Siempre
by KorraAsami
Summary: El avatar...como hubiera sido si Asami sato y korra se hubieran conocido desde antes...como hubiera sido su relacion si antes ellas tenian un pasado, como hubiera soportado la CEO la ausencia de korra y el amorio que tuvo con el joven ¿maestro fuego?, una historia distinta a la que se conto y un final que muchos hubieran querido ver.
1. Book I La joya de mi corazon

Es mi primera historia korrasami, y tal vez un poco tarde por que ya casi nadie ve este tipo de historias pero me gustaria que en verdad pudieran pasarla y asi ammm espero les guste, quise cambiar un poco la historia y me baso mucho en la serie pero me enfoco mas en la relacion de ambas es totalmente korrasami, solo que si llegue a ver otros personajes y relaciones entre ellos no significa que no terminara en korrasami, se que los personajes les pertecene a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko , en ningun momento pienso hacerla mia o cambiarla por que no es asi, solo que tenia muchos deseos de que se viera la historia un poco diferente a lo que se conto en la serie un poco mas tierno y romantico para esta pareja que sin duda son espectacular por favor espero la disfruten y gracias si la ven

como dije no me pertenecen (korrasami, lemon)

-¡Korra...Korra!, por favor ven necesito hablar contigo - un hombre de cabello largo y castaño oscuro salía abrigado detrás de una niña que corría con un perro blanco en la nieve

\- ¡papa...papa!, naga creo que ve algo en el cielo, algo se acerca - una niña morena quien sonreía al perseguir al enorme perro tras escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser un motor en el cielo, la pequeña se quedó hipnotizada al ver que ese ruido se detenía al ver el enorme avión que había arribado en la pista de aviones del aeropuerto de ese su hogar natal, de repente alguien la cargo y su risa sonó al darse cuenta que aquel hombre que corrió detrás de ella era su padre

\- por qué nunca me haces caso mi pequeña Korra...- el señor Moreno de tosco cuerpo sonreía a su hija con amor mientras ella igual sonreía dejando ver esos hermosos ojos azules intensos que había heredado de él mismo

\- papa quien viene o por qué esta este avión aquí- el hombre fortachón sonreía a su hija y luego aún en brazos volteaba a la puerta de aquel avión que en su tronco se podía ver que tenía la insignia de una tuerca de dos colores rojo uno intenso y el otro más ocurrió y abajo de él, letras IF, el hombre acerco a la pequeña Korra a él y recargando su frente y sonriendo le susurró al oído a su pequeña inalcanzable Korra

-Korra... Necesito que me ayudes con algo... y necesito que conozcas lo que haremos de ahora en adelante-

\- Claro papa dime que hago- su vista estaba en ese avión, de repente miro a su papá y el hombre la bajo sonriendo poniendo su mano grande en su lindo Cabello que iba amarrado de una colina hacia arriba y dos a los lados

\- Ve con mamá y dile que la familia Sato... esta aquí mi amor- Korra no entendía nada, sin embargo se fue corriendo a su casa para ir por su mama, cuando llegó y la señora vio como entraba con fervor la niña la cargo sonriendo a espera de lo que la niña Morena iba a decir

\- mama, papá me dijo que los satos están aquí- la señor sorprendida miro a su hija después con una sonrisa entonces supo lo que debía hacer la señora, con su niña en brazos se fue a la recámara a vestir adecuadamente a su hija y ella para la presentación de dichas personas

\- ¡Senna donde estás!- entraba el hombre robusto a su hogar buscando a su familia después de haber recibido a la familia Sato

\- en el cuarto termino de arreglar a Korra- el hombre entraba a la habitación y con una sonrisa veía a su hija con la cara un poco malhumorada

\- que le pasa a mi pequeña guerrera de hielo – la niña miraba a su papa con un puchero tan tierno que el señor no pudo aguantar el cargarla y darle un beso en su mejilla inflada pues su puchero además de fruncir sus cejas, habia inflado sus cachetitos molesta

-es que nadie me dice que es lo que está pasando y me han puesto mi abrigo de fiesta y a mí no me gusta porque no me dejan arrastrarme y acercarme a naga papa- decia mientras bajaba la mirada agarrándose de sus manos

-jaja, llegaron los satos hija y tu como la niña avatar debes recibirlos presentable y hermosa preciosa, el señor sato quiere pedirnos un favor cariño, ahora que saben todos que tú eres la elegida del antiguo avatar mi amor, ellos están interesados en una propuesta y yo como jefe de la tribu debo escucharla cariño- Korra suavizo su mirada cuando su padre le acariciaba su cabello

-está bien papa- una vez bajando de los brazos de su papa Korra sacudió su hermoso abrigo de la tribu de agua del norte, un saco enorme con color azul y blanco, traía un pantalón turco azul claro y sus botas cafés, tenía una colita en la cabeza y las otras dos a lado, una vez que Senna y su padre estaba listos, todos con Korra salían, antes de que saliera Korra el hombre se arrodillo y la miro sonriendo

-otra cosa Korra, amm….- miraba a su hija que movía la cabeza a un lado

-que sucede papa- el señor sonreía al ver el gesto tan chistoso que tenía su hija y la miro

-los satos no vienen solos….vienen con una niña, se amable- Korra se sorprendió pues no entendía por qué su papa le decia eso, al contrario ella iba a tener con quien jugar mientras ellos hablaban de cosas aburridas, al final salieron y cuando Korra pudo visualizar a unas motos de nieve acercarse a su hogar, solo suspiro a esperar lo que podría ser lo peor tal vez de ese momento

-Jefe Tonraq quiero presentarle al Empresario multimillonario Hiroshi Sato, su esposa Yasuko Sato y su hija Asami Sato- cuando escucho decir eso Korra, volteo a ver a dicha familia, sus ojos se pusieron de inmediato en la pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes como esmeraldas o del color de las luces que tocaban los cielos de donde ella vivía entre verdes de distintos tonos de la aura boreal, Korra sintió la cara sonrojar no sabía por qué le habia dado tanto nerviosismo una niña y menos una que acaba de conocer en tan solo unos minutos.

-Jefe Tonraq es un gusto conocerlo por fin- un hombre con gafas de cabello negro y del mismo tono de piel que la niña y la otra mujer se acercaba al padre de Korra estirando su mano y ambos estrechando su mano sonrieron

\- es un placer para mi Señor Sato tenerlo aquí con nosotros y su familia, le presentare a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Senna- y se acercaba la mujer morena estrechando la mano del señor junto a la señora Sato- y ella es mi hija el…- y antes de que terminara en decir el señor sato ya se habia arrodillado sonriendo

-el Avatar lo sé, no tienen idea de las ganas que tenia de conocer al Avatar, hola Korra- y le daba su enorme mano a la niña quien sin pensarlo le dio la mano y pero su rostro estaba serio y contesto

-me da gusto que estén aquí- entonces Hiroshi estiro su mano y su pequeña y hermosa hija se acercó tomándola, entonces Korra su rubor se podía notar en su rostro sintió tanto miedo y nervio pero no se alejó, solo miro un poco nerviosa y con miedo a la niña que se acercaba a ella

-Ella es mi hija, se llama Asami- ambos se miraba y la pequeña de ojos esmeralda se acercaba un poco más hacia Korra, quien ahora sentía tan caliente su rostro y no dejaba en paz sus manos- Korra estaremos aquí unos días, tal vez tu…quisieras jugar con mi hija- entonces Korra solo aparto la mirada de ellos y pudo mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo afirmando lo que el señor Hiroshi sonrió parándose

-Espero no les moleste que hayamos decidido quedarnos más tiempo del que habíamos dicho, pero mi esposo y yo creemos que sería una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor y tomar unas vacaciones fuera de ciudad república y de la empresa- decia la mujer de cabello azabache mientras sonreía a los sureños

-para nosotros es una grata sorpresa que decidan conocer más de nuestra tribu, más si pensamos hacer negocios jaja- Senna decia a Yasuko que ambas sonreían

-en fin pasemos, supongo que están cansados y tendrán hambre, vengan- entonces todos caminaba pero Korra y aquella niña se quedaron ahí viendo como los adultos se metían, entonces Korra sintió más miedo y nervios que antes, no dejaba de tomar sus manos inquietas y no podía mirar a la muñeca que tenía enfrente, unos minutos más y de repente sintió la mano de aquella niña que a pesar de tener un guante de color rojo podía sentir que tenía frio y entonces reacciono con los ojos abiertos y mirando a esa niña más alta que ella.

-¿no te agrado verdad?- aquella voz hizo que Korra temblara en su lugar estaba nerviosa, su voz la habia hipnotizado Korra no sabía por qué estaba portándose de esa forma, pero reacciono tal vez un poco brusco

-¡NO!- entonces la otra niña abrió sus ojos espantada y quitando la mano se quedó en su lugar, entonces Korra solo pudo golpearse la cara

-quiero….decir que, que…..no es que no me agrade perdón, claro que si me agrada Señorita Sato- entonces nuevamente bajo la mirada esperando lo peor y tal vez un regaño de su padre, pero solo escucho un suspiro y de nuevo sintió la mano de la pequeña millonaria

-jaja, tú también me agradas y no me hables de usted, me siento muy grande y solo tengo 5 años y jaja podemos ser buenas amigas- entonces Korra sonrió y el miedo y el nerviosismo que pudo sentir desapareció, tomando de la mano a la pequeña de ojos esmeralda la arrastro hacia la casa, al sentir el toque de las manos de la pequeña sureña ahora Asami se habia sorprendido y un poco ruborizado, pero con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo darle a la pequeña morena se metieron juntas

-créeme Asami, nos vamos a divertir mucho-

6 meses después

-Korra con suavidad solo lograras hacer el agua hielo sólido para tablas- decia una anciana quien miraba impaciente a Korra, que estaba furiosa por que no podía hacer unas simple tablas para poder deslizarse en el hielo, mientras a lo lejos sentada en un montón de nieve se encontraba Asami tapándose el rostro para evitar que su risa no fuera escandalosa al ver la cara de su amiga sureña molesta

-Gran…gran, no puedo, esta cosa no me obece- entonces Korra aventó con toda su fuerza y su agua control haciendo que se hiciera solo nieve y bufando se sentó en la nieve, pero al escuchar aquella voz tan melodiosa su enojo desaparecido haciendo un rubor en su rostro cuando sintió la cercanía de Asami

-Korra solo dale tiempo, te eh esperado más de 6 meses para deslizarlos no pasara nada por deslizarnos dentro de otros 6 meses más jaja- y sin previo aviso Asami se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, quien Korra al sentir el contacto de sus labios no pudo evitar sonrojar al punto de que su cara estaba tan intensamente roja y se paró de una y empezó a mover sus manos intentando por décima vez hacer que el agua se hiciera hielo sin ningún problema, katara quien era su gran gran pudo notar esa pequeña escena y sonrió intentando espera que la ayuda y la acción de la pequeña de cabello azabache funcionara, sin más después de unos minutos de más intento funciono, habia echo una tabla grande de hielo sólido y entonces Korra sonrió y sin pensarlo se lanzó encima de Asami, quien sorprendida la abrazo con fuerza, al darse cuenta Korra se separó ruborizada y sonriendo

-Bien ya pudiste ahora es mejor que se deslicen antes de que el sol se oculte y las luces toquen el cielo en vez de la tierra corran- y ambas se subieron a esperar que su perro oso polar las empujara, ambas reían en la nieve.

Todos los días desde que Asami y su familia habia arribado en la tribu del sur, ambas familias habían entablado una relación muy íntima ambas familia, se supone que Tonraq y el señor Hiroshi harían un tratado donde, Tonraq estaría de acuerdo con el señor Hiroshi que a determinaba edad la avatar Korra, después de que ella aprendiera todo de su tribu y los demás elementos se iría a vivir a ciudad república, pero en vez de irse al templo del aire con el maestro tenzin, se iría a vivir a la mansión Sato, para que tenzin pudiera amaestrarla como debía hacer, pero Korra usaría la última tecnología de Sato para beneficio de la policía y del mismo Avatar Korra, pues en esos tiempos difíciles el avatar no sabría a lo que se enfrentaría, además de que habían quedado de traer motonetas y otras cosas que beneficiarían a la tribu agua para sus cosechas y sus nuevas construcciones en la región, cosa que Tonraq acepto y los Sato por Yasuko aceptaron también quedarse aproximadamente un año, asi se conocieran antes de regresar y de que Korra cumpliera casi la mayoría de edad, pues desde ahora ella estaba siendo entrenada por maestros fuego, tierra y agua para cuando fuera lo bastante hábil fuera con tenzin el hijo del avatar aang pudiera amaestrarla con aire control.

Transcurría los meses y ambas niñas se llevaban muy bien y no se separan nunca, incluso dormían juntas algo que no molesto a ninguno de sus padres, ambas se metían en problemas cosa que le pareció muy gracioso a la madre de Asami, pues su hija nunca habia sido tan traviesa como lo era con Korra, al contrario de Tonraq creía que su hija estaba mal educando a la pequeña millonaria aun asi no se metían, llego el día en el que la pequeña Asami cumplió años y ahí se la paso con la familia de Korra y por supuesto con su amiga, ese día se la pasaron magnifico y el jefe Tonraq hizo una celebración para la niña quien habia cumplido 6 años y en cierta forma también una despedida para la familia pues para su mala suerte de ambas niñas, la Señora Sato no estaba acostumbrada al frio y menos si pertenecía a la nación de fuego, asi que enfermo muy grave y era necesario irse después de la celebración, se habló con ambas niñas y ambas se sintieron tristes y a pesar del temperamento de Korra acepto lo sucedido pues ella al cumplí los 5 que no tardaban en 2 meses tendría que ir a entrenar para empezar con su tarea como el Avatar, pero Korra le afectaba mucho saber que Asami se iría y quien sabe cuándo volvería a ver a su amiga, se encontraba afuera del palacio de la tribu donde se estaba celebrando y ella mientras miraba el aura no se percata que detrás de ella una Asami con las manos escondidas por el frio en su abrigo se acercaba a ella

-Hey- decia la pequeña de tez pálida con una sonrisa triste

-Hola, ¿por qué no estás en tu fiesta?- Korra volteaba a verla con una sonrisa igual a la de la pequeña millonaria

-por qué no estás tú…la fiesta es aburrida sin ti- sonreía mientras se ponía a su lado

-jaja, será por mis primas no son muy sociales y todos los niños de la tribu solo babean al verte-ambas rieron

-son niños Korra, tienen ideas tontas- sonreía al ver a Korra hacer gestos

-si- decia mientras terminaba de reír, ambas se quedaban en silencio y se miraban mutuamente sin miedo Korra se atrevió a tomarla de ambas manos y acercarse a ella

\- te voy…te voy- se quedaba nerviosa y mordiendo su labio volteaba a ver a la pequeña de tez pálida- te voy…..a extrañar- por fin lo soltaba sonriendo mientras la miraba con tristeza, para Korra no hubiera sido sorpresa que Asami la abrazara pero esta vez este abrazo fue demasiado fuerte y con sentimiento, solo aspiro ese aroma que le fascinaba de ella jazmín…..un jazmín frio del cabello de la pequeña niña, escucho un sollozo provenir de su oreja y solo la abrazo con fuerza

-yo también te extrañare mucho- y asi se quedaron pues la compañía de ambas en ese momento era lo único que llenaba de las pequeñas niñas

DIA DE LA IDA DE ASAMI

Después de 3 días, de arreglar todo los sato se despedían del jefe Tonraq y de su familia, la señora sato abrazo con fuerza a Senna pues se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y le pesaba irse sola de nuevo a pesar de tener un esposo maravilloso y una niña divinamente hermosa le faltaba la compañía de alguna mujer que fuera sincera y no interesada como Senna

-oh Senna, no tienes idea lo mucho que me pesa esto- decia la señora sato al terminar el abrazo

-no te preocupes Yasuko, algún día nos volveremos a ver cuídate y que Raava siempre te proteja- y volvían abrazarse, el señor sato solo se despedía con euforia de Tonraq

-Tenemos un buen trato querido amigo y si todo sale bien dentro de unos años nos volveremos a ver, si es que no antes, porque mis dos amores no creo que aguanten tanto la espera para ver a sus amigas jaja- ambos reían

-siempre serás recibido Hiroshi y los espíritus siempre te guiaran con cuidado por si decides regresar a esta tu casa en la tribu del sur, buen viaje amigo- el señor sato palmeaba su espalda

-gracias Tonraq igual que los espíritus sigan dándote sabiduría y paciencia- ambos reían entonces todos se fijaban en las niñas que estaban calladas e incluso ni se miraban, ambas familias estaba confusas por tan repentina actitud de ambas, Tonraq se acercó a Korra y poniendo su mano en su hombro miro a su hija que levanto su rostro y con un gesto pregunto si todo está bien, entonces Korra volteo a ver a Asami quien estaba agarrada fuertemente de la pierna de su padre llorando en ella, se armó de valor se subió sus pantalones y suspiro caminando con fuerza para acercarse y tocar el hombro de la niña que volteo al sentir el suave toque la sureña, Korra la miro sonriendo y estirando sus manitas le entrego una pequeña pulsera de tela y en medio de ella estaba una piedra azul que brillaba, entonces Asami la miro sorprendida reconocía esa pulsera pues habia sido un símbolo que represento que Korra siempre seria su amiga

Flashback

5 meses antes

-Korra estamos muy lejos de tu casa, no es peligro andar por este rio- una Asami un poco asustada se acercaba a Korra quien traía un pantalón turco y una blusa negra sin mangas mostrando un poco de su ombligo, quien trepaba una roca muy grande que en la punta tenía un brillo impresionante, al parecer del hielo solido que alumbraba con el sol, pero Korra sabía que se trataba de algo mas

-Tran…..Tranquila Asami, solo necesito algo y te prometo que nos vamos….solo ten pacien…¡CIAAAAA!- y de repente Korra se deslizaba de esa piedra hacia el rio helado, quien al ver esto Asami grito su nombre y corría tras Korra para hallar una solución para atraparla y evitar que cayera al intenso y helado rio, antes de darse cuenta la pequeña sureña salía volando de la piedra y daba volteretas en el aire, Asami moría del susto cuando que Korra a pesar de su alivio no cayó en el rio pero cayó a una pila de nieve donde solo pudo observar como Korra se sumergió, inmediatamente junto a naga corrió a buscar a la niña quien no respondía y creía que se habia hundido completamente, opto por pedir ayudar y cuando iba a pararse salió una Korra llena de nieve y riéndose

-¡JAJA, LO CONSEGUI!- Korra iba a enseñar algo cuando vio el rostro de la pequeña tez pálida que la veía con rencor entonces Korra supo que hizo mal al haberla puesto tan preocupada por lo que pudo haber sido el fin del avatar

-A…Asami…estas- y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la niña le dio un manotazo en la cabeza Korra al dolor se agacho sobándose y volvió a mirar a la pequeña con un poco de enojo pero la derrumbo ver a Asami llorando desconsolada y cayendo en la nieve tapándose sus ojos

-te pudo haber pasado algo…Korra…que hubiera hecho sin….ti- y empezó a llorar, entonces Korra su corazón murió a pesar de conocer a la niña hace un mes se habia encariñado tanto de ella que verla llorar no podía soportarlo, entonces salió de la intensa nieve y la abrazo con fuerza, Asami la abrazo con fuerza y llora en su pecho

-Shhh, tranquila no me paso nada además valió la pena- entonces Asami se separó mirándola y Korra aprovecho para limpiar sus lágrimas y sonreír-mira- y estiro su mano Asami bajo la mirada y vio una gema preciosa de color azul que en medio de ella tenía un verde intenso que brillaba en la mano de la pequeña morena, Asami se asombró bastante- por que valió la pena Korra, pudiste morir- la miro en forma de reproche pero antes de que pudiera decirle más Korra le dio un beso en la frente y la siguió abrazando.

-"Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Asami"-

Flashback

-Recuerdas que preguntaste porque habia valido la pena haber subido a esa roca y caer casi por el rio- Asami abrió los ojos pues Korra no le habia dicho el por qué entonces movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación y Korra toma la mano de la niña y le puso la pulsera

-Después de eso mande la piedra con el amigo de mi papa para la hiciera pulsera y la tallara especialmente para ti, pensaba dártela más adelante cuando tendría que irme, pero como tú te vas….ella te pertenece porque quiero que sepas que- entonces Korra miro a Asami con asombro al darse cuenta que la niña tenía humedecidos los ojos

-amm- se puso nerviosa- bueno quiero que sepas que siempre…- y antes que pudiera hablar Asami terminaba esa frase

-siempre estarás para mí, como yo estaré para ti Korra- y sonreía mientras lloraba, entonces ambas volvían abrazarse y esta vez su abrazo solo duro poco pero fue muy intenso, ambas se separaron Asami tomo la mano de sus padres y mientras limpiaba su rostro vio la cara de Korra quien quería llorar pero era fuerte y no era tan fácil de demostrar sus sentimientos

-¡KORRA!- cuando antes de subir completamente el avión- Korra la miro con ilusión

-¿Siempre amigas?- entonces Korra sintió a su corta edad una opresión en su pecho y tragando saliva y sonriendo contesto

-Siempre…- y ambas niñas se miraban sonriendo mientras el avión se iba a su destino y Korra empezaba una nueva rutina donde se iría a la fortaleza de hielo para entrenar duramente a esperar que algún día podría volver a ver esos ojos esmeralda que le habían encantado el primer día que los conoció.


	2. Chapter 1 Cartas

Jejeje me agrada que saber que si les gusto, aunque sea a poquita gente, no importa gracias y bueno les comento creo que la historia si estará larga, como les dije tratare de hacerla lo más detallada posible y sobre todo que se enfoque completamente a ellas, pero primero pues debemos pasar a la introducción por asi decirlo, en los siguientes capítulos tal vez hable de todo el recorrido que hace Korra y Asami para volverse a encontrar y los deseos que irán creciendo en ellas, tengan paciencia valdrá la pena enserio gracias y disfruten la historia, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(Korrasami)

4 MESES DESPUES

 _20 de Diciembre de 158 DG_

 _Hola Korra… soy yo de nuevo enviándote otra carta por segunda vez en el día jaja sé que te llegara esta carta aproximadamente una semana después pero jaja quería que supieras que a pesar de 4 meses te extraño demasiado, los niños aquí no son muy sociables y si intentan hablar conmigo como siempre te digo pues….solo les interesa que tenga dinero y cosas asi, en realidad es algo molesto, mama dijo que tal vez el próximo año alrededor de 4 meses más tiene la idea de que podremos ir a visitarlos, no tienes idea las ganas que tengo de volver a verte Korra, sabes hay algo que siempre eh querido decirte pero tal vez no lo hare hoy, jaja te dejare con la duda para que cuando me envíes una carta y llegue después de una semana te quedes otra semana pensando en lo que diré y conteste con un tal vez te diga…jaja amaría ver tu cara por eso, creo que exagero un poco pero bueno, dejare de escribirte por que el cartero me mira con ojos de té matare por no dejarme continuar dado a que lo tuve que llamar dos horas después de enviarte temprano la primera carta, ¿ crees que soy un poco rara cierto?, bueno…es que, ¡te extraño!, con amor Asami…para mi dulce Korra el Avatar…Siempre amigas…Siempre._

Korra quien tenía los ojos tan brillosos y llenos de euforia apretaba aquella carta que le habia llegado como habia dicho una semana después es decir el 25 de Diciembre de ese año ya la habia leído todo el día y ya habia enviado su respuesta de aquellas dos cartas como siempre a diario le enviaba una carta que sabía que llegarían alrededor d días, Korra con 5 años y 4 meses que habían pasado después de la partida de la pequeña Asami se habia dedicado solamente al entrenamiento de sus elementos, pues su padre para quitar su tristeza le dijo lo que habia hablado con el señor Sato acerca de su futuro, durante esos meses rondaba por su mente el hecho de saber que viviría con Asami, la emocionaba tanto el saber que estaría con su mejor amiga y la separación seria olvidaba en algún momento de sus vidas, aunque para eso….pasarían 12 años para eso, pero se irían volando o eso decia Korra.

Una semana después esperaba la carta de respuesta de Asami, no habia entrenamiento y solo estaba esperando aquella carta con su oso polar que sin duda alguna habia crecido bastante y que en algún tiempo crecería más de lo usual, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde a esa hora en el sur, el sol se ocultaba más pronto que en otros lados pero alcanzo a ver la figura que parecía ser del cartero o eso pensó ella, cuando vio que era su papa corriendo, no habia visto a su papa en un mes puesto que vivía con katara su entrenadora en la fortaleza de hielo, pero para que su papa fuera tenía que ser algo grave, en la mano el traía dos cartas una era de color roja que normalmente siempre le llegaban a Korra y la otra, bueno era una carta de color negro y en todos lados sabían que esas cartas…solo traían….la muerte.

-Korra- el señor hablo con tristeza y Korra reacciono muy alarmada

-porque tienes la carta de Asami- entonces su papa la miro triste y le entrego su carta, Korra no lo pensó dos veces la abrió con fuerza y empezó a leer

 _Quisiera poder escribirte bien sin tener que seguir llorando y escribiendo con mala ortografía por las lágrimas que no me dejan ver con claridad, hubiera deseado que tu carta me llegara antes, de tener que escribir con un dolor muy grave en mi corazón, pero ahora más que nunca sé que no puedes estar aquí pero no tienes idea Korra…lo mucho que te necesito, mi mama murió en esta semana unos hombres se metieron a robar la casa y por defenderme y ocultarme…la asesinaron, quisiera verte y no se solo quisiera sentir que siempre estarás conmigo, lo lamento Korra pero no creo poder seguir escribiéndote, me duele que todo lo tuyo me tenga que recordar que mi mama no estará aquí para llevarme contigo, con amor de Asami Sato para su Dulce y Tierna Korra…lo lamento._

Korra se paró enojada y miro a su papa

-¡debemos ir papa!, ¡DEBEMOS IR…ASAMI ME NECESITA!- Korra no pudo más y empezó a llorar en las piernas de su padre, quien el señor solo habia suspirado con tristeza y acaricio el cabello de su pequeña, por desgracia si iría Senna y Tonraq, pero Korra…no podía, habia algo en juego en ella que no podía salir para nada de la tribu del sur, su vida corría peligro al saber que la triada andaba cerca y otra banda que quería muerto al avatar, en este caso a Korra, no podían darse el lujo de que a su hija corriera un riesgo como la señora Sato.

Los días pasaron y Korra estaba tan molesta por que sus padres simplemente, no la habían llevado con ella, quería ver Asami y ellos le prohibieron ir por razones que no quisieron decirle, de tan solo 5 años y ya tenía problemas con sus padres de rebeldía, todas las noches se preguntaba como Asami estaría, como sobreviviría sola al tal situación de que hombres malos le habían arrebatado a su madre, ella era el avatar y no podía hacer nada, más que llorar por las noches por su amiga.

4 meses después

Durante todos esos meses, Korra todos los días enviaba cartas a Asami, preguntando como se sentía, como estaba, que si comía bien, que le contara las cosas nuevas que hacía o enseñaba al ver a su padre en el taller trabajar, pero ninguna de esas cartas que Korra habia enviado, habían tenido una respuesta de la pequeña millonaria de ciudad república, y aun con sus padres fuera, no podía entender por qué ellos tampoco habían mandado una nota diciéndole si Asami y el señor sato se encontraban bien, después una semana Korra entraba con uno de sus maestros sus poderes, a pesar de tener la edad que tenía era muy lista y aprendía con facilidad, ese día se interrumpió su entrenamiento al ver que llegaba sus padres, corrió a ellos brincando encima de ellos para después preguntarles aquello que estaba anhelando con tanto fervor más de 4 meses y 1 semana.

-¿Cómo esta Asami?- ambos padres se miraron y pusieron sus ojos tristes

-hija Asami, no quiso hablar con nosotros- dijo su madre al arrodillarse ante ella

-¿Por qué?- la niña se podía ver en su rostro tristeza

-ten Korra- cuando Korra miraba a la mano de su padre, sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, al parecer su padre tenía en la mano aquella pulsera, que vio hace más casi 1 año y 4 meses en la mano de la millonaria, la diferencia ahora es que tenía un olor hermoso a jazmín y que ahora la gema, simplemente ya no brillaba como antes, como si algo en él se hubiera roto o simplemente cortado un lazo que lo habia formado en esos tiempos, Korra no dijo nada su rostro se ensombreció y limpio sus lágrimas para después mirar a sus padres.

-Siempre- dijo la niña

-Siempre voy a esperar a que me escriba y todos los días le escribiré aunque no reciba nada de ella- entonces sus padres le sonrieron y la abrazaron, ella agarro esa pulsera y se la puso en el cuello, olia a Asami, asi que el tenerla en la muñeca seria perder su aroma asi que la colgó a otro collar que tenía metido entre su ropa y todos los días la pequeña Korra le escribía, lo que hacía, como lo hacía, que hacía en sus combates, como hacia enojar a su papa y a sus maestros, como iba creciendo naga y asi.

 _12 Septiembre de 159 DG_

Querida Asami:

Sé que hoy es un día especial para ti, pues hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo estuve en el anterior lo recuerdas ¿cierto?, me hubiera encantado estar contigo y que compartiéramos la risa, los juegos como lo hicimos hace tiempo, sabes….extraño tus cartas ese olor que tenía a ti en ellas me gustaba mucho, aunque ahora lo tengo desde hace tiempo desde que me regresaste la pulsera, que ya te habia dicho que no pasa nada que yo siempre la guardare hasta que nos volvamos a ver, sé que falta mucho y tal vez antes quisieras vernos, como tu mama lo habia querido, sé que te duele que hablemos de esto, pero quiero que recuerdes la promesa que lleva aun en mi pulsera, siempre….siempre estaré contigo Asami, asi que feliz cumpleaños y espero que algún día decidas escribirme querida Asami, siempre amigas, del Avatar Korra, para mi amiga Asami…siempre.

Desde ese día Korra, creyó que aquella niña de ojos esmeralda tal vez volvería a escribirle habia pasado más de un año y su amiga ni la siguiente semana ni la otra escribió, pero no se dio por vencida.

Pasaron los meses y Korra seguía escribiendo era doloroso saber que nunca esas cartas tendrían respuesta alguna, pero ella era optimista y sabía que algún día volvería a escribir su amiga aunque sea una sola palabra.

7 meses después

 _9 Abril de 160 DG_

 _Querida Sato_

 _Vuelvo a escribirte, mis maestros dicen que tengo un talento asombroso y ahora eh aprendido a dominar los elementos, bueno por lo menos 3 jeje y aunque no es suficiente debo seguir haciéndolo mejor, ya han pasado 2 años desde que te vi y supongo que ahora bueno jaja me siento como tu cuando llegaste aquí, aunque sigo siendo Korra una niña rebelde y ahora muy fuerte nadie puede vencerme y_

-¿Niña Avatar?- un hombre miro a Korra que escribía, ella volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa

-esa soy yo- el hombre le sonrió y de su bolso saco una carta que se la dio, Korra lo miro extrañado pues no parecía ser el cartero

-te la mando Hiroshi Sato- al oír el nombre Korra abrió sus ojos y de inmediato la abrió y empezó a leer aquella letras bonita y entendible

 _Pequeña Avatar Korra_

 _Se de las cartas que le envías a Asami, y créeme que cuando me entere sentí una gran felicidad al saber que estas al pendiente de mi hija, pero estoy viendo igual que ella no te ha contestado y que tú debes estar triste por esa situación, no ha sido fácil para mí, ni para ella el que su madre se fuera Korra, yo amaba a su madre tanto como mi hija la amaba a ella y me duele verla encerrada en su cuarto sin decirme más que unas palabras y ya, no debes preocuparte, no me gusta que te lastimes por la falta de ausencia de Asami, cuando ella este bien y que te prometeré en esta carta, yo me encargare de que te escriba y entonces su amistad seguirá viva, pero Korra no te lastimes, Asami le lastima ver que tu estas con ella y que ella no puede corresponderte como se debe, lo sé porque ella me lo ha dicho y me ha pedido que te mande una carta diciéndote que le dejes de escribir, eres maravillosa Korra pero no quiero que te lastimes, como mi hija se ha lastimado por la muerte de su madre, algún día nos volveremos a ver y tú sabes….cuando será, cuídate Korra y sigue entrenando para que seas una buena avatar que Raava te cuide y que ilumine tu camino Korra, de Hiroshi Sato._

Korra lloro en silencio mientras estaba sola y doblaba aquella carta que no podía comprender como Asami simplemente, la habia alejado aunque también entendía solo la habia conocido un año, es lógico que ella no sintiera tanta confianza para que Korra siguiera en su vida, cuando llego el cartero después de llorar unas horas más él le pregunto que si la entrega iba dirigida a la dirección como siempre, Korra miro el cuaderno donde escribía sus cartas que tenía aun lado de sus pies y lo tomo, mirando lo último que escribía, entonces solo arranco la hoja y la rompió, mirando al cartero

-No volveré a mandar cartas, asi que no es necesario que me vuelvas a buscar gracias- sin más separo y se metió a la fortaleza, algún día vería tal vez Asami y no estaba enojada con ella, pero en ese momento sentía tristeza, porque simplemente la niña que habia querido tanto en tan poco y que habia marcado su vida, la habia simplemente alejado, por unas…cartas.


	3. Chapter 2 El transcurrir de los Años

Jajaja estoy de vacaciones por lo tanto es mas rapido escribir sin ataduras y responsabilidades, mas que las tipicas claro, se que los capitulos son cortos pero tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos, nuevamente los personas no me pertenecer son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, disfruten el siguiente capitulo.

(Korrasami)

5 años después

-Señorita Asami, su papa quiere verla en su taller- su mayordomo Ryu le sonreía

\- gracias Ryu ya voy en este momento- Asami estaba en su cuarto haciendo unos planos que posteriormente le enseñaría a su padre, pues igual que él, estaba interesado en la tecnología y en los automóviles e inventos que su padre día con día hacía, después de la inesperada muerte de su mama, ambos se habían fortalecido y habían logrado nuevas cosas y el futuro de la heredera iba hacia Industrias Futuro como su padre.

Asami bajo con dichos planos, pero antes de darse cuenta golpeo la mesa un cofre y cayo, cuando volteo la adolescente, se dio cuenta del accidente y de inmediato coloco los planos en la mesa y recogió al aparecer unas hojas, cuando se dio cuenta al estar viendo, sus ojos se abrieron y una tristeza la inundo al llegarle tan gratos momentos, todas esas hojas eran de

-Korra….- fue lo que susurro con una voz triste mirando cada una de esas cartas que la sureña se habia esmerado en escribirle, con su linda letra y sus anécdotas del cómo estaba para hacerla perder por un momento del amargo dolor que sentía, al terminar de recogerlas vio la última, la que le habia enviado en su cumpleaños y entonces se dio cuenta que en ninguna ella habia contestado y tenía mucho que decirle, después de esa ya no hubo carta que recibiría de Korra y no sabía el por qué, pero igual ella no insistió sabía que tal vez la sureña se habia cansado de andar mandando cartas desde hace 2 años y sin respuesta alguna, pero porque aun seguía pensando en Korra, ¿porque aún le afectaba saber si ella aun pensaba en la adolescente?, después de unos minutos volvió a coger sus cosas y salió al taller de su padre, quien lo encontró metido debajo de un carro arreglando cosas y cubierto de aceite, en tan solo unos años su padre el cabello y su cuerpo habían cambiado bastante la falta de su madre era uno de esas variables por las que el señor se sentía cansado, cuando Hiroshi vio a su hija, sonrió y salió de inmediato a recibirla

-Cariño, que andabas haciendo que no bajabas- Asami sonrió y puso sus cosas en una mesa de trabajo

-terminaba unos planos que quiero enseñarte- volvía su padre y se lanzaba a el

-oh Asami, voy a ensuciar tu vestido- el señor la apretaba más a el

-jaja entonces por qué me abrazabas más fuerte- y no hubo contestación solo un beso tierno en su cabeza y una mirada de amor

-que es lo que querías enseñarme- y Asami lo miro y corrió por sus planos

-qué te parece si en vez de cartas, que tardan en llegar días, no ponemos pequeñas cajas que puedan comunicarnos por unos momentos y haya cortes de transmisión que podamos llamar radio transmisor sato- el señor al ver los proyectos sabía que su hija no era cualquier cosa, sin duda alguna su hija era una Sato inteligente y profesional como él y su madre, sonrió y miro con detalle esos planos, que al parecer no tenía nada de ilógico lo que la niña habia puesto en el

-déjame las cosas y ahora en la compañía lo veré con los demás socios y asi veremos si tú me ayudas a construirlo ya que tú eres la dueña de este plano- el señor sonreía y Asami lo abraza con fuerza en ese momento el señor saco algo que él debía hacer

-¿por cierto, no has hablado con Korra?- Asami abrió sus ojos y se zafo de su papa hiendose a la mesa con los planos

-no….ella hace mucho que no me escribe- entonces el señor sabía que decirle lo que el habia echo tal vez la lastimaría, pero no quería que Korra también saliera lastimaba por el repentino cambio de su hija, Hiroshi pensó que cuando Korra viniera a vivir aquí ellas volverían a unirse

-deberías escribirle, tal vez pueda que pasara algo o- entonces Asami antes de que terminara gritando y preocupada tomo a su papa del brazo

-¡TU SABES ALGO….LE PASO ALGO A KORRA!- Hiroshi con los ojos abiertos y asustado miro a su hija que penetrante la veía

-amm- balbuceando- no….solo que- la miraba aun- solo es lo que pienso, yo me mando cartas con Tonraq y sé que Korra entrena duramente todos los días en el acorazado de hielo, según se aprendió muy rápido sus poderes a excepción de uno- Asami soltó a su padre aliviado y solo lo miro con vergüenza Hiroshi sonrió y beso la mejilla de su hija

-deberías escribir, tal vez ella se alegre – entonces Asami se mordió su labio y lo miro mientras su padre Seguia arreglando aquel sato móvil

-y si….no me contesta- se agarraba sus manos

-bueno- el señor salió de nuevo debajo del auto- si no lo hace es porque tiene mucho trabajo físico o tal vez no sabe cómo reaccionar al saber que después de tanto tiempo tú le vuelves a escribir- el señor volvió a meter sonriendo- pero dudo mucho que no te escriba sabiendo lo que paso y….- el silencio reino un momento- solo sé que ella te estima mucho Asami, sé que Korra no te va a dejar a un lado, si no espera a que se invente tu radio Sato y escuches su voz- entonces Asami sonrió y se quedó con su padre en el talle pasándole lo que el señor le decia y tal vez tomando su consejo más tarde.

 _14 febrero de 165 DG_

 _Querida Korra_

-No, como vas a decirle Querida después de lo que le has hecho- Rompía la hoja y la aventaba al cesto de basura

 _Niña Korra_

-No muy grosera- hacia muecas mientras intentaba escribir lo apropiado para la carta y volvía a arrancar la hoja

 _Hola Avatar Korra_

-nunca le dije asi….que es lo que me pasa- y se agarra su cabeza sin entender que era lo que quería escribir, de repente se acordó de todas las cartas que leyó de Korra de como simplemente ella escribió con tanta naturalidad y de todas las veces que Korra escribía al final de cada una "Siempre estaré contigo Asami", no pudo evitar sentirse tonta y una lagrima corrió por su blanca mejilla entonces supo, solo ahí supo que a pesar de tanto tiempo Korra, simplemente se habia cansado de esperar lo que siempre serian, asi que enviaría una carta donde pediría disculpas y un adiós definitivo para no lastimar nunca más al Avatar Korra.

 _14 febrero de 165 DG_

 _Korra..._

 _Perdóname que después de tanto tiempo vuelva a escribirte y comprenderé si tienes un enojo por tan improvisada carta que seguramente te llegara a más tardar 3 días, ahora con los nuevos aviones que mi padre ha construido, sin embargo el motivo de mi carta, solo es para decirte lo mucho que lamento no haber estado al cien hace más de 6 años, pero la muerte de mi madre me afecto tanto, que no quise reconocer o ver lo que me recordaba a ella, el ir a verte pues mi madre se habia encariñado de tu mama y yo…..yo…de ti, ha pasado tanto y han pasado muchas cosas, solo puedo decirte que me encuentro mejor y que ahora trabajo con papa y estoy con el más tiempo y que seguramente tú, debes estar entrenando mucho para ser una grandiosa avatar, me alegra saber que ambas estamos haciendo lo que más nos gusta, solo espero volver a verte un día y que ese día, podamos tal vez no recuperar algo que nunca fue, pero intentar y ver las cosas de otra forma a como las vemos ahorita, somos niñas y aun no entendemos muchas cosas y tal vez solo, necesitamos madurar, la verdad no sé qué es lo que quiero decirte pero, solo espero que estés bien y que aceptes una disculpa por esos años que no escribí y que de seguro fue triste no saber de aquella persona que más te importa, pero debes entender que debemos seguir….. De Asami Sato para Avatar Korra._

3 días después

Aquella carta habia llegado inesperadamente y fue emocionante al ver de quien se trataba, aunque la carta fuera diferente, pues ya no era roja y no tenía ese olor a jazmín que Korra recordaba al oler por las noches la pulsera que ahora usaba como collar de Asami, también la sonrisa que habia alumbrado el rostro de la joven avatar, desapareció entre más leia su contenido al final…solo se tornaba uno de enojo, donde simplemente agarro la carta y la hizo una bolita para lanzarla al aire, tenía la intención de quemarla, como podía ser posible que Asami sato después de casi 6 años escribiera con tal frialdad, y pidiendo que Korra fuera madura y ¿que debía seguir?, ella habia seguido solo la recordaba por las noches y le deseaba todas las noches y días un buenas noches o días, como es posible que escribiera solo eso, que dijera que estaba buen y que ni siquiera le hubiera dado la oportunidad de decirle lo que pasaba en su vida, no claro simplemente ella decidió como lo hizo hace 6 años, pero Korra recordó lo que decia en la carta donde dijo " _mi madre se habia encariñado de tu mama y yo…yo….de ti"_ el pequeño papel cayo en su rostro y luego al suelo, asi que Asami si habia pensando en ella después de todo, suspiro y volvió a recoger la carta tratando de doblarla aunque ahora estuviera arrugada y guardarla, en las pocas cartas que alguna vez Asami le escribió, a pesar de que esa carta al final era fea, esa frase con la hermosa caligrafía de la pelinegra era importante para Korra, sin más miro al cielo y sonrió tras un pequeño bufido

-Siempre Asami, es solo tiempo- y metió su caja a donde ella dormía con la nueva carta que la pelinegra le habia enviado, dejando a una Korra curiosa de como seria ahora la pelinegra, habían pasado 6 años sabía que era una adolescente, pero ¿seguiría siendo igual de bonita o ahora ella era hermosa?

4 Años después

-¡NO….NO…AVATAR KORRA NOOOO!- una llamarada aventó lejos a un hombre quien apenas habia alcanzado a taparse la cara para no recibir ese fuego peligroso y ardiente de la joven adolescente de16 años del Avatar Korra, quien sin duda al ir creciendo aquella niña de pancita de fuera por el pantalón y colitas pequeñas, se iba convirtiendo en una señorita muy hermosa y extremadamente fuerte, su cabello habia crecido al punto que debía amarrarse en una cola media de caballo y dos a los lados, su cuerpo iba tomando forma a la de una señorita una delgada cintura y una figura atlética por el entrenamiento que a diario ella tenía.

-JAJA ¡QUIEN SIGUE!- una niña quien miraba a su alrededor levantando sus brazos enseñando sus bíceps mirando con aires de grandeza, mientras que en lo alto de una torre de la fortaleza, Katara, Tonraq, Senna y Tenzin el maestro aire de ciudad república, veían a Korra con un poco de angustia, pues estaba bien que la sureña fuera fuerte y eufórica pero a veces exageraba sobre su fuerza y sus habilidades como avatar

-espero que cuando la consideren lista el avatar Korra no sea tan presumida, tan impulsiva, tan espontánea y tan violenta, no necesitamos en ciudad republica a una avatar con tanta energía sabiendo que tenemos problemas con igualitarios y la triada, comprenderán- decia tenzin quien miraba de reojo a las 3 personas a lado de el

-Korra es una buena chica que solo intenta seguir sus impulsos, hijo tu padre era peor y te enseño muchas cosas que tu un día quisiste hacer por tu cuenta- tenzin la miraba con asombro y un poco alterado le decia

-¡MAMA, no es igual mi padre me hizo muchas bromas de niño!- se cruzaba de brazos y Tonraq sonreía

-bueno mi hija es mi orgullo y tiene 16 años y ha sido la más fuerte de la fortaleza, sé que es rebelde y que hmm bueno no sigue las reglas, pero con tu instrucción será una buena avatar, le falta poco y el tratado que hicimos Hiroshi y yo, aún está en pie- en ese momento tenzin se puso rígido y serio

-Hablando de eso Tonraq, Hiroshi me mando un recado para ti, sobre…eso- entonces Tonraq sabía de lo que se trataba podía recordar aquella ves que hablo con Hiroshi, algo habia cambiado en ese hombre.

Flashback

1 de Enero de 159

En la casa de los Sato

-Señor…El jefe de la tribu del Sur está aquí- el mayordomo se asomaba al escritorio de Sato quien estaba ahí mirando una fotografía de su mujer y bebiendo, desarreglado y en la oscuridad

-Déjalo pasar- la voz de aquel hombre se escuchó, al momento que Tonraq entraba al despacho y trataba de ver en la oscuridad

-Señor Sato, eh venido lo más antes posible después de saber por la carta finada- Sato se paró y miro aquel hombre, le sonrió un poco y no pudo más y se recargo en el

-Mi mujer Tonraq, me han quitado a mi mujer- Tonraq lo abrazo y suspirando pudo ayudarlo a llevarlo a su silla de nuevo donde quiso quitarle la copa de vino, pero Hiroshi le suplico que no, se sentó al otro lado y lo miro

-Sé que el dolor que sientes ahora, no se ira con lo que yo te diga, pero créeme Hiroshi hare todo lo posible junto a la Jefa de Policía que aquellos que le quitaron la vida a Yasuko paguen por el daño- entonces Hiroshi solo miro a Tonraq y levanto su cuerpo a uno de los escritorios detrás de él y con la voz más ronca y en tono agresivo dijo

-Sé que fueron los de la triada, de la nación de fuego, esos malditos me arrebataron al amor de mi vida, ellos deben pagar por ser maestros, ella era de su misma nación la diferencia es que ella no era maestra- entonces Tonraq se preocupó por ese tono

-Hiroshi, sé que duele esto, pero ya te dije que encontraremos a esos hombres y serán apresados- antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Hiroshi se voltio aventando el vaso de vino y con odio le grito

-¡ELLOS DEBEN MORIR POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A YASUKO!- ambos hombres se miraban uno con odio en los ojos y el otro solo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de su amigo

-Hiroshi, esa no es la solución los espíritus no estarían contentos con tomar la vida de otras per- volvió a interrumpirlo

-¡Y YO SI DEBO ACEPTAR QUE LE QUITARAN LA VIDA AL AMOR DE VIDA TONRAQ! Se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba a Tonraq con desprecio

-Todos los maestros son iguales, se defienden entre sí para no merecer el castigo, por lastimar a la gente que son normales, ustedes son los que deben desaparecer- entonces Tonraq lo miro triste

-Yo quiero ayudarte Hiroshi, pero si deseas mal para aquellos que te han hecho esto, no creo que pueda ayudarte- entonces Hiroshi de su cajón saco la pulsera que Korra le habia echo a Asami y se la aventó

-creo que el trato ha sido cancelado, no quiero en mi casa a una maestra que pueda sacar de sus manos fuego, mi hija no crecerá con ese tipo de gente, lo lamento Tonraq pero espero y entiendas esto, tal vez cambie con el pasar de los años y entienda pero ahora, compréndelo- entonces Tonraq solo le sonrió a Hiroshi y tomo la pulsera de su niña y sin más se despidió de aquel hombre

-Como desee Señor Hiroshi Sato, con permiso- y se retiro

Flashback

-debí suponerlo, aunque ahora no sé cómo lo tome Korra cuando se le deba decir-

-¿cuándo debía irse?- pregunto tenzin y Tonraq vio a su hija que ahora estaba luchando con más maestros que ahora eran tierra- se supone que al cumplir 17 o antes se iría, asi que no dudes en que Korra al cumplir los 17 me pregunte si….se ira con los satos- Tenzin miraba a Korra como todos al ver la sonrisa de aquella niña, ella misma sabía que no tardaría más en ver a Asami o eso era lo que tenía planeado hasta que su padre, le dijera que no sería asi.

7 Meses

11 Septiembre de 169 DG

Mañana Asami cumpliría 18 años y su padre, quien estaba orgulloso de su hija quien se habia convertido en una Señorita no solamente Hermosa y sexy, si no que iba por el camino de su padre ya que estaba ayudando a su padre en industrias Futuro y varios de sus inventos entre la radio y una ciclimotora y satomoviles nuevos con capacidades mejores habían sido el triunfo de Industrias Futuro, haciendo la competencia más elevada a Industrias Col, todo el mundo usaba los nuevos satomoviles que la Ingeniera pelinegra habia inventado y la radio, todo el mundo en la policía y en otros lugares se usaban su padre estaba tan orgulloso de ella, sin embargo el señor sabía que, en este momento en aproximadamente un mes, el tratado que habia echo con Tonraq se iba a cumplir, pero él le habia dejado en claro el día que vino que ya no habría ningún tratado, pero sabía que su hija le preguntaría algún día asi que sabía lo que diría en esa misma tarde que su hija llegara de la empresa, pues ella trabajaba de vez en cuando en las finanzas y en la administración de la empresa más grande de la ciudad y todo el mundo.

Una Asami iba manejando por la calle su, ciclimotora, con su casco y sus lentes no vio que de repente un muchacho iba cruzando y sin mucha fuerza pero sucedió que lo atropello arrojándolo un poco lejos, la joven inventora de inmediato

-Oh no lo….lo siento mucho, no pude verte- corría una Asami a recoger al chico que habia arrojado un poco lejos de ella

-¡OH SI CLARO QUE NO ME HAS VISTO POR QUE YO ESTABA!- aquel chico de ojos ámbar miraba a la espectacular chica, al quitarse su casco, que movía con tanta gracia y sensualidad su cabello sedoso azabache

-Ahh yo…estaba…yo solo estaba- de repente Asami se adelantó y se colocó a un lado de él tratando de pararlo

-¿Estas bien…no te lastime?...oh, soy una idiota- después de sentirse rojo aquel chico solo se paró con la ayuda de Asami

-no te preocupes estoy bien, mi hermano me ha golpeado de muchas formas cuando entrenamos con más fuerza que esto- entonces Asami se quedó viéndolo, oh por dios el joven que habia atropellado era Mako el mismo jugador de pro- control

-espera, yo reconozco tu rostro, oh no tu eres Mako ¿cierto?, el de los hurones de fuego- Mako suspiro cerrando los ojos

-si soy yo- entonces Asami se sintió tonta pero sonrió tocando su frente para después mirarlo

\- ay en verdad lo siento, me siento mal- lo miraba un poco preocupada

\- mi nombre es Asami, me gustaría compensarte lo que ha pasado- estirando su mano aquel chico estrecho su mano con la de ella y después, pensó rápidamente como podría compensar a aquel chico tan apuesto, sin duda alguna no habia sido tan despistada de que era apuesto, entonces se le ocurrió lo único que podría hacer

-que tal una cena como compensa- Asami sonrió y no dejo que hablara aquel chico cuando empezó a decirle en donde

-esta noche, a las ocho en la cocina de Kwong- Asami se iba a su ciclomotora y aquel chico respondió un poco apenado

\- en la cocina de Kwong, no creo que tenga ropa apropiada para entrar ahí- entonces Asami sonrió y se colocó su casco y sus gafas

-yo me encargo de eso, tu solo tienes que estar ahí- de cierta forma a Asami le habia caído muy bien ese chico y le encontraba algo atrayente

-¿entonces es una cita?- sonrió mientras miraba aquel chico y el la miraba a ella con la misma forma en que Asami lo miro

-amm si supongo, entonces te veo esta noche – y sonrió mientras Asami se daba vuelta con su ciclomotora dejando aquel chico ahí, de cierta forma le agrada la idea de verlo hoy ahí, ya que mañana seria su cumpleaños y de seguro su padre iba a hacer un festín por tan elogiado acontecimiento.

Después de haber llegado a la fábrica donde su padre se encontraba, Asami bajo y fue directo a la oficina que seguramente el estaría ahí, cuando lo visualizo se quitó su casco y sus gafas dejándolas en una mesa que estaba enfrente de la puerta, su padre voltio y se quedó pensando un rato, lo cual Asami sintió confusión

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-es que…mírate- y entonces Asami sonrió sabía lo que venia

-ya no eres mi niña, si no toda una señorita mañana cumples 18 y dios el tiempo ha pasado tan deprisa, tu cuerpo, tu cara, tu voz e incluso tu mente ha cambiado puedo ver que has madurado demasiado Asami, ya no eres la niña que hacia travesuras una vez en la tribu del sur- sato se empezó a reír, pero Asami miro a su padre acercándose para tomarlo con la mano que aun tenia dentro de su guante, pero ese comentario hizo que Asami sacara el valor para poder preguntarle a su padre lo que estaba deseando desde hace varios días atrás.

-Hablando de eso- entonces Hiroshi se puso serio sabía que iba a preguntar su hija

-que pasara con…..- Hiroshi la miro con incertidumbre- con…..ko…Korra- Asami lo miro con un poco de preocupación o tal vez ¿miedo?, porque lo miraría asi

-Sé que…tenía un trato con el jefe Tonraq, pero hace unos días me envió una carta, diciéndome que Korra no vendrá como habíamos quedado- Asami se hizo hacia atrás pensando que ella habia sido la culpable después de todo

-¿Por qué?- entonces Hiroshi la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los sillones que tenía en esa pequeña oficina del taller y se sentó a su lado

-sé que tu tenías esperanzas de que el avatar y tú, volvieran a entablar una amistad hija y yo asi lo deseaba, pero Tonraq dijo que no era conveniente ya que a Korra, la sigue un peligro por ser el avatar y como todo en ciudad república está bien aún ante la muerte del antiguo avatar, Korra se quedara en la fortaleza para seguir entrenando y tenzin se ira a la tribu del sur a terminar con Korra, el plan seguirá en marcha Korra entrenara su aire control pero en la tribu y nosotros, haremos las herramientas y las nuevas armas para la policía y Korra, pero serán enviados haya- Asami no podía creer que su padre le dijera eso, pues las cosas en ciudad república no iban bien y claro que no quería arriesgar a la sureña pero ese era su trabajo y ella quería volver a verla, no dijo más pues su padre bueno nunca le habia contestado y él fue el que le dijo de la carta, nunca le dijo que cortara comunicación con ella y lo de la pulsera, se supone que solo lo hizo para que ella estuviera bien y tuviera un recuerdo de ella, cosa que en las cartas de Korra mencionaba aunque fuera como reclamo, sin más sonrió y abrazo a su papa

-debo irme- se paró Asami tras darle un beso

-¿iras a la casa a trabajar en más proyectos en el taller o a la oficina?, deberías pensar en salir con alguien Asami, yo estoy viejo y- en ese momento Asami sonrió y miro a su padre

\- no te preocupes, tengo que arreglarme pues tengo una cita esta noche, te quiero- y le mando un beso dejándolo con la duda bajo las escaleras y se subió a su ciclomotora de nuevo, mientras el aire daba a su rostro, su cabeza pasaba muchas imágenes de cuando Korra y ella eran niñas, a pesar de ser tan pocas, eran asombrosamente fuerte para que ella deseara pasar y ver de nuevo al Avatar Korra, habia algo en ella que no entendía pues nunca tuvo una amiga con la cual poder platicar de esto, de hecho no tenía amigas pero lo que más la extrañada, era esa añoranza por la joven avatar, sentía una atracción fuerte de querer tenerla cerca y sobre todo de abrazarla y sentir su calor ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía pero esa historia habia acabado puesto que mañana y dentro de un mes que Korra cumplía los 17, no tendría nunca más la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amiga, al final del todo no siempre estaría con ella entonces.


	4. Chapter 3 Destino

Tengo serios problemas de escritora jajajaja…..llevo 7 capítulos hechos, el problema es que dios apenas voy en la parte donde Hiroshi sale a la luz y es malo muajaja ok ya….entonces imagínense, me gustaría de echo me encantaría si alguien pudiera darme consejos de como acortar un poco la historia me refiero a que en los siguientes capítulos les diré ciertos amm opciones y me gustaría que me dijeran cuales les agradan más, es que viéndolo de este modo tardaría con 50 capítulos y no sé si sean ustedes de leer tan extenso…yo con gusto lo haría y estoy acortando la historia lo más posible, ocupo lo que realmente me interesa para poder conectar los pensamientos y los actos de las protagonistas pero es un poco difícil, de repente ya escribí mucho jaja pero gracias me encantan sus review y aunque lleve poquitos estoy contenta, disfruten del siguiente capítulo y en un rato más subo otro gracias y disculpen la ortografía, la intento mejorar y bonita noche los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(Korrasami)

5 Enero de 170 DG

Una Korra con uniforme de la nación de fuego estaba en una prueba enseñando sus ya controlados elementos de fuego, a los maestros que anteriormente la habían elegido para ser el avatar, junto a katara, mientras Korra se movía con tanta velocidad y agresión todos observaban lejos el combato que tenía con profesionales maestros fuego, el fuego lo controlaba con gracia y atacaba con fuerza contra esos maestros, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, aquellos maestros que con tranquilidad atacaban eran aplastados y aventados por el fuerte fuego que salía de las manos del avatar, de repente uno salió volando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban aquellos maestros junto a katara su entrenadora

-Es fuerte- dijo katara seria

-Carece de compostura uno de los maestros dijo un tanto furioso al comentario de la maestra-

Korra se encontraba peleando con el ultimo maestro, quien intento derrumbarla pero termino siendo arrastrado por un intenso fuego del avatar y cayo de inmediato a unos cuantos metros del avatar, el combate habia acabado y Korra habia sido la ganadora-

-¡yuhhuuu!- dijo levantando los brazos con emoción y con orgullo, del otro lado los maestros la miraban y Korra sonriendo corría a ellos

\- jajaja, oigan porque esas caras largas señores, deberíamos celebrar- decia levantando los brazos y mostrando su sonrisa blanca

Con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa de lado levanto su mano con algo de orgullo enseñando sus dedos- tres elementos dominados, queda uno- decia mientras los veía

-Sigues muy confundida como siempre Korra- decia uno de esos maestros que dominaba el fuego- todavía no decidimos si pasaste la prueba de fuego control- decia mientras la miraba un poco preocupado

-desde que eras niña has trabajado la parte física de ser una maestra, pero has ignorado completamente el aspecto espiritual- decia otro, Korra los miraba con la cara apagada y de aburrimiento- el avatar debe dominar ambos- bajaba la cabeza aun mordiendo su labio y con la cara de no querer seguir escuchando pero debía aguantar

-no es que lo ignore, es solo que no es fácil para mi- decia un poco intentando hacerles ver que sentía angustia por eso, en eso sonrió y señalando dijo

\- por eso debo empezar a entrenar de inmediato con tenzin, él es el señor espiritual- decia señalándolos

-usted cree que este lista maestra katara- todos volteaban a ver a la maestra, quien de inmediato contesto

-sí, si alguien debe enseñarle lo que debe aprender…..es tenzin-

\- de acuerdo Korra, comenzaras tu entrenamiento de aire control- sin más y sin hacerlos enojar más por la emoción que mostro se retiró corriendo a ver a su perra oso polar, que para este entonces también habia crecido lo suficiente para poder montarla sin ningún problema.

-Naga….debiste verme- una oso polar, volteaba al ver entrar a su dueña

-patee algunos traseros de fuego y ¡pasee!, tenzin debería de llegar en algunos días- acariciaba a su perra y entonces los recuerdos del avatar volvían a ella

-por fin, podre ver de nuevo a Asami, esta vez naga nadie nos va a separar porque viviremos en su casa y- en ese momento Korra sonreía y mordía sus labios

-¿crees que ella haya cambiado tanto como nosotras?- abrazaba con fuerza a su perro, quien movía la cola, un rubor subió por su rostro al pensar en si aquella niña que vio, ahora sería todo una mujer, porque sentía esa sensación si solo quería ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo

-no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte Asami- mientras se quedaba mirando a la nada

3 días después

Habia llegado Tenzin y Korra tras katara veía a la familia con sus hijos que en todos los años que el haya venido a ver a Korra conoció y quería mucho cuando por fin termino katara de hablar con tenzin y él se fijó en ella, Korra sonrió esperando que la llamara

-Korra- ella corrió a saludarlo, aquel hombre la tomo de los hombros

-mírate tan grande y fuerte, te has convertido en una joven avatar- Korra no podía dejar de sonreír

-maestro tenzin, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, no puedo esperar para comenzar e irnos y- entonces Korra se detuvo al ver el rostro de tenzin que era uno de tristeza

-si….bueno…- entonces suspiraba

-cariño tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano- decia peema la esposa de tenzin entonces Korra no entendía nada

-que decirme que- entonces la voz de katara interrumpió dicho incomodidad

\- ¿no se ira verdad?- katara y entonces tenzin negaba con la cabeza suspirando sin soltar a Korra

\- me temo que solo me quedare hasta mañana, después yo debo regresar a ciudad republica….solo- Korra abria sus ojos no entendía por que

-pero…se supone que yo iría contigo, porque me llevarías con Asami y ahí me entrenarías- decia ahora triste

\- lo siento Korra, tu entrenamiento de aire control tendrá que esperar- mientras Korra bajaba la mirada

La tarde transcurrió y mientras tenzin y Korra estaban en el comedor discutían lo sucedido

-bueno cuando volverás por mí, ¿unos días, una semana o un mes?-

-creo que podría ser más que eso-

-es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué debo esperar?-

-tengo una responsabilidad con ciudad república, soy uno de sus líderes y la situación haya no es estable por ahora-

-pero también tienes la responsabilidad de enseñarme-

-créeme, estaría feliz de tener otro maestro aire, pero tú eres el único asi que te necesito-

-desearía que hubiera otra manera- en eso Korra grito con entusiasmo

-espera recuerda el trato que mi padre hizo con Sato, yo puedo ir quedarme en su mansión como habías quedado y cuando puedas podrás entrenarme, no habrá problema, yo ayudare al señor sato con sus inventos a que funcionen y podré entrenar mientras igual ayudo a Asami y- y entonces Korra era interrumpida

-Por supuesto que no- decia otro maestro

\- la ciudad es muy peligrosa y ese tratado se rompió hace años- Korra abria los ojos no era cierto lo que decia ese viejo maestro

-no es verdad mi padre y sato aun hablan y el tratado está en pie- decia Korra un poco furiosa

\- en realidad Korra, tu padre debió decírtelo pero ese trato se rompió hace tiempo, cuando sato perdió a su esposa él dijo que no quería provocar algún problema en que te pasara algo y que lo mejor era que se te entrenara aquí, y que no se te dejara ir a ciudad republica hasta que hubieras dominado todos los elementos, mi padre también quería eso por lo tanto debes esperar, la situación en ciudad república no es buena en estos momentos- Korra no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo tenzin

-no entiendo, no creo que Aang y Sato quisieran que estuviera encerrada aquí y menos ahora que tenzin ni se quedara ni me deja ir con él, cuando entonces los dominare cuando entonces volveré a ver- y se callaba no podía decir uno de sus motivos para ir sabía que era fuerte ese sentimiento pero no podía por más que quisiera

-no está a discusión eso Korra, es por seguridad del avatar el que debes permanecer aquí, cuando pueda yo te entrenare- entonces Korra ya habia oído suficiente

-como sea ya da igual- se paraba de la mesa para salir furiosa, triste y con ansiedad.

Korra estaba tan mal, no solo porque no seguiría su entrenamiento, si no que ahora no podría ir a ciudad republica a ver a la única persona por la cual habia soñado durante toda su vida volver a ver y oler ese aroma tan delicioso

-Asami- susurraba mientras de su cuello sacaba aquella pulsera pequeña y olia un poco la fragancia de ella, que poco a poco ya no olia con tanta intensidad como antes, veía como tenzin se iba, no podía creer que su padre y todos no le habían dicho del trato que habia sido cancelado, pero Korra habia cambiado ya no era aquella niña, que leia cartas donde decia que era por su bien o que debía madurar o que no se lastimara, esta vez iba a lograr ir a ver a Asami a preguntarle por qué lo hizo e iba a terminar su entrenamiento sin más, frunciendo las cejas se quedó viendo al horizonte ideando la forma para que nadie en plena noche supiera que el avatar Korra iba a huir a ciudad república.

Korra corría por la fortaleza a donde estaba naga, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Korra coloco la silla para naga y se la quiso poner cuando…

-Excelente noche para escapar ¿no crees?- Korra sentía que todo se iba abajo, pero debía irse

-tengo que hacerlo, debo encontrar mi propio camino como avatar- entonces aquella mujer esposa del antiguo avatar la miro sonriendo

-en verdad….no será que todo esto lo haces ¿para ver de nuevo a la pequeña Asami de ojos esmeralda?- Korra sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no contesto solo se tallo la parte de atrás de su cuello, katara movió la cabeza con su sonrisa

-yo sé que si- entonces Korra sonreía un poco apenaba

-El tiempo de Aang termino, mi hermano y muchos de mis amigos ya no están, es hora que tú y que tu generación se hagan responsables de mantener la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo- katara se acercaba a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro- y creo que serás una estupenda avatar- entonces abrazaba Korra a katara y susurraba un gracias a la anciana

-adiós Korra- mientras la seguía abrazando- y espero que tú y Asami puedan ser felices algún día- Korra no decia nada solo la abrazaba con fuerza no quería preguntarle cosas que Korra sabia ya la respuesta, lo supo desde el primer día que la conoció y que dejo una huella muy fuerte en ella, Asami no era solo su amiga, siempre fue el amor de su vida y aunque habían tenido tan poco y fue cuando eran niñas, simplemente no podía evitar la idea de no tenerla cerca, asi que ahora que el avatar iría a ciudad república y buscara a la pelinegra, volvería a entablar esa relación que años se perdió y tras definir todo, se le declararía diciendo todo el amor que guardo durante casi 12 años que ambas chicas estuvieran separadas, sin más Korra se marchó en busca de ciudad republica a encontrar Asami su….destino.


	5. Chapter 4 Bienvenida a Ciudad Republica

-wow….mira este lugar naga, nunca habia visto tantos satomoviles- miraba Korra tras haberse escabullido en un barco de carga, ahora se encontraba viendo la estatua de Aang y tras de el a la isla del templo del aire

-ahí debe vivir tenzin- sonreía miraba a su perra

-lista para nadar amiga- en ese momento ese oso corría a toda velocidad, tratando Korra de pararlo no lo logro al encontrar un lugar donde habia comida, pero al no tener dinero simplemente la mujer le grito y la corrió del lugar, en toda la mañana buscaban la forma de que pudieran comer algo y solo encontró un parque donde en la orilla de ese rio, se sentaron ambas a comer pescado que Korra cocinaba con su fuego control, un hombre en un arbusto la miro y salió acompañando a la joven avatar, donde ella pudo ver que no todo era bueno como pensaba puesto que el señor le habia dicho que en ciudad república no todos Vivian bien y no todo era como lo pintaban la ciudad de paz y armonía, de no haber sido por un policía tal vez Korra hubiera seguido hablando con ese sujeto, pero tuvo que huir sin sus pescados de ahí, por lo menos ya habia comido algo no iba a sentir hambre un rato, tras iba pasando el tiempo y ella hallaba la forma de ir al templo del aire, Korra miraba a lo lejos como unos bandidos querían salirse con la suya en un puesto e intento ayudar, pero todo empeoro cuando los capturo y ella fue capturada con metal control de, según la justicia ahí, según ella habia ayudado a la gente y solo destruyo las calles, según los policías de metal control, ya en la jefatura una persona de cabello gris y con un cicatriz de dos rayas en su mejilla, miraba a Korra e la interrogaba por lo sucedido, Korra solo explicaba lo que habia pasado pues ella habia defendido a la gente de ahí

-vera soy el avatar- le decia Korra con una sonrisa

-ohh, se perfectamente quien eres y tu título del avatar puede impresionar algunos ¡pero a mí no!- entonces Korra un poco furiosa

-de acuerdo está bien, entonces quiero hablar con la persona que esté a cargo- aquella mujer la miro fría

-estás hablando con él, soy la jefa Beifong- mientras esa mujer se sentaba para mirarla con desprecio, Korra ya sabía entonces quien era y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo

-espere beifong, lin beifong, es la hija de thop-

-que con eso- decia la señora

-por qué me trata como una criminal, el avatar Aang y su madre eran amigos, juntos salvaron al mundo-

-esa es historia antigua, no tiene nada que ver con el desastre que provocaste, no puedes venir aquí y quieras repartir justicia como si gobernaras la ciudad- le decia mientras señalaba a la nada en ese momento tenzin llegaba tratando de dialogar con beifong, que al parecer ella no estaba muy convencida de dejar ir a Korra.

Cuando por fin tenzin logro hacer que soltara a Korra, se dio cuenta ella que beifong le tenía algún rencor, pero le restó importancia cuando tenzin le dijo que volvería a la tribu del sur.

-Por favor tenzin no me envíes de nuevo-

-Desobedeciste mis deseos y también los del loto blanco-

-katara estuvo de acuerdo en que hiciera esto, dijo que mi destino esta en ciudad república- y en sus pensamientos venia el recuerdo de Asami, claro que estaba en ciudad republica su destino, esto a tenzin le ardió demasiado en la cabeza

-¡NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO!- la miraba con ganas de matarla mientras su rostro se enrojecía

\- escucha…no puedo esperar para terminar mi entrenamiento, estar encerrada y alejada del mundo no me enseñara a hacer una mejor avatar, hoy vi mucho de la ciudad y está totalmente fuera de control, ahora entiendo por qué tienes que quedarte, ciudad republica te necesita, pero también me necesita a mí-

-TUUU- y no sabía que decir tenzin

En ese momento salía el hombre con naga, quien ya había sido peinado por la saliva del perro

Cuando ya todo estaba perdido, Korra simplemente acepto que tenzin la haría volver, asi que todos sus esperanzas de terminar su entrenamiento y de ver Asami se habían marchado cada segundo, hasta que la detuvo tenzin y le pidió que se quedara todo el tiempo en el templo, pues no podían correr con el riesgo, Korra estaba tan emocionada que acepto, en algún momento iría ver a Asami, cuando supiera donde estaba asi que no tenía prisa, ya hasta ahí y pronto volvería a ver a su pelinegra oji-verde.

Al día siguiente una Asami en la oficina de industrias Futuro se encontraba organizando papeles y administrando recursos que no solo distribuía en ciudad republica si no, en muchas partes del mundo, la radio estaba encendida y estaba el periodo reforma anunciando los acontecimientos de la semana cuando de repente

-ahhh si, definitivamente voy a quedarme….pero la verdad… aun no tengo ningún plan…. y aún estoy entrenando- suspiro Asami con temor

\- miren solo sé que el avatar Aang quiso que esta ciudad fuera el centro de la paz y el equilibrio del mundo- sonreía mientras veía a todos en esa plaza donde estaba siendo anunciada el Avatar.

-y yo creo que podemos hacer su sueño realidad- sonreía ahora con entusiasmo

-estoy ansiosa de servirles-

-¡estoy feliz de estar aquí gracias ciudad republica!- gritaba con emoción Korra

-Ko...Korra…-por la radio se escuchaba esa voz que Asami la paralizo al escuchar el discurso, no podía creer que Korra, estaba en la misma ciudad donde estaba ella que paso entonces con lo que dijo su padre, porque le mintió y por qué la ponía tan nerviosa el hecho de que el avatar estuviera aquí en la ciudad

Habían pasado unos días desde que Korra llego y Asami, tenía tanto miedo de encontrársela, cuando le pregunto a su papa las razones de la llegada del avatar, también se sorprendió al saber que ella estaba aquí, puesto que Tonraq no le habia dicho nada acerca de eso, sin más dejo el tema en paz intentando salir con sigilo sin tener que encontrarse con ella, pues no sabría cómo reaccionar, no tenía un plan, su mente brillante no llegaba a buscar la solución, a pesar de las cosas y del tiempo transcurrido las cosas con aquel chico que habia atropellado, se fueron haciendo intimas, habia salido con Mako y ahora era su novio y su representante en los hurones de fuego de pro control, un deporte que Asami le fascinaba a pesar de ser un no maestro, habia convencido a su padre de financiar al equipo donde bolín, su hermano y Mako jugaban, pero por alguna desgracia uno de los del equipo dejo el grupo y ahora ellos estaba en aprietos, pues habían estado consiguiendo la forma de encontrar a un maestro agua para unirlo al equipo, en esa misma tarde, Mako iba hacia la oficina de su novia para verla.

-soy Mako….el novio de Asami- decia el muchacho a quien no lo dejaba pasar su secretaria, sabía quién era pero en cierta forma ese muchacho no le caía nada bien

-ya te dije que Asami está- en ese momento Asami salía

-oh hola bebe- una Asami sonreía mientras se lanzaba su novio para besarlo, su secretaria odiaba al chico definitivamente no le gustaba verlo con la señorita Asami, ella pensaba que merecía algo mejor la señorita sato

-querida Ryu, por favor que nadie nos moleste en un momento salimos ¿sí?- y se quedaba ahí la secretaria

-no sé por qué siento que tu secretaria no me quiere, siempre me niega la entrada- entonces Asami se reia pero un poco molesta pues sabía que su secretaria no lo quería, era como una amiga para ella

-son especulaciones tuyas Mako, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, dime mejor que tal vas con eso del nuevo integrante de los hurones de fuego de industrias futuro- sonreía viendo al chico

-pues no eh encontrado alguien que quiera unirse, hay muy poca gente que usa el agua control y por lo general solo encontrare entre la tribu norte o la sur, por cierto el avatar es de la tribu del sur ¿no?- cuando dijo eso aquel chico Asami, apretó la silla donde iba a sentarse con fuerza, mirando hacia la ventana, no podía creer que el insinuara que metería al avatar al equipo

-¿Asami?- la voz del chico detrás de su oreja la hacía reaccionar de nuevo, provocando un escalofrió un poco inusual e incómodo- jaja sí, no estarás diciendo que meterás al avatar ¿cierto?- trataba de apartarse pero aquel chico la rodeo con los brazos y mordió muy leve su oreja pegándose más a ella

-no sería mala idea, pero no creo que sea permitido eso, pero si me gustaría hablar con ella para que nos recomiende gente- el joven trataba de seducir a la pelinegra pero ella con un movimiento veloz se quitaba de su agarre y se limpiaba la oreja guiñando el ojo- Mako te eh dicho que en la oficina no-

-ni en la oficina, ni en la calle, ni en el auto en ninguna parte puedo jugar contigo- decia sonriendo un poco- porque no te dejas llevar-

-porque llevamos poco y porque soy muy tradicional y soy….virgen- decia eso enfatizando con un poco de molestia, aquel chico sonrió- perdona amor es que jaja me eres irresistible- y se acercó agarrándola de la cadera de nuevo y plantándole un beso apasionado y profundo, Asami le gustaba jugar asi con el pero nunca llegaban a nada porque en realidad no es que fuera tradicional, pero sentía que debía esperar ya que no sentía un gran cariño por él, pero en esos momentos no era solo eso lo que provocaba que rechazara al joven maestro fuego, si no el saber que Korra estaba en la ciudad, le revolvía el estómago con fuerza, no tenía idea del por qué la ponía tan nerviosa, con miedo de que el avatar supiera que tenía novio, ¿Por qué le importaba a ella lo que pensara?, en ese momento tocaron la puerta haciendo que le joven retrocediera lo suficiente y Asami con enojo lo miraba confirmando lo que le habia dicho antes, por suerte era su secretaria y sin más preámbulos, tomo su chaqueta y salió con el joven de la mano.

-regreso en una hora- decia la joven pelinegra a su secretaria

-en cuanto a ti joven Mako, sugiero que busques a ese recluta y no…no puedes hablar con el avatar, según tengo entendido está en el templo aire y no puede salir de allí por seguridad y conociéndola sé que querrá participar ella- el joven la miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿cómo sabes eso?- Asami no se habia dado cuenta pero no se puso nerviosa, al contrario su rostro se puso serio y un poco de tristeza la invadió- una corazonada me lo dice- y arranco su satomovil sin más.

Korra ya habia estado en el templo más de 15 días, sin salir y solo escuchar en la radio los juegos en la noche que los guardias del loto blanco escuchaban sin que tenzin los descubriera, Korra ya habia hablado de eso con tenzin, pero el simplemente con enojo dijo no al llevarla a un juego de esos, sin más la avatar quería conocer aquellos chicos que anunciaban en la radio que además eran patrocinados por industrias futuro, el tal Mako y bolín eran impresionantes pues estaba casi a las finales para pasar, y uno de sus integrantes estaba fallando, en la radio y en el periódico habían puesto un anuncio donde invitaban a unirse a un maestro agua, y Korra el estar encerrada le estaba aburriendo tanto y más sin poder tener éxito con los entrenamientos aburridos de tenzin, esa misma noche se escaparía del templo para poder ir a verlos jugar más de cerca el pro- control e incluso tal vez…solo tal vez tendría suerte de si encontraba a Asami, siendo la representante de ellos, volvería a verla tal vez solo una vez más.

Se fue sin más y al llegar tuvo problemas con el entrenador del gimnasio a punto de sacarla llego otro chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, ayudándola y casi dando entender que tenía algo con ella, pero Korra solo evadió eso para que saliera de ahí y le permitiera ver el juego, aquel chico la llevo a la parte principal donde entrenaban y veían el juego los del equipo de pro control, al darse cuenta que él era parte de los hurones de fuego Korra salto, el chico era bolín, de repente otro chico de cabello igual negro y ojos ámbar entro en la habitación, al ver a la chica regaño a su hermano, por haber traído otra vez a una mujer a las gradas personales de ellos, Korra quiso ser amable pero la actitud de aquel chico, la hizo cambiar de parecer, sin más aquellos entraron a la arena e hicieron lo suyo moviéndose e intentando golpear a los del equipo contrario, Korra desde ahí les echaba porras para que ganaran, que no fue problema aunque uno del equipo todo el tiempo se la paso fuera, cuando por fin el combate termino y bolín seguía saltando de alegría con Korra, Mako furioso de que la chica siguiera ahí fue aún más grosero pero ni a bolín ni a Korra les tomo importancia, Korra le pidió a bolín ayuda con esos movimientos y cuando bolín habia aceptado dedujo que buscaría la forma de que sus movimientos serian transformados para que la chica de la tribu agua pudiera usarlo, pero Korra no lo dejo ahí y le explico que era más que una maestra agua, el chico no lo capto a la primera y Mako, avergonzado y tonto comento

-Eres el Avatar y yo soy un tonto- dijo volteando a ver el avatar

-eso es…..cierto- dijo Korra burlándose de el

-no….me…digas- dijo bolín para después voltear a ver a su hermano

-Mako ella es el avatar-

Después de ese pequeña escena incomoda, fueron al gimnasio a enseñarle un poco de sus habilidades, mientras bolín enseñaba a Korra, Mako pensaba que era oportunidad para que preguntara al avatar de alguien, el asunto es que ella era perfecta y no solo como maestra si no como….aguarda Mako estaba pensando en Korra como una chica cosa que le espanto un poco porque él estaba con Asami, vacío sus pensamientos cuando Korra arrojo dos discos en perfecta coordinación y dijo que no estaba mal, pero el avatar lo pensó mal

-Que tengo que hacer para impresionarlo-

-¡QUE!- dije que no estaba mal- la miro y el avatar a él con aburrimiento, entonces el chico sintió vergüenza o tal vez se sintió incomodo pero termino diciendo que se iría a dormir y ya no pregunto al avatar lo que quería realmente, habia conocido al avatar y bien dicho como dijo Asami, le gustaba el pro control.

Al pasar los días, Korra se sentía desesperada pues los avances con tenzin eran horribles y por más que intentara todo no lograba ni conectarse con el mundo espiritual, ni sacar aire control, y todas las noches sin falta iba a ver jugar a bolín y Mako, era lo único que la hacía reaccionar de esa vida tan aburrida que llevaba.

Por otro lado se encontraba Asami en una noche, en su balcón de su cuarto, ya habia pasado más de un mes y Korra no la habia buscado por ningún lado, ni ella se entendía por qué demonios debía importarle si Korra o no la buscaba, se supone que estaba evadiéndola por qué demonios ahora le importaba, alguien toco su puerta

-quien- dijo la joven pelinegra que tomo su bata roja para taparse

-soy yo cariño- la voz de su padre- pasa papa- y el hombre entraba

-creí que dormías cariño- entonces Asami sonrió- si asi fuera no vendrías a tocarme- el CEO sonrió y paso sentándose en la orilla de aquel balcón donde se encontraba su hija

\- hay algo que te preocupa cariño- la pelinegra lo miraba un poco sonriente

\- no, papa porque lo dices- el señor se quitó sus lentes y la miro

-eh visto todas estas semanas que has estado distraída y todo el tiempo quieres estar en la oficina, de hecho ya no has ido a las noches de pro control, con aquel joven…tu novio- Asami dejo la sonrisa y suspiro

-no es eso, es solo que esto del avatar y de los igualitarios y la triada amenaza me tiene un poco ocupada diseñando prototipos para la policía y para…..Korra- decia eso con dificultad

-¿has hablado con ella?- Asami miraba a su padre, pero volvía a mirar hacia la luna

-no….ni siquiera me ha buscado- y agachaba su cabeza hacia sus piernas- es decir no es que quiera que me busque, pero ahora es el avatar y tiene responsabilidades padre, es lógico que no recuerde lo que vivimos solo un año, ni yo lo recuerdo- entonces el señor Sato se paró y beso la cabeza de su hija y susurro encima

-deberías buscarla, es una antigua amiga y no tendría de malo hablarle, buenas noches encanto- y Asami suspiraba mientras veía salir a su padre de su habitación, volvía la vista a la luna y como un impulso al morder sus labios un suspiro escapo de su pecho y susurro a la luna

-hazle saber que necesito una respuesta…la que sea por favor- y sin más Asami se fue a su cama y se acostó en aquella cama enorme con sabanas rojas, bastante era hoy un día cansado como para pensar en el avatar Korra y su pasado.

-buenas noches Asami- un avatar se encontraba en su cuarto del templo sentada en la enorme ventana que daba a la vista de ciudad república, mientras Korra daba sus deseos a la luna y a Asami, esperando que algún día ellas se encuentren, sin más el avatar se separó y se dirigió a su…..cama a descansar y a soñar una vez más…con esos ojos esmeralda.

3:30 a.m.

Eran las 3 de la mañana con 30 minutos y Asami, escucho a lo lejos por la ventana un ruido, sin más, la pelinegra separo a investigar a esperar tirar unas cuantas patadas o incluso golpes con los puños por si alguien quería entrar, cuando de repente se abrió la ventana y pudo visualizar una figura de una mujer, la oscuridad no la dejaba ver con claridad y sin más prendió la luz que tenía cerca de su mesita, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que esa figura, era alguien que en solo algunas fotos habia alcanzado ver y darse cuenta que aquella niña, de estómago de fuera ahora era una joven asombrosamente sexy y atractiva.

-Korra….- dijo Asami sin palabra alguna y con los ojos abiertos al ver a Korra en su cuarto

-Hola Asami- un Avatar con la sonrisa de lado, le enseñaba su perfecta sonrisa y sus ojos celestes relucían con tan brillo que le ofrecían a la joven pelinegra, Asami no desaprovecho para poder ver a Korra, realmente en las fotos la habia visto y habia pensado que era atractiva pero ya de frente no podía creer en la mujer que se habia convertido aquella niña en tan pocos años, sus ojos viajaron de su cabello recogido por una media cola y dos colas en su frente hasta los labios de Korra, que eran delgados pequeños pero carnosos, para después pasar por aquella blusa de la tribu agua que le quedaba jodidamente apretada donde apretaba y reposaba sus buen dotados senos y debajo de su abdomen ya no estaba aquella pancita, al contrario ahora estaba o lo que podía ver por la blusa el abdomen que estaba trabajado no sabía cuánto pero podía ver la blusa pegarse al cuerpo y hacer algunas siluetas de esos perfectos cuadros, y los brazos dios Asami estaba con la boca seca al ver sus brazos bien tonificados y hermosos con aquella bronceada piel que cargaba, tras el pantalón turco azul no podía ver las piernas de Korra pero lo poco que dejo ver podía decirse que Korra sí que habia madurado en su cuerpo y en su rostro, pues ahora tenía un rostro muy bello con esa maldita sonrisa de lado que la estaba haciendo temblar en su lugar.

-Por qué no me has buscado- la voz de Korra que ahora no era una aguda si no una suave y sensual la habia despertado de aquel sueño que la estaba volviendo loca con su cuerpo, dios si el cuerpo de Korra la habia echo estar idiota ahora su voz la estaba humedeciendo dentro de sus pantys, como Asami estaba pensando en Korra de esa forma, como era posible

-Por….por…que debería…bus...buscarte- dijo Asami nerviosa y balbuceante, Korra lo noto al sonreír bajando la vista para después irse acercando a ella con sensualidad y despacio movimientos de esos brazos tan duros y fuertes

-mmja….se supone que somos amigas ¿no?- una Korra la acorralaba en la pared cerca de su cama y Asami solo podía verla con miedo y nervios, al sentir la pared sentía su respiración y su corazón latir con fuerza, Korra estaba peligrosamente muy cerca

-ha pasado mucho…tiempo- dijo jadeante e intentando controlar sus emociones, rasgando la pared, Korra arqueo la ceja y acortando la distancia ponía una mano en su cadera y otra en la pared, miro más de cerca a Asami por todo su rostro hasta que llego a sus labios, donde se mordió los labios, Asami no pudo aguantar al ver eso y gimió de desesperación Korra se rio y acercándose al cuerpo de Asami, le susurro en los labios

-¿Acaso no me has extrañado Asami?- entonces Korra mordió su labio jalándolo y chupándolo despacio, Asami gimió sin más y paso sus manos por su cuello viendo como su labio estaba siendo succionado por Korra, no podía ser capaz de detener su cuerpo, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando

-Oh….Korra…no tienes idea cuanto...- por fin lo confeso y termino la separación de sus labios, y la beso con fervor y jadeante, lo que Korra aprovecho para colocar sus manos fuertes en su cintura pequeña de Asami y pegarla a la pared con ella, mientras el beso se intensificaba entre gemidos de la pelinegra y jadeos muy fuertes de Korra

-te voy a demostrar cuanto te extrañe- la pelinegra escucho eso y sin más, sintió como el avatar con una sola mano la sostuvo de las piernas que ya habia subido con agilidad a su cadera y con la otra, le quito la bata y subió su camisón corto rojo que traía, Korra estaba siendo muy rápida pero todo eso la estaba excitando muy rápido, con tan solo ver a Korra y sentir el cuerpo de Korra estaba muriendo internamente

\- A la cama- con jadeos y gemidos le ordeno a la morena quien en un movimiento obedeció y la acostó en la cama, acostándose encima de ella, la pelinegra aprovecho esto para tratar de levantar la blusa de Korra, pero no tenía éxito, sus manos estaban temblorosas, Korra se dio cuenta y con un movimiento rápido se separó un poco de ella y tomando su blusa desde abajo la subió un poco rápido para la sorpresa de la pelinegra, al ver el cuerpo de Korra tonificado y bien construido, la hizo gemir de nuevo, dios Korra estaba muy cambiada y el cambio le habia sentado bastante bien, sin más Asami se quitó su camisón y quedo en la sexy lencería de su ropa interior roja, Korra sonrió y besando de nuevo a la pelinegra con pasión bajo lentamente sus manos por las orillas del encaje de sus pantys hasta que poco a poco los retiro con una sensualidad que Asami se estremecía al contacto con las firmes y calientes manos del Avatar.

-¡ahhh! Korra- dijo la pelinegra pero antes de que pudiera continuar Korra se puso en su oreja y mordiéndosela con suavidad le dijo con una voz ronca

-Te hare mía esta noche Sato- eso hizo que Asami, se estremeciera y abriera por inercia las piernas y moviera la cadera en su lugar, mientras un gemido ahogado salía de sus labios, Korra sin pensarlo al haberle quitado las pantys, empezó a tocar esa parte que ya aclamaba por ella desde que la vio, Asami comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de Korra, no podía creer que el Avatar estaba haciéndole esto, por fin sus dudas estaban aclaradas, a Korra desde pequeña la habia visto distinto desde que vio que esa niña morena estaba nerviosa al haberla conocido y después su cambio de comportamiento, la amaba al avatar y solo se estaba engañando, de repente su espalda se arqueo al sentir el dedo del avatar entrar en ella

-¡AHHH!- grito la pelinegra a la sorpresa y al poco dolor pues nunca habia tocado esa parte nadie, ni siquiera ella

-lo siento- dijo el avatar besando su cara, haciendo que la pelinegra se relajara

-esta noche te hare el amor Asami y serás mía…..por siempre- esas palabras, tenían un significado en Asami, la palabra Siempre, era típica de Korra siempre le habia prometido cosas y ella siempre se las cumplió, pero quien las rompió fue ella misma, sin más empezó a sentir pequeños pinchazos en su estómago y en su espina dorsal, dios esos calambres le gustaban y entonces Korra se acostó completamente en ella, y comenzó a moverse con ella, mientras su dedo y su pulgar jugaban con su entrada y pellizcaba su clítoris

-ahhh….por ….los espíritus….korraaa….maaasss- decia la pelinegra mientras sentía los senos del avatar y ponía sus manos en su espalda, rasguñando la piel bronceada de la morena, Asami estaba tan caliente que el arañarla la prendía mas, empezó a moverse sin coordinación su cadera, quería sentir al avatar mas

-Ahhh….Asami eres mía….dime que lo eres- el Avatar le gemía en el oído, la voz del avatar estaba siendo una ricura para ella, mientras aun gemía y la escuchaba sonreía mordiéndose los labios sin dejar de moverse

-uhhh….mmm soy tuya….siempre….uhhh siempre tuyaa…korraaa….más mi amor- el avatar movía su dedo con más fervor e introducía otro, de lo cual Asami le encanto y gritaba con más fuerza, de repente escucho a los lejos como la voz de

-¡SEÑORITA SATO!- Asami abria los ojos de golpe y su corazón estaba tan agitado, que podía oírlo, su respiración era tan irregular y el calor era insoportable, a su lado su mayordomo que la veía con vergüenza y pudor, Asami podía sentir la pequeña gota que recorría por su sien.

-que….que pasa Ryu- trataba de pararse Asami, hasta que sintió que debajo de las cobijas estaba sus pantys completamente empapadas, un rojo adorno su rostro y miro a su mayordomo

-amm….bueno es que….usted estaba amm. Gritando- Asami se tapó la boca, tratando de tranquilizarse y miro hacia otro lado, pues la pregunta que iba a hacerle no quería bueno sentirse más apenada de lo que ya estaba

-¿que estaba gritando Ryu?- el mayordomo carraspeo y después dijo

-bueno….más que gritos creo que eran….amm….uhmm…ehbu. Gemidos- Asami sintió su cara arder y bajo la mirada tratando de acomodarse, pero si se movía iba a sentir de nuevo esos calambres pues el sentirse mojada lo provocaba

-no….se preocupe señorita sato, su padre no se enteró de nada, al principio pensé que era una pesadilla, pero bueno después de interpretar sus palabras pues, usted estaba soñando algo muy agradable- la joven pelinegra volteo a verlo con desesperación y temor

-¿que dije?- entonces el mayordomo aún más rojo le dijo

-bueno no puedo hacer énfasis a lo que dijo pero, podría decirle que repitió varias veces las palabras, mas, amm más duro y Korra- Asami abrió los ojos y se quedó muda no supo que decir

-bueno señorita, sé que está bien y me iré, no se preocupe no diré nada y no tiene que verme asi créame, que esto nadie lo sabrá y bueno el baño está listo, de su lado izquierdo esta la llave del agua fría, una sugerencia- Asami lo miro con ojos de odio, como le daba esa sugerencia.

Y el mayordomo se salía de la habitación por su imprudencia, Asami no podía creer lo que el mayordomo presencio, nunca fue real, solo fue un sueño….un sueño erótico y peor, lo habia tenido con KORRA, con ella y no con su novio, porque a ella no le molestaba la idea de que Korra la tomara, le arrancara la ropa y besara…..de nuevo sus ideas surgían y su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que ella solo opto por ahogar el gemido en su palma y mover un poco sus caderas.

-nhhmm ah….necesito una ducha fría- corriendo se paró al baño y abrió la llave izquierda metiéndose al baño con agua fría.

Tenía que bajar esos pensamientos y limpiar toda la zona donde escurría un líquido entre sus piernas, ahora más que nunca no debía ver a Korra, pues al parecer Korra no era solo su amiga…nunca fue solamente su amiga ante los ojos y en su inconsciente de Asami sato….solo, solo ella no quería darse cuenta….de los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por la sureña.


	6. Chapter 5 Pro Control

Woooow realmente les gusta, eso me agrada pues bueno no tengo mucho que decir ademas que estoy un poco molesta por que no me dejan ver sus comentarios :c por mas que le doy actualizar y asi no me dejan asi que me quedare con la duda de que me pusieron pero estoy contenta de ver que si ven los capitulos enserio gracias y pues seguimos con este fic... espero y les guste y si tienen algun consejo o alguna queja o pregunta con gusto se las contesto gracias por todo y por seguirme los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

Un joven avatar agitado se encontraba furiosa destruyendo un tesoro histórico de más de 2000 mil años de antigüedad, Tenzin miraba aquella escena tan horrible de ver como ese artefacto habia sido quemado y destruido por la sureña

-¡PERO QUE…..QUE HAY DE MALO CONTIGO!- dijo tenzin apretando los dientes

-No hay nada de malo conmigo ¡eh practicado como tú me enseñaste pero todavía no lo logro! ¿de acuerdo?- el avatar hablaba desesperadamente rápido

-no llega a mi como dijiste- y agacho su cabeza furiosa

-Korra, esto no es algo que puedas forzar si tan solo me escucharas- y Korra volvía a enojarse

-¡SI TE ESCUCHO, PERO SABES QUE PIENSO, QUE TAL VEZ EL PROBLEMA NO ES QUE SEA YO!- lo miraba con rabia

-talvez la razón del por qué aun no aprenda aire control, es que ¡TU ERES UN MAESTRO TERRIBLE!- y Korra se iba del lugar sin más dejando a tenzin enojado y a meelo el hijo de tenzin repitiendo lo mismo que el avatar.

Después de meditar la situación, tanto tenzin como el avatar no tenían ganas verse por el momento, asi que opto por irse más temprano a donde estarían Mako y bolín, en la arena de pro control, iban por su casi final del campeonato asi que, todo lo malo de ese día le ayudaría, viendo el juego, Korra llego al lugar y entro por la parte donde los jugadores estarían, su sorpresa fue ver que tanto bolín y Mako estaba hechos polvo, por una noticia que no se esperaba Korra

-¿No me perdí su combate verdad?...uyyy se ve como si hubieran perdido- los miraba mientras se acercaba a ellos que sus caras mostraban tristeza

-Tal vez asi se sea- decia bolín agachando más la cabeza

-Hazuk no se presentó al combate- Mako miraba a Korra

-tiene dos minutos para salir a pelear o quedaran descalificados- decia el mismo réferi a los chicos que se asomaba a la puerta

-bueno ahí va nuestra entrada al torneo- decia Mako con voz irónica

Korra veía a un grupo que estaba del otro lado- ¿ninguno de ellos puede remplazarlo?-

-no…las reglas te permiten pelear solo por un equipo- contestaba bolín

Entonces Korra, no lo dudo en decirles, quería ayudarles- bueno entonces que tal yo, soy una excelente maestra agua, aunque lo diga yo misma- sonreía al ver a bolín

-¿pero eres el avatar, eso no sería hacer trampa?- Korra sonreía

-no lo seria, si solo uso agua control- a ella misma no le convenía en estos momentos que todos supieran quien era, a decir verdad era una gran oportunidad para ver a Asami si sabía ella que habia sido un miembro del equipo remplazado

-no nunca, prefiero perder que hacer el ridículo haya fuera, además- decia Mako mientras miraba a Korra y a bolín, Asami no se lo perdonaría si dejaba que Korra participará pues ella se lo habia dicho anteriormente.

-wow gracias por toda esa confianza- miraba a Korra con desprecio a Mako, empezaba a caerle mal ese chico

En ese momento el árbitro volvió y pregunto si jugaba o no y Korra solo contesto a decir que salían, Mako no entendía por que no detenía a esa chica, pero habia algo en ella que le gustaba y además ya luego buscaría a alguien más para el remplazo asi que solo por hoy Korra estaría ahí, de igual forma Asami no iría de nuevo a ese torneo, no tendría que explicarle nada y como Asami a esa hora ya estaba en cama durmiendo, sabía que no encendería la radio, o eso pensó.

En la mansión sato, Asami estaba en la oficina, revisando y administrando bauches de los últimos ingresos del mes de la empresa, ya que el día de hoy no habia podido borrar de su mente las escenas que la habían despertado en la mañana de ella con el avatar, habia un ligero dolor de espalda y una gran tensión en sus hombros, realmente sentirse tan….caliente en toda la mañana era peor que sentir las reparaciones de más de 100 satomoviles en tan solo una 1 hora, realmente era agotador y su mente no ayudaba para nada, con cada minuto que pasaba recordaba una y otra vez la piel y el sudor que recorría por la bronceada piel del avatar, los movimientos y sus músculos, como si en verdad hubiera pasado, no sabía que le pasaba.

-¡ayy ya carajo!- se paraba desesperada hacia la radio que tenía enfrente de la mesa y la encendía tal vez el oír la pelea de la arena, la ayudaría a relajarse, de igual forma no habia visto a su novio desde hace como 2 días y tal vez necesitaba distraerse de todo, pero por desgracia no fue asi, al saber que el equipo tenía dificultades por una nueva integrante mujer

-Vaya Mako….cuando pensabas decírmelo, ni siquiera obedece las reglas- una Asami ahora con los brazos cruzados parada frente la radio, arqueaba la ceja y mordía su labio por el enojo que salía por los comentarios de la radio.

-Falta sobre paso la línea, retroceda a la zona tres- se escuchaba el silbato y la voz del árbitro, Asami ahora estaba más que furiosa, porque toda república y sus alrededores sabían que ayudaban a los hurones de fuego y estaban quedando en ridículo el prestigio de industrias futuro, sin más se fue a sentar en la silla y mientras se sobaba sus sienes, cerro sus ojos para seguir oyendo, era preferible oír eso, que estar en silencio y sentir espasmos o retortijones en el vientre y en la espalda que le provocaran gemidos por sus pensamientos impuros con el avatar.

El combate seguía y mientras escuchaba la crítica de los reportes de la arena, trataba de relajarse, ya nada podría salir peor

-los osorrintorincos, ganan el primer asalto, ellos reconocen a un novato cuando lo ven y ahora concentran todos sus ataques en esta pobre chica- Asami sonreía irónica

-eso te pasa por testarudo Mako- decia apretando los dientes y agarrando una taza de té que tenía ahí ya frio, para relajar sus labios un poco y riéndose molesta, de repente en la radio se escuchaba al reporte decir asombrado

-¡UN MOMENTO!, ¿la maestra agua uso tierra control?- él te salió disparado de la boca de Asami, asi como se incorporó de inmediato arrodillándose frente a la radio, temía que dijeran lo siguiente.

-acaso vi bien…..esperen amigos los árbitros están deliberando pero….- Asami se estaba impacientando al escuchar lo que dirían- creo que la remplazante sea-

-¿Disculpen señores han visto a Korra por aquí?, no está en su cuarto- decia tenzin quien se acercaba a unos guardias de loto blanco quienes estaban oyendo la radio

-debe ser una broma….- Asami estrujaba la caja

-¡DILO YAAAA!- gritaba Asami al escuchar la radio

-ELLA ES EL AVATAR AMIGOS peleando en un combate de pro control, pueden creerlo- un guardia de loto blanco escupía su te encima de otro y tenzin, con un tic en el ojo se ponía roja su cabeza y estallaba en euforia de enojo, mientras que en la mansión sato una Asami, salía muy furiosa y a toda velocidad en su satomovil a la arena de pro control

-¡TE LO DIJE MAKO, Y FUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICISTE, ¿POR QUE?!- Asami sabía conducir muy bien, ella estaba tan furiosa que casi no tardó en llegar a la arena y tenzin, tampoco se hizo de esperar -¡IRE A BUSCARLA YO MISMO!- fue lo último que dijo el maestro hace más de 10 minutos cuando salió

-El avatar podrá continuar peleando, siempre y cuando solo use agua control- el combate Seguia mientras el avatar estaba siendo humillada por estos maestros, de repente Korra cayó al agua y sin pensarlo salió de la plata forma pero su sorpresa fue ver los pies de….

-ohh….jeje hola tenzin- Korra lo miraba con miedo y con su sonrisa para disimular que era una niña buena

-pensé que no te gustaba venir a los combates- decia mientras aun Seguia en el agua y tenzin la miraba.

Asami iba muy molesta iba a enfrentar a Mako y a sacar a Korra del equipo, tal vez no la habia buscado pero se fue a meter con los hurones y claro que ella sabía que lo patrocinaba ella, si no era tonta, cuando se metió a la sala vio que no habia nadie, a lo lejos se veían a los dos hermanos luchando, pero no estaba Korra ¿Dónde estaba?

-Una vez más… ¡desobedeciste mis órdenes Korra!- se escuchaba debajo de la sala donde los jugadores reposaban cuando escucho eso, sabia de quien venía la voz…se fue acercando al barandal y vio debajo a tenzin y a Korra hablando.

-la tiraron- fue lo que surruró, tenía la intención de bajar a encararla y a decirle a tenzin que no la dejara salir, pero se quedó a escuchar la excusa del avatar del por qué estaba ahí, al parecer tenzin no sabía nada típico de Korra.

-¡debes quedarte en la isla!- por lo menos el maestro tenzin ya le dijo la orden

-vámonos- tenzin estaba a punto de ir, Asami no podía dejarlo asi pero de repente Korra solo dijo no, asi que la pelea Seguia

-debo terminar el combate- Asami bufo incrédula, cuando terminara el combate Mako estaría en problemas y el financiamiento habrá terminado se decia la ingeniera.

-me eh esforzado mucho para llegar a ti, siendo amable y paciente, pero claramente solo respondes a la fuerza- decia tenzin con más enojo y enfatizando en sus últimas palabras

-asi que te ordeno que regreses al templo ¡AHORA MISMO!-

-¿para qué?- decia Korra contestando

\- para sentarme por ahí, para meditar en lo mala que soy para el aire control-Asami estaba atenta

-comienzo a pensar en que hay solo una razón por la cual no aprendo, porque tal vez ni siquiera lo necesito- Asami se golpeó la cabeza se supone que era el avatar

-¿que? Eso es una suposición absurda el avatar debe aprender aire control ¡NO ES UNA OPCION!-

-¡NO ESTO ES LO QUE DEBO APRENDER! Un estilo moderno de pelea-

-ser el avatar no se trata solo de pelear Korra, ¿cuándo aprenderás eso?- al parecer el avatar no era la misma niña gentil, que hacía caso a sus maestros, al parecer solo quería lucir que era el avatar y que era muy fuerte, Asami tal vez sintió que esa actitud era por su culpa, al haber tratado al avatar mal cuando más la necesito.

\- tengo un combate que terminar- entonces vio alejarse al avatar querer volver a la arena sin duda alguna no lo iba a permitir, los hurones le pertenecían y Korra debía estar fuera punto, entonces Asami bajo corriendo hasta las gradas y antes de llegar a la puerta escucho

\- no solo lo hago por el combate tenzin- se paró en seco sin abrir la puerta

-tu sabes la razón del por qué eh venido a ciudad república y quiero respuestas- y se iba al combate mientras tenzin salía por el túnel hacia la puerta, Asami iba a enfrentar a tenzin asi que lo espero del otro lado de la puerta, tenzin cuando abrió la puerta no se percató de la presencia de la pelinegra y entonces Asami mirando al suelo y con una pierna en la pared y los brazos cruzados hablo

-¡que hace ella aquí!- tenzin suspiro y sin voltear se quedó en silencio, hasta que pudo contestar

\- ha venido por su voluntad señorita Sato- Asami cerró los ojos

-según mi padre ella iba a quedarse en la tribu, ¿porque de repente mi papa no sabe nada de Tonraq y por qué no ha ido a la mansión como se habia planeado?- entonces tenzin se voltio para poder ver a Asami quien aún estaba en aquella posición sin querer ver a los ojos al maestro aire

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto señorita Sato?, acaso no fue usted quien después de saber la situación mando a llamarme para asegurarse de que el avatar Korra no pisara ciudad república- Asami deshizo su postura y lo miro

-pero no cumplió con lo que se le dijo, maestro ¡tenzin!- ahora lo miraba un poco molesta

-¿Por qué no quiere al avatar?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?- entonces Asami bajo su defensa pues estaba siendo prepotente

-no me hizo nada solo que…..me es confuso esto, no entiendo que hace aquí- entonces tenzin se acercó un poco a ella

-su deber del avatar es quedarse en ciudad república, tal como quería mi padre, su padre aprecia a Korra y a pesar de saber más de un mes que ella está aquí no reacciono como usted lo hizo, eh intentado por todos los medios que Korra no se tope con usted pero…-entonces Asami lo miro confusa

-pero creo que ya se la razón del por qué esta aquí además de ser por los movimientos y las nuevas prácticas de pelea que ella me acaba de decir- Asami lo miro con nerviosismo y sin dudarlo lo dijo

-¿Qué es lo que usted sabe y no quiere decirme?- entonces tenzin cerró los ojos, suspiro y miro a la pelinegra

-no soy yo quien se lo tengo que decir, solo observe todas las pistas que han pasado desde la llegada de Korra y….averigüe por que Korra está del otro lado luchando en la arena pro control, no se preocupe señorita sato, si usted decide sacarla del equipo, yo me asegurare que nunca más- se acercaba tenzin a ella- nunca más vuelva saber….del avatar Korra- entonces Asami se le quedaba viendo con los ojos abiertos y tenzin solo se salía para dirigirse a las gradas principales y poder irse, Asami se quedaba ahí, hasta que se acercó a la puerta de donde caían los jugadores al agua mirando el juego, no es que no tenía la idea de sacarla, pero necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le habia dicho tenzin y el por qué Korra Seguia arriba en la pista.

A Korra le estaban dando una paliza, cuando de repente empezó a moverse con esa agilidad que nunca logro en el templo, en los entrenamientos con tenzin, el maestro aire observaba todo desde las gradas, con una sonrisa y sorprendido pues en cierta forma el estar ahí y luchando en la arena a Korra le estaba sirviendo muy bien, Asami solo se mordía los labios al ver como Korra se movía con tanta facilidad y los demás estaban ahora recuperándose de la paliza que anteriormente le estaban metiendo.

Sin más, el avatar se movía con más agilidad y tenzin se sentía mal por haber tratado asi a Korra, pero cuando observo por debajo de la arena podía ver desde lo lejos a Asami observando el combate, pero sus ojos y su postura no observaba el combate de los otros dos jugadores.

-no…puedo creerlo- dijo tenzin al ver como Asami con las manos cerca de la boca, movía sus labios y miraba a Korra quien se movía con fuerza, agilidad y destreza para sacar poco a poco a uno de los jugadores haciendo que cayeran por el agua

-¡Fuera!- el árbitro decia y todos celebraban que habían ganado el combate los hurones de fuego, Asami saltaba desde su lugar brincando con emoción y euforia, sin decir tenzin que su postura la cambio drásticamente a una de emoción, el avatar habia ganado y habia echo esos movimientos, habia logrado ser ágil como tenzin le habia enseñado

\- ¡jaja siiii!-bolín y Korra chocaban sus palmas y Mako se acercaba

-Korra….que puedo decir me sorprendiste en ese último asalto, esquivaste muy bien sus ataques, si tienes talento- le sonreía

-gracias, pero no todo el crédito es mío, alguien me enseño esos movimientos- sonreía Korra al sentirse feliz y también triste porque sabía que habia peleado con su maestro

-bien echo dulce Korra- decia Asami quien estaba recargada en la puerta sonriendo, sentía su corazón latir y estrujarse al ver tan de cerca al avatar, porque se sentía asi…..por que no puede solo acercársele y decirle lo mucho que la extraño…. ¿porque de repente sentía amor por ella?, entonces Asami solo suspiro y salió por los pasillos para ir a casa, aun no podía hablar con ella, tenía que preparar el momento para que ambas se dijeran lo que tendrían que decirse, pero sin duda alguna….esa razón "tú sabes la razón del por qué eh venido a ciudad república", ella quería saber por qué Korra habia venido y sonriendo sin más, se fue esperando el tan apreciado día en el que Korra y ella muy pronto, se verían cara a cara.

Korra después del combate corrió al templo, tenía que decirle a tenzin lo mal que se sentía, pero no fue necesario ya que tenzin también le hizo saber que la vio y que el pro control estaba bien para que entrenara su aire control, Korra sin más le dijo que sería parte del equipo eso a tenzin le incomodo mucho, pues no sabría qué haría la ingeniera sato ante eso o es que tal vez ella mando a decirle eso, no iba a preguntar por el momento, mientras que en el ático de la arena de pro control se encontraba Mako, pensando en Korra, mirando hacia el templo, sabía que estaba mal puesto que estaba con Asami, pero Korra era una chica bastante linda y genial, él sabía que estaba con Asami y que debía mantener distancia del avatar y mañana tendría que decirle a su novia, que el avatar estaba en el equipo, asi que al joven maestro fuego le esperaba cosas fuertes mañana en su vida.

-Buenas noches Asami- Korra desde su cama mientras en su mano tenía aquella pulsera e inhalaba la fragancia ya casi perdida de la ojiverde y con una sonrisa esperaba que amaneciera

-Descansa Korra- mordiéndose los labios mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos con la linda imagen de Korra en la arena, mientras se movía con gracia y sonreía a la gente, Asami suspiraba y se perdía en los sueños, de nuevo a ver a Korra no como una amiga, si no, como aquella personal especial en su….corazón.


	7. Chapter 6 Impulsos Equivocados

Bueno...tengo un problema y creo que anteriormente se los habia comentado...no puedo ver sus comentarios y eso me esta deprimiendo por que veo que cada vez que subo un capitulo hay mas comentarios y arrrrg, me esta desesperando eso, me gustaria que me dijeran pero no por reviews si no por mensajes privados si pueden decirme que hacer, eh mandado mensajes a fanficton en ingles y español y no me contestan, no puedo seguir asi si los comentarios no los veo me emociona saber que siguen mi historia y que dios la ven muchos pero, quiero arreglar eso a mi me motiva ver lo que ponen entonces por favor si me ayudan a saber su opinion acerca de la historia y sobre todo a ayudarme con mi problema por favor envienme un review por favor, se los agradeceria mucho y pues espero disfruten el capitulo en un rato mas subo el otro y gracias me encanta saber que lo sigue y lo ven, aunque no pueda ver lo que me ponen gracias c:

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

4 meses después

Korra estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto, el silencio y el suave aire que entraba de la ventana de Korra era lo único que tenía vida en ese lugar, de repente el sonido de unas pisadas cercas de la habitación de Korra hizo que el avatar se despertara con desesperación y miedo, si el avatar tenía miedo…..tras la sorpresiva noche de ayer…no se sentía segura, un fuerte ruido de la ventana la hizo reaccionar, una persona con traje negro y con mascara habia entrado al cuarto del avatar, ella con furia en el rostro se levantó, para observar que por la puerta que estaban rotas entraban otros dos tipos con la misma vestimenta del otro, entonces con una patada saco fuego control tratando de darle a aquellos que se tapaban el rostro, repente una pelea en la habitación se estaba presenciando de ellos contra el avatar, con los puños lanzando fuego y patadas a estas personas Korra trato de defenderse, estos hombres la rodeaban pero el avatar se defendía con sutileza y con un control para no explotar, sin darse cuenta que uno de estos sujetos se habia colocado en la parte de atrás de ella, sintió como todo su cuerpo se desvanecía al suelo tras recibir pequeños golpes agudos en ciertas partes de toda su columna, solo ahogando un gemido de dolor y desesperación al no sentir sus piernas y brazos reaccionar, de repente escucho pasos que venía hacia ella, cuando miro hacia arriba vio a un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara blanca que en la frente tenía un símbolo rojo, aquel hombre se acercó a Korra

-después de arrebatarte tus poderes….no serás….nada- y su mano se iba acercando a su frente y Korra por primera vez sintió miedo

-¡Ahhhh!- la voz del avatar salía y despertaba sentándose en su cama, agitada y con gotas de sudor en su rostro Korra tenía el rostro lleno de terror, jadeante y sin poder controlarse, hasta que sintió la lengua húmeda de su fiel amiga, naga quien trataba de tranquilizarla, ella sonrió

-estoy…..estoy bien naga tranquila- aquel perro acostó su cabeza en la orilla de la cama mientras Korra acariciaba su cabeza y se quedaba ahí viendo a su perra y pensando en lo que ella habia pasado por la noche anterior.

\- solo fue una pesadilla- y abrazaba a su perra por la cabeza con tristeza

En la alcaldía se encontraba tenzin peleando con tarrlok quien era uno de los guardianes de ciudad república y representaba a las tribus de agua, tenzin no quería que iniciaran una guerra o una separación de no maestros con los maestros, puesto que la noche anterior el avatar, Mako y bolín se habían enfrentado con los igualitarios que al principio se habían manifestado como gente pasiva, pero resulto que no era asi, eran dirigidos por una voz siniestra que de repente interrumpía en la radio de nombre Amón, un no maestro que quería desaparecer a los maestros por una razón catastrófica de su infancia, pero Korra ayer cuando habían secuestrado a bolín descubrió que ese tipo podía, simplemente arrebatarle los poderes a la gente, eso a Korra le estremeció, pues Amón habia jurado quitarle a todos los maestros sus poderes incluyéndola, desde esa noche Korra no habia podido conciliar el sueño y temía cada vez que salía del templo, nunca nadie y menos una voz le habia fundido tal horror y Amón, lo habia conseguido, tenzin no habia podido con el consejo y tarrlok iba a hacer un grupo especial de maestros que capturarían a Amón, y habia pedido a Korra unirse, pero no ella no iba aceptar eso, el miedo la consumían en realidad y no se sentía preparada para enfrentar al sujeto.

Habían pasado unos días y Mako, se preparaba con un traje que Asami le habia comprado para verse en el mismo restaurante donde se habían conocido, iban a celebrar su 4 meses juntos y Mako iba a decirle por fin el nombre de la nueva integrante a la que habia escogido más de 3 meses y que solo le habia dicho que era una extraña de fuera, para Asami le molestaba que Mako le siguiera mintiendo pero no iba a hacer escándalo por eso, que mejor que el equipo siguiera en buenas manos como las de Korra y no le molestaba, solo estaba esperando el momento exacto para poder hablar con la sureña.

-por aquí amo Mako- el encargado del restaurante pasaba a Mako y lo llevaba donde estaba Asami, el joven con el traje elegante aun llevaba la bufanda roja que nunca se quitaba, cuando vio Asami su traje suspiro un poco fastidiada por esa cosa en el cuello, pero no dijo nada le daba gracia ver que el joven era débil ante unas cosas, en cambio Asami usaba un vestido oscuro de color rojo que se descubría de la parte de atrás y de enfrente un poco dejando ver la silueta de sus bien formados y redondos firmes senos, le encantaba provocar a Mako y solo dejarlo con las ganas.

\- hola cariño- dijo Mako saludando a su novia con un beso en la mejilla

-hola, que guapo te ves- dijo sonriendo

\- jajaja solo por ti- la joven sonreía

\- feliz amm cuarto mes Asami- Asami pensaba en ello y sonreía para luego sacar una cajita

-feliz cuarto mes bebe- le daba el regalo y Mako lo miraba confuso, lo tomo y lo abrió sus ojos se abrieron al ver que era una pulsera de oro blanco, que tenía pequeñas piedras ámbar como los ojos del joven

-wow Asami, no creo que deba aceptarlo, yo….no traje nada para regalarte- entonces Asami sonreía y depositaba un beso tierno en sus labios

-no tienes que hacerlo, con tu presencia y que me quieras es suficiente- entonces Mako la besaba con ternura y Asami se dejaba llevar sin más, aquel chico le despertaba sentimientos lindos, a lo mejor no intensos como el avatar pero los despertaba y por ese pensamiento sentía opresión en el pecho y se alejaba del chico

-que sucede Asami- decia el joven y entonces Asami para disimular su incomodidad le preguntaba

-¿Cómo va la integrante de agua control?- tomando su vaso de vino, entonces Mako se ponía nervioso

-amm, bien está entrenando duro, es muy buena de echo- Asami arqueaba la ceja

-ah sí….me gustaría conocerla, desde que la contrataste no la eh conocido no se a quien le doy mi dinero- entonces Mako sintió calor en el cuello, por primera vez la bufanda lo estaba sofocando

-Asami, creo que deberíamos hablar de eso- Asami sabía por dónde iba pero no quería saber la respuesta, aunque ya sabia

-no- dijo Asami un poco seria el chico la miro y antes de preguntar Asami tomo su mano y sonrió

-es nuestro día, vamos a disfrutarlo, tal vez en otra ocasión- y aquel chico sonreía aliviado y dejaban que la noche siguiera sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, tenzin estaba preocupado por Korra, pues se veía muy concentrada en sus entrenamientos y no parecía hablar de la situación en la que se estaba presentando las cosas se acercó a ella y le pregunto si estaba bien, pero el avatar con indiferencia le contesto que sí, pero ahí no se quedarían las cosas

-por qué no te sientas- le dijo tenzin al sentarse en las escaleras y Korra fue a donde le pidió

-me alegra que te negaras con tarrlok, pero quiero saber si tu decisión fue por la razón correcta-

-es que estoy….concentrada en mi entrenamiento por ahora eso es todo- pero la voz y la mirada de Korra demostraban otra cosa

-claro eso fue lo que dijiste, sabes…está bien tener miedo toda la ciudad esta aterrada por lo que está pasando, lo importante es hablar sobre nuestros miedos, porque si no lo hacemos perderemos el equilibrio- entonces pudo ver que en los ojos de Korra habia miedo y tristeza pero no se dijo más y se paro

-siempre estaré aquí si quieres hablar- pero Korra se quedó sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de eso los regalos de tarrlok para el avatar, la fastidiaban pues el sujeto quería comprar a Korra para unirse a su grupo especial, pero estaba cansándose el miedo la estaba paralizando y ni siquiera ahora era prioridad para ella Asami, de echo su mente la estaba haciendo creer que Asami en todos estos 3 meses que habían pasado ella no habia sido capaz de buscarla y claro que debía saber que el avatar estaba en ciudad república, ahora le preocupaba entrenar para estar lista y saber cómo enfrentar a Amón, uno de los sirvientes de tarrlok fue a ver a Korra, diciéndole que el señor tarrlok le enviaba una invitación por que tarrlok iba a presentar un baile en su honor

\- las personas más importantes de ciudad republica estarán ahí- entonces Korra tras agarrar la invitación supo que ahí….vería de nuevo Asami y su rostro triste por un momento se tornó en uno de emoción y nerviosismo, escuchaba la música como si ya estuviera ahí y sin más que decir acepto ir esperando el tan ansiado día, por fin vería a Asami después de tanto tiempo.

A fuera de ese lugar se veían unos carteles enormes con su imagen, y Korra iba con uno de sus vestidos de la tribu agua, azul cubierto del pecho y sin mangas, entallado haciéndose ver su figura atlética su cabello no habia cambiado mucho solo que la colita que generalmente traía en la cabeza ahora era tapada por una pequeña gorra y sus dos coletas en su rostro seguían ahí, llegaba con tenzin y entraban a dónde venían mucha gente, con vestidos y trajes super elegantes, que cuando vieron al avatar de inmediato aplaudieron mientras ella pasaba sonreía, por lo menos el miedo y la incertidumbre se habia ido por el momento.

-no puedo creer que todo esto sea por mi- decia Korra mientras veía a tenzin sonriendo

-sé que algo está tramando tarrlok, pero mantén la guardia, no es normal que haga una fiesta solo por placer- decia tenzin y Korra le confirmaba un poco fastidiada

\- me complace que haya venido avatar Korra- de entre la gente venía tarrlok, con un traje igual de la tribu

\- si nos disculpas tenzin, la ciudad espera a su ídolo- y Korra iba con el mientras dejaban a tenzin avergonzado por lo que meelo estaba haciendo

Mientras Korra y tarrlok iban caminando por la gente, Asami se encontraba en la misma fiesta a lado de Mako, quienes ambos estaban platicando de la fiesta y de toda esa gente que estaba ahí

Korra, distraída no se percató cuando pararon ellos y al escuchar la voz de tarrlok visualizo la figura que tenía enfrente

-Korra, es un placer para mi presentarte al empresario más famoso de ciudad republica….Hiroshi Sato- Korra tenía la cara tan sorprendida, pero no se puede definir si de enojo o de sorpresa, solo estaba inmóvil pues sabía quién era ese señor, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver su cabello blanco y el aumento de peso que Hiroshi habia obtenido con el paso de los años, la muerte de su esposa si le habia afectado

-Señor Sato- dijo susurrando Korra y poniendo su rostro serio, Hiroshi sonrió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-todos esperamos grandes cosas de ti Korra, has crecido mucho – Korra bajo la mirada un poco triste

-claro….me alegra saber eso- de repente de entre la gente

-Hola Korra- Korra voltio al escuchar la voz y lo que vio a continuación no supo cómo interpretarlo, pues Mako estaba abrazado con la única razón por la que habia asistido a esa fiesta

-Asami…- se dijo apenas en susurro para ella sin que nadie lo escuchara.

-creo que me eh perdido de algo- decia tarrlok

-déjame ilustrarte tarrlok, a Korra la conoció mi familia, hace tiempo cuando fui hacer un trato con Tonraq, que por supuesto con el paso del tiempo por la seguridad del avatar se rompió, pero bueno me alegra saber que el avatar se encuentra bien y entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas aun a mi hija Korra?- como olvidarla….como olvidar al amor de su vida y más ahora que no entendía por que Mako estaba con ella

-cómo olvidar a la Señorita Sato, después…..de tanto tiempo- su voz se podía oír con dolor y Asami la miraba con nervios pero también con tristeza, sabía que el verla ahí con Mako la haría ver muchas cosas, que no entendía ni ella porque quería hacérselas ver

-por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Asami, mi novia- decia Mako, entonces Korra con su mirada celeste penetrante veía a Mako y a Asami, sin duda alguna no tenía por qué darle explicaciones

-no….tendría por qué, nunca la habías mencionado como tu novia, es más como nada- entonces todos se quedaron callados y Korra siguió hablando

-como se conocieron- entonces bolín intervino

\- Asami hace tiempo lo atropello con su ciclomotor.

-ya veo- decia Korra mirando Asami con desprecio

-el señor sato después de eso es el que ha estado patrocinando al equipo, creo que eso si sabias que los hurones de fuego tenían asociación con industrias futuro Korra- entonces Korra solo quería irse, ver a Asami agarrando el brazo del joven la estaba matando de celos, por fin habia entendido que para la pelinegra nunca habia sido importante y ahora entendía por que se habia alejado de ella.

\- jefa beifong- decia tarrlok quien hacia voltear a todos para ver cómo se acercaba la jefa de policía, entonces Korra sintió más pesar

-creo que usted y el avatar ya se conocen- Korra la mirada seria

-solo porque la ciudad te organizo esta fiesta, no significa que seas especial-lo decia con desprecio aquella mujer platinada, Korra y ella ahora se veían cara a cara con el mismo desprecio- no has hecho nada para merecer esto- y se retiraba de ahí, entonces Korra sabía que ese no era su lugar suspiro y dejo que las cosas siguieran, pidió disculpas retirándose de ahí, entonces Asami sintió el impulso de querer ir tras de ella, pero Mako la interrumpió

-no entiendo por qué se comporta asi ¿y tú por que no me dijiste que la conocías?- ella lo miro y miro a su padre

-Mako, no sé qué pretendas, pero te sugiero que a mi hija…no le hables asi mientras yo esté aquí- entonces Mako sintió caliente las mejillas

-no….no es que…quise decir…no lo malinterprete señor sato- y antes de que pudiera disculparse, el señor sato miro a su hija sonriendo y le tiro la cabeza hacia la dirección donde el avatar iba, Asami entendió y suspiro pesado

-discúlpame Mako, debo hacer algo, papa por favor no ahora- y soltaba su brazo para ir tras el avatar.

Tras seguir al avatar, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la alcaldía, en un balcón que daba hacia la vista del centro de la ciudad, por alguna extraña razón al ver al avatar recargada, en el barandal mirando hacia enfrente, con su vestido de gala de la tribu agua, le recordaba aquella ocasión donde, se celebraba su cumpleaños en la tribu agua del sur, suspiro con nerviosismo pues no sabía ni como hablarle al avatar y la primera impresión después de años no habia sido la adecuada, pues habia visto que ella tenía novio y que varias personas no se sorprendían de su presencia.

Por otra parte Korra, quien miraba hacia el vacío estaba triste, pues todo lo que habia anhelado era volver a ver a aquella niña de ojos verdes y olor a jazmín que habia visto hace muchos años atrás y poder entablar la relación que le habían arrebatado por razones fuertes y tristes, pero en vez de encontrar a una Asami contenta, encontró a una Asami seca, prepotente y con novio, era lo que más la estaba matando, Asami tenía novio y no era cualquier chico, era Mako su amigo de pro control, las cosas no podían ir peor, cuando la vio pudo ver que Asami habia cambiado sin duda alguna esa niña ya era todo una mujer bella, de un cuerpo completamente tan sensual y bello y su rostro, habia cambiado solo un poco haciéndolo más hermoso y menos infantil, sus pensamientos salieron cuando hoyo la bella voz de la mujer que abundaban en esos momentos sus pensamientos y emociones.

-No sé si sea dejavu o es que nos gusta hablar en balcones en medio de las noches frías e iluminadas- decia Asami con un tono de burla e irónico, pero Korra no estaba de humor para esto, ni siquiera para hablarle bien

\- deberías volver y dejarme en paz- aquello sorprendió a la joven empresaria, pues no esperaba que Korra fuera decirle con ese tono tan duro que se fuera y menos decirle que la dejara en paz

-¿después de tanto tiempo y solo me pides que te deje en paz Korra?- eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso en Korra

-¡que hipócrita eres!- volteaba ahora una Korra furiosa y miraba a la chica ojiverde quien estaba sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos ante las palabras del avatar

-como te pones a decirme que después de tanto tiempo Asami, ¿Qué fue lo hiciste tú?-le señalaba con sus dedos

-perdona Korra, pero si me aleje fue porque perdí a mi madre y-no la dejo terminar

-sí, ya lo sé…..eso me lo dijiste en la última carta que recibí de ti, con esto- y sacaba de su cuello la pulsera que no fue sorpresa para Asami, el ver aquel objeto después de tanto tiempo la hizo estremecerse, pues no creía que Korra aun lo guardara y menos que lo trajera con ella siempre

-yo….te envié otra- solo dijo eso con la voz triste ahora

-jaja una donde me decías que madurara, que siguiera mi vida…vaya Asami, un poco tarde para decirme eso, puesto que yo habia dejado de enviarte cartas después de tu petición- entonces ahí Asami la miraba con la ceja alzada

-¿Cuál petición?- Korra fruncía el ceño aun molesta

-la carta donde le pides a tu padre, que deje de mandarte cartas Asami- entonces la pelinegra abria sus ojos con tanta sorpresa y sin dudarlo contesto casi gritando

-¡YO NO LE PEDI NADA!- Korra abria sus ojos incrédula a lo que le decia

\- no entiendo- decia el avatar un poco más tranquila- tu padre en la carta me dijo- y Asami la interrumpió

-aun tienes esa carta- Korra afirmo moviendo la cabeza

-bien entonces me gustaría verla- decia Asami ahora cruzándose de brazos y mirándola un poco molesta

-no la traigo conmigo, si quieres darme entender que miento, pregúntale y con todo gusto se la doy a tu "NOVIO" para que puedas verla- decia moviendo sus dedos en tono molesto, entonces Asami sin cambiar su rostro le dio gracia y también emoción saber que el avatar le habia caído mal que ella tuviera novio

-si tal vez sea lo correcto, que se la des a mi novio- decia mirándola ahora con un poco de orgullo, entonces Korra suspiraba y volvía a mirar sobre el barandal, pero su mirada ahora era de tristeza Asami vio eso y sintió culpabilidad, estaba lastimándola

-mira no sé por qué mi padre te diría eso, pero de igual forma fue lo correcto, yo ya no iba a enviar ninguna carta más, no me interesaba- eso fue bastante duro, hasta para Asami cerro sus ojos y se maldijo por haber dicho eso, de repente vio al avatar agachar su mirada y tomar sus brazos con fuerza, ahora si la habia arruinado y feo, de repente tarrlok entro y pidió a Korra que lo acompañara pues quería dar un discurso y no podía sin la anfitriona de la fiesta, Korra le dijo que iba y el salió, cuando Korra iba a salir, el collar que tenía la pulsera en la mano, lo sujeto fuerte y luego giro hacia donde estaba Asami y lo aventó a sus pies.

-Siempre- decia Korra con la voz un poco quebrada

-siempre estaría a tu lado Asami- entonces Asami abrazándose giro la cabeza hacia la ciudad, intentando no derrumbarse

-pero tú lo quisiste asi…..y esta vez eh decidido romper con eso, eso no me pertenece, en mi tribu lo que se da…no se puede devolver, porque te puede traer desgracias y muerte- Asami la miraba ahora con tristeza

-ahora entiendo que todo lo malo que me ha pasado, ha sido por tu culpa- y se iba de ahí con tarrlok, aquellas palabras habían sido muy duras para la joven ingeniera, en verdad le habia dolido escuchar eso de Korra, cuando miro sus pies y vio la pequeña pulsera la recogió y el impulso hizo que la oliera casi ya no olia a jazmín ahora olia a Korra, a vainilla, definitivamente podía jurar que todo ese tiempo la pulsera habia permanecido en el cuello de la joven sureña, ella quería arreglar las cosas, pero ahora todo lo habia empeorado habia lastimado terriblemente a Korra y a ella misma también.

Korra y Tarrlok iba caminando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, Korra necesitaba alejarse de eso y después del discurso ella se iría de ahí, no habia nada para ella en ese lugar y lo único que ella quería era olvidar de una vez por todas a la joven empresaria, cuando todos los reporteros vieron salir al avatar en las escaleras se acercaron a interrogarla, tarrlok la empujo hacia la gente y empezaron a preguntarle, que haría con Amón, como pensaría arreglar la mala coordinación entre no maestros y maestros, que si el poder de Amón era muy peligroso, hasta que llegaron a la pregunta donde querían saber el por qué no quería unirse con el grupo especial de tarrlok, las preguntas iban en aumento y cada vez eran atacando al avatar, a lo lejos visualizo a Asami bajar de otras escaleras y que Mako se acercaba a ella donde le dio un leve beso en los labios, eso fue lo que hizo que Korra explotara ahí enfrente de toda la gente que la observaba, si a Asami no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que fueron, entonces haría todo lo posible por ocuparse solamente, de ser la mejor avatar para la ciudad.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie!, si la ciudad me necesita me uniré a la fuerza especial de tarrlok y peleare contra Amón- Asami al escuchar eso, miro a Korra con temor, pues a pesar de saber que era su trabajo, temía por que algún día ella fuera lastimada, Mako y bolín se miraban preocupados igual, Korra estaba haciendo esto sin pensarlo, Korra no tenía cabeza y ahora no solo estaba mal por todo lo que esa noche paso, si no ahora tenía mucho miedo por esta decisión que tomo por solo el impulso que le arranco sus celos al ver tan apreciado momento de la joven empresaria y el maestro fuego.

Tras pasar los días, Korra junto a la fuerza especial, iban capturando a igualitarios y salía en los periódicos, donde Mako observaba las fotos de la avatar, quien habia estado evitándolos a ellos y el pro control, tanto bolín como Mako se preguntaba por qué Korra se alejaba de todos y Mako se preguntaba por qué Asami no menciono nunca a la joven sureña, que era lo que ocultaban ambas.

En la mansión sato, Asami que estaba en el taller reparando uno de los satomoviles, escuchaba la radio donde en reforma mencionaba a la sureña y sus nuevas actividades, desde que inicio Korra en la fuerza especial, Asami todos los días escuchaba la radio con la esperanza de no escuchar que Korra habia sido lastimada en esos combates, diario veía el periódico, pues a pesar de que las cosas después de los días no habían salido bien, ella solo quería saber que Korra no haría una tontería que arriesgara su vida por ello.

-Avatar Korra, ¿porque aun Amón se encuentra libre por que no ha podido capturar a Amón?- Asami escuchaba atenta con la llave inglesa en la mano, mientras escuchaba que una periodista preguntaba al avatar por el enemigo principal

-quiere saber por qué no lo eh podido capturar, se los diré….por que Amón se oculta en las sombras como un cobarde, ¡Amón te reto a un duelo!- en el taller se escuchaba caer aquella llave inglesa al suelo y los ojos de la empresaria abrirse por tan inesperada respuesta de Korra, ahí estaba la tontería que Asami presentía

-Sin fuerza especial, sin bloqueadores de chií, solo nosotros dos…hoy a media noche, en la isla memorial del avatar Aang, vamos al grano y terminemos con esto si tienes las agallas-

-¡Maldición Korra!….-decia Asami mientras cogía su guerrera roja y corría hacia su satomovil a buscar a Korra al templo del aire, mientras iba poniéndose su guerrera iba pensando en que no podía dejar que hiciera tal estupidez, cuando Amón la podía lastimar lo suficiente, cuando iba abrir su puerta, Mako se encontraba ahí

-oh, ¿vas alguna parte?- Asami lo miraba agitada pues habia subido corriendo las escaleras del taller y tenía ese temor en el cuerpo por el avatar

-debo ir hacer algo lo siento- salía alejando un poco al chico, pero el, la detuvo del brazo

-pero recuerda que íbamos a…..dar un paseo por el parque- entonces Asami volteaba a ver el rostro del joven, pero no podía…necesitaba ver a Korra

-lo lamento Mako, será en otra ocasión debo ir a ver a- y antes de que interrumpiera Mako decia su nombre

-a ¿Korra?, porque no me dices que hay con ella, porque tanto secreto- el joven se escuchaba molesto y Asami suspiraba pesado

-cuando vuelva, te prometo que ese paseo en el parque será el momento para hablarte de lo que hubo entre Korra y yo, por el momento debo irme, es una urgencia- y sin más corría hacia su satomovil, con dirección al templo aire, no podía esperar un minuto más, tenía que impedir la tonta idea de la joven avatar.

Tenzin se encontraba con sus hijos, meditando en el templo, tras una hora de haber dejado ir a Korra a su conferencia por sus esfuerzos en el grupo especial de tarrlok, escucho a lo lejos que se acercaba un sato avión a toda velocidad y se disponía aparcar en el centro de la entrada del templo, sin más separo y corrió al ver que era Asami, ¿Qué deseaba ahora la joven pelinegra?

-Señorita Sato ¿sucede algo?- Asami bajaba del avión preocupada y corría hacia tenzin

-¿dónde está Korra?- tenzin sorprendido la miro con incertidumbre

-hace una hora fue a su reunión para la conferencia que tiene con tarrlok-

-lo sé, es por eso que eh venido, va hacer una locura y pensé que estaría aquí….tenzin debes detenerla por favor, no puede buscar Amón- entonces tenzin con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido tomo de los brazos a la joven y se acerco

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- Asami lo miro con miedo y preocupación por Korra

-¡en la conferencia!, exploto…cito a Amón en la isla del avatar Aang y lo vera a media noche tenzin tienes que ir….por favor no dejes que lo haga, no sé qué hare si también la pierdo- y entonces la joven empresaria se echaba a los brazos de tenzin quien el maestro, ahora entendía por que la señorita sato, estaba tan mal y con la actitud hace meses en la arena, lo que Asami sentía por Korra no solo era una simple amistad

-Te prometo que no le sucederá nada, pero sugiero que hables con ella de esto, debo irme, iré a buscarla te prometo Asami que no le sucederá nada, ya no llores- y dejaba a la joven empresaria ahí llorando, tenzin agarraba su planeador y volaba hacia la dirección de la isla de su padre, no solo por Asami, era una locura lo que quería hacer Korra, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse Amón.

Korra estaba en un bote a la mitad de la noche, enojada, furiosa e intentando demostrar que no temía a nada, pero en realidad, ¿Cuál era el motivo del por qué hacía esto?

-Korra no lo hagas esto es una locura- tenzin aparecía mientras guardaba su planeador, Korra con el ceño fruncido simplemente guardaba la cuerda en sus manos

-no intentes detenerme y no me sigas, debo enfrentar sola a Amón-

-todo esto es tu culpa- ahora tenzin miraba a tarrlok

-yo también intente detenerla, pero ella tomo su decisión- señalando al avatar y la acción que estaba haciendo, después Korra con su agua control, llevo al bote a la isla a toda velocidad

-vigilaremos la isla de cerca, si algo sale mal, tengo una flota de policiales lista para entrar en acción- tenzin que ahora vería con desprecio a tarrlok, temía que algo malo le pasara a la joven sureña, no solo porque era su responsabilidad y por qué le habia agarrado cariño, sino por la joven ojiverde que habia dejado, desolada y llorando en su isla.

Era media noche y Asami deambulada de un lado a otro en su habitación, mordiéndose las uñas por que el avatar habia echo la imprudencia de retar a Amón, de repente tocaron su puerta, pero esta vez no contesto y su padre quien era, entro mirando como la joven pelinegra se movía de un lado a otro, con preocupación y con desesperación en sus pisadas y acciones.

-tu madre siempre decia, que no importa que tan difícil sea la decisión o la situación en la que nos encontremos, si tomas tu corazón entre tus manos y lo pides con anhelo entonces lo veras cumplido y el alivio llegara a tu espíritu sin previo aviso- Asami le daba una media sonrisa al señor, pero aun seguía preocupada

-que tienes hija- el señor le preguntaba sentándose en la sala que tenía en su habitación la joven, la pelinegra se acercó y se sentó a su lado con la cara triste

-tengo….tengo miedo- decia apenas audible, pero lo escucho el señor, cuando miro hacia las manos de la pelinegra, pudo ver que entre sus manos se encontraba aquella pulsera que hace mucho habia arrancado de la mano del cuerpo de su esposa, que accidentalmente le habia arrancado a la niña al meterla dentro de un escondite en la casa, el señor un poco molesto toco el artefacto con sus dedos y Asami lo miro sorprendida

-¿te la dio Korra?- le dijo pero Asami, no contesto

-creo que sería bueno saber, ¿por qué le mandaste aquella carta a Korra?- entonces sato suspiro sabía que ese día llegaría

-por tu bien Asami, tu no le habías contestado y la pulsera que traes ahora, era el recuerdo de tu madre- Asami ahora su mirada estaba triste, pues era cierto

-pero ella no sabía nada- dijo la pelinegra

-pero yo no quería que se siguiera lastimando tras tu decisión Asami, la alejaste sin ni siquiera decirle nada, nunca entendí por qué lo hiciste pero no cuestione tus decisiones, creí conveniente alejar también la pulsera por que la habia tomado tu madre, pero veo que solo te hacia faltar sentir que tu mama la sostuvo antes de morir y que era un regalo, un obsequio de alguien especial para ti, perdóname-entonces Asami se encontraba llorando en silencio y sato la abrazo

-quiero…quiero volver a hablar con ella….- decia entre con su voz cortada y llorando- pero….Ahh…no…no sé cómo- y lloraba con más fuerza, estaba desconsolada en los brazos de su padre

-¡Asami, deja de alejarla!, si realmente quieres que vuelva, no la alejes por alguna razón los espíritus quieren que este aquí, no ataques la corriente, deja que la marea te guie- ahora la miraba a los ojos y con sus dedos limpiaba sus lágrimas- el avatar ha crecido mucho y sé que es una chica sensata, aunque me duele el destino que le toca, creo que sería bueno que vuelvas intentar recuperarla el tiempo que falta- Asami no entendía eso de su padre a que se refería que le tocaba un destino a Korra y que el tiempo era corto

-¿papa?- y sato le sonreía dándole un beso

-solo, habla con ella y esta vez Asami, deja de temer y deja que tu corazón te guie- y abrazaba de nuevo a su hija, Asami no podía en estos momentos interrogar más al señor, necesitaba ese apapacho que le brindaba y más las palabras de aliento, a que volviera hablar con ella, ahorita solo necesitaba saber que Korra estuviera bien, pero después esta vez volvería a buscar a Korra y esta vez…..iba ser ella la que cumpliría siempre estar con el avatar.

En la isla Korra esperaba a Amón a que apareciera y la enfrentara, pero entre más pasaban las horas y él no estaba, Korra se desesperaba y se sentía tonta al creer lo que habia echo solo por celos y por impulsos tontos que la ciudad y que sus sentimientos la hacían sentir…. ¿cuál era el motivo del por qué habia retado a Amón?, muy simple y sencillo de contestar.

-Asami- susurro con un suspiro mientras miraba la ciudad desde la isla, intentando encontrar entre todas esas casas la de Asami…si, ella habia sido el motivo, el ver a Asami tan feliz con Mako y la indiferencia que tuvo con ella en la fiesta y durante todos estos años, la hizo ver que habia desperdiciado tanto tiempo pensando en que la joven millonaria, la pudiera ver o añorar como Korra lo hacía, pero…¿Cuándo fue que Korra la vio con ojos de mujer?, esa era su pregunta desde que llego a la isla de Aang, si la heredera simplemente la habia alejado de ella mucho tiempo, de echo ella solo conoció una parte de Asami la de su infancia pero esta, la de la joven ingeniera sexy y ardiente prepotente, no conocía nada, ¿porque de repente ahora sentía tan atracción por ella?….sin más y sin ver que Amón no aparecería camino por los pasillos, intentando hallar la solución y triste porque nuevamente sabría que al volver estaría atada a lo que la ciudad necesitaba, porque es verdad Korra no era ella, solo era lo que la ciudad quería que fuera.

Cuando iba caminando después de ver el miedo de Amón no se dio cuenta que dentro de del templo de la isla, unas cuerdas negras la habían tirado y jalado de sus piernas, Korra intento zafarse con fuego y solo pudo observar en la oscuridad que habia muchos seguidores de Amón, intento acabar con ellos pero sin previo aviso estos habían usado sus golpes de chií y la tiraron sin más, alumbrando el lugar, al ver al vacío Korra siendo levantada por los tipos, vio acercarse Amón, dios el miedo volvió a envolverla, su mente estaba en blanco y el temor empezaba a envolverla

-recibí tu invitación joven avatar- Amón le quitaría sus poderes, pero no fue asi solo la tomo de la quijada e hizo que lo viera

-nuestro encuentro, aunque inevitable es prematuro, aunque sería muy fácil para mí, quitarte tus poderes fácilmente…no lo hare- Korra no reaccionaba el miedo la paralizo

-solo serias una mártir, los maestros de todas las naciones se levantarían tras tu inoportuna muerte, pero te aseguro que tengo un plan y te guardare a ti…para el final, entonces tendrás tu duelo y yo…te destruiré- Amón se paraba y con un movimiento rápido hacia el hombro del avatar la desmayaba dejando inconsciente y sola en la isla.

Por suerte tenzin encontró a Korra, quien después de meditar todo cayo a sus brazos llorando y confesando el miedo que tenía por todo lo que estaba pasando, quería ser fuerte y demostrar al mundo que ella podía con los problemas, pero se habia equivocado

-tranquila la pesadilla ya termino- decia tenzin mientras abrazaba a Korra

-tu….tu tenías razón, tenía tanto miedo y…nunca me sentí de esta manera…y- mientras Korra lloraba desconsolada

-tenzin no se voy a hacer- y volvía a echarse encima del maestro aire, sin dejar de llorar

-admitir tus miedos, es el primer paso y más difícil…para poder superarlos Korra-


	8. Chapter 7 Tu Confusion suena a Confesion

otro comentarios por fis por inbox quiero sabeeeer de ustedes jaja los personajes y no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

Korra, quien habia vuelto a sus entrenamientos del pro control, se encontraba un poco feliz después de lo ocurrido hace unas semanas con Amón, Mako y bolín estaba felices de que Korra pidió permiso a Tonraq aunque no estuviera contento de que ella siguiera entrenando….pero algo habia cambiado, el joven maestro fuego, sonreía mucho al ver a Korra y bolín le echaba unas miradas, que simplemente a Korra le eran muy incomodas, cuando estaban hablando de su siguiente juego, Asami apareció con los nuevos uniformes, el escuchar la voz de la joven ingeniera, Korra suspiro, pues por fin podía darle las gracias de haberle avisado a tenzin

Escena retrospectiva

Tenzin y Korra llegaban al templo aire, abrazados pues aun la sureña se encontraba muy afectada por lo sucedido esta noche

-Korra sugiero, que le digas a Tonraq que dejaras el escuadrón, no quiero que vuelvas a exponerte asi- le decia tenzin preocupado

-no puedo, si lo hago la ciudad pensara que los estoy dejando solos- decia Korra caminando tapando su rostro en la ropa del maestro aire

-Korra, esto no es por la ciudad solamente….- Korra se detenía- sé que quieres demostrarte a ti misma que la indiferencia de la señorita sato, no es más que algo común y corriente que no te interesa-entonces Korra no es que se enojara pero le incomodaba hablar de ella, tras haber sido víctima de sus impulsos tontos

-no quiero hablar de ella…..Asami nunca le importe, no tiene por qué ser importante para mí como el avatar- entonces se iba caminando un poco rápido a su habitación pero tenzin

-tampoco te importa saber…que gracias a ella….yo supe lo que harías Korra- ahí Korra paro y voltio al segundo al escuchar eso, con los ojos abiertos y titubeando pregunto

-¿Qué….que fue…lo que….dijiste?- miraba a tenzin quien sonreía un poco

\- la señorita sato, vino tras escuchar tu conferencia diciéndome que no dejara que hicieras una tontería que pudiera arrebatarte la vida….hmmm- y se agarraba la barba- aunque a decir verdad….lo dijo de un modo diferente- Korra lo miraba con desesperación- creo que dijo por favor no dejes que lo haga…no sé- y miro a Korra con la ceja alzada- no se…qué hare…. si también la pierdo- y sonreía tenzin al ver el rostro de Korra, que habia quedado en shock

\- mira Korra, creo que solo se están haciendo daño, solo llevas unos meses y Asami y tú, no soportan la idea de que estén lejos, sugiero que seas tú la que dé el paso importante, de que hagas a un lado el orgullo y vuelvan a entablar aquella amistad tan pura que estaba surgiendo- entonces Korra miro a tenzin con amor pero triste- o tal vez algo más que una amistad- y tenzin se daba la vuelta hiendose, Korra ahora lo miraba con pena ¿algo más?, tenzin insinuaba que Korra y Asami ¿deberían estar juntas como mujer?, el maestro aire era muy raro pero lo adoraba y sin más, se fue a dormir sonriendo, tal vez el día habia sido feo, pero la noche termino bien para la avatar, almenos se iba a ir a dormir con las palabras de la joven ojiverde, que le habia dicho a su maestro aire.

Escena retrospectiva

-Hola amor- Korra quien habia sonreído y ahora se encontraba asqueada y fastidiada por que el joven pelinegro le dijo a Asami amor, miraba con desprecio como ambos estaban siendo tan románticos enfrente de ella, dios sentía que le hervía la sangre

-Chicos, miren los uniformes, deberíamos probárnoslos para asegurarnos de que sean a la medida-

-no creo que sea necesario cariño- decia Asami mientras miraba de reojo el rostro de Korra, quien hacia muecas de asco

-Korra- entonces ella se ponía rígida

-pruébatelo, ya venimos bolín y yo los probaremos por si las dudas, no tardo mi amor- decia Mako tras darle un beso a Asami en los labios, Korra quien habia echo la mano en la cabeza como de soldado y girando a la dirección de Mako para hacerlo enojar, se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba sola en el gimnasio con Asami, no quiso voltear, pero de repente la mano blanca de la pelinegra se encontraba en su hombro con el uniforme nuevo de pro control, haciendo que oliera con más cercanía su olor dulce y rico de jazmín, como extrañaba ese aroma

-ten Korra- decia Asami, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-gracias- decia Korra muy seca, Asami se ponía incomoda y triste, pues creyó que recibiría por lo menos la mirada de la morena, pero solo recibió un gracias cortante y sin sentimiento.

-amm esperare a fuera para que puedas ponértelo- y sin más caminaba hacia la entrada pero sin previo aviso, sentía la cálida mano de la sureña y voltio ruborizada hacia los ojos del avatar, su rostro y su cuerpo se sentían tan calientes al ver el rostro de la joven avatar, quien le sonreían de lado y con los ojos un poco hacia abajo

-gracias…..por haberle dicho a tenzin hace días, de mi estúpido impulso Asami- la ingeniera estaba a punto de desmayarse, asi que tenzin le dijo que fue ella quien le dijo lo que haría Korra

-no…..no…fue nada Korra- decia Asami tratando de sonreír, aún seguían tomadas de las manos

\- me salvaste, de la soledad en la que me encontraba en el templo, si tenzin no me encuentra créeme….yo me hubiera vuelto loca- ahora Korra tomaba su mano con ambas manos y acariciaba su torso, esta caricia era tierna, pero para la joven empresaria solo la hacía excitar y ruborizar, ante las delicadas caricias que la morena le estaba dando, tratando de disimular el cosquilleo de su vientre sin dejar de ver a Korra.

-¿tuviste miedo?- pregunto Asami, mientras veía el cambio radical del rostro de Korra

-si- dijo un poco fría, pero sin soltarla

-me alegra que tenzin, estuviera cerca- decia la ingeniera tras una sonrisa, el avatar en ese momento sonreía mirando ahora si fijamente a los ojos verdes con intensidad y amor

\- me alegra que tu estuviste cerca para salvarme Asami- Asami la miro ruborizada y en shock, sin duda alguna Korra no habia cambiado, seguía siendo aquella niña tan dulce que encontraba en el momento justo las palabras adecuadas para hacer que Asami, se sintiera la mujer más feliz del mundo, sin más y tras morderse los labios se atrevió hablar esta vez ella, acercándose un poco mas

-Korra….lamento mucho todo lo que te dije en la fiesta, en realidad no sé qué sucede conmigo, tras una mente privilegiada y con una empresa con muchos problemas, que un ser humano no podría resolver sin tanta gente que se encargue de cada uno de ellos, pero que yo puedo lograr con tan solo una taza de té de jazmín, a pesar de eso, no puedo comprender por qué yo no puedo expresar- se detenía pues no sabía cómo decir eso, pero la mirada de Korra era impaciente y mordiéndose los labios, pudo sentir ese calor de nuevo subir por su cuerpo, quería ser ella quien mordiera esa zona con sus dientes y sus labios, tocio y prosiguió sin mas

-no puedo…no se….como decirte- bajo la mirada- que te extraño tanto y que quiero que vuelvas a mi vida- y tras decir eso, se quedó en silencio, no habia reacción del avatar y el gimnasio se habia quedado vacío, cuando fijo la mirada en Korra la vio llorando pero sonriendo, por fin habia echo ver a Korra en que realidad lo único que siempre quiso era volver a su lado y cuando por fin ambas iban abrazarse, aquellos muchachos aparecieron, provocando que ambas al mismo tiempo se apartaran limpiándose los ojos y tratando de disimular el calor, que habia surgido ahí.

-bueno si nos quedó y nos vemos muy bien- decia Mako quien llegaba y abrazaba a Asami, Korra de nuevo mordía sus labios para contener el enojo y Asami, ahora solo sentía una incomodidad por el abrazo, Mako las miro a ambas y frunció el cejo pues ahora ambas estaban en silencio y rojas

\- en fin nos vemos en la noche, Asami y yo iremos a almorzar, los veo después- entonces Asami solo la veía de reojo mientras se alejaba de ella con el joven maestro, Korra la miraba triste, pero al final le regalo una sonrisa, dándole a entender que pronto se volverían a ver solas.

-diviértanse- decia bolín, Korra recogía su mochila pero antes de poder irse

-bueno Korra, ellos ya se fueron estamos aquí solos en el gimnasio- Korra lo miraba extraña

-solo tú y yo….dos personas solas- Korra no sabía cómo interpretar eso, solo bajo su rostro y trataba de aparentar que no entendía lo que le quería decir bolín

-pero muy juntas y muy solas- ahí fue donde Korra…sintió la alerta de huir de ahí

-amm…tengo que volver al templo del aire, para entrenar con tenzin- sonreía mientras apuntaba a la puerta

-nos vemos- y corría a toda velocidad, dejando al pobre de bolín, solo y juntito pero solo.

-Ahora ¿si me dirás sobre lo que hubo entre tú y Korra?- decia Mako un poco molesto, mientras comían en un restaurante cerca del gimnasio

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- lo miraba Asami un poco fastidiada

-¿Por qué no debería saberlo?- Mako decia señalándola con su palillo, entonces Asami suspiro y juntos sus manos recargando su barbilla

-ok…te lo diré- con la ceja alzada comenzó a decirle todo al joven maestro, todo lo que habia pasado entre Korra y ella, desde que se conocieron hasta cuando se separaron y el trato que habia con su padre, por qué no decirle al final él estaba pidiendo explicaciones, pero se reservó los sentimientos confusos que sentía por la morena, eso era privado y él no tenía derecho a saberlo, el joven no estaba muy convencido de eso, sentía que habia algo mas y él lo iba a averiguar, no era normal que ambas cuando estaban juntas no se vieran y ni se hablaran si habían tenido una amistad desde niñas y mucho menos que Asami, siempre que veía a Korra se ruborizaba o la mirara con tanta intensidad como ella lo hacía, sin más transcurría la tarde y el joven Mako después de almorzar con su novia y llegar con su hermano para hacer la comida, se encontraba meditando sobre lo sucedido con Asami, bolín estaba sentado bañando a su hurón de fuego y el joven ojiverde dijo algo, que a Mako le llamo la atención.

-¿Oye Mako que piensas de Korra en modo romántico?-

-es fantástica…aunque creo que es más sensato que vaya tras Asami-

-quise decir en un modo romántica para mi- decia bolín un poco molesto, Mako se quedó avergonzado a tal respuesta que dio, porque la dio asi, si estaba celoso de la antigua relación que tuvo Korra con su ahora novia

-déjale unas chicas al resto-

-lo se….pensé que te referías a eso- decia Mako tratando de componer lo que habia dicho

-no lo sé Bo, no creo que sea bueno que salgas con Korra-

-dijiste que…ella era fantástica hace dos segundos- ahora Mako suspiraba

-si…Korra es una gran atleta y lo del avatar es genial, pero…no puedo pensar en Korra como novia, ella es como un amigo- porque estaba contestando asi y ¿se sentía emocionado por pensar en ella como novia?

-oye Korra y yo…somos perfectos uno para el otro….ella es fuerte, yo soy fuerte, ella es divertida y yo también, ella es bonita….soy hermoso- decia bolín emocionado

-bueno no importa lo que digas, le pediré que salga conmigo- eso hizo enfurecer a Mako

-escucha, no es bueno salir con un compañero….sobre todo durante el torneo, baja tu cabeza de entre las nubes y mantén… ¡tus prioridades!- decia esto más molesto….o ¿celoso?

-sí, si lo see- decia bolín cansado

\- debo estar loco- susurraba Mako negando sus pensamientos hacia Korra.

En el templo del aire, Korra junto a jinora y ikke arreglaban sus tradiciones para las festividades navideñas

-dime, como te va con ese guapo maestro fuego, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente-

-uy si cuéntanos como vas con su mágico romance- Korra riéndose caminaba dejando unas canastas en el suelo, por el comentario de las niñas

-¿Qué?...jeje que están diciendo jajaja, no estoy interesada en Mako, ni en nada que sea romántico- carraspeaba mientras se tocaba su barbilla

-además él está saliendo- y entonces su rostro se formaba uno de tristeza

-con esa hermosa y bella chica rica y elegante….Asami- después se puso a pensar, que tal vez solo tal vez podría hacer que Asami se fijara en ella, pero como se lo diría a aquellas niñas, asi que seguiría su juego

\- pero imaginemos un segundo que si estoy interesada en el- juntaba sus manos y mirando con nerviosismos les sonreía

-que debo hacer-

-uhhh, acabo de leer una saga histórica, donde la heroína se enamora del hijo del general enemigo que debía casarse con la princesa- decia jinora con embelesada emoción, señalando al avatar

-has lo que hizo ella-

-dime-

-primero, se subió a un dragón en la batalla, luego quemo todo su país y después salto a un volcán, fue algo tan romántico- Korra ahora se habia arrepentido de haberle preguntado tan dramático romance

-amm- decia Korra, al pensar ¿Cómo sería capaz de aventar a Asami a un volcán?

-¡no, no….no!- gritaba ikke

-tienes que hacer una poción mágica, con arcoíris y atardeceres, hasta que les salgan alas y vuelen hasta el castillo mágico en el cielo, donde se casaran y comerán nubes y usaran estrellas como cubos de hielo en su ponche de luna llena, por siempre, siempre- decia ikke quien volaba en el aire

-creo que el volcán, tiene más sentido para mi- decia Korra, pero detrás de ella se escuchaba una ligera risa, cuando voltio Korra se sonrojo al ver que era peema, la esposa de tenzin

-ah peema, jaja cuanto tiempo tienes parada ahí- decia Korra avergonzada

-lo suficiente, pero créeme se por lo que estás pasando…hace muchos años tuve la misma situación…con tenzin-

-papi estaba enamorado de alguien más, antes que tú-

-asi es- Korra no tenía idea, pero quería seguir oyendo

-entonces que hiciste-

-bueno, durante mucho tiempo no hice nada, era muy tímida y tenía miedo de que me rechazara, pero el ver a mi alma gemela por el resto de su vida con la mujer equivocada, era muy doloroso, asi que me arme de valor y le confesé mi amor a tenzin y el resto es historia- las tres que habían escuchado con tanto esmero repetían un largo gemido de emoción, pero Korra, sabía que no era Mako, quien le interesaba, si no…..Asami, al final peema tenía razón que podía pasar si le confesara su amor a Asami, si la rechazara por lo menos en ella estaría que lo intento, pero si era correspondida, por fin tendría a Asami con ella.

El combate era esa noche y los tres campeones estaban siendo presentado en la arena, el árbitro gritaba con euforia, que entraban en la arena los hurones de fuego de industrias futuro, Korra trataba de encontrar a Asami entre la gente, cuando pudo visualizarla en las gradas privadas, entonces su corazón latía con fuerza, se iba a lucir esa noche por ella, el combate Seguia y sin ningún problema, los hurones de fuego de industrias futuro habían ganado su primer combate después de volver, habia sido rápido y con mucha agilidad ese encuentro, sin más Korra iba adelante con Mako quien le estaba dando elogios de su gran desempeño en la arena, Korra se sentía bien con que Mako fuera atento y sin pensar lo que dijo de una mala forma comento

-sabes también creo que tenemos una buena conexión fuera de la plataforma- Mako mientras ponía su casco en su lockers, solo pudo vacilar y confirmar lo que el avatar dijo, pero entonces Korra siguió hablando

-creo que sería divertido que pasáramos tiempo juntos, fuera del gimnasio y fuera de que secuestren a familiares y esas cosas- entonces Mako interrumpió

-Korra, lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que no siento ninguna atracción por ti-Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿en qué momento Korra dijo que ella sentía atracción con él?, si tal vez se pudieron sentir asi sus palabras pero Korra solo quería conocer mejor al chico, para saber qué tipo de chicos o personas eran a las que Asami les gustaba, para poder demostrarle que ella podía ser asi…pero el joven maestro pensó distinto, sin más Korra se dio la vuelta

-olvida todo lo que te dije- y avergonzada y fría se alejó de ahí, en ese momento entro Asami, con el animalito de bolín en el hombro

-felicidades chicos, estuvieron estupendos haya fuera- y como obra de magia Asami pasaba a un lado de Korra, pero sin ni siquiera darle una sonrisa, pues iba directa a Mako donde le beso la mejilla, Korra vio de reojo y pudo ver la mirada de Mako sobre ella con una forma triste, pero Korra noe estaba triste por Mako, era por Asami….las ideas de Korra no podían ser, por que Asami estaba perdidamente enamorada, de Mako y eso….la ponía mal

-oye….Korra- bolín decia con una voz un poco ronca cuando Korra trataba de alejarse de la pareja

-¿estaba pensando, que tú y yo podíamos salir juntos, a cenar en una cita por asi decirlo?- por dios Korra no estaba para esto

-ahhh….eres muy dulce pero, no creo que sea bueno, no vale la pena tener una cita conmigo- decia mientras se recargaba en la mesa que tenía detrás de ella y miraba de reojo a Asami quien abrazaba con amor a Mako

-estas bromeando, eres la chica más astuta, divertida, fuerte, fantabulosa, talentosa y más maravillosa del mundo- entonces Korra no pudo evitar que se le formara una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un rojo vivo en sus mejilla, tras una pequeña risilla miraba al suelo

-¿enserio piensas eso de mí?- decia mientras miraba a bolín con ternura

-pienso eso de ti, desde el momento en el que te vi-Mako escuchaba con atención y con enfado un poco, pues no creía que su hermano estuviera haciendo esto

-confía en mí sé que no la pasáramos muy bien juntos-

-sabes que…..será bueno divertirse, está bien vamos-

-siiii, quien es el chico más afortunado del mundo es bolín señores- gritaba bolín, en ese momento Mako sentía un apretón muy fuerte en la parte de su cadera, haciéndolo reaccionar, era la mano de Asami quien ahora estaba mirando su pecho muy seria, al sentir la mirada Asami, miro al joven maestro y sonrió para después colocar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el sonrió y después de que Asami dejo de verlo, volteo a ver a los dos chicos que ya se habían ido mordiendo su labio por la rabia y celos…..celos hacia el avatar.

La velada iba bien, Korra y bolín tenían su cita la más divertida que alguien pudiera tener, pero Asami por alguna extraña razón habia dejado tras unos minutos después de que el avatar se habia ido, se fue ella a su casa con la excusa de que no se sentía bien, cuando llego casi azotando la puerta de su mansión y dando fuertes pisoteadas en las escaleras, llego aventando su puerta de su habitación y sin más se echó encima de su cama, llorando desconsolada.

-¡qué demonios me está pasando!- y Seguia llorando-¡por que le hago esto a Mako!- y ahora apretaba las cobijas de su cama-el…..no merece….que cele a Korra….oh espíritus….ayúdenme- y Seguia llorando preguntándose en qué momento ella se habia enamorado de su amiga.

\- ¡con un demonio!- Mako quien golpeaba con fuerza un muñeco en el gimnasio con fuego control, estaba furioso por lo que su hermano habia echo, al darse cuenta que estaba quemando el lugar paro y tomándose de sus cabellos, se arrodillo sin saber que hacer- ¡por qué demonios pienso en ella!- se decia mientras recordaba las palabra del avatar-¡por que….si ella no me gusta!- y volvía aventar otra patada con fuego hacia aquel muñeco aventándolo lejos, jadeando por la fuerza y mirando al vacío muñeco que se quemaba por su ira-perdóname Asami…..no te mereces esto- y Mako se preparaba para su próxima estrategia.

Pasaron los días y otro combate venia, el avatar Korra habia llegado a la arena pero no contaba con que Mako estuviera fuera de la arena sentado, sin más iba a pasar sobre él, pues ese día habia malinterpretado las cosas y él era el culpable del por qué Asami, no le ponía atención como ella quisiera.

-A que estás jugando- le decia Mako quien se paraba enfrente de ella

-amm a pro control, tenemos juego esta noche- decia Korra al no entender su pregunta

-no… me refiero a bolín, lo tienes embudado y solo lo usas para vengarte de mí- aquel chico sí que sabía cómo envolver las cosas

-no es asi, solo nos divertimos juntos y eso a ti no debe importarte- decia un poco molesta

-estoy preocupado por mi hermano, no quiero que le rompas el corazón- decia Mako nervioso, pues no era cierto eso

-espera un segundo- decia Korra un poco divertida- no estas preocupado por el….estas celoso- le daba risa, pues el chico no estaba siendo nada cauteloso con sus sentimientos

-¡que!... ¿celoso?...bah…no seas ridícula- decia Mako quien ya no miraba a Korra a los lejos, Korra por otra parte quería ver hasta donde era capaz ese chico de ser un patán que se sintiera con toda la libertad de reclamar cosas que no eran suyas, una de ellas….era Asami

-admítelo si estas celoso- lo decia de una forma burlona

-no es asi estoy con Asami- Korra iba a jugar a esto

-¿si pero cuando estas con ella piensas en mi verdad?-

-¡No seas egocéntrica!-

-¡solo estoy diciendo la verdad!-lo decia molesta

-¡estás loca!- Mako gritaba

-¡estas mintiendo!- ahora si Korra, se habia dado cuenta de que Mako era un mujeriego de primera y claro que no iba a desaprovechar tal situación, iba a decírselo de alguna forma a Asami, mira que el estar con ella y luego fijarse en Korra cuando ella nunca le dio alas, era un tipo realmente que se sentía completamente guapo y poderoso, sin más se metió al estadio, de lado de una de las puertas pues ese tipo cada vez le desagradaba más.

El combate iba mal, pues ellos dos estaban peleando a cada paso que iban a punto de perder y salir descalificados por sus descoordinación y las peleas que estaban dando entre ellos en la arena, si no hubiera sido por bolín ellos, hubiera quedado descalificados por su mal entendido, o por lo menos mal entendido de Korra, porque Mako….estaba sintiéndose mal al reconocer que en verdad sentía algo por ella.

Korra se encontraba afuera del estadio por la cornisa que daba hacia la vista de la ciudad, se sentía mal pues, no podía creer que Mako fuera una persona tan egoísta y con sentimientos impuros, al estar con una mujer tan hermosa y buena como Asami, si tan solo fuera ella quien ocupara su corazón, Korra no se fijaría en nadie que no fuera la misma pelinegra, la voz de Mako la saco de sus pensamientos

-tenemos que hablar, escucha a veces puedes ser tan irritante que- y Korra no lo dejo hablar

-no digas nada Mako, ya dejaste todo claro lo que sientes por mí, yo no supe cómo- y de nuevo el chico la interrumpía

-no…lo que trato de decir, que por mucho que tu actitud me vuelva loco….también creo que eres fantástica- Korra no necesitaba más enredaderas con el asunto, pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aquel chico y con enojo iba a decirle de una vez por todas sus verdaderos sentimientos

-sabes que Mako, en realidad tú me has- y antes de que pudiera terminar de decirle que el habia sido quien le quito el amor de Asami, el chico la beso, pero Korra en vez de alejarlo solo se dejó llevar, no sabía que estaba pasando con esta gran confusión, no le incomodo aquel beso que el joven maestro le estaba dando, después de unos segundos se separaron y cuando Korra lo miro, sin saber por qué le sonreía, su rostro se transformó en uno de tristeza al ver a la persona detrás de ellos

-¡bolín….no es lo que piensas!- y aquel chico salía corriendo llorando al ver como su hermano le habia robado la chica que pensaba que era para el

-¡GENIAL MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- Korra no podía creer

-¿me estas culpando?, ¡tú fuiste quien me beso!-

-¡tú me provocaste!...aaaaaargh- y salía corriendo tras su hermano y ahora Korra se sentía mal por bolín y aparte por el sentimiento, que aquel beso le transmitió

-que es lo que te sucede Korra-

El siguiente asalto venia y después de que Mako sacara a bolín de los fideos en mal estado se lo llevo para seguir con el juego, donde estaban recibiendo una golpiza de su vida y de no haber sido por Korra no hubiera pasado a la final del campeonato, después de tan enredado asunto Mako y Korra decidieron ser amigos pues eso era lo que Korra quería o eso suponía y a tanto a bolín, no lo quería perder como amigo y hablo con él, pero aquel chico era tan lindo y tierno que sin dudarlo perdono a su hermano y a Korra, en ese momento entraba Asami corriendo de nuevo hacia Mako

-buen trabajo- decia Asami contenta al abrazar a Mako, para después mirar a Korra pero su mirada era seria y su voz era cortante

-excelente combate Korra, nunca habia visto un truco como ese- esta vez Korra no iba a ponerse mal ni por la acción de la pelinegra, no es que iba a olvidarla pero si iba a empezar a darse su lugar y dárselo a ella

-gracias, pero si no fuera por ti y tu padre no tendríamos la oportunidad de pelear, asi que creo que gracias Asami- y la pelinegra cambiaba su actitud al ver el rostro de Korra con agradecimiento, ahora se sentía mal y no entendía por que el cambio repentino y peor porque no estaba enojada porque habia abrazado a Mako

Tras pasar los días, las cosas habían quedado en el olvido y Korra ahora se sentía menos presionada cada vez que veía que Mako y Asami se daban sus muestras de cariño, esto irritaba mucho a Asami, pues en cierta forma y aunque pareciera malévolo parecía disfrutar de los arranques de celos de Korra, tenía la idea de que tal vez bolín y Korra ahora estaba saliendo y tal vez…..Korra estaba interesada en bolín.

Por culpa de Amón, el consejo quería cerrar el final de pro control para poder evitar una catástrofe, ya que Amón habia avisado que atacaría la plaza si…..se atrevían a jugar ese día, creyendo que era lo correcto tanto beifong como Korra, pidieron al consejo continuar de lo cual con dificultad aceptaron, Korra que o se fiaba de aquella mujer, con preocupación acepto su ayuda, pues teniendo a la policía tan cerca sería más fácil atrapar Amón, pero se equivocó, en aquella ocasión muchos salieron lastimados y la batalla la habia ganado Amón, tras la ayuda de beifong que intento detenerlo, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados, a punto de perder el avatar estuvieron a punto pero no paso por la misma jefa, pero tarrlok puso a toda la ciudad en contra de beifong y lin no iba a soportar tal situación, las cosas no iban bien después de todo pues después de todo lo sucedido cerraron la arena de pro control y Mako y bolín, deberían irse pues ese era su hogar y ahora no tenían donde vivir, hasta que Korra llego con la idea de llevarlos con ella al templo, pero alguien más se le adelanto

-Asami nos invitó a vivir en su lujosa mansión de su padre- decia bolín emocionado, Korra no podía creer esto….tal como habia echo el señor sato con ella, solo que el la había rechazo

-Hola Korra esperaba que vinieras- una Asami decia en el segundo piso de donde se encontraban, Korra sentía tanta decepción pero a la vez pesar, al parecer cada vez las cosas que tenía planeado con Asami, se hacían lejanas con cada paso y problema que pasaba

-Estaba por irme- decia Korra con voz de fastidio ante Asami- bueno es todo nos vemos por ahí, supongo- su voz cambiaba drásticamente a un tono triste, pero Asami no iba a dejar las cosas asi, ella iba a lograr que Korra se volvieran acercar, pues la conversación que habían tenido unos meses atrás no iba a quedar en el pasado

-¿Por qué no mañana?, me encantaría que fueras a la mansión- entonces Korra se detuvo para mirarla un poco incrédula a lo que decia- hmmm, no se hay algunas cosas de…avatar que debo hacer- decia en un tono agresivo, si no era más obvio que Asami lo sintiera entonces a esa altura sabría que Asami no era la chica inteligente que habia conocido, bolín con su hurón en brazos empezó hablar chistoso para convencer al avatar, que sin duda alguna lo consiguió pues le encantaba lo tierno que era bolín su amigo.

-jaja….de acuerdo pábu- y Asami sonreía internamente, mañana empezaría con su plan y empezaría desde cero con el avatar

-genial nos vemos mañana entonces- pero no recibió respuesta de Korra, solo vio que se fue sin más…por lo menos el saber que mañana iría, con eso le bastaba.

Tras las nuevas armas que se encontraron en la arena de pro control, que eran guantes con el poder del chií para los igualitarios, beifong busco quien habia ayudado a los igualitarios con esas armas y según un informante en industrias Col, habia sido el causante de fabricarlas, el dueño no tenía una razón para ello, pero Korra no desconfió del testigo que según habia dado la información, puesto se encontró toda la mercancía de aquellas armas.

Al día siguiente, tras la dirección que Asami le habia dado, Korra llego a la mansión sato un enorme edificio, ella no podía creer el tamaño de la mansión se supone que es ahí donde ella viviría y que si hubiera pasado eso….tal vez ella estaría con Asami y estaría muy feliz, sin más, toco la puerta y un hombre con lentes, le dejo entrar donde la dirigió donde estaba Asami y los demás, la mansión de Asami era bellísima tras esos decorados rojos, blancos y cafés claros, cuando por fin visualizo la alberca, pudo ver a los tres chicos en ella, donde bolín nadaba y Mako se relajaba en la piscina, pero su atención se fue directamente a las bien torneadas y hermosas piernas de Asami….esa mujer estaba en un traje de baño muy elegante pero sensualmente provocativo, tras platicar con ellos mientras el avatar se quedaba sentada en una de las sillas de ahí, bolín hacia enfurecer al mayordomo de Asami, la heredera le dijo a Korra que sería bueno pasar un tiempo juntas, entonces Korra un poco preocupada, miro a la pelinegra que se acercaba a ella aun en la piscina y suspirando la miro

-bueno que tienes planeado para nosotras….adivinare….compras…maquillaje- en ese momento sin darse cuenta Korra de que Asami se habia arrastrado por la piscina hasta la escalera vio como sensualmente salía del agua y las gotas recorrían su bien formado y sensual cuerpo, mientras Asami se paraba de una forma provocativa mirando al avatar

-pensaba en algo un poco más…..emocionante- esa última palabra en Asami la hizo estremecer, pues ya estaba babeando al ver a Asami en esa forma y más cuando la heredera se mordió los labios y la miro fijamente y seria, la hacía estremecer y dudar de controlar su compostura.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado Korra….que Asami la llevaría a ver los autos de carrera que su padre hacía, habia escuchado de ellos pero nunca los habia visto, definitivamente sí que eso era emocionante.

-¿Esto es mejor no?- la sonrisa de Korra….era la mejor visión para Asami, que estaba a su lado observando a la joven avatar- mucho mejor que el maquillaje- sonrió Asami- esta es la pista de prueba de los satomoviles de industrias futuro…. ¿en la tribu alguna vez aprendiste a conducir?- Korra podía oír a Asami pero estaba tan concentrada en los autos que no apartaba la vista de ellos- no, en la fortaleza solo pude conducir un perro oso polar- Asami pensaba su pregunta y tras morderse su labio dijo- ¿quieres que te lleve a dar un paseo?- entonces Korra abrió sus ojos y voltio rápidamente a ver a Asami, la mirada de Asami tenía una cierta lujuria en sus ojos, también se podía ver amor en ellos, sin pensarlo más sonrió Korra- HAGAMOSLO-

Korra y Asami, estaban en la pista corriendo con un piloto profesional, sin duda alguna se iba a ganar a Korra con cosas que alguna vez la sureña le conto que le gustaría hacer y que en cierta forma eran cosas atrevidas y emocionantes, tal vez no tan extremas pero si con adrenalina como los autos, con un par de movimientos y con el suave aroma de vainilla que tenía en la parte de atrás se motivó para dejar girando al piloto profesional en la pista y poder ganar la dicha carrera, Asami nadie le ganaba y menos en conducir, cuando por fin se detuvieron, Korra no pudo evitar gritar con emoción

-¡Eso fue impresionante, pensé que no lo lograríamos!- decia Korra mientras miraba desde abajo del satomovil a Asami

-bueno alguien me enseño hace mucho tiempo que a veces hay que ser algo alocada- y se sacaba su cabello de su guerrera mirando a Korra seductoramente- ¿no crees?-

\- tengo que admitirlo….que…..has cambiado y que te juzgue mal, pensé que te habías vuelto una chica caprichosa- entonces Korra al ver como bajaba Asami del satomovil seria intento cambiar las cosas acercándose y estirando la mano con preocupación-ahhh sin ofender- entonces sus oídos y sus sentidos fueron envueltos nuevamente de amor al escuchar la suave risa de la ojiverde

-jaja está bien…la gente siempre asume que soy la niña linda de papa, pero se defenderme sola- ahora Korra la miraba con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro- desde….lo sucedido con mama mi papa me ha hecho practicar defensa personal, quiso asegurarse de que pudiera protegerme sola- Asami miraba a Korra seria, pero en sus ojos mostraban felicidad

-que astuto- Korra hacia esa sonrisa que a Asami volvía loca, entonces la pelinegra se mordió los labios y suspiro para poder decir lo siguiente

-cuando practicaba….me acordaba de ti pues….eras como un ejemplo a seguir- entonces Korra la miro con sorpresa pero sonriendo se atrevió a acercarse un poco mas

-me alegra saber entonces….que no me olvidaste de todo- y entonces Korra sin apartar la vista de los ojos esmeralda de Asami, con su mano toco la pulsera que ahora estaba restaurada con la misma tela y la piedra pero más larga y Asami salto en su lugar sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas y salir un brillo especial de sus ojos, quería expresar una sonrisa pero con el avatar tan cerca y con esa sonrisa de lado le era imposible hacerlo

-te la pusiste de nuevo- dijo Korra mirando con ternura ahora

-aunque no lo creas Korra, esta pulsera era especial para mí- ambas se miraron

-creo que es hora de ir con tu novio y bolín- entonces Asami suspiraba volteando el rostro a otro lado, empezaba a pesarle el que dijera Korra que tenía novio sin más y antes de partir tomo a Korra de su cinturón de piel, quien al sentir las manos tan bajas se ruborizo y sintió escalofrió

-Korra, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente- y se acercó más a ella, casi sus labios podían rozar, Korra sentía el suave y cálido aliento de la joven pelinegra en sus labios

-tal vez te vaya a visitar…más tarde, en el templo del aire- y sin más se apartaba de ella sonriendo, dejando a Korra estúpida por tan buenos movimientos.

Después de un día de satomoviles y tanta emoción, volvieron a la mansión, donde bolín se encargó de decir a todo el mundo que necesitaba un baño, y Korra sin desaprovechar pregunto a Asami si tenía otro para poder usarlo, de lo cual dijo que se encontraba en la parte de arriba, sin más Korra fue al baño, cuando pretendía salir escucho a lo lejos, la voz del padre de Asami y no pudo creer lo que escucho cuando se acercó.

-no…no se lo aseguro, todo va de acuerdo al plan- Korra se acercó sigilosamente

-si, por suerte la investigación por la corporación col, nos da más tiempo, confié en mí, para el fin de semana estaremos listos para atacar- ahora Korra estaba en un dilema, se recargo en la puerta y suspiro lo más lento que pudo, como era posible que el padre de Asami, estuviera diciendo esto y peor que estuviera con los igualitarios, no podría creer que el señor que ella conoció, tan bueno y fuerte, solo se habia convertido en un hombre sin escrúpulos y sin corazón, y ahora…¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Asami?.

-¿Te vas…Korra?-la voz de Asami se escuchaba confusa, pero triste por la repentina ida del avatar-pero pensé que ir- y entonces Korra con todo el pesar de su corazón se volteaba a ver a la chica y a los demás sin dejarla terminar lo que diría

-lo siento…olvide que tenía que ventear. Es decir airear…quiero decir….cuidar a los niños de tenzin- y se iba acercando cada vez más a la puerta con tristeza y preocupación- nos vemos- y abria la puerta y corría lo más rápido que podía- Perdóname…..Asami, lamento el dolor que te causare después de esto- y las lágrimas volvían al rostro de Korra que no dejaba de correr, hacia la dirección donde la jefa beifong estaría.


	9. Chapter 8 Dolor Durante 12 años Oculto

JAJAJAJA HOY ESTOY DE BUENAS...SIP DEFINITIVAMENTE, a pesar de lo sucedido de mi cuenta que no me deja ver sus reviews pero estoy de buenas ahora les dejo dos capitulos mas para su entretenimiento y de ahi yo creo que tadare un ratin por que debo hacer examenes y solo tengo chance de entregarlos hasta las 8 del dia domingo jajajaja asi que, cuidence y disfruten porfas los reviews no los veo por el momento si tienen dudas y asi escribanme por inbox y yo con gusto les atendere en los siguientes capitulos gracias, me gustaria saber suuuu opinion acerca del fanfiiiiic gracias y disfruten de nuevo mas de esta historia.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

-¿crees que el señor sato fabrico esos guantes para los igualitarios y luego incrimino a corporación Col?-decia tenzin quien se encontraba con Korra y Lin Beifong en las calles de ciudad república en la noche

-es una acusación muy osada, ¿qué pruebas tienes?- decia Lin mirando a Korra un poco molesta

-bueno…no es que tenga alguna prueba- Korra miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados sintiendo culpabilidad por incriminar asi al señor sato-pero se lo que oí- dijo con firmeza dirigiéndose a lin-el señor Sato trama algo- dijo soltando un suspiro

Beifong se rasco la nuca y luego trato de meditar lo que el avatar decia- tiene los medios para eso- entonces a su mente vino- y también un motivo- mirando a Korra y a tenzin

-es verdad- dijo tenzin y Korra aún no entendía

-¿tiene un motivo, de que hablan?- entonces tenzin suspiro triste

-Korra hace 12 años los agnikai, entraron a robar a la mansión sato y un Maestro fuego asesino- y antes de que pudiera terminar Korra dijo

-¡no puede ser!...fue cuando Asami me dijo que habían asesinado a su mama y…..el señor- entonces Korra ponía rostro de que habia entendido las cosas pero no quería aceptarlas

-¿ahora entiendes todo Korra?, entiendes por qué sato…ya no quiso que fueras a vivir con ellos, tu eres un maestro, eres el avatar y controlas el fuego, es probable que haya crecido en él un sentimiento anti control todo este tiempo, es suficiente razón pues lo de su esposa fue una tragedia y todo concuerda desde que sato hablo con tu padre y le dijo que se habia roto el acuerdo-

-tal vez deberíamos vigilar al señor sato un poco más de cerca…- decia Lin, mirando al avatar y a tenzin, todo cuadraba y tal vez entonces el señor sato culpo injustamente a corporación col.

Antes de que Korra se reuniera con tenzin y la jefa de policías, Asami estaba en su habitación preguntándose que ponerse, pues tenía que salir en la noche a terminar aquella conversación pendiente con el avatar, el que tuviera a Mako y bolín en casa no era impedimento para que hiciera su rutina, pero alguien toco su puerta.

-¿Quién?- dijo mientras seguía moviendo ropa de su enorme closet

-soy yo hija- entonces Asami con una sonrisa le dijo que pasara, el señor sato paso y no hayo a su hija en la sala principal, asi que se dirigió hacia donde estaba su cama y tampoco la vio ahí.

-estoy en el cuarto del closet- dijo Asami asomándose, el señor sonrió y fue a donde estaba su hija

-estas presentable ¿cierto?- Asami se rio

-si padre, aunque no tendría de malo….eres mi padre- el señor entro y vio a su hija sacar montones de vestidos, zapatos, accesorios…opto por sentarse en un sillón rojo que estaba ahí enfrente de la chica

-hmmm, supongo que estás buscando tu pijama para dormir, aunque la pijama tengo entendido la tienes debajo de tu almohada- entonces Asami mordiéndose los labios se rio un poco

-no padre, voy a salir- el señor sato se puso serio, mientras veía a su hija venir de un closet al otro buscando y sacando conjuntos y cosas de ropa, su ropa.

-¿con el joven maestro de….fuego?, Asami no crees que ya es noche, todo el día se la ha pasado aquí- entonces Asami debía decirle que ellos vivirán en la mansión, con todo el alboroto y la tarde tan genial que habia tenido y con la confusa acción de avatar al salir disparada de la mansión, se le habia olvidado hablar de esa decisión con su padre, ella voltio sonriendo sentándose en una de sus piernas, lo abrazo por el cuello y le apretó el bigote como de chiquilla, aquella acción provoco en sato una gran risa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-No puedo creer que hayas echo eso….hace mucho que no lo hacías, ¿Cuál es el motivo fantástico para que lo hicieras?- entonces Asami sonrió

-te amo…. ¿lo sabes cierto?- entonces el señor beso la frente de su pequeña y beso el dorso de las manos de la joven

-yo también te amo Asami y solo quiero lo mejor para ti- entonces se quedaron viéndose un momento, hasta que Asami se atrevió a decirle a su padre

-Mako y bolín Vivian en la arena control, como no tienen a donde ir…los invite a quedarse en la casa padre, es temporal en lo que Mako encuentra un trabajo estable, el mismo me lo aseguro, le dije que no era necesario pero bueno él quiso hacer eso- cuando miro a su padre no se esperaba con que su padre se pusiera serio y estuviera con los ojos cerrados como meditando lo que su hija habia dicho

-me gusta el corazón que tienes Asami, pero bueno espero que él duerma lejos de tu habitación, ya bastante es aguantar que él sea- y entonces sato abrió los ojos y miro a su hija quien estaba con la ceja alzada y no entendiendo las palabras que su padre iba a decir

-ya bastante aguantar que él sea ¿qué papa?- decia Asami parándose de su rodilla

-tu novio- dijo el señor frio y serio, Asami abrió los ojos

-no entiendo…tu querías que saliera con alguien, además….es de la nación de fuego como mama

-si pero, bueno no quiero que lo malinterpretes Asami, yo soy tu padre y yo estoy celoso de que me estén robando a mi niña- entonces Asami de aquello que pudiera estarse imaginando horrible, solo suspiro y miro a su papa de nuevo con ternura, estiro sus manos y lo levanto para sostenerlo con fuerza dándole un abrazo acostando su cabeza en el pecho del señor

-papa, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti….jaja eres un señor canoso celoso, me espantaste pensé que te molestaba algo, nadie me va a robar de ti- entonces el señor sato se le humedecían los ojos y abrazaba con fuerza a su hija para besarle la cabeza

-eso, no me cabe duda- y los ojos de sato se mostraban diferentes como si ocultara algo- pero aun no me has dicho entonces a dónde vas tan tarde

-Asami miraba el reloj que tenía en ese lugar y sonreía- no es tarde son las 8 de la noche y no iré con Mako a ningún lado, él se queda, yo me voy-sato ahora estaba confundido

-pues donde es tan importante como para que saques toda tu boutique- y señalaba a toda la ropa que habia sacado la ingeniera quien estaba ruborizada al tono burlón de su padre

-iré a ver…iré….a ver…a Korra- decia mientras se metía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y miraba a su padre

-oh….vaya y por eso no puedes usar- y miraba entre la ropa y agarraba un vestido largo de color vino- este y…- y miraba entre los zapatos y sacaba unas zapatillas cerradas de color café- estos hermosos botines para ir a ver al avatar- su padre sonreía mientras Asami, miraba el atuendo que su padre habia escogido pero no le convencía

-no papa, no quiero ir tan equis- entonces Sato la miraba asombrado, él ya sabía qué relación tenía su hija con aquella chica y en ningún momento le aterro, de echo quería a la pequeña Korra, pero lo que él no podía aceptar…es que simplemente Korra fuera una maestra y no cualquier si no el avatar.

-bueno…entonces si no te molesta me sentare aquí a ver que escoges y ayudarte para que dejes boquiabierta al avatar, debe ser algo especial para que no se espere aquello que deben hablar para mañana, sugiero Asami que la mires a los ojos y cuando se lo digas….te muerdas los labios de una manera tan sensual y provocativa, que te pintaras con intensidad de color rojo- entonces Asami roja ante el comentario de su padre y temblando voltio a verlo más que aterrada por lo dicho, el señor sato sostenía su pierna quien la doblaba elegantemente mientras sacaba una carcajada al ver el rostro de su hija

-¡QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO PAPA!, por qué me dices eso- decia Asami tratando de no temblar y enojada por la risa que no paraba de su padre

-¡jajaja no me culpes a mi….tú no eres nada discreta Asami!- decia el señor quitándose sus lentes para limpiarlos

-¡de que hablas!- volvía a decir Asami, el señor dejo de reírse y sonriendo le contesto

-Asami, lo que tu sientes por Korra, no es solo una amistad, lo sé porque yo mismo vi las cartas que le enviabas a Korra de pequeña…bueno en realidad tu madre era quien me las enseñaba, lo bonito que escribías y con el detalle que ponías a todas tus cartas para que ella lo leyera y terminara escribiéndote más emocionada que nunca, eh visto cuando tu ibas al colegio, tuviste muy pocas amigas y sé que a ninguna la trataste como trataste a Korra y también cuando….tu madre murió, supe cómo te dolía el hecho de haberla separado de tu vida, pues ella te daba ánimo para seguir, yo pude observar como llorabas después de leer sus cartas y veía como tardabas horas para decidirte si contestar o no, aunque todo terminaba por no hacerlo, nunca entendí por qué la alejaste pero por eso me dolía que se lastimaran, yo estimo mucho a Korra, no me agrada que sea el avatar y no quiero que pienses mal, pero tiene muchos enemigos y yo no quiero que ellos sepan que tú eres importante para ella y vengan a rebatarte de mi vida, pero si por alguna razón el destino las tiene a ambas viviendo en la misma ciudad, bueno…quien soy yo para impedir que no estés con el avatar, además me agrada mejor ella que…tu novio- Asami estaba en shock como era posible que su padre en tan pocas palabras pero ciertas le haya dicho todo lo que Asami ha guardado por más de 12 años, no podía creerlo, era verdad ella amaba al avatar, pero era difícil aceptarlo y más demostrárselo, el señor sato volvió a sonreír

-sugiero que mejor vayas con tu falda y tu chaqueta de vino, por el momento y que guardes el conjunto especial…para cuando le digas…lo que sientes por ella y te dejo sola, pues se está haciendo noche y si tu no sales a más tardar a las 9 de aquí, te juro que ya no saldrás Asami- y el señor se paraba sonriendo para quedarse en la puerta

-otra cosa cariño- y Asami levantaba el rostro para mirarlo

-decidas lo que decidas….yo tomare cartas en el asunto, para que puedas tener una relación normal con Korra, sea cual sea su…relación- y le guiñaba el ojo para después salirse, nuevamente el señor sato dejaba a Asami con duda ante los comentarios tan raros que el decia, pero sin más, hizo caso a su padre y se puso su vestimenta normal de siempre no habia necesidad de ir arreglada aun, por lo menos ya sabía que su padre aceptaba la relación que aceptara tener con Korra más que con la de Mako, pero ese es el problema, ella estaba con Mako y aun ni siquiera estaba segura de sí Korra, sentía lo mismo por ella, no iba a forzar las cosas todo iría lento pero en estos momentos ella iría al templo del aire a terminar con la conversación que se quedó pendiente, sin más opto por ponerse su guerrera y su pantalón color vino con el logo de industrias futuro y se iría en su ciclomotora a ver a Korra.

Eran las 10 de la noche y Korra junto a tenzin iban llegando al templo, Korra venia cansada no solo por el día ajetreado que tuvo, si no por los sentimientos guardados de saber que el señor sato, el señor padre del amor de su vida tenía que ver algo con los igualitarios, después de tanto…..tanto que le costó que Asami hablara con ella, ahora más que nunca sabía que iba a perderla, mañana que iría junto a tenzin y a lin a averiguar más sobre sato, estaba triste y el cuello le dolía a horrores, sin más se despidió de tenzin y se fue directo a su cuarto, vio que estaba encendida la luz, pero no hizo caso y sin más entro cerrando la puerta, con los ojos cerrados se quitó sus ligas del cabello tanto la de los lados y la de arriba, se alboroto el cabello con las manos sintiendo alivio y ya iba a quitarse la blusa cuando una voz apenada y apenas audible la llamo

-k...Korra- y entonces Korra se bajó la blusa que solo habia dejado ver su perfecto y bien formado abdomen y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas fuego al ver a la heredera sentada en su cama, no pudo contener lo que salió de su garganta con fuerza

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- un grito que de seguro se escuchó por toda ciudad república, de repente un aire control aventó la puerta y entro tenzin con peema y su familia

-¡QUE TE PASA KORRA!...pero que…. ¡SEÑORITA SATO QUE HACE AQUÍ!- el asunto se hizo más grande

-lo….lo...lo siento Tenzin es que yo…bueno vine hablar con Korra- entonces peema interrumpía

-yo tuve la culpa de esto, pensé que Korra la vería, yo deje pasar a la señorita sato quien venía a buscar a Korra, pero le dije que la esperara pues ustedes dos se habían ido y como no sabíamos a donde pues, le dije que esperara en la habitación de Korra, lo siento Korra- y peema miraba a Korra quien ahora estaba roja y tallándose el cuello con miedo pero con una sonrisa

-no…no te preocupes, yo no debí gritar asi, es que me espante entre a la habitación con los ojos….- y miraba Asami quien ahora tenía las manos detrás de su cadera y le sonreía tiernamente, dios esas miradas y acciones en Korra hacían un efecto embobando a la sureña- cerrados- decia susurrando y suspirando, tenzin carraspeo la garganta y saco a su familia de ese lugar, le dijo a Korra que terminara con el asunto porque sabía bien mañana que pasaría, Korra sintió pesar ante ese comentario y sin más bajo la mirada al suelo triste, no es que no disfrutara saber que Asami estaba ahí, pero por desgracia mañana el avatar haría a Asami la joven más infeliz del mundo, si sus sospechas por su padre resultaban ser….ciertas.

-lamento haberte espantado asi Korra, pensé que me habías visto, bueno yo también no hable, solo…lo siento- decia Asami ahora quien tenía sus manos agarradas y jugaba con ellas mientras sus mejillas se tiznaban de un rojo intenso y miraban el suelo con nerviosismo y miedo, Korra al ver eso sonrió pues se veía la pelinegra tan linda y tierna, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos quien Asami al sentir las manos el avatar voltio a ver su rostro, se quedó tan embobada al ver la sonrisa y esos hermosos y relucientes ojos celestes con ese brillo que juraría la ingeniera que moriría lento si seguía Korra mirándola asi

-vamos a caminar- decia Korra y Asami asentía sin más, una vez que las dos estaban a fuera se encontraban en un pequeño balcón que daba una vista del océano y toda ciudad república, sin duda alguna esa vista era hermosa y entonces Korra, se subió al barandal y se sentó en cunclillas mientras miraba hacia esa vista y Asami se encontraba del otro extremo del barandal recargada en un brazo en uno de las columnas del barandal, ninguna de las dos decia nada solo el frio de la noche chocaba con su cabello de cada una y la brisa fresca acariciaba a ambas sus rostros, dejando una necesidad de que ambas se abrazaran para que el frio no pudiera hacerlas estremecer.

-dime de que quieres hablar- decia al final Korra haciendo que la pelinegra la viera y pudiera obsesionarse de su perfil tan bello del avatar

-bueno, ese día en el gimnasio no terminamos de hablar y…no me contestaste a lo que te dije- decia la pelinegra quien a pesar de traer su guerrera puesta sobaba sus brazos como esperando a que Korra la abrazara, cosa que no iba a pasar pero ella lo deseaba.

-¿en verdad esperas una respuesta a eso?- Asami quien la miro sorprendida pues no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta en el tono en el que el avatar la hizo, un tono donde quiso expresar que no podía creer que Asami fuera tan despistada

-¿acaso no es necesario hacerlo?, porque si quieres que te diga que quiero saber tu opinión, claro que si Korra quiero saberlo, después de tanto tiempo es lógico y normal que quiera saber si tu quieres estar en mi vida- decia Asami en un tono irónico que Korra se sintió apenada pues no quiso sonar como desinteresada o hacer sentir a Asami como tonta

-perdóname….no quise hacerte sentir tonta, es solo que…obvio que quiero estar contigo- ante lo dicho tanto Korra como Asami se pusieron rojas a las palabras del avatar, Asami solo mordió sus labios y agacho la mirada sin verla y Korra ahora buscaba en su cabeza la solución correcta para darle entender que quería decir

-ehh….buh….bueno…quise decir que claro que quiero…..quiero…estar en tu vida…!siiii!...jaja eso es lo que quise decir- decia ahora Korra riendo como tonta y sobando su nuca, podía sentir el sudor frio en su frente

-yo también quiero- decia Asami mientras veía a Korra y sonreía- sabes Korra, creo que podemos empezar de cero y ahora intentarlo, no hay hielo, ni barreras….ni nadie que pueda separarnos, además- decia Asami suspirando mientras se reia, a Korra le encantaba ver asi a la pelinegra- jaja…supongo que ahora que somos dos mujeres sensatas y completamente conscientes de nuestros actos…bueno, jaja…podremos conocernos más íntimamente- y Asami miraba seductoramente y entornando los ojos hacia ella, haciendo que Korra desmayara internamente por ese alemán tan sensual de la joven pelinegra, esos ojos esmeralda la hacía morir al mirarla de esa forma, Korra podía sentir sus piernas fallar

-vaya Asami…-decia un poco jadeante- eres una mujer muy….irresistible que no se le puede decir que no- y entonces Korra tragaba saliva y suspiraba con fuerza

-jajaja…amm gracias, por el alago- ambas se miraban ahora intensamente habia algo en sus miradas que cualquiera podría reconocer que era amor, lujuria, pasión y que ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, no sabrían por cuánto tiempo se quedaron asi, pero todo fue interrumpido por tenzin quien fue a decirles que ya eran más de las 12 y que debía la señorita sato ir a casa, con el pesar de sus corazones Korra acompaño a sato hasta el barco quien la llevaría de vuelta a su ciclomotora acompañada de dos guardias del loto blanco para asegurarse que no le pasara nada en el camino, pues ya era muy noche como para que ella estuviera en la calle sin protección, antes de irse, Asami no pudo soportar no hacerlo y sin que la joven avatar se diera cuenta, Asami corrió y se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza haciendo que el avatar se sonrojara, pero solo duro un momento pues ahora ella la abrazo de la cadera y coloco su nariz en el cabello de la pelinegra, deleitándose con el suave y delicioso aroma de jazmín que la pelinegra expulsaba de cada rincón y parte de su cuerpo.

-gracias por la noche Korra- decia Asami en el oído de la sureña quien se estremecía al sentir el cálido aliento de la pelinegra y apenas con un hilo de voz pudo contestar

-gracias…..por volver conmigo- y ahora Korra la apretaba de la cadera con fuerza apegándola más….Asami sentía un calor vibrar en la parte baja del vientre y tubo que contener un gemido mordiéndose los labios, sin más ambas se separaron y sonriendo se despidieron, Korra se quedó viendo como el barco se iba del templo y Asami despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa, pero Korra, después de la sonrisa sintió una gran tristeza y se maldecía por dentro, pues todo lo que se habia dicho en ese momento iba ser olvidado….cuando Korra mañana arrestara al padre de Asami, pues ella estaba segura del que señor Hiroshi era…un delincuente y trabajaba con los igualitarios, sabía que perdería a Asami, pero al final de todo…..solo hacia su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, tocaban a la puerta de la mansión sato, el mayordomo de los satos iba abrir con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio a la jefa beifong, al maestro del templo aire y al avatar Korra, con la misma expresión como si estuvieran decepcionados de algo que se habían enterado, sin más pasaron e iban directamente a la oficina del señor sato que se encontraba en el segundo piso, Korra al entrar vio a Asami y a Mako en el primer descanso de las enormes escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso, Asami al principio sonrió al ver al avatar, pero Korra tenía la cara triste y estaba seria pues, cuando le dijera el motivo de su visita sabía que esa sonrisa seria maldecida al saber la verdad, sin más tenzin y lin pasaron sobre aquellos dos chicos y Mako quien era metiche pregunto.

-que está pasando… ¿Por qué le hacen más preguntas a Hiroshi?- y la detenía del hombro a Korra, ella suspiro y miro a Asami quien ahora la veía con la misma sonrisa pero un poco confundida

-lo escuche hablando por teléfono ayer- entonces voltio a ver a Asami

-Asami, no sé cómo decirte esto….pero creo que tu padre está trabajando con los….igualitarios-

-¡QUE! – una Asami molesta miraba con desprecio a Korra -¡ESO ES ABSURDO!- y se iba tras beifong y tenzin, Korra al ver como Asami se iba bajo la mirada triste, ayer ella y Asami habían dicho que todo empezaría desde cero y ahora ella hacia esto, cuando iba a subir Mako la tomo del hombro y la empujo un poco

-¿estabas espiando a Hiroshi?, ¡que pasa contigo!- y se iba tras Asami molesto igual, suspiro Korra, de echo le daba igual lo que aquel chico pensara de ella o eso creía…la verdad sentía que estaba afectada por lo de Asami y subía tras ellos

-Señor sato, tenemos un par de preguntas pendientes que hacerle- decia Lin Beifong…pero en eso

-¡MI PADRE ES INOCENTE!..- se azotaban las puertas de la oficina de sato y una Asami entraba enfurecida ante la acusación

-solo porque no somos maestros, no significa que apoyamos a esos horribles igualitarios- decia Asami poniéndose a un lado de su padre, detrás de ella entraba Korra y Mako

-¿igualitarios?, ¿de eso se trata esto?- decia ahora Hiroshi muy tranquilo y confuso, Korra lo veía ahora con desprecio como era posible que mintiera con facilidad, pero su rostro cambio un poco cuando vio Asami viéndola con la misma forma que ella veía a su padre hace un momento

-les aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con esos radicales- Korra suspiraba por un momento tenía ese impulso de hacerlo hablar a la fuerza, de repente

-sí, no tienes idea de lo que dices Korra- ahora Mako la veía enojado y entonces Korra explotaba, señalando a Hiroshi comento

-¡lo escuche hablando por teléfono!, dijo que la investigación a la corporación col, le daba tiempo y que estaba listo para atacar-dijo Korra mirándolo con enojo

-¡explique eso!- ahora Asami miraba a Korra con más enfado y se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo humedeciendo los ojos de la pelinegra, estaba a punto de llorar pero tenía más rabia.

Las risas de Hiroshi sato, hicieron arder las mejillas de Korra y con una gran sonrisa Hiroshi contesto-todo esto es un mal entendido resultado de la imaginación hiperactiva de la joven….avatar- decia eso haciendo énfasis en que Korra inventaba las cosas, cuando Korra miro a Asami ahora pudo ver que aquellos ojos que ayer la miraban con amor ahora solo tenían desprecio y tristeza en ellos, no podía quedar como si fuera una mentirosa definitivamente iba a perder a Asami.

-mi mayor competencia, esta fuera del negocio- Hiroshi ponía sus manos juntas mientras miraba a Korra, su hija se pegaba más a él y ahora cruzaba los brazos, esos par de ojos viéndola hacían que Korra se estremeciera de coraje y tristeza, pues estaban los ojos de Hiroshi en ella y a su vez los de Asami quien la miraba con enojo.

-eso…me da la oportunidad de atacar el mercado….con una nueva línea de satomoviles, hablaba de negocios- Hiroshi miraba a Korra con una sonrisa y luego cerraba sus ojos suspirando- no tiene nada de malo- el avatar estaba quedando como tonta frente a su chica.

-Para poder descartar cualquier sospecha… ¿podemos revisar sus fábricas y bodegas?- decia tenzin quien miraba con sigilo a sato

-Arrgh- Asami se quejaba poniendo las manos en la cintura iba a decir algo cuando su padre le levanto la mano para que se tranquilizara

-si considera que es necesario, será bienvenido a industrias futuro cuando quiera- sin más tenzin y la jefa beifong salían de la oficina y Mako tras ellos, cuando el avatar iba a salir.

-¡KORRA!- escuchaba el grito de Asami quien sintió un escalofrió, cerró las puertas y se giró para ver a Asami y a Hiroshi en el mismo lugar

-¡cómo me haces esto!, ayer habíamos quedado que….que….empezaríamos desde cero y ahora vienes al siguiente día y acusas a mi padre de ser un igualitario, ¡que te sucede Korra!- decia la joven pelinegra quien se acercaba a Korra muy furiosa y casi gritándole en la cara, Korra solo podía ver a Asami con una mirada triste pero su rostro Seguia firme pues Hiroshi estaba ahí y no se iba a redactar

-se bien lo que oí y sé que tu padre…oculta algo, lamento en verdad que esto esté pasando mi intención no es hacerte daño Asami, yo te- y antes de que pudiera decirlo Asami empujaba a Korra haciendo que abriera con fuerza las puertas de la oficina cayendo sentada al suelo, el dolor en las asentaderas de Korra no era nada comparado al dolor interno de su corazón al sentir como estaba perdiendo la oportunidad para estar con Asami

-no te atrevas a decir que me quieres, cuando me estás haciendo daño, me quitaron a mi madre y ahora tu….precisamente tu…la persona más importante en mi vida, quiere quitarme a mi padre- y entonces Korra al ver el rostro de Asami se derrumbaba pues Asami estaba enojada pero unas lágrimas salían del rostro de Asami- ¿Por qué me haces esto Korra?- ahora Korra se le habían humedecido los ojos, pero en eso.

-¡basta!, no hagan esto aquí- y Korra veía la mano del señor sato pero su rostro se habia transformado en uno de enojo, ella se paró por su cuenta y cuando pensaba irse Hiroshi la detuvo

-Korra, te conozco desde que eras una niña, sé qué haces tu trabajo y no tengo ningún rencor hacia a ti, por que estimo a tu padre y a ti pero tengo un favor que pedirte dada las circunstancias y tal vez no lo entiendas pero como te dije un día…cuando jugaste con mi hija…ahora te pido otra cosa que sé que cumplirás con tu vida- entonces Korra volteaba a verlo- cuida a mi hija Korra, pase lo que pase….cuídala y cuídate tu- Hiroshi decia ahora muy serio y mirando muy penetrante a Korra, Asami ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre ya no podía mirar a Korra estaba furiosa con ella, Korra sin más se fue de ahí a alcanzar a lin y a tenzin.

-por qué le has pedido tal cosa, después de que ella te quiere culpa de algo que no cometiste- decia Asami mientras seguía llorando en el pecho de su padre

-por que….no hay mejor persona en el mundo que pueda cuidar de ti como lo es Korra hija, si mi plan no marcha como yo quiero supongo que si no puedo cuidarte yo… lo hará ella con su vida.- nuevamente esas dudas esa forma de hablar de su padre porque estaba tan misterioso, le dolía saber que Korra no le haya dicho nada de sus sospechas pero pensándolo bien, si lo hubiera hecho ¿Asami la hubiera escuchado?, ¿Asami no hubiera explotado en ese momento?, suspiraba sin más y ambos satos salían de la oficina para dar aviso a todas las fábricas y bogadas, para que estuvieran atentos de la visita de la jefa beifong y el avatar, Asami no se iba a quedar quieta iba a acompañarlos sin más.

Los maestros metal revisaron cada caja y cada rincón de cada una de las fábricas, bodegas y de la empresa de industrias sato, sin hallar nada…al parecer Hiroshi decia la verdad pero Korra no estaba convencida ella sabía que él era culpable y lo iba averiguar, se encontraba en una de las fábricas de sato

-no puedo creer que no encontráramos nada- decia Korra mientras bajaba de naga mientras iba hacia lin y tenzin- lin miraba a Korra igual no convencida

-al parecer Hiroshi es inocente- tenzin afirmaba eso con la cabeza y de repente a lo lejos dos jóvenes se acercaban furiosos

\- de acuerdo, ya revisaron ahora váyanse de aquí- decia Asami quien los miraba con un rostro de desprecio, Korra ahora sentía tanto pesar, al ver el rostro de Asami asi….ella quería demostrarle a Asami que estaba equivocada pero también quería hacerle ver que lamentaba todo esto, cuando iba a hablar, Mako hizo una seña para que Korra lo acompañase, cosa que Korra hizo alejándose de todos

-bien espero que estés convencida- Korra lo miraba aun con tristeza pero no se iba a redactar

-¡No!, no lo estoy no me importa lo cooperativo que sea Hiroshi, sé que está mintiendo- decia Korra quien ya empezaba a fastidiarse por el atrevimiento del joven maestro

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿sigues celosa de lo mío con Asami?- Korra abria su boca sorprendida, claro que estaba celosa pero no del…de Asami pero en este momento no era eso, pues a ella le pesaba la mirada de Asami y más que culpara al señor que conoció cuando era pequeña

-¡que!, no seas ridículo Mako, eso no tiene nada que ver- decia Korra

-si no terminas con esto…tu y yo ya no seremos amigos- Korra no entiende por qué le dolió que dijera eso aquel chico, pues se supone que le fastidiaba porque estaba con Asami y por qué siempre la habia tratado mal pero ahora…sentía una opresión en el pecho al imaginarse a Mako lejos de ella, realmente estaba confundida el avatar con sus sentimientos ni ella misma se entendía, suspiro y sin más volvió a decir

-lo siento, Hiroshi no es el hombre que tú crees que es- decia ahora Korra mirándolo con firmeza, el joven solo suspiro y se dirigió hacia Asami cuando Korra voltio se topó con la mirada penetrante de la ingeniera, su mirada estaba llena de rencor hacia ella, iba a detenerla pero Mako posesivamente se la habia llevado, Korra solo suspiro y agacho su cabeza

-cómo eres idiota Korra, ahora si la perdiste- se decia mientras iba hacia naga para acariciarla, estaba tan triste porque ahora habia quedado como una mentirosa frente a Asami y Mako y ahora habia perdido definitivamente ese comienzo con Asami, ya todo estaba perdido hasta que sintió que una persona le puso un papel en sus manos, no lo dudó ni un segundo y miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, tomo el papel en sus manos y lo leyó para después decirles a lin y tenzin que sabrían la verdad si iban a media noche debajo del puente de lado norte, sin más los tres maestros iban y se encontraron con un hombre de la fábrica que habia estado con los igualitarios pero que no le parecía lo que ahora aman quería hacer, explicándoles que estaban creando nuevas armas y que esas armas no estaban en las fábricas de Hiroshi, se encontraban en la parte de debajo de la mansión sato, la razón del por qué no lo habia averiguado todos, sato tenia oculta esa fábrica y ahora Korra sabía con certeza que Hiroshi, se habia vuelto malo tras la muerte de su querida esposa, Ahora todo estaba tomando su curso.

Iban los maestros metal a la mansión sato con el avatar y tenzin, era arriesgado entrar a la mansión de Hiroshi solo por la información de aquel hombre, pero no iban a permitir que aquella arma fuera usada en contra de ciudad república, Asami estaba en la sala de su mansión con Mako y bolín mientras escuchaban música, cuando sus puertas se abrieron improvisadamente dejando entrar a maestros metal, con tenzin, lin y por supuesto el avatar, comenzaba a tener más que rencor a Korra.

-¡que están haciendo aquí!- decia Asami enojada

-tenemos razones para creer que hay una fábrica debajo de la mansión-decia lin mirando a Asami

-creo que hubiera notado si existiera una fábrica debajo de ¡mi casa!-estaba furiosa Asami

-las mentiras que tu inventas Korra sobre mi padre, no entiendo ahora por qué me atacas de esta forma cuando- y se quedaba callada mientras bajaba su mirada con tristeza, Korra suspiraba igual sentía esa pesadez en su pecho pero no podía perder tiempo

-donde se encuentra ahora- decia tenzin

-está en su taller, detrás de la mansión- ahora todos iban al mencionado lugar, la mansión de sato todo el tiempo estuvo vigilada viendo que sato no tuviera oportunidad de escapar cuando llegaban y Asami gritaba su nombre, el señor sato en ningún momento apareció

-jefa la mansión fue asegurada nadie salió el taller hasta que llegamos- decia un oficial

-tal vez no pudimos ver cuando se iba- ahora lin caminaba hacia el centro del taller para después con el poder de su metal, pisar fuerte en el piso y por medio de las ondas del matar averiguar más, después supo lin que debajo de aquel metal habia un túnel que corría fuera de la montaña, Asami no lo creyó y lin tuvo que usar metal control para quitar la enorme tapa que cubría ese túnel secreto, ante sus ojos de Asami ahora ella iba entendiendo poco a poco las palabras rebuscadas que su padre en estas últimas semanas le habían dicho

-no lo entiendo, tiene que haber otra explicación- Korra la miraba con tristeza

-tal vez no sepas todo lo que hace tu padre Asami, y tampoco te diste cuenta de lo mucho que cambio en estos años, lo lamento- decia Korra tratando de consolar Asami, ella no la miro y solo suspiro ahora tenía que seguir trabajando

-oficiales bajen por este túnel tengan cuidado- los oficiales bajaban y aquellos tres chicos iban a hacer lo mismo pero lin los detuvo y puso a uno de sus guardias a vigilarlos, lin y tenzin bajaron y tras de ellos estaba Korra, Asami miraba a Korra con tristeza pues se habia equivocado y lastimo a Korra con palabras y miradas, sin más Korra bajo detrás de todos, donde subieron a una rampa y bajaron hasta donde se encontraba aquella fabrica, que al verla se podía ver claramente que no era una inocente fabrica detrás de la mansión, a los lados habían unos mecas gigantes que supieron que eran las nuevas armas de Hiroshi que habia echo para Amón, después de todo no era tan inocente como habían pensado todos, cuando no hallaron rastro de Hiroshi lin empezó a investigar

-ya sabemos que Hiroshi mentía pero donde esta- decia tenzin y un ruido ensordecedor se hacía en ese lugar al cerrarse las puertas del taller dejando oscuro el lugar

-que fue eso- decia bolín

-tenemos que bajar para saber que está pasando-dijo Mako, que estaba a punto de bajar

-por supuesto que no esperaremos a que los demás con la jefa lin regresen- decia el guardia

-hmm de acuerdo nos quedaremos, pero podemos ir a fuera, hay mucho polvo en este taller- dijo Mako tallándose la nariz

-no esperaremos justo aquí-decia de nuevo el guardia

-está bien pero no se moleste si comienzo ahhh….ahhhhh….ahhhhzhuuuuu- Mako sacaba de su boca fuego empujando al militar que después por bolín callo al sacar piedra del suelo

-lo siento amigo, sabemos que solo haces tu trabajo- decia Mako después de haber amarrado al guardia

-Asami tu espera aquí, nosotros iremos- decia Mako agarrando a Asami

-tengo que saber si Korra me decia la verdad acerca de mi padre- Mako por alguna extraña razón se sentía enojado por eso pero en estas circunstancias lo iba a dejar pasar

-¡eso lo entiendo! Por eso bajare yo, para averiguarlo por ti por favor- decia ahora Mako un poco disgustado pero suplicándole, Asami pudo sentir ese expresión de Mako que estaba incomodo por lo que habia dicho, sin más bajo su mirada y acepto viendo como ambos maestros bajaban sin ella, pero no iba a quedarse quieta, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos la traición de su padre, pues el señor fue culpable de que ella pusiera la duda y sus sentimientos por el avatar tras su culpable acción, no….ella debía saber la verdad de ambos.

Mientras tanto Korra y los demás se encontraban en la oscuridad del taller, tras haberse cerrado las puertas, a la espera de cualquier cosa, lin intentaba abrir las puertas pero por más que lo intentara no podía

-me temo que no será capaz de controlar ese muro jefa beifong…es platino solido- mientras unas luces se encendía y las maquinas rodeaban a los maestros la voz de Hiroshi se escuchaba en una de esas máquinas-mis mega tanques también están hechos de platino, ni siquiera su renombrada madre podría con controlar un metal tan puro- decia Hiroshi mientras los veía

-Hiroshi…sabía que eras un igualitario mentiroso, no entiendo por qué haces esto, sal de ahí y entonces- y antes de que terminara el avatar Hiroshi contestaba

-entonces que avatar, enfrentare la ira de tus poderes…no creo que peleare desde aquí dentro, donde mis probalidades son más…igualitarias-

-el informante era una trampa ¡tu…nos trajiste aquí!- decia lin

-me declaro culpable- y comenzaban a pelear, Korra iba tras Hiroshi, ella tenía que ser quien lo capturara vivo, sin lastimarlo tanto pues a pesar de estar tan enojada con él, sentía cariño por el señor representaba parte de su infancia y era el padre de la persona más importante para Korra, no iba a permitir que Hiroshi muriera o le pasara algo grave que hiciera morir en vida a la joven ingeniera, todos estaban ocupados con esos mega tanques, ser de platino puro era una desventaja para los maestros pero no un impedimento, o eso se creyó hasta que cada uno de los guardias iba cayendo a los pies de beifong, ella no iba a permitir que sus hombres fueran lastimados, pero sin darse cuenta una corriente que al arrojar su cuerda a uno de esas máquinas la electrocuto dejándola en el suelo tras el grito gutural que soltó, tenzin vio como caía lin y ahora estaba tras otros mega, intentando luchar contra los demás y con Hiroshi, pues estaba dándole una dificultad a Korra, sin más y sin darse cuenta, Korra salió volando golpeándose a unos tubos de metal, dejándola inconsciente solo faltaba tenzin no tardo mucho al verse rodeado de todos esos mega tanques, sin más Hiroshi salió de su máquina y miro lo que habia echo, la ira, el rencor y la rabia le habían cegado el juicio

-bueno diría que fue una prueba casi perfecta- decia mientras se acercaba al joven avatar quien estaba inconsciente tras tremendo golpe

-suban a todos al camión y entréguenselos a aman- veía de nuevo al avatar y en su mente recordaba a la pequeña niña que corría en la nieve y su esposa riendo a lado de los padres de Korra, habia algo dentro de él que decia que esto estaba mal, suspiro y le dijo a uno de ellos cuando empezaba a recoger a todos y poner a tenzin, lin y Korra juntos para después meterlos

-necesito que le digas a amán, que el avatar no debe morir, puede quitar su poder, pero el avatar no lo debe matar ese fue el trato que hicimos- el igualitario afirmaba la orden y Hiroshi se arrodillaba para quitarle un mecho de su cabello a Korra

-perdóname Korra…pero no puedo permitir que mi hija este con un maestro y más si es el avatar, por eso te quitaran los poderes y asi…podrás estar con Asami y yo no me opondré- y se levantaba para poder verificar sus armas.

De una parte del suelo, bolín asomaba su cabeza y al ver que Korra, lin y tenzin estaban inconscientes en el suelo que todos los demás iban hacia un camión, se apresuró a decirle a su hermano quien ambos salieron de su agujero y con sigilo fueron por el avatar, tenzin y la jefa, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo Hiroshi los habia agarrado con dos hombres de aman.

-no tan rápido chicos- decia Hiroshi mientras de unos guantes salía una luz azul eléctrica, al parecer esos guantes de chií

-hola señor Hiroshi, que hermosa y tenebrosa fabrica tiene escondida debajo de su mansión- decia bolín tratando de ocultar el miedo

-patrocinando al equipo, apoyando al avatar, todo fue una gran mentira- decia Mako ahora furioso al ver al señor sato

-sí, y la parte más difícil fue ver a mi hija- y bajaba la mirada el señor sato

-interesada en una rata callejera controla fuego ¡COMO TU!- y se acercaba lentamente a ellos, Mako ahora lo miraba con más odio

-nunca me caíste bien, eres devil y no tienes nada que ofrecerle a mi hija….ni siquiera por ser un maestro fuego, sirves para ello- ahora Mako apretaba su mandíbula

-usted está cegado, por la ira y no tengo idea el por qué, siempre supe que nunca le caí bien pues la forma en como me trataba lo decia todo- el señor sato sonreía

-tu no estas a la altura para ser un sato, como lo es aquella chica que traes en la espalda, por eso voy a liberar al avatar de su maldita prisión, de su cumplimiento y entonces solo entonces, Asami y ella podrán iniciar de nuevo- Mako ahora asombrado y confundido se atrevía a preguntar

-de que está hablando….Korra y Asami ni siquiera se hablan, lo que paso en su infancia que en e- y sato de nuevo lo interrumpía

-no niño idiota, mi hija nunca ha olvidado lo que compartió con ella, solo se desvió un poco al conocerte, pero hasta imbécil eres pues mi hija siguió viendo a Korra en tu cara y sí, yo hare que mi hija se quede con ella, del modo al que tú nunca podrás- y en ese momento sato iba a electrocutar a los chicos detrás de ellos

-¡papa alto!- y Hiroshi, al voltear horrorizado pudo ver a su hija quien lo miraba con tristeza y asombro

-¿Por qué?- decia Asami quien lo veía a punto de llorar, Hiroshi se voltio agachando la mirada

-cariño…trate de mantenerte fuera de esto tanto como pude, pero ahora que sabes la verdad- Korra escucho un poco de lo que dijo Hiroshi acerca de su familia y la amistad de Asami y ahora veía a ambos satos hablando

-por favor, perdóname…- Asami Seguia viendo a su padre sin poder comprender lo que sus ojos veían, ella no habia escuchado nada de lo que dijo su padre, ella llego cuando su padre iba a electrocutar a Mako y a bolín

-esta gente- y el señor señalaba hacia atrás apuntando a Mako- estos…maestros fuego… ¡asesinaron a tu madre…EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! Arruinaron el mundo- Asami estaba sorprendida pues a pesar de haber visto ese día que su madre murió destrozado nunca habia visto tanto coraje en sus ojos como ese día

-pero con aman, podemos cambiar es y hacer un mundo perfecto juntos, vamos a poder ayudar a gente igual a nosotros- y se quitaba el guante para dárselo a Asami

-únete a mi Asami- Asami miraba a su padre incrédula no sabía qué hacer, por una parte si en su corazón durante mucho tiempo se guardó un rencor el motivo del por qué a Korra ya no le escribía mas, donde su pequeño corazón solo tenía en la mente en que los maestros en especial los de fuego eran malos y crueles y que por tener un poder eran superiores a los humanos normales, pero…Asami también tenía descendencia de maestro fuego, aunque su madre nunca lo uso, sabía que su mama era una maestra y la razón del por qué Asami no era una maestra, no es que tuviera un defecto en ella, pero habia nacido con una inteligencia superior a muchas, heredado de su padre y su madre, quienes eran grandes inventores, entonces a su mente vino, que efectivamente le habían quitado todo hace tiempo aquellos maestros como Korra, tomando el guante de su padre se lo coloco y miro a su padre con una mirada fría y todos incluyendo Korra pudieron imaginar a Asami ahora como él.

-Asami- escuchaba muy leve la voz del avatar que ahora la miraba con tristeza y decepción, su mirada mostraba que no podía creer que Asami lo aceptara, entonces a ella vino un recuerdo que nunca hablo con su padre ni con nadie

Escena retrospectiva

27 de diciembre de 158 DG

-señorita sato, soy Ryu, le eh traído algo de cenar, me permite pasar-en la puerta de la habitación de Asami se encontraba el mayordomo con un plato de fideos y te de jazmín

-no tengo hambre Ryu, solo déjame dormir- decia Asami quien estaba en su cama en forma de feto abrazando una guerrera de industrias futuro color vino, con el aroma a cerezo y un poco de bambú, era la guerrera de trabajo de su madre, quien apenas tenía 4 días de haber fallecido y la niña lloraba en silencio sobre la guerrera de su madre

-señorita Asami, por favor…le hará daño el no comer, sé que esto es difícil, pero recuerde que soy su amigo y aquí estoy para usted, por favor solo coma un poco- decia el mayordomo recargando su frente a la puerta

-¡EH DICHO QUE NO DEJAME!, no necesito un amigo, quiero a mi mama- y ahora lloraba desconsolada aquella niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes que estaban rojos por no parar de llorar en más de una semana, el mayordomo suspiro y acerco una mesa afuera de la puerta poniendo la charola con un plato de metal para que la comida no se enfriara

-cuando desee comer la comida se quedara afuera, la quiero señorita Asami y espero que pronto pueda volver a ver su rostro- y se retiraba aquel hombre Asami ahora inhalaba el perfume de su madre, no habia visto a su padre más que en el funeral de su mama, donde habia estado gritando a toda la gente que fue haberlos siendo maestros fuegos, su padre se habia vuelto loco y pidió que el funeral solo se hiciera como tradicionalmente se hacía, no quería cerca a nadie de la nación de fuego, la niña miraba al vacío y apretando la guerrera de su mama susurro quedándose dormida

-quisiera que estuvieras aquí mama, me encuentro muy sola y sin ti no sé qué hacer, papa no me quiere- y se quedaba llorando mientras cerraba sus ojos y se perdía del mundo que la rodeaba y sus penas.

-Asami…..despierta- un susurro sonó en el oído de la niña, quien despertó rápidamente al escuchar eso tan cerca

-Asami…- otra vez ese susurro que le causaba un poco de escalofríos, se tallo sus ojos y miro alrededor de toda la habitación pero no visualizo nada, la habitación estaba oscura y seguramente era muy noche pues se podía ver tras las cortinas una pequeña luz de la luna.

Cuando quiso volver a dormir, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba la guerrera de su madre, sin más empezó a buscar debajo de la cama y entre la cama pues ella estaba segura que se habia dormido con ella, cuando de repente, alguien de la nada le tendió la guerrera, Asami sintió miedo y poco a poco fue girando su rostro hacia arriba, vio la guerrera pero sus ojos se abrieron más al ver esa mano blanca con las uñas pintadas de violeta como su

-¿mama?- decia con temor y miraba más hacia arriba para por fin ver el rostro de aquella persona, sus ojos se humedecieron al instante al ver a su madre sonriéndole

-¡mama eres tú! ...¡MAMITA!- y se aventaba a ella, podían sentir que la abrazaba con fuerza, y se ponía a llorar en su estómago de la señora

-Shhh, ¿Por qué lloras Asami?- mientras la señora dejaba la guerrera en la cama y se sentaba junto a ella sin apartarla de ahora en sus piernas, acariciando su cabellera azabache y sintió sus piernas mojadas

-tu…..tú ya….no….estas conmigo- decia la pequeña mientras con la voz quebradas y sin poder hablar por el llanto apretaba más a su mama e inhalaba esas fragancias como las de la guerrera

-mi amor, a veces las cosas pasan por algo, pero el hecho de que no me encuentre a tu lado, no significa que no te estoy cuidando o vigilando- Asami se paraba para ver a su mama aun con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas que caían, sentía las suaves manos de su madre limpiar su rostro, la sonrisa de la señora se hacía ver detrás de limpiarle

-yo….yo…..te….quiero aquí conmigo- decia Asami volviendo a llorar y bajado la mirada, pero la señora se la alzo y limpio de nuevo su rostro

-siempre voy a estar a tu lado Asami, por eso eh venido de mi largo viaje, tengo que pedirte un favor- entonces Asami sin llorar más o intentando se sentó en las piernas de su mama poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, la señora la abrazo fuerte mientras besaba su cabeza

-dime mami- decia Asami tratando de tranquilizarse

-necesito que dejes de extrañarme, necesito que dejes de necesitarme y necesito que ayudes a tu padre a salir de esto- y entonces la niña la miraba con incertidumbre- sé que lo que te pido es difícil en este momento, pero yo ahora me encuentro bien y estoy en un largo camino para encontrarme con Hwanin el señor creador mi vida- Asami la miraba mientras sentía las manos de su madre en su rostro- cada vez que tu padre y tú, me lloran y piden a gritos que yo vuelva, hacen que mi camino en el mundo espiritual sea cada vez más pesado y me encuentre con criaturas que se vuelve oscuras y malas y quieran atacarme, Asami yo siempre estaré para ti y siempre te cuidare, pero necesito que ahora tu cuides de mí en este viaje tan cansado, ahora tu padre te necesita más que nunca y debes ser fuerte, no estás sola, tienes a Korra y a tu padre aunque ahorita este cegado por la tristeza y el dolor de perderme- Asami ahora se sentía peor, porque hace tan solo 2 días habia enviado a Korra a decir que no quería saber más de ella

-se lo que hiciste a Korra y a mí no me agrada que lo hicieras, pero no te obligare a redactarte, pues tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero algún día el destino que tiene para ustedes el señor creador, se unirá como debe ser y como él lo quiere y con eso me siento tranquila y en paz en saber, que no estarás sola por siempre, te amo Asami y siempre lo hare, deja de llorar y ahora sonríe porque estoy bien y cerca de ti y tu padre- Asami se limpiaba sus lágrimas aun caían por sus mejillas algunas pero ahora sentía en su corazón una plenitud de saber que su mama la habia ido a ver y que estaba bien, sin más la señora beso su frente y la dejo en la cama dándole su guerrera, Asami iba a decir algo pero el beso por segunda o tal vez tercera vez de su mama la hizo suspirar y decir sus últimas palabras con la voz quebrada

-Te…te amo…mí. Mí- y una lágrima corrían por su mejilla sonriendo, viendo a su mama irse tras la puerta

-te amo cariño…mi pequeña flor de jazmín – y sin más Asami abrazaba la guerrera de su madre y volvía a dormir en el aroma tranquilizador de su mama, a la mañana siguiente que ella despertó tenía la prenda de su mama entre su pecho y su corazón latió al saber lo sucedido, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta vio el plato que habia dejado ayer el mayordomo y lo bajo a la cocina, vio a su mayordomo y a los demás sirvientes que ahora estaban sorprendidos por la sonrisa de la joven millonaria, les pidió que lo calentaran que iba a comerlo y corrió hacia donde estaba su padre, en su recamara brinco sobre ella y lo abrazo el señor lloro al ver a su hija y entonces Asami supo que debía decirle que todo estaría bien y que ahora juntos iban a salir adelante

-Te amo papa-

Escena retrospectiva

-Recuerdas que te dije que tomaría cartas en el asunto acerca del avatar, fuera la relación que ustedes dos tomaran- Asami reaccionaba de sus pensamientos al decir eso a su padre, quien a hora lo miraba el avatar con sorpresa y confundida y Asami lo miraba de reojo a él y al avatar

-bueno, para tú puedas estar bien con el avatar se la entregare a aman para que de una vez le arrebate su maldición con el que nació y pueda tener una vida normal contigo, no permitiré que nadie te quiera hacer daño por estos maestros fuegos, como esta rata- y el señor Hiroshi volteaba a ver a Mako, quien ahora miraba Asami con tristeza, sin más Asami se acercó a su padre, sin dejar de ver a Korra, el que su padre dijera que le haría daño, habia derramado todo, nuevamente en su mente vino aquella acción que tuvo cuando vio a su padre en la cama con la foto de su esposa, donde ella lo abrazo y beso toda su cara con amor el señor y ella se miraron mientras Asami repetía sus palabras al mismo tiempo que veía a su padre ahora esperando la aprobación de unirse a el

-Te amo papa- y en vez de lanzarse sobre el abrazándolo, ella lo electrocuto escuchando el grito de dolor de su padre y viendo como el señor Hiroshi caía al suelo quedando inconsciente

-pero nadie le hará daño a Korra- y los dos hombres igualitarios se lanzaba a ella y con sus técnicas que habia tenido gracias a su padre pudo noquearlos y electrocutarlos igual, se quedaba Asami viendo a su padre en el suelo, sin mirar a nadie, que ahora estaban sorprendidos por que Asami habia lastimado a su padre, sin más los demás igualitarios se percataron de eso y Mako y los demás sacaban a los maestros, del lugar para después huir en los globos de la policía y poder respirar en paz.

Asami se encontraba agarrando un tubo de aquel globo, no podía creer que su padre habia estado tan lleno de ira y rencor después de tantos años, él era su mejor amigo….él era su confidente, su compañero de trabajo, su padre, su todo…..la herida que ahora crecía en el corazón de Asami era más dolorosa que cuando su madre murió o se alejó de Korra, su padre la habia traicionado, sabia lo de Korra y a pesar de que apoyara su relación el señor tenía la vaga idea de querer quitarle el poder a Korra para que tuvieran una relación normal, cuando no tenía idea de que haciendo eso, mataría a Korra en vida y a Asami también, de cierto modo en Asami surgía un odio hacia su padre, por haber intentado lastimar a la persona más importante para ella, pero ahora la rabia la consumía mas al pensar que su padre la habia dejado sola…por su egoísta idea de querer vengar la muerte de su madre.

-oye amm tu oferta de vivir en el templo aún está en pie- Korra sonreía un poco

-por supuesto tú y bolín son bienvenidos junto con….Asami- y miraba la mujer quien estaba en la ventana agarrado del tubo del fondo, Mako la miraba y luego volteaba a ver a Korra, un poco triste, pues al parecer ninguna de las dos chicas habia oído lo que le dijo a Mako Hiroshi, él lo iba averiguar por su cuenta

-te….lo agradezco mucho- Korra lo tomaba del hombro al parecer Mako empezaba a sentir algo por Korra

-después de todo lo que ella ha pasado- Korra trataba de decirlo lo menos doloroso para ella

-va a necesitarte Mako- decia Korra sonriendo y Mako bajo la mirada y se fue directo a donde Asami, la toco del hombro la pelinegra lo miro y lo abrazo con fuerza, aunque ella hubiera querido que esa mano hubiera sido la del avatar, Korra miro la escena y poco a poco desapareció su sonrisa al darse cuenta, que estaba mal por todo lo que habia pasado y más ahora que ella no podía ser quien consolara a la joven pelinegra, se agacho apartando la vista de ahí pues el dolor de ver a la mujer que ama con otro la estaba matando lentamente.


	10. Chapter 9 Ciudad Republica ha Caido

DIOOOOOS POR FIN PUDE VER TODOS SUS REVIEWS NO PUEDO CREERLO SI LES GUSTOOOO *-* LES CUENTO que estaba comiendo caldito de pollo por que me enferme y estaba caliente, entonces cuando veo que puedo ver sus reviews y voy leyendolos, dios me queme mi boquita por escupir todo mi pollito T_T jajaja y luego grite y mi mama, corrio y me dijo que ch$%# te paso y solo dije me queme jajajja para que no me regañara tan severamente, (talvez todos digan y a mi que me importa), pero bueno chicos gracias enserio no tienen idea cual feliz me hacen, y pues no se si les moleste pero voy a contestar sus reviews antes de comenzar, pero primero les cuento como va el asunto, con este y el sig capitulo que subire, estaremos terminando el libro 1, 11 capitulos libro 1, en el siguiente vamos a seguir la historia pero ahora en el punto de vista de asami, es decir que casi no vamos a hablar de lo que paso en el libro dos, muchos ya saben que paso y asi y voy a tratar de igual forma que en unas partes podamos ver eso de la pelea, cuando korra abre el portal y lo mas importante CUANDO ASAMI TIENE MAS ACERCAMIENTO CON EL GENERAL IROH Y KORRA COMIENZA A ENTENDER QUE RELACION TIENE CON MAKO jijiji, van a odiar a mako jajaja yo...me cai bien el chico jajaja pero lo van a odiar y van a decir aww pobre IROH pero bueno chicos y chicas, espero les guste como hare este giro espero no tardarme tanto como el libro 1 si no mas resumido solo tomando muy pocas cosas importantes y espero sus criticas sin ningun problema para saber que giro seguir tomando, gracias y les mando muchos besos y abrazos, un ultimo aviso, esta historia la esta viendo un profesor de mi escuela y dioooos, tambien le ha gustado y si esta historia sigue asi de buena entonces si estare hiendo bien por mi carrera de literatura jajaja gracias y bueno ya me voy jaja a los reviews

Tco99: muchas gracias por seguirme, por estar atento a los capitulos y sobre todo por tan geniales reviews que me has dejado, bueno claro que si se aman jajaja desde niñas jajaja el amor a primera vista si existe y esos sueños, no te preocupes habran mucho mas sueños ashiiiim, y si se que es triste lo de hiroshi y si no te hice llorar lloraaras cuando lleguemos a la parte de hiroshi u.u soy mala pero me gusta darle sentimiento a las desgracias sigueee viendola por fis y mas reviews como los tuyos me gustan ¬u¬

Rarie-Roo 07 : jajaja gracias por tus...zukulemntosssssss reviews jajajaja enserio me gusta que te emociones y creeme, ains no tardara ese momento tan zukulemnthooooo para que te saboreees con emocion jajaja gracias y sigue dejando tus reviews que me emocionan enserio

Zhyo Jarjayez : no lloreeees :c bueno si, jajajaja un poquito siente el dolor que yo siento al escribir cosas tragicas jajaja, y si yo tambien odie al mayordomo creeme que no lo iba a meter cuando estaba escribiendo tan rico momento, mi mente divago tanto que dios me imagine los gestos y la voz de asami, pero yo no tengo mayordomo pero tengo una maldita hermana que me fue a molestar diciendome con su dulce voz que bajara a lavar platos -.-, tuve que vengarme no es cierto jajaja pero es mejor dejarte con las ganas para cuando venga mucho mejoooorrrrr, jajaja gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado y espero aun te siga gustando, no dejes de enviar reviews y tu opinion

RockstarxX : gracias y espero que te siga gustando n.n no dejes de verlo

Shirayuki12 : jaja mira me agrada que te guste y si, casi no hay korrasami en español y los que estan en ingles, aunque sepas ingles es muy dificil interpretar que es lo que quieren decir jajaja, pero hay muy buenos, no es la primera vez que escribo korrasami, tambien tengo cuenta en fanfictionpress y pues ahi es en ingles, este es el primero que tengo en español y me ha gustado por que es diferente a todos hasta los que yo eh echo, espero y sigas viniendo a ver el fic y por fas dejame tus opiniones, gente con entusiasmo me emociona y mas si les gusta lo que leen, en cierta forma esto es un proyecto jajaja para mi carrera gracias c:

kykyo-chan : jajaja debia asami capturar el bello momento, aunque la cago la primera vez pero bueno, gracias por seguirme y sigue enviando reviews con tu opinion por fiiis

ALShepard : querida amigaaaaa cuanto tiempo sin verte jajajja, te aseguro que ahora asi a david le ha gustado mi fic, me lo dijo el viernes en la uni jajajaja sigue viendola y te reto ahora que regreses de tus vacs

HaruDana: ese es mi cometido, pero tambien hay que encontrar otros paisajes de lo que paso detras de camaras por asi decirlo jajaja sigue viendome y mas reviews por fiiis n.n

kyo: a ti te deje al ultimo, por que no tienes idea lo mucho que me molesto tu reviews, jaja no es cierto me encanto saber que estas atento a mi historia, no es que haya dejado a proposito los errores claro y tienes razon me corrige mucho las palabras el editor de fanfiction, voy a mejorar y estoy empezando a reeleer los capitulos que ya tengo para editarlos y asi gracias y espero que sigas viendome y si sigues viendo que hay equivocaciones o tienes una duda o comentario, tus reviews seran bien recibidos desde el fondo de mi corazon gracias y sigue con korra y asami jaja.

bien eh terminado jaja estoy muy contenta y bueno espero les guste el fina del primer libro y...no me odien por que tal vez aqui empecemos un poco con el drama y talvez otras relaciones solo un poco lo prometo despues, puro korrasami zukulento jajajajaja

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Meelo por que no vas con ellos tú también- el pequeño niño ahora veía a Asami con amor y suspiro

-muy pronto nos veremos otra vez hermosa mujer- y salía corriendo aquel niño, Asami se sonrojaba y sonreía al ver aquel niño tan lindo decirle hermosa, sin más miro al avatar quien le sonrió y Korra evadiendo la mirada dijo caminando

-ikke y yo te llevaremos a tu habitación- y Asami sonreía siguiendo al avatar, tras lo sucedido con Hiroshi sato, Asami se fue a vivir con Korra al templo aire junto a bolín y a Mako, no podía regresar a su casa pues era peligroso aun siendo su padre, las dos jóvenes y al niña iban caminando por las habitaciones de huéspedes que sin duda algunas todas estaban vacías, pero Korra ayer que habia hablado con tenzin le dijo que sería buena idea que Asami durmiera con ella en su habitación, obviamente en camas separadas para vigilarla, por si algún igualitario o incluso su padre tratase de llegar a ella, tenzin no estaba seguro de eso pues sabia los sentimientos de ambas pero confiaría en ellas, aunque si iría a verlas de vez en cuando para asegurarse que…bueno todo estuviera bien, sin más iban caminando cuando ikke

-Asami ¿sabías que a Korra le gusta Mako?-

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dentro de Korra gritaba con intensidad y se giró para ver el rostro de la joven empresaria, que solo alzo la ceja y después carraspeo para contestar

-amm…no la verdad es que no tenía idea de eso- y antes de que terminara Korra la jalaba casi corriendo, hasta que llegaron a su habitación, abrió la puerta y estiro los brazos dando a entender a la joven ojiverde que entrara lo cual hizo mirando a Korra un poco seria, antes de que pudiera entrar ikke cerró la puerta dejando a la pequeña maestra furiosa, una vez adentro Korra se recargo en la puerta suspirando, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la ingeniera, en su mente ahora estaba los celos pero no por el joven, si no por ella

"como es posible que ahora Korra le guste mi novio, pero que es lo que sucede con ella" después Korra miro a Asami y vio las camas que estaban ambas contra la pared pero con la vista enfrente de cada una….esa misma noche dormiría con Asami en su cuarto y podría verla dormir, sin duda alguna no podía conciliar ella el sueño teniendo tan cerca a la joven ojiverde.

-bueno…sé que tu habitación o bueno supongo que es más grande y tiene una vista mejor que esta y sobre todo no tiene otra cama, pero es que ayer que hable con tenzin le dije que sería mejor que fueras vigilada y- antes de que terminara Asami voltio a ver a Korra con enojo, no solamente por lo sucedido hace un momento si no ahora por que iba a vigilarla

-¡TIENES MIEDO DE QUE ME VUELVA IGUALITARIA KORRA!- y Korra entonces abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y con nerviosismo movía sus manos retrocediendo de nuevo hacia atrás al sentir a la pelinegra casi encima de ella

-¡NO!, no quise decir eso…es que yo solo quiero dormir contigo- y de nuevo sus miradas se veían y ahora Asami se ponía roja ante eso, Korra de nuevo se golpeaba la cabeza

-¡ASAMI!, quiero decir que dormir contigo en la otra cama, sola…..en mi cama….tú en la tuya….yooo….en la mía….separadas…siiii….- el silencio las invadió y Korra se rascaba la cabeza- ehhumm…para ver que….estés bien, que no te sientas sola y que nadie intente hacerte daño eso es…todo- y ahora Korra bajaba su mirada triste cada vez la estaba cagando más, de repente escucho un suspiro de Asami y miro para ver la sonrisa un poco apagada de la ingeniera

-perdona….eso es dulce lamento haberme puesto asi es que bueno no es fácil todo esto- entonces Asami miro hacia su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del avatar y claro que si, olia todo ese lugar a ella

-yo creo que es rustica comparado a lo que tenías en casa pero- y antes de que terminara Asami sonreía caminando en medio de la habitación- yo creo que es encantadora….y lo mejor de todo, no hay nada que me recuerde a mi padre- decia Asami mientras veía sobre la ventana de aquella pequeña habitación

-muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad- decia Asami ahora viendo a Korra con una sonrisa, entonces Korra volvía a morir en su lugar

-amm bueno cuál es tu cama- decia la ingeniera mientras veía ambas camas iguales, Korra señalo con su dedo que era la cama que se encontraba de lado derecho enfrente de la chica, por lo tanto donde Asami estaba más cerca que era la izquierda era su cama, puso su bolsa y entonces el ruido de la puerta tocando las interrumpió Korra enojada pensó que era ikke

-ikke te lo juro si no nos dejas en paz te voy- y entonces tenzin abria la puerta con enojo y Korra solo trataba de disimular su sonrisa con nerviosismo un tic en su ojo ya estaba presente al ver al maestro aire

-ahhh…Tenzin…ade…lante- decia cerrando los ojos esperando el regaño

-buen día señoritas…Asami, bienvenida a la isla- Asami hacia la reverencia a tenzin

-gracias por invitarme- y entonces le comentaba los planes que tarrlok hizo y entre ellos la renuncia de beifong que solo la daba para encontrar a Amón y a sus guardias fuera de la ley, asi que habia ido solo por Korra para poder ir a la alcaldía y ver la conferencia por el nuevo nombramiento del jefe de policía, sin más las cosas se pusieron feas cuando tarrlok le dijo a Korra que debía estar en su equipo especial, pero Korra se negó pues estaba segura que tarrlok solo la estaba utilizando y sin más se despidió del grupo pero tarrlok hizo ver a Korra que no la necesitaba pues, no era el avatar completo ya que era un fracaso en el aire control, lo que hizo a Korra sentirse mal al saber que no estaba aún su entrenamiento completado, sin más salieron de ahí pues Korra ahora estaba deprimida gracias a ese tipo y tenzin mientras ambos regresaban al templo platicaba con Korra acerca de su entrenamiento, que sin duda el avatar estaba a la defensiva con el

-aun no termino de hablar- decia tenzin quien tenía paciencia para con Korra

-veras aang no solo tenía sus maestros, también recorría a sus vidas pasadas, para guiar su parte espiritual ¿has tenido contacto con tus vidas pasadas?- decia tenzin quien conducía su bisonte volado hacia el templo

-no por supuesto que no, ¿no recibiste el memo del loto blanco?, también soy un fracaso espiritual- decia Korra agarrándose de sus rodillas y con tono de voz triste

-tal vez hayas echo contacto sin darte cuenta…quizás algo que parecía ser un sueño

-tal vez tuve algunas cuantas alucinaciones locas….pero apenas las recuerdo-tenzin quería estar seguro

\- ¿no tienen que ver con que la señorita Asami y que tu dormirán juntas cierto?- entonces Korra casi se iba a caer del bisonte al escuchar eso y con tanta ira y vergüenza le gritaba por sobre la nuca a tenzin

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE POR QUE DICES ESO!- y volvía a su lugar tenzin ahora suspiraba

-¿bueno entonces qué tipo de alucinaciones tuviste?-

-son alucinaciones con aang…parecía que estaba en problemas- decia un poco más tranquila al recordar sus visiones-¿Qué crees que signifique?-

-hmm no lo sé, pero te pido que medites sobre esas visiones, incluyendo con las de Asami aunque te enojes por eso- y se reia mientras escuchaba a Korra enojarse y maldecirlo, pronto llegaron al templo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habia pasado toda la tarde y Korra ahora se encontraba frente a una roca viendo la estatua del avatar aang, su rostro estaba cubierto por el llanto pues desde que regreso ahora podía ver con claridad la cercanía que tenía Mako con Asami, sin querer interrumpió un acontecimiento que la hizo ver su desgracia, pues Mako estaba casi encima de Asami y estaban restregando su cuerpo al cuerpo cálido de la ingeniera y ella estaba jadeando, esa imagen la destrozo y después de ver eso se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba ahora, no solo ahora tenía destrozado el corazón si no que recordó todo lo que habia estado pasando y lo inútil que es como el avatar, pues tarrlok tenía razón, no habia aprendido aun el aire control y tampoco podía meditar y entrar al mundo espiritual como ella hubiera querido desde un principio, sola no tuvo quien le impidiera llorar por todo lo malo que el avatar estaba sufriendo pero la castrante voz de Mako la interrumpió y soplando se limpió el rostro, pero para su suerte pabu la habia encontrado primero, dejo que el animalito se acercara a ella y termino de limpiarle sus lágrimas y detrás de el, venia Asami, Mako y bolín, ella aun seguía en el suelo sentada

-ahí estas… ¿te encuentras bien?- decia bolín

-si estoy bien- decia Korra sin querer mirarlos

-vamos, ¿qué te pasa?- la voz de Mako, ahora los celos y la rabia la invadió lo que menos quería era oírlo, después de ver aquello

\- puedes decirnos- y entonces suspiro hondo para tranquilizarle y al final decirles, para que la dejaran en paz

-como se supone que salve a la ciudad si no puedo aprender aire control- decia Korra ahora triste- soy la peor avatar de la historia y eso me hace sentir…..sola- decia ahora agachando la cabeza sintiéndose ahora peor que antes

-esas son tonterías eres increíble- decia Asami, pero Korra no estaba animada, ni la linda voz de la ingeniera la haría olvidar lo que tarrlok le dijo

-si recuerda, aang no dominaba los 4 elementos cuando combatía con la nación del fuego solo era un muchachito-

\- y no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos, oye puede que la arena este cerrada pero somos un equipo ¡el nuevo equipo avatar!- decia bolín emocionado

-estamos contigo Korra y salvaremos a la ciudad juntos- decia Mako y Korra voltio a ver a los 3 muchachos que la estaban animando colocando sus manos juntos, entonces Korra se paró y los miro sonriendo- tienen razón, hagámoslo- pero todo fue arruinado por meelo y sus poderes y fuertes pedos.

Después de haber intentado irse en naga y de que ellas los tirara encima de cada uno Asami obtuvo una idea fantástica y uso un auto de su padre, quien tenía la radio de la policía y eso les ayudaría a los 4 a identificar los problemas, ese día todo fue un éxito y a pesar de que tarrlok estaba furioso por que el avatar estaba repartiendo justicia por su cuenta ellos habían capturado a unos igualitarios que habían pasado por ahí, pero sin duda entre más pasaban los días, no todo iba a su favor un día tarrlok, comenzó a hacer restricciones para los no maestros y Korra junto a sus amigos intentaron detenerlo, pero terminaron encarcelados y Korra enojada fue por tenzin para solucionar ese asunto, no lo consiguio y opto Korra por hablar con tarrlok, de alguna forma u otra iba a sacar a Asami y a los demás de prisión, sea por la fuerza bruta o dialogando con tarrlok, pero Korra no contaba con que tarrlok fuera un maestro sangre, ese poder era raro entre los maestros y se supone que solo esos maestros pueden usar ese poder en la luna llena, pero él podía hacerlo sin ningún problema, tarrlok quería deshacerse de Korra y por su sangre control fue como pudo noquear al avatar, y secuestrándolo diciendo que el avatar habia sido secuestrado por Amón, tarrlok habia sido un traidor e iba a ocultar a Korra para que nunca más nadie la encontrara y olvidaran al avatar pues según el ya nadie lo necesitaba, para suerte del avatar el sirviente de tarrlok lo vio todo y no iba a callar lo que su amo le habia echo al avatar.

Al día siguiente tenzin fue averiguar lo que según tarrlok habia dicho, unos igualitarios llegaron mientras el avatar y él estaba hablando y los atacaron, dejando inconsciente a tarrlok y no pudo defender el avatar, tenzin por alguna razón no podía creer eso pero sin más iba a averiguar quien se habia llevado a Korra, en la radio era noticia lo del avatar y sin duda lin quien aún estaba descansando se puso su uniforme al escuchar lo sucedido con el avatar y fue a donde se encontraba Mako, bolín y Asami pues necesitaría ayuda y no iba a dejarlos ahí

Asami, estaba en la prisión mirando al techo y pensando todo lo que habia pasado, pero su mente estaba enfocado en el día anterior donde Mako le habia propuesto subir su relación aun nivel un poco más íntimo, pero habia algo que no cuadraba de la situación y de echo que fue lo que provocó el enojo de su novio después de que ella paro

Flashback

-mmnnhh ahhh…Mako alguien podría vernos- decia Asami quien se encontraba en la parte de atrás de unos de las habitaciones de huéspedes del templo, Asami se encontraba en la pared con las piernas un poco separadas y tenía los brazos a los lados de la pared mientras miraba por el hombro de su novio quien estaba restregando su cuerpo sobre ella, haciéndole presion en su intimidad, con aquel bulto que se habia puesto duro y firme a los roces que el mismo estaba haciendo contra Asami

-nadie nos vera….por eso estamos atrás del templo- decia Mako jadeando mientras besaba con delicadeza el cuello de su novia, Asami sentía algo por aquel chico, algo fuerte pero por alguna extraña razón no la hacía sentir plena el hecho de que él quisiera tener relaciones íntimas con ella, de ahí vino de nuevo su recuerdo del sueño donde ella y el avatar….y en ese momento pudo jurar ella, que a lo lejos venia una Korra corriendo con una sonrisa de la cual desapareció al ver aquella escena, pudo ver la ingeniera en Korra un dolor ante lo que estaba presenciando y de repente Korra de un movimiento se fue, en ese momento empujo con fuerza a su novio

-¡PERO QUE….POR QUE HACES ESTO!- ahora Mako estaba enojado y la miraba con rencor Asami no le gustaba esa actitud del joven maestro, aveces el joven se crei dueño de ella.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ALGUIEN PODRIA VERNOS!, y creo que alguien nos vio- entonces el joven maestro se daba la vuelta y vio que no habia nadie, miro a su novia con enojo y vio que Asami cruzaba sus brazos mirando al suelo y enojada, sin más suspiro y se alejó de el.

-¡a veces pienso que prefieres mejor la compañía de Korra que mía y eso que ustedes ni se pelan!- entonces Asami lo miraba más furiosa

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, que tiene que ver Korra en esto- y lo empujaba para irse de ahí sin mas

Flashback

Suspiro la ingeniera y escucho la puerta de su celda abrirse, visualizo a lin quien le sonreía

-espero que hayas descansando…vamos los sacare de aquí- entonces Asami sonreía

-gracias se la debo- y salía detrás de la maestra metal, fueron por Mako y bolín, Asami lo abrazo con fuerza pero sintió que Mako aún estaba enojado pues su abrazo de él fue leve, le dio un beso y el chico lo correspondió pero muy seco, después de que lin los interrumpió les dijo lo que le habia pasado a Korra y que necesitaba de su ayuda, la expresión de Asami y Mako se podría decir que fue la misma, aunque la de Asami fue más intensa al punto que no pudo reprocharle a la maestra de metal control el por qué no le habia dicho nada

-no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, además nunca las doy sugiero que nos vayamos ya- y decia lin señalando la salida, Mako salió corriendo y detrás Asami y bolín, en la mente del joven maestro fuego, estaba Korra desde que la conoció habia sentido algo especial por ella, pero no tenía idea que era hasta que sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando la jefa le dijo lo sucedido y tenía una gran rabia al saber que Asami, lo estaba engañando con la mente si asi lo podía decir pues sabía que Asami también estaba interesada en ella, pero ahora lo que le importaba a Mako era que el avatar estuviera bien, creo que era tiempo de dejar a la joven empresaria y comenzar algo con Korra, por una parte sentía algo intenso por ella, pero por otro tenía ese deseo interno de vengarse de la joven empresaria, al haberlo usado como su tapadera, pues aun no habia olvidado todo lo que su padre habia dicho acerca de ella y el avatar, si el habia sido un juego para Asami, entonces el usaría a Korra para que sintiera lo que el joven sintió durante toda la relación además de que Korra no le era indiferente.

Después de que lin y los demás fueron por tenzin, decidieron buscar a Korra, con la ayuda de bolín quien recordó cuando lo secuestraron pudieron saber que las guaridas de Amón estaban debajo de la ciudad, sin más se aventuraron a llegar, cuando por fin encontraron a los oficiales de lin, Mako intercepto a un igualitario golpeándolo con fuerza y preguntando desespera mente por Korra, Asami pudo darse cuenta que la preocupación de Mako sobresalía demasiado para ser solo como amigo, ni siquiera ella que estaba muriendo por saber por Korra podía salirse de sus casillas como el joven maestro fuego, comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de Mako por no hallar a Korra que no estaba ahí, sin mas escaparon casi ilesos, pues se dieron cuenta de su presencia ahí los igualitarios, pero no pasó nada más que el susto y unos cuantos golpes, pero no habían encontrado a Korra, mientras Korra meditaba donde tarrlok la dejo muy lejos de la ciudad, podía averiguar qué referencia tenia aquellos sueños que le habia comentado a tenzin acerca de su padre descubriendo que habia una persona que era sangre control y que Aang pudo quitarle su poder después de todo, pero como a ella le iba a servir eso, no pudo entender como no vio la advertencia de Aang acerca de tarrlok, pero se escuchó la puerta y atenta se pegó a la pared de aquel cubículo de metal donde se hallaba

-ahora mi vida es un catástrofe gracias a ti- decia tarrlok

-tu plan no está saliendo como lo planeabas cierto tarrlok-

-ya sé cómo hiciste sangre control, sin la ayuda de luna llena, eres hijo de yakun-

-yo era su hijo, pero para ganar ciudad republica tuve que convertirme en alguien más, mi padre fallo por que trataba de gobernar la ciudad desde su podrido bajo mundo, mi plan era perfecto, yo iba a hacer el salvador de la ciudad, pero tú, tú fuiste quien lo ¡ARRUINO TODO!-

-Tarrlok tu plan fue descubierto, no tienes a donde ir- decia Korra mientras lo enfrentaba

-oh no,... voy a escapar y comenzare una nueva vida y tu Korra vendrás como mi rehén

-¡NUNCA TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!- eso fue lo último que Korra hablo con tarrlok después de un rato de ver la forma de como saldría de ese cubo, escucho nuevamente que alguien habia noqueado a tarrlok, su sorpresa se hizo miedo cuando escucho a Amón, decir que fueran por el avatar, que no la subestimaran y que electrocutaran la caja antes de abrirla, tenía que hallar la forma de Salir ilesa de ahí y la hayo, cuando los hombres de Amón bajaron Korra habia agarro una de sus muñequeras de la tribu y se colgó de una de las rejillas de la cuerda, para que cuando ellos electrocutaran la caja, ella saliera ilesa, fingió gritar de dolor y cuando ellos abrieron la caja vieron a Korra tirada en el suelo, pero rápidamente y con fuego control los hizo volar a todos saliendo del lugar, no contaba con que Amón estaría a fuera y esperándola por asi decirlo, no iba a luchar contra el….por alguna razón Korra le temía mucho a ese tipo y sin más corrió y Amón salió detrás de ella, pero la perdió cuando Korra cayo rodando por la nieve y chocando contra un árbol, tal vez Korra se quedó ahí por una hora, porque después naga su mejor amiga la habia hallado y como pudo Korra se paró para montarse sobre ella y regresar a ciudad república, Korra estaba exhausta por todo lo sucedido, pero pronto llegaría donde tenzin para decirle de la traición de tarrlok y de lo que le sucedió pues Amón estuvo a punto de tomarla a ella también.

En ciudad república, un bisonte volador vigilaba la ciudad con el equipo avatar buscando a la joven sureña, cuando de repente naga aulló para dar entender que estaba cerca y al escucharlo tenzin fue a donde estuviera naga, quienes cayeron en el suelo y vieron a Korra acostada sobre naga y toda golpeada

-Korra…-decia Asami en un surruró iba a correr a buscarla, cuando se le adelanto Mako quien la cargo en sus brazos, entonces Asami entendió lo que no quería aceptar aquel chico estaba interesado en el avatar...no solo sentía un dolor de saber que Mako su novio le estaba poniendo los cuernos en su cara, sino que también estaba el dolor de que quería robarle a la chica especial de su corazón.

-hagan espacio- y Asami no solo estaba molesta….su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza, tal vez...si solo tal vez hubiera hablado con Mako o quizás...si le hubiera dicho al avatar sus sentimientos, esto no estaría pasando, no es que estuviera preocupada por que el avatar le gustase el chico, aguarden es que el avatar le gusta ¡es cierto!...ikke lo dijo, Korra le gusta Mako ahora si todo estaba derrumbándose Asami era traicionada tanto por su novio y su….¿amiga?, no…nunca fue su amiga, era el amor de su vida.

-¿estás bien? estaba preocupado por ti- decia Mako quien cargaba a Korra con una sonrisa, Korra le sonreía de la misma forma, no podía negar que sentía algo por el chico

-estoy bien, me alegra que estés aquí- eso salió desde el fondo de su corazón y cerró los ojos dejando que aquel muchacho la llevara en brazos

-Asami, ¿te encuentras bien?- decia bolín quien miraba Asami a su hermano y a Korra

-bolín…¿hay algo de lo que yo no me eh enterado estos días?, es que Mako se preocupa mucho por Korra y bueno me entere por parte de ikke…que Korra…le gusta…Mako- entonces bolín sentía nervios pero lo soltó como siempre

-bueno, ellos no se llevaban bien cuando se conocieron y después del pro control pues empezaron a juntarse más y eso, más el beso que se dieron su- y antes de que terminara Asami lo miro

-¡se besaron!- entonces ahora si su mirada mostraba un dolor muy grande al descubrir que era cierto

-no…no, es que bueno, sí pero después de eso se dieron cuenta que era una equivocación, Asami mi hermano está contigo tranquila, deberías hablar con Mako, perdona no le digas que te dije- y se iba de ahí sin más, todos se iban al templo, Korra debía descansar y curar aquellas heridas, mientras Korra hablaba con tenzin y lin, sobre lo sucedido y que descubrió que tarrlok era hijo de yakun y lo que le hizo Amón a tarrlok igual, las cosas ahora estaban peor con cada minuto que pasaba y la plática se hacía larga, Asami y peema se iban a la cocina a lavar platos, mientras Mako entraba a la cocina demandando por más té, pues Korra quería más, fue donde exploto ella

-eres un maestro fuego….hazlo tú mismo- entonces Mako sintió la agresividad de su novia pero no dijo nada, peema sintió la tensión y opto por irse casi corriendo y sin pensarlo pregunto

-¿hay algo de lo que debamos hablar?-Asami Seguia limpiando aquel traste que limpiaba más de 2 minutos

-eh notado como tratas a Korra, como actuaste cuando estaba perdida- y dejaba el plato para encararlo-sientes algo por ella no es asi- por dentro Mako sentía culpabilidad por dejarse llevar, pero igual sentía esa satisfacción de ver el sufrimiento de Asami.

-¡que!, no un horrible maestro sangre la habia secuestrado, como esperabas que actuara-

-yo tengo más tiempo conociendo a Korra y estaba angustiada de lo que le pudiera pasar pues ella me- y pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a decir, no podía decir que le gustaba como iba a decir eso-me…me agrada Korra, pero me has estado ocultando la verdad todo este tiempo- decia ahora para cambiar lo dicho anterior y Mako no se diera cuenta

-¿la verdad….acerca de qué?- entonces Asami se enojaba mas

-¿realmente quieres que lo diga?-

-si, por no tengo idea de que estas hablando-

-el beso Mako- entonces Mako sintió un chapuzón de agua fría, Asami ahora estaba más que enojada, estaba celosa por saber por qué habia besado a Korra y si Korra le respondió el beso

-lose- entonces Mako se sintió mal- yo…bueno bolín te lo dije verdad-

-no culpes a tu hermano por lo que hiciste…. ¿sientes algo por Korra o no?-

-mira hay cosas más importantes…hablemos de nuestra relación después quieres- esto era el colmo el joven maestro se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano pero Asami le quito la mano muy bruscamente y le contesto-¡talvez no haya una relación de la cual hablar después!- y salió de ahí, dejando aquel chico un poco confuso y triste, después de todo no quería lastimar asi a la chica, pero dentro suyo habia ese reproche de que ella le ocultaba cosas igual

Por el momento hoy habia sido un día muy difícil, sin más todos fueron a dormir, pero Korra aun nadie la habia curado, opto por curarse sola con su agua curativa pero en ese momento Asami se acercó a ella y la llevo casi arrastrándola al cuarto donde dormirían ambas, le pidió a peema gasas, alcohol y otras cosas para curar a la joven sureña, sin más la empujo haciendo que callera en su cama gritando pues aún le dolía el cuerpo y algunas heridas que tenía en la espalda

-¡Auuch…Asami….que sucede contigo me lastimas!-entonces Korra miro el rostro de la joven ingeniera y se sorprendió al ver que estaba molesta pero muy molesta

-te voy a curar deja de moverte y no estes llorando- y se sentaba a un lado de ella, pero Korra no iba a tolerar ese maltrato

-¡SABES QUE, OLVIDALO YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA, SI VAS A LASTIMARME NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES ASAMI!- entonces Asami, se paró furiosa y cruzando sus brazos respiro hondo, estaba furiosa, pero no debía desquitarse con Korra y menos después de lo que le sucedió entonces recordó cuando Korra, la curaba sin lastimarla cada vez que ella salía lastimada por culpa de la misma sureña cuando jugaban de pequeñas, entonces sintió culpa, Korra ni siquiera sabía su enojo y no se lo iba decir, sin más cuando voltio vio que Korra se iba a parar como pudiera para ir por agua y curarse, pero antes de eso Asami puso su mano en su pecho y ahora Korra la miraba con enojo, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio en la mirada de Asami tristeza y culpabilidad.

-lo siento….es que me enoja todo esto, no debí desquitarme contigo, déjame curarte por favor- esa suplica de los ojos de la pelinegra, korra no podía decir que no, sin más se acomodó en la cama y cuando tenía pensando acostarse le dijo la pelinegra

-amm necesito que te quites tu blusa debo curar tus heridas- entonces Korra se puso rígida y obedeció con temor y un gran calor subiendo por todo su torso, cuando por fin se quitó la blusa, que agradecía tener sus vendas, pues noto el rostro de la pelinegra que se habia puesto rojo

-amm, vaya sí que tienes bien trabajado ese abdomen jeje- y coloco su mano encima de él, haciendo que Korra saltara y contuviera un gemido a la sensación de la mano de la pelinegra, pero después sintió frio al ser limpiada con el agua y una esponja que Asami tenia, debía limpiar todas esas zonas antes de curarla, ambas se quedaron calladas mientras la ojiverde hacia su trabajo

-tuve miedo por ti, realmente pensé que te habia echo daño Amón- entonces Korra la miro, realmente sus ojos mostraban preocupación

-yo también tuve miedo- y Asami la miraba mientras pasaba un algodón limpiando la poca sangre que salían de las heridas de Korra- ese hombre realmente está enfermo y sé que cuando llegue a encontrarme tengo miedo de que me quite lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida- entonces Asami ponía su mano en la de Korra

-no Korra, yo no voy a permitir que te toque, no te quitara tus poderes- entonces Korra suspiraba y miraba el techo sonriendo.

-no me refería a eso- entonces Asami asombrada miraba a Korra quien ya la veía igual con esos ojos celestes que tanto le encantaban

-mi peor miedo es perder a la persona más importante de mi vida, lo que me hace seguir adelante y luchar por que el mundo sea mejor para ella- Asami su corazón latía con fuerza, el avatar habia definido el sexo de esa persona especial ...ella y con apenas un hilo en la voz se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Quién es?- y antes de que pudiera contestar el avatar, tocaban la puerta, era tenzin quien entraba tan preocupado, advirtiendo al avatar y la ingeniera que ciudad república habia sido atacada ahora y que estaba ardiendo en llamas, no habia tiempo de descansar ciudad republica estaba en guerra ahora y habia que actuar, sin más terminaron de curar a Korra se puso su blusa y salieron, tenzin fue a buscar a los demás concejales pero ellos fueron capturados por Amón, entonces toda ciudad republica estaba a decisión de tenzin, Korra y los demás encontraban el auto donde lo estaciono Korra, aunque para su sorpresa Korra habia chocado con un poste, ella habia sido clara al decir que no sabía conducir, una leve sonrisa escapo de Asami, deleitándose Korra por eso, sin más todos subieron pero ahora Mako estaba en la parte de atrás con Korra, porque Asami no lo quería enfrente, pero Asami se castigó sola al ver que ambos estaban muy juntos y hablando cerca, nuevamente sus celos estaban ahí, sin más iban por tenzin que estaba en la jefatura de policía, para la sorpresa de los jóvenes ya tenían a tenzin en el suelo, y los mega tanques estaban ahí con toda la gente de la jefatura en los camiones, sin más salieron a defender a tenzin, no iban a permitir que capturaran al maestro aire, Asami asombrosamente acelero y por ayuda de bolín salieron volando del satomovil para aventarlo contra unos mega tanques que cayeron con facilidad, ahora quedaban 4 mega tanques más y entre los 4 los iban a derrotar, Asami rescataba a tenzin y a los demás maestros metal, Korra y los demás acaban con facilidad a los mega tanques, cuando por fin vieron que no habia peligro, no se percataron que en la isla del templo donde estaba lin cuidando la familia de tenzin estaba un globo aparcando en la isla, tenzin sintió miedo y sin más se subieron al bisonte y fueron directo al templo aire, las cosas en el templo no iban bien pues peema estaba dando luz y lin tenía muchos igualitarios alrededor suyo, el loto blanco fue fácilmente debilitado y lin ahora se encontraba luchando contra esta gente, sin más la derribaron pero no contaba con que meelo, ikke y jinora la ayudaran, tenía miedo de que sus hijos de tenzin fueran lastimados o capturados pero gracias a ellos no habia sucedido nada y el templo aire habia sido rescatado por el momento, en eso llego tenzin ayudando a lin a levantarse, lin le dijo que su esposa estaba dando luz, sin más se dirigió haya con peema a ver a su recién nacido hijo, otro maestro viento.

Amón ya tomo la ciudad y Korra con sus pocos aliados no sabían más que hacer, debían escapar todos para buscar ayuda con la nación de fuego y el ejército más poderoso del mundo, tenzin debía alejar a su esposa de todo eso y con la ayuda de lin asi fue, mientras Korra se escondería con el equipo avatar para hallar una solución contra Amón quien estaba siendo un problema para todos, Korra se despidió de su maestro y le deseo la suerte para que defendiera a su familia, vieron cómo se iban pero los globos de Amón iban tras ellos y paso una desgracia que nadie esperara que terminara asi, Lin beifong para poder romper con las líneas enemigas se sacrificó para que tenzin y los demás salieran ilesos, lo cual resulto pero esa misma noche Amón le arrancaría su poder sin más, sin lin y su gran poder las posibilidades de defenderse y de recuperar ciudad republica contra Amón y sus seguidores, cada vez se hacían nulas a cada paso que iban, ahora todos los maestros o los pocos maestros que quedaban debían salir de ciudad república y ocultarse pues Amón, estaba en todas partes con sus igualitarios con sus guantes de chií, Amón quitando sus poderes a cada uno que capturaban dejándolos vacíos por dentro, el equipo avatar se oculta por debajo de la ciudad junto a lo demás maestros y no maestros que estaban en contra de ellos, ahora más que nunca todos estaba esperanzados en el mensaje que Korra habia enviado a la nación del fuego.

-General acabamos de recibir un mensaje del avatar, dice que Amón y sus fuerzas acaban de tomar todo el control de la ciudad, ¿Cómo vamos a responderle?- un soldado quien ahora miraba a un joven de cabello negro relamido, con los ojos ámbar y la piel pálida, miraba el horizonte serio y con firmeza al escuchar eso.

-dígale que llegaremos ahí en tres días y que espero que recuperemos ciudad republica….juntos-

-como usted diga…..general Iroh – era el hijo del señor del fuego Izumí, era el príncipe de la nación de fuego quien iba al rescate de Korra y de los demás a detener Amón.


	11. Chapter 10 Comenzando desde Cero

Korra estaba bajando por las alcantarillas de ciudad república, furiosa por la ceremonia que el señor sato habia dado al pueblo diciéndoles que se unieran a ellos, pues el avatar estaba escondiéndose tras ver que podía ser derrotado fácilmente y que ciudad republica estaba siendo limpiada de maestros, que solo eran una abominación para los no maestros, ella y Mako iban con el uniforme de igualitarios para no ser identificados, habían pasado ya 2 días y mañana temprano llegaría la nación de fuego para luchar contra Amón, las cosas entre Asami, Mako y ella habían estado tensas en estos días, ella se habia percato de como el joven maestro y la ingeniera se hablaban feo e incluso se mantenían lo suficientemente alejados ambos, pudo jurar que habia encontrado el día de ayer a Asami llorando con bolín, no sabía que era lo que ambos jóvenes hablaban y la insistencia de Mako haciéndole ver que él estaba enamorado de ella, le era incomodo pero por alguna razón, no sabía por qué se sentía atraída por él, era como si en verdad le gustara Mako pero habia algo que también lo rechazaba, pero el joven se habia portado estos días muy noble, muy lindo y sobre todo protector con la joven avatar, habían llegado del reconocimiento y no se hizo de esperar los celos o tal vez el reproche de la ingeniera hacia Mako, no se comentó más pues el vagabundo que habia comido en la orilla de aquel parque el día que llego Korra, habia sido amable en hospedarlos en sus alcantarillas debajo de la ciudad protegiendo a maestros y no maestros en ese lugar, a pesar de que la comida no era buena pues venia de los basureros, estaban bien todos y cuando esto terminara su suerte cambiara hasta para aquellas personas que se encontraban ahí abajo, sin más Korra se encontraba recargada sobre naga en el suelo sentada y el joven maestro se acercó con la intención de darle un beso, pues su anterior comentario de "no imagino mi vida sin ti", bueno a Korra le incomodaba un poco, pero le daba ternura pues ella se veía reflejada en aquel chico quería alcanzar algo…que nunca iba a poder tener, como ella y Asami, sin más le dijo que deberían dormir y el chico con la mirada triste se fue, pero a lo lejos estaba una Asami observando desde un rincón, sin que nadie la vieran que estaba llorando por ver a esos dos maestros juntos, pero fue inútil pues bolín lo vio y limpio la mejilla de la ingeniera donde corría una lagrima.

-ohh…bolín, pensé que estabas dormido- decia la ingeniera intentando ocultar su dolor y limpiando su rostro con su ropa

-¿tú y mi hermano ya terminaron?-decia el joven mientras se sentaba su lado

-jaja- decia ahora moviendo la cabeza y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran por su bello rostro- tu hermano es tan cobarde que ni eso puede hacer bien- decia mientras veía al joven maestro quien se iba lejos del avatar, Asami volvio a mirar al avatar quien ahora se volteaba y veía que su rostro estaba triste…se mordió los labios y siguieron las lágrimas en sus ojos saliendo

-como quisiera saber qué es lo que piensa….por qué tiene esa mirada tan triste- decia Asami ahora apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas, bolín miraba hacia la dirección de Asami y veía a Korra, medito la situación y pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que más te duele?- entonces Asami volteaba a verlo

-bolín ¿Cómo preguntas eso?- era lógico, según ella pero en realidad no lo era

-créeme, me sentiría tonto al preguntarte esto, pero sé que no solo por mi hermano y su enamoramiento repentino hacia Korra te afecta….hay algo mas y no quieres decirme-decia ahora bolín viendo de lado, ¿tan obvia era la ingeniera?, ahora si se sentía estúpida al ser tan obvia

-dime bolín, dime lo que piensas que me afecta más y te prometo….que seré sincera contigo, si atinas mi sufrir- decia mientras volvía su mirada al avatar que ahora ya estaba durmiendo sobre naga

-ok, no es tan difícil de adivinar, que tu dolor es por mi hermano, claro…te duele que sea tan tonto y en tu cara fije sus ojos en otra bella mujer, pero a ti lo que más te duele es que sea Korra porque tú también sientes….bueno no sé si solo te guste o en verdad la amas- entonces Asami cerraba sus ojos y se mordía los labios mientras podía saborear sus lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo en silencio pero con tanta intensidad como el dolor que la estaba comiendo lentamente.

-soy tan estúpida bolín, porque si me duele la traición de Mako, pero no- y miraba a su amigo con la voz quebrada y llorando aún más haciendo un puchero tierno pero triste- no solo me gusta Korra, la eh amado desde la primera vez que la vi en la tribu del sur- y entonces bolín se acercaba Asami para abrazarla, quien ahora acariciaba su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo que estaba ligeramente reposando en su nuca de la pelinegra, el joven maestro tierra sonreía al ver a Korra, él ya se habia dado cuenta desde aquel día en la arena, vio la mirada de Korra pensando que era hacia Mako, pero no…..por fin pudo ver con claridad que todas esas miradas y celos y rabietas de la joven sureña eran hacia la joven pelinegra, el problema aquí es que ninguna de las dos, daba ese gran paso para decirse las cosas y menos cuando todo parecía estar en su contra.

-ella se ha enamorado de tu hermano- y Asami ahora si lloraba un poco alto, pero sin que escuchara más que el joven maestro, era más bien un gemido cansado que solo estaba sacando un fuerte nudo de emociones que venía desde lo más fondo de la joven ingeniera- y yo….ahhh…dios….yo la amo a ella…bolín….no quiero seguir amándola asi…ayudamehmm….-y seguía gimiendo del dolor en el hombro del joven pelinegro, claro que la iba a ayudar pero la ayudaría apartando a su hermano de la joven sureña, el no merecía a Korra, ni a Asami, él estaba sobrando en esta historia de amor.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una larga noche con Asami en hombro mientras lloraba y se quedaba dormida, el equipo avatar se habia levantado temprano pues, repentinamente habían recibido la noticia por radio que el general Iroh II habia llegado a ciudad república asi que Korra lo iría a recibir, para decirle toda la situación e idear un plan contra Amón y los igualitarios, pero para su desgraciada de todos, Amón ya lo sabía y ataco a la nación de fuego antes de tiempo, hundiendo sus barcos y dejando al general flotando por su vida en el agua, ¡demonios!, nuevamente habia echo trisas las ideas del avatar, pero no iba a dejar que el general muriera asi, sin más se lanzó al agua por él y mientras militares de la nación de fuego eran capturados Korra rescataba al general para meterlo en su guarida.

-estaba preparado para luchar contra los mega tanques, pero no para esas aeronaves de alta velocidad- Korra estaba curando las heridas del general

-lose…cada vez que creemos tener ventaja, Amón se nos adelanta- decia Korra ahora enojada mientras Seguia curándolo

-no importa el plan que tengamos él siempre tiene uno mejor- decia bolín mientras veía aquel general

-Amón va ganando hasta ahora, pero aun no estamos fuera de combate, una segunda flota de refuerzos viene en camino, pero hay que advertirles- y asi sin más, enviaron por la ayuda del vagabundo un código morse al hermano mayor de tenzin el comandante bumi, quien era un loco pero era el mejor militar del ejército de nación de fuego y un no maestro, después de haber enviado el mensaje de advertencia, el plan consistían mientras llegaban el siguiente escuadrón de fuego, detener esas aeronaves para destruirlas y que bumi y la nación de fuego pudieran acercarse a ciudad republica sin ningún problema, el campamento se encontraba en las montañas de dónde venían las aeronaves, Korra hablo con ellos y ella no iría a ayudarlos, ella debía enfrentar a Amón y sin duda alguna Mako se ofreció a ayudarla, Korra no dijo nada solo sonrió, de cierta forma necesitaba la compañía de alguien para poder derrocarlo, Asami ahora estaba más destrozada ellos se irían juntos, que más le daba... las cosas habían terminado y ella iba a dejar a Korra ser feliz, si eso era lo que ella quería, sin más se aventuró hablar con Mako para terminar de una vez con todo.

-cuando vuelvas quiero hablar contigo Mako- decia bolín mientras abrazaba a su hermano, el joven maestro fuego podía sentir que habia algo de enfado en su tono, pero cuando se miraron bolín le sonreía y el igual afirmando que eso harían cuando volviera

-Asami- decia el joven maestro mientras se acercaba a su novia, quien lo miraba con tristeza

-lamento que nuestra relación no funcionara, pero pase lo que pase hoy quiero que sepas lo mucho que me preocupo por ti- el joven bajaba la mirada triste, de alguna forma se sentía mal por haber lastimado tan descaradamente a la ingeniera, pero lo que le contesto la joven pelinegra lo dejo más dolido a el que a ella

-yo también me preocupo por ti, y también lamento que lo nuestro no funcionara, pero mi dolor no es porque me dejes por Korra, de echo mi pesar es con alguien más – y la joven ingeniera sin más se iba a donde estaba Iroh II y bolín, Mako se quedaba asombrado, todo este tiempo nunca Asami supo amarlo y por qué le dolía, claro que le dolía el si la habia querido pero la misma actitud de ella lo habia echo dejarla de querer, antes de que partieran Korra tomo del brazo a la pelinegra y la alejo lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara lo que iba a decir

-Asami, yo quiero decirte que- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelinegra se alejó de ella

-Korra cuídate, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, solo puedo decirte que Mako y yo ya no estamos juntos espero y ahora puedas resolver tus cosas a partir de todo- pero Korra no entendía por que las palabras de la joven

-oye, no entiendo por me dices esto, lamento lo de Mako y tu, pero yo que tengo que ver en eso- y Asami volteaba a ver a Korra con tristeza pero también habia molestia

-no es necesario que lo ocultes más, vuelve a salvo Avatar Korra, recuerda que ¡todos esperamos grandes cosas de ti!- y Asami se subía a naga donde el general y bolín estaban y se iban a la montaña, Korra si le habia dolido, pues esas palabras las habia oido de Hiroshi Sato, cuando vio a Asami con Mako, ahora no entendía la actitud de la joven pelinegra, ahorita su relación no era prioridad pero lo haria para poder hablar de sus sentimientos, pero primero debía derrotar a Amón, asi que sin más se fue con Mako hacia la ciudad con su traje de igualitario, iban hacia el templo donde estaba Amón, esperarían hasta la noche para atacarlo, mientras se esconderían en el ático, pero para su suerte no estarían solos cuando vieron que Tarrlok estaba ahí, tras unas rejas, Korra no desaprovecho para preguntarle que hacia ahí, pero su sorpresa fue saber que él era el hermano de Amón, tarrlok le conto toda la historia de él y su hermano, quien se llamaba en realidad noatak, hijos de yakun quienes ambos eran maestros agua del norte y maestros sangre, durante toda su infancia su padre los entreno a ambos para ser sanguinarios y malos para poder vengarse del avatar Aang pero noatak, con el tiempo se hizo malo y al final después quiso matar a su padre y huyo y nunca más supieron de él, la habilidad de quitar sus poderes no sabía tarrlok el por qué la habia adquirido, pero ahora estaba arrepentido y ahora que el avatar sabia la verdad, debía decirle a toda la gente quien lo Seguia que era un maestro y que los habia engañado, pero no todo salió como debía ser, pues Amón mientras daba su conferencia, el avatar y Mako intentaron enmascararlo pero tras quitarse su máscara el rostro de Amón, estaba quemado como habia dicho que según un maestro fuego habia matado a su familia y le quemo el rostro, como era posible que fuera cierto, lo peor de todo es que Amón habia capturado a tenzin y a sus hijos, el avatar entonces estallo de ira y sin más lo ataco, por otro lado mientras Asami, bolín y el general Iroh iban por la montaña, pudieron ver a Hiroshi y las aeronaves que estaba ahí, al parecer no habia muchos guardias y cuando decidieron acercarse no se dieron cuenta que habia una valla eléctrica tras unos postes que habían rodeado la zona, electrocutándolos y dejándolos inconscientes, Hiroshi habia atrapado a su hija y a los demás.

Después Asami despertó atada junto a bolín y al general, para su sorpresa su padre estaba ahí mirándola

-Asami….Asami, sé que te lastime y lo lamento, pero creo que algún día entraras en razón y podremos ser una familia otra vez- el ver a su padre ahí le daba tanta rabia

-¿te volviste loco?- le decia mientras lo miraba con odio

-ser una familia después de todo lo que has hecho, mama odiaría en lo que te has convertido- decia ahora mirándolo firmemente

-¡COMO TE ATREVES, ESTOY VENGANDO SU MUERTE!- decia Hiroshi furioso por la actitud de su hija

-los aviones están listos para despegar señor- decia un igualitario a Hiroshi

-bien aniquilen la flota- ahora el general lo miraba a Hiroshi

-asi es general- sonreía Hiroshi-intercepte su mensaje con el comandante bumi, se exactamente dónde se esconden-

-cómo vamos a salir de aquí- decia Asami después de que su padre se iba

-supongo que no sabes metal control- miraba a bolín quien ahora en un tono militar le contestaba

-totalmente positivo señor- el general ahora no estaba de humor para dichas bromas, Aunque no contaban con la oso polar de Korra quien entro sorpresivamente por la puerta para romper la reja donde estaban ellos y pabu morder las cuerdas y liberarlos, era hora de enfrentar a Hiroshi y evitar ese ataque a la flota, mientras el general iba tras los aviones, Asami se le ocurrió usar las armas que su padre habia construido en contra de él subiéndose a un mega tanque, era igual que un montacargas de industria futuro, se puso su cinturón y decidida a todo iba a destruir toda esa fábrica de una vez por todas.

Mientras el avatar zafaba a los maestros aire y los sacaba de ahí, Mako trataba con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra los igualitarios que estaban en la arena, tratando de impedir que salieran ilesos, tras liberar a tenzin él se puso en combate contra Amón y los guardias, derribando por fin a Amón, fue cuando pudieron salir por una de las puertas de la arena, tenzin iría por peema y él bebe, mientras Korra y Mako distraían a Amón, quien ya estaba viéndolos mientras se escapaban, Korra corría tras Mako mientras aventaja todos sus elementos para que Amón no pudiera tocarla, se metieron al gimnasio a esconderse de él, pero Amón no le fue difícil detectarlos, al sacar de su escondite del avatar con sangre control, claro que era noatak y Mako para defender a Korra lo ataco pero también fue persuadido por el, la sangre control, ya todo estaba perdido cuando aventó lejos al joven maestro fuego y a Korra la puso en la posición para arrebatarle sus poderes, se acercó a Korra y sin más le quito sus poderes

-te dije que te destruiría-

mientras General Iroh II destruía las naves y bolín acababa con los mega tanques con naga, Asami se encontraba en la fábrica destruyéndola, cuando

-¡ASAMI!- detrás de ella un mega tanque con su padre

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, estas ayudando a las personas que mataron a tu madre!- ahora Asami cerraba los ojos, no podía soportar este dolor de ver a su padre tan cegado y muerto en vida por la ira

-tú ya no sientes más amor por mama, tienes demasiado odio- y se volteaba para mirar a su padre

-¡eres una mala gradecida e insolente!- y ataco a su hija, aventándola contra unas aeronaves y rompiendo el vidrio de la cámara donde se encontraba su hija- ¡AHORA VEO QUE NO HAY FORMA DE SALVARTE!- iba a matarla cuando bolín le aventó una roca empujando un poco el mega tanque...roca tras roca, mientras él y naga se iban acercando protegiendo Asami-

-¡SEÑOR SATO USTED ES UN PADRE HORROROSO!- al escuchar eso a Asami sintió la fuerza que necesitaba y parando el mega tanque ataco a su padre arrancando el brazo del mega tanque de su padre y aventándolos lejos, Asami estaba teniendo mucho odio, arranco las puertas del mega tanque iba a matar a su padre, cuando lo vio ahí indefenso, pero a su mente vino la imagen de su madre donde le decia, que debía cuidar a su padre pues lo habia cegado el odio y el dolor por haberla perdido, entonces cerro sus ojos- Perdoname mama te eh fallado-

Asami no pudo, ella no era como su padre, no podía hacerle daño como el hizo a mucha gente inocente, ya suficiente fue ver que perdio a su padre durante 12 años, bajo la guardia lo que aprovecho sato para distraerla arrojando una cuerda, bajo del mega tanque y entonces Asami supo que nunca más nadie la iba a hacer sentir menos, apunto hacia su padre quien corría y con lágrimas en los ojos

-realmente eres un padre horroroso- y aventó una argolla atrapando a su padre y electrocutándolo, dejándolo inconsciente, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega durante tantos años?, ¿Qué fue lo que no vio en su padre que cambio?, la respuesta era simple ella fue el vivo reflejo para que su padre se hiciera sombrío contra los maestros, al haber rechazado todo este tiempo al avatar, si ella hubiera dicho a su padre, si hubiera insistido en que trajera a Korra a vivir con ellos, tal vez su padre no se hubiera unido Amón, si alguien era culpable de todo esto, era ella, no solo ha perdido a su papa, sino también la oportunidad de decirle al avatar Korra que la ama como nunca a nadie a amado.

-Por fin, ya no tienes poderes- decia Amón en el gimnasio de la arena donde Korra gemía del dolor a seguir siendo controlada por Amón, Korra quería atacarlo, pero efectivamente sus poderes ya no estaban y estaba débil, uno de los seguidores el más fiel del Amón habia visto todo y trato de encararlo, pues su líder les habia mentido a todos, iba tras Mako cuando acabo con su propio teniente pero Mako con fuerza y dolor pudo electrocutarlo, aventando a Amón lejos de ellos tomo a Korra que estaba devil y salieron por los pasillos de la arena, pero Amón no era fácil de vencer y volvió a controlarlos con la sangre control

-estoy impresionado, nunca nadie me habia derrotado asi- decia mientras se acercaba a Mako quien lo estaba torturando

-es casi una lástima quitarle los poderes a alguien tan talentoso, casi- y cuando iba a quitárselos Korra con toda su ira aventó su puño aire control, una ventisca muy fuerte que arrojo a Mako y a Amón lejos

-imposible- decia Amón tratando de recuperarse

-yo…. ¿tengo aire control?- miraba su mano y después

-¡TENGO AIRE CONTROL!- y atacaba a Amón con todas sus fuerzas, el mismo no podía controlar esas ventiscas llenas de rabia del avatar, casi al aventarlo por una ventana estaba el avatar pero de nuevo su sangre control pudo tomando a Korra pero esta vez Korra no se iba a dejar y gritándole con su pierna saco aire control aventando a Amón hacia el océano donde todos los igualitarios observaban desde lejos que el avatar habia arrojado a Amón al agua, el avatar estaba segura de algo, o salía de ahí enfrente de todos para ser descubierto o se ahogaría, como era de esperarse salió usando su agua control y todos lo vieron, por primera vez Amón sentía miedo o más bien noatak, estaba vencido, toda la ciudad habia visto la mentira de Amón y sin más noatak fue por su hermano, pidiéndole perdón por haberle arrebatado sus poderes y el daño que le habia echo, tenía la intención de escapar juntos, pero tarrlok iba acabar con ellos de una vez, su destino era triste y su propósito de ambos habia sido equivocado, sin más agarro un guante que habia en aquel bote a donde según noatak comenzarían una vida juntos, y abrió el tanque de la gasolina, noatak claro que se percató de dicho acto de su hermano pero cerro sus ojos y sonriendo

-será de igual de bueno que en los viejos tiempos- una lagrima salió de noatak y dejo que su hermano los destruyera sin más.

En el templo aire, estaba tenzin con toda su familia a salvo, Korra al ver a bolín a Asami y al general vivos se alegró demasiado, pero no se hizo de esperar saber la noticia que ya no era más el avatar, todos estaban desechos ante tal situación, Lin que ahora habia sido salvada se encontraba agarrando al avatar de los hombros

-no puedo creer que Amón te acatara también- decia lin mientras bajaba su mirada

-pero libero tu aire control- decia bolín aun emocionado, creo que no era el momento para sus emociones asi que opto por callarse, en ese momento la segunda flota llego y tenzin trataba de animar a Korra diciéndole que habia salvado ciudad república, claro la salvo pero ella no pudo salvarse de Amón y aparte el habia escapado, no perdieron tiempo todos inmediato cuando llego el barco de la nación de fuego se fueron a la tribu del sur, donde estaba katara para intentar, si ella lograba que Korra volvieran sus poderes, todos se encontraban esperando a que la vieja maestra saliera con la sonrisa de que habia sido solo un susto y que el avatar Korra por fin habia tenido todos sus elementos ahora, pero para su desgracia de todos cuando salió katara, su rostro decia todo y las palabras de la vieja maestra destrozaron el corazón de todos los presentes

-Intente todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero no recupere los poderes de Korra- decia la señora bajando la vista

-eres la mejor curandera del mundo debes seguir intentando- decia ahora lin desesperada por el avatar, le habia agarrado aprecio

-lo siento, no hay nada más que pueda hacer aún tiene aire control, pero su conexión con los demás elementos se rompió- decia katara viendo a la jefa beifong

Korra salía y al ver a todos con sus caras tristes por ella, de alguna forma la hacían sentir miserable pues en ellos se reflejaban su debilidad ante Amón, odiaba sentirse asi

-todo va a estar bien Korra- decia tenzin- no, no lo estará- Korra le decia tras salir de aquel lugar, nadie se iba atrever detenerla pues el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, pero Mako no iba a dejar asi a Korra el, la quería de alguna forma y le dolía ver a la joven av…bueno a la sureña.

-¡Korra espera!- salía detrás de ella, Korra no podía ahorita soportar a nadie

-vete Mako- entonces Mako la miraba de perfil

-lo hare, pero solo quiero que sepas….que estoy contigo- entonces Korra enojada lo miraba

-no, quise decir que te fueras a ciudad república y que sigas con tu vida- ahora se cruzaba de brazos

-de que estas hablando- decia el joven maestro

-ya no soy el avatar Mako, no tienes que hacerme ningún favor y fingir que te gusto, pues lo único que tu buscas es conquistar a las mujeres más famosas e importantes como Asami y tu supuesto enamoramiento de mi- y Korra caminaba iba a subirse a su oso polar cuando

-no me importa si eres el avatar o no lo eres- el joven maestro la sostenía del hombro, Korra suspiraba pesado- escucha cuando tarrlok te llevo me desespere al pensar que jamás te volvería a ver- el joven se acercaba más a ella- me di cuenta de que…que te amo Korra- Korra lo miraba un poco sorprendida, pues en sus ojos no se veía que fuera mentira, pero peor era que Korra sentía algo por ese chico….si, si sentía algo por el no tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Asami pero si sentía algo, iba a contestarle cuando detrás de ellos, vio a Asami con la mirada más triste y con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin Asami habia visto que ambos estaban juntos y Korra abrió los ojos y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo….yo…no puedo- y se iba en su oso polar dejando a Mako y a Asami ahí, no era justo que ahora todo esto estuviera pensando y peor que sintiera algo por ese chico que habia sido sincero con ella, ni Asami ni él, se merecían sus confundidos y heridos sentimientos, mientras naga corría Korra se quedaba pensando en las palabras del joven maestro y en los ojos llorosos de la joven pelinegra, que suerte tenía el avatar, habia odiado tanto a Mako por haberle quitado Asami y ahora estaba sintiendo un cariño muy fuerte por el, al mismo tiempo que aun amaba a Asami, ¿Cómo era posible amar a dos personas a la vez?.

-Hay que ser pacientes con ella, le tomara tiempo aceptar lo que ha sucedido- decia tenzin quien miraba a ambas figuras quietas en ese lugar ambos jóvenes volteaban a verlo, Mako se sorprendió al ver a Asami de tras de él, tenzin se fue de ahí dejándolos solos, entonces Mako miro a Asami quien sorprendido vio que estaba llorando se acercó a ella y sin más le pregunto necesitaba saberlo

-¿la amas verdad?- Asami quien ahora se limpiaba el rostro miraba a Mako, triste

-creo que eso es lo menos importante ahora, me duele lo que le ha pasado a Korra, tu no la conoces desde que era una niña- entonces la pelinegra con un poco de enojo se señaló hablando un poco fuerte- ¡PERO YO SI!- el joven la miraba con tristeza pues sabia el daño que estaba haciendo tanto a Korra como Asami

-yo, vi como Korra practicaba diario aquí en la tribu, como explotaba sus elementos por que los amaba, yo vi en esos ojos celestes como Korra deseaba ser el avatar, yo sentí el amor y con la determinación de sus cartas que me enviaba diciéndome como sus maestros se sentían a diario impresionados por como Korra con tanta facilidad y con tanta euforia lograba subir el nivel de poder de cada uno de esos elementos que ahora un loco le arrebato- Asami estaba llorando mientras le reclama al chico quien ahora solo podía sentirse tonto, claro que Asami la amaba

-le han…..quitado todo, yo sé cuánto Korra anhelaba esto, se cuánto Korra sufrió por ser la mejor y tu…..tu…solo vienes ¿¡LE DICES QUE LA AMAS Y QUE ESTARAS CON ELLA!?- respiraba profundo Asami y lloraba sintiendo ese dolor tan fuerte en su pecho

-ella…no necesita tu compasión Mako- ahora miraba al joven maestro quien la miraba un poco resentido por sus palabras

-dime tu….que es lo que necesita Korra- decia Mako quien le decia en un tono agresivo mirando a la pelinegra con un poco de celo, Asami se limpiaba su rostro y agarraba una moto de nieve que estaba ahí

-ese es el asunto Mako, lo que ella necesita…solo ella puede otorgárselo, sin que nadie más se meta- y arrancaba la moto para ir tras Korra, no iba a pelear, tampoco iba a cometer el mismo error de Mako, solo iba a estar con ella, como estuvo la joven avatar hace mucho tiempo y que Asami simplemente alejo.

Korra habia huido lejos de la fortaleza, se encontraba mirando al océano arriba de una montaña, aun confundida por todo y dolida porque después de tanto haber luchado, tantos sueños y emociones ahora se habían ido, ella habia defraudado a los espíritus, a cada uno de los avatares anteriores, habia sido la peor avatar, pues habia dejado que otra persona cegada por el dolor le arrebatara todo lo que ella habia obtenido con tantos años de soledad, sin más las lágrimas empezaron a caer en el rostro de la joven sureña y se arrodillo mirando el enorme mar azul, que no parecía tener fin con el cielo, en su mente venia toda su niñez, todo su entrenamiento y ahora simplemente, solo era una maestra aire, después de tanto tiempo y ese elemento que tanto maldijo, solo habia quedado para recordarle por el resto de su vida que ella habia fallado como el avatar, que habia fracasado, nunca debió haber huido de la fortaleza, asi nunca hubieran pasado tantas cosas como han pasado hasta hoy, siguió llorando cuando escucho unas pisadas acercarse, miro de reojo y vio los pies de tenzin, no estaba de humor para dialogar con el maestro

-Ahora no Tenzin, solo quiero estar sola- decia Korra groseramente mientras se limpiaba su rostro

-eres tu quien me llamo- una voz más gruesa, Korra sorprendida voltio a ver que no era su maestro

-¡Aang!- decia mientras sonreía al ver al viejo avatar

-finalmente lograste conectarte con tu lado espiritual- decia Aang quien sonreía al ver a Korra, quien ya estaba parada frente a el-¿Cómo?- decia Korra confundida

-una vez que ya hemos tocado fondo, nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes- y detrás de Aang todos los antiguos avatar estaban ahí con ella, junto al avatar...Avatar Aang tocaba su frente y ahora entraba en estado avatar y su cuerpo brillaba tras desaparecer con cada uno de ellos, dentro de Korra ahora sentía esa energía espiritual, algo habia cambiado y sin más Korra se levantó en estado Avatar ¡POR FIN! Korra ya estaba completa y sus poderes habían vuelto, hizo temblar aquella montana con sus poderes, quien ahora estaba con más fuerza los tres, delicadamente por su aire control bajaba de nuevo al suelo y dentro de ella agradecía al avatar aang quien la sorprendió con algo que él le dijo

-¡Asi como ahora tocaste fondo, pronto encontraras a tu SEICHO-NOIE la mitad de tu alma!- Korra se quedaba ahora meditando y en susurro contesto

-¡tú sabes quién es!- decia en voz alta y la voz dentro del avatar, Aang contestaba

-Mira atrás de ti Korra, no olvides lo que dejaste atrás, pues lo más importante del pasado ¡SIEMPRE! vuelve para ser parte- y Korra volteaba tras terminar lo que el avatar Aang le decia –¡de tu futuro!- sus ojos se abrían al ver a Asami ahí, parada quien estaba sorprendida de que Korra habia recuperado su poder, ambas chicas se miraron y se sonrieron sin más, ya no podían evitar esto, ambas corrieron y se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, ella sonrió al sentir el dulce aroma de la joven pelinegra y Asami se sentía cálida al sentir los fuerte brazos del avatar, por fin ambas habían dado un paso y ese paso habia sido, volver a empezar de cero, no habia más que decir ambas iban a recuperar su amistad antes que otra cosa, el tiempo decidiría lo correcto para ambas, si Korra decidiera estar con Mako, Asami lo iba a aceptar pero la lección estaba aprendida nunca más volvería a alejar a la joven avatar, sin ella no podía continuar, ambas llegaron de nuevo a la fortaleza, volvieron a ciudad republica pues Korra, iba a devolver a todos sus poderes, todos no podían creer como Korra habia logrado recuperar su poder, solo Asami y Korra sabían lo que habia pasado y sin más Korra devolvió el poder a cada uno de los maestros de ciudad republica que rápidamente supieron que el avatar Korra, habia salvado a todos del terrible igualitario maestro Amón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Final chicos jajaja del primer libro y... les explico que es

yeonghon - jeolban: es la mitad del alma en coreano se supone que es la mitad del espiritu de la psique, esto tiene que ver mucho con la psicologia y el equilibrio psiquico y espiritual como en la leyenda de korra o Aang, se supone que cuando te encuentras a tu alma gemela ya sea en tu infancia o en un momento de tu vida imporntante y la pierdes y vuelve a ti, es como te das cuenta que el, o ella es tu YEONGHON -JEOLBAN y que el señor creador solo te da 2 oportunidades mas...para que logres unirte a ella, si no, no acompletas tu equilibrio espiritual, algo muy bonito que quise meter n.n en fin espero les haya gustado y ya tengo el primer capitulo del segundo libro, pero dejare que pase unos dias para que disfruten el final de LIBRO UNO gracias y adios.


	12. Book II El mejor Asistente para Asami

Primer Capitulo del Libro 2, Algunas cosas van a cambiar en este capitulo, pero tratare de pegarme a la historia y de resumirla lo mas posible, gracias y nuevamente no puedo ver Reviews y me entristece pero bueno, espero les siga gustando como hasta ahora no tienen idea que bien me hace saber que si les guste, en cuanto a Kyo no se con que personas te has topa en tu vida, pero te puedo decir que yo, nunca hare una broma o ocultare lo que siento detras de una broma o una sonrisa fingida, no soy asi estudio literatura inglesa y asi como te escribi fue de la misma forma en como me senti, riendome emocionada y sorprendida, realmente me agrada que hayas podido dar tu opinion asi que no acepto tus disculpas, por que no hay nada que disculpar c: y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews en verdad que a mi las criticas o opniones me sirven mucho, no te preocupes y espero seguir viendote en mi escrito, en cuanto a lo de SEICHO-NOIE me equivoque, pues no era eso lo que queria poner y el de abajo que explique si, jajaja se supone que es un mito coreano lo del yeonghon - jeolban, se supone que esta en coreano (la mitad del alma gemela) eso significa y es cuando encuentras a aquella persona que se supone se une contigo no solo fisicamente, si no tambien espiritual, no se mucho de eso pero lo poco que se, es por un maestro que esta viendo de echo el fic y tiene familia de coreana y le pregunte y se me hizo lindo ponerlo para esta pareja maravillosa que cualquiera quisiera tener, en fin gracias y espero seguir viendote con tus opiniones y en verdad no me molesta c:

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siempre….Siempre habia amado al avatar y ahora que podía estar con ella, simplemente la habia perdido, tras la situación de ciudad republica con Amón y lo sucedido hace más de 6 meses, la relación con Korra habia mejorado bastante a tal punto que la ahora CEO de Industrias Futuro creyó que era tiempo para decirle los sentimientos que habia guardado siempre por el avatar, pero por desgracia una tarde que habia ido a ver al avatar al templo, se encontró con una escena dolorosa y desagradable, donde Korra era besada por Mako quien habia ido a convencer al avatar de estar con él.

Flashback

-Korra en verdad te amo y quiero estar contigo- Asami se habia escondido en una pared que daba a la entrada del templo de meditación que estaba arriba de la montaña del aire, mientras oía como aquel joven maestro insistía una y otra vez por el avatar y su respuesta

\- mira Mako, no te voy a negar que si me gustas y que siento algo por ti, pero- y antes de que pudiera terminar Mako la tomaba de las manos y la pegaba más a el

-no importa que no sientas aun ese amor como yo, con el tiempo y con paciencia lo harás Korra, por favor permíteme demostrarte que soy el indicado para ti, sé que aun sigues pensando que quiero a Asami y que solo jugué con ella, pero no es asi, yo le di su lugar pero cuando yo te conocí no se….hubo algo que me dijo que eras la indicada para mi vida, por favor solo déjame demostrártelo, ya tengo mi departamento y ahora un trabajo serio, estoy trabajando con la policía y quiero compartir mis triunfos contigo, como mi novia, si sientes lo mismo que yo por favor, déjalo fluir y permíteme acompañarte y ser tu novio- Asami se asomaba y su corazón se destrozaba al ver como Mako tomaba del rostro a Korra quien estaba con la mirada confundida, la tomo del rostro y la beso, lo que más le dolió fue ver a Korra que al principio se estaba resistiendo con los puños cerrados a punto de empujar a Mako, pero después simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y profundizo el beso la CEO se fue de ahí.

Flashback

el día que encontró a Korra en el sur, no habían dicho si ellas estaban juntas, pues ni siquiera se habían besado, lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse y la joven avatar durante todos estos meses habia entablado una relación de amistad entre ambas, nunca hablaron de ese día, ni tampoco de la relación terminada con Mako, asi que no habia razón del por qué enojarse con ella cuando Asami nunca dijo las verdaderas intenciones con el avatar, además las veces que habia ido a ver a Korra y que Korra habia ido a industrias futuro a verla, ella siempre le comentaba del joven general Iroh II que habia decidido quedarse un tiempo en ciudad republica que últimamente ambos habían estado conversando más, de echo esa misma tarde iría a comer con él, pues el joven general le habia dicho por teléfono que necesitaba comentarle una decisión y una petición que habia considerado a la joven CEO, asi que Korra nunca habia mostrado síntomas de celos o algo y en realidad no habia porque, Asami y el general solo eran amigos, sin más despues de recordar dolorosa situación, llego a un restaurante elegante de ciudad republica que habia apenas abierto, el general Iroh II ya estaba esperando a Asami quien se presentó en un hermoso vestido rojo, que la cubría completamente de pies a cabeza pero que estaba entallado haciendo ver su hermosa figura, el general se paró y saludo a la joven CEO quien ahora le sonreía por su caballerosidad y se sentaba en la silla que el general le tendió.

-Como esta señorita Sato- decia el General mientras veía ahora Asami

-ya habíamos quedado que me dirías por mi nombre y que me hablarías de tu Iroh II- decia Asami sonriendo, el general se sonrojaba un poco

-lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro, pero como estas Asami- decia ahora sonriendo

-jaja, muy bien ¿y tú?-

-ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, al verte- Asami bajaba la mirada sonriendo, los halagos tan respetuosos de ese hombre la hacían sentir única

-¿te gustaría que empezáramos a pedir algo de comer?, supongo que has de tener hambre tras el duro y cansado trabajo de la fábrica y más ahora con los problemas que tienes- el que le recordara que después de que su padre habia sido detenido, industrias futuro habia caído bastante al perder a tantos clientes importantes, pues habían catalogado a la fábrica como los más bajos ruines por haber ayudado a Amón, suspiro y tomo la carta

-no tienes idea de lo cansada que me siento por todo esto, debo levantar la compañía, si no….industrias futuro estará en la ruina- miraba con tristeza a Iroh quien ahora se atrevió a tomar su mano, esa acción hizo que Asami se ruborizara

-ya verás que todo ira tomando su curso Asami- y llegaba el mesero, ambos pedían algo ligero y mientras esperaban pedían champagne para seguir su conversación

-bueno, me gustaría saber esa petición y decisión que tomaste para esta fabulosa comida- sonreía Asami mientras tomaba la mano de Iroh con un poco más de firmeza, el joven general sonreía mientras miraba a Asami y suspiraba para poder decirlo

-Asami, sabes que soy el príncipe de la nación de fuego- Asami afirmaba con la cabeza sin soltar su mano

\- y Sabes que dentro de poco mi padre, dejara el trono por su retiro y mi vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños por lo tanto- apretaba un poco la mano de la CEO quien al sentir el contacto ella comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar el dorso de esta, el joven la miro y sonrió ahora un poco más aliviado

\- bueno, debo tomar el lugar de mi padre – Asami sonreía con emoción

-eso es…bueno, supongo serás un excelente señor de la nación de fuego, mi señor jaja- decia refiriéndose que ella también pertenecía a la nación de fuego por sangre

-bueno, si seré tu señor, pero para ello debo casarme- entonces Asami dejaba de sonreír pero sin soltar su mano pues ahora entendía por qué estaba nervioso el joven

-oh ya veo… y ya tienes a quien tomaras como la señora de la nación- decia sonriendo pues al parecer aun no lo habia captado

-es a lo que te eh citado Asami, me gustaría hablar contigo de eso- ahora si Asami sabía por dónde iba todo, pero no se iba adelantar y escucho con atención

-sé que te conozco desde hace 6 meses y que nuestra relación ha sido solo amistosa, pero realmente eh disfrutado el estar contigo durante estos 6 meses que hemos salido a comer, a divertirnos, hace mucho que no salía del cuartel para divertirme e ir a ver un juego de pro control y ponerme histérico jaja, eso ha sido fabuloso, tu sacas lo mejor de mi Asami, me haces verme como debería, un joven muchacho que no solo tiene una responsabilidad de una flota, ni de una nación, pero….por desgracia eso no puede durar, pues soy el príncipe y todos esperan que sea un buen señor de la nación como lo es mi padre y esperan grandes cosas de mí, por ello que me eh ganado por nacimiento, pero por lo menos, quiero cumplir esto…a lado de una mujer que realmente sé que podre ser feliz y hacerla feliz- entonces Asami soltó la mano del joven y sus ojos brillaban pero de miedo de angustia al escuchar aquella petición que ahora era clara, el joven sintió los nervios y el miedo de Asami y se arrodillo enfrente de ella donde saco una caja de terciopelo roja y la abrió, para mostrar un anillo platino y con un rubí, que representaba a la nación de fuego, Asami estaba atónita no sabía qué hacer ni que decir

-sé que es muy pronto y que ni siquiera tenemos un noviazgo pero, realmente me gustaría que aceptaras esta oportunidad, yo sería un buen esposo para ti y sobre todo nunca te haría daño, como aquel chico policía que se atrevió a jugar contigo, no quiero recordarte cosas feas pero mereces a un hombre que pueda velar por ti, amar tu sonrisa, admirar tu valentía y tu inteligencia y que quiera aprender a tu lado todo lo que sabes y te enseñe una vida llena de amor y espiritualidad, me gustaría que consideraras que esa persona, podría ser yo- Asami lo escuchaba, aún estaba joven apenas habia cumplido 19 años y…..Korra, otra vez a su mente venia Korra, ¿asi de repente iba a acabar todo?, ella se convertiría en la señora de la nación de fuego y el avatar se convertiría ¿en el avatar y esposa del oficial Mako?, ahora que debía decir, claro que Asami estaba consciente de que el general Iroh II era un chico guapísimo diferente a Mako claro, más centrado, más inteligente, más alto, y era un caballero, no era importante pero no podía quedar de lado que él era el príncipe de la nación de su madre, una persona reconocida como lo era ella, con él lo tendría todo y sabía que tendría una linda familia y un esposo que la amaría eternamente por el resto de su vida, pero realmente…..¿era lo que ella quería?, su mente regreso al oír de nuevo la voz del joven general y entonces suspiro y sonrió, tomando la tapa de la caja y cerrándola, el joven inmediatamente mostro tristeza e iba a pararse cuando Asami, le beso dulce y tiernamente sus labios, muy despacio y con más sentimiento de agradecimiento que de amor, el general no se esperaba ese beso y cuando Asami se apartó de él le acaricio sus mejillas con sus dulces manos

-Por el momento, no puedo contestarte con casarme, pero supongo que tienes aproximadamente un año para eso, asi que lo que puedo decirte yo es esto a continuación- entonces lo paraba sonriendo y lo tomaba de ambas manos

-General Iroh II ¿Sería un honor para mí, que usted aceptara ser mi novio, hasta el día que deba decidir si sustituyo ese apodo- y tomaba el rostro del joven con su mano y lo miraba con ternura- por el dulce y honorable identidad de esposo- sonreía Asami con ternura y Iroh le devolvía la sonrisa- ¿me haría el honor?- entonces Iroh tomo de la cintura a Asami y la acerco a él en un tierno y fuerte abrazo, coloco sus manos ahora en el cuello de la CEO y se acercó lo más apasionado que pudo a sus labios, Asami no sentía amor por él, solo un inmenso cariño asi que todo ese esfuerzo por el momento no la hacía estremecer como ella quisiera, pero con el tiempo tal vez podría darle al general una familia que el mereciera.

-Acepto- y sin más el junto sus labios con los de Asami, ella contesto el beso lo más apasionado que pudo y por el agradecimiento y cariño que sentía por el general, el beso fue satisfactorio para ambos, aunque a uno le habia sabido a dulce y amor, a la joven ingeniera fue a un agradecimiento y obligación que ella aseguraba que poco a poco seria amor, sin más siguieron comiendo pero ahora como novios toda la tarde juntos, la CEO no le diría nada a nadie por el momento pues, a estas alturas a nadie le iba a interesar que ellos dos, se iban a casar dentro de un año si Asami aceptaba.

Los días pasaban, Asami se dirigía al templo para ver a Korra ya que desde hace varios días no la veía y menos ahora que habia estado pasando tiempo con el general Iroh, por suerte aun la prensa, ni nadie sabía lo que ellos dos tramaban, asi que por el momento eso podía olvidarlo, cuando visualizo a tenzin quien sonrió al verla, le pregunto por Korra el maestro señalo hacia el templo de meditación y Asami suspiro esperando no encontrarse con algo desagradable, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba Korra tratando de meditar.

-¿sucede algo importante o problemático para que tu comiences a meditar?- entonces Korra voltio sonriendo al ver a Asami ahí, se paró y corrió a abrazarla, esos abrazos hacian estremecer a la Heredera sin duda alguna el olor a vainilla de Korra le encantaba

-oh…Asami, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te eh extraño ¿me has abandonado por qué?- entonces Asami contestaba riéndose

-¿es que yo solo tengo la obligación de venir a visitarte?- entonces Korra apenada sonreía viéndola

-bueno es que no se si estés ocupada o….con el General Iroh- en el tono que dijo Korra a Asami le pareció extraño

-bueno es un buen amigo y asi, pero sabes que – y tomaba sus manos para mirarlas- siempre tendré tiempo para ti Avatar Korra- sonreía pero al ver el rostro de la joven avatar no le convenció

-no me gusta que me digas asi, es como si solo me trataras como eso- decia Korra mientras se acercaba al barandal del templo viendo el océano y como el sol se escondía debajo del gran océano azul, Asami se acercaba a ella y delicadamente ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven

-lo siento Korra, sabes que no solo eres el avatar para mí- entonces Korra volteaba a verla sonriendo un poco- eres una….gran amiga, mi compañera de equipo jaja y mi- y entonces ambas se miraban Asami no podía decirlo tal y como debía, por miedo a perder al avatar- bueno eres mi persona favorita- sonreía entonces Korra tomaba sus manos

-tú también lo eres Asami-ambas jóvenes se quedaba platicando de todas las semanas que no se habían visto, Korra por fin habia dicho que habia iniciado una relación con Mako hace 6 meses que fue lo sucedido que vio Asami, solo que le dijo que le habia pedido al joven maestro que no lo dijera, pero ya en ciudad república se comentaba aun asi Asami se hizo la sorprendida y ella no dijo nada solo sonrió, pero ella no dijo nada del joven general, no habia porque no quería saber qué opinaba la joven avatar aun, sin más Korra antes de que Asami se fuera le comento que en unos días iría a la tribu agua del sur, pues iba a ver un festival que representaba a los espíritus y leyendas de la tribu, sin duda alguna la estaba invitando pero para su desgracia Asami no iba a poder ir con ella, pero estaría haya de igual forma, pues con la caída grave de industrias futuro iba a ir a buscar a un hombre de nombre Varrick que iba a ayudarla a levantar la empresa si hacían negocios ella con él, le dijo que el tiempo que tuviera fuera de los negocios con gusto se los iba a dedicar a la joven sureña, pudo notar Asami el rostro del avatar habia una ligera sonrisa triste pero supuso que era por lo mismo que su amiga no estaría con ella.

-alégrate, serán sus primeras vacaciones juntos de Mako y tu- decia la ingeniera fingiendo alegría por ella y el idiota joven maestro, pero Korra suspiro un poco molesta

-sí, pero yo quería que estuvieras ahí…por los recuerdos Asami, de nada sirve que hayamos retomado nuestra relación, si tal parece que estamos más alejadas y somos desconocidas de nuestras vidas, creo que tenía más contacto contigo cuando me ignorabas y fingías que nunca nos conocimos- ahora si se notaba esa tristeza del avatar, Asami le dolió que dijera eso, pero es que habia muchas cosas que la CEO debía resolver, su fábrica, la relación con Iroh, su amor hacia la sureña… ella la abrazo fuerte y le dio un ligero beso en su frente

-sé que las cosas no han salido bien, después de estos 6 meses, y no tengo excusa para decirte pero tú has visto o mínimo escuchado que industrias futuro, mi patrimonio está cayendo por culpa de mi padre, debo buscar una solución o también caeré, pero te prometo que nos veremos haya pronto, tal vez en la presentación o en la cena que harán ese día, jaja supongo que siempre hacen ese tipo de comidas como en mi cumpleaños ¿no?- entonces Korra la apretó de la cadera y puso sus labios en la oreja de la pelinegra, Asami se estremeció y no dijo nada

-sí, pero entonces te sentaras a mi lado ¿de acuerdo?- el tono de voz de Korra habia sido muy duro y sensual para Asami, carraspeo la garganta y apenas audible contesto

-lo….prometo- y apretó más a Korra pegándose mucho ambas chicas, en ese momento ninguna de las dos tal vez se habia percatado del asunto, pero la voz de Mako las saco de su encuentro caluroso

-¡Korra!- ambas se separaban y miraban detrás de ellas, Mako estaba ahí y su rostro mostraba molestia por lo visto

-hola Mako- decia Korra sonriendo, Asami lo miraba retándolo, pues desde hace mucho habia dejado de ser su amigo, el joven cuando el avatar se acercó la intención de Korra era darle un beso en la mejilla pero el, la tomo de la cadera con fuerza y le planto un beso muy posesivo, Asami solo desvió su mirada a otro lado mordiéndose fuertemente el labio, odiaba esa situación, pero para su sorpresa

-¡Auch, Mako! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, porque me besas asi?- y Asami veía como Korra lo empujaba un poco bufando pues el joven maestro la habia lastimado de la cadera, se agarró de sus caderas sobándose y se acercó a Asami

-¿no puedo besar a mi novia enfrente de sus amigos?- refiriéndose a Asami quien se cruzó de brazos y comento, iba a dejarlo en ridículo

-¿acaso los 3 no somos amigos Mako, es lo que quisiste decir?- entonces el joven maestro miraba con más rabia a Asami, Korra se dio cuenta de las miradas de ambos

-Mako, se supone que los 3 somos parte del equipo avatar que te sucede-

-nada Korra, solo que Asami aún sigue molesta por lo que paso entre ella y yo y que ahora estoy contigo- la CEO no se hizo de esperar y estallo en una carcajada que tanto a Korra como a él lo sorprendió

-jajaja, ¿yo?, ¿aún no lo supero?, jajaja por favor Mako, no me hagas reír, no eres la última maravilla, como para que yo siga molesta por eso, jajaja dios ahora si me hiciste reír, lo que tengas con Korra me da igual, ella es mi amiga y te considero a ti mi amigo, aunque no, realmente me das lastima, pues al que le molesta mi presencia es a ti, no sé qué piense Korra pero el que está molesto y aun confundido eres tu- y sin más se volteaba para irse al muelle ya no iba a aguantar más esa situación, pero la mano de Korra hizo que volteara para encontrarse con los ojos celestes tristes de Korra

-no…no te vayas asi por favor- decia Korra suplicante, Asami sonrió y beso nuevamente la frente de su amiga

-no estoy enojada, ni molesta contigo, ni siquiera con él, solo me incomoda que él, me vea como un rival- entonces Korra abria sus ojos, porque debía ser eso, sin más Asami besaba su mejilla de Korra

-adiós Korra, nos vemos pronto en el sur- guiñaba el ojo y se iba al barco que la llevaría de nuevo a la ciudad, mientras Asami regresaba en el barco, sus lágrimas se iban hacia el enorme océano que tenía debajo de ella, el ver asi a Korra con Mako le dolía tanto, pero también tenía rabia por ese chico, le habia quitado la oportunidad del amor, solo por enojo, ella sabía por qué Mako lo hacía, no estaba segura si Mako en verdad amaba a la joven avatar pero, de lo que si estaba segura, es que él, la odiaba porque ya sabía que Asami amaba a Korra más que otra cosa.

Los días pasaron y el gran día llego, tomaría uno de sus barcos privados para llegar a la tribu del sur, para hablar con Varrick, ella no contaba con que bolín la iría visitar esos días, sin duda alguna bolín y ella se habia echo muy amigos, incluso creo que ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo, el chico platicaba con ella acerca de lo que pensaba de lo de Korra y Mako.

-Mako solo quiere a Korra porque se está vengando de ti Asami- Asami caminaba un poco fastidiada por la conversación que su amigo le estaba haciendo recordar su desgracia

-no digas eso Bo, ambos sabemos que Mako si quiere a Korra- entonces Bo la paraba de golpe y la miraba

-no, se lo que te digo porque recuerdas la plática que debíamos tener él y yo cuando estábamos en las alcantarillas de ciudad república, la tuvimos y lo que me dijo no me gusto quiero a mi hermano, pero lo que está haciendo está mal- entonces Asami volteaba a verlo con incertidumbre

-sé que Mako es un imbécil, pero no quiero imaginarme que solo utilice a Korra para vengarse de mi o de ella- decia Asami ahora preocupada

-esto fue lo que yo también pensé, pero cuando platicamos me dijo lo siguiente-

Flashback

Después de 15 días de haber acabado con Amón, bolín y Mako se encontraban buscando un departamento decente en la ciudad, para comenzar a vivir ahí, sería un descaro meterse en la mansión sato tras lo sucedido con el rompimiento repentino y horrible de la señorita ahora heredera de industria futuro y ahora el oficial de policía Mako, una vez que habían encontrado dicho lugar y pasaban las pocas cosas que tenían de la mansión de Asami, bolín se atrevió a preguntarle a Mako

-¿Por qué?- su hermano voltio a verlo

-¿Por qué que hermano?- decia Mako

-¿Por qué ahora quieres estar con Korra?- entonces bolín pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano enojo

-eso no de incumbe bolín- y el joven maestro fuego le daba la espalda para sacar más cosas en su nuevo departamento

-claro que sí, ¿sabes por qué?, estas interfiriendo en una relación que llevan años en secreto entre Korra y- y antes de que terminara Mako arrojo una caja quemándola a los pies de su hermano, bolín se asustó por el repentino cambio de su hermano que ahora lo veía con rabia

-¡ELLAS JUGARON CONMIGO, AMBAS!- bolín lo miraba triste nunca habia visto su hermano asi

\- y aunque no lo creas, quiero a Korra, desde la primera vez que la vi sentí algo por ella, no solo quiero estar con ella para lastimar a Asami y hacerle ver que no debió usarme, también es porque en verdad Korra me gusta y quiero intentarlo con ella, sé que no puedes entender bolín, pero por favor no te metas y termina de sacar las cosas, iré a dar una vuelta- y asi Mako agarra su chaqueta y salía del departamento dejando a bolín triste por la actitud de su hermano.

Flashback

-la verdad no sé si realmente quiere a Korra, pero lo que si se es que aún sigue molesto contigo- entonces Asami estaba furiosa pero también estaba triste, era verdad nunca pudo corresponder a Mako como debía, siempre habia sido fría con él, en el aspecto íntimo, podía besarlo y abrazarlo, bueno él siempre era quien la besaba y ella solo contestaba el beso por un determinado tiempo, pues igual los besos muy largos la hacían sentir incomoda y no se diga que dejaba que su padre, lo tratara mal, entonces ahí se dio cuenta que si Mako estaba enojado fue porque efectivamente solo fue utilizado para olvidarse de los verdaderos sentimientos de Korra, suspiro la CEO y sin más miro a su amigo

-él tiene razón, lo trate mal y solo lo utilice para no darme cuenta que en verdad yo amo a Korra bolín, asi que si esto está pasando es solo mi culpa- bolín la abrazaba y limpiaba su mejilla que ya estaba mojada por las lágrimas en sus ojos que habían caído al recodar todo

-tranquila, aunque hubiera sido eso cierto, el no debió meterse cuando ambas están enamoradas- entonces Asami negó con la cabeza agarrando su mano con cariño

-no bolín, yo soy la única que ama a Korra, ella a mí no- entonces bolín se reia

-las dos son bien tontas y se lastiman, no comprendo por qué Korra anda con él, pero sé que ella te ama tanto como tú a ella pero bueno, no quiero imaginarme que pasara cuando sepa que tú y el general Iroh se van a casar dentro de un año, de echo eso me enoja porque ambas están siendo tontas y necias en seguir con personas que saben ambas que nunca las van a llenar- entonces Asami se golpeaba la cabeza odiaba hablar con bolín de esto porque siempre le hacía ver su error, pero no podía lastimar al general cuando el habia sido muy lindo con ella, además ni siquiera quería imaginarse, si Mako se vengó con Korra estando con ella, ahora no quería saber si el general le echaría a toda su flota y la nación de fuego a Korra para matar a Asami en vida

-mi madre decia, que no importa que tan difícil sea la decisión o la situación en la que nos encontremos, si tomas tu corazón entre tus manos y lo pides con anhelo entonces lo veras cumplido y el alivio llegara a tu espíritu sin previo aviso, asi que lo que tengo con el general lo voy anhelar con el tiempo y entonces cuando el destino me otorgue el amor hacia él, entonces mi espíritu estará completamente en equilibrio bolín, el general no es una casualidad, por alguna razón él está en mi vida y tal vez él sea quien se quede en ella- entonces bolín sonreía y besaba a su amiga en las manos

-tal vez como decia tu madre lo que tu corazón más anhele llegara en el momento preciso de tu vida, y no se refiere al general…- Asami lo miraba- si no a Korra Asami, pero bueno dejemos que esto pase, por alguna razón el general ocupara un papel importante para ambas- sin más bolín tomaba el portafolio de su amiga y tomaba a su amiga de la mano y subía al barco, bolín no iba a ir con Korra y Mako, no solo porque le incomodaba si no, porque sería su asistente de Asami y prefería la compañía de ella, ahora que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra habia llegado y estaba abrazando a sus padres con tanta emoción, después disolvió el abrazo y sin más volvió a presentar a Mako, pues anteriormente lo habían conocido solo de lejos cuando fueron a la tribu por katara

-¿Recuerdas a Mako?- decia Korra mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del joven maestro, quien estiraba su brazo con una sonrisa al jefe Tonraq de la tribu del sur

-Señor- y Tonraq ponía una cara de desagrado, molestia y le comentaba al chico lo siguiente

-escucha Mako espero que ya no hayas metido a mi hija en más problemas en la ciudad- entonces el chico se sentía mal, por alguna extraña razón los padres de sus novias no les caían nada bien

-ya basta papa- decia Korra sonriendo nerviosamente por el comportamiento de su padre, pues anteriormente ya habia comentado su padre que ese chico no le daba buena espina, sin más Tonraq sonrió después de tomar su mano, en ese momento vieron venir otro barco, pero este era rojo con el símbolo de industrias futuro, sin duda alguna era Asami que habia llegado en pocos minutos después de Korra, ella sonrió y fue directo al barco tenía que ir a recibir a su amiga, Mako vio cómo se iba Korra, la emoción que la evadía lo hacía enojar, tenía que soportar que su novia se emocionara tanto con su estúpida y hermosa amiga, eso Tonraq lo vio y nuevamente Mako se ganaba el desprecio de otro padre

-te diré una cosa Mako, Asami es bien recibida aquí por mi familia, es como nuestra hija, por lo tanto si tienes problemas con ella, será mejor que los olvides aquí, estas en territorio frio chico- y palmeaba su hombro con esa enorme mano, quien Mako al oír eso solo sonreía nervioso y enojado por dentro pero no iba a decir nada, Tonraq y Senna detrás de Korra, la joven ingeniera bajo por el barco con bolín, no se hizo de esperar que Korra ni siquiera la dejo bajar pues estaban en la misma plancha abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto en años, Tonraq habia visto a Asami igual, pero solo de lejos ya que todos estaban pendiente de Korra ese día, Asami bajo y sin más sonrió haciendo una reverencia a los padres de Korra

-No saben la alegría que llevo dentro de mi corazón de volver a verlos- cuando levanto su rostro no esperaba que el señor Tonraq la abrazara con fuerza casi cargándola, Senna solo se sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

-Eres igual a tu madre, has crecido demasiado Asami y cada día más estas más hermosa como mi querida amiga Yasuko- esas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, asi que termino abrazando a Senna, bolín al ver a tanta gente se emocionó al pensar que era famoso pero Korra le quito ese pensamiento al ver que otro barco se hacía presente de color blanco y azul, Tonraq ponía su rostro serio y molesto

-qué alegría el jefe de la tribu agua del norte, viene a honrarnos con su presencia- decia mientras cruzaba los brazos y todos volteaban a verlo, Asami seguía en los brazos de Senna, y Korra bueno no quitaba la vista de Asami, en eso escucharon la leve sonrisa de Senna y todos miraban a la maestra agua.

\- vamos a Asami, hay mucho de que platicar cariño - decía mientras se llevaba a la joven empresaria, korra quería ir con ella, pero había llegado su tío y debía saludar como es debido al ser el Avatar

Un señor, del mismo vuelo del padre de Korra, pero menos robusto bajaba con una mirada sombría y detrás de ellos dos jóvenes que parecían por la vestimenta y el cabello idéntico ser iguales, bolín se percató de ellas y seductoramente le pregunto a Korra, quien se rio para decirle que eran los hijos del jefe y que uno era hombre eska y desna, el joven se rio nerviosamente intentando acomodar lo dicho, Asami veía a la distancia aun abrazada de Senna, el jefe se acercó a Korra y a su padre

-me alegra verte otra vez, avatar Korra- Korra sonreía y de la misma forma daba su reverencia

-yo me alegro también- el señor le dedicaba una sonrisa para luego voltear a ver a su hermano

-Tonraq- el padre de Korra lo miraba con desprecio, firme y seco

-Hermano- decia Tonraq sin ninguna expresión de alegría en su rostro

Después de lo sucedido, todos se habían ido del muelle para irse directamente al festival de los espíritus donde gente de muchos lugares iba a celebrar y a comer, las delicias que la tribu podía ofrecer, algo que no le parecía muy bien al jefe de la tribu del norte pues decia que las tribu del sur, habían perdido toda conexión con los espíritus, pues en esa fecha sagrada el ver ese tipo de gente decia que era un insulto hacia ellos y que los espíritus estaban enojados, porque últimamente habia ataques de marinos en las aguas del sur, por espíritus que estaban enojados, Korra se sorprendió al oír eso pues nadie le habia dicho nada, y aquel jefe no fue nada decente al reclamarle a tenzin que no le dijo nada, tenzin estaba molesto y empezaba a tener un poco de desprecio a ese señor del norte y más cuando él se ofreció a enseñarle a Korra mas sobre las tribus aguas y sobre los espíritus pero tenzin intervino furioso diciéndole que era su maestro él y ella aún no estaba lista con el aire, Korra no lo tomo muy bien, anteriormente en estos 6 meses habia estado muy en desacuerdo con tenzin, solo la hacía entrenar y le enseñaba cosas absurdas y aburridas que Korra pensaba que no las necesitaba, sin más transcurrió la tarde y por fin pudo dejar aquella discusión que se habia echo entre su tío, su padre y su maestro, por la decisión de si Korra debía o no enseñarse con él.

Mientras tanto Asami se encontraba de nuevo en el muelle, pues Senna se la habia llevado a dejar sus pertenencias a su casa, aunque ella no estaría por mucho tiempo ahí, pues debía ir al norte con Varrick, pero en el mismo barco donde habia llegado el tío de Korra se encontraba el mismo genio millonario, se comentaba de él que era un poco loco y extravagante, pero era la única forma de salvar industrias futuro, asi que debía hacerle la barba a todo lo que le dijera, sus pensamientos estaban en la casa de Korra, al recordar lo que su madre le habia dicho, pues estaba esperando a bolín quien habia ido con Korra para comer y luego volvería con Asami, mientras tanto volvió a repetir en su mente toda esa conversación…..inquietantemente confusa...

Flashback

-no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace verte aquí de nuevo en mi casa- decia Senna mientras pasaban a su hogar donde tomo la pequeña maleta de la ingeniera y la metía dentro, Asami sonreía mientras miraba a la señora

-Gracias por ser tan cariñosa, pero no creo estar por mucho tiempo aquí, tengo que buscar a aquel empresario Varrick, debo salvar mi compañía- decia ahora triste y Senna se acercó a ella

-lo sé, pero debes quedarte aquí en tu casa, el tiempo que sea, tu eres bien recibida Asami, por la memoria de tu madre que si lo eres- iba a agradecer de nuevo cuando sus ojos se posaron en una foto que tenía Senna pegada en una de las paredes de esa humilde pero acogedora casa, no pudo evitar salir corriendo para tomarla entre sus manos, las lágrimas se dieron paso al ver esa foto llena de recuerdos….y dolor.

-en tan poco tiempo….tu madre fue mi mejor amiga Asami y no tienes idea lo mucho que me dolió ver su cuerpo, sin vida-decia Senna al acercarse a Asami quien miraba una foto donde Senna y la Señora Yasuko Sato, estaban sonriendo y en un tierno y amoroso abrazo de hermandad, Asami, deleitaba su vista con la imagen al ver a la señora Yasuko tan contenta, siempre estaba sonriente pero cuando estuvieron en la tribu, su madre estaba con una euforia y su padre ni se diga, recordó todavía cuando llegaron del viaje y su madre no salió de su habitación en una semana, hasta que le toco el cabello y le dijo que su depresión se habia ido y que dentro de 6 meses volverían a ir a la tribu, pero nunca llegaron o más bien si llegaron, pero la señora ya no fue, y Asami se separó de...

-cometí un error Senna- decia Asami con la voz quebrada

-¿de qué hablas hija?- decia Senna, Asami la miraba y llorando hacia un puchero

-nunca debí separarme de Korra- entonces Senna la abrazaba y Asami solo se dejaba querer por la madura sureña

-Aunque las cosas no son como queremos, créeme al final no importa si es tarde, si lo deseamos y luchamos por ello, al final tendremos lo que siempre quisimos - Asami la miraba intentando calmarse, Senna con sus pulgares limpiaba su rostro sonriendo

-tal vez no están muy juntas y las circunstancias las han alejado un poco, ahora Korra tiene novio y tu- entonces Asami suspiraba, ¿por qué tenía que recordarle que Korra estaba con alguien más?

-y tú, tienes que luchar por mi hija si quieres ser parte de esta familia y ser mi nuera Asami- Asami abria sus ojos y el llanto habia parado, sentía que estaba temblando y que todo su cuerpo tenía un escalofrió y no por el frio, los ojos esmeraldas de la joven ingeniera estaba petrificados ante la sonrisa de Senna y lo antes mencionado

-no es necesario que me digas como, ya estaba predestinado por tu madre y por mi jaja- necesitaba una silla Asami, ahora no entendía nada

-no entiendo- pudo articular con aun temblór en todo su cuerpo

-veras, cuando tu familia llego, nunca habia visto a mi hija tan ilusionada y entregada a pararse, entrenar, jugar, emocionarse, proteger algo como lo hizo a tu lado Asami, realmente yo no entendía la actitud de Korra, hasta ese día que llego arrastrada y envuelta en nieve y que por cierto le dio fiebre debes acordarte, porque no te despegaste de ella en toda la noche aunque tu mama y yo dijimos que te podrías enfermar, pero tú estabas con "NO, QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA ME NECESITA"- imitaba la voz de una niña la señora y Asami sonreía al recordar las consecuencias, de haber dejado a Korra subir por su gema

-desde ahí tu madre y yo nos dimos cuenta, de su amor a primera vista, tu madre no quería separarlas, pero bueno no estaba acostumbrada a la nieve, tu mama tenía la ilusión que tal vez algún día, ustedes cuando fueran grandes bueno definieran bien si era amor o solo una amistad muy fuerte, porque tú sabes que eso…no es común y todo el mundo lo critica, pero tu madre y yo, no nos importaba, pues como ella me dijo esa vez

-nunca habia visto a mi flor de jazmín tan feliz y unida con una niña de su edad- Asami suspiraba

-dijo que de echo tú, no eras muy sociable con otros niños- Asami sonrió metiéndose un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja

-si….nadie me habia dado tanta seguridad como Korra, pero Senna, por qué me dices esto, ¿te agrada la idea que su amiga de la infancia este enamorada de tu hija?- Senna cerro sus ojos sonriendo

-oh Asami, yo siempre quise que tu fueras la indicada para ella, no tengo nada en contra de aquel chico, pero no está bien que haya estado contigo y enamorara a Korra mientras tu estabas con él, eso en un hombre o mujer no dice nada bueno, una persona indecisa y sin sentimiento no vale la pena para un equilibrio espiritual de dos almas-Asami estaba con Senna ella también pensaba igual, Korra no era para Mako

-Senna, yo creo que me voy a casar dentro de un año- entonces todo estaba en silencio, Asami miro a Senna quien estaba seria y moviendo la cabeza en negación

-espero que mis dos hijas, porque te considero como mi hija Asami, piensen bien lo que van hacer y sobre todo, no se arrepientan después…..de sus actos- sin más Senna beso su frente y le sonrió

-Siempre serás recibida bien aquí Asami, ya te dije eres como una hija más, no importa que decidas-

Flashback

-¡Asami!- la joven pelinegra reaccionaba ante el grito, volteaba hacia la dirección de aquel sonido y sonreía, era bolín quien llegaba

-perdón es que estaban esquisitas esas gallinas, son enormes tuve dificultad para meter sus cuerpos completos a mi boca- Asami ahora, lo miraba un poco sonriendo pero asustada imaginando como bolín habia metido a la pobre gallina a su boca y lo desagradable de ver su boca abierta masticando, sin más carraspeo y sonrio mirando el barco frente a ella

-me alegra que hayas venido a esta reunión- decia ahora mirándolo con ternura, el joven la miraba seria y después sonrió, su amigo pabu estaba en su hombro

-Varrick, es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y controla todo el negocio del transporte global- decia mientras le explicaba a su amigo quien ahora la miraba atento y callado, primera vez que se veía a bolín callado tal vez y si funcionaria después de todo el plan de Asami, emocionada levanto sus manos y señalo al joven sonriendo

-tu serás mi asistente como te habia dicho antes, pero debo pedirte que te quedes cerca y que no digas nada- decia Asami ahora subiendo al barco, el joven sonreía y poniendo sus manos en su cadera y alzando un poco el pecho decia

-¡no hay problema!, pabu y yo somos los mejores asistentes- entonces Asami sonreía, de esta conversación dependía que industrias futuro se alzara sin ningún problema, quería al joven bolín pero sabía que a veces hacia cosas que podían ser embarazosas o molestas para las demás personas, más que asistente quería estar con su amigo, pues estos últimos 6 meses no habían sido gratos, por lo del avatar, por su padre y por su empresa, necesitaba a alguien que le diera ese apoyo y que el chico siempre le dio a pesar de estar las cosas un poco mal con su hermano, sin más subieron al barco, para sorpresa de Asami y bolín, se encontraban en una cabina del barco, donde habia gente rodeando al famoso Varrick, un hombre de la misma tez de piel de Korra, el cabello un poco largo negro y su bigote que no le quedaba mal, para ser sincera era bastante guapo aquel sujeto, la gente que se encontraba ahí, estaba sentados en el suelo en almohadas junto a Varrick y una joven de tez pálida, cabello cafe y lentes, al parecer era su asistente, Varrick tenía las manos en su cabeza y todo estaba en silencio, estaba tratando aquel hombre de meditar, o eso anteriormente habia dicho antes de ponerse en esa posición y perder el tiempo pues no pasaba nada, iba a elevarse según él, pero nunca paso nada, después de un rato de estar viéndolo aquel hombre abrió los ojos y sonrió para preguntarle a todos

-¿vieron eso?, levitación jaja ¡me leve del suelo fue increíble o que!- todos aplaudían, incluyendo a Asami quien sonreía al estar tan…. ¿asombrada? por el sujeto, pero bolín solo estaba confundido y tenía que ser bolín para decir su asombro

-para mí solo estaba sentado en un cojín- decia bolín…Asami abrió los ojos a mas no poder, esos ojos esmeraldas tan bellos y seductores estaban drástica y graciosamente fuera de sus orbitas,- -jahh…Owwn- el pequeño gemido de susto y frustración que paso por toda su cabellera al oír a su amigo, le decían que habia sido una mala idea a ver llevado a su honesto y tierno amigo a esa reunión, se golpeó la cabeza al tapar sus ojos agachándola hacia sus manos –"Industrias Futuro quedo en la ruina"- se decia mentalmente Asami todo el mundo volteo a verlos, y entre murmullos y asombros Asami pudo mirar hacia su objetivo que tenía la cara sorprendida y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos enojado, Asami no podía hacer nada, se hizo a un lado juntando sus manos y apretando sus puños en preocupación al sentir la presencia agresiva de Varrick quien miraba ahora de cerca a su amigo, si Varrick se sobre pasaba con él, obviamente que intervendría pero, esperaría la reacción de Varrick, aunque no era necesario pues Varrick lo miraba con mucho enojo al joven pelinegro.

-¿Estás diciendo…que no estaba levitando?- Varrick casi se habia echado encima de bolín, quien lo tenía doblado hacia atrás, ahora bolín estaba nervioso, su amiga habia sido especifica en decirle que no dijera nada, pero él no podía mentir y ser deshonesto consigo mismo, sin mas- uhmm….hmmm no- decia bolín y la cara de Varrick ahora estaba más furiosa, podía ver uno de sus ojos se dilataba en un extraño movimiento rítmico como si fueran pulsaciones, Asami quería que se la tragaran en ese momento, de preferencia Korra.

-¿ y por qué nadie me lo dijo?, ahora parezco un tonto- decia Varrick al voltearse y golpear su cabeza, luego miro hacia la multitud-¡Zoami!, despedido- decia ahora señalando a un hombre que ahora veía con rabia a bolín y se levantaba sin más del lugar, agachado caminaba hacia atrás, todos miraban al señor irse, Asami ahora estaba asombrada por tan…..rara reacción de ese sujeto, sí que estaba loco, de repente Varrick abrazo a bolín empujando al pobre de pabu, Asami y bolín veían tal situación y como pabu habia caído al suelo

-me caes bien chico, eres directo y sincero igual que yo- Asami volteaba sus ojos suspirando, definitivamente ella también está loca e urgida al tener que hacer negocios con él, solo por salvar su empresa, pero sorpresivamente sus ojos volvieron abrirse con miedo cuando Varrick la miraba señalando con su dedo casi tocando su nariz y con los ojos entrecerrados ese hombre tenía los ojos azules, como Korra, los ojos de las tribus de agua eran intimidantes se decia Asami en segundos

-¿Señorita Sato este chico viene con usted?- no podía negarlo, se vería mal eso, ni modo lo que fuera pasar tendría que pasar sin mas-mhjum- dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Varrick, quien ahora veía una sonrisa en el sureño, suspiro sonriendo cuando halago a su amigo y a ella- Trajo a su mejor elemento para hacer negocios ¿Verdad?-

Ahora Varrick se llevaba al chico, quien miraba por el hombro del sureño a Asami sonriéndole, y ella imito su sonrisa y camino detrás de ellos mientras el sureño decia que estaba contento y le agradaba dicha decisión de la CEO, por fin Asami estaba aliviada, se acercaron a unos cojines que la asistente desocupo de unas personas y Varrick empujo sentando a bolín y riéndose

-Jajaja vengan siéntense, Zhuli, té para nuestros invitados- la asistente se acercaba con una charola y con él te que el sureño millonario estaba pidiendo, Asami debía agradecer la oportunidad, y aun sin sentarse, junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo

-gracias por reunirse conmigo- ahora si iba actuar como la nueva CEO de industrias futuro y mientras movía sus manos encantadoramente señalándose y con carisma fue al grano

-como sabe….industrias futuro busca un socio que se encargue de transportar…¡jahhh!- dio un ligero grito al oír tan repentinamente la voz de Varrick, lo miro asombrada y dejo de hablar para escucharlo-¡Seguro!, pero antes tienen que ver mi nuevo invento-, decia el sureño y Asami sorprendida se quedaba callada- Imágenes en movimiento- decia Varrick con un tono de sorpresa y asombro, volteaba a ver a su asistente- Zhuli, enciéndelo- la asistente le daba la charola a bolín y se paraba de inmediato a encender un reflector antiguo, donde reproducía unas imágenes sin sonido, el proyecto de Varrick era hacer una película, donde hubiera romance, acción, animales y cosas que al público le fascinaría ahora, empezar a hacer películas entretenidas, Varrick golpeo con su codo el pecho de bolín diciéndole que si le parecía algo interesante el, tenía su plan de hacer sus pelis, haciendo negocio con él y Asami, pero Asami no estaba ahí para eso, su rostro de Asami mostraba preocupación y un poco de nervio al decirle que no era lo que buscaba, no sabía si él se molestaría y entonces ya no quería hacer negocios con él, sin más se llevó su mano ligeramente a su rostro, pensando que decirle, ya se encontraba sentada cuando Varrick la obligo, sin más, no tenía otro remedio que aceptar pero de igual forma iba a pedir lo que ella necesitaba para industrias futuro.

-aaehmm, está bien- sonreía ligeramente volviendo a ver al hombre enérgico

-pero me gustaría concentrarme en que industrias futuro vuelva a producir-le decia intentando tantear su suerte, volvió a sonreír-si pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo- y antes de terminar- ¡ALTO!- la mano de Varrick le daba en su rostro, la CEO nuevamente se asustaba por el impulsivo interrupción del sureño, pero ahora aquel hombre la miraba de nuevo con enfado y sin más se acercó a ella demasiado- míreme a los ojos señorita Sato- Ahora Asami estaba muy nerviosa y el rostro de la CEO era muy gracioso al ver su frente con la del sureño tan juntas y mirándose ambos al mismo tiempo, pero que hombre tan impulsivo y descortés, no sabe cuánto duro asi, pero cuando iba a decirle que ya era suficiente y puso sus cejas un poco fruncidas este volvió a gritar-¡TENEMOS UN TRATO!- y por el impulsivo empujon de la frente de este tiro a Asami en el cojín, dejándola en el suelo y mirando el techo, todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba de emoción, pero Asami se habia quedado ahí un tiempo, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza por tan energético hombre, que ahora sería su socio, era peor que bolín, sus pensamientos la llevaron a otro lado al seguir mirando el techo, no se habia parado e incluso sus piernas estaban dobladas graciosamente como si hubiera sido un gancho que se calló y quedo su cabeza volando, sus pensamientos olvidaron el ruido de la habitación y la trasladaron al agradable sonido de la risa de Korra, un sordo momento, solo fijo en esa voz tan suave y las imágenes en su mente donde veía a Korra, corriendo por un pastizal, de un color verde pero fosforescente, este color era muy intenso y la sonrisa de la avatar, mientras corría y acariciaba con sus manos ese pasto tan largo que le llegaba a la cadera

-jajaja…Asami...- Asami abria sus ojos aun observando-Asamiiii….veen- sus ojos esmeralda miraban a esa pacifica niña, tan dulce y tan dura a la vez-ven conmigo Asami- ahora esa imagen de Korra la miraba sonriendo una sonrisa que estaba en cámara lenta y esos ojos celestes, que la hipnotizaban con tanta gracia, al ver a tal belleza corriendo como una niña pequeña por ese enorme lugar que no sabía dónde estaba, de repente sintió las manos de la asistente quien la parada de golpe para quedar frente a Varrick y bolín, por un momento se mareo y tambaleo, Zhuli alcanzo agarrarla y entonces reacciono escucho la música que tenía Varrick y los aplausos por tan expresivo trato que habían hecho él y la CEO, Varrick tomaba su mano y ahora estrechaban las manos en un movimiento demasiado rápido y brusco mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-afinaremos los detalles del contrato en el festival de esta noche- soltaba su mano bruscamente, Asami estaba asombrada por tan loco hombre, su mano aún estaba extendida y lo miraba- ahora quien quiere dar un paseeeo en bote- y todos contestaban saliendo de ahí, bolín se acercaba a su amiga y la miraba

-¿asi es como se hacen los negocios?- por fin pudo sonreír Asami, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, e imitando a Varrick se lanzó sobre su amigo a abrazarlo con euforia y llanto- mmjaja….si eres el mejor asistente bolín- le decia mientras lo abrazaba y luego le despeinaba su cabello, el joven ojiverde la miraba desconcertado pero Asami estaba tan feliz en ese momento, el sonrió y tomo la mano de su amiga y salieron de ahí, para descansar de tan victoriosa…reunión de negocios.

espero les haya gustado jajajaja y disfruten la historia pero mirando un poco mas lo que paso con asami


	13. Chapter 1 Enojada sin ninguna Razon

ok bueno quiero hacer una declaracion...gracias a uno de ustedes que me hizo darme cuenta de mi enorme error, resulta que yo pense que Izumi era hombre jajaja, pero en realidad es mujer asi que mas bien seria la mama del General, disculpenme por esta situacion hace mucho que no veo el avatar, de echo para evitar errores me eh puesto a ver de nuevo las temporadas, por que hay algunas cosas que se me van pero bueno en el capitulo que le toque salir al general modificare eso y en verdad pido disculpas por eso y gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de ese error, en cuanto al capitulo bueno se me complico un poco al pensar que podria poner para que suene interesante por el punto de vista de Asami que sin duda alguna ustedes saben que casi no sale al principio, jiji asi que pues me lo invente lo demas se me hizo conmovedor lo de korra con su papa y espero les guste, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y si no me falla mi inteligencia y mi habilidad de escritora tal vez en el otro capitulo, encontremos un suculento y delicioso momento korrasami, celos y un gran puñetazo al corazon de korra cuando se entere de unas cositas y entonces empiece a mandar lejitos a alguien jojojo, me lo pensare bien si decido mandar a la nacion de fuego acabar con korra jajaja no es cierto, disculpen la ortografia trate de modificarla al maximo pero estando desde mi celular no pude en fin disfruteen...lean y comenten los quiero gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toda la tribu del norte y la poca gente que habia asistido al festival de los espíritus de otros lugares incluyendo la tribu del norte, se encontraban en el gran palacio donde cenaban en armonía, Korra desde hace más de 2 horas habia estado buscando a una joven hermosa de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, pero no habia rastro de ella, Mako quien estaba con bolín y demás personas miraba a lo lejos a la joven avatar, su rostro expresaba enojo y cierto dolor, pues sabia por que el avatar estaba mirando a todos lados buscando un objetivo femenino, de nombre Asami

-¿Sabes dónde está Asami?- decia Mako a su hermano, quien ahora seguía comiendo ese hombre no tenía llenadora por lo visto

-hmmm, si- Seguia comiendo su hermano frunció las cejas y lo miro más posesivo con esos ojos ámbar- y…..donde esta- decia en un tono firme, pero molesto

-fue hablar por teléfono y se encuentra en una de las oficinas de aquí del palacio, no debería interesarte donde este ella- y Seguia comiendo, Mako simplemente suspiro y voltio a ver a Korra quien ahora platicaba con aquel hombre siniestro del norte.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- la voz del joven Iroh II, se encontraba en un tono tierno y preocupado, algo que a Asami la hizo sonreír un poco, pues habia sido un poco mala con el joven al no haberle avisado de sus planes y que el hombre le llamo a ese lugar para confirmar lo que su mayordomo le habia dicho, pues habia ido a buscar a la joven CEO a industrias futuro y a la mansión sato

-Si Iroh….estoy bien, gracias por la dulce y romántica llamada, no me esperaba que el general de la nación de fuego, casi mandara miles de barcos a buscar a su ingeniera novia- el tono de Asami era coqueto y gracioso, haciendo que el joven solo sonriera aguantándose las ganas de reír un poco fuerte, se escuchó su suspiro

-vaya, sí que sabes envolverme, provocas que tiemble en mi lugar con solo oír tus burlas sobre mi dramática y extremadamente exagerada protección- ahora Asami suspiraba pero no como el joven, este suspiro era más como de reproche hacia ella misma, donde en su pecho sentía una opresión y unas ganas de llorar

-debo irme….se supone que debo estar en la cena del festival y estoy aquí siendo descortés, solo para que tu estés tranquilo- decia mientras veía hacia una ventana que estaba en esa oficina dando un asombroso paisaje del hielo, el mar y el cielo.

-me gustaría estar ahí contigo- confesaba Iroh, entonces Asami se rio un poco

-A mí también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí- y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, después de un rato pudo terminar la llamada con un te quiero señorita sato del general, claro que lo quería, pero no como hombre habia algo de él que le gustaba, sus abrazos, sus ocurrencias solo para hacerla reír y su tímida forma de ser de ese hombre, era lo que le gustaba se sentía como protegida y era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, sin más salió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a su lugar, donde estaba Varrick, ya habían hablado sobre levantar industrias futuro y los planes que tenían ambos para el regreso de la empresa, sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, y al voltear se encontró con la mirada enojada de la joven sureña, ¡demonios! Lo habia olvidado, la sureña le dijo que ella se sentaría a su lado, pero Asami no vio ninguna silla de sobra, no habría razón para que la mirara con tanto enojo, sin más necesitaba relajarse, la llamada de Iroh y la mirada azul penetrante asesina de Korra ya la tenían casi en un desmayo, sin más el jefe del norte se paró diciendo que era una lástima dicha ceremonia pues era un carnaval barato y decia que el norte no iba a quedarse viendo como manchaban la conexión de los espíritus, pues los espíritus estaba muy enojados y habían atacado barcos del sur y que no pararía la cosa, por eso él iba a poner las manos en el asunto, sin más Varrick se paró diciendo que era grata la sorpresa del jefe Únalaq y que para entretenerlos traían un espectáculo de pingüinos – nutrias, Asami tenía ligeramente alzada la ceja al escuchar tan…..sombrío discurso y ofensivo del jefe de las tribu, pero era algo que sinceramente no la iba a perturbar más que la mirada de Korra sobre ella, ya le dolía la cabeza, sabía que la habia arruinado de alguna forma.

La fiesta siguió, cuando por fin la gente volvía a la feria, Asami vio un recuerdo de su infancia al ver dicho balcón, que daba una bella vista ahora hacia el festival y el océano de nuevo, su sonrisa era iluminada por las luces del festival y por el mismo cielo con la luna, no podía creer que se encontraba de nuevo en ese balcón y más que Korra, estaba ahí en la misma posición mirando hacia la vista y recargada sobre sus fuertes brazos, la diferencia tal vez sería la edad por supuesto y la ropa formal, esta vez no habia ropa elegante o especial, sin más se acerco debía saber por qué la miraba asi, pero antes para su sorpresa

-empieza a fastidiarme los balcones, pues si no mal recuerdo cuando hablamos sobre uno, prometemos cosas- y Korra volteaba a verla un poco seria, en su mirada habia reproche y un leve enojo- que no….vamos a cumplir- entonces Asami suspiraba, la habia espantado, se dio cuenta de su presencia pero ese no era el caso, se acercó de lado de ella un poco lejos para no incomodar a la sureña, pero esta vez miro hacia la vista, no quería encontrarse con la desagradable mirada de enojo de Korra, no quería ser lastimada

-no te enojes por lo que voy a preguntarte, pues tengo una ligera sospecha, del por qué estás tan enojada…pero me gustaría confirmarlo, antes de contestarte con un…no sé por qué estas molesta o un perdóname sin saber bien que es- decia ahora si mirando un poco a la morena que miraba hacia el festival seria

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije en el templo aire?-entonces Asami se mordía el labio y pasaba su aire a sus pulmones con pesadez

-no vi, ninguna silla ahí Korra- entonces Korra con la voz un poco alzada

-¡no estabas en la ceremonia!, te busque por más de dos horas, tanto afuera del palacio antes de comenzar…y dentro esperando verte en una de esas mesas, pero no estabas y no sé dónde estabas por que bolín estaba comiendo como siempre y Varrick, que según venias a verlo ¡ESTABA CON EL!- decia ahora mirado a la joven pelinegra, la CEO estaba tan sorprendida del enojo de Korra, sabía que era por el asiento pero no tenía idea que habia sido buscada desde mucho antes solo para que ella se sentara

-Korra discúlpame, pero es que me llamaron de ciudad república y tuve que ir a contestar con urgencia per- y antes de que terminara Korra salió de ahí enfurecida, Asami odiaba los arranques tan inmaduros de la joven sureña, se creía la dueña de todo y la todo poder, claro cómo no iba a hacer eso si era el avatar, pero a veces Asami pensaba que alguien debía enseñarle a la sureña, que no siempre se le va a conceder sus caprichos por ser…EL AVATAR, no la detuvo, también se enojó no iba a salir tras de ella, la amaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber pasado más tiempo con ella, pero tampoco tiene que Asami siempre irla a buscar, además….tenía a su novio de fuego.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-TE….O…D…I…O- decia Asami en voz alta al ver a lo lejos a Korra y Mako, compartiendo un algodón de azúcar, dándose trozos en la boca y haciendo gestos estúpidos, Asami ese te odio no habia sido para el avatar o bueno tal vez sí, pero también habia sido para ella, pues por su orgulloso momento, no detuvo a la sureña y dejo que se fuera diciéndose ella misma que no tenía por qué buscarla, ahora estaba en ese festival, sola y viendo como ellos dos compartían comida como estúpidos adolescentes solo porque el avatar tenía un arrebato infantil, sin más suspiro y se fue de ahí, se iba a ir a dormir temprano, no habia nada del por qué quedarse, cuando ni bolín estaba pues él estaba coqueteando con los hijos del jefe, asi que ella sobraba, sin más se fue a la casa de Korra con Senna para poder descansar, de tan ajetreado día, solo esperaba que la señora no le hiciera preguntas, del por qué estaba ahí tan temprano, sin más pudo salvarse y se metió a una de las habitaciones que tenían los padres de Korra, no pensaba dormir en la habitación del avatar y menos si el iría después de quien sabe qué hora y la encontrara ahí, no le apetecía que Korra la sacara por la ventana en la ventisca de las noches de la tribu, con agua control para que su lindo trasero se congelara en la nieve al momento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asami se habia ido del evento aproximadamente como a las 8 o tal vez más temprano, el ruido de una puerta azotándose se escuchó tras un gemido de molestia, ella se paró a la defensiva pero no era en su habitación, agitada alcanzo a oír a Senna

-¡Korra!, pero que te sucede porque entras asi, ya viste la hora, todos estábamos dormidos y as- y antes de que pudiera decir más la señora, Korra contesto enojada

-genial, no solo tengo que soportar a Asami con sus desplantes, y Mako con su desinterés, si no que debo ahora soportar que mi madre me regañe ¡GENIAL, ME ENCANTA ESTAR EN CASA!- ahora se escuchaba que la puerta se cerraba, al parecer se habia ido o eso creyó Asami cuando

-Korra ¿Por qué dices todo eso, que paso?- entonces Asami pego la oreja a la fría y helada puerta necesitaba saber que paso

-ahora si tienes interés ¿no?- entonces se escuchaba a su mama pero enojada

-¡KORRA!, serás el avatar y tendrás 18 años jovencita, pero aun puedo meter nieve por tu- y antes de que terminara

-¡NO!, basta….perdón, es que…..dios mío no entiendo cómo siendo el avatar, no puedo con mis sentimientos- Asami, quería reírse por lo anterior, al parecer el avatar aun le tenía miedo a su mama y ahora algún día tendría que preguntarle a Senna, por donde entraba la nieve

-Korra, antes de ser el avatar, eres eso….una simple jovencita hermosa, que tiene derecho a vivir y amar, pero hija estás haciendo todo mal- decia Senna

-es que, no entiendes lo que quiero decirte, por más que pueda explicártelo no lo entenderás- suspiraba el avatar- solo quiero que las cosas con Asami vuelvan hacer como antes…y con Mako- entonces ahí la ingeniero abria los ojos, al sorprendente silencio de la avatar

-es que, lo quiero pero…..no se él no me entiende, cree que con apoyarme y decirme "yo siempre te apoyare no importa lo que decidas"- imitaba la voz del joven- ya con eso, ya me ayudo y alivio mi temor, a diferencia de eso, Asami…bueno, ella me escucha y sin importar si me enojo o no, me dice no lo que quiero oír, si no lo que ella misma sabe que es lo mejor para mí- entonces suspiraba la ingeniera arrodillándose pegando su mejilla a la puerta, su sonrisa se estaba notando al escuchar tan, bonita aclaración

-entonces si Mako no es tan bueno… ¿por qué sigues con él?- el silencio invadió el lugar

-contesta Korra…..por favor- susurraba Asami, intentando mentalmente hacer entrar en razón a la joven y le dijera el impulso para poder salir de ahí, abrazarla y besarla

-por qué lo quiero….aunque peleemos siempre, lo quiero y Asami solo fue una amiga- entonces la ingeniera abria los ojos

-¿fue?- la voz de Senna preguntaba confundida

-si, por que ella no es más que un simple recuerdo, ya que la Asami de hoy… le interesa una mierda estar presente o no y yo, ya me canse de cumplir mi promesa, de estar siempre detrás de ella- y sin más se escuchaban pisadas y después la puerta, el avatar se habia vuelto a salir, y Asami ahora se encontraba llorando en el suelo de aquella habitación oscura, por las palabras del avatar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa misma noche, termino peor cuando unos espíritus atacaron el lugar donde todos ellos se encontraban, que gracias a naga pudieron estar en alerta, aunque si no hubiera sido por ayuda del jefe Únalaq, no creo que hubieran contado la situación todos, no supo que paso Asami, solo vio al avatar junto a su padre, a tenzin y ese hombre lejos después de que los espíritus se habían desvanecido tras una luz dorada que los cubrió, a la mañana siguiente tenzin se habia ido del lugar, sin Korra, anteriormente el avatar le habia dicho que iría a unas vacaciones a lo tenzin, es decir con su familia a visitar todos los templos del aire, pero ahora Korra estaba con Mako, agarrada de la mano mirando la horizonte, Asami suspiro, en ese momento nuevamente el jefe se acercó a ella y sin más, los tres caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, sin más Asami se metió de nuevo a la casa y se apresuró a vestirse, cuando estaba lista y con sus cosas salió, para toparse con el avatar quien la miraba con tristeza, pero Asami estaba más que triste, estaba dolida asi que su mirada no precisamente era de tristeza, era de enfado y rencor hacia el avatar, sin decirle nada se hizo a un lado y se retiró, bolín iba detrás de ella.

-¡ASAMI!, a donde vas- entonces Asami lo miraba sin dejar de caminar

-recuerda que estoy aquí con el fin de salvar mi compañía Bo, ya me eh distraído demasiado y solo me la eh pasado sola, pues no tengo amigos quien estén conmigo- bolín se paraba y la CEO lo miraba ahora quieta

-¿y yo no soy tu amigo entonces?- entonces Asami suspiraba

-ayer no estuviste, sé que estabas con Korra….y tu hermano, no te estoy reclamando nada, pero ellos no me quieren cerca bolín, siempre eh estado sola no pasara nada porque los deje a un lado- iba a volver a caminar, cuando sintió como bolín iba a su lado

-bueno entonces vámonos- entonces Asami sorprendida le decia

-no bolín, yo me voy con Varrick, Korra y Mako lo más seguro es que se queden aquí un tiempo después de que Korra ya no fue con tenzin- entonces bolín suspiraba

-sí, ya no fue porque la va a entrenar ese señor hermano del papa de Korra y bueno….creo que van a ir al sur, ya me habia dicho Mako que fuera igual, teníamos pensando que el equipo avatar iría, de echo- entonces Asami se enojaba mas

-a ti te dijeron, yo soy del equipo avatar y resulta que no recibí ningún comentario bolín- bufaba la CEO y sin más ahora se acariciaba el puente de la nariz

-por eso estoy aquí, yo venía a decirte- Asami lo escuchaba, pero ella hubiera preferido que Korra la invitara

-no bolín ve tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer, ustedes son el equipo avatar….yo recuerda que soy la DIRECTORA Y HEREDERA DE INDUSTRIAS FUTURO, eso es más importante ahora, que ir a una misión donde Korra, ni siquiera me considera parte de su equipo- sin más se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo rápido y se quitó para seguir caminando sola y a paso veloz, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre la nieve.

Sin más al llegar al barco de Varrick, entro y fue recibida por la asistente y el sureño, se supone que empezarían a trabaja en sus proyectos y sobre todo en lo de la embarcación para transporte de ministros y los inventos de la ingeniera, el trato ya estaba y asi empezarían, Varrick le ofreció quedarse con él, sin más ella acepto, pues no tenía a donde ir y sola en ese momento, no tenía mucho que hacer más que enfocarse en proyectos, donde en la habitación que le puso Varrick, se dedicó todos esos días a buscar y planear más estrenos para industrias futuro y ahora sus nuevas embarcaciones, que no tendrían ningún problema y solo triunfo.

Pasaron a aproximadamente d días, y Asami a pesar de estar encerrada organizando y viendo sus proyectos a futuro con Varrick, habia optado por ir a ver a Senna que se encontraba sola en estos días, pues Tonraq y Korra se habían ido, asi que ambas se hacían compañía después de que la joven ingeniera terminara de atender las llamadas, los proyectos de industrias futuro y de Varrick, quien lo tenía todo el tiempo con ella, ambas mujeres se encontraban haciendo fideo de la tribu agua, le estaba ensañando a hacerlo, comentándole que eran los fideos favoritos de la joven sureña, por alguna razón Asami puso demasiada atención y concentración, en la receta y en las instrucciones para preparar dichos fideos, tal vez algún día a alguien que también le gustaran podría…..¿cocinarlos?, cuando por fin se habia memorizado todo y habían terminado con esos fideos, hechos por la sureña y la ingeniera, se sentaron a comer y platicaron de todo un poco, la tarde se hacía cada vez más noche, pues ambas disfrutaban de su compañía, era como volver a estar con su amiga Yasuko y la ingeniera, era como estar con su madre.

-eh vuelto- ambas volteaban a ver a Tonraq volver, eso significaba que tendría un momento incomodo cuando el avatar la vería ahí comiendo sus fideos y robando la compañía de su mama, tal vez, aunque no lo sabría porque Korra no entro detrás de Tonraq, frunció el entrecejo y Tonraq vio aquel gesto sonriendo

-solo volví yo, Korra no tardará mucho en regresar, vi desde lejos cuando abrió el portal- decia el señor a ambas mujeres, Asami estaba sorprendida, el portal, las leyendas del avatar decían de esos portales, pero nunca los habia visto, ni el mundo espiritual.

-debo irme, ya es muy tarde- iba a agarrar su bolso, cuando los brazos de Tonraq se posaron en sus hombros, ella volteo al sentir el peso y sonriendo lo miro

-ya es muy tarde, quédate en el cuarto de Korra y mañana te vas temprano, aunque el portal este abierto no me gustaría arriesgarme a que te pueda atacar un espíritu o una milla Asami- la ingeniera veía al hombre con ese tono de preocupación, sin más asintió y se quedó ahí, mañana le explicaría a Varrick después de todo.

Ella hubiera estado muy contenta si se hubiera quedado en la habitación anterior que le habían dado, porque rayos estaba en la habitación del avatar, ¿Por qué sus padres la habían puesto ahí?, el olor a Korra la invadían, sentía una especie de emociones como enojo, felicidad y a la vez tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo, el ver la cama del avatar e imaginar acostarse ahí, ya no era fácil como de pequeña, que terminaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de la sureña, sin más se quitó su ropa y busco entre el closet del avatar una pijama, no solo tenía que dormir en la cama del avatar….si no, que también debía dormir con su ropa, encontró un pantalón de los que usaba ella y se dejó su blusa, de tirantes blanca que traía de bajo de su uniforme de trabajo, su guerrera…o más bien la guerrera de industrias futuro de su madre, su pantalón militar y sus botas, habían quedado a un lado, se puso el pantalón de la sureña y se metió a la cama, como si fuera un gato, con sigilo y cuidado sentía que era vigilada o que Korra lo notaria, no podía dormir, y los nervios la estaba comiendo al sentir tan de cerca el olor penetrante de Korra, tras la cansada situación recordó aquel pensamiento o visión que tuvo cuando fue con Varrick por primera vez, donde veía a Korra correr y sonreír en un pasto alto, de un color muy fuerte, con una vista hermosa de montañas y árboles de colores, nunca en su vida había visto un cielo con colores azulados y naranjas con un poco de violeta... Tal vez le daba un poco de temor pues al recordarlo aún en su mente estaba ese silencio tan Sordo... Sus oídos solo escuchaban el eco de las risas de la sureña, nuevamente a ella viene la imagen de la sureña donde están ambas y mientras la ingeniera la observa, Korra está tan sonriente mirando al horizonte y con una paz que es imposible identificar a Korra, aquí ella es tan pacifica y no está en euforia como siempre, su rostro no muestra enojo, nerviosismo, orgullo o ego, aquí ella no es el avatar...es simplemente Korra.

\- necesito sacarte de mi mente Avatar Korra- decía ahora la ingeniera tras suspirar y seguir visualizando tan cálida y bella figura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Asami- la ingeniera abria los ojos al escuchar esa voz, se sentaba en la cama y todo estaba oscuro

-Asami- de nuevo se escuchaba ese eco, una suave voz parecida….

-¿Korra dónde estás?- se quitaba las cobijas y se paraba, tomando su gran abrigo y colocándose unas pantuflas, para salir de dicha habitación y dirigirse a la puerta principal, al abrir el aire frio le pego en el cuerpo a pesar de traer su abrigo, podía sentir como se iba congelando- Asami- de nuevo esa voz, miro a todos lados y todas las casas estaban completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una que estaba un poco retirada, se acercó poco a poco para averiguar si de ahí, era donde venía la voz- Korra…¿te encuentras aquí?- se asomaba un poco viendo que no habia nadie, sin más entro agarrándose el pecho, y preocupada, cuando de repente

-¿Por qué Asami?- se volteaba inmediato al oír la voz de Korra detrás de ella, su visión la asombro tanto al ver a la joven sureña, con los ojos rojos y llenos de rabia y dolor

-¡Korra!, que te paso ¿te encuentras bien?- ella iba a acercarse a la sureña, cuando una ventisca fuerte, la empujo lanzándola hacia la pared que tenía detrás, el golpe seco en su espalda, fue tan fuerte, que cuando se encontraba en el suelo, estaba completamente mareada y le faltaba el aire, como pudo giro su rostro hacia Korra que tenía los brazos estirados, y su mirada estaba hacia la ingeniera con la mandíbula apretada, Asami no entendía por que el Avatar la habia atacado

-K…Korra- fue lo que dijo, antes de ser aprisionada por un montículo de tierra, que apretaba todo su cuerpo adolorido, el dolor era esa soportable, pero la incertidumbre de que el amor de su vida la estaba hiriendo era insoportable de creer

-¡Eres lo peor que los espíritus me han puesto en mi vida!- Asami abrió sus ojos que ya estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas

-¿Por qué me dices esto Korra?, no creo que sea para tanto lo de la fiesta… ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!- y entonces Korra se acercaba a ella, poniendo su frente a la de Asami, mientras con una mano agarra su cabello y lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo que la ingeniera gimiera del dolor incomodo de la posición de su cuello y el jalón de cabello

-¡No soy estúpida Asami!- el avatar la miraba con rabia- sé que te casaras con el general Iroh II- los ojos de Asami estaban casi afuera de sus orbitas al tal asombro de lo que el avatar ya se habia enterado, ¿pero por qué estaba tan molesta?

-Aun asi…no entiendo tu reacción- entonces el avatar la soltaba y se dirigía a la puerta de ese lugar, antes de salir la miraba de reojo- lo entenderás, cuando traiga la cabeza del general como regalo de bodas- y Korra subía mas la tierra, haciendo que todo se viera negro mientras Asami intentaba zafarse- ¡KORRA POR FAVOR! No hagas esto, él no tiene la culpa de ¡KORRAAAA!-

-¡KORRAAAA!- Asami se levantaba de golpe de la cama, quedando sentada y llena de sudor, su respiración estaba muy alterada y sus ojos ya habían empezado a llorar, el sol ya habia salido y al parecer nadie estaba en la casa, pues no escucho ruido y nadie habia ido a ver a la ingeniera por el tremendo grito que dio cuando despertó de su pesadilla, intentaba regularizar su respiración pero era inútil, sentía que le faltaba el aire, y su cuerpo temblaba a mas no poder, tenía miedo, tenía preocupación y sobre todo, tenía dolor un insoportable dolor en su corazón y en su ser, sin más comenzó a llorar en la cama, no podía creer que pudiera ser Korra quien la miraba con tanto odio, pudo visualizar de nuevo esos ojos celestes, que eran rodeados por un color rojo, de que habia llorado tanto, los labios de la morena, mordidos y secos del coraje que la rodeaba en todo el ser del avatar, pero su voz….su voz con ese tono de desprecio hacia la pelinegra…la estaba matando más.

\- por los espíritus…por que juegan con esto, que les hice para que me hagan sufrir de esta manera- entonces sus manos estaban enredadas en su cabello y se encontraba recargada en sus rodillas, mientras las lágrimas mojaban la cama de la sureña, sin más después de tranquilizarse pudo, tomar un baño y arreglarse, cuando salió en efecto nadie estaba en casa, asi que sin más dejo una nota, donde pidió gracias por la hospitalidad y una disculpa por haberse quedado dormida y salió….tenía hambre y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza pues se habia quedado en la cama de Korra aproximadamente una hora más llorando y tratando de encontrar un significado al sueño que tenía, cuando por fin pudo llegar a donde Varrick, sus ojos ahora estaba completamente abiertos, al ver la entrada, cerrada por unos enormes barcos, que por la vista parecían ser del norte, toda la gente estaba ahí observando como los barcos y bloques de hielo enormes, cubrían la gran salida.

-pero qué demonios ¿Por qué han bloqueado los puertos?- Asami estaba confundida pero también estaba molesta, desde que amaneció todo estaba de cabeza, sin más entro al barco, donde Varrick estaba peor de que ella, gritando y diciendo que le dolían los dedos de los callos que tenía, no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de ese sujeto, sin más entro

-¿Por qué ESTAN BLOQUEANDO EL PUERTO?- Varrick, quien miraba a Asami con asombro, le dijo a Zhuli, que dejara sus pies y le pusiera sus zapatos, lo cual hizo, después el sureño se paró rápido y sonriendo

-Señorita Sato, me alegra saber que se encuentra bien y también me entristece saber que usted está encerrada como yo, creí que se habia ido a ciudad república, ¿Dónde estaba?- Asami cruzo sus brazos y levanto su ceja

-estaba en la casa del Avatar, me quede ahí la noche con su mama, aun no contestas, que está pasando-

-bueno, deberías saberlo, ya que Tonraq y Senna, fueron los primeros en decirles de dicho acto vandálico, no entiendo por qué no sabes- entonces Asami tocaba sus sienes

-creo que debería ir al palacio a ver lo que sucede- y sin más, se salía corriendo, tomando una moto de nieve para ir al palacio a averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió y por qué las flotas del norte se encontraban ahí, cuando iba por las calles de la tribu, su mirada se detuvo cuando vio a Mako caminando por las calles, no iba a pararse, pero cuando el chico la visualizo tuvo que parar su marcha

-vaya primera vez que no me atropellas- decia Mako sonriendo, Asami le era fastidioso, pues aquel chico era bipolar, antes la miraba feo e incluso la evitaba y ahorita le estaba sonriendo y recordando la primera vez que se conocieron

-¿Cuándo regresaron?- dijo Asami sin bajarse de la moto y aun con el casco y los lentes puestos, Mako cambio su sonrisa por una mirada seria, pues él pensaba que Asami se bajaría de la moto- hace unas horas, Korra abrió el porta y- Asami lo interrumpía.

-Lose, me lo dijo Tonraq anoche- entonces el chico cambiaba su rostro a uno confuso- ¿Anoche?, si no mal recuerdo él estaba con nosotros- Asami suspiraba quitándose el casco y los lentes dejándolos colgados en su cuello- supe que Korra lo hizo a un lado por el disque tío y yo me encontraba en la casa de Senna, cuando el llego y nos explicó lo que Korra hizo con las luces, él estaba orgulloso de su hija- ahora Mako la veía con rencor, entonces Asami suspiro y volvió a colocare sus lentes y su casco

-sabes Mako, deberíamos llevarnos bien, pues a pesar de todo se supone que somos amigos y me conoces más que a Korra, sé que es tu novia, pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien por los recuerdos- entonces Asami sonreía un poco y el chico solo suspiraba acercándose a ella- tienes razón, lamento por estar tan enojado o tener una actitud tan infantil, pero a veces no entiendo lo que ustedes dos siempre traen consigo- Asami suspiro y su mirada era de tristeza- si tu no la entiendes, imagínate yo que todo el tiempo, termino arruinando todo entre ella y yo-

-lo que Korra quiere es que alguien la apoye, pero bueno Ahh…no soy muy bueno para aconsejar al avatar y ahora que no está tenzin, ella está muy confundida y no sabe qué hacer o almenos eso creo, porque con su tío está muy entretenida ahora- el joven estaba siendo sincero con Asami, y ella pudo ver en la mirada del maestro fuego que en verdad estaba angustiado.- ¿las cosas no van bien en su relación cierto Mako?- entonces le joven la miro con tristeza de reojo, Asami por alguna razón sintió tristeza y lastima por él, el avatar estaba siendo tan egoísta, estaba siendo infantil, primero habia sido Asami por el incidente de la fiesta y por su ausencia y ahora su actual novio, porque…¿no sabía aconsejarla?, creo que Korra estaba siendo muy déspota al sentirse ser el avatar y víctima de que nadie la quiere o la entendía, se le estaba olvidando a la ingeniera, lo que su padre le dijo y que Korra estaba molesta con él, por lo sucedido en la tribu del norte y que no le dijo la razón del por qué la habían encerrado a Korra durante tanto tiempo, pensando que habia sido el avatar Aang.

-mira Mako, no soy la indicada para decirte esto…pero para que veas que aun te sigo queriendo y que eres importante para mí, te daré un consejo para que tú y el avatar lleven por lo menos su relación un poco mejor y no terminen mal, llevan 6 meses lindos y no creo que deberían dejarlos ir tan fácil- el joven sorprendido miro y escucho con atención a la CEO

-cuando te pida que la escuches, no digas que la apoyas o que te pones de lado de ella o de la otra persona del problema, por más que intentes querer apoyarla, ella va a decir que estas encontrar, asi que lo mejor es cuando la escuches le puedas decir que la amas y si el avatar simplemente, no accede entonces lo mejor es….darle su espacio para que se dé cuenta, que la que no escucha es ella.- decia Asami quien ahora miraba a Mako con coqueteo, no es que quisiera coquetearle pero su mirada de la ingeniera era seductora, Mako se sonrojo y luego sonrió tras carraspear la voz

-amm Ehm, gracias Asami- entonces ahora si prendía la moto e iba a irse cuando de nuevo la voz de Mako, la hizo mirarlo

-¿puedo saber a dónde vas?- Asami sonreía y volvía a pagar la moto, por un momento esto empezaba a fastidiarle

-bueno, resulta que cuando desperté, me encontré con la imagen de una flota entera de la tribu del norte y murales de hielo alrededor de la salida, tenía pensando irme a ciudad república, para organizar lo de mi empresa, pero ese obstáculo, me estorba ¿de casualidad tú no sabes qué es?- entonces Mako sonreía

-Únalaq los puso, porque quiere evitar que la gente de la tribu salga, de aquí e interfiera o dañe a los espíritus- entonces Asami abria sus ojos

-y tú crees que dejando a esta gente encerrada, ¿es la mejor solución?- ahora su tono de voz era irritado

-no, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, porque eso significa que no podemos salir, pero bueno Korra no le importo mucho, además Korra va a ir a abrir el portal del norte y después dejara el puerto en paz- bufaba Asami cruzándose de brazos, ¿Por qué Korra estaba apoyando de esta forma a alguien, que quería cautivar a su gente, no lo entendía muy bien, sin más tuvo que regresar al barco, donde se quedó ahí por unos días, intentando buscar una forma que le permitieran irse de ese lugar, pero tanto ella como Varrick no les permitían pasar, el sureño estaba desesperado con cada día que pasaba, Asami no sabía muy bien por qué pero ella se habia invocado todo el tiempo en sus planes y en las llamadas que recibiría de industrias futuro, sin más después de una semana fue ver a Senna y a Tonraq, ellos serían quien le explicarían mejor la situación a la CEO, pero se llevó su sorpresa cuando entro y vio que Varrick, Senna, Tonraq y el Avatar junto a más personas se encontraban en ese lugar, todos la miraron, Senna y Tonraq le sonrieron y Senna, la tomo de las manos y la abrazo, su mirada fue a Korra, tenía miedo de ver sus ojos enojados y de que la sureña creyera que estaba quitándole el cariño de sus padres, pero se encontró con que Korra estaba con la mirada baja y triste, no queriéndola ver

-supongo que estas aquí por lo sucedido del muro ¿cierto?- dijo Senna, sacándola de su vista y pensamiento

-amm si, lamento que no haya venido en todos estos días, pero estaba viendo la posibilidad de que me dejaran salir, pero fue inútil- entonces Senna sonrió y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la joven CEO le deposito un beso en la frente- no te preocupes, sé que esto es algo complicado y no tienes que pedir disculpas esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuantas veces quieras- después de eso, Tonraq hablo

-bueno podemos comenzar, primero que nada gracias a todos por venir, sé que estos últimos días han sido problemáticos- entonces Varrick decia

-¿problemáticos?, eso es cuando tengo un salpullido que no se va y Zhuli, no está cerca para rascarme, esto es terrible me enferma- de un bufete cerca tomo unas galletas- pero estas galletas me encantan

-¿cuál es tu punto Varrick?- decia Tonraq

-mi punto es que Únalaq ya saco al jefe de la tribu de su palacio, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que nos diga qué tipo de galletas debemos comer?- decia el sureño

-talvez un par de días- decia la asistente

-pregunta retórica Zhuli, sígueme el ritmo, sin mencionar, que tengo un barco lleno de pescado que se pudre, gracias por el cierre de su puerto, ¡¿Quién va a comprar un barco lleno de pescado apesto?!- desde que empezó hablar el sureño se la pasaba rompiendo platos, Asami alzo la ceja, comprendía su punto pero su prepotencia le incomodaba a la CEO, su mirada cambiaba hacia Korra, que la avatar miraba un poco molesta a Varrick

-eso no era retorico, necesito vender ese pescado- decia para terminar, después Korra hablo- el jefe Únalaq, está aquí para ayudar a la tribu del sur- se paraba Korra mirando a la gente-quiere enseñarnos a establecer el equilibrio con los espíritus- ahora su mirada azul estaba en la CEO, inconscientemente le sonrió, pero se arrepintió cuando Korra solo la miro seria y aparto su mirada- el único espíritu que me interesa establecer es el de la ¡INDEPENDENCIA! ¿No es verdad gente?- decia Varrick gritando haciendo que todos los presentes lo apoyaran

-esto….no será nada bueno- decia Asami mientras tocaba su nariz y agachaba la cabeza

-lo único que Únalaq, trata de hacer es unificar nuestras tribus otra vez- volvía a decir Korra

-no…él quiere controlar, nuestra riqueza….mi riqueza y me gusta mi riqueza si Únalaq, no retira sus fuerzas, no tendremos más opción que pelear ¡por nuestra libertad!- y de nuevo la gente volvía a apoyar a Varrick

-¿y empezar una guerra?,¿estás loco?- decia Korra ya molesta, iba a decir algo Asami cuando-Únalaq empezó todo esto, no nosotros- Tonraq se habia parado mirando a Korra, Asami vio el gesto de Korra y como miraba a su papa con enojo, de cierta forma le recordó a su padre, pero su padre no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que era Tonraq, tal vez cometió errores, pero no Tran graves como para incluso matar a su propia hija, Korra estaba juzgando muy severamente al suyo, una emoción recorrió a Asami por todo el cuerpo, la de enojo contra el avatar

-lo siento- decia Tonraq mirando a Korra- tal vez puedas hablar con tu tío, dile los frustrados que estamos, el escuchara lo que el avatar tiene que decir- el silencio inundo en el lugar a excepción del fuerte viento de afuera, por un momento creyó que Korra asentaría- Hazlo por mi- Asami sonrió al oír tan sinceras palabras del señor, pero se decepciono de Korra cuando ella-lo hare….por la tribu- y sin más se fue de ahí, no podía dejar que eso quedara asi, pudo ver el rostro de Tonraq como estaba dolido, como era posible que el avatar fuera tan egoísta, sin más se paró casi corriendo, alcanzo a oír a Varrick decirle a Tonraq que iba a quedar mal todo y que habia que estar listo para la guerra, pero no se detuvo su enojo era más que detener esa situación, pudo ver a Korra a punto de subir a naga cuando

-¡KORRA, DETENTE!- entonces Korra paro y voltio, aun molesta, Asami se acercó un poco a ella

-no tengo tiempo para ti ahora- ya era suficiente

-¡ME VAS A ESCUCHAR AHORA!- Korra miraba un poco incrédula a la joven CEO quien le gritaba y su rostro estaba contrariado de enojo

-¡se lo que hizo tu padre!, sé que fue desterrado, sé que te encerró en la fortaleza creyendo que era lo mejor para ti, se lo muy orgulloso que estuvo de ti cuando abriste el portal, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué tú lo juzgas de esta forma, cuando todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por los demás, lo hizo con el fin de proteger a sus seres queridos- Korra la miraba sorprendida pero en un segundo frunció las cejas y contesto

-tú no tienes que meterte en esto Asami, esto no te incumbe - y antes de que terminara de decir, Asami volvió a contestar con enojo

-oh claro que me incumbe, por que no logro entender tu enojo por él, al contrario deberías estar agradecida de que tu padre te amé tanto que solo se preocupe por protegerte, tu eres la egoísta no solo estas peleando con él, peleas conmigo, con Mako, con tenzin, con todo el mundo estas enojada, pero no te das cuenta que de lo único que debes estarlo es de ti misma y tu actitud rogante- Korra se acercaba a ella con mucha rabia

-yo soy el avatar y se supone que yo debo traer la paz al mundo y ahora que el portal está abierto y que yo soy el punto medio de ambos mundos, todos están negándose a la ayuda de Únalaq que nos está ofreciendo-

-no niego su ayuda, pero la acción que está tomando no es la correcta, el simplemente echo de juzgar a su hermano sin perdonarlo, después de tanto tiempo está mal, ¿tú crees que eso es un equilibrio para el mundo espiritual y el mundo material?, ¿tú crees que el que provoque que tu padre y tu estén disgustados es un buen equilibrio?, tú tienes suerte Korra, tienes a ambos padres que te aman y que te protegen con uñas y dientes… serás el avatar pero aun eres una niña caprichosa presumida- decia cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar al avatar

-mi padre me mintió, según el por mi bien me encerró, no supe defenderme de Amón por estar encerrada me alejo de todo lo que amaba y sobre todo, fue deshonesto y hace las cosas mal, tú no tienes derecho a decirme como tratarlo o no-

-¡lo tengo por qué puedo ver el sufrimiento de tus padres Korra, estas siendo muy injusta con ellos!- entonces Korra explotaba

-¡SON MIS PADRES NO LOS TUYOS, RECUERDA QUE TU MADRE ESTA MUERTA Y TU PADRE ES UN TRAIDOR!- Asami, se quedaba sin palabras ante los gritos de Korra, eso….si le habia dolido tanto, no pudo aguantar sentir como las lágrimas alertaban con salir, su pecho le dolía y se abrazó, apartando la mirada de la sureña

-se….que no son mis padres Korra y por lo mismo que mis padres se han ido de mi vida, no quiero…que pases por algo asi como yo…la soledad es muy fea Korra- ahora Asami levantaba su rostro y las lágrimas se hacían notar en la CEO.

-Asa…mi…yo- antes de que pudiera decir más, Asami tomaba su casco de la moto y se iba de ahí, esto no iba a pasarlo, si la sureña quería que Asami se alejara de ella, esta vez…lo habia logrado definitivamente.

-que fue lo que hice- decia Korra ahora llorando en el suelo, por haber lastimado a Asami de esa forma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-quien es- la voz de Asami quebrada y en llanto se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación, nadie contestaba, pero volvían a tocar, entonces se paró limpiando se el rostro con un pañuelo y mirando el espejo para ponerse una pequeña capa de polvo, para disimular sus rojas mejillas y sus ojos hinchados que desde hace una hora y media estaba llorando, cuando por fin pudo verse presentable fue hacia la puerta y la abrió

-Asami…hola- la voz del joven maestro fuego sonaba contento, pero cambio cuando pudo ver la mirada triste y cristalina de la CEO

-¿estas llorando?-decia un poco asombrado al ver los ojos de la CEO que estaban hinchados y que ligeramente habían sido cubierto por polvo

-Mako, ahora no me encuentro bien… ¿podemos hablar en otro momento por favor?- entonces Mako sintió tristeza

-déjame acompañarte, somos amigos y no quiero verte llorar, recuerda que me preocupo por ti- entonces Asami no aguanto más y el impulso hizo que abrazara a aquel chico con fuerza, el joven sonreía y abrazaba con fuerza Asami

-Shhh, todo está bien Asami, tu amigo Mako…te cuida- entonces la CEO sonrió al tal comentario, imprudente pero confortable del chico, después de haber llorado un poco más, le dijo lo que habia pasado con la sureña y lo que le habia dicho, Mako por primera vez no estaba enojado, ni se mostraba con celos, estaba escuchando y estaba un poco molesto por lo que hizo la sureña, cuando las intenciones de Asami eran para ayudarla, Korra estaba siendo injusta y el enojo del avatar se estaba sobre pasando.

-como te dije, no soy bueno dando consejos, pero lo que si se es que Korra no debió decir eso, eso no lo apoyo- decia Mako quien aún tenía abrazada a Asami ahora sentados en su cama

-no entiendo que le sucede….sé que tiene mucha presión pues las dos tribus quieren pelearse, pero es que dios tal parece que cree que hará mejor las cosas sola, que con sus seres queridos, te aseguro que también ha de estar peleada con Bo- entonces Mako se reia, Asami lo miraba con aun los ojos lagrimosos

-¡no es gracioso Mako!- y Mako miraba Asami un poco avergonzado

-perdón, pero es que bolín ni siquiera sabe de la irritable actitud de Korra, él está muy ocupado paseando a eska y desna, jaja su novia y su….am ¿cuñado?- Asami levantaba la ceja

-¿bolín tiene novia?- entonces Mako sonreía tiernamente limpiando las mejillas de la CEO- oh Asami, te das cuenta que Korra no es la única que se ha alejado de sus amigos, ¿por sentirse sola y atacada por todos?- entonces la CEO lo miraba con asombro, eso era cierto….ella se habia alejado de ellos, entonces sonrió y volvió abrazar al joven maestro

-gracias por estar aquí Mako- Mako, nuevamente la abrazaba y sonreía-gracias a ti por dejarme estar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-generalmente yo empiezo las peleas, no sé cómo evitar que ocurran- decia Korra en el palacio, donde estaba Únalaq bajando de su pedestal para acercarse a ella

-como el avatar debes permanecer neutral en este conflicto, es natural querer ayudar a tu gente, pero el favoritismo no ayudara a nuestras tribus unirse-

-creo que tenzin tenía razón- bajaba la mirada triste –tal vez no estoy lista para ser el avatar

-tenzin no tenía fe en ti, pero no tengo dudas de que te convertirás en el avatar más admirable que el mundo haya conocido-Korra sonreía un poco- gracias tío, cuando salió de ahí se sintió mejor, pero aún tenía esa espina en el pecho del rostro dolido de la joven CEO, la habia lastimado de una forma tan horrenda, recordándole de sus padres que eran el tema que a la CEO más le dolía que otra cosa en este mundo, claro que iba a hablar con ella, no podía simplemente no hacerlo y dejar que las palabras hicieran un daño tan severo que después no tenga remedio, cuando se iba pudo ver que en la ciudad, los guardias del norte y ciudadanos del sur, iban a empezar a pelear, no puede ser….ya empezaban las peleas, tenía que evitarla a toda costa

-¡ALTO!- se ponía en medio de ambos

-dile a esos tipos que regresen al norte, que no son bienvenidos aquí- decia un ciudadano.

-los del sur…deben permanecer en orden- decia uno de los guardias del norte

-quiero que se calmen, todos somos parte de la misma tribu actuemos como tales- decia Korra mirándolos a ambos

-¿te vas a poner de su lado? ¡Pensé que eras uno de nosotros!- decia un sureño

-no me estoy poniendo de ningún lado- decia Korra pero una bola de nieve le golpeó la cabeza, miro quien habia sido- ¡HEY!- su sorpresa se llevó al ver a una niña- eres la peor avatar del mundo- y le arrojaba agua control, quien Korra evito con preocupación en su rostro, en ese momento

-¡TODOS!, quiero que se retiren- se acercaba Tonraq al ver la situación, Korra lo miraba enojada- no vale la pena pelear, regresen a casa- decia Tonraq al ver a los del sur, quienes se calmaron y se fueron, después miro a los del norte que también hicieron lo mismo y siguieron su camino, Korra estaba ahora furiosa porque habia intervenido su padre, no era su labor de él, sin más se iba con naga, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca, su padre le gritaba para que se detuviera, pero no sabía ni como se sentía, enojo sentía, pero también tristeza, no sabía interpretar sus emociones en ese momento, ella era el punto medio para ambos mundos, pero por dentro sentía que su equilibrio espiritual no estaba del todo bien, sin más se dirigió a su casa, por alguna razón cuando vio a Mako sintió enojo, el joven maestro estaba con las manos en la cintura mirando a la sureña sonriéndole….no tenia deseos de pelear con el

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño?- decia el joven, Korra bajaba de naga furiosa

-¡oh!...fabuloso- el tono de voz de Korra era sarcástica- va a comenzar una guerra y se supone que debo detenerla, ¿pero alguien me escucha?, no…y mi papa volvió a entrometerse, ¡¿no puede solo dejarme ser el avatar?!- por fin habia explotado recargándose en naga

-ahhh, ¿quieres mi consejo…o solo debo escucharte?, aun no lo tengo claro- los ojos de Korra estaban cerrados, definitivamente Mako no era la persona correcta para contarle sus cosas, claro que quería un consejo pero quería más a alguien que pudiera decirle realmente que la estaba cagando, ella sabía que no estaba bien pero no quería admitir su error, a su mente llego a Asami, quien habia sido directa al decirle los errores que cometía y que simplemente ella habia lastimado a la CEO por eso, no quería hacer lo mismo con Mako, realmente lo quería, apreciaba mucho al chico y habia sido un buen novio después de todo, sin más supero

-lo siento, pero mi papa me deja muy alterada- fue todo lo que dijo seria, entonces Mako alegre contesto

-¿Qué tal si tomas un descanso de todo esto de ser el avatar y vamos juntos a cenar?, solo tú y yo- Mako, no sabía que hacer o que decir hasta que recordó las palabras de Asami donde le decia que, si el avatar no iba a escucharlo entonces que solo le demostrara que deseaba estar con ella, asi que opto por ir a cenar solos, Korra sonrió a pesar de todo lo malo, le agrava pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio, tenía pensado decirle a Mako sobre Asami, pero sabía que no la quería cerca y para evitar otra pelea mejor callo y se fueron juntos, aunque no todo fue color de miel, pues su cena no iba a hacer sola, definitivamente por que bolín y sus primos, habia ido con ellos, asi que arruinaron toda la cena.

Después de tan patética cena pero des estresante, llego a su cuarto iba a dormir, mañana iría a hablar con Asami tal vez para disculparse, cuando entro por su cortina pudo ver a su madre sentada en el sillón, su sonrisa decayó-¿papa te envió para hablar conmigo?- decia en un modo cortante y seco y se fue acercando- tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí- entonces el avatar se sentaba a un lado de ella-¿Korra que está pasando entre ustedes dos?- entonces Korra enojada volvía a contestar seca- pregúntale a el- Senna estaba triste al ver asi a su familia-lo intente pero no quiere hablar de eso, cariño me rompe el corazón ver que nuestra familia se rompe de esta forma- Korra sentía dolor por lo que decia su mama, pues ella no era la culpable si no ellos.

-¿quieres saber qué pasa?- decia Korra sin mirarla y enojada

-descubrí que mi papa estuvo mintiéndome toda la vida, Únalaq me conto todo- ahora Senna la veía con los ojos abiertos y Korra enojada- como él y tenzin me mantuvieron encerrada aquí mientras entrenaba y como papa fue desterrado del norte- Senna suspiro

-bueno ya lo sabes- entonces Korra mas enojada- lo sabias….y nunca me dijiste nada-

-solo tratamos de mantener unida a nuestra familia, para darte una niñez normal-

-nunca quise tener una niñez normal, lo único que quería era ser el avatar, pero todos me retenían aquí, incluso mis propios padres, Únalaq es el único que cree en mi-decia Korra mirando al frente y alterada

-eso no es verdad Korra-

-¿no?- decia Korra mirando a su mama con rabia

-¿entonces dime porque todos del sur están en mí contra cuando solo intento ayudarlos?-

-el problema del sur con el norte comenzó mucho antes de que tú nacieras, no puedes esperar resolverlo en tan solo un día-

-entonces debo sentarme a esperar a que las tribus ¿entre en guerra?- decia casi gritando

-no…pero puede que las cosas estén afuera de tu control, Varrick planea una rebelión en contra de Únalaq, le pidió a tu papa que se uniera y- antes de terminar Korra se paró sorprendida

-¿papa es parte de la rebelión?- ahora Senna veía tristemente a su hija- no lo sé, pero no quiero que quedes atrapada en medio de eso – Korra se iba hacia atrás mirando a su madre con desprecio-es muy tarde mama, ya estoy en medio de eso- y salía corriendo con naga, Senna iba detrás de ella, pero sabía que esto lo tenía que hacer de cierta forma, para que su hija se diera cuenta que estaba hiendo por un mal camino con su padre y peleada con todos, ella vio cuando le dijo a Asami lo de sus padres, pero eso se hablaría después de que Korra regresara.

Corra fue de inmediato al palacio, tenía que evitar que su padre cometiera tal situación, cuando llego vio a los guardias atados y el temor ente a su cuerpo al ver que en la habitación de Únalaq estaban hombres del sur y que un hombre, fornido cargaba a Únalaq, ella pensó que era su padre e iba a detenerlo, todavía intentaba protegerlo diría que habían sido muchos y que fallaron, pero resulto que aquellos hombres atacaron al avatar y Tonraq huyo con el cuerpo de Únalaq en brazos, sin más tuvo que pelear hasta acabar con todos y poder perseguir a Tonraq, quien lo detuvo no fácilmente, pero cuando llego a él le quito la máscara y su sorpresa al ver que no era su padre si no otro tipo

-Que… ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Dónde está mi padre?- decia Korra interrogando al sujeto

\- no nos quiso ayudar, es un traidor igual que tu- su padre era inocente y Korra sintió culpabilidad por la situación, Únalaq reaccionaba y después metió a todos ellos a la cárcel, Korra por fin veía que su tío estaba bien hablo con el

-gracias por salvar mi vida- decia Únalaq a Korra

-me alegra haber llegado a tiempo- decia triste

-encuentren a Varrick, quiero que se congele dentro de prisión junto con los demás traidores-

-espera tío, no puedes encerrarlos, solo harás que los ánimos empeoren- Únalaq veía al avatar un poco disgustado

-¿quieres que los libere?-

-no, pero deja que bañan a juicio por lo que hicieron, todo ciudadano de la tribu agua tiene ese derecho- decia Korra mientras trataba de convencer a su tío

-está bien, respetare los deseos del avatar en este asunto-

-gracias tío- decia Korra un poco contenta por lo dicho de su tío, sin más se fue a su hogar, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su padre y sinceramente debía disculparse con él y su mama, por fin le habia entrado la cruda realidad, estaba tan molesta con todos y todo que no se daba cuenta que solo estaba alejando a los que más quiere y eso era una debilidad catastrófica para cualquier ser humano, fue lo más rápido que naga pudo llegar, cuando abrió y vio a su padre y a su mama sentados desayunando una paz invadió su cuerpo y la tristeza igual

-¿puedo entrar a la casa?- decia Korra avergonzada y triste

-por supuesto…supimos lo que paso ¿estás bien?- decia Senna mientras aun miraba a su hija en la puerta, su padre solo la miraba triste, pero esa pregunta hizo que Korra soltara a llorar y corrió abrazar a su padre, quien tiro su plato de arroz y sorprendido estiro sus brazos sin saber que hacer al ver a Korra lanzarse sobre el

-qué bueno que no estabas ahí- escucho la voz de su hija solloza y quebrada, entonces cerro sus ojos y la abrazo con fuerza

-no sé qué abria echo- ahora Tonraq la apartaba solo un poco para verla-no tenía idea de lo lejos que iría Varrick con esto, con mi hermano tenemos diferencias, pero nunca lo atacaría- Tonraq sonreía

-lamento haberte pensando que tenías que ver algo con los rebeldes y todo el dolor que les cause a los dos- decia Korra agachando su cabeza sin dejar de llorar- lamento haber sido grosera con todo el mundo-

-soy yo el que debería disculparse, después de ver las luces del sur me sentí muy orgulloso de ti- la soltaba con la mirada triste – nunca debí retenerte

-eso lo se….Asami- y entonces volvía a llorar, pero Tonraq sonreía viéndola

-como el avatar el reconocer nuestros errores y pedir perdón es un gran paso para mantener el equilibrio, tu madre y yo también peleamos y hemos llegado a decirnos cosas que después nos lamentamos de ello- Korra miraba a su padre con los ojos abiertos llorosos- pero por el amor que nos tenemos… y por nuestra hija debemos saber perdonar y recordar todo lo que hemos logrado- Korra sabía por dónde iba su padre, al parecer su papa sabía algo o tal vez se dio cuenta

-cuando tu padre y yo nos enamoramos solo queríamos vivir una vida sencillas y formar una familia, pero luego descubrimos que eras el avatar y ya nada fue sencillo, sabíamos que el mundo te necesitaría y que tú ya no, nos necesitarías- decia Senna pero Korra volvía a llorar y se lanzaba a ambos

-mama, papa por supuesto que aun los necesito- y se abrazaron todos, después de unos minutos, Korra se acostó en medio de ellos, donde ambos la acariciaban como de pequeña

-todos estas semanas eh estado tan equivocada, me eh peleado con ustedes, con tenzin….Mako pero me duele mucho lo que le hice a Asami- entonces su mama la acariciaba del cabello

-se lo que le hiciste, porque lo escuche, pero Korra es bueno que sepas que la heriste y no debes dejar pasar este error, ella es muy importante para todos nosotros, es la hija de mi mejor amiga y es….jaja alguien especial en tu corazón-

-sugiero que vayamos a buscarla para que puedas hablar con ella…los tres- decia su padre, Korra estaba sonriendo un poco cuando de repente escucharon pisadas en la puerta, los tres voltearon, Korra se incorporó al ver a su tío

-no te esperábamos- decia Tonraq

-Tonraq, Senna…están arrestado y presentaran un juicio- decia Únalaq

-¿juicio?, ¿Por qué?- decia Tonraq, Korra no podía creer que estaba haciendo su tío

-por haber conspirado por asesinarme- Tonraq y Senna estaba boquiabierta no sabían que pasaba y Korra, solo lo miraba con incertidumbre por que…por qué haría esto su tío, porque no le dijo nada cuando estaban en palacio, que era lo que pretendía hacer con sus padres, sin duda alguna esta era las consecuencias….de haber estado enojada sin ninguna razón lógica.


	14. Chapter 2 Platillo de segunda mesa

Bueno no me sentí muy bien al ver sus reviews donde me dicen que ya no es korrasami, yo les había dicho que si lo sería jajaja desesperados pero tranquilos ahorita es un poco sufrimiento pero valdrá la pena y para que vean que no soy mala onda les traigo los dos siguientes capítulos ya casi terminamos el segundo libro en este capítulo me van a odiar...por que hay mucho mucho sufrimiento para nuestro equipo avatar y el siguiente también se junta un poco de sufrimiento pero al final jaja valdrá la pena ya lo verán...en fin espero les guste y sobre todo lo .como yo lo eh echo gracias por seguirme y que mucha gente lo vea osea wow estoy impresionada de que este funcionando sigamos apoyando y por favor no dejen de mandar reviews a mi me ayudan con eso...por fas sigan escribiendo y bueno disfruten del capitulo y en un rato mas subiré el otro para que el amargo momento de la decepción lo pasen con dulce en la boca adiós y gracias.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-estas cometiendo un error- decia el avatar enojada mirando a su tío

-desearía no haber llegado a esto, pero tus padres se reunieron con los rebeldes aquí en su hogar- Únalaq decia

-no puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu propia familia- Korra estaba dolida

-para su seguridad nombre al juez Ota para supervisar el juicio, es el hombre más justo y honorable que conozco-

-tío mis padres no tienen nada que ver con las personas que te atacaron-

-seguramente tienes razón, asi que no hay nada que temer-

-es lo que espero- decia Korra agotada por insistirle, por más que quisiera sabía que esto era injusto y que sin duda alguna el juez sería justo con ellos

Sin más, Asami se encontraba junto a Mako y bolín, que habían ido a visitarla al barco de Varrick, ella invito a sus amigos a ir a la oficina de Varrick que se encontraba en el centro

A terminar el contrato que tenían, tras los planes que habían dibujado y perfeccionado, iban a ya a firmar los acuerdos el trato, pero él no estaba, de hecho no lo vio en ningún lado cuando salió del barco, Asami se encontraba cruzada de brazos frente a un sofá enorme mirando por la ventana, llevaban más de 2 horas esperando a Varrick, por fin bolín le habia contado su situación amorosa que habia sido una gran equivocación del chico, pues eska era una mujer mala y perversa y bolín….bolín, era un tonto

-¿dónde está Varrick?, debimos cerrar el trato hace horas- decia Asami un poco angustiada y frustrada

-relájate…este lugar es genial y lo más importante es que eska no sabe que estoy aquí jaja- decia bolín acostado en el sillón rojo mirando a Asami, pero en ese momento las puertas de la oficina se abrían de golpe y entraban guardias del norte con eska y desna, bolín se paró horrorizado por la presencia de su terrorífica novia

-ayy…no me escondía de ti. Hola- decia bolín sonriendo

-no eh venido a buscarte, por ahora- decia mirándolo eska

\- buscamos a Varrick, nuestro padre desea que enfrente un juicio- decia desna

-¿Qué hizo?- decia Asami un poco angustiada

-es un traidor de la tribu agua, junto con nuestros tíos- contestaba eska, Asami abrió sus ojos y subió el tono de voz cuando escucho que Senna y Tonraq eran acusados

-¡QUE!- decia mirando a los dos hermanos

-¿Arrestaron a los padres de Korra?- decia Mako enojado

-sí, tus poderes de deducción me impresionan- decia desna

-si…es policía- decia bolín sonriendo

-no está aquí- decia uno de los guardias- muy bien desna debemos seguir nuestra búsqueda en otro lugar- cuando iba a irse se voltio rápidamente eska-¡novio…inclínate cuando me retire-

-si…si mi dulce Koala- nutria- decia bolín mientras se inclinaba ante eska, Asami y Mako lo veían con la ceja alzada, de cierta forma Asami le daba coraje que alguien tratara asi a bolín, pero tenía miedo de que si ella lo defendiera aquella chica le hiciera algo a bolín

-eres tan dulce cuando te humillas- y se iba, cerrando la puerta, Asami con la ceja alzada y viendo a eska se cruzó de brazos y miro a bolín preocupada

-no dejes que te trate asi…tienes que defenderte- bolín se paraba angustiado

-trate de romper con ella pero…Mako me dio unos pésimos consejos….graciiiiias Mako- Asami veía seria a bolín, iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse

-por que tus problemas amorosos son mi culpa- entonces Asami sin ver a Mako lo soltó debía hacerlo

-Bueno…le pediste consejo a la persona menos indicada para ello, déjame recordarte que su rompimiento conmigo fue un "hablemos de nuestra relación cuando esto termine"- decia Asami imitando la voz de Mako

-¡oye…gracias Asami!- entonces Asami le guiñaba el ojo y con sus labios en silencio decia lo siento, después miro al joven maestro tierra que aun seguía volteado y con la cara enojado, entonces ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos y se puso seria

-bolín, deberías ser más honesto con ella, dile cómo te sientes en verdad- y al terminar la dulce voz de Asami

-la honestidad es para los tontos muchacho- los tres abrieron sus ojos incrédulos al escuchar la voz de

\- ¿es Varrick?- decia bolín

-si quieres huir de esa chica, debes esfumarte….desaparecer como yo lo hice-

-¿dónde está?- decia Asami

-donde Únalaq nunca podrá encontrarme- y de repente se abria el hocico del oso que tenía Varrick ahí-¡DENTRO DE PINPIN! ¿Cómo va todo?- decia Varrick y los tres se acercaban

-ellos ya se fueron, puedes salir de ahí- dijo Mako, pero Varrick lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos- no muchachito no saldré hasta que pueda estar 157% seguro- entonces otra mano dentro de Varrick se asomaba con una taza de te

-"esto es el colmo"- decia Asami mentalmente y con la ceja alzada y sus labios un poco apretados- ahhh….gracias Zhuli- decia Varrick- ¿su asistente esta con usted?- Asami ponía su mano en su fina cadera aun viendo lo incrédula situación-Zhuli nunca se separa de mi….iuuuagh…ohh…¡OLVIDASTE LA MIEL!- Varrick escupió él te que le habia dado la asistente-lo siento señor no hay miel aquí- Asami, tenía esa sensación de quererse reír por ver a esos dos dentro de ese oso, pero a la vez sentía también vergüenza de tener que hacer negocios con ese sujeto tan loco -¿no hay miel?, ¡estamos en un oso por todos los cielos!-sin más el silencio invadió la situación aquello era severamente vergonzoso

-iré a ver como esta Korra- decia Mako, Asami también quería ir a ver no a Korra si no a Senna y Tonraq, pero ahorita debían arreglar la situación de ellos, no iba a dejar que los metieran a prisión, no importa la situación que tenía con la sureña, sus padres eran lindos con ella y ella debía hacer algo por ello.

-bolín…tengo algo para ti, en la parte de atrás- entonces detrás de la cola del oso salía un montón de yuanes, el chico los agarro con asombro y pregunto para que

-Únalaq tiene arreglado el juicio no tengo duda, asi que necesito que mis fieles rebeldes no caigan en prisión, úsalo como soborno siempre hay alguien dispuesto a recibir unos cuantos yuanes- entonces bolín lo veía

-creo….que entiendo lo que quiere…..oso – Varrick-decia el joven mirando a Varrick con picardía y malévolo o bueno intento, Asami suspiraba no sabía pero sentía que por alguna razón bolín iba a hacer algo a lo bolín.

-esto no me gusta para nada- decia Asami en voz alta y agarraba a su amigo de los hombros y salían por la puerta para ir al juzgado a ver a Senna y Tonraq

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sin más…el juicio después de 2 horas se llevó y Asami se encontraba sentada junto apartando un lugar a bolín, con tristeza al ver a Senna y Tonraq ahí sentados con los demás, le dolía verlos pues aunque el avatar lo haya dicho ella también los consideraba como sus padres postizos, sin más pudo ver al avatar que estaba a lo lejos con Mako, se sentía feliz de ver que Mako y ella estaban juntos, pero también estaba resentida con el avatar por las palabras tan fuertes que le habia dicho y que sobre todo, no haya tenido la decencia de disculparse por ello…habían pasado 1 día, pero de igual forma eso no es algo que se pueda dejar pasar, sin más llego bolín sentándose con ella, ella lo miro sonriendo

-todo listo, les di el dinero a unos tipos de haya atrás y les dije encárguense y luego les guiñe…Ja seguro que entendieron el mensaje- bolín miraba hacia la dirección donde dio los yuanes, entonces Asami voltio y su sonrisa desapareció al ver que se los habia dado a las personas equivocadas, sus ojos mostraban preocupación….al darse cuenta que bolín, era muy…tierno e inocente para no decirlo con otras palabras, aquellos sujetos miraron a bolín y le sonrieron levantando sus pulgares, entonces Asami voltio a ver a bolín y vio que el hizo lo mismo guiñando su ojo

-"es un estúpido"- y se golpeó la cabeza con la mano- ¿espíritus que eh echo mal para merecer este castigo?- susurro Asami rendida ante bolín y su….maravillosa obra, sin más el juicio inicio,

-Daremos comienzo a este juicio el Juez Ota percibe- Entonces bolín se le caían los ojos de vergüenza al darse cuenta de su error-¡no!...debí pagarle a el- decia bolín…Asami ya estaba un poco molesta por la situación, asi que con sarcasmo miro de reojo alzando su ceja y diciéndole a su amigo con tono severamente agresivo-¡no…me lo digas! –entonces bolín sintió esa pedrada y sin más suspiro sin querer mirar a su amiga, sabía que la habia cagado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El juicio inicio sin más después de un rato toco la testificación de Únalaq donde dijo que él estaba durmiendo cuando los rebeldes habían atacado donde lo sometieron y que después recordaba haber despertado en la nieve donde el avatar estaba ahí salvándolo, después el juez mando a llamar a Korra donde le dijo que de acuerdo al testimonio de Únalaq, el avatar habia sido testigo donde Varrick habia incitado a las personas presentes para una rebelión contra Únalaq, el avatar agacho su cabeza afirmando que era cierto, siguió preguntando al avatar acerca de las personas que estaban siendo acusadas, el avatar intentaba arreglar las cosas, el juez pregunto en que parte habia sido la reunión iba a contestar cuando

-¡Objeción!- bolín tenía que pararse

-¡Silencio en la corte!- se sentó de inmediato, Asami lo miraba incrédula y comenzaba a enojarse por la actitud de su amigo, pero se mordió los labios y apretó sus puños para no cometerte un homicidio

-se lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Dónde ocurrió la reunión?-Korra estaba triste tenía que decirlo

-en casa de mis padres-

¿Y quién lidero la reunión?- y nuevamente

-¡Su señoría si me permite!- entonces el juez miro a bolín con enfado- ¿permitir que?- entonces bolín no sabía que decir- ¿permitir…..que declare el juicio nulo?- sonreía el chico- ¡SIENTESE JOVENCITO!- Asami después de ver la vergüenza de tener a su amigo haciendo esto no podía más, su furia pudo más y las ganas, le pellizco su pierna, donde bolín mordió sus labios y las lágrimas salieron un poco de sus ojos- por favor bolín ¡toma esto enserio!- y lo soltaba, bolín apenas y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Varrick y su padre lideraron la reunión verdad?- entonces Korra ya enojada contestaba

-¡MIS PADRES SON INOCENTES!-

-ya escuche todo lo que necesito, volveré pronto con mi decisión- y sin más separaba dejando a Korra destrozada por la situación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola Eska…me preguntaba si podemos hablar- Bolín salía del juzgado con un ligero dolor en su pierna por la repentino y doloroso pellizco de su amiga le habia dado, y se topó con eska, tenía que decirle la situación de una vez- te autorizo hablar libremente- decia eska mientras lo veía- oh bien, porque…tengo que ser honesto contigo, cuando nos conocimos hubo mucha chispa, pero ahora siento que la chispa se….apago- decia haciendo el rostro un poco triste- concuerdo, es como si un gran abismo se hubiera formado entre nosotros y nada puede salvarlo- entonces bolín se emocionó al escuchar eso –ahhh si, si eso es me alegra tanto que lo entiendas- decia bolín más tranquilo, pero entonces- nada acepto….el matrimonio- decia eska sacando un collar de compromiso, con una calavera en el centro, bolín abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, después de colocárselo, lo agarro de él y lo acerco-nos casaremos a la atardecer, puedes expresar tu alegría con lágrimas- y sin más bolín empezó a llorar siendo arrastrado por eska.

-Senna un paso adelante- entonces la madre de Korra pasaba enfrente con la mirada triste

-la declaro inocente, es libre de irse- y sin más Senna corría abrazar a Korra, ambas se abrazaban Asami al oír que habia sido declarada inocente quería ir con ella para abrazarla igual, pero no quería sentir el rechazo de Korra al decirle con la mirada lo que le habia dicho anteriormente, además no le iba a hacer permitido

-bajo los cargos de traición todos ustedes son encontrados culpables- en la sala murmuraban la situación Tonraq, tenía una expresión de enojo pero asombrado

\- la pena por este crimen, es la muerte- Asami, con Mako quien ya se habia sentado a su lado se paraban inmediatamente al escuchar eso, no….no podía ser cierto que matarían a Tonraq, el juez ya se habia levantado y estaba a punto de irse cuando de la multitud

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A HACER ESTO!-la voz furiosa de Asami se encontraba detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver la CEO quien estaba con furia en los ojos y era sostenida por Mako, por que la CEO estuvo a punto de ir a golpear al juez

-¡ESO ES INJUSTO, DICTE OTRA SENTENCIA!- decia de nuevo Korra veía todo y sonreía un poco, las palabras de Asami le dieron animo

-no puede hacer esto…si tomas sus vidas ¡YO TOMARE LA SUYA!- todos al oír a Korra se quedaban asombrados, Asami ahora estaba más que angustiada Korra no era una asesina, Mako aun tenia abrazada a Asami y estaba incrédulo ante la situación, el juez volteaba con furia en los ojos

-Korra cálmate, hablare con el- le decia su tío y se acercaba al juez

-sé que prometí aceptar cualquier decisión que tomara, pero debo pedirle que reconsidere, muestre misericordia a estos hombre y a mi hermano- entonces el juez lo pensaba detenidamente, después dijo que la cambiaria y que entonces ellos pasarían todo el resto de sus vida en prisión, tal vez no eran lo que quería Korra y los demás pero por lo menos evito que los mataran, sin más se llevaban a su padre y a los demás de vuelta a las celdas, pues después los iban a trasladar a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, después de que acabara el juicio Korra se encontraba hablando con su tío, en ese momento Asami aprovecho para acercarse a Senna, a una distancia re considerable le dijo.

-Me alegra que estas bien, no tienes idea lo mucho que me duele pensar que Tonraq se ira a una prisión de máxima seguridad lejos de aquí y de por vida lo siento m- y antes de que terminara la señora Senna se habia lanzado a ella a abrazarla, ese impulso la hizo abrir sus ojos incrédula y no pudo más y empezó a llorar abrazando a Senna con fuerza

-se lo mucho que te duele hija- entonces Asami agachaba su rostro en el hombro de la sureña- estaba muy preocupada por ti cariño- decia nuevamente Senna acariciando la hermosa cabellera de la ingeniera

-madre me permites un momento con tu otra hija- decia Korra en un tono que sonara gracioso, pero para Asami no tenía ninguna gracia, su mirada era de dolor y Korra lo noto- claro hablen no quiero que estén peleadas ahora que las necesito tanto- y sin más Senna acaricio la mejilla de Asami limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriéndole, Asami le respondió el gesto- no te preocupes Senna, voy a mover todo lo que este a mi alcance para que la condena no sea permanente ya lo veraz- y sin más Senna se iba para acercarse a Únalaq, entonces Asami miraba a Korra un poco enojada pero más que otra cosa su mirada era de dolor, entonces Korra rascando su nuca le dijo

-¿podemos salir de aquí por los pasillos de palacio?- Asami no respondió solo empezó a caminar y Korra la siguió, una vez que llegaron a ese lugar vacío y silencioso, Asami no estaba con ánimos de mirar a Korra solo se abrazó y se quedó dándole la espalda, entonces Korra suspiro y comenzó con un agradecimiento

-agradezco tus palabras y tu objeción en el juzgado, me diste el valor necesario para decir lo que dije- dijo pero no hubo respuesta de ella por el momento, cuando suspiro y cerro sus ojos iba hablar pero

-no lo hice por ti- entonces Asami se voltio aun cruzada de brazos pero su mirada habia cambiado a una de enojo- Tonraq siempre ha sido un buen…..a….amigo y les tengo cariño a tus padres, no puedo imaginarme que dejen de existir por la injusticia de ese maldito hombre del norte- Korra nunca habia oído a Asami usar un Lenguaje soez, como en ese momento no era tan grave pero nunca….nunca habia escuchado decirlo de su dulce boca.

-Asami, el solo quiere lo mejor para todos- y antes de que terminara Asami levantaba la voz

-¡LO MEJOR ES ¿QUE MANDE A TU PADRE A PRISION KORRA?!- la voz de la CEO y sus ojos demostraban el dolor que en verdad sentía por sus padres

-no te preocupes yo veré la forma de sacarlo- entonces Asami bajaba su mirada

-no Korra…puedes hacerlo claro, pero esta vez yo seré quien mueva las piezas por ellos, no por ti, tal vez yo no soy nadie en tu vida y nunca lo fui y puedo aceptarlo, pero tus padres si fueron parte de mi vida, no solo por un año, ellos estuvieron conmigo cuando la muerte de mi madre y tal vez no lo sepas, pero Senna siempre me escribía una carta y….siempre le conteste- entonces Korra sentía dolor por esa confesión, pero no iba a decir nada, ella habia lastimado a la CEO, era lógico que también era parte de esa familia, aunque ella no la consideraba como su hermana, ella le hubiera gustado darle un hermoso collar rojo de compromiso.

-Asami….tu eres parte de mi vida, siempre lo has sido, lamento haberme comportado como una estúpida contigo la otra vez y por haberte dicho eso, que no era cierto….perdóname estaba desesperada, la tribu no me escucha, quiero evitar una pelea, mi novio…bueno intenta hacer todo para apoyarme, pero ahhh, no se es muy inmaduro tal vez es la palabra y tú, bueno yo tenía ilusión de estar contigo, dijiste que pasaríamos tiempo libre juntas p- y otra vez Asami suspiraba y la interrumpía

-Korra…tuve que atender una llamada, en todo el día no pude porque tú estabas con tu tío y yo, veía lo de Varrick, ahora a Varrick lo buscan para meterlo a prisión, mi trato el trato que teníamos se perderá y aún tengo problemas con buscar socios para mi empresa, industrias futuro está cayendo junto conmigo, tú te enojaste porque no me senté a tu lado y por qué desaparecí, te quise pedir perdón, pero en vez de escucharme simplemente te fuiste donde Mako a comer algodón de azúcar como dos tontos enamorados y – entonces la CEO abria sus ojos al escuchar lo que dijo y miro a ver a Korra quien estaba sorprendida por el tono en que dijo eso y los gestos de la CEO

-¿te molesto eso?- ahora su rostro era de un color carmín, del mismo tono de sus labios y sentía que por la espalda un sudor frio la recorría-n…no…para nada, es que bueno ósea….no quisiste escucharme a eso me refiero, me negaste la oportunidad para decirte mis preocupaciones- decia ahora intentando apartar la vista de la sureña, todo quedo en silencio hasta que Korra suspiro y entonces pudo sentir la mano de la sureña tocar su hombro, Asami voltio triste

-no quiero que te alejes de mi vida Asami, iba a ir a buscarte pero ya viste que en tan solo un día y mis padres….bueno el juzgado y- entonces Asami sintió su pecho presionarse el avatar estaba llorando frente a ella, nunca habia visto al avatar tan vulnerable, ni cuando era pequeña, se caía con frecuencia y se lastimaba tanto, pero nunca lloro era más probable que Asami llorara por esos raspones de Korra.

-no….no quiero estar sola…..no quiero perderte a ti también como a mi padre Asami, ya te perdí una vez y pasaron 12 años antes de volver a verte, lo único que quería es que tu volvieras a estar conmigo- entonces Korra agachaba su cabeza y con sus manos se tocaba sus ojos, no pudo más Asami y la abrazo, sorprendiendo al avatar, que dejo de llorar por el momento.

-Yo no pienso irme a ninguna lado Korra, ahora tengo el anhelo de cumplir con mi promesa- y levantaba el rostro de la sureña y con sus pulgares limpiaba sus ojos, Asami era más alta que ella y daba un buen momento romántico y sus caras muy juntas, casi rozándose sus labios, ella sonrió sin dejar de verla- Siempre estaré aquí para ti Korra- ambas se quedaron asi un tiempo, Korra por fin pudo aventurarse y con una mano en la cadera en Asami y la otra tocando la mano que tenía en su mejilla, se le quedo viendo sonriendo, a lo lejos Senna, suspiraba al ver a las dos chicas tan cerca y en ese momento tan único y romántico, pues al final del pasillo al haber esas enormes ventanas que daban hacia el atardecer de las montañas, las dos figuras se veían brillantes y relucientes ante los cambios y colores del sol que se estaba metiendo poco a poco, sonrió y susurro

-Ya no tardan en estar juntas…Yasuko, yo creo que será bueno- y de su cuello sacaba una gema que tenía parecida a la que le habia dado Korra a Asami, pero esta tenia de un lado el color entre violeta, rojo y en medio una Y, del otro lado era de color Azul más oscuro y con la Inicial de S, sonrió Senna y volvió a mirarlas, ahora estaban tomadas de las manos y aun se seguían viendo-que te presentes y les des el impulso que necesitan querida amiga-

Después de que Korra y Asami por fin habían pedido perdón, Korra fue a buscar a su mama para ir con ella y ver a su padre, Asami iba a volver a la oficina de Varrick con bolín y Mako, para ver qué era lo que iban hacer, Asami debía llamar a sus abogados y otras personas influyentes, para hacer todo lo posible de sacar a Tonraq de prisión, una vez que el avatar y su madre fueron a ver al señor ambas se lanzaron sobre él, abrazándolo, se quedaron asi un momento y después Senna miro a su esposo preocupada

-Cariño ¿te hicieron daño?- Korra miraba a su padre

-estoy bien- decia Tonraq serio,

-¡bien!, vamos a sacarte de aquí ahora- decia muy autoritaria, sabía lo que iba a hacer Asami, pero no iba a dejar que su padre pasara tanto tiempo en prisión, pues los asuntos legales iba a tardarle a Asami mínimo unos meses

-¡Korra no!- decia Tonraq un poco molesto- eso comenzaría una guerra, si la lucha estallara en norte, aplastarían al sur…voy a estar bien, solo prométeme que no harás nada imprudente- entonces Korra se sentía mal al escuchar la voz sabia de su padre, tal vez si debería dejar que Asami hiciera todo para sacar a su padre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de haber llevado a su madre a casa, Korra se fue a su habitación para agarrar algunas cosas que llevaría a la oficina de Varrick para reunirse con el equipo avatar, pero escucho llorar a su madre y no soportaba la idea de que su madre le dijera que se sentía tan inútil al no poder hacer nada, entonces Korra sin más iría hablar con ese juez, para ponerlo en su lugar, pero lo que dijo aquel hombre…hizo que el avatar estallara en furia por la traición.

-¡UNALAQ ES UN MENTIROSO Y UN TRAIDOR!- decia Korra al encontrarse ahora en la oficina de Varrick, con el equipo avatar y Varrick aun en el oso

-eh tratado de decirte eso desde el principio- decia Varrick mirando a Korra

-¿Qué sucedió?- decia Mako y Korra enojada

-descubrí la verdad, sobre el destierro de mi padre, Únalaq contrato a los barbaros para invadir a su tribu, luego les dijo que fueran al bosque de los espíritus sabiendo que mi padre iría tras ellos- Asami estaba igual de enojada por todo, ella sabía que ese tipo no le habia dado buena espina pero estaba neutral, no quería demostrar cariño o afecto referente a Korra por Mako

-Únalaq quería a tu padre fuera del camino para convertirse en jefe, eso fue un montaje- decia Mako

-igual que todo el juicio, no puedo creer que confiara en él y que me hiciera hacer todo lo que hice en estos días- entonces Asami se cruzaba de brazos

-si es un maldito ese hombre- decia Asami alzando la ceja nuevamente Korra la miraba sonriendo pero Mako y Varrick la miraban por el lenguaje soez

-Asami…wow, ¿con esa boquita comes?- decia Mako mirando a la CEO

-déjame en paz…- decia Asami enojada, Korra Seguia sonriendo ante tal expresión de ambos

-yo creo que ya no sirve de nada que lo hagamos como debe ser, sacare a mi padre y a los rebeldes de prisión, necesito tu ayuda- le decia Korra a Mako

-si haces eso…no hay marcha atrás- decia Mako

-lo se… ¿me ayudaras o no?- le decia a Mako un poco molesta

-por supuesto que si- decia Mako

-no tienes que preguntármelo por qué sabes que lo hare- decia Asami y entonces Korra sonreía más al saber que Asami estaría ahí con ella-¡cuenten conmigo!- decia Varrick, pero en ese momento la puerta se abria

Y era bolín, con un traje igual y el olor de los primos de Korra, todos miraban al joven con el cabello relamido el collar en el cuello y a pabu con la misma vestimenta, dios se veía ridículamente gracioso, pero nadie se iba a reír, Asami mientras posaba sensual con una mano en la cintura y esa ceja alzada mirando a bolín, Mako cruzo sus brazos para después

-no preguntare que paso- decia el joven mirando con decepción a su hermano, Korra solo….no podía creer que pasaba con bolín

-Supongo que lo de romper con eska y sincerarte con ella, como te dije no funcionó muy bien- decia Asami en la misma posición y un tono de decepción al joven

-no…lo de la honestidad funciono muy bien, también que decidió ella que deberíamos ¡CASARNOS!- ahora un bolín enojado les gritaba a los chicos

-lo siento- decia ahora Asami por dentro estaba muerta de risa, al ver al joven tan elegante oliendo a abuelito, pero por fuera mostraba una cara llena de lastima por su amigo, entonces Korra ya no pudo más y su seria cara se formó una sonrisa al ver el collar de bolín- jaja estoy casi segura de que es el hombre el que le da a la chica el collar de compromiso- decia Korra sonriendo y aguantándose las ganas de reír a mas no poder

-supongo que eska se saltó ese punto- decia bolín molesto

-mira la única manera de lidiar con mujeres locas es mentir y huir rápido, suerte para ti que Varrick está de tu lado- bolín se acercaba ahora- ahora acérquense a Pinpin, vamos a planificar- y los cuatros hacían su estrategia para sacar a Tonraq de prisión e huir de la tribu para ir a ciudad república por ayuda.

Sin más hallaron la forma de escabullirse por dejaba de las celdas para poder ir por Tonraq, Asami tuvo que electrocutar algunos guardias con su guante, cuando habían llegado a la prisión vieron que ya no estaban y Únalaq estaba ahí viendo la situación, Korra enojada le dijo todo lo que sabía y que donde estaba, él le dijo que estaba siendo llevado a la tribu agua del norte, sin más iba a enfrentarlo, pero Únalaq empezó a tacarlos y con aire control, logro evadirlo sin más, iban a usar el barco de Varrick que era el más rápido para poder salvar a su padre, sin más comenzaron a huir de la prisión, bolín y Varrick fueron al barco, con aun el oso para ocultar a Varrick, cuando por fin lograron entrar el equipo avatar se reunió con ellos, Korra le dijo a Varrick lo del barco y Varrick sin mas dijo que irían por ellos, el problema eran los barcos que estaban bloqueando la entrada, pero Varrick tuvo una idea fabulosa cuando Korra menciono de usar un avión, de lo cual Varrick contaba con uno, pero no habia vista para despegar, no era un impedimento….mientras la hermosa pelinegra de industrias futuro iba a manejar ese avión, Korra y Mako se encontraban en las alas de los aviones iban a impulsar al avión con fuego control para que pudieran despegar sin ningún problema, de lo cual funciono y asi se dirigieron a esas naves donde Korra entro en estado avatar y con una ola gigante empujo los barcos, para que dieran pase al barco de Varrick, funciono y mientras Varrick iba tras el avión Korra con Asami y Mako iban por su padre al visualizar el barco donde lo tenían, los 3 saltaron al estrellarse a un lado del barco, salieron impulsados por el agua de Korra, sin más hallaron a todos y aunque su padre la regañaba salieron de ahí sin más en el barco de Varrick, sin más Korra le dijo a todos lo de la traición de Únalaq, su padre sentía pesar por él, pues a pesar de todo era su hermano, pero esta vez ya no iba a dejar las cosas asi, iba a luchar por su gente, Korra tenía pensado luchar con su padre, pero él tenía otra idea, Korra debía ir a ciudad republica a pedir que el presidente los ayudara, necesitaban a las fuerzas unidas para ganar la batalla, Korra con dolor en su corazón acepto era cierto, y sin más abrazo a su padre y los dejo en una orilla para que ellos regresaran y Korra se dirigió a ciudad república para buscar la ayuda de las fuerzas unidas, Asami por dentro tenía ese miedo de aquel sueño que tuvo, debía hablar con Korra, debía decirle que ella y el líder de las naciones unidas…..estaban saliendo y que dentro de un año, se iban a casar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bienvenida a casa Avatar- decia Lin que ahora le habia agarrado cariño a la sureña, pero quería molestarla era su deber- pero gracias por comenzar una guerra- Korra no aguanto la broma, que en cierta forma no lo era

-yo no comencé una guerra…bueno lo hice pero es más complicado de lo que parece ser- decia enfatizando en esas últimas palabras, la jefa sonreía un poco y luego fijo la mirada en Mako- Mako…te quiero devuelta en las calles, esta noche habrá una marcha pacífica de la tribu agua del sur, te necesito para que las cosas no se salgan de control- decia mirando al joven

-a sus órdenes- entonces Korra miraba de nuevo a lin- yo también iré deben ver que el avatar esta de su lado con la lucha contra los invasores de la tribu agua del norte- lindo suspirando decia que estaba bien y se retiraba de ahí, Varrick sin más decia que ya habia echo la cita con el presidente raiko y que sería mañana a medio día, sin más todos empezaron a irse, Korra iba a averiguar más sobre la marcha, pero antes debía hablar con Asami

-Asami- entonces ella volteaba a ver a Korra tras de ella, sonreía sin mas

-gracias por apoyarme y por estar en esto conmigo- Asami se acercaba a Korra quien habia agachado la mirada y sin darse cuenta le besaba la mejilla al avatar, profundamente cuando se retiró sonrió al ver que su pintalabios se quedó en la mejilla bronceada de la sureña, guiño el ojo

-te veo después dulce Korra- y se iba al parecer ya estaba ahí su mayordomo con un satomovil, sin más se dirigió a su mansión para cambiarse y después se iría a su fábrica, lo general seria que en la fábrica de Asami hubiera muchas llamadas de personas importantes que quisieran hacer negocios con ella, pero al llegar y darse cuenta que no habia ninguna llamada, la ponía mal…las cosas no estaba resultando bien después de todo, esperaba que ahora sí que Varrick estaba libre empezara a ayudarla, pues la situación para ella y su bienestar estaba empeorando más.

La situación no salió bien en la marcha hicieron explotar el edificio donde estaría la marcha, Korra recrimino a Mako que habia sido el norte, pero Mako habia encontrado a unos sujetos saliendo del edificio y habia encontrado un aparato que hizo explotar todo, él iba averiguar todo pero por el momento el avatar no escuchaba razones al ver como el edificio que era significativo para la gente que vivía en ciudad república, estaba en vuelto en llamas y Korra estaba apagándolo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mañana siguiente al medio día, Korra y Varrick iban a hablar con raiko, para unirse en la lucha contra la guerra de las tribu, pero Korra no contaba con que raiko dijera que no podía arriesgar a su gente a esta situación, Korra estaba más que furiosa, Varrick ayudaba haciéndole ver a Raiko, lo que paso anoche pero raiko dijo que no podía interferir, que lamentaba la situación pero no iba a mandar a las fuerzas unidas para esto, sin más Korra salió de ahí y se fue con Mako a su departamento para expresarle su furiosa actitud

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL PRESIDENTE NO HAGA NADA!, ni siquiera le importa- decia Korra mientras caminaba en el departamento, Mako por alguna razón quería estar de su lado pero le estaba irritando la actitud de la joven sureña

-seguro que le importa, pero no puede enviar sus tropas a pelear por algo que no tiene que ver con ellos- lo decia tajante Mako mirando a la joven un poco molesto

-¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado?- otra vez estaba esa actitud arrogante de Korra en su mente se decia Mako-¿Cómo que estoy de su lado?, ¿por qué siempre piensas que estoy en tu contra?- Mako ya no tenía paciencia para aguantar a Korra y su reproche- bueno no me estas ayudando, trato de llevar tropas al sur ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?- entonces Mako se paraba- estoy haciendo mi trabajo-

-bueno entonces… ¡DISCULPEME OFICIAL!, no permita que le interrumpe de repartir multas, solo trato de salvar al mundo- Mako estallo

-¡NO TENDRIAS QUE HACERLO…SI NO LO HUBIERAS ARRUINADO!-

-¡NO HABLARE CONTIGO SI TE PONES ASI!- y sin más Korra se iba de ahí, Mako se quedó ahí furioso por la actitud de la chica, no iba tras de ella, de hecho nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez no iba a pedir disculpas, sin más Korra salió de ahí y se dirigía dónde Varrick, para poder hallar una solución, Asami ya se encontraba en el muelle leyendo unas cartas que habían llegado sobre su empresas y otros números y planes, junto con el contrato para que Varrick lo firmara de una vez, pero casi le arrebatan las cosas, cuando una sureña iba caminando rápido y furiosa, si Asami no quita las hojas, estas estarían de seguro al agua junto con ella, un pequeño suspiro de susto al sentir asi la presencia de ella, el enojo la invadió por el momento-¡HEY…TIENES PRISA!- iba a contestarle más pero al ver la cara de Korra…prefirió solo escuchar

-lo siento debo hablar con Varrick- decia Korra en un tono agresivo, entonces Asami bajo su intensa mirada y se tranquilizo

-si yo también- le decia, entonces Korra aun la miraba con enojo, no pudo evitar y se acercó más a ella

-¿Qué sucede?- entonces Korra contesto agresivo de nuevo

-¡nada!, ¿Por qué?- Asami abria los ojos y alzaba la ceja

-no sé quién te hizo enojar, pero a mí no me hables asi, recuerda que volvimos a reconciliarnos, ¿en verdad quieres que nos volvamos a distanciar Korra?- entonces Korra apretó sus ojos con sus manos, y respiro hondo con un gruñido

-Perdoname….es que hable con raiko y no piensa ayudarnos- entonces Asami suavizo su vista- lo siento Korra, pero no es momento de perder los estribos, debemos mantenernos más fuertes y hallar la solución para esto….¿está bien?- entonces ahora le sonreía, Korra de inmediato se calmó, aquellas palabras de Asami la hicieron tal vez no sentirse mejor, pero al menos estaba tranquila y habían calmado su enojo y más la hermosa sonrisa de Asami, sin más ambas sonrieron y fueron directamente al barco de Varrick, iban subiendo las escaleras Asami iba adelante, no se habían percatado pero por un movimiento rápido que hizo Korra, al sujetar a Asami de los brazos y jalarla a donde estaba ella, pudo salvarla de que fuera atravesada por una flecha, que el sureño estaba lanzando con los ojos vendados, ambas voltearon a verlo sorprendidas, el sureño se quitó la venda

-oh son ustedes, vez te dije que podía hacerlo- le decia a bolín

-lamento haberlo dudado-entonces Korra y Asami suspiraban al ver que esos dos eran iguales, solo que uno era muy inteligente y el otro…..el otro….era bolín, Asami sintió los pechos de Korra y de inmediato sintió un escalofrió que paso por toda su espina dorsal, sus manos fuertes estaban sosteniendo sus brazos, por un minuto pensó que se iba a desmayar, Korra igual estaba sin saber qué hacer, al sentir tan de cerca el olor del cabello de Asami y sobre todo sentir su redondo y firme trasero con su falda bien perfecta sobre su…intimidad, sin más ambas se separaron sin mirarse y se dirigieron hacia Varrick

\- no podemos esperar a que el presidente actué necesitamos a esas tropas- decia Korra, con las cejas fruncidas mirando a Varrick, Asami estaba a lado del avatar pero su rostro estaba algo preocupado

\- y mi compañía está a punto de quebrar…debo encontrar la forma de vender algo- decia Asami mirando a Varrick para la solución.

\- ¡si! Seguro, lo tengo lluvia de ideas, trae lo necesario- decia Varrick a Zhuli, quien traía un tubo para colgarse de unas botas especiales, se las coloco Varrick y comió un chile rojo, para empezar a trabajar en las ideas para ambas chicas, ellas solo lo miraban incrédulas

-un momento, no necesitamos al presidente para ir al sur, necesitamos a las tropas asi que vamos directo a ellas- Korra tenía una cara de pocos amigos y de no entender a Varrick- si algo que conozco de tropas es que les encanta pelear- entonces Korra sonreía- conozco al general Iroh el estaría dispuesto ayudar- entonces Varrick aun de cabeza – un hombre infiltrado ¡perfecto!, y tú necesitas vender unos mega tanques, conozco algunas personas que los necesitan, ¡enviémoslos al sur!- le decia mirando a Asami

-¡es perfecto!, ganaras dinero para tu compañía y nos ayudaras para derrotar a Únalaq- decia Korra feliz al saber que al final de todo Asami iba a estar ahí apoyándola, Asami no dejaba de ver a Korra sonriendo

-es verdad, si no puedes hacer dinero durante una guerra… ¡estas acabada!, no puedes hacer dinero- decia Varrick, ahora Asami miraba al sureño y sonreía coquetamente mientras sus ojos mostraban una pequeña victoria con picardía a las ideas que se le venían a la mente

-el peligro está en los mares ahora- cerraba sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, y volvía abrirlo- pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo – decia Asami

-vamos a correr un enorme riesgo, pero me encanta correr riesgos- decia Varrick tras bajarse de aquel tubo, mientras tanto Varrick les decia que iba a trabajar en una película con bolín, para que ciudad republica apoye la idea de ayudar al sur, tras verlo en una película donde iban a meter la guerra y bolín iba a hacer el héroe del sur Natak, ese iba a hacer su nombre y con eso tratarían de convencer no al presidente si no toda ciudad república para que el presidente no tuviera otra opción más que apoyarlos, ambas chicas no estaban convencidas pero bueno si eso ayudaría no habia mas, como siempre bolín corrió donde estaba Mako para decirle que el haría una película con Varrick y entre la plática se le salió decirle al joven lo que pensaba hacer Korra para convencer a Iroh de unirse a ellos pasando sobre las órdenes del presidente, lo cual a Mako no le gustó la idea, él estaba ocupado buscando a esos sujetos que habían destruido su centro cultural de la tribu, sin más mando lejos a bolín con sus ideas haciéndolo sentir mal, pero sin embargo se quedó ahí con su hermano hasta que Mako se fue con beifong explicando sus sospechas sobre aquellos hombres y que él tenía la idea de que la tribu del norte no tenía nada que ver.

Sin más cuando llego, pasó la vergüenza de su vida al entrar asi con beifong, no sabía que estaba con el presidente y sin más salió avergonzado y recibiendo burlas de unos detectives holgazanes, sin más se fue a su mesa, pero para la sorpresa del joven maestro, el presidente se paró en su lugar, para interrogarlo, le confirmo que salía con el avatar y raiko le comento que se sentía orgulloso de saber que a pesar de ser un novato era bueno y que si tenía alguna información sobre el avatar, no fuera ocultarla puesto que el que saliera con ella no era profesional si el aspiraba hacer un detective, cuando estaba por irse el presidente…Mako no podía aguantar la sensación de no decirle al presidente el plan que tenía sobre hablar con Iroh y sin más le conto todo lo que bolín le dijo al presidente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asami…quien habia ido a su oficina, se encontraba hablando con Iroh por teléfono, el joven ya habia oído que la CEO habia regresado y no pudo evitar hablarle a su mansión primero, después decidió llamar a su fábrica, donde la encontró, sin más la CEO dijo que iría a verlo en este momento y salió de su oficina para dirigirse con Iroh, en uno de los barcos de la naciones unidas, dejaron pasar a la CEO al camarote oficina del general, donde miraba por esas ventanas rectangulares el océano que se fusionaba con el cielo, sin más se escuchó la puerta y detrás de ella se asomaba Iroh con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a la joven pelinegra mirándolo igual con una sonrisa

-Hola Se- y antes de que terminara Asami alzaba la ceja con una mueca de advertencia

-A…Asami- entonces ahí se acercaba ella, para tocar su pecho- Hola Iroh- y lo miraba sonriendo el joven General no se aguantó y paso su mano quitándose el guante para después tocar su mejilla y besar los labios de Asami, Asami respondió con gusto a pesar de que sentía un gran cariño por el general como amigos, no era de palo ella y esas sensaciones claro que las tenía, sin más paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven y profundizo el beso, el beso iba aumentando la temperatura de ambos e Iroh tomo de la cintura a Asami y la apego a él un poco y con suavidad, Asami disfrutaba la delicadeza del joven Iroh, incluso ella podía sentir ese estremecimiento del cuerpo ante los roces tan suaves, dulces y sensuales que el general le daba, al contrario de Mako que era brusco y que quería hacer las cosas rápidas sin amor y mimos, era otro punto para no querer estar con él, la respiración de ambos ya era jadeante y tal vez hubiera sucedido algo…pero tocaron la puerta, entonces sin separarse pararon el beso, Asami apoyo su frente con el del joven y suspiro en sus labios-¿Qué sucede?- decia Iroh con la voz apenas audible

-Mi general, en la popa hay una chica que lo está buscando- entonces Asami lo miro con la ceja alzada y Iroh por primera vez se sintió nervioso ante esa mirada, siempre lo hacía pero esta le daba miedo al pensar que….Asami creyera que la estaba engañando-¿Una chica pero quién?- decia tras reírse nerviosamente y apartar la vista de Asami

-Mi general no me dijo porque me pidió discreción, dice que es urgente lo que tiene que hablar con usted- entonces Iroh suspiro- está bien ya bajo- sin más el soldado bajaba entonces volvía a mirar a Asami quien ahora lo miraba no molesta pero haciendo el rostro de un poco celosa, Iroh la beso tiernamente y después mordió su labio despacio, esa acción hizo que Asami se parara un poco de puntitas, pues a pesar de ser alta el general era más alto que ella y arqueo la espalda pegándose a él y suspirando en sus labios

-¿Estas celosa?- decia Iroh al sonreírle alzando su ceja tupida

-jaja ¿yo?...para nada- decia ahora abrazándolo por dejaba de los brazos y pegando su cabeza en su pecho

-vaya que contestación, me la eh de creer- decia el abrazándola con un poco de fuerza

-eres mi novio, asi que si lo estoy- decia para que el joven se le subiera un poco el ego

-jaja, gracias por eso, pero para que no estés celosa baja conmigo para que vea quien es la dueña de mi fuego- entonces Asami suspiraba, tenía miedo pues aun no quería que nadie supiera pero de igual forma, debía hacerlo ya que Korra en algún momento vendría a buscarlo, asi que sin más, le dio otro beso y tomo su mano quitándole el guante y poniéndoselo ella en la otra mano, guiño el ojo

-Vamos mi general- Iroh sonreía y salían de ahí, cuando iban por las escaleras se percató Asami que todo su labio de la parte de arriba estaba cubierto de su bile, asi al llegar a la puerta de la popa donde estaría aquella chica, limpiaría sus labios con sus dedos y luego le daría un beso para que aquella chica no intentara sobre pasarse con el…cuando por fin llegaron voltio rápidamente mientras el general Iroh abria la puerta y sorprendido sin soltar la mano de la Ingeniera la miro

-Tienes todo tu labio pintado de bile, déjame lo quito- y paso su pulgar con su dedo índice sobre los labios de Iroh provocando un rojo intenso en sus mejillas, ante el contacto tan provocativo y coqueto de su novia al quitarle el bile, pero ahí no paro la cosa cuando por fin termino, Asami lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello casi colgándose sobre él y le dio un beso apretado en los labios, cuando por fin se soltó el general Iroh para desviar el nerviosismo miro hacia la chica y su sonrisa se ancho cuando vio a esa mujer

-¡Avatar Korra!- Asami inmediatamente de su sonrisa soltó al general del cuello y miro hacia donde estaba Korra, con la mirada seria y con los ojos cristalizados al ver lo que la chica hizo con el general, ambas se miraron pero Asami tenía los ojos tan abiertos y el miedo por fin la invadió, el general se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, tomando con fuerza la mano de Asami haciendo que caminara con él, entre más se acercaba ella más quería morirse, no era la forma para que ella supiera de esto

-Avatar Korra es un placer y un honor volver a verte- decia el general haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole, Korra no podía ver a los ojos al general, pues estaba mirando a Asami con tanto odio, la ingeniera solo tenía la mirada apartada

-Hola General Iroh- decia Korra con una voz seca y cortante- Señorita Sato- decia con un poco más en el tono con dolor la voz quebrada, entonces le general veía a Asami

-perdona la demostración romántica que nos dimos, pero es que Asami se puso celosa al pensar que habia una mujer aquí abajo buscándome, no me lo esperaba lo que hizo pero jaja me demuestra que me quiere, espero no te moleste que te cuente- entonces Asami quería ser tragada, no sentía celos solo lo hizo para que el estuviera feliz, cuando miro a Korra pudo ver en Korra una pequeña mueca donde sonreía al general, pero sus ojos estaban más brillosos que de costumbre….seguramente estaba sorprendida o ¿quería llorar?

-ustedes están…. ¿juntos?- decia Korra mirando al general

-hmmm, si pensé que Asami te lo diría- el general voltio a ver a Asami quien aún estaba mirando al otro lado- creo que aún no quería que nadie lo supiera- entonces escucho en la voz del joven tristeza, ahí fue cuando Asami tomo con fuerza su mano y con la otra abrazo su brazo, mirándolo de reojo

-no claro que no, es que no habia tiempo, recuerda que me fui al sur, tenía la intención de decirle a la prensa nuestra relación cuando terminara la guerra del norte- Korra estaba escuchando poco a poco su corazón se está rompiendo

-Asami y yo…no hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntas General…de hecho, yo tengo mi novio y el tiempo que tengo libre se lo dedico a el- Entonces Asami la miraba, dios estaba muriendo al ver el rostro tan lleno de odio de Korra

-sí, supongo que si ya que Asami fue al sur a hacer negocios con Varrick, me lo dijo cuándo le llame al estar haya en la fiesta de los espíritus- ¡es que no se puede callar ya!, Asami cada vez sentía que se hacía chiquita, le estaba diciendo a Korra el por qué se ausento a la fiesta

-¿tu…le llamaste en la fiesta?- preguntaba Korra

-jaja si, de echo duramos mucho tiempo hablando y me corto la llamada, tenía que estar en la fiesta y bueno supongo que iba a disfrutar del banquete de ese día, ella quería que estuviera con ella pero bueno estando aquí no podía moverme, aparte ella no me aviso nada, sino con tiempo lo hubiera hecho- ya era suficiente sin más carraspeo la garganta y soltó al general

-supongo que Korra no está aquí para hablar de nuestra relación…. ¿cierto Korra?- decia Asami un poco molesta, Korra la miro y sonriendo le dijo

-no claro que no, pero ya que no me dijiste nada y me ¡EMOCIONA!, saber que estas saliendo con Iroh, porque no me cuentan cuanto llevan y asi jaja- decia Korra tratando de calmar sus impulsos Asami estaba sudando, sus ojos se dilataban de tanto miedo y nervios

-deberíamos salir a cenar y asi te contamos- decia Iroh

-¡QUE GRAN IDEA IROH!, salir a cenar…los ¡CUATRO!- decia casi gritando y riéndose

-tu… ¡ASAMI!, yo y por supuesto que mi guapísimo policía ¡MAKO! MI…NOVIO- decia acentuando más esas frases que la ingeniera le estaban taladrando

-claro, eso sería encantador ¿no crees cielo?- decia Iroh mirando a Asami, Asami sonrió un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla miro a Korra con enojo

-Por…..supuesto ¡MI AMOR!- entonces Korra bufaba y después de un silencio incomodo por fin hablo Korra

-bueno gracias por recibirme general Iroh- decia ahora solo viendo al chico- al contrario dinos….que podemos hacer por el avatar- sonreía el chico al mirar a Asami y apretar su mano, Korra estaba que se la llevaba, pero bueno sin más le dijo lo de la tribu del sur, que necesitaba que fuera auxiliarla, que necesitaba su ayuda Iroh, se quedó pensando la situación ya que el presidente no quería apoyarla, pero el general dijo que llevaría a las tropas al sur para maniobras de entrenamiento y como las tropas del norte al verlos los atacarían ellos simplemente se iba a defender, Korra sonrió ante eso pero todo fue interrumpido por el presidente que llego dándole órdenes a Iroh de no moverse, Korra, Asami ahora estaba furiosas por el presidente habia llegado asi, como se enteró de su plan

-genial lo que nos faltaba- decia Asami después de salir el presidente-odio a ese sujeto- decia Korra a ambos

-lo siento, tengo las manos atadas- entonces Korra miraba sus manos y claro que estaban atadas o almenos una, su cólera subió mas al ver que Asami de la otra mano tenía el guante del general puesto, frunció el cejo y miro a la joven que ahora se sentía peor

-te comprendo…no tienes idea- decia Korra un poco sarcástica, suspiraba y su mirada se ponía triste- veré que puedo hacer-

-podías hablar con el señor del fuego, mi madre y mi abuelo, siempre fueron buenos amigos del avatar y de la tribu agua del sur, seguro que te van a ayudar- entonces Korra miraba con tristeza el suelo y luego volvía a mirar al joven general que era buen chico, eso era lo que merecía Asami un buen hombre que le dé una familia y protección, sin más sonreía

-gracias general, y felicidades por su relación…ustedes hacen bonita pareja- entonces abrazaba a ambos y luego se separaba- en verdad Asami estoy feliz por ti- sin más se iba de ahí saliendo corriendo, Asami ahora estaba peor, eso la destrozo ella no podía dejar las cosas asi y debía hablar con Korra, no pudo salir tras ella pues el general la tomo de la cadera y beso de nuevo sus labios, ella después del beso recostó su cabeza en el pecho del general, y dejo que unas pocas lagrimas mojaran la guerrera del joven, habia lastimado a Korra, pero la actitud de Korra….la lastimo más.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra iba llorando en el camino de vuelta donde estaba Varrick, debía saber si el habia sido o alguien más, pero le habia dolido descubrir que Asami, nunca le dijo que ella estaba saliendo con Iroh, no debería importarle puesto que ella estaba con Mako y lo quería, pero demonios aun la amaba y las cosas que se habían dicho no fue en un modo romántico pero para la sureña habia significado mucho, sin más cuando llego, hablo con bolín para decirle que cuidara a naga ella debía salir a la nación del fuego para hablar con el señor del fuego, pedirle ayuda pues alguien le habia dicho al presidente el plan, pero no sabía quién, ya que los únicos que sabían era, ellos y Asami y fue ahí cuando dijo que Asami no habia sido puesto que ella estaba con Iroh y que era su novio, entonces bolín no dijo nada…al ver la mirada de Korra, después de eso dijo que habia alguien más que lo sabía, pues él le habia dicho a su hermano, entonces Korra sintió más decepción y salió de ahí para la dirigiré al departamento de policía, a estas alturas no sabía que él, si podría hacerlo con tal de conservar su trabajo y su reputación, sin más cuando llego, con aire control empujo la puerta y entro como si nada a las oficinas todos se sorprendieron y Korra exploto

-¡ME DELATASTE CON EL PRESIDENTE!- Mako sabía lo que se avecinaba –Korra déjame te explico-

-¡EXPLICARME POR QUE MI NOVIO ME APUÑALO POR LA ESPALDA!-

-escucha…el presidente de la republica me hizo una pregunta directa ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?- le decia Mako

-¡TU ME TRAICIONASTE Y A MI FAMILIA!...SE SUPONE QUE ERAS MI NOVIO Y ASAMI ESTA MEJOR CONMIGO POR QUE SE PREOCUPA DE MIS PADRES- y de una patada aventaba el escritorio del joven maestro, pero él ya estaba furioso al haber escuchado eso de Asami

-¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡tengo una misión que cumplir no puedo estar preocupado por ti todo el tiempo para que no cometas otro grave error!- decia ya molesto

\- ¡BUENO SI SOY UNA CARGA PARA TI NO DEBES PREOCUPARTE!, ¡Asami lo hace con todo gusto sin reprocharme nada como mi amiga! trato de cumplir también mi misión pero parece que siempre te interpones en mi camino para impedir que la cumpla- decia Korra apretando los dientes, ya Mako estaba harto de escuchar de Asami

-ASAMI…SIEMPRE ASAMI, ¡CUANDO ELLA SIMPLEMENTE TE ALEJO SI TE ENTIENDE TANTO Y TE AYUDA MEJOR QUE YO! Y SI ENTONCES NOSOTROS SIEMPRE PONEMOS EL TRABAJO PRIMERO TAL VEZ NO HAYA ESPACIO PARA NUESTRA RELACION- lo decia enojado y mirando al avatar con rencor, Korra lo miro con decepción y tristeza, no solo hoy habia tenido problemas para la flota unida y habia visto al amor de su vida junto a alguien…ahora su novio la estaba dejando

-que quieres decir, ¿estas rompiendo conmigo?- contestaba, Mako enojado y sin mirar al avatar contestaba cortante y seco –SI, supongo que si- ahora si la miraba con rencor, estaba tan dolido que el avatar en toda su relación siempre le reprocho y le mencionaba descaradamente a Asami, ya no podía más, el habia perdido….después de que beifong le hizo la broma de que habia sido fácil, el simplemente puso su escritorio en su lugar y después se sentó hecho trizas, el en verdad amaba el avatar, pero tanto con Asami como con Korra, habia siempre sido el platillo de segunda mesa, para ambas chicas…lo peor de todo es que se habia enamorado de ambas y ambas le habían roto el corazón por la misma razón, su compañía y su cariño que ellas no querían ver y expresar.

El avatar va de camino a la nación de fuego en un bote, y va destrozaba, sus lágrimas se escurren rápidamente al llevárselas el viento y a pesar de tener enfado y decepción por Mako, no solo el dolor se acumula dentro de su ser por el….también es por Asami, ahora que estaba libre….ahora que podía ser más expresiva con ella, simplemente Asami estaba con un hombre y no cualquier hombre…este hombre era bueno y era mejor que ella….de repente golpearon el bote y para su sorpresa eran sus primos, estaba luchando con ella cuando un espíritu enorme ataco, ella creyó que iba a poder acabar con él, pero estaba segada por el dolor y la rabia, sin más uso el estado avatar para acaba con el espíritu pero no pudo y este se echó encima de ella, dejando al avatar hundida en el mar, nadie sabía que el avatar se habia accidentado y que los hijo sede Únalaq no le ayudaron a evitar esta desgracia


	15. Chapter 3 Mi motivo de lucha eres Tu

Mako se encontraba viendo una foto que se habia tomado con el avatar en el sur, aun le dolía el hecho de que Korra ya no era su novia, de repente la puerta de donde se encontraba en la jefatura se abria dejando ver a Asami desesperada

-¡¿ES VERDAD?!- caminaba la CEO hacia Mako

-lo siento mucho…todo tu cargamento fue robado- las cosas iban peor cada vez mas

-sin esa venta, no sé por cuanto tiempo podré mantener la compañía- lo decia ahora agachando su mirada- ¿Qué voy hacer?- su voz comenzaba a escucharse quebrada

-no te preocupes…voy a encontrar a los responsables- después de estar en aquella cabina interrogando al capitán del barco que habia sido robado, Asami junto a Mako trataron de convencer a beifong de las pruebas que tenían, pero resulto que no quiso escuchar y le negó toda ayuda al joven policía, estaba furioso pero él no iba a dejar que Asami se quedara en la quiebra sin mas dijo que empezaría a buscar la solución de lo cual Asami le dijo que quería ayudarle y asi ambos iban a empezar a buscar a los sospechosos para salvar industrias futuro, iban a tomar un barco como señuelo para capturar a los responsables, pero como la policía no iba a hacer nada, iban a ir a pedir ayudar a la triple amenaza la antigua banda de Mako, sin más cuando Varrick les dio un barco Asami y Mako fueron al muelle a llenar el barco con contenedores vacíos.

-el barco está lleno de contenedores vacíos, comencemos con nuestra operación en cubierta- decia Asami emocionada por la situación

\- no aun no, necesitamos a una persona mas- decia Mako

-¿bueno y que hay de Korra? No hay mejor fuerza que la del avatar- era una excelente oportunidad para aclarar las cosas pero Mako y su rostro bueno no estaba muy convencido por eso

-si….amm…Korra, de echo ella está fuera de la ciudad por ahora- Asami se sorprendía- ¿a dónde está?- decia la ingeniera mirando a Mako

-no se creó que fue a la nación de fuego- oh es verdad, Iroh le habia dicho, pero esta vez Asami vio que Mako al recordarle a la sureña, él estaba como enojado y triste sin más pregunto

-¿todo está bien entre ustedes?- entonces Mako cambiaba su rostro- si olvídate de Korra iré a hablar con bolín- y sin más se fue Mako, Asami podía sentir que algo no iba bien de igual forma ella hubiera querido hablar con Korra antes de irse, pero las circunstancia del momento no la dejaron, sin más cuando Mako regreso sin bolín le propuso a Asami ir con la triple amenaza para que pudieran ayudarlos, era mala idea pero era lo único que podían hacer al respecto, claro que la triple amenaza no se los iba a poner fácil y asi fue, pero al final aceptaron y mientras más caía la noche ellos estaban en el barco esperando ser atacados por estas personas, Mako y Asami se encontraban en una parte del barco parados con uno de los maleantes, diciéndole la estrategia, tuvieron que soportar al tipo por el momento después de esa extensa platica el pin dos dedos, le pregunto el cómo era salir con el avatar, Asami se encontraba lejos de ellos pero podía oírlos muy bien

-vamos Mako, cuéntame algo- decia 2 dedos

-¡PING! Concéntrate- le decia Mako enojado

-oye…. ¿por qué tanto misterio? Si yo saliera con el avatar te contaría las noches calurosas que de seguro han de ser únicas y….ardientes jaja- ese último comentario hizo a Asami enfurecer iba a golpearlo cuando Mako intervino

-¡oye más respeto!- y lo agarraba de su camisa- está bien, está bien pero cuéntame anda-

-no hay nada que saber…hmmm rompí con ella- Asami en ese momento su mirada fue hacia Mako, ¿habia escuchado bien?, el avatar ya estaba sola - ¿rompiste con ella?, ¿Cuándo?- decia Asami sorprendida, Mako la miraba un poco furioso sabía que el que ella lo supiera podría tal vez…intentar algo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- decia Asami acercándose

-no lo sé-

-jajaja, seguro que rompiste con el avatar- y sin más los demás se burlaban de él, en ese momento Asami estaba en shock, por fin el avatar estaba sola y ella….dios que iba a hacer, cuando por fin habia dejado a Mako por un momento solo, ella pudo acercarse a él para aclarar las cosas

-lamento que hayan terminado- decia Asami un poco triste, pero por dentro sentía alegría

-si seguro…..tu eres una de las que ha de estar contenta porque ella y yo terminamos- decia Mako enojado

-¡OYE MAKO QUE TE SUCEDE!, yo nunca me alegría de eso….ambos son mis amigos- entonces Mako la miraba

-¿me vas a negar que no sientes nada por ella?- Asami lo miraba preocupada y nerviosa, no podía decirle que si porque entonces seria confirmar que en verdad estaba contenta, sin más suspiro y le dijo

-no….yo la quiero como una amiga, además…..yo ya estoy esperando a alguien- y entonces miraba sonriendo a Mako, al parecer el chico entendió mal y sonrió sin más, pero para su mala suerte el barco no habia sido atacado nunca, cuando Mako fue a investigar pudo escuchar como los de la triple amenaza los habían traicionado, como pudo fue por Asami y se la llevo lejos de ahí en un bote, iban a ir a la fábrica de Asami, tenían que estar seguros de que todas sus cosas estaban bien, Asami con la mano en el corazón abrió la puerta para después sentir como era destrozado al ver que la bodega estaba completamente….vacía, industrias futuro….ya habia quedado en la quiebra.

-quien le haya pagado a la triple amenaza…se robó todo- decia Mako viendo de igual forma que Asami la fábrica, Asami comenzó a llorar

-estoy arruinada….mi compañía…..se acabó-

-revisaremos tus otras bodegas…tal vez no pudieron llevárselo todo- Asami agachaba la mirada

-no lo entiendes….todo lo que tenía estaba aquí-

-examinaremos todo en busca de evidencias…si encontramos una pista-

-¡Mako!, eso ya no importa- decia Asami un poco furiosa

-¡yo puedo resolver!- decia desesperado al ver a joven pelinegra triste y llorando

-ya basta….todo se acabó me doy por vencida-

-bueno….no me daré por vencido contigo- entonces Asami lo miraba con tristeza iba a abrazarlo, pero en ese momento el joven la beso y Asami abrió sus ojos con aun lágrimas en ellos y sin más lo empujo

-¡PERO QUE!, ¿Mako?- Asami se tocaba sus labios sorprendida entonces Mako no sabía que hacer

-Asami….yo mira sé que se ve esto mal, pero aún me gustas….y nunca dejaste de hacerlo pero- en ese momento Asami solo se hacía para atrás

-no….Mako, yo no…..no puedo pensar con claridad ahorita discúlpame debo irme- sin más se fue de ahí corriendo, estaba aterrada por lo sucedido, ya no le gustaba Mako, lo veía como un buen amigo, después hablaría con el de esto pero por el momento necesitaba alejarse de esos dos impactos que habían sucedido apenas.

Después de que Mako, fue a interrogar a Ping dos dedos, para saber de la traición, se fue donde bolín al parecer la fama se le habia subido al tope pero en ese transcurso pudo notar que para estallar en la película bombas, habían unas cajitas como las que habia encontrado la vez que explotaron el edificio cultural de la tribu agua, por fin una pista y estaba empezando a creer que el culpable de todo esto….era el mismo, inmediatamente fue con Asami para decirle de su pista, entro sin previo aviso a la oficina

-¡ASAMI YA SE QUIEN NOS TRAICIONO!- entonces veía Asami sentada en su escritorio contenta y del otro lado estaba….Varrick

-¿Cómo estas Mako?- aquel hombre lo miraba con perversidad

-¡acaba de salvar mi compañía!-, Varrick compro gran parte de industrias futuro decia Asami sonriendo y emocionada, la mirada de ese maldito traidor estaba desesperando a Mako

-¿no es genial?- decia Asami, en ese momento Varrick se paro

-si me gusta pensar, que estoy ahí para los pequeños, especialmente si esos pequeños van hacer a este sujeto mucho más grande- decia mientras abrazaba a Asami con euforia, Asami lo miraba un poco confusa

-amm…bueno que estabas diciendo Mako, ¿sabes quién contrato a la triple amenaza?- decia Asami sonriéndole al joven

-si….y estoy muy cerca de probarlo, hablaremos después- decia mientras miraba a Varrick quien lo estaba retando con la mirada, después se iba de ahí dejando a Asami desconcertada, no iba a dejar las cosas asi necesitaba hablar con él, sobre el beso y por supuesto lo que habia pasado con la triple amenaza, después de haber hablado con Varrick y de que él ahora era dueño de casi la mitad de industrias futuro con ella, iba a trabajar con el dinero que él le pago para buscar la forma de subir más a industrias futuro y en un futuro cercano volver a comprarle sus acciones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 días después de lo sucedido con Varrick y Mako, iba a ver a bolín en las grabaciones cuando se encontró que bolín estaba colgado de un escenario, nadie estaba a su alrededor….

-Asami hola ¿Qué haces aquí?- Asami se estaba riendo con la voz baja

-Varrick me invito a ver la filmación, ¿estas…..am filmando en este momento?- decia un poco confusa

-en este momento no….estamos almorzando jaja- bueno era lógico que bolín no, la puerta tras ellos se escuchó y pudo ver a Mako, sonrió al verlo pero aún se sentía nerviosa por lo sucedido

-Asami, ahí estas ¿has visto a bolín?- al parecer no habia visto al chico

-aquí arriba- decia mientras trataba de zafarse

-bien tengo algo que decirles-

-descubrí quien ha estado robando a industrias futuro- Asami abria sus ojos al ver como Mako habia sido rápido al descubrir tal cosa

-es Varrick- entonces Asami un poco molesta le dijo- no tiene sentido…. ¿el ataco sus propios barcos?-

-sí, fue un engaño, quería que ciudad republica entrara en guerra y quería tener el control de las mejores empresas para poder sacarle provecho, ya controlaba el transporte, solo necesitaba industrias futuro-

-Varrick me ayudo a salvar industrias futuro- decia Asami tomando del brazo al joven- ahora es mi socio no una malvada mente maestra, Mako te vez estresado- entonces el joven explotaba

-¡ESTOY ESTRESADO!-

-ves por eso tuve que mudarme- decia bolín

-¿ustedes ya no están viviendo juntos?- decia Asami ahora si preocupada por Mako

-parece que has tenido una semana pesada- decia Asami acercándose a Mako, tocando su pecho despacio y mirándolo con ternura, no le gustaba ver a Mako asi

-tal vez debas relajarte Mako- entonces bolín miraba mejor esa cercanía y abria sus ojos explotando

-un momento….- decia bolín y ambos volteaban a verlo- ustedes dos….jahh ¡ESTAN SALIENDO JUNTOS OTRA VEZ QUE LES SUCEDE!- entonces Asami lo soltaba de golpe, carajo no quería que interpretara esa situación asi bolín

-¡ES UNA LOCURA BOLIN!- decia Asami

-¡saliendo juntos no!- decia Mako

-¡KORRA SE FUE HACE SOLO UNA SEMANA Y TU ASAMI COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A ELLA Y A!- y antes de que terminara su frase, con todo el dolor de su corazón Asami le soltó una patada en la boca haciendo que bolín cayera al suelo en un cámara lenta…era cierto tenia novio y aparte amaba a Korra, pero no quería que Mako lo supiera

-¡ASAMI PERO POR QUE HICISTE ESO!- decia Mako viendo como su hermano caía al suelo inconsciente

-es que…..no lo sé- decia ahora sami arrepentida de ese impulso, sabía que bolín no la iba a perdonar

-miren chicos entiéndame Varrick no tiene buenas intenciones, encontré los detonadores que el usa en la película son los mismo que reportaron en el barco donde robaron las primeras cosas de industrias futuro y fue el mismo que yo encontré cuando exploto el edificio, en verdad tienen que creerme- Asami se encontraba parando a bolín con la nariz sangrando por el golpe, entonces ambos lo miraban un poco preocupados

-Cualquiera pudo haberlos robado Mako- decia Asami intentando parar a bolín

-si Mako, tranquilízate, bájale a tu nivel de policía-entonces nuevamente explotaba

-¡AAARGH NO VOY A TRANQUILIZARME!- y se iba de ahí gritándoles dejando a bolín y Asami confundidos sin más, cuando bolín se paró fueron a una mesa donde habían pañuelos sentó al joven y comenzó a limpiar su nariz, pero bolín no iba a quedarse callado

-¡AUUUCH!, POR QUE ASAMI ¿Qué sucede contigo?- entonces Asami se ponía triste y agacho la cabeza dándole el pañuelo

\- Korra….ya sabe lo de, Iroh Bo- decia ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, pero bolín estaba furioso

-y que con eso, ósea si ya sabe entonces que vas a quitarle a su novio ahora, ¿ese es tu plan?- entonces Asami lo miraba un poco ofendida

-¿Por qué piensas mal de mí?, yo no quiero estar con Mako….Mako me beso hace unos días, Korra se habia ido hace una semana y el día que se enteró de lo mío con Iroh, también Mako la habia dejado- entonces bolín ahora estaba más furioso

-¡QUE MAKO QUE!, demonios es que por que quieren lastimar a Korra- entonces Asami enojada le decia

-¡¿Y CUANDO ME LASTIMO A MI QUE?! eso no cuenta bolín- entonces bolín se tranquilizaba

-claro que no estuvo bien, pero no creo que la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas sea, que estés coqueteando con su exnovio Asami, sabes cómo se pondrá Korra al saber que te beso y que, tú tienes novio ¿le dijiste que te ibas a casar?- Asami bajo la mirada

-no- entonces bolín se golpeó el rostro pero grito, pues aún le dolía la patada de la ingeniera

-debes arreglar las cosas…tanto con Iroh, Korra y más que otra cosa con Mako, principalmente el, no sé qué este jugando pero sus sentimientos hacia ustedes…no tienen un sentido lógico- y sin más bolín se quedaba en silencio, Asami ahora estaba pensativa a todo lo que le dijo su amigo, el regaño….era verdad que era lo que estaba haciendo Asami, ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de 2 días de la regaño de bolín, al fin Asami iba a ir al departamento de Mako hablar con el sobre la situación de ambos, no iba a decirle de sus sentimientos por Korra pero debía decirle, la relación que tenía con Iroh y que ya estaba decidida a aceptar casarse con él, Mako se encontraba en su descanso mirando todas sus pistas, antes de salir de la filmación Varrick lo habia mandado llamar y sin duda alguna sabía que habia sido a él, pero una pequeña amenaza de parte de Varrick lo puso en la alerta debía esperar cualquier cosa para que impida que el descubra la verdad, sin más alguien tocaba su puerta, se paró y su sorpresa al ver a la ingeniera entrando en su departamento.

-acaso veniste a decirme que estoy paranoico- entonces Asami suspiraba sonriendo

-no, solo vine para asegurarme de que estas bien y quería hablar contigo- terminaba de pasar

-está bien- cerraba la puerta para acercarse- ¿Qué tal si salimos y vamos a cenar?- decia Asami sonriendo

-no gracias estoy ocupado- la cara del joven era confusa, pero Asami, quería hacer sentir bien al joven

-muy ocupado para pasar tiempo conmigo en la cocina de Kwong- sonreía, entonces se puso en alerta cuando el joven sonrió y se acercó a ella

-como nuestra primera cita….hmmm tal vez si deberíamos salir- iba a volver a besarla, cuando ella puso su mano en su pecho apartándola

-no Mako….no te confundas, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa y sobre todo, yo no tengo sentimientos amorosos por ti- entonces el joven se apartaba serio y enojado

-¡entonces a que vienes…. ¿por qué vienes a recordarme que solo fui un juego para ti y Korra?!- entonces Asami sorprendida suspiraba

-tienes razón, no debí venir, pero si lo hice fue para aclarar esto de una vez, si hay alguien en mi vida te lo dije en el barco-

-pensé que era yo, por la forma en como me coqueteas- entonces Asami se rio

-jajaja por favor Mako, no hablaba de ti- en ese momento cuando iba a decir tocaron de nuevo la puerta, entonces Mako miro a Asami y solo suspiro para ir a la puerta y encontrarse con sus compañeros detectives que iban por él, para meterlo en prisión, porque la triple amenaza habia dicho que él estaba involucrado con ellos en robar las cosas y a ver explotado el edificio cultural de la tribu, entonces Mako se puso furioso ante tal acusación, la jefa lin estaba enojada estaba decepcionada de él, y Asami no podía creerlo, hasta que dentro de la casa de Mako encontraron las pruebas suficientes para inculparlo, entonces Asami lo miro con asombro, no podía creer que era cierto, sin más dejo que se lo llevara viéndolo con odio….de una forma tenía sentido pues él según inculpaba a Varrick cuando el solo habia salvado su patrimonio, se sentó en el sofá de Mako

-¡que estúpida fui al creer que el habia cambiado!- y sin más se quedó ahí pensando.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lo lejos de ciudad república, Korra quien ahora se encontraba con Tenzin….después de lo sucedido con el espíritu y de haber pasado por muchas cosas con la nación de fuego, pudo tener una conexión con el Avatar One donde él le explico sobre los portales y lo que tenía que hacer….para impedir que Vatuu….la oscuridad hermano de Raava no saliera de su prisión con la ayuda de Únalaq, tenía que entrar al mundo espiritual y tenzin iba a ayudarla, o bueno en este caso jinora, pues tenzin desde hace días habia intentado ayudarle pero no lo habia conseguido, sin más después de que jinora demostrara que ella podía, después de una larga meditación logro Korra sentirse…conectada con el mundo espiritual despertando con jinora en un mundo diferente al suyo, donde el pasto era más verde el cielo, era entre colores azules, amarillos, violetas y la paz se sentía tan cálida, el silencio ahí no era incomodo, era único, escuchaba susurros de lo cual se preocupó, pero jinora le explico que esos susurros eran de la gente que intentaba meditar y conectarse con su espíritu o incluso de la gente que se encontraba en el mundo exterior con una conexión fuerte con el avatar o sus seres queridos que también rondaban en ese mundo y que ya habían partido, podía ella verlos…..pero ellos a Korra no.

-no es hermoso- decia jinora al ver los espíritus y el mundo tan florido y brillantes, Korra estaba mirando asombrada

-solo…no te alejes de mi ¿de acuerdo?, se ve hermoso pero no sabemos si nos toparemos con un espíritu oscuro ¡jahh!- un pequeño grito dio cuanto toco unas flores de color violeta y estas se habían convertido en mariposas que se habían ido en cuanto las toco

-mira…jaja es como si estuviera echa de joyas, lo espíritus son mucho más lindo en su propio mundo que en casa-

-¡jinora ten cuidado espera!- salía corriendo tras de ella, cuando vio que la joven maestra aire se fue detrás de un espíritu, de repente al ver que se iba alejando escucho que alguien gritaba al ver el suelo, vio que habia pisado a un especie de hurón de color café

-cuidado fíjate donde pisas- ese hurón hablo

-lo,…. lo siento- aquel animal la miro- por si no lo sabes esta es una zona residencial, quien te crees que eres irrumpiendo de esa forma- entonces Korra suspiraba sonriendo

-bueno yo soy el avatar- y otro animalito igual al salía por otro agujero- el avatar…jaja no me sorprende- Korra suspiraba al ver su arrogancia- bueno busco los portales espirituales abrí uno- y otro animal salía de ahí- escuche que Únalaq lo hizo- entonces Korra volteaba sonriendo – no…yo lo hice pero- y otro agujero se habría paso- entonces si tú lo abriste por que no sabes en donde esta- ya empezaba a desesperarse de esas criaturas- porque estaba en el ¡polo sur!- pero en ese momento muchos más cositas de esas estaban saliendo atacando el avatar, ya eran bastante el avatar sin más quiso alejarlos con aire control, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no podía aquellos animalitos, se dieron cuenta y la empezaron atacar, jinora se dio cuenta y quiso ayudarla, pero de repente por la energía que el avatar estaba sacando las succiono del suelo enviándolas a un enorme rio donde las llevo cuesta abajo sobre todo ese lugar hasta llegar a un punto oscuro un bosque donde los ruidos eran tenebrosos, habia perdido a jinora en la desesperación trato de encontrarla…pero cuando no se dio cuenta Korra ya se habia transformado en aquella niña de 4 años…llorando en un árbol y escuchado ruidos que la espantaban, unos ojos rojos se acercaban en la oscuridad, la pequeña Korra tenía miedo quería a sus papas consigo y de repente esos ojos rojos se acercaban la pequeña Korra al susto golpeo a aquel animal que se acercaba a ella, tirándolo al suelo cuando volvió a mirar vio que era un pequeño parajito con forma de dragoncito, la pequeña Korra se acercó a él, pidiéndole disculpas por el golpe pero estaba perdida y asustada, lo tomo en sus manos de repente una luz con un hombre de barba blanca con el cabello largo, se acercó a Korra ayudándola a salir de ese bosque, Korra reconocía a ese hombre, pues era Iroh el buen amigo del avatar Aang, sin más salieron de ahí donde Iroh le explico que le daba alegría que estuviera ahí y que los acompañara en la fiesta de té, para celebrar el matrimonio de jen y ji, lo que no entendía la pequeña Korra es que ellos fueran a casarse cuando eran opuestos….pero Iroh le explico que en el mundo espiritual no habia género, sexo o una circunstancia que el amor no pudiera vencer sin más…Korra estaba asombrada por ello y contenta cuando empezó a reconocer lo que sus vidas pasadas…le estaban diciendo, como la tetera del primer avatar.

-Korra…el mundo espiritual es un misterio….como el amor….aquí los espíritus pueden amar libremente a quien ellos crean que son dueños de su corazón su yeonghon – jeolban.- Iroh sonreía y Korra meditaba eso

-¿hablas de la mitad de su alma?- Iroh asentía con la cabeza

-lo que me recuerda, quiero presentarles a todos a una persona que nos honra con su presencia queridos amigos- y entonces Iroh se alejaba un poco estirando la mano, todos voltearon y Korra miro a una mujer alta….bastante hermosa de piel pálida….abria los ojos al reconocer a aquella mujer que se acercaba tomando la mano de Iroh

-Hola Korra- decia una suave voz a Korra, quien sonrió cálidamente

-Hola Señora….Yasuko-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-No sabes el gusto que tengo de volver a verte- decia la señora ahora sentándose a un lado de la pequeña niña

-mientras yo juego una partida de pai sho….las dejare que platiquen a gusto- decia Iroh abandonando el lugar para acercarse con un espíritu que parecía una rana y una flor al mismo tiempo, Korra lo miraba y en ese momento sentía la mano de la señora, cuando voltio a verlo que la sonrisa de la señora era idéntica a alguien que ella conocía….esos ojos eran único, era una combinación de violeta….con rojo y un toque de brillo verde que estaba situad en alrededor de la iris de la señora Sato, de alguna forma Korra sonrió y suspiro al embelesarse en sus ojos, pero después una pregunta curiosa le vino a la mente

-¿Señora Sato...cómo es posible que usted este aquí?- mientras la señora tomaba con delicadeza su taza…y tomaba un pequeño sorbo miraba de reojo a la pequeña Korra, para después sonreírle

-este es el mundo espiritual y cuando nuestros cuerpos dejan de ser físico, el alma viene aquí Korra….recuerda que yo- y antes de que terminara Korra se entristecía

-lo sé, pero sabe…Asami se alejó de mi después de eso-

\- lo se Korra, yo fui a ver a mi hija cuando sucedió y a pesar de que cometió la equivocación de hacerlo ella está intentando estar cerca de ti…. ¿no es asi?- Korra sonreía un poco

-pues…si supongo que nuestra amistad está ahí, pero esto de ser el avatar y de tener un novio me aleja de ella- al parecer Korra no recordaba lo sucedido con Mako y la señora no vio prudente decirle a Korra lo que su hija estaba haciendo con Iroh II…era mejor que incitara al avatar para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para quitarle de una vez por todas a su hija ese miedo que tenía por el avatar.

\- Korra yo quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mi hija- la pequeña miraba a la señora y pensaba sus sentimientos

-no quiero apartarme de ella, pero- en ese momento Korra tenía lágrimas en los ojos- todo el mundo se aleja de mi….vine aquí con mi amiga pero la perdí y ahora estoy solita- entonces la señora sonreía para después decirle

-no Korra…tú no estás sola, todo va a estar bien- iba acariciarle el cabello cuando la pequeña Korra grito llorando -¡NO NADA ESTA BIEN…JINORA SE FUE Y NECESITO ENCONTRARLA…SE PERDIO Y TENEMOS QUE IR A CASA, NO ME GUSTA EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL YA NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!- y el cielo del mundo espiritual se tornaba oscuro y los espíritus comenzaba a pelearse e incluso a transformarse en criaturas oscuras….la señora se paró de la mesa preocupada viendo alrededor de ella la situación

-¡IROH ayuda!- le decia la señora hablándole a Iroh…quien llego corriendo para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña Korra- ¡Korra!...basta calma mira lo que les estás haciendo a todos- entonces la niña pudo abrir sus ojos y miro a los demás que estaba peleando y oscuros y vio en el rostro de la señora Sato…tristeza- ¿yo…hice eso?- entonces Iroh se arrodillo tomando al avatar de los hombros y sonrió

-en el mundo espiritual tus emociones…se vuelven tu realidad, en especial para el avatar porque tú eres el puente entre los dos mundos…debes tratar de mantenerte positiva- entonces Korra miraba a todos de nuevo…Iroh saco un pañuelo y limpio su rostro de las lágrimas…Korra miro a la señora y junto sus manos

-lo siento señora Sato- se voltio para hacer lo mismo a los espíritus- Lo siento- y los espíritus nuevamente volvieron a tranquilizarse y el cielo volvió a aclararse sin más, Korra miraba el sol que ahora brillaba con más fuerza

-eso estuvo muy bien Korra- decia la señora que ahora se arrodillaba a un lado de ella

-¿bien…lo ves?- decia Iroh al ver a Korra sorprendida

-¿puedo hacer que brille el sol?-

-incluso en el mundo físico, también puedes hacerlo si buscas la luz Korra, y créeme que a menudo la encontraras- decia la señora quien tocaba su hombro a un lado y Korra la miraba

-pero si buscas la oscuridad Korra seguro que eso solo tendrás- le decia Iroh entonces la niña pensaba en todo eso mirando a ambos mayores

-quiero encontrar a jinora- entonces la señora Sato la tomaba de sus mejillas sonriendo

\- para encontrarla no solo debes desearlo Korra debes ayudar a alguien más para que en tu camino puedas encontrar tus deseos y tus logros-

-este amiguito también necesita llegar a casa- decia Iroh al darle en sus manos a Korra al pequeña ave – dragón que se habia encontrado- tal vez si lo ayudas a encontrar a sus amigos…podrás encontrar a la tuya- entonces Korra lo miraba y sonriendo- lo llevare a su casa ¿por dónde me voy?

-en nido del ave – dragón está en la cima de la montaña Jarre Ryu – sin más Korra se paró y con el ave en brazos se fue caminando a lado de Iroh y la Señora Sato

-¿vendrán conmigo?- y entonces Iroh se agachaba-esto es algo que debes hacer por tu cuenta – entonces Korra agachaba su mirada- es que me da un poco de miedo-

-la gente que ha venido al mundo espiritual…ha traído la oscuridad con maldad y furia, por eso es lo que vez ahora Korra, pero tú tienes luz y paz en tu interior, si la dejas salir puedes cambiar el mundo a tu alrededor- sin más Korra asintió aun triste entonces la señora sato se acerco

-Korra…..la pequeña ave que tienes en tus manos, necesita de ti, él también quiere volver a casa, y tu después de esto tienes…que volver a casa, para arreglar muchas cosas que aprisionan esa luz que no has dejado salir Korra- entonces Korra miraba al pajarito

-¿te refieres a Asami?- entonces la señora Sato sonreía….esa mujer era identifica a su hija- asi es Avatar Korra, deja de sufrir- entonces la niña miraba de nuevo a Iroh y el señor le decia con un abrazo- fue un placer conocerte….y vuelve cuando lo desees…ya sea en esta vida u en la otra- Korra sonreía

-¿Señora sato?, debo….decirle a- entonces ella depositaba un beso en su mejilla- no Korra….no es tiempo aun para que ella sepa que me viste, sin embargo…cuando la veas quiero que le des un fuerte abrazo de parte mío…para que ella en ese abrazo sienta….lo mucho que la amo y la extraño….pero sobre todo lo orgullosa que estoy de ella- entonces Korra abrazaba a la señora y sin más se iba con el dragón en brazos, la señora sato e Iroh se quedaban viendo a la pequeña avatar

-por fin las cosas toman su curso Yako- la voz del señor Iroh mientras la señora sonreía

-estoy feliz de saber…..que mi hija a partir de ahora….ya no estará sola Iroh- entonces el señor se reia un poco

-tengo un poco de preocupación por Korra y su reacción ante el nieto de mi sobrino- entonces la sonrisa de la señora se apagaba al recordar que era cierto…pero confiaba en que ella tomaría la decisión correcta y sin más cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

-hablare con Korra cuando….ella este consciente de lo que tiene que hacer aquí-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-luz y paz….luz y paz- decia Korra al subir la montaña donde habían truenos y miedo alrededor…después de subir un poco más se encontró con espíritus oscuros….Korra cerró los ojos y empezó a decir que no tendría miedo….

-solo se ven feos- pero después Korra recordaba lo que le habían dicho la señora sato y Iroh- yo tengo luz en mi….tranquilos, pueden ser mis amigos, mi nombre es Korra y llevare a esta ave – dragón a su casa- y sin más la oscuridad volvió a desaparecer poco a poco mostrando a aquellos espíritus como realmente eran…sin el miedo y la maldad oscura rondando en sus cuerpos, después esos mismos espíritus ayudaron a subir a Korra a esa montaña, donde pudo ver un pequeño nido con más aves –dragón ahí, ella sonrió para después ver como esos bebes se transformaban en un enorme ave dragón, de color dorado que brillaba como el sol….entonces Korra también habia cambiado después de que el miedo habia desaparecido…nuevamente Korra el avatar estaba ahí sonriendo al ver tan bello espectáculo y antes de que aquella ave enorme se acercara a ella, una voz dentro de Korra susurro en su interior

-Korra….mira atrás de ti Korra, no olvides lo que dejaste atrás- aquella voz la sorprendió era la voz de la señora Sato y con sus ojos cerrados y sus puños entrelazados volteo hacia atrás….visualizando en una pequeña oscuridad una luz….verde…..se concentró por un momento dejando todo su mundo en el silencio…para después caer en cuenta que se encontraba escuchando a una joven llorando con otra persona que de igual irradiaba luz verde…..su cuerpo espiritual lo acerco…empezó a visualizar el lugar estaba en….un lugar cálido donde las paredes daban entre un color blanco y café….como la oficina del señor sato de su mansión, entonces ahí abrió sus ojos al ver en un sillón de color rojo a Asami con bolín…donde Asami estaba recostada en las piernas del joven llorando desconsoladamente y bolín solo estaba por primera vez en su vida enojado….el aura de ambos joven estaba tornándose oscura al ver que la situación era mala…y entonces escucho atenta

-Sabes…que Mako es un estúpido, y me duele saber que él te haya utilizado- entonces Korra miraba a ambos amigos

-no estoy llorando por Mako y su traición….-decia Asami con la voz quebrada

-¿entonces Asami?- bolín confundido seguía acariciando el cabello de su amiga

-Lloro…..por todos estos años que eh sido una estúpida…..no eh querido darme cuenta de las cosas…..que todo el mundo me ha dicho que deje de jugar y hacerme daño, pero tal parece que lo hago a propósito y ahora que veo que no soy la única afectada…me siento la mujer más mala del mundo- y Seguia llorando desconsolada

-¿Por qué dices eso Asami?- entonces ella se paraba y miraba al joven

-bolín….¿no lo entiendes?...no solo lastime a Mako…y ahora no solo lastimo a otra persona creyendo que puedo enamorarme de esta…..si no que me lastimo yo misma y de la peor forma….!YO AMO A KORRA!, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace….tengo miedo de que solo crea que juego con ella, como eh estado demostrando, no sé si entienda ella….pero sé que no sabe todo el amor que eh guardado por más de 12 años bolín…..¡demonios!, no sabes cuánto eh deseado besarla y ser yo la única dueña de su corazón- y empezaba a llorar de nuevo….entonces Korra se quedaba sorprendida y completamente en shock ¿Asami…..Asami la amaba como una mujer?

\- mira atrás de ti, no olvides lo que dejaste atrás- otra vez aquella voz…sin más despertó de su trance y ahora viendo aquel ave –dragón y a los demás espíritus sonrió con firmeza y fiereza – Asami es lo más importante de mi pasado…ahora va a hacer mi futuro- decia Korra juntando sus puños y sonriendo con victoria…sin más se subió en el ave- dragón- ¡de acuerdo!...cerremos el portal, encontremos a jinora para que pueda volver con Asami y esta vez….no déjala ir nunca más- y ambos se iban mientras Korra se iba con una sonrisa de victoria…por fin estaría con Asami y por fin acabaría con Únalaq para que sus planes fracasaran….ella era el avatar y el avatar nunca pierde contra el mal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El estreno de la película de Varrick daba comienzo….Asami estaba con él en el antiguo estadio de pro control donde ahora se habia convertido en un cine para que toda ciudad republica pudiera ver la asombrosa película de Natak… pero después de un rato….bolín habia ido a ver a su hermano en la jefatura le dolía ver a su hermano encerrado pero…no podía hacer más, en la película no estuvo al cien bolín y sin más se salió de allí…Asami lo vio y salió detrás de él, estaban en el balcón que daba hacia el templo del aire

-¿te encuentras bien?... ¿parece que esta peli te afecto mucho?- le decia Asami triste por su mejor amigo

-sabes que yuyin….no murió ¿verdad?- era tierno ver al joven bolín sufrir por su querido pabu- por supuesto que no…pabu está bien y bueno ya sabes lo que pasa en la demás película pero eso no es lo que me pone asi-

-¿entonces qué es?-decia Asami

-creo que extraño a mis amigos, todo no está bien Asami…me siento vacío sin ellos a mi alrededor….Korra…se fue, Mako está en la cárcel y tu haces…tus negocios y cosas, y sin mencionar que ustedes 3 tienen un conflicto amoroso que hace que las cosas salgan peor de lo que se ve, hace 2 días me confesaste que ya no podías mas….y que querías que volviera Korra, pero ni tu misma puedes saber qué harás porque estas con Iroh….el equipo avatar se desarmo-

-si lose….las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos, y empeora con lo que nosotros 3 sentimos…pero eso fue algo que siempre tuvo circunstancia aquí….tal vez si yo no me hubiera fijado en tu hermano y hubiera buscado a Korra…nada de esto estaría pasando, asi que es mi culpa de todas formas, nunca le eh dicho a Mako realmente lo que siento por ella-

-no es necesario él lo sabe-Asami lo miraba con incertidumbre- ¿se lo dijiste?- entonces bolín la miraba

-cuando te dije lo que él me confeso que te haría daño estando con Korra…anteriormente tu padre….en su tenebrosa fabrica debajo de la mansión….bueno tu padre, le dijo cuál era el verdadero propósito para quitarle los poderes al avatar- entonces Asami sorprendida lo miro- dime que le dijo-

-dijo que se la entregaría a Amón, para quitarle su poder y que asi después de ser completamente ordinaria….el haría lo posible de ver realizado el sueño que tu madre y el….habían planeado para ti con Korra….le dijo que el…no era lo suficiente como para llevar este apellido tuyo y que la única digna era Korra, por supuesto que Mako no entendía lo que quería decirle y termino diciéndole tu padre….que él iba a quitarle el sufrimiento a Korra para que tú y ella pudieran estar juntas por siempre….yo pude ver la mirada de Mako, era de dolor al imaginar…y más a las palabras de sato con desprecio hacia mi hermano, por eso comprendí su dolor ante ver como tú estabas interesada en ella y que a él lo habías dejado al olvido…no lo culpo por lo que ha hecho y lo que hace, pero tampoco lo premio- sin más bolín siguió mirando hacia enfrente y Asami ahora suspiraba

-sabes bolín….si Korra vuelve, porque tiene que volver, creo que me voy a sincerar con ella….quiero a Iroh pero….ya no puedo callar mi sentimiento sobre mi amiga- entonces el joven sonreía

-eso es bueno Asami, por lo menos algo bueno habrá de todo esto- entonces suspiraba Asami- porque no vuelves conmigo a ver la película- pero bolín aun sentía melancolía- no ve tu luego te alcanzo- sin más Asami triste se iba de vuelta dejando a bolín triste, era la primera vez que veía a bolín tan mal, era cierto también ella extrañaba a su equipo….pero principalmente extrañaba a Korra.

Cuando bolín se quedó ahí, se dio cuenta de un extraño bote que estaba en la orilla de los tubos que sostenían la arena, sin más se fue a investigar y encontró dentro de unos lockers que sonaban al ser golpeado a los detectives que le decían que iban a raptar al presidente….como pudo llego donde estaba el presidente cuando llego empujando la puerta pudo ver que ya los tenían atrapados y eran personas de la tribu agua del norte, no iba a dejarlos llevarse al presidente, cuando por fin pudo aventarlos a la cancha del pro control comenzó a atacarlos

-¡protejan al presidente y pidan refuerzos de inmediato!- decia Lin dándole órdenes a sus oficiales quienes se fueron de inmediato, bolín Seguia atacándolos con fiereza, cuando por fin pudo derrotarlos y encontró a uno y antes de acabar con él le pregunto quién lo habia mandado y por el temor de ese hombre grito en todo el lugar que Varrick los habia contratado para secuestrar al presidente…de lo cual cuando todos empezaron a buscarlo este ya tenía planeado irse…pero beifong fue rápida y ya estaba detrás de él.

-jajaja ¡bravo bolín!- gritaba Asami con emoción a ver a su amigo convertido en un héroe y en una celebridad mientras estiraba sus brazos a la multitud que gritaba enloquecida por él, cuando salieron de ahí con el agradecimiento del presidente, todos tomaban fotos a Natak…que estaba siendo besado por su…compañera pelirroja, Asami estaba contenta, pues después de todo Varrick los habia traicionado y Mako era inocente, algo bueno salía de todo esto…después se escuchó un bisonte volador acercarse ahí donde sus ojos se iluminaron a ver al avatar Korra y a tenzin…el avatar bajo corriendo con el presidente.

-¡PRESIDENTE RAIKO!, señor sé que ya vine a pedirle ayuda pero todo ha cambiado….Únalaq ya no solo quiere apoderarse de la tribu agua del sur…ahora quiere destruir el mundo entero-

-quiere liberar a un espíritu malvado antes de que acabe la convergencia armónica que ocurría en unos días si tiene éxito, el mundo como lo conocemos desaparecerá, señor necesitamos ayuda-

-lo siento mucho Korra, pero mi respuesta es no- otra vez estaba ciego

-¡hay muchas vidas en juego….y mi hija es una de ellas raiko debes reconsiderarlo!- decia Tenzin enojado

-estoy consciente de que hay vidas en juego por eso mis tropas se quedaran aquí si en el mundo se desata el caos como dicen, debo proteger a mis ciudadanos-sin más el presidente se fue de ahí

-si me necesitan yo los puedo ayudar- decia Asami acercándose, en ese momento Korra sonrió a mas no poder y la abrazo con fuerza…Asami se sorprendió por tan eufórico abrazo –no tienes idea lo mucho que te eche de menos- decia Korra en el oído de la pelinegra….Asami se sonrojo y abrazo con fuerza a Korra

-yo también te extrañe mucho Korra- entonces bolín las abrazaba a ambas y las chicas sentían incomodidad por el interrumpido abrazo de su amigo, hacia mal tercio ahí

-y yo las extráñese a ambas-entonces con un poco de descontento se separaron…Korra los miro

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo, ¿pero dónde está Mako?- sin más todos fueron a la jefatura para sacar de la cárcel a Mako, mientras iban Korra les contaba todo lo que paso en su transcurso de ir a la nación de fuego….lo que paso con sus primos y la batalla que tuvo con el espíritu, más aparte cuando conoció a One el primer avatar y le dijo lo que habia echo para cerrar los portales, también conto porque habia ido a ver a tenzin y a pedirle ayuda a él, pero por su falta de experiencia habia perdido el espíritu de jinora y ahora era importante ir por ella, comentaba la morena que no recordaba nada después de que el espíritu la ataco, y que solo recordaba haber aparecido en esa playa junto a esos maestro de fuego, ahora Asami entendía por que la habia abrazado con tanta euforia, no recordaba haberla visto con Iroh y el beso y seguramente y con pesar en su mente, no recordaba que habia cortado con Mako...otra cosa mala para ella, cuando llegaron bolín paso a ver a su hermano, quien lo recibió con un poco de sarcasmo le dijo lo que paso con el presidente y que ahora todos sabían que Mako decia la verdad….abrazo a su hermano pidiéndole perdón por no haber confiado en él y que ahora era libre, también le comento que ya habia vuelto Korra y que venía por ellos para viajar al sur y acabar con Únalaq quien ahora quería acabar con todo el mundo, antes de salir le dijo a Mako que Korra no recordaba nada de su rompimiento y que de seguro ella se lanzaría sobre él, le dijo que esta vez tenía que hacer bien las cosas y que hablara con ella, antes de que Korra pensara que aún estaban juntos, cuando salieron todos sonrieron a ver al joven que era un héroe y aplaudían por su trabajo, beifong le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él, Korra estaba contenta por ver a su novio pero no de esa forma….sin más se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, no pretendía otra cosa…pero el joven sonrió y beso sus labios, Korra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y correspondió su beso, después se separó de un poco ruborizada.

-ammm….me alegra que estés bien jeje- decia el avatar tallándose la nuca, Asami estaba furiosa con el chico, no con Korra si no con el chico por que la habia besado y habia dicho que según él la Seguia queriendo, no es que estuviera celosa pero lo que estaba haciendo con la chica no estaba bien

\- no esperaba que me abrazaras asi…..y que menos contestaras mi beso- veía a Asami y por un segundo pensó que hacia mal pero también estaba un poco enojado pues la ingeniera no creyó en él y lo que le habia dicho antes lo lastimo

-¿Por qué no lo haría?, acaso tu y yo discutimos- decia Korra intentando desviar la conversación de dicho beso

-amm…si de echo sí, pero no fue nada grave tu tranquila me alegra que estés aquí- y la tomaba de la cintura, esta vez el avatar desvió su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de todos sorprendida, se supone que lin, y otras personas sabían que ellos habían terminado lin estaba un poco enojada con la falta de honestidad de Mako, pero Korra se fijó en Asami quien miraba a otro lado y pudo notar una pequeña lagrima cayendo en su rostro, entonces lo más rápido que pudo se apartó del chico y se rasco la nuca para que luego tenzin le dijera que ya era tiempo de solucionar la forma de acabar con Únalaq, bolín dijo que debían ir con Varrick los cuatro el sabría cómo derrotarlo, sin más fueron estaban furiosos con el sureño, que además de disfrutar su estancia en prisión con una celda muy cómoda y de tener a su asistente ahí, bueno estaba disfrutando una taza de té, después de que el sureño pidió disculpas les dijo que industrias futuro volvería a su dueña original y que todo lo que habia robado estaba en un acorazado que tenía y que se llevaran todo para luchar contra Únalaq, no era lo que tenían en mente pero claro que funcionaria eso, después se iban en uno de los barcos de Varrick, iban hacia el sur, pero antes de eso Asami debía hacer algo con Iroh….antes de partir fue a ver al joven general lo encontró como siempre en su flota, el joven sonrió y beso a su novia de lo cual ella recibió gustosa

-Debo volver al sur, vamos a acabar con Únalaq- decia Asami

-me gustaría poder estar ahí y apoyarte, pero raiko no nos deja por más que queramos, lamento no poder apoyarte cariño- la voz del joven se oía con desconsuelo

-no te preocupes…vamos con el avatar la persona más poderosa y maravillosa del mundo- entonces Iroh la miraba por eso

-si…Korra es maravillosa- entonces Asami se sentía mal por lo dicho-Iroh me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de- y antes de que terminara el joven le decia

-¿de nuestra relación?...acaso te arrepentiste o….es que te afecte lo que la poderosa y maravillosa avatar Korra piense- entonces Asami abria sus ojos con mucha vergüenza se apartó de él, el joven general le sonrió con una mirada triste

-no….no entiendo, Korra no tiene- y otra vez la interrumpía

-Asami no….no me mientas lo supe ese día- entonces el general se acercó a el

-además. Jaja hubo alguien que me confirmo tus sentimientos hacia el avatar….y no pienso decirte por que no conoces a esa persona - abria sus ojos a mas no poder- escúchame Asami yo en verdad me enamore de ti como no tienes idea, pero no quiero que la mujer que amo sea infeliz por querer complacer mi felicidad, eso no podría tolerar….como tampoco podría tolerar saber que tú no has hecho nada al respecto por decirle a Korra que la amas, no te detengas Asami…¡tienes que luchar!, hemos compartido tanto y me gusto poder ser aquella persona que en verdad fuiste sincera y que te emocionabas por verla ahí contigo, pero no soy la persona que anhelas con ese fervor y pasión que corre por todo tu ser Señorita Sato- Asami estaba llorando, el general la tomo de la cara y beso su frente mirándola y limpiando las lagrimas

-ese labor es del avatar, porque ambas…..se aman, asi que creo que es tiempo en este viaje que ambas….se digan las cosas ya de una vez por todas- la sonrisa de aquel hombre hizo que Asami sintiera miles de emociones, de agradecimiento de amor, realmente este hombre era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo sus palabras eran tan bellas y más sus sentimientos de no importarle lo que siente con tal de ver a Asami feliz, sin más Asami lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

-gracias Iroh….espero algún día me perdones por lo que te eh echo- pero aquel chico sonrió abrazándola y oliendo por última vez esa cabellera azabache tan dulce a jazmín

-no hay nada que perdonar…..se feliz Asami….y ve por tu felicidad- ella se fue, más contenta que nunca, su plan era que decirle a Iroh que si iba a casarse con el….estaba indecisa pero Mako y Korra estaban juntos de nuevo….pero tras las palabras de Iroh….todo cambio él tenía razón ya basta que alguien más le robe su felicidad, alguien que solo en su corazón tiene venganza, celos y lujuria, porque eso era lo que Mako tenía siempre en su mente, no iba a permitir que manchara más el bello amor que tenían las chicas, sin más se dirigió a la flota que ya llevaba todo el cargamento y subieron al barco de Varrick para dirigirse al sur…..Korra, bolín…Mako y ella iban a acabar con Únalaq y su idea de destruir al mundo, pero antes de eso….en ese viaje que sería aproximadamente 2 días asi que tenía tiempo para hablar con Korra y decirle de una vez…lo que sentía por ella, ella iba a conducir el bote junto con bumi…el hermano de tenzin….cuando por fin estaban ya en mar abierto…la noche habia estaba y el frio cada vez era más fuerte…cuando estaba dando un reconocimiento ultimo por donde el timón…pudo ver a Korra con Mako que estaban abrazados en frente de la parte de arriba de la popa…suspiro pues le molestaba ver a Mako asi…Korra solo estaba siendo víctima de su amnesia que se habia causado con el enfrentamiento con el espíritu…..asi que cuando el avatar fuera a descansar en la parte de abajo ella iría también….después de un rato que pasaba más de media noche Korra aún estaba ahí, pero esta vez sola Mako al parecer estaba patrullando el bote…era su oportunidad y en ese momento bumi, pareció entenderlo pues le dijo que fuera a descansar que él se encargaba de dirigir el barco sin más, salía de ahí…iba a ir con el avatar pero en su camino se encontró con ella, ambas se sorprendieron pues casi chocaban

-¡oh!...lo siento Asami- decia Korra sonriendo

-perdón yo también venia distraída- y el silencio las invadió….Korra estaba estorbando para bajar por las escaleras…se acomodó un mechón de su pelo detrás y le dijo tímidamente

-amm iré a…..descansar….mi turno empezara en 6 horas- entonces Korra rápidamente se hizo a un lado ruborizada- perdón es verdad tu conduces con bumi- entonces Asami se quedó ahí esperando que decir pero nada vino a su mente y suspiro triste- buenas noches Korra- y se metió Korra iba a contestar pero…..no quería decirle aun buenas noches que le estaba pasando….pero recordó Mako, aun Seguia con el….que debía hacer, pude ver como la joven pelinegra se metía a una de las puertas de acero con la mirada triste y cerraba sin más….Korra se recargo en la pared de acero del barco y se maldijo por no saber que decir…pero de repente

-yo que tu iba detrás de ella- inmediatamente se incorporó al susto de esa voz de un hombre, vio que era bolín quien la miraba con picardía

-¡carajo bolín me asustaste!- decia fulminándolo con la mirada

-no cambies el tema Korra…adelante ve con ella- entonces Korra lo miraba confusa y con miedo

-¡de que estas hablando!...que vaya ¿por quién?- entonces bolín ya estaba cansado de ocultar las cosas

-ok…trate de ser paciente con ustedes…pero me sacan de quicio con su estúpido juego de indecisión y lastimarse…sabes que me refiero a Asami que esta loquita por ti y que tú estás loca por ella, estas dejando pasar la oportunidad de tu vida…al ver como dejas ir a esa mujer ardiente, sensual, hermosa con…-entonces pensaba la situación se supone que no recordaba nada asi que cambio eso- con alguien en algún momento de tu vida podría quitártela enamorando y compartiendo todos esos momentos románticos y apasionados que tu simplemente desaprovechaste en esta velada fría e única- Korra lo miraba con tristeza y asombro….era verdad estaba siendo cobarde…además la madre de Asami estaba esperando con ansias que ella y su hija se unieran en una sola alma pues Asami definitivamente era su yeonghon – jeolban…ya no podía negarlo más estaba harta…sin más miro a bolín sonriendo y abrazo al chico

-gracias bolín y lamento por lo que le hare a tu hermano- y se iba corriendo tras la puerta donde anteriormente se habia metido la pelinegra, bolín sonrió-no tienes nada que disculparte Mako se lo busco- y sin más se iba de ahí a buscar a Mako para distraerlo y no empezara a buscar a la joven avatar, pues Asami y ella estarían juntas tras después de casi 12 o talvez 13 años.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asami ahora estaba en su camarote…llorando en su cama…estaba enojada con ella por no haberle dicho nada al avatar…pero es que tenía mucho miedo algo la impedía seguir….por dentro se maldecía una y otra vez por su estúpido nerviosismo, deseaba con toda su fuerza a la morena y ahora que por fin estaba sola….todo estaba saliendo mal…de repente el toque de la puerta la despertó…se limpió las lágrimas, seguramente la necesitaban en el puente….termino de arreglar su ropa, se puso su abrigo rojo y se paró a abrir la puerta…sus ojos se abrieron al ver al avatar ahí parada y jadeante….al parecer estaba ¿agitada?...no sabía que interpretar el por qué los jadeos constantes de la morena….pero estaba hermosa…en sus mejillas habia un pequeño rubor y sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal….¿por qué ese aspecto de la morena de cierta forma la…excitaba?. Salió de su trance cuando escucho la voz de Korra con emoción

-ya no puedo dejar de mirar atrás Asami- sus ojos estaban fijamente en esos celestes –

-no entiendo- entonces Korra caminaba al frente, hacia que Asami se hiciera hacia atrás y se cerraba la puerta, ella sonreía, mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de la más alta- dije que ya no puedo dejar de mirar atrás de mi pasado….porque por fin encontré lo que quiero- y se acercaba un poco más a ella con una sonrisa- que este siempre en mi futuro- y entonces Asami tragaba saliva al sentir la respiración de Korra en sus labios

-¿y qué es lo que quieres en tu futuro que encontraste en el pasado?- su voz sonaba nerviosa y de repente tenia demasiado frio producto del miedo y los nervios que empezaban a invadir su cuerpo….Korra sonrió y la miro fijamente

-tu…Asami….tu eres mi futuro- al momento que Asami abrió sus ojos…Korra se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza y besando muy despacio sus labios…¡por fin!, la textura y el sabor de la morena….eran saboreados por la pelinegra….no pudo evitar suspirar y gemir en el beso….y sus manos cobraron vida y las puso en el cuello de la más baja, Korra ya habia bajado las manos a su cadera abrazándola…mientras la pegaba con presión y suavidad a su cuerpo…el beso era lento y tierno….pero tenía mucha pasión y amor…..ambas se habían fusionado en ese beso…..un beso que tenia de todo…ternura, y lujuria….pero respeto y la fiel verdad del amor que se habían ocultado durante casi 13 años….en ese beso podía verse como los años y los recuerdos no habían sido en vano…aquellas dos niñas que jugaban y dormían juntas con amor…habían vuelto al interior de cada una….volvían a sentir ese amor y esa necesidad de nunca más perderse….por desgracia el aire pedía a gritos entrar en ellas y sin más…se soltaron con pesar, con la respiración agitada por la falta de aire….pero en sus cuerpos habia adrenalina…emoción y mucho amor…Asami miro a Korra seria y con las cejas un poco apretadas por lo sucedido….pero cuando miro sus ojos de nuevo y vio ese brillo tan único que simplemente sonrió y la carcajada de felicidad salió…Korra se contagió de ella y la alzo de la cadera….girando con ella en los brazos…ambas gritaban y reían de tanta felicidad…no se percataron que a fuera de ahí….Tenzin pasaba y escuchaba los gritos eufóricos de felicidad de ambas….el maestro aire sonrió…por alguna razón ya sabía de qué se trataba y sin más cerró la puerta que daba por el pasillo de los cuartos…para darles más privacidad a su encuentro por fin realizado.

-Korra….lo siento….es que no puedo creer que tu estés aquí conmigo- y tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la sureña, que aun la tenía cargando por la cadera, la fuerza del avatar le encantaba estaba mirando desde abajo el cabello azabache de la pelinegra caí en el rostro de la morena y le estorbaba un poco para ver la sonrisa de su sureña

-créelo Asami…ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti…TE AMO- le decia mientras la bajaba de nuevo sin apartar las manos de su fina y delgada cadera…las manos de Asami aun tocaban con suavidad la piel del rostro de la sureña- siempre te eh amado…desde que te vi en la puerta de mi casa y con tu bella voz me preguntaste si me caías mal, desde a hi me enamore de ti…no entendía por qué me ponías tan nerviosa, pero ahora que estoy segura sé que era porque tú me gustabas y por qué te amé desde ese primer día…y a pesar de los años yo nunca deje de hacerlo, créeme cuando vine a ciudad republica yo quería encontrarte, quería verte y decirte que te amaba que por favor me amaras que necesitaba de ti- Korra hablaba con desesperación y juntaba su frente a la de la pelinegra…quien estaba escuchando todo con mucha atención mordiéndose los labios y tocando el rostro del avatar…estaba embelesada a lo que le estaba diciendo la sureña

-pero….tú estabas con Mako…. ¡maldita sea!, ahora lo veo claro….si yo anduve con él, fue porque lo quise pero en cierta forma….sabía que en sus besos tenia tu esencia…sé que suena estúpido pero….mi enojo, mi coraje me gano en esos momentos…yo no sabía si tú me amabas- entonces Asami sonreía besando despacio de nuevo los labios de Korra, quien suspiro al sentir el aroma tan cerca de ella

-claro que te amaba…yo también me cegué por el dolor…la rabia, no quería aceptar que te amaba Korra…pero ya no puedo seguir asi…te amo…te amo…Ahhhh…Korra no quiero dejarte ir ya- y sin más volvía a besarla agarrándola de su chamarra para pegarla a ella desesperadamente….respiraba hondo inhalando el aroma tan delicioso de Korra y cerrando sus ojos al sentir los besos tan apasionados de la sureña….Korra volvía a abrazarla con fuerza de la cadera….inhalando también el aroma de jazmín de ella

-ahhh….Asami…me encanta tus labios…tus besos….hueles tan bien sami- y volvía a besar pero esta vez el beso se profundizaba más….esta vez la sureña habia metido poco a poco la lengua en la boca de Asami…quien al sentir la resbaladiza lengua inquieta de Korra…no opuso resistencia y le dio el permiso….de su garganta un gemido salió al sentir la lengua de Korra tan hondo….acariciándole todo el paladar y la lengua…Asami ya se encontraba casi colgada del cuello de la sureña….Korra de inmediato comenzó a caminar a la cama de Asami y la deposito despacio ahí….se colocó encima de ella y empezó acariciar las piernas de la joven CEO….Asami tenía su falda roja…..asi que tenía facilidad para subirla y empezar a tocar con más fervor las piernas de esta….las situacion estaba subiendo de tono…y Asami estaba temblando en su lugar….los roces de la lengua de Korra y el toque de sus manos en sus piernas…la estaban matando, pero no podían hacer esto no aun….debían calmarse…apenas estaban conociendo sus sentimientos y aunque la ingeniera lo deseaba con todo el alma….no podía hacer esto aún, Korra aún no terminaba con Mako y ellas no eran nada aun.

-hnnm…Korra….k….hnmmkorra...- decia Asami entre los besos apasionados de la morena y los gemidos que salían por las manos perfectamente duras, firmes y sensuales de Korra por sus piernas

-¿hnnmjuhnnm?- decia Korra…ahora chupando su lengua….y suspirando mientras ahora se hundía en la CEO…lo cual provoco que Asami sintiera debilidad, sin tener fuerzas de poder parar la situación-ohnnm…no….Korra….hnmm…es…pera- decia apenas audible y por el insistente beso de Korra…sin más Korra se apartó de sus labios…para dejar pasar el aire…pero puso sus dientes clavándolos en la sensible y delicada piel de Asami….no pudo evitar gemir

-ahhh…Korra…dios- Asami ahora tenía su mano tomando el cabello largo de Korra al sentir la mordida….que no solo le emitía dolor…si no un rico y placentero dolor….Korra ahora chupo esa parte con delicadeza…iba a meter una mano dentro de la falda cuando Asami…se la tomo rápidamente y con los ojos abiertos aparto un poco a Korra con otra mano….Korra sorprendida miro Asami sin saber que pasaba…Asami tenía un susto en el rostro y su pecho subía y bajaba de lo agitada que estaba….entonces Korra cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-¡demonios perdón!- se paraba el avatar de encima de la ingeniera y se iba hacia una pared tapándose la boca….Asami por fin respirada y se incorporaba sentándose en la cama…aun con la agitación…se quitaba el abrigo hacia demasiado calor como para tenerlo- no tienes que disculparte….yo también lo deseo, pero ni siquiera sé que somos…sé que me amas y ya sabes que te amo...pero ¿Mako?- entonces Korra por fin se tranquilizaba y se arrodillaba enfrente de Asami quien ahora también la miraba sonriendo y con su mano acaricio la mano de Korra…quien la tomo con sus manos sonriendo y luego beso para cerrar los ojos y aspirar su aroma

-perdóname…..por mi impulsivo desfogue….sé que es pronto y sé que lo deseas y tienes razón….Mako aún es mi novio, pero eso va a cambiar mañana debo decirle la verdad de todo- entonces Asami estaba contenta pero ahorita no era momento para decirle al joven, de lo suyo asi que tomo a Korra de las manos y la sentó a su lado- Korra yo también quiero eso…pero recuerda que a tan solo un día tenemos que luchar contra fuerzas malignas y tu tío….no creo que pueda hacerlo si le rompes el corazón diciéndole que sus dos ex….están juntas….yo creo que sería mejor esperar a que todo este pase- entonces Korra abria sus ojos y negaba- ¡no!...yo no quiero estar con el…yo quiero estar contigo y….besarte y…decirle a todo el mundo que te amo- entonces Asami sonreía y volvía a besar sus labios- yo también quiero eso…pero no podemos decirle a nadie de lo nuestro….no es muy común este tipo de relación Korra…sería un golpe muy fuerte para mucha gente y ahorita con mi compañía…la reputación de industrias futuro se vería afectada- Korra le dolía eso la miro con un poco de decepción- ¿te importa mucho lo que digan de nosotras?- entonces Asami la tomo del rostro- no me interesa que sepan que te amo…pero aún no están preparados para algo asi…no te estoy diciendo que no lo sabrán…porque tampoco voy a aguantar tanto tiempo sin poder besarte o abrazarte donde sea….pero por el momento debemos hacer que la relación funcione….que pase el tiempo y si en verdad somos la una para la otra….entonces hacer lo correcto y decir lo muy felices que somos y que estaremos juntas por la eternidad- entonces Korra sonreía, eso era cierto- yeonghon – jeolban-decia Korra y Asami la miraba sonriendo

-no sabía que fueras creyente a ese tipo de mitología Korra- entonces Korra volvía a besar sus labios y suspiraba en ellos cada beso lo amaba, es que los labios de la ingeniera eran tan suaves y ricos….moriría en ellos muchas veces- como el avatar es mi deber tener un equilibrio espiritual y uno de esos pasos….es el amor- entonces Asami sonreía mordiendo el labio inferior de Korra- entonces Señorita Avatar Korra…creo que esa es mi misión de ahora en adelante ser su yeonghon – jeolban- y volvía a besarla…esta vez este beso fue más tierno y amoroso…intenso pero amoroso…por fin ambas estaban juntas y estaban riéndose mientras seguían con ese beso tan delicioso e único….ambas decidieron que dormirían juntas…sin hacer nada y aunque la noche no fue para dormir si no para besarse y platicar de su amor durante 13 años….ambas estaban acostadas en esa cama…Korra tenía un brazo detrás de su cabeza que tenía recargado en una almohada y Asami estaba completamente encima de Korra…con la cabeza debajo de su barbilla y escuchando el corazón de su amada…..y una de sus manos estaba debajo de la playera de Korra…hace mucho que deseaba tocar el abdomen tan perfecto y rico de Korra…por fin podía hacerlo, al principio Korra sentía sensación que despertaba el deseo sexual…pero después se tranquilizó poco a poco al sentir las uñas de la CEO haciéndole cosquillas…con cada roce….el sueño las venció y mientras Korra abrazaba por la espalda a Asami con una mano y Asami tenía ambos brazos por debajo de la espalda de Korra para posarlas en sus hombros…aprisionándola y encima de ella…dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus labios…tal vez…solo tal vez ambas…se habían trasladado en su sueño y estaban juntas ahí también…pues cuando fueran a despertar iban a tener muchos problemas y tendrían una guerra que enfrentar….pero por lo menos….ahora si habia un objetivo especial en común para ellas..…por que luchar.

Chan que les pareció? Jajaja espero les haya gustado y me perdonen de haberle roto ón a muchos de ustedes el próximo capítulo es el final y comienzo del libro 3 el libr que más me gustan y más ahora que las voy a unir demasiado ya vienen calurosos encuentros y celos por parte de Mako pobre Mako pero bueno gracias ya mañana voy a clases así que casi no estaré aquí pero tratare de no ch o los siguientes capítulos gracias y bonita noche gente hermosa


	16. Chapter 4 Convergencia Armonica

JAJAJAJA POR DIOS ahora si los castigue jajaja mucho tiempo cierto….pero es que entre a la universidad y bueno me es difícil poder entrar y escribir sin tener que hacer papeles, documentos y asi, pero bueno este capítulo es demasiado largo sinceramente…espero que no se aburren de tanto…pero está muy bueno, como dije las cosas iban a cambiar un poco y sobre todo nos íbamos a basar más en el punto de vista de Asami todo lo que paso durante la convergencia armónica y un poco para Korra…amm metí otra cosa de Asami que espero a nadie le moleste, estoy basando en la historia pero no completamente…estoy volviendo a ver la serie y los puntos que más sentí importantes están….aquí….en fin espero lo disfruten…tratare de no tardarme más en el siguiente capítulo…terminamos con este el libro dos asi que el siguiente seria el libro 3, como lo hice hoy y lo estoy subiendo hasta las 5:43 am comprenderán que tendré algunas faltas de ortografía, por favor si ven que son demasiadas y no se aprecia la lectura por favor…les pido que me lo hagan saber y yo….lo elimino y lo edito para subirlo de nuevo bien….por favor no dejen de verla…estos días vi que siguieron escribiendo y subiendo review, en el siguiente prometo contestar los review como dije lo hice de rápido pero muy concentrada asi que no podre contestar hoy pero les prometo que en el siguiente gracias por seguir la historia en verdad….y bueno en el siguiente libro será mi favorito….puro Korrasami jajajaja y mucha aventura disfrútenlo y gracias por todo han sido un público maravilloso y único

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(Korrasami lemon)

-¿Korra?...¿estás ahí?...por favor ábreme necesito saber ¿si estás bien?-Korra a lo lejos escuchaba la voz nerviosa de un hombre….respiro hondo y trato de estirar sus brazos, pero habia algo sobre ella que le impedía moverse, cuando por fin pudo despabilarse, pudo sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo de la Ingeniera quien aun seguía durmiendo completamente sobre el pecho de Korra…entonces su sonrisa apareció de lado a lado…al recordar la noche anterior…pero nuevamente la voz de aquel hombre la despertó de su trance feliz

-amm…si, Ehm ¿Quién es?- entonces aquella voz sonaba en tono confuso

-amm…tu novio…¿Mako?, ábreme amor- entonces Korra abrió los ojos y quedo en silencio, trago saliva y tras pensarlo, sin despertar a la joven ingeniera la fue colocando en la cama poco a poco para no despertarla, después de haber hecho maniobras peligrosas pudo pararse cayéndose al suelo y corriendo a la puerta, donde solo abrió un poco y asomo la cabeza, el joven con la ceja alzada y la mirada de preocupación hizo un puchero y le pregunto a su novia

-¿todo….está bien?- Korra sonreía nerviosamente

-amm…si es que estaba ahhum, dormida- tosía un poco y volvía a mirarlo sonriendo

-hmmm, ¿Por qué estás en la habitación de Sato?- ¡mierda!, se decia Korra, pero entonces evadió el tema con una cara confusa ella

-jajaja, ¿sato?, wow ¿desde cuándo le dices asi?- entonces el joven miro a otro lado fingiendo eso

-trato de no involucrarme con nadie almenos de que sea sumamente necesario, pero bueno vamos a desayunar, supongo que Asami está haya o- y antes de que terminara Korra lo interrumpió

-¡no!, Asami está aquí conmigo dormida… y supongo que es muy temprano aún, si te soy sincera ayer no fue un día muy fácil, estoy cansada y Asami está durmiendo también, volveré a la habitación a dormir un rato mas ¿ok?- entonces la cara de Mako cambio a una de enojo

-¿Por qué con ella?- entonces Korra noto ese tono agresivo del joven, definitivamente Asami tenía razón, decirle a Mako la situación seria como enfrentar otra guerra…pero con la nación de fuego y la tribu agua del sur…no esperen, solo el AVATAR, sin más suspiro y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo, se acercó al joven maestro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, aquel chico se sorprendió y se puso rojo

-perdoname….es que, jaja desde que te fuiste no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar y…..bueno te…extraño- Korra ahora se sentía más mal….ella era buena metiendo la pata sin duda alguna, lo bueno que Asami no estaba despierta, pero de igual forma debía decirle de su beso, sin más Korra suspiro y le sonrió

-no te preocupes, después de todo esto…amm…tendremos tiempo para platicar, iré a dormir ¿ok?- y después de que aquel chico le dedicara una sonrisa Korra entro recargándose en la puerta…mirando hacia la cama donde el cuerpo de la ingeniera aun reposaba en la forma que Korra la habia puesto para poder pararse….suspiro con un poco de culpa, estaba jugando con los sentimientos del joven maestro y no habia sido nada malo el chico como para hacerle eso, pero….es que en el amor no se manda y por más que quiera intentar ver algo bueno de la relación de Mako y ella, no hubo amor….solo era una gran amistad y la necesidad de sentirse cerca de la joven ingeniera, sin más se volvió acostar y como pudo de nuevo con aire control, subió a la joven ingeniera sobre ella…pero para su torpeza cuando por fin la coloco encima de ella, Asami estaba riéndose muy leve, Korra se puso roja y de repente la melena de la ingeniera se hacía a un lado para ver la sonrisa blanca y hermosa de la ingeniera y esos ojos esmeralda sobre los de Korra, atrapándola en su pequeña forma de volver a tenerla encima de ella

-el vacío no es nada agradable Korra- Korra estaba rojísima

-per….perdón Asami, no quería despertarte, soy una tonta- iba a pararse cuando la joven ingeniera coloco sus manos en su pecho y en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre la joven sureña a horcajadas sobre su vientre, ella le sonreía mientras Korra tomaba un color carmín al sentir a la joven ingeniera tan…..cerca de su débil abdomen.

-es agradable saber que te gusta que este encima de ti sabes…asi puedo hacer esto con toda libertad- entonces Asami poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la sureña, comenzó a menear sus caderas muy despacio y sutil, sobre el abdomen de Korra…la sureña se sobre salto ante el movimiento inoportuno de la ingeniera….cerrando los ojos e intentando pararse, pero era inútil.

Si Únalaq supiera que la debilidad de Korra son las caderas de Asami…..sabría que en ese momento Korra seria derrotada de la manera más fácil y penosa del mundo.

-A…Asami….nhhh… ¿Qué haces?- apenas con un hilo de aire en la voz decia al movimiento tan sensual y despacio de la joven ingeniera quien se estaba mordiendo los labios y apretando los hombros de la joven Avatar.

-en realidad…..jahhh…practico mis movimientos- Korra aun con todo el calor encima, pudo mirar a Asami un poco confundida

-¿practicas….para qué?- mientras Seguia jadeando, entonces supo que preguntar eso…fue una mala idea, pues cuando la ingeniera después de tener los ojos cerrados, los abrió mirando a Korra y ahora con una sonrisa picara

-para esto- y sin más se levantó un poco y se colocó exactamente en la intimidad de Korra….haciendo que ella se quedara sin aire, al sentir la misma intimidad de la ingeniera sobre la suya

Ambas se quedaron en silencio al sentir el contacto y empezaron los jadeos de ambas…cuando Asami empezó a moldear sus caderas, con suavidad pero ahora con un poco de fuerza hundiéndose sobre Korra, quien ahora ya tenía las piernas un poco separadas y las manos sobre las caderas de la joven ingeniera, ayudándola haciendo presión sobre ella, la situación estaba subiendo la temperatura de la habitación.

-oh….Asami…- dijo Korra tras soltar una bocanada enorme de aire, el color de la sureña se veía tan exquisitamente irresistible…su tono bronceado y con esos tonos rojos en su rostro y en sus manos….era algo único que podía deleitarse la ingeniera y excitarse más.

Era tan…rico sentir asi a Korra, pero ella habia sido la que dijo que no a ese momento tan intimido para ambas…ayer, y no iba a hacer la excepción, pero tener esos jugueteos….y planes estratégicos picaros contra la joven avatar, era algo que siempre quiso hacer y que solamente en su imaginación y en sus sueños habia podido lograr ver.

Tener a Korra de esa forma….una Korra desesperada arrancándose el cabello, por ver cómo le daban el dulce y de repente le era arrebatado de la boca tan fácil y dolorosamente.

-A….Asami….ahhh…Asami…masss rápido- esa…era la señal de Asami, su sonrisa se agrando por toda su boca y poco a poco se encorvo hacia los labios de Korra…quien ahora estaban jadeando y más calientes que de costumbre, los beso muy apasionadamente para después jalar chupando su labio inferior….mirando los ojos de Korra quien estaba tan extasiada por las sensaciones del movimiento de caderas de la ingeniera….sin más, se acercó a su oído y con sonidos provocadores le dijo

-nhhh… ¿te gusta Korra?- la voz de Asami…era una combinación de gemidos…con jadeos y un poco de tono de súplica para Korra quien no lo resistió y apretó las caderas de Asami

-nhhh…s…¡SI!- Korra ya estaba perdiendo la razón y el control, pues ya las manos de la sureña estaba en las piernas de la ingeniera quien le estaba subiendo la falda, para que el contacto con la intimidad de la ingeniera fuera mejor y solo tuvieran el obstáculo de sus bragas….quería sentir a la ingeniera ya.

Asami debía parar la situación porque también estaba a punto de no soportar nada y dejar su malvado plan a un lado…pero era más fuerte su ego y sus ganas de hacer enojar a la sureña…dejo salir sus últimos gemidos sobre el oído de Korra

-quiero….que me hagas el amor…- lo dijo tan sensual que Korra soltó un gemido ahogado arqueando la espalda un poco…haciendo que su cadera se alzara y su intimidad chocara con la de Asami…eso no se lo esperaba ella, arqueo su espalda y apretó fuertemente los hombros de Korra…pero rápidamente despertó de esas sensaciones y beso nuevamente los labios de Korra y rápidamente…se paró acomodándose el cabello dirigiéndose a un espejo con un lavabo que estaba ahí en el camarote….dejando a Korra sorprendida y sumamente agitada con las gotas corriendo por las sienes de la sureña.

-pero…..dijiste que querías- y antes de que terminara la sureña, Asami ya tenía su labial en la mano y se estaba pintando sus labios con mucha seducción y cuidado…mirando por el mismo espejo, con una seriedad a Korra y su ceja alzada.

-Sí,…dije que quería que me hieras el amor- termino de pintarse y se voltio con la sureña acercándose a ella a una determinada distancia para actuar rápido por si la sureña trataba algo…pero haciendo que alcanzara de nuevo sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente con un beso tronado, dejando más desconcertada a la joven.

-pero no dije que ahorita….ni cuando- y asi sin más tomaba de la cama su pequeña chalina negra…se acomodó su blusa roja y después se puso su chalina, arreglo su falda y antes de salir voltio a ver a Korra quien aun Seguia estúpida y en shock sentada en la cama con aun la cara roja, sonrió la ingeniera y le lanzo un beso

-te veo en el comedor…dulce Korra- y cerraba la puerta, la joven sureña gruño fuertemente arrancándose efectivamente su cabello…mientras se retorcía en la cama del coraje y las ganas que habia provocado la joven CEO

-Esa mujer….va hacer mi perdición- decia tras suspirar y calmarse de su arrebato de lujuria y enojo, pues ahora la joven avatar después de desayunar iba a bañarse y tardarse aproximadamente una hora con agua fría…para poder calmar y limpiar bien esa zona que estaba no solamente completamente empapada…estaba hirviendo de puro calor y vibración de tan hinchado momento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Buenos días- todo el mundo volteaba a ver a Asami entrar a la cabina de la cocina…tenzin, Kya, bolín y Mako se encontraban en ese lugar desayunando y tomando te

-buenas días- todos contestaban mientras Asami se acercaba donde Kya se encontraba en la estufa preparando te…tomo 2 tazas y sirvió en ellas, Kya la miraba sonriendo al haber notado algo muy peculiar en su cuello, pero no dijo nada esperaba que su hermano o tal vez bolín fueran los imprudentes

-¡buenos días!- la voz de Korra en un tono cabizbajo y de enfado sonaba mientras entraba sobándose los brazos y sentándose en un lugar de la mesa….Asami no necesitaba ver el rostro de Korra, sabia porque estaba asi y su sonrisa era notable en la ingeniera…sin más se voltio hacia donde estaba la joven sureña acerco la tasa de té y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro de la joven sureña, quien la miraba con mucha rabia

-veo que una está de mal humor y la otra de un humor radiante como el sol- decia Kya tomando su tasa de té observándolas

-bueno es que korra….se paró temprano y no durmió muy bien que digamos….a diferencia de mi- decia Asami sentándose enfrente de la sureña

-¿durmieron juntas?- decia Kya en un tono sorprendida…o fingiendo ya que todos ahí al parecer ya lo sabían, tal vez no todos sabían de qué forma pero era mejor dejarlo asi, Korra se le olvido el enojo al ver los ojos del joven maestro fuego….tuvo que tomarle un buen sorbo a su té y mirar al suelo….Asami se dio cuenta y tras tomarle delicadamente a su te contesto mirando a todos

-si…ayer me sentí mal, por todo lo que está pasando y le comente a Korra que tal vez no regresaríamos a salvo de esta guerra…..le pedí que durmiera conmigo, entonces Korra me dijo que no importaba lo que pasara… mientras estuviéramos unidos y lucháramos juntos, valdría la pena morir por esto – y miraba a Korra sonriendo- y por mucho más- entonces Korra sonreía con dulzura pues aunque no fue cierto que lo dijo…claro que esas palabras hubieran sido parte del discurso y declaración de ayer si la joven ingeniera se hubiera puesto llorar en su pecho.

-eso es verdad…el avatar tiene razón- decia tenzin- me siento muy orgulloso de ti Korra que cada vez maduras más – ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la sureña.

-¡Hola buenos días amigos!- por la puerta entraba Bumi, quien veía a todos sentados en la mesa, todos saludaban al hermano de tenzin

-lamento la tardanza bumi, en un momento estaré contigo- decia Asami tomando su té con velocidad

-no te preocupes el barco está bien y no eh venido por ti, estas desayunando solo que me sentía muy solito haya arriba asi que decidí bajar con ustedes-

-¿pero entonces quien va a guiar el barco bumi?- decia tenzin con un tono molesto, entonces Korra miraba a Asami sonriendo, terminaba su taza y se paraba de la mesa

-no se preocupe maestro tenzin, yo ya me retiro sigan disfrutando del desayuno- entonces se paraba acomodándose su cabello, lo tomo dejando a la vista todo su cuello, en ese momento los ojos del avatar se agradaron y un escalofrió enorme recorrió su cuerpo tras un grito imaginario y un jalón de cabello en su inconsciente diciéndole a la ingeniera que se dejara el cabello, pues tenía una marca clarísima de un chupetón en su cuello blanco

-pero… ¿Qué te paso Asami?- nadie se esperaba que el que preguntara fuera el mismo Mako…hubiera sido divertido si tal vez alguien más lo hubiera hecho pero el….no, Asami se puso seria y suspiro fuerte tras terminar su cola de caballo que se habia echo la ingeniera

-¿te refieres al enorme, morado y dolorosa mancha que tengo en mi cuello blanco?- entonces el joven la miraba afirmando- hmmm, bueno es un chupetón que me hizo Korra ayer- todos abrían sus ojos a la declaración tan descarada de Asami, Korra se habia caído de su silla, agujerando el barco y haciendo que se hundiera completamente.

-¿Asami?- la ingeniera regresaba de su fatídica imaginación si fuera honesta con el joven, tal vez ahorita estuvieran hundiéndose…Korra estaba comiendo a prisa y sudando a no más poder, no podía provocarle un infarto a Korra, le duraría el romance tan solo unas cuantas horas y no era eso posible, sin más la ingeniera sonrió y miro a Mako

-bueno resulta que ayer, cuando estaba en la cabina digiriendo el barco….me golpeo una caja que cayó de unas de las cornisas del puente, incluso bumi lo vio ¿no es asi comandante?- entonces bumi tras tomarse su te tranquilamente miro a Asami

-es verdad mi querida capitana- entonces Korra suspiraba y Mako a pesar de no tragárselo del todo, subió los hombros y siguió comiendo, entonces Asami miraba a Korra quien ahora estaba pasándose la comida con dificultad al haberse metido el desayuno de golpe, sin más dejo su taza en los traste iba a lavarlo cuando Kya le dijo que no, ella sin más dio una vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida

-bueno iré a darme un baño, para irme directamente a la cabina del timón, gracias por el desayuno y tengan un bonito día…no tardaremos en llegar al sur- y salía dejando a todos ahí, entonces tenzin tras mirar a Asami, miro a Korra sonrió pícaramente y mientras tomaba su te decidió calentar el asunto

-supongo que tuviste mucho cuidado…de no lastimar a Asami ayer ¿no Korra?- Korra escupía su comida y miraba a tenzin con mucho temor y rabia

-¡DE QUE ESTAS….hablando!-lo miraba con los ojos casi afuera

-pues se supone que durmieron juntas….y ella estaba lastimada del cuello, si yo fuera su amiga y más si fuera una maestra agua, hubiera usado mis dotes curativos para aliviar el dolor en esa zona….tan…..¡Escandalosa!- decia esto en un tono seductor y tomando a su te aguantándose la risa

-se me ha quitado el apetito, iré a bañarme- decia Mako tras escuchar eso, se levantaba y salía por la puerta pero antes- ¿Korra…vienes conmigo?- Korra volteaba inmediatamente con miedo

-amm…no termino aun, te alcanzo en un rato más- entonces el joven suspiraba y salía….Kya en ese momento golpeaba a tenzin quien ahora estaba que no se aguanta la sonrisa que se le habia formado en el rostro, Korra ahora lo miraba con coraje y cruzándose de brazos se quedó ahí, era lógico que no iba a ir por el chico, para que la interrogara era mejor esperar sin más.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Más tarde Korra se encontraba entrenando un poco…mientras Tenzin, bolín y Mako observaban al avatar con tanta energía y con rabia en sus movimientos….pues sabía que su padre estaba en peligro y la joven avatar se encontraba ansiosa por detener los planes malvados de su tío pues la convergencia armónica ya estaba cerca, Mako miraba un poco a Korra preocupado, pues a pesar de estar enojado porque la sureña durmió con la ingeniera él no le habia dicho nada de su rompimiento y de los besos que le habia dado a Asami y en cierta forma tenia temor de que la sureña se enfadara con él, por haberle mentido asi, su hermano quien se acercaba con pastel y un abrigo morado raro lo saco de su trance

-¿oye y ese abrigo, de donde sacaste pastel?-

-la nave es de Varrick, nunca sabes lo que encontraras- decia el hermano sonriendo

-oye… ¿ya le dijiste a Korra que ustedes terminaron y que empezaste a salir con Asami mientras a ella la atacaba un espíritu oscuro?- entonces el joven se enojaba con su hermano

-¡no hables tan fuerte!, aun espero el momento indicado y aparte Asami y yo…nunca iniciamos nada- bolín lo sabía pero quería hacer probar a su hermano su propia medicina

-oh Mako un sabio me dijo una vez, que terminar con una relación es como arrancar una sanguijuela chupa sangre, solo tienes que sacarla y seguir con tu vida- todo esto lo decia con una sonrisa maliciosa, su hermano no lo soporto más y lo empujo

-¿te crees gracioso cierto?, estas contento…sabes que cuando Korra lo sepa me dejara – entonces bolín se ponía serio

-¿y qué quieres?, que ella te diga oh no te preocupes mi amor Mako, te perdono por haberme engañado con la chica que conozco desde hace muchos años y ¿que por tonta y por fijarme en ti, no eh podido confesarle que la amo?- y antes de que bolín pudiera decir algo, Mako lo ataco con una patada de fuego…empujando al joven maestro tierra al suelo, Korra y tenzin vieron todo y corrieron hacia los hermanos

-¡QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO MAKO!- le decia Korra enojada

-no te preocupes Korra, estábamos jugando- decia bolín parándose, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba feliz por la actitud de su hermano, Mako se sentía mal al ver que habia golpeado a su hermano, pero no dijo nada

-para mí eso no fue jugar- decia tenzin acercándose, entonces Mako miro a todos quienes estaban enojados con el

-perdónenme, es que me estaba molestando con sus cosas tontas y no me di mi fuerza- sin más bolín se fue de ahí con tenzin, entonces Korra lo miraba desconcertada el joven igual la miraba asi, pero preocupado

-¿Qué te sucede Mako?- entonces Mako se ponía nervioso y trataba de disimular las cosas

-no, no…nada- entonces Korra se iba a seguir entrenando, Mako se le quedaba viendo mientras veía que se alejaba de él, entonces suspiro y recordó aquella vez que estuvieron solos hace más de casi 3 meses, cuando aún eran Korra y Mako solos.

Flashback

-jajaja Mako, no hagas eso- Korra estaba riéndose, retorciéndose en el suelo mientras Mako le hacía cosquillas en su abdomen, el joven sonreía y tenía las mejillas rojas de tanta risa

-dios Korra, eres muy sensible con las cosquillas- decia Mako mientras dejaba respirar a su novia y la levantaba dejándola sentada con el

-ufff…no tienes idea cuanto- por fin Korra se acomodaba su cola de caballo que se habia deshecho, entonces Mako se le quedaba viendo con ternura y sonriendo, Korra se dio cuenta y se puso roja tras preguntarle

-¿te…tengo algo?- entonces Mako con sus dedos tocaba su mejilla y sonreía

-es que, no se….pero eres tan bonita Korra, me gustas mucho- el joven la miraba con ternura y Korra sorprendida a eso, lo miraba en shock

-¿lo dices enserio?- decia Korra mientras miraba esos ojos ámbar

-si….desde que estoy contigo no tienes idea de lo muy feliz que soy, realmente creí que hacia bien al estar con Asami y sé que eso te molesta, pero contigo….realmente me siento yo, te amo Korra y no sé qué haría si te perdiera- decia el joven triste y mirando al suelo, entonces sintió las manos de la joven avatar y lo obligo a ver la sonrisa de la joven avatar

-jaja…Mako tranquilo, yo también te tengo un cariño especial y….no hay nadie que pudiera hacer que me fuera de tu vida….- entonces el joven suspiro y seriamente le pregunto

-¿ni siquiera Asami?- entonces Korra abrió sus ojos iba a contestar agresivamente pero antes el joven le dijo- antes de que te enojes o me lo niegues….no sé, si a ti te gusta Asami o si ella le gustas tú….por lo que se, sé que no es asi…pero su padre Hiroshi sato, él hubiera querido que ustedes estuvieran juntas en ese modo, me lo dijo cuando fui por ti en la mansión sato, pero como Asami nunca ha demostrado ningún interés por ti, bueno quería estar segura de que tu no serias capaz de dejarme por una….mujer- entonces Korra se quedó pensando en eso, esas palabras eran significativas para ella, Hiroshi aceptaba la relación de su hija, pero aquí lo malo era que Asami no sintiera nada por el avatar, entonces Korra miro al joven que un tenía la duda y la triste mirada sonrió y beso sus labios

-no Mako…no hay nadie que yo sepa….que pueda alejarme de ti…- y sin más ambo se besaban

Flashback

-no puedo seguir engañándome…..yo realmente la amo-y sin más el joven se iba hacia una orilla del barco a mirar el mar, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su corazón presentía que algo iba a estar por pasar….y que él, iba a perder por primera vez al amor de su vida.

-tan pronto que lleguemos a la tribu agua del sur, destruiremos el bloqueo del puerto principal, nos reuniremos con Tonraq y sus tropas, atravesaremos las fuerzas del portal y entraremos al mundo espiritual- decia tenzin a Korra, Kya estaba escuchando sorprendida

-wow ¿desde cuándo mi hermanito, quiere destruir y atravesar las cosas?- decia Kya a tenzin

-¡hare lo que sea para salvar a mi hija! - decia teni un poco molesto

-todos queremos salvar a jinora, pero creo que tu plan es un poco ambicioso- decia bumi acercándose- ya que somos 7 personas en un barco-

-¿enserio? Y que sugieres tú-

-situaciones como esta requieren estrategia, recuerdo cuando estuvimos rodeados de piratas en medio de un huracán, pudimos capturarlos a todos, con solo una pluma, dos huevos y un enorme barril de- y tenzin le gritaba

-¡no quiero escuchar ningún de tus locas historias ahora, esto es serio!- Korra lo miraba desconcertada, de echo todos entonces bumi se quedaba callado, en ese momento Asami se acercaba a ellos tomando del hombro a Korra, quien al sentir el aroma de la ingeniera…voltio a mirarla y sonriendo la recibió ambas chicas sonreían y fueron interrumpidas

-¿ya casi llegamos?- decia bolín

-casi…pero, recibí una señal de auxilio de las tropas del sur- entonces Asami miraba a Korra un poco seria y triste- hay un problema- decia la ingeniera entonces Korra apretaba sus puños y tensaba su quijada, tenía ese presentimiento de su padre, podía sentir que algo habia pasado y ahora más que nunca necesitaba a la ingeniera para llegar lo más pronto posible y salvar a su familia de Únalaq.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La señal habia llegado de la fortaleza donde Korra se la vivió todo su entrenamiento, mientras los demás volaban con el bisonte, Korra llegaba en naga, lo primero que visualizo fue a su madre, sin más corrió abrazarla.

-me alegra que estés aquí- decia su madre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-¿Dónde está papa?- entonces la cara de Senna se deprimía, Korra la agarraba con fuerza

-Únalaq acabo con toda la resistencia del sur y capturo a tu padre- Korra podía ver el rostro de su mama que estaba mal, en el interior de Korra una rabia y enojo nacía y sin más le dijo que iría por él, en ese momento tenzin se acercaba con jinora en brazos, le pregunto dónde se encontraba su madre, Senna los llevo donde katara estaba curando a todos los heridos de la resistencia….tenzin le explico a su mama lo que habia pasado con jinora, que habia sido atrapada por Únalaq en el mundo espiritual, su espíritu estaba ahí…katara se sorprendió al ver que su nieta fuera tan fuerte como para ever aguantado ahí tanto tiempo, pero no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar la pequeña niña.

-hable con los rebeldes, dice que Únalaq tiene rodeado el portal del sur, la convergencia armónica está a solo una horas- decia Korra un poco angustiada

-tenemos que irrumpir en las linear enemigas y acatar ahora-

-no vale la pena seguir hablando, ya sabemos que hay que hacer- bumi, sin mas no tardo en decir sus aventuras donde explico que se encontraba en el desierto con su pelotón donde habían encontrado un oasis, pero habia maestros arena, y para atacarlos lo hicieron desde arriba con puerco – monos y una catapulta pero tenzin no lo dejo terminar pues la vida de su hija estaba en juego y el mundo, pero para ese entonces Asami con su inteligencia se le habia ocurrido algo, para ayudar al comandante bumi y ayudarlos a ellos en ese momento

-esperen tal vez bumi, tiene razón…no tenemos catapulta ni puerco- monos, pero si un bisonte volador y un avión, tal vez si podemos atacar desde arriba- decia Asami mirando a los demás, entonces Korra le pregunto

-¿en qué piensas?- preguntaba el avatar a la joven ingeniera y….amm novia

-Mako, bolín y yo podemos usar el avión para dispersas algunos algunos….tu, tenzin, bumi y Kya pueden volar sobre el portal en mugí, cuando vean una ventana- entonces Korra afirmaba el plan y les decia que lo hicieran, sin más todos tomaron sus lugares, tenzin iba a despedirse de su madre y a ver a su hija por última vez….Korra fue a buscar a su mama y tras de ella iba Asami sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la joven CEO no sabía que Korra iba con su mama, ella solo quería darle un beso de despedida, pues tal vez sería el último.

-¿mama?- decia Korra entrando en la sala de curación donde Senna y katara estaban con jinora, Senna se paró y abrazo a Korra- debo irme ya, tenemos un plan, no sé si vuelva pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre quise que te sintieras orgullosa de mi- entonces Senna sonreía y le besaba la frente

-Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti Korra- ambas se abrazaban y cuando Korra se despedía de katara salía, pero para su sorpresa fue embestida por unos brazos y unos labios tan dulces y suaves….sabor jazmín, sus ojos se posaron en aquellos verdes esmeralda….el calor invadió su rostro al darse cuenta que Asami la estaba esperando afuera…sin más se separó y sonrió la ingeniera

-¿te ibas a ir…sin despedirte?- decia Asami alzando una ceja, entonces Korra sonreía seductoramente y volvía a besarla pero con pasión y mucho amor, ese beso habia sido eterno en ese momento

-jamás haría eso….nunca me iré de tu lado- juntaba su frente con la ingeniera- ahora más que nunca me quedare a tu lado Sami- entonces la CEO se reia como niña pequeña

-me gusta ese sobre nombre…jiji sami, pero amo cuando sabes que decir para hacerme ver lo mucho que me amas…- y volvía a besarla, pero entonces un carraspeo las interrumpió haciendo que ambas se separaran y voltearan a ver a esa persona, su sorpresa era la mama del avatar, ambas estaban rojas

-¡MAMA!...no….no…es lo que parece es que- entonces Senna se reia abrazándolas a ambas

-¡por fin!, por fin los espíritus y Yasuko me escucharon, ustedes están juntas- Korra estaba sorprendida pero Asami se estaba riendo

-tenías razón Senna, no sé cómo me cegué a verlo- entonces Korra miraba a Asami con más incertidumbre

-¿espera que mi madre ya lo sabía?- entonces Senna sonreía besando la mejilla de su hija que estaba colorada

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes hija- entonces Korra recordaba esa conversación con la madre de Asami-

-ni ustedes tampoco – y ambas mujeres la miraban ahora, pero entonces tomaba de la mano a Asami y miraba a su madre- ahora que ya lo sabes, quiero decirte que la amo y que después de esto, si los espíritus y Raava me protegen quiero que papa y tú me den la bendición para estar con ella mama…no quiero a nadie más solo a ella- entonces Senna sonreía y con su pulgar tocaba la frente de Korra, donde una pequeña luz azul que salió del pulgar se colocó en Korra un ovalo en hielo y luego hizo lo mismo con Asami.

Ambos objetos brillaron para después el mismo hielo consumirse pero introduciéndose dentro de la frente de ambas….donde sintieron una frescura y una sensación distinta en sus pechos.

-no necesitas regresar….creo que es un buen momento para darles su bendición a ambas…para que vuelvan y entonces tu padre les dé, la de bienvenida…que Raava las proteja y que su amor las haga volver sanas y salvas- sin más ambas sonrieron y abrazaron una vez más a la sureña adulta y ambas volvieron a darse un beso, enfrente de la madre del avatar quien sonreía satisfecha.

Korra se acercó al oído de la ingeniera y susurro unas palabras, después corrió hacia la vuelta para ir al bisonte, Asami se quedó ahí, un momento más sonriendo

-¿Qué te dijo?- dijo Senna, Asami voltio mirando a Senna

-Dijo….Sami no importaba lo que pase hoy…¡Siempre!...voy a estar a tu lado mi amor- y sin más Asami se ponía su gorra de aviación y sus gafas, se iba al avión, el plan iba a funcionar…iban a entrar al portal, a salvar a jinora y a vencer a Únalaq…..Korra no estaba sola…con la ayuda de sus amigos y principalmente de su equipo avatar lo iba a lograr….pero más que nada ahora lo que más la impulsaba a luchar y destruir al mal….era aquella luz de amor…que la ingeniera….le habia mostrado horas atrás.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el bisonte se haya Kya, Bumi, Tenzin y Korra quienes iban detrás de él, demás equipo avatar….en el avión, Asami quien era la que iba manejando iba con el plan de distraer a los guardias que estaba rodeando el portal, Mako y Volin se encontraban en las alas del avión pero bolín…no se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

-¿Estás listo?- le gritaba Asami a bolín quien estaba muy pescado en el tubo de las alas del avión y estaba con los ojos apretados y casi llorando

-¡SOY UN MAESTRO TIERRA ATADO A UNA ALA DE UN AVION A MAS DE CIEN METROS DE ALTURA!...asi que ¡NO!- Asami se reia un poco poniendo la vista al frente

-¡TRANQUILO, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ESTEN ESPERANDO ESTO!- decia Mako al ver a su hermano mal por la situación, pero no era verdad eso de echo claro que los guardias del norte estaban esperándolos, lo cual bolín ahora más alarmado grito diciéndoles a sus compañeros, entonces Asami sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que mover el avión un poco brusco.

En efecto…..los guardias empezaron aventar hielo al avión….cientos de dagas de hielos volaban en los aires en contra del avión -¡AHHHHH…..ASAMIIIIIIIII!- bolín gritaba mientras su cabello esponjado volaba alrededor de su rostro y se sostenía muy fuertemente del tubo del avión, Asami con los dientes apretados y con todas sus fuerzas sostenía el volante del avión para hacer esas maniobras que anteriormente la CEO ya tenía previsto hacer

-¡PREPARENSE!- gritaba Asami, mientras iba acercándose un poco más a los guardias cuando considero una distancia fue cuando le dio la señal a ambos maestros para llevar su plan -¡FUEGOOO!- les grito a ambos….Mako sin más empezó arrojar llamas a los guardias y a tanques de gas que estuvieran cerca haciendo que explotaran, bolín con la ayuda de las bombas de Varrick, las lanzo a los meca- tanques haciendo que estas después de haberlas lanzado las explotara con uno de esos detonadores y todas se destruyeran, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección el plan de Asami estaba funcionando, Korra quien se acercaba a lo lejos sonreía al ver que el plan de la CEO estaba funcionando pero por desgracia…no habia una ventana abierta que pudiera el avatar pasar por el portal….eso no estaba saliendo bien.

-¡Hay espíritus por todas partes!, no veo ninguna ventana- decia el avatar con un poco de desesperación

-debemos la vuelta para ver si podemos entrar para el otro lado- dijo tenzin, pero en ese momento en el portal entraba un espíritu oscuro del tamaño de casi del bisonte, que iba a impactarse contra Korra y los demás, tenzin intentaba desviarlo….pero era mucho para el bisonte, bumi callo con un espíritu que intentaba quitarlo del bisonte….Korra trataba de tirar a los espíritus que estaban ahí con ellos, pero se desesperó al ver hacia el avión donde se encontraban los jóvenes, los guardias ahora lanzaban grandes dagas de hielo hacia el avión, dándole en la parte de la cola -¡ASAMIIII!- a pesar de que el avión empezaba a sacar humo…Asami tenía bien controlada la situación el avión seguía dando vueltas y Mako y bolín seguían haciendo explotar el lugar….pudo respirar Korra por el momento, pero de repente Kya grito que caerían y sin más….Korra pudo ver como se acercaba al suelo…ya no visualizo a Asami ni a los demás….solo se desmayó cuando el bisonte cayó al suelo con tenzin y Kya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra….con gemidos de dolor fue abriendo sus ojos aun borrosos….cuando por fin pudo abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar un poco oscuro pero visualizo a

-papa- en un susurro al verlo….poco a poco se fue recargando en sus piernas…tenía las manos atadas y cuando por fin pudo verlo el señor estaba golpeado y mirando al avatar con tristeza

-Korra…lo siento mucho te eh fallado- Korra lo miro con un poco de tristeza

\- no te rindas….la convergencia armónica aun no llega, tenemos esperanzas…además Asami ya ha de saber que estamos aquí vendrá…por nosotros y- y antes que pudiera terminar escucho la tela abrirse…Korra voltio y abríos sus ojos al ver cómo era arrojada al suelo Asami, con bolín y Mako, haciéndolos gemir del dolor ante el golpe tan brusco a los 3, estaban atados y al parecer un poco golpeados.

-Lo intentamos- dijo Mako mirando a Korra con decepción…entonces Únalaq entro

-los felicito, trajeron asiento de primera fila para el comienzo de la nueva orden mundial- decia Únalaq mirando a todos atados y a Korra quien estaba furiosa.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo Únalaq, liberar a Vatuu no te hará más poderoso sino, el traidor de todo lo bueno que ha pasado durante 10 mil años-

-¿crees que el avatar Wan hizo lo correcto? ¿Desterrar a casi todos los espíritus de este mundo?, el avatar no trajo el equilibrio…solo caos, te llamas el puente entre los dos mundos, pero no debería de ver un puente deberíamos vivir juntos como uno- Korra ahora lo miraba con fiereza

-Aunque Vatuu escapara, lo metería de nuevo a su prisión como Wan lo hizo-

-Es cierto que cuando Wan se fusionó con Raava inclino la balanza a su favor, pero esta vez yo anivelara este campo de fuego, cuando llegue la convergencia armónica…yo me fusionare con Vatuu y juntos nos convertiremos en el nuevo avatar, un avatar de oscuridad…el fin de tu era a terminado-

-piensa en lo que estás haciendo…siempre eh sabido que tienes una buena conexión con los espíritus, pero sigues siendo un hombre…. ¡sigues siendo mi hermano! Eres el padre de eska y desna, estás dispuesto a desechar su humanidad por convertirte en un monstruo- decia Tonraq mirando a su hermano con tristeza

-sería más monstruo de lo que tu hija es, la diferencia es que tu hija apenas puede reconocer su poder espiritual, yo estaré con completa alineación con el mío, Vatuu y yo seremos uno y nadie será capaz de detenernos-

-se equivoca…..de alguna forma u otra….el ¡AVATAR KORRA! Lo detendrá, a diferencia de usted…ella nos tiene a nosotros y el bien siempre triunfa…sobre el mal- decia Asami sentándose mientras miraba con desprecio a Únalaq, Korra con los ojos abiertos miraba Asami…no es que le sorprendiera las palabras de la CEO pero en ese momento eran un gran apoyo….Únalaq sonrió y se acercó a ella casi susurrando

-especialmente tiene tu apoyo….pero es una lástima que la joven Avatar Korra, no pueda ni siquiera reconocer ese gran poder, que tu traes contigo- Asami Seguia viéndolo con odio no iba a demostrar impresión ante eso…sin más Únalaq le dijo a sus hijos que los amarraran bien.

-Perdimos a Jinora para siempre- decia Tenzin recargado sobre su hermana

-hay una oportunidad no han atrapado a bumi- no es que no confiaran en el…pero bueno no sabían qué iba a pasar, después de que Korra trataba de convencer a sus primos de que la liberaran. Empezaron a escucharse ruidos de estruendos y explosiones….Desna y Eska iban a mirar cuando de repente cayeron al suelo y bumi en una silla apareció asustado todos lo miraron…habia llegado a… ¿rescatarlos?

-muy bien chicos….hora del rescate- sonriendo bumi los miro…desna y eska se pararon aun sin saber que paso y de repente naga llego manoteándolos haciendo que cayeron debajo de ella….sin más bumi comenzó a soltarlos, primero soltó a Asami cuando por fin la soltó ella no tardo en pararse e ir contra Korra y abrazarla….todos miraron eso y no dijeron nada…pero Mako…estaba furioso al ver esa situación, Korra estaba sonriendo….pero no podían perder tiempo sin más carraspeo y acerco sus labios en su oído en un susurro- Cariño….aún sigo atada- entonces Asami se sentía tonta por ser tan cursi, sin más empezó a desatarla y ya cuando bumi los desato todos salieron y sorprendidos por que bumi destruyo el campamento con su flauta…tenzin no quería creerle, todos fueron directamente al portal sin más, cuando llegaron Tonraq le dijo a su hija que debía ir ella, que el protegería la entrada

-¡no!...tu estas herido necesitas ayuda, Asami podrías llevar a mi padre de vuelta con mi mama- Asami solo afirmo a decirle que si

-esta es mi guerra ahora- entonces Tonraq la abrazaba

-te quiero Korra- Korra sonreía un poco.

Le contestaba a su padre – yo también papa-

-tenzin cuando estemos a dentro tu busca a jinora…Mako y bolín detendrán a Vatuu mientras intento cerrar el portal-

-si todo sale bien saldremos caminando después de la convergencia armónica…pero si no- entonces todos se le quedaban viendo, ella después de ver sus rostros voltio a buscar a Asami quien estaba ayudando a subir a Tonraq al bisonte…la llamo con la mirada pues Asami voltio a verla y le sonrió…en su mente venia el hecho de que si ella no lo lograba, nunca más volvería a verla…asi que necesitaba solo un minuto para despedirse de ella y decirle lo mucho que la amaba….suspiro y con firmeza les dijo a los demás que ya era hora…todos comenzaron a correr al portal a excepción de Korra que pidió un minuto para poder ver que Asami se fuera sin ninguna dificultad…cuando por fin se acercó Asami voltio sonriendo y estiro su mano de lo cual Korra la tomo con la suya y acaricio con sus dedos su dorso…la ingeniera estaba sonriendo pero en su mirada habia tristeza y mucha preocupación

-Asami pase lo que pase- pero Asami no la dejo terminar

-no lo digas- Korra la miro sorprendida y entonces Asami la miro con los ojos llorosos

-no me digas eso…tú tienes que volver a mí- entonces Asami se acercaba y sin más besaba sus labios rápidos…Tonraq al ver eso no dijo nada pero sonrió….Korra la miro ahora con más fuerza

-prométeme que volverás por mí- entonces Korra suspiro lo medito y sin más sonrió

-siempre….Asami…siempre volveré a tu lado- y sin más corrió al portal pero en ese momento unos espíritus oscuros aparecieron queriendo atacar al bisonte….Korra voltio a ver a Asami intentando subir a él, Korra le dio temor y cuando iba a volver Mako y bolín aparecieron atacando esos espíritus

-¡CORRE AL PORTAL….NOSOTROS NOS ASEGURAMOS DE QUE LOS DEJEN IR!- decia Mako gritándole a Korra…ella no quería irse, no le importaba nada necesitaba saber que Asami estuviera bien pero la misma voz de la ingeniera la hizo reaccionar

-¡KORRAAA…VE! Yo estaré bien…. ¡SIEMPRE RECUERDA!- y Asami pateaba a los espíritus intentando electrocutarlos con bolín y Mako, sin más Korra se fue pasando el portal, esperando que cuando volviera Asami la estuviera esperando sana y a salvo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando bolín….estaba acabando con el ultimo espíritu…voltio con una sonrisa para ver a Asami si estaba bien…pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Mako iba enfurecido contra ella…Tonraq quería bajarse del bisonte…pero ningún alcanzo a llegar cuando Mako tomo de la guerrera Asami levantándola un poco

-¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!- decia Mako con lágrimas en los ojos y con una ira, Asami lo miraba con un poco de miedo pero también con enojo

-¡QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO MAKO SUELTAME!- con fuerza se soltaba del…entonces bolín se colocaba enfrente de él, si tenía que golpear a Mako, asi seria

-¡MAKO TRANQUILIZATE!-

-maldita…..no sé qué te sucede….no sé qué intenta con Korra…ella es mi novia, ella me ama a mi….esta mañana en el barco me beso y me dijo que me amaba… ¡POR QUE NO ENTIENDES DE UNA VEZ QUE TU NO PINTAS AQUÍ! - Asami no esperaba escuchar eso ¿Cómo que Korra lo habia besado en la mañana, si Asami habia despertado en los brazos de Korra?

-jajaja…. ¿no entiendes lo que esa pasando Mako?, Korra necesita que estés haya….no aquí peleando algo que no es verdad... ¡Korra durmió conmigo ayer!, en que- y volvía a gritarle empujando a bolín

-¡FUI A BUSCARLA….SABIA QUE ESTABA CONTIGO ZORRA!...y hablamos y me beso porque creí que habia pasado algo contigo, pero me lo confirmo diciéndome que no que me quería a mí, no voy a dejar que tú te interpongas en nuestra relación….!Korra es mía!...ES MIAAAA ASAMI, a ella si la amo y no voy a perder a Korra asi de fácil y menos por ti-Asami estaba destrozada pero no iba a creerle, debía preguntarle a Korra antes de suponer

-cuando regreses….entonces…solo entonces Mako- decia Asami subiéndose al bisonte- tu, Korra y yo….aclararemos esto de una vez, pues el que va a salir perdiendo de esto…serás tú imbécil, jeep…jeep- y el bisonte se iba de ahí volando, dejando a Mako enojado y a bolín ahí, en el camino iba llorando pues no podía creer lo que le dijo el….Korra no le dijo nada ¿Por qué no lo hizo?...¿habrá jugado con ella?, Korra no era asi….sin más dejo su mente atrás esperando que todo acabara….necesitaba creer en el amor que ella sentía y sabía que Korra…no sería deshonesta con ella.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Tonraq!- gritaba Senna al ver a Asami y a su esposo bajar del bisonte…Asami sonreía después de que Senna ayudaba a llevar a Tonraq con katara….después de depositarlo en una cama…Senna sonrió al ver a Asami

-me alegra que volviste sana y salva- Asami se abrazó y se dirigió a la puerta necesitaba despejar su mente…pues no se sentía bien tras lo ocurrido con Mako….pero no estaba sola, Senna llego despertándola de su pensamiento

-¿todo está bien Asami?- Asami volteaba sonriendo asintiendo que si- hmmm….tiene que ver con el joven ese que Tonraq quiere matarlo- era lógico que Tonraq le dijo a Senna pues el señor herido y todo quería bajarse para golpearlo por haber tratado a Asami mal

-jaja…es un imbécil…no vale la pena en realidad Senna-

-¡mama!- Asami volteaba a verla sorprendida y un poco ruborizada, Senna sonreía

\- eres la novia de mi hija, por lo tanto mi nuera y eso me convierte en tu madre política- Senna sonreía….y Asami estaba feliz al escuchar eso

-aun no lo hacemos oficial y de echo pensamos ocultarlo…es que tengo miedo a la gente como vaya a reaccionar- miraba a Senna con una mirada triste

-hmmm sé que no es común y que no está muy bien visto eso de las relaciones entre sexos del mismo género, pero estamos hablando del Avatar….si el avatar escogió como su pareja y sobre todo confirma que es su mitad del alma, la gente lo quiera o no lo va aceptar Asami…además, si no hubiera gente en contra con las cosas buenas o malas…no habría estas guerras y el avatar no tendría trabajo para traer ese equilibrio….siempre habrá quien diga a su relación que no…pero habrá mucha más gente que sea sabia y acepte lo que el avatar haga- sonreía Senna al ver el rostro de Asami que ahora estaba iluminado- y en cuanto a Mako, no sé qué sucedió pero, el solo se metió en una relación que ya estaba….escrita desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…incluso él estaba chico cuando ustedes….ya se pertenecían Asami….ya sus corazones y sus cuerpos jaja decían sus nombres-Asami se sonrojo a eso….pero tenía razón.

-Senna, necesito ayuda- katara salía por Senna, ambas volteaban a ver a la anciana y entonces Asami le decia A Senna que le ayudaría con los heridos, sin más ellas iban a meterse a ayudar a la anciana maestra pero en ese momento un resplandor se iba acercando a ellas….Asami frunció los ojos para poder visualizar que pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver que era como una energía de color morado que venía a toda velocidad…apenas alcanzo a tomar a Senna con ambas manos para protegerla…pero ese mismo resplandor las empujo haciéndolas volar del lugar hacia la nieve…cuando cayeron con dolor mirando que aquella cosa se siguió de largo….cubriendo todo el sur y seguramente más allá del sur….

-es demasiado tarde….se han unido los portales- decia Senna mirando a Asami...ella estaba petrificada

-Korra….debo…. ¡debo saber si esa bien!- iba a pararse pero Senna se lo impidió

-¡NO ASAMI!, si vas al portal lo único que provocaras es que Korra de distraiga al querer protegerte….me duele decirlo pero serias solo un problema ahí, Korra olvidaría lo que su deber como avatar debe hacer con tal de tener a ti a salvo…la mejor forma de ayudarla es pidiendo a los espíritus que se unan con ella- Asami fruncía el ceño no sabía cómo iba hacer eso

-¿cómo me pides que haga eso?, no soy una maestra- entonces Senna se paraba

-no hay tiempo de explicarte, ven conmigo ahora que los portales se han unido…será más fácil comunicarnos con ella- Asami no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Senna

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué es este lugar Senna?- Asami preguntaba confusa al haber caminado a uno de los cuartos de ahí, pero tenía la pinta de ser un pequeño templo, ya que habia varias figuras que ella no recordaba o conocía, al parecer de personas representativas que ayudaron a la tribus de agua…habia una al fondo que estaba cubierta con una manta roja…Senna se dirigió a ella, prendió unas velas alrededor de esta y cuando termino de quitarle un cordón dorado que tenía la tela…voltio con Asami suspiro y la tomo de los hombros

-necesito que te concentres ahora en esto…tal vez te impresiones demasiado y con mucha razón quieras utilizar este tiempo para tu necesidad de amor, pero ahorita está en juego muchas cosas cariño- Asami miraba a Senna sin saber que decir…sin más Senna descubrió la estatua y entonces Asami…abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se cristalizaron al ver que esa estatua era nada más y nada menos….que de su madre.

-Senna….es…- decia en susurro pero de repente Senna juntaba sus manos como Korra lo hacía al meditar…y de las manos de Senna, como anteriormente habia echo con Korra y ella salía una luz azul celeste….que después era depositada en esa estatua…..que al momento de ser tocada aquella estatua se iluminaba de un color dorado como los espíritus que eran convertidos de oscuros a luz….y de repente de ella salía…la misma imagen de la señora Yasuko…quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se elevaba acercándose a ambas colocándose poco a poco en el suelo….Asami estaba en shock al ver que su madre estaba ahí, la señora Yasuko abrió sus ojos mirando al frente…sonriendo al ver a la joven ingeniera quien estaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mama….- decia susurrando- ¡COMO!- iba a decir más pero su madre le hablo serenamente pero firme

-no hay tiempo de explicar, ni de demostraciones de amor cariño…lo importante ahora es ayudar a Korra y al mundo espiritual de Vatuu y el Avatar Oscuro- Asami se sintió tonta a las palabras de su madre…claro que quería correr abrazarla y decirle que la amaba pero era cierto Korra estaba en peligro

-¿avatar oscuro, de que estas hablando?- decia Asami

-Vatuu se fusiono con Únalaq y Korra se encuentra en dificultad para poder vencerlo-

-Yasuko….no podemos esperar más tiempo para que Asami y Korra se unan tradicionalmente….es importante que ahora Asami pueda tener su conexión espiritual y pueda ayudar a Korra para acabar con la oscuridad Yasuko- Asami no entendía nada solo miraba a Senna quien le hablaba a Yasuko y su madre miraba a Senna

-¡NO!, ella no está lista aun Senna-

-¡está en juego todo Yasuko….si no hacemos esto…el mundo se cubrirá de tinieblas y Korra morirá junto con Raava! y entonces solo reinara la oscuridad Yasuko, tu hija es la elegida para el avatar sabes que no morirá en el intento-

\- ¡AGUARDEN YA!-decia la ingeniera quien estaba desesperada ya-¡¿QUIENES SE CREEN PARA DECIR QUE DEBO HACER O NO?! tu eres madre de Korra mi novia y tu…eres mi madre, pero no me importa lo que digan solo quiero saber que tengo que hacer para que Korra no muera y regrese a mi lado….con el mundo que conozco sin oscuridad-

Ambas señoras la miraban un poco sorprendidas por la desesperación de la joven pelinegra…pero era cierto sin más Yasuko miro a su hija y con su mano toco la pulsera que le dio Korra, haciendo que se iluminara, Asami miro aquello y con miedo miro a su madre quien ahora le sonreía

-Has maduro mucho Asami y creo que la dura vida que te ha tocado te ha dado la fuerza para ser la mitad del alma del avatar….pero ahora no es un buen momento para pedirle a uno de los espíritus más fuertes que te entregue un pedazo de su alma…pues todos ahorita están en la influencia de Únalaq y solo serias un conducta más para la oscuridad…pero conozco a alguien quien puede fusionarse con Korra para poder…acabar con Únalaq-

-¿Quién es…dime donde encuentro a esa persona?-Asami miraba a su mama con suplica

-esa persona ha caído en la niebla de las almas perdidas….es imposible que un humano o incluso un maestro pueda salir de ahí, sin volverse loco por sus miedos y creo que tu serias una persona vulnerable al caer ahí Asami….no sería fácil para ti hacerlo, por eso tengo miedo de enviarte- Asami meditaba la situación, no habia tiempo para esto entre más pasaba el tiempo Korra estaba sola y siendo destruida por Vatuu y Únalaq…sin más apretando los puños miro a su madre

-no me importa lo que digas, sé que eres mi madre y que en cierta forma actúas por la protección maternal que te dice que es peligroso para mí, tal vez pueda morir o tal vez no…pero el amor de mi vida…mi mitad del alma está sufriendo y luchando sola…yo no puedo permitir que ella no logre su cometido como el avatar, necesito ayudarla…necesito que este bien y que salve el mundo aunque yo….tenga que dar mi vida por ello….hace años. Deje sola a Korra por mucho tiempo, rompí la promesa que la pulsera…esta pulsera nos unió…creo que ahora es hora de que cumpla mi promesa, siempre…siempre voy a estar a su lado pase lo que pase- sin más Yasuko sonrió suspirando la pulsera de Asami brillo haciendo que la ingeniera mirara esa situación pero de la misma pulsera…..broto una luz dorada que se depositó en el pecho de la ingeniera introduciendo en ella. Al principio sintió escalofríos y después un dolor intenso en su pecho…haciéndola gemir del dolor y apretándose el pecho doblándose…Senna corrió a tomarla de los brazos para evitar que cayera….Asami estaba apretando sus dientes y miro a su madre quien la miraba con tristeza pero también con un poco de orgullo

-¿Que…que sucede?- decia apenas en un hilo de voz Asami mirando a su madre y sudando del dolor que poco a poco iba desapareciendo

-te estoy entregando una mitad de mi alma Asami….para que puedas entrar por unos instantes al mundo espiritual meditando y puedas encontrar al Avatar Aang….para que ayuden a las 3 personas que están intentando encontrar a la única persona que puede fusionarse con Korra….en la niebla de las almas perdidas, solo tienes aproximadamente como una hora y media para poder hacer esto Asami…si no logras encontrarlo…podría pasar dos cosas…la primera tu alma se queda ahí y tu cuerpo morirá poco a poco…o la segunda tu cuerpo se quedara para siempre en estado de meditación y tu alma estará perdida en la niebla y nadie podrá recuperarte…ni siquiera Korra- la señora la miraba con temor y tristeza, Asami después de respirar con normalidad y de sentir una extraña energía en su cuerpo pudo pararse…viendo sus manos pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una energía roja….podía sentir calor dentro de ella

-es el alma de una maestra fuego cariño- le decia la señora sonriendo y Asami sonreía con euforia a pesar de estar conforme con ser una no maestra, ella le hubiera gustado ser una maestra fuego…pero al menos el poder entrar al mundo ayudar a Korra era magnifico y era su deber…sin más suspiro y le dijo a su madre como debía hacer esto

-siéntate…no hay tiempo que perder cariño- sin más Asami asintió y se sentó en el suelo – coloca tus manos en el centro de tu estomago a diferencia de Korra…tu posición con las manos será distinta….tu meñique, tu anular e índice vas a doblarlos por las articulaciones del medio juntando ambas manos dejando solo tus dedos de en medio estirados juntándolos y los pulgares igual, los pulgares juntos los pegaras a la boca de tu estomago para que en tus manos se pueda apreciar como si fuera un triángulo Asami…- Asami hacia lo que le pedía su mama y juntaba sus manos en esa posición con los pulgares parados y juntos en la boca de su estomago

-ahora cierra dobla tus piernas…y cierra los ojos y escucha lo que te diré a continuación, Asami no pienses en nada más que en mi voz- Asami asentía y sin más doblaba sus piernas y cerraba sus ojos tras respirar profundamente…entonces solo escucho la voz de su madre y el ruido que la cubría hace unos segundos desapareció

-sigue mi voz Asami….no dejes que nada te distraiga…el mundo físico ha desaparecido…ahora tienes que tener contacto con tu alma….y la luz que eh depositado en ti….encuentra la paz Asami….busca la luz en tu interior y ocupa el lugar entre punto medio de ambos mundos….ahora….solo eres un cuerpo vacío…..y tu alma es libre de elegir….su camino- sin más después de oír esas últimas palabras Asami abrió los ojos al sentir una energía fuerte alrededor de ella…observando un lugar distinto al que ella creía que fuera el mundo espiritual…pues en realidad no se veía nada…solo una tiniebla la rodeaba completamente y un silencio ensordecedor….por alguna razón comenzaba a desesperarse sin saber que hacer

-¡mama!- gritaba un poco angustiada pues no sabía qué hacer, se apretaba su cabello y se mordía un poco…en su pecho sentía una desesperación, un miedo que la cubría…al parecer ese era el efecto de ese lugar como su madre habia dicho tal vez era cierto que no estaba preparada

-oh por dios…. ¡mi madre tenía razón!...soy una estúpida….!MALDICION AUXILIO MAMA NO PUEDO!- comenzaba a gritar cayendo al suelo….¿qué clase de persona era?, apenas tenía solo un minuto ahí y ya estaba llorando sin haber hecho ni siquiera el intento de encontrar al avatar Aang….de repente en su cuerpo sintió aquella luz que su madre le dio…sintió un fuego dentro de ella algo cálido que la hizo reaccionar y que a su mente le trajo recuerdo de Korra…de la primera vez que la conoció…de como la joven sureña la miraba con nerviosismo y como le sonrió después de que ella fue quien le hablo….entonces pudo entender Asami que si ella no hubiera sido quien le hablo, tal vez Korra…nunca la hubiera aceptado y hablado haciendo crecer algo tan hermoso y más poderoso que el miedo, la oscuridad y todo el poder del mundo….que era el amor, sin más se secó su rostro y se paró suspiro fuertemente y se encamino dentro de esa niebla, esa luz, ese fuego lo sentía fuerte dentro de ella, Korra la habia salvado y siempre habia estado con ella….ahora era Asami quien le tocaba a ayudar a Korra para salvar al mundo y poder estar juntas después de todo esto.

-ya entro Senna- decia Yasuko sonriendo

-fuiste dura con ella, después de tanto tiempo y solo pudiste decirle que no habia tiempo- entonces Yasuko de la sonrisa apareció una de tristeza

\- es mejor asi…Asami debe entender que aunque se le otorgue este poder…no voy a poder comunicarme siempre con ella Senna…cuando esto termine tal vez pueda decirle lo mucho que la eh extrañado y lo orgullosa que estoy de ella- sonreía ahora viendo el cuerpo de Asami meditando…la joven ingeniera se veía tan pacifica ahí y tan concentrada…Yasuko siempre supo que su hija aunque no fuera una maestra…iba hacer alguien muy importante para el mundo, no solo como la CEO de industrias futuro…si no como la alma del avatar…ya sabía su destino…sabia el papel importante que su hija cubriría y también sabia el sufrimiento que tendría cuando Korra se enfrentara a aquella banda…que quería muerta al avatar cuando era una niña….sin más solo esperaron a que Asami encontrara al avatar Aang dentro de ahí…para poder ayudar a tenzin, bumi y Kya a encontrar…a jinora.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Cómo voy a encontrar al Avatar Aang?- Asami Seguia buscando….intentando no desestabilizarse de nuevo pues al parecer ese lugar era demasiado engañoso y el estar caminando sin ver nada más que niebla…comenzaba a paralizarla y sentir claustrofobia….

-¡REGRESA AVATAR ENFRENTAME!- Asami se paralizaba al escuchar esos ecos

-¡YO SOY ZAU EL CONQUISTADOR, Y TE VOY A CAPTURAR!-Asami se ponía en guardia a la espera de cualquier cosa… ¿de qué avatar estaba hablando aquella voz?

-¡LA VICTORIA SERA MIA!-Asami trataba de correr a aquella voz….pero en realidad esa voz se escuchaba por todas partes…ese lugar la estaba haciendo perder la cordura rápidamente…pero al llegar a punto choco con alguien…cuando visualizo pudo ver que era un hombre con la armadura antigua de la nación de fuego…aquel hombre miro a Asami

-¡TU!... ¿vienes con el avatar?, ¿Dónde lo esconden?- tomaba Asami de la guerrera

-¿de qué avatar hablas?- decia Asami con un poco de miedo…ese hombre podía ver en sus ojos temor….angustia y estaba dilatados oscuros

-¿Cómo QUE DE QUIEN?...del ¡AVATAR Aang!- Asami abria los ojos y con una patada lo empujaba…..el tipo retrocedía, iba atacarla….Asami estaba lista pero en eso una ráfaga de aire ataco aquel hombre mandándolo lejos de ahí….Asami voltio a ver de quien se trataba pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver solo una sombra en la tiniebla…aunque parecía ser el reflejo de tenzin

-¿Tenzin?... ¿Acaso eres tú?- dijo la Ingeniera

-no….pero él es mi hijo- y el Avatar Aang…se acercó a la joven ingeniera…ella en realidad no conocía al avatar Aang en persona pero, de foto si…ya que en la oficina de su padre habia una foto que tenían sus padres con el…donde ambos estaban estrechando la mano con el avatar Aang y en la misma foto donde estaba el…con una barba cerrada pero su rostro ya era maduro…era idéntico a la foto…Asami sonrió acercándose a el

-necesito tu ayuda Avatar Aang- entonces el señor sonreía

-tu eres la hija de Hiroshi…yo te conocí cuando ibas en el estómago de tu madre, incluso jaja….golpee a tu madre con aire control embarazada de ti- Asami…se sintió un poco extraña ante tal confesión….carraspeo la garganta

-oh…vaya nunca me…contaron eso- decia Asami tratando de sonreírle

-no tendrían por qué….de hecho es algo vergonzoso…tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu padre algún día- entonces su rostro cambio pero no dijo mas

-Avatar Aang….ahorita no hay tiempo para esto…vengo aquí porque necesito ayudar a Korra….ella está siendo vencida por Únalaq- entonces Aang de su sonrisa afirmo con seriedad

-si….lo sé, estoy dentro de ella y Raava ya no es parte de nuestro cuerpo- Asami ahora estaba sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos desesperada tomo al avatar de los brazos y suplicándole le dijo

-¡POR FAVOR!, ayúdame no quiero que le pase algo…la humanidad depende de mí y junto con Korra…necesita ayuda….necesito encontrar a aquella persona que pueda fusionarse con ella-El avatar Aang ahora la miraba seria

-¿realmente lo haces por la humanidad o solo por el miedo de quedarte sola Asami?- Asami abria sus ojos apartándose de el

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan egoísta?, claro que es por la humanidad- decia Asami tratando de aparentar no estar nerviosa

-entonces te ayudare a encontrar aquella persona…pero debes entender que Korra después de salvar a los mundos…no podrá volver…. ¡contigo!, pues ella morirá- le decia Aang mirándola retadoramente, Asami se quedó paralizada

-¡no!... ¿por qué?, ella es el avatar no puede morir-

-estamos hablando que es el avatar…pero como va a resistir otro cuerpo dentro de ella…el avatar solo puede resistir un alma espiritual que es Raava…dime ¿cómo hará para sobrevivir con dos?- entonces Asami volvía a sentir ese miedo dentro de ella, la niebla volvía a jugar con ella…con su peor miedo desde que su madre murió…."el de quedarse sola por siempre"….para salvar a Korra y a los demás, debía enfrentarlo…pero para ello debía aceptar que Korra moriría alejándose de su vida para siempre, ante los ojos del avatar Aang, ella estaba siendo egoísta….pues su felicidad estaba por irse al aceptar que aquella alma se fusionara con Korra solo para acabar con Vatuu y Únalaq….¿que debía hacer Asami?...con aun los puños presionados volvieron sus recuerdos….eran los únicos que tendría con Korra….pero valían la pena arriesgar todo…..por tenerla siempre a su lado, pero aquellas personas que la querían, como Senna, Tonraq…Peema y sus amigos, Mako a pesar de las cosas, su mayordomo y su asistente…valía la pena salvarlos…Lin quien era como una madre para ella desde que ella investigo la muerte de su madre…no podía simplemente dejarlos atrás por el amor que sentía tan fuerte por el avatar….las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y sin más volvió a mirar al avatar quien aún la miraba confuso y sonriendo…con aun las lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas le dijo

-La amo….amo tanto al avatar por ser mi mitad, pero aunque ella muera…su mitad…mi mitad… ¡SIEMPRE….VIVIRA AQUÍ!- señalaba su corazón- Ayúdame a encontrar a esa persona…para que salvemos a los mundos de la oscuridad- Sin más El avatar Aang….entro en estado Avatar….y se acercó a Asami tocando su frente, me has dado la respuesta correcta y me has confirmado que eres la conexión del Avatar Korra, vuelve a tu cuerpo…yo me encargare que esa persona encuentre a Korra y se una en un solo espíritu…que los espíritus y Raava siempre te protejan yeonghon de Korra- decia el avatar mientras Asami aun con lágrimas…sonriera cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo para después sentir la falta de aire….y del silencio volver a un lugar donde habia estruendos y vientos…abrió sus ojos donde visualizo a Senna aun lado de ella y enfrente de Asami, su madre quien sonreía con los ojos brillosos al ver que su hija habia vuelto sano y salva y con su misión cumplida.

-¡ASAMI!, ¿Qué paso?- le decia Senna quien tocaba su rostro al ver las lágrimas de Asami

-todo está bien Korra…va a salvar al mundo- entonces Asami miraba a su madre quien aún Seguia viéndola sin decir nada y sin más empezaba a llorar bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio

-¡ASAMI! Por dios hija ¿Por qué lloras?- decia Senna

-Korra….es que…..Senna no creo que vuelva Korra- y comenzaba a llorar ahora en las piernas de Senna…quien se quedaba sorprendida a lo dicho…Senna quería llorar, su hija iba a morir de igual forma…Asami sintió un cálido calor que tocaba su cabellera entonces cuando voltio vio que su madre se habia acercado….Asami con miedo no hizo nada solo la miro

-Me siento muy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido Asami…y el señor creador, créeme no te quitara lo que más amas en estos momentos. Yo lo sé- entonces Asami abrazaba a su padre…no era como sentirla físicamente pero en su cuerpo esa luz le daba cosquillas y podía sentir ese calor…no le incomoda al contrario su madre estaba ahí

\- te eh echado mucho de menos- decia Asami con la voz llorosa

-y yo a ti cariño….no sabes cómo te amo y que feliz soy al saber que estas bien a pesar de todo y por lo de tu padre- Asami Seguia llorando pero tenía enojo por lo de su padre

-el intento hacerle daño a Korra y luego intento matarme por su odio madre, no puedo verlo como mi padre- entonces Yasuko miro a su hija limpiando sus lagrimas

-no digas eso…no justifico lo que hizo roshi…pero también entiendo la situación, tu padre siempre apoyo al avatar Aang…y no tienes idea como industrias futuro ayudo en muchas ocasiones al avatar, tu padre y yo nos conocimos por él. Si se podría decir y cuando estuve embarazada de ti bueno, jaja ese día fue muy vergonzoso pero él fue quien nos dijo que tu llevarías un papel muy importante en la vida de su siguiente reencarnación, sinceramente no creíamos que serias tu su yeonghon – jeolban, pero eso a tu padre y a mí no, nos importó Asami…sé que con Korra tu estarás a salvo siempre…no te pido que lo perdones ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento no pierdas mucho tiempo, no sabes que pueda pasar, te amo ahora debes descansar…pues el entra al mundo espiritual sin experiencia es un poco arriesgado, pero veo que eres una mujer fuerte pero no hay que arriesgarnos-

-yo no quiero…quiero estar contigo ahorita- Yasuko sonreía besando su frente

-cuando esto termine…créeme que tendrás la oportunidad y aprenderás a meditar para poder vernos, tal vez no siempre….pero lo haremos, ahora descansa Asami, porque te vas a desmayar- le decia su madre viendo el rostro de la CEO que estaba sudando su energía habia bajado demasiado

-estoy bien…solo quiero….- y entonces Asami empezaba a sentir sus ojos cansados- no mama…no dejes que me duerma- su vista estaba borrándose- ¿mama?-

-te amo Asami y soy feliz por tener esta oportunidad de poder besarte una vez más- y entonces Asami iba a decirle que también la amaba pero todo se oscureció y no escucho más.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-General Iroh sus naves están en posición-

-si señor presidente pero necesito saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando-

Ciudad Republica tenía una vista en el cielo del aura….boreal que se podía apreciar en el sur…pero de esta salió una luz roja quien se estrelló en el agua cerca de naves de la nación unidad….era Únalaq como el AVATAR OSCURO

-Es hora de recuperar el Mundo Físico- decia El avatar oscuro…quien estaba atacando ahora las naves de la nación unida….quienes estaban disparando sus misiles, pero eran inútiles contra él, Iroh…quien veía de lejos que aquella cosa se acercaba a ciudad republica…recordaba lo que le decia Asami hace unos días…acerca del plan de Únalaq

-tal vez si el presidente hubiera hecho caso…esto no estaría pasando…. ¡FUEGO!- y tiraban todo lo que tenían a su alcance…desde lejos y las naves cercas del Avatar oscuro, pero fue inútil…Únalaq estaba destruyendo la estatua de Aang e iba por ciudad república.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Los encontré!- decia Tenzin en el mundo espiritual…tras ver a Korra en el suelo inconsciente

-ellos van a estar bien, pero debo sumergirlo en agua espiritual de inmediato- decia Kya….al sentir a Mako, bolín y Korra, sin más los llevaban…empezaba a curarlos, despertaba los tres exaltados

-gracias al cielo que están bien- decia tenzin

-¿encontraste a jinora?- le decia Korra a tenzin

-encontré a jinora, pero me dijo que a un no estaba lista para regresar a su cuerpo, sintió que el mundo estaba en peligro-

-tenía razón- decia Korra con la mirada triste, Tenzin Seguia a Korra y le preguntaba-¿pudiste detener a Vatuu?- Korra se sentaba en una de las rocas y suspiraba- no él se fusiono con Únalaq y me separo de Raava y la destruyo, Vatuu gano, también destruyo mi conexión con mis vidas pasadas…soy….el ultimo avatar, lo siento mucho Tenzin- y empezaba a llorar Korra

-puede que los avatares…ya no sean capaces de ayudarte…deja tu apego con quien tú crees que eres y conéctate con tu espíritu interior- Korra estaba cegada por la decepción

-no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, Raava se fue ya no estoy conectada con ningún espíritu-entonces tenzin insistía diciéndole- no estoy hablando de Raava, Raava no eres tú en realidad, ven conmigo, necesito mostrarte algo- sin más Korra iba con tenzin donde habían encerrado a Vatuu, donde le explicaba que ese era el árbol del tiempo, donde sus raíces unen el mundo físico con el espiritual, si ella meditaba dentro del árbol podía conectarse con la energía cósmica del universo, Tenzin y Korra entraba en él, entonces Korra veía en las paredes de aquel árbol todos sus recuerdos…

-el árbol del tiempo recuerda todo…Korra lo más poderoso que tienes no es el espíritu de Raava, es tu propio espíritu interior, tu siempre has sido fuerte, firme y valerosa- entonces imágenes de Wan aparecían donde Tenzin le explicaba que si él se hizo esa leyenda fue por ser quien era antes de Raava, en otra ventana ciudad republica estaba en peligro entonces Korra pregunto cómo ayudaría a ciudad república y Tenzin le dio la solución tenía que meditar unirse…al universo asi encontraría su propio espíritu para vencer a Únalaq, tenzin y los demás protegerían a Korra de los espíritus mientras ella lo intentaba.

Korra habia logrado entrar a esa conexión, miro hacia lo lejos y pudo ver a su espíritu…sosteniendo una esfera blanca, cuando se fue acercando con firmeza…no se habia percatado que en esa esfera dentro de ella habia una sombra más pequeña se detuvo abriendo sus ojos….al darse cuenta que esa sombra estaba de un lado oscura y del otro lado solo estaba la silueta incompleta….¿que era aquello?, no habia tiempo para preguntar o intentar entender que era…..lo que sí pudo sentir es que aquella mitad que estaba ahí no era la silueta de Korra….en su mente una hipótesis crecía que después le preguntaría a Tenzin…aclarando su duda…sin más entro en ella…para convertirse en un espíritu azul del mismo tamaño de Únalaq…quien salió del árbol sorprendiendo a todos tocando el portal para llegar a donde estaba Únalaq y acabar con él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En ciudad república Únalaq ya tenía casi todos los barcos destruidos…Iroh estaba tratando de sobrevivir…cuando un destello salió atravesando toda ciudad republica…todo el mundo veía aquella luz azul y como se estampo contra Únalaq…cuando aquella figura se levantó Iroh se quedó sorprendido…al ver de quien se trataba

-ahora entiendo por qué Asami…describirá a Korra como la poderosa y maravillosa del mundo…le queda el azul- sus soldados se veían uno al otro ante el comentario del general que estaba petrificado al ver a Korra….Únalaq se paraba del agua….entonces Korra espíritu…comenzaba hacer movimientos para poder atacar a Únalaq…que le lanzaba nuevamente esa energía morada…pero igual lo hacía…ambos luchaban por tratar de vencer a uno de los dos, Korra con más poder logro hacerlo…empujando a Únalaq lejos tirándolo al mar, corría rápidamente para tomarlo de sus tentáculos y con un par de patadas trataba de noquearlo…cuando por fin lo tenía un poco debilitado lo tomo de las piernas, cargándolo y después lo arrojo a unas piedras estampándolo en ellas…con rapidez se acercó y trato de sacar a Vatuu dentro de él, pero no lo consiguió al parecer no era muy fuerte su espíritu para poder atravesarlo y concluir la oscuridad…esto lo vio Únalaq

-estas buscando algo Avatar, Raava fue destruida y muy pronto tú también- Únalaq la habia atrapado con sus tentáculos…arrojando nuevamente esa energía morada…dejando débil a Korra de nuevo….con su poder iba a desaparecer a Korra…como anteriormente habia echo con jinora cuando la habia capturado….cubriéndola con luz oscura para desaparecerla el avatar iba a desaparecer si el conseguía cubrirla completamente.

-contigo fuera del camino, yo seré el único avatar-

En el sur…Asami se encontraba en una cama….reposando de la cansada meditación que habia echo…pero no podía descansar del todo pues su cuerpo estaba moviéndose extrañamente…Senna estaba pendiente de ella, katara quien cuidaba a Jinora junto a Asami se acercó a la CEO

-ella está entrando en conexión con el alma de su madre...- Senna la miraba

-no puede ser el único que puede ofrecerle esa conexión es Korra- Katara miro a Senna sonriendo

-para unirse en un alma sí, pero este pedazo de alma que le dio su madre…es especial para Asami…Asami puede ayudar a Korra y entrar al mundo espiritual sin ningún problema….y créeme que en estos momentos mi nieta y ella ayudara a Korra a derrotar a Únalaq- Senna miraba a katara con temor ¿sería verdad?

-Korra….- hablo Asami un poco jadeante…entonces ambas mujeres voltearon a verla, mientras katara sonreía…Senna sintió un escalofrió al ver que Asami ahora habia sido iluminada por la misma luz que hace un tiempo atrás mientras meditaba la cubría a ella….la luz roja entre violeta…. Iluminando la habitación, al igual que el cuerpo de jinora de esa luz dorada.

Korra….quien estaba débil ante la energía oscura que la cubría…sintió una energía crecer en su interior y pudo escuchar la voz de Asami quien le decia….que no se dejara vencer….que debía volver…que ella era Korra y habia sido elegida para ser el avatar…en el cielo otra luz brillante apareció colocándose en medio de ambos….era jinora quien cargaba una esfera brillante….pero en aquella esfera habia aquella otra mitad…del otro lado…pero no era igual a la que Korra vio…esta era un poco más alta y el cabello era más largo…. Esta brillaba de un color rojo entre violeta…sin más jinora extendió sus manos con aquella esfera fusionándose con Korra, aquella luz cubrió a toda ciudad república para después dejar caer a Korra nuevamente en el suelo, Únalaq quien ahora dentro de su cuerpo Raava sobresalía…se estremeció y Korra rápidamente corrió hacia el…iba por Raava, Dio un golpe que hizo falsear a Únalaq y dio otro atravesando su pecho haciendo que se arrodillara…tomo con su mano a Raava y saco al espíritu de la luz con fuerza extendiéndose por todo el cielo, donde miles de ciudadanos de ciudad republica pudieron ver a Raava y aquel espectáculo maravilloso que el avatar les estaba ofreciendo y que volvía a salvarlos de la oscuridad, ahora era turno de Vatuu y Únalaq de irse….Korra empezó a cubrirlos con agua control para después purificar a Únalaq…desvaneciéndolo en esa energía dorada

-ve en paz- dice Korra al juntar sus manos y haber desaparecido el mal….Raava se acerca a Korra…de su cuerpo jinora sale con aquella esfera

-la convergencia armónica casi termina, debemos volver al mundo espiritual para fusionarnos otra vez- sin más las 3 vuelven al mundo espiritual, Korra entre sus manos tiene el espíritu de Raava y el de Jinora…antes de bajar jinora…aún tiene aquella esfera en las manos, mira a Korra y sonríe dejando la esfera entre en Korra…Korra no dice nada y solo ve como jinora desciende a donde su padre…donde le dice que pronto lo vera y regresa a su cuerpo…despertando…donde Senna, Tonraq y Katara están ahí…katara corre abrazar a su nieta

-Gran gran…te extrañe- todos miran a la niña…pero en ese momento Asami vuelve a hablar

-Korra….- entonces Senna va donde Asami y ella se para sentándose en la cama…mira a su alrededor y ve a Jinora despierta sonríe y aun cansada va hacia donde está la niña cayendo de rodillas frente a ella

-jinora…tu- y la niña sonríe asintiendo – si….te fusione con el alma de Korra…no te preocupes ya están bien todos y Korra salvo al mundo…gracias a ti Asami-

-yo no hice nada- decia un poco triste… pero jinora levantaba su rostro- ¿es que no sentiste tu mitad dentro de ella?- y Asami entonces abria sus ojos

-¿no fue un sueño entonces?- y jinora sonreía abrazando a la joven CEO, quien empezaba a llorar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el mundo espiritual Korra salía del árbol del tiempo….mirando a Raava quien la elevo hacia la luz del portal para fusionarse con Korra…rompiendo la unión de los portales y quitando del mundo la energía de la oscuridad-se terminó- decia Korra tras desactivar su estado avatar por fin su espíritu habia regresado…todos corrieron con alegría donde ella, Mako la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejillas…Korra sonrió, después de los halagos y de que todos salieran de ahí, incluyendo sus primos quienes ahora se habían quedado sin su padre…la mirada era distinta de Korra…sentía no solo la energía de Raava….sentía que ahora era más poderosa y que ahora más que nunca estaba centrada en salvar al mundo y que algo le decia que Únalaq tenía razón al dejar los portales abiertos….sin más lo medito y tras hablar con tenzin, decidió que era el momento…de que los portales se quedaran asi, si quería que el mundo cambiara a mejor…este era uno de los nuevos giros que el avatar Korra le daría al mundo….incluyendo la relación que quería hacer con Asami, por alguna razón si el sentimiento de amor las unía, ahora habia algo más que podía sentir que las estaba uniendo más…y para que la gente comenzara a aceptar su relación era mejor que por sus ojos vieran un poco del mundo espiritual donde ahí el amor. No estaba regido por género, status o raza…simplemente el amor era la fuerza más fuerte del universo y esto iba a hacer el comienzo del equilibrio de ambos…ya no más seria el puente entre ambos mundos esta vez….ambos mundos estarían conectados.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían regresado al sur…Korra quien ahora entraba al palacio, para ver a su padre quien ahora sería el jefe de las tribus…iba caminando pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer y decir pero en eso alguien más la interrumpió

-oye…. ¿podemos hablar?- Korra volteaba a ver a Mako

-por supuesto- decia sonriendo un poco

-quería hablar contigo sobre la pelea que tuvimos, te dije que no habia sido tan fea pero…en realidad no fue exactamente asi- Korra lo miraba sin decir nada

-yo rompí contigo- entonces Korra bajaba la mirada no molesta de echo en su mirada habia como tristeza

-lo recuerdo-

-pero…dijiste que habías perdido parte de tu memoria- decia Mako

-asi es pero el árbol del tiempo me hizo recordar, lamento haberme desquitado contigo- entonces Mako tomo su mano

-está bien creo que los dos dijimos cosas que ahora lamentamos- entonces Korra lo miraba un poco molesta

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde un principio?-

-sé que debía hacerlo pero….no quería lastimarte otra vez…supongo que una parte de mí también quería olvidar nuestra ruptura…-

-creo que los dos sabemos que esto…nosotros no funciona decia Korra un poco triste-

-¡no!...Korra podemos intentarlo…yo te amo y te juro que tratare de entenderte más…no tienes idea el miedo que sentí al verte ahí….- entonces Korra soltaba su mano

-Mako…yo no te amo, te quiero pero en realidad- y miraba al chico que ahora tenía sus ojos brillosos

-yo amo a Asami -Mako cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños

-pero por que en el barco me besaste y dijiste que me amabas-Korra ahora tocaba sus brazos en culpa

-lamento haberte besado. Y más cuando yo estaba con Asami, no quiero decir que hice algo o faltarte al respeto…bueno no como tú crees…porque si me quede a dormir con ella fue porque la bese y le confesé mis sentimientos y bueno ella-

-ya no me digas más por favor…sé que ella sentía algo por ti, pero quería negarme a creerlo que tú también, bolín tenia razón solo me hice daño-

-lo siento Mako-

-tienes razón, no importa lo que pase y si estas con ella….yo…siempre te amare Korra- entonces Korra sonreía un poco y una lagrima salía rodando por su mejilla

-yo también Mako- y se iba sin más, Mako se quedaba viendo como Korra se iba por los pasillos en ese momento su hermano llego y lo miro…por un momento iba a matar a bolín pero realmente lo necesitaba quedándose con su hermano y aceptando el abrazo.

-Korra- decia Bumi un poco agitado

-que pasa- le preguntaba un poco preocupada por el rostro de bumi que le decia tomándola de los brazos- es Asami…es que esta algo devil…no entendí que dijo mi mama pero creo que le paso algo- antes de que terminara Korra corría con aire control a una de las habitaciones donde Asami se encontraba descansando aventó con aire control la puerta espantando a Kya, Senna y katara por la impulsiva entrada de Korra que estaba desesperada, las 4 mujeres incluyendo Asami miraban la puerta espantadas…Asami sonrió al ver a Korra y Korra corrió a donde estaba ella…las mujeres se quitaron de golpe pues Korra parecía que iba aventarlas si no se quitaban…detrás de ella Tenzin, bolín, Mako y bumi entraba al lugar…para destrozar mas el corazón del joven maestro fuego entro cuando Korra se echó encima de la cama para abrazar a Asami con euforia

-¡que tienes…me dijo bumi que estabas mal!- entonces katara y las demás vieron a bumi con desprecio

-jaja…estoy bien solo un poco devil eso es- y antes de terminar Korra besaba los labios de Asami enfrente de todos, Mako salió con los ojos cerrados, no estaba listo para ver que la mujer que amaba estaba con su ex…en estos momentos se odiaba…como pudo cegarse por el odio…esas dos mujeres estaba unidas y el solo fue un obstáculo como Únalaq o Amón.

-ok, ya todos nosotros sabemos que ellas se aman- decia bumi, ambas chicas Seguia en el beso sin importarles los demás…por lo que opto katara sacar a todos y cerrar las puertas…cuando por fin salieron se separaron por la falta de aire y juntaron sus rostros…en ese momento Asami sonreía feliz…y cuando poso sus ojos en el rostro de Korra pudo ver que Korra tenía un parche en la mejilla sangrando

-¡Korra estas sangrando!- decia angustiada

-no te preocupes…ya me curaron aunque creo que me quedara cicatriz, espero y no te moleste que tenga dos rayas parecidas a las de Lin-

-¿tan fuertes fueron?- decia Asami tomándola de su cuello, Korra sonrió y le dijo – jaja, no tanto no dejaran una cicatriz muy fuerte…pero si se verán cuando alguien se acerque mucho a mi rostro- entonces Asami alzaba su ceja

-entonces solo yo las veré, por que no pienso dejar que nadie más las vea tan de cerca- y volvía a besar sus labios, Korra sonreía entre besos pero habia algo que debía hablar con ella…después de esos besos se despegó de los labios sin despegar su frente y la miro le pregunto -¿por qué no me dijiste que estas con Iroh?, ¿es por eso que no quieres que se haga pública nuestra relación?-

-¿lo recordaste?- decia Asami un poco asustada, pero Korra tomo con sus manos su rostro haciéndola que la mirara y le dijo- no tienes que temer, sé que me amas, pero tengo un poco de temor por cómo vaya a reaccionar el general- entonces Asami suspiraba sonriendo

-de echo el, ya sabe que te amo y me dejo libre Korra- Korra sonreía sabía que él era una buena persona

-¿tú por qué no me dijiste del beso de Mako?- entonces Korra suspiraba y la miraba tomando sus manos le dijo- iba hacerlo…y tal vez no me creas pero no hubo tiempo, pero claro que iba hacerlo, venía a verte para decirte que habia hablado con Mako, porque recordé que habíamos terminado y aclare esto con él y quedamos que lo nuestro ya habia terminado…pero bumi llego diciéndome que a ti te habia pasado algo, me dio tanto temor- ahora la tomaba del rostro y volvía acercarla solo para sentir su respiración con la de ella, Asami sonreía

\- solo me debilite…aun no soy experta al fusionarme con el avatar- sonreía mientras veía el rostro de Korra confundido

-¿entonces eras tú?- sonreía Korra al recordar aquella figura que le faltaba un lado y que jinora en aquella esfera tenía en las manos y luego deposito en Korra

-asi es….yo ayude a mi yeonghon – jeolban a vencer al avatar oscuro, junto a jinora….aunque creo que ese ciclo aun no esa terminado….falta tu mitad fusionarse conmigo creo o eso entendí de Senna y mi madre- Korra abria sus ojos y Asami sonreía- si Korra…pude ver a mi madre y ahora podre entrar a mundo espiritual para poder hablar con ella, tal vez no siempre pero….jaja podre verla- las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y Korra abrazaba Asami volviéndola a besar

-por fin estamos juntas mi amor- decia Asami al termino del beso y acariciando con cuidado el rostro de Korra

-siempre Asami…siempre estuvimos juntas…este amor que creció con nosotras…fue….lo que nos mantuvo tan cerca aunque estuviéramos tan lejos- sin más Korra se acomodaba en la cama quitándose las ligas de su cabello que se habia puesto, se quitó sus zapatos y se metió en las cobijas…donde Asami subió medio cuerpo al de Korra y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del avatar, abrazándose.

-ahora siento tu calor distinto…siento que estas dentro de mi Asami- entonces Asami sonreía miraba a Korra y besaba por última vez por lo menos en ese momento a Korra con mucho amor y profunda pasión

-y pronto me sentiré igual Korra, Te Amo- Korra sonreía y cerca de los labios de Asami repetía lo mismo en un beso apasionado le dijo- Yo también….Te Amo-.

Una nueva era comenzaba…gracias al avatar Korra y al equipo Avatar.


	17. Book III La Pareja del Poder

Hmmmmm…jajaja espero no me odien con lo que puse y asi….para mi quedo genial por que estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo en fin se me hizo larguísimo este primer capitulo del libro 3….ya en el siguiente viene la aventura y mas encuentros sexosos…se me hizo tierno eso de korra y asami…jaja aunque asami sigue siendo pervertida y le gusta mucho provocar a korra pero en fin disfrútenlo…mientras pueda subir el otro…tardare un poquito la uni me tiene ufff….por fas sus reviews me gusta ver que tengo personas que me siguen que la tienen en favoritos y que la ven muchas personas….pero me gustaría ver mas sus reviews enserio :c es un pequeño favor quiero ver sus emocionantes reviews…si no los veo es como pensar que no les gusta y pues no quiero imaginarme eso…me pondría triste enserio en fin gracias y disfruten espero ver mas reviews y gracias por todo…como lo prometi contestare los nuevos reviews

Tc99: creo que si te rompi el corazón que no eh vuelto a saber de ti….por fis vuelve :c ya están juntitas y recuerda que te debo escenas asami jajaja…por fis no te vayas…espero verte de nuevo por aquí ya andamos en el libro 3

MaryYi: hola veo que eres nueva y eso es super jajaja….ojala y pueda ver de nuevo otro review tuyo…ya andamos en el capitulo 3 me gustaría saber que opinas como voy…¿te sigue gustando?, te mando un saludo gracias

Kyo: no eh sabido nada de ti tampoco….ya llegamos al libro 3 extraño tus reviews jaja, en lo personal me gusta la relación de Asami y Iroh, es que ese chico es muy lindo pero ya vez…por ver feliz a asami la dejo ir.

Jillian: no te preocupes de echo tengo pensando terminar los 4 libros y darle un extra….de una idea loca que se me viene a la cabeza pero todo depende de si le guste a mas personas mi historia claro…no me gustaría dejarla inconclusa pero el que me escriban sus review me motiva a seguir espero verte pronto y este fic no es el único que pienso subir, como te digo todo depene de que también vaya, saludos.

Azu Rush: bievenida….jajaja no es necesario llegar a esos extremos…con que me entregues tus suspiros y reviews eso me basta jajajaja espero y la sigas y verte mas seguido gracias, saludos.

Marilinn: me enamore de tu review…..me encanta que esos suspiros sean mios muahaha…ok no me pegara mi novia si sabe que puse eso jajajaja…sigue viéndolo y espero te siga gustando y asi me lo hagas saber con mas review….eso me motivaaaa a miiiii y me hace suspirar, saludos.

Zhyo Jarjayez: geniaaaaaaaaal mi seguidora favorita…jajaja gracias por los consejos y aunque aun me siguen fallando sigo perfeccionando las cosas…por fas no dejes de review por favor me motiva como te dije no importa lo que escribas mientras te siga gustando…yo con ancias y mucho amor seguire escribiendo…espero y dentro de los siguientes del libro 3 tengas a la mano algodón y agua oxigenada…por que temo decirte muahaha yo hare que ellas….sean zukulentamente deseadas por sus tan salvajes y ardientes deseos carnales….rawwwr jaja, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

Bien….eh terminado con los reviews….gracias y espero ver mas de ustedes cuidence y sigan por favor alimentando mi imaginación los veo despues adiós mis chiquillos

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Libro II Change

-¡CONSIGAN SUS ULTIMAS NOTICIAS VISIBLES….OBTENGAN SU BAZIIR….MIREN LA NUEVA IMAGEN DEL AVATAR Y SU NUEVA ERA, LA NUEVA PAREJA DEL AÑO- Korra iba pasando por ciudad republica cuando escucho eso…de inmediato se acercó y compro aquel periódico y sus ojos cambiaron cuando vieron la noticia principal en letras grandes y con una imagen que no tenía idea de donde la habían conseguido, si de por si en estas dos semanas después de la convergencia no habían salido nada bien…con esto estaba siendo que la poca cordura y paciencia del avatar desapareciera.

-Si….definitivamente me agrada este color…yuhin….por favor que empiecen a- y un golpe fuerte resonó al abrirse las puertas de la oficina de la CEO de industrias futuro….haciendo que saltara del susto con su asistente al ver como entraba el avatar enfurecida y poniendo con fuerza el periodo en el escritorio de caoba de Asami

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICIERON CON LAS IMÁGENES QUE SACARON HACE 1 SEMANA SATO!- oh….oh, cuando Korra le decia Asami por su apellido eso era porque estaba molesta, o estaba super molesta o incluso estaba completamente chocante molesta.

-amm…yuhin puedes retirarte, dejaremos esto para después- decia Asami mientras guiñaba un ojo a su asistente…la cual ella solo asintió y salió casi corriendo de ahí cerrando la puerta, ella le agradaba al avatar, incluso se sentía atraída por ella…pero solo habia visto una sola vez en esa semana al avatar furiosa y con esta ya eran dos…en esos momentos ella huía de todo.

-hola mi amor, buenos dias ¿cómo ha estado tu día Asami?- decia Asami sonriendo tímidamente, pero Korra estaba furiosa, sin más miro el periódico y lo tomo con ambas manos, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y con mucha sinceridad sonrió al ver lo que decia y más las fotos, pero Korra no le pareció gracioso o bueno

-¿Por qué te ríes Sato?- Sami soltaba una pequeña risa- jaja…no me digas asi, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo, yo no hice estas fotos…jaja no…..recuerdo haberme sentado en tus piernas jajaja- entonces Korra bufaba hiendose a la ventana que tenía detrás de Asami, entonces Asami suspiraba sabia el estrés que estaba teniendo la sureña

-Amor….no es tan malo…además no dicen nada malo- entonces Korra le quitaba el periódico y empezaba a leer

-¡Guardando el equilibrio!...Korra en sus deberes del avatar…con las lianas en toda ciudad república y su vida…personal ¡VAYA LAS LIANAS EN LAS QUE EL AVATAR SE CUELGA!- Asami se mordía los labios al escuchar el tono de la joven sureña mientras hacía gestos molesta y imitando a los mismos escritores que hicieron aquellas frases

-¡Sin mencionar que Industrias Futuro consigue ELEGANCIA y nuevas ofertas….tras la mejor relación de…equipo que lleva con ciudad república y aquellas lianas….!- Trataba de estar seria pues claro que estaban hablando de la relación que tenía Korra con ella

-¡La Heredera y El Avatar con su nueva mirada interior como la nueva ¡PAREJA! de poder de la nueva ciudad republica…..pretexto de las lianas para poder…..colgarse en ellas y mostrar lo que el mundo espiritual ofrece…entre nuevas parejas y ¿relaciones…personales? Vea la pagina 234 para más detalles y no quiero pasar a esa página…puesto que temo que quieran poner….que en las lianas te cojo en vez de que te cuelgo del cuello para matarte- ahora Korra la miraba un poco irónica ante lo dicho pero molesta….Asami amaba a Korra de esa forma tan molesta, tan ofendida tal vez el periódico se habia pasado un poco pero…de igual forma Asami habia sido la que insistió en que no dijeran nada…pero Korra y su madre insistieron.

-bueno yo…te habia dicho que- y antes de que terminara

-¡sí!...lo sé, sé que fue mi culpa…y ahora no sabes cómo me arrepiento- entonces Asami la miro triste…eso habia dolido, Korra tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados eso que dijo no sonó bien

-perdóname….no me arrepiento de andar contigo, pero es que me están atacando por todo….ciudad república está envuelta en una jungla….y nuestra relación solo la utilizan para criticar que estoy haciendo las cosas mal….a pesar de que ese día que presente a mi padre como el nuevo jefe de las tribus y dijimos nuestra relación explicando el significado del amor en el mundo espiritual….ellos…bueno, no creí que fueran a reaccionar de esa forma como nos atacaron ese día- Korra estaba triste y entonces Asami miro con ternura al ver a Korra a punto de llorar, camino a su lado y la abrazo besando su frente…como olvidar aquel día…en que la ingeniera tuvo que defender a Korra tras las agresiones de la prensa

Flashback

-Las cosas van a cambiar….yo ya no seré el puente entre los dos mundos y podremos convivir con los espíritus y nutrirnos….de sus conocimientos…costumbres, culturas…tradiciones- entonces Korra miro atrás de ella quien estaba Asami sonriendo levanto su mano y la CEO se acercó, ahora ambas estaban enfrente del micrófono con las manos entrelazadas

-ahora….somos un solo mundo espíritus y humanos…volverán a conjugar para traer el equilibrio, quiero mencionarles que yo como el avatar debo seguir tanto las tradiciones del mundo físico, como las del mundo espiritual…pero sobre todo quiero que tengan en cuenta…que también soy un ser humano antes que ser el avatar….asi que….tengo mis propias tradiciones- puso enfrente a Asami abrazándola por la espalda…todo el mundo quedo callado y los reporteros empezaron a fotografiar la escena

-en el mundo espiritual cuando estuve en el…pude encontrarme con espíritus que me han dicho las raíces del verdadero amor….en el mundo espiritual no es necesario un sexo…un género…raza o color….el amor es la mayor fuerza del universo entero más grande que nada en el mundo puede matar, detener o destruir….ni siquiera yo, jajaja principalmente yo…porque- y miro Asami quien estaba sonriéndole- bueno debo decirles que el amor me ha atrapado y me eh unido espiritual….como físicamente con mi yeonghon – jeolban- ahí comenzaba todo

-Avatar Korra… ¿Quién es su mitad?- decia uno

-¿Qué clase de amor quiere darnos entender?- una mujer

-¿acaso industrias futuro le pidió que dijera algo asi?- decia otro hombre donde Korra empezó a sentir las preguntas más ofensivas

-¿Qué tiene que ver la CEO de industrias futuro con su discurso?-

-¿está hablando de las relaciones prohibidas?- en ese momento Korra exploto soltando Asami

-¡PAREN!- y todo se quedaba en silencio detrás de la prensa toda la gente murmuraba al ver al avatar enojado y agitado…Asami sabía que debía intervenir antes de que las cosas salieron mal…se colocó a un lado de Korra haciendo el micrófono hacia ella

-buenas tardes a todos…como ven, el avatar Korra solo intenta decirles que si en efecto….ha encontrado a su pareja…y creo que ha sido un poco ilógico las preguntas que la prensa ha hecho, sabiendo que si me tomo de la cadera y me coloco enfrente de ella…bueno quiso darles a entender un poco tal vez tiernamente…que sí, yo Asami Sato CEO de Industrias Futuro y parte del Equipo Avatar….soy la nueva pareja del Avatar Korra la salvadora de los mundos- entonces la prensa volvía hacer preguntas…más preguntas y extremadamente ofensivas… sin mencionar a las miles de personas detrás de ellos que empezaban a hablar en ese momento

-Señorita Sato ¿Esto es parte de la rebeldía de su padre?- no le iban aplicar lo mismo que a Korra

-¡mi padre no tiene que ver en esto!, al contrario si quieren saberlo mi padre apoya esta relación antes de ser apresado-

-¿Señorita Sato, esto es un beneficio para industrias futuro tras su terrible quiebra?-

-no definitivamente no…mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver con la vida de negocios que por fortuna gracias a mi participación en esta guerra contra Únalaq…estoy recuperando a industrias futuro-

-¿Están conscientes de que la relación que ustedes tienen…son prohibidas ya que es algo vergonzoso ver a dos personas del mismo sexo juntas?- ahí exploto todo

-¡Miren!...solo contestare esa pregunta de la manera más educada y lógica posible….vean a su alrededor…. ¿que ven?- entonces la prensa y demás gente miraba y estaba en silencio

-por un lado….vemos a la tribu del sur…del otro lado gente de ciudad república, por otro personas, que solo buscan ganarse la vida…destruyendo la vida de los demás- decia mirando a la prensa

-pero hace unas horas antes…todos hacían cosas prohibidas…porque sabían que la guerra estaba aquí y que estaría en todas partes….¿que hizo el presidente raiko?...¿acaso ayudo al avatar a destruir las fuerzas de Únalaq?...no dejo que el general Iroh un buen amigo…pudiera ayudarnos quien se ofreció…piénselo, si tal vez nos hubieran ayudado…tal vez Únalaq no hubiera destrozado casi la flota de ciudad republica….¿cuánta gente murió, por dicha orden egoísta?- todo el mundo estaba en silencio

-no dicen nada….porque ustedes prácticamente no participaron…pero toda esta gente lo hizo y la que sufrió a lado del avatar…quien estuvo a punto de ser destruido y que al final, por ayuda de su equipo…industrias futuro…el general Iroh y la tribu agua del sur….logramos salvar al mundo de la oscuridad que Únalaq con el espíritu Vatuu querían traer….10 mil años de oscuridad…sin el avatar ¿vienen y juzgan al avatar por tener una relación prohibida…con su yeonghon – jeolban?- Asami se señalaba mirando a la prensa, pero nadie contesto

-la nueva era llego señores y quieran o no…Korra los salvo…para que ustedes puedan una vez más….querer hundir las cosas buenas….que el avatar y gente con criterios de futuro…quieren traerles a sus mentes pequeñas…la prensa termino y nos alegra saber la actitud que les causa…nuestra relación muchas gracias- y sin más Asami tomaba la mano de Korra que estaba con la mirada baja, se la levanto y sonrió y en ese momento de parte de mucha gente…aplaudían…contagiando a los demás…la prensa solo tomo fotografías y ambas se fueron de ahí.

Flashback

-si no hubiera sido por ti…no se…yo hubiera actuado impulsivamente y no los hubieras dejado callados…pero mira Asami están hablando- decia Korra aun con voz triste

-pero amor…no son cosas malas, bueno tal vez se pasaron un poco con las lianas jajaja, pero ve el lado bueno- y hacia que Korra la mirara, ella sonreía- por lo menos ya lo toman con gracia nuestra relación- entonces Korra sonreía y besaba los labios de Asami, en todo el día no la habia visto y entro sin ni siquiera saludarla…ni sentir esos dulces y suaves labios de la ingeniera.

-buenos días mi sami ¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?- entonces Asami se reia aun en el beso y solo agachaba su cabeza debajo de la quijada de la sureña que ahora la abrazaba a ella quedándose juntas y sonriendo ante todo…definitivamente la relación que habia iniciado hace 2 semanas…habia sido la mejor de todas, en tan solo 2 semanas, Korra estaba más alegre…a pesar del estrés que tenía….estaba más tranquila y la presión no la sofocaba….cuando quería explotar Asami mágicamente sabia como calmar a la fiera que tenía dentro….y los besos, abrazaos, mimos y amm un poco de calor eran lo mejor de todo…aun no habían intimado aun…pero los fajes eran los mejores a punto de que estuvieron en varias ocasiones de quitarse la ropa y sucumbir a los deseos carnales, aunque también Asami era buena en eso….y era mejor controlándose ante ese deseo carnal que Korra…pero eran maravillosos.

Todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas a pesar de que tenían tantas cosas que hacer…pues Asami ahora no solo hacia satomoviles y tecnología…ahora diseñaba ropa…la ropa Sami….y estaba construyendo a ciudad republica….asi que lo que habia quedado como industrias futuro en la quiebra habia quedado en el olvido…con tanto proyecto que ella estaba realizando, sin olvidarse que los miércoles, viernes y lunes que iba al templo…para entrenar con Jinora…su ahora poder espiritual tras lo sucedido con su madre…al parecer ella podía entrar al mundo espiritual pero lo mejor de todo era que ella tenía el don de poder comunicarse con aquellas almas que habían dejado el mundo espiritual y el físico…quedándose en el más haya como su madre…y eso era incluyendo a los demás antiguos avatares…tras la pérdida de la conexión de Korra Asami habia estado ayudando a Korra a tener contacto con ellos, pero aun no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, asi que jinora la estaba ayudando a que pudiera dominar su poder para cuando Korra y ella se uniera en una sola alma…Korra pudiera recuperar sus conexiones con sus vidas pasadas de avatar.

-debo irme….la conferencia dará inicio en 30 minutos en el palacio municipal….y debo ir a hablar con la prensa…acerca de las lianas que no eh podido quitar…Buff lamento que por ello también tengas complicaciones para hacer las carreteras- Asami volvía a besar los labios a Korra mordiendo un poco su labio y suspirando

-no te preocupes….esto no fue tu culpa Korra y ya verás que hallaras la solución…más bien juntas…hallaremos la solución y vámonos que también debo estar ahí…no creas que te dejare sola con raiko- guiñaba el ojo a su novia, Korra volvía besar a Asami y la jalaba de la mano, Asami rápidamente tomaba su bolso y se dejaba jalar de la mano por su novia…al salir le decia a su asistente que ya no volvería y que tomara recados pues se la pasaría todo el día con su novia, sin más ambas se fueron en su satomovil hacia la conferencia donde seguramente…habría más preguntas sobre su romance.

\- señor presidente ¿qué ha echo al respecto con el problema de las lianas?- la prensa puntual como siempre se encontraban interrogando al presidente, asami quien estaba llegando con korra en su Sato, bajaron un poco tranquilas pero el avatar su rostro había cambiado drásticamente a uno de tensión y frustración al ver el rostro del presidente flojo, sin más miro a asami quien beso su mejilla y se acercó a la prensa a lado del presidente

-señor presidente ¿le preocupa que su porcentaje de aprobación este tan bajo como el del avatar?- decia un reportero

-¿leyó los encabezados de hoy?- Asami se ponía a un lado de aquel hombre quien preguntaba al presidente – dice Raik oh no con plantas no hay apoyo- Asami lo miraba un poco molesta, estaban provocando al presidente y su novia estaba apenas acercándose

-no me preocupa los comentarios de la prensa, estoy enfrentando esta calamidad como cualquier otro ciudadano, hay un árbol creciendo en mi oficina, ¿creen que no eh hecho nada para deshacerme del?- en ese momento el avatar lo miraba y todos empezaron a atacar

-avatar ¿se arrepiente como manejo la crisis de Únalaq?- el presidente veía a Korra con rabia

-¿Por qué está forzando la integración de los espíritus en ciudad república?-

-¿acaso industrias futuro…o la dueña la tiene muy ocupada para poder hallar la solución a aquellas lianas destruyendo la ciudad?- ahí se acabo

-escuchen…mi vida personal no les incumbe y no estoy aquí para ello…yo hago lo posible para deshacerme de las lianas pero- y otro reportero hablaba.

-¿si no la distraen entonces por qué no lo soluciona?-

-¿las lianas vinieron para quedarse?-

-¿esto es parte de su nueva orden mundial como su nueva relación?- Asami miraba a Korra con desesperación y tristeza….sinceramente a veces la prensa era muy cruel

-escuchen…la convergencia armónica fue hace un par de semanas…necesito más tiempo para volver las cosas a la normalidad-

-el ¡avatar!, nos puso en una posición muy difícil, pero mi administración- el presidente era interrumpido por el avatar….enojado

-¡oh lo lamento!, ¿acaso lo puse en una posición difícil al luchar contra la enorme energía del mal….que iba a destruir a todo el mundo?, si no mal recuerdo usted no hizo nada…cuando se le pidió ayuda a detener a Únalaq- se lo decia con rabia y tomando de la barbilla muy cerca-tal vez su administración hubiera podido manejar eso- ambos estaban a punto de matarse cuando Lin intervino separándolos

-¡eso es todo…no más preguntas!- el presidente se fue lo más rápido de ahí y Korra miro a lin, quien la veía feo…vio como todos los demás se iban enojados y desacreditando al avatar…ella suspiro y agacho la cabeza…Asami se acercó necesitaba estar con ella después de aquella conferencia tan brusca y agresiva contra el avatar

-esto es un desastre- decia Korra y Asami se asomaba inclinándose para verla aunque el avatar no la mirara

-no te preocupes…se nos ocurrirá algo- sonreía Asami

-es fácil decirlo- Asami se sorprendía…nunca habia visto a su novia tan decaída y menos optimista

-no tienes que lidiar con los números, 8% de aprobación… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-

-no te lo tomes a pecho amor…la gente está frustrada-

-no los culpo, debería ser capaz de resolver esto…. ¡soy el avatar!- entonces Asami la tomaba de las mejillas y la hacía mirarla, depositaba un beso en su nariz

-hey…sé que te sientes desanimada y que lo que haces ahorita no es completamente bueno o malo para todos, pero solo puedo decirte que pase lo que pase…siempre estaré a tu lado y resolveremos esto…sea como sea, no quiero oírte hablar asi, por favor- le decia mirándola y un poco triste, Korra amaba esas palabras de Asami ella era la única que la hacía sentir bien aun con tanto problema, sin más se acercó y beso sus labios en un tierno beso y pego su frente a la de la CEO

-eres lo único bueno y correcto que tengo en mi vida- Asami sonreía y suspiraba

-tu eres la razón del por qué aún sigo aquí luchando- sin más ambas jóvenes enamoradas se subían al auto, para ir al puerto y subirse al barco que las llevaría al templo, pues iba a ir a comer y descansar, ese día habia sido agotador para ambas….y necesitaban un espacio íntimo para ambas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando llegaron al templo, fueron directas al comedor pues todos estaban ahí, Tenzin, peema, los niños, Kya, bumi y bolín…cuando llegaron escucharon que bumi habia lanzado aire control, una buen chiste para su mal día…Asami habia preguntado por Mako, pues desde que ellas habían echo oficial su noviazgo el joven las evadía en cada momento e incluso no acepto cuando tenzin los habia invitado a quedarse ahí porque su departamento estaba lleno de lianas como toda ciudad república, Korra al escuchar eso se sintió peor, pues bolín le dijo que el joven maestro estaba quedándose en la jefatura de policía a dormir…en ese momento el pequeño meelo. Le lanzo a su tío un plato y este para proteger pudo hacer aire control, todos se quedaron sorprendidos efectivamente podía hacer aire control y era sorprendente.

-esperen que mama sepa de esto- decia bumi riéndose y el plato cayo rompiéndose, peema lo miro con rencor

-si….espera a que peema se enfade y tu limpiaras la mesa- decia Korra riéndose…cuando volteaba a ver Asami para que pudiera afirmar lo que habia dicho se dio cuenta que la joven ya no estaba…se puso seria y pregunto a bolín que seguía comiendo si habia visto Asami y el joven le dijo que salió, Korra no tardo en irse…fue a buscarla en el templo…se encontró que la joven ingeniera estaba en la parte de atrás de los cuartos mirando hacia la estatua del Avatar Aang…con los brazos cruzados y completamente erguida…al parecer tenia frio por que se podía ver ligeramente como estaba temblando, el verla asi le dio un poco de ternura y aprovecho eso para que pudiera abrazarla…sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella colocándose por atrás y poniendo delicadamente sus brazos sobre las finas caderas de la ingeniera…y poso su barbilla en el hombro de la joven CEO…sintió ese susto pequeño que le provoco al cuerpo de la pelinegra y la abrazo fuerte mientras sentía las manos de la misma colocarse en los brazos de Korra acariciando despacio.

-¿Por qué te has salido?- le decia Korra en su oreja en susurro

-hmm…es que me sentí un poco melancólica con lo que dijo bolín- Korra confundida volvía a preguntarle

-¿sobre Mako?- decia sonriendo mientras besaba su oreja y su cuello despacio

-jajaja…no te negare que no entiendo su actitud, pero no…eso de la familia- entonces Korra dejaba de hacerlo y se ponía a un lado para mirarla

-¿lo dices por tu padre?- pero Asami no contestaba solo suspiraba

-amor…no has ¿hablado con él?-Asami la miraba enojada

-el no merece que lo vaya a buscar…trato de lastimarte- miraba Asami a Korra con sus ojos cristalizados- además…mancho el amor y el honor de la familia sato por sus ideas…no le importo querer matarme…iba a matarme Korra ¡no merece que lo vaya a ver!- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Korra la tomaba del rostro y limpiaba sus mejillas

-no llores Asami, me duele tanto verte asi…sé que es difícil y que tu padre nos mintió…pero no debes de caer por ello, has logrado que industrias futuro saliera adelante y sobre todo, tuviste el valor para enfrentar a tu padre y bien pudiste haberlo matado tu para defenderte, pero no lo hiciste porque tu no estas cegada por el oído al contrario como tu madre te dijo, toda tu vida estuviste para guiarlo y eso fue lo que estuvo mal, Asami ahora que estamos aquí juntas, no voy a permitir que te sigas lamentando y menos que te sientas triste porque tu padre se cegó, amor….tal vez no es lo mismo pero tenzin, peema te quieren como una hija y sobre todo mis padres…te adoran por tus padres y por qué te vieron crecer conmigo…y ahora tu eres mi novia y para mi eres como mi familia…asi que no debes sentirte melancólica…algún día tu padre se dará cuenta de su error y entonces se dará cuenta que estará solo por no haber estado con su hermosa y maravillosa hija Asami-

-te amo Korra gracias por estar aquí- Asami la abrazaba besando su rostro y sonriendo

-y yo te amo a ti sami- Korra la abrazaba de la cadera y la pegaba a ella besando tiernamente sus labios…Asami a pesar de ser más alta que Korra de igual forma le encantaba colgarse de su cuello pasando sus brazos y entrelazando sus manos para recargarse en ella, el beso habia empezado tierno y muy despacio pero entre más pasaba las caricias de Korra por la espalda y cadera de Asami iba subiendo el tono del beso…si no hubiera sido por que les hacía falta el aire…tal vez hubieran terminado muy jadeante y teniendo otro caluroso faje en ese momento…Korra recargo su frente en la de Asami mirándola muy hambrienta

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta en naga por la isla?- le decia Korra intentando respirar con normalidad…Asami sonreía y la abrazaba para contestarle en el oído- me encantaría- sin más ambas chicas se iban hacia naga, la perra oso polar estaba acostada cuando vio a las dos chicas se acercó moviendo la cola y lengüeteo un poco a Asami, ambas se rieron.

-jajaja creo que te adora- le decia Korra

-claro, naga y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, siempre lo hemos sido, recuerda como me protegía en el polo sur cuando de chica, naga y yo siempre íbamos detrás de ti a protegerte- le decia alzando la ceja y acariciando las orejas de la osa

-si…y aun sigues cuidando de mí y curando mis heridas- decia Korra sonriendo mientras se rascaba su nuca, Asami sonreía y le daba un beso a naga

-bueno se está haciendo más noche vamos a dar esa vuelta- sin más Korra tomaba Asami de la cadera y le ayudaba a subir a ella, después se subía detrás de Asami agarrando la correa de naga rodeando la cintura de Asami y sin más, naga empezaba a caminar lento mientras se iba por todo el templo en la parte de los arboles…Korra y Asami estaba en silencio disfrutando del paseo mientras ya la luna alumbraba su camino, Korra estaba disfrutando de la vista…pero se percató que Asami estaba ligeramente cabeceando…no sabía si del aburrimiento o porque estaba cansada, asi que con sus piernas apretó un poco las costillas de naga dándole la indicación de que corriera un poco y asi lo hizo, haciendo que el movimiento fuera molesto e incómodo por la velocidad, además de que el frio pegaba en el rostro de la ingeniera.

-Korra….por qué naga hace eso…amm deja que descanse, hace frio- entonces Korra se sintió tonta ella pensaba que asi tal vez se divertiría mas Asami asi que sin más le hizo la seña a naga de que parara, naga lo hizo pero se habia cansado al subir por la montaña corriendo asi que su caminar era despacio en trote y aparte sus hombros subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada de la perra oso Pola, haciendo que el movimiento de las chicas se encimara hacia adelante y atrás, Korra no dijo nada se sentía roja y acalorada, pues sentía el trasero de Asami en su intimidad rozar muy despacio y su falda subirse, Korra tragaba saliva…pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de sentirla más asi que sin más, dejo la correa de naga y coloco ambas manos en la cadera de la ingeniera y se apegó más a ella, pudo sentir como Asami se estremeció ante eso y ligeramente vio que giro su cabeza mirándola de reojo, Korra se mordía el labio y pego su pecho a la espalda de Asami…el trote hacia que sus senos se rozaran con la espalda de la ingeniera rozándose sus sensibles senos y sus pezones se empezaran a endurecer.

-¿ko...fra?- decia Asami en un suspiro…que se ahogó al sentir los labios de la sureña en su cuello, un escalofrió cubrió su cuerpo al sentir su nariz inhalando el perfume de ella y los labios rozarse en su piel

-hmmm….sami, hueles tan bien…- y entonces Korra mordió despacio el cuello níveo de la ingeniera haciendo que ella levantara su cabeza reposándola en el hombro de la sureña, Korra apretó su cadera más acercándola más a ella. La situación estaba subiendo de tono Korra se acomodó en naga levantando el trasero de Asami haciendo que esta cayera un poco sobre la intimidad de Korra…Asami puso sus manos en las piernas tonificadas de Korra…apretándolas y masajeándolas por sus muslos y un poco en sus ingles….Korra empezaba a jadear sobre el cuello de Asami, el sentir el aroma de la joven pelinegra entrando por todo su ser…era tan delicioso y placentero que estaba muriendo en todas esas emociones que ambas disfrutaban…además de que la joven pelinegra ya habia empezado con el mismo movimiento de la oso polar a rozar su trasero sobre el monte de la sureña, sensuales y profundos roces subiendo y bajando sobre ella

-Korra….hnnm- un gemido salía de sus labios cuando Korra de la manera más rápida que pudo… pasaba sus manos de las caderas de Asami hacia sus senos. Desabrochando su chalina negra y tocándolos por sobre la tela de su blusa roja…haciendo resaltar esos senos firmes y redondos que a Korra tanto le llamaban la atención

-quieres que pare…- Korra contestaba jadeando y ahora ella moviendo su cadera hacia adelante empujando un poco el trasero de Asami y sin dejar de masajear sus senos, Asami se mordía los labios desesperadamente mientras Seguia masajeando las piernas de la sureña

-no…quiero seguir- entonces Korra sonreía y besaba el oído de la CEO jalándolo un poco, los juegos que tenían desde que andaban, habían sido geniales e intensos…pero ya necesitaba sentir a la ingeniera necesitaba hacerla suya, sin más apretó las piernas golpeando despacio a naga para que saliera corriendo, salto Asami al sentir el brusco movimiento de la perra iba a decir algo, pero Korra se inclinó hacia adelante empujando a Asami a acostarse sobre la perra….sintiendo la intimidad de Korra completamente sobre su trasero, eso provoco que Asami soltara un gemido y mientras naga Seguia corriendo…Korra se golpeaba con ella como si la estuviera embistiendo, esa sensación la estaba mojando muy deprisa Asami

-ah….ah….diosss...- Asami se mordía la mano pues estaba siendo muy cruel Korra al hacer eso, sentía los senos de la sureña rebotar sobre su espalda, estaba muriendo, si Seguia asi no iba a tener el valor suficiente para parar a Korra

-aguanta….ya casi llegamos- decia Korra jadeando mientras chupaba el oído de Asami, Asami se quedaba sin habla además de que Seguia gimiendo por la sensación ¿acaso Korra estaba teniendo la idea de que seguirían esto en su habitación?, no Asami no podía permitir eso…por fin naga habia parado y cuando Asami iba a decir algo…solo sintió a Korra despegarse de ella y como sus fuertes brazos la tomaban a ella cargándola…con aire control pasaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios, Asami estaba sorprendida por la rapidez de Korra…¿Qué era lo que tramaba el avatar?, aún estaba despiertos las personas, sin duda alguna no era buena idea, por suerte en el camino se encontraron con jinora quien al ver a Korra encima de una bola de aire y cargando Asami con el rostro en sorpresa y rojo las detuvo, Korra gruño un poco

-buenas noches chicas ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?- decia la pequeña niña y Korra empezaba a tener ese tic en el ojo cuando la ponían nerviosa o la cachaban en su acto de niña mala

-es que ya vamos a dormir jinora- decia Asami aun en brazos de Korra

-oh….amm… ¿juntas?- decia jinora un poco ruborizada

-no, yo dormiré en mi habitación que tengo cuando me quedo aquí no te preocupes- ahí se acaba el encanto de Korra cuando detuvo su bola y colocando Asami en el suelo miro a la ingeniera tomándola posesivamente de la cadera y mirándola con puchero pero molesta

-¡no!...tu dormirás hoy conmigo- Asami abria sus ojos y se reia tímidamente mirando a jinora quien estaba igual de sorprendida

-amm…sé que son mujeres y sería normal Korra, pero bueno recuerda que ustedes están juntas como pareja y mi padre te dijo que- y Korra miraba a jinora

-solo por hoy no digas nada por favor, necesito sentir a Asami- las 3 se quedaban en silencio ante la declaración tan obvia de la sureña, jinora se puso más roja de lo que estaba y bajo su mirada jugando con sus manos, Asami ya estaba molesta con Korra, no tenía por qué decirle a jinora eso…pobre niña

-no te preocupes….está bien…yo no las eh visto – decia jinora sonriendo al avatar quien ahora suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña maestra…sin más tomo de la mano a Asami y se metieron a prisa a la habitación cerrando

-Korra…Korra espera no podemos- decia Asami al sentir como la sureña la acorralaba en la misma puerta corrediza…no le habia dado tiempo ni siquiera de ir a la cama, Korra tenía los ojos oscuros…ese color azul se habia perdido y se habia transformado en una azul rey muy oscuro y la mirada tierna e inocente de la avatar habia desaparecido por una de una bestia en celo

-por favor Asami- decia Korra colocando sus ambas manos a los lados de la puerta acorralando a la ingeniera, mirándola- necesito sentirte- Korra volvía a poner su nariz y sus labios sobre el cuello de Asami quien ante tal toque ya estaba tambaleándose-quiero oír que digas mi nombre Asami, mientras te ahogas en tus gemidos-

-ahhh…yo...- decia Asami gimiendo despacio, para Korra esa era la señal, Asami estaba disfrutando el deseo carnal que habia despertado en Korra, la sureña sonrió y empezó a besar su cuello y dejaba mordidas y lo succionaba en ciertas partes, mientras bajaba poco a poco sus manos colocándolas en el perfecto cuerpo de la ingeniera…quien a sentirlas Seguia gimiendo mordiéndose los labios intentando contener esos gemidos desesperados

-Asami no tienes idea cuanto eh deseado tocarte- y apretaba su cadera con fuerza- estrujarte…- iba subiendo sus manos hasta los senos de la joven pelinegra- hmm dios…provocarte- le jadeaba en los labios pasándole su lengua en el contorno de sus labios rojos, haciendo que Asami abriera la boca por impulso, ahora se miraban ambas, Asami estaba temblando, de los nervios y del miedo de que alguien entrara y las vieran asi, de repente Korra la tomaba de las manos y la arrastraba a la cama haciendo que cayera sobre la cama boca abajo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Asami, Korra se encimaba en ella

-ahhh…Korra…con cuidado- no es que le hubiera dolido, pero le estaba dando un poco de miedo la agresividad de Korra

-¿estoy siendo muy ruda?- decia Korra en su oído mientras se lo chupaba despacio, mientras que con sus manos empezaba a separar las piernas de Asami y aparar un poco su cadera levantando su trasero, Asami no podía contestar por los gemidos que estaban saliendo involuntariamente por culpa de esas caricias tan dominantes de Korra

-hnnm poco- solo dijo eso entonces Korra…puso sus dos piernas a los lado de las de Asami…y se pegó completamente a ella volviendo a rosa su intimidad con el trasero de Asami, al sentir la intimidad de la sureña Asami arqueo su espalda y levanto más su trasero acostándose sobre la almohada de Korra para sentir más de cerca de Korra mordiendo la sabana y apretándola

-perdóname…seré más delicada- y empezó a embestirla un poco fuerte en pausas haciéndose hacia atrás y luego empujando de golpe sobre el trasero de Asami…Asami a cada embestida estaba muriendo en vida…estaba tan excitada tanto…que podía sentir como de sus bragas escurría sus fluidos que bajaban delicadamente por sus piernas. Estaba arañando las sabanas y mordiendo la almohada mientras gemía en silencio Korra estaba haciendo esos movimientos tan ricos, no quería que parara

-oh…sami….por Raava...Asami- Seguia embistiéndola rozando su intimida con el trasero de su novia, esa sensación a pesar de no tener un contacto con su piel estaba siendo demasiado placentero y aun con ropa esos roces eran más estimulantes

-ko…Korra…para. Por favor- la voz de Asami se escuchaba fuerte aun cuando se hundía en la almohada, pero Korra no iba a parar tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo los labios, sin más se acostó completamente sobre la espalda de Asami y paso una de sus piernas por en medio de las de Asami conectando todo su muslo tonificado con la intimidad de la CEO, empujando un poco para que el contacto empezara a estimular a la ingeniera…empezó a moverse despacio sobre ella

-¡ahhh!...Korra. No…por favor- Asami estaba con las cejas apretadas y mordía la almohada de Korra con desesperación al sentir como era estimulada con las embestidas de Korra…ahora la sureña estaba mordiendo de nuevo su oreja y le estaba restregando su pierna en su intimidad…haciendo fricción provocando que su clítoris y su ya bastante mojada vagina disfrutaban de esos movimientos rápidos pero sutiles del avatar…quien le gemía en el oído y respiraba en el

-¿Por qué?...dime…por qué quieres que pare- el tono de voz de Korra era jadeante y apenas en un hilo…que provocaba que Asami se derritiera más hundiéndose más en la cama pero arqueando más su espalda

-Korra…no….no- estaba perdida…no podía contestarle sin que de sus labios saliera un jadeante suspiro o un gemido ahogado con tan deliciosa sensación estimulante que hacia la pierna de Korra en la intimidad de Asami

-por favor….solo tantito- decia Korra empujando su pierna casi acostando sobre Asami…muy despacio y bajando la velocidad…Asami estaba sufriendo por los lentos movimientos…sin más en un movimiento rápido puso a Korra en la cama y se colocó sobre ella a ahorcajadas, Korra sorprendida la miro, pensó que ya habia terminado pero cuando vio el rostro de Asami ella volvió a sonreír

-juro que si nos cachan te voy a golpear muy fuerte Korra- entonces Asami en un rápido movimiento se paró en la cama y sin quitarse su falda se bajó rápidamente sus bragas rojas aventándolas por alguna parte de la habitación y se quitó sus botas rápidamente…miro a Korra quien estaba petrificada viendo el espectáculo, Asami se mordió los labios y levanto su ceja y le dijo seductoramente

-quítate tus pantalones y tus bragas pero ¡ya!- mientras Asami se quitaba su chalina y se levantaba su blusa un poco haciendo que se viera sus senos cubiertos por su sostén de encaje rojo, Korra levanto las piernas y con aire control saco sus pantalones y sus brazos rápidamente…Asami sorprendida la miro y Korra levanto los brazos un poco roja, sin más se volvió a sentar sobre Korra y paso una de sus piernas debajo de la de Korra, la miro un poco nerviosa

-¿estás bien?- le dijo Korra al notar que Asami estaba indecisa por hacer esto

-s…si es que, bueno es la primera vez que tú y yo- y no termino la frase…entonces Korra se percató de la situación era verdad, se suponía que la primera vez debía ser…lindo y…tierno, Korra habia actuado calurosamente y Asami le habia insistido en no hacerlo, entonces sintió culpa, tomo a Asami de la cadera y se quitó de ahí, Asami estaba sorprendida y sus ojos mostraron temor

-ko…Korra, ¿qué haces?, si quiero espera- y entonces Korra beso sus labios de nuevo y sonrió

-no Asami, yo soy una estúpida, me deje llevar por el momento por el deseo de tenerte, no tengo el derecho de obligarte a esto solo por lujuria- Asami estaba mirando a Korra ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Korra tomo su cara entre sus manos y beso su frente

-perdóname Korra- y Korra sonreía

-perdóname tu a mí, por haberme dejado llevar por mis deseos carnales de nuevo, quiero que cuando llegue el momento sea especial y único para ambas…no solo quiero que sea placentero, quiero que sea perfecto como nuestro amor- entonces Asami sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazo a Korra

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida Korra, gracias por ser tan comprensiva y por entenderme- Korra le daba un beso profundo…pero muy despacio, Asami ponía sus manos en el cuello de Korra mientras el beso la hacía suspirar, cuando se sentó en Korra ambas gimieron al sentir el contacto de sus intimidades y ambas se ruborizaron…Korra se quedó quieta, sabía que un movimiento de ella y moriría ahí, Asami no sabía ni que hacer

-¿ko…Korra?- aún tenían sus labios unidos y sus respiración se golpeaban

-no….no te preocupes…solo quítate con cuidado- ambas se miraban, entonces Asami soltó la carcajada Korra se quedó confundida y cuando sintió los brazos de Asami sobre de ella y un beso, se quedó en sock…por que podía sentir los fluidos de la misma ingeniera bajar por su propia intimidad

-Asami….tu…- entonces Asami se paraba apenada y se tapaba con la cobija…Korra suspiraba y sonreía al ver a Asami asi…entonces tomaba su pantalón y se lo ponía para después con sus propias manos bajar la blusa de su novia y depositarle un beso en la frente

-muero por seguir descubriendo cosas que me enamoren cada día mas de ti Asami- y besaba sus labios despacio y la abrazaba

-¿podemos dormir abrazadas y juntas?- Korra se reia y besaba su cabeza…recogía sus bragas y se las daba Asami se las ponía, al fin y acabo Korra ya la habia visto medio desnuda, le daba una pijama y ambas se acostaba, Korra abrazaba a Asami de la cintura mientras sami se recostaba en el cuerpo de la sureña

-descansa mi amor- decia Asami en un suspiro

-descansa tú también cariño mío- se quedaban al instante dormidas mientras las cubría la noche calurosa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-es que me da miedo entrar y bueno…que tal si- decia jinora quien tenía el rostro enrojecido al tener que haber recurrido a su madre a decirle que Korra y Asami habían dormido juntas

-en primer lugar debiste decirme…ellas son inconscientes sé que se quieren pero si tu padre se hubiera dado cuenta…no sé qué hubiera hecho, ahora vas a entrar en esa habitación jinora y enfrentaras lo que sea que en esa habitación puedas encontrar, si no quieres que tu padre quiera meter a Korra a una cárcel de máxima seguridad y Asami a un convento- le decia en un tono molesto, sin más la joven maestra se iba caminando por los pasillos…estaba rezando a los espíritus no tener que encontrarse que ambas chicas se encontraban desnudas y peor aún…sin cobijas y abrazadas, se consideraba una persona aun pequeña para ver algo asi, no le molestaba que fueran mujeres y que se amaran, era el pudor de verlas desnudas, sin más toco esperando un milagro y que alguna le contestara, pero su suerte no estaba de su lado pues nadie contesto…sin más suspiro pesado y con los ojos cerrados abrió la puerta y cerro tras meterse

-k…Korra…mi….mi…madre ha hecho el desayuno y le gustaría que ambas bajaran ya….es tarde- apretaba sus ojos pero no hubo respuesta alguna ¿a lo mejor ambas chicas se…habían levantado ya?, con valentía los abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa provocándole mucha ternura ese romántico momento, sus amigas no estaban desnudas…ni tampoco las cobijas estabas destrozadas…de echo…Korra estaba acostada de lado abrazando a Sami…por la cadera mientras su barbilla reposaba tranquilamente por la cabeza de la pelinegra….y en cuanto a Asami, su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de la sureña…que era cubierto un poco por el mismo pelo de Korra, que estaba suelto…mientras que sus manos estaban reposadas tomando la camisa de la sureña en un agarre tierno y envuelta en los brazos de la joven sureña y ambas estaban dormidas y tapadas hasta las caderas…jinora pudo ver que tenían pijamas…a lo mejor y si lo hicieron pero antes de quedar exhaustas, decidieron cubrirse…no quería despertarlas….esa imagen era demasiado tierna, pero si su padre llegase a buscar a Korra y la encontrase asi con sami, seguramente las obligaría a purificarse por 100 años, sin más se acercó de lado de Korra moviendo su hombro despacio

-korrita, despierta- decia jinora sonriendo, al ver que Korra habia reaccionado un poco apretando más a su cuerpo a la joven CEO quien habia echo unos quejidos tiernos y se habia acomodado más en el cuello de Korra, jinora se rio poquito y volvió a mover a Korra con un poco más de rudeza…Korra abrió los ojos poco a poco ella estaba mirando hacia Asami y jinora estaba detrás de ella, asi que cuando voltio su rostro se espantó pero no hizo nada solo tratar de hablar con delicadeza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decia Korra aun con la voz adormilada

-mi madre quiere que bajen a desayunar…ya sabe que ambas durmieron juntas- decia jinora sonrojándose, Korra suspiro en realidad no quería provocar a peema o a tenzin con esto, pero no podía culpar a jinora no tenía culpa de nada

-no te preocupes….yo hablare con ella y gracias por avisarme ahorita despierto a Asami- le sonreía entonces jinora se paraba y se iba por la puerta…pero antes de Salir miraba a Korra

-oye Korra- no podía aguantar, Korra la miro y alzando las cejas le pregunto qué pasaba

-¿crees que yo llegue a encontrar el amor, como tú?- Korra se le quedaba viendo sorprendida en el rostro de jinora se podía ver un poco de nostalgia…Korra sonrió, su pequeña amiga ya estaba creciendo definitivamente si

-claro que si jinora, en alguna parte del mundo…habrá esa persona especial tu propio yeonghon – jeolban ya lo veras- sin más jinora sonreía y cerraba la puerta tras salirse…Korra se estiraba un poco saltando una gran bocanada de aire…miraba hacia la pared recordado los gemidos y los momentos tan calurosos que hubo en la noche, sonrió pero también recordó que Asami se habia puesto a temblar y se habia paralizado cuando iban a juntar sus intimidades…seguramente, claro que era obvio que era su primera vez….."Con una mujer", no es que pensara que Asami fuera de ese tipo de personas que se acuesta solo por placer…no, pero seguramente y no tendría nada de malo si lo hubiera hecho con Mako

-¡maldito Mako!- susurraba en sus labios mordiéndose un poco el labio, en un instante le habia entrado una enorme ola de celos y rabia…Mako siempre habia sido un chico caliente…muchas veces el avatar se encontraba en situaciones parecidas…..donde tenía que apartarlo bruscamente porque él quería pasar de los besos intensos a los restregamientos de su juguete debajo de sus pantalones con Korra…quería a Mako, pero cuando lo besaba lo besaba con ternura…pues nunca logro encender a Korra ni un milésimo, Mako no sabía los puntos débiles de Korra…asi que por más que intentara tocando partes que simplemente ella solo suspiraba de aburrimiento, bueno…nunca le pareció atractivo asi…no como Asami…de nuevo su sonrisa aparece mordiéndose el labio, al recordar los actos carnales que pasaron ayer en la noche o que casi estuvieron por pasar, incluso sonreía por la ternura y los nervios con el miedo de la joven heredera….Asami se veía hermosa asi tan devil, tan desprotegida la amaba intensamente y aunque después de un rato le dolía su entre pierna, ella lo habia disfrutado mucho….cada momento era único para ella sus momentos tan especiales y calurosos con su novia Asami.

-hnmm ¿Korra?- Korra reaccionaba ante eso y bajaba la vista al ver los ojos medio abiertos de la joven ojiverde. Ella sonreía y acariciaba una de sus mejillas delicadamente con sus manos

-buenos días dormilona- Asami se estiraba un poco haciendo quejidos chistosos y después se incorporaba un poco para besar despacio y tiernamente a Korra para decirle- buenos días mi amor-

-¿dormiste bien?- decia Korra mientras aun seguía dándole besos pequeños en los labios y mejillas, Asami empezaba a reírse un poco

-no tienes idea lo mucho que me encanta dormir asi contigo Korra- decia Asami atrapando el labio inferior de Korra provocando que ella gimiera un poco desprevenida del movimiento tan rápido

-ya veo cuanto jaja- decia mientras trataba de pasar su lengua por sus labios, pero rápidamente Asami tomaba su lengua y comenzaba a chupársela muy delicada pero sensualmente…Korra frunció su ceño y jadeo al sentir tan ricos y deliciosos masajes de los labios de Asami sobre su lengua

-hnnm Sam- decia apretando sus caderas haciendo que la ojiverde se arqueara colocándose encima de Korra

-hnnm Korra- decia Asami soltando poco a poco su lengua para después volver a besarla y chupar ahora su labio

-no empecemos- decia Korra sonriendo

-es que me provocas mucho- decia Asami besando ahora el cuello de la joven sureña

-si…pero también me duele la entre pierna cuando decides no seguir- eso fue un poco duro pero cierto, Asami se acostó sobre su pecho apenada

-lo siento mi amor, es que no se ayer sentí que estábamos solo sucumbiendo al deseo de poseernos y no sentí esas ganas de unirnos- Korra sonreía y rápidamente la volteaba dejando debajo de ella, la miraba a esos enormes ojos sorprendidos y volvía a besar sus labios arrancando un suspiro de ellos

-yo estaba conectada con tu alma al cien por cierto mi amor, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada….si aún no estas lista…lo voy a respetar y esperare el tiempo que tú lo desees- Asami acariciaba el rostro de la morena

-me encanta como me hablas- Korra tomaba su mano y besaba su palma

\- y a mí me encanta que tomes enserio nuestra relación- Asami alzaba la ceja un poco confundida

-siempre lo eh echo-Korra sonreía

-lo se…pero me refiero a que quieras que las cosas vayan con calma, yo…soy muy desesperada contigo y dios me vuelves loca en cualquier aspecto…haces que quiera solo hacerte mía en todo aspecto para que todos entiendan que tu…ya tienes dueña-lo decia en un tono egocéntrico Asami empezaba a reír y besaba sus labios para después poner sus manos en su cuello

-siempre Korra….siempre supe que soy tuya- Korra sonreía y dejaba que su cuerpo se uniera con el de la joven pelinegra para después besarse apasionadamente…pero romántica y tiernamente, después de quedarse unos 5 minutos más en cama ambas decidieron vestirse para bajar a almorzar…Korra hubiera querido preguntarle en el cuarto si ella ya no era virgen…pues aún no se le olvidaba su propia rabieta al recordarse que antes de ella, estuvo el calenturiento de Mako y si seguramente con Korra intento algo, puede que con la pelinegra lo haya logrado…le dolía saber si Mako fue el primero en su vida, pero bueno ella sería la última y la única de ahora en adelante.

-vaya hasta que se dignaron a bajar- decia tenzin un poco molesto, ambas se miraban ¿tenzin seguramente se imaginaba cosas que no eran?, más tarde Korra le haría ver que no fue asi, peema llego al rescate y sin más con su sonrisa le sirvió sus platos

-déjalas, ellas están dedicadas a salvar ciudad republica supongo que merecen un descanso y tiempo para su relación-

-hmmm, no tengo nada en contra de su relación, pero mira la hora si quisieran estar juntas deberían ambas ir a meditar con jinora y asi intentar que Asami pueda entrar al mundo espiritual y pueda buscar a los antecesores de Korra o incluso entrar al más haya y buscar a su madre- Asami miraba a tenzin sorprendida

-¿no te gustaría ver a tu madre Asami?- decia tenzin seriamente mientras tomaba de su te

-claro que sí, casi no tuvimos tiempo de platicar cuando la convergencia armónica, pero ella me dijo que no siempre iba a poder contactarla aunque tuviera este don…asi que no quiero ilusionarme y después bueno sentirme mal porque no logro tener contacto con ella- decia Asami un poco deprimida

-no te preocupes Asami, esto no es algo que puedas forzar, cuando menos te lo esperes y cuando más medites y te sientes en armonía con la naturaleza y tu comunidad…podrás entrar al más haya y poder hablarle para que puedan verse, es cierto no siempre se podrán ver pero debes en cuando que puedan comunicarse….talvez borre esos años amargo y soledad que pasaste encerrada en tu mansión con tu padre-Asami sonreía al maestro, ella lo respetaba mucho pues tenzin era muy sabio y siempre le tenía un buen consejo que darle, Korra solo se quedaba pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con Yasuko….¿debía decirle a Asami?, tal vez su madre ya se lo habia dicho, pero Asami no le habia dicho nada ¿y si se enojaba?, Korra se preguntaba miles de cosas mientras veía como los labios de Asami se abrían y se cerraban con una sonrisa al hablar con tenzin, ella sabía que su novia no se molestaría pero tal vez le sorprendería el que no se lo haya mencionado, ya habia dos cosas que debía hablar con la joven pelinegra.

Después del desayuno las jóvenes y el maestro iban hacia el patio principal de la isla…según tenzin quería ver hasta donde eran capaces los poderes de bumi, pues el día de ayer en la tarde cuando todos estaba cenando bumi pudo hacer aire control, Kya y todos los maestros con las jóvenes estaban viéndolo que solo movía sus manos sin lanzar una pequeña porción de aire….

-¿crees que al estar en el mundo espiritual en la convergencia armónica le dio poderes?- Korra Seguia viéndolo, en realidad le agradaba saber que bumi también era un maestro aire

-supongo que eso pudo haber pasado- contestaba tenzin ilusionado por que fuera verdad

-tal vez el tío bumi maduro más tarde- decia ikke

-eh sentido un cambio en tu aura últimamente- bumi miraba a Kya con ojos de asesino ante ese comentario

-¿y no me lo dijiste?- Kya suspiraba ante el comentario tonto de su hermano, lo miraba con puchero, quería asesinarlo, pero fue interrumpida cuando vio que se acercaba la jefa de policía Kya, voltio a verla y ambas conectaron sus miradas anteriormente cuando Korra habia pedido ayudar a raiko por segunda vez se habían visto…pero el contacto y la situación habia sido muy rápida, Kya sonrió con un rubor en su rostro, pero lin solo se puso roja y siguió su camino hacia tenzin…Asami se percató de ello y alzo la ceja sorprendida….creo que tenía una idea loca acerca de ambas, Korra al parecer no se percató de ello, pues ella estaba atenta al joven Mako que venía con un rostro incomodo al verla con Asami muy juntas

-es el ataque de un monstruo invisible- decia lin poniéndose enfrente de todos al mirar como bumi Seguia haciendo esos movimientos

-lin…no vas a creer esto, bumi acaba de hacer aire control- la jefa y el policía se miraba entonces ambos volteaban a ver a tenzin

-me temo que no es el único- decia lin

-recibí una llamada de un tipo que empezó hacer aire control de la nada- decia Mako

-¿quieren decir que hay otro, donde esta?- se podía sentir el tono de tenzin que estaba muy emocionado por saber que habia mas maestros aire

-el….voló la puerta en mi cara y escapo, tenemos a varios policías buscándolo en este momento- decia mirando de nuevo a aquellas tres personas, pero Korra sonrió mirando al chico y poniendo sus manos en su cadera le dijo

-esperen los ayudaremos a buscarlo…por donde comenzamos- Mako se rascaba su cabeza con el rostro un poco contrariado

-ah…bueno…hm sabes deberías dejárselo a la policía…es….un asunto policial ¿entiendes?...es….algo oficial- Mako miraba a Korra con desaprobación de lo que dijo…se encontró con la cara de la ingeniera y la del avatar con las cejas alzadas y mirándolo extraño, ahora se sentía estúpido cuando vio que tenzin se alejaba de ahí

-¿de acuerdo?- decia Korra sonriendo ante amm tal oficial respuesta del policía-¿Cómo estás tú?, no tienes que quedarte en la estación de policía….sabes que eres bienvenido aquí- ambas chicas se acercaban a Mako, Korra no vio de malo el agarrar la mano de Asami quien también estaba buscando el contacto…al contrario ambas le sonrieron pero el joven cuando vio eso solo bajo la mirada aun apenado y un poco incomoda…carraspeo y contesto sin mas

-nooo….estoy bien- decia sonriendo-tengo que ir….a….trabajar- miraba a Korra y Asami al mismo tiempo-bueno….¡Me retiro!- y las saludaba como militar extendiendo su mano en su frente - ¡señoritas!- un color rojo cubrió sus mejillas y se voltio con aun la mano extendida para alcanzar a lin….Korra y Asami se miraban con las cejas alzadas…ante la reacción del joven, estaba siendo muy inmaduro pero no iban a rogarle más, si él quería alejarse, ellas no iban hacer nada, pro tampoco no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo su trabajo oficial del policía…ellas iban a ayudar, sin más se fueron en el primer barco para poder llegar a ciudad república y agarrar el auto de la ingeniera que habían dejado en el muelle…Korra estaba emocionada, maestros aire en la ciudad que locura…pero toda esa emoción fue interrumpida cuando le contaba su emoción a su novia y esta le aventaba al rostro las llaves de su auto, que a sus reflejos las agarro observándola confusa, se le quedo viendo a la ingeniera y ella solo le sonreía coquetamente.

-sabes que no soy buena en esto- decia Korra poniendo su cara en preocupación mirando a Asami

-tu eres el avatar…dominas los cuatro elementos debes aprender a conducir…además- y aventaba seductoramente su cabello hacia atrás para mirar nuevamente a Korra- es relajante- Korra quedo embobada con eso…pero en verdad amaba tanto a su novia que no quería matarla volvió a mirarla dándole las llaves

-no quiero destruir tu auto o que te suceda algo por mi culpa- Asami beso sus labios rápidamente pero los mordió jalándolos para después con un pequeño golpecito de cadera empujar a Korra hacia atrás. Provocando un salto en ella al sentir la cadera de la joven CEO sobre su intimidad, se puso colorada y Asami sonrió guiñando el ojo

-vamos será divertido – y sin más se quedó viendo al frente mientras Korra se ponía en el copiloto y daba marcha al auto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡engraje…..ENGRANJE!...uhhh….Korra…ahh…para- tras mucho rechinido de carro y clac son de las personas que circulaban detrás de Korra por fin se habia parado, Asami suspiraba pues su rostro estaba más de casi 5 minutos tenso y asustado por la conducción de su novia, con apenas voz pudo decirle como

-ese….es el freno-decia suspirando mientras miraba a Korra que estaba tensa igual

-intentemos otra vez…..¿estas lista?- Korra la miraba y hacia el mismo gesto que hizo Mako, haciendo que ambas se rieran…sin más prendió el auto mientras manejaba muy lento

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que hablar con Mako será tan difícil?- le decia Korra mientras ahora manejaba un poquito mejor que hace unos minutos

-bueno…Mako nunca ha sido un chico en contacto con sus…. ¡sentimientos!- ese último lo decia en un tono de molestia- pero será mejor con el tiempo- Korra estaba pensando mientras Seguia manejando

-oye…cuando yo no estaba ¿te dijo que habíamos terminado?- Asami no sabía cómo reaccionaría Korra pero de igual debía decirle la verdad

-sí, todos lo sabíamos, lo siento – miro a Korra y solo pudo ver que su cara se ruborizaba un poco

-eso es vergonzoso- Asami debía decirle también del beso

-de echo necesito decirte algo sobre eso y sé que debí decírtelo antes pero…cuando tu no estabas bueno….Mako me…beso- Korra miraba a Asami sorprendida, la ingeniera se agacho en el asiento a esperar que Korra tal vez la dejara en ese momento pero escucho la risa de la sureña

-jajaja…por eso se pone nervioso con nosotros…jajaja sí que se lo tenía guardadito- Asami miro extraña a Korra

No está enojada ahora era momento para decirle a Asami la clase de novio que tenía, Korra sonreía pícaramente alzando una ceja, muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

-mja ¡no!...no me sorprende que hiciera eso…ya lo habia echo cuando salía contigo el me beso igual asi que- iba a terminar la frase cuando Asami

-¡TE QUE!- y la sonrisa y el gesto de victoria de Korra desapareció abriendo la boca con miedo y con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Asami

-¡mmhaa…lo siento…mucho…pensé que sabias!- miraba a su novia asustada por su rostro, Asami rápidamente miro hacia enfrente sonriendo

-solo bromeo…lo supe hace mucho tiempo- Korra suspiro

-¿podría saber quién te lo dijo?- Korra ahora estaba avergonzada

-bolín….él era el único que sabía que yo moría por ti….desde que estaba con Mako, no me dolió tanto saber que se dieran el beso…lo que si dolió es saber que tú se lo correspondiste- Korra ahora estaba triste

-cuando me beso…bueno no sé qué me paso pero…me sorprendí bastante y después le habia dicho que no, aunque termino convenciéndome y haciéndome creer que tu…no estabas interesada en mí, de echo el día que él y yo cortamos fue el mismo cuando te vi…con Iroh- ahora Korra miraba al frente mientras Seguia conduciendo y ahora Asami estaba jugando sus manos

-Korra….yo…bueno es que-

-muchas veces platicamos de él, tu siempre decías que era solo tu amigo ¿desde cuándo andabas con él?-

-hmmm…bueno él y yo anduvimos después de que tu cumpliste 5 meses con Mako es decir…que duramos 4 meses- Korra estaba confundida

-hmmm pero no sabes en qué fecha Mako y yo cumplimos 4 meses- entonces Asami ponía su rostro triste…odiaba recordar cosas tristes

-yo vi cuando él te beso y como te convenció tan fácil con un beso…ese día yo iba decidida a decirte lo que sentía…tenzin me dijo que estabas en el templo meditando y cuando subí me escondí en una de las paredes y como entre me fui…después de ver ese beso-Korra estaba mordiéndose el labio fuertemente

-soy una estúpida, lo siento por todo lo que te hice sufrir- entonces sentía la mano de Asami en la suya donde sostenía el freno

-valió la pena, pues ahora estas aquí conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga y mi novia- Korra sonreía mirando a Asami

-la verdad nunca habia tenido a una amiga…excepto a naga, pero me siento tan bien en saber que no solo eres mi amiga….si no…mi- y en ese momento el rostro de Asami se horrorizaba

-liana…-pero Korra no era eso que quería decir iba a terminar su frase cuando-¡liana…..liana…LIANAAAAAAAA!- y señalaba hacia enfrente en ese momento Korra volteaba y con toda su fuerza giro el auto para no estamparse el carro…a pocos centímetros estuvo para hacerlo….pero no sucedió y en ese momento un grito de Asami y la aparición de un espíritu reventó el genio de la joven sureña

-¡HEEEY…CUIDADO POR DONDE VAN!- decia el espíritu enojado, Korra subía su pie en la puerta del auto y señalaba al espíritu

-¡QUE HACES TU VIVIENDO EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE EN PRIMER LUGAR!-

-¡no me preguntes a mi avatar….tu hiciste el mundo asi…nosotros solo vivimos en el!-

-escucha no tengo nada en contra de los espíritus pero ¡estas lianas causan problemas en toda la ciudad!- estaba furiosa aquel espíritu se sintió ofendido y dándole la espalda le dijo

-espíritus…lianas…somos todos iguales…creí que el avatar sabría eso- sin más Korra ahora pensaba lo que habia dicho su vecino espíritu…se sentaba de nuevo en el coche pensando

-¿Korra…te encuentras bien?... ¿amor?- le decia Asami

-creo que ese espíritu me dio una idea de cómo deshacerme de las lianas-acariciaba su barbilla mientras fruncía su ceño- y necesitare mucha agua-

El ver al avatar tan centrada en su trabajo a Asami le encantaba…sin avisar agarraba su barbilla y la jalaba hacia ella…pegando sutilmente sus labios sin besarlos aun…Korra se ponía roja y se quedaba sin habla

-me encanta tu forma de pensar y resolver las cosas…te ves muy….sexy y atractiva. No puedo resistirme a ti avatar- Korra abria sus ojos iba a decir algo cuando sintió los labios de la joven CEO….sin más se dejó llevar apegándola a ella y profundizando ese beso tierno, apasionado y juguetón.

-amo cuando haces eso…ejerces en mi un poder único que me hace salir de mi optimismo y creer que todo lo puedo- decia Korra jadeante a la necesidad de oxigeno sin más sonrió juntando su frente con la de Asami

-bueno…somos la pareja del poder recuerda el periódico...- decia Asami sonriendo a la joven sureña que movía sus ojos en una molestia pero en broma…volvió a besar a la joven pelinegra y encendió de nuevo el motor.

\- debemos ir al puente central de ciudad republica tengo una idea cariño- le decia en los labios mientras se separaba de ella, Korra cargaba Asami sorpresivamente y la colocaba en el asiento del piloto y ella rápidamente se iba al del copiloto, Asami la miraba sonriendo y sin más arranco y fueron haya…ojala el plan del avatar solucionara las cosas….en ciudad república, pues la Pareja del Poder iba con todo…para salvarla una vez…..más.


	18. Chapter 1 Gracias

El avatar, se encontraba en el puente de la ciudad, donde cruzaba el agua del mar, Korra miraba un edificio que estaba envuelto en lianas completamente…sus amigos bolín, lin y su novia estaba ahí observando con detalle y silencio lo que Korra fuera lo que iba a hacer….Korra suspiro, estaba nerviosa quería que su plan funcionara, quería que todo el mundo volviera a creer en ella y sobre todo dejaran en paz su vida privada con la joven CEO, el plan consistía en purificar a las lianas, ya que ellas también eran espíritus y Korra tenía la idea de que ellos iban a poder estar en paz asi.

-espero que funcione- iba a proceder cuando escucho que gente se acercaba volteaba a ver y era su amigo raiko…lo que le faltaba

-que están haciendo ustedes aquí- Korra contestaba un poco brusca a la prensa y al presidente

-me informaron que tenías un nuevo plan para deshacerte de las molestias lianas, entonces traje aquí a todo el mundo para observar- decia raiko riéndose

-Avatar Korra realmente que- no iba a soportar a los reporteros en ese momento

-¡SIN PREGUNTAS!, solo quédense ahí… ¡EN SILENCIO!- decia Korra enojado y amenazando a ese barullo….Asami suspiraba con tensión…pues el que raiko estuviera ahí complicaba las cosas y más si no resultaba el plan de su novia.

Sin más Korra se acercó a aquel edificio…cerro sus ojos y empezó a conectarse con su espíritu….iba a tener toda la fe del mundo para poder darle a las lianas la paz que ella creía que estaban buscando…sin más comenzó a purificar a las lianas con su técnica el agua…envolviendo al edificio…todo el mundo estaba sorprendido cuando vio que aquellas lianas estaban desapareciendo…Asami sonreía iba a acercarse a la joven sureña su plan habia sido un triunfo.

-Ve en paz- suspiraba Korra…cuando volteaba para mirar a la prensa sintió el suave perfume de su hermosa novia…ella sonreía y la abrazaba con fuerza y sin importarle le daba un beso enfrente de todos

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti- decia Asami aun en el beso y mirando a Korra con dulzura

-¿Cómo supo que hacer?- decia un reportero interrumpiendo a ambas

-¿enviara lejos a los espíritus?-

-¿pretenden que con esto, todo el mundo acepte su relación prohibida?-ambas miraban a esas personas con molestia…iba a Korra a decir algo cuando empezó a temblar el puente…ambas abrieron los ojos sin saber de dónde venía ese temblor, cuando el agua del rio se desbordaba dando paso a las lianas que volvían a surgir e iban directamente al edificio, pero con más agresividad y envolviendo más al edificio…ambas tenían la boca abierta, sorprendidas por la agresividad, el edificio no iba a soportar semejante presión debían sacar a todos de ahí…rápidamente Korra soltó de la cintura a Asami y corrió hacia el edificio pues el edifico estaba a punto de caer…bolín y lin hicieron una pared solida con tierra haciendo que el edificio se apoyara, dándole chance a Korra para poder sacar a todos ahí….Asami aparta al presidente y a los demás de la prensa, alejándolos del peligro.

-¡SALGAN TODOS RAPIDO!- decia Korra a las personas….todos iban saliendo pero faltaba un pequeño en una de las ventanas del edificio, Korra tomo su planeador y rápidamente fue a la ventana para sacar al niño, el niño rápidamente se agarró de Korra…por desgraciada la parte del edificio de arriba estaba cayendo

-¡SUJETATE!- y rápidamente bajaba al niño, para después con aire control…para poder sostener aquel pedazo de edificio y bajarlo sin dañar más la calle.

-maldita sea- susurro Korra aun en el suelo, después de poner ese pedazo en el suelo…no quería ver a nadie seguramente todos…iban a atacarla una vez mas

\- eso pudo haber salido mejor- decia bolín mirando ahora que las lianas estaba envueltas en más edificios, Asami lo miraba con desaprobación no tenía que hacer sentir más mal a Korra…la avatar no dijo nada tomo su planeador y salió de ahí…Asami quería detenerla, pero lo mejor era dejarla un rato sola, suspiro y prefirió ir a ver su compañía, tal vez Korra mas tarde la buscaría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Más tarde Korra se encontraba meditando en el templo aire….necesitaba ayuda….quería que todo lo malo desapareciera, pero por más que quería conectarse con Aang y los demás no podía, se habia ido del catástrofe intento de deshacerse de las lianas, dejando a Asami ahí, porque quería ver que sin la ayuda de ella pudiera comunicarse con ellos, pero era inútil su conexión con ellos se habia ido, no quería hacer sentir culpable a Asami…cuando pidiera ayuda y simplemente Asami no pudiera aun brindársela porque aún no sabía cómo contactarlos, además de que ella no quería enojarse por eso, aun su temperamento no sabía controlarlo, pero fue interrumpida al sentir la presencia de tenzin.

-no puedo hablar…medito- decia aun en su posición de meditación

-debes estar muy desesperada…odias meditar- entonces todo el teatro caía, era cierto…estaba desesperada

-pensé que si lo intentaba podía a contactar a mis avatares pasados- se paraba para dirigirse al barandal del templo

-sabes que Asami, puede ayudarte, de echo ¿por qué no está aquí?- entonces Korra suspiraba cerrando los ojos

-sabes que ella aun no puede contactarlos…aun ni siquiera sabe bien meditar y…no hay tiempo, necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme, alguien debe de saber algo que me ayude, no puedo esperar tenzin, no puedo- decia bajando la cabeza desanimada

-me encuentro muy sola, ahora que lo pienso arruine todo dejando los portales abiertos, ¿no es asi?- volteaba mirando a tenzin esperando a que él le dijera lo que tenía que haber como siempre

-tu no arruinaste nada- le decia tenzin acercándose a ella

-hiciste lo que creías que era lo mejor para el mundo y ahora las cosas han cambiado- tenzin ponía su mano en la espalda de la joven

\- los cambios pueden ser buenos o malos dependiendo del punto de vista-

-Buff…tenzin, conozco el punto de vista de la gente y es malo- se volteaba para no ver al maestro

-no eres el presidente Korra, tu trabajo no es solucionar los problemas cotidianos de cada persona en ciudad república, tu responsabilidad es traer el equilibrio a todo el mundo y eso significa que no importa lo que hagas o cuanto se esfuerce Asami por ayudarte o por la relación que ustedes tienen…habrá gente que no estará feliz por eso- sus palabras no la estaba ayudando o eso creía el avatar

-genial- decia Korra volviéndose a sentar en el piso

-pero por otra parte, habrá personas felices….como yo, lo que hiciste durante la convergencia armónica, pudo haber traído de vuelta a mi nación y eso solo puede ayudar a restaurar el equilibrio, asi es como debe actuar un buen avatar- Korra lo miraba sorprendida pero es que sentía mucho miedo

-da miedo, tengo todo este poder y hay mucha gente que depende de mí- ahora abrazaba sus piernas y colocaba su varilla en ellas

-pero la mitad del tiempo no sé qué debería hacer, lo peor de todo es que la relación que llevo con Asami parece que la perjudican más, creo que la gente no le gusta ver esas relaciones como las llaman prohibidas- Korra ahora tenía la mirada triste, en su mente cruzaba una idea terrible- creo que debería ser más sabia y dejar mis sentimientos a un lado para no molestar a los demás y no provocarle problemas a Asami-

-la verdadera sabiduría comienza cuando aceptamos las cosas tal y como son, comenzaste una nueva era Korra, volviste abrir las relaciones entre mismos sexos, haciendo que ese amor que antes callaban fuera más expresivo…puedo decirte que hiciste felices a mucha gente, que vivía oculta por miedo a lo que dirían, no creo que sea justo que solo dejes a Asami a un lado, cuando va hacer la única persona que más este contigo apoyándote, no puedes ser egoísta prefiriendo a los demás, eso…no traería equilibrio al contrario, además…por ti personas que conozco quieren volver a luchar por amores que perdieron hace mucho tiempo- Korra lo miraba sorprendida no entendía eso pero cuando iba a preguntar bolín los interrumpía…diciendo que Mako habia llamado diciendo que habia encontrado al nueva maestro aire y que se encontraba en el puente Yoshi, sin más Korra alegre se paró con tenzin y fueron al puente a tratar de hablar con el nuevo maestro, tenía razón tenzin algo bueno de todo esto…era esos maestros y que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Asami, no sería lo correcto olvidar o dejar algo tan lindo que tenía con ella.

-¡baje de inmediato o nos veremos obligados a actuar!- Lin tras un megáfono se dirigía al maestro que estaba asustado en la cima del puente, un grupo de hombre iba a bajarlo cuando de repente una ráfaga los lanzo a los aire…por suerte ellos rápidamente con metal control, volvieron al puente sin ningún problema, el maestro estaba desesperado y asustado

-no puedo dejarlo asi- y Korra tomaba su planeador y se acercaba lo más que pudo al maestro sin que él, la lanzara como a los anteriores sujetos

-no se asuste vine para conversar- decia Korra mirándolo

-por favor, no sé lo que hago y no quiero herir a nadie-

-dígame a mi- decia Korra sinceramente al mirar a todos los que estaba abajo

-que día ¿no?, el mío tampoco ha sido tan bueno ¿le importa si me siento aquí?- el maestro la miraba y no dijo nada, Korra se sentó

-mire, sé que está asustado está pasando por un gran cambio y en parte es mi culpa, pero no está solo hay otros maestros aire y quieren ayudarlo, de echo tienen muchas ganas de conocerlo- le decia Korra sonriéndole

-no quiero ser un maestro aire, por favor tu eres el avatar has que se detenga-

-lo lamento, no puedo pero le prometo que las cosas mejoraran si le da una oportunidad, déjeme llevarlo al templo del aire para conversar sobre el tema, ¿de acuerdo?- decia Korra sonriendo y estirando su mano, el señor la miraba un poco asustado, volvía a mirar al suelo, Korra estaba desesperada quería que aquel hombre le tuviera confianza

-quiero decirle algo- Korra lo miraba sorprendida pero atino con una sonrisa

-me gusta mucho su novia, cuando supe en la radio que ustedes compartían una relación no me lo creí, era como si yo tuviera poderes en algún momento- Korra iba a contestar mal pero en eso

-pero ahora soy un maestro aire y tengo miedo, supongo que ustedes también tienen miedo a que no las acepten, tu eres el avatar y no sabes qué hacer ante mis nuevos poderes y tu relación…lo que quiero decir es….que a pesar de tener miedo, quiero ayudar a traer el equilibrio contigo avatar y si el ir contigo y ayudar a los demás a que acepten su relación es el equilibrio entonces quiero hacerlo- Korra lo miro sorprendida…la actitud de aquel hombre habia cambiado drásticamente, con tan solo una conversación sencilla de ella, sin más sonrió y cuando iba a tomarla de la mano, el resbalo, rápidamente Korra con su planeador lo alcanzo dejándolo fuera de peligro en el suelo, aquel hombre miro a Korra y le volvió a sonreír y le dijo gracias, Korra sonrió y tenzin se acercó a darle la bienvenida y a decirle que él iba a ayudarlo a controlar su poder.

-este es el trato, tendremos una crisis por día gracias a ti- de la multitud raiko salía acercándose a Korra furioso

-escuche sé que no le es fácil adaptarse a estos cambio y lo lamento mucho, pero usted y todos los demás tendrán que acostumbrarse a esto, las lianas y los espíritus vinieron para quedarse- Korra lo miraba retadoramente y firme en sus palabras, aunque ya no fuera el puente entre los dos mundo, ella debía traer el equilibrio en ambos y eso significaba que debía traer la paz en ambos y hacer que se llevaran bien

-sabes quién no vino para quedarse ¡TU, TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS DE LA CIUDAD!, tu solo has causado problemas desde que llegaste- todo el mundo se sorprendía de lo que raiko decia, Korra lo miraba un poco desanimada, pero después de todo tenía razón, si ella era el problema entonces que raiko se arreglara como fuera, su labor de ella iba a encontrarlo y no era quedándose en un lugar donde nadie la aceptaba tal y como era.

-no se preocupe por mí, ya estaba por irme- y sin más le dio la espalda para ir con tenzin

-sabes tenzin….tenías razón, tal vez no todos acepten mi nueva era, ni mi relación con Asami, pero de esa parte aunque sea pequeña, hay gente que si, como el nuevo maestro aire y creo que ya sé cuál es mi misión, se cuál es mi siguiente camino, hay nuevos maestros aire y los voy a encontrar para restaurar la nación de maestros aire- decia sonriéndole, tenzin la tomaba del hombro sonriendo igual, le llenaba de orgullo que Korra hablara asi

-no creas que no iré contigo, es muy emocionante, quien sabe quién esté ahí afuera descubriendo su nuevo poder de aire por primera vez- sin más ambos se iban al bisonte al templo aire iban a hablar sobre su viaje y a preparar todo, Korra después de hablar de eso iría a ver Asami seguramente a su casa, pues debía decirle que debía irse y en cierta forma despedirse de ella pues….no sabría cuánto tiempo iba a tardar para volver a estar con ella, eso era lo único que la ponía triste después de todo.

Asami se encontraba hablando por teléfono en la oficina de su padre, mientras estaba revisando unos papeles acerca de sus nuevas empresas, incluyendo de su boutique de ropa, hablaba con un amigo muy especial, quien estaba siendo muy indiscreto a preguntarle por su relación ya oficial del avatar.

-vamos Asami, ¿dime como es ella?- Asami estaba riéndose, mientras se hacía para atrás en su silla

-para que quieres saber eso, ni cuando éramos novios eran tan….imprudente y descarado Iroh- se mordía los labios

-bueno, sé que mi pregunta es un poco indiscreta, pero tú fuiste la que me llamo el otro día para pedirme consejos de como engatusar a Korra, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante, puesto que tú eres una mujer muy atractiva que fácilmente sabría eso, pero bueno necesito saber si ya…ustedes, se unieron- Asami se quedaba pensando en eso un momento y su rostro se enrojeció al recordar que estuvo a punto

-bueno, ayer estuve a punto de entregarme a Korra pero…bueno, no creo que era la forma en la que quería hacerlo- el silencio reino por un momento

-bueno… ¿fue tan malo?- decia Iroh

-no, es que…solo sucumbimos al placer, no fue romántico y yo espero, que mi primera vez sea…..bueno especial- decia un poco triste y penosa

-jaja, creo que toda mujer espera eso, o por lo menos las mujeres que son dulces y tiernas, si Korra no es asi bueno debes hacérselo saber Asami…no tiene nada de malo que se lo digas-

-ya lo hice-

-y ¿qué dijo?- volvió a sonreír y su corazón latió fuerte

-dijo que ella me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario y que el día que pasara, ella haría que fuera tan especial y hermoso como nuestro amor-

\- definitivamente el avatar Korra, es maravillosa- Asami se sonrojaba ante eso, pues recordaba como Iroh la habia cachado aquella vez

-aquí lo malo, es que ella espera que tú le des la señal de cuando quieres ese momento especial- Asami volvía de su sueño despierta

-¿Por qué lo dices?- fruncía el ceño

-bueno, ella te dijo que te esperaría el tiempo que tu quisieras, eso quiere decir que está diciendo en pocas palabras "cuando tú me digas que estas lista", '¿entiendes?- ahora Asami abria sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda

-¿y cuando sabré que estoy lista?-

-hmmm…sonara raro esto pero, será el día que sientas que Korra debe unirse a ti…por que el vínculo o la situación que precede de ello es tan intenso, que hay una mezcla de miedo, valor, emoción y sobre todo mucho amor, amm ¿me di a entender?- la joven CEO alzo su ceja

-en realidad no-

-Asami…simplemente lo sabrás, tal vez tu cuerpo reaccione o tal vez tu corazón se agite a casi morir…o tal vez- ese tono que utilizo el joven Iroh la hizo temblar de miedo

-tal vez…sientas que sea la última vez….que puedas tener esa oportunidad- el silencio volvió a reinar y en la mente de Asami viaja muchas cosas….pero principalmente el miedo a que Korra se fuera de su vida

-entonces no quiero- decia con miedo en la voz

-tranquila Asami, no es eso que imaginas…pues el día que te entregues a ella, es cuando más estarán unidas- Asami ahora se mordía sus labios con miedo…su amigo le habia dicho que no sería asi, pero de igual forma que pasaría si fuera cierto o peor aún, que Korra se cansara de esperar, ella no quería ser usada como objeto sexual, no es que pensara que Korra la utilizaría asi, pero ¿y si era como Mako?, que siempre intentaba sobre pasarse con ella…aunque pensándolo bien, Korra siempre habia sido respetuosa la que habia siempre provocado a Korra…era Asami, habia sido mala idea del joven general, al no haber explicado bien a su amiga, pues ahora la duda y el miedo la invadía en todo su cuerpo y mente, pero su mayordomo interrumpió, tocando la puerta, Asami reacciono

-¿sí?- decia Asami nerviosa

-disculpe señorita Sato, pero abajo está el avatar, dice que tiene que hablar con usted- Asami estaba nerviosa pero también confundida

-pasa Ryu- el mayordomo pasaba cerrando la puerta, Asami estaba sentada en el sillón de su escritorio y con el teléfono en la mano

-¿Por qué no has dejado que Korra pase a buscarme?, sabes que ella puede entrar y salir de la mansión sin permiso de nadie- decia Asami un poco molesta

-Señorita Sato, lo se…le eh echo saber eso al avatar, pero ella me ha insistido en que fuera a buscarla para poder hablar con usted, pues no piensa quedarse y debe irse de inmediato- ante eso Asami abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ahora que se traía entre las manos el avatar, sin más le dijo Ryu que le dijera que la veía ahí en su despacho, el mayordomo se iba y volvía a la llamada con Iroh

-Korra está aquí- decia con aun sorpresa

-lo sé, escuche lo que le dijiste a tu mayordomo, pero no entiendo por qué Korra tiene esa actitud ¿le hiciste algo?- en ese momento escuchaba la puerta que era tocada

-adelante- alzaba su mirada y sorprendida veía que Korra entraba seria, con una pequeña risa dibujada apenas en sus labios, Asami le daba la misma sonrisa y ahora nerviosa levantaba su mano libre para pedirle tiempo, Korra se quedaba ahí parada desviando la mirada

-no y lamento decirte esto, pero debo colgar…la persona ya está aquí, te hablo mañana temprano y te cuento lo que sucedió en la reunión ¿de acuerdo?- Korra la miraba extraña, pero Asami y lo noto Asami, en cierta forma quería provocar a Korra, sus celos

-ok…utilízame para los celos jaja no soy tonto querida Sato, pero bueno espero tu llamada temprano cuídate y suerte- sin más Asami se mordía los labios, al parecer el joven general si se habia percatado y colgó con una sonrisa, miro a Korra tenía la intención de pararse, pero con la cara que traía la sureña prefirió solo estirar la mano y ofrecerle asiento

-toma asiento por favor Korra- Korra ahora la miraba un poco confundida, pero sin más se sentó, Asami cruzo sus piernas y coloco ambas manos en su escritorio y miro a Korra muy seria y alzando la ceja

-¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?- le sonreía un poco

-¿con quién hablabas?- decia Korra alzando la ceja y seria, Asami seguía con su ceja alzada y miraba el teléfono, para poder cambiar su rostro a uno despreocupado

-¡oh!…hablaba con un cliente potencial de la compañía, estábamos hablando de negocios- miraba de nuevo a Korra

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que habia llegado el avatar?- Asami se recargaba en su silla cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-no era necesario, que supiera quien venía a estas horas a mi despacho de mi casa ¿no lo crees?, no puedo darle información privada o de la oficina a cualquier persona…que me lo pregunte- Korra sentía esa pedrada

-¿ósea que soy cualquiera? Ah…- entonces Asami la miraba un poco molesta

-¿acaso dije eso Korra?, que es lo que te pasa, vienes a mi casa con esta actitud, le dices a mi mayordomo que no te quedaras aquí, que me llame que es urgente y vienes a mi despacho y preguntas posesivamente con quien hablaba, para insultarme diciendo que eres cualquier persona, ¿esto es una broma cierto?- Korra en ese momento suspiraba y se paraba

-perdóname, es que no ha sido un buen día eso es todo y bueno, es que tu platica fue muy sospechosa- no la dejo terminar

-¿temes que escuches algo que pueda perjudicar a ciudad república, como lo que hizo mi padre en aquella ocasión que solamente fuiste al baño y descubriste que ayudaba a amor?- en cierta forma esas palabras del avatar habían lastimado a Asami, aunque Asami exagero un poco y ella lo sabía, Korra la miro sorprendida y con nervios

-no…no, nunca pensé eso ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva conmigo?- decia Korra un poco molesta

-pues tus palabras y tus actitudes son las que me demuestran que lo piensas Korra-

-sabes que….fue un error venir, tenía que decirte algo importante pero supongo que antes de irme…pueda venir mañana a ver si estas mejor- iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Asami rápidamente aventando un cuchillo que guardaba en su escritorio lo lanzo hacia el picaporte d la puerta impidiendo el paso a la joven avatar, quien voltio rápidamente a ver a la joven CEO

-¡de que estas hablando! ¿Irte a dónde?- Korra la miraba un poco relajada pero de igual forma con culpabilidad

-vaya forma de detener mi ida- Asami se acercaba a ella y quitaba el cuchillo de la puerta mirando a Korra un poco apenada

-es que tu impulso carácter….es lo que me saca de quicio Korra, en verdad que no hay nadie que pueda soportar el berrinche de la poderosa avatar Korra- ambas ahora se miraba frente a frente

-perdóname- decia Korra quitándole de las manos el cuchillo para dejarlo en una mesa que habia cerca…bajaba su mirada y ahora con tristeza besaba sus manos, Asami estaba muriendo con tanta incertidumbre

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, dime- tomaba su rostro con sus manos para levantar la cara de Korra quien ya tenía los ojos vidriosos

-raiko me echo de ciudad república- Asami abria sus ojos a mas no poder… ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso?, la rabia la invadió y rápidamente fue a su escritorio tomando el teléfono, Korra la miraba extrañada

-¿a quién le marcas?- Asami terminaba de marcar y miraba a Korra

-a ese ¡idiota!, no puede correrte, si lo hace ¡YO NO CONSTRUIRE CIUDAD REPUBLICA!- el teléfono sonaba pero rápidamente Korra colgaba el teléfono, tomando de ambas manos a Asami

-¡ESPERA!, no hagas eso- Asami quería zafarse del agarre de Korra

-¡suéltame!, ¿acaso quieres irte?- le decia ahora llorando, Korra miraba a Asami y la soltaba despacio, le dolía ver que Asami llorara

-¿Por qué quieres dejarme Korra?- miraba acorra sin aguantar más iba a caer al suelo cuando Korra la cargo tomándola en sus brazos y se dirigía al sofá rojo que habia en esa habitación, donde se sentó y con ella en la piernas

-no quiero dejarte mi amor, jamás hare eso, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo-

-entonces por qué…- decia Asami aun llorando

-raiko, cuando vea que no puede solo, pedirá que vuelva y entonces volveremos a estar juntas…además, tengo una nueva misión que cumplir- Asami la miraba

-hay nuevos maestros aire….y el deber del avatar es ir a buscarlos, tenzin vendrá conmigo, junto a bolín y si Mako al final dice que sí, pues con él, iremos a buscarlos para traerlos y entonces volver a restaurar la nación del aire amor-Asami miraba enojada a Korra y la tomaba de su camisa, haciendo que la sureña se espantara por su impulsivo agarre

-¡¿POR QUE MAKO IRA Y YO NO?!-

-tu….ti…tienes una responsabilidad con ciudad república y…tus fabricas…tu boutique…por…por…por eso pensé que n- y antes de que terminara Asami se acercaba a ella

-¡Puedo ocuparme de eso y sin ningún problema irme contigo!, ¿no quieres que vaya?- eso lo decia más tranquila y triste, sus ojos aún seguían llorando y con aquel puchero que habia echo, hizo que la sureña sintiera ternura y empeora a reír…rápidamente beso sus labios tiernamente y volvía abrazar su cuerpo

-si asi lo pones…entonces mis planes y mi tristeza cambiarían…por nuevos planes y felicidad por tenerte todos los días tan cerca de mí- entonces Asami abrazaba a Korra del cuello y volvía unir sus labios suspirando en ellos, el beso fue lento y tierno…lleno de amor y de alegría pues nuevamente el equipo avatar estaría de nuevo en la acción pero principalmente ellas dos esta vez estarían en una aventura como pareja…con su amor sobre pasando barreras y en acción, lo que le recordó la pequeña conversación con Iroh….donde le habia dicho que ella sentiría ese impulso cuando fuera el momento de unirse con la joven avatar en cuerpo y alma…sonrió y empezó a profundizar aquel beso…donde Korra empezó a besarla con más vigor…sacando y metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven CEO y pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelinegra arrancando suspiros de sus labios y provocando más sus ganas.

-espera- decia Korra jadeando y separándose un poco de ella

-¿Qué ocurre?- le decia Asami intentando acercarse de nuevo a sus labios, Korra la miraba agitada, pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de esa lujuria que anhelaba con ansias

-recuerda lo que paso antier amor….además debo irme…mañana nos iríamos temprano y tengo que decirle a tenzin que vendrás con nosotros- algo se quebró en Asami, pero no fue algo malo, si no como un interruptor de que le decia que no debía dejar que se fuera Korra, que debía quedarse con ella y entregarse por primera vez a Korra, sonrió y se paró de las piernas de la joven sureña, Korra suspiro…pero antes de que pudiera pararse Asami mordió su cuello por detrás, arrancándole un gemido a la sureña, Asami tomo la mano de Korra y la paro rápidamente para poder jalarla a su escritorio hasta que topara con el recargándose, Korra estaba hipnotizada con el cambio brusco de Asami, la joven Ceo se echó encima de Korra separando sus piernas para ponerlas a los lados de las piernas juntas de Korra, haciendo que su falda se apretara y marcara su bien formado y duro trasero, mientras Seguia besando a Korra apasionada y un poco lujuriosa, pasando su lengua por las comisura de sus labios y midiéndolos

-Asami…¿Qué haces?...te…te….te digo que debo i- antes de que terminara Asami volvía entrar en su boca pasando su lengua para jalar la suya y empezar a chuparla, como le encantaba a Korra que Asami succionara y chupara su lengua tan despacio y sensual….esa sensación de los labios de la ingeniera succionando y acariciando su lengua era única…después de que estuviera haciendo eso, Asami muy despacio tomo las manos de Korra y la miro soltando su lengua….la mirada de Asami era penetrante y sus ojos estaban oscuros llenos de esa lujuria y amor que Korra tenía cada vez que quería poseerla, ahora era ella la que la tenía….Korra gimió abriendo su boca cuando sintió que Asami ponía sus manos en su trasero…podía sentir la falda apretarse en ese delicioso redondo trasero de la ingeniera….Asami se mordía los labios y sonreía pícaramente

-A…. ¿Asami?- decia Korra con un hilo de voz…Asami se acercó a su oído y besándolo despacio le dijo

-Estoy…lista- Korra abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esas dos palabras….salir de la voz tan sensual, ronca y amorosa de la ingeniera, Asami con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas miraba a Korra con ternura y miedo…ambas tenían miedo o nervios

-que…..q…. ¿qué dijiste?- decia Korra mirando a Asami aun en shock, Asami se mordía sus labios y con miedo la miraba para depositar un leve beso en sus labios abiertos

-que estoy lista- Korra quería estar segura de que significaban esas palabras asi que, tontamente volvió a preguntar

-lista…. ¿pa….para….q…que?- Asami se reia un poco y ponía sus manos en su rostro acariciando sus mejillas

-estoy lista- besaba su labios de nuevo cerrando los ojos un poco -para entregarme a ti- ahora besaba su mejilla - en alma- se iba a su cuello donde le daba un beso más profundo – y sobre todo en cuerpo- y ahora besaba y mordía su barbilla un poco…haciendo que Korra frunciera el ceño, abriendo su boca sacando un gemido sonoro ante la escalofriante sensación de esa mordida en todo su abdomen y el dolor que empezaba a cargarse en su entre pierna

-¿estas segura?- Korra ahora miraba Asami con lujuria, pero aun con temor muy seria a los ojos mientras pasaba saliva a su garganta que ya se haba secado…Asami quien ahora tenía las manos en los fuertes brazos de Korra apretándolos sonreía mirando a la sureña con mucho amor y con esa pasión

-si…ya no puedo aguantar un día mas- Korra la miraba todo su rostro, ella podía ver la lujuriosa y la pasión que la CEO tenía en ese momento pero no entendía por qué de repente quería hacerlo, cuando hace apenas 1 día no quería

-¿Por qué?- le decia viéndola con confusión, Asami respiraba fuerte sabia la duda de Korra, bajo la mirada y ahora jugaba sus dedos en la playera de Korra

-bueno… sé que antier estaba llorando y muy asustada por ello, pero como te dije no es que no quería, solo que no sentía que en ese momento fuera el correcto…como lo es hoy- ahora la miraba con mas ternura

-¿Por qué vamos a salir de viaje?, ¿tienes miedo de que las cosas cambien?- decia Korra alzando su ceja

-no eso no, es porque no sabemos que es lo que vaya a pasar en este viaje…sé que no me pasara nada porque estoy contigo y sobre todo porque se defenderme, pero no iremos solas…y no sabemos cuándo podremos estar un tiempo a solas para disfrutar de nuestros juegos e incluso de tener la oportunidad de volver a entregarnos libremente, sabiendo que no nos dejaran estar solas Korra, no tengo miedo a que conozcas a alguien más…puesto que iré contigo y no dejare que lo hagas, pero yo tenía tantos deseos de estar contigo y entregarme a ti desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no hallaba el lugar y el momento para ello….como siento que es hoy, en este mismo momento, en mi habitación, a horas de irnos a nuestra misión- no estaba mirando a Korra…tenía miedo de su rostro, de que no quisiera y entonces Asami se sintiera tonta por haberle dicho todo eso, pero todo cambio cuando Korra con su mano le levanto el rostro para mirarla y vio sus ojos que estaban tiernamente viéndola y su sonrisa era visible a los ojos de la pelinegra

-te amo….y yo siento igual lo mismo Asami- Korra estaba sonriendo y en sus ojos habia ese brillo especial que demostraba el amor que sentía por la pelinegra….Asami sonrió y volvieron a unir sus labios una vez más en un tierno y deseado beso…Korra quien habia quitado las manos de los glúteos de Asami las puso en su cadera para abrazarla con fuerza…disfrutando de aquel beso tan romántico que estaban compartiendo ambas.

-deberías decirle a Ryu que nos despierte mañana temprano- decia Korra despegándose un poco de ella besando su cuello, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Korra

\- no creo que sea necesario- el beso de Korra en su cuello estaba profundizándose haciendo que Asami jadeara

-¿Por qué?- decia Korra casi gruñendo y apretando contra su cuerpo el de Asami, quien arqueo la espalda juntándolo igual

-hnnm….no creo que vayamos a dormir- Korra sonrió y rápidamente tomo las piernas de Asami con una mano y con la otra su espalda y la cargo…..Asami rápidamente paso sus manos por su cuello y busco los labios de Korra…quien ya estaba sonriendo y atrapo rápidamente sus labios…profundizando un beso apasionadamente mientras Korra empujaba con la pierna la puerta de la oficina y se dirigía con indicaciones de Asami al cuarto de la heredera...cuando por fin llegaron…Korra bajo delicadamente a Asami, ella quería depositarla en la cama pero cuando pudo ver el interior vio que era una habitación de color rojo y violeta…grande donde habia un escritorio y una pequeña sala de té, no habia cama, Asami tomo de la mano a Korra y sonriéndole la guio por un pasillo, que se fue iluminando al ir pasando…hacia una puerta de color roja…donde la heredera la abrió y entonces Korra pudo notar la enorme cama que se encontraba ahí, todo el lugar incluyendo la habitación anterior olia a Asami.

-no quiero preguntar…que habrá detrás de esa puerta violeta- le decia Korra riéndose con la ceja alzada….Asami miraba a Korra y se acercaba a ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello y Korra tomándola de la cintura

-esa puerta….es donde habitan mis sueños- mordía sus labios y Korra reaccionaba ante eso…colocando ambas manos en los firmes glúteos de la heredera haciendo que estaba diera un respingón pegándose a ella, abriendo sus labios donde salía un leve gemido

-tal vez entonces…me muestres tus sueños…mañana, hoy me toca mostrarte los míos- Korra apretaba sus glúteos con firmeza…pero sutilmente…haciendo que Asami gimiera arqueando su espalda pegándose mucho a Korra lo más que pudiera…Korra empezaba a jadearle en los labios a Asami, el sentirla asi la excitaba a mas no poder…sin más bajo sus manos a las piernas de Asami y las subió a su cintura….Asami no se resistió, estaba desesperada quería ya estar con Korra.

Volvieron a besarse muy despacio…pero hambriento de deseo, lujuria y dominio por las lenguas….de querer dominar una sobre la otra…Korra fue caminando con Asami en su cadera hacia la cama…sin abrir los ojos, le encantaba sentir asi a la ingeniera, Asami estaba jugando con el cabello de Korra…muy pocas veces habia visto a Korra con el cabello suelto, pero le encantaba que la sureña lo tuviera suelto…asi que con agilidad tomo la liga de su cabello y la saco de su cabellera café…dejando caer su ondulado cabello…en su rostro…no habia necesidad de quitarle las otras dos que tenía enfrente…además de qu ele parecieran completamente sexys….Korra cuando sintió la cama en sus rodillas rápidamente fue bajando con aun Asami en su cintura…muy despacio hasta que pudo sentir que la CEO descansaba su espalda en la cama….Asami rompió el agarre de sus piernas y las dejaba en la cama…Korra se encontraba en medio de ellas, asi que las abrió lo más que pudo sintiendo todo el peso del avatar, que le excitaba mucho.

-Asami- aun besando Asami…Korra como pudo pronuncio en sus labios su nombre, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados pero el tono de Korra a pesar de ser jadeante sonó preocupado….abrió sus ojos y paro el beso acariciando el cabello suelto de Korra

-¿Qué pasa Korra?- la miraba ahora Korra tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y estaba mirando a todos lados

-bueno…amm…yo-Korra no miraba a Asami…ella pensó que tal vez la sureña ya se habia arrepentido, asi que suspiro y miro a Korra un poco desanimada

-tranquila…amor no es necesario que lo hagamos ahorita- Korra abrió sus ojos rápidamente y sintió como Asami iba a pararse asi que sin más se recargo en ella provocando que gimieran ambas ante el contacto, Asami sorprendida la miro

-no….no es eso, si quiero pero…no es como decirte lo siguiente- Asami arrugaba su ceño y miraba a Korra

-bueno…soy….amm…soy aun….virgen- Korra miraba a Asami…para su sorpresa Asami estaba con una sonrisa tierna

-jaja….yo también- Korra la miraba ahora más tonta

-pensé que Mako y tu-Asami movía la cabeza en negación

-¿Por qué pensaste eso Korra?- entonces Korra suspiraba

-bueno una vez los vi detrás del templo…pensé que bueno lo estaban haciendo ya que tu estaba gimiendo y- Asami abrió sus ojos y bufo un poco molesta

-sabía que alguien nos habia visto…estúpido Mako- Korra la miraba seria

-pero no estábamos haciendo nada, el quería que lo hiciéramos pero yo no quise…aun cuando nos viste….no sabía quién habia sido pero de igual forma yo estaba insistiendo que no, pero bueno Mako es muy….tonto- decia mirando al techo Korra veía que Asami estaba enojada y rápidamente beso sus labios chupándolos y sonriendo

-lo sé, es muy necio en ese tema….muchas veces quiso que tuvieron relaciones, pero yo no quise nunca me deje- Asami la miraba tomando su rostro con sus manos

-me alegra entonces que nos vamos a entregar, bueno…jaja ligeramente porque…ninguna de las dos tenemos eso, para desvirgarnos- Korra sonreía Asami

-si lo se….pero quiero que sepas que me quiero entregar a ti…el día que pueda descubrir como podemos hacer eso- Asami sonreía y besaba a Korra mas apasionadamente

-yo también mi amor, aunque no tengo experiencia en que podemos hacer ahorita- entonces Korra pícaramente sonreía y con rapidez tomaba las piernas de Asami colocándolas en su cadera

-yo si- Asami abria sus ojos…ya no la dejo hablar, porque Korra rápidamente empezó a besarla con pasión y mordiendo su boca….mientras sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo de la CEO….Asami cerraba sus ojos estaba disfrutando demasiado las caricias tan calurosa de la joven Avatar

-Korra…- apenas se escuchaba la voz de la CEO, los jadeos y gemidos la inundaban en ese momento por la sensación del cuerpo de Korra rosarse con ella y sus manos que viajaban por todo su cuerpo…..rápidamente Korra empezó a levantar poco a poco su falda, tocando sus piernas sintiendo sus medias… quería romperlas, Asami lo sintió y sonriendo miro a Korra con lujuria

-Hazlo- Korra la miraba y sentía las manos de la joven CEO en su cuello….ambas agitadas se miraban- Hazlo por favor- volvía a repetir Asami

Sin más y desesperada volvía a encajar sus uñas rompiendo las medias de esta…tocando la piel nívea de la CEO, Asami soltaba gemidos ahogados arqueando la espalda, quería quitarle la blusa a Korra…pero sus manos estaban torpes ante las caricias de la sureña, sin más Korra sintió el esfuerzo de Asami y se separó de ella un poco, pero sin quitarse de sus piernas aun….mirándola puso sus manos en la camisa y la levanto poco a poco despacio, dejando ver su piel morena tonificada, Asami se mordía los labios y sin aguantarse puso sus manos en el abdomen tonificado de Korra…ella sonrió y aventó su blusa por alguna parte de la habitación de Asami

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- le decia sonriendo pícaramente…mientras acariciaba las manos de la CEO quien Seguia apretando y pasando sus uñas en el abdomen de Korra

-me encanta tu cuerpo- decia Asami en un tono de voz ronca, Korra sonrió y le quito su chalina a Asami….con cuidado y muy despacio…Asami subía las manos a la venda que tenía Korra en sus pechos…la apretaba indicándole a Korra que quería que la quitara ya, pero Korra solo se mordía los labios y se bajaba rápidamente de la cama, Asami confundida veía a Korra…pero rápidamente entendió por qué, pues Korra….muy sensualmente levanto un poco su blusa y coloco sus manos en el cierre de su falda, bajándola despacio, Asami estaba impacientándose…empezó a mover sus caderas para darle entender que y ala necesitaba, Korra Seguia sonriendo al ver la desesperación de la ceo y rápidamente empezó a bajar su falda…dejando ver las bragas de encaje de Asami con sus resortes amarados a sus medias…medio rotas…dios esa imagen hizo que Korra se prendiera más…pues ahora Asami la miraba con una lujuria y deseo…esos ojos verdes se habían perdido….mostrando unos oscuros verdes asesinos

-quítate las vendas- le decia Asami con una voz dominante pero llena de lujuria…sin más Korra jadeante empezó a quitarse las vendas…observando la reacción de Asami quien estaba desesperada por ver esos dos montes morenos….gimió al ver como las vendas estaban deslizándose en los redondos y firmes senos de Korra….esos senos morenos tan deliciosos y sus pezones oscuros…deseaban con tanto deseo poder tomarlos y chuparlos por horas…mientras sentía como Korra se retorcía bajo de ella…pero al parecer los planes de Korra…era que Asami fuera quien gimiera, sin más Korra fue levantando la blusa de Asami…descubriendo su piel…dejando ver un sostén negro de encaje….Korra se mordía los labios y Asami temblaba ante los gestos de Korra, podía ver ella como la deseaba….la desesperación de Korra se habia intensificado.

-Eres hermosa- decia Korra levantando Asami, dejándola sentada

-Me hipnotiza tu belleza…eres tan perfecta Asami- le decia muy cerca de sus labios mientras Korra acariciaba sus hombros e iba poco a poco acariciando su espalda hasta tocar su sostén y el broche para quitárselo

-Te amo tanto sabes…- decia Korra besando muy despacio sus labios…Asami solo la miraba jadeante…gimió al sentir como su sostén caía al suelo

-Quiero hacerte mía Asami- sus manos bajaban los glúteos de Asami en un rápido movimiento…los tocaba masajeándolos y levantando ahora Asami, haciendo que se sentara a ahorcajadas en ella…esas bragas de Asami hacían que se vieran la piel de la pelinegra…pero Korra estaba masajeándolas y moviendo Asami encima de ella, Asami estaba gimiendo muy despacio mientras se empezaba amover sobre Korra

-dime más- le decia Asami mientras besaba los labios de Korra

-Me encanta tu voz…tu risa….tu cuerpo- Korra comenzaba a delinear con sus dedos las bragas de Asami….apretándolas mientras Seguia besando a Asami chupando sus labios

-me tienes…tan…mal- con fuerza…rompía las bragas de Asami haciendo que ella se arqueara y saltara en su lugar al sentir como se rompían….con un leve ardor en su cadera por el resorte de las bragas que resalto en su piel, Korra quito lo poco que quedo, Asami ya estaba completamente desnuda….y estaba tocándola tal cual era la joven pelinegra…Korra la acostó de nuevo y volvió a pararse, ahora Asami la miraba sin dejar de moverse y mordiéndose los labios…Korra ya habia perdido el control, necesitaba ya hacer suya a Asami, basta de juegos se dijo ella mismo, sin más se quitó sus pantalones y sus bragas dejando ver…la intimidad y las piernas tonificadas de Korra….rápidamente se volvió a colocar encima de Asami abriendo sus piernas…le sonrió y la volvió a besar apasionadamente…ambas sentían sus senos apretarse…el sudor corría por sus cuerpos….el calor era insoportable, la necesidad de sentirse…las estaba volviendo locas…se necesitaban ya y ni Asami, ni Korra habían dado el siguiente paso.

-Hazme tuya- decia Asami mirando a Korra con lujuria y amor…sus manos estaban en el cabello de Korra acariciándolo, Korra la miraba de la misma forma…necesitaba oír eso de la ojiverde

-te amo- le decia mientras volvía a sentir sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso

-yo también te amo- decia Asami cuando termino y comenzó a chupar su labio metiendo su lengua en la boca de Korra

Korra…ya no iba a esperar más la beso apasionadamente….el beso se intensifico para después pasar sus labios por el cuello de Asami…Asami pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Korra apretaba cada musculo sudoroso de la joven sureña….el sentirla asi y más el sentir su abdomen con el suyo tan juntos y rozándose….le encantaba demasiado, ya estaba gimiendo con esos roces….tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, Korra ponía sus manos en la cama mientras se Seguia restregando en Asami…dios el cuerpo suave y el olor de Asami la estaban envolviendo la habían echo perder la razón…rápidamente bajo a los senos de Asami ¡por fin habia llegado!...lamio sus labios y sin dejar de moverse coloco sus labios en los pezones de Asami….ella arqueo su espalda y soltó un gemido sonoro al sentir como Korra habia puesto sus carnosos delgados labios sobre el pezón de la joven CEO

-Hnnm Ahhh Korra- el gemido se ahogó cuando paso su lengua lamiendo sus labios, enterró las uñas en los brazos de Korra

-¡ahhh….sami!- Asami abrió los ojos un poco…iba a soltar a Korra tal vez la habia lastimado pero cuando sintió una embestida del cuerpo desnudo de Korra contra ella, haciendo contacto con su sexo el vientre tonificado de la sureña….Asami solo gimió apretando más sus brazos.

Korra dejo su pezón e hizo lo mismo con el otro…para después bajar por el abdomen de Asami besándolo y pasando su lengua poco a poco sobre él, Asami estaba gimiendo sin parar y cada vez apretaba la cabeza de Korra mas con sus manos jalando un poco el cabello de esta, Korra por fin habia bajado al vientre de Asami….el aroma del cuerpo de Asami era exquisito y habia una parte singular que le estaba llamando a gritos, sin más se bajó a esa altura…Asami se apoyó en sus codos para ver a Korra…su pecho agitado subía y bajaba y no dejaba de morderse los labios…Korra miro a Asami sonriendo

-¿estas lista?- Asami la miro y solo afirmo moviendo su cabeza sin dejar de ver a Korra, ella hubiera preferido que Asami le dijera que si con su voz pero ya quería probarla…sin más se colocó cerca de la intimida de Asami….inhalo sobre ella, provocando estremecer el cuerpo de Asami

-Hazlo…ya- de la boca de Asami salió un gemido suplicante, Korra sonrió y sin más empezó a lamer toda la intimidad de Asami

-¡ahhh espíritus!- arqueo la espalda y coloco sus manos en el cabello de Korra empujándola más, Korra poco a poco empezó a chupar los labios de Asami…con dulzura succionándolos…mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las ingles de Asami para relajar sus piernas…Korra chupaba el clítoris de Asami…jalándolo un poco y dándole pequeñas mordidas que provocaban en la ingeniera que diera respingones y saltos sobre la cama…sintiendo como las uñas de Asami se enterraban en su cabello, el sabor de Asami era fantástico y entre más lamia su intimidad…más esta se mojaba y salía sus fluidos tan deliciosos y calientes de la CEO, comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Seguia succionando ahora más rápido sobre el clítoris…su lengua la introducía en la cavidad de Asami….metiéndola y sacándola muy rápido. Provocando más a Asami con sus gemidos casi gritos…levanto la vista podía ver a Asami retorcerse en la cama con una de sus manos acariciando un seno de ella misma…se veía tan exquisita esa piel y cuerpo tan sexy y suave tocándose y moviéndose tan sensual, no lo pensó más y con una de sus manos empezó a rozar y tocar su intimidad…haciendo que se mojaran los dedos de sus flujos y de la saliva….sin previo aviso metió un dedo dentro de Asami…quien paro al oír el grito de Asami, al parecer le habia sido muy brusca con ella

-¡Perdón…me deje llevar!- decia Korra separándose de su labor

-no….solo que me sorprendió…tu sigue – decia Asami tratando de respirar con normalidad y acercando de nuevo con su mano el rostro de Korra en su intimidad…Korra sonrió un poco al ver la insistencia de esta, al parecer lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sin más volvió a su clítoris estimulándolo con su lengua y su aire…mientras ahora movía lento, sacando y metiendo su dedo dentro de Asami…ahora la CEO estaba moviendo sus caderas ayudando a Korra con sus movimientos…la lengua de Korra rozaba con más fiereza sobre su clítoris y su dedo entraba más y salía con tanta facilidad pues los flujos de Asami…cada vez eran más, Korra estaba disfrutando del sabor de la ingeniera

-Korra….mas- decia Asami aun moviendo sus caderas…Korra rápidamente metía otro dedo dentro de ella, chupaba por última vez su clítoris jalándolo un poco…pudo ver que ya estaba muy hinchado…y sensible a cualquier contacto…sin más despego sus labios de ahí y corrió rápidamente por su cuerpo para alcanzar los labios de la pelinegra mientras ahora su mano se colocaba completamente por toda la vagina de Asami…mientras sus dedos encontraban la curva exacta que hiciera gemir a la Ingeniera y retorcerse de placer….lo cual encontró…cuando sintió que Asami subía de nuevo sus piernas en su cadera y Seguia moviendo sus caderas apegándose a ella

-hnmm Korra- ahora Asami la miraba suplicante…su respiración le daba en los labios de Korra quien se estaba acomodando para empezar a moverse sobre ella

-eres mía Asami- y empezaba a moverse sobre ella…metiendo con más profundidad sus dedos…Asami colocaba sus manos enredándolas en el cabello de Korra….mientras se hundía en la cama al sentir sus dedos curveados en ese punto sensible de Asami

-ah….siempre…..siempre tuya….- decia gimiendo mientras besaba sus labios chupándolos….no solo la estaba volviendo loca los dedos de Korra y la palma de esta que estaba rozando y estimulando su clítoris con cada embestida que daba Korra contra ella….sino, el sentir los senos, el abdomen y todo su cuerpo sobre ella restregándose la estaba volviendo loca el sudor ya las estaba cubriendo, no habia espacio para el frio en ese momento se estaban uniendo, en cuerpo y alma.

-Asami…..estas….tan…estrecha….mis dedos- y las embestidas eran más fuertes….Asami gemía sin control….su respiración estaba tan agitada y sus uñas estaba tan enterradas en Korra, estaba a punto de llegar su éxtasis…cuando bruscamente Korra saco sus dedos de ella…Asami iba a reclamarle pero antes de poder hacer eso…solo la beso arrancándole un gemido de su boca al sentir como Korra le metía le lengua completamente

-quiero venirme contigo- rápidamente Korra subía una de sus piernas a su hombro y pasaba su pierna por la otra…Asami sabia ya lo que venía…ambas gimieron al sentir sus sexos juntos….Asami miraba a Korra con desesperación...Korra sonrió y acostándose completamente a ella empezó a mover su cadera…rozando su intimidad con la suya, la sensación anterior ahora estaba más intensificada…ahora Korra tenía las manos a los lados de la cama apretando las cobijas…mientras Asami ponía sus manos en las caderas de Korra…y sus labios estaban juntos besándose y gimiendo entre sus labios por cada embestida que Korra le estaba dando Asami con más vigor

-ahhh….Korra…mas- Asami gemía en sus labios tenía la boca abierta y los ojos igual…quería ver los gestos de Korra que era deliciosos

-como…. ¿asi?- y se movía mas sobre Asami

-ahhh si….que rico- la cama se movía ante las embestidas que más fuertes y rápidas estaba dando Korra

-¿te gusta?- Korra rozaba los labios con los de Asami, mientras le gemía y juntaba más su pelvis con la de Asami

-uhhh…si- Asami mordía su labio jalándolo….eso provoco en Korra una descargar de salvajismo embistiendo a Asami con más fuerza provocando que gimiera mas

-hnmm si…. ¿asi?- Korra ponía ambas manos en la cabecera de la cama

-¡ahhh si…más!- Asami enterraba las uñas en las caderas de Korra

-di mi nombre sami- las caderas de Korra se movían con más profundidad hundiéndose en Asami

-hnmm- mordía sus labios…moría por decir su nombre pero quería torturar a Korra, pero la torturada fue ella cuando Korra ahora sus embestidas eran rudas y profundas

-Asami… ¡dilo!-la cama sonaba con la cabecera golpearse a la pared….Asami estaba a punto de llegar

-yo….-Korra cerraba los ojos y estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás

-ahhh Asami…que rico- volvía moverse rápido en pequeños movimientos rápidos sobre Asami….la pelinegra sentía su vientre reventar y apretaba la cadera de su novia contra ella….los gemidos empezaban a hacer pausas ante las embestidas, ya lo sentía cerca

-ahhh….Korra….ahhh mas….ahhh ya casi- Korra empezaba a gemir y a moverse más rápido al escuchar su nombre…unas cuantas embestidas más y llegaría junto con Asami…el sudor corría por su espalda, su sienes y por sus pechos…podía sentir como su pelvis rosaba la piel de la pelinegra con facilidad por el sudor acumulado que ambas tenían ahí

-Ahhh te amo- decia Korra embistiéndola con dureza, provocando que a Asami gimiera con fuerza soltándose completamente gritando el nombre de Korra….la sureña al sentir el orgasmo de su amada la embistió unas cuantas veces más y llego también después de ella….un grito gutural salió de su garganta cayendo sobre Asami…con la respiración al tope, no tenía ni fuerza para quitarse de encima de ella y Asami lo sabía…pues ella estaba exhausta igual de la cadera….al haberse movido tan salvajemente con Korra por sentir las embestidas de esta mas

-jahh…también te amo- decia Asami besando la oreja de Korra quien aun Seguia encima de ella y con la respiración agitada

-no….no…p- Korra intentaba hablar pero Asami sonreía aun agitada…metiendo sus manos alrededor de la espalda sudorosa de Korra

-toma….tu…tiempo- decia respirando poco a poco, Korra en ese momento se relajaba….tras unos minutos más de recuperar el aliento pudo bajarse colocándose al lado de Asami…en todo el tiempo que estuvieron haciendo el amor, no habían descubierto la cama…estaban encima de las cobijas tal vez ahorita no…pero más al rato el frio estaría amenazándolas, Korra sonrió y colocando sus manos en su cabeza voltio a ver Asami

-eso fue…único- decia Korra, Asami rápidamente abrazo a Korra poniendo su cabeza encima de uno de sus senos, escuchando aun el agitado corazón de la sureña

-fue fantástico y maravilloso- decia Asami mirando Korra quien ahora habia puesto sus brazos abrazando a la CEO

-gracias- Asami se le quedaba viendo un poco confundida pero sonriendo

-¿gracias?, ¿de qué?- Korra le daba un beso tierno en los labios y acariciaba su cabello mojado

-gracias, por entregarte a mi…gracias por estar aquí conmigo, gracias….por amarme tanto como yo lo hago y sobre todo Asami, gracias por confiar en mí y en nuestro amor-Asami miraba a Korra con tanto amor y estaba tan emocionada por las palabras de Korra…sin más la volvió a besar un suspiro fue arrancado de los labios de la sureña…Asami rápidamente se sentó a ahorcajadas de Korra, ella abrió sus ojos a la sorpresa aún no estaba de todo bien para una segunda ronda, pero Asami no le importaba eso

-Te amo…y ahora es mi turno de hacerte mía una vez más- y toda la noche los gemidos, suspiros….el sudor de ambas jóvenes…se juntaba con cada muestra de amor que ambas estaban mostrando esa noche….era suya esa noche, nadie iba a juzgarlas, nadie iba a decirles que no, solo existían ellas dos amándose y entregándose después de tantos años, por fin se pertenecían…mientras iba pasando la noche y los cuerpos iban perdiendo energía ante el sudor y los movimientos que hacían…el amanecer se iba acercando…cubriendo poco a poco los cuerpos cansados que ya hacían cubiertos por las sabanas de esa cama…las voces iban se iban ocultando en esas paredes…y ambos cuerpos abrazados uno contra el otro….habían sido marcados por besos…mordías…gemidos y amor y que solo ellos sabían de quienes eran y cuantas veces lo habrían hecho durante toda esa noche y parte del amanecer.

Bbv


	19. Chapter 2 Olvida, Perdona y Vivelo

Hola gente acabo de ver el capitulo...realmente me enoje, por que yo lo habia editado en mi estupido telefono...y al parecer cuando le di guardar no se guardo nada de las correcciones que le habia echo, pero en fin pido una disculpa...me dedique a corregir este bien...se supone que no debe tener faltas de autografia y las letras cambiadas pero igual a la mera hora fanfiction cambia algunas palabras y eso me molesta, espero y este bien y bueno les traego el siguiente capitulo...espero les guste, ammm aqui involucre un poco a la jefa Beifong y a kya, jajaja es otra parejita que me gusta mucho, en especial Beifong espero no les moleste y bueno otra zuculenta escena korrasami sex time, jaja espero la disfruten y en el siguiente pues ya se empezara con la aventura y todo eso jajaja, en fin gracias en verdad estoy demasiado feliz por los reviews y sobre todo las visitas...dios estoy tan feliz por las visitas que tiene mi historia...si todo sale bien podre subir las demas historias que tengo, incluyendo un One Shot que tengo igual, no se si les guste el omegaverse, tengo una de eso y bueno jaja es para aquellos pervertidos y asi, espero y sigan disfrutando y me hagan feliz...amo sus reviews por fisssss sigan escribiendo, en este capitulo no habra contestacion de reviews pero en el siguiente lo hare con todo gusto...la razon, es por que son muy poquitos jajaja asi que con otros 5 que me lleguen les contestare como siempre gracias una vez mas y bueno sigan a asami y a korra en sus aventuras jajaja los amoooooo

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(korrasami Lemon)

-¿Alguien ha visto a Korra?, no la eh visto desde ayer en la noche- Tenzin quien estaba preparando las cosas para su viaje…se paseaba por todo el templo para buscar al avatar….Mako, bolín, los hermanos de tenzin con su familia estaban reunidos en el patio principal de la entrada del templo viendo al maestro aire preocupado por el avatar.

-no, tenía entendido que habia ido a ver a Asami para decirle que se iba de ciudad república, no sé si volvió- decia Kya mirando a tenzin

-Esa niña, dijo que volvería cómo es posible que sea tan irresponsable- decia tenzin molesto

-bueno es normal querido, si estamos hablando de que se ira y no vera a su novia durante un largo tiempo, bueno seguramente se quedó porque Asami quería despedirse de ella como se debe- todos abrieron los ojos y un color carmín rodeo sus mejillas, a excepción de Mako quien tenía los brazos cruzados y mordía sus labios con fuerza

-¿Qué es eso?- meelo interrumpía a todos al ver como un dirigible se acercaba a la entrada, todos se iban acercando curiosos por el gran artefacto…Mako tenía la cara de fastidio al darse cuenta que en la entrada del dirigible el símbolo de industria futuro lo tenía…seguramente era Asami y seguramente Korra venía con él.

-Es de industrias futuro- decia Melo, todos llegaban y en eso se abrían las puertas del dirigible dejando paso a Korra y Asami que bajaban con una sonrisa

-tenías razón Kya ahí estaba ella- decia tenzin mirando a Korra con advertencia

-hola chicos- decia Korra bajando con Asami

-¿alguien ordeno una nave completamente equipada para un viaje?- decia Asami mirando a Korra y luego a los demás

-¡wow!, ¿es perfecta Asami no las vas a prestar?- decia bolín sonriendo

-creí que si íbamos a buscar maestros aire…debíamos hacerlo con estilo- Asami miraba a todos con orgullo.

-amm… ¿íbamos?- decia bolín confundido, entonces Korra se paraba enfrente de ambos y tomaba la mano de su novia mirándola sonriendo

-si….Asami ira con nosotros, ayer que fui a despedirme de ella, bueno jaja supo cómo convencerme asi que ella vendrá igual y hoy en la mañana se le ocurrió que el dirigible sería más cómodo que irnos caminando y tardarnos más de lo cometido jajaja-Mako suspiraba, estaba claro que él no podía ir, asi que sin más se acercó a Korra para darle el mapa que lin les habia dado para su viaje, él se iba a regresar sin más.

-Mako, me alegra mucho que estas aquí- decia Korra sonriendo

-por supuesto Korra, amm avatar Korra- el joven lo decia desanimado

-cuando recibí su mensaje me tome la libertad de conseguir las localizaciones del reino tierra como usted lo ordeno…el avatar- Korra alzaba su ceja la actitud de Mako era muy graciosa

-siiii…el avatar, ¡gracias por su leal servicio!, ¿encontraste más pistas?- Korra miraba a Mako sonriendo, Asami solo tenía pena por el joven maestro

-hay informes de maestros aire apareciendo por todo el reino tierra, marque los pueblos en este mapa, pueden llevarlo con ustedes- Korra tomaba el mapa triste en realidad ella quería que el fuera

-de hecho esperaba que tú también decidieras venir-

-¿enserio?- en ese momento miraba hacia atrás donde Asami estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados….la joven CEO lo miro y le tiro una sonrisa alzando la ceja, Mako aparto la vista, no era una buena idea

-amm será mejor estar fuera esta vez-

-sé que todo ha sido incomodo desde que rompimos, sé que no ha sido fácil que aceptes que estoy con Asami, pero eres parte del equipo avatar, no podemos hacer esto sin ti- el joven se apartaba de ella sin verla

-lo siento….no…no puedo, aun no estoy listo para verlas juntas- y se iba sin más, Korra se ponía triste…de repente las manos de Asami rodeaban su cadera y los labios cálidos de la joven besaban la oreja del avatar

-dale tiempo Korra…veras que el vendrá al final de todo, sigue siendo nuestro amigo- Korra se volteaba y sonreía, para después darse la vuelta e irse con su pequeño grupo de expedición, tomando de la mano a Asami.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mako espera un momento- Mako quien ya iba a un bote suspiro cansado y fastidiado al escuchar la voz de su hermano detrás de el

-Korra ya me lo pidió, no puedo dejar ciudad república, tengo una vida aquí y un trabajo- decia Mako mirando a su hermano quien ya lo veía con la ceja alzada

-¿una vida?, jaja duermes bajo tu escritorio y que trabajo es más importante que ayudar al avatar a reconstruir toda una civilización- bolín se lo decia con entusiasmo, el joven maestro fuego se giraba mirando hacia ciudad república y con la voz en tono desanimo

-no solo es eso bolín, por mis sentimientos hacia Korra, siento que me eh separado del resto-

-¿aun amas a Korra?- Mako agachaba la mirada con tristeza, los recuerdos de aquellos momentos felices que paso con Korra volvían hiriéndolo mas

-no es fácil olvidar a alguien, que se adentró en tu alma con tanta facilidad y ternura bolín, Korra es una niña estupenda…y Asami, bueno…definitivamente es inteligente al haber luchado por ella-

-Mako te necesitamos, vuelve…no te estoy diciendo que debas olvidar todo y claro sé que es incómodo que veas a tus ex juntas, pero Mako ellas dos- antes de que terminara

-¡sí!, lo se….ellas ya tenían una historia- Mako lo miraba con tristeza- me lo dijo el viejo sato hace mucho tiempo….como todos con sus acciones…..y Korra en el sur, no me hagas recordar que soy un estúpido-

-me tienes a mi estúpido- decia bolín sonriendo Mako lo miraba un poco molesto

-además, iremos a bang sing se, donde creció papa, que tal si conocemos a la abuela por primera vez y ella me pregunta- Mako miraba a su hermano con seriedad aunque por dentro se moría por el rostro de su hermano imitando a su abuela….trágica porque Mako no habia ido con ellos y la abuela estaba muy triste, sin más después de que su hermano se acercó a él diciéndole la trágica muerte de su abuela decidió parar ese teatro

-¡de acuerdo está bien!, iré con ustedes…Buff….creo que debo llamar a beifong, solo quiero pedirte un favor- bolín lo miraba emocionado

-solo…prométeme que me avisaras que debo alejarme de una situación donde Asami y Korra no estén demostrando su amor ¿de acuerdo?- bolín sonreía

\- de acuerdo hermanito-

Sin más el dirigible subía…con todos dentro de él, iba el equipo avatar con tenzin y jinora, la jovencita debía ir con su padre en busca de los maestros…ikke y Meelo se habían opuesto a eso pero cuando su padre le pidió a cada uno ser los encargados de entrenar a los maestros aire, no dijeron más….mientras un profesional manejaba aquel dirigible, todos estaban reunidos en una sala observando el mapa que Mako habia traído consigo…donde mostraba los puntos donde encontrarían los maestros aire.

-por ahora estos son los lugares, donde se informaron de maestros aire, creo que podemos visitarlos todos antes de llegar a bang sing se- decia Mako con los brazos cruzados mirando el mapa y a sus compañeros que estaban alrededor de esa mesa donde estaba el mapa

-reconstruiremos la nación del aire, salvándola de la extinción casi después de 200 años- Korra miraba a tenzin tras decir eso con emoción

\- y todo esto es gracias a ti Korra- decia tenzin sonriendo…Korra le regreso la misma sonrisa

-bien…esto es emocionante el equipo avatar está reunido de nuevo y volveremos a salvar al mundo- decia bolín parándose y saltando de emoción.

-salvaremos a la nación del aire bolín, por el momento y sin monstruos gigante con intenciones de acabar nuestras vidas- decia Asami mirando a su amigo

-Asami tiene razón, quiero hacer esto sin la necesidad de arriesgar mi vida, ahora hay mucho por lo que pueda temer por perder- Korra tomaba la mano de Asami y ambas se miraban con amor, algo que el joven Mako se percató entrecerrando sus ojos y con una pequeña ola de celos, bruscamente se acercó al mapa y lo recogió, todos lo miraron y el miro a Korra en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron al ver que en los brazos desnudos de Korra habían unas marcas muy bien definidas de araños cubiertos con un color rosa de que aún estaban frescas

-¿pero qué es lo que te paso Korra?-Korra alzaba la ceja, hasta que giro su cabeza hacia donde los ojos del joven apuntaban….su cara se enrojeció al ver las marcas de las uñas de Asami, trago saliva y comenzó a sudar sin saber que decir, Asami miraba a Mako con desprecio, empezaba a recorrer por su cuerpo un calor de rabia…con las manos empezó a echarse aire y tomo su cabellera con una liga donde se hizo una cola de caballo baja, alboroto su cabello amarrado un poco dejando un largo fleco a los lados…pero del mismo enojo o tal vez inconsciente no se percató que en su cuello tenía dos marcas que Korra habia echo, pero Mako de inmediato se dio cuenta abriendo los ojos y señalando con su mano aquello, tras decir a gritos

-¿pero qué? ¡QUE TIENES EN EL CUELLO ASAMI!- todos estaba asustados por los gritos del joven, él se dio cuenta y su cara se enrojeció, ninguna de las dos chicas habían contestado y solo se encontraban rojas y boquiabiertas por la situación, sin más Mako carraspeo la garganta y pidió una disculpa tras salir de la situación Korra iba a ir tras de él, cuando tenzin la detuvo obligándola a sentarse

-necesito hablar con ustedes dos, ahora mismo- el maestro aire se paraba y se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del dirigible donde se encontraban las enormes ventanas y estaba alejado de la presencia de todos, Asami y Korra se miraban con temor, sin más se pararon y siguieron a tenzin, Korra con las manos en su cabeza, señal de que estaba nerviosa y Asami con las manos enfrente mientras jugaba con sus uñas, señal de que sentía culpa y sobre todo tenia vergüenza de lo que fuera a decir el maestro aire.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ellas…..no…- Mako se encontraba en la parte de abajo donde lo rodeaba solo la oscuridad de aquel acero del dirigible y habia una banca donde el joven maestro estaba agarrándose el cabello moviendo la cabeza en negación y con los ojos rojos

"¿Dónde está Korra?", en su mente recordaba la voz del maestro y la escena donde estaba en el templo esperando a que Korra apareciera "seguramente se quedó porque Asami quería despedirse de ella como se debe", la voz de peema y con esa sonrisa de complicidad

-no….no es verdad- la voz del joven maestro sonaba quebrada por la silueta de su nariz corría una lagrima…al recordar una y otra vez las palabras de la señora

"Asami quería despedirse de ella como se debe"- Mako apretaba sus dientes y comenzaba a jalarse el cabello con rabia "habia ido a ver a Asami", la voz de Kya

-¡hnno…!- decia en un tono fuerte y ahora respirando con fuerza cada vez su enojo se hacía presente "es normal querido"- ¡No….eso no es normal!- se paraba el joven poniendo su frente con el frio acero que tenía enfrente por ese pasillo oscuro

"Asami", el joven cerraba sus ojos y se retorcía sobre la pared al escuchar la voz de la sureña al pronuncia aquel nombre, tras imaginar a Asami, sudando con Korra en una situación donde ambos cuerpos se unían y ambas chicas se amaban toda la noche "Korra", la voz ahora de Asami, mirando a Korra desnudas ambas y con una sonrisa…de repente todo se ensordeció y miro a ambos cuerpo en la cama de la ingeniera desnudo con una leve luz que lumbrada aquellos cuerpos…y a lo lejos la voz de peema diciendo

"quería despedirse de ella como se debe"-¡NOOO!- un puño envuelto en fuego se estampaba en la otra pared detrás del joven abollando un poco la pared…el joven maestro tras descargar toda su ira se dejó caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y llorando en silencio…después de haber escuchado esos últimos pensamientos, su mano comenzaba a doler…la apretó un poco y la miro ¡demonios!, uno de sus dedos se veía hinchado y rápidamente un color entre negro, rojizo y morado se estaba notando en su falange…quiso mover el dedo y solo recibió un calambre de dolor donde ahogo su gemido con un llanto.

-ellas….- decia con un leve gemido del dolor

-¿Mako?- volteaba el joven maestro, no hizo nada solo vio a su hermano que lo miraba con tristeza, el joven maestro tierra tomo la mano de su hermano y vio lo que habia echo en la pared, iba a pararlo, pero Mako lo tomo de la playera aun llorando

-te dije que no quería venir- decia Mako aun con la voz quebrada y llorando, el joven bolín solo lo miraba con tristeza

-Mako…no debes hacerte esto….no te hará bien seguir asi- quería abrazarlo pero nunca habia visto asi a su hermano, ni siquiera cuando murieron sus padres, realmente Mako estaba sufriendo, sin más Mako bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar con sentimiento, bolín pasaba su brazo por su cuello y lo paraba

-tranquilo hermayor, vamos a curarte esa mano…yo te ayudare a olvidar todo- Mako ponía su rostro en el cuello de su hermano sin dejar de llorar, cuando iban a subir las escaleras Mako solo susurro aun llorando

-bolín…- su hermano lo miro- ellas hicieron el amor ayer- bolín lo miraba con tristeza y bajaba la mirada diciendo con pena- Mako…ellas- y antes de que pudiera decir algo Mako sonreía

-ninguna de las dos quiso estar conmigo…ya veo ahora para quien se estaban reservando- sin más giro su rostro al cuello de su hermano y extendió sus brazos abrazando a bolín, dejando caer todo su peso sobre de él, bolín solo se sentó en las escaleras dejando que su hermano llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar, para que entonces solo entonces ese día….sufriera una vez más por la joven sureña y al día siguiente ayudara a su hermano…a olvidarla por su bien.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Yo no tengo nada en contra en que ustedes dos estén juntas y lo saben- tenzin miraba con severidad a ambos señoritas que estaban enfrente de el con la mirada abajo o de lado

-pero para sus cosas "intimas", deben tener más cuidado, no porque les moleste a los demás, pero nadie más que ustedes deben enterarse de las cosas que ustedes hacen ¿no lo creen?- ambas se miraban ahora con vergüenza

-en especial en Mako Korra- tenzin se dirigía a ella y Korra suspiraba

-tenzin es que…nadie se dio cuenta, fue el….todo el tiempo está vigilando lo que hago con Asami, entonces ¿debo medirme en como abrazo, toco o beso a Asami pro que él está incómodo y aun no lo acepta?- ahora Korra lo miraba con un poco de molestia, pues era cierto

-no precisamente Korra, pero debes entender que esto no es fácil para él, después de todo…ambas tuvieron una relación con el-

-discúlpeme maestro tenzin, pero Mako no fue honesto con ambas, cuando estaba conmigo beso a Korra y empezó a sentir cosas por ella- tenzin ahora veía Asami

-¿y tú no veías a Korra estando con Mako?- las mejillas de Asami se pintaban, pero se iba a defender

-si…pero nunca sugerí, ni bese a Korra, admito que empezaba a dejar fluir mis sentimientos por el avatar, pero yo me acerque a ella como amiga, nada más- entonces tenzin suspiraba viendo a Korra

-él nos utilizó tenzin, al principio andaba conmigo por vengarse de Asami, bolín se lo dijo a Asami y ella a mí, ni siquiera sabía, ok entiendo que ahora me quiere pero si yo hubiera sabido sus verdaderas intenciones al principio créeme, el estaría ahora muy lejos de mi vida, y no solo eso, me corto por que se enojaba por que hablaba de Asami, era mi amiga y me corto para después buscar a Asami y besarla, ¿en verdad debo ser considerada con él, sabiendo que me mintió enfrente de todos ustedes que sabían que ya habíamos terminado y peor aún, que habia besado Asami?-

-bueno, las cosas que hizo Mako no fueron las correctas y no lo defiendo…pero Korra, ¿Cuánto sufriste por los arrebatos de Asami?- tanto Asami como Korra abrían los ojos

-¿Cuántas veces…Asami no provocaba tus celos al besar, al abrazar y sobre todo en aquella fiesta que tarrlok dio para ti, que llevo a Mako como su novio y no tuvo el descaro de ser tan cariñosa con él con tal solo hacerte sentir mal?, y no quiero que lo malentienda señorita sato- como no iba a hacerlo, si tenzin estaba metiendo fuego a Korra

-Korra, creo que los 3 estuvieron en una complicación amorosa muy fuerte y vergonzosa…ustedes por no decirse la verdad y alejarse por tonterías y Mako, por su ego de macho lastimado y ahora lo está pagando caro…. ¿cómo?, viendo como ustedes están felices y el…solo amarte sabiendo que ya no eres suya y que nunca lo serás- ahora Asami y Korra tenían culpa

-pero tenzin…yo….yo, no puedo ocultar lo que siento por Asami, la amo- decia mirando al maestro aire, el señor la tomo de los hombros sonriendo

-lo sé, y no quiero que dejen de ser expresivas, pero traten de hacerlo cuando Mako no esté presente, no tan visible por lo menos, comprendo lo que siente por que yo hace mucho tiempo- y el señor cambiaba su mirada por una de tristeza y melancolía

-yo…estuve en una situación asi, cuando deje a lin y me uní a peema- Korra abria sus ojos

-¿pero estabas con la persona que amabas no?, no entiendo por qué deberías haber pasado por algo asi- entonces tenzin suspiraba recordando aquel momento que destrozo su alma.

Flashback

11 de Marzo de 145 DG

-Tenzin, necesito hablar contigo- un joven de 22 años de edad, volteaba a ver a un señor de 59 años de edad quien lo miraba severamente, el joven maestro aire suspiraba pesadamente y hacia una reverencia a su padre, sonriéndole un poco.

-Padre… ¿eh echo algo malo?- el señor que se parecía a él, a diferencia de su barba que del señor era delgada y cerrada, le sonreía poniendo una mano en su hombro

-no, solo quiero platicar algo contigo que tu hermana Kya, me confeso esta misma tarde y que creo que no lo tomaras también como yo lo he hecho.- Aang, el avatar, se sentaba en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos esperando que su hijo imitase la acción, poco después el joven tenzin lo hizo

-dime que fue lo que te comento- el Avatar Aang con aun cerrados los ojos sonreía

-tu hermana está enamorada de alguien, quien se ha confesado hace dos días con ella y precisamente se encuentra en el comedor del templo…esperando la cena junto a tu hermana como su pareja- el joven tenzin sonrió un poco aliviado, él pensó que su padre lo regañaría o le diría algo peor, pues la última vez que lo regaño, fue porque habia iniciado una relación con peema, dejando a un lado a lin quien habia destruido casi el templo en aquella ocasión que la termino, tuvo que pasarse dos semanas arreglando el templo, castigo que el avatar aang le habia dado, por no haber sido sutil con lin, quien quería como una hija por la vida tan desolada que llevaba por su madre thop.

-eso es una noticia alegre padre, no entiendo por qué dices que no la aceptaría, me alegra saber que Kya será feliz y estará ocupada con su novio en vez de molestarme ahogándome cuando duermo con su agua control- Aang, se reia un poco pero movía la cabeza en negación

-es novia tenzin- tenzin lo miraba sorprendido, no tenía idea que su hermana le gustase ese tipo de relaciones prohibidas, pero él no tenía nada en contra de ello, pues su padre desde pequeño le habia enseñado que eso era normal, pues en el mundo espiritual no existía restricción para el amor, que era la fuerza más poderosa de entre ambos mundos.

-de igual forma padre, no es algo que me moleste, tu nos has enseñado que el amor, siempre será la fuerza más grande e imparable que no se debe contradecir ni llevar la contraria ante nada, ni nadie- entonces Aang volteaba a ver a su hijo un poco serio

-su novia es Lin, tenzin-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!- la puerta corrediza del comedor se escucha con fuerza al azotarse con el aire control, del joven maestro…buscando a su objetivo enemigo femenino con desesperación.

-¡tenzin, hijo tranquilízate!- Katara miraba a su hijo con preocupación

-¡No madre, ustedes no pueden apoyar esto!- decia tenzin entrando….visualizo a una joven lin, de cabello negro y piel blanca lisa…con dos rayas en la mejilla, una cicatriz de un incidente que habia pasado unos 6 años atrás y que tenzin habia ignorado por qué, quería distanciarse de la joven maestra metal, porque ya estaba viendo con otros ojos a una joven de cabello castaño de nombre peema.

-vaya…sí que tu padre supo cómo controlarte- decia Lin sonriendo con picardía y malicia, sin dejar de soltar las manos bronceadas de una joven de tez morena, de ojos azules, cabello negro…Kya era la misma imagen de katara cuando era joven, muy hermosa, Tenzin estaba enojado, su cara estaba enrojecida mirando como tenían sus manos entrelazadas como pareja, en ese momento sintió la mano pesada de su padre, lo miro y vio en sus ojos enojo, lin se paró sonriendo tímidamente junto con Kya

-no tienes derecho a decir, con quien tu hermana debe estar tenzin- decia Aang con una voz severa pero calmada, tenzin ahora estaba apretando sus dientes con fuerza

-no te preocupes Aang, aunque asi fuera, la única opinión y permiso que necesito para estar con Kya, es la tuya, tenzin solo está pasando por un cambio hormonal- decia Lin mirando al joven maestro, aang se reia acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros

-ya te habia dicho que para mí…no hay mejor persona para mi hija, que tu lin, eres como mi hija igual y unirte a mi familia, sería maravilloso- lin tenía un gran afecto por Aang, ella lo consideraba como un padre, la noche transcurrió y cuando Tenzin vio la oportunidad de acorralar a lin, fuera del templo no la desaprovecho

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO!, ¿aún no superas que te haya dejado por peema?- lin se volteaba enojada

-¡LO QUE TU HAGAS CON ELLA, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON QUE YO ESTE CON KYA!- decia Lin acercándose a el

\- ¡ES MI HERMANA LIN, ¿COMO PUEDES INVOLUCRARLA EN RELACIONES PROHIBIDAS?! SOMOS HIJOS DEL AVATAR!- decia exaltándose con fuerza

-¡PUES CON MAS RAZON, EL AVATAR APOYA ESTE TIPO DE RELACIONES Y LO MEJOR….ES QUE APOYA EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR ELLA!- tenzin estaba furioso, sabía que eran celos….aun quería a lin, no entendía por qué pero la quería

-¡cómo puedes decir que la amas, cuando tú y yo apenas terminamos hace poco!- lin se empezaba a reír

-tu y yo terminamos hace 4 años tenzin…y lo que yo una vez sentí por ti, eso ¡YA NO EXISTE!, yo quiero Kya y voy a luchar contra todo el mundo por ese cariño, me gustan tanto sus ojos y su risa….sobre todo ese dominio de saber cómo controlarme me fascina, sin duda alguna…nunca fuiste para mí una debilidad como lo es ella- eso dolía

-¿crees que me duele que digas eso?, para tu información, nadie lo sabía pero creo que será necesario que lo sepas ¡me casare con peema!, yo la amo y aún sigo creyendo que lo que hubo entre tú y yo fue un error- Lin se podía ver su tristeza…esas palabras la habían lastimado mucho, claro que quería aun al maestro, pero también era cierto que empezaba a querer a la joven maestra agua, sin más lin agacho la mirada

-me alegra saber que te casaras con ella, con más razón no debes involucrarte en las relaciones que tenga con quien sea, no hagas estupideces y deja que las cosas sigan como deben de ser- lin subía al bote pero antes de irse tenzin la amenazo

-yo me voy a asegurar de que no estés con ella lin, ya lo veras- sin más el joven maestro se iba dejando a lin desconcertada, enojada y sobre todo dolida, no entendía la reacción del joven maestro y peor aún, porque no dejaba que lin estuviera con Kya después de todo.

Flashback

-¿un momento Kya y lin?- decia Korra sorprendida mirando al maestro aire triste

-si….y yo fui el culpable de que ambas se alejaran- decia agachando la mirada- Korra estaba sorprendida por el relato que le habia dicho el maestro, Asami se acercaba a él un poco seria

-¿entonces es verdad?- Korra volteaba a verla y tenzin igual- ¿usted provoco aquella pelea entre mi madre y mi padre, al haber mostrado disque pruebas…donde lin y mi madre estaban besándose?- Korra se le caía la quijada, al haber escuchado eso, tenzin ahora estaba rojo de la vergüenza y se sentía tan culpable

-realmente…no….-no sabía que decir tenzin y Asami lo miraba seria con decepción, Korra miraba a Asami y la tomaba de la mano, Asami la miraba y sonreía

-¿de que estas hablando?- Asami miraba de reojo a tenzin quien aun seguía balbuceando, después miro a Korra suspirando

-Lin, es como una segunda madre para mí, desde hace mucho antes de que mataran a mi mama y ella investigara todo sobre su asesinato, ellas dos eran muy buenas amigas, pero mi padre siempre que iba lin a la mansión, bueno terminaba hiendose o la trataba mal, yo no sabía por qué hasta que encontré unas fotos un día que estaba jugando en el estudio de mi madre, donde de una mala calidad lin y mi madre bueno estaban besándose, mi madre me explico con detalle y desarmando aquella imagen, me enseño que esa foto era falsa.- Korra miraba atenta Asami

-¿recuerdas la imagen de nosotras en el periódico?- Korra suspiraba con molestia afirmando, Asami continuo hablando – bueno, tu y yo nunca nos tomamos esas fotos donde yo este sentada en tus piernas y de espaldas, eso se llama montaje…recortaron una de las fotos donde estaba en la silla mostrando mi vestido nuevo descubierto por la espalda y la montaron borrando algunas partes para subirme en tus piernas, para después imprimir unas cuantas veces hasta que las fotos se unieran parecieron que era una foto tomada asi tal cual- decia Asami sonriendo

-bueno tenzin hizo lo mismo, con una foto que le tomo a Kya y a lin, en el parque quitando a Kya y colocando una foto de mi madre, donde se estaba besando con mi padre de jóvenes- Korra fruncía el ceño

-pero entonces la misma posición debió haber tomado tu madre para que saliera bien ¿no?- Asami sonrió mirando a tenzin quien ahora la veía con culpa

-sí, eso es cierto cariño, pero mis padres a cada ratito sacaban productos…satomoviles y estaban inventado nuevas cosas y en cada entrevista, ellos salían besándose como la pareja de industrias futuro, asi que el sin experiencia hizo lo mismo, por eso te digo que fue fácil enmascarar eso aunque muy tarde…la imagen en una parte no cuadraba con la forma del beso, en la foto de lin ambas estaban sentadas en una banca y lin estaba tomando del cuello a Kya, en la imagen de mi padre era mi madre quien tomaba al cuello a mi papa y el beso era más tierno, que el de Kya y lin, asi que el beso de parte de lin parecía que estuviera comiéndose a mi madre….pues mi madre no tenía la boca abierta dejando entrar la lengua de lin quien se le veía un poco en la foto original, el problema fue, que esa foto le llego a Kya primero, provocando un dolor muy fuerte en ella, no aviso, ni dijo nada solo dejo una carta diciendo que odiaba a lin con todas sus fuerzas y que no quería verla nunca más, cuando lin fue a contarle a mi madre, bueno mi madre ya habia desarmado la foto pero para desgracia de esta…Kya se habia ido a la tribu agua del sur, lin no podía dejar su puesto, pues se estaba convirtiendo en la jefa de policía más joven de ciudad república y bueno…Aang ya habia muerto y tenzin habia sido tan cruel en separarlas, por su ardido sentimiento, asi decia mi madre.

-¡no estaba ardido!, solo….no sabía lo que hacía ni siquiera sabía que sentía por lin, pero me dolió, es lo que quiero que entiendan, no es fácil entender que una persona que fue importante para ti, simplemente se vaya con alguien cercano y no le importe lo que tú puedas sentir, por eso comprendo a Mako- Korra miraba a tenzin un poco triste

-bueno Mako no ha hecho eso pero, bueno me mintió y trato de separarme de Asami jajaja, asi que….los dos son unos ardidos- tenzin se cruzaba de brazos haciendo puchero

-el asunto es….que ahora que tú y Asami tienen una relación, dio un nuevo giro a todo el mundo y lin…bueno sé que aun quiere a Kya, pues me lo dijo tras hacer las paces cuando Amón, y Kya igual quiere estar con lin, pero ambas no seden y yo intento remediar el mal que hice, Mako quiere hacer lo mismo pero deben ayudarlo, solo denle tiempo- miraba a ambas quien ahora se habían tomado de la mano y habían dado una afirmación al maestro aire

-sé que tu padre, odio a lin desde entonces y no tienes idea la culpa que siento por ello, pero tu madre fue tan linda en hablar conmigo y decirme que me fuera al infierno por haber lastimado a mi hermana y a mi ex, su mejor amiga- decia tenzin mirando a Asami, ella sonrió ante eso

-bueno, apoyo a mi madre….aunque ahorita es muy tierno de parte suya que quiera arreglar las cosas…yo le tengo aprecio tenzin, pues su consejo siempre ha estado ahí, no apoyo lo que hace Mako, pero como pide tiempo para él, también le pido que a mí me tenga tiempo…para poder perdonar a Mako, pues no me importo que jugara conmigo…pero que jugara con Korra y la alejara de mí, eso si no….se si pueda perdonarlo- sin más tenzin les sonrió y las dejo ahí, se sentía liberado, su pequeño secreto se habia ido para siempre

-vaya hubiera dado millones de yuanes, por ver a tenzin asi jaja- decia Korra

-yo por ver el rostro enamorado de Kya y lin- Korra miraba Asami quien estaba mirando por aquellas ventanas enormes, sonrió y tomo la mano de su novia, Asami la miro con amor

-te aseguro que sus miradas…fueron las mismas como las que tú y yo tenemos ahora- ahora Korra abrazaba Asami de su cadera y Asami posaba sus manos en su cuello sonriendo

-se te ven tan sexys esos araños, pero en verdad que no quiero provocar más disgustos…y ¿si te pones tu suéter y no te lo quitas?- Korra se empezaba a reír acercándose para besar tiernamente los labios de su novia, quien suspiro al sentir ese contacto tan tierno de la sureña, para cuando termino el beso ambas pegaron su frente

-de igual forma…tengo muchos planes…para poder tener más araños en todo mi cuerpo y créeme este dirigible…y cada rincón es perfecto- Korra mordía jalando el labio inferior de Asami quien al sentir eso se estremeció arqueando la espalda y suspirando en sus labios

-wow…. ¿ahora eres una maquina sexual que nunca se cansa y no tiene pudor?- decia sami pira caramente

-siempre lo eh sido, pero como ya estoy autorizada a no medirme…bueno conocerás la bestia alfa que se esconde bajo mi piel- sin más empezó a besar Asami con tanta pasión y lujuria…provocando suspiros y apretones fuertes de su cuerpo contra el suyo…ambas se quedaban ahí besándose con tanto fervor y deseo…sin importar quien las viera….Mako tenía que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano, era su amigo de ambas y su labor de él era apoyarlas, si…talvez aun no era tiempo de admitirlo, pero desde ahorita debía hacer el esfuerzo…no podía se egoísta y ellas no iban a parar….por una persona que habia sido deshonesto y que en cierta forma…se habia perdido el derecho de considerarlo como un amigo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Peema ¿ya se fueron?- Lin habia llegado al templo después de 2 horas de la partida de Korra, la no maestra se acercó a la jefa y le sonrió tocando su hombro

-llegaste muy tarde, ¿supongo que vienes por el mensaje improvisado de Mako?- lin ahora mostraba enojo, ese chico habia sido descortés en solo decirle que se iría con el avatar y que lo perdonara

-su descaro llego muy lejos, solo envió un lo siento jefa beifong el avatar me necesita- lin se cruzaba de brazos mientras imitaba la voz del joven

-veo que sigues siendo una gruñona beifong- Lin abria sus ojos y sus mejillas se ponía coloradas al escuchar una tercera voz que se acercaba, rápidamente voltio a la dirección de esa voz y se quedó estática al ver a Kya, con rohan.

-jaja, saben que son la nueva generación, es lógico que prefieran estar de aventura que quedarse a rellenar papeles de arrestos no peligrosos de ciudad república, pero en fin dame a rohan lo llevare a comer, lin espero y te quedes para la cena, no tardara en estar echa- decia peema caminando hacia Kya para quitarle a su hijo de sus brazos

-amm…no puedo, debo volver a ciudad república para-

-¿rellenar los papeles judiciales que Mako te dejo?- decia Kya cruzándose de brazos y alzando la ceja, peema empezaba a reírse y sin más se retiraba de ahí, lin estaba roja y habia echo muecas ante el comentario de esos papeles, seguramente cuando volviera Mako lo mataría, el silencio reino por mucho tiempo, donde lin seguía cruzada de brazos y Kya ahora jugaba con sus manos mirando a lin sin saber que decirle

-la noche se asoma, las luces que tocan la tierra están a poco de bailar en el cielo… ¿no crees que se ve genial la sombra de mi padre que deja el sol…tras meterse al agua?- Kya se acercaba a lin a un lado, mirando hacia la estatua del avatar aang, lin con aun los brazos cruzados y sin mirarla, veía hacia la dirección de la estatua y por un momento la nostalgia la lleno, sonriendo

-si…la estatua de tu padre…demuestra la persona majestuosa que era- Kya miraba a lin sonriendo

-tu siempre lo quisiste, mi padre te trataba muy diferente, eras como una hija- lin bajaba la mirada

-era como una hija, que llore tanto cuando el murió, ahora tu padre reencarna en aquella enana sureña- decia seria

-Korra me recuerda mucho a mi padre de joven, amaba que se uniera a mi cuando quería hacerle maldades a tenzin- Kya sonreía un poco y lin la miraba hipnotizada ante aquella risa

-hasta la fecha, tenzin sigue siendo una persona molestable- Kya miraba a lin, ahora ambas se miraban sonriendo un poco…el rostro de lin cambiaba drásticamente de estar tan serio y sombrío a uno lleno de luz…sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban con tanta intensidad, que Kya podía verse reflejados en ellos, aquella chispa que hubo hace tantos años definitivamente aún existía y muy fuerte en ambas maestras.

-Lin….yo supe la verdad- entonces Lin despertaba de su trance y desviaba la mirada ahora sería pero con tristeza

-por esa foto, no solo perdí a alguien especial…mi madre me humillo, me dijo que era igual a mi padre, lo malo es que ni siquiera sé quién es el- apretaba sus puños- se atrevió a compararme con alguien que no eh visto en toda mi vida- Kya ahora sentía pesar

-me dolió tanto…yo de verdad me habia- y antes de que pudiera decirlo

-no lo digas….es muy tarde para que nos lamentemos de esto, tanto tu no me escuchaste, como yo no te detuve, tenía una obligación con ciudad república, quería complacer a mi madre…ser la mejor para que ella se sintiera feliz por seguir sus pasos, pero todo lo que hacía simplemente ella no lo valoro, cometí el error de no ir tras de ti….y deje que pensaras que Yasuko y yo teníamos algo, jaja fue divertido ver a Hiroshi acosándome y dándome mal material por casi 2 años después de eso- decia lin riéndose

-creo que fue lo mejor después de todo- decia lin, en ese momento se iba a ir cuando Kya la tomo de la mano

-Yasuko me lo dijo, después de llegar a la tribu del sur- lin voltio a verla con sorpresa

-cuando Yasuko llego con su familia, me callo de peso, al saber que los satos iban a cuidar al nuevo avatar, enseñarlo y darle la tecnología más avanzada para que pudiera combatir con lo que se le avecinaba, todo el tiempo me la pase viviendo con mi madre, por el hecho de no tener que acercarme a ellos, pero Yasuko me encontró y me dio la foto original, donde tú y yo estamos en el parque junto al lago…abrazadas, dándonos un beso, me enseño la foto de su esposo igual y después me enseño la que según tenzin habia tomado, cuando tenzin fue a ver a Korra en unos de sus entrenamientos se las enseñe y me confeso su fea acción….me enoje demasiado con él, porque realmente me lastimo mucho, después de ti no hubo nadie mas lin, no podía- lin la miraba con ilusión

-en la tribu del sur, seguramente debían pretenderte- Kya sonreía y tomaba la mano de lin un poco insegura alerta de esperar el rechazo de la jefa

-no te voy a negar que si lo intente…con muchos hombres de la tribu en citas…pero ninguno logro arrancarte de mi corazón- se quitaba el collar que traía en el cuello y se lo ponía en la mano de lin, quien lo tomo y lo examino abriendo los ojos

-Kya, ¿le metiste la cadena de metal con platino que te regale?- ahora lin la miraba sorprendida y con la boca un poco abierta, Kya sonreía

\- a pesar de tener ese intenso dolor por aquella fatídica mentira, si…lo introduje en este collar como símbolo, de que siempre mi amor seria para ti, no importara que no volviera a verte o que tu estuvieras con alguien más, yo siempre fui fiel a mi sentimiento- lin se quedaba sin habla, habia pasado tanto tiempo como para simplemente decir que todo estaba bien y que volvieran, ahora ella era una señora de 51 años, no consideraba que fuera tiempo para el amor, ya ese tiempo habia pasado, sin más le entrego el collar y camino hacia la entrada del templo, Kya no entendía la actitud de lin

-no te entiendo…si no quieres volver ¿Por qué tomar el tema?- lin se volteaba a verla en realidad Kya habia sido quien lo tomo

-hay cosas más importantes de las que debemos responsabilizarnos, tengo 51 años Kya, no tengo la misma fuerza como hace 34 años para darte todo lo que te prometí, perdóname claro que te amo y siempre lo hare…pero prefiero llevarme mi amor dentro, oculto de la gente que quiere dañarlo- y miraba a Kya quien estaba con la mirada triste y podía ver que sus ojos estaban un poco cristalizados – a ilusionarte y entonces si perder hasta la amistad que sabes…que puede ser perdurable que esto que estamos sintiendo, buenas noches Kya y lamento las molestias-

Sin más lin se iba, Kya solo cerraba sus ojos y una lagrima corría por su mejilla apretando aquel collar que habia echo…ella sabía que no sería fácil el convencer a lin de estar juntas y en cierta forma ya habían estado tanto tiempo separadas que iba a hacer demasiado difícil convencer a aquella policía que se habia echo fría y sombría….por culpa de la soledad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Korra no piensas ir a dormir?- Asami estaba en aquella sala donde en la mañana habían estado reunidos todos viendo el mapa, Korra quien se acercaba a ella con las manos detrás de su espalda la miraba coquetamente y acercándose lento

-en realidad- tomaba su cadera de la ingeniera volteándola- tengo otros planes- Asami sonreía y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Korra, podía sentir como sus glúteos eran atrapados por el filo de la mesa, por que el avatar se habia recargado completamente encima de ella y ahora la estaba besando tan apasionada…que la fricción de ambos cuerpos era doloroso y necesitado

-Hnnm ¿pero si alguien viene?- decia Asami en los labios de Korra, con jadeos por el intenso beso que Korra le estaba dando

-todos se han ido a dormir…solo estamos tú, yo y…..- Korra se asomaba hacia la cabina del dirigible, Asami Seguia su mirada para después mirarle, ella sonreía y mordía los labios de Korra, para después chupar el inferior…provocando que Korra frunciera el ceño y empezara a jadear rozándose más con Asami

-la cabina tiene vidrios acústicos, asi que no escucharan nada si me tomas aquí mismo y me embistes con tanto fervor que provoques que grite tu nombre de tanto placer- Korra jadeaba sintiendo sus piernas temblar al escuchar tan sensual voz de Asami diciendo eso…además de sentir como las piernas de la ingeniera se enredaban en la cadera de la sureña apegándola mas a ella y sentándose en la mesa

-oh…Asami, quiero hacerte el amor ahora- Korra se pegaba completamente a ella y daba un pequeño empujon provocando que Asami diera un pequeño gemido agudo contra su boca, la CEO sonrió y tomo del cabello a Korra pasando ahora la lengua por toda la comisura de sus labios y jadeando sobre ellos

-Tómame…tenme….hazme solo tuya Korra- sin más Korra gruño, lo que provoco en Asami un estremecimiento por aquel gruñido…beso a Korra apasionadamente jugueteando con su lengua dentro de la boca de Korra, mientras ella comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Asami levantando aquella falda, que comenzaba a hacer su preferida de Korra, podía sentir la tela de las medias odiándolas por cubrir la suave y firme piel nívea de su amada, necesitaba sentirla contra sus manos, Asami amaba ese contraste de las manos de Korra morenas contra su piel blanca, era como si fuera cubierta por chocolate oscuro dulce, delicioso, le excitaba tanto que Korra la tocara con tanto amor, pero con firmeza

-quítate la playera- Asami le decia con un hilo de voz mientras volvía rasguñar sobre los músculos de sus brazos de Korra, rápidamente se apartó un poco de ella y se quitó rápido su playera, nuevamente aquellas vendas…molestaban la vista de la CEO, puso sus manos en ellas y empezó a quitarlas, mientras Korra desabrochaba la chalina….y subía la blusa roja de Asami para visualizar un sostén de encaje pero azul, Korra sonreía pícaramente

-¿en qué momento cambiaste de sostén?, según yo te habías puesto uno rojo- alzaba la ceja esperando la respuesta de la CEO, Asami termino de quitar las vendas y lamiéndose los labios no dejo de observar esos senos grandes y redondos que tanto le fascinaban

-bueno…se me hicieron más apropiados que los rojos….una pequeña representación de que tu color favorito es el azul- Korra sonreía, acercando sus manos detrás del broche del sostén quitándolo despacio para después mirar cómo eran descubiertos esos senos tan redonditos y con ya los pezones rosados parados de la ingeniera.

-me encantan más tus senos…son mi debilidad- Asami alzaba la ceja y mordía el labio de Korra jalándolo, provocando que Korra se pegara a ella y sus senos y los de Asami se juntaran haciendo fricción sus pezones

-a mí me encanta tu color de piel….al juntarse con el mío- Korra suspiraba en los labios de Asami

-saca tu lengua- Asami estaba mandándola con tanta firmeza Korra le excitaba eso, no replico la saco y sintió como Asami comenzaba a chupársela…muy despacio, Korra empezó a gemir en los labios de Asami, realmente esos labios si sabían chupar y lamer deliciosamente….Korra no podía más, no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a tener sin que nadie viniera a interrumpirlas al empezar a escuchar los ruidos de ambas, sin más con desesperación tomo con una mano las piernas de Asami y la cargo pegándola a su cadera, la CEO se sorprendió al sentir como la sureña la alzaba con tan solo una mano…Korra estaba caminando ¿A dónde la llevaría?, tuvo que soltar la lengua de Korra para mirarla muy agitada por la excitación de ver a Korra y su brazo bien formado cargarla

-¿ a dónde vamos?- dijo jadeante en los labios de Korra que de inmediato empezaron a besarlos, de repente Asami sintió un frio en la espalda de metal…arqueo la espalda gimiendo en la boca de Korra que ya estaba riéndose por ello

-me hubiera encantado hacerlo en la mesa, pero no tenemos tiempo antes de que venga alguien tras escuchar tus gritos- Asami miraba en incertidumbre a Korra, era broma no iba a gritar, no sería tan tonta y descarada para que alguien viniera a quitarle el dulce de la boca y la pusiera en vergüenza…iba a decirle pero ni tiempo le dio cuando sintió la otra mano de Korra romper las medias de Asami de sus entre piernas y como subía la falda de ella, apegándose mas a ella como si fuera introducirse ella misma en la intimidad de Asami

-k….Korra- de repente sintió como sus bragas estaban siendo deslizadas sobre sus largas y suaves piernas, Asami gimió ante el contacto tan suave y lento que Korra hacia….sintió la mirada celeste de la morena y la sonrisa de victoria de esta

-dijiste que querías que te hiciera mía ¿no?- Asami ahora miraba a Korra con estremecimiento afirmando con la cabeza…Korra jadeo en sus labios pegando su frente…después de haber sacado sus bragas las tomo y las acerco a su nariz provocando que Asami se pusiera rojita de vergüenza…Korra inhalo y cerrando los ojos sonrió

-hueles…tannn bien Asami, me encanta tu aroma- tiro las bragas y Asami sintió las manos de Korra, un leve gemido salió al sentir ahora si la piel de la sureña después de que sus medias estaban rotas y ya no eran un obstáculo entre sus pieles, Korra saco su lengua, Asami entendió lo que la sureña quería…sin más la tomo con sus labios y comenzó a chuparla como si de una paleta se tratara, despacio…en círculos y movimientos tan suaves y sutiles…pudo sentir la desesperación de Korra cuando se pegó completamente en ella….la mano que aún estaba libre de Korra se puso en una de sus entre piernas, Asami aun succionando la lengua de la sureña podía soltar gemidos ahogados…al sentir como la mano de Korra se estaba llenado de sus fluidos que desde hace rato escurrían de sus piernas…por la intensidad con la que Korra habia llegado a querer hacerle el amor.

-Hnnmm korrahnmm- soltaba apenas las palabras entendibles con gemidos intentando complacer más a la sureña, que estaba extasiada de tanta sensualidad de esta….no se lo esperaban ninguna de las dos…o por lo menos Asami se sintió culpable al morder un poco la lengua de Korra, cuando sintió los dedos de esta entrar de golpe dentro de ella y hasta el fondo, Korra habia gemido y apretado los ojos cuando la mordió…Asami con aun gemidos en sus labios pidió disculpas…pero Korra la habia callado nuevamente fundiendo sus labios en un beso muy caloroso y profundo.

-Hnmm ahh Korra- Asami le molestaba un poco la sensación de los dedos de Korra que habían entrado muy rápido…no era una molestia dolorosa pero aún no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, Korra empezó a moverlos despacio sacándolos y volviendo a introducirlos más despacio…Asami empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos en los labios de Korra al sentir el cambio de movimiento y que se empezaban a lubricar….paso un tiempo y entonces Korra habia puesto las piernas de Asami por arriba de sus brazos, apretando un poco su vientre de Asami, para ella era un poco incomoda esa posición pero no protesto cuando Korra empezó a moverse con sus dedos dentro de ella…metiendo completamente sus dedos y apegándose a ella a su cuerpo…haciendo presión en su abdomen y apretando sus piernas…podía sentir los dedos de Korra entrar y golpearse en ese punto tan rico que Asami la hacía perder los estribos…esos dedos estaban bien curveados y eran expertos al moverse dentro de ella…Asami no aguanto y pego su frente con la de Korra…con la boca abierta y apretando sus ojos ante esa sensación tan deliciosa que la sureña le estaba dando

-Hnnahh diosss…Korra es tan delicioso lo que haces- Asami respiraba rápidamente y fuerte…sus manos habían cambiado de posición ahora estaban en la nuca de Korra…donde la apretaba acercándola lo más que le permitieran sus fuerzas, Korra se movía sincronizada mente con las cadera de Asami…de arriba abajo metiendo con profundidad sus dedos, en círculos…en un movimiento rápido y luego brusco….Asami estaba saltando encima de Korra pegada a la pared…las piernas de Asami solo se movían ante los movimientos tan frenticos que ambas estaban haciendo.

-me encanta…..estar…..dentro….de ti- Korra daba embestidas a cada palabra que le decia Asami haciendo que la ingeniera gimiera cada vez más fuerte sobre los labios de Korra

-no…pares….Korra- Asami miraba a Korra tratando de controlar sus gestos….pero era inevitable las sensaciones y el placer que Korra le estaba brindando era demasiado- no dejes….de moverte-

Trataba de que sus gritos se ahogaran en la boca de ella pero era inútil…sin más termino por morder el hombro de Korra…quien al sentir los dientes de Asami enterrarse en su piel gimió…dando con más fuerzas las embestidas y rozando su clítoris de la CEO con más fervor y más frenesí.

-ah…sigue Asami…no dejes de morderme- Korra tenía sus ojos apretados y su barbilla descansaba en el hombre de Asami, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría soportar sus ambas manos pero la sensación de tener Asami bajo su dominio…la hacían resistir y olvidar aquel dolor que empezaba a entumir el brazo de Korra donde sostenía Asami con una sola mano

-ahhh…Korra…mhjum…ya….falta….poco…más duro- Asami enterraba sus uñas en la nuca de Korra y apretaba los brazos de Korra con sus piernas….intentando sentir los dedo de Korra que no dejaban de moverse de arriba y abajo dentro de ella….las paredes de Asami tenían bien apretados los dedos de Korra- ¡ohh Korra!

Se habían adherido a ellos, haciendo morir a la ingeniera ante la electricidad que sentía en su vientre su éxtasis lo sentía cada vez más…Korra se apegó a ella y con la mano que la sostenía la cambio tomándola de la quijada….ahora Asami veía a Korra…los ojos de la sureña estaban oscuros y su mirada era de una fiera que quería dominar su presa….es decir ella era su presa y le encantaba serlo, le gustaba como Korra era tan dominante y un poco ruda al momento de hacer el amor….se le quedo viendo mientras Korra Seguia metiendo y sacando sus dedos dentro de ella con un poco de rudeza….Korra beso sus labios y comenzó a chupar su labio inferior.

-te amo- le dijo ahogando esas palabras dentro de su boca…iba a contestar cuando Korra la bajo de golpe y rápidamente la volteo pegando el rostro de la CEO hacia la pared de metal…Asami gimió al sentir sus senos chocar contra el frio metal…Korra tomo con ambas manos la cadera de Asami, alzo hasta la cintura de la CEO su falda dejando expuesto su trasero…Asami sentía sus piernas fallar….y más cuando Korra de repente volvió a meter sus dedos dentro de ella encorvándolos, empezó a moverlos hacia adelante y atrás, en pequeños círculos…Asami gimió y se sostuvo de la pared…a un lado de ella habia un espejo y pudo ver como Korra habia juntado su intimidad al trasero de Asami mientras su mano se encontraba envuelta en su cadera y sus dedos dentro de ella…era como si Korra la estuviera penetrando…esa imagen en Asami la hizo estremecer tener a Korra dentro de ella seria fabuloso y tan excitante…empezó a rozar su trasero contra el pantalón de Korra…podía ver como la morena levantaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía ante los roces de su novia…Asami comenzaba a moverse sin coordinación y la mano de Korra se aferraba más ante esos movimientos penetrando con más fuerza a la CEO

-Korra….Korra…..mas…por favor- Asami abrazo la pared y se pegó a ella al sentir como Korra la empujaba metiendo con más fuerzas sus dedos….ya estaba a punto de llegar….ya faltaba tan poco unas cuantas embestidas mas…..y Asami sintió como su vientre se tensaba…sus piernas se apretaban contra la mano de Korra y su trasero se inclinaba más hacia la intimidad de Korra…..el aliento se desprendió de su pecho y grito sin importarle donde estuvieran el nombre de Korra….Korra se recargo completamente en Asami…haciendo que esta arqueara más la espalda al sentir los dedos de Korra dentro de ella golpeando ese punto aun cuando su orgasmo salió, el sentir asi los dedos de la sureña provoco que su orgasmo fuera más largo…podía sentir como resbala todo su néctar por sus piernas y la mano de Korra estaba completamente empapado de ello,….sin mencionar que el piso habia quedado echo un asco, no tenía fuerza en las piernas y sentía que iba a caer…le temblaban asi como su pecho y su cuerpo, habia sido tan intenso ese orgasmo…que se sentía tan sensible….si Korra se atreviera a tocarla de nuevo seguramente llegaría sin pensarlo, dio un grito cuando sintió los dedos de Korra salirse de ella…Korra se rio y tomo a Asami de la cadera y la cargo para rápidamente ir a un sillón que estaba ahí en esa misma sala…donde Korra se sentó y envolvió a Asami en una cobija acurrucada en su pecho

-vaya…estas muy sensible- le decia Korra ante el grito de Asami de hace unos segundos

-tu…..y tu….dura….sexy…forma de...hacerme el amor- la CEO no podía hablar…el aire le faltaba exageradamente y su pecho agitado aun no recuperaba su ritmo….habia quemado demasiado energía…pues sentía sus ojos desfallecer, Korra deposito un beso en su frente

-faltas….tu- decia Asami, pero Korra solo sonrió y abrazo con más fuerza a Asami

-aunque no lo creas…me vine con los roces que me diste- Asami la miraba incrédula…pero estaba muy cansada como para poder moverse, sus piernas le temblaban a mas no poder…aquellas dos posiciones que Korra habia usado le habían adormecido sus piernas, no iba a poder sostenerse o moverse para complacer a Korra

-perdóname- decia Asami ya con la respiración normal, Korra ahora si besaba sus labios chupándolos despacio

-no tienes por qué te juro que disfrute…los movimientos que tu cuerpo daban al placer que estabas envuelta…nunca te habia visto disfrutar tanto…bueno en realidad esta sería la segunda vez…pero ni cuando hemos tenido fajes…te habías movido asi- Asami se sonrojo era cierto…realmente este orgasmo habia sido demasiado placentero y delicioso…los movimientos de Korra habían sido demasiado intensos, Asami sentía ahogarse en sus gemidos y sentía esa necesidad tan fuerte de tener a Korra dentro de ella con muchas ganas…

-es que fue….demasiado sexy y lujurioso esas posiciones en las que me pusiste…y luego el espejo dios- Korra sonreía y acomodaba un mecho del pelo de Asami que se habia caído sobre su rostro

\- me siento halagada al saber que soy buena complaciéndote en el sexo- Asami se incorporaba y besaba dulcemente los labios de Korra sonriéndole

-no solo eres buena en eso Korra…pero eso será algo que iremos descubriendo poco a poco…por el momento llévame a nuestra habitación para que me abraces y podamos dormir…te juro que mañana no te me escapas…por hoy gracias mi amor- y besaba sus labios despacio y apasionadamente Korra tomaba la ropa y los trozos de las medias de Asami…y aun en brazos se la llevaba a la habitación…donde ambas dormirían calientes y satisfechas de lo sucedido, nadie habia salido a oír el momento carnal de las jóvenes, pero seguramente cuando alguien despertara….haría un escándalo al ver…las bragas de encaje azules de Asami…encima de la mesa de reuniones….al parecer ninguna se habían acordado que las habían puesto ahí.


	20. Chapter 3 Buscando Maestros Aire

Hola lamento haberme tardado jajaja, ya saben la uni y me puse a corregir bien los capitulos ammm contestare sus reviews y bueno tal vez suba mas rapido el siguiente capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura, una nota en este capitulo en la escena sex time...bueno me base en otra, me encanto ese modo de asami tan dominante en ella que quise tomar un poco de el, pero en otra situacion y de otra forma, para que no se les haga extraño si encuentran algunas cosas parecidas ¿ok?, gracias en verdad me encanta como va esto y pues bueno contesto sus reviews y por favor ojala me llenen con mas...es lo que mas me motiva a seguir, sin reviews no llega la inspiracion chicos :c gracias

Burrerfly-Blooom: Sabes...yo tambien concuerdo contigo acerca de eso, cuando vi por primera vez la serie, se me hizo muy injusto que raiko fuera tan descarado en proclamarse que el tenia problemas con las lianas y que estaba trabajando en ello, osea gracias a korra se habia salvado ciudad republica y el solo se alejo sin hacer nada, cuando igual volvio korra despues del veneno tambien me cayo super gordo que haya dado sus disculpas y que haya dicho que contaba con el, (osea hdp) creeme, que en mi historia pretendo que desacrediten a raiko, me cai muy mal y que vean a korra un poco mas no como el avatar, si no como un ser humano, tanto con su relacion y en el gran esfuerzo que ella esta haciendo, me agrada que estes siguiendo y por favor vuelve con otro review dandome tu opinion acerca de los siguientes capitulos gracias.

love- trc: acostumbrate a que los voy a contestar, pero lo que se me hizo un poco extraño es que dejaras de seguirme, tal vez algo te molesto y me gustaria saber que fue...Asami siempre sera la pasiva y dulce de la relacion eso si, y por desgracia tambien la que mas va a sufrir de la oscuridad que cubrira a korra con tanta cosa mala que le pasara con el veneno...tambien la unica que lograra salvar a korra, tambien debo decirte que asami sera la mas sexosa en la relacion, jaja al principio y despues del envenenamiento del avatar, por que cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, por alguna razon korra regresara mas madura, pero con un apetito sexual que asami se le olvidara respirar jajaja, espero seguir sabiendo de ti y saber el por que ya no me sigues, si algo te molesto con gusto puedes hacermelo saber.

Invitado: nunca me pones tu nombre, jaja y no te preocupes esos seran cada vez mas intentos y atrevidos

Sarai balam:Korra la ama con tanta locura, creeme de hecho la ama tanto que muchas veces por ese amor, se equivocara con cosas, por ejemplo con celos, peleas y eso provocara que asami la regañe y asi, si te gusta un poco del drama, te encantara los siguientes capitulos donde veras asami muy celosa y korra, muy tonta al no saber como tener contenta a asami y amaras la parte donde korra, se unira con asami, como su mitad del alma, por favor sigue escribiendome y no dejes de ver el fic.

TC99: oye yo te prometi, un korrasami caluroso y tu reviews, no me quito suspiros ehhhh, te estoy trayendo mas por fas tu eres uno de mis favoritos, haz que me caiga de la silla de la emocion con tus calurosos reviews jajaja, tengo uno especial para ti hmmm en el dirigible de la reina tierra muahaja lo vas a disfrutar pero...tus reviews calorosos los necesito ehhh.

koAslM005: creo que es la primera vez que comentas y concuerdo contigo...pero habra mucho mas...hermosos, sigue comentando y no dejes de seguirme, quiero ver mas reviews tuyo ehhh jajaja no te preocupes tratare de no tardarme y si lo hago, minimo que sean sensuales.

La Shinigami Suersayajin: jajaja tu carita me hizo acordarme...de una compañera que me dijo de este capitulo donde te estoy contestando...me miro asi y me dijo "yo quiero estar asi", jjaja dios en ese momento deseaba que mi maestro terminara la clase ahhuuum, te traego otro igual y un poco mas intenso...si te gustan los capitulos asi, amaras uno de los que subire donde van en el dirible de la reina muahahha

dayana: yo tambien amo a Kya y Lin, gracias creeme que no me esperaba que pegara asi como lo esta haciendo, por fas sigue escribiendome, con tu revieews y visitas me ayudas a que pueda seguir otras que tengo en mente, gracias y sigue conmigo en esta amorosa aventura.

Zhyo Jarjayez: me senti tan regañada...jajaja pero ya vez, ahora yo te regaño a ti . jajajaja no te preocupes de igual espero que si te haya gustado y bueno este lo corregi super bien, acuerdate que si sigue algo mal no dudes en decirmelo, me encanta que sigas aqui conmigo , gracias y bueno ya te tengo una sorpresa 7u7 muy muy candente jajajaja, si mako es un exagerado...jajaja y creeme intentara volver a meterse pero con asami...pero eso sera hasta el libro 4 es bueno el chico pero a veces sus acciones son muy tontas (por lo menos en mi fic) jajaja, en cuanto las braguitas, creeme esas estaran en las manos de alguien muy especial. :3

tohp KL: a mi tambien me gusto tu fic, del guadaespaldas, jajaja y bueno lo de la ortografia en eso voy mejorando bastante, creme que mi maestro que sigue la historia me da mis buenos manotazos en la cabeza jajaja cuando ve que algo falla y bueno espero y sigas aqui conmigo...y puedas seguir diciendome que te parece.

Buenos pues muchas gracias...en verdad que los amo y lo saben jajaja en fin seguire escribiendo ahorita que tengo tiempo y pues espero les guste este capitulo...gracias y bonito domingo n.n

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(KORRASAMI LEMON)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Es urgente que vaya a verlo?- Korra se encontraba en el mundo espiritual mientras disfrutaba una taza de té con

-no precisamente es urgente, pero antes de que llegues a tu última visita a buscar maestros aire, deberías pasearte por aquí como hoy y buscarme para que te guíe ante el Korra- la sonrisa cálida y llena de amor de esa mujer a Korra le hacía recordar a

-¿Cómo esta Asami?- aquella mujer tomaba un sorbo a su te, Korra no dejaba de mirar cada gesto o movimiento de esa mujer tan delicada y agradable.

-bueno, ella está bien….puedo notar que está más feliz- Korra miraba un campo lleno de flores, mientras sonreía un poco para después seguir hablando- realmente tu hija es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida Yasuko- comentaba Korra tomando un sorbo de aquel te, que llenaba su pecho de una pizca de paz con cada sorbo.

-créeme Korra, lo se… solo quería saber tu como la sientes- aquella mujer miraba a Korra con una delicada sonrisa, Korra le agradaba tener esas platicas con la madre de Asami, aunque aún no le había dicho a su novia con qué frecuencia lo hacía, es más no le había dicho aún a Asami que tenía contacto con el espíritu de su madre.

-¿crees que Asami se moleste si le digo que hablamos seguido?- decía Korra un poco preocupada

-no, tal vez le extrañe y pueda sentir tristeza, al saber que no puede verme aun…pero no se molestara al contrario jaja sé que tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerte-

-creo que será bueno que en este viaje…ella pueda entrenar su meditación, no hay problemas, ni complicaciones, así pronto podrá platicar contigo- le comentaba Korra sonriéndole a la mujer de tez pálida, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el rostro de Yasuko, su gesto expresaba enojo y tristeza

-Korra…debes tener mucho cuidado con este viaje- la mujer de ojos color ámbar violeta miraba a Korra con preocupación

-¿Por qué?- Korra la miraba con incertidumbre, Yasuko se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho sin más carraspeo la garganta y volvió a sonreír

-solo cuídate, a pesar de que solo están hiendo por los maestros aire, debes cuidarte Korra, no te preocupes, ya debo irme le eh quitado demasiado tiempo al avatar y seguramente alguien debe extrañarte- sonreía Yasuko parándose, dejando en una mesita él te medio vacío, Korra estaba confundida ante las palabras de esa mujer sabia y no creía que fuera necesario seguir interrogándola por ese suceso, así que evadió el tema preguntando sobre aquella persona, quién debía encontrarse la próxima vez que visitara el mundo espiritual.

-Yasuko ¿Quién es a quien quieres presentarme?- la señora paraba su andar y volteaba a ver a Korra había vuelto la sonrisa con la que había recibido a la sureña antes.

-el señor creador, tiene una tarea especial para ti, cuando llegue el momento es a él…a quien iremos a visitar- sin más Korra la miraba seria pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Yasuko se fue alejándose de ella hasta que desapareció, Korra miro su tasa respiro por última vez ese olor tan delicioso de té, su olor a jazmín que le recordába el aroma de su amada, sonrió, al parecer la madre de Asami también le gustaba el jazmín….sin más bebió el ultimo sorbo y regreso al mundo físico…abriendo los ojos poco a poco, respiro profundamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estaba señorita Avatar?- abrió sus ojos y volteó su rostro a un lado observando aquellos ojos jade…de la señorita Sato, quien sonreía e iba acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de Korra, ella sonrió y dejo que se unieran en un beso tierno, lleno de sentimiento tan despacio, amaba esos besos de Asami, cuando se separó, Asami apoyo su frente en la de Korra y lamió sus labios despacio suspirando cerca del rostro del avatar.

-Hmmm…me sabes a jazmín ¿acaso te tomaste mi perfume?- decía Asami sonriendo Korra imito su risa y tomo las mejillas de la CEO volviendo a besarla un poco más profundo, para después pararse de la cama e ir a una ventana enorme que tenían en su cuarto, recargándose en el pequeño barandal que tenían ahí

-solo tome una taza de té de jazmín espiritual, me siento tan relajada y en armonía por dicho liquido sabes- decía sonriendo mirando el exterior, sintió como las manos de la CEO se colocaban detrás de ella tocando su abdomen y sintiendo la barbilla de su amada reposando en su hombro.

-El sabor de tus labios con el té, también me llenan de paz y armonía- decía Asami sonriendo, empezó a darle pequeños besos por su cuello y oreja a Korra mientras comentaba- así que…. ¿tardaste casi una 1 hora en el mundo espiritual tomando té sola?- Korra sonreía cálida mente, sin dejar de ver, el exterior y el reflejo de ella con Asami que tenue se veía en el vidrio.

-¿estabas vigilándome?- se empezaba a reír y Asami agachaba su rostro en su espalda riéndose, solita se había delatado.

-es que...después de almorzar,te fuiste, al principió no te seguí, porque fui directo a la cabina a ver como estaba todo, pero después empecé a buscarte en el dirigible y jinora me dijo que te habías metido a nuestra habitación y te vi en la cama en tu posición de meditación…te hable pero al no recibir respuesta, bueno sabía que estabas meditando y confieso que me quede leyendo esperando a que volvieras ¿acaso paso algo malo?, tú no eres de meditar al menos de que no sepas que hacer ante una situación complicada- Korra sonreía volteándose para ahora ser ella quien tomara de la cintura a la ingeniera y la recargara en su cuerpo, mientras ella se recargaba en el barandal.

-dentro de mi cuerpo…Raava me pidió entrar al mundo espiritual, tenía que hablar con alguien, amm, le pide de favor a Raava que me avise y cada que lo hace, entro para poder encontrarme con esa persona- Asami pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del avatar, acariciando el cabello de la sureña.

-¿con quién debías encontrarte amor?- Korra entonces dejó de sonreí, no sabía si era bueno decirle, pero nunca sabría cómo reaccionaría Asami si no se lo decía ya, cuando iba ha decirle, en ese precisó momento tocaron la puerta, ambas voltearon, Asami iba a despegarse de ella, pero Korra la apretó más y sonrió, entendió que su novia no tenía problema con que alguien entrará y las viera así, "adelante", dijo Korra, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a bumi, cuando las vio en esa posición sonrió y carraspeo la garganta colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-disculpen señoritas, pero venía a decirles que Tenzin solicita la presencia de ambas en el patio trasero del dirigible- ambas se miraban con incertidumbre y volvían a mirarlo

-yyyy ¿Cuál es la razón para ello?- decía Korra alzando la ceja

-también pregunte pero ya sabes cómo es el, no quiso decirme solo dijo "ve por ellas"- decía bumi imitando a tenzin, ambas empezaban a reírse

-está bien bumi, en un momento vamos ¿de acuerdo?- bumi afirmaba con su cabeza y salía de la habitación, Asami giraba su rostro mirando la playera del avatar donde con sus dedos dibujaba círculos y rayas, provocando en Korra, ternura por el rostro de Asami, tan pasivo, tranquilo lleno de dulzura y belleza, no se aguantó y beso dejando sus labios posados en la frente de la CEO, la pelinegra solo suspiro sonriendo y cerro sus ojos al contacto de sus labios tan suaves del avatar, amaba esos momentos tan dulces y delicados que la misma avatar le regalaba a la CEO

\- ahora que veo más de cerca...tus rasguños no se ven tanto- Asami con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla del avatar, donde habían dos rasguños no tan visibles de su anterior batalla con el espíritu oscuro cuando la convergencia armónica

\- Kya, me estuvo curando en las noches cuando regresamos a ciudad república, me dijo que no quería que mi piel quedará marcada como la jefa beifong, incluso me había comentado que el mismo tratamiento se lo había mostrado a Lin, pero bueno ahora entiendo su comentario ese día, ese "se ve de igual tan sexy" tenía doble significado que irónico ¿no?- korra miraba con una sonrisa a Asami, la CEO solo siguió acariciando la mejilla de la morena regalándole a Korra una mirada llena de amor con ese brillo tan jade de sus bellos y hermosos ojos.

-te amo- escuchaba una suave y delicada voz del avatar, muy pocas veces la había podido oírla, levanto su rostro mirando a Korra y tocando sus mejillas con ambas manos agacho su cabeza en el pecho de Korra sonriendo a mas no poder

-yo también te amo, contigo me siento a salvo y feliz-tenzin se enojaría un poco, pero habían decidido quedarse un rato así, disfrutando de sus cuerpos cálidos y sobre todo de la paz que las estaba rodeando y el amor que podía aspirarse en ese momento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-entonces ¿dices qué caíste de la cama y te fracturaste un dedo Huh?- tenzin estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Mako con desaprobación al encontrarse de que tenía la mano vendada con una pequeña tablilla en el dedo medio, el joven estaba rojo y no miraba a tenzin no podía decirle que ayer había explotado.

-si...bolín lo vio todo- miraba a su hermano, quien ahora lo veía de la misma forma que tenzin lo miraba.

-hmmm ¿es cierto eso bolín?- ahora bolín abría sus ojos con nerviosismo, miraba a tenzin y le confirmaba – ahhh siiii tenzin, ya sabes es descuidado- sonreía el joven maestro tierra, tenzin movía la cabeza suspirando, el día estaba soleado y hermoso, un día especial para que Asami y Korra pudieran conectar sus espíritus, en ese momento sus pensamientos llamaron a ambas quienes llegaron acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno hasta que deciden honrarnos con su presencia- decía tenzin serio

-me encontraba meditando un rato, Asami estaba revisando unos planos, por eso nos tardamos a tu llamado tenzin- decía Korra sonriendo

-tu odias meditar… ¿sucede algo?- Korra ahora lo miraba con fastidio, levanto su dedo señalándolo de cerca -¡el que no me guste…no significa que también no lo utilice para relajarme!- hacia puchero y cruzaba sus brazos

-hmmm, eso quiere decir que ya tomas como un equilibrio espiritual tu meditación, muy bien Korra cada vez estas madurando mas- Korra bajaba la guardia y sonreía, pero la voz de Asami en preocupación la distrajo

-¿Qué te paso en tu mano Mako?- ambas miraban al joven, Korra ahora estaba sorprendida al ver la mano de Mako, el joven desvió la mirada de ambas

-amm…me caí de la cama- ambas se miraron alzando la ceja Korra se acercó a él y tomo su mano para decirle- ¿todo está bien Mako?- el rostro del joven había sido claro, no quería que nadie más le preguntara o dudara de lo que decía, el joven al sentir las manos de Korra se ruborizo y se alejó un poco

-sí, no te preocupes Avatar…Korra- sin más se alejaba de ellas, pero Korra ya estaba cansándose de su actitud, sin más, Jinora en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde enseño a Asami a tratar de conectarse con el mundo espiritual, no podía conectarse con Korra si no sabía cómo entrar al mundo espiritual, .Korra y tenzin estaban entrenando más su aire control, debía perfeccionarlo y sobre todo debía volverse más ágil y rápida, pues como maestra aire, la agilidad y la armonía son sus tributos más fuertes y poderosos que distinguen a los maestros aire de los demás elementos, la tarde iba pasando y exactamente antes de que el sol se ocultara habían llegado a su primera parada, un pueblo de Bang sing se, el dirigible se había aparcado y todos habían bajado detrás de Korra, quien fue recibida por un hombre de ahí, emocionado le dio una reverencia al avatar.

-bienvenida avatar Korra, es un gran honor tenerla en nuestro humilde pueblo- Korra sonreía

-gracias- en ese momento tenzin se acercaba para hablar- lamento interrumpir pero el maestro aire ¿está aquí?

-Kwong y su familia no tardaran en llegar para una celebración especial, vengan por aquí- y sin más todos iban caminando con Korra, pero Asami se quedaba atrás tomando el brazo del joven maestro, del cual él, la miro extrañado y con un poco de fastidio.

-necesito hablar contigo- Asami se alejaba un poco más mirando hacia el dirigible, Mako suspiraba sabía lo que se venía, tal vez le reclamaría diciendo que lastimándose no iba a tener la atención de Korra o algo por el estilo, algo que el maestro fuego le molesto, cuando se acercó a ella, Asami tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba seria mirando al joven maestro, el solo se limitó a meter sus manos cuidadosamente en sus bolsas del pantalón

-Mako…no está bien que te lastimes- iba a interrumpirla cuando sintió la mano de la CEO tomar la suya y vio como le depositaba un tierno beso, la mirada de Asami era de tristeza y pego su mano a su mejilla, Mako se quedó sin habla

-sé que…te sientes mal y que no puedes aun entender lo que Korra y yo tenemos, pero no quiero que te desahogues lastimando tu cuerpo, te lo digo porque yo hace mucho tiempo también me llegue a lastimar cuando mi madre murió, sé que se siente un alivio pero después es...bueno no es bueno-Mako la miraba sin poder entender las repentinas acciones de la CEO, pero ella y Korra estaban haciendo su esfuerzo de no lastimarlo, creo que él le correspondía dejarlas en paz ya.

-lamento todo esto Asami, cuando te dije que siempre me preocuparía por ti, era cierto, yo te quiero- Asami lo miraba

-y yo a ti te quiero mako...me gustaría que las cosas fueran igual que antes- entonces Mako miraba el rostro de Asami quien ya tenía una ligera lagrima en uno de esos ojos hermosos, el joven se acercó y coloco su mano en la mejilla de la ingeniera, ella lo miro y Mako sonrió para decirle- necesito solo tiempo…eso es todo, pero te prometo que a partir de hoy…voy a hacer el esfuerzo de ver feliz a mis dos amigas, no quiero perderlas- Asami sonreía y tomaba la mano de su amigo y ambos regresaban a donde todos estaban en una sala para cenar, junto al avatar.

-Kwong se ha hecho famoso en el pueblo, desde que puede hacer aire control, es como una celebridad- el anterior hombre explicaba en la mesa, mientras todos incluyendo el nuevo maestro y su familia estaban disfrutando de la cena, Korra estaba en la cabecera del otro lado de la mesa sonriendo al ver al maestro

-solo quiero decir, que es un honor conocer, aun compañero maestro aire- decía tenzin sonriendo, el maestro aire estaba tan emocionado de saber que su nación estaba volviendo a renacer.

-bueno yo sigo pensando en mí, como un simple granjero, que hace aire control- el hombre extendía sus manos y salía aire control aventando un pastel sobre el rostro de bolín, todos miraban aquello aguantándose las ganas de reírse…

-¡oh!, lo siento mucho, aun no tengo el control - el granjero se apenaba y bolín sonreía lamiendo con su lengua lo poco que alcanzaba – tranquilo me encanta el pastel- decía bolín mientras pabu comía del rostro de su amo

-pero ahora es más que un simple granjero- decía tenzin mirando con seriedad al nuevo maestro –la convergencia armónica cambio todo, usted representa el futuro de una cultura que ¡ha renacido!, usted nos ayudara a reconstruir la nación del aire-

-¿Huh…haré que cosa?, lo único que planeo reconstruir es mi granero- decía el granjero mirando a tenzin

-pero debe venir con nosotros al templo del norte- decía tenzin un poco sorprendido por la actitud del granjero

-no puedo hacer eso, tengo una familia y una granja- tenzin empezaba a desesperarse

-claro que puede venir, esta misión es mucho más importante…su esposa lo entenderá- la mujer miraba a tenzin con enfado

-¡espere que!, nooo no lo voy a entender- la niña del granjero le preguntaba a su padre por que debía ir con el hombre calvo, la mujer afirmaba que nadie se lo llevaría, la cosa estaba poniéndose tensa, Korra debía intervenir si quería que salieran bien las cosas

-de hecho, este hombre calvo si quiere llevárselo pero es por una buena causa, tu padre es un maestro aire y debe aprender de su cultura- Korra sonreía a la familia, pero el rostro del señor expresaba que en un segundo ellos saldrían sin el

-creo que aquí ocurrió un malentendido, no voy a ir con usted, puede que haga aire control, pero no soy un nómada ni un monje- las cosas ya estaban dichas, Tenzin bajo la cabeza molesto y desilusionado

-señor tiene que entender…hay miles de años de cultura que debe aprender habilidades que debe dominar-

-¿en verdad espera que abandone toda mi vida y mi familia?, ¡no!, no señor no iré a ninguna parte con usted y creo que es mejor que se vaya- el hombre ya estaba de pie señalando la puerta, todos se habían más se pararon sin decir nada y subieron al dirigible….rumbo a la siguiente parada, las cosas no habían salido bien y tenzin estaba tan triste por la situación, después de un rato de la incómoda situación, Korra y los demás se encontraban en la misma habitación que ayer habían echo su junta para ver los puntos del mapa.

-en mi mente había planeado que resultaría muy diferente- decía Korra desanimada

-tal vez deberíamos quedarnos e insistir en convencerlos de unirse- decía Asami volteando a ver a los demás

-o podemos meterlos en un saco y subirlos a la aeronave- bolín hablaba con rebeldía, bumi que estaba en aquel sillón que se encontraba en esa sala, hablo mientras jugaba con su amigo espíritu – así fue como yo me uní a las fuerzas unidas-

-no…no obligaremos a la gente…ni la meteremos en sacos, deben querer hacerlo, pero no se preocupen hay muchos más haya fuera que estarán encantados de unirse a nosotros cuando descubran de que se trata la nación del aire- tenzin lo decía mas emocionado, todos lo miraban un poco preocupados, esperando que esta vez tenzin tuviera razón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado alrededor de 1 mes y parada que hacían no duraba más de 2 minutos sin que la gente, le tirara la puerta en la cara a tenzin, pues él era el único que había tratado de convencer a todos los maestros diciéndoles lo genial que era tener tatuajes, usar la ropa de los maestro aire, afeitarse la cabeza o mejor aún, tener como mejor amigo un bisonte volador, bolín se encontraba tachando en el mapa los lugares con tristeza, estaba desanimado al pensar que este viaje había sido en vano al no tener a nadie a quién unirse a ellos, tenzin estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en la mesa refunfuñando sobre su última parada.

Bumi se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a su hermano mientras Korra igual estaba sentada en la mesa, pero con Asami en sus piernas, estaban jugando luchitas con los pulgares escuchando el refunfuñar del maestro, ambas estaban agobiadas de tener que bajar del aeronave y tener que subir enseguida por los fracasos del maestro.

-Arrgh…creí haber convencido a ese último- Asami y Korra miraban al maestro con desanimo- ¿Quién no querría a un bisonte como amigo?- decía en puchero el maestro aire, Korra miraba Asami haciendo gestos graciosos, provocando a la CEO reírse bajo, para después besar sus labios despacio y susurrarle en la boca- te amo pillina- Korra sonreía ante eso, pero sentía escalofrío al ver el rostro de tenzin sobre ella enojado, sonreía poniendo atención y Asami igual.

-no te preocupes tenzin, yo todavía quiero ser un maestro aire- decía bumi rescatando a las jóvenes de los asesinos ojos de tenzin

-escucha...lo hicimos a tu manera y la gente no parece responder, así que ahora lo haremos a mi manera- decía Korra señalándole con el dedo a tenzin y con una sonrisa de triunfo, Asami miraba ese ademan y sin pensarlo rápidamente mordía el dedo de Korra, quien salto y grito a la inesperada y dolorosa mordida de la CEO, provocando que bolín y bumi se rieran, Korra miraba con puchero a Asami, no la estaba tomando enserio, la CEO tomo el rostro a la sureña y sonrió

-espero que luego no te estés tragando ese ego que te cargas mi amor- sin más besaba sus labios parándose de las piernas de Korra, Korra la miraba con desaprobación, estaba ofendida como su novia le hacía eso, luego se lo pagaría.

Korra se encontraba en la siguiente parada tocando una puerta, quien en segundos fue abierta por una señora morena con lentes, sorprendida de ver que Korra era el avatar los paso platicando de su hijo, diciéndole que sería una gran oportunidad para el joven, Korra había empezado bien, con la ayuda de bolín y de Mako saldrían triunfantes con el maestro aire, donde después se lo restregaría en el rostro a Asami, Mako le había jurado a Asami decirle la verdad, de lo que pasara ahí abajo, mientras ella se encontrara con nuevos planes sobre un objeto que no había querido enseñárselo a Korra, de lo cual habían apostado donde si Korra lo convencía de ir con ellos, sin obligarlo le enseñaría esos planos y si ella perdía, Korra le daría lo que Asami quisiera sin rechistar ni oponerse.

-tal vez logre que se mude del sótano- Korra se reía con la señora

-¿qué edad tiene?-preguntaba Korra emocionada

-tiene 22 y sabe…aún busca su camino en la vida-

-bueno tengo una excelente oportunidad para él, buscamos maestros aire para que se nos unan en el templo aire del norte-

-¡Ahhhh!, eso suena fabuloso, lo llamare ¡Ryuuuu, ven aquí!- Korra y los hermanos miraban un poco asustados a la señora con los gritos que daba, un chico con una pantufla rosa se asomaba, Korra le daba la mano saludándolo

-hola soy Korra- el joven examinaba la mano del avatar y la dejaba con ella estirada

-con que eres el avatar o algo así, gran cosa- el joven había ignorado el gesto bueno del avatar

-amm...solo quería hablarte acerca de una gran oportunidad- Korra aún no había tirado su tolerancia a la basura, su vida o quizá su poca inocencia dependían de convencer a este joven mantenido

-si… te escuche hablando con mi mama y no me interesa- Korra se quedó sin habla, la poca paciencia que le quedaba se fue, le contesto respirando muy fondo- ¡pues te va a interesar!-

Lo tomaba de la chaqueta empujándolo con toda su fuerza hacia atrás, con una rápida patada jalaba una silla del comedor de esa casa y lo empujaba haciendo que se sentara con brusquedad, se acercaba a él dando un manotazo a la mesa y quedando frente a frente enojada- ¡ahora eres un maestro aire y tienes una responsabilidad como ciudadano del mundo!- decía Korra severamente viendo a aquel desaliñado joven

-como sea, no pedí convertirme en un maestro aire ¿sabes?- Korra ponía sus manos en su cadera para decirle- jahh…bueno yo nunca pedí ser el avatar, pero lo soy y cumplo con todos mi deberes- decía viendo al chico arrogante

-bueno no tienes que hacerlo- estaba desesperándola, lo miro alzando su ceja –si es mi deber hacerlo-

-no es cierto- decía el joven sin mirar al avatar, Korra subió el tono de su voz- ¡si es cierto!-

-no, no es cierto-

-bueno aaehmm….Buffs si no hubiera aceptado ser lo que soy ahora todo el mundo estaría en caos, piensa en eso ¿es lo que quieres?-

-puede ser- ya el avatar había explotado por la actitud de ese joven -¡claro que no!- le decía gritándole

-y que a quien le importa-

-¡A TODOS LES IMPORTA!-

-pues a miiiii nooo- Korra golpeo la mesa con ambas manos ya había colmado su paciencia a mayor- ¡pero como que no!-

-no me importa- el joven estaba tranquilo

-¡ahora te empezara a importar! Pequeño haragán ¡POR QUE VENDRAS CONMIGO!- lo tomaba de la chaqueta nebú y lo jalaba hacia la puerta

-ya deja de jalarme de mi cuello, lo estas estirando ¡mama!, ¿vas a dejar que me lleve?-

-bueno yo creo que es una gran oportunidad, solo prueba una semana y ve si te gusta- la señora ayudaba al avatar a sacar a su hijo de la puerta, pero este no se dejaba, Korra definitivamente había perdido la apuesta pero amenazaría a Mako después para que no le dijera nada Asami de esto, ya casi lo sacaban cuando este, hizo aire control empujándose hacia adentro cayendo encima de su madre sin chaqueta, Korra se había quedado con ella rota partida a la mita, Korra no iba a dejar que este flojo se quedara trono sus nudillos y se iba a meter por él, pero bolín y Mako la detuvieron.

-¡Korra suficiente!, vámonos de aquí- Korra miraba con rabia aquel chico mientras era arrastrada al dirigible de nuevo

-fue un placer conocerlos, suerte con su hijo- gritaba bolín, Korra estaba furiosa quería zafarse

-suéltame Mako…que no entiendes que mi dignidad y mi inocencia están en peligro- Mako por alguna razón se empezaba a reír

-bueno, seguramente hoy la perderás cuando le diga Asami que usaste la fuerza bruta- Korra por primera vez sentía miedo y odio profundo hacia Mako, seguramente hoy Korra iba a morir de un paro cardiaco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de su fracaso, Korra estaba reunida con los demás adultos no les quedaba más pueblos, solo quedaba ir a Bang sing se y probar suerte, por qué la fuerza bruta de Korra, ni la cultura de tenzin habían logrado subir a un solo maestro aire, pero bumi y bolín tenían una nueva idea de traer a gente su atención

-podíamos armas un espectáculo callejero para maestros aire- decía bolín emocionado viendo a los demás

-suena ridículo, pero tal vez pueda funcionar- decía Korra mirando a tenzin

-en este punto estoy dispuesto a probar lo que sea-

-¡sí!, ese es el entusiasmo que me gusta escuchar-el plan consistía en que bolín presentaría a tenzin y haciendo maniobras para impresionar a la gente con aire control, nunca en su vida Korra creyó ver a tenzin haciendo esto, ni siquiera quitándose la camisa, cuando vieron al maestro girar en una rueda de aire control, tanto Asami como Korra estaban muriendo de risa, no es que estuviera mal tenzin, porque al contrario tenía el cuerpo musculoso, pero era gracioso ver a tenzin tratando de impresionar a la gente para convencerlos, la gente estaba impresionada, cuando había terminado tenzin, bolín alarmo a la gente diciendo que había un fugitivo maestro fuego rondando por ese lugar y que era muy peligroso, Mako se encontraba entre la gente, molesto por que el no quería participar en el ridículo show de su hermano, pero bueno de igual forma lo habían obligado

-lo veo- decía una persona del barullo

-¡ahí esta!- otra señalando a Mako y saliendo de entre la gente

-soy el fugitivo peligroso y todos ustedes sentirán…mi fuego- tenía los ojos cerrados y con fastidio hacia una flama no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, todos los de ahí se asombraban y comenzaban a hablar ente ellos, esa era la señal del avatar

-¡oh Noooo!, quien nos ayudara- decía bolín girando en el megáfono

-yo lo haré, con mis habilidades de aire control- decía Korra moviendo ágilmente las manos poniéndose en guardia, rápidamente comenzó una danza de movimientos sacando aire control de su cuerpo que iba dirigido a Mako, quien no se inmuto, con un poco de miedo Mako fue alzado en un remolino, dando vueltas en el aire.

-¡ahhhhh…..heeeey bájame! Mako estaba asustado mirando a todos en el suelo -¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE ENSAYAMOS KORRAAAA!-

-jajaja- Korra se reía ante las suplicabas de Mako, voltio hacia donde se encontraba Asami, y ella igual estaba riéndose le guiño un ojo la CEO y le mando un beso a Korra y bolín estaba presentando a bumi, jinora y hasta el bisonte volador explicándoles las funciones como maestros aire pueden hacer, .la gente estaba gritando de emoción ante todo ese espectáculo, cuando por fin el espectáculo había terminado bolín había preguntado si conocían a un maestro aire y si así era que le dijeran que estarían esperando en ese mismo lugar, al decir eso pareció que los ahuyento pues nadie a excepción de un niño moreno, se quedó ahí, todos sintieron un poco de desilusión al ver que nadie había sido capaz de quedarse.

-si buscan maestros aire, ya encontraron uno, quiero unirme a ustedes- movía sus brazos arrojando aire control, por lo menos uno había caído todos sonrieron al ver al chico, en especial jinora

-tenemos al primer recluta- decía Korra a tenzin

-entonces para que te quede claro, iremos a Bang sing se y luego al templo de aire del norte como nómada para ir a construir la nación del aire ¿eso te parece bien?- decía Korra colocando sus manos en su cadera

-sí, Bang sing se, reconstruir el templo, nómadas del aire ¡quiero ir!, vámonos ahora-

-cuál es tu nombre-

-kai , bueno cuando salimos-

-un momento kai ¿Dónde están tus padres? No puedes venir con nosotros sin su permiso- le decía tenzin a la desesperación del joven

-mis padres están, muertos, sucedió hace casi un año mi aldea fue atacada por bandidos, pero mis padres lucharon contra ellos, estaba muy asustado dijeron que no me preocupara que me protegerían y lo hicieron, mis padres me salvaron y también a todo el pueblo, pero murieron en la batalla, papa y mama eran todo para mí y desde entonces eh estado solo y escapando, esos mismos bandidos están tras de mi- el pequeño chico bajaba la mirada triste

-lamento mucho lo de tus padres, sé que nunca podremos remplazarlos pero estamos aquí para ti-tenzin ponía su mano en su hombro

-te protegeremos, vamos- decía Korra señalándole con su mano hacia la entrada de la aeronave, todos se habían subido pero Mako se había quedado en la entrada del aeronave y noto que unas motos se estacionaban cerca de ellos, Mako advirtió a los demás y kai se puso a la defensiva espantado de eso, decía que eran los hombres malos, Korra no iba a dejar que le hicieran algo, iba a defenderlo se bajó de la aeronave y miro aquellas personas

-tendrán que entregarnos al niño, o lo tomaremos a la fuerza- eran maestros tierra, Korra apretó sus puños y rápidamente hizo aire control

-si quieren a kai…tendrán que luchar conmigo- y comenzó a pelear con ellos, con largas patadas de aire control empujaba a aquellos hombres que la atacaban, con rocas gigantes, cuando por fin los había vencido a todos, Korra se acercó al que anteriormente había dicho que le entregaran a kai

-sus días de atosigar un niño inocente, han terminado irán a la cárcel bandidos- aquel hombre que estaba reaccionando de la golpiza que le había dado el avatar, reacciono rápidamente diciendo- ¿bandidos? ¿Niño inocente?, soy el aguacil y ellos son mis hombres- aquel hombre le enseñaba su placa en su armadura, Korra no entendía que estaba pasando

-ese niño es un ladrón, lo que les haya dicho es mentira lo hemos buscado por meses- Korra se había enojado voltio y pregunto por el chico, pero Mako había sido más inteligente y lo agarro antes de que escapara, Mako aventó el saco de este a los pies de Korra, viendo que dentro tenía muchas joyas.

-la verdad es que el único bandido, es el…. Paso toda la vida como huérfano y hace 6 meses al fin fue adoptado por una familia que lo cuido, y ¿cómo les pago? Robando los ahorros de su vida, desde entonces lo estamos buscando- decía el aguacil a Korra

-¿eso es cierto?- Korra miraba aquel chico

-la persona que robo todo eso, fe el antiguo yo, cuando hice aire control, cambie no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que fui escogido por alguna razón soy una nueva persona, lo siento por favor tienen que creerme- Korra se sentía utilizada y tonta, pero de cierta forma no podía dejar que se lo llevaran él era un maestro aire con disciplina y entrenamiento de tenzin seguramente el cambiaría

-esperen ya recuperaron los ahorros de esa familia, ahora déjenos a kai- decía Korra

-¿quieres que el primer miembro del aire sea un mentiroso y ladrón?- decía tenzin un poco molesto por la decisión de Korra

-solo necesita a alguien quien lo guíe tenzin y quien mejor para eso que nosotros- el aguacil le preguntaba si en verdad se harían cargo del niño, tenzin lo pensaba y después afirmaba que si, pero para kai no sería fácil la situación, cuando por fin lo habían dejado todos le advirtieron que debía cambiar, más Mako que lo miro con coraje, en el veía a ese Mako pequeño que hizo todo lo posible para evitar que su hermano pasara hambre aunque fue inevitable, tuvo que unirse a la triada con tal de tener bien a bolín, sin más todos volvían a la nave, kai y jinora habían echo una pequeña conexión que tenzin vio claramente, advirtió a kai no acercarse a más de dos metros de jinora, el padre estaba celoso pero principalmente no quería que su hija se involucrara con un mentiroso ladrón, Korra pudo notar eso y vio gracioso el que tenzin sintiera ese celo por su hija, el aeronave se había empezado a alejar, Korra se encontraba arriba en la cabina mirando hacia el exterior del dirigible recargada en el barandal, cuando sintió nuevamente los brazos de Asami rodear su cintura y el cálido aliento de la ingeniera en su oreja, suspiro y cerro sus ojos ante la sensación tan agradable

-eso que hiciste por kai, fue muy dulce Korra- decía Asami besando su mejilla, Korra rápidamente coloco a Asami enfrente de ella pero haciendo que la mirara, Asami sonreía de nuevo y volvía a colocar sus manos en el cuello del avatar

-todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- Korra iba a darle un beso cuando Asami coloco su mano en la boca de Korra, ella se sorprendió ante el rechazo de la CEO, pero su sonrisa pícara sabía que lo hacia con un propósito-

-¿recuerdas la apuesta cierto Korra?- Korra tragaba saliva y abría sus ojos con una gota de sudor correr por su sien, Asami entrelazaba su mano en el cabello de korra jalándolo un poco provocando en Korra una leve descarga de excitación, Asami mordía su labio de Korra y en sus labios le decía seductora mente - ya se qué es lo que quiero- Korra alzaba la ceja un poco

-que es lo que quieres entonces- ponía sus manos en la cadera de esta apretándola, Asami soltaba el labio de Korra y la miraba suspirando en los labios de esta

-por el momento que me abraces en todo el camino…después en el momento indicado lo sabrás- besaba sus labios para después soltar el cabello de la sureña y abrazarla del cuello mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombre de la sureña, sonreía y pegaba su cuerpo completo a Korra.

-eres mala- decía Korra sonriendo y abrazando con amor ahora a su novia, con tan solo eso había logrado hacer que Korra perdiera los estribos, y la risa de Asami empezara a sonar en la cabina, por suerte en la cabina solo se encontraban dos ingenieros expertos de Asami, nadie las había visto o eso creían, porque debajo de la cabina estaba Mako mirando ese abrazo y besos que las jóvenes se habían dado, aun le dolía pero sonrió al ver que ambas chicas estaban contentas, si el no sería feliz intentaría entonces estarlo para ellas, pues al menos ellas habían logrado encontrar a aquella persona especial y habían recuperado la historia de amor que antes traían consigo hace mucho tiempo.

-oh wow…. ¿el avatar es lesbiana?- lo saco de su trance kai, quien estaba observando desde abajo con Mako a las chicas, él lo fulmino con la mirada y el chico solo se río en nerviosismo y se fue de ahí- ese chico me trae mala espina-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-aparecieron de la nada, lo siento mucho señor Zuko- un guarda del loto blanco se dirigía a un hombre de cabello blanco, con el uniforme de la nación de fuego, quien tenía en el ojo izquierdo una quemadura en todo su ojo y parte del rostro, miraba aquella prisión de lava que había puesto hace mucho tiempo, desde hace varios días se había estado escuchando que en cada prisión de cada nación se estaban escapando unos peligrosos sujetos con su líder Zaheer

-como dejaron que pasara esto- decía aquel hombre sorprendido

-nos tomaron por sorpresa y ahora Zaheer es un maestro aire- el señor miro rápida mente a aquel guardia, necesitaba ir a ciudad república a hablar con Lin, debía advertirle

-¡no!, no puede ser ¿acaso tiene idea del poder que poseen esos criminales?, por separado pueden dominar a cualquier maestro, juntos son capaces de dominar completamente al mundo y ¿ahora me dice que su líder es un maestro aire?-

-los buscaremos señor- decía el guardia, pero Zuko comenzaba a caminar hacia su dragón

-no será necesario, se exactamente a donde van, notifique a los nuevos jefes de la tribu agua del norte, que un ataque en su prisión es inminente, iré aviso a Lin beifong en ciudad república, tenemos que proteger al avatar- el guardia miraba al señor Zuko subir a al dragón

-¿A dónde ira usted?- Zuko lo miraba

-a detenerlos- sin más se iba de ahí, debía ser rápido, no había tiempo que perder necesitaba consejo de algunas personas en el mundo espiritual pero eso sería cuando viera a Lin, para decirle lo que iba a pasar con Korra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Por qué nadie nos dijo que teníamos una prisión secreta donde podíamos encerrar a la gente- Eska iba caminando con su hermano, su tío Tonraq y el señor Zuko, quien había llegado diciéndoles el motivo de su visita a ese lugar aislado de la tribu del norte, en donde el frío es demasiado intenso

-construimos este lugar en secreto con su padre, para una prisionera muy especial es una poderosa maestra fuego llamada P´Li, con un don especial donde puede crear explosiones con su mente, irónicamente una vez contrate a un sujeto con un poder similar para matar al avatar- Tonraq miraba con la ceja alzada a Zuko, el igual lo miraba intentando re acomodar lo que decía

-no funciono- el silencio volvió a reinar

-no se sienta mal, yo intente matar a Korra cuando arruino mi boda, suele pasar- decía eska, estaban hablando de la hija de Tonraq sin más les pidió concentración a todos y salieron de aquel ascensor donde habían bajado bastante, salieron y a lo lejos había una caja, el puente era metálico y automático, muy estrecho para evitar que escapara, abajo había suficiente agua y el frío era insoportable ahí

-el frío intenso evita que haga fuego control- decía Zuko mientras se iban acercando a aquella caja

-ciertamente no hay forma que alguien escape de aquí- decía Desna

-eso pensábamos de las otras 3 prisiones- de repente jadeos constantes se escuchaban dentro de esa caja una pequeña risa igual

-algo emocionante debe haber pasado jaja….nadie interesante había venido a visitarme en 13 años- Tonraq estaba a la defensiva

-no te acostumbres a eso-

-¿el escapo no es verdad?, hmmm ya puedo sentir el calor-

Los 4 maestros que estaban afuera miraban a aquella mujer, no iban a permitir que escapara, no sin antes luchar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Avatar Korra, Maestro Tenzin es un placer recibirlos a ustedes y a su comité en el sector alto de Bang sing se, soy el gran secretario Kuhn- decía un hombre con la vestimenta tradicional del reino tierra

-gracias- decía Korra saludando a aquel sujeto, él se sorprendió al ver a naga y al bisonte de tenzin, diciendo que la reina no le gustaba los animales y que debían esconderlos, sin más los llevo a su habitación, mientras iban él les explicaba las indicaciones para presentarse a la reina, muy estricticas y exageradas, realmente sus reglas eran horribles, les pidió que trataran de seguirlas para que el no fuera víctima de la injusticia de la reina, habían llegado a un edificio muy elegante donde todos entraron esperando los demás mientras Korra era llevada ante la reina, tenía la idea de llevarse a Asami, pero ni tiempo le habían dado y la Ingeniera no había dicho nada y prefiero no ir, con las reglas que había mencionado antes el secretario, tenía miedo de que no soportaría tal cosa, aunque más temía de Korra, sin más Korra veía a una mujer exageradamente con su vestimenta, tenía oro en todos lados, estaba aquella señora observando una construcción que tenía enfrente, espero que el secretario dijera algo

-su majestad quiero presentarle…al avatar Korra- Korra saludaba juntando sus manos y haciendo una reverencia que fue interrumpida por los gritos de esta señora

-¡estas arruinando el estanque de los peces!, recibe mucha sombra de esos arbustos, guardias llévense a ese bufón y encuentren a alguien que sepa lo que hace, tu arranca todo y comienza de nuevo, estoy rodeada de ineptos- la reina volteaba a ver a Korra con superioridad, .la miraba de arriba abajo

-oh…finalmente recibo la visita del avatar, déjeme adivinar usted quiere algo- Korra tenía una pequeña mueca en forma de puchero mientras veía a la reina seria

-bueno en realidad su majestad, esperaba que usted-

-pues no creo que este en posición de pedirme favores, después de todo lo que el ultimo avatar le hizo al reino tierra, él y el señor del fuego Zuko, se aprovecharon de la debilidad de mi padre y robaron nuestras tierras, para ser su propio y pequeño imperio la llamada republica unida ¡es territorio del reino tierra!-le decía fulminando a Korra, ella la miraba suspirando y nerviosa

-bueno…yo no...hmmm no sé si pueda hacer algo respecto a eso- decía Korra agachando la mirada

-no es que le importe, pero lo que queda de mi reino, se cae a pedazos, bandas errantes de barbaros están atacando aldeas en el campo y ahora algunos de mis súbditos, se niegan a pagar sus impuestos-

-lamento muchos sus problemas , pero la verdad es- volvía a hacer interrumpida

-¡se supone sería una anguila cisne!- Korra se quedaba con la boca abierta, era sorprendente que esta mujer tan vulgar fuera la reina de ese lugar, tal vez Korra se esperó como unos 20 minutos escuchando los gritos de la reina, esperando el momento que pudiera decirle la razón de su visita y poder irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, la reina se voltio después de regañar unas cuantas veces a sus sirvientes por no hacer bien los arbustos del jardín

-usted también tiene estos problemas con sus sirvientes-

-yo…no tengo sirvientes, pero su majestad la razón de nuestra visitar es para reunión a todos los maestros aire que aparecieron en el reino tierra y nos gustaría su ayuda para encontrar los que se encuentran en Bang sing se-

-¿maestros aire en Bang sing se?, ¿dónde escucho eso?- decía la reina a Korra

-antes de dejar ciudad república, recibimos informes-

-hmmm, bueno antes en si quiera en pensar en ayudarla necesito que haga algo por mi-Korra sonrió afirmando que si

-tengo una bóveda llena de dinero de los impuestos del sur de aquí, los barbaros han robado mis dos últimos envíos, vaya recoja mi dinero y tráigalos hasta aquí- la sonrisa de Korra desapareció mostrando un rostro serio y seco, junto sus manos y volvió afirmar lo que la reina le pidió sin más se retiró de ahí, enojada y confundida, no podía creer que la reina fuera tan mala y avariciosa, pero necesitaba a esa gente, no tenía otra opción.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ha llegado Korra- jinora corría donde venía Korra sonriendo la sureña al sentir el cuerpo de su pequeña amiga sonrió y la abrazo acariciando su cabeza.

-jaja si eh vuelto pero- Jinora se había echo aun lado pues Asami se había echado encima salvajemente abrazando a Korra con euforia

-¡wow!, jaja al parecer todo el mundo me extra- no había terminado de decir cuando sintió los labios de su novia, callaron sus palabras en un apasionado beso donde al término de este la CEO succiono un poco el labio inferior de Korra provocando un suave jadeo de la sureña siguiendo los labios de Asami al sentir su lejanía de los suyos, ella quería sentir más ese beso

-no tienes idea cuanto necesitaba besarte- decía Asami acariciando sus mejillas, y cerrando los ojos, Korra sonreía igual cerrando sus ojos y cargando de la cintura a Asami dando vueltas, mientras la rodeaba el delicioso perfume de esta, susurro sobre los labios de Asami le decía- yo también necesitaba sentirte así-

-ahhum...señoritas, es maravilloso ver que se aman, pero ahorita debemos preocuparnos en que kai no aparece- Korra inmediatamente sin soltar a Asami de la cintura voltio a ver a tenzin

-como que no aparece- Asami giraba la cara de Korra hacia ella para explicarle lo sucedido- es que kai, hace rato desapareció, Mako y bolín fueron a buscarlo pero no han aparecido tampoco y ya llevan fuera un rato- Korra miraba a Asami desanimada, ahora no solo se había comprometido en ir por el dinero de la reina ahora el joven maestro se había escapado

-esperemos que Mako y bolín puedan encontrarlo, yo debo ir a lado norte de Bang sing se, por un encargo que la reina me pidió, no tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo pero si queremos encontrar a los maestros aire y salir de aquí rápido, debo hacerlo- Korra le daba un beso rápido a Asami y se dirigía a la puerta

-¡espera!, voy contigo solo deja me cambio – Korra miraba Asami un poco indecisa, sabía que se encontraría con bandidos no quería que le pasara algo a la joven CEO, pero si le decía que no, de igual forma Asami iba a insistir, le sonrió y sin más le dijo que la esperaría sentada en la sala que estaba ahí, Asami salió corriendo y Korra se acariciaba la nuca esperando a su novia suspiro echándose en el sillón, tenzin la miraba un poco preocupado el avatar se encontraba estresada y su actitud no era buena.

-¿ocurre algo?- Korra abría los ojos mirando a tenzin

-es que esa mujer, es muy déspota y no parece interesarle su nación, me reclamo por lo que hizo tu padre y el señor Zuko, pero lo note más como berrinche que como preocupación por su país, me pidió ir por el dinero de los impuestos de la gente de este lugar, pero que bandidos le han estado robando, debo ir haya a enfrentarlos y traer el dinero, pero no me siento muy convencida de hacerlo—tenzin se acariciaba su barba sin dejar de mirar a Korra

-¿entonces por qué lo haces?- Korra suspiraba recostándose en el sillón- porque necesitamos encontrar a los maestros aire tenzin, aunque no me aseguro de si iba a ayudarme, pero es la única opción que tenemos- sin más tenzin cerro sus ojos y suspiro ante eso.

Asami venía con su uniforme de industrias futuro, su pantalón chándal, sus botas y su guerrera con el símbolo de industrias futuro en los hombros Korra sonrió, se veía tan hermosa, sin más Korra se paró y tomo de la mano a Asami, le molestaba esos guantes pero eran parte de su vestimenta de batalla, en una de sus manos tenía el guante de chií, su arma para poder defenderse, sin más se irían en el dirigible solas, Asami conduciría y Korra estaría a su lado, no iban a llevar a nadie más era una misión corta y no quería que nadie más se involucrara, sus ingenieros se opusieron pero Asami dio la orden que descansaran pues desde hace un mes ellos no se habían despegado de la cabina y necesitaban un descanso por lo menos de un día, sin más ambas iban hacia las indicaciones de Korra, la sureña estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, Asami se había dado cuenta que Korra no estaba ahí con ella

-¿segura que no debemos llevar a más gente para recuperar el dinero?- le decía Asami tratando de distraer a Korra, la sureña estaba seria e incluso su mirada se veía confusa con una pequeña tristeza

-hay guardias reales esperando en la bóveda, dudo que suceda algo, pienso que su majestad solo quería darme ordenes- Asami seguía mirando al frente, la voz de Korra estaba desanimada y seca, dejo que pasara unos segundos más, sin que Korra se diera cuenta puso por un momento el piloto automático del dirigible y en un movimiento rápido tomo la muñeca de Korra haciendo que esta soltara un gritito y la coloco en el tablero que había a lado del timón de la aeronave, Korra se sostuvo presionando varios botones mirando hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la vista del suelo una sensación de peligro la rodeo, iba a decirle algo a Asami pero esta había atacado su boca en un largo y apasionado beso, lo que provoco en Korra que fuera relajándose, poniendo poco a poco las manos sobre el cuerpo de Asami, le encantaba que ella trajera falda pero con ese uniforme le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de arrancarle la ropa con desesperación, la falta de aire las hizo separarse y Asami sonrió mordiendo despacio los labios de Korra, tenía una fascinación con esos labios carnosos delgados de la sureña

-me encanta tus arranques, pero será mejor que tomes el timón o caeremos- decía Korra un poco preocupada, Asami sonrió y aun jugando con los labios de Korra, bajo sus manos tocando el cuerpo de la sureña, pasando sus uñas en la tela de su playera hasta llegar a su cinturón de piel donde comenzó a desabrocharlo dejando que cayera al suelo Korra sabía a donde iba esto, detuvo sus manos de Asami quien ya empezaba a bajar el pantalón de Korra

-¿Qué haces?- le decía Korra un poco asustada

-trato de quitar la tensión en tu cuerpo- Korra amaba estos arranques tan lujuriosos de Asami pero también le daba temor que llegaran y por esas ventanas enormes vieran lo que la sureña y la CEO estaban haciendo, no podía permitir que pasara eso, beso sus labios y tomo sus manos mirando Asami

-no podemos ahorita tal vez mas tarde- pero Asami zafo sus manos y volvió a colocar sus manos en los pantalones de Korra, besando más apasionadamente a Korra haciendo que esta perdiera la noción y la cordura deseando dejar a la CEO seguir

-recuerda que perdiste una apuesta por tanto, puedo pedirte lo que sea y ahora lo quiero- Korra miro con miedo Asami, sin más Asami se separó a escasos centímetros de Korra, pero aun rozando sus labios mientras comenzaba a bajar los pantalones de esta haciendo que cayeran hasta sus pantorrillas, Asami comenzó a acariciar su vientre y sus piernas torneadas de la sureña

-¿Qué…..que…tienes en mente?- le preguntaba Korra un poco nerviosa y temblando, Asami sonreía dándole pequeños besos hasta su barbilla donde la mordió muy seductora mente provocando que Korra gimiera apenas en un hilo de voz, Asami subió un poco la blusa de Korra dejando al descubierto su bien tonificado abdomen, amaba el abdomen de la sureña, era su debilidad sentir esos fuertes cuadros sobre su piel o manos, pero está vez necesitaba hacer eso que deseaba desde que empezaron con sus juegos sexuales y que ahora que habían abierto su sexualidad, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin más Asami mordiéndose el labio bajo arrodillándose a la altura de su abdomen, donde empezó a besar y a chupar cada cuadro del abdomen de su novia, Korra estaba conteniendo sus gemidos la lengua de Asami estaba caliente y húmeda era una sensación tan deliciosa sentir la lengua de Asami sobre la piel de Korra, siguiendo el camino y las líneas de su abdomen un rubor comenzó a salir en las mejillas de Korra cuando bajo su mirada y ver a Asami con los ojos cerrados, con ambas manos en los costados de Korra y su lengua recorriendo todo su abdomen fue, demasiado para ella, las ganas estaban cediendo ante ella. "Joder que sexy se ve" sus pensamientos alentaban sus ganas pero debía parar en cualquier momento llegarían, además seguían pasando por edificios enormes que seguramente ellas eran visibles ante esa gente, que iban a decir del avatar y su novia, ¿que eran pervertidas y perversas al ir conduciendo y teniendo relaciones en el dirigible?, a estas alturas Korra no podía moverse solo observaba el sensual movimiento de Asami sobre su cuerpo, Asami comenzó a tocar los bóxer de Korra bajándolos poco a poco por sus torneadas piernas, Korra solo observaba lo que Asami hacía con el ceño fruncido y los labios separados jadeando con rapidez, su pecho subía y bajaba

-Asami…- decía Korra en un hilo de voz, Asami miro hacia arriba sonriendo

-esto es lo que quiero Korra, además- separaba las piernas de Korra haciendo que esta se recargara completamente en el tablero del dirigible- te debo un orgasmo por el día de ayer-

-¿acaso esto se trata de tú me debes y yo me cobro después?- decía Korra con la voz entrecortada y mirando con deseo a Asami

Asami, soplo sobre los pliegues de Korra provocando un estremecimiento de la sureña-"Estoy siendo práctica."- comenzó acariciando los tensos muslos de Korra. -"necesitarás algo a que aferrarte, sugiero que tomes el tablero ahora mismo."-

La mirada de Asami se perdía en los músculos que se tensaban de Korra que tanto amaba, los labios externos ya estaban hinchados y los internos brillaban por la humedad. La vista ante ella era tentadora que tuvo que contenerse antes de caer en aquel sabor tan delicioso y provocativo, beso a su manera a lo largo del muslo derecho de Korra, probando y observando los diferentes tipos de reacciones que pudiera causar en Korra.

-"quiero que me muestres que en verdad te gusta"-Los besos ligeros hacían que Korra se estremeciera-"me gustaría escucharte gritar mi nombre"-usando su lengua la engatusaba haciendo que ella lanzará fuertes jadeos, casi ahogados.

-no son…necesarios- Korra tenía los ojos cerrados apretándolos, quería hacerse difícil, quería que Asami se le complicara escucharla gemir.

-Asami…me estas torturando- murmuraba Korra mientras se mordía los labios, apretando con fuerza el tablero que tenía detrás intentando no desfallecer por las caricias de Asami que estaba siendo lentas y su intimidad gritaba, suplicaba por ser atendida

Inclinando su cabeza antes de que Korra pudiera pedir clemencia, fue a donde justamente provocaría a la sureña caer al suelo. Cuanto mayor era el recorrido, sus besos eran más húmedos. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, Korra apretó con los puños el tablero, se podía escuchar el crujido del metal ante la fuerza del avatar y luchaba por no caerse por sus débiles piernas. Su respiración pesada se quebró con gemidos suaves y Asami sonrió en señal de triunfo. Todavía no había conseguido aquel sonido específico al que estaba esperando, pero sentía que eso llevaría tiempo. - Recuerda que si no escucho de tu boca lo que quiero…seguiré entonces torturándote como dices que lo hago- Murmuró justo antes de chupar su rígido clítoris de Korra.

Korra arqueo su cuerpo, abriendo su boca, se quedó sin aliento soltando un gemido silencioso, pero para Asami eso había sido un pequeño triunfo de lo que buscaba, Korra se puso rígida, Asami se sintió llena de orgullo. Si en dos segundos de contacto con ella podía transformar mucho el rostro de Korra, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, comenzó a usar, movimientos más amplios, para empezar, abarcando todo lo que podía sin liberar su premio. Sería la cosa más fácil para hacer que Korra llegará más rápido al borde, pero entonces no iba a conseguir lo que ella quería, la humedad cubría su barbilla. El clítoris de Korra palpitaba cerca de sus labios y dibujando círculos con su lengua sobre el clítoris de Korra.

-Asami...- Aquellas palabras eran casi un susurro, pero la desesperación en ello era evidente, Asami presiono con más fuerza y Korra se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, sin soltar con la otra el tablero como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Vas...vas a hacer que me venga ya...-

-no hasta que grites mi nombre- Rodeando con su lengua la entrada de Korra, seguía jugueteando un poco más antes de seguir adelante. Una oleada de humedad la saludo y ella gimió en señal de aprobación, Asami movía con maestría su lengua, por todo el contorno de la intimidad de Korra, Korra no podía evitar mover su cadera errática, mientras sus jadeos y ya sonoros gemidos empezaban a salir de su garganta, Asami sonreía, Korra había tomado a Asami del cabello en un rápido movimiento, el agarre a su cabello era un poco fuerte, pero a ella no le importaba, sabía que korra se estaba conteniendo demasiado, no había problema por qué la jalara, aumento su velocidad, ignorando el dolor de su mandíbula y moviéndose todo lo posible. No habia logrado que Korra gritara, pero hacía que las caderas de Korra se movieran erráticamente, sus músculos se agitaron, arqueándose y acostándose encima del tablero, congelándola en el acto, la dulzura resbalaba por sus labios, corriendo por su boca y que llegó a cubrir la mitad inferior, Korra se estaba resistiendo en gritar el nombre de Asami, pero estaba ya muriendo y podía sentir Asami su éxtasis llegar. De alguna manera, sería por fuerza de voluntad o fuerza bruta que haría que Korra gimiera su nombre al llegar, Korra mantenía el equilibrio. Ella regresó al centro del clítoris de Korra, haciendo círculos alrededor de ello, pero ya era muy tarde. Korra ya había llegado en silencio, temblando violentamente lo suficiente provocando el ruido de los botones del tablero sonar.

Finalmente, Korra terminó llegando, respirando irregularmente con cada réplica que le recorría, cuando hablaba lo hacía con voz vacilante, una palabra a la vez. -Asami….eso fue….pero no...- Korra nunca pudo terminar el resto de la palabra, pues Asami había introducido dos de sus dedos dentro de Korra asegurándose que estuvieran encorvados, tocando ese punto que Korra no iba a poder soportar y menos aún de pie. Cuando encontró el lugar que estaba buscando, Korra apretó más el cabello de Asami jalándolo un poco fuerte y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Su estómago se tensó, pero antes de que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse, Asami chupo su clítoris de nuevo….haciendo el doble de esfuerzo, curvando sus dedos hasta que los tendones de la muñeca ardieran y que al mismo tiempo su lengua lo hacía como un rayo.

-¡no joder!...Asa- Korra dijo con aun gemidos ahogados y mordiéndose el labio tenia al avatar tan abrumado la sureña perdió el control, su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás y un grito escapó de su pecho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para inundar toda la cabina… ¡por fin! Asami mantuvo sus dedos exactamente en el mismo lugar, aplicando tanta presión como se atreviera mientras con sus dientes mordisqueaba despacio el clítoris de Korra. Había pensado que un buen grito sería suficiente para satisfacer su ego, ella no dio tregua y pronto, Korra gritaba tan alto complementa mente perdida en el placer, su boca se había llenado de los jugos deliciosos de su novia por segunda vez…y lamió todo sin dejar una gota de ese néctar glorioso de la avatar, Asami movió un poco sus dedos metiendo y sacándolos….estaban muy apretados por las paredes de la sureña, poco a poco los saco para darse cuenta que estaba envueltos en ese jugo tan delicioso que estaba escurriendo por las torneadas piernas de Korra, la sureña había soltado el cabello de la CEO…había una vergüenza en sus mejillas al ver que había apretado con mucha fuerza el cabello de la pelinegra…iba a decir algo cuando Asami, rápidamente subió sus bóxer y su pantalón de la tribu, para después darle un beso apasionado en los labios al avatar aún estaba agitada y desconcertada de lo rápidos movimientos de su novia

-ya casi llegamos…iré al baño a lavarme, sugiero que hagas lo mismo- sin más se iba rápidamente por la puerta dejando a Korra…con los ojos abiertos y desconcertada de lo sucedido

-eh….creado…un…monstruo- decía aun agitada y tratando de mover sus piernas, pues estaban aún en una tensión y su intimidad a pesar de haber sido complacida estaba débil y hacia que sus piernas perdieran el equilibrio gravemente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra parte de Bang sing se, Mako y bolín se encontraban lejos por culpa de Kai, que lo habían encontrado robando y el niño tramposo los había metido a un tren donde se dirigía a otra parte de Bang sing se, por juzgar el lugar, parecía ser un vecindario de pobres…sus carteras habían desaparecido por culpa de kai, así que los chicos habían pasado la noche nuevamente en la calle y necesitaban comer, el problema era que no tenían dinero y no sabían en donde estaban, al pasar el día habían encontrado un puesto de fruta que estaba en mal estado…bolín le había sugerido robarla pero esa fruta no podía ser robada estaba asquerosa, por desgracia el dueño del puesto los escucho y trato de tentarlos a robar su fruta podrida, pero Mako y bolín lo ignoraron pero este cayó encima de ellos según él no iban a escapar, otro hombre se acercó a ver la situación al parecer el padre del joven del puesto de fruta, cuando miro a ambos chicos sus ojos se abrieron y pronuncio sus nombres algo que a Mako y a bolín les sorprendió bastante….en unas horas ellos se encontraban enfrente de una casa con mucha gente adentro, el señor les había explicado que su padre les había mandado una carta con sus fotos….el señor podía reconocer los ojos y cara de Mako a distancia, pues él y bolín se parecían demasiado a el

-¡OIGAN TODOS!, miren quienes están aquí, los hijos de Sam, Mako y bolín- todos les dieron la bienvenida y se fueron acercando a ellos, Mako y bolín estaban felices de haber encontrado la familia de su padre, entre ellos una anciana se acercaba con los ojos vidriosos

-es verdad, después de todos estos años- Mako la miraba con tristeza

-chicos…ella es su abuela Jen-decía nuevamente aquel hombre

-es maravilloso al fin conocer a mis nietos perdidos, después de tanto tiempo- ella se balanceo sobre ellos abrazándolos, Mako estaba aún sorprendido…de igual forma la abrazo sin mas

-donde esta Sam y su madre- entonces Mako y bolín miraron al suelo

-¿quieren decir….que no lo saben?- decía bolín al ver el rostro de su abuela y de los demás

-lo siento…los asesinaron cuando éramos niños- decía Mako y se le apretaba el corazón al ver que aquella anciana, ahora se encontraba llorando en silencio.

Había pasado la tarde y Mako con bolín se encontraban en la habitación de aquella anciana, donde les enseñaba una foto de sus padres y ellos pequeños

-esta fue la única carta que recibimos de Sam, dice que se casó con una hermosa muchacha de la nación del fuego y tuvo dos maravillosos hijos-

-mira Mako, papa está usando tu bufanda- decía bolín

-me entristece no haber conocido a su madre, pero tú tienes sus ojos- Mako sonreía al recibir el halagó de su abuela- al mirarlos a ustedes sé que debió ser una excelente esposa para mi hijo- Mako miraba con tristeza a esa mujer….era tiempo de separarse de ese vínculo afectivo de la bufanda de su padre y dársela…a su abuela que la necesitaba más que él, pues si efectivamente a pesar de estar solos durante tanto tiempo, el había madurado en cuidar a su hermano, cuando su padres murieron, se quitó su bufanda y miro a su abuela

-el querría que tuviera esto- y coloco la bufanda en su cuello, la abuela lo miro y lo abrazo…Mako soltó una lagrima de sus mejillas, había algo que había agradecido de ir a ese lugar con Korra y los demás, por lo menos había conocido a la gran familia de su padre y aquel vacío de soledad…por el momento se había ido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-su majestad el avatar ha regresado con el dinero de los impuestos- el secretario le decía con Korra ahí, estaba molesta había sucedido muchas cosas cuando fueron por los impuestos y Korra no le había agradado a ver ido

-al fin métanlos a la bóveda-

-entonces ahora su majestad, si pudiera conocer a los maestros aire aquí en la ciudad- no había terminado de decir cuando otra vez esa mujer hablo

-los Daisy buscaron minuciosamente, pero parece que sus informes fueron incorrectos no hay maestros aire en Bang sing se, así que puede reunir a su pequeño grupo y seguir su camino mañana-

-me obligo a hacer el trabajo sucio de extorsionar a los ciudadanos por sus ¡tontos palacios y jardines y ¿ahora simplemente quiere echarme!?- Korra estaba enojada apretaba los dientes viendo con rabia a la reina

-¡NO NOS IREMOS HASTA QUE ENCONTREMOS A LOS MAESTROS AIRE! Sabemos que hay algunos aquí- la reina la miraba fulminante y ordeno que sacaran a Korra del palacio

-¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO, ENCONTRARE A ESOS MAESTROS!- Korra señalaba a la reina y salía sola del palacio, salía furiosa Asami se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del jardín, cuando vio a Korra salir furiosa…corrió hacia ella caminando detrás de ella, caminando todo el jardín que las llevaba a las habitaciones donde estaban hospedadas, abrió la puerta de golpe, jinora, tenzin y bumi se quedaba sorprendidos al ver al avatar furioso y abriendo la puerta así, Asami la tomo rápidamente de la mano y Korra voltio viéndola muy molesta, Asami estaba sorprendida, la que debería estar enojada seria ella por la actitud de Korra que hace unas horas había tomado mientras luchaban por recuperar los impuestos, cuando fueron atacadas por bandidos, pero en este momento había algo más importante que su pequeño enojo.

-¿Korra estas bien?- decía tenzin

-¡esa mujer me hizo robarle a la gente!….para solo decirme que no hay maestros aquí y que me fuera mañana- Korra se sentaba en el sillón…Asami se ponía a un lado de ella

-¿eso te dijo?, no le dijiste que había informes- Korra estaba bufando ya

-claro que le dije eso, pero esa maldita mujer dijo que no era cierto…. ¡maldita la hora en que fui por ese dinero!- se cruzaba de brazos

-necesitamos encontrar a kai, Mako y bolín, debemos empezar a buscar maestros aire sin la ayuda de la reina, el problema va hacer que cuando se entere que estamos haciendo eso tal vez quiera sacarnos de aquí, por alguna razón siento que ella nos está ocultando algo- decía Asami mirando a los demás

-el problema es que no sabemos dónde están- decía tenzin.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!" se decía así misma Korra, se paraba enojada soltando una patada haciendo que volara la mesa de centro por la cabeza de tenzin

-¡KORRA!, debes calmarte- Korra lo miraba fulminante

-¡MAKO ESTA JUGANDO HAYA FUERA, SE LE MANDO BUSCAR A KAI Y SEGURAMENTE AUN NO LO HA ENCONTRADO!- Korra ya estaba gritando

-¡NO TE PONGAS ASI…TODOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN ESFUERZO!- decía tenzin alterándose también

-¡AHHH PERDONEME SEÑOR TENZIN, PERO POR TI LOS PRIMEROS MAESTROS NO QUISIERON UNIRSE A NOSOTROS….TAN SABIO ERES QUE MIRA EN LA SITUACION EN LA QUE ESTAMOS!- Korra ahora estaba frente a frente con tenzin

-¡ASI QUE AHORA ES MI CULPA, NO ME HECHES LA CULPA A TU FRACASO Y FALTA DE PACIENCIA KORRA!- las cosas estaban mal y Asami puso sus manos en el pecho de ambos…y los separo de golpe gritando

-¡YA BASTA!, si peleamos entre nosotros esto no va a funcionar- Korra apartaba su mano de Asami con brusquedad y miraba a Asami con más enojo

-¡TU NO DIGAS NADA, YA QUE HACE RATO ESTABAS ENOJADA POR TONTERIAS SOLO POR QUE ESTABA PROTEGIENDOTE DE ESOS BANDIDOS!- Asami miraba a Korra sorprendida, no pensaba que iba a decir eso y menos gritando lo que había hecho Korra hace rato, iba a decir algo cuando Korra miro a todos

-¡ESTO DEBI HABERLO HECHO SOLA, SOLO ME ESTAN RETRASANDO CON SUS COSAS, MAKO Y BOLIN NO ESTAN AQUÍ Y SE LES ESCAPO AQUEL NIÑO, TAN DIFICIL FUE CUIDARLO PERO NO TODOS ESTAN TAN METIDOS EN SUS ASUNTOS Y YO DEBO HACERLO TODO, SOLO POR SER EL AVATAR…ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO!- se iba de ahí empujando la puerta principal saliendo dejando a todos en silencio….Korra había explotado…cuando se encontraba en medio de la noche en uno de los tanques que había hecho la reina…le entro nuevamente el enojo

-maldito estanque….¡MALDITA REINAAAAAA!- gritaba mientras de su boca salía una llamarada de fuego…quemando las plantas acuáticas que rodeaban ese estanque….Korra cerraba los ojos agitada…había explotado y ahora se sentía vacía, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había hecho por esa mujer, había culpado a tenzin, había gritado a Asami, cuando ella tuvo culpa en cierta forma…por poco le quitan el dinero esos bandidos por distraerse en que no lastimaran a Asami…y Mako, es que le enojaba que Mako no estuviera ahí y peor que kai se haya ido así…después de que Korra había abogado por él, sin más suspiro pesadamente, sabía que la había cagado, iba a regresar a pedir disculpas, pero cuando voltio su vista Asami ya estaba ahí acariciando su brazo y mirando al suelo con un rostro lleno de tristeza

-¿podemos hablar?- decía Asami con la voz suplicante, Korra no pudo resistir ver Asami así…se balanceo sobre ella y beso a Asami con ternura y despacio

-perdóname…no debí gritarte, es que esa reina me desespera aparte…estaba frustrada con tu actitud de la tarde- Asami ponía una de sus manos en la nuca de Korra y la otra en el hombro de la sureña, donde lo acariciaba con sus dedos haciendo círculos en el

-Korra, es que casi nos quitan el dinero, no me dejaste atacar a esas personas….no puedes distraerte así, entiendo que quieras protegerme…pero Korra es peligroso que estés distraída solo por querer evitar que a mí me pase algo, déjame recordarte que mi padre me obligo a tomar artes marciales y otras técnicas de defensa personal…me la pase casi 12 años sola, defendiéndome de todo y cuando mi padre intento matarme no estabas ahí, yo lo detuve, por favor Korra no hagas esto….debes entender que no soy esa distracción para ti, soy tu compañera y tu aliada en las batallas por favor mi amor- Korra estaba triste tenia recargada la frente sobre la de ella y respiraba en su boca

-perdóname, es que no quiero que te suceda nada Asami, le prometí a tu madre siempre cuidar de ti- Asami la miraba un poco extraña por eso, pero no le tomaba importancia por el momento pues entendía a Korra

-ni yo…tampoco quiero que te suceda algo…pero para evitar eso, por eso debemos olvidarnos de nuestros sentimientos cuando estemos en batalla, por favor prométeme que no volverás a intentar hacer algo así, hoy no fue tan grave, pero la próxima vez…podría ser algo de vida o muerte, necesito oír de tus labios que no actuaras impulsivamente Korra promételo- Asami acariciaba su nuca y besaba despacio sus labios, Korra suspiraba acercando más su cuerpo al de la CEO

-lo…lo prometo mi amor- y se daban un beso tierno, lento y profundo, Asami suspiraba en los labios de Korra sonriendo, ambas volvían a donde todos estaban y Korra pedía disculpas a tenzin por sus acciones, de lo cual el maestro aire solo abrazaba a Korra, todos irían a dormir…mañana irían a buscar a Mako, bolín y kai….para entonces buscar a los maestros aire y descubrir el por qué la reina tierra no quería decirle a Korra donde estaban, por alguna razón todos concordaban de que la reina los ocultaba y Korra sabía que no era por buena causa al contrario…para sus beneficios tontos y lujosos.


	21. Chapter 4 Traición de la Reina

Hola gente, aqui de regreso con la continuación se que los abandone extremadamente por mucho tiempo, pero es que la Uni me come, mas aparte mi novia jajaja en todo sentido ¬_¬ jeje, sin mencionar la familia y problemas, etc...

en fin les traigo dos capitulos ammm durante este tiempo estuve corrigiendo y lei como unas 4 veces hasta que quedara bien, queria preguntarles sobre alguna aplicacion o pagina que me permita subir historias igual pero, con personajes propios, ya que aqui solo de series y cosas asi y pues el korrasami me duele decirlo pues ya casi no se lee y tengo muchas historias con caracteristicas de Asami y Korra y otros personajes propios, ojala alguien supiera de uno y pues me dijera, estoy muy contenta por que mi historia wow osea me fui y a pesar de no tener tantos reviews jeje mucha gente la ve, a mi me interesa mas los graficos que tanta gente ve la historia estoy contenta, el asunto aqui es que me preocupa que sea la ultima, pues quien si a muchos les siga gustando, hubo un comentario entre ustedes que dijo

"habia pensando que ya se habia acabado toda posibilidad con estas dos chicas, pero no es asi", algo parecido...

entonces es verdad quien sabe si las proximas historias les lleguen a gustar o piensen ay ya paso eso de korra y sus historias, no lo se yo no me fijo en que si pertenecio a Legend of korra, si no, en lo bonito que debe ser tener un amor como el que muestran los mismos autores, aunque no dejaron ver mas pero eso nos da chance de, imaginar ese gran amor que hubiera sido mostrado si no vivieramos en un mundo donde el amor entre sexos pues aun no es...muy comprendido en fin, tal vez no les importe mi peticion o lo que les estoy diciendo pero bueno si alguien piensa igual que yo, me gustaria que me dijeran donde puedo seguir subiendo mis historias con personajes parecidos a esta gran pareja, en fin chicos los dejo con la otra parte y en un minutos subire el sig capitulo, la semana que viene seguro no me ven por que estoy en examenes y por eso les subo dos capitulos, en el siguiente tal vez se los suba a mitad de semana pero sino, por eso les dejo dos jejeje, disfrutenlo y sigan asi, sigan viendo este fic, me emociona verlos aunque casi no comenten, pero estoy satisfecha de que ustedes me lo demuestren con los graficos, gracias y bonito fin de semana gente, gracias una vez mas por hacer esto posible, contestare revieews en el otro capitulo.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Viste a Zaheer?- Tonraq que estaba al lado de sus sobrinos observaba como un dragón aterrizaba con su dueño Zuko

-lo único que vi, fue una tormenta de nieve dirigiéndose aquí-Tonraq miraba hacia esa tormenta, pero su semblante cambio a uno de enfado

-no es una tormenta de nieve…es el- y corría tras esa tormenta, donde salía Zaheer y sus compañeros, corrieron a atacar a Tonraq, Zuko y los primos de Korra

-¡te encerré una vez Zaheer y lo volveré hacer!-Tonraq se encontraba luchando, desesperadamente con patadas y zarpazos con agua control que ninguno le daba a su objetivo, Zaheer era más ágil seguramente por el aire control que corría por su cuerpo

-Puedo sentir tu desesperación…Tonraq, y disfruto el dolor que surge en tu espíritu por el miedo de ver a tu hija muerta en mis brazos- aquel hombre lanzaba una ventisca que daba hacia el estómago del sureño, quien salía volando cayendo en la nieve, de repente escucho que el piso del hielo se abría, volteo y se dio cuenta que la compañera de Zaheer traía consigo a P'Li, el dragón de Zuko se lanzó sobre ellas lanzando fuego pero detuvo el fuego del dragón

-eh esperado 13 años para sentir este calor- y sin más lanzaba una explosión sobre aquel dragón logrando derribarlo Zuko seguía luchando con otro compañero de Zaheer un maestro lava, pero fácil mente había sido derribado después de que este le lanzo una piedra enorme al rostro, Tonraq no iba a dejar que lograran su cometido el seguía peleando solo contra Zaheer, quien aun seguía esquivando los ataques del jefe de las tribus

-¡no te acercaras a Korra!- seguía lanzando hielo con fervor y rabia, pero aquella mujer había lanzado una explosión contra Tonraq quien rápidamente puso un bloque de hielo, pero este exploto lanzando al jefe lejos inconsciente

-lo lamento Tonraq…pero a partir de hoy el avatar tiene contados sus días...- sin más se iban de ahí, Zuko como pudo se levantó para ir donde Tonraq, que estaba herido e inconsciente

-Debemos ir por Lin, o todo esto será en vano- decía Zuko tratando de parar a Tonraq

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Ahhhhh! Sé que la reina me está mintiendo- Korra y Asami estaban entrenando, mientras Korra daba sus mejores golpes hacia unos cojines de entrenamiento, que la Ingeniera traía consigo en la nave, como anteriormente había dicho todo equipado, Korra daba golpes fuertes pues aún estaba molesta por lo que la reina le había dicho, Asami resistía sin problemas, aunque cada vez sentía más duros los golpes que la sureña soltaba

\- ¡lo sé por esa odiosa sonrisa que tiene!- decía Korra con enojo a Asami que se le quedaba viendo con la ceja alzada, le tiraba un golpe y Korra lo esquivaba, volviendo a golpear hacia esos cojines, Asami quería que Korra se le pasara el enfado así que se atrevió a comentar en tono de broma-¿así que…su sonrisa es odiosa?- Korra alzaba la ceja y lanzaba una patada más fuerte, haciendo que Asami se hiciera para atrás pero rápidamente se incorporó poniéndose en guardia ya que Korra tiraba más fuerte las patadas.

-no puedo creer que la ayudara, debí saber que me estaba usando- seguía hablando Korra, por dentro del avatar una rabia corrió por su cuerpo al recordar a la gente que había luchado por que el avatar no se llevara el dinero, sin darse cuenta aventó con todas sus fuerzas una patada hacia los cojines con aire control, Asami giro en su propio lugar sintiendo el golpe tan intenso que llevaba esa patada que le arranco de las manos un cojín, Korra se estaba pasando y ese si le había dolido.

-¡oye!, espera creo que debo descansar...tus descargos están empezando a…doler- Asami se quitaba el otro cojín de la mano y sobaba su mano, realmente las patadas de Korra eran dolorosas – y mucho- decía Asami mirando a Korra con un puchero, Korra se sintió mal y se acercó a ella tomando su mano para depositarle un beso sutil y delicado.

-lo siento- Asami sonreía ante el gesto del avatar, Korra después de besar su mano pegaba su frente a la de Asami, quien ya había puesto ambas manos sobre el cuello de la sureña, unieron sus labios – eres muy salvaje cuando hablas de esa sonrisa odiosa- Asami empezaba a reírse bajo y Korra gruñía.

-¡no lo arruines!, mejor bésame- Korra sonreía y en un movimiento romántico, giraba a Asami en brazos para darle un beso agachándola, recargándola en su pierna delicadamente colocándola dándole un beso romántico, pero no alcanzó a dárselo pues pabu se acercó, ambas miraron hacia atrás y vieron que venía tanto Mako y bolín.

-¡Mako, bolín!- El rostro de Asami fue tan gracioso al verse cayendo rápidamente al suelo por culpa de Korra que la había soltado- ¡AH MALDICION!, Asami lo siento- se agachaba rápidamente a tratar de consolar a Asami, quien se estaba sobando su cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados

-definitivamente creo que debería descansar de tus descargos…- decía Asami aguantándose el dolor que su cabeza estaba teniendo al haber caído duramente al suelo, rápidamente con molestia miro hacia donde estaban los chicos y les pregunto - ¿Dónde han estado?-

-perseguimos kai...tren escapo sector alto...dormir en la basura...conocimos familia abuela lloro...bufanda de Mako reina tierra...descansar- y caía al suelo tras dar su código morse el joven maestro tierra, el enojo que hubiera podido tener la Ingeniera se fue con eso, miro a Mako.

-¿interpretas?- Mako sonreía un poco, pues el había visto lo que las chicas estaban haciendo antes de que bolín las interrumpiera.

-la reina tierra secuestro a los maestros aire y los obliga formar un ejército-

-estaba mintiendo ¡LO SABIA!, juro que la próxima vez que la vea-

-es la reina- Asami interrumpía a Korra haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde ella estaba mirando, viendo que había una caravana de la reina pasar, iba hacia donde ellas estaban, la reina salió de ahí y se acercó a ellos

-bien….están aquí, kahn cuéntales- decía la reina a su secretario

-recibimos noticias de la provincia de Yang, informaron que hay maestros aire haya-

-maravilloso ¿no creen?, es justamente lo que buscaban- decía la reina

-gracias…esa es la noticia más maravillosa del mundo….si- decía Korra aguantándose las ganas de matar a la reina

-entonces…asumo que usted y sus amigos se irán de inmediaaaaaachu- todos miraban a la reina

-¿acaso hay algún animal en mi presencia?- la reina tomaba de la camisa a su secretario

-no, no su majestad nunca permitiría un animal cerca de usted-

-si encuentro uno a 15 metros te matare….aaaachu- seguía estornudando, bolín le dio tiempo para salir de ahí con pabu dentro de su camisa sudada

-como sea, si necesitan ayuda para empacar, díganle a kahn, el vera que ustedes estén listos para irse esta noche-

-¿Huh?, ¿esta noche?, no estoy segura de irnos tan pronto- decía Korra tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, Asami miraba con mucha autoridad a la reina, con una mano en la cintura y con la otra la movía con sutileza y sensualidad le decía sin dejar de verla

-porque nuestra aeronave tiene problemas, me tomara hasta mañana reparar el motor- Asami le sonreía coquetamente, lo que ocasiono en la reina una mueca de desagrado hacia ella

Ya no dijo más la reina, se fue estornudando de ahí, Korra estaba furiosa y Asami respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, pero de repente sintió las manos de la sureña rodear su cintura y nuevamente como la hacía girar para colocarla en su pierna, pero esta vez recibió aquel beso que le habían arrebatado momentos atrás, suspiro en los labios de Korra tras formarse en el mismo beso una sonrisa, profundizo el beso acariciando la nuca de la sureña, Korra lentamente levanto a Asami de su pierna sin soltar el beso, quedando ahora abrazadas y soltando lentamente los labios de Asami quien aún seguían pegados a los de ella y sus ojos estaban cerrados con una sonrisa

-gracias por darnos tiempo- le decía Korra en los labios de Asami, la ingeniera solo suspiro de nuevo en los labios de Korra y volvió a unirlos, cerrando ambas los ojos y abrazándose con tanto amor y fervor, Mako quien estaba al lado de ellas solo aparto la vista, claro que había aceptado las cosas pero aún le afectaban, sin hacer ruido se fue hacia el edificio donde descansan a esperar a que las chicas se reunieran con ellos para continuar con el siguiente plan para recuperar a los maestros aire de la malvada reina tierra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mako tiene razón, es el lugar ideal para esconder a los maestros aire y yo sé cómo ir a ver sin que nos atrapen, puedo proyectar mi espíritu- decía Jinora sonriéndole al avatar quien se encontraba arrodillada aun lado de ella

-como la vez que lo hiciste para ayudar al espíritu de Korra- decía Bumi

-¿todavía puedes hacerlo?-Tenzin miraba a su hija sin creerlo

-no es tan poderoso como cuando la convergencia armónica, pero si me acerco lo suficiente puedo hacerlo- Korra la agarraba del hombro y le sonreía

-vamos a liberar a kai, liberaremos a todos los maestros- decía Korra

\- creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que Asami, pueda proyectarse también…así ambas se podrán ayudar mutuamente- Korra abría sus ojos, no iba permitir que hiciera eso la Ingeniera, no habría quien la cuidaría si llegaban a descubrirlas

-¡no!, ella ira con nosotros en batalla, Jinora puede hacerlo sola sin ningún problema- el silencio reino por un momento, trago saliva y volteo a ver a Asami quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con la ceja alzada, nuevamente lo estaba haciendo, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos con tristeza- bueno, en realidad esto lo tiene que decidir ella- Korra se levantaba del suelo y tomaba ambas manos de la ingeniera- de igual forma, te quedes o vayas siempre estarás ahí para protegerme y ayudarme- Korra sonreía y Asami igual la beso tiernamente y la abrazo después

-por esta vez, te haré caso- tomaba las mejillas de Korra que ahora estaba sonriendo como tonta, miro a Tenzin- Jinora necesita rapidez y sobre todo no distracciones, además de que solo vera donde se encuentran, yo seré una distracción, es mejor quedarme aquí con los demás a que Korra vuelva contigo para irnos directamente a rescatar a los maestros aire, después de que Jinora nos indique como, no hay tiempo que perder es mejor movernos ya- sin más todos afirmaban y se paraban a cambiarse y a prepararse para poder ir por los maestros aire, Mako había leído uno de los libros de Jinora donde explicaba que anteriormente los maestros tierra tenían unas cuevas debajo del lago laogai, era donde ellos irían a buscar a los maestros, sin duda alguna ellos estaban ahí.

Jinora había sido llevaba donde creían que los maestros estarían en una pequeña isla, Tenzin y Korra estaban ahí, a espera de que Jinora les diera una señal, ella había explorado el lugar pero solo estaba lleno de agua y peces, cuando regreso les dijo a Korra y Tenzin, muy triste que no estaban ahí, Korra con tranquilidad indicó que recordara otro lugar que había leído de Ba Sing Se, la pequeña Jinora intento con todas sus fuerzas recordar, pero había empezado a vacilar diciendo todos los lugares que conocía secretos de ahí

-Buff, son muchos lugares, debe haber otra forma de localizarlos- decía Tenzin, la actitud del maestro nunca ayudaba Korra lo miro fulminante y se dirigió a Jinora tomándola del brazo y sonriéndole

-tal vez la hay, ¿Cómo me encontraste durante la convergencia armónica?-

-no lo sé, solo me concentre en tu energía…de la misma forma que….- Jinora se quedaba callada tanto Korra como Tenzin no hablaban y de repente Jinora abría sus ojos y tomaba de las mejillas a Korra haciéndole la boca como pescado, Korra abría sus ojos sorprendida

-necesito que traigas a Asami ahora mismo-Korra tomo las manos de la pequeña, tenía una idea de lo que la niña tenía en mente y seguramente no podía decírselo ya que estaba su padre aun lado, sin más Korra tomo al bisonte y se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde se hospedaban.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Entonces tú y Korra tienen una conexión espiritual, por ser amm eso- decía Mako quien había estado platicando con Asami, tenía curiosidad de saber la historia de ambas chicas, Asami sonreía mientras estaba sentada en la sala con la mano en la mejilla mirando al joven maestro

-si…siempre fue así, desde que éramos pequeñas, te podría decir que si dormía con Korra teníamos el mismo sueño, aunque en realidad Jinora me dijo que no eran sueños, lo que pasa es que nuestros espíritus en ese momento se transportaban al mundo espiritual, como la conexión era muy fuerte, dormidas caíamos juntas en ese mundo tan bello, aunque para serte sincera, no lo conozco solo eh visto siluetas y conocí la niebla de las almas perdidas, cosa que no quiero volver ahí- Asami decía esto estrechando sus brazos ante el escalofrío de recordar eso

-pues yo cuando lo vi, no era tan bello que digamos- decía Mako sonriendo, después miraba a Asami y respiraba hondo para hacerle la pregunta

-¿Asami….por qué no me dijiste tus verdaderos sentimientos por Korra?- Asami miro al joven un poco sorprendida

-No quería lastimarte, además de que no es correcto lo que Korra y yo sentimos, la gente no lo puede ver normal y tú, tu habías sido muy lindo conmigo y yo te quería, pero cuando llego Korra, bueno…todo cambio lamento mucho decirlo así - Asami miraba el rostro del joven que estaba ligeramente disgustado

-si tú me hubieras dicho de ella desde un principio, créeme que me hubiera hecho aun lado, a mi lo que me dolió en realidad fue la traición, nunca me dejaste amarte, el día que me lastime la mano fue, porque cuando vi tu cuello y los brazos de Korra me entro la rabia, yo muchas veces te insistí, incluso las veces que me había atrevido hacerte un chupetón en tu cuello, recuerdo que me habías gritado y me dejaste de hablar como por 1 semana, realmente enloquecí al ver que Korra, estaba arañada y tu muy feliz con esas marcas que Korra te hizo, tras...hacer el amor- decía Mako triste, Asami tenia tanta culpa su pecho estaba oprimiéndose, se paró y se sentó a un lado de él tomando su mano y con la otra tomo su rostro para girarlo

-perdóname Mako, realmente no me di cuenta del daño que te hice, fui egoísta y cruel, tienes derecho a odiarme yo….provoque tus sentimientos de venganza hacia nosotras, no fui honesta contigo, ni siquiera era honesta conmigo y en verdad lo lamento mucho- Mako sonreía y besaba su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de Asami, ella salto por el atrevimiento de Mako

-yo te quiero mucho Asami y créeme…yo ya supere esto- ahora el chico besaba su frente, al parecer el beso no había sido mal intencionado…Asami pego su frente al de Mako y un gruñido los hizo voltear, sus rostros eran de horror al ver a Korra furiosa

-¡COMO TE ATREVES MAKO!- llamas salían de la boca de Korra, apenas el joven maestro fuego había logrado aventarse detrás del sillón con una cara de susto y gritando con la boca tan abierta, Asami tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca apretada al impulsivo arranque de ira de la avatar, vio que Korra iba hacia él y rápidamente se lanzó en los brazos de Korra para detenerla

-¡ASAMIIIII NO LA DEJES ACERCARSE A MI!- Mako tenía los ojos asustados y se estaba agarrando de la pared intentando huir, Asami tenía agarrada a Korra pero ella sabía que no podría contenerla tanto tiempo, Korra era mas fuerte que ella

-¡VETE MAKO!- le gritaba la ingeniera el salía corriendo, Asami trataba de girar el rostro de Korra

-¡oye que demonios te sucede!- Asami miraba el rostro de Korra que estaba furioso viéndola, de repente la sureña la tomo de ambas muñecas apegándola a ella, la estaba lastimando y su rostro ya no presentaba miedo, había pasado a uno de dolor y gemía ante el dolor del agarre de las manos de la sureña.

-Korra…..me…lastimas ¿Qué te sucede?- decía mordiéndose los labios y cerrando un ojo pues la presión de las manos del avatar realmente la estaban lastimando

-¿por qué estabas así con él?, ¿Porque dejaste que te besara? ¿Te estas burlando de mí?, ¡CONTESTAME ASAMI!- Asami abría sus ojos a la sorpresa, ella nunca se había dejado besar de Mako y Korra estaba furiosa podía ver en sus ojos celestes una llama roja de celos, rabia en ellos, rápidamente se zafo de ella empujándola

-¡yo no me bese con Mako!, estábamos hablando de ti y de lo que pasó, me estaba disculpando con él por todo el daño que le hice-

-una disculpa donde te beso cerca de los labios Huh- Asami respiro profundo, los celos del avatar eran demasiado posesivos, definitivamente estaba conociendo las diferentes personalidades de Korra y claro que le encantaban pero ella de alguna u otra forma las iba a cambiar pues no siempre iba a tener la paciencia para explicarle las cosas a Korra, se acercó a ella sin tocarla y suavizando su rostro

-amor, por favor sabes que te amo ¿en verdad piensas que yo quiero estar con él?-Korra seguía agitada del pecho y aun veía a Asami con coraje, pero algo le decía dentro de Asami que podía acercarse más e incluso tomarla del cuello para besarla.

-Korra yo te amo a ti, tu eres mi vida y mi alma-Asami pasaba las manos por el cuello de Korra y rozaba sus labios tiernamente, sentía aun el cuerpo tenso de Korra pero lo agradable era sentir como poco a poco lo iba aflojando y su respiración estaba tranquilizándose, de repente sintió las manos de la morena subir por su espalda y pegarla mas

-no me gusta….que estén tan juntos, me hierve la sangre, trato de entenderlo ¡pero el, no nos quiere juntas Asami! Y tú…tú eres mía, ¡mía!- decía Korra apegándola a ella de forma dominante, la volvía a apretar con fuerza y sus ojos otra vez volvían a tener esa llama roja, que Asami no le gustaba.

-claro que soy tuya Korra, créeme que el intenta también, él no quiere separarnos…te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada, Korra por favor no te pongas así, me estas lastimando, mira como me aprietas contra ti, en verdad esos arranques me asustan, tú no eres así- la mirada de Asami ahora era de una de tristeza con miedo, podía sentir las manos de korra presionarse contra su espalda y la parte baja de su cadera, Asami empujaba ligeramente con sus manos el pecho de korra, se estaba sofocando.

-¿me…me tienes miedo Asami?- la mirada de Korra era de terror cuando miro como Asami quería safarse de ella y cuando dijo eso, Asami la beso en los labios y dejo su frente pegada a la suya respirando en sus labios

-cuando actúas tan dominante e impulsiva sí, me aterra tu rostro…tus ojos no me gustan cuando pasan de ese celeste hermoso a celeste oscuro rojizo….tus músculos que me fascinan, me aterran cuando me aprietas de tal manera que no te das cuenta que me duele como ahora, tus caricias posesivas y sobre todo tus palabras de decir que soy tuya, claro que lo soy pero no me gusta cuando usas ese tono tan agresivo donde me haces sentir como un objeto y no como la mitad de tu alma-Korra respiraba fuerte en los labios de Asami, bajando la intensidad de su agarre.

-perdóname….en verdad me duele que me digas que me tienes miedo, te juro que voy a cambiar...solo no me dejes Asami- Asami sonreía un poco y abrazaba con más fuerza a Korra

-no podría hacerlo, solo quiero que te sientas segura de esto, nunca te voy a dejar- y sin más volvían a unir sus labios, que rápidamente Korra rompió el contacto, por su ataque tonto se le había olvidado que Jinora se encontraba en la isla con Tenzin, rápidamente le pidió Asami ir con ella, donde subieron al bisonte y se fueron directamente a donde estaban, tal vez le pediría disculpas a Mako, pero no lo sabía, por el momento debía hacer el encargo que le había pedido Jinora a ella.

-Por que tardaron tanto- decía Tenzin, mirando a ambas jovencitas fulminantemente

-lo siento maestro Tenzin, Korra no me había dicho nada…hubo un malentendido cuando llego el avatar y bueno…teníamos que arreglarlo, donde esta Jinora- se acercaba Asami al maestro quien le señalaba hacia la dirección donde Jinora estaba en postura de meditación y sentada, Asami se acercó rápidamente y se colocó a un lado de Jinora, la niña sonrió

-por fin llegan- Asami le sonreía

-dime que es tan importante que hiciste que el avatar tuviera un arranque de celos con Mako- Jinora sorprendida miraba Asami quien sonreía

-bueno… ¿recuerdas la conexión que tienes con Korra?-

-si….tenemos una conexión espiritual, o bueno la mitad aun no unimos la otra que falta- decía Asami mirando a Jinora con una sonrisa

\- bueno….yo también tengo una con Korra, pero lo que quiero preguntarte es…que te dijo tu mama acerca de lo que Korra y tu son, por que la conexión espiritual que tengo con ella no es la misma que la tuya….la mía es eso, solo una conexión la de ustedes-

-es una unión de espíritus Jinora- la niña sonreía y Asami afirmaba.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora?- Asami miraba un poco confusa a la niña

-bueno es que yo….amm….creo que…kai- entonces Asami sonreía, ya entendía por que la niña había mandado a pedir por ella

-tú tienes una conexión con kai, aunque no sabes si es espiritual o de unión ¿cierto?- Jinora estaba roja del rostro y ya no miraba Asami, la CEO tomo su rostro y lo giró para que la mirara

-tranquila Jinora, esto es normal ya no eres una niña y comprendo que no querías que tu padre lo sepa, pero no entiendo por qué no le preguntaste a Korra-

-porque ella….amm es la que le falta unir la unión contigo, tú ya sientes lo que el espíritu de Korra le pasa-

-en realidad no, si así fuera- pero fue interrumpida por la niña

-Korra tendría la posibilidad de comunicarse con sus avatares pasados, ella se conecta con tu madre por medio de la conexión que tiene contigo, por eso la mitad de tu alma la tiene ella…te hace falta la tuya, pero tú ya estas dentro de Korra- Asami estaba con la boca abierta ¿Korra tenía comunicación con su madre?, pero la sureña no le había dicho nada ¿tal vez Jinora se equivocó?, un sentimiento de tristeza invadió a Asami, pero por el momento no era tiempo de pensar en ello, sin más le sonrió y beso su frente

-basta de charlas…vamos a ver que conexión tienes- sin más Asami se ponía en aquella posición que su madre la había dado cuando entro en el mundo espiritual, sus manos hacían un triángulo que reposaba en la boca de su estómago, Jinora sonrió y Asami empezó a hablar con la niña.

-Ahora sigue mi voz Jinora….el ruido de la playa debe desaparecer…el mundo físico debemos dejarlo atrás…ahora tienes que tener contacto con tu espíritu….entra en el universo y encuentra tu espíritu psíquico ….encuentra la paz que rodea aquel vacío dentro de tu cuerpo Jinora….busca la luz en tu interior y ocupa el lugar entre punto medio de ambos mundos….ahora….solo eres un cuerpo vacío…..y tu alma se encuentra caminando en el firmamento…camina por la oscuridad y ve iluminándola con tu propia luz- Jinora se encontraba ya en transe junto con Asami, tanto tenzin y Korra miraban, alejados de ellas

-¿puedes oír aun mi voz Jinora?- sorprendentemente los labios de Asami ya no se movían pero Jinora la podía oír dentro de ella

-sí, Asami-

-¿qué es lo que ves?-

-veo oscuridad….pero hay algo que me llama, dice mi nombre….creo que es….Kai-Asami sonrió

-¿Dónde está Jinora?-

-está en el suelo, tiene una mirada triste y está diciendo mi nombre, pero dentro de él, brilla una luz…verde jade…pero está incompleta- Asami quien se había trasladado a ese punto donde veía a Jinora en espíritu y a Kai con su aura de un color verde reluciente…observaba como Jinora lo veía con dulzura

-vamos Jinora hazlo, introduce la parte más anhelada en su cuerpo y aparece después de hacerlo-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-demonios, creo que me golpearon muy fuerte, no….puedo….respirar- Kai quien estaba encerrado se apretaba el pecho había estado desde hace 3 días encerrado bajo protección de guardias de la reina tierra, entrenándolo para ser un guardián de ella pero en esos momentos sentía que su pecho quemaba y que el aliento se le iba como si algo estuviera atravesando su cuerpo, rápidamente soltó un gemido de dolor y después de un susto al ver que una luz celeste salía de su interior.

-¡AHHHA!, PERO QUE DEMONIOS- decía el niño tapándose el rostro, cuando vio que esa figura era la de jinora, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su pecho ya había dejado de doler, incluso sentía una energía llenar su ser y más cuando vio a aquella chica, la chica que le gustaba mucho desde que la conoció.

-¿Jinora?- la jovencita estaba sonriendo y saltando gritando que había resultado

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí y no?- decía kai pero la maestra aire le callo

-Shhh, silencio es una técnica de acto nivel, con un poco de espiritualidad también- decía sonriendo

-por un momento pensé que te había sucedido algo-

-me alegra verte, te buscamos a ti y a los otros maestros los sacaremos a todos de aquí, sabes que es este lugar-

-es algún subterráneo, además de eso no tengo idea-

-iré a revisar tranquilo-

-Jinora, gracias- Jinora se ruborizaba y salía de ahí observando donde estaba ubicada, dándose cuenta que estaban debajo del templo de la reina tierra, sin más Jinora regreso donde Asami y Korra, Asami ya estaba de pie junto a Korra esperando a que la niña volviera, cuando vieron abrirse sus ojos ambas sonrieron y de inmediato volvieron a las habitaciones del palacio, discutían la situación todo este tiempo habían estado tan cerca los maestros, ahora debía hallar la forma de entrar ahí.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-es una grata sorpresa verlos aquí, aunque lamento no expresar la emoción de verlos en estos momentos- Lin quien se acercaba a Zuko y Tonraq para saludarlos con su rostro serio y seco, ambos señores hacían una reverencia junto con Lin

-no creo que te emocione saber por qué eh venido jefa Beifong, de echo solo mi visita trae consigo noticias malas y una orden de máxima prioridad- Lin miraba con aun los brazos cruzados al señor Zuko

-dígame señor Zuko, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- Tonraq y Zuko se miraban para después verla

-Zaheer, ha escapado y toda la banda del Loto rojo, lo peor de todo es que el por la convergencia armónica es ahora un maestro aire- Lin abría sus ojos ante la inesperada noticia

\- ¿Cómo fue? , ¿Dónde están?, ¿Korra ya?- Tonraq hablaba

-no, aun no lo sabe….de hecho es necesario que la llames y hablemos ahora con ella, debemos poner a salvo al avatar, Zaheer me repitió en la cara que matara a Korra- Lin miraba a Tonraq y su rostro angustiado, respiraba hondo y tocaba el puente de su nariz

-por desgracia, Korra no está aquí, Raiko la echo de ciudad república y se fue con tenzin, Asami y sus demás amigos a Ba Sing se, a buscar a los maestros aire que fueron reportados de esa nación-

-es necesario ir por ella, traerla a ciudad república y proteger al avatar del Loto Rojo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y consigan dar con ella antes que nosotros, yo hablare con Raiko, recuerda Beifong que Aang y yo seguimos siendo los líderes de esta ciudad…el solo es el representante así que, Korra volverá sin ningún problema- sin más Lin afirmaba y se dirigía a su casa por algunas cosas que llevaría consigo en su viaje, debía ir por Korra ahora mismo, su vida corría peligro y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño al avatar-

En su casa, estaba arreglando unas cosas que llevaría consigo, pues no era necesario llevar una mochila puesto que solo iría por el avatar y esa misma noche estarían regresando, ajustaba algunas cosas a su armadura y cuando estuvo lista, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, al ver que Kya estaba ahí con la mano a punto de tocar la puerta con la misma expresión que Lin tenía de asombro

-amm…estaba a punto de tocar- decía Kya mirando a los ojos verdes de Lin

-ohu…bueno, voy de salida- decía Lin un poco nerviosa apartando la vista

-si es lo que note, ¿pero a dónde vas?- decía Kya sonriendo y alzando la ceja, Lin solo carraspeo la garganta

-es un….asunto policial….ósea oficial….amm…de suma importancia- creo que lo estúpido de Mako se le comenzaba a pegar, Kya alzo la ceja y miro a Lin divertida

-okey….ya veo que es un asunto oficial, entonces solo te quitare unos segundos a ese asunto policial….para decirte algo que es de suma importancia extra oficial- Kya por dentro moría de risa al ver el rostro de Lin tan rojo

-me gustaría, pero no puedo debí irme ya- entonces Kya empujaba con sutileza a Lin dentro del departamento, la jefa se hacía atrás sin decir nada, hasta que sintió un obstáculo detrás de su espalda, al parecer una pared, estaba acorralada y Kya tenía aun uno de sus dedos en el pecho de la jefa, mirándola con esos ojos celestes que tanto anhelaba la jefa todas las noches

-solo tomare un minuto lo prometo- el corazón de Lin estaba a mil, se odiaba a si misma por esas sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía, se sentía tan débil al ser tan vulnerable frente a la sureña.

-te…..te….escucho- decía Lin viéndola tratando de disimular sus nervios que inútilmente se hacían desaparecer

-por desgracia o fortuna tuya, lo que tengo que decirte no es con palabras- y entonces Kya se acercaba a los labios de Lin y sin más los besaba, el beso había sido torpe y muy leve, pues Kya aún tenía ese temor de que en cualquier momento Lin la fuera empujar, pero al contrario de algún rechazo negativo, Lin la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y profundizo el beso, respirando sobre los labios de Kya, la sureña sonrió satisfecha ante la reacción de Lin y el beso se profundizo y fue apasionado, hasta el punto que el aire requirió entrar en sus bocas, fue la única forma que se separaron, Lin estaba en shock ante lo que había hecho, pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo la estaban volviendo loca, el meneo constante de nauseas, nervios y su corazón palpitante volvían a recobrar vida en ella, cómo cuando tenía 25 años y besaba con esa intensidad a su novia de cabello negro y piel morena, que ahora lo tenía plateado como el de Lin, sin duda alguna a pesar de los años aun seguía ese mismo sentimiento de amor, que le fue arrebatado y la ensombreció, por el constante juego de sus sentimientos que a las personas que llegaron ser parte de su vida, les importaba un carajo.

-ves como tu cuerpo y tu ser….tienen la fuerza suficiente para que tú y yo podamos sostenernos juntas, podemos ser nuestro propio apoyo Lin, solo es cuestión que te dejes llevar- Kya tomaba el rostro de Lin entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, Lin ponía una de sus manos en una de estas disfrutando del suave contacto de la sureña, Lin no era de sonreír tanto pero en esta ocasión dedico una sonrisa a Kya y volvió a besar sus labios

-es que nunca deje de amarte- decía en apenas un hilo de voz

-yo tampoco lo hice- decía Kya juntando su frente con la de la jefa, sin más Lin recordaba su misión, tomo a Kya de las caderas y la beso una vez más, sin previo aviso la cargo entre sus brazos y se la llevo directamente por el pasillo que conectaba a sus habitaciones, Kya empezó a reír enrojeciéndose ante la inesperada invitación de la policía

-jajaja, ¿tan desesperada te encuentras?, ¿ni una cita me darás antes?- Lin solo se enrojecía y besaba los labios de Kya, quien ya tenía las piernas bien amarradas en la cadera de la jefa de policía, suavemente la deposito en su cama y se colocó encima de ella besando su labios muy despacio.

-solo quiero asegurarme de que cuando vuelva…tu…me seguirás esperando, con la misma pasión con la que me has besado y te entregaras hoy- decía Lin en los labios de Kya, quien sorprendida la miro y acaricio aquellas marcas que tenía en el rostro, haciendo estremecer en segundos a Lin.

-no se a donde vayas, parece importante, la respuesta es sí, aquí te estaré esperando con esas ansias y amor…..esperando a que vuelvas de nuevo y vuelvas hacerme el amor- Kya sabía que a pesar de que Lin fuera tan seria y sombría en sus gestos, sus ojos verdes la hacían ver que en ese momento estaban sonriendo y aquella llama de amor que alguna vez habían tenido cuando jóvenes, había vuelto a los ojos de Lin haciendo que se vieran más verdes y luminosos, sin más Lin la beso apasionadamente mientras poco a poco con metal control se quitaba su armadura y con sus manos iba quitando la ropa de la sureña, sabía que desde hace horas debía salir, pero ahora que tenia de nuevo a Kya, con la misma pasión que la tuvo la primera vez hace 25 años, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, pues no sabría si después hubiera tenido el valor de solamente sucumbir a sus deseos pasionales y carnales.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-tenemos que entrar en ese complejo esta noche y sacarlos de ahí- Tenzin hablaba con todos después de que regresaron con Jinora y Asami, estaban planeando la manera de sacar a los maestros aire de ese complejo militar, la puerta sonaba, al parecer la reina o algún sirviente iba a visitarlos, así que nuevamente fingirían para que se fueran lo antes posible y no sospecharan nada, pero cuando abrieron se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Lin Beifong.

-(i) Lin, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? (!),

\- debemos sacar ahora de aquí a Korra, su vida está en peligro- Lin entraba a ese lugar, girándose para hablar con Tenzin cruzada de brazos, todos se sorprendían por las palabras de la jefa, Korra no se hizo esperar

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué esta pasando?-Korra se acercaba a Lin y a Tenzin quienes estaban hablando y discutiendo acerca de Korra

-recibí noticias del señor Zuko y Tonraq- decía Lin mirando a Tenzin

-¿Por qué el señor Zuko esta con mi papa?- preguntaba Korra

-Zaheer y los otros se escaparon- decía Lin un poco más seria sin mirar a Korra

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- decía Tenzin preocupado, Korra empezaba a desesperarse porque no le hacían caso

-por qué Zaheer….ahora es un maestro aire- Tenzin abría sus ojos sorprendido

-no…- Korra explotaba

-de acuerdo…esperen, dejen de ignorarme y díganme ¡qué está pasando!, ¿Quién es Zaheer y por qué estoy en peligro?-

-ese nombre…- todos volteaban a ver Asami, quien tenía los ojos en duda y agarrando su frente con una mano.

-¿Asami?- decía Korra con voz nerviosa

-mi madre… y tu una vez platicaron de eso cuando…cuando fuimos a la tribu agua del sur-

Flashback

La pequeña Asami, caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Sato, iba hacia el patio principal con el objetivo de ir a abrazar a la visitante, que había arribado a su mansión hace unas horas y que no se había dado cuenta, cuando llego al patio, localizo a su madre con la pierna cruzada elegante mente mientras tomaba una taza de té, con otra mujer de cabello entre gris y negro, que se encontraba enfrente de su madre sentada en aquella mesa de jardín.

-¡Mama Lin!- gritaba con delicadeza la pequeña Asami, en ese momento la mujer de ojos jade, giraba su mirada hacia ese pequeño objetivo que se acercaba con rapidez, Lin era la jefa de policía de ciudad república y era la mejor amiga de la señora Yasuko.

-¡OH!, mi pequeña y hermosa flor de jazmín, ¿Cómo estás?, ven aquí jaja- Lin se había parado, para cargar a la pequeña Asami, quien salto a los brazos de la mujer, abrazando su cuello fuertemente

-jaja, Sami…cariño, no atosigues a Lin- con una risa angelical le decía la madre de esa pequeña a su hija, quien Lin frunció el ceño, para después regañarla

-¡oye!, ella no me atosiga, al contrario ya casi me voy y apenas bajo, ¿Por qué no querías verme ah?- por fin Asami la miraba mientras jugaba con su cabello negro grisáceo, Asami sonreía, esa mujer le provocaba protección y la quería mucho

-es que nadie me aviso, yo escuche las risas desde mi balcón, ¿Por qué no fuiste por mí?- Lin sonreía y le daba un tierno beso en la frente

-es que venía de rápido cariño- sin más Lin se volvió a sentar con Asami en las piernas, ambas señoras estaba tomando una taza de té y comiendo galletas, de la cual Lin tomo una y se la dio a Asami, tomándola gustosamente la niña consentida

-hablando de eso Lin, ¿Qué paso con el avatar?- Asami seguía comiendo su galleta, sabía que debía irse, las conversaciones de adultos no eran las adecuadas para las niñas, en especial siendo hija de los Sato o eso siempre su mama se lo decía con mucho amor y cariño.

-permiso, iré a mi habitación-iba a bajarse de las piernas de Lin, cuando su mama la tomo del rostro dándole un beso en la frente y una sonrisa angelical

-cariño, no es necesario que te vayas, de hecho me gustaría que escucharas sobre el avatar, el otro día te hable de ella ¿lo recuerdas?- Asami, miraba a su mama afirmando sin más sonrió y se quedó quieta, la señora Sato volvió la mirada hacia Lin.

-bueno después de que, Zaheer intento secuestrar a la pequeña niña, el loto blanco tomo medidas para cuando Korra cumpla los 5 años, para encerrarla en el complejo del hielo y entrenarla durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que esté completamente lista para cumplir como el avatar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvan a secuestrarla, por el momento la niña no recuerda nada y más porque Kya…ayudo mucho con sus habilidades de curación- la mirada de Lin se hacía sombría, la señora Sato tomaba su mano y entonces Lin sonreía un poco, Lin solo podía sonreír con aquella mujer, de ahí fuera, era difícil que alguien viera en el rostro de la jefa de policía una sonría o un gesto de amabilidad.

-Roshi, quiere que vayamos cuando el avatar cumpla, 4 años tiene planeado hablar con el padre de la niña y con el loto blanco para darles una proposición acerca de la protección del avatar, Aang me dijo que esa niña tiene grandes obras como el avatar y uno de ellos, es con mi hija- Lin se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos y en incertidumbre, Asami seguía comiendo galletas, no podía preguntar pero con oír le bastaba

-¿de que estas hablando?- decía Lin mando a Yasuko con el ceño fruncido en duda

-no sé, eso fue lo que me dijo a mí el Avatar Aang, antes de su muerte, claro que él no sabía quién solo dijo que el siguiente avatar debía conocer a mi pequeña Jazmín- y la señora miraba a su hija quien sonreía al ver a Asami tan callada comiendo su galleta

-Lin, por alguna razón, siento que mi vida no será tan larga y no estoy suponiendo, ni poniéndome dramática como dices, pero quiero que entiendas que si yo llego a faltar…quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de Asami- Lin miraba seria a Yasuko, después miraba a la pequeña Asami, quien le sonreía, Lin no podía decir que no, porque quería tanto a Yasuko como a la pequeña, sin más le sonrió a Asami y se acercó a la mejilla de su amiga para depositarle un beso

-sabes, que no tienes que pedírmelo, lo haré, el avatar deberá tratar bien a mi pequeña jazmín, si no se la vera conmigo- decía Lin recargándose en su silla tomando su te

-jajaja, seguramente ellas serán muy buenas amigas- La tarde había transcurrido y ambas señoras después de su té y de su larga platica tan relajante, se estaban despidiendo y Asami, estaba en brazos de su mayordomo, iba a dormir ya, pero alcanzo a ver como su madre se despedía de un fuerte abrazo y un beso tras escuchar el eco de la mansión de la voz de la señora Sato- cuando llegue el momento donde Zaheer en frente al Avatar, no permitas que Asami interfiera en esa pelea, no quiero que mi hija, sufra por lo que le llegue a pasar, no le incumbe a Asami esta pelea- sin más la niña llego a su habitación, la acostaron en su cama, en su mente estaba esa niña el avatar, quien sabe quién seria, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerla.

Flashback

-¡lo recordé, Korra fue secuestrada cuando era pequeña!- decía Asami acercándose a Lin, quien la miraba sorprendida y con la ceja alzada aun cruzada de brazos, Asami tomo de la mano a Lin y la miro suplicante para después decirle Asami –aquella ocasión, cuando tú y madre platicaban en el jardín, le decías lo que había pasado con Korra, ¿cierto Lin?-

Lin miraba muy seria a Asami, tomo su mano y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, Korra se sorprendió, Asami le había dicho lo cercana que era la jefa de ella, pero no creía que tanto, sin más Tenzin tomo del hombro a Korra y empezó a hablar con ella

-Poco después de saber que tú eras el avatar, Zaheer y otros tres intentaron secuestrarte, por suerte tu padre, el señor Zuko, el jefe Zokka y yo lo impedimos, los arrestamos y los encerramos en prisiones diseñadas para sus habilidades-

-entonces por eso tú y mi papa me mantenían aislada-comentó korra

-esto solo fue por tu propia seguridad- Tenzin miraba a Korra

-¿Por qué trataban de secuestrar a Korra?- todos miraban a Mako quien se había acercado a Asami y Lin, quienes seguían tomadas de las manos y ahora miraban al joven

-pasamos, 13 años interrogándolos y nunca lo dijeron, hasta hoy nadie sabe cuál fue su motivación- miraba a Asami quien le sonreía, y Lin la soltaba con delicadeza para acercarse a Korra para decirle- Ahora debemos llevarte a ciudad republica donde puedo protegerte-

-No, no voy a huir- decía Korra mirando retadora mente a Lin

\- tu no lo entiendes Korra, estos criminales no son como los que has enfrentado- decía Lin un poco molesta.

-escuchen, ya no soy una niña pequeña, no tienen que protegerme, vine aquí para buscar a los maestros aire y no me iré sin ellos- Lin suspiraba

-bien, vamos por ellos y larguémonos ¿Dónde están?- Korra la miraba con decisión, podía ver en el rostro de su novia que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el avatar dijo pero tal vez eso lo hablarían más tarde.

-en un complejo militar y los vamos a sacar- sin más Korra y los demás se preparaban para partir, ya tenían todo y seguramente con Lin lo lograrían

-Asami, ven quiero hablar contigo- Asami estaba con Mako y los demás alistándose, se puso su guante y afirmo con su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el jardín con la jefa de policía, Korra observo eso y con sigilo las siguió, cuando vio que Lin y Asami se encontraban en aquel estanque que ella había quemado, se colocó en uno de los muros que había cerca a escuchar la conversación de ambas.

-Asami, sabes que te quiero como una hija ¿cierto?- decía Lin mientras miraba a Asami con los brazos cruzados, Asami sonreía y se acercaba a ella abrazando a Lin sorpresivamente, Lin abrió los ojos con los brazos extendidos, después de unos segundos sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, Korra se quedó boquiabierta no podía creer que Lin tuviera un corazón o sentimientos.

-Lose, tu siempre fuiste mi mama Lin, aunque ya no te lo digo porque bueno tienes que conservar tu mascara de soy una mujer ruda, sin sentimiento jajaja- ambas mujeres reían por la forma en que Asami había imitado a Lin, la jefa besaba su frente y abrazaba con más fuerza a la CEO.

-entonces entenderás, que debo pedirte un favor como tu madre Lin- Asami sabia para donde iba esta conversación, miro a Lin.

-Asami, quiero que vuelvas a ciudad república y nos esperes ahí, cuando esto termine- Asami abría sus ojos y soltaba a Lin.

-no…no puedes pedirme esto, ¿lo haces por lo que mi madre te pidió cierto?- Lin miraba sorprendida a Asami, suspiraba y se ponía seria y con firmeza, Asami debía obedecerla cueste lo que costara

-no solo lo hago por tu madre, no quiero que te suceda nada y con más razón debes obedecer y yo debo protegerte, tu madre sabes lo especial que era para mí y no voy a contradecir sus deseos Asami- Asami ahora miraba con un poco de enojo a Lin.

-entiendo lo que quieres decir, sé que amabas a mi madre aunque te cuesta decirlo, pero por lo mismo como tu amabas a mi madre, debes entender que yo amo a Korra no por ser solo mi amiga, si no, porque es el amor de mi vida, por favor Lin no hagas esto yo quiero estar con ella, no podré estar bien si no puedo proteger a Korra, ya de por si me siento inútil al no poder ayudarla, no hagas que entonces si me crea que por no ser como mi madre, no sirvo para nada- Lin iba a decirle algo cuando una tercera voz las interrumpió

-Lin tiene razón Asami, debes volver a ciudad república- de entre las sombras salía Korra, Asami la miraba sorprendida

-¿Korra, por qué?, ¿Por qué quieres eso?- Korra se acercaba a ambas y las miraba, giro su vista a Asami quien le hacia esas preguntas con los ojos cristalizados

-yo, volveré a ciudad república después de ir por los últimos maestros, pero tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, olvida que me pase algo, yo no quiero que te suceda nada a ti, Lin te quiere y no me perdonaría si yo dejara que tu hicieras esto y salieras herida, creo que tu madre tampoco me lo perdonaría, ahora entiendo muchas cosas Asami y ahora más que nunca no puedo permitirme que tú, mi destino se ponga en peligro- Korra se acercaba a Asami intentando agarrar su mano, pero ella le soltó un manotazo a Korra, quien se sorprendió y miro sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Asami llorando y limpiándose el rostro.

-lo que me recuerda que no me habías dicho que hablabas con mi madre en el mundo espiritual, tú no tienes el derecho de decirme a donde deba ir, vuelves hacer lo mismo se supone que somos pareja, estamos juntas y somos un equipo, te quejabas porque me había ido de tu vida hace tiempo y ahora que quiero estar contigo, me echas como si fuera un perro- la mirada de Asami tenía rencor, Korra no sabía qué hacer.

-por favor Asami, entiéndeme no quiero que te suceda nada, tu eres- y Asami volvía a empujarla

-¡No me toques!, No voy a volver, si no quieres que esto termine no me obligues, está bien no quieres mi ayuda de acuerdo pero entonces ayudare a los maestros aire y después solo entonces me iré, pero recuerda Korra si me voy no volverás a saber de mi- miraba a Korra limpiándose las lágrimas, se giraba para ver a Lin

-no me iré Lin, no me puedes obligar te quiero, eres como mi madre pero no me iré y sabes que cuando un Sato afirma algo, no….se retracta nunca- sin más se metía corriendo, Korra iba a ir tras de ella, pero la mano de Lin la detuvo, ella volteo y miro a Lin que estaba enojada

-Solo te lo diré una sola vez Korra, me agradas y vine a protegerte, pero en cuanto terminemos esta misión regresaremos a ciudad república, ante todo la seguridad de Asami es primordial y si dices amarla como dices, ¡no te vas a negar!, otra cosa…por esta vez te pasare esto, pero la próxima vez que intentes hacer llorar a mi ¡jazmín!, no te la vas acabar- sin más Lin se iba de ahí, dejando a Korra petrificada por aquella amenaza, era la primera vez que Korra veía tan posesivamente protectora a Lin era algo extraño, pero a la vez agradable saber que Asami tenía a Lin como una madre, sin más se metía con los demás y planeaban el rescate, Asami estaba lejos de Korra no quería acercarse a ella y Korra estaba mal por ello, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola- Jinora saludaba alegremente a unos guardias que estaban haciendo su turno nocturno y se habían encontrado con la niña

-Que haces tú aquí?-decía uno de manera grosera a Jinora

-solo es la niña aire, que vino con el avatar, no deberías estar aquí caminando sola- decía otro

-no estoy sola- decía Jinora señalando atrás de los guardias, ambos volteaban para encontrarse con Korra, Tenzin y los demás en posición de ataque, rápidamente los noquearon dejándolos amarrados y escondidos en los arbustos, iban a entrar… cautelosa mente esperando que los guardias que estaban dentro, se desaparecieran en los oscuros pasillos de ese lugar, cuando por fin entraron se dividieron en dos grupos, uno estaba conformado por Bumi, Korra y Tenzin, ellos se iban a encargar de encontrar a los maestros aire, el segundo donde Jinora, Mako y Bolín iban a ir por Kai para después escapar de ahí a las aeronaves, que eran comandadas por la jefa beifong y Asami.

El grupo de Korra, iba con cuidado por aquellos pasillos oscuros, para no tener que encontrarse con un Dai Li, mientras iban por el pasillo hacia las puertas donde se encontraban los maestros, Tenzin se debatía por si debía preguntarle a Korra sobre la distancia entre ella y la CEO, ya que por lo general ellas terminarían despidiéndose con un beso y un ten cuidado y Asami, había evadido a Korra antes de salir de donde estaban hospedándose, el Maestro aire se había dado cuenta que cuando Korra trato de tomar la mano de la CEO esta mujer le dio un inesperado golpe en ella y una mirada fría, para después subirse a su aeronave seguida de Lin, quien la había alcanzado para después irse al suyo, Tenzin no lo dudó ni un momento, Lin había hecho algo en contra de Korra más tarde le preguntaría que, sin más respiro hondo tras haberse escondido en una pared, donde unos Dai Li iban pasando

-Korra- la sureña volteaba a verlo preguntando qué pasaba con gestos

-amm, nada solo quería saber, ¿si Lin tuvo que ver que Asami estuviera cortante y fría contigo antes de venir?-

-¡Tenzin!, deberías concentrarte en rescatar a los maestros- decía Korra mirando a Tenzin con un ojo en tic y el otro mirando al maestro fulminante

-sé que esto es primordial, pero no deberían dejar que Lin se meta en su – antes de que pudiera terminar el maestro, Korra lo tapaba de la boca y lo levantaba de golpe fulminándolo.

-mira quien lo dice, quien se metió en la relación de Lin y Kya- Tenzin se puso colorado y ahora fulminaba con la mirada a Korra

-¡yo lo hice por amor a mi hermana!- Korra para los labios enojada, sin dejar de mirar a Tenzin

-¡tú lo hiciste por tu egoísmo!- estaban subiendo el tono, Bumi termino separándolos, diciéndoles que no era el momento, sin más Korra se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban los maestros, por fin los habían encontrado, sin más les explicaron que se iban a esfumar con ellos y que ya estarían a salvo de la reina tierra, cuando por fin todos habían salido Bumi había mandado la señal por radio a Lin

Comadreja, aquí papa tejón, los gusanos están servidos, liberen a las aves-

-¿Qué, están en problemas?-

-NO…ya liberamos a los maestros aire, traigan las aeronaves- Bumi y sus códigos raros

-copiado, Asami y yo vamos en camino- decía Lin, se acercaba a los controles donde tomaba otro radio y hablaba por él.

-Asami, me copias- en la radio de Asami, estaba observando a sus pilotos profesionales, le daban la radio donde se escuchaba la voz de Lin

-te escucho Lin- decía Asami

-Es hora- dejaba la radio y encendía la aeronave

-entendido, ¡a toda marcha señores!- decía Asami dejando la radio y mandando a sus pilotos a seguir la nave de Beifong

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra se encontraba afuera de aquella prisión, observando que no hubiera ningún Dai Li, no había amenaza sin más les dijo a los demás que la siguieran, pero no se dieron cuenta que ellos estaba esperándolos desde arriba, cuando iban hacia la puertas los Dai Li bajaba formando una media luna enfrente del avatar y de los maestros aire, Korra apretaba los dientes mirando esa situación, no iba a ser fácil salir de ahí

-¿Cómo que descubrieron mi ejército secreto?, ve que su lealtad necesita trabajo- decía la reina quien aparecía detrás de esos Dai Li

-estos maestros, no deben ser usados como armas, tienen derecho de elegir su propio camino-

-estos maestros, son ciudadanos del reino tierra y yo soy la reina, llevárselos constituye a un acto de guerra, si me desobedecen, caeré sobre ustedes con todo el poder de mi reino- las palabras de la reina sonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del avatar, pero ella no se iba a redactar

-¡se irán conmigo!- decía Korra con furia en los ojos y con la energía necesaria de defenderlos hasta el último momento

-no, no lo hará- sin más la reina mandaba la orden de que los Dai Li, atacaran a Korra, no esperaba que a los ataques de los Dai Li, los maestros tierra la defendiera, arrojando su aire sobre ellos, esos hombres iba a luchar por su libertad y a defender a Korra con su fuerza, de repente las naves llegaban y empezaba a subir a los maestros mientras Korra y Tenzin luchaba con los Dai Li, mientras uno a uno iba subiendo, Bumi rápidamente les ayudaba a los maestros, Korra y Tenzin, estaba en el edificio luchando con los Dai Li, Bumi ya había terminado de subir a todos los maestros y Lin ya estaba partiendo con ellos, Asami quien veía todo desde la nave, estaba comiéndose las uñas al ver a Korra luchando con ellos, sabía que era capaz de lograr esto, pero aun así claro que tenía miedo de ver a Korra no huir de ahí, respiro fondo cuando vio que ella y tenzin se habían montado en el bisonte pero por desgracia de la prisión salía Mako, Bolín, Jinora y Kai, su corazón se estrujo cuando vio que Korra daba vuelta con el bisonte, Bolín los impulso con su tierra control, mandándolos a volar hasta el bisonte, pero detrás de ellos rocas gigantes estaba a punto de golpear a Korra

-¡Korra!- Asami grito en la cabina, estuvo a punto de salir a ayudarla, cuando por la radio la voz de Lin la hizo volver a su realidad

-¡Asami!, tranquilízate, se lo que estás pensando Korra está bien mira por la ventana por favor- Asami volteaba a la ventana enorme y veía a Korra sonriendo a los demás que estaban bien y a salvo, Korra sintió que alguien más la miraba y volteaba a ver a Asami pegada al vidrio de la aeronave quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos brillosos, Korra le sonreía, esperaba llegar pronto a un lugar fuera de peligro, para poder abrazar a Asami y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Korra!- la sureña estaba sonriendo al ver como Asami bajaba de la aeronave corriendo, solo estiro los brazos y dejo que Asami se lanzara encima de ella, cuando por fin la tenía en sus brazos ella giro envolviendo con fuerza a la CEO, para después levantarla sin dejar de abrazarla para darle un beso apasionado y bajarla poco a poco, Asami estaba llorando y no podía mirar a Korra

-perdóname, lamento no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo y que no te pidiera que te cuidaras, por mi enojo…pero es que no entiendes lo importante que es para mí el que me trates como tu compañera de equipo- Korra miraba con ternura a Asami quien estaba llorando muy tiernamente, las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, y esos ojos hermosos esmeralda se veían con más brillo, con aquellas lagrimas que seguían amenazando con salir, sin más la volvió a besar robando su aliento y suspiros, sin dejar de abrazarla

-nunca me pasara nada, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, mi único objetivo en la vida es que tu estés bien, recuerda Asami, mi peor miedo es perder a la persona más importante de mi vida, lo que me hace seguir adelante y luchar por que el mundo sea mejor para ella- Asami la miraba sonriendo, esas palabras se las había dicho Korra cuando estaba herida cuando Tarrlok la había secuestrado y había luchado con Amon, acariciaba las mejillas de Korra acercándose a sus labios, para poder ahora si preguntarle aquello que no había podido ese día.

-¿y quién es ella?- Korra reía un poco sin dejar de verla, tomaba las manos de la CEO para colocarlas en su pecho y se acercaba lo más que pudiera a los labios de la pelinegra para después decirle en un tono tranquilo y lleno de amor, sin dejar de mirarla- Tu Asami, tu eres mi motor que me alienta a luchar todos los días- ambas se abrazaban y se quedaban así, a lo lejos tanto Tenzin y Lin sonreían al ver que ambas jovencitas habían escogido un buen lugar para demostrarse todo el amor que sentían, donde el sol estaba ocultándose y los últimos rayos de luz visualizaban aquellas dos siluetas tan unidas en ese dulce y bello beso, Mako al ver eso, por fin sonreía con sinceridad, su hermano quien lo tomo del hombro lo vio con ternura y Mako tomo su mano, sin dejar de ver a sus dos amigas.

-Tenías razón Bolín- Bolín lo miraba un poco confundido

-¿razón en que hermayor?- Mako sonreía

-ellas son una sola alma, y son tal para cual- Sin más Bolín lo abrazo con fuerza y se dirigieron a donde Tenzin y Lin, mientras Korra y Asami seguían en ese beso tan lento y profundo, hasta que el oxígeno requirió paso entre sus labios, entonces Asami recargo su frente en la de Korra, con aun lágrimas en las mejillas, Korra sonrió y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de la CEO

-no volvamos a mentirnos Korra, ni tampoco nos alejemos, somos una sola alma y debemos ser un equipo ¿sí?- Korra la miraba, suspiraba y sonreía de nuevo ahora dándole un beso en la frente para después rodear con sus manos la cintura de la CEO

-somos una sola alma Asami, no volveremos a estar lejos…somos Korrasami – la sureña sonreía junto a su novia, para otro tierno beso, sin soltarse ni una, ni la otra, habían logrado su cometido, salvaron a los maestros aire de la nación del reino tierra, ahora iban por el ultimo maestro que se encontraba en Zaofu, Korra no tenía idea, de lo que pasaría después de encontrar a todos, el tal Zaheer la estaba buscando y ahora iría sola con el equipo avatar y con Lin, pues Tenzin se llevaría a los maestros aire, con su hija al templo del norte, no había miedo en Korra, esta vez, ella tenía con quien luchar contra quien fuera incluyendo ahora a la reina que la estaría buscando para su venganza, tras su traición hacia el avatar, pero Korra estaba lista para todo y más con el amor que la CEO le daba cada minuto de todos los días, claro que valía la pena todo esto, por la restauración de los maestros aire y por lograr que el mundo aceptara el amor que sentía por su novia, todo esto valía la pena sin duda alguna.


	22. Chapter 5 Celos de Zaofu

Jaja iba a subir Reeviews pero casi no hay XD jajajaja eso dolio jajaja asi lo dejaremos para la siguiente nimodo gracias y disfrutenlo...

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra y los demás se habían parado en un lago, para descansar tras 1 semana después de Ba Sing Se, Korra se encontraba jugando con Naga, aventándole una pelota muy Lejos con aire control, la jefa Beifong, no estaba muy contenta con dicha decisión

-mientras tu juegas, cuatro de los más peligrosos criminales están tras de ti, debemos irnos- Korra la miraba sonriendo

-relájate acabamos de llegar, nadie sabe dónde estoy excepto nosotros- en ese momento Naga llegaba con la pelota poniéndola a los pies de la jefa

-naga quiere que le lances la pelota- Lin veía la pelota y luego a la perra oso polar, miraba a Korra y tras un suspiro le contestaba- yo paso-

-recibimos un llamado, de otro maestro aire- llegaba Asami con Mako, acercándose a Lin, Korra y Bolín

-al fin y en donde esta- decía Korra mientras se ponía detrás de Asami dándole un beso en su quijada, la CEO sonreía un poco por las cosquillas, mientras acariciaba los brazos de Korra

-en una ciudad llamada Zaofu, hogar del clan de metal- Lin se ponía más pálida que de costumbre y abría los ojos al escuchar dicho nombre, todos miraba a la jefa

-la conoces- decía Korra con aun Asami en brazos.

-ahhh, nunca eh ido, pero no quiero que vayas, estaría más tranquila si regresaras a salvo a ciudad república- decía Beifong mirando a Korra

-lo siento, pero si hay un maestro aire en Zaofu, ahí es a donde iremos- decía tras soltar a Asami y jalarla de la mano, la Jefa miraba a Asami en modo de advertencia y la CEO alzaba los brazos sin saber qué hacer, ella sabía que la jefa le estaba diciendo lo que habían platicado anteriormente, debía convencer a Korra de volver a ciudad república, sin más Lin se encontraba sola con Naga, quien aun insistía en que le lanzara la pelota, ella miro al perro que le suplicaba con sonidos y por maldad, le rompió la pelota subiéndose a la aeronave, pobre naga, se había quedado sin pelota.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una vez que habían llegado a la hermosa ciudad de Zaofu donde todo estaba hecho de metal, habían aparcado gracias a la ayuda de Maestros metal, Bolín y los demás bajaban, pero Asami se detenía a medio camino para mirar a Lin sentada en la aeronave

-¿no vas a venir?- todos volteaban al escuchar a Asami suplicar a Lin, pero esta vez Lin no tenía humor para contestarle ni a Asami bien

-para ver que, es metal gran cosa, encuentren al maestro aire y vámonos ¡y no le digan a nadie que estoy aquí!- decía Lin advirtiendo al equipo avatar.

-¿Por qué no?- decía Korra mirando a Lin, en realidad todos la veían sin saber por qué la actitud de la jefa

-no tengo por qué explicarte nada ¡solo has lo que te digo!-Korra comenzaba a fastidiarle la actitud de Lin

-está bien, tu ganas jefa gruñona- Korra salía, un poco mal humorada pero se le quito cuando Asami golpeo su hombro, ella volteo a verla y vio que Asami estaba un poco molesta

-no le digas así, se supone que habíamos prometido volver a ciudad república y la estamos desobedeciendo, ambas, solo hagamos esto y vámonos no quiero que siga enojada con ambas- Korra miraba a Asami con más tranquilidad, la tomaba de la mano y depositaba un beso en su mejilla

-tranquila, es mi deber como tu novia que no me caiga bien tu nana- Asami ahora se soltaba de Korra en berrinche y la sureña reía a mas no poder, dos maestros metal y un señor de cabello blanco y lentes las recibían, dándole la bienvenida al grupo y preguntando si eran los únicos que venían, las ordenes de Lin habían sido claras, así que los cuatro le mintieron a aquel señor, que sin más las subió a un elevador de metal, controlado por aquellos maestros para después ir en un tren, donde recorrerían toda la ciudad de metal hasta una enorme mansión donde se encontraría al nuevo maestro aire, pero la madre de dicho maestro deseaba conocer antes al avatar, así que los dirigió hasta un gimnasio donde había mujeres haciendo unas acrobacias y bailes, encima de una flor de metal, era asombroso y todos estaba boquiabierta a ese espectáculo, cuando por fin había terminado una mujer parecida a Lin, se acercaba a ellos, el cabello lo tenía gris pero con un fleco a un lado y era más delgada, pero sin duda se parecía un poco a ella, Korra sonrió y espero a que la mujer comenzara la conversación.

-Permítanme presentarles a la matriarca de metal Suyin- decía aquel hombre

-por favor, llámenme Su, me alegra conocerte al fin avatar Korra y ellos deben ser Mako, Bolín y la hermosa novia del avatar Asami- Korra y Asami se ponían rojas al comentario de la matriarca, Asami tragaba aire y saliva para trata de calmar su enrojecido rostro, Mako fue inteligente y termino preguntando para ayudar a sus amigas con sus respectivos calores de vergüenza

-¿sabe quiénes somos?- la matriarca lo miraba sonriendo

-sí, siempre me preocupo por quien visita mi ciudad- al parecer la matriarca entendió que su comentario había incomodado a la CEO y al avatar, en ese momento aquel hombre se acercó susurrando al oído de la matriarca para después mirar muy seria a Korra

-Korra ¿Por qué mentiste cuando Aiwei te pregunto si eran los únicos?- Korra estaba paralizada igual que los demás, realmente no se esperaba que esa señora supiera que había mentido, Asami por otro lado estaba empezando a enojarse, haciendo un lado a Mako se acercó a aquella mujer

-¿Cómo supo que Korra mentía?, sin trucos por favor- la mirada de Asami demostraba enojo pero también precaución, ante todo necesitaban saber si debían confiar en ella o no, Suyin miro a Asami con asombro y con una sonrisa, para después dirigir la mirada a Aiwei

-puedo percibirlo, cuando alguien miente, su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración aumentan, puedo sentir hasta el cambio más sutil- Asami miraba con asombro a aquel hombre, realmente esa habilidad era asombrosa y Korra aun seguía sin gesticular palabras, hasta que sintió la mano de Asami y la mirada de ella, fue entonces cuando bajo la mirada triste

-vinimos con la jefa de ciudad república, ella no quería que nadie lo supiera, lamento no haberlo dicho- Suyin sonrió de nuevo

-Lin está aquí, bueno me encantaría saludarla-

-esperen ¿ustedes se conocen?- decía Korra

-¿bromeas verdad?, Buff, Lin nunca les hablo de mi- decía un poco cabizbaja

-no… ¿Por qué lo haría?- decía Korra

-soy su hermana- todos quedaban boquiabierta al escuchar eso, realmente Lin se lo había guardado sin más fueron con Lin, quien estaba observando desde la ventana, hubo una ligera tensión cuando llegaron, Suyin y ella empezaron a discutir sobre sus familias y que no tenían el mismo padre, que eran medias hermanas y quien había separado a la familia, sin más cuando por fin habían convencido de bajar a Lin, Suyin les pidió que la siguieran para presentarles a cada uno de sus hijos, primero les presento a Wei y Wing, luego pasaron por donde estaba el hijo artista Huan, para después ir por Opal, la nueva maestra aire.

Todos iban por aquellos jardines, repletos de flores y pasto verde y algunas figuras de metal, mientras iban a la dirección donde una pequeña joven de la misma piel de Korra, Asami iba detrás de todos.

-y ella es mi hija Opal- decía Suyin mientras todos se acercaban a ella, Asami iba delante de Beifong, donde rápidamente se pasó a un lado para mirarla y tomarla del brazo

-¿está todo bien?- Lin la miraba seria

-sí, todo va de maravilla- Asami identificaba ese tono de Beifong, sabía que la jefa estaba enojada y que algo la molestaba, Asami se sentía mal, pues tenía la idea de que había sido ella quien provoco el enojo en Beifong, cuando por fin todos se detuvieron y Asami miro donde Korra, por un momento Asami sintió dentro de ella que una llama de fuego la poseía a ver a Korra, tan embelesada con aquella muchachita de ojos verdes.

-wow…avatar Korra no puedo creer que estés aquí, eres increíble- decía aquella jovencita con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos muy puestos en Korra

-me alegra conocerte Opal- decía Korra sonriéndole tranquilamente a la chica, Asami estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, que estaba fuertemente en ese momento, iba a acercarse cuando, Mako la tomo del brazo y Asami giro su rostro hacia a él, el joven se estremeció al ver la mirada de Asami, realmente irreconocible, pero sí que se dieran cuenta se acercó al oído de esta para susurrarle con aun miedo

-no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después- Asami abría sus ojos y miraba de nuevo al chico, esta vez más tranquila, aclaraba su garganta y se quedaba de brazos cruzados, sintiéndose tonta por su arranque de, ¿CELOS?, como era posible que sintiera celos

-tenemos a su maestra, ahora volvamos a la nave y larguémonos de aquí- decía Lin interrumpiendo la escena de conexión entre Opal y Bolín, que al parecer Korra y ellos solo se habían dado cuenta

-y la mujer que al parecer quiere secuestrarte es tu tía Lin- la niña estaba emocionada al escuchar que esa mujer fría era su tía, por segunda vez Asami sentía rencor por aquella niña tan empalagosamente tierna y dulce, realmente sentía nauseas a su amabilidad, y a su forma de sonreír tanto ¡oh por los espíritus!, Asami estaba de un humor que no se entendía que era lo que le pasaba, no solo estaba sintiendo celos por Korra, si no, también de Lin, pero se sintió aliviada cuando Lin contesto arrogante a los halagos de aquella niña, sonrió con triunfo y agacho su mirada sin más.

-preparare la casa de invitados mientras preparan la cena, en lo que Korra entrena a Opal-tanto Lin y Asami, estaban de un humor fatal, Lin por que quería irse de ahí y Asami, porque Korra no tenía por qué entrenar aquella mocosa que se veía que no rompía ni un plato con aquella carita de mosquita muerta que le ponía a Korra, los pensamientos de Asami, no eran los apropiados de ella, pero en ese momento solo Asami sabia porque sentía tanta negatividad contra ella.

-lo siento pero, esperaba que entrenara con los demás maestros en el templo del norte- decía Korra sonriendo

-que emocionante- decía Opal, mirando a Korra con ilusión

-tonterías, aquí está el hogar y la familia de Opal, puedes entrenarla aquí- decía Suyin mirando a Korra

-creo que podría ayudarla con lo básico- iba a contestar Asami cuando Lin intervino

-por supuesto que no, nos vamos- Asami estaba tan agradecida del genio de su protectora realmente en este momento la amaba tanto

-está preocupada porque hay un montón de criminales buscándome- decía korra haciendo gestos de miedo

-no te preocupes por la seguridad, esta es la ciudad más segura del mundo- Lin miraba a su hermana, suspirando para después evadir su mirada, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Asami quien estaba furiosa y ahora era ella, quien le reclamaba con señal, con lo que Lin solo subía los hombros sin saber que más decirle, Asami se sentía ahora tonta, si ella hubiera hecho caso a Beifong, esto no estaría pasando, sin duda alguna hablaría con Korra cuando estuvieran a solas.

-¿Por qué tienes problemas con tu hermana?, es agradable- decía Korra mirando a Lin con diversión, Lin con aún los brazos cruzados miraba a Korra fulminándola

-vamos podemos quedarnos un poco mas- decía Korra, tratando de no reírse por el rostro de Lin, pero no se había dado cuenta de Asami

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La tarde transcurrió y Korra se encontraba con Opal en otro jardín, ambas hacían movimientos simples, pero parecía que sus movimientos coordinaban a la perfección, Asami se encontraba no muy lejos de ellas, apretando con fuerza los planos que había estado trabajando durante todo este tiempo en el viaje, un regalo para Korra y ella, de repente escucho que alguien más se acercaba

-terminaras por romper esos planos Señorita Sato- Asami volteaba con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la matriarca de ahí, soltó aquellos planos y sus ojos se posaron en aquellos ojos jade igual, pero había un miedo en los de Asami

-dis…disculpe, es que últimamente no me siento bien- cuando iba a recogerlos, Suyin fue más rápida tomándolos con su cable metal, para tomarlos después con ambas manos y observarlos, Asami abrió sus ojos y un sudor frío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, aquella mujer arqueaba la ceja para después mirar a Asami.

-vaya, vaya…que tenemos aquí, ¿Acaso es un?- no termino la frase cuando Asami le arrebato de las manos aquel plano, Asami no miro a aquella mujer, estaba roja y sorprendida por la introvertida curiosidad de dicha matriarca

-usted, no tiene el derecho de ver mis cosas y menos de venir a provocarme un susto así- Suyin miraba a Asami, para luego mirar hacia el fondo de aquel jardín, donde Korra y Opal seguían entrenando

\- bueno déjame recordarte que es mi casa y segundo, aquella que miras con tanto odio y celo, es mi hija, por lo tanto tengo el derecho de aclarar esos bellos ojos jade que tienes, para que no confundas lo que mi hija siente por el avatar- Asami miraba ahora con firmeza a la mujer

-no sé de qué está hablando, tiene razón es su casa, toda la ciudad es suya y si me está sugiriendo que deba irme, le aseguro que hablare con el avatar para que en la mañana podamos retirarnos sin ningún problema- Suyin la miraba sonriendo

-vaya, me habían comentado que la gran CEO de Industrias Futuro era mucho más Lista, Sensata y de buen carácter, pero veo que eres como toda mujer al ver que el amor de su vida, es generosa y dulce con otras de su misma caña o mejores- Asami la miraba fulminante ahora, no había mejor mujer para Korra que ella

-se equivoca, para Korra no hay mejor mujer que yo- Suyin sonreía tomando la mejilla de Asami, quien se quedaba paralizada a dicha caricia sutil

-exacto, pero creo que los celos te han nublado la razón y te han segado, tu misma lo has dicho no hay mejor mujer para el avatar que tú y mi hija, créeme no está interesada en ella, así que no mires a mi hija como rival, mi hija está interesada en alguien más y si te entra la curiosidad, esa persona viaja con ustedes y no precisamente es Korra- sin más Suyin le guiñaba el ojo y se iba alejando de ahí, pero a medio camino se detuvo, mirándola de reojo

-por cierto, si necesitas ayuda con ese plano…no dudes en pedírmelo, veo que eso es algo especial y por lo visto no te está saliendo mal, pero hay algunas cosas que sobran y otras que le faltan, buenas noches señorita Sato, la cena no tardara en estar lista- sin más dejaba sin palabras a Asami, ella se encontraba sin entender nada, pero se sentía la mujer más tonta al escuchar dichas palabras de esa mujer tan extrovertida, escucho la risa de Korra, y de inmediato volteo, tanto Opal y Korra se encontraban entrenando como anteriormente lo habían hecho, Asami suspiro, toda la tarde había sentido un peso sobre ella al ver a Korra tan sonriente con otra mujer, pero ¿acaso desconfiaba de ella?, ¿tenía inseguridad del amor de Korra?, nunca se había sentido así ¿Por qué ahora sentía duda?, tantas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuesta, no se sentía con ese ánimo de ir a cenar, pero debía hacerlo, iba a ir y después intentaría retirarse temprano así que por el momento solo iría a comer algo ligero y se iría a la habitación que le habían escogido, seguramente sería una habitación aparte de la de Korra, así podría pensar con claridad que eran esos sentimientos que tenía en contra de la pequeña sobrina de Beifong o mejor dicho, de Lin.

La cena transcurrirá tras la aparición del esposo y el hijo mayor de Suyin, quienes se habían ido a su despacho a seguir con unos planos, Asami se encontraba en una de las esquinas en frente de Korra, no la había visto durante toda la cena y Korra ni tenía idea de que Asami estuviera molesta, algo que le molestaba mas a Asami pues Korra no se había parecido desde la tarde y esta noche, para preguntar por ella, darle un beso o simplemente saber si ella estaba bien, por lo que no estaba, su rostro estaba sombrío, parecido al de Lin, cosa rara en Asami, y estaba comiendo de bocados más pequeños de lo acostumbrado, mientras Korra tomaba trozos enormes metiéndoselos a la boca, para masticarlos por horas mientras escuchaba las pequeñas discusiones de Lin y Suyin, Asami se percató de sus celos tontos, cuando vio a Opal y Bolín coqueteando descaradamente, debía tener claro sus celos pero algo por dentro, seguía con esa idea de que Opal, era odiosa con esa voz y esos moditos de niña pequeña, ¿Qué edad tendría?, unos 15 o tal vez 16…daba igual, ella no debería fijarse en su Korra, era suya, Korra se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, la mitad del alma de Asami se encontraba dentro de Korra, ella no podía coquetear con Bolín y luego con Korra, dios estaba muriendo con todo eso en su cabeza, pero la voz de Lin la saco cuando llamo a todos en una voz de sarcasmo

-escuchen amigos, mi hermanita ahora es una ¡experta en asuntos mundiales!- Asami miraba con la ceja alzada a ambas mujeres, ¿Qué se había perdido?

-quieres hablar de lo que realmente te molesta, ¡porque estoy justamente aquí!-ambas se miraban muy retadora mente y con rencor en sus ojos, la tensión se había duplicado en aquella cena, cuando de repente Varrick entro, todos quedaron boquiabierta al ver al traidor de Varrick, quien anteriormente había provocado que Asami vendiera su fábrica, tras luego ser descubierto, que el había sido el que le había robado todo y peor aún, había culpado a Mako de ello, había puesto al sur, en contra del norte en ciudad república, era un traidor, la pregunta era que hacia ahí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- decía Asami mirándola más molesta, la noche no podía acabar más mal

-gran pregunta Asami, es decir ¿Qué hace cualquiera de nosotros aquí?, wow, que profundo ¿bueno como va nuestra compañía?- esto era indignante su compañía

-¿te refieres a ¡mi compañía!? Industrias Futuro volvió a mí, ¡después de que tu conspiraste para secuestrar al presidente!- Asami ya estaba soltando el enojo en él, eso había sido lo mejor de todo

-supuestamente conspire para secuestrar al presidente, nunca condenado- nuevamente el equipo avatar estaba boquiabierta por el descaro de ese hombre, explico cómo llego a Zaofu, donde ahora hace negocios con Suyin, pues él se encarga de liderar su nueva división de tecnología, donde él se encargaba de construir un tren que fuera de alta velocidad, donde se podrá utilizar para el transporte mejor que los trenes de ese tiempo, pero Lin había vuelto a explotar, Lin estaba peor que antes el enojo era tanto y todo contra su hermana realmente no sabía el equipo avatar por que se comportaba así, no solo por Varrick porque todos estaban molestos de que él estuviera ahí, pero la actitud que Lin traía consigo bueno no era muy común, cuando por fin había terminado esa cena tan desagradable todos terminaron por irse a sus habitaciones, cuando Korra iba a buscar a Asami, la detuvo Opal de nuevo

-Avatar Korra- decía la jovencita con las mejillas ruborizadas

-solo dime Korra, así me dicen mis amigos- la chiquilla sonreía con emoción, cuando de repente

-¡Korra!, ¿vendrás a dormir o no?- Asami se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación recargada en la cornisa y con los brazos cruzados mirando con enojo al avatar, la sureña sintió esa mirada y un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal en su mente se repetía una y otra vez ¿Qué hice ahora?, sin más Opal carraspeo la garganta con aun pena

-el Avatar, digo Korra su habitación se encuentra al fondo a la derecha de aquel pasillo, señorita Sato- Asami gruñía tras cerrar la puerta con fuerza, Korra y Opal se quedaba sin palabras al enfado tan descarado de la CEO, Korra no iba a dejar las cosas así

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le decía Korra a Opal

-bueno, es que así acomodaron las habitaciones, pero supongo que tú y tu amiga duermen juntas- Korra sintió sus mejillas arder y se rasco su cuello mientras miraba los ojos apenados de esa chica

-amm, bueno es que, veras Opal, Asami y yo…no, no somos amm- Opal trataba de descifrar las palabras del avatar pero otra voz las interrumpió

-Opal, lo que quiere decir el Avatar, es que la Señorita Sato y ella son pareja- una mujer de armadura como los demás y casco de metal se acercaba, Korra la miraba sorprendida, no solo por aquel comentario si no porque esa mujer era realmente bella, aunque su gesto mostraba la misma frialdad que podría mostrar Lin, y su característica sexy era un lunar casi junto a su ojo

-oh…kuv, ¿no entiendo?- decía Opal, sonriendo a la mujer que se acercaba a ellas

-dije que el avatar y esa mujer son novias pequeña Opal- ahora si la pequeña Opal se sorprendía mirando a Korra con las mejillas más coloradas

-sí, eso es verdad ¿pero tu quien eres y como sabes?- aquella mujer se quitaba el casco para luego hacer una reverencia a Korra, quien se sentía con las mejillas ruborizadas al ver el cabello largo de esa mujer, y su amabilidad con la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro

-mi nombre es Kuvira, Avatar y se dé su relación porque lo leí en el periódico de reforma, la leyenda de que la CEO de Industrias Futuro y el Avatar Korra, donde dicen que se cuelgan de las mismas lianas, es un acontecimiento mundial y verdaderamente atractivo, por lo menos en Zaofu, apoyamos esas relaciones, no son prohibidas aquí- sin más saludaba al avatar como soldado

-con permiso señoritas, deberías ir a dormir ya Opal, y avatar Korra pediré la habitación del fondo que se desocupe supongo que dormirá con su novia y yo hablare con Suyin en la mañana tenga una noche excelente, que nosotros cuidaremos Zaofu, para usted- sin más esa mujer se iba Korra por primera vez se quedaba sin palabras, esa mujer la había cautivado, y realmente el nervio de oírla la había consumido sin palabras, sin más Opal volvió a traerla a la realidad

-bueno, no sabía eso ahora entiendo la actitud de la señorita Sato y sus miradas- Korra la miraba con confusión

-¿acaso te dijo algo?- Opal se rió

-no es necesario que lo dijera, las miradas que me hecha, espíritus me tenían nerviosa jaja, en fin descansa Korra iba a decirte que gracias por hoy, por el entrenamiento espero seguir siendo tan buena parra ti- Korra sonreía y se despedía de ella, tras ver como se iba, sin más iba a pasar donde Asami estaba, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, por alguna razón Asami estaba molesta, al parecer Korra no había entendido lo que Opal le dijo, así que ella no sabía por qué Asami tenía tanto enojo ese día, tal vez porque Korra no se acercó a ella, pero estaba tan a gusto ahí con la amabilidad de la familia de Lin que se había olvidado de todo, sin más a uno de los guardias pidió abrir, con metal control quitaron el seguro y pudo entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta y observó en la oscuridad, solo con una luz de la luna entrando por aquella ventana enorme de aquella habitación que daba hacia una cama, donde pudo visualizar el cuerpo de Asami, volteado hacia la dirección de la ventana, pero Korra se paralizo cuando escucho el llanto de la CEO, sin más se acercó a ella, tomándola de los brazos pero la respuesta de Asami fue brusca, salvaje y con mucho coraje

-¿Asami estas bien?- Korra había sido golpeada con los brazos de Asami, empujándola y Asami parándose, para mirar a Korra con tanto odio

-¿Por qué no te vas a la habitación que aquella niña tonta te puso?- por dios la voz de Asami sonaba con coraje, como si fuera un reproche, Korra no sabía que hacer

-Sami, ella no sabía que tú y yo somos- no la dejo terminar cuando empezó a reír y limpiándose el rostro

-vaya…jaja que conveniente, no sabía que tú y yo somos pareja, wow realmente yo no lo hubiera planeado mejor-Korra no podía creer que Asami, la más sabia, sensata y madura de la relación estaba en una crisis de ¿celos?, Asami estaba celosa, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, quería acercarse pero la actitud de Asami le decía que si lo intentaba iba acabar con varios golpes y rasguños por parte de la Ingeniera.

-Asami, Opal solo quiso ser amable, no entiendo tu actitud- Asami colocaba ambas manos en su rostro, Korra vio la oportunidad y se acercó a ella, pero en ese momento cuando coloco sus manos en los hombros de la CEO esta se lanzó a Korra, golpeando con las manos en su cabeza, hombros y todo lo que Korra sorprendida mente no podía tapar

-¡DEJAME, NO ENTIENDES DEJAME!- repetía una y otra vez Asami, mientras seguía golpeando al avatar, si no paraba esto, seguramente todos vendrían a la habitación mirarían a Asami y seguramente, Asami se avergonzaría de dicha situación y aparte Korra seria enterrada viva en tierra rodeaba de muchos cables de metal, por Lin Beifong, sus palabras habían sido claras al decirle al avatar que no debía hacer llorar otra vez a su "jazmín", con rapidez Korra tomo las manos de Asami y la abrazo aventándola a la cama con ella encima, por fin había parado las manos de Asami, ahora tenía que callar a la Ingeniera, opto por lo más sensato, besarla…al principio del beso todo salió bien pero después Korra grito cuando sintió su labio ser mordido con fuerza, no pudo más y se levantó de ella soltando a la CEO, quien aún tenía atrapado la boca del avatar, Korra ya estaba casi llorando, tuvo que empujarla con un poco de fuerza a la cama pues Asami no la soltaba, cuando por fin Korra cayó al suelo lo primero que sus manos tocaron fue su boca, Asami se paró poniéndose en guardia

-¡no vuelvas a tocarme, sin que yo te lo permita!- Korra no podía mirarla realmente le dolía la boca, sintió en su mano gotas caer en su palma, separo un poco su mano y asombrada miro su palma, que estaba con sangre, miro a Asami con lágrimas en los ojos realmente los celos de Asami eran peores que los de ella, sin más solo se paró y termino por decir con la voz quebrada.

-lamento por haber venido a molestarte, buenas noches Sami- y salía de la habitación dejando a Asami, agitada y ahora llorando, Korra rápidamente busco un baño para poder quitar la mano, cuando llego a uno, con miedo se apartó la mano y se horrorizo cuando vio su labio completamente abierto, tanto de adentro y fuera del labio, realmente Asami la había mordido con mucha fuerza, se echó agua, pero al parecer salía con más fuerza la sangre y le ardía a mas no poder, esto era peor que los golpes que recibía de enemigos sin duda alguna, se llevó su susto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y ver a Suyin ahí parada observando el labio de Korra

-¡por los espíritus!, esto es el colmo, realmente está enojada- Korra la miraba con incertidumbre, de que estaba hablando, sin más la matriarca tomo de la mano a Korra para llevarla a su habitación donde la sentó en unos sillones mientras iba por unas vendas, alcohol para curarla, Korra seguía con la mano en la boca pues la hemorragia aun no cesaba hasta que llego Suyin y con gritos ahogados y llanto de Korra, logro parar aquella hemorragia, tras un rato de curación Korra mostraba tristeza, por la actitud de su novia, entonces Suyin se dio cuenta

-Listo, he terminado- Korra miraba a Suyin debía preguntarle qué fue lo que dijo hace un rato

-¿de quién estabas hablando hace rato?- decía Korra con un poco de dolor en su boca, Suyin la miraba sonriendo

-de Asami, realmente no creí que tanto estaba molesta- Korra abría sus ojos

-¿tú sabes por qué esta así?- Suyin sonreía

-vaya avatar Korra, usted sí que es inocente por lo visto, su novia se puso celosa por la forma en que trato a Opal y mi hija a usted- Korra miraba a Suyin sin seguir entendiendo

-no veo por qué no debería tratarla así- decía Korra un poco molesta

-bueno, creo que nunca había sido tan dulce con una chica, no creo que la señorita Sato sea tan inmadura para ser tan insegura con lo que siente por usted- Korra se quedaba pensando y era cierto, Asami todo el tiempo era madura, realmente la celosa se suponía que era Korra

-yo soy la posesiva, la dominante la que espanta a Asami con esos arranques de celos, con querer quemar a todo chico que se le quiere acercar, no entiendo por qué ella se puso así y cuando la bese casi me arranca mi boca- Suyin empezaba a reírse de nuevo

-bueno, deberías ser más observadora, cuando a una mujer le molesta algo, bueno no es fácil que lo pueda decir en público, pero si sabes leer la actitud de una mujer y más cosas extrañas que sabes que no haría ella, entonces sabrás que algo estás haciendo mal o algo paso que no le gusta o le incomoda- Korra volvía a poner su rostro triste, le agradaba Opal, pero Asami estaba enojada por como la trataba

-¿Qué debo hacer?- decía Korra con los ojos cristalizados

-sugiero que hables con ella, después de todo tu entrenaras a Opal, mi hija no está interesada en ti, intente hacérselo ver pero veo que es como cualquier mujer enamorada- Korra miraba a Suyin mientras esta le sonreía

-por más que uno pueda explicarle, ella siempre querrá que el amor de su vida no tenga ojos más que para ella, siempre será así, lo digo por experiencia- decía Suyin sonriendo y guiñando el ojo, llevo a Korra a otra habitación pues el hacer que Korra durmiera con ella sería el fin del avatar, así que la llevo a otra habitación donde no estuviera cerca de Opal, ni de Asami, así no le entraría la tentación de irla a buscar, esa noche no podía dormir Korra a gusto, se sentía inútil al ver que Asami estaba molesta con ella por algo que ella ni se dio cuenta, mañana buscaría la forma y el plan para que ambas hablaran, no podían dejar las cosas así, hace poco habían jurado no volver a discutir por cosas así, no podía romperse tan rápido esa promesa, sin más trato de dormir, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran pues esa noche, sería la primera después de tanto tiempo de estar durmiendo juntas abrazabas en la aeronave, ya estaban acostumbradas y por un malentendido ambas estarían separadas de una de la otra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Buenos días señorita Sato, que sorpresa verla en mi habitación ¿necesita algo?- Suyin, quien aún se estaba arreglando poniéndose cremas mientras miraba por el espejo de su tocador a la Ingeniera quien estaba con las manos entrelazadas mirando a aquella mujer.

-bueno solo vengo a despedirme y a agradecerle su hospitalidad y también a disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, realmente me desconocí yo misma ante mi actitud, no soy así- Suyin, se quedaba mirando con una sonrisa cálida a Asami, sin decir nada.

-en fin, gracias por todo, una vez más lamento mi actitud fue un placer conocerla matriarca Suyin- cuando Asami estaba a punto de irse, entonces escucho la risa de Suyin

-Querida, ¿Por qué te quieres ir?, ¿acaso tiene que ver con el arranque agresivo que tuviste contra el labio de Korra?- Asami se quedaba sin voltear en la puerta, solo intentaba respirar con normalidad intentando no llorar tampoco

-¿sabes dónde está Korra?- decía Suyin de nuevo mientras se iba acercando a la joven pelinegra que aún estaba inmóvil en la puerta

-seguramente, con la señorita ¡Opal!- trataba de decir su nombre lo más tranquila y dulce posible, pero Suyin sonrió al escuchar el tono tan agresivo en el nombre de su hija, sin más se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro, Asami volteo sorprendida y sintió sus mejillas arder, cuando vio el rostro de Suyin que le brindaba una sonrisa cálida

-de hecho, Korra está en uno de los jardines, pensando en lo sucedido ayer, ella está buscando la solución para hablar contigo acerca de tus impulsivos celos, tras la tremenda mordida que le diste-

-no parece, ni siquiera sabe que me iré- decía Asami apartando la vista y cruzando sus brazos

-bueno, si no puedes darle la oportunidad de que hablen entonces supongo que su relación nunca fue enserio, es una lástima…ya que hay mucha gente que tenía fe en su relación para hacer las relaciones prohibidas…relaciones libres y con futuro- Suyin iba a su cama donde estaba su collar de metal, para colocárselo, Asami se le quedaba viendo, estaba siendo muy desesperada y en cierta forma estaba dramatizando tanto esta situación, pero realmente le desesperaba que Korra fuera tan inocente para darse cuenta de las cosas, suspiro y miro de reojo a Suyin, quien pasaba a un lado de ella para salir por la puerta, pero antes de irse tomo de la mano Suyin a Asami y le volvió a regalar otra sonrisa

-Korra se encuentra en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la mansión, por si decides hablar con ella, antes de partir, pediré a mis empleados que te escolten hasta el dirigible que seguramente utilizaras para llegar a ciudad república, supongo que lo enviaras de vuelta así también ellos pueden ir contigo asegurándose que no te suceda nada, cuídate y en verdad me hubiera gustado demasiado ayudarte con ese proyecto, tan atractivo que tenía el otro día en sus manos, fue un placer conocerla señorita Sato- sin más Suyin se iba de ahí, dejando a Asami sin palabras, ¿Qué debía de hacer?, se sentía demasiado tonta, la actitud que tenía hasta ella misma no se soportaba, nunca se había sentido tan molesta por algo, iba caminando en dirección del jardín, debía hablar con Korra, debía disculparse por lo que le hizo, de repente.

-Señorita Sato- Asami volteo y su mal humor había vuelto cuando vio que se trataba de Opal

-Señorita Beifong, buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?-decía Asami de la forma más sutil, aunque su mirada expresaba aun ese rencor por ella, por la pobre tierna y delicada Opal Beifong, la niña se dio cuenta y tras aclarar la garganta sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-quería decirle, que lamento lo de anoche, no tenía idea realmente que el Avatar y usted eran pareja, ya se desocupo la recamara que habíamos puesto del avatar, pasamos las cosas del avatar a su recamara y bueno supongo que si durmió con usted en la habitación ya que el avatar, no entro a la habitación que se le designo-Asami, se había quedado pensando, ¿entonces donde durmió Korra toda la noche?, solo había alcanzado a oír eso, porque después sus pensamientos se centraron en lo que le había hecho a Korra, se quejaba de la actitud de Korra cuando la celaba y ella estaba peor que nunca, como podía seguir así con ella, debía hablar con Korra, de repente nuevamente Opal la trajo a la realidad tras escuchar su risa.

-espero y acepte mis disculpas señorita Sato- Asami la miraba desconcertada

-perdóname Señorita Beifong, me distraje un momento ¿qué fue lo que dijo?- Opal la miro un poco extrañada, pero siguió sonriendo

-que mi mama me comento, la actitud que tuvo usted, ayer acerca de la cercanía del avatar y yo, realmente quiero explicarle la situación y es que no estoy bueno – no dejo Asami terminar a Opal ya era bastante vergonzoso que la madre de Opal, supiera de esto para que Opal, la hiciera sentirse más tonta

-mira Señorita Beifong, yo- pero la niña la interrumpió

-Opal, Señorita Sato, solo Opal- Asami miro suspirando a la joven morena, sonrió y luego siguió hablando

-Opal, te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, aunque a decir verdad, por mirarte de una forma que no es correcta, eres una niña muy hermosa y creo que solo me cegué a algo que no es, por favor me gustaría que volviéramos a empezar con la presentación, olvidemos las disculpas y la situación por favor ¿podrías?- Opal sonreía estiraba su mano

-mi nombre es Opal Beifong, un placer- Asami sonreía igual y estrechaba su mano con la de aquella niña, después de todo era agradable esa niña

-Solo Asami y el placer es mío Opal Beifong- ambas sonreían y se quedaban sin decir nada por un momento, hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por la misma persona que había ocasiono cierto disgusto a su encuentro, Korra miraba a aquellas dos, con miedo no sabía cómo interpretar esa situación, Asami volteo mirando a Korra quien de inmediato se balanceo a Asami, ella soltó a Opal y camino hacia el jardín, Korra no iba a dejar que huyera, Opal no sabía que había pasado, pero rápidamente Korra tomo del brazo Asami, esperaba Korra que Asami volviera a golpearla como ayer, pero se sorprendió cuando solo Asami se paró volteando a verla

-debo irme Korra- Korra abrió sus ojos a mas no poder cuando escucho a Asami decir eso, sus nervios la traicionaron

-te vas…a… ¿a dónde?- los ojos de Korra tenían miedo y comenzaba a cristalizarse

-me regreso a ciudad república, es lo mejor para todos….y para ambas- decía esas últimas palabras con la voz quebrada

-no…¡no! yo no quiero que te vayas, por favor podemos arreglar esto- decía Korra tomándola de ambos brazos, pegando la frente a la suya

-lamento haberme puesto así, mira lo que le hice a tus labios- decía Asami con una lagrima correr por su mejilla, mientras con la yema de sus dedos tocaba el labio herido de Korra, quien al tacto solo suspiro, abrazando con más fuerza a Asami.

-lamento no haberme dado cuenta, que ayer no te puse la atención que merecías, pero te juro mi amor que Opal, solo es una niña de 17 años jaja, además, le gusta Bolín, no yo y tú eres lo único que quiero en mi vida, por favor no te vayas, si lo haces, no podría seguir, ¿quieres que nos regresemos?, está bien hablare con Lin y volveremos hoy mismo, pero por favor no te vayas sin mi-Asami cerraba sus ojos apretándolos, y sus sollozos comenzaba a ser más fuertes

-es que no me gusta sentirme así, nunca me eh sentido así por alguien y tengo miedo- Korra tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió

-los celos son normales mi amor, solo hay que saber cómo controlarlos, pues a mí tampoco me gusta ser tan agresiva contigo, por lo menos tu ayer pudiste descargar todo ese coraje, yo casi mato a Mako cuando te encontré con el así- Asami se empezaba a reír y abrazaba con fuerza a Korra, tras darle un beso, pero Korra gritaba

-¡perdón!, lo siento tu boca yo- pero Korra callo a Asami en un beso tierno y dulce, aunque le doliera sus labios, esos besos que le daba la CEO a Korra eran únicos, suspiro tras separarse y abrazarse ambas

-perdóname, por favor ya no quiero que tú y yo estemos separadas, odio sentirme tan enojada y celosa de ti, realmente me doy miedo, puedo decir que soy peor que tu cuando me pongo así- Korra comenzaba a reírse ante las palabras de Asami

-bueno, eso no te lo discuto, es horrible que me ignores y que me eches de la habitación en medio de la noche- Asami se ponía roja

-¿y donde dormiste?- Korra quería hacer enojar un poco a Asami aunque sabía que tal vez después de lo que diría tal vez no saldría viva el avatar

-dormí con Opal, ya que la habitación que me habían dado la habían cerrado, entonces me ofreció dormir con ella- cuando sus ojos se posaron en Asami, realmente no esperaba que la CEO la mirara con tanto odio, Korra iba a reírse pero en ese momento, sintió una pequeña descarga en su abdomen, grito y cayó al suelo, acariciándose el abdomen, cerró los ojos intentando recuperar su aliento, cuando por fin pudo mirar hacia arriba, se sorprendió al ver el guante de chií de la CEO, Asami la había tocado con un dedo y le había dado una pequeña descarga, la CEO se arrodillo levantando el rostro de la Avatar, para después sonreír diciéndole

-si vuelves hacer una broma así, te juro que la próxima vez te paralizare completa Korra, por unos 20 minutos no tendrás poder, así que tú sabes, si quieres ponerme mal, sabes lo que te pasara- sin más Asami se iba de ahí con una sonrisa, Korra igual sonreía con dolor

-eso…..aarg…eso ¿quiere decir que no te iras y que dormiré contigo hoy?- decía Korra aun retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras sonreía viendo cómo se alejaba su novia con esa mirada triunfante e iluminada como siempre la tenia

-tal vez, todo depende de tu comportamiento de todo el día- sin más Asami se iba de ahí dejando a Korra en el suelo, Korra se giraba quedando boca arriba viendo el cielo, las mañanas en Zaofu eran encantadoras y tenían un olor a césped húmedo con una brisa cálida, a pesar del dolor intenso de su abdomen estaba a gusto en el suelo, no le importaba que tantas veces se pusiera así Asami, la amaba tanto, tanto que sería capaz de soportar muchas veces que la CEO bloqueara su chií, con tal de verla diferente a como siempre era ella, la madura sensata Asami Sato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lin se encontraba en la aeronave hablando por el teléfono, estaba seria pero su gesto mostraba tranquilidad y su voz era un poco sutil y agradable

-así que Korra, provoco celos en Asami con tu sobrina ¿Huh?- decía aquella mujer que estaba del otro lado de la línea quien hablaba con Lin

-sí, pero no me gusta que Korra no respete Asami, es una niña tonta creída, no porque la CEO de industrias futuro esté interesado en ella, signifique que deba sentirse creída por ello- decía Lin un poco molesta

-por favor Lin, tú con ¿instintos protectores de mama?, jaja no puedo creerlo- Lin se ponía roja ante esa risa

-¡No!, solo hago lo que me pidió Yasuko, eso es todo- decía Lin apretando su puente de la nariz

-jaja si claro, haces asuntos oficiales-

-cállate, Kya…dime, Tenzin ¿ya les aviso donde están los maestros aire?- Kya sonreía

-sí, nos dijo que estaba en Zaofu ustedes, mi pregunta es ¿Cómo llevas las cosas con Suyin?- Lin solo se tensó y respiro hondo

-no quiero hablar de eso, no te hable para hablar de mi hermana y su grandiosa familia, ¿puedes creerlo?, tiene 5 hijos y un esposo perfecto, jaja…dice la misma frase que mama decía, ¿recuerdas?, aquella que nos decía a nosotras para iniciar una familia y así la de "los hijos son una bendición", si claro solo que eso nunca lo tomo enserio-

-por favor Lin, tu madre es igual que tú, aman con intensidad aunque ocultan las cosas por no querer demostrar lo que sienten por los demás, pero eres igual que ella y sé que amas a tu hermana, tanto como a sus hijos, Lin-

-no quiero hablar de esto ya, por favor, dime ¿Cómo van los demás?-

-bueno, han llegado más maestros, de hecho Tenzin me pidió que nos fuéramos pasado mañana, al templo del norte…pero- se quedó callada pensando en la nueva visita de un nuevo maestro aire, pero la insistencia de que había preguntado por el avatar.

-Kya ¿todo bien?- Kya regreso de su realidad y prefirió dejar pasar la situación, sin más suspiro

-aún tengo en mi mente, tu cuerpo, tu respiración y tus jadeos, me gustaría tenerte aquí otra vez, te extraño- Lin se había puesto roja, estaba nerviosa y sentía una fuerte opresión en su vientre, al escuchar la voz de Kya, en ese tono tan sutil y sexy que había usado al decirle sobre su encuentro caluroso en el departamento de Lin.

-yo…yo también te extraño, pero por el momento no podría verte, pero créeme que pronto lo haremos de nuevo- sin más Kya sonreía y tras platicar un poco más colgaban, la tarde pasaba sin ningún problema, durante los días Kya había estado observando a aquel hombre que había llegado al templo, pues no le daba buena espina, había sido uno de todos los que con facilidad pasaba por los remolinos de viento o se movía con tanta facilidad, lo que calmo la paciencia de Kya fue cuando se encontró con él en el estudio de Tenzin, donde se encontraban ciertos artefactos de antiguos maestros aire, aquel hombre no estaba solo, estaba Ikki con él.

-que estás leyendo- escuchó la voz de su sobrina

-un poema de Gurú Laghima, el maestro de aire más sabio que haya vivido- Kya, no podía tomar a la ligera que ese hombre supiera con tanta facilidad muchas cosas de los maestros aire, iba a parar eso de una vez y averiguar quién era ese extraño hombre

-Ikki, debes ir a dormir…ahora- le decía con una leve sonrisa a su sobrina, la pequeña Ikki miraba de nuevo aquel hombre y luego sonreía despidiéndose de él, Kya esperaba a que se fuera la pequeña para entonces voltear viendo a aquel hombre, que su semblante había cambiado de uno amable a uno sombrío y serio

-conoces mucho sobre la historia de los maestros aire, para ser alguien que apenas se acaba de convertir en uno- decía Kya mirándola con cautela

-siempre admire su cultura- no podía creer eso

-y te moviste entre los paneles fácilmente, ¿de dónde dijiste que eras?- Kya lo miraba penetrante, su voz sonaba con firmeza, algo había en el que no le agradaba

-de un pequeño pueblo del norte, seguramente no lo conoce-esos ojos…la mirada de aquel hombre le hacía recordar aquella situación donde Korra

-espera…!ZAHEER!- rápidamente Kya, sacando de la pequeña fuente del estudio de Tenzin hizo agua control, tratando de golpear al criminal, como no iba a recordar esa mirada que había puesto la primera vez que lo vio y ella intento, junto con su tío Zokka y los demás salvar al avatar cuando era pequeña, como no se había dado cuenta cuando insistió la primera vez preguntando por el avatar, cuando llego y la segunda cuando dio la noticia de Tenzin, lo bueno es que no había dicho dónde estaba Korra, si no, seguramente el no estaría ahí, trataba de derribarlo, mientras tenía un circulo rodeado en su cintura de agua, aventaba cuchilla de hielo, pero este fácilmente las evadió saltando por la ventana, hizo lo mismo Kya no iba a permitir que él se fuera, con el agua las hizo como enormes brazos tratando de agarrar a Zaheer

-¡NECESITO AYUDAA!- gritaba al loto blanco, había atrapado a Zaheer rápidamente lo estrello en el pequeño río que tenían de ahí, empezó a detenerlo a tratar de noquearlo, estaba llena de ira, no solamente por no haber averiguado quien era el, sino porque había tenido contacto con sus sobrinos y por los recuerdos donde trataba secuestrar a Korra, no iba a tener triunfo en esto no lo iba a permitir, pero por desgracia se equivocó en un paso y Zaheer la empujo con fuerza con aire control, tirándola al suelo, gimió del dolor y quedo inconsciente por unos segundos, cuando Zaheer iba a tomar de nuevo el dirigible que se le había otorgado, guardias del loto blanco llegaron a atacarlo, pero solo habían servido unos segundos, pues Zaheer los lanzo lejos, tiempo que le dio a Kya para recuperarse de nuevo y con toda el agua del río, atacar a Zaheer

-no voy a permitir, que huyas de aquí- decía Kya, preparándose para lanzar su agua control, Zaheer sonrió y ella lanzo su poder, para desgracia de esta el, la esquivo sin problema y le envió un fuerte aire que la hizo de nuevo salir volando de ahí, volviendo a estamparse contra la pared, dejándola en el suelo de nuevo exhausta

-lamento no poder ir al templo del norte, pero creo que tengo otros planes- sin más se iba de ahí, dejando a Kya inconsciente de la batalla que había simplemente perdido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Lárgate….- Lin se encontraba en su habitación con Opal y Korra quienes estaban inmovibles ante la inesperada reacción de la jefa, cuando Opal había ido a hablar con Lin para arreglar las cosas entre sus familias, pero solo había recibido de la jefa eso

-perdón, ¿dije algo que no debía?-Opal, no entendía la actitud de su tía, Lin apretó los dientes y miro a Opal con tanto odio gritándole

-¡Lárgate!...- y se le quedaba viendo con desprecio, la pequeña Opal, comenzó a llorar y Salió de ahí sin dirigirle la palabra a Korra, la sureña se enojó y se metió a la habitación para decirle de una vez sus cosas

-¡que pasa contigo!, no te enojes con Opal, yo le pedí que viniera hablar contigo porque pensé que te ayudaría a sacar a fuera lo que sea que sientas, pero me equivoque-el avatar estaba furiosa con Lin no podía creer lo que había hecho, es que esta mujer no tenía sentimientos o porque le era tan difícil expresar uno, al menos solo había visto amabilidad un poco cuando estaba con su novia, pero aun así ella ni era su familia y la que si era su familia la trataba peor que un guardia, la jefa se paró y miro al avatar con enojo

-¡Concéntrate en arreglar al mundo y deja de arreglar a mi FAMILIA!-

-Su, tiene razón, nunca vas a cambiar siempre vas a hacer una mujer amargada y sola, ahora entiendo que Asami está cegada por que no ve lo que realmente eres- sin más se iba de ahí el Avatar, ella no tenía el derecho de decir la relación que tenían Asami y ella, Lin no aguanto más…el avatar no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderas razones del por qué Lin se había ensombrecido tanto, había muchas cosas entre ellas, el rompimiento con Tenzin, la separación de Kya, la muerte del Avatar Aang que para ella era como un padre, la muerte de su mejor amiga Yasuko, no solo eso era lo que perturbaba a la Jefa, había un pasado que le lastimaba demasiado, aquellas cicatrices en su rostro se lo recordaban todos los días, desde que ellas aparecieron, habían sido la razón del por qué todo lo demás había salido mal, y eso derivaba a su hermana ella en su adolescencia, había sido culpable de que Lin, fue desacreditada de su madre, aquí la mala no era Lin, pero nadie lo iba a saber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Maldita sea con Lin!- entraba Korra a la habitación de Asami dandole un susto de muerte, casi se le caía aquella caja que había estado cuidando durante todo el día, Asami giro para ver a Korra y asombrada se acercó a ella

-de nuevo peleaste con Lin, por favor dime ¿que no fue por mí?- Korra tenía los brazos cruzados y se había acostado en la cama, mirando al techo con enojo y con la boca en forma de pico de pato, haciendo su berrinche

-¿Cómo puedes quererla?, cuando ella no siente nada, es una mujer mala no tiene sentimientos, no entiendo como alguien tan dulce como tu, pueda sentir cariño con alguien tan fea y cruel como esa mujer, ¿sabes lo que le hizo a Opal?, hoy hable con Su, me contó su triste historia de su familia y espíritus... me dio tanto coraje, que se me ocurrió decirle a Opal que hablara con su tía, pero la trato espantoso y Opal salió corriendo llorando de la habitación, no la encontré en todo el lugar, me vine con preocupación de saber que había pasado con Opal, Raava es que esa mujer fue aarg, mala- Asami suspiro un poco molesta

-te diré una sola cosa Korra, porque no quiero enojarme contigo, pero no te metas en la vida de Lin, te lo digo porque yo se la razón del por qué su familia y ella no hablan durante años, no conocía a su hermana pero mi madre muchas veces me comento de ella y sé que la razón de sus cicatrices internas como externas, es Suyin- Korra se paraba de la cama para mirar a Asami sorprendida

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Asami suspiraba mirando las manos de Korra

-¿por qué no utilizas la habilidad de mi espíritu para hablar con mi madre?, que ella te cuente lo que sabe de Lin, si no mal recuerdas Lin y mi madre fueron muy buenas amigas, mi madre sabe todo de Lin, pero me gustaría que dejaras de meter a Opal con Lin y respetes a Lin, para mi ella es especial pues después de la muerte de mi madre, ella iba casi diario a mi casa a cuidarme, es como una madre para mi Korra, por favor ¿podrías hacer eso?- Korra se quedó sin palabras, claro que le molestaba la actitud de la CEO con pedirle tal cosa pero era cierto, después de que murió su mama seguramente Lin la había cuidado junto con su padre, era lógico que por eso ambas se querían tanto, pero entonces si Lin perdió a Yasuko, ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan fría y cruel?, ¿Por qué no podía demostrar el mismo cariño con los demás y más con su propia familia?, Asami era especial claro ¿pero y su sangre?, habían muchas preguntas que Korra quería respuestas además de Kya, no sabía realmente la historia de Lin pero tenía razón la CEO, iba a averiguarla cuando hablara con Yasuko, de repente Asami la trajo a su realidad, cuando sintió su mano en su mejilla, miro a Asami quien sonreía

-¿escuchaste lo que te dije?- Korra negaba con aun sin saber que pasaba, lo que la confundió ahora, era ver aquella caja de madera en la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraba Asami, miro a la CEO

-¿Qué es eso?- Asami volteaba su rostro hacia la caja y luego se mordía los labios sonriendo a Korra, la sureña tragaba saliva ante el gesto tan sensual de la CEO, Asami se paró y se quitó la bata que traía consigo, revelando su pequeño y sensual camisón de dormir de color rosa, Korra se quedó sin aliento y sonrió

-wow, eso quiere decir que si dormiré hoy aquí- Asami comenzó a dirigirse a la mesa, para agarrar dicha caja, pero antes puso el tocadiscos que tenía aun lado, colocando una música sensual y lenta, Korra se quedó sin palabras cuando vio las caderas de la mujer moverse de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando muy lentamente por la mesa, al ritmo de la música, nunca en su vida había escuchado una canción con ese ritmo y sobre todo que estuviera una mujer cantándola, pero para ella en ese momento le importaba saber de dónde había sacado dicha música tan sensual, Asami, iba caminando hacia Korra sin dejar de bailar enseñando sus largas piernas, los tirantes de sus hombros se iban resbalando poco a poco y Korra moría, por los gestos de Asami tan sensual y excitantes que le daba

-debería castigarte por hablar de Opal, en cuatro ocasiones de hecho- decía Asami mientras subía a la cama sin dejar de bailar y enfrente de Korra, quien no la dejaba de mirar

-¿tampoco….tampoco puedo hablar de ella?-Asami se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Korra, y empezaba a bailar con más sensualidad sobre ella, Korra quien ya se había sentado bien, sus manos las tenía estiradas esperando el momento en que pudiera tomarla de esa hermosa cadera que estaba meneándose sobre ella y su intimidad con tanta sensualidad, Korra ya estaba más que mojada, desde mucho antes de verla bailar, el solo verla con su camisón la hacía temblar en su lugar, sin mencionar que la música la estaba prendiendo a mas no poder, Korra no pudo contener pequeños gritos cuando sintió como Asami empezó a dar saltos pequeños, sentándose y parándose sobre Korra, esos movimientos eran demasiados sensuales, Korra comenzó a jadear en los labios rojos de Asami

-¿te gusta que haga esto?- le decía Asami haciendo gestos de satisfacción a sentir la dicha fricción de sus movimientos con Korra, la sureña no se aguantó y coloco ambas manos en las nalgas de la CEO apretándolas y apegándolas más a ella, Asami arqueo la espalda mordiéndose los labios

-hnnm…si y mucho- decía con una voz ronca, pero Asami sonrió besando sus labios para después pararse un poco y quitar con una mano ambas manos de Korra, la sureña se sorprendió, no sabía qué hacer, entonces Asami coloco la mano en la boca de Korra

-aun no, no puedes tocar hasta que yo te diga o te castigare- Korra tragaba saliva, y coloco ambas manos en la cama, el baile había parado y la canción curiosamente seguía sonando al parecer repitiéndose, la caja que había tenido en la otra mano la coloco en la cama, y siguió bailando moviendo su cadera muy sensual sobre Korra, chocando su abdomen con el de Korra dándole pequeños retortijones a Korra y empapando más sus bragas, Asami con delicadeza comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Korra, mientras seguía besándola por todo el rostro y la mandíbula, Korra tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de morderse los labios, realmente Asami era especial en esto del sexo.

-¿Qué hay….hnnm en la caja?- volvía a preguntarle, Asami sonreía y le daba un casto beso en sus labios, cuando había terminado de quitar la playera, las vendas de Korra y sus ligas de su cabello alborotándolo, le encantaba que el cabello de Korra cayera en su rostro y el olor a vainilla la enredara.

-hmmm, ¿recuerdas que, hicimos una apuesta hace tiempo, donde si yo perdía te enseñaría ciertos planos que me habías encontrado haciendo en mi despacho del aeronave y que me negué a mostrarte?- Korra apenas podía mover la cabeza pues aun los movimientos de Asami la tenían jadeando en los labios de ella.

-bueno, digamos que hoy me encerré con Suyin en su taller, para poder resolver nuestras diferencias con una noche llena de…- Asami alzaba su ceja mientras se movía ahora más despacio hundiéndose en Korra rozando su intimidad con la suya, Korra respiro hondo y abrió su boca jadeando al sentir esa sensación apretaba las sabanas, mientras Asami se hundía con mas profundidad y lentitud a cada palabra que decía en los labios de Korra jadeándole y gimiendo

-Pasión…hnnm Lujuria….mmm….jadeos…gemidos…ahh…tuyos y los míos hmmm Korra- Asami apretaba un poco sus ojos al sentirse tan débil con el cuerpo de Korra, la sureña estaba muriendo con tanto movimiento así de Asami, si seguía así seguramente se vendría, presentía que ya estaba a punto.

-y….como piensas…hnnm arreglar eso- la voz de Korra era jadeante y apenas en un hilo de aliento, mientras intentaba atrapar los labios de la CEO, pero esta mujer solo la estaba toreando mientras le pasaba la lengua a los labios de Korra y mordía muy despacio esos labios, en ese momento Korra se había olvidado de la mordida de Asami.

-bueno- se paraba de repente, le había quitado el dulce de la boca a Korra, la sureña sintió dolor en su entre pierna cuando sintió la lejanía de las caderas de su hermosa novia, Asami siguió bailando dejando a Korra embobaba al ver con que sensualidad se quitaba su camisón, Korra iba a morir, Asami se estaba riendo muy por debajo, pues los gestos de Korra la excitaban tanto

-el regalo que tengo en esa caja tiene que ver mucho con los movimientos y la posición en la que me pusiste en el dirigible la otra vez Korra- Asami estaba completamente desnuda sin sostén, ni bragas Korra no pudo evitar un gemido cuando vio que por debajo de los muslos de Asami, escurría sus flujos de lo excitaba y caliente que ya estaba, Asami estiro su mano y Korra la tomo, haciendo que esta se parara para quedar enfrente de la CEO, sin dejar de mirarse Asami comenzó a desabrochar de nuevo el cinturón de piel de Korra y a bajar el pantalón junto con las bragas de Korra, la mirada de Asami la estaba devorando completa, esos ojos esmeralda habían cambiado a uno oscuro lleno de deseo y lujuria, amaba Korra verla así y la música seguía danzando en la habitación.

-hemos….aae…hemos hecho el amor varias veces en el dirigible, no sé qué posición- no la dejo terminar cuando Asami la volvió a besar haciendo que esta se hiciera para atrás, obligándola a sentarse en la cama, pero Asami no la quería sentada la quería en medio, sin más la arrastro con ella hasta en el centro de la cama y volvió a colocarse a ahorcajadas, desnudas, ambas gimieron al sentir la humedad de sus intimidades, Asami mordió los labios de Korra despacio provocando más gemidos de parte de la sureña, el dolor y la pasión era delicioso en su mente de Korra pasaba esa idea.

-hmmm, la primera vez que subimos al dirigible mi amor y que me hiciste el amor en la sala de juntas y me tomaste de la cadera y…. ¡y comenzaste a embestirme una y otra con tu mano en mi trasero y mi intimidad! Hmmm recordarla me pone mal Korra, ame el espejo por que pude ver tus gestos mientras disfrutabas con cada embestida que dabas a mi cuerpo ¿lo recuerdas?- la voz de Asami estaba llena de lujuria, había cambiado de ser suave a una ronca y en un tono dominante, donde Korra solo tenía los ojos medio cerrados y no dejaba de jadear ante tanta sensación que le daba cada acción de su novia.

-hnnm…ya- decía Korra en un hilo de voz, Asami sonreía y ponía en medio de ambas la caja, el frío de la caja las estremeció y junto su frente a la de Korra, para darle un tierno beso en la nariz

-ábrelo, así entenderás lo que quiero decirte- sin más Korra respiro hondo, miro a Asami quien tenía los ojos oscuros y brillosos, Korra estaba nerviosa pero también excitada sin más coloco ambas manos en dicho artefacto y lo abrió despacio, podía ver el rostro de Asami impaciente, poco a poco lo abrió su corazón latía con fuerza su sonrisa estaba ansiosa como ella, pero cuando logro abrirla por completó, sus ojos y su sonrisa se asombraron a mas no poder, no sabía que decir, el rostro de Asami estaba inmóvil, y aquellos ojos que habían estado oscuros ahora tenían temor a la reacción de Korra

-¿Korra?-la voz de Asami sonaba con miedo, la sureña la miro seria, no sabía que decir, pero podía ver en los ojos de Asami que tenía mucho miedo de que ella reaccionara mal, no es que reaccionara mal pero estaba sorprendida por ver ese objeto parecido a

-amm, dices que lo hiciste con….Suyin ¿cierto?- Korra seguía viendo el objeto pero la voz de la sureña sonaba más relajada

-si… ¿no te gusto cierto?, maldición fue una mala idea no debí- y antes de que terminara Korra la estaba besando con mucho fervor y mordiendo sus labios, Asami gimió en su boca y se quedó sin habla cuando la soltó, la sonrisa de Korra se transformó en una picara y llena de deseo

-me encanta, aunque no sé cómo se utiliza, podría saber ¿desde cuándo lo tenías planeado y por qué Suyin lo sabe?- Korra la miraba sonriendo y Asami suspiraba sin más, solo le tomaría unos minutos para hablar de dicho proyecto

Flashback

-Hola Suyin, ¿tienes tiempo?- decía Asami con su uniforme de industrias futuro y con unos planos en las manos

-¡oh!, hola señorita Sato, no se fue por lo que veo- Suyin se acercaba a ella tomándola de la mano, Asami sonreía un poco apenada

-no me recuerde mis acciones tan inapropiadas, realmente lamento todo, hable con Opal y Korra y bueno tenía razón- Suyin sonreía apretando la mano de Asami

-solo actuaste como toda una mujer enamorada, no tiene nada malo, en fin ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?- Asami iba a contestar sonriendo pero Su la interrumpió

-¡Oh!, veo que me traes esos planos, a ver supongo que quieres ayuda con ello, así que vamos a trabajar en ello- Suyin le pedía los planos y Asami se los daba ambas se iban hacia la mesa donde los extendían, para ver todo lo que la ingeniera había tratado de colocar en el dicho artefacto

-dime una cosa Asami, ¿puedo decirte así?- Asami la miraba sonriendo y afirmaba

-bueno Asami, este artefacto con forma de pene, ¿es para uso personal o comercial?- Asami se le quedaba viendo un poco ruborizada, no se había puesto pensar en ello puesto que claro que la respuesta era uso personal, para Korra y ella pero comercial ¿Qué dirían de ella?

-pues claro que personal, no quiero imaginarme que dirían si yo saco esto en industrias futuro- Suyin la miraba con la ceja alzada

-no creo que digan nada malo, como te dije hay mucha gente que tienen relaciones prohibidas y que por culpa de la sociedad no pueden expresar su amor puro, esto les ayudaría bastante a sentir más ese amor como ustedes, pero bueno contestaste mi pregunta y supongo que Korra sabe de esto- Suyin se sorprendía al ver a la CEO tan nerviosa y sin verla

-veo, que esto es como un regalo algo así ¿cierto?- Asami afirmaba moviendo la cabeza y con aun rubor en las mejillas

-bueno, esto será emocionante, me hubiera gustado ver el rostro del avatar cuando vea su regalo, pero bueno eso es de ustedes, entonces mira te explicare ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, ve el detalle de lo largo del pene, no dudó que pueda entrar tanto en alguna de ustedes pero no crees que sería más apropiado uno que sea adecuado, que no las incomode y que sea más flexible y que no tenga todos estos cables visibles, ¿para qué es la corriente dentro del pene?-

-bueno lo que leí en un libro de anatomía, es que cuando la persona o bueno el hombre está caliente, pues se mantiene firme y duro y bueno es el núcleo de metal que conecta esa firmeza y dureza para que no se doble en el acto- Suyin miraba a Asami mientras hablaba

-eso quiere decir que nunca has estado con un hombre por lo visto-Asami ahora se ponía más roja, había sido una mala idea ir con esa mujer

-vaya, ¿el avatar Korra también es virgen?- Asami no podía soportar ya su cara enrojecida optaba por irse, pero Suyin la tomo de la mano y Asami la miro

-tranquila, Asami…solo te pregunto esto para poder adaptar dicho artefacto sin que ustedes se lastimen, no quiero que su primera vez sea desagradable, ¿comprendes?- Asami se sentía más tranquila y afirmaba

-bueno, sigamos, mira tú artefacto lo veo muy bien, pero no me agradaría meterme un trozo de metal, dentro de mi vagina sabes…jaja, así que, aquí en Zaofu tenemos varios materiales, que pueden ser sensibles como la textura de nuestras intimidades, debemos buscar un material que sea el indicado para cuando lo introduzcas, que haga al avatar gemir y no sentir incomodidad, cuando reclames su virginidad ¿ok?- Asami afirmaba

-tenía pensado que Korra lo usara, es que realmente yo no sé cómo usarlo, ni creo que ella tampoco, pero bueno así son los penes- Suyin se reía

-¡entonces haz un pene de dos cabezas!- Asami la miraba sin entender eso

-¿Cómo?- entonces Suyin sonreía tomando otro plano limpio y dibujando con los trazos del de Asami el mismo, pero esta vez sin correas, sin cables, solo el núcleo y en el otro extremo otro pene más pequeño y un poco más ancho, Asami solo observaba como aquel artefacto cobraba vida, de repente Asami sintió ese calor en su cuerpo al ver aquel artefacto tan bien diseñado

-listo, ¿qué te parece?- decía Suyin sonriéndole mientras Asami miraba el plano

-es sorprendente, pero explícame sus funciones por favor-Suyin sonreía

-mira, en vez de que tenga electricidad y dicho núcleo para mantenerlo firme, simplemente vamos a moldear un trozo de metal llamado Zinc y lo haremos un pene de 20 centímetros con 4.5 cm de ancho que será, el que te penetrara a ti en este caso y el otro, lo haremos un poco más chico para que Korra pueda tener facilidad y flexibilidad al moverse, que sería este que está en forma como curveada hacia arriba, este pene medirá 10 centímetros y de ancho lo mismo 4.5 centímetros, el material tenemos uno que parece goma es muy suave y es fácil de envolverse en el metal, eso no las va a lastimar y es lo que utilizamos para ciertas cosas médicas, así que te servirá de maravilla al momento de lubricarse con sus flujos y sus intimidades, es mejor que ese metal frío que tenías pensado meter con esa tela suave, estoy de acuerdo que estaría bien, pero la tela suelta pelusas imagínate que se vayan a infectar por que se quede una dentro de ustedes, es mejor disfrutar con el mejor material- Asami sonreía y sin más le agradaba el nuevo diseño de dicho artefacto

-¿entonces cuando podríamos trabajar en el?- decía Asami emocionada

-ahora tenemos tiempo, no te gustaría ¿sorprender al avatar hoy mismo?- Asami miraba aquel artefacto, como buena inventora se suponía que sus cosas debían ser preparadas y tener muchos experimentos antes de poder utilizarlo o mostrarlo al mundo, pero había algo en ella que deseaba usarlo ya, sin más miro a Suyin con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-¿se….se puede?- Suyin sonrió y tomo un radio que tenía ahí

-necesito el taller, nadie debe estar ahí, necesito silicona y necesito metal ZINC, una piedra mediana si eres tan amable de traer Aiwei, debo trabajar con Asami un rato hasta la comida y necesito que nadie sepa, donde estoy con Asami, gracias- sin más Suyin la miraba y tomaban su plano para dirigirse en el taller donde harían su pene.

Flashback

-desde aquel día que te vi, tomándome de esa forma tenia pensando que podíamos utilizar nuevas formas para satisfacernos y demostrarnos amor, además de que yo te había dicho que quería entregarme a ti completamente- decía Asami dibujando sobre el hombro del avatar, el avatar no había dejado de escuchar la historia de dicha creación y no dejaba de mirar el artefacto que tenía en la caja.

-creo que deberías intentarlo, claro si quieres, no quiero que te sientas obligada pero-

-Cómo debo ponerlo- decía Korra aun sin ver a Asami pero con una sonrisa y con la voz emocionada, Asami abría los ojos y empezaba a tartamudear

-en….enserio quieres ha…hacerlo- decía Asami mirando a Korra con ilusión y con los ojos brillosos, Korra por fin la veía sonriendo

-claro, yo te había dicho que buscaría la forma de que ambas nos pudiéramos entregar, aunque jaja me ganaste y créeme esto me…me excita- las manos de Korra cobraron vida al acariciar las piernas de Asami, quien al sentir el sutil movimiento del avatar, suspiro y arqueo su espalda sin dejar de verla, entonces Korra sonrió de nuevo y unieron sus labios de nuevo, la música ya había parado y Korra hizo a un lado el artefacto, Asami se quedó sorprendida.

-pensé que te agradaba la idea- Korra sonrió y rápidamente coloco a Asami en la cama, sonriendo y atrapando sus labios, en un beso profundo y lleno de deseo y pasión, Asami se quedó sin aliento cuando Korra se separó, susurro a los labios de Asami mientras sus manos jugaban con sus caderas y se colocaba encima de ella

-claro que me agrada, pero debo estimularte primero para cuando lo usemos, no sea tan incómodo- Asami sonrió y dejo que Korra siguiera, siguió besando a Asami y poco a poco bajo hasta el cuello de la CEO, mientras sus manos cobraban vida y comenzaban a tocar sus piernas y la piel de su amada, Asami suspiraba y se mordía los labios ante el contacto de Korra, cada vez bajaba más, hasta que Korra llego al abdomen de Asami donde paso su lengua muy despacio y lento, dibujando círculos con su lengua y mordiendo con sensualidad el abdomen de la CEO

-ahh…me estas torturando….- decía Asami en jadeos fuertes y gemidos, Korra sonreía levantando la vista un poco para mirar el pecho de Asami que estaba agitado

-solo un poco- decía tras seguir su camino, bajando poco a poco y dejando el rastro con su lengua por todo el cuerpo de su amada, realmente la amaba y deseaba hacer esto con Asami, sin más llego a aquel lugar donde la CEO, ya la reclamaba con movimientos erráticos y jadeos desesperados, Korra sonrió al darse cuenta, que el estimularla sobraba ya que toda su intimidad y parte de sus muslos estaba más que empapados, sentía un alivio de saber que no era la única, que ya goteaba de las piernas, Korra sintió tanta excitación al ver a Asami así

-oh…Asami no puedo más- y sin previo aviso hizo que la CEO pegara un grito al sentir la lengua y los dientes de Korra sobre su intimidad, la sureña también gimió cerrando sus ojos al contacto de su lengua y de todo ese flujo que ya la estaba esperando y que salió más, Asami estaba arqueado su espalda levantándola de la cama, mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello largo de Korra, presionando su cabeza queriendo metérsela dentro de Asami, mientras Korra seguía chupando y lamiendo con tanta rapidez sobre el núcleo hinchado de su novia, podía sentir como el clítoris de Asami palpitaba en su lengua, ella sentía que Asami podía venirse y lo iba a hacer, deseaba escuchar a Asami gritar su nombre, no le importaba que la gente de afuera escuchara, quería que todos escucharan que ambas se pertenecían, unas cuantas lamidas más y luego introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de Asami, la cadera de Asami se movía erráticamente y desenfrenadamente, los dedos de Korra se movían en círculos y profundo curvándose en el punto correcto que hacía que Asami gritara con más fuerza.

-!ahh…Korra!- Asami grito casi levantándose de la cama y apretando con fuerza la cabeza de Korra, tras un grito gutural volvió a gritar su nombre y el aliento se acabó dentro del pecho de Asami, su orgasmo la golpeo con fuerza, haciendo que esta cayera sin poder respirar bien y sin voz, Korra se había levantado, esta vez no lamería su orgasmo pues lo utilizaría igual para introducir aquel artefacto, Korra se paró desnuda hasta caminar hacia la mesa donde habían puesto la caja tomándola con ambas manos, mientras volvía al frente de la cama, Asami se encontraba respirando con dificultad y sin aun poder calmar su respiración y su corazón calmarse, su clítoris seguía palpitando con fuerza, ese orgasmo había sido realmente placentero, tanto que se sentía mareada.

-hay un problema- Asami trataba de pararse pero no tenía tanta fuerza, opto por recargarse en sus codos y girar la cabeza hacia la voz de Korra

-cual…- decía con aun la respiración agitada

-va a doler, el asunto es… ¿debo yo quitarme la virginidad?- Asami la miraba con el aparato en la mano, y empezaba a reírse un poco, se paraba con aun las piernas débiles y se acercaba a Korra con sensualidad, provocando que Korra se pusiera roja y temblara en su lugar, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego susurro en su oído chupándolo

-de eso me encargo yo- sin más rápidamente en un movimiento un poco brusco la aventó a la cama, Korra con los ojos abiertos y el rostro rojo, se quedó sin habla, mientras Asami se ponía a horcajadas sobre Korra, la miraba y sonreía, tomaba el artefacto en sus manos y lo colocaba en el abdomen de Korra, provocando que esta jadeara ante la suavidad de dicho objeto

-wow, su suavidad es…placentera- decía Korra jadeante

-es perfecta para ambas- decía Asami, se alzaba un poco y entonces se colocaba en la intimidad de Korra, con el aparato poniéndolo en medio de sus intimidades, Korra la miraba

-¿Qué…que haces?- Korra le decía con la respiración al tope

-bueno, debemos lubricarlos antes y debemos acostumbrarnos a la textura con nuestras intimidades y que mejor- se sentaba encima de Korra y ambas gemían al sentir el objeto en medio de ellas-hnnm…que mejor usándolo como estímulo para relajarnos y ablandar la tensión- entonces Asami ponía las manos en los pechos de Korra, esos redondos y firmes pechos, mientras comenzaba a moldear sus caderas encima del artefacto provocando gemidos de Korra, al sentir la punta del objeto golpear con la entrada de su intimidad, no duraron tanto tiempo, pues el objeto entre ellas solo estaba incitando sus ganas con más fuerza y ambas empezaron a mover su cadera con desesperación erráticamente, los gemidos eran ahogados y la respiración de ambas era irregular y fuerte, Asami mientras se movía sobre Korra tocaba sus propios pechos apretándolos y estrujandolos con fuerza, estaba descontrolada por esas sensaciones tan placenteras que sentía con esa fricción, Korra tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras seguía gimiendo y apretando las sabanas, sentía su orgasmo a punto de llegar, tenía que parar a Asami.

-Asa...Asami- apenas su voz salía pues los gemidos y la falta de aire le impedían hablar o decir algo coherente, Asami miró a Korra mordiéndose el labio

-¿estas...hnnm lista?- Asami preguntó entre gemidos y Korra sólo afirmó con la cabeza, los movimientos de Asami pararon y entonces con sus manos fue colocando el pene más pequeño en la entrada de Korra, quien al sentirlo abrió las piernas lo más que podía y jadeo, Asami la miro sonriendo tenía miedo de lastimar a Korra, pero había planeado esta noche hace meses no podía ahora que la tenía dispuesta y entregada a la sureña echarse para atrás, sin más cuando tomo aire y por fin coloco en la entrada de Korra la punta, miro a Korra a los ojos se acercó a sus labios acostándose sobre ella, la beso despacio, tierno sin apresurarse, miro a Korra a los ojos y le sonrió

-Te amo Avatar Korra- Korra sonrió

Te amo Asami SA…- cuando mencionaba su nombre Asami introdujo con un poco de presión casi la mitad del pene y Korra hizo hacia tras su rostro expulsando un gemido ahogado de dolor con placer, Asami no sabía si la había lastimado pero de igual paro, había logrado meter la mitad del miembro, Korra apretaba con un poco de fuerza los brazos de Asami y respiraba un poco con dificultad, Asami para calmar el dolor la besaba despacio por todo el rostro, los ojos de Korra estaban cerrados y podía ver el rostro de Korra que sudaba.

-¿quieres que lo saque mi amor?- decía Asami despacio pero Korra solo movió la cabeza negando la pregunta de Asami, poco a poco iba aflojando su agarre de los brazos y abrió los ojos sonriendo a su amor

-solo deja que me acostumbre, no es completamente desagradable, en realidad es…raro- decía Korra jadeante y mirando a Asami, la ingeniera fruncía el ceño

-¿Qué sientes?- y Korra rápidamente cambiaba ahora de posición haciendo que Asami se sobresaltara y quedara debajo de Korra, quien ahora gemía más fuerte, al principio Asami pensó que Korra se había lastimado, pero cuando vio su rostro donde se mordió los labios y sonrió, tras un leve movimiento de sus caderas, pudo notar que Korra lo estaba disfrutando y ella se excito más con los gestos de Korra.

-esto es….increíble- decía Korra jadeante chupando los labios de Asami, quien jadeo al sensual movimiento de Korra

-¿ya estas mejor?- Korra abría los ojos y sonreía a Asami quien ahora la miraba con nerviosismo, en la mirada de Korra había lujuria, amor pero también ganas inmensas de querer comerse a Asami con la mirada

-no tienes idea lo mejor que estoy- sin más Korra se introdujo completamente el pene gimiendo mientras seguía mordiéndose el labio, por fin se había metido todo el pequeño pene dentro de ella, encajaba a la perfección y cuando Asami miro hacia el aparato, se sintió tan sumisa al ver a Korra con eso entre las piernas, se mordió los labios, aquel artefacto parecía ser parte de Korra, si no fuera por el color azul que había escogido seguramente pareciera que Korra tuviera pene en vez de vagina, sin más Korra se arrodillo frente a Asami y abrió sus piernas acariciando las piernas de la CEO con sensualidad y sutileza, Asami ya estaba muy sensible ante dichas caricias y a lo que fuera, de hecho el tan solo ver a Korra con eso, la tenía ya en el clímax, Korra empezó a rozar la punta del pene más largo sobre el clítoris de Asami quien al sentir eso, cerro un ojo y gimió al contacto tan suave de aquel objeto.

-¡oh! por los espíritus Korra…- Asami volvía a tomar sus senos y los juntaba apretándolos mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios rojos, eso lo veía Korra provocando que ella jadeara fuerte y rozara con más fricción el pene sobre el clítoris y la entrada de Asami, la CEO miraba a Korra suplicante tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía apretando sus senos

-cuando haces eso…me- y Korra empujaba un poco la punta en la entrada de Asami de lo cual la CEO gimió haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda, Korra junto su cuerpo con el de Asami y la abrazo de la cadera para acostarla de nuevo, coloco bien la punta del pene y miro a Asami besando sus labios

-¿estas lista?- Asami no podía contestar la sensación la tenía tan extasiada, que solo movió la cabeza afirmando y coloco su boca en el hombro de Korra.

-Te amo Asami Sato- y sin más introdujo el pene dentro de Asami, quien mordió el hombro de Korra al sentir como el objeto llenaba su vientre y el ardor complementado con placer y un poco de asfixia al sentir el cuerpo caliente del avatar sobre ella, Asami tenía los brazos sobre la espalda del avatar, clavando las uñas en ella, Korra estaba gimiendo ante la sensación nueva, no solo el pene que tenía dentro se movía hacia atrás tocando ese punto sensible dentro de Korra, si no que las uñas y el estremecimiento de su novia la hacía sentirse plena y completamente dueña de la CEO, a diferencia de Asami, ella se había pasado un poco y había introducido casi todo el objeto dentro de Asami, la CEO estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y un fuerte mareo, Korra se dio cuenta y se sintió tan estúpida por haber sucumbido a sus instintos salvajes

-perdóname….no quería lastimarte soy…soy una estúpida- pero Asami después de la mordida solo beso y chupo despacio el hombro de Korra, para después depositar un beso en la oreja de la sureña

-no te preocupes mi amor, fue…maravilloso- decía Asami con la voz entrecortada daba inhalaciones fuertes y soltaba el aire lo más que podía, Korra sabía que debía evitar moverse al menos hasta que Asami le diera el permiso de que debía hacerlo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Saben ¿Dónde está Korra y Asami?- decía Mako quien se acercaba a una sala de la mansión donde se encontraba Suyin y Bolín platicando, Bolín movía la cabeza en forma de negación y Suyin colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro, con una cara de picardía

-supongo que estarán en su alcoba, ¿las necesitas acaso?- Mako miraba a esa mujer un poco confundido

-amm, bueno es que no vinieron a la cena, me preocupe por ellas- Suyin se reía

-créeme, querido…ellas seguramente ya están cenando en su alcoba y créeme esa comida, ni tu ni nadie puede probarla jaja- Mako se quedaba sin entender lo que estaba diciendo, prefirió salir de ahí sin más.

-¿acaso estarán comiendo un manjar exótico?- hablaba el joven maestro fuego mientras caminaba por el pasillo a su habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Ahhhh…Korra más duro!- la voz de Asami entre cortada y jadeante

Korra tenía a Asami debajo de ella, las caderas del avatar se movían erráticamente y con frenesí, las piernas de Asami estaban envolviendo las caderas de Korra y sus manos estaban sobre la espalda baja de Korra clavando sus uñas con fuerza, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados apretándolos, con la cabeza contra la almohada, Asami tenía la boca abierta, sus gemidos algunos eran ahogados y otros eran fuertes y sonoros sobre el oído de Korra, Asami estaba disfrutando tanto de esos movimientos, el avatar era demasiado buena moviéndose con tanta facilidad y lujuria, el cabello del avatar estaba tan húmedo como el de la CEO, la espalda del Avatar estaba mojada y las manos de Asami jugaban debes en cuando sobre toda su espalda, amaba sentir los músculos de Korra estirarse y apretarse con cada embestida, las manos de Korra estaban a los lados de la almohada de Asami, sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza las cobijas, las piernas de Korra estaban en una posición exacta que hacía que la CEO sintiera con mas profundidad el miembro de Korra.

-Asa…..ahh Asami-Korra tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios mientras seguía moviendo su cadera con más fuerza y con toda la velocidad que pudiera tener en ese momento las energías de Korra, sentir Asami tan cerca era fabuloso, podía sentir realmente que estaba dentro de Asami y ella dentro de Korra, Asami gimió y arqueo su espalda hacia arriba, rozando sus pechos con la morena, podía sentir como Korra movía sus caderas junto con ella

-Por los espíritus, esto se siente…tan bien- Asami jadeaba y gemía por aquellos movimientos de caderas, la fricción entre ellas era adictiva y peligrosa, como si estuviera jugando con fuego, ambas se movían una contra la otra, sus caderas se movían con tal sincronía que ambas lanzaron sus cabezas hacía atrás ya que cada vez sus movimientos se hacía frenéticos y desenfrenados.

-Korra….Korra me voy….ahh- Asami estaba desesperada moviéndose tratando de imitar los movimientos de Korra, de repente la Sureña se apartó de ella rápido, provocando que Asami se quejara ante la lejanía del contacto y la perdida de sensación de su orgasmo, pero rápidamente se sobresaltó cuando sintió su cuerpo ser alzado y rápidamente su cara se había colocado contra la almohada, Asami entendió lo que quería hacer la sureña y sin más levanto su trasero exponiéndolo desesperadamente a Korra, quien sonrió y rápidamente coloco en la entrada de Asami la punta del pene, Asami arqueo su espalda y mordió sus labios esperando que Korra lo hiciera ya

-que desesperada eres Sami- decía Korra jadeante, Asami se rió pero antes de que pudiera contestar Korra había vuelto entrar en ella bruscamente, provocando que Asami arqueara su espalda y gimiera más alto mordiéndose los labios

-oh…Korra ¡muévete!- Korra volvió a colocar sus manos en la cama y se recargo encima de ella, provocando que Asami se acostara sobre la cama, Korra se movía rápidamente golpeando el trasero de Asami con su pelvis y abdomen, Asami tomaba una de las manos de Korra y mordía despacio sus nudillos mientras seguía gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, por dios los movimientos así se sentía más adentro y Korra golpeaba esa parte tan sensible de Asami y la suya, las embestidas estaban perdiendo coordinación, y seguían siendo erráticas y profundas

-Korra….mas, por favor mas- Asami comenzaba a morder con más fuerza los nudillos de Korra, movía su cadera en contra de las embestidas de Korra necesitaba sentirla con más fuerza, sentía mareos pero eran deliciosos.

-oh Asami…me voy….me voy- Korra mordía el hombro de Asami chupándolo, Asami gemía fuerte ante la mordida y buscaba los labios de Korra tratando de besarlos, Korra le ayudaba y mientras seguían moviéndose Asami volteaba sin soltar la mano de Korra para besarla un poco incomoda, pero el beso iba cargado de pasión, Asami mordía despacio los labios de Korra

-Te amo- decía Asami jadeante y Korra tomaba con ambas manos la cadera de Asami y comenzaba a mover su cuerpo sobre Asami con fuerza, un poco agresiva mientras se mordía los labios, se impulsaba con los brazos sobre ella, para embestirla con más fuerza, la cama crujía, Asami arañaba las sabanas y disfrutaba de las embestidas de Korra, ya no podía más, sentía su clítoris completamente hinchado y palpitando con pequeñas explosiones, las embestidas entraban con facilidad podía escuchar los flujos de Korra y los de ella chocar y llenarse, era delicioso sentir a Korra tan dentro de ella, unas cuantas embestidas mas y llegaría, de repente las embestidas del avatar eran profundas y pausadas, provocando que saliera y entrara de golpe

-Ahhh…Korra…ya….por Raava…ahh…me- no podía terminar la frase cada embestida tan fuerte la hacía sentir una electricidad en el vientre sintiendo como entraba y salía el miembro de Korra

-vente…vente conmigo…por…fa- Korra seguía moviéndose con más frenesí, Asami le excitaba demasiado que Korra se escuchara suplicante esa voz de Korra era tan deliciosa era mezclada de jadeos, gemidos ahogados y la voz temblorosa, tenía a la merced a Korra a Asami, y no le faltaba demasiado para llegar, sin más Asami se paraba impulsivamente sintiendo los senos del avatar en su espalda, tomo el cabello de Korra con ambas manos y empezó a rozarse con más agresividad con Korra, mientras esta la tomaba de los senos y comenzaba apretárselas y dando masajes sobre ellos, Asami estaba gritando junto con Korra ya no podía más, brincaba sobre korra sintiendo cómo se metía de fondo el pene hasta su pared,sentía su interior estrujar el suave objeto que apretaba con cada embestida que daba Korra y sus caderas de la CEO

-Korra…. ¡Korra!-Asami gritaba con fuerza mientras sentía que su vientre se tensaba y explotaba.

-¡Oh espíritus …Asami!- Korra daba sus últimas embestidas con fuerza y exploto después de que Asami lo hizo, ambas se habían erguido sintiendo como su vientre y sus piernas se llenaban de su orgasmo con el aparato aun en medio de sus piernas, Korra tenía agarrada firmemente a Asami de su vientre y Asami aun seguía apretando su cabello, poco a poco después de perder la fuerza Asami se caía sobre la cama, jalando a Korra con ella encima, ambas se quedaba así por un momento, después Korra con las pocas fuerzas sacaba el aparato dentro de Asami, quien gimió al sentir el vacío de dicho aparato, Korra se ponía a lado de Asami, sacándose de igual forma el aparato, el objeto estaba envuelto en los flujos de ambas, pero seguramente estaba envuelto igual en la esencia de su virginidad, pero no se podía ver por la oscuridad, mañana lo limpiarían bien incluyendo las sabanas que seguramente estarían manchadas, sus respiraciones seguían alteradas y ambas estaban envueltas en el sudor de ambas y los propios, se sentían completamente cansadas, Korra estaba boca arriba y Asami aún estaba boca abajo, mirando a Korra.

-¿estas…bien?- decía Asami apenas con un hilo de voz

-si….tu- Korra no podía aun gesticular palabras, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, miro a Asami quien sonreía, para ella eso era un sí, sin más estiro el brazo cansado y tomo la sabana tapando todo el cuerpo de su amada y parte del de ella, pues el calor la estaba sofocando, coloco la sabana hasta la cintura de ambas, después se quedaron en silencio un momento, Korra sintió pesadez en sus ojos y poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, cuando de repente sintió la mano cálida de su novia en uno de sus senos que lo estaba acariciando, Korra abrió los ojos y miro a Asami quien ya estaba tranquila y la oscuridad estaba ahora más visible que antes

-te quedaste dormida- decía Asami sonriendo, entonces Korra sonreía

-perdóname, es que cuando te hago mía, siempre doy todo lo mejor para ti- decía Korra con una voz ronca, Asami sonreía y se acercaba a ella subiéndose a ella un poco y besando despacio los labios del avatar

-esta fue la mejor noche que eh tenido contigo-Korra la miraba y comenzaba acariciar el cabello de la CEO que aun seguía húmedo, tal vez se había dormido por unos minutos

-para mi todas las noches han sido la mejor, siempre y cuando sea contigo- decía Korra volviendo a besar los labios de Asami, quien le respondió profundizando el beso, cuando Korra tenía pensado subirse de nuevo en ella, sintió su abdomen que le dolía, y gimió despacio frunciendo el ceño, Asami se dio cuenta y sonrió tras obligarla a acostarse de nuevo colocando la mano en su pecho

-es normal que te duela, acabamos de lacerar nuestro himen, me entregue a ti y tu a mí, es normal mi amor- Korra se le quedaba viendo sorprendida y con los ojos en duda

-amm, no entendí eso pero si entendí lo de nos entregamos jaja, y ok espero no me duela mañana si no como voy a en- y Korra miraba a Asami, sabía que si decía Opal, todo el encanto iba a acabar ahí así que mejor beso su frente y la abrazo

-vamos a dormir- Asami sonreía y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Korra

-sé que ibas a mencionar a Opal, pero bueno por esta vez te la paso jaja- Korra se reía con ella mientras se abrazaban y poco a poco se quedaban dormidas, ambas estaban agotadas y felices su relación cada vez era más cercana e intimida, realmente Korra quería esta vida con ella, por esta noche había sido única y la iba a disfrutar hasta en sus sueños con el amor de su vida, entregándose como todos los días por verla sonreír y feliz.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n


	23. Chapter 6 Lin Beifong

Hola gente, jaja aqui estamos despues de examenes por desgracia tengo demasiadas tareas y pfff apenas terminamos parcial, ya estamos a solo a unas semanas de los siguientes parciales como ven...jaja les tengo una mala y buena, bueno no se si la consideren buena pero bueno aqui les va

1 Mala : bueno como no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy al tope con exposiciones y trabajos...no creo subir la historia por mucho tiempo, incluso tengo capitulos pero estan sin corregir

2 Buena: Tengo una amiga que le a gustado esto desde que mi profesor (Detenorio) le ha comentado a mi grupo de mi historia y que me siguen, como le shabia dicho en una ocasion este fic es un proyecto, entonces esta siendo evaluado todos los capitulos lo evalua mi maestro y define mi forma de escribir y eso, en fin volviendo a la noticia ella se va a encargar de subir mis capitulos incluyendo de corregirlos, yo se los pasare y ella solo los subira y los contestara, pero a cambio de algo y ese algo es, que ella tambien quiere subir una historia pero en mi cuenta igual de Korrasami y me ha pedido que le ayude, yo lo que le eh propuesto es que sea moderna y bueno estamos trabajando en ellos y ella se encargara de subir mi historia esto sera hasa septiembre, yo creo que terminamos la historia antes no lo se se me ha alargado por varios capitulos pero espero y siga siendo entretenida puesto que sigen saliendo mucha gente que la ve y eso me fascina en fin chicos esas son las dos noticias y pues espero y de favor le sigan la historia a mi compañera, ya que ella no ha visto la serie pero pues solo le dare ciertos datos pues la va a adaptar a este siglo, al parecer su historia es romantica completamente y triste al final creo que habra un personaje fallecido pero en fin no les cuento mas y si no quiere la historia ya saben haganmelo saber y yo hablare con ella para que ustedes sigan al final de todo ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir en fin chicos gracias y pues les dejo dos capitulos en el siguiente contesto reviews no son muchos pero lo hare y gracias lo amo en verdad.

PD: Este capitulo como su nombre lo dice trata de Lin Beifong, ¿por que ella?, bueno me gusta mucho ese personaje y bueno en la historia no explican muy bien el por que Lin es tan amargada jajaja segun asi es su forma de ser pero yo no lo veo asi, por alguna razon fuerte ella se hizo asi y por parte es por su madre entonces espero y les agrade como adapte la historia de modo de que se veia con pronfundida su forma de ser y pues cambiare con el paso de los capitulos un poco la historia en el aspecto de conocer un poco mas a Yasuko, Lin, Hiroshi y por supuesto Asami espero y no les vaya a molestar pero es algo que se me ocurrio y es para ponerle un poco de drama jaja en fin, espero les guste y no me odien gracias y pues seguimos aqui

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-La luz entraba fuertemente por la ventana que habían dejado sin cubrir, aquella luz daba en el rostro del avatar provocándole incomodidad, el avatar tenía el cabello desordenado y el torso desnudo, había caído en un profundo sueño después de haber tenido una noche apasionada con la heredera de Industrias futuro, una ligera sábana blanca cubría la parte baja del avatar, solo dejando ver aquellos redondos y firmes senos con su abdomen perfectamente tonificado y seductor a cualquiera que la viera de esa forma, Korra estiro una de sus manos con la ilusión de encontrarse con el cabello o tal vez la piel de su amante, pero al solo sentir un lugar vacío y tibio, abrió sus ojos para comprobar que la CEO ya se había parado unos minutos antes, Korra se tallo con más presión sus ojos y después de estirarse, se sentó en la cama mirando por toda la habitación con la ilusión de encontrarse con su novia, pero no había señal de ella.

"seguramente se encuentra en el baño", los pensamientos del avatar se fijaron al ver la puerta del baño medio cerrada y al ruido de agua, que escucho tras quedarse completamente callada, sonrió e hizo a un lado la sabana para pararse, no sin antes darse cuenta que le dolía un poco el vientre y sus entrepiernas, como anteriormente su novia le había dicho tal vez se debía a que ayer se habían entregado, cuando recordó aquello se mordió los labios y se fue directo al baño, con sigilo, cuando abrió la puerta pudo darse cuenta que el baño estaba lleno de vapor, se metió mas tratando de visualizar a su novia y de repente se quedó paralizada al ver a Asami, tocándose el cuerpo y el jabón se escurría por toda la piel de la CEO, sin duda alguna Asami era tan sensual en todo aspecto, sin más y sin que se diera cuenta se metió al baño y se colocó detrás de ella, poniendo las manos en el vientre de la joven y besando su cuello, la heredera salto girando su rostro

-vaya que sensible- decía Korra sonriendo, Asami sonreía para después volver a girar sus rostro y seguir tallando sus brazos

-en realidad sí, me duele el vientre ¿a ti no?- decía tocando las manos del avatar quien estaba acariciando con sus yemas el vientre de la CEO, Korra seguía besando su cuello y hombros sin quitar aun su sonrisa

-Claro que me duele, pero dijiste que era normal…-Asami se reía bajo y volteaba su cuerpo colocando ahora las manos en la espalda de Korra con el jabón y un trapo, con la intención de lavar la espalda de Korra, Asami besaba sus labios despacio chupando el labio inferior y jalándolo con sensualidad y sutileza

-si…esto es normal y si te das cuenta, nuestras caderas también dolerán y se hincharan durante todo el día así que no te quejes si un pequeño golpe te duele o tengas un poco abultado tu vientre mi amor- decía mientras tallaba los brazos y la espalda de Korra, quien no dejaba de reírse y de mirar a Asami con seducción.

-Qué tal si…disfrutamos de este baño y hacemos una vez más el amor ¿Huh?- Korra pasaba sus manos por las nalgas de Asami haciéndola gemir pero el gemido de la CEO había sido en un tono más de queja que de placer, Asami coloco una mano en el pecho de Korra, quien al sentir el alejamiento frunció el ceño y miro a Asami quien la veía con dulzura y un poco de pena

-amor, realmente me duele, deberíamos esperar ¿sí?- y Asami volvía a besar despacio para después pedirle a Korra que se diera la vuelta, Korra se quedó sin habla, la reacción de la CEO la tenía desconcertada, claro que dolía pero no era como para tan exagerada situación o tal vez a ella no le dolía lo suficiente como a Asami, sin más se giró y dejo que la CEO la bañera, tal vez no era lo que quería pero era placentero sentir las manos de la ingeniera en su intimidad lavando sutilmente su intimidad y cada parte del cuerpo de Korra, cuando ambas terminaron salieron del baño y comenzaron a vestirse, Korra fue más rápido, solo era cuestión de cambiarse de bragas y ropa, que por lo regular siempre era la misma solo que limpia, lo difícil en ella era las vendas, pero eso lo dejaba al último, a diferencia de Asami que se ponía crema en las piernas y todo su cuerpo, Korra no entendía para que la crema, pero le daba igual, Asami miro a Korra ponerse su pantalón y sus botas, entonces la CEO frunció el ceño y se acercó a Korra con aun la crema en sus manos, Korra le sonrió y sintió como la sentaba en la cama, Asami se subió a horcajadas en ella y Korra pensó que Asami se había arrepentido, pero cuando vio que Asami iba a ponerle crema en los brazos esta salto haciendo que Asami cayera al suelo, ambas se quedaron viendo sin saber que paso y Asami después de unos segundos se paró enojada y miro a Korra

-¿Qué te sucede Korra?- Korra miraba sin poder comprender la actitud de la CEO, sin más aclaro su garganta y se acercó a ella

-es que…no entiendo que quieres hacer- Asami alzaba su ceja

-iba a colocarte crema en los brazos y abdomen- Korra se empezó a reír y señalando la mano de Asami la miro incrédula

-jaja…enserio no vas a creer que yo use eso ¿cierto?- Asami no bajaba su ceja y miraba a Korra sin comprender lo dicho por el avatar

-Korra todo el mundo se pone crema, es para hidratar el cuerpo- Korra abrió sus ojos y la boca no podía creer que Asami quisiera hacer eso, en si no tenía nada de malo pero Korra no se ponía eso por la misma razón que no se ponía maquillaje en el rostro como ella, para Korra eso era inservible

-Lo siento Asami pero, eso no va conmigo, además mi piel está muy hidratada ¿acaso te raspa?- Asami suspiraba y regresaba a sentarse aun desnuda al tocador donde se colocaba su tratamiento, no recibió respuesta de la CEO sin duda alguna se había enojado, sin más Korra suspiro y se acercó a ella arrodillándose a un lado

-es estúpido, pero ¿te enoja que no te haya dejado ponérmela?- Korra miraba a Asami con la cara triste y Asami sonrió un poco molesta

-en realidad no, así eras de pequeña, creo que tal vez me hubiera sorprendido si hubieras dejado que te la pusiera- Korra se le quedaba viendo confundida, entonces Asami sonrió suspirando estiro su larga y hermosa pierna colocándola en el hombro de la Sureña, dejando ver toda su feminidad descubierta que hizo estremecer a Korra, seguía poniéndose aquella crema

-Cuando estábamos pequeñas, muchas veces nos vayamos juntas si no mal recuerdas y tu madre batallaba contigo para colocarte la crema, sé que estas hidratada porque tu mama insistió mucho, sin embargo debes en cuando ponértela te ayuda y más que tú siempre estas con heridas Korra, pero me hiciste recordar cuando tu madre tenía que subirse en ti para ponerte un poco de crema en tu lindo trasero y estomago- Korra se ruborizo al pensar en aquellas escenas donde renegaba cuando se bañaba por alguna razón no recordaba si había experimentado eso con la CEO, seguramente fue un mecanismo de defensa el olvidar dicha situación penosa, sin más se paró y tomo la mano de la CEO quien la miro extrañada y con una sonrisa, estampo en el abdomen la mano de la CEO con la crema estremeciéndose al frío del líquido, Asami sonreía triunfante y sin más con sensualidad esparcía la crema por todo el abdomen, senos y brazos del avatar, dándole como recompensa unos besos que arrancaban de la boca de Korra suspiros y respiraciones entre cortadas por los roces de sus delicadas manos, sin más cuando terminaron de arreglar ambas salieron de su habitación dirigiéndose al comedor de la mansión de Su, por suerte ya estaba Su, con el resto del equipo y Opal, al parecer Lin no había llegado, Su saludo a ambas junto con los demás y les asigno su asiento juntas en frente de todos, ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos y Su sonrió, cuando Korra estiro la silla donde Asami se sentaría con caballerosidad y como Asami tomaba la mano de Korra para sentarse tras decirle con los labios un gracias y una sonrisa, después Korra se sentó a su lado y miro a Su

-Por sus caras diría que se han pasado una noche extremadamente magnifica sin mencionar que tal vez… ¿placentera?- Korra se encontraba tomando jugo, pero se estaba ahogando tras el comentario de Su, rápidamente tomo la servilleta que tenía y trato de respirar bien sin sentir el ardor del jugo en su garganta y nariz, Asami solo estaba callada tapando su rostro con su mano

-estábamos preocupados por ustedes, como ayer no vinieron a comer- decía Mako sonriendo a ambas

-es que no me sentía del todo bien y Korra se quedó conmigo eso es todo- decía Asami mirando a Su con nerviosismo, esperando a que no volviera a hacer imprudente le caía muy bien la matriarca pero, a veces su imprudencia la incomodaba

-¿ya estas mejor?- decía Bolín, Asami tomaba la mano de Korra y se miraban en complicidad sonriendo enamoradas

-mejor que nunca Bo- y ambas sonreían, en ese momento todos entendieron y tanto Mako y Bolín dejaron de preguntar sonriendo al ver el cuadro amoroso de sus amigas, Korra beso la mano de Asami haciendo que esta se ruborizada y brillaran más sus ojos, después de un momento así, los hijos de Su llegaron diciendo que tendrían su partido de aquel juego que habían inventado, le preguntaron al avatar si no quería jugar pero Korra negó apenada pues no sabía usar metal control, lo que le dio indicio a Su a invitar a Korra entrenarla con lo básico para que supiera usar metal control, lo que le pareció emocionante a Korra y acepto sonriendo, de repente todo lo que había en dicha habitación que fuera metal, empezó a moverse por sí solo, todos se quedaron viendo sin saber que pasaba, la comida, los platos incluso el collar de Su salió volando provocando un desastre, rápidamente Korra tomo a Asami en sus brazos empujándola contra su cuerpo y al suelo tapándola de que no le pasara nada, todo se había ido hacia la puerta principal a un pequeño meca tanque todo se le había pegado, Korra quien estaba en el suelo con Asami entre sus brazos, sintió como la mano de la CEO era jalada hacia esa dirección

-¡hnn ahh Korra!- Korra con la boca abierta tomaba la mano de Asami, destapando su brazo de su saco, para ver que jalaba y lastimaba la piel de la CEO, su sorpresa al ver que era la pulsera que Korra le había hecho, si no hacia algo ella saldría lastimada, con todo el dolor de su corazón con fuego quemo la tela rápidamente, haciendo que Asami se hiciera de nuevo para atrás con ella y dejando que la dicha pulsera se fuera directo al tanque junto con las demás cosas.

-¡FUNCIONO! Zu li escribe esto, prueba del traje magnético exitosa, apágalo-Korra y los demás miraban que Varrick estaba dentro del traje y con Zu li a un lado.

-¡A LA FASE DOS!, Zu li limpia este desastre- Varrick se iba de ahí con dificultad dejando todos los trastes y los objetos en el suelo, Su sonreía y los demás no entendían nada, pero cuando vio que Korra iba con los ojos llenos de ira contra él, rápidamente estiro ambos brazos para hacer metal control y cerrar las puertas, Korra volteo enojada a ver a Su

-Tranquila Korra, volverán a poner las cosas y desayunaremos en paz-

-¡ESO NO ES LO QUE ME INTERESA, LASTIMO A ASAMI!- todos miraban sorprendidos a Korra y efectivamente aun Asami no se había parado del suelo, cuando se dirigieron a ella, vieron que Asami estaba aún en el suelo tocando con fuerza su muñeca, Su rápidamente se colocó en el suelo con ella y tomo su mano o tratando pues Asami la tenía fuertemente sostenida con la otra

-Cariño, déjame ver que tanto te lastimo- Por alguna razón Asami se sintió confortada con dichas palabras y soltó su mano poco a poco sintiendo el entumecimiento dolor de su muñeca, Su suspiro un poco aliviada pero igual molesta, ya que la muñeca de Asami estaba completamente roja y empezaba a mostrarse un color morado en la marca como si hubiera traído una pulsera, no se explicaba pero seguramente dolía, Korra se colocó atrás de Asami apegándola a su cuerpo lo que Asami recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Korra mirando a Su

-¿traías algo metálico?- decía Su mirando a Asami

-Hnnm si, la pulsera que me dio Korra hace mucho- Korra susurraba en su oído

-mi amor, pero la pulsera no tenía nada metal- Asami volteaba a verla sonriendo

-es que para poder colocarla en la tela donde la mande la atornille con hierro, y la tira tenía cobre, para mantener el cierre firme, sentí como estrujaba mi muñeca no sé si lastimo mi mano, pero no puedo doblarla ni moverla- Korra estaba muy enojada, Su miro a Korra y sonrió realmente Korra estaba perdidamente enamorada de Asami

-tranquila Korra vamos al servicio médico para que puedan revisar su mano y hablare con Varrick la próxima vez, espero que ahorita que pida que recojan las cosas encontremos la pulsera y se la puedan arreglar, ya no te enojes- sin más Korra miraba a Su seria y asentía, Mako iba a ofrecerse a cargar a Asami para llevarla, pero Korra no lo dejo porque ya había tomado las piernas y la espalda de Asami, la ingeniera recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y tras de abrir la puerta Su y Korra se dirigieron con Asami al médico, Mako se acercó a donde todo estaba en el suelo y encontró la pulsera que estaba medio quemada, la guardo para después dársela a Su, el día había comenzado bien y extraño como siempre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡ESTOY BIEN!...aarg- Lin se encontraba con Aiwei discutiendo de la seguridad de Zaofu, la jefa estaba bajo un estrés total, todos estos días le habían hecho recordar cosas que dolían y solo sentía un gran cansancio y dolor en el cuerpo

-no tengo que ser un adivino para saber que estas bajo una peligrosa cantidad de estrés, si lo alineas con tus sentimientos reprimidos las consecuencias serán terribles para tu salud y tu trabajo- Lin miraba con coraje a Aiwei

-No me interesa hablar sobre mis sentimientos-

-no tendrás que decir una sola palabra, conozco a un acupunturista el podrá ayudarte- decía Aiwei extendiendo una tarjeta a Lin, la jefa la tomo y la examino ¿Qué tenía que perder?, sin más le hizo caso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de que Korra llevara a Asami en brazos al médico y se haya informado de que había sido solo un pequeño esguince en su muñeca, Korra llevo de nuevo a Asami a la habitación, aún era muy temprano y la Ingeniera le habían dado un té especial para relajarse por el dolor, Asami venia riéndose porque Korra no la dejaba caminar

-Korra, se supone que me lastime la muñeca no los pies- se mordía los labios sonriendo al avatar quien estaba con una sonrisa ligera y caminando a su dicha alcoba de ambas

-quiero consentirte, realmente me dolió oírte gritar así- Asami veía la tristeza de Korra, amaba verla tan tierna pero le oprimía el corazón

-¿prefieres oírme gritar de placer en tu oído y con una sonrisa?- Korra se detenía mirándola y sonriendo con un rubor en sus mejillas, Asami amaba cuando Korra sonreía de lado esa sonrisa la enloquecía es que Korra se veía tan irresistible, sin más llegaron a la puerta el asunto es que no podía abrir el avatar por que traía a su novia en brazos y la Ingeniera no alcanzaba la mano pues estaba de lado de la que se había lastimado de repente

-permítanme- ambas voltearon y Korra se ruborizo al reconocer a la persona, Asami solo sonrió

-gracias- decía Asami a una mujer de armadura que se acercaba a ambas y con un lunar en la mejilla

-es un placer servir a la Heredera de Industrias Futuro y a la sorprendente Avatar…Korra- Korra sintió estremecer su cuerpo cuando escucho el tono con el que había pronunciado su nombre aquella mujer de ojos verde olivo y lunar en una de sus mejillas, por alguna extraña razón Korra se sentía intimidada por esa mujer y sorprendentemente Asami no se había dado cuenta de las miradas de ambas mujeres.

-Cuál es tu nombre- decía Asami

-Kuvira- decía Korra en un susurro, Asami volteo rápido mirando a los ojos del avatar se sorprendió ver aquel color rojizo en las mejillas de Korra, pero se reprendió al creer que Korra estuviera viendo a aquella mujer con otros ojos, no iba a volver con sus celos tontos, aunque tal vez ella, estaba equivocándose pero ni cuenta se estaba dando

-es un halago que recuerde mi nombre, por favor continúen, supe lo que sucedió en la sala del comedor, es indignante lo que hizo el inventor Varrick, no se preocupe avatar Korra lo estaremos vigilando por su imprudencia- Korra no dejaba de verla, sin mas no le contesto más y se metió cerrando la puerta con su pie, esa mujer la intimidaba ¿Por qué?, tenía acaso miedo o tal vez solo le gustaba esos ojos verdes olivos, más claros que los de Asami, sin más sacudió su cabeza y deposito a su novia en la cama, Asami no dejaba de ver a Korra pues la sonrisa de Korra había desaparecido después de encontrarse con, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?.

-supongo que ella es familia de Su- decía Asami un poco intrigada

-¿Kuvira? no, tengo entendido es la jefa de los guardias de Zaofu creo- decía Korra sentándose a un lado de Asami pero dándole la espalda y mirando a la ventana

-¿estás bien Korra?- Korra abrió sus ojos, estaba siendo muy obvios, pero es que ni ella sabía que era lo que le causaba esa mujer tan imponente, no podía explicar la reacción de su cuerpo al ver a Kuvira, sin más sintió la mano de Asami posarse en su espalda y ella volteo sonriendo de nuevo, se acercó a sus labios y los beso muy despacio, para después subirse a un lado de la cama y colocarse en la posición de meditación.

-vaya…que cambio ¿ahora qué haces?- decía Asami sonriendo un poco, Korra sonrió y le guiño el ojo, levantando el pecho en orgullo

-bueno, cuando te tengo a mi lado, me sirve mucho para la meditación, ayer me dijiste que buscara a tu madre y es lo que voy hacer, ¿quieres que le diga algo?- Asami sonreía, pero no había palabras que expresar, solo se acercó a Korra y puso su cabeza en las piernas de ella y respiro profundo tras cerrar sus ojos sonriendo

-Dile lo feliz que soy Korra- la Sureña veía con ternura a la Ingeniera, tan delicada y suave en sus piernas, no había problema porque ella meditara con Asami abrazando sus piernas, sin más suspiro y cerro sus ojos, para poder entrar al mundo espiritual a encontrarse con Yasuko la madre de Asami y su suegra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Oiga ¿cuantas de esas cosas me va a clavar?- decía Lin mirando unas agujas que amenazaban con enterrarse en su cuerpo, anteriormente Aiwei le había dado la tarjeta de un acupunturista y ella había ido sin más.

-serán varias agujas en cada uno de sus puntos vitales, no hay nada que temer-

-¡yo no le temo a las agujas!- la agresividad de Lin estaba a flor de pie

-por favor, cierre los ojos y respire profundo, este proceso corregirá el desequilibrio en su chií, por favor dígame si siente algún dolor o presión- decía el hombre después de clavar todas las agujas en Lin

-No puedo sentir nada-

-eso es poco eventual, su chií debe estar poderosamente bloqueado, necesitaremos mas agujas, la acupuntura a menudo activa los recuerdos mas enterrados, estos sentimientos a veces son difíciles de procesar- Lin se reía burlándose de aquel hombre al escuchar eso

-jah…recuerdos enterrados…claro- pero algo activo en ella cuando sintió una aguja en su frente, llevándola a unos recuerdos que ella había creído desaparecido hace años.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Señora Yasukooo!- Korra caminaba por los hermosos paisajes del mundo espiritual, buscando a la madre de Asami, había encontrado a muchos espíritus, quienes les habían dado indicaciones del paradero de esa mujer, que rondaba muy a menudo ese lugar, de repente se encontró con un hermoso lago donde el agua era mas clara que azul y brillaba como si fuera cristales en liquido, a lo lejos de ese lago pudo ver a la madre de Asami quien estaba en el suelo recogiendo flores, por alguna extraña razón esa mujer le recordaba demasiado a su hija y no era solo por parecerse físicamente, sino, que esa belleza que expresaba por dentro y la delicadeza y fragilidad, también la llevaba Asami aunque siempre fuera fuerte y pudiera cuidarse sola, sin mas se acerco pero antes de que pudiera presentarse.

-Te habías tardado Avatar Korra-Korra ponía una cara de susto graciosa, al sentirse tonta no fue lo suficientemente sigilosa para que Yasuko no se diera cuenta de su presencia

-en realidad, ohum…¿Por qué me tarde?- no sabia su retraso, la señora Yasuko expreso una sonrisa que a Korra le saco un suspiro y embeleso por esa mujer, pero también la estremeció cuando su rostro giro hacia ella, se puso rígida sin dejar de verla, Yasuko se paro con las flores en sus manos y se acerco a Korra sin dejar esa hermosa, radiante y espectacular sonrisa.

-veo que no eres muy buena recordando- aquella voz, espíritus… la voz de la señora Yasuko eran tan delicada y especial, que a Korra la dejaba sin aliento, no es que estuviera enamorada de la madre de Asami pero era inevitable no ver que la señora era un mismo Ángel ante sus ojos, Korra movió la cabeza tontamente sin dejar de ver aquel rostro que le parecía que fue hecho para solo dar amor y tranquilidad, la señora Yasuko se enrojeció un poco al notar la mirada del avatar y aparto su rostro sonriendo, le provocaba ternura la manera en como korra la miraba

-te dije que cuando vinieras la próxima vez antes de recuperar al ultimo maestro aire, iríamos a visitar al señor creador- Korra abría sus ojos apenada, era cierto y se le había olvidado de todo, se rasco la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosa se disculpo

-perdona Yasuko, es que…bueno las cosas han sido complicadas últimamente y tu hija bueno jaja, me tiene todo el tiempo ocupada en muchas cosas- Yasuko sonrió e invito a Korra a caminar con ella mientras seguían platicando

-Lo se, puedo sentir el cuerpo de mi hija lleno de vida y una luz cálida cuando esta contigo, incluso se que te pidió que me dijeras…que feliz es- Korra no estaba sorprendida pues sabia que una parte del alma de la señora había sido depositada en su hija, ahora entendía por que se sentía tan atraída por ella, por que era como tener una parte de la unión de Asami con ella, sin duda alguna esa unión era muy fuerte tanto, que Korra se sentía con tanto amor al ver a la señora, sin mas debía preguntarle aquello que la comía

-Yasuko, sé que tu plan es llevarme con el señor creador pero ahora debo pedirte un favor- Yasuko miraba al Avatar

-se lo que quieres hablar y no estoy muy segura de revelar algo tan personal Korra- la sureña no esperaba esa respuesta pero tomo las manos de la señora y la miro penetrante sonriendo

-entiendo, se que es tu amiga, pero yo quiero ayudarla, Asami la ama como si fuera su madre y yo solo quiero que ella vea que valgo la pena para Asami, que no hay mejor mujer para ella que yo y siento que mi obligación como el avatar es que ella entre en un equilibrio espiritual, todo el tiempo esta enojada, molesta o triste, insulto a su sobrina y a su hermana todo el tiempo esta peleando con ella, por favor Yasuko, dame las herramientas para que Lin pueda estar en paz con su espíritu- Yasuko miraba a Korra triste, realmente korra no entendía por que no podía Yasuko revelar algo de la Jefa de policía, ¿acaso era tan grave?, sin mas, Yasuko tomo las mejillas de Korra y sonrío

-esta bien Avatar, pero no te lo contare- la sonrisa que se le había hecho a la sureña desapareció en un segundo, sintió como la señora la rodeo con sus brazos en su cuello y como le susurro en los labios que cerrara sus ojos, ella de inmediato lo hizo y sintió un pequeño mareo, como la primera vez que lo sintió cuando llego al mundo espiritual y el señor Iroh le había enseñado a transportarse, cuando los abrió efectivamente se había transportado con Yasuko al árbol del tiempo, Yasuko la tenia agarrada de la mano y la guió dentro del árbol.

-aquí, fue donde encontraste tus recuerdos ¿no es así?- le decía Yasuko y Korra asentía, sin mas Yasuko se acerco y todos los recuerdos de la señora se vieron en ese momento, la señora iba a compartir sus recuerdos con el avatar, ella quedo petrificada al ver tantos, con varias personas que a la fecha aun estaban con ella, como ver a Katara mas joven con ella, Tenzin o mismo el Avatar Aang, era impresionante, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es ver que tenia demasiados con

-Lin, era especial en mi vida Korra, antes de casarme con Hiroshi yo compartí cosas intimas con ella y esto Korra…no lo puede saber ni Kya, ni Asami- Korra estaba sorprendida al ver a la joven Yasuko con una Joven Lin, en un árbol abrazadas como si Korra y Asami lo estuvieran haciendo o incluso aquellos besos pasionales que se daban, realmente este secreto era mucho para sus ojos

-entonces, era cierto- Yasuko miro a Korra

-era cierto que, ustedes eran mas que amigas-Yasuko sonrió seleccionando un recuerdo y haciéndolo mas grande

\- cuando Lin y yo teníamos alrededor de 15 años…si, jaja fue hermoso tener a mi primer amor con mi mejor amiga, Asami cree que conocí a su padre cuando yo tenia 17 pero en realidad, conocí a Hiroshi cuando tenía 20 años y nuestra boda fue, prematura en realidad un arreglo, el era el joven mas rico dueño de los pequeños Garaje de Satomoviles, siempre tuvo competencia con Col, pero bueno sus Satosmoviles siempre fueron los mejores, yo era hija de los dueños mas grandes de las boutiques de ropa mas reconocidas en ese entonces por los señores de Fuego, "pu ego", era la ropa que mas se usaba y que estaba de moda- Korra escuchaba atenta mientras aun veía el recuerdo donde Lin y Yasuko caminaban por ciudad republica de noche agarradas de las manos y sonriendo

-Hiroshi hablo con mis padres en uno de los eventos del Avatar Aang, y mis padres no lo vieron mal y permitieron que Hiroshi pudiera acercarse a mi, pero a mi ya se me había impuesto hacerlo, mi madre era una mujer muy estricta con tradiciones y para ella las relaciones prohibidas eran una abominación, sin mas unos años después me comprometí con el y me enamore perdidamente de roshi, pero Lin…- y La señora se quedaba callada se podía escuchar su voz quebrada y la mirada de ella triste, perdida.

-¿Yasuko?- decía Korra acercándose a ella

-Yo ame a Lin mucho tiempo, pero no fue mi unión como lo había pensando- volteaba sonriendo con tristeza al avatar

-Lin ha sufrido desde entonces, nuestra relación duro alrededor de cinco años maravillosos, llenos de pasión y amor, aunque también contribuyo mucho el joven Tenzin y como ella era una reconocida soberana de la Jefa de policía y leyenda de Thop Beifong, bueno había que cuidar la imagen, no podía decirse que la Hija de Beifong tenia relaciones prohibidas con la única hija de los señores de fuego, así que después de conocer a Hiroshi un año después acordamos terminar nuestra relación y ella se fue con Tenzin y yo con Hiroshi, aun así nos seguíamos viendo y jaja no te voy a negar que al principio teníamos conductas inapropiadas, pero todo ceso cuando empece a enamorarme de Hiroshi y ella, no se si lo hizo de Tenzin pero cuando llego Kya, fue cuando me rompí en dos, siempre tuve su atención y simplemente ella- volvía a tomar otro recuerdo donde ahora estaba Yasuko oculta en el parque de ciudad republica observando a lo lejos a Lin arrodillada frente a una Kya joven de cabello negro se parecía a katara cuando joven, Korra miro con precisión y se quedó sin palabras cuando vio como Kya se lanzaba sobre Lin besándola y ambas sonriendo, Yasuko se oprimió su pecho y salió corriendo de ahí, entonces Korra miro a la madre de Asami quien estaba sonriendo muy triste

-¿te ha pasado Korra…que no sabes que pasa contigo, pero sientes que tu corazón se divide en dos personas?-

-….- Korra no decía nada

-Tal vez no, porque le eres fiel a mi hija, pero en ese momento mi mundo se dividió y uno se quebró al ver que la mujer que ame durante tanto tiempo, había encontrado a su otra unión y que entonces yo había quedado…como una conexión nada mas-

-se que estas aquí para saber el por que se ensombreció tanto Lin y te preguntaras que tiene que ver que te cuente todo esto- Yasuko miraba a Korra

-bueno, lo que voy a mostrarte, es algo muy privado tanto mío como de Lin, por tu bien no le digas nada jaja y saca tus propias conclusiones- sin mas Yasuko se volteaba de nuevo, ahora buscaba en todos esos recuerdos uno, cambiaba hacia atrás todos hasta que por fin llego a uno, la señora agrando el recuerdo y le pidió a korra que se acercara a verlo, el avatar se puso enfrente y observo sin mas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback

25 de Septiembre 139 DG

Una Joven de Cabello Negro Largo, se encontraba en su escritorio haciendo unos bocetos en su habitación, aquella señorita estaba tan atenta en ese dibujo, con la ilusión de mostrárselo a su madre con el objetivo de que algún día pudiera unirla a la industria que sus padres habían formado de la mejor ropa que se podía distribuir por ciudad republica y todas las naciones, un momento y tocaron a su puerta

-Señorita Yasuko- La joven de ojos ámbar violeta miro hacia la puerta, se paro a un lado de la silla acomodándose la larga falda de color rojo granate para después poner sus delicadas y blancas manos detrás de su espalda

-adelante Eduard- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello blanco, quién saludo con una sonrisa a la joven

-Señorita Yasuko su amiga se encuentra aquí- el hombre dejo entrar a una joven de cabello negro y ojos verde olivo, quien al ver a la señorita parada sonrío

-Gracias Eduard, ¿puedes traernos te de jazmín por favor?- el hombre asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta consigo, la chica de ojos verdes miro la puerta y escucho atenta las pisadas de aquel hombre, cuando giro su rostro apenas había alcanzado a sostener a la joven quien se balanceo sobre ella, sonriendo y dándole un beso muy apasionado a la joven ojiverde, la chica después de unos instantes la abrazo con fuerza de la cadera y camino hacia la cama de la joven donde la deposito sutilmente acostándose sobre ella

-pensé que no vendrías hoy- decía Yasuko sonriendo y soltando su baja cola de caballo dejando libre aquel cabello largo y ondulado, algo que hacia que la ojiverde se quedara hipnotizada y más enamorada de aquella chica

-en realidad era así pero…- la mirada de aquella chica se ensombrecía dejando de besar a Yasuko quien frunció el ceño y tomo ambas mejillas con sus manos

-¿todo bien Lin?- la ojiverde suspiro sentándose en la cama sin mirar a la joven de ojos ámbar violeta

-Tenzin termino conmigo- la mirada de Lin era de enojo, Yasuko por un lado sintió pesar pero también alivio al saber que Lin sería solamente suya y que no debía compartirla con nadie mas

-lo lamento Lin, sabes que estoy aquí para ti- Lin la miro y sonrío tras pasar su mano en la delicada mejilla de la pelinegra, deseaba besar aquellos labios rojos pero había otra cosa que debía decirle

-en realidad no me dolió mucho, pero debo decirte algo-Yasuko abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Lin?- La ojiverde la miraba con tristeza y nervios, sin más se paraba de la cama cruzando sus brazos y suspirando

-no me dolió porque, sé que mira a esa niña tonta en el templo la tal Pema esa, pero yo bueno amm- Yasuko sentía su corazón destrozarse, sabia que ese nerviosismo en Lin no era normal

-solo dilo Lin- la ojiverde cerro sus ojos y suspiro para después voltear a mirar a la hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos ámbar violeta y esos labios color carmesí tan hermosos y perfectos, debía decirlo sin mas, después de todo ella la había puesto en segundo lugar desde que inició una relación con aquel joven inventor y Lin había quedado como la amiga ocasional

-estoy enamorada de alguien más Yasuko- la joven pelinegra bajo la mirada, respirando con dificultad no podía dejar que Lin viera sus lágrimas y su corazón ser destrozado, aunque Lin le doliera romperle así el corazón, también le molestaba un poco que Yasuko fuera muy egoísta al querer tener a Lin como amante y al inventor como su novio, dando apariencias que no eran.

-no entiendo por que te pones así, tu tienes novio y creo que yo merezco a alguien que en verdad pueda ofrecerme lo que tu- y Yasuko la miraba de nuevo

-no te estoy diciendo nada Lin, solo…me sorprendió eso es todo, dijiste que te estas….en…enamorando- trataba de hablar lo más legible posible pero el dolor en su corazón y el nudo en su garganta era muy doloroso en ese momento

-sentí lo mismo, cuando me dijiste que empezabas a sentir algo por Hiroshi, creo que debemos centrarnos en que tenemos una amistad...sabes que lo nuestro, esta prohibido-

-aun así, lo que siento por ti…nunca dejo de existir Lin- Lin suspiraba cansada estaba exhausta con las peleas con su mejor amiga, claro que la amaba pero ella había sido quien corto la relación por orden de sus padres y por que siendo honestos en este tiempo las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, eran sumamente peligrosas y mal vistas, que vida les iba a esperar si deseaban con todas sus fuerzas estar juntas…no había nada que podían hacer, sin mas Lin se sentó a su lado y tomo sus mejillas, para girarla y que pudiera verla, su corazón se desplomó al ver esos hermosos ojos de colores tan llamativos y radiantes como el fuego que la misma dueña de esos ojos podía hacer con tanta elegancia y fuerza, Lin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas y limpiando sus lagrimas

-Te amo Yasuko, siempre lo voy hacer, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y esto es lo mejor además, esta persona no me da lo que tu pero, me hace sentir que vale la pena guardar por toda la eternidad el gran amor que siento por ti- Sin mas sonreía con los ojos brillosos, y besaba su frente, Yasuko tocaba las manos de Lin

-entonces…¿fue el ultimo beso cierto?- Lin miraba a Yasuko con tristeza sonriendo

-después de este…si- y sin mas volvía a besarla en la oscuridad de la habitación donde ambas unían sus labios sellando aquel amor, que nadie iba a apoyar y que era lo mejor para ambas guardarlo por el resto de sus vidas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

13 de Enero de 141 DG Hr.23:51

Después de dos años, tras que Lin terminara la relación amorosa que había mantenido con Tenzin y el vínculo tan fuerte con Yasuko, ambas habían seguido sus vidas, Yasuko estaba a punto de Casarse con Hiroshi y ahora sentía con mas fuerza ese amor por el joven inventor, aunque no había dejado de amar a Lin pero ahora la veía mas como una hermana, la joven Yasuko siguió el negocio de su madre, pero también tras fraternizar mas con su ahora prometido, le había gustado demasiado eso de los inventos y ahora se dedicaba a estar con él en tiempos libres aprendiendo e inventando cosas nuevas que pudiera venderse en industrias futuro y se promocionaran en sus boutiques, todo iba bien con la señorita Yasuko, en cuanto Lin ella había cambiado, algo se había quebrado dentro de ella, la sonrisa que pudo tener había desaparecido e incluso si sonreía solo era muy poco con Yasuko y muy pocas veces con aquella mujer que mantenía una relación íntima en secreto, hermana de su ex novio Kya, Lin aun seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Yasuko y no podía evitar sentirse tan destrozada cuando veía que su mejor amiga estaba tan contenta con su vida con aquel joven inventor que cada día crecía con su empresa, Lin no se había quedado atrás pues había tomado los pasos de su madre en la policía y era una de las mejores patrullando la ciudad, pero se le había formado un carácter muy fuerte tras haber cortado todo lazo con la joven pelinegra de ojos ámbar violeta.

Era de noche y Yasuko se encontraba tomando te de Jazmín en uno de los jardines de su casa de repente escucho pisadas venir hacia donde ella estaba tras la voz de su mayordomo

-¡espere debo anunciarla!- y las puertas se abrían Yasuko miraba espantada al ver a Lin destrozada en llanto, se paro y corrió hacia donde estaba Lin

-Eduard ella no necesita ser anunciada por favor trae agua- el mayordomo sin mas salía corriendo, Yasuko iba a levantar el rostro de Lin pero se espanto al ver la mejilla derecha de Lin con una gasa llena de sangre

-¡EDUARD TRAE EL BOTIQUIN!- grito desesperada

-¡por los espíritus Lin! ¿Qué es lo que te paso?- Lin la miraba llorando en silencio

-he renunciado a todo por ella, renuncie mi amor por ti por ella, eh hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance por ella y ella solo…solo arrg, solo desprecia todo lo que he hecho por ella, ya no puedo mas Yasuko, ya no- Yasuko sabia a que se refería Lin con respecto al a ver renunciado a todo incluyendo el amor que sentía por ella, estaba hablando de su madre, pues siempre intento complacer a la jefa Thop Beifong, para que solo por una vez le dijera lo muy orgullosa que estaba por Lin pero nunca lo hizo y Lin solo renunciaba a todo por ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con Lin Beifong en la sesión…

Flashback

13 de Enero 141 DG Hr.13:45

Esa misma tarde regresaba de su labor como policía a su casa, estaba cansada y no tenia deseos de ver a nadie, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa sorprendida vio a su media hermana con dos amigos y una bolsa llena de joyas

-¿Su, que haces en casa?- se acercaba mirando con desaprobación a su media hermana

-jaja, wow casi pareces un agente de policía- decía la joven Su, riéndose de su hermana mayor

-deberías estar en la escuela- se cruzaba de brazos viéndola

-oh no, ¿se lo dirás a mama?, porque no creo que le importe-

-¿de dónde sacaron esas cosas?- Lin miraba al joven que empezaba a recoger las joyas

-ahhh…las encontramos en la calle-

-¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con estos perdedores?- Lin no tenía paciencia y sabía que su hermana estaba mintiendo

-¡son mis amigos! Y no tienes el derecho de decirles así- Su tomaba la bolsa y salía de ahí con ellos, pero Lin no iba a dejar las cosas así la tomo del hombro

-Su detente- pero aquella chiquilla le quitaba la mano de un manotazo

-¡quítame las manos de encima!-

-tienes un gran potencial !no arruines tu vida!- decía Lin

-al menos tengo una vida y no ando llorando por que deje lo que más amaba por complacer a mama a quien no le importa – Lin se quedaba sorprendida y luego solo mordía con fuerza su labio tras golpear la puerta y meterse sin decir nada

Esa misma tarde al darse cuenta que no podía descansar en su casa, prefirió ir a ver a su novia en el templo del aire, pero de camino en su unidad de policía escucho la radio

-a todas las unidades informaron un robo en la esquina de la quinta y Harbor, los sospechosos se dirigen por el boulevard Lao, respondan unidades- Lin suspiro tomando aquel radio, tal vez después del arresto iría a ver a su novia

-aquí unidad tres- se sorprendía al ver el auto a toda velocidad, sin mas lo siguió a todo lo que dio hasta que pudo derribarlo con sus cables metal, rápidamente bajo del auto, aquellos hombres salían disparados corriendo rápidamente con sus cables los tomo de los pies y los jalo, había sido pan comido pero otra vez algo la desconcertó

-¡déjalos en paz!- su sorpresa fue al haberse encontrado con su hermana

-¿Su?- los ojos de Lin no podían creer lo que estaba viendo su hermana estaba bajando por ese vehículo con ellos

Flashback

-¡ahhh!- rápidamente Lin despertó de su trance y con metal control arrojo todas esas agujas por toda la habitación, estaba agitada y sudaba de una forma que podía verse que había ido a un baño de vapor, no podía permanecer más en ese lugar recordando cosas que su corazón no podía soportar

-espere dejar la sesión a medias puede hacerle mal- decía el hombre, pero Lin simplemente no quería seguir ahí

-me voy…de aquí- sin más salía de ahí para su habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Con Korra en el mundo espiritual…)

Flashback

13 de Enero de 141 DG 1:30 a.m.

-entonces...¿Su le dijo a tu madre lo nuestro?- Yasuko limpiaba aquellas heridas de Lin que se habían vuelto abrir por la imprudencia de la Joven policía, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, estaba furiosa

-si…arrg, ¡eso duele!- levantaba la voz Lin y Yasuko abría sus ojos, nunca le había hablado así a ella

-ahh…lo siento- Lin la miraba y veía la vergüenza en esos ojos ámbar violeta que tanto amaba, tomaba su mano y le sonreía sinceramente

-perdóname, es que me duele todo eso sabes…mi mama se va a retirar del puesto de jefa de policía y todo es mi culpa y de Su- decía volviendo a mirar el suelo, Yasuko sonreía un poco amaba ver a Lin tan tierna y a veces tan noble con ella, pero le dolía ver destrozada a Lin así, sin mas termino de curarle y ponerle nuevas gasas y giro su rostro desde la otra mejilla para que la mirara

-Lin, yo te amo y no quiero verte así, Su se porto mal al haber dicho eso, cuando era algo tuyo y mío pero bueno sabíamos que la actitud de Su bueno jaja, en algún momento yo sabia que usaría eso para impresionar a tu madre- Lin miro a Yasuko sin comprender

-si Lin, tanto Su como tu, compiten por el amor de Thop y no se dan cuenta de eso, tu madre aunque no lo creas lo ve y aunque no entiendo por que te trata tan diferente de Su bueno… se que te ama a su forma- Lin cerraba sus ojos

-a ella siempre la consciente, siempre le da todo y la mima, a mi apenas y me dirige la palabra, tuviste ese día que me uní a la policía no dijo nada solo, dijo gánate tu placa, yo esperaba un tal vez no se bien hecho Lin o algo así, Su es una delincuente y sabes que hizo, simplemente rompió mi reporte de arresto y pidió a Su que se fuera de la ciudad, para después de un año salir de la policía, solo por los caprichos de Su, lo peor de todo es que me regaño enfrente de ella y me dijo de cosas cuando le dijo lo que tuvimos- Lin tenia la mirada en sus pies no quería ver a Yasuko

-¿tu madre cree en las relaciones prohibidas?- decía Yasuko, pero Lin se negó

-no, eso no fue lo que ella me dijo, ella solo me comparo con mi padre, dijo que era lo peor como el, sus palabras fueron "como te atreves a jugar con la hija de mi amigo y tirarte a la hija de los señores de Fuego al mismo tiempo, eres igual a tu padre, insatisfecho de amor"- y Lin se tapaba el rostro para seguir llorando Yasuko estaba triste por las palabras de la jefa Thop, claro que Lin había sido hace mucho su compañera pero ahora solo eran amigas y se respetaban, sin más abrazo a Lin y dejo que siguiera llorando aunque Lin siguió hablando y lo que dijo a continuación la dejo helada y ella iba a solucionar las cosas.

-dijo que le diría al Avatar Aang para que Kya se alejara de mi…aun no le decimos a nadie de nuestra relación,, pero yo quiero a Kya y no la quiero perder Yasuko, estoy tan desesperada hubiera preferido que ella me echara de ciudad republica a tener que ver como Aang y Kya me odian por algo que no es verdad- sin más Yasuko respiraba hondo y seguía acariciando el cabello de Lin.

Flashback

El avatar regresaba del recuerdo de Yasuko, miro a un lado donde la señora se encontraba mirando el portal que se encontraba enfrente de ellas en silencio, Korra suspiro por lo menos entendía una parte del por qué Lin era tan seca y tan fría con todos, le había quitado la oportunidad de seguir adelante por sus sueños, la humanidad no valoraba el amor solo el status social como ella en un principio con Asami, por extraño que fuera se empezaba a identificar con ellas.

-¿Por qué si amabas a Lin, no seguiste luchando por ello?- decía Korra mirando a Yasuko

-¿me creerías si te dijera…que tuviste mucho que ver por mi decisión?- Korra abría sus ojos, Yasuko volteaba a verla sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban humedecidos, se acerco de nuevo donde estaba el recuerdo y ahora busco otro, pero al parecer más reciente, ahora la imagen estaba en el templo del aire y la señora Yasuko traía la misma cola de caballo que muchas veces Asami se pone, incluso Korra sonrío un poco al darse cuenta que estaba viendo a Asami, la diferencia eran esos ojos color ámbar violeta y el pinta labios era un rojo granate, la joven Yasuko iba de otra falda larga negra que le llegaba por las rodillas, traía unas medias de color rojo carmesí y unas zapatillas negras con tacón, traía una blusa de manga larga con cuello alto de color rojo carmesí y un pequeña chaqueta nebú de igual de manga larga del mismo color de la falda, iba caminando por el templo, miraba a los alrededores sin saber a quién dirigirse cuando de repente una voz la hizo sobresaltarse

-¿puedo ayudarle?- Yasuko volteo sorprendida por aquella voz, sintió alivio al ver que se trataba de un señor grande vestido como los maestros aire pero con su barba cerrada, era el Avatar Aang, Yasuko hizo una reverencia y se presento

-mi nombre es Yasuko, Avatar Aang…espero no importunar sus actividades, esperando que pueda regalarme unos minutos para arreglar un asunto privado y sobre todo…delicado- el avatar sonreía fascinando por la joven pelinegra se acercaba a ella extendiendo su brazo para ponerse a un lado

-venga por aquí señorita Yasuko, para mi será un placer perder mis actividades por tener una plática agradable de té con usted- sin más Yasuko sonreía y se iba con el avatar.

Mas tarde en una de las habitaciones del avatar Yasuko y Aang platicaban de dicho asunto

-Tal vez usted no sepa nada de que su hija Kya y Lin estén saliendo y tal vez mi imprudencia termine poniendo las cosas peor, pero Avatar Aang, el amor es amor y se que Lin ama a Kya, lo que tuve con ella…eso fue hace mucho tiempo y desde hace dos años que ellas salen, ni Lin ni yo hemos hecho algo que dañe nuestra imagen o la de Kya, solo somos amigas, por favor me acerco a usted para pedirle su apoyo y que no deje que esos rumores, que son mentira le lleguen a los oídos de Kya, la jefa Thop quiere venir con usted para decirle cosas que su hija la más pequeña invento- el avatar estaba en silencio tomando te

-solo, dele la oportunidad a Lin de demostrarle que ella es la mejor opción para Kya, ella es especial, fuerte, amable y buena, realmente ella es lo que alguna mujer u hombre quisiera tener como compañera espiritual- la voz de Yasuko sonaba con tristeza pero había emoción al hablar de Lin, el avatar Aang la miraba de reojo sonriendo

-¿entonces por que te niegas a ver que la amas y que quieres ser feliz tu con ella?- Yasuko abría los ojos con miedo, "claro que no era cierto", ella deseaba estar con Hiroshi amaba a su novio, ¿amaba a Lin?, claro que lo hacia, ¿pero como amiga?.

-no Avatar Aang yo no puedo estar con ella, por que es mi amiga y veo en sus ojos que en verdad quiere a su hija, mi deber como amiga es ver que lo logre eso es todo- decía firme y con el ceño fruncido el avatar Aang se reía un poco

-eso te quieres hacer creer tu, se que amas a Hiroshi, pues en tus ojos y tus palabras me demuestras que en verdad lo haces, pero Lin sigue estando muy dentro de ti- ahora Aang la miraba sonriendo

\- Soy el Avatar y claro que se que Lin le conviene a mi hija en el mundo espiritual no hay sexo, ni raza, ni nada que impida que dos almas se amen y se que Lin hará feliz a mi hija, pero yo no quiero que tu vivas un compromiso si no estas segura de tus sentimientos- Yasuko lo miraba desconcertada, claro que amaba a Lin, la amaba como no iba a hacerlo si ella había sido a quien se había entregado por primera vez, pero Hiroshi había entrado en ella tan profundo, Lin nunca iba a dejar de amarla, pero desde que ella le dijo que se había enamorado de alguien mas, en Yasuko algo se quebró aquel amor que sentía tan fuerte había terminado y aunque la siguiera amando, ella preferiría una y otra vez a Hiroshi

-Amo a Lin, ella siempre será mi gran amor, pero Hiroshi es y será el amor de mi vida y padre de mis hijos con quien quiero casarme y vivir el resto de mi vida Aang, por eso estoy aquí, por que no quiero que mi amiga y el gran amor de mi vida, se quede sin el suyo- las lagrimas de aquella mujer hicieron que el avatar sonriera y se acercara un poco a la joven pelinegra, quien se sorprendió pero no se movió, Aang puso la mano en el vientre de la joven y tras unos minutos el la volvió a mirar sonriendo

-ese amor que lo vez tan sano y que hubieras querido alguna vez vivir, lo veras con ese producto que algún día llevaras dentro de tu vientre, ella será la unión de mi sucesor, no te preocupes por Lin y Kya veras que todo saldrá bien entre ellas, llevas el destino del avatar en tu vientre, cuando llegue el momento lo llevaras Yasuko, puedes seguir tu camino veras que aquellos que amas, estarán bien- Sin mas Yasuko lo miraba sin entender nada, pero no hubo mas charla tras terminar su te con un poco de risas Yasuko se retiro y espero a la mañana siguiente que se presentara Lin un poco alegre diciéndole que Kya aun no sabia nada, Yasuko sabia que fue gracias a Aang, después de transcurrir el tiempo en la imagen llego en la parte donde Lin y Kya hacían formal su relación y Tenzin con Su, se hacían cómplices para hacer dichas fotos, los ojos de Korra se abrieron a la sorpresa de saber que había sido Su junto con Tenzin quienes habían hecho eso, solo para perjudicar a Lin quien había seguido su vida después de la partida de Su, Tenzin había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con Su para pedirle ayuda con la imagen quien no se negó y se la envió por carta una semana después de lo sucedido de la cena con Kya y Lin en el templo, la imagen desapareció dejando a korra desconcertada y decepcionada, giro su rostro a ver a Yasuko quien estaba mirándola con tristeza.

-me mintió Suyin- decía Korra con decepción

-no…solo te dijo una parte de lo que hizo después de irse de ciudad republica- decía Yasuko sin apartar la mirada de Korra

-todo este tiempo creí que Lin era mala y que nunca había tenido sentimientos por nadie, pero en realidad, muchos de sus cercanos fueron la que la ensombrecieron…- Yasuko sonreía un poco

-Lin era una muchacha alegre, siempre estaba riéndose o por lo menos conmigo, mira- y volvía a tomar otro recuerdo donde ambas iban en una bicicleta enorme y estaba riéndose, Korra sonrió al ver la sonrisa tan grande de Lin y sus ojos brillar protegiendo a Asami, abrió sus ojos, había pensado en Asami, realmente la madre su novia era identifica a ella cuando era joven

-me gustaría verla sonreír así- decía korra triste, Yasuko se acerco a ella y le sonrió

-lo veras, tal vez después de esta noche lo veras- Korra miraba a Yasuko sin entender, después de que Yasuko cerrara sus recuerdos llevaba a korra de nuevo al mundo espiritual, korra tenía la intención de que irían a ver al señor creador pero Yasuko beso su frente y tomo sus manos

-esta vez no, de hecho me siento bien por haber soltado contigo todo lo que había ocultado con Lin, se que no dirás nada a mi hija y mucho menos a Lin y a Kya, pero debes prometerme que no juzgaras mal a Suyin, ella ya fue juzgada y yo ya la perdone de todo el mal que le hizo a su hermana- Korra la miraba seria

-es que, me enoja ahora que le eche la culpa cuando ella fue- no la dejo terminar por que toco su rostro con esas suaves manos

-no Korra, ella no le echa la culpa solo está enojada porque no le dio la oportunidad de disculparse con ella, Lin es una mujer muy orgullosa y nunca olvida, pero eso va a cambiarlo hoy, no olvides volver a visitarme cuando arregles todo eso Korra, aun debemos ver al señor creador, dale de mi parte un beso a mi hija y dile " que yo soy feliz por ella"- Ambas sonrieron y sin mas Korra cerro los ojos y despertó en su lugar donde se había quedado meditando y con una hermosa pelinegra profundamente dormida en sus piernas, suspiro sonriendo y con cuidado coloco a Asami entre la cama y la tapo con una cobija, debía hablar con Lin, no iba a decirle nada de lo que vio pero debía darle la oportunidad a Opal pues ella no tenía culpa de nada, aunque no le fue posible ya que Suyin, se la encontró y la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola hacia fuera del palacio el propósito era enseñar a korra metal control, suspiro Korra y se dejo guiar tal vez mas tarde hablaría con Lin, en unos de los patios de dicho palacio estaban, donde rodeaban rocas al parecer de meteorito especiales para practicas de metal control con principiantes, Suyin le comentaba a Korra los grandes beneficios que tenía el que un maestro tierra supiera hacer metal control.

-Tienen propiedades básicas que los hacen fáciles de controlar- decía Suyin arrancando un pedazo de uno de esas rocas y haciendo metal control, figuras para enseñarle a Korra la facilidad

-Sorprendente- decía Korra con las manos en la cintura

-ten inténtalo- le arrojaba la piedra y Korra la tomaba, estaba concentrada cuando un ruido detrás de una roca gigante la sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta que era Bolín, al parecer los estaba vigilando o buscando a pabu quien traía en el hombro y bueno, termino quedándose a ver como Korra iba a hacer una de esos 100 maestros tierra que controlara el metal, sin más interrupciones se dejó guiar por las palabras de Suyin quien estaba animando a que lograra hacer metal control cuando de repente lo logro.

-no puedo creerlo…hice metal control- decía Korra sonriendo a Suyin

-wow, si aprendiste muy…muy rápido creo que eres una entre cien- ambas miraban a Bolín, Suyin toco el hombro de Korra y ambas sonrieron

-buen trabajo Korra- ambas se quedaban sonriendo

-una vez que lo domines bien, podría a enseñarte a controlar cualquier metal para un uso…jaja personal- Suyin le guiñaba el ojo, Korra no sabía cómo sentirse porque cada vez que esa mujer decía palabras rebuscadas o con doble sentido, sabía que se iba a tratar con algo que pudiera ofrecerle placer tanto a ella como a su novia, siguieron practicando por un rato más y la tarde paso, durante todo este tiempo no podía creer como Suyin había cambiado drásticamente, de la joven rebelde con intenciones malas a una mujer diferente dulce tal vez picara pero agradable, Yasuko tenía razón, sin más se dirigió a las habitaciones de Lin, pidió un pequeño descanso debía hablar con Lin, ni siquiera tocó la puerta solo se pasó y vio a Lin en una silla dentro de su habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿te quedaras en tu habitación sintiendo lastima por ti misma?- Lin no se sentía nada bien y cuando escucho esa voz, creyó ver su hermana pequeña, sacudió su cabeza sabia que algo andaba mal

-le debes a Opal una disculpa por como la trataste- la voz había cambiado a la voz gruesa del avatar y la imagen de este, solo que esta vez el avatar venia con la cara un poco triste, Lin solo se le quedo viendo realmente se sentía muy cansada y mareada

-¿te encuentras bien?, te vez terrible- Korra se metió para poder ayudar a Lin

-¡estoy bien!- pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella, Lin salió de la habitación y se dirige de nuevo con el acupunturista, casi se cae de la puerta

-¡qué fue lo qué me hizo!- decía Lin agotada

-trate de advertírselo, venga conmigo vamos a terminar la sesión- sin más Lin se dejaba guiar por el y se acostó de nuevo dejando colocarse las agujas y llevándola de nuevo a sus recuerdos, había algo en ella que no estaba bien y lo iba averiguar

Flashback

Una joven Lin golpeaba con fuerza el metal del auto donde había estado su hermana, estaba enfrente de ella reprendiendo su conducta

-así que ahora robas tiendas con la pandilla tierra-

-yo no robe nada, solo conduje el auto les debía algo, no es la gran cosa-Lin estaba empezando a desesperarse

-no dejare que te salgas con la tuya-

-jajaja y que va hacer oficial, ¿arrestarme?- Suyin se daba la vuelta como si nada se iba a ir, Lin ya había explotado

-ni siquiera pienses en dar un paso mas- decía Lin, Suyin esta vez estaba sorprendida su hermana la iba a meter a prisión, sin mas siguió caminado no podría hacer eso, era su familia, Lin enojada aventó su cable metal contra la mano de Su, quien se quedo quieta ante el agarre, Lin solo quería darle una lección, llevarla a la comisaría y que su madre se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho con su hija, pero todo salió mal cuando Suyin, saco una daga de metal y corto el cable haciendo que este rebotara en la mejilla de Lin

-¡AAAARGH!- las manos de Lin fueron directas a su mejilla, y Suyin solo miraba con miedo lo que había hecho.

Más tarde se encontraban ambas en la oficina de Thop, Lin había recibido primeros auxilios y tenía una gasa en su mejilla, mientras que Su estaba aun lado de ella viéndola con enojo

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- el tono de voz de Thop era severo pero tranquilo cuando se dirigió a Suyin, pero cuando miro a Lin cambio

-¡Y QUE ESTABAS TU PENSANDO!, ustedes me han puesto en una situación muy difícil-Decía Thop, Lin no soporto la conducta de su madre

-¿te enojas conmigo?, ella era la que huía con criminales- decía mirando a su hermana con enojo

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!- decía Suyin

-¡yo solo hacia mi trabajo!- decía Lin

-¡SUFICIENTE YA BASTA!, esto es lo que haremos- decía Thop tras respirar hondo y tocar su frente

-Su, deberás dejar la ciudad más pronto posible- Su abría sus ojos

-¡que! ¿y a donde se supone que vaya?- decía la niña, su madre volvió hablar fuerte

-te quedaras con tus abuelos- la joven niña soplaba haciéndose hacia atrás contra la silla

-Lin dame el informe de arresto- Lin miraba a su madre y se lo daba, su sorpresa fue ver como la jefa de policía simplemente lo rompía en dos

-¿MAMA, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?,no puedes encubrirlo hay testigos-

-¡Soy la jefa de policía, no puedo tener una hija en prisión!-

-una vez mas Su, puede hacer todo lo que quiera sin ninguna consecuencia- Thop se agachaba tocando su cabeza

-buff…esta es nuestra única opción, después de esto dejare el puesto de jefa de policía, ya no seguiré- ambas niñas miraban a su madre sorprendidas, Lin se paro aventando la silla

-¡NO LO HARAS!, a ti te gusta esto y no por- ya no la dejaba continuar ya que Lin sentía su mejilla arder y como los puntos volvían abrirse tras recibir una bofetada de Thop, Suyin se quedaba sin habla solo observaba como su hermana se le había volteado el rostro, Lin miro de nuevo a su madre

-¡tu eres la menos indicada para decirme que hacer!- decía Thop señalándola y acercándose a Lin

-Suyin es joven y rebelde, pero tu, aparentas algo que no eres, crees que vas por el camino correcto y lo único que haces es repetir los pasos de tu padre- Lin estaba sin habla solo miraba a su madre con los ojos lagrimosos

-¿crees que no lo sé Lin?, ¿crees que no sé qué juegas dos papeles con la hija de Aang y la hija de los señores de fuego? ¡Cómo te atreves a jugar con la hija de mi amigo y tirarte a la hija de los señores de Fuego al mismo tiempo!- la mirada de aquella mujer ciega podía expresar gran rencor y enojo un enojo muy fuerte contra su hija

-¡eres igual a tu padre, siempre insatisfecho de amor!, espero y puedas olvidarte de tu doble vida por que mañana iré con Aang a advertirle de la alimaña que eres, no voy a quedar mas mal de lo que ya estoy quedando y te lo advierto te alejaras de aquella niña rica o yo iré personalmente con sus padres a decirle la clase de hija que tienen ¡te quedo claro Lin!-Lin no podía gesticular nada

-no debiste decirle eso mama, yo te lo dije por que quería que te interesaras mas en nosotras, Yasuko es su amiga y K-

-¡NO ME INTERESA SI ES AMIGA O AMANTE, NO LA QUIERO CERCA DE ELLA!, ni de la hija de Aang, váyanse a hacer sus cosas, prepárate Su que hoy mismo partes a Zaofu- sin mas ambas salieron de la oficina de su madre, Su no sabia que decirle a su hermana, intento agarrarla pero Lin le quito la mano de un manotazo

-como te atreviste a decirle…no quiero volver a verte Suyin- y sin mas Lin salía de ahí con la gasa toda ensangrentada sin rumbo fijo, claro que sabia a donde iría, iría con su mejor amiga, debía decirle los planes de su madre debía despedirse de ella Lin por fin había quedado en claro que su madre nunca la quiso.

Flashback

-Aarg….demonios-se quejaba Lin y el hombre miraba a Lin, podía sentir su chií mejor que antes cada vez las cosas estaban uniéndose poco a poco debía dejarla un momento más.

Korra seguía entrenando con Suyin su metal, ahora intentaba hacer figuras más sólidas que antes, rápidamente el avatar era bueno y aprendía deprisa

Nuevamente con Lin…

Flashback

11 de Marzo de 145 DG

-yo me voy a asegurar de que no estés con ella Lin, ya lo veras- sin más el joven maestro se iba dejando a Lin desconcertada, enojada y sobre todo dolida, no entendía la reacción del joven maestro y peor aún, porque no dejaba que Lin estuviera con Kya después de todo.

Después de una Semana de la cena en el templo del aire, Lin iba rumbo de nuevo con Kya, se encontraba a fuera del lugar, llevaba consigo unas lilas para su novia después de casi 5 años de noviazgo en secreto por fin podía andar libremente con ella por ciudad república y decirle a quien fuera que ella era la chica con la que quería estar, ese día era especial, pues a pesar de ser tan pronto, ella llevaba consigo una caja larga donde había tallado un collar de color verde como tradicionalmente lo hacía en las tribus de agua, había platicado con su mejor amiga dicha situación, ya que su amiga, apenas un año se había casado con Hiroshi Sato y ahora era la señora Sato y socia de Industrias Futuro, Lin había tenido en su mente que alguna vez se casaría al principio solo con Yasuko, pero después de ella volvió a la idea de no querer nada con nadie y cuando llego Kya, bueno ahora tenia en la mano dicha caja donde explicaría al avatar y a los demás que ellas llevaban mucho mas tiempo saliendo juntas y que consideraba que tenia todas las cualidades para darle un hogar estable y una familia, iba a pasar por el jardín cuando vio a Kya llorando en una de las escaleras del edificio, se acerco rápidamente a ella

-Kya ¿estas bien?- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la mujer la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo, soltando las flores y la caja, sacudió su cabeza sin saber que pasaba y cuando miro hacia arriba Kya estaba enojada y llorando

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme todo este tiempo?- Lin abría los ojos sin entender nada

-¿de que estas hablando Kya?- entonces Kya le aventaba una fotografía que había hecho bola

-¿este era tu regalo sorpresa?, ahora entiendo por que decías que me quedaría sin aliento, jaja solo jugaste conmigo, no soy bonita como ella, pero espíritus, se supone que ella es casada- Lin no entendía nada, solo sus ojos estaban abiertos con sus labios igual trataba de decir algo pero no salía nada, no podía defenderse, sin mas Kya movió la cabeza y se fue de ahí dejando a Lin desconcertada, Lin se levanto y desdoblo la foto, sus ojos se abrieron al ver dicha foto donde Yasuko y ella se encontraban en un parque besándose

-no…no es cierto- su voz se quebró, rápidamente sin importarle las flores y el collar se dirigió a la mansión Sato, debía hablar con Yasuko aclarar las cosas, ¿Qué significaba esa foto?, cuando llego se encontró con que Thop estaba afuera de la puerta platicando con Hiroshi, ambos al ver a la policía miraron con coraje a la joven, ella no entendía nada, iba acercarse a ellos cuando Hiroshi la recibió con un golpe en el rostro, Lin ya estaba molesta y ahora no le permitían ver a Yasuko al parecer el chisme ya se había propagado por toda ciudad republica

-Necesito hablar con Yasuko, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- iba acercarse cuando su madre la empujo con tierra control, haciendo que se doblara en el suelo al golpearla con una roca en el pecho le había sacado todo el aire

-¡se lo advertí a Aang y ve!, su hija me ha llamado llorando diciéndome de esto, no es posible que tu y esta mujer sean tan descaradas ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto Lin?- ya se había cansado y Lin se paro respirando con fuerza

-¡SOY IGUAL A MI PADRE, ESO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MADRE! ¿lo recuerdas?- ambas iban a volver a golpearse cuando la voz de Yasuko las saco de su enojo

-¡ALTO!, Jefa Thop, no haga esto mas complicado todo hay una explicación y la voy a hallar, cariño necesito que confíes en mi- Yasuko tomaba del rostro a Hiroshi quien estaba furioso pero había algo en ella que dominaba al señor, sin mas dejo que Lin pasara dejando a Thop ahí antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta Thop le hablaba a Yasuko

-Tu…le has echado a perder la vida a mi hija, tu serás la única culpable si mi hija pierde la felicidad que tanto trabajo le costo encontrar- sin mas Yasuko sonreía a Thop y cerraba tomaba a Lin abrazándola y la dirigía ahora su despacho, rápidamente Lin le explicaba lo sucedido, Yasuko sabia lo que iba a hacer Lin con el collar y las flores no iba a preguntarle que había pasado puesto que no era el momento y seguramente fue doloroso, sin mas tomo la foto entre las manos y con enojo sonrío

-No te preocupes Lin esta maldita foto es falsa-Lin la miro con aun llanto en los ojos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, sabes que muchas veces fuimos-iba a decir algo cuando Yasuko la callo

-shhh, lo se pero siempre estuvimos vigiladas por mis guarda espaldas , créeme que hubiera querido tener un recuerdo así, pero esta foto no es real y te lo voy a demostrar- toda la tarde se la paso desarmando dicha foto hasta que descubrió que solo había sido un montaje y mal hecho, le explico los detalles y enseño una de las fotos que se utilizo en dicho montaje, la otra seguramente el culpable la tendría, para cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde para Lin pues ya le habían avisado que Kya se había ido a la tribu agua del sur con su madre por orden de Aang, ese día lloro en los brazos de Yasuko había perdido a la mujer con la que se había abierto tal como lo hizo alguna vez con Yasuko y la había perdido, pero lo que mas le había dolido es que Lin sabia quien había sido el culpable de todo, en su recuerdo se escuchaba la voz de Yasuko a lo lejos, pero alcanzo oír el nombre dé la segunda persona con claridad, ese era el dolor que tenia cargando tras iniciar la relación con su hermana y llegar a Zaofu.

Flashback

-fue Tenzin y alguien de Zaofu- la voz de Yasuko se escuchaba en la cabeza de Lin de repente ella abrió los ojos

-va a sentirse un poco débil, así que será mejor que descanse el tiempo que sea necesario- decía aquel hombre retirando las agujas, Lin abría sus ojos parándose

-no necesito descansar, necesito hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- sudorosa y cansada se iba de ahí tambaleándose iba directo donde el avatar y Suyin aun se encontraban entrenando su metal control, por fin había recordado aquello que suprimió ese día o que la joven maestro fuego, le había hecho suprimir tras descargar el coraje que sentía de ver a su amiga decaída por días.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra se encontraba mejorando ya en su técnica de metal control, sin duda alguna su persistencia seguía con ella

-felicidades eres el primer avatar en dominar el metal- Korra miraba a Suyin y le sonreía

-¿me enseñaras aquellas ventajas que dices que puedo usar para con el metal?- Suyin sonreía y mostraba su rostro pícaro, de lo cual Korra se ruborizaba y se rascaba su cabeza, en ese momento Bolín llegaba a interrumpir

-bueno a mm…estuve pensando y me gustaría aprender metal control- Suyin se paraba de donde estaba sentada dirigiéndose al joven ojiverde lo tomaba del hombro y le sonreía

-comencemos- pero antes de que pudieran comenzar el suelo crujía y se agrietaba dirigido hacia Suyin, Korra miraba eso y sorprendida se ponía en guardia, su sorpresa fue ver a Lin del otro lado muy cansada, en mal estado y sudorosa, ambas hermanas se quedaban viendo sin decir nada, Korra no sabia si debía actuar, pero seguramente esto tenia que ver con lo que Yasuko le había dicho

-Creo que Lin esta enojada por algo- decía Bolín susurrándole a Korra

-Suyin es hora de hablar- decía Lin

-¿después de treinta años al fin estas lista para hablar? – decía Suyin tranquila y con las manos detrás de su espalda, Lin se acercaba

-En la oficina de mama ese día, pudiste responsabilizarte por lo que hiciste, pero preferiste quedarte callada y dejar que mama arruinara su carrera-

-mama no arruino su carrera se retiro al año siguiente como todo un ídolo-

-¡crees que ella quería retirarse!, se sentía tan culpable de lo que hizo para protegerte, que creía que no merecía la placa-

-mira admito que no fui una chica perfecta, que cometí unos errores en el pasado pero- entonces Lin se reía de ella

-Jajaja, ¿cometiste algunos errores?, ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA Y MANCHASTE LA REPUTACION DE YASUKO!- todos miraban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Lin, Suyin ya sabía para donde iba esto

-Lin mama y yo lo conversamos hace años y lo resolvimos, si te hubieras quedado como te lo pedimos, también hubiéramos arreglado lo de Yasuko y Kya, hubieras visto que soy una persona diferente, eh sido alguien diferente por mucho tiempo-

-crees que por que vives en un palacio elegante y tienes un chef que te cocine exquisiteces, ¿eres una persona diferente?, tal vez engañas el resto pero no me engañas a mí, puedo ver a través de ti…¿crees que no me eh dado cuenta como tratas a Korra y a Asami?, ¡no te metas en su relación!, como arruinaste la mía con Kya y manchaste la reputación de la madre de Asami- Bolín abría los ojos tapándose la boca y Korra, solo estaba mirando a ambas sin saber que decir, Suyin miraba a su hermana con tristeza

-sabes Lin, tu eres la que no ha cambiado sigues siendo una amargada y solo te preocupas por ti, con razón Tenzin me pidió ayuda para separarte de Kya hace tantos años- eso fue lo que destruyo toda paz en ambas mujeres y su discusión, Lin se puso en guardia y arrojo una piedra sobre Suyin quien la detuvo de un golpe

-de acuerdo, creo que así es como tiene que ser- y sin más empezaron a atacarse, Suyin atacaba con fuerza a su hermana arrojándole piedras y metal, Lin estaba débil y a pesar de caer y caer seguía aventando y arrojando todo lo que había alrededor de ambas, la pelea estaba siendo muy violenta, las cosas de metal volaban sobre korra y Bolín con el propósito de dañarse mutuamente ellas, pero al momento de esquivarlas no se daban cuenta que estaban destruyendo todo, Korra no sabia que hacer, pero y si Asami despertaba y veía esto ¿ de que lado se pondría?

-¿debería detenerlas?- decía Korra mirando todo

-tu no tienes hermanos, pelear es todo el proceso de sanación- rápidamente sus cabezas giraban al ver a Suyin dando vueltas para esquivar las furiosas piedras que Lin iba arrojando, los hijos y el esposo de Suyin se acercaban a ver el alboroto realmente no estaban preocupados ya que uno de ellos hasta le echo porras a su madre, Lin había tomado una de las esculturas de su sobrino lanzándola a su hermana quien la esquivo y la estampo hacia la pared, el joven corrió espantado aunque termino aceptando que su escultura se veía mejor que antes, Suyin estaba atacando con fiereza a su hermana, Lin estaba muy débil estaba siendo golpeada una tras otra pero no iba a rendirse, mientras seguía atacando a su hermana podía recordar cada una de las veces que su madre la humillo por ella, como Tenzin le decía que era amargada y que odiaba estar con ella, el como habían humillado a Yasuko tras mentir con aquella foto y el como habían arruinado el día que Lin iba a pedirle a Kya que se casara con ella, si ella se había ensombrecido tanto había sido por que ninguna de las dos le dio el apoyo que ella hubiera querido y solo por querer complacer a su madre y mantener a su hermana en un mundo bien, de repente por su distracción y pensamiento Suyin la aventó con metal control haciendo que se estampara Lin contra la escaleras, estaba agotada pero no iba a rendirse.

-¡Urrrrgh!- gritaba Lin parándose furiosa mientras veía como se acercaba Suyin

-¿ya te desahogaste?- decía Suyin enojada pero tranquila

-¡TODAVIA NO!- tomaba nuevamente las escaleras y Suyin igual una piedra, ambas al mismo tiempo iban a estamparse con ellas, pero de repente dos ventiscas en contra de ellas las hicieron retroceder era Opal quien se había metido entre ellas

-¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS SON HERMANAS, POR QUE QUIEREN HERIRSE!- ambas estaban agitadas y mirando a Opal, Lin iba a decir algo cuando ya no aguanto se quejo de dolor y se desmayo, todo el mundo vio como se desplomaba y Korra rápidamente ponía sus piernas deslizándose para que Lin cayera encima de ella, la tomo en sus brazos y se quedo así un poco en lo que la jefa se sumergía en su sueño, sin mas Korra cargaba a Lin y la llevaba a su recamara con un doctor quien la reviso y solo necesitaba reposo había agotado todo su chií y fuerza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado alrededor de 8 horas después del enfrentamiento que Lin Beifong había tenido con su hermana Suyin, Lin aún estaba durmiendo la maestra metal, seguía teniendo sueños que la atormentaban y la hacían estremecer sin dejarla descansar aunque el sueño que estaba presentando parecía tan real, en el sueño la Maestra se encontraba en ciudad republica con su uniforme en alguna de las calles de la ciudad, para su sorpresa no había nadie todo estaba vacío y el silencio reinaba en ciudad república.

-pero que…- decía Lin sin saber que pasaba ahí, a lo lejos visualizaba una luz, no podía distinguir que era se fue acercando poco a poco pero de repente

-¿estas segura de que quieres ir?- Lin se ponía en guardia y volteaba bruscamente a encarar aquella voz, pero no visualizo a nadie, esa voz porque reconocía esa voz pero no sabía quién era

-ahh…quien… ¿Quién anda ahí?- decía Lin exasperada mirando por todas partes…sentía una gran desesperación al oír y no poder ubicar la dueña de esa delicada voz

-Lin- nuevamente, pero esta vez cuando volteo pudo distinguir a una mujer a lo lejos de ella, su vista estaba borrosa, se tallo los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, aquellos ojos verde olivo comenzaron a humedecerse

-¿Suko?- la voz de Lin apenas en un hilo de aire se podía escuchar, aquella mujer se acercó a la maestra metal tomando su mano y acariciando el torso de su mano con su pulgar, las mejillas de Lin se humedecían sin dejar de mirar a Yasuko, quien con la otra mano tomo aquella mejilla cicatrizada

-hola Li Lin- Sonreía y Lin suspiraba riéndose

-jahh…sabes que odio que me llames así- decía con la voz entrecortada disfrutando de la textura de la mano de su amiga, el sabor de las lágrimas eran soportables en ese momento

-solo yo podía decirte así- ambas se quedaron calladas disfrutando de la presencia, pero no había tiempo la luz cada vez se hacía más fuerte, Lin volteo al ver el destello y sentía su pecho oprimirse, de repente la mano de su amiga volvió a girar su rostro

-No hay tiempo, solo he venido a decirte dos cosas- Lin la miraba ahora tomando su mano sin querer soltarla

-Lin, debes saber perdonar, deja el rencor aun lado ahora que puedes ser feliz, que no tienes quien te ate y te prohíba gracias al avatar, deja que tu corazón se abra de nuevo- Yasuko acariciaba con más fervor la mejilla de Lin, la maestra metal tomaba con fuerza la mano que tenía en su mejilla y cerraba sus ojos tras salir lágrimas de sus ojos, se aferraba a la esencia de la mano de dicha mujer.

-nunca debí dejarte ir Yasuko- Yasuko respiraba con dificultad entristeciendo, Lin la miraba susurrando- Debí a ver peleado por tu amor – Yasuko abría la boca sin poder gesticular alguna palabra, claro que amo y aun seguía amando a la Maestra metal, fue su primera vez y aunque nunca fue unión, fue una conexión tan fuerte que nunca pudo olvidar.

-teníamos un destino Lin, el cual esta aun girando aunque yo ya no me encuentre contigo, tu sabes que tienes todo de ganar, solo es cuestión de que dejes aun lado el rencor, déjame ver una vez más la Lin de la que me enamore- aquellas palabras resonaron en la Maestra, esos ojos ámbar violeta, solo los veía en una foto vieja que tenía en su habitación y en sus recuerdos muy pocos, la voz de aquella mujer había quedado en el olvido y el escucharla pedir, rogarle que olvidara todo el rencor que guardaba a su madre, otra persona le hubiera dicho que se fuera al infierno, pero esa mujer…esa mujer era especial aun, sin más sonrió y se atrevió acercarse a sus labios a la espera de que la mujer de cabello negro la rechazara, pero por un instante pudo saborear aquel Te de jazmín con un toque de olor del césped mojado con rayos de luz de la mañana, en el patio de la mansión Sato, los recuerdos inundaron su mente con ese beso casto, puro y lleno de amor, miles de momentos que paso con la pelinegra, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras disfrutaba de esa paz que aquellos labios rojos le estaban brindando, se mezcló el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la pelinegra, Yasuko estaba llorando como Lin, sin más se separó y pego su frente a la de Lin, la maestra metal estaba sonriendo, después de tanto tiempo podía perdonar aquellos que habían tratado de lastimarla, cuando despertara no sabría que se encontraría pero algo era seguro, miro a su amiga que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y lloraba en silencio su frente con la suya, Lin tomo con ambas manos el cuello níveo de la pelinegra y suspiro en sus labios con una sonrisa

-gracias- Yasuko abrió los ojos con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla

-gracias por enseñarme a amar Yasuko- Yasuko beso su mano y miro a los ojos verde olivo de la Maestra

-gracias a ti por recordarme este amor que oculte y que creí que nunca más volvería a sentir- sin más Lin se separaba de ella, sin dejar de mirar atrás aquella luz la llamaba, La pelinegra solo miraba como Lin se alejaba de ella y antes de que pudiera entrar a la luz, Yasuko le gritaba

-¡aun no te pido el otro favor!- Lin la miraba sonriendo, de cierto modo el semblante de la Ojiverde se había suavizado e iluminado

-no es necesario, se lo que quieres que haga con Asami- Yasuko sonreía y sin más dejaba que se fuera, Lin pasaba por aquella luz sus ojos se perdieron en esa luz blanca para después quedarse en el vacío y silencio total.

-¡Lin! ¿Estás bien?, por favor despierta- La Maestra metal despertaba al oír una voz suave y dulce, como la que anteriormente había escuchado

-¿Yasuko?- abría los ojos qué aun borrosos se encontraban, parpadeaba un par de veces y su vista se aclaraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella jovencita de ojos verdes y labios rojos como los de su madre, la mirada de Asami era de preocupación e incertidumbre

-por Raava, me alegra que estés bien- la sonrisa de la Ingeniera, hacía que Lin se acordara de la sonrisa de su amiga, se paraba de su cama tocando su cabeza, había un fuerte dolor en ella.

-espíritus, me duele la cabeza- después de incorporarse miraba a la Ingeniera que aun la miraba con preocupación y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Lin la miraba y sonreía acariciando su mejilla

-eres igual a tu madre- Asami abría sus ojos sin comprender dicho argumento, pero sonreía tomando la mano de la Maestra, entonces recordaba que debía platicar con ella

-debemos hablar- Asami asentía

-si…hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar- ambas sonreían sin dejar de tomarse de las manos, dentro de Lin algo había cambiado, se sentía una persona nueva, ahora tenía que hallar la forma de que la Ingeniera tomara bien las cosas con respecto a la relación que tuvo hace mucho tiempo con su madre y debía empezar a cambiar otras con su familia, había resuelto su problema que no la dejaba abrirse, por fin después de casi 34 años, podría ir a ciudad república en busca de aquella, que la esperaba con tanto emoción por que la Maestra metal le correspondiera sin que nadie le impediría amarla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-amm, ¿Quién va a golpear?- Korra se encontraba con Mako y Bolín en la puerta de la habitación de la jefa Beifong, al ver que dichos hombres no hacían nada, opto por ponerse un poco atrás de Bolín y darle un fuerte manotazo en la espalda aventándolo contra la puerta

-¡woooow!, no, no, no, no…yo no, tu eres el Avatar, ¿por qué no tocas tú?- le decía Bolín molesto por el atrevimiento del avatar, Korra se agarraba su brazo sobándolo con una cara de perrito regañado

-oh…podría pero…yo pensaba que- y Mako se desespero

-yo lo haré- y se acercaba a la puerta donde tocaba despacio, pegaba su oído a la puerta y decía-amm, jefa ha estado durmiendo por 16 horas- los tres esperaban una respuesta, la cara de Korra junto con Bolín no podría describirse ya que ambas tenían miedo de la reacción de la jefa Beifong, estaban esperando el momento de poder huir de ahí cuando abriera con furia

-solo queremos saber si se encuentra bien woooahhh- la puerta se abría mientras Mako caía al suelo, Korra abría la boca con miedo y sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas junto con Bolín quien se colocó detrás del avatar, para sorpresa de los tres cuando miraban hacia la puerta, Lin tenía un vestido representativo de Zaofu, con un collar como el de Suyin pero diferente forma, la jefa miraba a Mako quien aun seguía en el suelo y luego bostezaba estirándose.

-¡buenos días!- la Jefa pasaba contenta y caminando deprisa, sonriendo al avatar y a Bolín, ambos se miraron desconcertados ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿pero qué haces en el suelo Mako?- todos volteaban a ver a Mako y para sorpresa suya, Asami se encontraba enfrente de ellos, Korra abría los ojos ¿aquí estaba su novia?, su novia no había ido a dormir ayer

-¡Asami!, ¿pero qué haces aquí?- decía Bolín sorprendido, Korra solo miraba a su novia seria, la Ingeniera sonreía un poco triste y miraba a su novia y guiñaba su ojo, Korra suspiraba tras regalarle también una sonrisa, la mirada de la CEO había cambiado no parecía estar triste, pero tampoco contenta, pero había sido parte importante del repentino cambio de Lin.

-me alegra que estés aquí- decía Korra mirando a Asami, quien se acercó ella y le tomo la mano

-vamos a caminar Korra- y Korra asentía dejando a Mako y Bolín mas desconcertados que nunca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué es esto?-

-lo llamo conuesco, es una mezcla de col, agua de coco y nueces- Lin tomaba el vaso con liquido verde que el chef de Suyin le había traído y de una se lo tomo, sonrió al ver que era agradable el sabor

-no está mal- de repente pisadas la hicieron voltear hacia la puerta, viendo que Opal se encontraba ahí triste y confundida, iba a dirigirse al comedor a comer algo, pero al ver ahí a su tía prefería evitar problemas, pero Lin hablaba primero antes de que la joven maestra aire se fuera

-Opal, no te vayas, por favor siéntate quiero hablarte- Lin se sentaba tras señalarle un lugar junto a ella, la niña entraba con temor, no sabía que pensar ante dicha petición, pero aun así debía obedecer entro y se sentó a su lado sin mirar a su tía

-mira es muy incómodo hablar este tipo de cosas y bueno…quería disculparme por lo que paso la otra noche- Lin hablaba con tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero Opal aun seguía triste

-no hay problema- decía la niña

-tu madre y yo tenemos una relación complicada y – Opal veía que su tía estaba teniendo complicaciones para abrirse, así que la ayudo

-debe ser difícil para ti estar aquí con nosotros después de todo el daño que te hizo mama- Lin miraba a su sobrina, tampoco deseaba que su hija viera distinto a su madre, no quería cometer el mismo error que había hecho Thop con ellas, sonrió

-eres una jovencita muy astuta y una excelente maestra aire, creo que sería una gran oportunidad para ti que entrenaras con los demás en el templo del aire del norte- Opal ante el halago y el cambio de conversación sonreía viendo a su tía

-hay una parte de mí que quiero ir pero, no quiero molestar a mama- la sonrisa de Opal volvía opacarse

-cuando yo era joven solo quería complacer a mi madre, me hice oficial de policía por que creí que eso la haría feliz y no fue así, me aleje de la única persona que eh amado con tanta fuerza por no lastimar a mi madre, ni hacerle dialogar con esos problemas que en ese entonces la humanidad aun no aceptaba y deje ir a otra persona que hasta la fecha aún me sigue esperando por que deje mis perjuicios y olvide el rencor que durante casi 34 años eh guardado aun por complacer a mi madre, pero solo me equivoque, debes tomar decisiones en base a lo que tú quieres, no cometas mis mismos errores Opal, estamos a tiempo de hacer lo que más anhelamos y créeme no hay nada que pueda impedírnoslos- sin más Opal sonreía ¿Qué debía decir?, no había nada que pudiera decir solo se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a Lin para abrazarla, Lin no rechazo el abrazo por fin sintió aquel cariño por su sobrina y así se quedaron, ambas debían cambiar, amar a sus madres a pesar de todo pero seguir sus propios caminos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de 2 horas Lin se encontraba en la estatua de su madre, poco a poco iba a olvidar aquel rencor por el momento solo podía observar a su madre y seguir lo que ella quería ahora, tras el sueño que tuvo con su amiga Yasuko ella iba a buscar a Kya para formalizar de nuevo las cosas y darse una oportunidad

-Opal nos dijo que quiere ir al templo del aire del norte y creo que tú tienes que ver en esa decisión- la voz de su hermana se escuchaba detrás de ella, Lin la miro de reojo

-bueno, yo solo quería- se volteaba a mirar a su hermana pero no la dejo terminar

-¡todo está bien!, me alegra que fuera honesta conmigo solo quiero que haga lo que la haga feliz, mama nos dio mucha libertad, pero creo que cometí el error de darle muy poca a Opal es hora de dejarla elegir su propio camino, lamento que pasaras todos esos malos ratos cuando jóvenes, no imagino mi vida si mama no me hubiera enviado lejos y me hubiera quedado en la ciudad- Lin la miraba seria

-tal vez estarías en prisión- Suyin sonreía

-jaja, creo que tienes razón- pero nuevamente volvía a mirar a su hermana- Lin, yo nunca quise que mama no aceptara lo de Yasuko y tú, cuando yo le dije pensé que ella te apoyaría, pero me equivoque solo quería que mama nos pusiera atención, pero me equivoque fui tonta al alejarte de Kya y de a ver hecho tanta cosa mala contra ti- Lin seguía mirándola

-Mako me dijo que eras una excelente jefa de policía, ciudad república tiene suerte de tenerte, sé que mama está orgullosa- Lin volteaba de nuevo a ver la estatua de su madre

-¿podemos olvidar todo?, me encantaría que fueras parte de mi vida otra vez, hay mucho espacio para ti en la casa y los chicos quieren tener a su tía cerca, necesito una Core directora para mi nueva escenografía de baile y me gustaría que Kya y tu- pero antes de que terminara Lin abría sus ojos y advertía con las manos

-wow….un momento, ¿qué tal si por el momento prometo no acercarme a tu casa y tratar de atacarte?, hay cosas que quiero arreglar con mi pasado para poder iniciar algo con ella y contigo- Suyin sonreía y le daba la mano

-trato hecho- Lin beifong sonreía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-atraparemos a uno de esos policías, deben saber dónde se esconde el avatar- decía aquella mujer de brazos de agua

-podría estar en cualquier parte- decía el maestro lava, P'Li se les quedaba viendo y sonreía mirando de reojo a Zaheer

-la encontraremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo- Zaheer se encontraba meditando, de repente abría sus ojos y fruncía el ceño para después decirles sonriendo – esta con el clan de metal en Zaofu-


	24. Chapter 7 Equipo Avatar

REVIEWS

HanelBlumaTanu: Gracias por tus comentarios y pues gracias por tu apoyo creme que estoy contenta con que vean mi historia pero claro que me encantaria que comentaran mas, pero gracias por seguirme y espero te gusten estos dos capitulos gracias te mando un fuerte saludo

La Shinigami Supersaiyajin: tus palabras me hacen sentir super bien, no te voy a negar que si me estristecio pensar que mis siguientes historias ya no serian vistas y pues aun lo estoy pensando...quiero terminar esta para despues poder subir otra que pueda robarles mucho suspiros como mucha gente me dice que esta lo hace gracias por seguirme y espero que...te siga viendo

christt: jajaja esos celos si iban para kuvira tambien y de hecho Asami va a sufrir mucho con kuvira y korra sera victima de ambas mas adelante, viene una sorpresa que dios todo el mundo va a decir !PERO COMO!, jaja espero y sigas aqui conmigo y no dejes de comentarme por favor tus comentarios y de mucha gente me da animo de seguir creeme que seguire escribiendo solo quiero terminar esta con un buen final y con que la gente se quede con mas ganas de ver que pasa con ellas.

Guest: termine poniendote asi por que nunca me has dicho tu nombre jajaja pero no te preocupes seguire subiendo solo debo terminar esta bien y sigue escribiendo y dime un dia tu nombreeeee jajajaja gracias te mando un abrazo y gracias por seguirme hasta ahora y supongo que eres el mismo de baia baia jajaja siiiiiiii esos capitulos ardientes y faltan mas

UchihaIkeda: ante los celos todo el mundo se transforma creemelo u.u jajajja y Asami si asi la vez salvaje imaginate cuando Asami quiere arrancarle el cli... a korra jajaja gracias y sigue conmigo por favor

love-trc: hola...si ya se es que ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero aun sigo pensando en todos ustedes y que mi historia se ve por mucha gente y creeme por eso no los abandono, si me desanime por que ya no se si la gente que antes escribia con frecuencia ya le aburri no se, pero me agrada que cuando entro con capitulos y veo mis reviews y mis graficos me da animo a seguir gracias por estar aqui aun y espero y te gusten estos dos capitulos y me digas que te parecio, cualquier duda que tengas con la historia hazmelo saber por que se que puede estar un poco confusa pero al final todo se conecta jaja

jillian kurusugawa: claro el tema de Zaheer va a provocar muchos problemas no solo con Korra si no con Asami, asi que espero te agrade los siguientes capitulos y sigas con nosotros gracias y espero te guste

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-pueden retirarse, continuaremos….Buff mañana- Tenzin se encontraba en el templo del aire del norte, unos bisontes con su familia y más maestros aparecían

-¿Qué tal todo en la ciudad?- Tenzin se dirigía a su esposa y Kya, pero las miradas de las mujeres decían todo

-bueno, nos llevamos un susto pero todo está bien ahora, Zaheer logró infiltrarse en el templo del aire-

-¡que!, pero están bien ¿Todos están bien?- Tenzin preocupado las miraba

-todos están bien, luche contra él, pero logró escapar se robó un viejo collar en tu oficina que tenía que ver con un maestro Gurú no sé qué- Tenzin la miraba fulminante

-Gurú Laghima –

-eeeso, sabes que se me olvidan todos esos nombres raros, son como un millón de nombres ¿recuerdas esa historia tan aburrida sobre el tipo que no comía?- Kya y sus bromas, Tenzin se le quedo viendo peor en eso recibió que el avatar estaba comunicándose en la radio, rápidamente fue a la radio a hablar con Korra

-¿te encuentras bien, dónde estás?-

-con la hermana de Beifong en Zaofu, estamos muy bien… al menos de que nos atrape otra pelea entre Su y Lin-

-¿Lin te llevo voluntariamente?-

-no realmente, nos avisaron de un nuevo maestro aire y resulto ser hija de Su, Opal llegara haya pronto-

-¿de verdad?, es maravilloso tengo tantos deseos de conocer a la hija de Su, hace mucho que no se de ella- Korra sonreía ni Su ni Tenzin eran malos, solo fueron jóvenes

-Ella es maravillosa también es muy linda, Inteligente y huele a flores silvestres- Korra miraba fulminante a Bolín quien le había quitado el radio a Korra, Tenzin se quedó callado y Bolín se dio cuenta de su tontería

-Amm Bolín fuera- y le regresaba el control a Korra que ya estaba sonriendo

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- decía Korra a Tenzin

-me temo que no también, al parecer nadie está interesado en la difícil tarea ser parte de la nación del aire- Korra sonreía al oír la voz de berrinche de tenzin

-necesitas tomarte un descanso, deja que jinora y los niños te ayuden y que hay de bumi, ¿no fue comandante naval?, tal vez tenga unas ideas para motivar a los demás- decía Korra sonriendo

-¿Bumi?, es mi peor alumno-

-sí, pero le encanta organizar a otros si le pides ayuda puedes convencerlo de que tome más responsabilidades, si lo haces creer que todo fue idea suya-

-hmmm ese podría resultar un buen plan, te estas convirtiendo en un avatar muy sabio sabias-

-resolver conflictos es lo que hago, créeme- por alguna razón Tenzin sabía que la presencia de Korra en Zaofu arreglaría muchas cosas con Lin y Su, cosas que el mismo cometió en el pasado, el maestro sonreía y seguían hablando de otras cosas hasta que terminaron la conversación, después de que terminara esa conversación Korra y los hijos de Su estaban entrenando su metal control, a Korra le habían dado unos cables con los cuales iba a prender a usarlos, el entrenamiento del Avatar había ido avanzando muy rápido, aunque aún no era lo suficientemente buena, Korra se encontraba con el Hijo de Su entrenando, el joven con rapidez y fácilmente esquivaba el cable que el avatar movía con bastante dificultad aun, por desgracia del avatar no había sido lo suficientemente rápida en mover los cables ya que el joven, lo piso y tomo el cable con metal control haciendo que el avatar se enredara en él, girando en el suelo, el combate había terminado muy rápido y fácil.

-No puedo creer que este entrenando con el avatar- mientras que del otro lado Bolín entrenaba con el otro chico

-no puedo creer que a mí me tocara con su amigo- Bolín aún no había podido mover las rocas, el joven lo golpeo con las placas de metal que habían en el suelo

-¡ensayo y error! Así se aprende metal control- aquel chico presumido arrojaba una piedra de meteorito, pero Bolín la esquivo, ya se había cansado de que lo tratara como tonto, solo sus amigos podían hacerlo, agarro solo una pequeña piedra y se la arrojo dándole en medio de los ojos, aquel chico grito tocando su frente

-¡excelente tiro Bolín!, pero se supone que estabas practicando metal control, no tierra control- decía Mako sonriendo quien se había acercado con Asami a un lado, Korra puso sus ojos inmediatamente en Mako estaba muy junto a su Asami

-Siiii, tramposo- Bolín se acercaba rascándose su hombro

-Mako el metal control es muy complicado, nadie lo logra el primer intento y si es que lo logra no es normal- y en ese momento Korra con los cables aun enredados en su cuerpo, daba unos giros impresionantes aventando lejos al hijo de Suyin, quien fallo al ataque, Korra sonrió y giro en su lugar alzando sus brazos

-yuhhuuu, campeona de metal control- decía sonriendo, Asami no desaprovecho dicha oportunidad y corrió saltando encima del avatar, quien la atrapo dando vueltas nuevamente en su lugar con el cuerpo de su novia encima, pararon con un beso rápido pero lleno de pasión, Asami sonreía y giraba su rostro a Bolín

-¿decías Bo?- Asami sonreía mordiéndose el labio

-Ah…claro pero es el avatar- le decía a su hermano quien estaba riendo por dicha escena

-chicos es hora de limpiar todo, esta noche es la despedida de Opal- decía Asami aun en los brazos de su novia y mirando a todos

-ayy ahora tengo que despedirme de Opal, es el peor día de todos- decía Bolín con el ánimo en el suelo y saliendo de ahí cabizbajo, todos se reían en voz baja, Asami sonreía al ver la reacción del joven ojiverde y pensar que ella le tuvo celo a la pequeña Opal.

La tarde transcurrió y todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo el platillo favorito de Opal, iban a disfrutar el día con la joven maestra aire

-cada vez que coma royitos de vegetales pensare en ti- decía Bolín aun triste, Opal sonreía

-que dulce eres-

-esto apesta…nos estábamos conociendo y ahora tienes que ir al templo del aire- Opal estaba tan feliz de que Bolín expresara sus sentimientos así

-pronto nos veremos, ustedes irán cuando encuentren más maestros aire verdad- Bolín la miraba aun frustrado

-sí, pero eso será en el futuro aarg, odio el futuro- Opal se reía bajo amaba los arranques de Bolín

-hasta entonces tendremos los royitos – y le daba de comer de su propio royito mirando con ternura y amor, Bolín la miraba sonriendo comiendo su royito pero en ese momento Varrick

-niño, ¿quieres que te de un consejo?- Bolín terminaba y decía que no

-bueno tú te lo pierdes, Zu li, trae esa cosa- su secretaria le daba un aparato, miro donde estaba Asami y se lo mostró

-mira mi último invento, esto detecta maestros aire- Asami lo miraba si era verdad, sería más fácil encontrarlos

-espera ¿eso detecta maestros aire?- decía Korra aun lado de Asami señalando el aparato con su cubierto, Asami lo tomaba con las manos y sin más lo probo, señalo a Korra quien se quedó sonriendo, el aparato no hizo nada, bueno hizo que Korra le enviara un beso mientras la seguía viendo a Asami ella le guiño el ojo y miro el aparato para dárselo a Varrick de nuevo

-creo que está roto- le decía Asami con la ceja alzada, Varrick se exaltaba

-claro que no está roto, tienes que hacer aire control como esperas que funcione esta cosa- se lo arrebata de la mano y Asami sonreía golpeando con su mano la frente, pero dio un gemido del dolor pues se había golpeado con la mano que tenía aun vendada, Korra dejo sus cubiertos para tomar la mano de Asami entre las suyas

-debes tener más cuidado Sami- la ingeniera sonreía al ver la protección que la sureña le brindaba siempre, las caricias del avatar la hacía sentir mejor, de repente la voz de Mako se escuchaba pero ninguna lograba entender lo que Mako había dicho, el joven estaba muy lejos de ellos, se sentía excluido, Asami sonrió y se acercó a la oreja del avatar de una manera seductora y susurro erizando la piel del avatar.

-Mako se ve tan desesperado cuando no puede ver lo que hacemos- Korra miraba hacia el chico que ahora estaba hundido en su silla avergonzado y Aiwei lo miraba con molestia, Korra sonreía girando su rostro para ver de cerca esos labios que tanto amaba, Asami quien estaba distraída no se dio cuenta de la mirada del avatar y cuando la miro el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y se paralizo ante esos ojos celestes

-Eres hermosa Asami- La ingeniera sonreía aun apenada y depositaba un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de su novia

-todos presten atención por favor, ya habrá momento para las muestras de afecto- Asami y Korra sonreía para después girar sus rostros a Suyin

-esta noche mi adorada y hermosa hija viaja al templo del aire del norte, Opal nadie siente más orgullo que yo, eres una increíble hija, hermana, amiga y muy pronto una gran maestra aire, brindemos por Opal, para que pronto nos conduzca a una nueva era y todos alzaban sus copas sonriendo por la pequeña hija de Suyin.

El atardecer se acercaba y un dirigible de Zaofu iba con Opal para el templo, todos estaban afuera despidiéndose de la pequeña niña quien se iba feliz y emocionada, Korra y Lin estaban hablando de que partirían a la amanecer eso decía que sería el último viaje del equipo avatar en busca de maestros aire, debía volver a ciudad república, entonces Korra debía volver al mundo espiritual a hablar con Yasuko, sin más todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas o descanso, Korra iba hacia su habitación, se colocó ahora en el suelo frente a la ventana ahora deseaba meditar en el suelo, después de ponerse en posición cerro sus ojos y se trasladó al mundo espiritual, pero algo había cambiado el mundo espiritual había oscurecido, pero era un oscuro brillo un lugar pacífico y bello, no fue difícil encontrar a Yasuko ya que ella ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Estas lista Korra?, la joven avatar sonrió y se acercó a ella tomando una linterna que le había dado la madre de Asami durante todo el camino platicaron sobre lo sucedido con Lin y sobre lo que Asami, le platico cuando le pidió que salieran a caminar

-¿entonces mi hija te dijo lo que Lin le confeso?- Korra asentía

-me sorprendió ver que Asami es tan madura y que no se enojara, tal vez se entristeció un poco pero al final dijo que estaba contenta con la decisión que tomaron ustedes- Yasuko miraba a Korra sonriendo

-yo también estoy contenta por ello, de hecho debo decirte que gracias por pensar en mi- Yasuko paraba mirando a Korra con duda

-¿Por qué?- Korra sonreía

-si…no le hubieras dado la oportunidad a Hiroshi…yo no hubiera tenido el honor de amar a tu hija- Yasuko sonreía depositando un beso en la frente del avatar

-en realidad no tendría nada ver Hiroshi en esto pero agradezco que tu hubieras sido la razón por la cual mi mejor amiga y mi hija sean felices ahora- ambas sonreían y seguían caminando, después de un rato llegaron a un lugar donde parecía ser el borde del mundo espiritual Korra se quedó sin palabras, nunca pensó que el mundo espiritual tuviera un borde, en aquel borde había un vapor que subía y bajaba como si fueran olas de un mar pero en horizontal, la luz se escondía en el suelo y la oscuridad bajaba como lluvia, sin tocar aquella luz que alumbraba aquel lugar, no hacía frío, ni tampoco calor, el cuerpo de Korra se sentía extraño en ese momento, Yasuko la miraba sonriendo

-no entiendo ¿Dónde estamos?- Yasuko se acercaba a la orilla, Korra tenía miedo de que ella cayera, pero Yasuko la acerco a ella con su mano, Korra asomo un poco la cabeza y pudo ver una oscuridad interminable, Yasuko se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-él te está esperando- sin darse cuentan Korra fue ligeramente empujada a ese borde por Yasuko, Korra estiro la mano sintiendo el vacío, no podía usar ningún poder y sentía una desesperación al ver cada vez más lejos a Yasuko, ¿Por qué la había arrojado?, en la caída se volteó pero no había borde que terminara la caída solo oscuridad, de repente inesperadamente el suelo apareció y Korra coloco sus manos en protección tras un grito

-¡oh espirituuuus!- y cerro sus ojos, pero el impacto no había llegado, los abrió poco a poco y aun sorprendida vio que estaba a solo unos centímetros del suelo, miro a su alrededor y aquella oscuridad iba desapareciendo dando a un lugar vacío rodeaba de agua cristalizada, ¿Dónde estaba?

-levántate- Korra escucho aquella voz imponente, sin saber de dónde venía dicha voz, con miedo contesto

-es agua…me hundiré- Korra seguía flotando a centímetros del agua, sus manos habían tocado dicho líquido y efectivamente se habían hundido si ella se movía seguramente se hundiría y el agua parecía no tener fondo

-levántate Avatar Korra- esa voz volvió a retumbar por todo ese lugar, tanto que el agua había hecho hondas, con miedo se incorporó poco a poco sintiendo como si fuera piso sólido y se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba caminando en el agua sin agua control, aliviada se atrevió a preguntarle a esa voz

-¿acaso eres el señor creador?- Korra no podía visualizar a alguien en ese lugar por alguna razón le imponía ese lugar, se sentía tan extraña ahí.

-mis hijos me llaman así, entre otros nombres como Hwanin, o el del cielo, también suele llamarme Salm-

\- ui ju-in lo sé, eres el que creo todo lo que conozco y lo que soy- Korra sonreía ante la voz no sabía a donde sonreír pero se sentía con una tranquilidad y una paz que no podía explicar, esta sensación era tan fuerte más que estar en el mundo espiritual

-donde estoy ui ju- decía Korra observando aquel lugar que no tenía fin y que el agua estaba en paz

\- estas dentro de donde todo se creó Korra, el inicio y fin de los mundos y de la vida- Korra escuchaba atenta que privilegio era estar en las manos del señor creador

-¿Por qué no puedo verte?- la voz se reía un poco tras soltar un suspiro

-¿acaso mereces conocerme Korra?, nadie quien tenga vida a logrado poder ver mi figura, ¿Qué tienes tu que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión?- Korra meditaba un momento su pregunta y la respuesta

-soy el avatar, soy a quien mandaste a Raava para traer el equilibrio a este tu mundo gran señor- la voz se reía y Korra solo sentía desesperación y un poco de miedo

-eso, solo lo decidió Raava no yo, de repente hubo un puente entre dichos mundos impidiendo que mis creaciones no puedan convivir sin la ayuda de un ser vivo que tenga la mitad de alma viva y la otra pueda viajar en todas esas dimensiones dándoles la oportunidad solo demostrar algunas cosas sobre ese equilibrio, para mí solo eres un vínculo inservible, consideraría quitarte ese poder y dejar que los mundos convivan sin que nadie de por medio intervenga- Korra fruncía el ceño

-solo provocarías destrucción en los mundos, el avatar Wan veía eso y su decisión solo separo a los mundos y la humanidad aprendió conceptos básicos primitivos, yo me eh encargado que vuelvan a entender sus culturas ambos mundos, yo no soy el puente solo intento que la humanidad pueda compartir y tome esas culturas, tradiciones que el mundo espiritual ofrece para que todos estemos en armonía y el equilibrio sea estable como Raava quisiera que fuera, porque tu estas en contra de mi ¿Cuándo yo solo quiero que escuchen tu palabra?- Korra se ponía triste ante las palabras severas de la voz

-y ¿ya te han escuchado Korra? ¿Han seguido tu palabra y conviven con los espíritus?- y de repente frente al avatar veía la vez que Raiko le dijo que ella había traído la desgracia con las lianas, también salió donde el espíritu le decía que él creía que el avatar entendía que los espíritus y las lianas eran igual, varios recuerdos del avatar aparecían frente a ella, y Korra se quedaba sin saber qué hacer, estaba siendo juzgada injustamente ¿Qué era lo que quería el señor que ella hiciera?, ella solo era una joven de 18 años y era el avatar, las imágenes cada vez eran más duras hasta la parte que llego donde Yasuko le mostró todo el sufrimiento de Lin y luego se fijó en el último recuerdo de Asami, donde se había enfrentado a toda esa gente el día que habían mencionado su noviazgo, Korra apartaba la vista y se agachaba triste y derrotada, el señor creador tenía razón, ella solo estaba siendo un estorbo entre los mundos, pero aún tenía algo por que luchar y que era fundamental para que todos pudieran unirse al mundo espiritual y los espíritus.

-Tal vez, todo lo que eh hecho nadie lo valora y tal vez después de que me vaya de aquí tampoco lo hagan, pero sé que hay cosas buenas por las que puedo intentar seguir luchando y la gente que me sigue, podría lograr cambiar a la humanidad y convivir con los espíritus y sus culturas-

-Dime como cual- Korra respiraba hondo y recordaba cada sonrisa de su novia y te amo que le ha regalado, Korra sonreía y con toda la fe del mundo contestaba

-el amor, el amor es la fuerza más poderosa que lograra vencer barreras y oscuridad, vencí a Vatuu con ayuda del amor de mi amiga jinora y la mitad del alma de mi yeonghon – jeolban, podemos lograr que el mundo logre cambiar y dejen de ser egoístas, solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo el avatar puedo traer el equilibrio espiritual a la humanidad y al mundo espiritual- decía Korra tocando su pecho y con nervios al no escuchar de nuevo aquella voz

\- padre mío, ¿me has escuchado?- Korra sentía su corazón oprimirse pues el señor creador no había contestado y el silencio ahí ahora era un martirio, Korra bajo la mirada tal vez el señor no la dejaría salir de ahí nunca más, ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirse del amor de su vida, ni de a gente que la amaba, Yasuko le mintió o acaso no sabía que el ¿señor creador la quería para esto?, cuando iba a volver hablar, frente a ella apareció una pequeña colina con un árbol enorme, sus hojas eran de color blancas con brillo, nunca había visto un árbol como ese ni en el mundo espiritual ni en el físico, algo la impulso a acercarse a él, muy lentamente se acercó a espera de que el señor creador solo le dijera que había sucumbido a sus deseos o ambiciones y que ahora condenaría al mundo, pero al acercarse solo vio que aquel árbol tenia frutos parecidos a duraznos enormes de color rojo y rosado.

-tus palabras salen desde lo más hondo de tu alma, avatar Korra, dentro de ti hay algo que florece y que puede cambiar a los mundos de su avaricia y egoísmo como has dicho, pero tus palabras no serán suficientes para cambiar el mal que habitan en el mundo, aunque Vatuu lo hayas derrotado hay muchos que siguen sus pasos y sola no podrás hacerlo- Korra sentía temor ante lo dicho pero apretando sus puños sonrió y levanto su rostro mirando al vacío

-soy el avatar y mi deber es mantener al mundo espiritual y físico en paz de ese mal, si pude derrotar a Vatuu, lograre hacerlo con aquellos que siguen tu evangelio-

-sé que lo harás, me has convencido de perdonar tu vida, toma un fruto de este árbol y cómelo- Korra miraba el árbol y tomaba uno de los duraznos, tenía un presentimiento

-¿esto que me dará padre?- miraba el producto que lo sentía pesado y con un calor que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal

-Tu futuro- sin más Korra respiraba sentía esa sensación de miedo, adrenalina las palabras del señor creador la hacían temblar en su lugar pero también le daban fortaleza, tomaba la fruta en sus manos y la llevaba directo a su boca donde mordía dicho producto, el sabor y la textura era inexplicable, el sabor no podía describirlo sinceramente era más que dulce, y la frescura que le daba en su garganta y abdomen no podía procesarla del todo, sin darse cuenta ya se había comido la fruta, sus manos aun seguía cubiertas por el jugo que olía a muchas flores dulces iba a limpiarse en su ropa pero prefirió quedarse con el aroma, se limpió la boca y se giró para encontrarse nuevamente con el vacío y aquel mar inmenso en calma

-cuando sea el momento sabrás…que el futuro llegara, sigue tu propio destino avatar Korra y nunca dejes de tener fe- el avatar se quedaba sin entender, de repente bajo sus pies la tierra desaparecía y se sumergía en aquel mar oscuro, trataba de nadar lo más que pudiera pero había algo debajo que la jalaba al fondo, no podía sostenerse en el mar ¿Qué habría pasado?, sentía que se estaba ahogando no podía más, debía despertar, si no moriría, sin más se concentró en su cuerpo y difícilmente logro despertar.

-¡Ahhhh!- Korra caía al suelo agitada y cubierta por sudor, su respiración estaba al tope y miraba al techo de su habitación, se tocó la cara y su cuerpo, todo estaba completo, en sus manos había ese olor que no podía describir y aun podía sentir en su garganta el sabor tan dulce e indescriptible de la fruta que el señor creador le había dado

-estoy….estoy viva- se paraba sonriendo y salía a toda velocidad de la habitación, al parecer había meditado por mucho tiempo ya que la oscuridad y las luces ya estaban encendidas y los domos de metal ya estaba puestos, ¿Cuánto tiempo abría pasado desde que medito?

-Avatar Korra, ¿se encuentra bien?- Korra volteaba al escuchar la voz de Kuvira quien la veía con una sonrisa

-ahhh sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- ahora estaba nerviosa esa mujer le provocaba algo, Kuvira se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella

-está sudando y su respiración está muy agitada, ¿segura que está bien?- Korra miraba esos ojos verdes tan claros y por alguna razón miraba hacia los labios de Kuvira un momento ¿Por qué miraba hacia ellos?, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-es que, estuve meditando y…y bueno no se tuve un enfrentamiento con aves – dragón y bueno esas aves son muy salvajes si les molestas las plumas jaja- Korra se sentía tan intimidada por esa mujer, Kuvira se quedaba sin saber que decir y se empezaba a reír Korra miraba sonriendo por ese ademan de la pelinegra

-perdona avatar Korra, no se dé me hablas- Korra sonreía

-Korra y háblame de tu Kuvira- Kuvira y Korra sonreían en ese momento alguien aclaraba su garganta y ambas volteaban a ver que era Asami, Korra sentía un escalofrío al ver su rostro contrariado y enojado, nuevamente estaba celosa y esta vez Korra no podía negarse, había algo en Kuvira que no podía evitar ser especial

-Buenas noches, Señorita Sato- decía Kuvira viéndola seria y haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas noches, ¿Korra dónde has estado?- la voz de Asami era seca y fuerte

-estaba…meditando y luego salí y me encontré con Kuvi- la soldado miraba al avatar con una sonrisa y Asami veía eso más enojada por dicha acción

-¿Kuvi?, ya veo...me iré a dormir Korra que sigas disfrutando la velada con Kuvi, buenas noches a ambas- y sin más Asami se iba de ahí, Korra suspiraba cansada y sentía la mano de Kuvira reposar en su hombre cuando miraba tenía muy cerca a Kuvira, Korra no se movió solo se le quedo viendo sus labios estaban muy cercas y el corazón del avatar latía con demasiada fuerza

-será mejor que vayas, no vaya ser la de malas que se ponga mal como la última vez, descansa Korra y ten dulces sueños- Korra tenía los ojos puestos en los labios de Kuvira se sentía sucia al pensar que quería besarlo, no entendía por qué se sentía así y con justa razón Asami podía enojarse con ella, sin más Kuvira se alejó de ella y Korra vio cómo se marchaba de ahí, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación que la puerta ya estaba cerrada y con seguro, suspiro pegando la frente a la puerta, sabía que si forzaba la cerradura tal vez de nuevo sentiría la ira de la ingeniera, toco esperando que Asami abriera, pero no hubo reacción

-¿enserio no me dejaras pasar?- decía Korra un poco cansada, suspiro apegándose a la puerta y dejándose caer al suelo

-Asami yo…no me siento bien fui al mundo espiritual y creo que algo cambio en mí, no quiero discutir contigo por favor ábreme- pero no había respuesta alguna, Asami era una mujer muy difícil de controlar, claro que no era como Korra y sus celos por que los de Asami eran agresivos pero reservados, pero sabía cómo lastimar a Korra, ignorándola, prefería una y mil veces que la mordiera a que la ignorara como lo hacía, sin más Korra se paraba de la puerta y con la voz quebrada volvía a preguntar con la esperanza de que Asami le abriera para hablar del tema

-Solo…por favor, perdóname…te amo- era todo lo que decía Korra sin más se iba por los pasillos caminando a la habitación que anteriormente le habían puesto, cuando Asami la había echado la primera vez, ahí dormía naga, Asami estaba en la cama llorando, claro que había visto el acercamiento tan descarado de Kuvira, esa mujer si pretendía cosas con su Korra, pero tenía miedo de entender la actitud de la sureña, necesitaba estar sola esa noche, mañana hablaría con esa mujer y aclararía las cosas con Korra, una cosa eran los celos pero otra, era que no iba a permitir que Korra jugara con ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo el mundo ya estaba en su respectiva habitación, los guardias de Zaofu patrullaban las ciudades, pero había movimiento de intrusos quienes pasaban sigilosamente por los lugares ocultos de piedras y rocas de Zaofu, Zaheer había encontrado al avatar junto con su grupo y ahora buscaba la habitación de Korra para llevársela, el plan, era secuestrar a Korra sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Pabu quien se había despertado observo que ellos estaban merodeando por las habitaciones, hizo ruidos y Bolín despertó pero mando a dormir a su amigo callándolo, habían encontrado la habitación del avatar, ¿Por qué hoy debían dormir separadas?, el avatar no tenía ganas de pelear, le dolía a horrores su vientre y se sentía cansada, Naga durmió en el suelo mientras Korra estaba extendida en toda la cama con una sábana envuelta en sus piernas, había agarrado rápido el sueño, Ming-hua quien con sus brazos de agua hizo una abertura en la ventana tratando de no hacer el ruido posible, logro abrir la ventana y con dardos tranquiliza dores, le dio a naga quien ya se había despertado y rugió despertando al avatar, Korra reacciono al grito de su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde porque Zaheer también le había arrojado un dardo, dejándola inmóvil y sedándola al instante, el Loto rojo esperaba que el efecto la hiciera perder todos sus sentidos.

Pabu seguía en la ventana observando, de repente vio como por la habitación del avatar Zaheer sacaba a Korra en su espalda, rápidamente Pabu se fue contra Bolín despertándolo

-¿Qué?...Ahh Pabu no son horas de jugar, mañana tendremos una seria conversación ¡PERO QUE!- Bolín veía hacia la ventana donde unos hombres tenían a Korra en pijama y sin moverse

-tienen a Korra ¡TIENEN A KORRAAA!- Rápidamente Mako se paraba corriendo saliendo por la puerta y arrojando fuego control, Bolín salía tras de su hermano ambos en calzoncillos no había tiempo que perder

-¡SUELTENLA!- ambos maestros se disponían a luchar con ellos, los cuatros maestros luchaban contra los jóvenes maestros, era demasiado y más por aquella mujer que con su mente arrojaba explosiones y fuego, se escondieron en los pilares intentando protegerse

-¡TIENEN A KORRA!- Mako gritaba a los guardias, en ese momento la alarma sonaba despertando a todos y a los guardias de Zaofu para defender a toda costa al avatar

-adiós al elemento sorpresa- decía Ming- Huan

-hora del plan B- decía el maestro lava, P'Li rápidamente destruía las luces que alumbraban a ellos por enojo y aventaba una pequeña explosión a los hermanos quienes salían volando de ahí a los pies de la habitación de Asami, quien rápidamente se acercó a ellos al verlos en el suelo

-no…pueden llevarse a Korra- decía Mako

-¿de que estas hablando?- Mako miraba a Asami y después a donde estaban, los guardias de Zaofu tenían rodeados al Loto rojo, Asami abría sus ojos con miedo

-esto ha sido mi culpa- los ojos de Asami se humedecía con miedo Mako la tomaba del rostro

-¿no estabas con Korra?- Asami negaba con la cabeza

-me pelee con ella y no la deje dormir conmigo, esto no hubiera pasado si yo- Mako la tomaba de las manos

-¡ASAMI!, no lograran llevársela no fue tu culpa ahora no es el momento debemos recuperarla- rápidamente los 3 chicos se iba directo al avatar, Asami como podría ayudar al avatar si, ni siquiera poder tenia, pero así tuviera que arriesgar su vida lo haría sin pensarlo con tal de que no se llevaran a Korra, Lin con Suyin y Kuvira ya tenían rodeados al Loto rojo, los habían metido en placas de metal

-¡los tenemos rodeados entreguen al avatar ahora!- Kuvira decía en guardia al pequeño acorazado que habían hecho, Lin no podía dejar que se llevaran a Korra, rápidamente busco a Asami quien estaba con Mako y Bolín ¿acaso no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron?, de repente en el suelo se llenó de lava Lin en un rápido movimiento se hizo hacia atrás cayendo con los chicos, todo ese lugar estaba lleno de Lava y las placas caían dejando ver a los cuatro maestros y a Korra aun inconsciente

-no puede ser, está haciendo lava control es increíblemente horrible- Bolín decía pero nadie le hacía caso, Lin y Mako tenían coraje en sus ojos no iban a permitir que el avatar se lo llevaran y Asami estaba temblando en su lugar, la culpa la comía, había una batalla entre ellos, explosiones había contra el equipo avatar, Korra había recuperado la vista y el movimiento solamente de sus ojos y podía ver a esos maestros como luchaban, estaba inmóvil no podía moverse, ni hablar, del otro lado Suyin se acercaba al equipo avatar con Lin

-¿Cómo lograron entrar?-

-no lo sé, pero no les dejaremos escapar- los guardias de Zaofu intentaron hacer un puente con metal, pero aquel hombre de lava rápidamente los derribo

-No hay forma de cruzar ese foso- decía Asami con dolor y enojo en su voz, Lin la tomo del hombro y Asami volteo sorprendida

-Tranquila, no dejare que se la lleven- Asami trataba de ser fuerte pero dentro de ella había ese pesar de no a ver dejado entrar a Korra a su habitación

-no hace falta cruzarlo, Lin y yo podemos llegar desde arriba con nuestros cables- Lin miraba a su hermana

-excelente idea, salvo que moriremos cuando nos vea esa loca con tres ojos- una explosión llegaba a ellas sosteniéndose de las placas que habían puesto para protección

-es una maestra combustión, si alguien logra aturdirla por un momento, perderá sus poderes por un momento- Mako la miraba

-Bolín puede intentarlo-

-ah ¿enserio?-

-debes derribarlo justo antes de que bajemos-

-¿Quién yo?, oigan ¡aguarden NO!, esto es una locura yo no- pero Asami lo agarraba de la camisa ya llorando y viendo a Bolín con desesperación

-Por favor Bo, tu eres mi mejor amigo, no dejes que se lleven a mi Korra, soy tan inútil que no puedo ir por ella y defenderla, no valgo nada por favor ayuda a Lin y Suyin, te lo suplico- la voz de Asami era en llanto las lágrimas brotaban por sus verdes ojos desesperada y apretando con fuerza la camisa del joven tierra, Bolín se quedó sin habla al ver la desesperación de su amiga, el había sido el que había animado a Korra y a ella a juntarse, sabía que Asami confiaba en él, pero sentía miedo al fallarles a todos.

Se acomodaban de forma de que Bolín tuviera el espacio suficiente Lin y Suyin ya se habían subido al domo y estaba a espera de la señal para arrojarse

-estamos en posición- habían utilizado radios para comunicarse

-entendido, es hora Bolín- decía Mako a su hermano

-de acuerdo, es hora de Bolín…es ¡HORA DE BOLIN!- la fuerza del maestro se hacía presente y ambos maestros atacaban a los tres maestros que se encontraban ahí, pero de nuevo le dio temor

-no logro apuntarle bien- se metía en las placas de nuevo

-¡DEBES HACERLO!, la vida de Korra está en juego, piensa en Asami- Bolín volteaba a ver a Asami quien seguía llorando observando hacia donde estaban los maestros, las lágrimas de la ingeniera no habían parado, la radio se encendió con la voz de uno de los hijos de Su

-¿están listos?- Mako lo tomo

-no, aun no estamos listos-

-copiado listos- Mako gritaba con desesperación

-DIJE QUE NO- pero ya era demasiado tarde Lin y Suyin se habían arrojado al vacío al principio no las habían detectado pero después P li las vio bajar y todos vieron cuando aquella mujer ya iba arrojar su explosión contra ellas, Asami tomo de la camisa de Bolín

-¡BOLIN HAZLO YA!- Bolín miro a Asami con desesperación

-Bolín si no lo haces, morirá Lin y Su ¡HAZLO YA!- Mako seguía luchando contra ellas todo dependía de Bolín, el joven tierra no aguanto más, la mirada de su amiga y los gritos de su hermano con una pequeña piedra como en la tarde, dio una patada mandándola directamente al tercer ojo de esa mujer dando en el blanco desviando su ataque lo que les dio tiempo a Lin y Su a luchar con ellos en la fosa y tomar a Korra entre sus brazos y rápidamente salir de ahí por el domo, Zaheer quien peleaba con Kuvira vio como se la llevaban con su aeroplano iba por Korra, pero rápidamente Su, le arrojo unas cuchillas al plano y derribo a Zaheer, salieron del domo y Kuvira aprovecho para arrestarlos, pero ya ellos habían escapado sin saber por dónde y cómo.

-¿A dónde fueron?- decía Lin

-no pueden estar lejos, Guardias registren toda la ciudad- decía Suyin por la radio, Korra aún seguía dormida e inconsciente, rápidamente la llevaron con Aiwei quien iba a neutralizar aquellas toxinas que le habían dado al avatar, Su y Lin estaba aún lado del sofá donde Korra estaba

-esto lo va a neutralizar tranquila- decía Aiwei dándole de tomar aquel medicamento, rápidamente Korra ya podía mover sus dedos, poco a poco iba moviendo sus piernas hasta que pudo recargarse en sus codos

-¡Cómo pudiste permitirlo me aseguraste que este era el lugar más seguro del mundo!- Su miraba con miedo a Lin, tenía razón pero ella no sabía que sucedió

-lo es, no sé cómo sucedió obviamente fue una operación bien planeada y no es mi culpa- Su no iba tampoco a dejar que le gritara así, en ese momento entraba por la puerta Mako, Bolín y Asami quien empujo a ambos chicos para caer a los pies del avatar, Korra ya podía moverse un poco lento pero sintió el abrazo de su novia y su aroma, no estaba enojada solo sonrió y trato de abrazarla lo más fuerte que le permitieran en ese momento sus brazos

-perdóname…no sé qué me paso por favor perdóname, esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubiera cerrado la puerta, pensé que entrarías pero- Korra estaba sonriendo un poco y con la voz ronca apenas en un hilo le contesto

-no…nada…yo…pido…perdón- apenas se le entendía las palabras al avatar aun el efecto estaba pasando, Asami no aguanto más y se puso a llorar pegando su cabeza al pecho del avatar, Korra solo sonrió acariciando su cabello, Su y Lin miraron tristes y avergonzadas por su pelea, en ese momento entro Kuvira

-registramos toda la ciudad, pero no hay rastro de ellos- Lin la miraba con desprecio

-¡SIGAN BUSCANDO!- Kuvira solo hacia una reverencia y se iba de ahí

-al parecer conocían la estructura interna de Zaofu- decía Aiwei, Asami había recostado a Korra en el sofá, mientras ella estaba con la cabeza en el vientre de la sureña sin soltarla

-alguien debió haberles ayudado- rápidamente Korra abrió sus ojos y tocándose la cabeza pudo hablar parándose

-ahh…los guardias, debió….ser uno de ellos- miraba a Lin y a Suyin, Asami se había vuelto a pararse tocando la mano del avatar y su rostro

-reposa, aun estas débil- Korra sonreía a su novia y se acercaba a su boca a querer darle un beso, de lo cual Asami lo aceptaba había sido un piquito, pues aún le dificultaba moverse a Korra, se quedaron así

-con cuerdo- decía Aiwei

-¡INTERROGUELOS, QUIEN HAYA TRAICIONADO A MI CIUDAD SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIA!- decía Su saliendo de allí, Aiwei salió detrás de ella, Lin se quedó aun ahí viendo como Asami acariciaba el rostro de su novia

-Asami, quieres que te ayude a llevar a Korra a su habitación- Asami negaba con la cabeza

-yo puedo hacerlo, eso me corresponde por ser su novia- Korra sonreía, Mako y Bolín sonreían dejándolas un momento a solas en el sofá, Lin sin más se despedía de ellas

-Soy tan inútil Korra, no te sirvo parada nada- Korra lograba poner la mano en su rostro y la miraba seria

-no…digas eso, sin ti no…podría…ahhh…estar aquí- respiraba hondo con gemidos por el dolor de cabeza, Asami le daba cariños para que pasara el dolor

-por mi culpa pudieron haberte llevado, yo y mis celos estúpidos- entones Korra la miraba con tristeza

-no…tenías razón esta vez- Asami sentía oprimirse su pecho por la declaración de su novia pero no iba adelantarse a nada

-¿te gusta Kuvira?- Korra negaba con la cabeza

-vamos…al cuarto- Korra tenía planeado caminar, pero de repente Asami la había cargado en sus brazos como ella lo hacía con ella, un abrazo nupcial, la sureña miro a su novia ruborizada

-¿acaso crees que soy tan débil?- Asami sonreía y se la llevaba hasta su habitación, la habitación de ambas, la acostaba en su cama y apagaba la luz, volvía a la cama para tapar a Korra, pero Korra rápidamente la tomaba de la mano acostándola en la cama, y se ponía encima de la pelinegra, había recuperado su fuerza ya, Asami miraba sorprendida a Korra quien ahora la besaba con pasión y fervor, arrancando de los labios de Asami un gemido que lleno todos los sentidos del avatar, rápidamente Korra con una mano sacaba su camisa dejando al descubierto su tonificado cuerpo y sus firmes senos que caían ante la mirada de la CEO quien al verla tan seductora la hacía ponerse sumisa al instante

-Korra pero tú- Korra no la dejaba hablar la volvía a besar ahora colocándose entre las piernas abiertas de la CEO, su pijama de la CEO estorbaba, así que Korra tomo el vestido rosa que traía Asami sacándoselo de una dejándola en solo ropa interior, rápidamente Korra sacaba su pantalón con sus piernas y pasaba las manos detrás de la espalda de Asami para liberar sus redondos senos dejando a ambas desnudas en segundos, Korra había quitado las bragas de Asami con rapidez deslizándolas por sus bellas piernas, faltaba las suyas y no dejaba de besar con dulzura los labios de su novia

-Korra…- los suspiros de Asami se tonificaban con cada beso tan apasionado y profundo que se daban

-Te amo- decía Korra al bajarse poco a poco sus bragas, Asami se estremeció al sentir el tonificado cuerpo de Korra sobre el suyo, desnudos y calientes

-no hay nadie que me guste tanto como tú- decía Korra acomodándose en las piernas de su novia, pasando una de sus piernas por encima de la otra juntando sus sexos

-¡Korra...!- Asami gemía de sorpresa al sentir el húmedo y caliente sexo del avatar, Korra mordía los labios de Asami y tras un jadeo se quedaba quieta acariciando el rostro de la CEO

-Hay algo en Kuvira que no logro entender si…pero con la única que quiero estar…-y Korra se empezaba a mover despacio sobre Asami haciendo que esta gimiera, pasando sus manos a su espalda baja, clavando sus uñas a la sensación tan deliciosa que solo Korra le provocaba y más sin dejar de verla

-solo….eres tu….Asami- seguía moviéndose cada vez más rápido, había algo en el vientre de Korra que vibraba y la temperatura en esa zona era agradable, había algo que quemaba dentro de ella y Asami tenía la sensación de hormigueo en el suyo al sentir el contacto de la piel de Korra y su intimidad con la suya, el sudor las llenaba, la cama se movía con cada embestida, los gemidos y gestos de Asami eran de placer indescriptible, cada vez que hacia el amor con Korra de esta forma tan pasional y dominante ella era una felina sumisa, que se dejaba poseer, dominar de su León, solo podía pensar en el cuerpo y la fuerza del avatar, esas caderas moviéndose erráticamente sobre asami, haciéndola suya, reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

-solo contigo….quiero hacer el amor Sami- la voz del Avatar estaba entrecortada y Asami podía sentir como el corazón de la Sureña estaba hecho un loco palpitando con fuerza sobre sus senos, el sudor de Korra la hacía sentir cálida y su olor se impregnaba en ella, los jadeos constantes de Korra en su oído, la hacían sentir que estaba en el cielo flotando en las nubes, que era dueña de esos movimientos, que los jadeos y respiraciones del avatar eran provocados por su cuerpo y que el placer del avatar era suyo y que todo lo que le podía trasmitir como el amor que le profanaba el avatar, solo con ella podía sentirse así, tan deseada y hermosa, el avatar la hacía sentir única, dueña de la lujuria y pasión del avatar al momento que le hacia el amor.

-Korra…nnahh…Korra…anhaa mas rápido …- la voz de Asami se agudizaba más cuando no podía evitar gemir mientras quería hablar con Korra, pero Korra la hacía salirse de su pudor, no podía evitar un gemido o un jadeo, hacía que Asami se soltara a los deseos carnales de Korra, sus piernas las tenía lo más abiertas que podía, aquella pierna que Korra había alzado en su cadera ahora le ayudaban para juntar más a Korra a ella, y sentir sus intimidades más juntas provocando gemidos intensos de la CEO y la respiración desfallecer en sus intentos de hablar, la cama crujía con más fuerza, cada vez que el avatar aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas contra la CEO esa noche ambas habían sentido la muerte tan cerca, que simplemente se iban a entregar en cuerpo y alma, necesitaban sentirse sin la necesidad de un aparato u objetos que no fueran parte de su cuerpo, había la necesidad de incubar algo dentro de alguna de ellas, con la esperanza de que los celos, la duda, el peligro y el mal rato, se fuera con cada gemido y jadeo que el Avatar y la Heredera, mostraban con tanto fervor y desesperación, esa noche…había sido especial para concebir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ohuuu…Korra…"

La escena carnal que la CEO había tenido la noche de ayer, estaba en su mente una y otra vez, mientras estaba esperando a Lin en su alcoba mirando por la ventana

"Espíritus…más rápido…Korra…KORRA"

Asami estaba recargada en la pared de dicha ventana con los brazos cruzados intentando que los recuerdos de su voz y las imágenes de Korra sobre ella haciéndole el amor, no le hiciera efecto pues desde que despertó había estado muy sensible pero muy confundida por la forma en que Korra ayer la había hecho suya

"Estas tan caliente…quiero estar dentro de ti Asami"

-nnh…joder…- rápidamente se tapaba la boca, tras cerrar sus ojos apretando con la otra mano su vientre fuertemente, había algo que sentía diferente pero no sabía que, por su sien corría una gota de sudor, se sentía tan sensible a todo y a los pensamientos de la noche anterior

-¿Asami?- la CEO salto giro con los ojos abiertos ante el susto, Lin estaba viéndola confundida, había escuchado el gemido de Asami, no se explicaba por qué la había ido a buscar en ese estado.

-Lin- Asami corrió abrazándola, la jefa no sabía que pensar, termino por abrazarla, la llevo al sofá que tenía en su habitación, el cuerpo de Asami temblaba pero no había llanto, la temperatura de Asami estaba un poco alta, ¿Qué le había hecho Korra esta vez?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Por qué tienes que venir a contarme eso?- Lin la miraba fulminante, sudando en seco, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que su niña, la hija de su mejor amiga hiciera cosas de adultos, un momento ¿Asami ya era grande no?

-Lin…créeme que lo pensé mucho en venir pero, ahh tu eres lo más cercano a mi madre y sinceramente me siento mal emocional y confundida por lo de anoche- Asami jugaba con sus manos nerviosa no podía ver a la maestra metal, Lin suspiraba, Asami la necesitaba y Lin no iba a negarle su apoyo

-Raava, es que aarg, está bien dime…que fue lo que hizo Korra que te sintieras confundida tras hacerte el….amm…el- Asami miraba roja a Lin

-bueno…no tienes que repetirlo y es que cuando estábamos teniendo re- miro hacia Lin quien también estaba roja, prefirió solo limitarse con el resto- cuando Korra y yo estuvimos juntas anoche me dijo que había algo raro con Kuvira, pero que iba a resolverlo porque a mí me amaba- Lin la miro un poco enojada

-¡qué cinismo!- Asami suspiraba

-sí, yo también me había enojado por un momento, pero bueno, no tuve tiempo de procesar mi enojo por que fue cuando me hizo el amor- Lin se quedaba callada enrojecida pero aun molesta

-en fin, me repitió una y otra vez que me amaba y que yo era la única mujer en su vida y le creo, claro que le creo por que fue sincera, pero…- Asami fruncía el ceño de nuevo y se quedaba en silencio Lin la miraba desconcertada ¿porque estaba callada la CEO?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Asami?- Asami volteaba a ver a Lin, sin saber cómo decirle lo que sintió, volvió a mirar al frente recordando el momento en que ambas se unieron ante su éxtasis

Flashback

-Korra….oh Korra…ya casi…ya…- Korra tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y una de las piernas de Asami en su hombro, embestía con fuerza y rapidez a la Ingeniera, quien igual como Korra tenía la cabeza en la almohada y con la espalda arqueada, su vientre se sentía pesado y no ayudaba la temperatura del vientre de Korra que chocaba con el de Asami

-Asami…me…me voy a correr…- Korra bajaba el rostro pegando su frente al de la CEO, ahora le jadeaba y unían sus gemidos, cada embestida las hacia estar al borde de su ansiado orgasmo, Asami abría sus ojos y miraba a Korra tratando de sonreírle un poco, las manos que tenía en la tonificada espalda de Korra ahora se habían depositado debajo del cuello de Korra, apegándola mas a ella para besarla en esos dulces y salados labios

-yo también…-decía Asami apenas con un hilo de voz, apenas podía gesticular palabras, las embestidas del Avatar la tenían a mil, el sonido de la cama rechinar contra la pared la había hipnotizado desde que habían empezado, Korra arrugo el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Asami, respiro profundo para después decirle a la CEO con la voz ronca lo que deseaba aumentando las embestidas con fuerza a cada palabra pausada de la sureña

-Termina….para mi…quiero oír…como gritas mi nombre Asami- Tal vez si Korra no hubiera hecho la voz tan suplicante y ronca con ese toque de pasión, Asami hubiera podido soportar más, aunque no estaba segura al sentir el cuerpo sudoroso de Korra y la temperatura de esta, que había sido anormal, Asami trato de gesticular palabras pero lo único que salía de ella con cada embestida pausada de Korra la hacían desfallecer

-ahh…yo…ah…es…piritus…ahh- bastaron con unas cuantas embestidas más y Korra se aferró a la frente de Asami, envolviendo a la heredera con su cuerpo y peso, ambas gritaron al unísono, sin apartar sus rostros y jadeando en sus bocas el poco aire que habían podido recuperar tras ese tremendo orgasmo, pero Asami grito más fuerte al sentir la esencia de Korra caer a chorros sobre su intimidad, pero había algo distinto esta vez, por alguna razón sentía que aquella temperatura del vientre de Korra, sin explicarse se encontraba dentro del vientre de Asami pudo sentirlo más fuerte cuando Korra cayó encima de ella, sintió su vientre más presionado y ese calor que provocaba que palpitara algo dentro de ella, sus ojos estaban aturdidos y aun no podía respirar, pero el miedo y la rara sensación la invadían por ese momento.

-Te amo…- la cansada voz de Korra se escuchó en su mente mientras aun descansaba encima de Asami desconcertada de tener su vientre palpitando y caliente como un horno ante su encuentro carnal.

Flashback

¿Es la primera vez que lo sientes?- Asami asentía y Lin se rascaba la quijada pensando que podría ser esa sensación, lo medito un rato y miro de nuevo a la joven adulta

-mira, se porque me pides ayuda, no solo porque me consideras tu madre, sé que quieres preguntarme si alguna vez tu madre y yo no sentimos así y con el pesar de mi corazón temo decirte que la respuesta es...no lo sé, cuando tu madre y yo estuvimos juntas, nunca me percaté si mi vientre o el de ella había adaptado una temperatura caliente o alta que fuera incomoda o que doliera, sinceramente no sé qué decirte ante eso, pero sugiero que lo hables con un doctor, tal vez el veneno paralizante que el loto rojo deposito en Korra fue lo que hizo que el vientre de la enana estuviera a esa temperatura, después de estar sedada y que ustedes sucumbieran al deseo-

-pero entonces solo debió ser Korra quien se sintiera así, porque entonces después de que ambas terminamos juntas, ese calor y vibraciones ¿se adentraron en mí?- Lin suspiraba y volvía a meditar la situación, sinceramente para ella esto era nuevo y raro, no solo por aquello que a la ojiverde le pasaba, sino, el tener que contarle de la intimidad que tuvo con su madre, miro de nuevo a la CEO que ahora tenía un gesto de preocupación y miedo, no había sido nada malo puesto que ya había pasado eso hace rato y ella aun seguía de pie, solo con gemidos y punzadas ante los recuerdos de su noche tan apasionada que tuvo con Korra, Lin sonrió y beso su frente

-Tranquila, no creo que haya sido algo malo, solo…no le comentes a Korra y deja que pase la tarde, deberías ir al doctor y comentarle lo sucedido, descartemos posibilidades ¿de acuerdo?- Asami suspiraba sonriendo un poco las palabras de Lin la habían aliviado un poco tenía razón, ya habían pasado 7 horas desde que despertó y no le había pasado absolutamente nada, sin más se recargo en Lin y suspiro sonriendo, la jefa solo sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Asami, le recordaba mucho a su madre.

-Gracias Lin- Lin sonreía y depositaba otro beso en su cabeza

-aquí siempre estaré para ti-

Korra, Mako y la jefa de policía junto a Su y Aiwei habían estado interrogando a todos por lo sucedido de ayer con el Loto rojo, de todos los que habían pasado incluyendo Suyin y Varrick, resulto que Aiwei había descubierto la mentira de un joven de 18 años que toda su vida había vivido en Zaofu y que se había puesto nervioso cuando Aiwei le pregunto por lo sucedido ayer, inmediatamente lo metieron a prisión y registraron su casa encontrando una hoja donde explicaba el plan y la bitácora de salidas y entradas de los guardias, Mako quería interrogar al chico pero Aiwei no dejo que lo hicieran, Mako con su habilidad detective empezó a dudar de él y con la ayuda de Varrick tras enseñarles sus pies que eran exfoliados por su asistente, llegaron a la conclusión de que Aiwei al ser el único que podía descubrir supuestamente mentiras, era el verdadero responsable del secuestro del Avatar, así que optaron el equipo avatar de ir a la casa de Aiwei e interrogarlo o encontrar una pista que lo delatara, en esta vida todo podría ser ¿no?.

-no está en casa o ¿está escondido ahí? Ahh o es invisible- se le había enviado a Bolín a observar la ventana de Aiwei, pero sus suposiciones y gestos no le hacían gracia por el momento al joven detective –probablemente no está en casa- decía Bolin al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-debemos entrar y buscar evidencia que conecte a Aiwei con Zaheer o Su no nos va a creer- el joven de ojos ámbar les decía a los tres chicos enfrente de él, sin más todos asintieron y entraron a la casa de aquel hombre, empezaron a buscar y no hallaban nada hasta que Bolín tomo un pequeño objeto y Mako lo reprendió por eso

-se te olvido donde estaba verdad- Mako seguía protegiendo a su hermano tomo el objeto y lo volvió a colocar, pero los ojos de Mako se fijaron en unas marcas que habían en el suelo como si hubieran arrastrado aquel estante, sin más el joven Mako lo arrastro dejando ver un conductor subterráneo dirigiéndose a una puerta, Korra se acercó sonriendo

-¿Qué crees que haya ahí?- decía Korra

-podría ser una bodega- decía Bolín

-o quizás podría ser la entrada que uso Zaheer- los tres chicos se miraban tal vez Aiwei no era tan inocente

-¡Aiwei ya viene, Salgan!- decía Asami acercándose a los chicos, rápidamente Mako volvió a colocar el estante pero había sido demasiado tarde pues no les había dado tiempo de salir, se quedaron ahí a la espera de Aiwei

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes en mi casa?- Aiwei los miraba incrédulo y enojado

-han invadido la unidad de uno de los oficiales más importante de la ciudad, más vale que tengan una buena explicación- decía Aiwei enojado

-la tengo la tengo, tocamos la puerta y creímos escucharlo decir ¡paseen, estoy en el baño!- Bolín sonreía y los demás se quedaban paralizados al dejar que Bolín hiciera estas cosas, el joven maestro se sintió avergonzado y se agacho – no sé por qué dije eso, sabe que estoy mintiendo y ni siquiera tiene esa voz- Bolín había agudizado la voz fingiendo hablar como Aiwei

-venimos por que las cosas no cuadraban y pensamos que usted tiene la respuesta- Korra trato de sonar lo más honesta que pudiera y sin que Aiwei sintiera que estaba siendo agredido, el señor se tranquilizo

-siéntense si quieren hablar, hagámoslo con una taza de té- todos se asombraban por el cambio tan drástico pero aceptaron sentándose, les servía él te a los 4 y comenzaban hablar sobre aquel chico que había acusado con la evidencia encontrada y su discurso de que estaba mintiendo, pero Mako no se lo tragaba tan fácilmente, así que siguieron hablando de que aquel chico era muy joven para tratar con maleantes fuera de Zaofu, Aiwei se dirigió al estante y el joven maestro fuego sintió un escalofrío, esperando que no se diera cuenta del objeto

-pero si no fue el ¿entonces quien crees que lo hizo?- decía Aiwei mirándolos de reojo, todos se miraron y Asami contesto

-No tenemos idea-

-No creerán que yo estoy involucrado ¿verdad?- y movía la pieza donde Bolín la había tomado, todos miraron con un poco de enojo a Bolín, si no hacían algo seguramente este sujeto lo haría

-solo queremos respuestas-

-y piensan que encontraron algo o no- todos lo miraban, por alguna razón sentía que algo estaba por suceder

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te espera avatar- y aquel tipo subía un muro con control metal, Mako le arrojaba fuego pero había sido demasiado tarde, rápidamente Korra trato de derribar el metal, pero solo lo agujero un poco, se sentía un poco cansada

-¡VAMOS SE ESTA ESCAPANDO!- Mako le gritaba y Korra lo miraba fulminante

-aun soy nueva en esto ¡ASI QUE RETROCEDAN!- Mako se quedaba callado apenado mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio, por muy en el fondo de Asami había una risa al oír como Korra le había gritado a Mako, Korra se concentró lo más que pudo y volvió a hacer metal control hundiendo el metal y luego sacándolo para hacer un hoyo todos entraron y corrieron hacia la puerta, Korra iba adelante y cuando abrió sus ojos se iluminaron al darse cuenta en segundos que había un contenedor con una bomba y que la explosión se había esparcido en segundos, el estruendo se escuchó reventando la casa de Aiwei, el humo salía de aquellas ventanas destruidas y Lin con Su iban corriendo a dicho lugar, Korra había logrado bloquear la explosión con aire control, cubriendo a todos, estaba furiosa el avatar, registraron el lugar pero no había señal de él, solo un hueco, pidió ayuda a Bolín para escombrar un poco el lugar, Lin y Su llegaron pidiendo explicaciones Korra trato de ser sutil, pero estaba demasiado enojada por la explosión, le dijo que Aiwei había sido quien conspiro encontrar de ellos, había colocado una bomba destruyendo toda la evidencia y que había huido de ahí, Suyin al principio se negó a creer pero Lin utiliza su sentido sísmico para descubrir el túnel que hay debajo de ese lugar.

-debe a ver derrumbado el túnel tras de el-decía Lin

-y detono una bomba eliminando toda la evidencia- Mako señalaba el lugar

-así fue como Zaheer entro y salió, el traidor es Aiwei- Su estaba completamente mal al saber que su consejero la había traicionado así

-yo…confié en el- pisadas tras de ellos se escuchaban dejando ver a Kuvira, Asami sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la presencia de la maestra metal, Korra se sintió nerviosa pero trato de concentrarse en la situación

-¿están todos bien?- decía Kuvira viendo a los demás

-Aiwei es un fugitivo, reúne a todos los guardias y registren las montañas y encuentren la salida de este túnel de inmediato- Lin mandaba a Kuvira a cumplir su petición, Korra tenía la mirada en el suelo, Kuvira sin más se retiró de ahí haciendo lo que la hermana de la matriarca quería, Lin tomo del hombro a Su quien aún no estaba convencida por lo de Aiwei y se encontraban mal, había sido el primer gesto noble que tenía con su hermana.

Todos estaban en la sala del palacio, esperando a que Kuvira volviera con nuevos informes, Mako estaba sentado con Asami, veía rara a la joven pelinegra pero para no incomodar al avatar solo se quedó a su lado, de repente el metal del uniforme de Kuvira se escuchó venir, Korra estaba casi en la puerta y cuando ambas se encontraron cara cara, Korra abrió los ojos casi pegándose un susto y Kuvira solo sonrió

-¿Qué encontraste?- decía Lin

-descubrimos el final del túnel, pero no hay señales de él, descubrimos señales de neumáticos-

-Aiwei tenía ya un plan de escape ya preparado- decía Mako parándose de su lugar

-confié en el ciegamente, pensé que éramos familia, pero todo fue mentira-

-no importa quienes sean, son más poderosos de lo que pensamos- decía Mako

-por eso hay que encontrarlos, pospondremos la búsqueda de maestros aire para encontrar a Aiwei, naga lo puede rastrear- decía el avatar furiosa y mirando a todos

-y si encontramos a Aiwei, encontramos a Zaheer- la voz de Asami sonaba igual de molesta como la de Korra

-¡no!, no iremos tras ellos podrían a ver otros agentes secretos en el mundo buscándote, te llevare a ciudad republica donde estarás a salvo- decía Lin encarando a Korra

-si no estoy a salvo aquí, no lo estaré en otra parte, debo detenerlos- decía Korra enojándose mas

-es muy peligroso no lo harás- Lin no iba a dejar que Korra hiciera tal cosa

-¡deja de protegerme soy el avatar es mi deber!-Korra le gritaba furiosa a Lin

-¡No me hables del deber, no voy a dejar que por tu estupidez pongas en riesgo la vida de mi hija!- Korra abría los ojos sin entender esas palabras, sin más Suyin intervino

-¡YA BASTA!, Korra obedece a Lin- Korra se paralizo al ver que Suyin había apoyado a su hermana

-pero…ellos- decía Korra sorprendida

-por favor, Lin solo quiere que tú y Asami estén bien, ¿no lo entiendes? Si tú eres capturada, Asami no se quedara sin hacer nada y entonces ¿debemos perderlas a ambas?, te prometo que Aiwei y todos sus cómplices responderán ante la justicia, solo piensa en lo que puedes perder si vas tras ellos- Korra se quedaba sin habla, giraba su rostro hacia Asami quien no estaba mirando más que el suelo y sintió miedo al pensar que Asami pudiera salir lastimada, sin más con un fastidio suspiro mirando a ambas hermanas metal

-bien, tienes razón, sé que es lo mejor para todos-

-eso creo- decía Suyin, Lin le sonreía a su hermana

-gracias Su- Lin volvía a tener otro gesto noble por su hermana

-todos deben descansar esta noche, haré que les preparen una aeronave para que salgan al amanecer- Korra estaba enojada pero no iba a arriesgar a nadie más, por seguridad del Avatar todos se quedarían en la misma habitación en diferentes camas, por lo menos para Bolín y Mako pues Asami dormiría sin problemas en la misma cama del Avatar, se encontraban en dicha habitación pero nadie había dicho nada y no se habían puesto ni las pijamas para dormir estaban cansados sí, pero de no tener solución al problema no podían dormir, de repente tocaron la puerta y Korra fue abrir

-Su- Suyin entraba casi haciendo que Korra cayera al piso

-de verdad crees que naga puede rastrear a Aiwei-

-por supuesto-

-entonces ten, hay un vehículo con provisiones en la puerta este, está cargado y listo para partir- Korra tomaba las llaves del vehículo sin entender nada

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-

-porque quiero que busques a Aiwei y lo traigas ante mí-

-pero dijo- decía Bolín

-dije lo que Lin quería oír y gane algo de tiempo para ustedes, vayan yo hablare con ella en la mañana-

-¡no!- todos volteaban a ver a Asami con los brazos cruzados y tristes, Korra se acercaba a ella tomándola del rostro

-Asami, es nuestro deber- Asami tomaba el rostro de Korra, la mirada de Asami demostraba temor

-pero Korra y ¿si vamos directos a una trampa?, Lin es como una madre para mí y yo no quiero que te suceda algo, había prometido que nos iríamos a ciudad republica hace tiempo y rompimos dicha promesa, no podemos volver a hacerle esto por favor- Korra miraba a Asami con frustración no solamente quería encontrar a Aiwei estaba cansada que la trataran como una niña y no como el avatar, pero la mirada de la CEO la hizo doblarse, iba a decir que no cuando Suyin se acercó a ellas y miro a Asami

-entiendo que Lin es alguien muy importante para ti, como tu madre lo fue para ella, pero debes comprender esto Asami, tu madre no querría que tu estuvieras en peligro esperando que a Korra le sucediera algo, esto es por ambas, Aiwei encontrara a Zaheer antes que a nosotros y si no lo detenemos será demasiado tarde para que Lin trate de proteger a Korra y entonces no solo perderás a Lin si no también al avatar, ¿en verdad quieres eso?- Asami suspiraba claro que no quería perder a Korra, pero Lin iba a enojarse con ella, ¿Qué debía hacer?, sintió los labios del avatar y suspiro en ellos, miro a esos ojos celestes y termino por convencerse cuando Korra le sonrió suplicando con su mirada, sin más Asami sonreía con aun miedo y Korra volteaba con determinación a mirar a Su

-iremos tras el- Korra abrazaba a Su dejándola sorprendida pero al final la abrazaba igual-gracias- el equipo avatar tras arreglar sus cosas y de que Asami se pusiera el uniforme con la guerrera de su madre salían en el auto persiguiendo a Korra que iba en naga y las señales de neumáticos de Aiwei, lo iban a detener sin importar lo que Lin hiciera en la mañana, él no iba a salirse con la suya, el equipo avatar iba a detenerlo antes.


	25. Chapter 8 Equilibrio Mal Empleado

Hola mi nombre es Samantha y soy la novia de su escritora jaja, me presento por que me lo pidio y por que igual andaremos aqui un rato en lo que su escritora regresa, si bien les explico solo subire capitulos y corregirle algunas cosas que ella me indique, mas adelante tal vez suba una historia escrita por mi y pues ojala y les agradable, los reviews los contesta en el siguiente capitulo que ya esta trabajando en ellos, solo que la uni ha estado un poco pesada y bueno solo sean pascientes un gusto y espero podamos llevarnos bien cuidence y su escritora les manda un fuerte abrazo y beso.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(Korrasami Lemon)

Advertencia: contiene lectura para adultos, al principio y en medio de la historia solo pasar las insignias con M si no desean leerlas.

Att: Sami3

El equipo Avatar durante toda la noche había ido tras las huellas y el rastreo de Naga del auto de Aiwei, llegaron al final de una colina donde daba hacia un pueblo, anteriormente el equipo avatar había pasado por otro lugar y los habían recibido mal por culpa de la reina tierra quien había colocado en cada lugar carteles de ellos con el letrero de se busca y peligrosos, esa mujer seguía siendo molestosa y Korra moriría si tuviera que volver a ver su sonrisa odiosa, por fin naga había parado fuera en unas montañas y había apuntado detrás de una piedra, el avatar se bajó y la inspecciono

-Naga encontró algo- Korra siguió inspeccionado y con tierra control la hizo un lado dejando ver el auto escondido de Aiwei, iba a decirles a los demás pero naga empujo a Korra moviéndola y desequilibrando su firme pisada, Korra volteo a ver a su amiga y se dio cuenta que naga estaba pidiendo su recompensa, se rasco la cabeza y le sonrió a naga

-owhh… lo siento olvide traer bocadillos- Korra acariciaba el hocico de naga mientras le sonreía con tristeza- pero buena chica naga- comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en su hocico pero naga chillo y aparto las manos de su dueña dándose la vuelta y dándole con la cola en la cara haciendo que el avatar hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás y con un dolor interno por ver a su amiga enojada con ella

-ouch…..Buff por que las chicas son tan difíciles de complacer- decía en murmuro Korra volteando a ver a Asami que estaba en el auto de Aiwei, claro que Korra también lo había dicho por naga pero Asami dios sus celos y sus arranques la tenían tan…exhausta, no es que ya se cansara de ella no, pero no sabía cómo evitar que su novia se pusiera así y no la dejara explicar, sin más se acercó a ellos

-debe ser el vehículo de Aiwei no debe estar lejos- decía Asami mirando a Korra y a los demás

-Bolín y yo iremos al oasis de palmeras con neblina, a ver si se esconde ahí-

-yo también voy- decía Korra mirando a Mako

-no tú y Asami esperen aquí por si regresa, además nos buscan no queremos llamar mucho la atención- decía Mako mirando a Asami que estaba viéndolos de reojo y su mirada bueno no era buena

-está bien- decía Korra tranquilizándose

-uhhh, Mako, Mako, Mako debemos disfrazarnos y decir que vamos de incógnito, así nadie nos reconocerá jajaja es tan emocionante- rápidamente el maestro tierra sacaba unos impermeables amarillos y gafas dándoselas a su hermano y poniéndose las suyas, sinceramente los dos estaban ridículos, Korra y Asami se miraron en complicidad y con una cara de pocos amigos, no había estado mal la idea pero esos trajes estaban feos.

-muy bien necesitamos identidades falsas, yo soy un ex miembro de las fuerzas unidas llamado Twinkie, la guerra siempre fue mi único amor hasta que aibi apareció y me mostró el amor verdadero pero fue trágicamente arrebatada por mi enemigo el doctor Wan da ia, y-

-¡basta!, solo busquemos a Aiwei- decía Mako caminando hacia el pueblo, no podía escuchar más de su hermano

-pero Mako aún no te eh contado tu pasado- Bolín iba tras de el

-soy policía, ¡no tengo pasado!- Asami ahoga su risa tapándose la boca al escuchar el tono de voz de Mako tan dramático que había hecho diciendo eso, si había pensado que Bolín exagero él se llevó el trofeo por el drama de policía más solitario y heroico del año, Korra miro a Asami y sintió celos por la risa de su novia, bufo y se dirigió a Naga, aunque solo camino un poco ya que naga la miro ignorándola después, el avatar fulmino a su oso polar, sin más se fue a una piedra mirando hacia el pueblo, Asami la miro tras dejarse de reír, desde que habían salido Korra estaba muy extraña con ella y no sabía el por qué, sin más prefirió meterse al auto y a esperar a que los chicos regresaran, el tiempo transcurrió y Korra no había dirigido su mirada hacia la CEO y Asami se estaba desesperando por la actitud de Korra ¿Qué carajo había hecho?, termino bajándose del auto y prefirió distraerse con algo , se fue al auto de Aiwei a buscar alguna pista, mientras seguía buscando volvió a dirigir su mirada a Korra, había pasado alrededor de 30 minutos y Korra seguía en la misma posición, ya no aguanto y mientras seguía buscando prefirió preguntar

-¿Estas bien?- Korra suspiro y enojada contesto

-solo estoy frustrada- no quería verla, estaba molesta con todo, por alguna razón también con Asami, aunque no sabía por que

-que quiere Zaheer conmigo, ¿que planea?- Asami sintió el tono de Korra y siguió buscando tal vez había sido una mala idea preguntarle, de repente en los pies del copiloto encontró algo

-no lo sé, pero creo que encontré una pista- ojalá y Korra se alegrara por eso, sin más Korra volteo a verla y sonrió dirigiéndose a ella, Asami tenía en las manos la nota y Korra la tomo rozando los dedos con Asami se miraron y sonrieron un poco después Korra leyó

-arboleda de Shai Pao a la atardecer, debe ser donde y cuando se reunirá con Zaheer- Korra tenía una mirada de odio, Asami suspiro y en el auto de Aiwei miro un mapa, lo tomo y lo extendió en el cofre ignorando la cara de Korra, Korra sintió el desaire de Asami y suspiro tal vez se estaba pasando, iba a arreglar su tontería y una sonrisa se transformó en una picarona tenía una idea en mente y la iba a tomar

-muy bien, arboleda de Shai Pao- unos pequeños espíritus aparecieron en el mapa y Asami junto con Korra trataron de ahuyentarlos- váyanse, estoy buscando algo en el mapa- volvieron sus ojos al mapa, pero por más que buscaran una y otra vez en los nombres no los encontraban, Korra se frustró y sin más llevo su maravilloso plan, debía aprovechar ahora que Mako no estaba y en sus cosas había traído algo que seguramente Asami iba a gustarle, sin hacer ruido fue al morral de naga y saco el pene que Asami había hecho para ellas, no era necesario lubricar en Korra pues ya desde horas atrás había pensando en algo así con ella, sin que se diera cuenta Asami bajo un poco sus pantalones con su cinturón y abrió sus piernas metiéndose el pene para colocárselo.

(M)

-nnhh…bien- un pequeño gemido salió de su boca al sentir como la cabeza de dicho artefacto se hacía paso por sus pliegues, cerró los ojos para saborear mejor el momento y suspiro tras voltear a ver a Asami aun entretenida en el mapa, subió sus pantalones y se excito más al ver sus pantalones con aquello marcándose en su entrepierna, como si Korra tuviera uno especial para Asami, con sigilo se acercó a ella, Korra se fijó en el trasero de Asami que ese pantalón le quedaba perfectamente bien a pesar de ser ancho, pero dios resaltaba muy bien su trasero, se mordió los labios acercándose muy despacio quería disfrutar el momento

\- espíritus, por más que leo y leo no encuentro ese lugar Korra, tal vez sea un establecimiento oh….!Ahhh!-Korra se había puesto detrás de ella pero apegándose lo más que podía y estaba moviendo su cadera haciendo que el bulto se rozara en todo el trasero de la CEO y metiéndose entre las piernas, la CEO al contacto soltó un grito del susto y de la excitación al sentir como entre sus muslos y trasero se rozaba algo parecido al miembro que había hecho para Korra, se irguió completamente sintió los senos del avatar en su espalda, volvió a soltar otro gemido ahogado cuando las manos del avatar se colocaron en sus senos sobre la guerrera de Asami, acariciando y apretando mientras Korra lamia su oreja

-k…kkorra ¿qué haces?- decía apenas en un hilo de voz, la excitación la estaba dominando al sentir al avatar así y sus caderas moverse rozando aquello, Korra no tenía pene ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-nnhh…que crees que hago….quiero hacerte el amor- Korra ahora movía su cadera empujándola hacia adelante, provocando que la punta del pene diera en la intimidad de Asami queriendo entrar y rasgar la tela que la cubría

-¡AHHH espíritus KORRA!- Asami por instinto empujo su trasero hacia atrás olvidándose del mapa y de que estuvieran en un lugar desierto, Asami tapo su boca mordiéndose el dorso de su palma y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa sin dejar de mover y de empujar su trasero hacia atrás, Korra se había despegado un poco de ella y sus manos ahora estaban en la cadera de la CEO mordiéndose los labios mientras disimulaba como si la estuviera embistiendo una y otra vez sin parar, la sensación era tan deliciosa y sentía cada vez más su intimidad calentarse con cada roce y el miembro dentro de ella

-no…no…no,…Korra por favor estamos en….nnhh, lugar público…ahhh, por favor no- Korra tomaba eso como una invitación tomo ambas manos de la CEO y las coloco con algo de fuerza en el cofre del auto, Asami gimió haciendo su cabeza hacia el hombro de Korra recargándose mientras sentía ahora la presión en su trasero y el miembro, cerro los ojos mientras abría su boca con gemidos, le excitaba no tener que medirse en sus gemidos, nadie la iba a ver, solo korra y naga por supuesto.

-¿Por qué no?- Korra empujaba con mas presión y sus embestidas ahora eran mas rápidas y repetitivas en pequeños empujes sobre el trasero y entre las piernas rozando sobre su intimidad- ¿Qué tiene que estemos aquí?, no hay nadie- podía sentir un pequeño bulto entre la intimidad de Asami, sonrió korra al darse cuenta que el clítoris de Asami ya estaba completamente hinchado y salido de la excitación y los roces, no iba a parar- yo quiero oírte decir mi nombre y que me amas- siguió el movimiento rápido

-oh por los espíritus….korra….yaanhh- Asami fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados y apretando las manos de korra, claro que ella quería pero ¿si mako y Bolín llegaban?

-vamos….nhhh solo un Poco mi amor, vamos- Korra volvió con esas embestidas rápidas y violentas, la respiración de Asami iba al ritmo de las embestidas de Korra, sentía su clítoris explotar, de repente

-¡Ahhhhh Korraaa!- su cuerpo se estremeció y dio un salto en su lugar, Korra se quedo impresionada al darse cuenta que Asami había tenido un orgasmo, Asami se dejo caer en el cofre y con su respiración al tope, korra dejo sus movimientos iba a apartarse, no esperaba esto pero por lo menos el silencio incomodo se había ido, cuando iba a irse Asami rápidamente la tomo de las manos, Asami se volteo rápidamente y subió sus piernas en su cadera y la apego a ella, sintiendo de nuevo aquel bulto en su intimidad, la mirada de Asami había cambiado de ser tan tierna a una de una felina en celo, se mordió los labios y korra sonrió nerviosa

-¿Qué estas pensando al quitarte?- decía Asami con una voz ronca y dominante, provoco que korra se pusiera rígida pero excitada

-bueno….te acabas de venir y yo- no la dejo terminar por que la tomo de la playera de korra y la jalo a sus labios besándola tan apasionada y salvajemente, Korra gimió en los labios de su novia y se separo al sentir como la ingeniera estaba desabrochando su cinturón y pantalón, Korra volvió a mirarla y sonrió, Asami que se estaba mordiendo los labios, tiro los pantalones de Korra dejando ver el juguete Asami sonrió y miro a Korra muy seductora mente abriendo sus piernas.

-quiero que me cojas ahora- Korra abría los ojos tan sorprendida por las palabras de la CEO pero le habían puesto más caliente cuando las escucho, los ojos de Korra se nublaron en lujuria y rápidamente tomo el cinturón de la CEO jalando hacia ella, Asami estaba respirando con dificultad y sus piernas las tenía abiertas, una estaba en la cadera de Korra incitándola a apegarse a ella, Korra desabrocho rápidamente el pantalón de Asami y lo bajo con brusquedad y rápido, ambas se miraban con lujuria y sonriendo

\- segura que quieres que te- Korra no había terminado la frase, no porque no se atreviera a decirlo, sino, que Asami se desabrocho su guerrera dejando ver su blusa y levantándola un poco a la altura de su cuello dejando ver el sostén negro y toda la piel sudorosa de Asami, Asami se mordía los labios y sonreía a Korra, bajo lentamente su mano hacia sus bragas negras y con un movimiento lento

-quiero que me cojas ahora Avatar Korra- hacia a un lado sus bragas dejando ver su clítoris y la intimidad de Asami rosada y completamente mojada, Korra jadeo al ver tan hermosa vista Asami era una fiera con el sexo y la nueva palabra la hacía estremecer, provocando en Korra que en verdad la tomara con fuerza y le diera con toda su fuerza

-pídemelo entonces- Korra se quedaba seria y excitada, en ese momento se colocaba bien entre las piernas de Asami tomaba una de sus piernas y la ponía en su hombro abriéndola más, Asami miraba hacia su entrada despejando bien sus bragas para el paso del miembro de Korra que aunque fuera de goma, pareciera que era parte de ella y le excitaba la idea de tenerla tan dentro de ella, sin más Korra abría un poco sus piernas y tomaba con sus manos la cabeza del miembro y la ponía en la entrada de Asami, miraba a la CEO que estaba mirando con desesperación por ser penetrada

-dímelo- decía Korra mirándola con más lujuria y empujando un poco la cabeza del pene dentro de Asami

-ahh…cógeme por favor –Korra no aguanto más y metió el pene profundamente hasta toparse con la pared de Asami, la CEO grito sonriendo mientras tomaba sus piernas de Korra jalándola mas a ella, Korra se quedo quieta a esperar que Asami se adaptara al objeto, pero Asami comenzó a moverse y miro a Korra

-vamos- le decía Asami en suplica, Korra empezó a salirse y a entrar en Asami empujándose toda de golpe, pero iba a un ritmo lento y desesperado para Asami, la CEO ya se movía con desesperación

-Korra….por favor…no me hagas sufrir muévete- Korra tomaba la pierna de Asami que tenía libre y la abría lo más que podía sin dejar de soltarla, y con su otra mano empezaba a levantar la camisa de la CEO quería tener la vista de la piel de Asami pero su mano subía mas levantando el sostén dejando caer sus senos ante la mirada del avatar, eso la impulso y empezó a moverse otra vez korra con un poco más de fervor mordiéndose el labio, Asami gemía con desesperación

\- Cogeme - Korra sonreía y ponía su mano en la pierna que tenía en el hombro sosteniéndola, acariciando su larga pierna blanca

-¿lo quieres?, suplícame entonces- Korra por ratos la embestía con fuerza haciendo que Asami gritara al aire libre y abriera sus piernas por inercia lo mas que podía, pero de repente korra volvía a parar, Asami la miraba con enojo

-siiii por favor- Korra se recargaba en ella y se la metía toda Asami jadeaba en los labios de Korra

-pídemelo, quiero oírte decir esa palabrota de nuevo- Korra mordía el labio de Asami, mientras le sacaba el pene y se lo metía de nuevo

-Cogeme- Korra fruncía el ceño y jadeaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad, Asami en ese momento entendía lo que Korra quería

-otra vez….- decía Korra volviéndose a erguir tomando sus piernas con fuerza y moviéndose mas rápido

-nnhh…cógeme- los movimientos de Korra iban aumentando

-¿quieres que te coja huh?- la cara del avatar ahora estaba sumisa a las palabras de la CEO se mordía los labios mientras la embestía con fuerza

-siiii….cógeme- Asami tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con fuerza

-ahhh…dilo otra vez- Korra apretaba sus piernas mientras sus caderas se movían erráticamente y se escuchaba golpear sus piernas con el trasero de la CEO

-ahhhh…cógeme- Asami volvía a mirar a Korra ahora tomando con sus manos sus senos y apretándolos sus rostros ardían del calor

-nnhh… ¡pídemelo más!- Korra cerraba sus ojos perdiéndose en el placer, el calor era sofocante, incluyendo el sol

-Ahhh….cógeme….cógeme…..por favor….ahhh….siiii….así…cógeme- Korra y Asami se habían perdido en la pasión del momento, ambas en el auto que habían hallado, Asami con la espalda en el cofre, con las manos en sus senos y con las piernas abiertas, sostenidas por las manos calientes de Korra, las caderas del avatar se movían con frenesí y erráticamente, el pene entraba y salía con tanta facilidad y se podía ver con claridad como escurría los fluidos de la CEO y Korra al suelo, no había nadie que les impidiera estar de esta forma, solo las rodeaba aquellas rocas, montañas y el desierto, tanta era la necesidad de ambas que se perdieron en cada embestida tan dura y salvaje que se estaban dando.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-vigílalo, yo iré por Korra- Mako le decía a Bolín en el pueblo, habían encontrado a Aiwei en un cuarto de paso, rápidamente Mako se iba corriendo necesitaba avisarle a las chicas de su gran hallazgo, desde que el acepto ir con ellas él se había esforzado mucho por comprender y aceptar su relación y ahora lo único que quería era impresionarlas con su nueva actitud, el joven iba llegando y no vio a las chicas en ninguno de los autos, ¿Dónde se habían metido?, se quitó el impermeable y las gafas, iba a gritar cuando escucho unos ruidos y ¿gemidos?, abrió sus ojos al pensar que eran gemidos, se quedó callado por minutos pudo visualizar a naga, que estaba en el suelo delante de unas rocas, iba a acercarse a ella cuando de repente sus ojos se paralizaron junto con todo su cuerpo al ver que al fondo de ese lugar escondido, Korra estaba recargada en una enorme roca, con los pantalones abajo y el cabello despeinado, sus ojos cerrados y con los labios abiertos emitiendo gemidos, mientras tenia entre sus manos el trasero de Asami apretándolo, subiendo y bajándolo como si la estuviera clavando en un...

-Korra…¿tiene pene?- el joven trago saliva y su cuerpo sudaba al ver a la Ingeniera saltando sobre las caderas del Avatar con gran fervor y desesperación, Asami bajaba y subía metiendo aquello que podía verse como un pene, no podía verlo bien pero él sabía que era un pene, ambas estaban gimiendo y con los ojos cerrados Asami tenía la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de que Korra la estuviera tocando, apretando y moviendo a su antojo con aquello dentro de ella, ¿Cómo debía parar eso?, ¿Cómo iba a decirles que el había llegado?, le temblaban las manos y todo el cuerpo, no podía dejar de ver por un momento le daba temor y no iba a negarlo asco, pero después comenzó a sentir su miembro endurecerse, se tapo con ambas manos y cerro los ojos, quería pensar cosas distintas y la manera de decirles que eso estaba mal pero los gemidos de ambas lo ponían cada vez mal

-ahhhh….Korra….mas duro por favor estoy casi- el avatar lograba hacer que Asami la viera a los ojos, Asami tomaba el rostro de Korra con sus manos mientras seguía saltando en ella, ambas jadeaban en sus labios y se movían erráticamente, Korra se hundía en la roca tratando de soportar el peso de su novia y el suyo, sus piernas le fallaban y el pene dentro de ella jalaba con fuerza mientras se movía con Asami con rudeza, sentían su orgasmo llegar

-Ahhh Asami….ya casi….ya…- Asami unían sus labios mordiéndolos y jalándolos con desesperación

-Hazme….llegar korra, quiero correrme sobre ti- Korra empezaba a darle con más fuerza, los empujes con sus piernas y sus manos ya cansadas comenzaba a hacerlo con todo lo que podía, Korra giro su rostro y pudo visualizar a Mako, sus ojos se abrieron al ver al joven con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose sus labios y con sus manos apretando su entrepierna sin moverse.

(M) FINAL

-¡DEMONIOS MAKO!- el grito sonó tan fuerte que Mako despertó mirándolas, rápidamente Asami giro su rostro hacia donde Korra miraba y se bajo con un susto, Asami se ponía atrás de Korra y miraban a Mako paralizado y con la cara llena de susto y rojo

-¡QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO!- el avatar estaba enojada por que Mako se había quedado ahí viéndolas, Mako estaba sorprendido al ver que aquel pene era azul, ¿Qué demonios era eso?, no podía articular ninguna palabra y no sabia que decir, rápidamente Korra bajo su mirada y veía el pantalón del joven su ira exploto mas y ahora iba tras de el enojada y furiosa

-¡ERES UN CERDO COMO TE ATREVES A QUEDARTE Y PRENDERTE POR VERNOS!-Korra sacaba de sus manos fuego e iba con determinación a matar al joven, Mako salía corriendo de ahí y Asami rápidamente se había colocado su pantalón para subirse en la espalda de Korra, aun tenia su guerrera abierta y su blusa levantada, pero en ese momento debía impedir que Korra matara a Mako

-¡KORRA!, NO HAGAS ESTO, nosotras somos las inapropiadas por hacer esto amor- Korra no iba a parar, Asami se las ingenio para bajarse y ponerse enfrente de ella, pero Korra estaba furiosa por más que la empujara seguía caminando lo más gracioso era ver el pene colgando en sus piernas ¿Qué demonios?

-¡NAGA AYUDAME POR FAVOR!- naga se paraba del suelo y se ponía detrás de Asami, Asami tomo el rostro de Korra y por fin pudo calmarla

-Korra por favor, tranquila…ya me siento mal por esto no lo hagas- Korra miraba Asami seria tomo la cadera de su novia y la beso profundamente en un beso apasionado y necesitado, Asami gimió ante el contacto y la falta de aire, cuando el beso paso ambas pegaron su frente y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-te amo, solo quería sentirte perdóname- decía Korra apegandose de nuevo a ella, Asami apretó sus labios al omitir un gemido al sentir de nuevo el miembro de Korra, le dolía su intimidad necesitaba llegar y por culpa de Mako habían parado su ansiado orgasmo, ya había tenido dos antes pero este venia con fuerza y por culpa del maestro fuego se negaron a tenerlo, sin mas Asami le dio su pantalón y su cinturón, ella se acomodo su guerrera y giro su rostro detrás de Naga para ver donde estaba Mako, pero no lo vio

-¡Mako!- grito su nombre esperando a que el chico respondiera y no saliera corriendo

-aquí…..ammm…aquí estoy- el joven gritaba Asami estaba siendo torturada por Korra quien la besaba de nuevo a Korra provocando que sacara gemidos ahogados, Korra se saco el objeto pero aún sin el pene seguía restregándose en ella y naga estaba siendo un buen soporte para que Korra se impulsará sobre Asami, la CEO empujaba un poco al avatar para girar su cuello y tratar de calmar sus ansias pero había sido una mala opción por que Korra ataco su cuello provocándole gemidos y excitandola más.

-nnhh….mako ya nos vestimos puedes venir- Korra la fulminaba con la mirada, Asami le deletreo con sus labios un lo siento y señalo a su cabello que estaba desordenado,sin más el avatar respiro hondo y tomo el pene entre sus manos y tomo el morral de Naga para meterlo en su estuche, tomo sus ligas para poder peinarse, alejándose de ahí antes de que Mako llegara y lo matara, el joven se acerco a Asami aun rojo y tapando su erección, Asami se río un poco moviendo la cabeza en negación

-amm lamento….a ver llegado a esta situación aunque esto no se hace en un lugar así- Mako quería sonar enojado pero su nerviosismo le ganaba

-lo se…perdón, es que no sé que nos pasó tal vez el impulso y- Korra se acercaba y se ponía detrás de Asami

-no tenemos que darte explicaciones Mako, ella es mi novia y si quiero estar con ella donde quiera puedo hacerlo o que… ¿te gustaría tenernos así? Cerdo- Mako se quedaba serio no podía responder a eso, no por que quisiera pero el avatar estaba enojada y estaba en una situación comprometedora

-Korra, no es eso solo que deben tener pudor, en fin…déjalo tengo noticias de Aiwei- Mako se sentía asqueado por la situación, no había tiempo para reprender o hablar de lo sucedido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras iban los tres caminando hacia donde se verían con Bolín Asami le explicaba a Mako con el mapa en las manos lo que habían encontrado

-al parecer vera a Zaheer en una tal arboleda de Shai Pao, pero amm bueno no logramos encontrarlo en el mapa- Mako no dejaba de mirar a Korra que estaba delante de ellos

-claro cómo iban a localizarla si ustedes ¡AHHH!- Mako se acariciaba el hombro porque Asami lo había pellizcado, Korra solo se reía en triunfo por dos razones, una Mako las había encontrado haciendo el amor y el sí tenía algún rastro de querer volver con ella o con Asami, esto le daba la seña de que ninguna de las dos seria para el, se empezó a reír alzando su pecho y caminando con más orgullo y la otra bueno Asami lo había pellizcado

-eso me dolió- decía Mako con voz de regañado, Korra sonrió y se acercó a ellos

-derribemos su puerta y obliguémoslo a responder- decía Korra con determinación y un poco de rabia

-no, si Aiwei sabe que estamos tras de él, perderemos la ventajas, vigilemos su escondite y cuando vaya a su reunión lo seguiremos- Korra miraba con desgano al joven pero tenía razón

-y nos guiara directo a Zaheer- Asami por alguna razón sentía que esto era mala idea, pero había prometido ayudarlos y con tal de que Korra esté bien lo iba a hacer, sin más todos llegaban donde Bolín el joven había preguntado el por qué se habían tardado tanto, pero ninguno de los tres le dijeron la razón, llegaron a esa posada y para esperar pidieron igual una habitación junto a la de Aiwei, la habitación era demasiado pequeña, apenas y cabían con todo y Naga dentro, Mako, Korra y Asami miraban por la ventana hacia la recamara de Aiwei, esperando que hiciera un movimiento o les indicara cuando vería a Zaheer, solo lo habían visto un par de veces y pasaban los minutos sin saber de él, Korra suspiraba cansada y miraba a Asami que estaba recargada en la pared sentada, ambas se miraban y se enviaban besos sonriendo, Mako no se había dado cuenta y Aiwei no salía, así que Korra se dispuso a parar y hacerle señal a Asami

-¿podemos hablar?- Asami la miraba sorprendida, el cambio había sido muy drástico, de la sonrisa y los musitas que le había estado haciendo a su cara sombría y seca, sin más se paró pero antes de que pudieran salir

-espero que no se tarden tanto por hacer cosas…que no deben hacerse en un lugar público- Korra iba a matarlo pero Asami la tomo de la camisa y la jalo hacia a fuera saliendo por la parte interna de la posada donde había una fuente, ambas chicas se fueron a un lugar oscuro una esquina de esa posada, no había nadie y Asami se había recargado en la pared escondiendo sus manos y con la vista baja, Korra estaba enfrente de ella recargada en la pared con un pie sobre la pared y cruzada de brazos, mirando a su novia

-¿de qué quieres hablar Korra?- Asami le preguntaba sin dejar de ver el piso, el silencio se había hecho incómodo y Korra no decía nada

-bueno…amm, quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato, sé que no es correcto lo que hice pero- Asami no la dejo terminar por que ya se encontraba besándola y casi colgada encima del Avatar, la sureña al principio se sorprendió, pero después solo sonrió terminando el beso más apasionado y profundo, el aire requirió paso y se separan solo a centímetros sin soltar a su novia le sonrió pegando su frente

-mira, no te voy a negar que me fue muy incómodo, pero también me pareció tan excitante que no se si fuera contigo no lo dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo- Asami se mordía los labios y miraba de una manera seductora al avatar, haciendo que se estremeciera, se rió nerviosamente

-jaja lo se…a mí también me pareció tan excitante y más esas palabrotas, nunca imagine a la CEO de industrias futuro suplicar de esa forma- Asami se ponía roja y cubría su rostro en el hombro de Korra riéndose nerviosa

-jaja, no sé de qué estás hablando- Korra sonreía y acercaba sus labios a la oreja de su novia

-jajaja, vaya déjame recordarte entonces- Korra mordía suavemente su oreja y apretaba con delicadeza las caderas de su novia, mientras imitaba la voz de la CEO en un gemido – oh Korra…cógeme- Asami se ponía colorada a mas no poder, pero en vez de provocarle excitación solo hizo que se reía en voz alta y se pusiera tan colorada, Asami abrazo con más fuerza a Korra y ahora ambas se habían reído juntas, se separan un poco y Korra pudo ver las mejillas rozadas de su novia, puso su sonrisa de lado, esa que hacía a Asami delirar por la sureña, Korra acaricio sus mejillas y la veía con amor

-te amo sabes…te juro que nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño- Asami sonreía y pegaba su frente al pecho de Korra, por alguna razón esas palabras las amaba en Korra eran especiales y la hacían sentir que en verdad estaba protegida, de repente una punzada en su abdomen hizo que se quejara, Korra la separo y la miro con preocupación

-¿está todo bien?- Korra la miraba con preocupación y Asami, con las manos en su abdomen lo pensó detenidamente si debía decirle a Korra lo que había sentido la noche anterior, pero Lin había sido específica y aun no había ido con un curandero o el doctor que le explicara su sensación, no debía preocupar a su novia, sin más sonrió y beso sus labios de nuevo

\- si mi amor, no te preocupes todo está bien ahora- ambas sonrieron y después de un rato se metieron con los chicos, Korra volvió a ponerse en aquel bote a mirar la ventana y Asami se había colocado igual en la pared, Bolín había encontrado un juego de Pai Sho, y estaba rogándole a Mako jugar, pero el detective estaba vigilando

-yo jugare- decía Asami sonriéndole

-amm pues sin ofender, pero el sucio Xing me enseñó a jugar y soy muy bueno en esto, así que no sería un juego justo- Asami alzaba su ceja mirando a su amigo con burla

-¿y?, a mí me enseño mi papa el genio diabólico, te destruiré- Asami había hecho una cara fulminante con picardía hacia su amigo, Korra había visto todo desde distancia, si no fuera porque el espacio era muy estrecho y Mako estuviera vigilando, ya se hubiera lanzado encima de su chica, ella sabía que destruiría a Bolín en un segundo

-de acuerdo, parece que tenemos un duelo de Pai Sho- después de colocar las piezas, Asami le sonreía con ternura a su amigo, Bolín había sido caballeroso y le cedió la primera jugada, tomo había empezado bien y Bolín pensaba que ya estaba ganando cuando Asami se quedó meditando su siguiente jugada

-no quisiera apresurarte pero no podríamos ir más rápido- Bolín estaba siendo odioso y Asami iba a hacer que se tragara eso Bolín, antes jugo un momento con el

-¿Por qué?, este es un juego de estrategia lenta y meteórica- decía Asami sonriendo

-no lo es, es un juego de azar muy rápido y emocionante, no pienses solo juega- decía Bolín

-no sé qué te abra enseñado el sucio Xing, pero no era el verdadero Pai Sho- decía Asami tratando de aguantar la risa, Bolín la miraba decaído

-ah de veras, creo que nuestro amigo el libro de reglas, no está de acuerdo- sacaba el libro del Pai Sho y empezaba a leer

-los orígenes de Pai Sho se remontan a 10 mil años, es tanto un juego de estrategia como de azar, espera como puede ser ambos- Asami tomaba el libro y lo leía detenidamente efectivamente era un juego de estrategia y de azar

-incontables juegos de Pai Sho han surgido con los siglos y cada cultura tiene sus propiedad de reglas y variaciones- Asami leía con confusión

-eso no dice nada, Korra como el avatar tienes que estandarizar las reglas del Pai Sho- Korra miraba de reojo la situación estaba muy concentrada en Aiwei, pero tal vez hacer enojar a Bolín un momento sería divertido

-muy bien, lo pondré en mi lista después de restaurar la nación del aire y capturar a los que trataron de secuestrarme- decía mirándolo con sarcasmo

-de acuerdo cuando tengas tiempo-

-asumiendo que encontramos a Zaheer entonces que- decía Mako, Korra miraba a Mako con determinación

-entonces yo lo haré hablar- Mako miraba a su compañera por alguna razón, Lin había hecho lo imposible porque ella estuviera bien ¿era correcto estar aquí?, la pregunta había llegado muy tarde

-paso 13 años encerrado Korra y jamás hablo, no creo que puedas intimidar a ese sujeto con tus poderes- decía Mako preocupado por tal vez hacer esto mal

-tienes una mejor idea Mako-

-sí, hay que espiarlos si Aiwei y Zaheer no saben que los seguimos hablaran con libertad y entonces sabremos quienes son y que quieren- decía Mako

-como en el Pai Sho, para derrotar a tu oponente primero debes conocer a tu oponente- seguía leyendo ese libro ahora Bolín

-entonces te conozco muy bien-decía Asami y rápidamente movía su pieza ganando a Bolín rápido y con tanta agilidad- gane- se reía un poco Asami

-¡QUE!, muy bien, muy bien eso fue suerte, juguemos al mejor de 3- y así se pasaron toda la tarde jugando en todas había perdido Bolín, Asami había sido muy buena en el juego y con tanta facilidad le había ganado unas 15 veces y aún seguían jugando, el Avatar había desviado un momento su vista a su novia, que estaba con una mano en su quijada y analizando la forma de ganarle a Bolín, no pudo aguantarse y rápidamente le giro el rostro para besarla mordiendo su labio, Asami al principio se sorprendió pero después paso sus manos por el cuello del Avatar, Bolín creyó que se había distraído y cuando iba a hacer su movimiento sin soltar los labios de su novia, con su mano movió la pieza y le volvió a ganar

-¡DEMONIOS!, al mejor de….amm 33? Y ya déjala Korra que me estrésa que aun así me gane- Rápidamente Korra sonrió soltando los labios de su novia y volviéndose a poner en su lugar, Asami suspiraba y volvía a jugar, después de un rato Asami se encontraba en la difícil decisión de que después de muchas partidas Bolín iba a ganar

-esto es increíble tal vez esta partida la puedas ganar Bolín- Bolín levantaba su pecho

-sí, lo se soy fabuloso- Asami lo volvía a mirar con una sonrisa y todo perdió sentido cuando Pabu callo en el tablero perdiendo el triunfo de Bolín

-¡NO PABU!, porque- y se ponía a llorar en el suelo, Asami quería reírse pero sería muy mala al darse cuenta que le había ganado más de 33 veces y el apenas iba a ganar una, Korra tomo de la mano a Asami y la acerco a ella para abrazarla y recargarse en la pared mirando aun a la ventana

-¡que!, no Korra debemos volver a reanudar ese juego, yo estaba a punto de ganar-decía Bolín llorando

-como el avatar, necesito apoyarme de algo para seguir sosteniéndome y vigilar a mi enemigo, necesito el cuerpo de alguien para poder seguir de pie o caeré del aburrimiento, tú ya tuviste la oportunidad y te gano mi brillante novia, ahora me toca tenerla, ya te la preste toda la tarde- Asami se reía viendo la cara de Bolín, sin más guardo las cosas y se dispusieron a ver la ventana de Aiwei, ya había pasado mucho y el maestro no salía de su lugar

-está atardeciendo, porque Aiwei no sale- decía Korra aun con Asami en sus brazos

-tal vez se fue sin que lo viéramos- decía Asami mirando a los demás, Korra ponía su barbilla en el hombro de la CEO, Asami sonreía mirándola de reojo

-no, lo vi asomarse a la ventana hace 15 minutos, lo tengo en mi registro-Korra se desesperó, soltó a Asami y camino a la puerta

-iré a verlo- todos la miraron con asombro

-Korra espera arruinaras el elementos sorpresa- Mako iba tras de ella, Asami aún se quedó congelada, pero rápidamente salía detrás de ellos, Korra iba con decisión sus pisadas resonaban fuertemente en el suelo, rápidamente con una patada con aire control abrió la puerta

-se acabó Aiwei, donde…- Korra se quedó viendo a aquel hombre que estaba en modo meditación, todos llegaron y sorprendidos vieron a Aiwei

-qué forma tan rara de dormir- decía Bolín

-no está durmiendo, está meditando, oh Asami esos espíritus trataban de decirnos algo, la arboleda de Shai Pao, no está en el mapa por que no está en el mundo físico, está en el mundo espiritual, voy a seguirlo- rápidamente se ponía en la cama en la misma posición, Asami volvía a sentir esas vibraciones en su vientre, tomaba su vientre con ambas manos y reprimía el gemido, pero Mako se había dado cuenta, pero no decía nada

-lo vigilaremos, ten mucho cuidado- Korra asentía y cerraba sus ojos pero antes de hacerlo Asami se acercaba a ella y la besaba, Korra correspondía el beso y le sonreía

-estaré bien, te juro que no tardare solo necesito saber quién nos quiere hacer daño- Asami asentía y la dejaba, Korra se sumergía en segundos en el mundo espiritual, cuando Korra entro pudo observar que el mundo estaba atardeciendo como el mundo físico, pero a lo lejos visualizo a Aiwei, iba a acercarse cuando vio que otra figura entro con él, se escondió en uno de esos árboles y escucho atenta

-que sucedió en Zaofu, dijiste que no tendríamos problemas para atrapar al avatar, por tu culpa ahora estamos en riesgo-

-no, toda la evidencia fue destruida cuando mi biblioteca se quemó- aquel hombre se acercaba a Aiwei

-donde está tu cuerpo físico-

-en el hotel palmeras nubladas, pero no hay de qué preocuparse Zaheer, no me siguieron- así que él era Zaheer

-olvidaste un detalle-

-te lo juro, nadie sabe nada sobre nosotros-

-¡no!, TU ERES ESE DETALLE- rápidamente Zaheer iba a matarlo pero Korra no podía permitirlo

-¡ZAHEER!- no funciono del todo porque aquel hombre desapareció con el cuerpo de Aiwei, Korra se quedó paralizada ese hombre era capaz de matar sin piedad, Korra se quedó aun ahí, tenía la esperanza de que Aiwei o Zaheer aparecieran

-veo que Aiwei se equivocó, si lo siguieron- Korra volteaba y miraba a aquel hombre

-es verdad sabíamos que nos guiara hacia ti, que fue lo que le hiciste- decía Korra

-pasara el resto de la eternidad en la niebla de las almas perdidas, la misma donde tu unión pudo salir ilesa sin ningún problema, ahora solo estamos los dos- Zaheer sonreía y Korra lo miraba en guardia

-no te muevas Zaheer, me darás algunas respuestas- Zaheer se sentaba en aquel árbol

-la violencia no es necesaria, ninguno de nosotros tiene poderes y no iré a ninguna parte, responderé a todas tus preguntas te lo mereces- Korra en cierta forma desconfiaba de él, pero era la única forma de lograr saber que era lo que quería.

-que es lo que quieres saber-

-¿primero quienes son ustedes y por qué intentan secuestrarme?-

-somos parte de una asociación secreta que nos encargamos de restaurar la libertad en el mundo, somos el Loto rojo-

-ya me habían dicho de ese nombre y no sé qué tienen que ver con el loto blanco-

-somos lo que el Loto Blanco debía ser, pero tras la guerra de los cien años el Loto Blanco perdió su sentido original sus miembros dejaron su sombra y sirvieron fielmente al avatar, no eran más que guarda espaldas engrandecidos al servicio de naciones corruptas un gran hombre llamado Shai Pao renuncio al Loto Blanco y formo su propia orden-

-que gran historia, pero no explica por qué intentaron secuestrarme de niña-

-eso, fue una idea de Únalaq-

-¿Qué?, ¿mi tío era miembro del Loto Rojo?

-conocí a tu tío cuando éramos jóvenes y nos unimos al Loto rojo, supimos sobre Raava y Vatuu y como el imprudente Avatar Wan los separo y arruino el equilibro del mundo para siempre-

-el Avatar Wan no fue imprudente, intento restaurar el equilibrio-

-cerro los portales y separo a los humanos de los espíritus, incluso tú te diste cuenta de sus errores

-todo este tiempo tú y mi tío me usaron para abrir los portales y liberar a Vatuu, por eso intentó secuestrarme de niña-

-sí y como miembros del loto rojo como tus maestros elementales hubieras aprendido tanto-

\- creo que querían lavarme el cerebro para que les obedeciera-

-no Korra solo queríamos mostrarle al avatar que existe un mejor camino, incluso en nuestro labor no serias juzgada como lo eres con tu relación prohibida como lo llama la humanidad con tu…unión, ella también hubiera sido un elemento indispensable para el Loto Rojo- Korra se quedaba paralizada, ¿Qué era lo que querían con ellas?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El equipo Avatar estaba vigilando al Avatar, pero Mako se dio cuenta que a fuera de ahí se acercaban los compañeros de Zaheer

-ahhh, no sé como pero la mujer brazos de Agua y el hombre lava, nos encontraron- Asami y Bolín se levantaban de su lugar

-¡COMO!- decía Asami con miedo en la voz

-acabo de decir que no lo sé-

-Korra vamos despierta- Bolín movía a Korra pero no había respuesta

-no tenemos tiempo debemos sacar a Korra de aquí- decía Asami

-exacto, sácala de aquí- Mako la tomaba en sus brazos y la ponía en la espalda de Naga

-Bolín y yo los detendremos- Asami rápidamente se ponía sobre naga tomando a Korra en sus brazos

-está bien, con cuidado- decía Asami colocándose y apretando a su cuerpo el cuerpo de su novia, antes de abrir la puerta Mako la tomaba de la pierna y ella volteaba a verlo

-sé que no es necesario decirlo, pero no dejes que nadie la toque- Asami asentía y salía corriendo en ese momento el Loto rojo miro y rápidamente la mujer de brazos de agua ataco a Asami pero salió ilesa y rápidamente logro irse de ahí, Bolín y Mako detuvieron a esos dos dándole tiempo a Asami irse sin ningún problema

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-si mi tío planeo secuestrarme cuando era niña, ¿Por qué no lo atraparon?

-no estaba con nosotros esa noche, y encubrió su participación después de eso-

-entonces los traiciono tal y como me traiciono a mí-

-si permitió que mis amigos y yo fuéramos encarcelados, mientras el perseguía sus metas egoístas, su transformación de convertirse en Avatar oscuro nunca fue parte de nuestra misión-

-y cuál es su misión exactamente-

-quiero lo mismo que tú, traer el equilibrio al mundo-

-dudo que tengamos la misma idea de equilibrio

-¿estas segura?, dejaste abiertos los portales por qué no hacer más, traer el regreso de los espíritus es solo el comienzo-

-de que hablas-

-la idea de tener naciones y gobernantes es tan absurda como separar el mundo físico del espiritual, te has enfrentado a un presidente idiota y una reina tiránica, ¿no crees que el mundo sería mejor si elimináramos a estos líderes?-

-no, es decir no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones pero eliminarlos a los líderes no es la respuesta-

-no fue hace mucho, que los maestros aire fueron exterminados por el ansia del poder del señor del fuego, la verdadera libertad llegara cuando todos los gobiernos sorpresivos caigan-

-eso no traerá el equilibrio, solo ocasionara el Caos, ahora entiendo lo que Hwanin quería decirme-

-no creo que hayas entendido eso, pues el orden natural es el desorden, sabes quien dijo no puede haber crecimiento nuevo sin la destrucción del antiguo-

-no-

-el Sabio Gurú Laghima, un maestro aire-

-yo sigo el evangelio del señor creador todos fuimos creados por él y no creo que me diera otra oportunidad para hacerle caso a un maestro de su propia creación-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el mundo físico, Mako y Bolín habían sido vencidos, habían dado tiempo a Asami que se alejara lo más que pudiera de ahí, Asami se encontraba cerca de donde habían dejado el auto pero desgraciadamente, en su camino tierra la cubría en una pirámide quitándole el paso y atrapándola, apenas había logrado parar a Naga y sus gritos de la CEO se escondían en esa pila de tierra, había sido capturada con todo y el Avatar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sabes, después de tantos años en prisión había perdido la esperanza, pero con mi aire control supe que destruiría al viejo mundo y plantaría las semillas de un mundo nuevo-

-Zaheer por favor como maestro aire puedes hacer cambios positivos en vez de destruirlo-

-eres una joven muy astuta Korra pero debes entender que cuando el cambio comencé nadie lo detiene, no debe existir un puente entre los mundos, no debe ver líderes que suprimen las culturas y sobre todo, no debe ver egoísmo y avaricia por ver cosas nuevas como el amor y la paz entre los mundos y los que habitan, eso deberías saberlo-

-el señor creador, quiere que convivamos en una sola alma y tus ideas no son las correctas voy a detenerte, no harás nada en contra de ambos mundos- Zaheer la miraba con una sonrisa

-espero que en el transcurso, no pierdas lo que más quieras, tanto que has venido a ver a la madre de esa no maestra y no te ha dicho la mentira que durante tantos años no han dicho de donde proviene ella, ¿te das cuenta Korra?, la humanidad esta tan corrompida que no se han atrevido a decir la verdad a aquellas personas que han querido mejorar al mundo, como el jaja padre de esa niña bonita-

-Hiroshi, trato de destruir a los maestros, intento con Amon quitar a los maestros-

-tal vez era lo correcto y no lo dejaron por que creyeron que era el fin de todos, tal vez todos estaríamos mejor si no hubiera más maestros ni más avatar, así como tu conexión con tus pasados se han destruido así haré con aquella chica que tanto amas, ella es mi impedimento a que tú puedas recuperar eso y más, el tiempo del avatar se ha acabado Korra y créeme lograre mi cometido-

-ya basta de tu palabrería filosófica, no voy a dejar que te acerques a Asami y a mí, no sé qué pretendas pero no voy a dejarte ganar Zaheer-

-pronto veras las cosas a mi forma, el Loto Rojo ya te ha deber capturado, nos vemos en el mundo físico- sin más Zaheer desaparecía, Korra tenía temor, se imaginó que realmente Asami y ella estaban en peligro sin más regreso, para encontrarse amarrada de pies a cabeza en una silla y un saco de fuerza, con la boca tapada, miro a su alrededor y no podía zafarse

-¡Zaheer, me engañaste déjame ir!- al otro lado estaba Asami con las manos amarradas sobre su cabeza

-Asami ¿estás bien?- La CEO no contestaba de inmediato estaba triste y desanimada

-¿y el resto del Loto rojo?- Asami la miraba sin entender nada

-¿Qué es el Loto Rojo, y Zaheer no nos capturo fue la reina tierra?- Asami agachaba la mirada

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-no lo sé, un campamento en el desierto, nos llevan de vuelta a Ba Sing Se- Korra suspiraba tranquila, por lo menos estaban a salvo literalmente, miro a Asami que tenía la mirada en el suelo

-Asami ¿Qué tienes?- la CEO no contesto de repente vio como de su rostro lagrimas corrían, Korra intento zafarse

-¡QUE CARAJO!, ¿dime que estas bien?- Asami la miraba llorando

-soy tan inútil Korra, no pude salvarte, no me di cuenta cuando nos capturaron y ahora vamos a otro lugar, no sé dónde estará Bolín y Mako y solo me pidieron que te salvara y yo…yo- y comenzaba a llorar, Korra le destruía el corazón ver así a su novia

-no llores Sami, no es tu culpa a todos nos engañaron, Zaheer había enviado a su grupo por mí, mientras me distrajo, no debí quedarme a preguntar pero necesitaba respuestas, perdóname mi amor, esto no estuviera pasando si te hubiera hecho caso en Zaofu, debimos quedarnos con Lin- Asami miro a Korra y trato de imaginarse su sonrisa detrás de la mascara

-y que descubriste de Zaheer- decía Asami mirándola Korra quien solo medito las cosas, suspiro y termino contándole todo, el tiempo en ese momento no era primordial y para calmar a la CEO prefirió decirle, ya planearían algo para escapar de ahí

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡DEJENME SALIR!, HAY UN GRUPO DE TERRORISTAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR EL LOTO ROJO LA REINA TIERRA ESTA EN PELIGRO, HABLE CON UNO DE ELLOS EN EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL AYER, ESTA DEMENTE- Korra iba gritándoles a aquellos hombres de la nación de tierra, quienes subían a Asami y a ella a una aeronave, pero no les hacían caso

-con que terroristas en el mundo espiritual, tu eres la que esta demente- decía el capitán tras subir con sus dos cargas importantes donde las enviaban a una prisión en alguna parte del dirigible, un chico medio tonto amarraba al avatar a su prisión privada, después se dirigía a la Ingeniera, quien rápidamente le había hecho un guiño al avatar, Korra no entendía pero no decía nada

-¿Tengo que ir encadenada al piso todo el camino?- la voz de Asami había cambiado a una de súplica y en cierto forma coqueta como cuando gemía en el oído del Avatar, Korra miraba con celo al escuchar a su novia hablarle así al chico, pero debía contenerse

-va a hacer taaaan incomodó nhhh- Korra abría los ojos a mas no poder, sabía que estaba fingiendo pero la posición en la que estaba Asami y la voz, la estaba haciendo enojar, que estaba incitando su novia ¿Qué el chico ese se le lanzara encima?

-perdón, dama son las ordenes- decía el joven un poco nervioso porque no había quitado la mirada de encima de su pecho, aunque no se viera nada aquella guerrera le quedaba ajustada y se le formaba muy bien sus senos, maldito hombre como se ponía a ver a su novia

-no puedes encadenarme a esa baranda, además a donde podría ir- Asami se acercaba al rostro, donde el joven se ponía nervioso y ella le sonreía guiñando el ojo

-¿siiii?- le decía suplicante y mordiéndose los labios, Korra casi estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero en ese momento el joven la miro sonriendo

-bueno mientras este encadenada no creo que sea diferente- sin más la ayudaba a pararla y la acomodaba a la baranda amarrándola con un poco de fuerza, Asami gemía muy despacio y cerraba sus ojos aquel chico se ponía rojo y se quedaba hipnotizado ante el gemido y los gestos de Asami

-gracias señor- decía Asami sonriéndole, Korra no aguanto mas

-puedo beber agua - decía Korra viéndolo fulminante, pero el joven cambio su rostro

\- nada de agua, tampoco traeremos rocas o fuego, así que no los pidas, supongo que hay aire pero no podemos hacer nada para evitar eso- sin más se iba de ahí, sin antes volver su rostro a Asami y sonreírle, la CEO le guiño el ojo y el guardia se fue, cuando Asami volteo a ver a Korra esta estaba super enojada

-jaja no seas celosa, eso solo fue un engaño muy bien planeado-

-y para que, si no hemos hallado una forma de escapar, coqueta-Korra estaba muy celosa, Asami le pareció tierno eso, sin más inicio su plan

-descuida tengo un plan- le guiñaba el ojo y Korra bufaba, eso no iba a funcionar con ella.

-estos dirigibles de corporación col, son más baratos que de industrias futuro- sin más la ingeniero subió sus pies en la pared y con fuerza despego la baranda, cayendo de rodillas, Korra asombrada la miro, así que ese era el plan de su novia, Asami salto de modo que pudiera pasar sus brazos hacia adelante con el tubo y luego jugo con el mientras veía a Korra.

-pero que mala calidad-se acercaba a Korra que aún estaba atada y dio un reojo sobre ellos- no hay forma de quitarte estos candados, necesito las llaves- rápidamente Asami pensaba y termino concluyendo con algo pervertido y se mordía los labios, lo que provoco en Korra un escalofrío

(M)

-mi amor, ¿quieres ver que en tan solo 3 minutos o tal vez 5 te hago gritar?- Korra comenzaba a balbucear

-que pretendes Asam- no termino de hablar porque Asami rápidamente había bajado a sus pantalones y aunque tuviera las manos atadas pudo zafar un poco sus pantalones bajándolos solo un poco, se arrodillo enfrente de ella, hizo a un lado sus bragas, miro por un momento hacia arriba y Korra estaba desesperada diciéndole que no hiciera esto pero debía vengarse por la vergüenza que hizo pasar a la ingeniera con Mako, sin avisar comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Korra, haciendo que esta reprimiera un fuerte gemido y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Asami exploro toda su feminidad, con su lengua y labios lo poco que las cuerdas dejaban tocar la intimidad del avatar

-nhhh…Asami…no- Korra tenía los ojos muy apretados y respiraba con dificultad, era un martirio tener las manos atadas y no poder tocar la cabeza de su novia o poder desnudarla en ese momento ahí, ni siquiera podía ver a su novia, que clase de placer iba ocasionarle si estaban en medio de una prisión de mala calidad y a punto de ser encarceladas por la reina tierra, su novia se había vuelto loca al querer hacerle un sexo oral, en medio de una situación de muerte y

-Oh…Asami mas rápido- un pequeño gemido salió de su pecho, tras otros más suaves, ya había perdido el estribo ante la situación, necesitaba la lengua de su novia, ya el Loto Rojo y la reina tierra podían irse al carajo, Korra como pudo trato de separar sus piernas lo que le permitió dicha prisión, sus flujos caían sobre la barbilla de su novia, quien tenía las manos masajeando sus muslos y su lengua muy dentro del avatar mientras succionaba su clítoris y saboreada el dulce salado sabor de su avatar, Asami se estaba deleitando tanto que se había olvidado de su plan impuro, miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos del avatar suavizados y las cejas fruncidas ligeramente, no era necesario quitar la máscara sabía que su novia lo estaba disfrutando, sin más, debía apurarse rápidamente mordisqueo despacio el clítoris de Korra, haciendo que esta se le fuera el aire y abriera los ojos de golpes

-joder…Asami…me voy a c- no termino por que nuevamente Asami comenzó a meter su lengua en la entrada de su intimidad, sacándola y metiéndola en círculos mientras que con su pulgar pellizcaba con movimientos erráticos el clítoris de la sureña que ya tenía hinchado y palpitando

-oh….siiii….así…Asami- el avatar podía ver que sus piernas querían caer, pero el estar ahí sujetada la estaba ayudando bastante, Asami sonrió y rápidamente sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos y sin ritmo, necesitaba hacer gritar al avatar y sus gemidos hasta ahora habían sido muy modestos, movía su lengua dentro de la entrada del avatar, rápidamente lo soltaba y separaba enfrente de ella apegando su rostro a la frente de Korra, la sureña la veía con suplica ¿Por qué había parado?, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Asami ya había introducido solo un dedo dentro del Avatar, haciendo que gimiera con fuerza, ya estaba el grito que Asami quería

-eres una tontita, ahora no puedes venirte- rápidamente el guardia se asomaba y veía a la CEO enfrente de avatar

-¡oye!, como te escapaste- iba a ir por demás guardias cuando Asami en un movimiento rápido zafo su guerrera y levanto su blusa, dejando ver solamente su sostén negro y se giró con el guardia, el joven maestro tierra se quedó viendo, hipnotizado ante la piel nívea de la mujer y sus bien firmes senos, Asami se mordió los labios y le enseño sus senos tocándolos de forma que el joven no quitara su vista, Korra aún no se w recuperado de la situación pero aun así no iba a dejar que Asami hiciera esto, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y el joven entro

-esto está mal debo atraparte- la CEO siguió pasando su lengua por sus labios

\- nnhh puedes hacerlo después de darme lo que quiero- la voz de Asami era seductora, cuando se acercó aquel chico en un rápido movimiento paso sus manos con las cadenas e hizo girar al joven cayendo al suelo y Asami golpeo su nuca con su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente

-pobre- decía Asami tras buscar sus llaves y sacarlas, rápidamente Asami le coloco las cadenas y lo pego al suelo, miro a Korra que estaba furiosa y rápidamente zafo solo las cadenas de sus caderas, dejando a Korra desconcertada, sonrió y acerco su boca a su oído

-todavía no termino contigo- Korra abría sus ojos al sentir sus piernas siendo elevadas hasta la cadera de la CEO, Asami coloco su mano en la entrada de la feminidad del Avatar y volvió a meter ahora dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que Korra gimiera y apretara la cadera de Asami contra ella, Asami sonrió y con la llave le quito la máscara dejando ver los labios que deseaba besar desde hace rato y mordió sus labios jalándolos y sintiendo el aliento del avatar caliente y desesperado

-solo tenemos 2 minutos y quiero oírte gritar- Korra empezaba a sentir como la mano de la CEO se movía de arriba abajo y su clítoris siendo apretado contra la palma de su novia, sus piernas apretaban la cadera de Asami, haciendo que esta se sintiera más fuerte y profundo

-oh….espíritus Asami…más rápido- Korra gemía en el oído de Asami, era tortuoso sentir así a la CEO y no poder tocarla, ahora sentía lo que era ser sumisa y le gustaba sentirse así con Asami, después de todo Asami no eran tan frágil como pensaba

-di mi nombre mi amor, quiero oírte- Asami movía mas rápido su mano y con un poco de fuerza, la situación la estaba poniendo tan mal que no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo un poco brusca con el Avatar, pero la sureña lo estaba disfrutando tanto que cada vez sus gemidos eran más cortados y altos

-Asami, ya casi…ya – Korra sentía su vientre apretarse con los dedos de Asami, Korra apretó sus piernas empujando más contra ella a Asami

-vente…vamos vente mi amor- unas cuantas embestidas más y Korra atrapo los labios de Asami para chupar su lengua y morderla un poco, haciendo que Asami gimiera y se recargara en su cuerpo, metiendo por completo sus dedos dentro de Korra haciendo que está gritara en los labios de la CEO y se estremeciera, su orgasmo había sido muy placentero y el aire faltaba en ambas, Korra se desvaneció poco a poco, sentía sus piernas temblar y no podía mirar a la CEO pues tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y poco a poco los abrió, Asami saco sus dedos y los lamió seductora mente, mientras miraba a Korra, la sureña sentía su cuello caliente y mejillas, por alguna razón la excitaba que Asami hiciera eso, sin más la beso y sonrió

(M) FINAL

-creo que ya nos hemos tardado más de 5 minutos aquí y aún no hemos detenido este cacharro- decía Korra aun agitada y sonriendo, rápidamente Asami le subía su pantalón y la soltaba de las demás cadenas, ambas ya estaban vestidas y normales, aquel chico aun seguía inconsciente y Korra tomo a su novia de su cadera y la beso apasionadamente hasta que el aire volvió a requerir paso entre ellas, Asami sonrió

-amo cuando eres así, pero debemos irnos ya, ahora tomemos el control de esta nave- ambas salían de ahí, iban a la cabina principal, donde estaba el capitán y un piloto, con aire control empujaba al piloto contra el timón, ese timón se había roto provocando que el dirigible empezara a caer, Korra seguía peleando con ambos hombres pero los había estampado en tablero y el volante, rápidamente Asami se acercó tratando de conducir el dirigible pero era demasiado tarde

-creo que tal vez, te excediste con el aire control, los controles se averiaron- Korra miraba sorprendida, Asami tomaba la radio y estaba rota- también rompiste la radio- su voz ahora si sonaba preocupada

-lo siento pero no es mi culpa que este dirigible sea una chatarra- decía Korra tratando de defenderse de los reclamos de la CEO

-oh genial cariño ¡AHORA SOSTENTE DE ALGO!- rápidamente Korra tomo de la cadera a su novia y la jalo con ella hasta la puerta donde se agarró con ella, el golpe había sido directo a la cabina y ambas habían rebotado en su lugar, Korra había hecho que Asami cayera encima de ella, sus oídos zumbaban por el estruendo y el golpe, rápidamente Asami tocaba el rostro de Korra y esta sonreía al ver que estaba bien, ambas salieron de ahí y fueron hacia el techo donde era la única forma de salir de ahí, ambas vieron que solo estaban en el desierto y ahora ¿Qué debían hacer?

-bien dicen que cualquier aterrizaje que puedas salir caminando de él, es un buen inicio, pero dado nuestra ubicación creo que no es bueno-decía Asami viendo el desierto

-tú eres la ingeniera que debemos hacer, podremos hacerlo volar-

-no se ve bien, incluso si usas metal control para reparar las elites para sacar la nave de la arena-en ese momento salían los guardias

-¿están todos bien?- el joven que habían sido encarcelado estaba ahí furioso

-como si te importara- decía aquel joven otro compañero lo veía

-que fue lo que paso Raik- el joven miraba a ambas sonrojado

-estas dos mujeres estaban haciendo- no dejo Korra que terminara

-¡mira tú también!, sucumbiste a tus deseos y será mejor que no lo digas o me asegurare de que no vuelvas a decir nada en tu vida, de igual forma no íbamos a permitir que nos llevaran con la reina tierra, hay fuerzas peligrosas de las que ustedes no saben nada- decía Korra, Asami miraba aquel chico y le guiñaba el ojo el joven maestro apartaba la vista de la mujer de labios rojos

-llame a Ba Sing Se antes de que cayéramos, solo tenemos que esperar, alguien llegara pronto a rescatarnos- decía el capitán que había salido de ahí

-no me quedare a esperar tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-decia Korra desafiante

-si trabajamos en equipo, tal vez logremos que el dirigible funcione- decía Asami

-esta nave no ira a ninguna parte y ustedes tampoco, son nuestras prisioneras nuestro deber es llevarlas con la reina tierra- decía el capitán

-sabes que soy el avatar verdad, no pelearas conmigo-

-me temo que por ahora no tenemos otra opción, solo seguimos ordenes- en ese momento de las arenas se veía algo muy grande dirigiéndose a ellos

-esperen esa aduna acaba de moverse- decía Asami mirando hacia la arena, Korra volteo tratando de visualizar lo que se había movido

-debió ser un espejismo, el desierto puede engañarte-

-no es un espejismo, miren- decia Asami señalando

-oí que desde que regresaron los espíritus en este desierto habitan muchos- decía uno de los guardias

-oh claro también tengo la culpa de eso, quieren ayudarnos a reparar el dirigible o quieren esperar a enfrentarse a esa cosa- todos al final asentían que sí y Korra con aire control sacaba el dirigible de la arena

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una parte de donde anteriormente los chicos habían estado y habían dejado su vehículo, Lin había llegado tras la pequeña pelea que había tenido con su hermana acerca de lo que había hecho de mandar a Korra y Asami con Zaheer, la Policía recordaba una y otra vez aquella platica que tuvo con su hermana y todo lo que le había dicho.

Flashback

-donde están todos los estuve esperando más de una hora, debemos irnos-

-buenos días a ti también Lin y no te enojes Korra está bien, estoy esperando también si ya encontró a Aiwei- Lin sintió que todo se iba para abajo

-¡que!, la dejaste ir, pensé que estábamos del mismo lado ¡y ahora me apuñalas por la espalda!- decía Lin furiosa

-oh no seas melodramática lo que haga el avatar no lo controlas tu- Lin caminaba hacia la puerta

-puedo intentar- Su la miraba con decepción, no iba a dejar que hiciera eso

-Lin escucha, ella estará bien y- antes de que terminara Lin le quitaba la mano de un manotazo y se volteaba a verla con mucho enfado

-¡no entiendes lo que sucede!, si Korra la encuentra Zaheer Asami hará lo posible por que no le pase nada, Zaheer matara a Asami si ella se interpone entre Korra y el- Suyin la miraba con incertidumbre

-sé que es la hija del amor de tu vida, pero ellas no son niñas ya Lin, no les pasara nada-

-¡Yasuko me enseño lo que podría pasarle a Asami!, como lo hizo Aang y no voy a permitir que ambas mueran de esa forma, nadie merece morir así, Asami es la salvación de Korra y la elegida para el legado del Avatar, además…- Lin se quedaba callada y miraba a Su con nerviosismo sin más bufaba y se iba caminando pero su hermana la detuvo paralizándola en el momento

-¿Qué Lin?, porque no quieres ser honesta conmigo y decirme que Asami es tu hija- Lin volteaba a verla sorprendida, el sudor corría por su sien y sus ojos estaban temblando, no iba a contestar eso, solo termino por irse y tomar un auto para ir por el avatar

Flashback

Lin había encontrado ambos autos y estaba inspeccionándolos, de repente se llevó su susto cuando naga le gruño y le salió de repente, el oso polar saltaba acercándose a la jefa, lamió todo su rostro

-casi me matas del susto y ahora quieres lamerme- decía Lin fulminando al oso que seguía lamiéndola, pabu también salía de ahí y se echaba sobre el cuerpo de la poli, pero rápidamente lo tomo con la mano y lo miro, soltó a pabu en el lomo de naga y saco carne seca para dárselos

-tengan cómanse esto y déjenme en paz- rápidamente se fue hacia su auto a la radio que tenia

-Tonraq me copias-

-sí, te copio-

-encontró el vehículo, pero ya no están aquí, ve al oasis de palmeras con neblina-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué tal todo adentro?- Asami estaba en la cola de la aeronave arreglando el metal viejo, pero Korra se había acercado con un guardia quienes estaban sacando la arena que había entrado

-saque la arena de sala de máquinas, ya está limpia, como vas tú-

-bueno aún está muy maltratado pero creo que podría salir volando del desierto, ¿pueden encender los motores?- el guardia asentía saludándola firme y se iba a aprenderlos, Asami se bajaba de las alturas siendo recibida por el avatar quien la cargaba y daba una pequeña vuelta sonriendo, en eso los motores se encendían y celebraban por dicha situación, pero de repente la arena se estremecía y un, amm espíritu salía destruyendo el dirigible, Korra tomaba a su novia con aire control para alejarla un poco del lugar viendo como la aeronave que ya había sido reparada se hacía nada.

-no es un espíritu- decía Korra mirando a todos

-creo que se fue por ahora- decía Asami

-¿Kong te encuentras bien?- el joven se había quedado paralizado en el sillón del volante, Asami suspiraba ahora como iban a salir de ahí

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que esa cosa nos devoré uno por uno-

-harás lo que se te indique cadete, ahora quiero que te tranquilices- Asami miraba la chatarra del aeronave y se le ocurría un plan

-quizás aun podamos construir algo para salir de aquí-

-¿quieres hacer alas con la chatarra y ponerte a aletear?- decía el capitán

-no, pero tal vez haya suficiente material aquí para construir un velero de arena, como los que usan los maestros arena- Asami miraba al avatar que le sonreía

-solo necesitamos una vela y una especie de trineo para sujetarla, como lo que hacíamos de pequeñas Korra, solo que sin hielo ¿recuerdas?- Korra sonreía

-hay que intentar, mi novia no sería capaz de decir algo sin hacerlo, créame capitán es una Sato y lo mejor es la DIRECTORA DE INDUSTRIAS FUTURO- el capitán meditaba la situación y al final aceptaba

-traigan todo el metal que encuentren le demostraremos a esa bestia que no estamos derrotados- decía el capitán a sus guardias

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Te lo agradezco Asami eres muy inteligente- decía el capitán quienes ya habían llegado al pueblo más cercano tras su velero que con éxito habían logrado hacer y salir de ahí

-lamento haberlos dejado varados, no lo hice a propósito- decía Korra al capitán

-escucha cualquier conflicto que este entre tú y la reina, está por sobre mi salario- el maestro le daba su garfio y Korra lo tomaba con pena y riéndose aun así estrechándolo como si fuera un cordial agradecimiento y despedida

-tienes un trabajo duro, buena suerte avatar- el capitán saludaba firme y se iba de ahí con su equipo, Asami tomaba su hombro y ambas sonreían

-bueno, estamos en un pueblo podemos ir a rentar una habitación y…terminar lo que iniciamos desde que salimos de Zaofu que te parece- Asami ponía aquella voz ronca que a Korra le gustaba iba a contestar cuando sintió como un peso enorme la tiraba al suelo al darse cuenta que era naga, Asami se sorprendía ¿Cómo había logrado dar con ellas?

-tranquila naga, de verdad pensaste que te dejaríamos, jaja te extrañe buena chica- le daba besos en su nariz Korra, Asami hizo su cara de asco por eso pero de igual forma estaba feliz porque la oso polar estuviera aquí y no sola, la oso polar las dirigía a un lugar cerrado, ambas entraban y al fondo veía al padre de Korra y a ¿su madre? Lin, en realidad no lo era solo era la representación pero de igual ambas corrieron

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- Tonraq se paraba para abrazar a su hija

-¿Korra estas bien?- Tonraq las miraba

-si logramos salir del desierto gracias a Asami- Tonraq se acerco a ella y la abrazo igual, Asami sonreía, Lin se paró y tomo el hombro de la CEO la miro y sonrió

-me alegra que estés bien, aunque me desobedeciste- Asami agachaba la cabeza iba a responder cuando

-no fue su culpa, yo la convencí de hacerlo pero si sirve de algo ella no quería venir, no quería dejarme ir, lo siento Lin, sé que Asami es especial para ti pero debíamos hacer esto, supimos que quiere Zaheer de hecho- Lin miraba a Korra no decía mas, Tonraq tomaba el hombro de Korra

-recuerdas al señor Zuko Korra- Korra se acercaba a la otra figura un hombre con la vestimenta de la nación de fuego, el cabello blanco y su ojo derecho quemado

-te conocí cuando eras muy pequeña avatar Korra, me alegro de volver a verte- Korra sonreía

-me alegra por verlo a usted también señor Zuko- el señor Zuko volteo a ver a Asami y sonrió

-también a ti te recuerdo, te vi muy pequeña y en el vientre de tu madre, junto con Lin- Lin abría sus ojos el señor Zuko solo sonreía cerrando sus ojos, Asami regresaba el gesto

-es un placer conocer al Señor del fuego, aunque no nací con esas cualidades, sigo siendo parte de la nación-

-en realidad mi hija es el señor del fuego y no necesaria mente debes tener el elemento fuego para seguir siendo parte de él, además sé que tu madre se depositó dentro de ti, tienes la habilidad de tener conexión con el avatar y trasladar tu espíritu con el mundo espiritual y el del mas haya trayendo a los espíritus que no se encuentran en el mundo espiritual, como los pasados del avatar, eso es un don magnifico e único, tu eres el apoyo del avatar, mi amigo Aang tenía razón contigo- Asami se quedaba sin entender ¿su destino ya estaba escrito?, eso era lo que quería decirle, sin más Korra preguntaba como las habían encontrado, preguntaron por Bolín y Mako y les dijeron que fueron capturados por la reina tierra, pero también Korra y Asami se estremecieron al saber que la reina tierra la habían Asesinado y fue Zaheer, la radio anunciaba lo sucedido con el reino tierra y como estaba en caos

-el Loto Rojo- murmuraba Korra, su padre la miro

-que has dicho-

-son los que intentaron capturarme y acaban de derrocar a la reina tierra, me temo que no es más que el comienzo papa-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vez te lo dije es difícil aterrizar- Bolín le decía a su hermano, que habían aterrizado en un pueblo donde había un dragón y drásticamente se había hecho a un lado, Mako lo fulminaba con la mirada claro que no sabía aterrizar un aeronave necesitaba a sus chicas y no podía encontrarlas desde que habían sido capturados y luego liberados por la muerte de la reina tierra, Zaheer había enviado con ellos un mensaje para Korra, antes de Salir de Ba Sing Se habían ido por su familia no podían dejarla ahí, no sabían a donde los llevarían pero ahí no podían quedarse, sin más salieron de la aeronave con toda su familia a ver si en ese lugar se encontraban ellas

-bien familia, creo que Korra logro llegar hasta aquí, dividámonos y registremos el pueblo- Pabu se había colocado a su hombro

-tú también pabu puedes ayudar…espera oh PABU ERES TU- Bolín comenzaba a besarlo contento porque ahí estaba su hurón de fuego

-tengan cuidado se acercó un perro bestia gigante- la familia de los chicos salían corriendo dejando a Mako ahí siendo aventando al suelo por naga, quien ahora lo lamia todo del rostro y le metía la lengua a la boca, Bolín gritaba al ver a Asami y Korra salir de un lugar de ahí, Mako empujaba a Naga tenía la intención de abrazar a Korra pero daba las circunstancias que habían sucedido prefirió abrazar a Asami con fuerza, Bolín tomo a Korra con fuerza dando vueltas con ella, Korra fulmino a Mako por el efusivo abrazo a su novia

-me alegra saber que están bien- decía Mako a Asami muy cerca, Asami le sonreía, entonces Korra se acercaba a ellos y ambos se separaban

-lo siento es que es agradable verlas enserio- decía Mako poniendo el brazo en el hombro de Korra, la sureña no decía nada y abrazaba al joven, el maestro sonreía y sentía la calidez del abrazo de Korra aun la amaba

-también es agradable verte a ambos-

-bien, no están muertos- decía Lin quien estaba viendo la escena junto con Tonraq y el señor Zuko

-no se ponga tan sentimental Jefa, Tonraq, señor- Tonraq le saludaba aunque de mala gana aún se acordaba cuando tomo a Asami de la forma agresiva en el portal

\- no puede ser…es el señor Zuko ahhhhh Mako- decía Bolín con lágrimas en los ojos y efusivo, Mako lo tomaba del hombro y lo alejaba

-disculpe a mi hermano, es un honor conocerlo señor Zuko-

-es un honor para mí conocerlos también- decía Zuko, Asami miraba con una sonrisa en burla, pero igual estaba pensando en lo que el había dicho el día de ayer el señor Zuko, claro que conocía a su madre pero lo que dijo de la unión de Korra bueno, porque todos hablaban como si fuera ya escrito que Korra y ella debían conocerse…

-tú debes ser el avatar- Asami salto al sentir como tomaban sus manos una anciana agradable, ella sonrió sin saber que decir

-Mako me hablo muchas cosas de ti, eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba- así que Mako seguía hablando de Korra, Asami solo sonreía sin saber qué hacer en ese momento Mako se acercaba a ellas con Korra

-ahhh de hecho ella es Asami abuela, ella es el Avatar Korra, Korra te presento a mi abuela Jen- la señora cambiaba su rostro al ver a Korra, la sureña le extendía la mano con una sonrisa

-eres muy musculosa para ser mujer- Korra sentía escalofríos en la espalda, Asami se reía ante lo dicho por la anciana aunque para ella, esos músculos estaban bien

-ahhh gracias igualmente- decía Korra sonriendo, la señora tomo a Asami y a Korra al mismo tiempo y miro a Mako

-que adorables jovencitas Mako, por que no sales con chicas buenas como ellas- los tres se quedaban callados y sin saber que decir, seguramente Mako se le olvido o no quiso decir lo que había pasado entre ellos tres ni en la relación que aquellas dos jovencitas ya tenían, sin más Asami cambio el tema

-y ¿Qué paso con ustedes dos? ¿Dónde habían estado?- Mako la miro sonriendo

-nos capturo Zaheer, nos llevó a Ba Sing Se, estuvimos ahí cuando cayó la reina tierra, Zaheer nos liberó y quería que te buscáramos para darte un mensaje, Zaheer va al templo del norte del aire, dijo que eliminara a todos los integrantes al menos de que tú te entregues a su grupo-Korra ahora estaba enojada, debía hablar con Tenzin no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su familia, ellos eran parte de su familia, ya era hora de acabar con Zaheer y su mal concepto de traer el equilibrio.


	26. Chapter 9 El regalo del Señor Creador

Holaaaaaaa jajaja tal parece que me llamaron, no deje que mi novia subiría el capítulo por que debía ver lo que me había dejado, pero bueno me tope con varios mensajes un poco ammm bueno no esperados y como ofensivos cosa que bueno explicaré ahorita, se que dije que subiría más rápido pero es que la uní no me da tiempo mi novia estuvo recordándome y así y es que este capítulo es largo en verdad detallado y todo es el último del libro 3, por eso me tarde bastante debía encontrar la forma de conjugar todo, ahora me encantaría contestar sus reviews pero solo contestaré los mensajes d que me llegaron explicando lo que va OK, prometo contestar después los reviews, mi novia esta preparando una historia korrasami y bueno se que les gustará en fin gracias por todo amo volver y darme cuenta que me extrañaron no se diga más y bueno aclararé lo de los mensajes

inbox: Bueno, mi dirección nombres por que al final son fans y cada uno piensa diferente y se respeta dicho pensamiento en fin, cuando yo incie la historia yo explique que no sería completamente a como la conocemos de la serie cierto?, bueno entonces no pueden enojarse por que cambio algunas cosas, como dije yo me basó en la relación que Asami y korra no pudieron mostrar durante toda la serie y que a mi punto de vista me gustó la historia aun así pero yo solo la adapte a un poco de drama, suspenso y mucho sexo jajaja OK no, el asunto es que la historia no es mía creo que siempre explicó eso en cada capítulo, solo lo que lo sale en la historia lo es y perdonen si algunos se molestan pero no pienso cambiar mi opinión, Drakyx la que ha hecho realidad posible los dibujos hermosos de ellas me apoya y le parece interesante el giro que yo le doy a este fic, entre otras personas, espero y no se molesten por esto yo los amo y sin ustedes yo no puedo seguir, en fin eso era lo que quería aclarar sobre los inbox.

Aclaraciones: en cuanto al capítulo, debí decirles que cambie un poco el final y la situacion del por que el loto rojo incluye a su venganza a otra persona, explicó ala razón y así, tambien va a hacer el último capítulo donde hablo sobre la relación que tuvo la Señor Yasuko y Lin Beifong en el sig solo será Kya así que espero lo disfruten, y no me odien por que hice a un lado a Hiroshi, no tengo nada en contra del señor, pero se me hizo super hacer esto y llevar la historia a un nivel de drama y fantasía extenso jeje je en fin, advertencia tiene bastante drama esta parte, pero tal vez les guste a punto que sientan desesperación o nostalgia o coraje, solo espero y lo disfruten y les guste el final que yo escogí para el libro 3 gracias. Sin más gracias y tengan una excelente noche los amo, perdon si hay faltas de ortografía pero dios estaba demasiado cansada y no veía todos lo siento Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Legend of Korra y sus creadores

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El dirigible y el señor Zuko iban rumbo a Zaofu, debían avisar a Tenzin de que Zaheer iba con intenciones de hacerles daño y perder el tiempo en donde estaban sin ninguna radio que pudiera llamarlo desde ahí, no era bueno para los maestros aire, cuando llegaron Su con Kuvira y otro guardia ya estaban ahí esperándolos, Asami respiro con dificultad y miro a Kuvira con desprecio, ella tenia que hablar con la maestra metal, podía ver a mucha distancia la fascinación que tenia por su Avatar, cuando bajaron Korra y los demás fueron con Su preguntándole si ya se había podido comunicar con Tenzin, Su agacho la mirada triste

-Nadie responde y ¿si Zaheer ya esta haya?, nunca debí dejar ir a Opal- Su tenia temor en su mirada, Lin tomo a su hermana en sus brazos y giro su rostro para consolarla

-Todo estará bien Su- ambas hermanas se miraban sin ninguna sonrisa pero Su sentía el apoyo y el cariño de su hermana mayor

-es lo que espero- decía Su, todos iban a la sala de comunicación, pero Korra tomo el hombro de Kuvira haciendo que esta volteara con una sonrisa, Korra nuevamente se ponía roja, la sonrisa de esa mujer la hacia ponerse tan nerviosa, pero eso debía pararlo el avatar, Asami aun no había bajado del dirigible y a distancia pudo ver lo que el avatar estaba haciendo

-me alegra saber que estas bien Avatar Korra- Korra se rascaba la nuca y sonreía

-si, ammmm gracias ya sabes, soy el avatar jaja- se quedaba sorprendida por su intención de impresionar a esa mujer, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

-oye Kuvira mira, no se que estoy haciendo pero lo que puedo decirte es que, eres una capitana linda y leal, sin mencionar que tienes unos ojos muy bellos y una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, pero no se por que estoy diciendo eso pero jaja el asunto es que no se por que me pongo a temblar cuando estas tan cerca y quiero que eso pare por que aayy- Korra se asustaba saltando en su lugar al ver que Kuvira se había acercado mucho a ella con esa sonrisa, la mano de Kuvira estaba acariciando la mejilla del avatar, korra estaba sudando ante las acciones de la ojiverde olivo, Asami ya no aguanto mas y bajo del dirigible con pasos fuertes, la iba a poner en su lugar

-Korra eres una persona muy confusa, pero podría decirte que si te gusto solo tenias que decirlo, tu también me gustas y aunque esto me provoque problemas y a ti necesito probar tus labios- Korra abría sus ojos, debía rechazarla pero Kuvira fue mas rápida y unió sus labios con los del Avatar, Korra estaba paralizada no sabia que hacer, sus manos estaban en un puño y sus labios actuaban solos sin poder hacer nada, pudo sentir la lengua de la pelinegra entrarse dentro de ella, ¿esto estaba mal?, claro que si de repente sintió como fue jalada de su camisa siendo arrojada al suelo y cayendo de modo que se golpeara la cabeza, se incorporo sobándose la cabeza y sus ojos ahora casi se salían al ver a Asami tan cerca de Kuvira con su aguante de chií

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR AL AVATAR!-Kuvira se le quedo viendo directamente a sus ojos, ambas estaban viéndose sin apartarse, estaban demasiado juntas, pero Kuvira no decía nada, Korra rápidamente se paraba tratando de alejar a Asami

-¡NO ME TOQUES Y DEJAME!- la voz de Asami le daba miedo ¿que debía hacer?

-vaya… señorita Sato el Avatar no es propiedad de nadie como para no hacer lo que hice- decía Kuvira sin dejar de verla, Asami apretaba su quijada

-¡ES MI NOVIA, COMO DICES ESO!- Kuvira alzaba la ceja sonriendo un poco

-puede que sea tu novia y que ya hayan estado íntimamente, pero mientras no sean esposas, el Avatar sigue siendo libre en cuerpo y alma, no puedo hacer nada si mi ser requería el contacto con aquellos labios dulces, fue una experiencia inolvidable y te confieso que quisiera volver a repetirlo, pero será en otro momento-Kuvira miraba a Korra y le guiñaba el ojo

-jajaja ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER VUELVES A TOCARLA, ESCUCHAME BIEN KUVIRA NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A KORRA POR QUE TE JURO QUE USARE MI GUANTE EN LO MAS ADENTRO DE TU CUERPO! Créeme, no volverás a hacer metal control de eso me aseguro yo-Kuvira sonreía dándose la vuelta pero antes de irse miraba de reojo a Korra y luego Asami

-no mereces al Avatar, eres una persona muy débil para ella, ni tu sola puedes salvarte, menos podrás ayudar al avatar- eso si le había dolido a ambas chicas, Korra iba a parar la situación pero Asami se había adelantado, su guante había ido directo en la parte baja de la espalda de Kuvira haciendo que esta gritara del dolor y cayera al suelo tras ser electrocutada, los guardias rápidamente fueron a donde su capitana había sido noqueada, iban a detener a Asami pero Su llego viendo la situación

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!- en ese momento Kuvira con el cabello alborotado se paro muy furiosa con los dientes apretándolos se acerco peligrosamente a la CEO junto sus manos y los extendió queriendo hacerle daño, pero no logro hacer ni tierra control, ni metal control, desesperada comenzó a gruñir viendo a Asami

-¡ESTUPIDA QUE ME HAS HECHO!- iba a golpearla cuando Su le tomo la mano y la giro viéndola

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI KUVIRA!- Kuvira se zafo enojada

-¡ELLA ME ELECTROCUTO Y BLOQUEO MI CHII- Su miraba la situación y Asami estaba furiosa lista para atacar a Kuvira si se le quería lanzar encima

-¡ELLA BESO A KORRA!- Su miraba a Kuvira sin aprobación, Kuvira sigo viéndola

-Si, si lo hice ¡pero no hice nada que el avatar no quisiera!-

-¡eres una perdida!- decía Asami mirándola con desprecio

-¡Tu, eres una maldita prontona! - Su la tomo de mano

-Kuvira basta, no apruebo lo que hiciste ven conmigo - Kuvira se iba de ahí sin dejar de verla, Korra estaba sin gesticular alguna palabra poco a poco se acercó a la ingeniera

-Asami, yo- la CEO se giro

-¿por que dejaste que te besara? - Korra bajaba la mirada sin saber que decir

\- hay mucho más cosas importantes por las cual luchar, esto lo voy a dejar pasar pero no creo poder estar bien después de todo esto- decía Asami con la voz quebrada

\- yo quería hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, no se que paso y me paralice me dio miedo -

-es que ese es el punto, dejas que todos dominen en ti, eres la maestra de cuatro elementos, el avatar y un simple par de ojos bonitos, logra vencerte, creí que esos ojos bonitos eran yo- Asami tenía sus ojos humedecidos

-claro que lo eres, por favor Asami no terminemos por esto - Korra la tomaba de los hombros

\- no estoy terminando, solo no se si pueda sentirme equilibrada con esto - Korra Fruncía el ceño y se alejaba de ella

-y ¿te haría sentir mejor si me hicieras lo mismo? - Asami no contesto solo limpio sus lágrimas

-debemos buscar a Tenzin - y se fue dejando al avatar destrozada por las palabras de la CEO Korra estaba segura que Asami no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, seguramente solo lo dijo por el dolor.

Habían estado comunicándose pero no había rastros de ellos, Korra y los demás se encontraban en la sala de la radio esperando a que contestaran pero no había señal, Korra pensó que tal vez encontraría a Zaheer en la arboleda de Shai Pao debía intentar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance Asami se ofreció a cuidarla y ambas se fueron a una parte del jardín que se encontraba afuera de la radio

\- espero encontrarme con el y de una vez acabar con todo esto- decía korra sentándose en posición de meditación

\- no actúes a la tonta Korra, solo necesitamos información ahí dentro no puedo protegerte y no tienes poderes - Korra miro a Asami y sonrió tomando su mano

-ven conmigo- Asami la mira confundida

\- sabes que no se como y el tiempo ahorita es limitado - Korra siguió sonriendo

\- si nunca lo intentas, nunca podrás conectarte con tu espíritu, por favor ven conmigo nadie nos hará nada - Asami miro a Korra aunque estaba molesta con ella, pero esa mirada y su sonrisa torcida la hacia olvidar todo sin más se puso en posición de meditación y junto sus manos esperando a que Korra la llevará consigo

\- respira conmigo Asami y une la mitad de tu espíritu con el mío y ven donde yo... estoy- sintió la ingeniero como un mareo y un zumbido cerca de sus oídos la sacaba de su realidad, de inmediato el cambio de temperatura y una ligera brisa había en todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una arboleda bellísima donde las hojas caían y caían y parecía no tener fin, sintió la mano de Korra y miro buscando el rostro de la sureña lo cual encontró sonriendo, la intención de Korra era besar a Asami pero la misma ingeniera no la dejo y camino a otra dirección soltando la mano de Korra, ella se puso triste y solo suspiro

\- ¿que haremos cuando encontramos a Zaheer? - Korra miraba al frente y veía una sombra venir

\- acabar con esto ven- Asami miraba a Korra y veía que estaba en posición de ataque ella se puso a su lado y la imitó, esperando a la sombra desaparecer y revelar a Zaheer-

-no meterás a los maestros aire en esto Zaheer- la sombra cada vez se acercaba más hasta que

-no me lastimes Korra, solo soy un anciano que pensaría tu linda compañera si usas tu fuerza conmigo - ambas chicas se sorprendían

-Iroh, ¿que haces tu aquí? – decía Korra sonriendo acercándose a Iroh

-solo estaba buscando una nueva tetera para mi colección, pero creo que te encontré a ti Jejeje, en el mundo espiritual siempre puedes encontrar cosas que no sabias que estabas buscando- decía Iroh sonriéndole a ambas chicas que aunque Asami estuviera lejos sin entender la veía, Korra sonreía pero unos segundos después su mirada reflejo tristeza y preocupación

-estas preocupada- decía Iroh mirando a Korra

-lo estoy- Korra lo miro de la misma forma, Iroh las invito a sentarse, pero Asami no se había movido de donde estaba Korra la miraba sin entender su actitud pero Iroh solo sonrío y estiro su mano a la ojiverde, lo cual reacciono y con timidez se acerco en medio de ambos y se sentó tomando la mano de Iroh

-no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, por que tu madre me ha contado mucho de ti, sin mencionar que eres idéntica, ambas son muy hermosas- Asami se había puesto rojiza pero estaba sorprendida y con emoción no dudo en preguntarle

-¿conoce a mi madre?, ¿la ha visto?, ¿ella esta aquí?- Iroh se empezó a reír, Korra suspiraba sonriendo al ver a su novia tan emocionada y desesperada por ver a su madre

-ahora se encuentra con el creador, de haber sabido que ustedes vendrían, no la hubiera enviado por el favor que necesitaba- Asami se puso un poco triste, Iroh miro a Korra sonriendo

-las veces que has venido Korra, ¿no le has dicho a Asami que ella puede entrar y ver a su madre?- Asami la miraba pero había un pequeño rencor en su mirada que hacia a Korra sentir un escalofrío

-amm sí, pero bueno aún no sabe cómo, es la primera vez que viene- Iroh sonreía, pero Korra solo se ponía triste y bajaba la mirada, que Asami tuviera rencor por Korra, desde la mentira, por protegerla y ahora por lo de Kuvira la hacía sentir que era la peor novia del mundo, tal vez Asami necesitaba una mejor persona para compañero de toda su vida.

-¿vuelve esa mirada de preocupación y tristeza Korra?, ¿qué te preocupa?- decía Iroh, agarrando la mano de Asami, la CEO se quedo disfrutando de la calidez de la mano de Iroh, por alguna razón el nombre de ese señor lo asociaba con

-hay un loco que amenaza con destruir la nueva nación del aire, no sé qué hacer- Asami miraba a Korra

-solo por que tu seas el avatar, no quiere decir que tengas todas las respuestas,- decía Iroh

-quisiera conversar con Aang, se que otros avatares tuvieron conflictos, pero soy la única desde el avatar Wan que no puede pedir ayudar a sus vidas pasadas- por alguna razón Asami sentía esa pedrada para ella, se supone que ella le daría la ayuda para que pudiera recuperar eso

-y yo no eh sido una ayuda para el avatar, se supone que mi madre me dio una parte de su espíritu para poder comunicarme con los avatares para Korra, pero lo único que he hecho es solo estorbar, realmente no se que hago aquí-decía Asami abrazando sus piernas y corriendo una lagrima por sus mejillas, Korra rápidamente quería abrazarla pero Asami no lo permitió quitándola sutilmente, Iroh ignoro el comentario de la CEO aun no era el momento para responder

-Sabes, Zuko y Aang eran buenos amigos- Korra miraba a Iroh

-el señor Zuko es cierto-

-su relación tuvo un comienzo hmmm algo difícil, pero luego se convirtieron en grandes amigos los mejores- decía Iroh apretando la mano de la CEO y sonriéndole a Korra, quien ya estaba sonriendo igual

-gracias, muchísimas gracias, tienes razón sobre el mundo espiritual vine en busca de alguien mas, pero fue bueno encontrarte, no es un adiós, solo un hasta pronto Iroh- Korra miro a Asami diciéndole con la mirada que debían volver, pero en ese momento

-me gustaría hablar con la señorita Asami, Korra si me permites un momento a tu dulce novia- Korra miro a Iroh con sorpresa, miro a Asami y sonrío

-te estaré esperando- y sin más Korra desaparecía poco a poco, Asami miro a Iroh y le sonrío

-¿Usted es algo de Iroh II cierto?- Iroh sonreía asintiendo

-mi sobrina nieta le puso mi nombre a su hijo, y él tiene una gran conexión con el mundo espiritual, solo que muchos no lo saben- entonces Asami comenzó a asumir cosas y a recordar aquella conversación que tuvo con el general Iroh II hace tiempo

"Asami no...No me mientas todo lo supe ese día, además Jaja hubo alguien que me confirmo tus sentimientos hacia el avatar"

-¿usted le dijo al general, lo que yo sentía por Korra?- Iroh sonriendo y suspiraba

-no, fue tu madre quien lo hizo, yo solo lo acerque a ella y debo decirte que el nieto de mi sobrino, es una persona hermosa y noble, que solo le sonrió a tu madre le dio una reverencia y le dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que tu no volvieras a dudar de tu destino- Asami quería mucho a Iroh pero ahora se daba cuenta el gran hombre que era

-contestare lo que dijiste hace un momento- Asami lo miraba suspirando pesadamente

\- tu tienes una misión, muy grande que tienes que dar al Avatar y su dinastía, es verdad Korra perdió su conexión con las vidas pasadas y la llegada de Zaheer lograra que Korra sea el ultimo Avatar, el final del ciclo Avatar Asami, un catástrofe fatal para el mundo espiritual y el físico- Asami sollozaba con preocupación, Iroh giraba su rostro haciendo que la CEO lo viera- tu labor es que esa sucesión siga en marcha y no necesariamente con Korra- Asami se le quedaba viendo sin entender

-¿entonces no entiendo para que tener este don, si Korra no puede tenerlo?- Iroh sonreía y tocaba el vientre de la joven CEO la cual se sobresaltaba y abría sus ojos sin entender o no querer entenderlo

-es imposible, Korra es mujer Iroh, ella no puede- pero antes de que terminara Iroh sonreía

-sufrirás mucho madre del siguiente Avatar, te sentirás sola y humillada por aquellos que creerán que le fallaste a Raava, pero tu sabrás la verdad y cuando Korra este lista y preparada para quitarse la venda de los ojos…entonces ella entrenara a su sucesor y a su propio hijo nunca en los siglos se ha visto que un Avatar de, su sucesión a su propia descendencia, pero es la única forma que el señor creador, vio para la salvación del mundo físico y espiritual Zaheer pretende acabar con el ciclo Avatar y no podemos permitirlo- Asami lloraba pero de felicidad, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿hijo del avatar?, Asami ahora tocaba su vientre no podía creer que daría a luz al hijo de Korra al futuro de la sucesión del Avatar, como era posible eso, el único problema seria que Korra supiera eso y no pensara lo peor de Asami, miro a Iroh preocupada y Iroh sonrío asintiendo

-aunque le digas a Korra ahora, seria contraproducente, como te he dicho si sufrirás pero no debes cegarte por el rencor, solo debes soportar hasta que Korra pueda encontrar la explicación por medio de Raava, es la única solución, debes aguantar Asami- la chica trago fondo y solo asintió respirando pesadamente, sin mas dio gracias y se desvaneció como hace poco Korra lo hizo, cuando despertó Korra rápidamente se arrodillo arrastrando hasta donde estaba ella, Asami miro a Korra y sonrió

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-decía Korra preocupada, pero Asami no iba a decir nada, solo se balanceo sobre ella y beso los labios del Avatar quien suspiro y tomo el cuello de la CEO profundizando ese beso lleno de sentimiento y paz

-si te dijera algo que sabes que seria imposible-Korra la miro confundida sin dejar de besarla- y te pidiera que confiaras en mi- Korra la dejaba de besar mirándola con seriedad- ¿tu creerías en mi palabra Korra?- tanto Asami como el Avatar se miraban con temor y confusión, una por la respuesta y la otra por aquella pregunta que claramente era una declaración a algo que solo podría ser malo, ¿Qué era lo que había hablado Asami con Iroh?,¿ Acaso le confeso algo?, muchas preguntas nadaban en su cabeza pero ninguna supo responderse a si misma, sin mas sonrío un poco pesadamente y volvió a besar sus labios despacio, tras pegar su frente

-es confuso y complicado, pero soy el avatar y tu eres mi pareja próximamente la madre de todos, así que si quiero que esto funcione debo creer siempre en ti, así como Aang y Katara se conocían el uno al otro, así debemos ser tu y yo- Asami no esperaba algo así, por que Korra lo tomaba como obligación pero sonrío igual forma abrazando al avatar, con el tiempo Korra lo entendería y seguramente estaría feliz con la noticia de saber que seria ¿padre? O ¿madre?, daba igual lo que fuera de hecho Asami se le había olvidado preguntar a Iroh cuando seria eso, en si nunca le dijo si ya iba a tenerlo o seria mas adelante, pero por el momento debía disfrutar el tiempo con Korra en vez de estar peleada con ella por Kuvira, antes de irse se prometieron no ocultarse más secretos y decirse todo sin importar que tan doloroso fuera, Asami en algún momento le diría lo que Iroh le dijo por el momento Korra se había ido con el señor Zuko a hablar con él, Asami mientras tanto iría de nuevo a la cabina a tratar de localizar a Tenzin, debían salvarlos y no había tiempo que perder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Han podido comunicarse con Tenzin? – decía Asami respirando hondo por haber corrido para ir con los chicos, Mako la miro con tristeza

-aun no, Bolín ha intentado pero nadie contesta- decía Mako, Asami esperaba ahí con ellos

-¿Dónde esta Korra?- decía Mako, Asami lo miraba con un poco de celo, en su mirada podía ver como aun la seguía amando

-fue con el señor Zuko para preguntarle sobre algunas cosas- Mako suspiraba y miraba a Asami por alguna extraña razón sentía ese posesión de la CEO y Mako se reía

-tranquila Asami solo me preocupo por ambas- Asami también reía bajo y tomaba la mano de Mako jugando con sus dedos como una niña pequeña que juega con su hermano en modo protección

-Lo sé- en ese momento la voz del pequeño Meelo sonaba en la radio, rápidamente Asami miro a Mako- ¡Corre ve por Korra!- Mako salía enseguida mientras Asami se quedaba a lado de Bolín tratando de comunicarse con Tenzin

Después de 10 minutos Llego Korra con el señor Zuko y Mako aun lado, se estaban encontrando con que Bolín peleaba con Meelo, Korra no tenia tiempo de escuchar esto tomo el micrófono y ordeno a Meelo que fuera por su padre lo cual el niño hizo y Mako en ese momento se acerco a Asami y le susurro al oído por alguna razón Korra sintió una opresión en el pecho, ambos salieron de la habitación y en ese momento

-Hola habla Tenzin- Korra sonreía pero rápidamente comenzaba a gritar

-Tenzin escúchame muy bien, Zaheer va en camino al templo va tras los maestros aire, deben sacar a todos de ahí de inmediatamente, déjenlo todo ¡váyanse ya!- pero Tenzin no contestaba hasta después

-oh no- decía Tenzin la voz del maestro sonaba preocupada

-¿Qué que ocurre, Tenzin?-

-Tenzin que esta sucediendo- decía Korra desesperada

-es muy tarde, Zaheer ya esta aquí- en ese momento se corto la comunicación

-¡DEMONIOS!- Korra golpeaba con fuerza la mesa se quedaba pensando por un momento, ya no había tiempo que perder- ¡rápido Bolín ve por Lin y Suyin, debemos irnos ya!- sin mas Bolín salía corriendo y miraba a Zuko- gracias por todo señor Zuko, en verdad fue de mucha ayuda en todo debo ir a buscar a los demás debemos irnos ya- el señor Zuko le hizo una reverencia y Korra salía por la puerta donde Asami y Mako se habían ido, iba a buscarlos para decirles lo que había pasado era un pasillo muy largo donde habían muchas puertas aunque todas estaban cerradas había una al fondo que no, se acerco con la esperanza de que ambos estuviera ahí pero se paralizo al escuchar unas voces casi en susurro

-entonces estas segura de que quieres esto Asami- Korra abrió los ojos y se colocó a un lado de la pared cerca de la puerta

-si, para mi fue una gran sorpresa y fue tan diferente cuando lo hicimos y estoy segura que ese día concebí, estoy tan emocionada y quiero esto Mako en verdad lo quiero- Korra sentía que su cuerpo se caía al suelo, ¿concebir?, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ellos?

\- estoy muy feliz igual, pero cuando le dirás a Korra de esto- eso detono todo ¿Qué debía decirle Asami a Korra?

-lo más pronto posible, después de capturar a Zaheer hablare con ella, aun me duele lo que me hizo con Kuvira así que le daré a probar un poco de su propio veneno jaja- en ese momento ya Korra tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas no había nada que entender cuando las palabras de ambos eran obvias y sus acciones

-me gustaría besarte jaja pero mejor te doy un abrazo fuerte no sea que alguien nos vea y bueno- escuchaba la risa de Asami y se asomó solo un poco para sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos viendo como Asami abrazaba a Mako, como cuando ellos eran novios y ella le decía a cada rato que se sentía segura con el –Te quiero mucho Asami- decía Mako, Korra se recargo en la pared y sus lagrimas no la dejaban ver, sintió tanto mareo, quería irse de ahí y en ese momento escucho de la boca del amor de su vida.

-yo también te quiero Mako, gracias por entenderme- sin más Korra salía de ahí buscando aire libre y donde poder liberar todo este sentimiento que traía encima, la traiciono así que no era broma lo de Kuvira, pero ¿desde cuándo la había estado engañando?, ¿acaso Asami estaba embarazada de Mako?, ¿de eso se trataba la palabra concebir?, solo quería irse de ahí ya.

-voy a hacer tío, ¿pero estas segura que fue ese día que sentiste esa temperatura?-Asami lo soltó y se tocó su abdomen sonriendo

-si, estoy segura que ese día fue que concebí a mi bebe, bueno aun no lo se pero si no me falla los cálculos y las palabras de aquel señor, lo sabré cuando empiece con los síntomas, estoy tan feliz ¿sabes que significa?- Mako sonreía

-significa que abra una boda en ciudad republica y todo el mundo sabrá que el Avatar Korra será padre o madre de la siguiente Avatar y la dinastía de los Avatares seguirá- Asami sonreía

-si, también eso, pero significa que Korra y yo cumpliremos con nuestra promesa- Mako fruncía el ceño

-¿Qué promesa?- Asami lo miraba sonriendo

-siempre, siempre estaremos juntas pase lo que pase, este es nuestro futuro, es nuestro destino Mako- lo decía mientras tocaba su vientre y ambos sonreían.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos tras un rato subían a un aeronave iban al templo del aire, Lin y Suyin hablaban con todos en la mesa de operaciones tratando de buscar la mejor estrategia que pueda sacar a los maestros aire ilesos y capturar a Zaheer, Korra se encontraba mirando a la ventana del dirigible, estaba pensando en las palabras de Mako y Asami, no debía precipitarse tal vez no era eso que ella imaginaba, tal vez era otra cosa al final de todo sus palabras eran confusas y bueno a quien quería engañar claro que todo tiraba a que ellos habían estado juntos y ahora Asami estaba embarazada, pero ella quería negarse a que eso fuera, debía esperar ¿Cuánto?, ¿1 mes, 2 meses?, tenia que preguntarle a alguien que supiera de eso para saber si en verdad Asami estaba embarazada y que si la había engañado a lo mejor era otra cosa y Korra ya estaba dudando de su novia, solo debía esperar y centrarse en Zaheer era su prioridad en ese momento escucho la disputa que tenían todos acerca de como atacar a Zaheer, pero en ese momento Korra recordó las palabras de Zuko donde le explico que Aang seria capaz de sacrificarse por salvar a todos

-no importa, nada de eso funcionara cuando Zaheer se de cuenta de que planeamos algo matara a los maestros aire- decía Korra sin dejar de ver la ventana

-y Opal, es uno de esos maestros aire créeme se lo que esta en juego- decía Suyin

-entonces entiéndame, el único plan que funcionara será que yo me entregue- decía Korra girando a ver a todos y viendo a Asami por alguna razón quería ver en la mirada de Asami algo, que le indicara que ella se equivocaba con lo de la tarde

-¿Qué?, Korra no- decía Lin

-encontraremos otra manera- decía Tonraq

-ya converse con el señor Zuko y lo pensé bastante, tengo que hacerlo- decía Korra mirándolos con tristeza y temor

-¡no!, que es lo que tratas ¿me estas pidiendo que me quede sentaba mientras Zaheer te lleva?- Korra miraba a Asami quien se aproximaba a ella, Korra suspiro y sintió como las manos de Asami tocaban su rostro, sentía un poco de coraje por ella sabia que no debía actuar, no cuando tal vez seria la ultima vez que ambas estarían juntas, tal vez eso era bueno que Asami encontrara en Mako aquel hombre que Korra jamas podría brindarle

-solo te pido que entiendas y que veas que el mundo ha estado desequilibrado mucho tiempo por la nación del aire, no puedo dejar que Zaheer destruya la nación y a todos los que amamos- Asami comenzaba a llorar recargándose en el pecho del Avatar, Korra sonreía con tristeza y la abraza

-siempre te prometí estar contigo y aun así lo voy a cumplir, aunque tu corazón no haya sido siempre mío, así lo haré Asami- la CEO la miraba muy desconcertada no entendía por que Korra le decía eso, la mirada de Korra mostraba en cierta forma dolor, rencor y amor por ella, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?, sin pensarlo la beso profundamente enfrente de todos el silencio reino por un momento las lagrimas de Asami se juntaban con el sabor dulce de sus labios para el Avatar, se separo sin dejar de mirarla y le dijo

-mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo Korra y siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyare en todo lo que tu decidas, como la madre de todos y tu unión- Korra suspiraba con pesadez esas palabras sonaban tan deliciosas y ciertas, tal vez no era lo que ella imaginaba pero ahora no era tiempo de preguntar solo sonrió y recargo su frente a la de la CEO, sin soltarla de la cadera la apego a ella y miro de nuevo a todos decidida y con fuerza

-Ayúdenme a salvar a los maestros aire, después pueden preocuparse por mi- ambas chicas miraban a todos los de la mesa, todos estaban tristes y tenían el mismo temor de Korra, que esto saliera mal y Korra se la llevaran pero era la única forma de lograr que los maestros aire salieran ilesos, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a hablar con Zaheer, dejando a todos en la sala y Asami abrazándose por sentirse con tanto miedo de perder ahora el padre del bebe que tenia dentro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El plan, era que Korra fuera al monte Laghima a la atardecer, mientras que Mako, Asami y Bolín irían al templo a encontrarse con el hombre lava por los maestros aire, Lin y Suyin con el padre de Korra irían con ella pero por otro lado sin que Zaheer se diera cuenta que ellos estarían ahí, con maestros metal listos para atacar cuando el equipo avatar tuviera a los maestros aire, a simple vista era un plan bien organizado y perfecto, pero todo se sabría cuando llegaran ahí, a Korra se le había dado su báculo y la radio para tenerse en contacto con Lin y Mako, cuando por fin llegaron se despidió Korra de los chicos quienes iban a irse en el dirigible Korra debía bajar con los demás para el monte, Korra miro a Asami y solo sonrío, la CEO estaba tranquila pero se podía ver en sus ojos que no había dejado de llorar desde que Korra dijo que iba a entregarse, Korra se acerco a ella y la beso muy despacio para después rodearla con sus brazos por su cintura, Asami pego su frente a la de Korra y paso sus manos por su cuello se quedaron así por un momento, había tiempo solo un poco para decirse todo lo que sentían en ese momento

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso hace rato?- dijo Asami en susurro, Korra la miro y suspiro

-por que creo que hay algo que me estoy imaginando y no me has dicho- Asami la miro y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Amo tus ojos azules, amo tus labios, amo tu piel, amo tu aliento tan fresco cuando me hablas tan cerca diciéndome que me amas y amo tu aliento caliente cuando me besas y hacemos el amor, amo como me celas, amo como intentas protegerme, amo la manera en como me miras y me dices que soy lo mejor en tu vida, amo que seas Korra no hay nada que yo tenga que ocultar, cuando regresemos hablaremos de algo que se que te gustara aunque tal vez no me entiendas, pero solo quiero que entiendas esto Korra, Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase- Korra sonreía y su temor se agrandaba, si había algo de que hablar, había algo que la iba a destrozar, pero sus palabras también tenían seguridad y amor, tal vez no era eso pero algo había pasado sin mas la beso profundamente lleno de amor, pasión y desesperación por que ninguna se fuera, fue un beso que duro una eternidad en un segundo donde se demostraron el amor que sintieron desde hace 13 años de conocerse y que habían guardado hasta el día de hoy, sin mas Korra se separo de ella

-te amo Asami- y se dirigió a Mako a abrazarlo con fuerza le pidió que cuidara a Asami y abrazo a Bolín para bajar del dirigible, Asami la miraba con preocupación mandando otro beso desde el dirigible Korra la miro irse, hasta que el dirigible se perdió, sin mas su plan continuo se despidió de su padre y subió el monte, tras Lin, Suyin y su padre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mira eso- decía Bolín al ver como el templo estaba completamente destruido

-debió ser una gran Batalla- decía Mako sin dejar de ver la ventana

-Mako, ven a los maestros aire- la radio sonaba con la voz de Korra, Asami estaba manejando el dirigible pero escuchaba todo

-aun no, acabamos de llegar, no te entregues hasta que logre visualizarlos- Rápidamente Asami movía los controles, para descender poco a poco sobre una de las entradas del templo, cuando por fin había logrado estar ahí, los 3 chicos bajaron para encontrarse con el hombre lava, Bolín amarraba el dirigible y Asami les dijo que estuvieran alerta a cualquier cosa aquel hombre los miro tras decirles que lo siguieran, Asami camino primero y luego Mako y Bolín, habían llegado a una de las habitaciones del Templo, donde estaban todos los maestros atados de manos y con bolsas en la cabeza, Tenzin estaba ahí en en el suelo amordazado y amarrado todo golpeando, rápidamente Asami corrió con el

-Shh, tranquilo Tenzin ya estamos aquí- Tenzin la miraba aun atareado, había recibido una golpiza muy fuerte cuando quiso defenderlos, Asami miraba a aquel hombre quien se había colocado enfrente de los demás maestros

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra ya había llegado donde Zaheer, el hombre se encontraba en la montaña junto a P'Li esperando al avatar quien lo veía desde abajo

-tira tu báculo y entrégate ahora, no me hagas bajar por ti- Korra lo miraba desafiante tomo la radio y trato de comunicarse con Mako

-Mako ¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Korra sonaba por la radio, Asami podía oírlo ya que el maestro fuego no se había apartado de ella en ningún instante

-están aquí, pero también está el maestro lava- Korra miraba a Zaheer

-Libera a los maestros aire-

-¡no hasta que te entregues, esto no es una negociación!- decía Zaheer mirando a Korra, que no se había movido y no accedía sin más el tomo una radio que tenía y dio la orden a su compañero de acabar con los maestros, pero rápidamente Korra lo impidió tirando al suelo su báculo y la radio, en ese momento P'Li se acercó a Korra con unas esposas, donde se las coloco tanto en los pies como en las manos y se colocó detrás de ella advirtiéndole que estaban hechas de platino inútil poder quitárselas, sin más la empujo para que caminara donde Zaheer, ante eso el maestro aire dijo por la radio que ya tenían al Avatar y entonces el maestro lava, le daba la señal a los dos jóvenes maestros que podían ir por los demás, en ese momento Tenzin se despertaba intentando hablar, Asami quien lo tenía agarrado le quitaba la mordaza que tenía, dejando hablar al maestro aire herido

-no…es solo una- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Mako sorprendido veía como esas figuras se desvanecían por agua y el ultimo revelaba a la mujer brazos de agua, quien atacaba a Mako y este se defendía tomo la radio

-¡Korra es una trampa, no están aquí no te entregues!- Korra alcanzaba a oír en la radio eso y miro a Zaheer con odio

-teníamos un acuerdo Zaheer- rápidamente Korra con las esposas comenzaba a pelear con P'Li y Zaheer, intentando esquivar sus ataques y que no la atraparan, a pesar de estar en esa posición, donde venía recargarse en su cuerpo, su espalda, sus costados, lograba con dificultad lanzar, Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua control sobre Zaheer tratando de que este no la alcanzara y la subiera al dirigible, Mako en la radio ya había pedido ayudar a Lin y Suyin de que sacaran a Korra de ahí, había sido una trampa y estaba en peligro el Avatar, así que Lin no lo pensó más junto a su hermana y el pequeño escuadrón de maestros metal subieron por la montaña para defender a Korra.

Asami, trataba de quitarle las esposas a Tenzin, mientras Mako y Bolín luchaban con aquellos feroces y peligrosos maestros.

-Asami….debes…..salir- Tenzin no podía hablar muy bien, estaba herido y agotado y Asami no entendía bien

-Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí Tenzin, ¿Dónde están los demás?- en ese momento podía abrir las esposas quitándoselas, iba a tratar de pararlo, cuando Tenzin la tomo de los hombros

-debes….irte….de aquí-Asami iba a responderle - ¿Por qué?, ¡AHHHH!- el grito de la CEO hizo reaccionar a Mako y Bolín al ver como una tira de agua control, envolvió a Asami de su cintura jalándola por los aires haciendo que llegara su cuerpo donde estaba aquel hombre y mujer-

-¡ASAMI, NOOO!- decía Mako arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas fuego para impedir que se la llevaran y Asami con su guante tenía pensado electrocutarlo, siendo contraproducente porque la mujer la mojo haciendo que esta se electrocutara cayendo en los brazos de esta inconsciente

-por qué no los entierras de una vez Gazhan- decía la mujer que salía con Asami en brazos, haciendo que el hombre lanzara miles y miles de lava control en la habitación haciendo una piscina ardiente, rápidamente Bolín cubrió con piedra y Mako intentaba llegar a Asami sin éxito

-no…Asami- susurraba el chico viendo cómo se llevaban a su amiga

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra Seguía luchando con Zaheer, cada vez se cansaba mas ya que los ataques de Zaheer eran cada vez más violentos y rápidos y están amarrada no ayudaba mucho con su agilidad aunque saltara una y otra vez por su espalda, costados y piernas, sin darse cuenta el maestro la tiro al suelo, provocando que esta cayera rápidamente, en ese momento la Jefa Beifong con su hermana llego saltando por los aires y pisando con fuerza el suelo sacando con ello rocas gigantes que fueron directamente donde Zaheer estaba, P'Li las desvió y le dijo a Zaheer que se llevara al Avatar, ella se enfrentaría a las hermanas metal, rápidamente esta mujer con su poder mental destruía dichas rocas pero la Jefa Beifong no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, no se llevarían al Avatar, todo parecía perdido cuando vio que Zaheer ya iba a mitad con Korra en el dirigible pero por el lado del dirigible, Tonraq embistió a Zaheer mandándolo lejos y tirando a Korra al precipicio

-¡PAPAAAA!- Korra gritaba mientras se perdía en la niebla, Tonraq lanzaba su brazo de agua envolviendo las cadenas con hielo control las manos de su hija y con un estirón fuerte la subió arrojándola a Zaheer, donde Korra lo recibió con una bocanada fuerte de fuego control que salió de su boca contra el rostro de este, Tonraq miro a su hija y ambos sonriendo, Zaheer ya se había puesto de nuevo en guardia, pero esta vez Korra no lucharía sola con el

-¡no dejare que te lleves a mi hija Zaheer!- Tonraq lanzaba sus fuertes brazos de agua control contra Zaheer, mientras Korra igual lo atacaba con cada uno de sus elementos con la ayuda de su padre y con Lin y Suyin peleando con la mujer de poder mental.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡DEBO IR POR ASAMI!- decía Mako intentando salta la lava que cada vez se hacía más hacia ellos, dejando a Tenzin en el suelo, pero Bolín lo tomo rápidamente

-¡ESTAS LOCO, NO HAY SALIDA Y ASAMI YA NO ESTA!, cuando encontremos a los demás iremos por ella- pero Mako se soltó de golpe mirando a Bolín desesperado

-¡NO ENTIENDES, ESTA EN GRAVE PELIGRO ASAMI Y SU!- abrió sus ojos estaba revelando el secreto de Asami, pero él estaba desesperado por salvarla, Tenzin se paró como pudo y lo tomo de la camisa con fuerza

-¡su qué, Mako dime su qué!- Mako suspiraba y tomaba a Tenzin ayudándolo a caminar pedía a Bolín que abriera la pared detrás de ellos y salían de ahí, si se quedaban un momento más morirían quemados, mientras iban caminando tratando de que la lava no los alcanzara Mako le decía tenzin la situación

-Asami está embarazada de Korra- Tenzin lo miraba con aun sus ojos agotados, como era posible eso, eso no era cierto

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, TU!- pero antes de que terminara su frase Mako lo fulmino y le grito sin dejar de caminar

-¡OIGA YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!, si le digo eso es porque ella me lo dijo, fue a ver a alguien en el mundo espiritual su nombre es Iroh y le dijo que su madre y el señor creador habían estado planeando esto, ya que Korra perderá el ciclo Avatar, el hijo que tenga el Avatar es el que seguirá la sucesión de los avatares, por eso la madre de Asami le dio esa parte de ella a Asami y Asami se la dará al hijo que tenga del Avatar, debe creerme- Tenzin ahora lo entendía bien

-ahora entiendo lo que mi padre me dijo hace años- Mako lo miraba desconcertado cada vez hacia más calor

-entonces Lin…- Tenzin abría los ojos sin dejar de caminar

-sé que es algo imposible, pero Tenzin no podemos permitir que maten a Asami, si no…la sucesión de Korra ya no existirá- Tenzin se ponían triste

-espero no sepa eso el Loto rojo, capturar a Asami era parte del plan aunque no por eso- Mako lo miraba ahora más preocupado- Asami es la única razón por la que el avatar haría lo que fuera y Korra sería capaz de morir con no ver a Asami sufrir y morir lentamente

-que quiere decir Tenzin- decía Mako con odio en los ojos

-utilizaran a Asami para hacerla sufrir y que Korra acceda a lo que ellos quieren, su muerte-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡NOS ACORRALO!- Suyin se cubría detrás de una piedra con Lin, quienes estaban recibiendo impactos fuertes de la mujer de fuego, Lin miraba la situación y rápidamente le dijo a Su

-Voy a distraerla, tu acaba con ella- miraba a su hermana que estaba en el suelo

-Lin no, debe haber otra solución- iba a contestar Lin cuando la radio sonó con la voz de Mako

-¡jefa está ahí!- rápidamente Lin tomo la radio

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo muchacho!- iba a decirle otra cosa

-¡Jefa, se llevaron a Asami!- Lin abrió sus ojos sorprendida y en shock, su mente repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Asami y todas las veces donde veía a Yasuko y a la niña sonreírle diciendo su nombre -¡QUE HAS DICHO!- las explosiones cada vez eran más cerca

-¡Jefa, Asami está embarazada de Korra, sé que es imposible pero debe creerme!- Lin ahora entendía esas pulsaciones del abdomen de Asami las misma que…

Tiro la radio y se arrodillo frente a su hermana besando su frente, la miro sonriéndole- Te quiero – sin más se soltó y corrió contra aquella mujer con ira y enojo

-¡LIN NO!- rápidamente buscaba la forma de ayudar a su hermana, la mente de la jefa tenía solo los recuerdos del amor de su vida, junto con los de la pequeña Asami, ya no había por qué negarlo más, mientras atacaba a esta mujer arriesgando su vida, recordaba aquel día que fue a ver a Aang su padre, iba a intentar a explicarle todo.

Flashback

20 de Abril del 151 DG

-Avatar Aang, me permite hablar con usted- una joven Lin se acercaba a aquel templo donde el Avatar se encontraba meditando bajo la luz de la luna

-¿Avatar Aang?- decía el señor quien se paraba acercándose a la joven Lin, quien al ver lo rápido que venía cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero lo peor que recibió solo fue un abrazo muy fuerte de aquel hombre, Lin lloraba cayendo en sus brazos habían pasado casi 6 años, ella se alejó del único padre que ella había tenido y todo por el despecho de dos personas y por no haber luchado por lo que quería

-no tienes idea lo mucho que te extrañe mi querida niña- Lin lloraba en el pecho de aquel anciano, lo miro con aun lágrimas en sus ojos Aang se veía fuerte pero podía ver que la edad ya se mostraba en su rostro

-perdóname padre, es que lastime mi vida, lastime a mi amiga y lastime a tu hija quien aún la quiero y la lastime cuando ella era buena y- Aang no la dejo terminar de hablar, la había callado con su madre

-sé que quieres a Kya, pero tu corazón no pertenece del todo a ella, sé que eres inocente de aquel suceso y que el único que es culpable es otra persona que me hizo enojarme con el también durante casi 6 años, pero como el avatar no puedo tener rencor, tu nunca podrás corresponder a mi hija si no olvidas todo el rencor que has guardado Lin, tu madre te ama aunque equivocadamente te crío, sé que te ama y aun amas a la señorita Yasuko quien ya es casada y ella a ti-

-no padre, te juro que no la amo, yo solo quiero a Kya- Aang sonreía

-sé que la quieres, pero es solo eso la quieres, por eso tanto el señor creador y yo le daremos a ambas lo que siempre han querido, dicen que es prohibido que dos mujeres se amen, o incluso que una mujer u hombre ame a dos personas a la vez, pero están equivocados Lin, puedes amar a miles de personas de muchas formas y eso no te convierte en alguien con un espíritu malo, quiero que seas feliz y que en su momento tú y Kya lo sean, pero solo lo serán cuando hayas divido esa conexión que hiciste con Yasuko- Lin lo miraba sin entender

-¿y cómo quieres que haga eso?- en ese momento Aang ponía la mano en el vientre de Lin quien al sentirla al momento no pasó nada pero después sintió una gran opresión dentro de ella y un ardor que la hizo doblarse al suelo y gemir de dolor

-pero….porque- decía Lin en un hilo de voz

-dile a Yasuko que el tiempo de su misión a comenzado y junto al tuyo, ambas le darán a la unión del siguiente avatar el poder de la nueva dinastía de Raava- Aang se iba hacia el barandal del templo, Lin aun Seguía retorciéndose pero miraba a Aang

-me estoy muriendo Lin, ya mi tiempo aquí ha acabado, el siguiente Avatar vendrá y tu serás el portador de la unión de este, cuando por fin hayas podido hacer un recuerdo al amor de tu vida, solo entonces, podrás amar a mi hija como ella y tú lo han querido- por alguna razón Lin se paraba y sentía su vientre muy caliente y una punzada muy fuerte dentro de ella, se sentía muy rara y ansiosa, Aang volteo a verla y le sonrió acercándose para besar su frente sudorosa

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?- le dijo Lin con temor en su voz

-solo, te di lo que siempre quisiste con ella, ve a su casa hoy es una buena noche para concebir el fruto del árbol del tiempo está en tu vientre y debe ser depositado hoy, corre- Lin no sabía a quién se refería y Aang se daba cuenta- ve con Yasuko Lin, y no vuelvas hasta que hayas plantado el destino de los mundos- sin más Lin se fue de ahí rumbo a la mansión Sato, por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez, el sudor la llenaba en todo su cuerpo y esa maldita pulsación en su vientre la estaba quemando, cuando llego toco lo más fuerte que pudo y el mayordomo abrió, ella entro sin pedir permiso y se dirigió a la habitación de Yasuko, donde la abrió de golpe y Yasuko salto viendo a Lin entrar y cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ella, el mayordomo toco la puerta

-Tranquilo Eduard, estoy bien solo es Lin, vete por favor- Lin se acercaba a ella sin decir nada

-¿Lin estas bien?, estas más pálida que dé- no termino la frase por que Lin la beso apasionadamente y profundo, al principio Yasuko no quería esto, pero entre más sentía el calor y por alguna extraña razón el olor de Lin, la domino y se dejó cargar por la maestra metal, siendo depositada en la cama, se separaron a centímetros mientras Lin se quitaba su uniforme con metal control

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- decía Yasuko acariciando el cuello de Lin, los ojos verdes de Lin se habían transformado en un oscuro verde, Lin se acercó a sus labios jalándolos arrancando un gemido de Yasuko y susurro en ellos

\- ese amor que lo vez tan sano y que hubieras querido alguna vez vivir, lo veras con ese producto que algún día llevaras dentro de tu vientre, ella será la unión de mi sucesor- Yasuko abría sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras que salían de Lin como si estuviera en un trance en ese momento, como olvidar eso cuando el Avatar Aang fue quien le dijo eso, ella tenía la decisión en las manos o impedía esto o dejaba que pasara había dos cosas malas y 2 cosas buenas de esto

La primera mala era que Hiroshi y ella habían intentado tener hijos desde hace 2 años y al parecer el joven no maestro no había podido embarazar a su esposa, pero él no sabía que él no podía tener hijos

Y la Segunda era que si ella dejaba que pasara esto, Lin tendría que alejarse de su bebe y de ella para siempre porque a pesar de amarla tanto, ella amaba con intensidad a Hiroshi y no iba a lastimar a Hiroshi cuando había sido un buen esposo, pero sabría que también Lin saldría lastimada de esto

La primera buena era que tendría el fruto de aquel amor, que nunca pudo tener y que había sido el único que había despertado una gran pasión y amor desde que era joven y que le había enseñado tanto que no dudaría en tener un hijo de esa maravillosa mujer que tenía encima de ella

Y la segunda mala seria que por fin le cumpliría el sueño a Hiroshi de tener un hijo porque él era eso lo que quería desde antes de casarse con ella, era una situación egoísta y beneficiaria al mismo tiempo, pero esto debía hablarlo con aquella mujer y dejarle las cosas como eran.

-Lin- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lin le sonrió, aquella mirada habia vuelto después de tanto años podía ver en los ojos de Lin amor y deseo por ella, casi 10 largos años sin ver la sonrisa de Lin sin fingir, sin tristeza y dolor, como podía negarse a ella

-no te preocupes Yasuko- se inclinó Lin subiendo la falda de Yasuko y sacando sus prendas por las largas piernas de la pelinegra- esto lo quiero y me mantendré al margen con la niña como la mejor amiga- unía sus sexos y Yasuko ahogaba un gemido en los labios de Lin- de su madre, su padre será Hiroshi y yo solo la jefa Beifong- sin más comenzaron ese acto carnal toda la noche, después de tanto tiempo ambas habían vueltos a revivir aquel apasionado encuentro que las había unido cuando eran jóvenes y que nunca más volvería a repetirse, tanto Lin como Yasuko estarían satisfechas y felices con saber que esto beneficiara no solo a ellas, sino también a Hiroshi, el sería feliz de saber que tiene una hermosa hija y que su mujer lo ama con tanta intensidad, Lin sabría la verdad y por fin podría iniciar una vida distinta sintiéndose orgullosa de esa noche, por fin habían logrado lo que todo el mundo les quito y aunque las cosas se vieran mal, para ellas todo estaba bien.

Flashback

-¡NO, NO SE LA LLEVARAN!- Lin aventaba rocas a aquella mujer que desde que Lin salió a distraerla esta mujer deseaba destruirla a toda costa, Suyin buscaba la forma de que esta mujer no le hiciera daño a su hermana, de repente Lin cayó al suelo gimiendo del dolor al sentir como las mismas rocas habían dado en su pecho tras la explosión que esa mujer le dio, ella se acercó con su sonrisa malévola

-le tienes mucho afecto al avatar- decía P'Li y Lin se arrodillaba enfrente de ella viéndola y respirando con dificultad por lo cansada que estaba

-claro perra, te metiste con la novia de mi hija- P'Li abría los ojos con sorpresa

-entonces es verdad, aquella no maestra es descendiente del señor creador- Lin había visto a Suyin acercarse a ella con sigilo por detrás, tenía que distraerla de algún modo

-no imbécil, ¡ASAMI ES HIJA MIA!- Suyin abría los ojos por fin lo había dicho Lin

-Jaja, da igual ella morirá como tú ahora- en el momento que esta mujer iba a arroja su explosión Suyin grito un "Aléjate" a su hermana y envolvió su armadura con la cabeza de aquella mujer, Lin rápidamente se apartó lo más rápido que pudo y a lo lejos se vio aquella explosión y el final de P'Li, Zaheer vio todo desde el principio y con ira empezó a atacar con fuerza a Tonraq, logrando que el jefe cayera al precipicio con aire control

-¡PAPA!, maldito te matare- Korra furiosa iba tras Zaheer intentando golpearlo lo más rápido que pudo, pero la ira en estos momentos no iban a ayudar al avatar, Zaheer hizo que se golpeara la cabeza y cayo inconsciente el dirigible se había alejado lo suficiente y se veía acorralado en aquel lugar, rápidamente volteo a ver a Suyin y Lin frente a él con los demás maestros metal.

-¡Esto se acabó Zaheer!- decía Suyin poniéndose en guardia

–Deja ir tu atadura terrenal- Zaheer tenía los ojos cerrados

-¡Libera al Avatar!- decía Lin apretando su quijada y viéndolo a punto de atacar

-Entra al vacío- decía Zaheer

-es tu última advertencia- decía Suyin

-Carente y conviértete en viento, acabare con tu hija y con ella, de una manera que sufrirán por sus abominaciones durante todos estos años- Zaheer cerraba los ojos – Zaheer se arrojaba al vacío y Suyin y Lin corrían intentando alcanzarlo, pero sorprendidas se dieron cuenta que Zaheer estaba flotando, aquel hombre las miro y salió directo hacia el dirigible perdiéndose de la vista de ambas hermanas.

-¡Urgg, sosténgase!- Kuvira tenía al padre de Korra en aquel risco ambos habían visto como el Avatar estaba en brazos de Zaheer, Tonraq vio su mundo desaparecer al ver a su hija a minutos de su extinción –Korra…-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡LIN!- Suyin gritaba a Lin al ver que se acercaba un bisonte con Mako, Bolín, Tenzin y Kai, rápidamente Lin iba por Tenzin

-¿Cómo lograron salir con vida?- decía Lin tomando a Tenzin que estaba golpeado y mal herido

-Fue gracias a Bolín pensé que estábamos muertos, fue entonces cuando hizo lava control- Bolín se acercaba a ellos y Suyin lo tomaba del hombro

-sabía que tenías un gran potencial Bolín solo tenías que creer en ti mismo- decía Suyin sonriéndole al joven

-es verdad, aunque estar a punto de morir también fue una gran motivación aunque no hubieras regresado sin kai-

-me alegra ayudar, entonces- decía Kai

-Lin, se llevaron a Asami, tienes a Asami y no es todo- Lin lo callaba con la mano

-Ya lo sé, está embarazada de Korra- todos se quedaban sorprendidos por dicha aclaración

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- decía Suyin sin entender nada, por alguna razón no iba a decirle a nadie la razón, pues Asami era el fruto de algo parecido y seria el fin de la mismo estado emocional de su hija

-solo te diré que esto es un privilegio del señor creador y solo es con el fin para volver a reconstruir el ciclo del Avatar, ese pequeño será el nuevo Avatar cuando llegue el momento, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo y no sé por qué, pero si el señor creador así lo quiere, debemos hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Korra y a Asami- Tenzin miraba a Lin y asentía con su mirada, él también sabía que era lo que decía Lin

-al parecer Zaheer puede ahora volar- todos volvían a sorprenderse

-si yo no lo hubiera visto tampoco lo creería-

-eh oído leyendas de que Gurú Laghima tenía la habilidad de volar, pero nunca pensé que después de él alguien más podría hacerlo y menos Zaheer-

-debemos sacar a Korra y Asami de donde sea que estén así que debemos darnos prisa la vida está en juego de ellas y del destino de los mundos, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-

-yo tengo una idea- decía Kai

-ahora no niñito, debemos descubrir donde tiene a Korra y a los demás con Asami- decía Lin

-el estar aquí es perder el tiempo debemos movernos- decía Tonraq pero Kai explotaba

-¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo!- todos lo miraban- ¡sé dónde están los maestros aire y apuesto que la señorita Sato y Korra está ahí!- decía Kai

-y por qué no lo dijiste antes- decía Mako enojado, el niño solo suspiraba enojado y comenzaba a decirles que se encontraban en una cueva cerca del templo el, los había seguido cuando intentó escapar del templo y por defender a todos el había sido herido cayendo a un precipicio donde el pequeño bisonte que los trajo lo rescato, sin más perder el tiempo iba, Suyin, Tenzin, Tonraq, Mako y Bolín con Lin y Kai en el bisonte de Tenzin iban a rescatar al Avatar, Kuvira de mala gana se quedó a cuidar a los heridos, algo en ella había roto toda ilusión con el avatar cuando escucho que aquella niña estaba embarazada con el siguiente sucesor de Korra, no había mas que hacer creo que era el destino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El avatar se encontraba en una cueva iluminada por cristales raros, ella estaba en medio de ella atada con cadenas de platino, extendida de brazos y pies, su cabello estaba suelto y los zapatos había desaparecido, poco a poco abrió sus ojos mirando al frente donde Zaheer y los otros dos maestro se encontraban observándola, la ira la volvió a llenar al recordar que Zaheer había matado a su padre

-tu….tu…. ¡MATASTE A MI PADREEEEE!- Llamas de su boca salía pero no alcanzaba a Zaheer estaba muy lejos y esas cadenas la debilitaban sin saber por qué, volvió agachar su cabeza chasqueando los dientes

-entiendo tu dolor, yo también perdí un ser querido hoy y una muerte no me llena para que tu dolor termine tan pasivamente- y en ese momento unos hombres encapuchados traía a Asami quien estaba ligeramente golpeado del rostro y estaba arrastrándose con cadenas en las manos y en los pies como Korra, la sureña abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa y miedo, era la mujer de su vida la que estaba ahí masacrada enfrente de ella, la tiraron enfrente de Korra quien solo gimió al sentir el duro y sucio piso golpear su golpeado rostro.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS ZAHEER, NO LA TOQUES ELLA NO!- decía Korra con lágrimas y coraje en los ojos, iba a entrar en estado Avatar y Zaheer le advirtió

-que fácil ha sido hacerte querer entrar en estado Avatar, pero aun así te obligare con este veneno y con la muerte de esta abominación- Korra paraba su acción y miraba un plato que tenía como una sustancia liquida metálica

-Urgg… ¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE JURO QUE NINGUNO SOBREVIVIRA!- decía Korra tratando de zafarse de esas cadenas

-no lo harás al menos que el clan de metal te haya enseñado a controlar platino, en cuanto te demos este veneno tu cuerpo reaccionara y entrara por si solo el estado avatar para intentar sobrevivir, lamentablemente para ti será la última vez que lo hagas- decía Zaheer

-¡No!, el ciclo avatar- decía Korra con miedo en los ojos

-sí, cuando te eliminemos en el estado avatar el ciclo terminara , somos afortunados con estos hermanos y hermanas de la anarquía, veremos el comienzo de una nueva era de libertad junto construiremos un mundo sin reyes y sin reinas, sin fronteras ni naciones, donde el hombre solo será fiel a sí mismo y los que ama, recuperaremos el verdadero equilibrio del orden natural y aunque tu jamás renacerás tu nombre pasara a la historia como "Korra el ultimo Avatar"- Korra tenía temor en sus ojos, no solo por Asami si no por ella

-¿sabes por qué ella está aquí Korra?- Korra estaba petrificada

-no sé qué tanto sea cierto las leyendas, pero creo que ella puede dar al avatar un hijo que haga que el ciclo vuelva con dicho descendiente, pero como eres una mujer bueno no tienes las posibilidades, sin embargo igual será eliminada como tú- Korra miraba a Zaheer

-no…ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, es solo una simple chica- Zaheer la miraba

-tu sabes que no es así, es tu unión- Korra ya lloraba con la cabeza agachada- si lo es puede ver muchas probabilidades y si te soy sincero no quiero saber si las hay, es mejor acabar con todo esto y así no pueda haber una posibilidad de que el ciclo siga, lo haremos sencillo- en ese momento los hombres encapuchados se acercaban a Korra con el veneno y lo iban acercando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo

-entre más te niegues a entrar en estado avatar, ella sufrirá las consecuencias con tortura, no soy alguien que la utilice pero siendo una amenaza para nuestra nueva nación, no me pesara en lo absoluto- sin más ordenaba que el veneno lo introdujeran dentro de Korra quien gritaba desesperada al querer quitarse las cadenas, pero en veneno ya era administrado a su cuerpo y Korra ahora gritaba ante el dolor de aquel liquido meterse dentro en cada parte de su cuerpo y ser, sentía como el estado quería salir por sí solo, debía resistir

-¡despierten a la chica!- en ese momento se acercaba un hombre y cerca del rostro de Asami rociaban una fragancia quien despertaba de golpe gritando y inhalando profundamente, miraba por todos lados hasta que miro hacia enfrente donde Korra estaba luchando con el veneno

-¡KORRA!- la sureña bajo la mirada y vio Asami despierta, quería hablar pero era muy difícil

-prepárense cuando entre al estado avatar mátenla- decía Zaheer a sus compañeros

-¡NO KORRA NO LO HAGAS!- Zaheer volteaba a ver a Asami y rápidamente daba una patada de aire control haciendo que la CEO girara hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de espaldas, Korra sentía su sangre hervir las fuerzas estaban ganando en ella, cada vez que oía a Asami gritar de dolor la protección que sentía en estado Avatar era muy fuerte, era como si hubiera asociado el dolor o el grito de Asami con su estado, podía estar segura que si lograra salir de estar, cada vez que entraría en estado Avatar ella escucharía los gemidos de dolor de Asami, quería liberar las cadenas, debía salvar al amor de su vida.

-Korra….no- nuevamente Asami volvía hablar y Zaheer la levantaba en aire control haciendo que cayera al suelo pero a una distancia más alta, rompiéndole unas cuantas costillas la joven CEO haciéndola gritar, sus ojos ya sollozaban del dolor y Korra gritaba de desesperación al oír esos lamentos

-¡ERES EL GRAN AVATAR KORRA, DEJARAS QUE MUERA DOLOROSAMENTE TU UNION!- Zaheer levantaba a Asami y apretaba con fuerza el cuello níveo de la CEO, la chica no podía hacer nada más que gemir de dolor y tratar de zafarse, sus ojos verdes estaban cambiando a un color rojo intenso y pequeñas gotas de sangre de sus heridas del rostro corrían por sus mejillas

-¡DEJALA!- gritaba Korra cayendo en debilidad, por poco y entraba en estado avatar no podía sacar su ira o perdería y moriría sin tan siquiera salvar a Asami, Zaheer aventaba más de cerca casi al borde a Asami a los pies de Korra, quien tenía la cabeza agachada aguantando la presión de su cuerpo y el veneno, Asami tosiendo miro a Korra aun llorando

-Te amo Korra, siempre lo haré- decía en un susurro, en ese momento Zaheer se acercaba a Asami y Korra articulaba sus últimas palabras dulces para su novia

-No permitiré que te haga daño….te amo- Asami sonreía

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ahí es donde tienen a todos- decía Kai al acercarse con los demás a una cueva donde había unas estatuas

-ahí deben tener a Korra y Asami- todos bajaban y Tenzin se quedaba ahí herido

-yo…necesito saber que mi familia está bien, mi nación- Suyin lo miraba y le sonreía

-descuida no regresare sin nuestros hijos y tu familia con tu pueblo, todos se iban dejando a Tenzin ahí.

-¡Arrgh!- los gritos de Asami sonaban en toda la cueva, Zaheer no había parado de aventarla contra rocas y aplastar aquellas partes que ya estaba quebradas como sus costillas y sus dedos- Korra ya no aguantaba más quería llora, quería gritar, quería matar a Zaheer por hacer esto con Asami, cada vez veía mas alucinaciones incluyendo a sus enemigos que la habían hecho daño, Únalaq, Amón y el mismo Vatuu, le pedían a gritos que se rindiera, mientras Seguía viendo como Asami era martirizada en su presencia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Tengo sed!- decía Meelo, quien con Jinora habían planeado un plan para salvar a Korra

-Por favor señor, podría darnos un poco de agua, aquí hay niños y un bebe- decía Pema un poco molesta, aquel guardia la miro y se acercó con su cantinflera, pero Jinora hizo aire control alzando su vestimenta y arrojando el agua lejos, el guardia no se dio cuenta que le habían quitado las llaves y que Opal las había tomado, rápidamente él se alejó con el agua y empezaron a liberarse con las llaves, pero un guardia se dio cuenta pero antes de que le hiciera algo una roca gigante lo estrellaba y rápidamente el otro era noqueado igual, en ese momento llegaba Lin con Su y los demás, Opal sonreía y abrazaba a su madre

\- oh Cariño me alegra de que estés a salvo- decía Su abrazando a su hija apenas iba abrazarla Opal cuando escucho el grito de su madre y como era arrojada al suelo por Bolín y como el aroma y los brazos fuertes de este la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo, dejando a su mama en el suelo

-a mí también Opal- decía Bolín besándola en todo el rostro, Su miraba la escena enfadada había sido empujada por ese chico, bueno lo bueno que era Bolín, rápidamente a todos los liberaron pero Lin concentro su atención en Kya, corriendo a sus pies y poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas, acaricio sus mejillas estaba completamente herida

-Kya…amor, reacciona- en ese momento Kya abría sus ojos y borrosamente contemplaba la silueta con colores grises, negros y dos puntos verdes, la sonrisa de Lin tras un suspiro de alivio fue suficiente para que Kya sintiera felicidad

-Lin...- decía apenas en un hilo de voz, todos miraba la escena

-pensé que te había perdido Kya- decía Lin sin dejar de sonreír y acariciar sus mejillas, rápidamente se agacho y beso sus labios sin avisar y sin importarle que todos estuvieran ahí, todos miraron sorprendidos

-oh no pensé que se pondrían sentimentales, pero bueno ya todo el mundo lo sabe- decía Bumi riéndose, Kya paso débilmente sus brazos por el cuello de Lin y ella aprovecho para cargarla sin soltar el peso tan apasionado y profundo que se estaban dando, tras terminar, Jinora les decía donde estaba Korra y Asami, Lin estaba destrozada al oír como estaba siendo masacrada Asami, él bebe, perdería la única salvación del Avatar si seguían martirizándola, sin más se apresuraron a sacar a todos, Kya y Lin se despidieron con último beso y entro Tonraq, con Bolín, Mako y Lin por el Avatar.

-Aaaaaargh…..ya…ya- decía Korra resistiéndose, de repente vio como Zaheer acercaba una antorcha contra el cuerpo de Asami, la CEO miraba con miedo pero aun así no desistió volteo mirando a Korra con una sonrisa, entonces tanto Asami como Korra comenzaron a ver desde el primero día que se vieron.

"hola Korra ella es mi hija, se llama Asami" el señor Hiroshi saludando a la niña y presentando a la ojiverde

Zaheer acercaba el fuego cada vez más cerca del cuerpo de Asami quien aún la veía sonriendo

"¿no te agrado verdad?" la pequeña Asami sonriéndole a Korra

-¿decide Korra, quieres que la queme viva?- Korra no escuchaba solo veía a su novia

"Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Asami"

Asami miraba a Korra recordando las palabras de la pequeña Korra quien la miraba con tanto amor y la abrazaba en el polo sur

"¡KORRA! ¿Siempre amigas?"

-es tu última advertencia Korra-decía Zaheer a pocos centímetros de Asami

"Siempre"

la voz de la niña, la voz de la adolescente, cada palabra que escribió en esas cartas, cada palabra que dijo después de volver a encontrarla, volvió a su mente cada recuerdo de todas esas veces que le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado y que nunca la abandono, a pesar de la ausencia de la CEO ella tampoco rompió su palabra pues después de todo, cuando iniciaron su relación en el tribu del sur, por primera vez Asami dijo esa palabra que Korra le repetía cada que podía verla y darle estabilidad, sus miradas lo decían…siempre, eso era su unión "SIEMPRE ESTARIAN JUNTAS PASARA LO QUE PASARA"

-Siempre…- no había escuchado Korra pero vio como sus labios se habían movido los de la CEO Zaheer miro a Asami que la había oído y moviendo la cabeza soltando un suspiro, soltó la antorcha cerca del vientre de la CEO

-muy bien- fue la única forma que Asami logro quitar la mirada de Korra y soltó un grito tan fuerte, que seguramente en todo el lugar se escuchó al sentir como la guerrera de su madre se pegaba a su cuerpo y se achicharraba junto a su piel

-¡ASAMIIIIIIIIIIII!- el grito de Korra se escuchó igual de fuerte y ya no pudo aguantar más, entro en estado Avatar

-¡AHORA MATENLA!- Zaheer rápidamente con los demás empezaron aventar todo su poder, pero Korra estaba más que furiosa el estado Avatar la estaba matando pero así fuera la última vez, mataría a Zaheer por esto que estaba haciendo, con toda su fuerza se liberó de una de las cadenas tratando de darle a Zaheer, succiono con toda su fuerza el fuego que tenía cerca la CEO, dejando ver aquella guerrera quemada de una parte y como crujía esta, la CEO ya no podía llorar y se sentía mareada de tanto dolor que experimento, Korra arrojo aquella cadena con una roca enorme contra la mujer de brazos de agua, haciendo que esta perdiera la consciencia, Gazhan miro sorprendido, el avatar estaba fuera de su control, iba acabar pero rápidamente Korra logro sacar la lava haciendo que esta cayera por Gazhan, rompió todas las cadenas los dientes de Korra parecían que iban a romperse, la mirada del Avatar era de odio y de venganza, en su frente se veía muerte y destrucción, cayo aun lado de Asami arrancado del suelo rocas grandes las cuales las hizo girar gritando con tanta fuerza aventándolas a Zaheer y a su grupo, llamas salían de Korra de la boca, aun en el estado Avatar buscaba a Zaheer con desesperación, se había olvidado de Asami, la chica tenía la mirada borrosa pero podía ver como Korra se había transformado drásticamente, Zaheer escapa de Korra y con fuego Control Korra salió tras de él, Lin corrió donde Asami, levantando a su hija, miro el rostro de la CEO y esta tenía una gran quemada a lado de su costilla, pero aun respiraba, la sangre brotaba de la nariz y los labios de la pelinegra, mataría a Zaheer con sus propias manos

-Ko…Korra- decía Asami apenas en un hilo de voz, Lin la acaricio de su cabello

-Shhh…tranquila hija mía, salvare a Korra pero tú, debes reposar-Mako se acercó y tomo a Asami entre los brazos sacándola de ahí, rápidamente Lin y Tonraq salieron a buscar a Korra, pero Asami logro zafarse de Mako, cayendo al suelo y gimiendo de nuevo por el dolor

-¡ASAMI!, tranquila debo llevarte a descansar- Asami lo empujo y se paró como pudo, tal vez tenia las costillas rotas y una quemada ahí, pero aun podía moverse y su guante estaba cerca de la cueva, iba a salvar a Korra, Mako la agarro de nuevo y la obligo a retroceder

-no Asami entiende estas- Pero Asami con todas sus fuerzas y aun adolorida lo tomo de la camisa aventándolo contra una roca

-¡NO VOY A DEJAR…MORIR A KORRA!- y rápidamente volvía a soltarlo y caminaba a la cueva, Mako sabía que estaba mal pero si no la acompañaba seguramente saldría peor la tomo de nuevo y la cargo Asami iba a pegarle, pero en ese momento Mako corrió y tomo el guante de Asami, la CEO sonrió lo que pudo

-Tranquila Asami, iremos juntos- y corría a buscar a los demás con ella en brazos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡AHHHHHH TE MATARE!- Korra arrojaba fuego de la boca y de las manos, aventaba todo lo que tenía en las manos, iba a matar a Zaheer, en su mente veía a Asami sin vida, el estado Avatar la había cegado, ella creía que Asami había muerto, ella tenía sed de venganza, a lo lejos Tenzin veía a Korra luchando con ira contra Zaheer, en eso llegaron todos con los demás, Tonraq y Lin se acercaban corriendo, en ese momento Asami llegaba sola casi corriendo, rápidamente Lin la tomo cayendo para atraparla

-¡DONDE ESTA MAKO!- Asami levantaba el rostro y sonreía

-el hombre lava nos atrapo y se quedó a pelear con Bolín- decía Asami, Lin quería levantar a Asami pero en ese momento vio a lo lejos a Korra y la arrojo, acercándose aunque cayera al suelo, la tomo rápidamente Su y siguió viendo donde Korra, empezó a llorar Asami y giro para gritarles a todos

-¡AYUDENME A SALVAR A KORRA!- todos la miraron y no fue necesario que dijera más, pero como la podrían ayudar, Asami se estaba desfalleciendo, estaba débil y sentía que su cuerpo no daba para más, se tocó el vientre y lo sentía caliente, empezó a llorar, temía que había perdido a la salvación del avatar

-Cómo podemos ayudarla- decía Tenzin, pero en ese momento Lin sacaba sus cuchillas y miraba a Tonraq

-no sé pero no voy a permitir que muera de esta forma- y rápidamente se iban por aquellas rocas, ella con sus cables y Tonraq con sus brazos de agua balanceándose, Asami se quedaba en el suelo, debía entrar a su meditación tal vez así podría salvar a Korra

-Jinora…- la niña se acercó a Asami

-ayúdame a entrar con Korra, creo que es hora de que terminemos la unión-decía Asami mirando a Jinora

-pero Korra debe tener contacto con su espíritu, ella está en estado avatar no creo- pero Kya la interrumpía

-claro que puede, tal vez no la ayude mucho, pero así lograremos sacar ese fragmento que necesitamos para que no todo el ciclo avatar de Korra termine- Asami miraba a Kya que también estaba herida

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- decía Asami con dolor en sus costillas y su quemadura

-si Asami, arranca ese pedazo del espíritu de Korra y únanse en una sola alma, así el espíritu de Raava estará tanto en ti, como en aquel bebe que esperas- todos volvían a sorprenderse, Asami esperaba un hijo, la misma CEO sonrió al saber que su bebe aún estaba con ella, sin más se colocó en su posición con dolor y junto sus manos lastimadas, espero a Jinora y suspiro fuerte

-entra al mundo espiritual, al vacío del universo, deja atrás tu cuerpo físico y entra al mundo astral-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Ahhhh!- Korra perseguía Zaheer por todas esas montañas, arrojaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, caía y caía pero volvía levantarse, aquellas cadenas se hacía cada vez parte de ella y marcaban su piel a doloridamente sin que ella lo sintiera, sangre brotaba de esas marcas que cada vez, se apretaban más, pero Korra iba a matarlo, sus ataques eran tan peligrosos que con que se distrajera un poco Zaheer moriría, Lin buscaba la manera de acercarse, junto con Tonraq pero cada vez que trataban de hacerlo, estos se aventaba a montañas gigantes que derrumbaban y volvían a perseguirse hasta matarse, Korra parecía ser la victoriosa, pero en ese momento el veneno ya había entrado a su cuerpo muy dentro de él, haciendo que cayera adolorida y agonizante, Zaheer se acercó a ella, Lin y Tonraq fueron lo más rápido que podían para salvarla, pero estaban demasiado lejos

-¡NO PUEDES CONTRA MI Y CONTRA EL VENENO!-decía Zaheer, Korra quería seguir luchando pero tanto el veneno y algo dentro de ella le impedía seguir era como si le arrancaran una parte de su alma, Asami se encontraba en el mundo astral viendo peligrosamente la extinción de Korra esta vez todo era diferente, el alma de Korra era oscura y parecía que desaparecía con fuerza, su espíritu se acercó a ella y miro a Korra, todo era silencio y solo estaba aquella alma, de un lado parecía ser más alta, cuando por fin pudo ver la mitad de su cuerpo pegada a la que estaba agonizando, esa parte le correspondía a Asami, tal vez esta vez no iba a ser fácil solo introducirse en ella, sin más con ambas manos tomo la mano de su mitad y con fuerza intento sacarla, dejando poco a poco ver esa luz azul de Korra

-No te vas a ir- decía Asami jalando con fuerza

-Vengan todos hagan un circulo- Jinora rápidamente pedía a todos los de la nación de aire que empezaran a hacer un remolino gigante para ayudar a Korra, Zaheer tenía a Korra, de la misma forma como tenía a la reina tierra, Korra estaba muriendo y en su mente pasaba los recuerdos de su vida, de toda la gente que conoció incluyendo de su amada novia, no lo había logrado había fracasado como Avatar y así merecía morir

-¡no te rindas!- el espíritu de Asami jalo con fuerza aquella mitad triste y oscura dejando ver a una mitad limpia y azul, juntándose con la mitad de ella, rápidamente se introdujo la mitad que había arrebatado sintiendo su pecho oprimirse y sentir el dolor del Avatar, toco su garganta sintiendo como se asfixiaba, era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora Korra, trabajo en su mente y le hablo a la mitad de Korra, iba a ayudarla desde ahí a que pasara el dolor

-Korra…- Korra podía escuchar aun ahogándose la voz de su novia

-Korra…no te rindas- el remolino que habían estado creando los maestros cada vez se hacía más grande y se iba dirigido a donde estaba Korra, los demás Seguía viendo como Asami era envuelta en una ventisca, igual que la que Zaheer tenía aprisionada a Korra iba a meterse Lin, pero Kya la tomo "está ayudando a su unión", la jefa se quedó viendo esperando que tampoco su hija muriera, dentro de Asami Seguia luchando sintiendo como la ayuda de los maestros la apoyaban con Korra

-Korra….vamos amor….tu puedes siente la fuerza que nos une…recuerda Korra-en ese momento a Korra y a Zaheer eran envueltos en aquel remolino, Zaheer luchaba por sacar a Korra de ahí, pero era inútil el esfuerzo, la voz de Asami Seguía en la mente del Avatar y por un momento pudo visualizar la mitad de Korra tomando forma con la mitad del cuerpo de Asami y entonces sus últimos esfuerzos salieron contra Zaheer

-siempre estaremos juntas…- la voz de Asami se repitió por última vez y Korra miro a Zaheer, haciendo que este la soltara, pero con la cadena enredo su pie y lo jalo con ella al fondo de aquel remolino que los maestros habían hecho, azotándola con tanta fuerza al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, Korra aun Seguía de pie, Asami sonrió y salió de su estado regresando a su cuerpo, aquella ventisca había parado tras despertar, rápidamente encontró la fuerza y se pudo parar sin importar el dolor de su cuerpo logro pararse, podía sentir la fuerza de Korra dentro de ella, corrió a donde estaba ella con los maestros, pero sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a Korra caer al suelo en un grito de agonía y dolor.

-Korra…- decía con la voz entrecortada y llorando tomándola entre sus brazos, todos corrían tras las chicas

-Por favor Korra, no me dejes te necesito- los ojos del Avatar aún seguían en blanco, era como tener un espectro sin emociones, sin vida, su cuerpo frío, no era Korra, la sureña miro a Asami y esa le sonrió –estoy viva, dime algo por favor- Korra iba a tocarle el rostro pero no pudo solo dejo caer su mano cerrando los ojos

-No…por favor Korra, vas….vas- se mordía los labios apretaba sus ojos y aun así las lágrimas caían en su rostro, el padre de Korra estaba al lado de la CEO su hija estaba muriendo y su otra hija estaba sufriendo igual

-Dilo Asami- decía Lin mirando a la CEO

-no puedo, no puedo cuando ella va a morir- decía con la voz entrecortada y en un susurro

-no va a morir- decía Lin con Suyin, ambas se veían y Suyin corría donde Korra estaba envuelta en los brazos de Asami y de Tonraq, Suyin tocaba la frente de Korra y rezaba por que resultara esto, sin más comenzó a mover sus manos intentando extirpar el veneno, sudada la frente de Suyin y Asami rogaba, imploraba que Korra no se derrotara

-Asami tal vez sirva que le hables- decía Kya, quien tenía abrazaba a Lin

-Mi amor…por favor no me dejes, hay mucho tiempo para estar juntas, hay cosas que debemos hacer y nuevas que debemos platicar- Suyin Seguía intentando pero Korra no se movía, las lágrimas de la CEO comenzaron a caer de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a visualizar todas esas veces, que discutía con Korra, cosas absurdas en ciudad república, juntas en la cama de la mansión, escuchando la radio y comiendo palomitas, donde se pasaban en la piscina nadando y viendo las trampas que Korra hacía con agua control, incluso Asami tuvo que inventar un artefacto que arrojara agua control para vencer a Korra y sumergirla en el agua, aunque no la ahoga ni poquito, pero amaba que después de terminar esos juegos ambas se entregaran al deseo y amor, dormir al lado de ella en el dirigible los dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, calientes de amor y pasión, las risas de Korra y la manera de seducir a Asami, como podría dejar de ver eso, ya no querría seguir viviendo, quería a Korra, quería que ella siguiera a su lado, no tener solo su recuerdo y ese recuerdo estaba en su vientre, sin más puso la mano de Korra en su vientre y susurro cerca del oído de la sureña

-no puedes dejarnos…no puedes dejar a tu familia Korra, tus padres, tus amigos, nuestro hijo por favor, te amo y siempre….lo haré- en ese momento Korra volvía a abrir sus ojos y su boca sacando el veneno de Zaheer por ayuda de Suyin y las palabras de Asami

-Aarg…- Korra jadeaba tras toser, Asami miraba sorprendida, el veneno era arrojado lejos, todos esperaban ver al Avatar normal, en ese momento Korra miro a su lado a Asami y a su padre

-papa…estas vivo- decía Korra apenas en un hilo

-estoy contigo, jamás te abandonare- decía Tonraq acariciando la frente de Korra y dándole un beso, Korra miraba a Asami y Asami seguía llorando en silencio sin sonreír, Korra sonreía

-podrías repetir eso que…dijiste- Asami suspiraba con aun lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz quebrada- que no podías abandonar a tu familia y amigos- Korra la miro y sonrió aun cansada

-eso no….lo otro- Asami hacia un puchero y sus ojos se humedecían tanto que las lágrimas se desbordaban, su boca le temblaba no sabía cómo decir de nuevo eso, Korra le sonrió y poco a poco acerco su mano a los ojos de su novia y seco aquellas lagrimas que se desbordaban y luego paso su mano por su mejilla lastimada- dime por favor-

Asami sonreía sin dejar de llorar y suspiraba- vamos a tener un hijo Korra- y Korra se movía un poco dándole la señal a Asami de que quería besarla, aun la pelinegra adolorida y con los labios partidos se acercó y la beso delicadamente llorando en sus labios, por fin podía llorar sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de su novia, habían logrado unirse y ahora se pertenecían la una a la otra, salvo a su novia y estaría con ella sin importar nada, sin separarse Korra sonrió un poco y le susurro a Asami

-es el regalo…del señor creador que me dio, ese fruto creo que- Asami callo a Korra besando de nuevo sus labios, Korra sintió las saladas lágrimas de su novia y la miro- si Korra es el regalo del señor creador- volviendo a besarse

Zaheer y el Loto Rojo perdió y tal vez solo tal vez…las cosas estarían mejor, de ahora en adelante.


	27. Book IV Siempre

GRACIAS POR LOS comentarios estoy algo atareada y solo le doy a mi novia la historia para subirla lamento que no pueda contestar sus reviews pues como les digo debo estudiar ya que mañana son exámenes peor si todo sale bien el viernes les subo el siguiente, espero y les guste el el consiguió del libro 4 jaja hasta ahorita no se han quejado pero bueno jajaja gracias d e verdad es peor ver sus reviews y les prometo que el viernes les voy a contestar todos gracias y tengan bonito inicio

Los personajes no me pertenecer son de Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

2 semanas después...

-auch...- Asami suspiraba pesadamente tocando sutilmente su costado derecho mientras aún tenía en los labios aquel pasador que estaba por acomodar en el cabello de su novia, solo que había sentido una fuerte punzada en su costado donde la quemada que estaba sanando ardía cada vez que su tela chocaba con ella, tras respirar miraba de nuevo el cabello de su novia y tomaba ese pasador en el cabello del avatar

-ya estas lista para una aparición formal sexy del avatar, mírate - decía Asami tomando el espejo que había en el tocador del cuarto del avatar lo pasaba enfrente del rostro de Korra, una Korra triste y con enormes ojeras miraba al espejo una leve sonrisa se mostraba apenas sobre los labios partidos del avatar

-que bien, gracias- nuevamente la voz de Korra sonaba sin sonido, sin emoción sin amor, Asami sufría durante esas dos semanas al tener qué oír al avatar llorar todas las noches, abrazarla y sentir como se quedaba dormida, por maldecir se por estar "invalida" como ella se decía, Asami como pudo camino y se arrodilló enfrente de ella suspirando con delicadeza por el dolor aun en su costilla, aún tenía golpes en su rostro y una que otra cortada Asami pero nada que con el tiempo se fuera

-sabes... nadie espera que te recuperes tan rápido Korra, fue hace apenas dos semanas, tomará tiempo sanar- Korra no la miro solo su semblante se ensombrecido más al mirar de reojo el rostro de su novia golpeado y herido, no había podido ver aun su quemada pero seguramente, esta aun le dolía y formaría una gran cicatriz que le recordará de por vida que ella tuvo la culpa de esto

-no me duele estar así completamente, me mata el saber que tu sufriste por mi culpa y que mi hijo pudo morir por mi maldito ego de ser el avatar - los ojos de Korra estaban rojos de coraje y de que deseaba llorar pero contenía sus lágrimas

-no Korra, no fue tu culpa, esto debía pasar ya era parte de nuestro destino y nuestro destino era estar juntas y enfrentarlo- tomaba la mano de Korra -volviera una y un millón de veces a estar a tu lado sufriendo lo que Zaheer hizo con tal de salvarte y unirme las veces que fueran necesario-

\- yo... yo no puedo, no puedo... - Korra apretaba la quijada y tiraba su mirada al suelo, oh no de nuevo se alteraría rápidamente Asami la tomo del rostro y la hizo girar para mirarla

\- Korra... Por favor háblame, dime que quieres que haga por favor... Solo quiero que me digas y te lo daré, yo estoy mal pero porque siento tu mitad destrozando se dentro de mí, ¿tú me sientes?, ¿tú puedes sentir mi mitad dentro de ti Korra? - la sureña no había abierto los ojos y seguía con la quijada apretada, iba a llorar ahí nuevamente lloraría por que Korra se distanciaba de ella sin más respiro profundo y tomó la mano de Korra y la llevo a su vientre, en ese momento Korra abrió los ojos y miro su mano

-¿puedes sentir a tu hijo? - Korra miraba a Asami sin decir nada, pero podía mostrar en su mirada que estaba vacía, que había algo que le molestaba cuando Asami iba a quitarle la mano Korra la quito y guió ambas manos a su rostro tomándolo con delicadeza de no lastimarla y besarle despacio en un tierno y triste beso ambas soltaron una que otra lágrima y luego pegaron su frente suspirando y se vieron

\- claro que puedo sentirlo - Korra sonrió muy poco, pero su mirada no la convencía del todo sin más Asami sonrió triste

-me basta con que puedas sentirlo entonces a él, cuando estés lista sabes que siempre estaré aquí y si necesitas hablar lo haremos, ahora debemos disfrutar este momento por jinora - Korra sonreía y asentía, Asami despacio se paraba poniéndose atrás de Korra para jalar la silla pero antes de salir de la habitación

-Asami... - la CEO la miraba de reojo - claro siento tu dolor, pero no sé cómo, porque es parte del mío - Asami bajaba la mirada triste y caminaba hacia el templo para ir a la ceremonia de Jinora

-te vez hermosa hija- decía Tonraq quien se acercaba junto a su esposa a besar al avatar, la sureña no tenía expresión alguna

-te vez más fuerte Korra- decía Tenzin sonriendo

-quiero darte especialmente la bienvenida a ciudad República, sé que la última vez que nos vimos no fue en buenos términos, pero quiero agradecerte por detener a esos villanos del Loto Rojo - Raiko estaba ahí con su cara hipócrita, Korra no contesto ni le dijo nada, pero Asami no se callo

-bueno yo quiero decirle personalmente y en nombre de "mi novia" que sus bienvenidas, ni son bien recibidas presidente Raiko sin querer ofenderlo- Korra sonrió un poco al escuchar a su novia y Raiko las vio a ambas conteniéndose

\- sé que cometí errores y creen que no he hecho nada bueno para ayudarles, ciudad República esta con ustedes ahora más que nunca si tan-

-deberíamos entrar- Lin se acercaba a ambas sonriéndoles, Korra ahora le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en Lin

-yo quiero ayudar - Ikki le decía a Asami

\- yo quiero ir junto a Korra- decía meelo sonriendo Korra sonreía y Asami se acercaba a las escaleras, Lin ayudaba con tierra control levantaba las escaleras para subirlas, los demás se quedaban ahí

\- señor Raiko, sus palabras sobran aquí usted no ha pasado ni una cuarta parte por lo que Korra si - Raiko se quedaba escuchando a Tonraq

-estará bien, solo necesita tiempo para sanar, el veneno la daño internamente muy en el fondo de su ser- decía Tenzin

-por supuesto, solo digo que con el reino tierra asumida en un tremendo caos desde que la reina tierra murió, bueno no - decía Raiko

-incluso con Zaheer preso, no sabemos cuántos del Loto Rojo quedan sueltos - decía el señor Zuko

-exactamente el mundo cada vez es más peligroso necesitamos al avatar más que nunca- decía de nuevo Raiko

\- ¡KORRA ESTA MAL RAIKO! - Decía Tenzin enojado encarando a ese tipo

-yo no decía eso para que Korra se apresurara a sanar Raiko, es mi responsabilidad proteger al Avatar, ella tardará el tiempo que sea necesario y haremos lo necesario para que cuando vuelva ese peligro desaparezca y ocupe su lugar, no me hagas hablar con el consejo y sacarte, como dijo Tonraq no tienes idea de lo que Korra ha pasado - Raiko miraba con desprecio al señor Zuko, Tenzin para calmar las cosas ofrecía a los maestros aire para ocuparse de todo los problemas que el avatar debería enfrentar, dándole tiempo a Korra para sanar tanto su cuerpo, como su corazón, con jinora ahora como maestra aire todo va a salir bien.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de la ceremonia de Jinora, todos se iban a descansar la sureña solo se había quedado durante toda la fiesta viendo hacia la estatua de Aang, Asami trataba de estar con ella pero era doloroso la indiferencia de la sureña, quería entenderla y lo mejor era mantenerse alejada, esa misma noche se encontraban ambas mujeres dormidas en camas separadas, la razón según Korra no quería lastimar a Asami de su costilla, Asami había aceptado pero le dolía tener que ver todas las noches lejos el cuerpo de su amada, ella era su todo y simplemente no quería estar cerca, esta vez se había dormido rápido, estaba soñando cuando era niña con Korra estaban en la tribu del sur, era la época más hermosa que Asami recuerda del avatar, ambas corriendo, ambas riendo pero de repente se despertó al sentir un llanto fuera de su sueño y un ardor en su costado.

-¡nnh Auch! - rápidamente se recargaba en sus codos y miraba a su alrededor, no había nada cuando giro a la cama de Korra se espantó al ver que la sureña no estaba, iba a pararse cuando miro hacia abajo y vio que Korra estaba en el suelo sollozando desconsolada, rápidamente sin importarle nada se tiró donde Korra para intentar pararla, otra vez había pasado y seguramente también sabia la razón

-Korra... - dijo tratando de mirarla

-perdón... Perdóname no quería hacerlo... no de nuevo -la voz del avatar estaba quebrada Korra no la miraba y Asami tenía un nudo en la garganta, dolía su cuerpo y su corazón y el alma que tenía dentro de Korra, podía sentir sus emociones y las de la sureña, se estaba cansando de esto

-no pasa nada ven párate conmigo - Asami como podía la levantaba aunque sintiera su herida arder y sus costillas quebrarse un poco más, rápido tomaba la silla de ruedas y colocaba con sutileza a Korra, Asami suspiraba le dolía a horrores sus costillas y la quemada podía sentir esa herida abrirse o eso ella creía, en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abría, ambas miraban y veían a Senna con sorpresa las 3 se quedaban ahí, de repente Senna sonreía y se acercaba a ellas

\- dejen les ayudo- sin más Asami jalaba a Korra de la silla hacia la bañera, rápidamente entre Senna y ella le sacaban la ropa y preparaban todo, Asami tomo su ropa y estaba dispuesta a salir diciéndole a Senna que dejaría eso al cesto, Senna sonrió mientras metía a Korra a la bañera, Asami salió y se dirigió a la cama de la sureña donde al mover las cobijas pudo ver aquella mancha enorme de agua, suspiro Asami y quito la sábana, iba a cambiar las sábanas pero en eso se derrumbó en la cama, tapando su rostro y llorando en silencio.

\- ya... no- las lágrimas brillaban en las mejillas de la CEO su rostro expresaba cansancio y dolor, no por que estuviera cansada de hacer esto todas las noches herida, en ningún momento le incomodaba cambiar las sabanas de su amada de que no había podido aguantarse y se había vuelto a orinar otra vez, eso era lo de menos, lo que la lastimaba era que Korra, no confiara en ella, ella sabía que dudaba del bebé, le confesó la conversación que tuvo con Mako, Asami había jurado una y otra vez que no era eso, incluso el joven había hablado con ella, pero habían terminado peleados porque simplemente la actitud de la sureña no cambio, Korra había dicho que le creyó, pero dentro de ella sabía que había mentido, Asami la amaba pero ya estaba cansada de que no la tomará en cuenta, sintió pisadas y miro rápidamente, se limpió el rostro y vio que era Senna, fingió una sonrisa

-oh perdón es que me duele un poco la costilla por eso me puse a llorar es que me levante muy rápido y- Senna no la dejo terminar ya la estaba abrazando con delicadeza y haciendo que se callara, no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar abrazando a Senna

-sé que te sientes mal, sé que esto no es sólo por batallar con Korra, sé que es por el bebé, tienes que tener paciencia Asami, dejarla que entienda que ese bebe es suyo y que Mako no hizo nada malo, eh visto su forma de verte tiene rencor en su ser y a la vez te ama con tanta intensidad, no quiero que tú también de caigas en esta oscuridad al sentir lo mismo que ella siente- Asami se dejó consentir deseaba llorar desde hace semanas

-la extraño Senna, no tienes idea como extraño a Korra, ya ni siquiera la puedo sentir dentro de mí- Senna sonreía tristemente

-es que su unión está bloqueada y hasta que ambas no solucionen esto, no van a poder estar juntas - Asami se aferraba al cuerpo de la sureña, quería intentarlo, quería estar con ella volver a sentirla pero simplemente Korra no estaba, sin más recordó su sueño se vio corriendo con naga y una mano morena tomando la suya, las risas de esas dos niñas brillaban como el sueño y el hielo alrededor de ellas, era hermoso, ¿por qué no volver a vivir eso?, ¿que perdía con estar así con Korra?, sin más sonrió aun sin dejar de llorar y miro a Senna

\- quiero, quiero ir a la tribu del sur con Korra, debemos irnos desaparecer y vivir lo que no pudimos hace tanto tiempo - Senna sonreía y besaba su frente - creo que es buena idea si nos vamos con ustedes - decía Asami secando sus lágrimas, sin más ambas mujeres fueron por Korra y cambiaron la cama acostando de nuevo al Avatar, cuando amaneciera hablaría con Korra sobre irse a la tribu del sur, ella tomaría rehabilitación con katara y Asami y ella volverían a unir su relación, iba a soportar, iba a tener paciencia con tal de que Korra la volviera amar sin rencores y sin pensar mal de ella.

-están... seguras de querer irse de aquí-decía Tenzin un poco preocupado al ver al Avatar y a Asami con él en su oficina, la diferencia de su decisión era sus rostros ya que el avatar no había dejado de ver el suelo con la mirada perdida y Asami estaba con una sonrisa un poco animada por la idea

-sí, Korra y yo lo discutimos hace unas horas y llegamos a un acuerdo en que ambas queremos esto- decía Asami a Tenzin

-hmmm, si es lo que consideran se respetará su decisión, ustedes son el avatar y la madre del ciclo avatar por lo tanto su-

-no lo digas- Korra por fin había hablado pero su tono era cortante y agresivo ambos la miraron de inmediato sorprendidos por su voz del avatar

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que diga Korra?- Tenzin miraba severamente a Korra él sabía que el Avatar tenia ideas erróneas pero tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera por la situación, el Avatar ya no dijo nada mas

-bueno, deberían arreglar sus cosas si piensan partir mañana, el camino será largo y espero que esto funcione para el bien de Korra- sin más Tenzin las dejo salir de ahí, Asami iba rumbo detrás de los jardines con la intención de dejar a Korra ahí, cuando llegaron atoro la silla y se acercó a ella arrodillándose

-arreglare las cosas para irnos, iré a industrias futuro igual a dejar bien todo para la partida, si debo irme dejare a cargo a alguien no te preocupes saldremos como siempre juntas- Asami se paraba tenía intención de irse cuando

-no quiero que vayas- se paró en seco y abrió sus ojos sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su novia

-¿Qué?...- apenas lo susurro y se giró para mirar a Korra de espaldas

-¿quieres que lo vuelva a decir?, muy bien no quiero verte, no quiero tener otro día contigo pegado a mí, no quiero que me cuides, no quiero que me hables y sobre todo no quiero que vayas conmigo a la tribu, quiero estar sola, aquel producto no es mío y es una burla que todos ustedes digan que yo te lo concebí-la voz del Avatar sonaba con dolor y con mucha ira, Asami sentía que su mundo se caía al escuchar el deseo tan despreciable del Avatar, ¿Qué había pasado con su novia?, esta vez las cosas iban a salir todo y si debía explotar ahora y de la peor manera, entonces que así fuera, con fuerza tomo la silla de Korra y con rapidez y agresividad la condujo por todo el lugar para su habitación, Korra había sido tomada por sorpresa se giró para ver Asami y decirle que se detuviera, pero sus ojos se abrieron a ver que Asami estaba con coraje dentro y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, incluso el rímel y el delineador se escurría por sus ojos verdes, cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación Asami dejo que la silla se estampara en uno de los muebles de noche de la habitación Korra puso las manos y enojada se volteó con la silla, Asami había cerrado la puerta y se quedó ahí apretando la puerta sin decir nada

-¡Qué demonios te sucede, casi me caigo de la silla!- ahora si el Avatar era cuidadosa y culpaba a la Ingeniera de estamparse, no pudo más y la mirada de enojo y cansancio de Asami se revelo

-devuélvemela…- decía Asami en un hilo de voz pero furiosa, Korra se quedaba sin entender sus palabras ¿Qué era lo que quería de vuelta?

-no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te quite?- decía con prepotencia

-quiero que me devuelvas, a mi Korra- entonces Korra suspiraba cerrando los ojos y tocando su frente resignada

-¡no, no Korra no!, no vuelvas a ignorarme, estoy cansada de que me humilles, de que me ignores, de que todo lo que hago por ti solo lo ves mal, quiero devuelta al amor de mi vida, aquella chica que era egocéntrica, respondona, valiente, protectora, presumida pero sobre todo que me amaba y que nunca me hizo tanto daño como tú lo has hecho en 2 malditas semanas-Korra solo veía el suelo y trataba de tolerar las quejas de la CEO

-¡CONTESTAME!, porque eres así, porque me niegas tu amor- Asami seguía llorando desconsolada los gritos en el templo se escuchaban con fuerza pero nadie iba porque sabían que ya era suficiente para ellas

-has podido engañar a todos, pero no a mi Asami- decía Korra con dolor en sus ojos y un desprecio- Asami se reía sarcásticamente mientras aun seguía llorando y succionando aquellos flujos nasales que querían salir de su nariz

-sigues con eso- la CEO lo decía con la voz cansada, derrotada de tratar de convencer al Avatar de su fidelidad, hizo pucheros y toco su vientre apretando sus ojos- tu misma habías dicho que el señor creador nos dio la oportunidad de esto- la voz de Asami estaba quebrada y su mirada expresaba tristeza y dolor.

-el señor creador, me dio la oportunidad de seguir con vida para esto, todo esto fue una trampa para que Zaheer pudiera hacerme ver que el Avatar no sirve para nada, y tu… tu solo te escuche con Mako y aun así- Asami se había cansado

-¡TE DIJIMOS MAKO Y YO LO QUE HABLAMOS EN ESE MALDITO ALMACEN!, en ningún momento dijimos que eran nuestro hijo Korra- el llanto de la CEO era tan fuerte como los gritos que retumbaban en aquella habitación

-¡YO SE LO QUE OI ASAMI, NO QUIERAS VERME LA CARA DE ESTUPIDA!- decía Korra furiosa igual

-¡MALDITA SEA KORRA, DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE CONFIARAS EN MI!- Korra empezó a reírse

-¡por eso lo dijiste!; jajaja que tonta fui al creer que tenías un poco de verdad, al querer esperar estos malditos nueve meses para saber si es mío o no, con razón dijiste eso bajo el árbol de Zaofu jajaja- los ojos de Korra eran de desprecio aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez pudo amar Asami, ya no existían, solo había dos ojos apagados llenos de odio y fracaso

-tienes toda la razón Korra- se limpió su nariz y las lágrimas, miro a la sureña que ahora la estaba viendo muy atenta

-no tienes que estar conmigo, ni mucho menos fingir más esto- Korra la miro directo sin aun entender la situación

-¿Qué quieres decir Asami?- decía Korra, Asami con aun pucheros en sus labios y con los ojos llenos de tristeza e hinchados la miro

-no tienes que quedarte, tú te iras y yo me quedare aquí, antes que regalo del señor creador, esto es mi hijo- Asami se tocaba el vientre y Korra solo miraba, la voz de Asami volvía a quebrarse- no necesito de un padre para cuidarlo y amarlo- Korra la miraba aguantando las ganas de llorar- creo que será lo mejor para ambas que aquí termine esta historia que solo nos trae dolor y tristeza, te prometo que nunca más volverás a saber de mí y que mi hijo, no es el futuro ciclo Avatar como a todos les hice creer- Asami abría la puerta y antes de irse le decía lo último con coraje, la intención de Asami era hacer sentir a Korra un poco miserable como ella durante 2 semanas la había hecho sentir, Asami puso un pie a fuera del lugar y volteo a verla- es hijo de Mako y el si será un gran padre y esposo para mí, cuídate Avatar Korra y espero que pronto vuelva a cumplir su labor con el mundo- Korra comenzó a llorar en silencio giro rápidamente golpeando la mesa de noche tirando un jarrón al suelo, pero nadie llego al habitación, ni siquiera Asami, Korra lloro y con los dientes apretados se susurró esperando que fuera mañana para volver a su hogar, donde nunca debió salir y nunca debió tratar de buscar a la CEO –hemos terminado- fue lo único que dijo con llanto y dolor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente muy temprano estaba el barco, las cosas del Avatar con naga ya estaba dentro, Bolín, Jinora y Tenzin estaban ahí despidiendo al avatar, el único sorprendido fue Bolín al no ver a Asami junto a Korra

-no lo tomes a mal pero no puedo esperar a que no estés- Korra lo miro sin entender y Tenzin lo fulmino

-como no quieres que lo tome a mal si lo dices mal- Bolín lo miro sonriendo

-porque nunca eh tenido a quien escribirle, te enviare muchas cartas y para que empecemos bien, ten- le daba una carta Korra sonreía un poco las ocurrencias de Bolín siempre salían para hacerla reír-¿por cierto donde esta Asami?-pero a veces había otras que no

-la señorita Sato, se despedido de Korra hace un rato, ella debía ir a industrias futuro Bolín- decía Tenzin y Korra lo miro triste, seguramente el escucho todo ayer

-pensé que iría contigo- Korra lo miro seria y suspiro

-no, ella tiene su empresa y yo creo que me hará bien estar sola por unas cuantas semanas – Tenzin no dijo nada, Jinora la abrazo triste y Bolín igual, en ese momento un hombre del loto blanco bajo por ella, pero

-ESPEREN- todos voltearon incluyendo Korra, se sorprendió al ver que era Mako quien venía, aunque su rostro no mostraba alegría, se acercó a ella enojado y los soldados de loto blanco se pusieron enfrente de el-¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO!- todos se sorprendían y Korra igual

-¡ELLA TE AMA Y TU SOLO LA HUMILLAS DE ESTA FORMA, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE DECIDI ACOMPAÑARLOS, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE DEJE QUE TE UNIERAS A LOS HURONES DE FUEGO, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE APARECISTE KORRA!- sin más Korra giro su rostro a otro lado y subió al barco, Tonraq iba a bajar a golpear Mako, pero el chico no le importo el tenia tanto dolor como ella y sobre todo por Asami

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS AL DARTE CUENTA DE QUE ESE BEBE ES TUYO Y ENTONCES, SOLO ENTONCES SABRAS LO QUE HAS PERDIDO Y SIEMPRE KORRA, SIEMPRE TE CULPARAS DE ESTO!-Tonraq lo empujaba haciendo que cayera

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-decía Tonraq pidiendo a los del loto blanco que se lo llevaran, Tenzin suspiro y solo miro como Tonraq subía y el barco avanzaba el chico estaba luchando por seguir hablando y Korra escucho lo último que más le dolió

-¡POR RAAVA Y LA ANTERIOR KORRA, TE JURO QUE ASAMI NO SUFRIRA CONMIGO ENTONCES AVATAR KORRA!- y el barco zarpaba sin más, Senna toco su hombro y Korra la miro

-me duele que esto esté pasando, pero no soy quien para decirte lo que debas sentir, solo espero y no te equivoques Korra- sin más Senna se iba junto a Kya dejando a Korra en esa orilla viendo como ciudad república se alejaba en sus memorias y en su dolor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 semanas después

Korra se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio, había despertado por una pesadilla y no quería seguir durmiendo, en todas sus pesadillas era lo mismo, el ver como Zaheer maltrataba a Asami quemándola y haciendo que Korra se metiera al estado avatar solo para hacer esa bomba de aire quitándole el oxígeno de una manera dolorosa y desesperante la hacía despertar y recordarse que estaba siendo miserable, en ese momento sintió como una delicada mano acariciaba su cabello

-¿no puedes dormir?- era su madre no contesto- cielo tu padre y yo hemos intentando darte todo el espacio que quieres, pero tememos, ya no duermes y apenas comes, por lo menos teniendo a Asami cerca ella te obligaba hacerlo- Korra cerraba sus ojos- como te dije en el barco no soy quien para hacerte ver las cosas, pero tú y ella se conocen por mucho tiempo ¿en verdad crees que Asami sería capaz de engañarte con alguien más?-

-no tengo la posibilidad para darle un hijo mama- decía Korra con dolor en su voz

-claro que no, pero tú misma dijiste algo del señor creador dime, que fue eso que te dio- Korra recordaba aquel fruto pero no era algo que pudiera darle la posibilidad

-fue un fruto, como un durazno y la verdad no creo que eso me haya dado la posibilidad, no me dio un pene mama, además esto es lo mejor para todos y para ella, yo no la voy a inducir a que la vuelvan a lastimar, tu... ni nadie vio pero cuando Asami se bañaba podía oír como lloraba y pasaba su mano por su costado con dolor, pude ver muchas veces aquella maldita marca que toda su vida se le quedara, manche su bella piel, debí dejar que Zaheer me matara, en vez de que ella fuera herida- Korra comenzó a llorar y Senna la abrazo

-Asami no lloraba por su herida Korra, lloraba porque tú no habías querido creer en ella, incluso ella pensaba que ya no la amabas por tener eso-Korra abría los ojos y la miro

-¡cómo puede pensar eso!, si yo soy la culpable de ello, maldición mama no necesito esto, ella me engaño, no puede ser que tú también creas que eso que tiene en el vientre es mío, que conveniente ahora que no puedo entrar al mundo espiritual, ella se embaraza diciendo que Iroh le dijo eso, por dios, sabes necesito descansar tienes razón solo déjenme en paz- sin más Korra tomo la silla la metió dejando a Senna ahí, su tristeza la invadió, sus dos hijas estaban mal y su nieto iba a crecer donde no tendría a sus dos madres juntas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-el veneno te hizo mucho daño interno- Korra se encontraba con Katara con sus ejercicios y sus sanaciónes, estaba metida en aquella tina mirando el agua brillante y las sensaciones en su cuerpo o lo poco que sentía

-¿me puedes sanar?- le decía mirando a la gran gran

-puedo guiar tu recuperación, pero eso depende de ti- decía Katara como si estuviera decepcionada de ella, Korra la miro frunciendo el ceño y suspiro

-suéltalo por favor- Katara la miro

-tu cuerpo esta tan enojado y tus pensamientos me tiran a Asami, quien esperaba un hijo ¿ese hijo es tuyo?- Korra apretaba más su ceño

-no, quieren hacerme creer que sí, pero como podré embarazarla siendo una mujer gran gran- Katara suspiro

-no puedo decirte nada, siendo que no está aquí y pueda ver su embarazo, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué dudas de ella?-

-por favor katara, no seas igual que todos – decía Korra tratando de sentarse en el agua

-a ustedes las une una unión, de hecho no deberías sorprenderte y dudar, teniendo la mitad del alma de Asami dentro de ti, puedes entrar y ver si en verdad ese hijo que espera la mitad de tu alma es tuyo- entonces Korra se enojaba le había recordado que ahora su conexión con lo espiritual estaba por los suelos, Raava ya no se encontraba con ella porque el ciclo había terminado por Zaheer

-¡recuerda que ya no soy completamente el Avatar, no tengo ya la posibilidad de entrar al mundo espiritual y entrar en estado avatar, el ciclo se rompió por el veneno!-la voz de Korra sonaba agresiva y Katara solo escucho en silencio

-si en verdad existe la unión de Asami dentro de mí, podría sentirla y no siento nada katara… no siento nada- la voz de Korra se fue haciendo opaca y cansada, por un momento creyó que había terminado su sesión cuando Katara volvió a ser sus curaciones, ya no se dijo más ese día debían simplemente dejarlo pasar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ciudad republica

-bien, aquí tengo estas imágenes- Asami se recarga en sus codos y tomaba las imágenes, aunque ese tipo de rayos x fueran aun no muy bien elaborados podía verse su embarazado y ella sonreía al ver una mancha en medio de otra más grande y completamente oscura

-wow, ese frijol es mi sobrino- decía Mako y Asami le pegaba

-eres un tonto, este frijol es mi hijo y ya lo quiero aquí conmigo- decía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al darse cuenta que Korra no estaría ahí para el embarazado

-¿Cuánto llevo de embarazo?- el doctor la miraba sonriendo

-hmmm, digamos que llevas 2 meses si contamos el que estuviste en Zaofu, dices que para ese entonces ya sabias que estabas embarazada del Avatar, aunque bueno tenía entendido que- pero Mako no lo dejo terminar

-claro que es del avatar, usted es igual que el periódico, como pueden dudar de Asami- decía Mako furioso

-no lo dudo, si la señorita sato dice que es del Avatar yo le creo, pero es mujer, el periódico no es de importancia solo buscan chismes y sugiero que no lo lean, usted debe estar en reposo y en buenos cuidados su embarazo está perfecto, pero no debe trabajar mucho-

-eso es imposible, yo estoy haciendo los preparativos para ciudad república- decía Asami, el doctor la miraba y le daba con su libreta en su cabeza no tan duro solo para hacerla saltar

-puede hacerlo desde su cama- sin más se iba de ahí, en ese momento entraba Lin sonriendo y con otra caja de chocolates, por alguna razón Asami había tenido muchos antojos de chocolates de diferentes sabores y tamaños y más que ahora se había mudado de su casa, ya que la familia de Mako se había instalado en la mansión Sato, no le molestaba pero su tranquilidad era algo que valoraba mucho, se había ido más cerca de ciudad república en un enorme departamento para ella, Lin había estado cuidándola

-¿Cómo está mi flor de jazmín?- últimamente Lin era cada vez más amorosa

-bien, gracias por los chocolates pero no debiste- decía Asami sonriéndole

-tonterías yo puedo comprar lo que se me plazca para ti y la próxima Yasuko- tocaba su vientre sonriendo Mako alzaba la ceja confundido

-¿Yasuko?- Asami sonreía y asentía

-si es niña, que estoy segura que es una niña, le pondré Yasuko, ya le había dicho a mi mama oh… perdón a Lin- la jefa sonreía sin preocuparse, por alguna razón le agradaba que Asami le dijera así, la ayudo a bajar y le puso su brazo para sacarla de ahí sonriéndole

-claro que soy tu madre Asami y lo sabes- la CEO sonrió y camino con Lin y Mako a lado

-el doctor dijo reposo y que no se estresara tanto jefa- Asami lo fulmino ahora que Lin sabia sus indicaciones seguramente no la dejaría trabajar en su oficina

-bien, entonces vamos directo al departamento para acostarla, pide en la jefatura dos guardias de metal control, que se turnen en la mañana, tarde y noche para que cuiden a Asami, también hay que contratarle a una acompañante para que no tenga que pararse y – Asami la detuvo

-¡wow, espera no estoy invalidad estoy embarazada, aun no es problema que yo me siga moviendo por favor no me hagas esto!- Lin la miraba y seguía caminando con ella

-cuando tú fuiste concebida, puedes preguntarle a tu madre cuando entres al mundo espiritual como día, noche, madrugada todo el tiempo me la pase cuidando de ella, todos los días enviaba guardias a la mansión, me ayudo tu padre pero yo te llevaba con él al doctor, yo estaba pendiente de sus gustos, jaja cosas que a tu padre le costaba mucho y se celaba porque yo era veloz jaja, pero no puedes hacer nada así soy yo y al menos de que no quieras que pertenezca a esta etapa, entonces dímelo y me apartare con el dolor de mi corazón pero necesito oírlo de tu boca- Asami estaba sorprendida no solo por el relato si no el comportamiento por estos meses de Lin, estaba actuando como si fuera su madre realmente incluso Mako se quedó con la boca abierta, claro que amaba que fuera así la jefa, pero de igual le sorprendía sin más la abrazo y dejo que siguiera hablando de sus cuidados, a pesar de que todas las noches lloraba por Korra ella estaba bien con todo lo que salía en estas semanas, amaba Korra y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo lo haría y aún estaba esperanzada en que Korra recapacitara y le mandara una carta obligando a Asami irse a su lado y vivir juntas su embarazo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 meses después

Habían pasado ya 4 meses y Korra había estado hiendo con Katara a esas sesiones con el agua y ejercicios para re fortaleces sus piernas, no había tenido un avance tan rápido pero poco a poco podía mover sus dedos y un poco las piernas, aunque constantemente caía al suelo al recordar las imágenes del veneno entrar y ver a Asami en el suelo llorando y siendo masacrada por Zaheer, su cuerpo aun sentía que estaba en peligro y a pesar de su esfuerzo de luchar todos los días, también volvía a reprimirse y a odiarse por creer que aquel hijo de Asami no era suyo, si no de Mako.

Esa misma tarde Korra estaba con Katara en la plancha, escuchaba atenta Korra la voz de la anciana, pensaba que daría el paso pero de nuevo esas imágenes la hacían caer, se quedó en el suelo golpeando con el puño

-usa tu mente para superar el dolor Korra, si aún sigues imaginando y pensando en todo lo que ha pasado no lograras concentrarte en tus pasos- decía Katara, Korra suspiraba en el suelo cansada

-vamos a intentarlo otra vez- Korra negaba con la cabeza ya no quería mas

-ya basta por hoy Katara, quiero irme a casa- Katara volvió a suspirar y dejo que se fuera, la mente de Korra no estaba al cien en ese momento, cuando regreso a casa se encontraba en su cama leyendo cada una de las cartas de sus amigos, que habían estado enviando desde su partida, no estaba sorprendida por las cartas de Mako, donde se había disculpado por su actitud, en cada una de ellas le pedía perdón y que solo se encontraba frustrado al que ella no fuera capaz de creerle a él o a Asami que no habían hecho nada, había mencionado que él, la seguía amando y que eso era lo que más le dolía, Mako se había encargado en todas sus cartas de decirle como iba el proceso del embarazo de Asami, para Korra era algo bueno ya que así sabría cómo Asami se encontraba, aunque le molestaba pues sus recuerdos la seguían atormentando diciéndose así misma que ese niño era de Mako, en su mente y otra era esa burla de ambos, pero por lo menos así sabría que el amor de su vida estaba bien, en todas esas cartas esperaba tener una de Asami, pero nunca envió ninguna ¿y por qué lo haría?, se supone que ya habían terminado y que la CEO fue quien termino las cosas en cuidad república, dentro de Korra había una lucha constante de sentimientos y regaños por ella misma, deseaba por un lado ir a donde estaba Asami, decirle que la amaba y que volviera con ella y con su ¿hijo?, al parecer ese lado era la mitad del alma de Asami quien empezaba a manifestarse dentro de Korra, ¿pero y si la CEO era quien manipulaba su mitad?, eso era lo que pensaba la mitad de Korra lastimada, aquella que hacía que Korra todo el tiempo estuviera a la defensiva, la que se negaba a reconocer las cosas que estaba perdiendo por miedo y los recuerdos de Zaheer provocándole tanto dolor por medio de Asami y ella misma con el veneno.

-¿puedo pasar?- Korra levantaba la vista y veía a Kya en la puerta de su habitación, asentía con una pequeña sonrisa sin vida, la mujer pasaba y se sentaba en la cama del Avatar mirando y viendo todo el montón de hojas tiradas al suelo y en la cama- son cartas de los chicos ¿cierto?-Korra siguió viendo la carta que sostenía y solo asentía sin mirar a Kya

-¿Cómo vas con mi madre?, me ha dicho que has dado un gran esfuerzo en estos últimos meses- decía Kya sonriéndole, pero Korra fruncía el ceño enojándose por su es fuerzo estos 4 meses

-sí, seguramente solo moviendo ciertas partes de mis inútiles piernas y cayendo una y otra vez en la plancha sin lograr un maldito paso- Kya dejaba de sonreír y suspiraba

-tal vez te hace falta una motivación que te haga poder dar ese paso Korra, he estado hablando con Lin y ella vendrá la semana que viene, no te gustaría que- no terminaba su pregunta

-¡NO!, no quiero verla, ella me traiciono trae encima un hijo que no es mío Kya- Kya suspiraba un poco molesta, su novia le había dicho que no lo intentara pero ella creía que Korra cambiaría al darse cuenta que estaba mal sola

-Sabes que ella no te engaño Korra, porque te niegas, por qué quieres hacerte creer tu misma que ese bebe no es tuyo- entonces Korra la miraba con enojo en sus ojos

-¡Soy una mujer Kya!, no tengo una maldita ver…- pero se contenía, nuevamente sentía su cuerpo arder y ese deseo de herir a quien fuera con palabras ofensivas fuertes, cerro sus ojos y suspiro- por favor vete, me hace daño tu presencia- Kya no dijo más se paró y fue a la puerta pero antes de irse la miro de reojo y Korra igual

-tal vez no tengas eso entre las piernas, pero tú sabes quién te dio la posibilidad de salvarte, tu misma mitad te lo dice y solo tu estas alejando a tu unión, Korra… ¿Dónde quedo el siempre juntas sin importar lo bueno o malo que suceda?- y entonces Kya salió de ahí, dejando a Korra de nuevo con la duda y frustrada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 meses

-Asami, donde demonios estás… ¡Asami!- Lin llegaba con unas bolsas en las manos quien las colocaba en la mesa de aquel departamento

-¡Aquí!...- la voz de la Ingeniera se escuchaba lejos del principal pasillo, Lin se fue por el pasillo a una de las primeras puertas de ahí, pudo ver una luz muy fuerte y ruido dentro de aquella habitación, ella jalo la perilla y la abrió la luz la cegó por un momento y cuando giro para mirar dentro se encontró con una imagen significativa para ella, su sonrisa se agrando y sus ojos se suavizaron al darse cuenta de la Ingeniera y lo que estaba haciendo

-¡Lin!, que gusto verte- decía Asami quien dejaba en su caballete sus herramientas y se limpiaba en su babero las manos que estaban ligeramente manchadas por las pinturas, se quitó su babero y corrió a abrazar a Lin, la Jefa sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, esa imagen le había recordado a su querida Yasuko cuando se ponía hacer sus trazos y modelos de sus boutiques o planos que inventaba

\- se supone que no debes estar parada Asami- decía Lin tratando de regañarla pero en realidad solo quería estar cerca de su…

\- Hay mama Lin, perdóname pero es que no puedo mantenerme quieta en la cama, solo comiendo todos los dulces que me traes, no sé si estoy gorda por lo que como o por que crece mi estómago por mi bebe- decía acariciando las mejillas de Lin, ambas sonreían y ella se alejaba para ir de nuevo a sentarse frente al caballete, Lin se pasaba para mirar de cerca lo que la CEO dibujaba ahora, cuando miro su sonrisa desapareció por un enojo y la pelinegra se dio cuenta

-¿está quedando mal mi cuadro?- decía Asami tragando con dificultad saliva

-en realidad quedaría perfecto si no tuvieras que dibujar la estúpida cara de esa niña tonta- Lin salía de la habitación furiosa, Asami suspiraba y miraba su cuadro, se atrevió a tocarlo con suavidad, con la yema de los dedos sonrió con tristeza y murmuro para ella y con la esperanza que el retrato pudiera llevar el mensaje a esa persona que anhelaba todos los días que estuviera en esta etapa de su vida

-como quisiera que pudieras disfrutar esto conmigo Korra- el retrato era Korra, donde estaba con la sonrisa torcida que Asami amaba verla, en la imagen el cabello de Korra estaba suelto solo tenía aquellas ligas de lado agarrando un poco de su cabello como siempre, Korra se encontraba en cuclillas y con una mano en su frente sonriendo, detrás de ella el paisaje donde atrás estaba la estatua de Aang, sin duda alguna era una imagen donde ellas se encontraban en la isla del templo el recuerdo de ese día donde Korra y Asami estaba riendo y pensando en un futuro antes de que hicieran su viaje por maestros aire, se paró rápidamente y salió en busca de la Maestra metal, estaba en la cocina guardando la despensa que había traído con ella, Asami se sorprendió últimamente Lin era muy cariñosa y protectora con ella, siempre lo había sido pero no había sido tan expresiva como lo era ahora

-gracias por la comida- la maestra la miro de reojo y sonrió pero no contesto, siguió guardando, Asami se acerco quiso ayudarla

-no tienes que agradecer, eres mi- Lin se detuvo mirando a la pelinegra quien le sonreía en espera a que dijera esa palabra que a esa altura en verdad lo sentía como si lo fuera, pero Lin no lo dijo como quería- eres la hija de mi mejor amiga- y siguió guardando las cosas, Asami suspiraba

-¿Por qué no te gusto mi cuadro?- decía Asami viendo como esta se detenía y se ponía tensa

-amo cuando dibujas, tienes la habilidad de tu madre y la inteligencia de tu… padre para hacerlo, pero lo que no tolero es que dibujes a esa infeliz, quien se largó y se fue dejándote con un bebe en camino y peor- Lin apretaba con fuerza las puertas de la alacena donde guardaba las cosas el tono de su voz iba en aumento en enojo- diciendo… ¡diciendo que tú eres mentirosa y que la engañaste!- le gritaba volteándose molesta, Asami cerraba los ojos abrazándose

-créeme, soy la primera que quiero saber que paso, pero debes comprender lo que le sucedió no es algo fácil, ella esta incapacitada y no puede entrar ni al mundo espiritual ni en estado avatar, sus poderes desaparecieron y se culpa una y otra vez, del sufrimiento que me hizo Zaheer incluyendo mi marca en mi costado, yo la comprendo Lin, porque no pueden hacer eso, tú y Mako- decía triste

-¡cómo quieres que lo haga!, le advertí que no quería que te lastimara, dime como va nacer tu bebe, ¿sin padre?, ¿sin una familia completa?, te juro que si intenta venir después de que nazca yo misma haré que vuelva donde está ahora- entonces Asami se enojo

-¡NO!- Lin abría los ojos mirándola

-¡ella no tiene derecho de entrar en su vida, si no está ahora Asami!- le gritaba Lin

-¡es su padre Lin!- le decía Asami con el ceño fruncido y con dolor en el pecho

-¿¡Y QUE CON ESO!? ¡YO NUNCA ME APARTE DE TU MADRE AUNQUE SABIA QUE NO PODIA ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO CON USTEDES!-Asami se quedaba sin decir nada, aunque no entendía muy bien su punto

-Lin… yo aún estoy esperanzada en que Korra entre en razón y quiera estar conmigo – se tocaba su vientre con amor y miraba de nuevo a Lin con lágrimas en los ojos- y nuestro hijo, sé que ella en el fondo puede sentir mi alma y sé que sabe que este bebe es nuestro y de nuestro amor- Lin la miraba suspirando y se acercaba a ella abrazándola con fuerza, no quería verla llorar pero le dolía ver a su hija tan mal

-perdóname… es que no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a tu madre, quiero entender a Korra pero me es difícil entenderla, cuando ella había jurado siempre estar contigo y ahora no está, solo quiero que seas feliz Asami y quiero ayudarte a conseguir todo para ti y mi, mi…pequeña Yasuko- ambas se quedaban así y la pelinegra sonreía al sentir la protección de Lin, pero fueron interrumpidas con unos toques en la puerta, la CEO se separó y fue a la puerta, dejando a Lin en la cocina cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que era el cartero, ella sonrió

-¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- decía Asami y el joven le sonreía entregando una carta y diciéndole que tuviera un excelente día, Asami cerró la puerta y miro la carta con sorpresa, su corazón sonaba tan fuerte y sentía con fuerza esas punzadas con nervios y miedo por esa carta que tenía los mismos signos de la tribu agua del sur.

-Asami ¿Quién era?- salió Lin limpiándose las manos y preocupada al ver que la CEO no respondía y solo estaba congelada viendo la carta en sus manos, Lin se acercó a ella y puso su mano encima, Asami la miro y ella sonrió

-vamos ábrela- Asami la miro y sonrió Lin preparo té y se fue a la sala, mientras Asami se encontraba en su oficina buscando entre sus papeles el abre cartas y sentándose en su silla, tenía un temblor en sus manos, podía oler en la carta el aroma de Korra, había un ligeros nervios en su cuerpo pero también alegría y emoción al saber que la carta la había enviado Korra después de casi 6 meses Korra había escrito una carta, por alguna razón vinculo aquellos recuerdos cuando ambas se habían separado y las cartas eran el único medio de comunicación, solo que esta vez ni ella ni Korra enviaban ni una, muchas veces se vio tentada hacerlo pero el miedo, el rechazo de Korra se lo impido muchas veces sin mencionar a Lin Beifong, comenzó a abrir la carta cuando por fin extendió las hojas, el aroma con más fuerza se expandió en su nariz, el aroma de Korra estaba ahí sonrió sin perder más tiempo comenzó a Leer

 _Asami_

 _Te escribo con el único fin de ponerle un alto, a todos esos rumores que aun circulan en ciudad república y que se han ido extendiendo en todo el mundo, por lo menos aquí en la tribu ya es noticia que digan que tengo un hijo contigo, quiero aclarar eso, porque ya me tiene cansada que digan cosas que no son ciertas, necesito que vengas a la tribu del sur para que Katara pueda averiguar si es verdad que es mío, tal vez no esperas este tipo de petición, trate de enviarte algo que no fuera tan crudo y tan hiriente como tu muchas veces enviaste cartas cuando éramos pequeñas y no te mediste en lastimar mis sentimientos e ilusiones, por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de que todo se aclare y que si en verdad resulta ser cierto nos permita iniciar desde cero y empezar de nuevo, no te estoy diciendo que volveremos, porque sinceramente no me siento preparada para una relación, pero si en verdad es mi hijo, si de verdad es mío, quiero hacerme responsable y que mi hijo sepa quién es su ¿padre?, espero verte dentro de 3 días que es lo que tarda el barco en llegar, apresúrate pues ya quiero parar esta incertidumbre que nubla mi razón y mi humor, sin más que decirte._

 _Korra_

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Asami apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas no había parado de salir desde que leyó aquella carta, la arrugo y la pego a su frente estaba destrozada, había pensado por un segundo que Korra enviara una carta diciendo que quería estar con ella y que quería a su hijo, ella lo único que quería era parar esos rumores ¿falsos?, tal vez si Korra le hubiera dicho las cosas de un modo amable y no hiriente, donde le pediría ir a la tribu para solo sacarla de duda, tal vez ella hubiera ido ofendida pero con esperanza de que ambas volverían para criar a su bebe, pero no, las palabras del Avatar solo tenían deseos de lastimar y dejarle en claro a la CEO que no le interesaba nada, ni siquiera una relación con ella, ya lo había dejado muy en claro en la carta, sin más se paró enojada y salió tomando su chalina y las llaves de su auto

-vamos a la jefatura necesito utilizar la radio- decía Asami con la voz quebrada y saliendo del departamento, Lin salía detrás de ella, quería alcanzarla para saber que había pasado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 días después

Korra estaba impaciente, miraba por el balcón del palacio, su respiración era muy irregular y sus ojos miraban el horizonte de la tribu, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, el barco no tardaría en llegar y estaba esperanzada en ver a esa mujer de nuevo, claro que deseaba con anhelo poder verla de nuevo y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero lo que más deseaba era poder estar segura de que lo que decía ella fuera cierto, Katara le había dicho que ella podía ver si ese bebe era suyo, pero necesitaba venir Asami para meterla a la bañera de curación y que el agua curativa y las ondas tocaran la piel y así averiguar si era cierto o no, aunque también Katara le había dicho que eso sería lo más vil que quiera hacer Korra pues eso era darle entender que no confiaba en la pelinegra, pero ella no le interesaba eso, claro que confiaba en ella pero quería estar segura de que fuera cierto, quería estar con ella, quería tenerla cerca y si ese bebe que tenía en su vientre era suyo, quería poder estar cerca de él y enseñarle todo lo que sus padres alguna vez hicieron con ella, pero necesitaba estar segura para poder hacerlo.

-Korra- la sureña se volteó con la silla rápidamente al escuchar a su madre detrás de ella, no quería demostrar la emoción que tenía pero no pudo evitar ponerse ansiosa y preguntar

-¡ya está aquí ¿cierto?!- Senna la miro pero solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Korra frunció el ceño sin entender nada, pero aun así había llegado alguien, Senna la bajo hiendo a la sala común del trono de la tribu, ahí estaba Kya, Katara, su padre y Senna con Korra, esperando a que entrara las personas que habían llegado del embarcadero, el corazón de Korra saltaba sin cesar, ¿Dónde estaba Asami?, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas ella sintió que el corazón se aceleraba con fuerza cada milímetro de esas puertas enormes de hielo, era una eternidad, ya quería verla, quería oler su aroma a jazmín, quería ver esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, pero solo pudo ver a la única persona que seguramente la odiaba con fuerza y que provoco que Kya quien estaba detrás de ella corriera como adolescente

-¡LIN!- gritaba Kya aventándose en ella, Lin le abrazo cargándola y apretándola con ganas, con amor, Korra sentía dolor al no poder hacer lo mismo con aquella mujer que nunca llego y que ella misma alejo de su vida, el dolor aumentaba al ver que ambas mujeres se daban un expresivo beso enfrente de todos

-te extrañe tanto- decía Kya susurrando en los labios de la Jefa, quien sonreía pasando sus manos en las mejillas de Kya

-yo también te extrañe cariño- pegaban su frente y se quedaban así, Katara sonreía y se acercaba a ellas, Lin soltaba a Kya con rubor en las mejillas y saludaba a Katara

-hola Gran gran- decía Lin con una sonrisa pero colorada, Katara la abrazaba y susurraba

-me alegra que por fin ambas estén juntas- Lin sonreía con los ojos cerrados y abrazando con fuerza a la anciana, pero Korra ya estaba cansada de tanta muestra de amor

-¡DONDE ESTA SATO!- todos volteaban a ver a Korra, y Lin la miro y no pudo contenerse más, soltó a Katara y camino hacia ella, nadie se esperaba lo que haría Lin de repente todo fue tan rápido y bueno complicado, Korra en un segundo estaba en el suelo y con dolor en la quijada y la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, le dolía la quijada ante el golpe de Lin, Tonraq se había parado rápido sosteniendo a Lin y guardias sureños, se habían acercado a levantar al avatar para colocarla en la silla

-¡Lin que estás haciendo!- decía Tonraq con un poco de enojo por la peligris, quien miraba con odio a Korra

-¡TU ESTUPIDA HIJA, INSULTO A ASAMI DE NUEVO!, ¿sabes que invito a Asami a someterse a una prueba con Katara para saber si él bebe que espera era de ella?- Tonraq se le quedo viendo sin entender nada, Korra les había dicho que ella la había invitado para arreglar las cosas pero no así, Tonraq volteo a ver a su hija quien ya estaba en la silla y con la respiración agitada y mirando a ambos con desprecio

-dijiste que arreglarías las cosas- decía Tonraq severamente, Korra solo lo miro fulminante

-Le envió esta carta y mira lo que le escribió, Asami no quiere saber nada de ella y no piensa venir, aquí tienes su respuesta Korra y sinceramente vengo hablar contigo para que puedas arrepentirte de lo que has hecho- decía Lin dándole a Tonraq la carta de Korra y luego se acercó a ella para aventarle a sus piernas la carta de Asami, Korra se limpió su labio que ya había comenzado a sangrar por el golpe

-me quedare solo una semana y después debo volver a ciudad república, pedí mis vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Kya, pero entenderán que debo estar al tanto del embarazo de Asami- Tonraq seguía leyendo y Senna solo asintió en nombre de su esposo y se acercó a Lin tomándola del brazo

-¿Cómo esta Asami?- decía Senna con tristeza en su voz, Lin sonrió

-está cada día más hermosa, si vieras Senna su pancita cada vez crece más y el otro día me toco sentir como saltaba aquella hermosa bebe dentro de mi jazmín- Senna sonreía y Lin le daba algo en las manos, Senna se emocionaba al ver una foto de Asami con su estómago y sentada en el caballete, le daba un aire a Yasuko

-oh que bella se ve mi Sami y que grande tiene su pancita, ¿si no mal cálculo tiene 6 meses cierto?- Lin asentía

-me decepciona que es lo que ocurre contigo Korra, creí que dejándote tu espacio y comprensión cambiarías, pero en realidad solo estas confundida y vas por el mal camino del equilibrio, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, cuando te des cuenta… del gran error que estas cometiendo contra ti hija, por favor Lin pasa por aquí, vamos a comer seguramente debes tener hambre el viaje ha sido largo y querrás descansar junto a Kya- Tonraq sonreía y todos se iban de ahí, dejando a Korra ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos, Senna se había quedado con ella y arrodillada tocaba la mano de su hija que tenía la carta

-Hija por favor, debes recapacitar, vas a perder todo por lo que has luchado, no hagas esto-pero Korra quitaba la mano de su madre y la miraba con enojo

-ustedes no entienden como me siento al ver como el amor de mi vida, me engaño, solo déjame y vete- Senna se paraba y se iba de ahí, Korra abría la carta y la extendía quería saber que le había dicho Asami, después de la ofensa que recibió de ella

 _Querida Korra_

 _Me alegra saber de ti, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, seguramente nunca contestaras a esa pregunta ya que no espero una carta de ti, pero por cortesía de igual forma te lo pregunto, sabes… sentí una gran alegría al saber de ti cuando me llego tu carta, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al darme cuenta que su contenido solo tenía tristeza, dolor y humillación, no solo para mí, sino también hacia ti, no sé por me odias tanto Korra, cuando yo lo único que hago es amarte, te preguntaras por que no estoy ahí con Lin, pero es por el mismo motivo de mi decisión, que cambiara tu giro de ahora en adelante, te doy dos opciones como tú me diste para según "mi oportunidad de la verdad", la primera es que si voy a la tribu a hacerme esta prueba, solo será para poder demostrarte el error tan grande que has cometido, pues cuando sepas que es tuyo, mi condición será que tu aceptaras y te alejaras de mí y de mi hijo para siempre, no serás parte fundamental de él y no intentaras buscarnos nunca más Korra, la segunda opción es la que deseo con tanto fervor y que te imploro y te ruego a pesar de tus humillaciones e insultos, que recapacites y que olvides todo esto, que me mandes una carta diciéndome que aún me amas y que quieres estar conmigo el tiempo que falta de mi embarazo y en adelante, sin ninguna prueba, sin la necesidad de que dudes si no es tu hijo o no y que quieras curar todas las heridas que el tiempo y nuestras acciones han hecho crecer cada día separadas, te extraño mi amor, te necesito tanto y necesito que el padre de mi hijo este aquí conmigo, por favor Korra olvida el rencor, olvida el miedo y vuelve a confiar en nuestro amor, solo te pido eso, espero tu respuesta dentro de estos días, ya sea tu carta o que me llame Lin pidiendo que vaya para despedirnos por ultima y para siempre, Te amo Korra y a pesar de todo, te perdono, decidas lo que decidas, siempre te amare y agradezco que me dieras lo mejor de nuestra relación "mi hijo, nuestro hijo"_

 _Asami Sato_

El avatar comenzó a llorar tocando su frente y pegando a su pecho la carta con el aroma a jazmín de la CEO, quería decir que si, quería enviar la carta, pero dentro de ella había tanto odio y rencor que no podía entender por qué necesitaba esa prueba con tanta insistencia, no odiaba Asami, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía, pero por más que lo pensó y lo pensó, decidió que necesitaba que la Ingeniera fuera y le enseñara la prueba que necesitaba para poder creerle, sabía que perdería Asami pero en ese momento su corazón estaba cegado y su mente nublada por el coraje y celo, así que hablaría con aquella que la había golpeado al día siguiente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no debiste golpear a Korra- Kya quien estaba en su cama con Lin, abrazadas y tratando de dormir después de su encuentro carnal que tuvieron un par de veces horas antes, cuando habían podido escabullirse de la cena y la familia del Avatar, sin mencionar el rostro de Korra quien estaba mirando a Lin con desprecio seguramente por el golpe que le dio, Lin tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía abrazada a Kya con su brazo tonificado por encima de la cobija de piel, que solo cubría sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, la sonrisa cansada de Lin se formó y pego su nariz en el cabello desordenado gris de la sureña, haciéndola reír bajo

-se lo merecía, lastimo a mi jazmín con sus palabras y ahora con su maldita indiferencia, no entiendo por qué hace esto, tu padre nunca hubiera dudado de tu madre, a veces me pregunto si en verdad tu padre pudo reencarnar en esa niña tonta terca-decía Lin apretando su agarre acercando a Kya mas a su cuerpo caliente, por alguna razón Kya sentía recelo por el cariño que tenía Lin con Asami, ella también la quería pero no tanto como Lin, ella necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, las mismas que su padre una vez le dijo hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Lin- Kya apretaba la mano de Lin con la suya acariciándola con fervor y miedo

-¿hmmm?-decía Lin respirando profundo el aroma de su novia

-¿Asami es tu hija?-Lin abría los ojos con miedo, sin dudarlo se paró soltando a Kya y sentándose en la cama ahora sintiendo su cuerpo frío y con miedo, Kya suspiro y se paró tomando su bata e hiendo a la ventana que tenía en su habitación, Lin miro a Kya con tristeza y sin más separo detrás de ella, tenía la intención de agarrarla de la cadera pero no lo hizo, solo se paró detrás de ella y la giro para que Kya la mirara

-Kya, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que no quiero perderte pero- Kya ponía sus dedos en los labios de Lin y tragaba saliva tranquilamente, con la otra mano tocaba el cuerpo desnudo de Lin que estaba ligeramente tonificado, sus dedos estaban temblando podía sentir Kya el miedo que invadía el cuerpo de su novia, igual que el suyo pero debía decirle

-solo dilo Lin- le decía Kya mirándola con ternura, Lin tomaba su rostro con sus manos y la miraba con miedo para después pronunciar lo que quería escuchar

-si Kya, Asami es mi hija-Kya sonreía con dolor, pero ella ya tenía una idea de cuando había sido y por qué fue, no tenía rencor solo quería saber la verdad

-Kya yo- no dejo que terminara, la beso, un beso rápido pero lleno de amor y ternura, se separó de ella un poco y le sonrió mirando a Lin

-no tienes que explicar nada, de hecho no quiero saber jaja, sabes ya lo sabía, me lo dijo mi padre y Yasuko la primera vez que vino con Asami pequeña, pero yo ya lo sabía por mi padre antes de morir y no me molesta el saber que ella era tu hija, solo estaba enojada porque nunca volviste a mi lado y ahora que estas aquí, quería saberlo de tus labios, ¿no pensabas decírmelo?- Lin bajaba la mirada

-tenía miedo, no quería volver a perderte- decía Lin y Kya suspiraban pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Lin para abrazar su espalda desnuda, Lin ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de la sureña abrazándola con fuerza

-bueno, sé que soy muy impulsiva pero no guardaría rencor y menos cuando estamos juntas de nuevo, además creo que debes decirle a Korra y hablar con Yasuko en el monasterio con ella, es urgente que sepa como nació Asami para que pueda recapacitar antes que sea demasiado tarde- Lin no estaba de acuerdo

-no, Yasuko no quiere que Asami sepa eso y estoy de acuerdo con ello, Hiroshi no se merece esto a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, Asami me odiara de por vida- Kya sonreía y miraba a los ojos verdes de Lin

-no creo que te odiaría, tal vez la impresionaría eso, pero no lo haría sería algo nuevo y sobre todo volvería a tener una familia, si no tomo mal cuando le dijiste la relación que tuvieron menos hará esto, pero no te estoy pidiendo que le digas a Asami, sino a Korra es necesario o las cosas terminaran mal Lin por favor, si no estuviera preocupada por la felicidad de Korra y Asami no te lo pediría, por favor ayúdanos a que Korra entre en razón- Lin la miraba suspirando tenía miedo de que Korra hiciera algo por el rencor hacia Asami, que le dijera la verdad, pero tal vez Kya tenía razón, sin más sonrió y le quito de nuevo la bata de la tribu, dejando ver el cuerpo perfecto y delicioso de Kya, Lin la tomo de los hombros y beso sus labios apasionadamente, Kya paso sus brazos por el cuello de Lin y la Jefa la tomo de las piernas para subirlas a su cadera, camino hacia la pared que tenía enfrente pegando el cuerpo de la sureña sacando un gemido de esta mujer por el frío, Kya y Lin sonrieron y la Jefa bajo su mano por el vientre de su novia quien ya estaba estremeciéndose y rápidamente sentía la humedad de ella con tan solo los roces que Lin le daba

-mañana hablare, por hoy, no descansare de hacerte el amor- decía Lin mientras besaba apasionadamente los labios de la sureña

-soy toda tuya Lin- sin más ambas volvían a entregarse a su acto carnal, entre risas, gemidos, cuidados y sobre todo amor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Kya ¿Dónde está Beifong?- la sureña estaba en la enfermería del acorazado con su madre, sonreía al ver a Korra ahí, venía a sus terapias, se acercó a ella y la metió

-¿Beifong?, wow desde cuando le dices así- le decía Kya a Korra

-desde que la golpee y me volví un fastidio para esta niña tonta- decía Beifong quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y entraba a la enfermería mirando a su novia y al Avatar, Lin se acercaba con una sonrisa y besaba los labios de Kya enfrente del Avatar, quien al ver a Kya sonreír y a Beifong sentía una opresión en su pecho y dolor por querer estar así con Asami.

-Hola tortolitas, Hola Korra- la voz de Katara se escuchaba al salir de la parte de donde estaba la bañera

-Hola Katara, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- decía Lin sonriéndole a la anciana quien se acercaba a saludarlas

-bien, preguntaría igual lo mismo, pero supongo que eso lo sabe muy bien mi Kya- ambas se ponían coloradas y tosían ante las palabras de la señora, Korra se río un poco al escuchar, pero no dijo nada, Katara tomo la silla y se la llevo pero en ese momento

-Korra- Katara la volteaba y veían a Lin

-cuando termines te estaré esperando aquí, porque debemos hablar- Korra asentía y se metía con Katara a su tratamiento.

-Le dirás lo que te pedí anoche- le decía Kya

-Sí, creo que sería bueno que supiera lo que tu padre hizo por el señor creador- Kya besaba los labios de Lin y la Jefa la abrazaba esperando que Korra saliera

Korra se encontraba mirando la plancha, estaba pensando en Asami, aun dudaba si debía decirle que viniera o enviarle la carta diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que deseaba tenerla con ella para besarla, como Lin y Kya lo hacían, Katara tomaba té y miraba a Korra

-cuando tú quieras- decía Katara y Korra suspiraba, ¿Qué era cuando quisiera?, ¿sobre Asami? o ¿las terapias?

-¿para qué seguir?, llevamos casi 6 meses y apenas puedo dar un par de pasos sin caerme al suelo- decía Korra enojada y mirando a otro lado

-sé que estas frustrada pero-

\- ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY FRUSTRADA!, ¡UN DEMENTE ME ENVENENO, PERDI AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, ADEMAS ELLA ME ENGAÑO!, no puedo vestirme sola, cocinar ni ¡nada por mí misma y todo este tiempo mis amigos andan ayudando al mundo y yo estoy aquí contigo y no puedes ni sanarme!- decía Korra mirando a Katara, quien la miraba sin entenderla, Korra sabía que hablo de mas, se tocó su frente y cerro sus ojos

-Tranquila, deja que tu enojo y tu frustración fluya como el agua- Katara se acercaba a ella

-intento saber por qué me pasa todo esto, quiero entender por no puedo creerle a Asami, porque me niego cuando todo apunta a que el señor creador me dio ese fruto, pero nada tiene sentido, estoy cansada Katara, estoy muy cansada-

-Korra sé que ahora te sientes sola, pero no eres el primer Avatar que ha enfrentado un gran sufrimiento, te imaginas como debió sufrir el Avatar Aang cuando supo que le había arrebatado toda su cultura- Korra miraba a Katara, no era lo mismo pero de igual forma sabía que eso había sido un caos

-eso debió haber sido espantoso- decía Korra mirando al suelo con tristeza

-sin embargo eso, no destruyo su espíritu, el encontró significado en su sufrimiento y finalmente tuvo paz- decía Katara tomando la mano de Korra

-¿y que encontrare yo si logro superar esto?- decía Korra al mirarla

-¿no lo sé, pero no te gustaría averiguarlo?- Korra suspiraba y sentía de nuevo ese valor para poder tomar aquellas dos barras y seguir adelante, con ayuda de Katara las tomo y se paró enfrente de ellas, debía dar pasos grandes y ese era su objetivo, suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia enfrente donde estaba naga esperándola

-cierra los ojos quiero que te visualices caminando hacia naga- Korra los cerro e intento dar los pasos, pero no lo lograba por más que quería sentía como sus piernas estaban sin fuerza, apunto de entrar en pánico volvió a estar pero en ese momento

-Korra…- en su mente escucho la voz de

-Asami- susurro, Katara sonrió al escuchar la voz de Korra, que estaba llamando a la Ingeniera

-¿puedes sentirla tan dentro de ti Korra?- Korra fruncía el ceño y seguía intentando visualizar a naga, pero en vez de ella solo pudo visualizar la sonrisa y el cabello de la pelinegra

-Asami…- Katara sonreía

-bien, ahora ya sabes tu camino, da ese gran paso- entonces Korra con dolor y fuerza comenzó a tratar de caminar, sus gemidos dolían, su cuerpo igual, la imagen de Asami en un pastizal verde luminoso igual como el que estaba en el mundo espiritual, la hacían pensar que ella estaba caminando hacia ella, la voz de Asami llamándola y esa sonrisa que le daba la CEO la estaba ayudando a caminar, Korra estaba caminando por la barra, con mucha dificultad pero lo estaba logrando, abrió sus ojos al sentir como podía moverse, vio a naga y sintió como de nuevo sus piernas se desvanecían, antes de caer se sostenía de sus brazos y volvía suspirar, se quedó un instante quieta, no cerro sus ojos solo volvió a imaginarla

-yo la amo y creo en ella- miro a su perro quien la veía moviendo la cola- yo la amo y creo en ella- y volvió a caminar pero ahora mirando a naga y escuchando una y otra vez la voz de Asami en su mente, la sonrisa la lleno cuando por fin cayó sobre naga abrazándola con fuerza, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras sentía la piel de su amiga y en su cabeza la voz del amor de su vida- yo la amo y creo en ella-

-¡LO LOGRE!- sonreía Korra abrazando con fuerza y mirando a Katara quien se acercaba a ella y tocaba su cabeza acariciando su cabello

-ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Korra tragaba con dificultad, pero al final sonreía asintiendo ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ya no podía seguir así, la única motivación era el amor de su vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kya y Lin estaba afuera hablando de sus planes a futuro, Kya se encontraba en los brazos de su novia ambas estaban sonriendo, de repente escucharon pasos, ambas voltearon y sorprendidas se quedaron viendo

-ella lo logro- Katara le decía a ambas y Korra caminaba con ayuda de naga un poco, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, Kya lloro al verla y Lin solo podía estar seria pero se alegraba por la sureña, Kya se acercó a ella cuando vio que casi caía, la sostuvo y ambas rieron

-eso suele pasar pero ya lo logre- decía Korra mirando a Kya con cariño, la sureña le sonrió y le beso la frente

-estoy orgullosa de ti Korra- sin más Korra miro a Lin quien estaba seria mirándola, pedía su silla le cansaba un poco las piernas estar así, la sentaron y miro a Lin por fin

-me gustaría hablar con Lin si me permiten- Kya miraba a Lin y le sonreía, la jefa asentía y tomaba la silla para llevarla fuera de la enfermería y llevarla al monasterio que estaba cerca, donde la estatua de Yasuko estaba ahí, Korra no dijo nada solo se dejó llevar, debía hallar la forma de decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que ya no le importaba saber si era su hijo o no, solo quería ver a Asami con ella, por fin habían llegado y Korra sabía dónde estaban, era el mismo lugar donde estaba el símbolo de la mama de Asami como monumento por la ayuda que brindo a la tribu, Lin cerró las puertas y se acercó a la manta donde estaba Yasuko, la quito y prendió poco a poco las velas, Korra frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, debía decirle su decisión

-Lin, en la carta de Asami me dijo que te dijera que si decidía que Asami viniera le hicieras el favor de avisarle, necesito que venga- Lin paro de encender las velas, tenía coraje de oír a Korra, ella sabía que si pedía eso Korra era porque seguía dudando de ella, sin más siguió encendiendo las velas, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

-Lin ¿me estas escuchando?- decía Korra al ver que la jefa no reaccionaba, de repente Lin ponía un incienso sobre la estatua de Yasuko, entonces Korra abrió los ojos al ver que Lin recitaba algo en casi un susurro, estaba invocando el alma de Yasuko, ¿pero para qué?, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la luz del espíritu de Yasuko se depositó en la estatua y cobro vida, como aquella vez hizo con Asami, Korra sintió un gran malestar en su estómago, sabía que Yasuko estaría enojada con ella, Lin suspiro y sonrió al verla.

-Hola suki- decía Lin sonriendo por alguna razón el verla la llenaba de felicidad pero principalmente sentía una paz al saber que su hija estaría bien después de esto

-Hola Li Lin- Yasuko miraba a Korra seria, por primera vez Korra sentía temor ante esa mirada

-¿Por qué Korra?- por fin sentía su cuerpo temblar, quería defenderse ¿pero qué le diría?, ¿Cuál fue el motivo realmente?

-tenía miedo… estaba confundida y aun lo sigo, no me es fácil pensar que yo soy el padre de ese niño Yasuko- decía Korra con la voz quebrada y con el cuerpo temblando

-te lleve con el señor creador, ¿no tienes idea de que árbol es el fruto que comiste?- Korra tragaba saliva pesadamente y suspiraba con dificultad, pensaba por un segundo en los mitos y los pergaminos de aquellos, que sabían del mundo espiritual había un árbol que se le llamaba

-oh espíritus, ¿el árbol de la fertilidad?- preguntaba Korra al mirar a Yasuko que mostraba una gran tristeza

-así es Korra- decía el espíritu

-pero, no existe como es posible que- no terminaba sabía que ese fruto lo comió en el mundo espiritual, claro que no existía en el físico, pero en espiritual todo era posible, bajo la mirada y se tapó el rostro llorando, su sorpresa fue ver a Yasuko arrodillada levantando su barbilla, Korra la miro llorando y la sonrisa de esa mujer le iluminaba su rostro

-comprendo lo que sientes y la razón del por qué lo hiciste, te dije que te cuidaras, tal vez debí ser más específica, pero ahora, todavía es tiempo Korra para que puedas remediar el dolor que te estas causando y le causas a la mujer de tu unión- Korra sonreía y limpiaba sus lágrimas tras suspirar

-quería hablar con Lin para que no le dijera nada a Asami y la trajera pensando que quería esa prueba, solo para caminar frente a ella y decirle que la amo, que quiero que se quede aquí y disfrutar lo poco de su embarazo- Yasuko sonreía y miraba a Lin, la jefa estaba seria y cruzada de brazos, claro que sentía enojo por el Avatar, pero su hija la necesitaba tanto como ella, para sorpresa de Lin

-yo estoy de acuerdo en que hagas eso, vendrá mi pequeña jazmín creyendo que todo acabo para que el Avatar Korra se luzca haciendo eso, pero no solo a mi debes convencerme, yo soy su madre, pero su padre debe también estar de acuerdo en si quiere que su hija este contigo- Korra fruncía el ceño ¿debía pedirle permiso a Hiroshi?

-Hiroshi ni sabe de esto- decía Korra un poco seria, pero Yasuko sonrió

-Hiroshi es el padre de Asami quien la cuido, la crío y le enseño todo lo que sabe, pero su padre en realidad Korra, lo tienes atrás de mi- Korra abrió los ojos y miro a Lin quien miraba a ambas con la mirada llena de miedo y respirando con dificultad, Korra no entendía nada y Yasuko se dio cuenta, entonces coloco su dedo índice en la frente de Korra y esta le enseño varias imágenes de la razón del por qué era su padre, donde Aang habla con Yasuko la primera vez, donde Aang hablaba con Lin y el encuentro de Lin y Yasuko donde concibieron a Asami, la misma temperatura, la necesidad de Lin de desahogar algo dentro de Yasuko, la misma que sintió Korra con Asami, ahora todo tenía sentido, aunque había sido diferente ya que ella había probado directamente la fruta y ellas por medio del Avatar Aang, Korra sonrió aun con las imágenes, era cierto lo que había dicho Zaheer, ella era la portadora directa del señor creador y el futuro del ciclo Avatar vivía en su hijo.

-perdónenme, por favor necesito su perdón para poder estar con Asami y mi hijo, no tengo como justificar mi hiriente conducta, pero si ustedes me permiten estar con ella, solo, yo solo – no terminaba Korra, Yasuko la tomaba del rostro y sonreía

-no tienes que convencerme a mí, sino a Asami y a ti misma de que crees que es tu hijo- Korra sonreía ahora no había duda en ella, pero Lin no pensaba lo mismo

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- ambas volteaban a verla- dudaste de ella, todavía tenías pensando hacerlo hace unos segundos, querías que la llamara para decirle que debía hacerse esas pruebas, te aseguro que si Yasuko no te dijera esto y te enseñara las cosas, tu seguirías creyendo que mi hija es una cualquiera- entonces Korra la miraba enfrentándola

-¡sí!, tal vez tengas razón pero no en todo, cuando te vi tenia pensando decirle que viniera, que me mostrara su inocencia, pero hoy con Katara logre caminar gracias a la voz y a la imagen del amor de mi vida, tu hija Lin, no tengo por qué mentirte, por favor déjame estar con ella, déjame remediar el dolor que cause, tu tuviste la oportunidad y ahora estas con Kya y tienes el fruto del amor de tu vida, al final saliste ganando, déjame tener a lo único que eh amado en toda mi vida, desde que estaba pequeña por favor, solo Lin déjame compensar todo- Lin la miraba con frialdad, podía ver en sus ojos arrepentimiento, sabía que no podía negarse pues su hija la necesitaba, sin más suspiro y se acercó a ella señalándola con el dedo

-solo te voy a advertir dos cosas, la primera es que no puedes decirle que yo soy su padre y la segunda es que si vuelves a lastimarla, esta vez Korra te juro que morirás con mi metal control ¿entendido?- Korra sonreía y sin importarle se aventaba sobre Lin haciendo que esta la sostuviera con sorpresa, la había abrazado

-siempre, siempre lo tendré presente- Lin suspiro claro que podía ver eso de Aang en ella, sin más la abrazo mirando a Yasuko quien le sonrió y la volvió a sentar, entonces ambas se despidieron de Yasuko y salieron de ahí, iban a volver al palacio para poder llamarle a Asami y hacerle creer que Korra quería la prueba y que urgía que viniera hacia la tribu, pero Korra la recibiría de un modo distinto, iba a planear todo en tan solo 3 días, ya no iba a separarse de Asami e iba a ir por todo por su amor por el bien de ellas y su hijo.


	28. Chapter 1 Te amare por mil años mas

dios no pude evitarlo jajaja, tengo bastante reviews y me encanta como estan emocionados, no pude aguantarme jaja y les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste, algunos me diran que es mucha miel jajaja pero se me hizo algo tierno y en fin sus reviews son muchos y antiguos ire contestandolos por capitulo asi que jajaja estara algo medio largo los reviews gracias enserio y sigan dejando sus reviews los amo tanto y pues espero les agrade este capitulo y el siguiente que se que moriran de placer cuando lo vean el viernes gracias y adios

Reviews

veca: sos grosa...eso me dijiste y jajaja ahora si me lo creo gracias por tu reviews me hubiera encantado que escribieras de nuevo y pues espero y lo sigas leyendo, gracias por le review y perdon por no contestarte antes pero jajaja la uni y me habia deprimido en ese entonces cuando me dijeron de mi hisitoria aunque ahorita jaja estoy mas que contesta

: el mismo que nunca me dice su nombre baia baia jajajajaa espero la sigas viendo

Uchihawalkeda: no tienes idea lo salvaje que puede ser esa mujer...pero a Korra le encantan ¬u¬ y si ya vez que quedo embarazada jajaja espero te agrade este capitulo donde conoceras a la mini del Avatar y CEO

Love-trc: jajaja si lose me habia tardado y aun lo sigo haciendo pero te juro que cada vez son mas intensos, tenia pensado hacer otra cosa pero jajaja si te sorprendio que fuera eso, te va a gustar el capitulo siguiente despues de este jajaa, saludos y sigue comentando

jilian kurusugawa: jaja los celos te hacen hacer cosas cariño, el labio de Korra era su medio para desahogarse, su no has leido los siguientes capitulos creeme el capitulo estuvo intenso y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio, lo de Yasuko y Lin se me hizo algo apasionado algo que estaba prohibido y ya sabes lo prohibido es lo mejor del mundo jajaja ok no, pero es algo triste su historia asi como yo lo puse, es cuando sabes que no puedes hacer eso o anhelar aquello que sabes que todo el mundo te lo negara y jajaja Mako, es que debia hacerlo ver que el ya no pinta entre ellas, se que es algo que no quisieras ver y menos que ese wey se quedara ahi con una ereccion jajaj pero se lo merecia no?, y claro que Kya es importante y lo estas viendo pero como te digo se me hizo lindo que Lin tuviera un recuerdo lindo del amor de su vida, lamento que hiroshi viva engañado pero de igual forma le espera un final feliz al señor

Tc99: jajaja creetelo a ti te he visto en los reviews presentes y jajaja me amas lose jajaja gracias por seguirme y pues espero te encante el nuevo capitulo en cuanto tu confusion dime que es lo que te confuden y creeme que te contesto con todo gusto, ya sabes no? Asami es intensa jajaj y korra muere por esa forma de ser de Asami aunque es un poco idiota a veces, y noooo no lloreeees see que fue lindo y se que este si lo lees te encantara mas, me gustaria ver un review tuyo de este capitulo diciendome que tanto te gusto si?, por fas quiero ver tu reaccion y te prometo que la historia sera felizmente Korrasami

La Shinigami Supersaiyajin: Hola si se que estuvieron intensos los capituls 22 y 24 jajaj al final se te hizo lo de Kuvira jajaja aunque Asami la puso en su lugar apoco no? y de la mejor forma jajaja jajaja y se que es morboso lo de Mako pero el tiene que entender que Asami es de Korra jaja apoco no? y pues si esta embarazada y espero te guste este ;) veras a la pequeña del Avatar y la proxima heredera de Industrias futuro gracias por tus palabras y tus reviews enserio que el verte por aqui me emociona mucho y espero te guste como ire con la recuperacion de Korra jajaja y la forma en como Korra se ira por esos 6 meses solas, jajaja ya estoy esperando tus buenos reviews se me hace agua los ojos jajajajaja

HanelBlumaTanu: gracias por tus animos espero verte mas adelante y me sigas leyendo gracias por el apoyo y jajaja aqui andamos complaciendote

Zhyo Jarjayez: Hola hace mucho que no se de ti y pues si tus reviews son tardios, asi que no puedo contestarte de todo muy bien jajaja espero y puedas seguir leyendome, ya que tus reviews para mi son importantes gracias por seguir conmigo y pues espero y te agrade la trama y todo, me gustaria que en el siguiente reviews que puedas darme me comentes que tal va esto ¿te agrada?, ¿es lo que esperabas?, realmente me gustaria tu punto de vista con las parejas y las escenas que hemos estado haciendo y pues espero verte pronto de nuevo ya no te me distraigas ajaja y bueno gracia spor seguir conmigo

Isabel0395: noooo como crees por que mataria a Korra jajaja no soy tan mala jajajaa, y pues ya veraz querida Kuvira y Korra tendran un enfretamiento muy fuerte incluso creo que Asami me matara jajaja gracias y espeor verte de nuevo con tus reviews

Cryp: oye años que no sabia de ti jajaja es bueno verte y pues jajaja si no lo entiendes dime y con gusto te explico y gracias por seguirme y por los alagos, realmente me ha encantando hasta a mi, con decirte que yo misma la estoy leyendo desde aqui jajaja voy en el capitulo 15 jajajaja con eso de la tarea y que debo seguir subiendo pues por eso e tardo pero espero verte otro dia y me digas tus dudas gracias y sigue mandando reviews

:supongo que sigues siendo el desconocido sin nombre jajaja pero sip tu tambien no llores :c cuentame por que llorast eme gustaria saber el motivo asi sirve que me emociono y te hago llorar de nuevo jajaja y pues espero y te guste el encuentro de estas dos jajaja y el nacimiento de su bebe gracias por tus felicitaciones y gracias por seguir aqui conmigo

KoAsLM005: aqui tengo el siguiente como no me aguante de sus reviews jajaja por eso subi rapido sin importarme que tengo examen mañana jajaja en fin espero verte mas seguido hace mucho que no sabia de ti, gracias por seguir conmigo y espero y me sigas comentando saludos

SaraiBalam: Holaaaaaa a ti es la que te queria veeeer por aqui me has abandonado mucho que te sucede ¬u¬ jajaja no es cierto oye gracias por tus comentarios los amo por fas comentame mas con tus suculentos mensajes y si me has abandonado pero no importa te perdono por decirme que amas mi historia yo tambien la amo jajaja y no por ser quien la escriba si no que tus reviews y los demas me hacen amarla, en fin espero te guste la reconcilacion y principalmente lo que despues de este capitulo espero lo entiendas jajaja y le agarres sentido jajaja en fin y pues Kuvira es una facilona como dice mi querida Asami, incluso mi novia me ha dicho que le cae mal jajaja y no presumo de que se llame Sami jajaja pero todas las Sami saben quien es perra ohh yeah jajaja

triblyn: ¿te han gustado?, jajaja entonces espero y te sigan gustando las que faltan con otros inventos de Asami jajaja ella es la sexosa aqui jaja no yo jajajaja me alegra que te hayas unido a esta historia y me gustaria que si puedes me recomiendes yo seguire subiendo historias como esta y espero verte seguido por aqui y gracias por tus buenos deseos espero verte en el siguiente cap saludos

Isabel0394: wow oye de nuevo me escribiste genial jajaja perdon si no habia contestado a tus reviews y pues aqui esta el reencuentro jajaja espero y si me comentes que piensas de este capitulo va? quiero ver que tanto te emociono jajaja y prometo subir el siguiente el viernes c:

Ruha: bienvenido a la familia de este fic y pues jajaja lo se parecio mas como si fuera un objeto jajajaja pero era su Korra ella no queria sonar celosa aunque no supo aparentar sus celos jajaja y pues espero verte mas seguido y que me comentes mas vale, gracias por el reviews que esos reviews como el tuyo me dan ganas de reirme y sobre todo seguir escribiendo cosas que los haga picarse y reir

:nuevamente tu y sin nmbre jajaja si lo se, nooo que no se rompa tu corazon sigue conmigo yo lo se jajaja espero que con este capitulo tu vuelvas a la vida y con otro reviews jajaja

Cryp: ohhh volviste a comentar y jajaja si lo se pero este te gustara y el que viene tambien te encantara la verdad todos jajajaja espero y me des una opinion de este encuentro? ¿muy romantico?,¿muy pesado? jajaja espero verte y que me des tu critica vale

:dios no se creo que te confundo con otro chico que no pone su nombre pero que puedo decirte aqui estoy escribiendo cuando deberia estar estudiando es que los reviews que me llegaron dios me dieron tanta emocion que no pude evitar subir el siguiente de igual forma subire el viernes el siguiente y si estas por aqui me gustaria que pudiera decirme que opinas de este capitulo, para mi se me hizo hermoso e intenso pero pues que tal si no te gusta mucho la miel? jajaja espero verte y gracias por tus comentarios no dejes de hacelro por fa reviews como el tuyo me ponen tan feliz de subir los capitulos

SaraiBalam: jajaja de nuevo te dejo otro reviews y bueno gracias y espero te guste este hmmm espero y me comentes este capitulo y me digas si estuvo muy lindo o muy empalagoso jajaja en fin gracias

Dioooooos no crei acabar de todos los reviews iba escribiendo y derpeente me di cuenta que muchos de ustedes habian escrito varias veces entonces me volvia para sus nombres y completar sus reviews jajajajaja me canse mucho ya no dejare que pase eso y bueno, gracias por lo nuevos que se unieron y por los que volvieron a seguirme, enserio que sus reviews me hacen seguir adelante, el ver sus comentarios me dan animos de decirme yo misma date un tiempo y sigue escribiendo tengo dos capitulos de reserva, pero ya no subire capitulos hasta el viernes, debo estudiar jajaja :C si no reprobare y entonces no podre subir capitulos en fin gracias enserio los amo y sigan recomendando mi historia los veo pronto el proximo viernes chicos o por cierto para que sea mas romantico les pondre el Link de la cancion que Korra ocupada antigua para Asami, segun aqui ella la inventa para Asami y bueno jajaja si la escuchan cuando estan en ese momento creanme les gustara en fin cuidence y pues gracias a todos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Necesito que le digas a Opal que venga- decía Korra emocionada

-hmmm, no creo que Tenzin la deje, pero haré lo mejor que pueda, mi pregunta es ¿estas segura que en tres días podrás dar algunos pasos para hacer lo que estás pensando?- decía Lin viendo a Korra incrédula, Korra miro a Kya y Katara quienes le sonreían y a su madre que estaba emocionada igual que ella y los demás

-si… tal vez no podré bailar como tenía previsto, pero al menos mi cuerpo podrá arrodillarse por unos segundos, bueno si es que Asami acepta mis disculpas y volver conmigo- decía Korra con ilusión, el día de ayer habían hablado de lo que pensaba hacer, Lin había hablado con Asami de un modo furioso para que Asami creyera que Korra quería la prueba, la CEO dijo que llegaría en 4 días, Korra para recibir a Asami en la tribu, una velada fantástica donde abría música romántica, en especial una canción que cantaría Opal, pues era la única chica que conocía que cantaba tan bonito y más esa canción que Korra había escrito para la CEO hace mucho tiempo, le pediría perdón de una manera que Asami lo recordaría de por vida

-estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero que llegue Asami- decía la madre de Korra quien sonreía moviendo sus manos

-no aun no madre, aun no tengo a Opal aquí y el pianista y el violinista no llegan aun- Lin sonreía por alguna razón sentía alegría de saber que Korra quería Asami de verdad, sin más se dirigió al teléfono del palacio- debo irme si quieres que Opal llegue antes que Asami, seguramente ella está más cerca así que llegara como en 3 días si no me equivoque así que permiso, arreglen todo y bueno espero que aproveches esto Korra, no habrá terceras oportunidades y sabes lo que te pasara si ella sufre- sin más salió de la habitación y Korra empezó sus planes, se la pasaba con Katara toda la tarde moviéndose más por la plancha a pesar de haber pasado solo un día había logrado por segunda vez moverse y ahora un poco más, después de estar con Katara se fue con su madre a buscar lo que pondría en la cena, Korra no quería que fuera en el salón quería que fuera en el segundo piso del palacio donde estaba el balcón donde Asami y Korra tenían como recuerdo cuando empezó su enamoramiento cuando eran pequeña, aquella ocasión donde ellas se despidieron con pesadez, el salón contaba con una larga sala, nadie lo sabría solo serían Asami y ella, así que cerca del balcón pondría una mesa con un mantel de color rojo y orquídeas y jazmín las favoritas de la CEO, habría dos velas en medio de la mesa y en frente de ellas estaría el piano que ya estaba colocado y el asiento del violinista para la canción especial para Asami, ponía un micrófono enfrente de ellas y decoraría el piso con pétalos de rosas, a pesar del frío trataría de que el lugar no maltratara la decoración de las flores así que mantendría unas antorchas cercas de ella, el primer día se había encargado de buscar todo eso y la comida, aunque sabían que comerían fideos con pescado frito con una pizca de hierbas dulces, sencillo y dulce, el segundo día se fue con su madre a buscar el traje ideal que quería usar para Asami, su madre y ella habían ido al centro de la tribu donde había de todo un poco incluyendo boutiques de varias naciones y la nueva boutique de Asami, ella sonrió y entraron tenía pensado usar algo de Asami pero no halló nada que pudiera convencerle, todo era vestidos y cosas que normalmente usaba Asami, no era algo que quería ella no se sentía así, pasaron toda la tarde buscando el traje ideal, hasta que lo halló al principio su madre no considero esa vestimenta ideal, pero si Korra quería hacerlo no le molesto solo sonrió y lo probo sin más, sabía que Asami no llevaría puesto un traje, así que de la boutique de Asami escogió un vestido rojo largo que estaba escotado por la parte de atrás sin mangas y unas zapatillas rojas que combinaban con ese vestido bello especial para ella, tendrían abrigos por si le daba frío dentro del palacio Asami no estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar, solo era por si las dudas, ese día había ido con Katara y había vuelto con una sonrisa, cuando se encontraba en su recamara tocaron su puerta y se dio cuenta que era su padre y mama, ellos pasaron y se sentaron en la cama

-¿estas lista para mañana?- Korra sonrió y asintió

-¿ha llegado Opal?- Senna sonrió y en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta, era la joven niña, corrió a abrazar al Avatar

-las dejaremos hablar del asunto, hija me siento orgullosa de ti- decía Tonraq depositando un beso en su frente, ambos salieron y Korra miro a Opal

-¿Cómo estás?, me han dicho que estas mejor, ¿ya puedes caminar?- Opal la atacaba con muchas preguntas pero para este momento eso podía ser contestado después, Korra sonrió y le entrego una Hoja a Opal, quien la miro y comenzó a leerla, abrió sus ojos y sonrió

-es la carta que me mostraste en Zaofu- Korra asintió- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

-necesito que la cantes y me ayudes a pedirle perdón a Asami- Opal no dejaba de sonreír, era un privilegio ser parte de este momento Histórico

-Claro Avatar Korra, eso haré-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran las 7 de la noche y apenas iba llegando Asami al puerto de la tribu del sur, recordaba una y otra vez la voz de Lin donde sonaba enojada, de que Korra había pedido su presencia a pesar de la carta, tenía dolor y sobre todo el corazón se le había roto al darse cuenta que Korra no había sido capaz de recapacitar, su mente divago en sus recuerdos, todos y en cada uno una relación que había durado tanto a pesar de ser formalizo hace tan poco tiempo, pero casi 15 años y se había terminado por el dolor, el miedo y la inseguridad del Avatar, tal vez nunca fue su unión, pero ahora que iba a hacer cuando ella podía sentir el dolor del Avatar, aunque por alguna razón hace 3 días había dejado de sentir esa opresión, tal vez era por que Korra ya n sentía dolor y ni amor por ella, Asami creía que era hora de que ella también la olvidara, tocaron su camarote y abrió, era uno de los guardias quien le dijo que habían llegado, la ayudo a bajar pues a pesar de tener 6 meses y de que su estómago no estuviera muy grande ya se salía de su vientre y era una hermosa bolita y ya le dolía la espalda y tenía muchos síntomas, que con gusto y poco malestar los aceptaba, al llegar a la entrada del barco sonrió al ver a Senna y Tonraq esperándolos, no la dejaron bajar completamente porque ambos ya la tenían abrazada y besándola, Asami se sintió tan llena de amor, en el camino iban platicando, en ningún momento se había mencionado a Korra y su decisión, ella tenía pensado que irían al acorazado pero en vez de ello llegaron al palacio, Asami había bajado del Satomovil con cuidado y con ayuda de Senna, camino dentro del palacio suspiro al tener recuerdos aquí habían sellado su amor hace tanto tiempo, Senna se dio cuenta y sonrió

-Asami te pondremos una habitación para cuando lleguen del acorazado- Asami sentía opresión al pensar que ahí era donde debía ir

-sí, sé que me está esperando- Senna sonrió

CANCION (PARA MEJOR ENTENDIMIENTO ESCUCHE MIENTRAS LEE) watch?v=UQmlzOW-CLY

\- A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri (ft. Aimée Proal and Lindsey Stirling)

-claro que te está esperando, pero ven sígueme- y Senna subía con Asami por las escaleras, un olor a flores le lleno sus fosas nasales incluyendo el aroma de Korra, ella tenía pensado que la llevaría a una habitación pero en vez de eso la llevo a la sala donde había sido hace mucho tiempo su fiesta, donde escuchaba una suave y dulce melodía

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Asami entro y abrió sus ojos con sus labios al ver la decoración con ayuda de la luz de la luna y las antorchas en la habitación, había un camino de pétalos de rosas en el suelo que llevaban a una mesa, pudo visualizar enfrente de esa mesa a un hombre y dos mujeres vestidos de gala tocando aquella canción que había estado sonando desde que subió las escaleras, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Opal en el micrófono quien la saludaba con emoción, se metió deprisa

-¿Opal?- su voz sonaba quebrada y con mucho nervios, en ese momento Opal empezó a cantar, Asami iba a decir algo cuando

-Hola Asami- Asami se paralizaba al oír la voz de

-¿Korra?- ella miraba hacia el balcón donde veía a la Sureña en su silla, pero no tenía su ropa de siempre, solo que no se apreciaba al verla en la oscuridad de aquel balcón y en la silla, iba acercarse pero

-No te muevas, yo voy- Asami iba a decirle que no pero su boca se abrió más y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver como Korra se paraba con un poco de dificultad y sostenía un bastón que había tomado, suspiro por última vez y se fue acercando a ella con pasos lentos y un poco dificultosos, Korra estaba caminando y Asami lo estaba viendo con sus ojos, no pudo evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos y la sonrisa que empezó a invadirla, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento?

-Korra… puedes caminar- decía con emoción en sus labios al ver los pies de Korra que se iban acercando más, pero al ir levantando la vista se enamoró de la vista de la sureña, tenía un traje muy elegante y detallado en forma de mujer, traía unos botines oscuros de charol, un pantalón de vestir pegado de color azul oscuro, se le resaltaban sus piernas y su trasero perfectamente bien haciendo que su figura se viera femenina, al subir más el rostro pudo ver que Korra usaba una camisa blanca pegada que se le marcaba a los pocos músculos que le quedaban, esos músculos ya no se veían tanto por falta de ejercicio pero aún se veía tan bien su cuerpo, traía un chaleco pequeño del mismo color del pantalón y una pequeña corbata de color negro, el cabello lo tenía suelto con solo sus ligas de sus coletas de enfrente, bien peinado y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había extrañado hace tanto tiempo, estaba ahí, por fin Korra estaba cerca muy cerca de ella en la mano libre de Korra había una flor de Jazmín, quien la acerco al rostro de la CEO cuando la miro y sonrieron ambas, Asami no entendía nada

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía Asami con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas corrieron en sus mejillas, Korra tragaba saliva y pasaba la flor por la piel de la CEO

-esta es mi manera de decirte que te amo, que no quiero perderte, que quiero que me perdones, que soy una estúpida al haber dudado de ti y que me des otra oportunidad, además Opal canta muy bien la canción que compuse para ti- Asami volteaba a ver a Opal quien cantaba la canción con tanto amor y sutileza, Asami miro a Korra no tenía palabras para decirle algo, Korra entrego la flor y Asami la tomo

-me vestí para ti, como creí que te gustaría y me sentiría cómoda y créeme que me siento cómoda jaja- ambas reían- también te traje ropa por si gustas cambiarte, pero creo que no te quedara por nuestro hijo- ahí estaba lo que esperaba la CEO escuchar su hijo, claro que era suyo- y también me hubiera gustado tener más fuerza en las piernas para poder bailar contigo pero- en ese momento la CEO sorprendía a Korra la alzaba un poco, Korra sentía miedo podía lastimarse Asami, pero antes de que dijera algo Asami le decía

-quiero bailar, quiero bailar la canción no me importa que no puedas, voy a poner tus pies encima de los míos y bailaremos, por favor- Korra sonreía y asentía, entonces Asami ponía los pies de Korra en los suyos, no la cargaba solo la sostendrías así, Korra paso sus manos por la cintura de la CEO y ella por el cuello de Korra

-bailemos entonces- y ambas empezaban a bailar lento con la canción que Opal estaba cantando, no dijeron nada, solo escucharon con lentitud la canción mientras giraban en su lugar, a pesar del frío no se podía sentir ahí, ambas eran su propio calor, no pudo evitar Korra y acerco su boca al oído de Asami y comenzó a cantar

Time stands still

Asami sonreía al oír la voz de Korra tan cerca, las lágrimas seguían en pie

Beauty in all she is I will be brave

Ambas disfrutaban del momento, los recuerdos venían una y otra vez a su mente de ambas

I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath

-quiero que me perdones, cometí un error-

La voz de Opal seguía cantando mientras Asami y ella se veían

Every hour has come to this

-No te negare que tendrás que ganarte mi perdón, pero podemos empezar desde cero- Korra se puso triste y suspiro

One step closer, I have died every day waiting for you

-Entonces ya no podré hacer la otra parte importante de mi plan- Asami se detenía y miraba a Korra

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

-¿que era?- Entonces Korra sonreía y le pedía a la CEO que la llevara al balcón, lo cual la llevo cargándola, Korra sentía pena pero solo sonrió junto con Asami, la puso en el barandal y Korra suspiro

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

-Después de estos días me di cuenta, que todo el tiempo eh tenido miedo injustificadamente, pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar pensar que pude llegar a perder lo más importante de mi vida-

One step closer

One step closer

-¿tienes miedo de perder tu poder?- Asami sabía que era cierto, toda su vida se la paso entrenando para ello, Korra giro y la miro sonriendo

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

-No, al principio pensé que era eso, pero no, mi mayor miedo siempre ha sido que en este lugar fue la última vez que pensé que sentiría aquello que marco mi vida desde que tenía 4 años y que creí perdido cuando me convertí entonces en el Avatar- Asami se acercaba a ella

-¿y qué es eso?- decía Asami confundida, Korra se volteó recargándose en el barandal

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

-tu Asami, tu y yo estábamos aquí hablando y diciéndonos que nos extrañaríamos que no podríamos olvidarnos, pero nunca te dije la verdad, de que te amaba con toda el alma y cuando te fuiste me quede con ello en el corazón, ese ha sido mi primer error, mi primer miedo, el no decirte la verdad y ahora no pienso hacer lo mismo, ahora debo preguntarte algo y quiero que a pesar de todo puedas contestarme- Asami respiraba con fuerza

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

Korra se arrodillaba con dificultad, Asami quería detenerla pero Korra no la dejo, cuando por fin pudo arrodillarse bien miro a Asami sonriendo y la CEO se quedó petrificada

-No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa cuántas vidas o si sea la última del Avatar haya, siempre voy amarte y me arrepentiré si no te pregunto hoy, aquí, bajo nuestro inicio de este amor, que quema y va más allá de lo espiritual y físico, no podré vivir sin preguntarte Asami Sato- sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de tercio pelo larga de color azul y la abría frente a la CEO, quien abrió sus ojos y ya estaba sollozando y gimiendo, Korra no sabía si su llanto y lamentos eran de tristeza o alegría pero siguió sin importarle, Asami no podía contestar estaba en shock al ver a Korra así y con un collar de color rojo y una piedra en medio tenia grabado un Jazmín de la parte de arriba y en la de abajo había el símbolo de la nación del agua en medio de los dos dibujos había un infinito, Asami frunció el ceño y Korra no espero a que lo preguntara

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

I have died every day waiting for you

-tu nombre significa, la flor de la mañana y tu nombre da fuerza y autoridad, fácil con los números y organización- Asami seguía sin entender ¿Qué tenía eso de romántico?, Korra sonrió

-el mío significa hierba, tranquilidad mi nombre da fuerza, es múltiple y un infinito, seguridad y equilibrio, así que si lo unimos nos da que somos el equilibrio perfecto, con fuerza y autoridad de encontrar el infinito en nuestro amor, por eso dibuje el infinito entre las dos y si te das cuenta en el símbolo de la tribu las ondas van más como hierbas que como agua- Asami sonreía y asentía, sin más Korra sonreía y la miraba a los ojos mientras extendía sus manos con el collar en ellas

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

\- Asami, no tengas miedo, Te he amado por mil años- Asami comenzaba a llorar de nuevo haciendo pucheros y escuchando a Korra recitar la canción que Opal aun cantaba

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

\- y tengo y quiero… que me dejes amarte por mil años más- Korra se le quebraba la voz

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

-¿quieres convertirte en mi esposa Asami Sato?- decía Korra con miedo en su cuerpo, con el corazón en las manos y con los ojos listos para llorar por si Asami la rechazaba la ingeniera la miro, su mente vio todo lo que vivió con ella y sin más sonrió arrodillándose enfrente de ella, tomo sus manos y el collar, lo acaricio y mordió sus labios, Korra creyó que no lo haría cuando puso el collar a la altura de su cuello y miro a Korra con amor, ella entendió y sin más se lo puso

I have loved you for a thousand years

-Siempre…-decía Asami y Korra la volvió a mirar cuando termino de ponérselo, tomo las manos de la CEO y Opal terminaba la canción

I'll love you for a thousand more

-Siempre estaremos juntas sin importar lo que pase- decía Korra aceptando eso como un si entonces el violín y el piano seguían sonando en el último de la canción y ambas juntaban sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor, lleno de esperanza y fe, sin miedo, con valentía, con unión, con llanto e ilusión, ambas estaban conectadas y ya no había rencor por fin podía sentir que había acabado todo dolor, solo estaban ellas y el ser que crecía en el estómago de la CEO, Korra toco su vientre y Asami sonrió terminando el beso para poner su frente con la de Korra

-Te amo Asami- decía Korra en susurro, la CEO tomo el rostro de la morena extrañaba sentir aquellas cicatrices del rostro de Korra y la piel de su amor ahora su prometida, sin más volvió a besarla y le susurro en los labios para quedarse así- soy tuya Korra Te amo-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8 meses después

-¡QUE GUSTO ME DA VERTE!- Korra abrazaba efusivamente a Tenzin quien había llegado

-¿Cómo has estado Korra?, te vez muy bien- decía Tenzin

-vamos quiero enseñarte cuanto eh progresado- lo tomaba efusivamente el Avatar a Tenzin quien estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que rápidamente había recuperar después de casi 8 meses, el Avatar ya caminaba y hasta corría, Korra estaba en el acorazado con Tenzin donde se dedicaba de nuevo a entrenar sus poderes, se encontraba con el uniforme de protección de fuego con tres maestros atacándola intentando no hacerle daño al Avatar, Korra tiraba sus mejores golpes de fuego

-Ataquen puedo defenderme- los tres hombres se miraron y sin más empezaron a atacarla, todo iba bien Korra se movía con mucha agilidad como antes, uno de los hombres aventó una gran cantidad de fuego, Korra lo evadía con una sonrisa pero en ese momento su recuerdo de Zaheer intentando lastimar a Asami con fuego y el grito gutural de la CEO la hizo desconcentrarse, golpeando otra llamarada contra ella tirándola al suelo, rápidamente Tenzin corrió a su lado

-muy bien termino el entrenamiento- Tenzin miraba fulminante a esos hombres, quienes pararon y se retiraron de ahí, Korra se paró frustrada, se quitó el casco y no miro a Tenzin

-creí que estaba lista- decía con la voz llena de pesadez y dolor

-no hay nada de qué avergonzarse de darse un tiempo para sanar correctamente, ya serás el Avatar después- decía Tenzin mirando a Korra,

-pero ¿y el reino tierra? Sigue siendo un desastre- decía Korra triste mirando a Tenzin

-la situación es más estable desde que Kuvira está a cargo- Korra abría los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Kuvira

-¿Cómo?- Tenzin se quedó pensando

-¿no te lo dijeron?- Korra suspiro, los únicos que sabían de lo que pasaba en el mundo para el Avatar, era sus padres, Lin y Asami y ninguno le había dicho, podía entenderlo de Asami ¿pero de los demás?

-pero yo soy quien debe arreglar las cosas… no ella- olvidaba que no le dijeran nada, recordaba que tenía una misión como el Avatar

-sé que quieres ayudar, pero créeme las cosas están bajo control, yo creo que tú necesitas- pero Tenzin se quedaba callado y con miedo al ver el rostro del Avatar mirarlo fulminante

-si dices la palabra paciente ¡juro que te llenare la boca de agua!- Tenzin miraba a otro lado

-nooo, te iba… a decir que solo, te concentraras en la boda y tu cercanía con Asami y él bebe que ya está a punto de nacer, no pienses en el futuro del Avatar, si no en el futuro de Korra- decía Tenzin tratando de sonreír, Korra lo seguía viendo con la boca torcida

-agradece estar donde estas y el progreso que has logrado por ella, creo que ambas se merecen esto, ¿no lo crees?- Korra suspiraba estaba enojada, pero al final tenía razón Tenzin, en ese momento los gritos de Asami se escucharon y ambos voltearon a verla, Korra olvido su enojo y sonrió al ver que se acercaba su prometida con dificultad para caminar por el gran vientre que cargaba, Korra corrió a tomarla de las manos

-Asami, aquí no puedes andar puedes resbalarte y lo sabes- decía Korra con preocupación en la voz, Asami sonrió y beso su barbilla para luego girar la mirada a Tenzin quien sonrió al ver a la pelinegra

-lo siento cariño pero quería ver a Tenzin, Katara me dijo que estaba aquí, Hola maestro Tenzin- Asami llegaba con cuidado donde estaba el y lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Mírate te vez hermosa Asami, ¿ya no tarda en nacer él bebe cierto?- Asami asentía, Korra se quedaba aun lado de ambos abrazando por el hombro a la Ingeniera, Tenzin sonreía al verlas, por lo menos Korra cambiaba su actitud cuando Asami estaba cerca, sin más vio el collar de compromiso de Asami y no pudo evitar decirles de el

-es hermoso el collar que le hiciste a Asami, ¿para cuándo piensan casarse?- Asami y Korra se miraban sonriendo y al mismo tiempo contestaban

-Cuando él bebe tenga un año- Tenzin se sorprendía al parecer Korra y Asami ya tenían planeado todo

-vaya, entonces dentro de 1 año 9 meses me tendrás aquí Korra, con todos supongo que invitaran a todos

-Korra, solo quiere que sea pequeña, la verdad yo también, a pesar de que acepten nuestra relación y nuestro hijo, no necesitamos ahora una farándula de nuestra boda- decía Asami quien miraba a Korra de repente

-eso está bien, pero entonces ¿a quienes van a invitar?- Korra sonreía

-bueno, tu familia, los Beifong, Mako, Bolín y los de la tribu, a nadie más tenemos pensando- Asami la miraba tomando su mano

-Varrick cariño- Korra se reía y asentía, entonces Tenzin se atrevía a preguntar

-¿y tu padre?- Asami cambiaba su sonrisa, entonces Korra se daba cuenta y se enojaba, primero lo de su entrenamiento y ahora ponía triste a Asami

-Sabes que Tenzin, haces muchas preguntas y das consejos no sabios últimamente, creo que mejor me retiro con mi prometida, me alegra verte pero si solo has venido a decirme que no estoy lista y que Asami tenga contacto con Hiroshi, que no ha sido un buen padre para ella, es mejor que te vayas- Asami miraba a Korra sin entender y Tenzin triste trataba de calmar a Korra

-no quise ofenderte Korra, no tienes idea lo feliz que estoy por ustedes solo- no lo dejaba terminar

-pues gracias por tu felicidad, pero ya déjalo asi ven Asami, no debes estar tanto tiempo en el frío, vamos- sin más se llevaba a Asami de ahí, sin despedirse de Tenzin quien lo miraba con tristeza, solo alcanzaba a decirle con los labios lo siento y Tenzin sonreía con tristeza, a pesar de que Korra podía caminar un poco mejor, su humor seguía igual y ahora era demasiado protectora con Asami, pero explotaba con facilidad, muchas veces le había propuesto ir a ciudad república, pero no tenía autorización del Loto Blanco y ahora Tenzin le había dicho lo mismo, Asami tenía que batallar a veces con el humor de Korra y lo peor es que había estado ya 3 meses ahí y ella y Korra no habían tenido sexo durante esos meses, no podía quejarse por que Korra aún estaba en recuperación y aun le dolía de repente la cadera por caminar o entrenar mucho, incluso a veces se le debilitaban las piernas, así que debía ser paciente, todas las noches Korra entrenaba fuera del acorazado sus elementos, aun no podía entrar en estado Avatar, ni meditar bien sin la imagen de Zaheer sobre ella o los recuerdos de los gritos de Asami al sentir como su piel se quemaba, Asami se cuidaba frecuentemente de las mirada de Korra, pues cuando Korra miraba aquella cicatriz enorme de su costado, Korra se deprimía e incluso lloraba sola cuando entrenaba, había hablado Asami con Katara para que la ayudara a desaparecer esa cicatriz y por medio de Agua curativa había logrado desaparecerla a un tamaño considerable, ni tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña, a la Ingeniera no le importaba en lo más mínimo, seguía sintiéndose sexy y hermosa, pero le preocupaba que Korra no quisiera tocarla por la misma razón eso si la deprimía también a ella, habían pasado 2 semanas y Asami se encontraba con Katara bajo la bañera, la sureña estaba sentada haciendo ejercicios con sus piernas mientras veía Katara y a su prometida con el agua curativa, estaba revisando su embarazo y desapareciendo un poco más la cicatriz

-¿Qué tal vez a mi bebe Katara?- decía Korra moviendo unas bolsas pesadas con las piernas y mirando a ambas mujeres

-tu bebe es fuerte, igual que tú, aunque tiene la delicadeza y la fragilidad de su madre-decía Katara sonriendo a Asami, quien sonreía tocando su vientre y mirando a Korra

-Katara, yo quisiera saber algo- la CEO se puso roja y agacho la mirada

-dime- decía Katara, Korra se preocupó por los nervios de Asami

-bueno, es que yo…quiero saber, si mi hija…va a nacer siendo como amm- Korra y Katara la miraban sin entender, bueno más bien Korra por que Katara sonrió y se acercó a la tina para tocar la barriga de Asami, cerro sus ojos y sonrió

-no Asami, ella será una maestra Tierra- Korra sonreía, su hija iba a ser maestra, pero Asami abrió sus ojos y titubeando volvió a preguntar

-¿ti…tierra?, ¿pero…pero cómo?, no se supone que debería ser como Korra o incluso como mi madre- Katara entendía el concepto y ella con Korra se ponían un poco rígidas

-recuerda que si es verdad la profecía del señor creador, ella podría ser cualquier maestro, por ser el ciclo del Avatar el seguimiento de los nuevos Avatares- Asami se quedaba pensando, Korra tragaba saliva que iba a hacer, Asami la miro

-¿esto no te provoca duda cierto?- Korra la miro y sonrió para dejar las bolsas y acercarse a su prometida, besando su cabeza y acariciando su cabello

-no mi amor, me alegra saber que será una maestra y aunque no lo fuera, me basta con que nazca de ti- Asami sonrió y pego su frente a la de Korra cerrando los ojos, Korra miro a Katara quien sonrió con complicidad, ambas sabían el motivo de ese poder pero no podían decir nada, seguramente la abuela Lin estaría muy orgullosa al saber que tendría como nieta una maestra tierra y seguramente metal

Asami y Korra se encontraban en su habitación durmiendo, seguramente eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, no había ruido y la noche transcurría como siempre, pero de repente Korra sintió un apretó muy fuerte sobre una de sus piernas, ella se levantó con dolor y a golpear lo que fuera que estuviera provocando ese ardor horrible, cuando se dio cuenta que Asami estaba respirando con dificultad, abrió sus ojos y entonces le hablo Asami lo más despacio que pudo

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- la toco del hombro y en ese momento Asami dio un grito tan fuerte espantando a naga y Korra quienes ambas no la dejaron de ver, en ese momento Senna entro con guardias y miro a Asami con contracciones de parto, Korra no entendía aun nada

-Senna…- decía Asami en un hilo de voz y mirando a su suegra, la madre de Korra asintió

-no te preocupes Asami, ya estoy aquí, ¡Ayúdenme a llevarla con Katara!- rápidamente los guardias iban a tomar a Asami pero en ese momento Korra los arrojaba lejos con aire control

-¡NO ESO ME CORRESPONDE A MI!- sin más agarro cargando a su prometida con ambas manos y se la llevo por el palacio hasta el acorazado a su prometida, Senna y los guardias siguieron tras de ellas por si Korra sentía debilidad en las piernas entonces ellos la agarraran, por suerte sus piernas estaban bien, no pasó nada cuando la recostó en la bañera quitándole la ropa y dejándola desnuda por orden de Katara, iba a salirse de la bañera, cuando Asami la tomo de la mano y ella se giro

-no…no te vayas…- Asami respiraba con dificultad, Katara la miro y asintió

-deberías colocarte detrás de ella, ella va a parir ahora y tal vez sea bueno que estés cerca de ella para tranquilizarla, así que quítate la ropa y metete detrás de ella- Korra trago saliva, no estaba lista para ver como su bebe salía por la vagina perfecta de su prometida, Senna la miro y le giro el rostro

-Korra, no se te ocurra hacer lo que tu padre hizo- Korra la miro

-¿Qué fue lo hizo?- Senna sonreía

-se desmayó antes de que empezara el parto- Korra sentía las piernas débiles, pero no por su estado si no porque también ella pensaba desmayarse, pero ella misma sabía que debía estar presente cuando se perdió mucho tiempo del embarazo, no iba a perder cuando naciera su bebe, sin más se quitó la playera, la parka y el pantalón de la tribu con las botas, se quitó sus coletas y se metió detrás de Asami, reprimió un gemido al sentir el trasero de su mujer en su intimidad, habían pasado 8 meses y 3 semanas que no hacían nada, era lógico que estuviera tan sensible, sin más paso sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de su prometida y Asami recargo la cabeza en su hombro, Korra beso su cuello en modo de protección susurro en su oído

-tranquila, aquí estoy Sami- la CEO sonrió y comenzó a sentir las contracciones, Senna y Katara estaban ahí esperando a que él bebe naciera, con su agua control empezaron hacer movimientos con el agua ambas mujeres para ayudar al bebe a salir provocándole el mínimo dolor posible a Asami, pero ella sabía que de igual forma iba a doler, Asami tenía apretando ambas manos de Korra, quien solo se mordía los labios para no gritar por el fuerte agarre de su novia contra sus manos, mientras le hablaba al oído con palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras

-Korra…- decía Asami en un hilo de voz

-dime mi amor- decía Korra

-la próxima vez que…el señor creador quiera un nuevo Avatar- Korra sonreía sabia a donde iba su pregunta

-tu…tú le dices que me implante a mí la posibilidad… y ¿te embarazaras de mí?- Korra no podía evitar sonreír y gritar al sentir como su mano crujía por el apretón

-si amooor auch, Asami- decía gritando por el agarre, Asami inhalaba y soltaba la respiración rápidamente, Senna y Katara le decían que hacer, después de un rato empezó a gritar la CEO y sudar sin cesar, Korra quería desmayarse estaba muriendo al escuchar el dolor tan fuerte que la CEO sentía, en su vida le diría al señor creador aguantar dicho dolor, sin más sintió como el cuerpo de la CEO se arqueaba sobre ella y Senna le dijo que la sostuviera con fuerza, ella la tomo con fuerza y le susurro a Asami despacio en su oído

-eres lo mejor de mi vida Asami- la CEO seguía gritando pero escuchaba con atención a su amada

-no quiero perderte nunca, te deseo como a nadie y no tienes idea el miedo que tengo de perderte- Asami sollozaba intentaba hablar con Korra

-Te amo Asami y mi vida siempre estará unida a ti- en ese momento Asami inhalaba con fuerza y pronunciaba sus palabras tras gritar fuertemente y escuchándose otro grito que no era de Asami, ni de Korra

-¡Te amo Korraaa!- era como si la CEO hubiera llegado un éxtasis o así lo pensaba Korra, pero tras ese grito el llanto y fuerte grito de su bebe sonaba en la habitación, un llanto tan bello y desesperado salía, Korra miraba de reojo y podía ver como Katara tenía en sus manos a su bebe, no fue necesario que lo dijera Katara, ella había visto que era un niño

-es un niño- Katara la miro sonriendo y corto el cordón umbilical de su madre, para girarla, Korra se sonrojo al ver que eso era lo que parecía un niño

-Korra es una niña- decía Senna, Korra abrazaba con fuerza a su prometida y Asami solo respiraba con fuerza mientras veía a su bebe mojada y llorando

-¿puedes verla Asami?- Asami sonreía y cansada contestaba a su prometida

-es nuestra Yasuko-Korra sonreía y giraba un poco a su esposa agotada y empapada hasta el cabello de sudor y el agua sonriendo

-¿el nombre de tu madre?- Asami la miraba sin dejar de sonreír esperaba que Korra no dijera nada- es perfecto mi amor, Yasuko mi pequeña Yasuko- decía Korra al besar los labios sudorosos y cansados de Asami, después del beso ambas miraban como Senna la orgullosa abuela limpiaba y arreglaba a la pequeña Yasuko, ambas se quedaban en el agua por orden de Katara que iba a curar el cuerpo de Asami y darle terapias al mismo tiempo a Korra, ambas no paraban de sonreír y agradecer a Katara que haya traído a su hermosa niña sana y salva, después de que estuvieran bien, ambas habían sido trasladadas a su habitación eran las 6 de la mañana y el frío estaba intenso, Korra metió a Asami a la cama y Senna le entrego a su hija a su nieta, Korra estaba llorando y viendo a su bebe quien estaba blanca igual que su madre y tenía el cabello negro como ella, le dio un beso en su frente y se sentó a un lado de su prometida.

-Hola mi amor, soy- se quedó pensando y Asami se río bajo

-como te sientas mejor puedes decirle y enseñarle Korra, ella sabrá que te ama de igual forma- Korra sonrió y suspiro quitándose ese peso de encima

-Hola mi querida Yasuko, soy papa mi amor y voy amarte ahora en adelante con más fervor que a tu madre- Asami le pegaba jugando y Korra sonreía

-a ambas las amare tanto mi amor, mira te voy a presentar a mama- y Korra le pasaba la bebe a Asami quien la tomo de inmediato en sus brazos y a diferencia de Korra ella si supo cómo acunarla, Korra rápidamente se pasó detrás de Asami como lo hizo en el parto quería tener a sus dos amores tan cerca de ella, Asami recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Korra y dejo la vista tanto a Korra como a ella para que ambas vieran cuando la pequeña Yasuko abriera sus ojos al reconocer sus voces

-Hola mi amor, yo soy mama vez te dije que lograrías que papi estuviera de vuelta con nosotras-Korra la miraba y sonreía, besaba su frente y murmuraba en la cabeza de la CEO- si mi amor, ustedes lograron hacerme recapacitar- sin más se quedaban así, hasta que Yasuko poco a poco abrió sus ojos, a pesar de que no podía ver la bebe aun, ambas sonrieron al ver que había sacado esos celestes ojos de Korra, la sureña lloro en silencio y Asami sonrió

-Son tus ojos Korra- el avatar no dijo nada solo abrazo a su mujer y la beso pidiendo perdón llorando en el cabello de la CEO, la pelinegra solo sonrió y se quedaron asi esperando el amanecer con su nuevo amor, su nueva vida, esa bebe era ahora su nuevo proyecto de ambas y su futuro como muchas veces les habían dicho mucha gente, este era su destino.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12 meses después

-Aww, mi nieta cumple 4 meses y esta hermosa y bella y es irresistible y fuerte, aunque delicada y fina como su madre- decía Senna quien cargaba a su nieta y la bebe sonreía y gritaba sonriendo mientras su abuela le hacia cosquillas en la cama y le cambiaba el pañal, Asami estaba en el baño secando la bañera, habían terminado de bañar a la bebe, se acercaba a su hija con su abuela y la bebe al verla le sonreía estirando los brazos

-ahora no suki, tu abuela te esta cambiando- decía Asami al sonreírle a su hija, quien cerraba sus ojos en forma de regalo y volvía a reírse, no tenia mucho cabello pero podía verse que había sacado el mismo cabello de su madre, pero esos ojos fuertes y celestes de Korra estaban ahí, sin mencionar algunas facciones como la nariz, la barbilla el color de piel había sido el de Asami y también tenia algunas facciones de la CEO, Yasuko era la combinación perfecta de Korra y ella.

-mama esta aquí mi niña y esta viendo que te estoy cambiando verdad mi amol- Asami disfrutaba que Senna hablara como niña chiquita con Yasuko, aunque a su hija se reía a veces podía ver como levantaba la ceja como si estuviera diciéndole "¿Por qué hablas así?", Yasuko había sacado demasiado la inteligencia de su madre, sus primeras palabras habían sido Pa y Ma, incluso As y Ko, de ahí alguna que otra como ab definición de abuela y abuelo, na definición de naga y Ka, definición de Katara, Korra estaba tan encantada con su hija que después de su entrenamiento y sus sesiones con las terapias se la pasaba encerrada en el cuarto con la bebe y su madre, Korra estaba frustrada por que aun no podía dominar bien sus elementos y los recuerdos de Zaheer la seguían atormentando, en cuanto a sus piernas solo había dolor en sus caderas y un poco fragilidad en sus muslos, Katara creía que era por falta de sensibilidad y había sugerido que ambas practicaran el acto sexual, para fortalecer las sensaciones en las partes bajas, pero Korra no había accedido aun, poniendo de pretexto que estaba Yasuko, que podían despertarla y que explicación le darían a su hija de 4 meses, aunque la realidad era el miedo a no poder complacer a Asami o la otra frustración de Asami, el que Korra no quería tocarla por su cicatriz, Senna vio la mirada de Asami estaba perdida en el infinito, toco su hombro y Asami volvió a la vida le sonrío y vio que su bebe ya estaba vestida con la ropa de la tribu agua, hoy le tocaba estar como su papa, con su nueva vestimenta, algo que había cambiado Korra era su forma de vestir ahora vestía con un blusón que era parecido como si blusa anterior pero esta era más larga y terminaba en forma a la parka que Korra utilizaba siempre solo que esta era parte del blusón y al borde tenía pliegues y líneas de piel, el color celeste ahora había sido cambiado por un color azul verde fuerte, con una franja que dividía la pechera ahora su pechera podía abrir de enfrente, en sus brazos tenia muñequeras largas azules del mismo color pero estas eran de cuero ya no de tela, haciendo que sus brazos que de nuevo estaban bien marcados se vieran fuertes y apretados con ellas, aunque le llegaban por el antebrazo, sus pantalones ya no eran tan anchos y eran de color de la blusa y las muñequeras, pero ahora sus botas en vez de ser anchas ahora parecía como de equitación, pegadas y largas con el pantalón metido sobre ellas y casi a la altura de la rodilla, para Asami esa nueva vestimenta le encantaba, ya no se veía tan niña y le fascinaba verla así, incluso su parka de piel que era molestosa a veces ya no estaba era sustituida por ese blusón larga que tenia la forma de la parka y que en la orilla en la parte baja parecía esa forma como si ya la tuviera puesta, se veía mas delgada y ligera le daba un aire a Korra diferente más serio y aparentaba ser un padre como ella decía más Maduro y no tan infantil, pues su vestimenta representaba un cambio ahora en azul verde fuerte era por qué ella había pasado el azul de la vida a su hija, eso decía las tradiciones de la tribu y eso parecía realmente, amaba eso Asami por último se dividía su blusón por un cinturón que tenía una hermosa hebilla con el mismo símbolo del collar de Asami, Korra lo coloco ahí donde le dijo que así la llevaría consigo siempre y su amor la protegería la hacia sentir maravillada, la vestimenta de la pequeña Yasuko era la antigua ropa de Korra el color celeste claro como había dicho su padre así ella empezaría su camino en la tribu agua del sur, la alegría no cabía en Asami pero su sonrisa parecía triste

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Asami?- Le decia Senna tomando a la niña en brazos, quien chupaba el juguete de goma que su padre le habia dado en forma de sonaja

-bueno es que, ya llevo con Korra 6 meses aquí y bueno, Katara dijo que para fortalecer sus muslos de Korra y recuperar la sensación en sus piernas, seria bueno que ella y yo amm bueno…- no supo como decirlo sin que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas, entonces Senna sonrió

-no han tenido relaciones sexuales- Asami suspiraba y jugando con sus uñas negó con la cabeza

-hmmm, ¿Por qué piensas que Korra no quiere intimar contigo?- Asami la miraba de nuevo triste, traía un suéter de lana rojo, ella se paro y lo levanto de lado donde estaba su cicatriz que había quedado en un circulo de unos 10 centímetros de color beige, casi no se notaba parecía una mancha solamente, ya no se veía roja como antes, Senna suspiro

-no creo que sea por eso y si lo es, bueno le trae el recuerdo de que Zaheer casi te mata, aunque yo pensé que estaría mas roja y grande- Asami sonreía bajando su suéter y blusa

-Katara la disminuyo durante estos 6 meses me ha ayudado tanto a ponerla así, pero creo que Korra ya no le apetezco- decía Asami con dolor en su voz, Senna giro su rostro y sonrío

-no es eso, solo es el dolor de saber que pudo perderte, además yo siento que también es su ego de no poder complacerte al cien por ciento por sus piernas y sus manos, debe hacer mucho esfuerzo y no se como lo hagan pero supongo que es esfuerzo al no tener un miembro que pueda sentir solamente, ¿entiendes?, si Korra es como su padre créeme se preocupan mas por que uno sienta que ellos- Asami se quedaba pensando, ¿Korra sentía eso?, ¿Qué podría hacer para que Korra sintiera placer con Asami arriba?, en ese momento sus ideas vinieron a la mente de la gran inventora recordando aquel material quirúrgico que utilizan la gente de los hospitales ante las personas que pierden una extremidad de su cuerpo y ya no tienen sensaciones en ellas, sonrío, beso a su hija y le dio un beso a Senna saliendo corriendo con un gracias, Senna se quedo ahí viendo como Asami corría, la pequeña Yasuko grito al ver a su madre pero no en forma de llanto si como preguntándose ¿Dónde iba su madre?, Senna miro a su nieta y sonrió

-creo que hoy dolmiras conmigo y abelo Tonraq, ¿Qué dices?- y la bebe comenzaba a reír mientras Senna guardaba las cosas con su nieta en brazos

Pasaron alrededor de tres días, Asami había estado un poco distante con Korra al solo ponerle atención a la bebe y a irse al pequeño taller que Korra monto para ella, para que pudiera seguir trabajando en el, sobre la boutique y sus inventos para industrias futuro, desde la tribu manejaba todo lo de ciudad republica, Korra y ella habían hablado sobre la partida de la CEO a mitad del año con el fin de ir a revisar las construcciones y volver con los nuevos planes para seguir construyendo desde lejos, lo cual Korra le pareció bien por que tal vez para ese entonces ella estaría mejor, la rutina de Korra desde que nació su hija era en trabajar sus músculos que ya habían vuelto a salir y mas tonificados, otro recuperar la sensibilidad en sus piernas, muslos y caderas incluyendo su intimidad, tenia problema con sus sensaciones en esa parte, por eso no había podido tener relaciones con Asami tenia miedo de que esas sensaciones se hayan dañado de alguna forma, otro de sus pasatiempos era estar con su prometida y su hija, aunque el Avatar estaba furiosa por que Asami no había estado durante estos 3 días con ella y su hija, Korra se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación con Yasuko jugando, el Avatar por tradición debía hacerle juguetes, sus muebles con madera y los recursos de la tribu como todo padre de familiar lo cual había hecho con tanta emoción con la ayuda de su prometida, quien ambas se les había hecho pan comido, la pequeña Yasuko jugaba con una bola de madera donde debía meter ciertas figuras, la pequeña Yasuko era demasiado inteligente y sabia donde iban y lo hacia con rapidez, tanto meterlas como sacarlas, realmente Korra veía que había sacado la inteligencia super desarrollada de su madre, volviendo al tema ¿Dónde estaba Asami? en ese momento tocaron la puerta, definitivamente no era Asami, dijo que pasaran y vio que eran dos pies con botas de metal, abrió sus ojos y miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con

-¡LIN!- ella se paro rápidamente, casi volviendo a caer por su brusco movimiento sus piernas aun no aguantaban movimientos así, Lin la tomo y la miro fulminante

-¡TEN CUIDADO!- decía gritando Korra sonrío y la abrazo, la maestra metal sonrío y termino abrazándola

-¿Cuándo llegaron?, ¿viene contigo Kya?- Lin sonreía y asentía Lin, por fin giraba hacia la pequeña Yasuko quien la miro y ambas se quedaron sin aliento, Korra sentía un escalofrío al ver que el padre, el verdadero padre de Asami estaba ahí y tener que ocultarle algo tan grave, la hacia sentir mal pero a la vez con la necesidad de proteger a Asami a toda costa, Lin tomo a su nieta y la beso, la bebe le toco la cara y la abrazo, no era la primera vez que la veía cuando Asami dio a luz inmediatamente se le dio Aviso a Lin y no tardo en venir casi corriendo a verla

-¿Dónde esta Asami?- preguntaba Lin sin dejar de ver a su nieta y sentir sus suaves manitas, Korra volvía a poner ese rostro de frustración al no ver a su prometida

-no tengo ni idea, desde hace 3 días no viene a estar conmigo y Yasuko a jugar, solo viene a dormir, come y se va- Lin fruncía el ceño ¿Por qué la actitud de la CEO?, sin mas Korra y Lin se pasaban la tarde con la bebe, ambas platicaban sobre la boda y los planes que tenían a futuro sobre Yasuko y cuidad republica Lin amaba la idea de tener a su nieta muy cerca, ambas se encontraban en el comedor comiendo junto a Tonraq, Senna y Kya, quien tenia cargada a la bebe comiendo, Korra tenia las manos entrelazadas en la mesa mientras platicaban sobre la reconstrucción de ciudad republica, el trabajo de Kuvira y Bolín quien se había ido con ella y como Mako se convertía en un gran oficial pronto, Korra volvía a esos pensamientos donde podía ver que todos ayudaban incluso su prometida y ella aun seguía entrenando sin poder estar curada del todo, de repente alguien entro al comedor, era Asami quien estaba agotada o eso se veía y corrió a besar a Lin y a Kya, pidiendo que le entregaran a su hija y sentándose a un lado de Korra, la sureña la veía enojada y Asami al parecer no se había dado cuenta puesto que le dio un beso rápido diciendo un hola.

-me han dicho que desapareciste casi 3 días ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Lin a Asami

-si, es que estoy trabajando en el taller en algo, pero ya lo termine, lamento no haber venido cuando llegaste pero debía terminarlo hoy y ya que están aquí seria lindo que convivieras con tu nieta con Kya en su cama ¿Qué te parece?- Lin y Korra sentían el sudor frío cuando Asami decía que era su nieta ambas sabían que ese sobrenombre era más que cierto, Korra interrumpió el silencio incomodo

-¿no has estado en 3 días con mi hija y quieres que Lin la cuide hoy?- Asami miraba a Korra y veía ahora si su enojo, Asami tocaba su pierna de Korra y esta reaccionaba sintiendo un calambre en el estomago, Asami guiñaba el ojo a Korra

-créeme, después me lo agradecerás- Korra se quedaba sin saber que hacer o decir, la noche transcurría y todos se iban a su respectiva habitación, Korra tenia a su bebe en brazos mientras jugaba con ella en su habitación, Asami entraba y veía aun ahí a Yasuko, se sentó en la cama y miro a Korra

-hay que llevársela a Lin- Korra miraba Asami insistir en eso, ¿Qué era lo que quería?, sin mas suspiro y sonrió parándose con su bebe en brazos

-yo la llevo espérame- Asami asintió y Korra tomo su cobija favorita y un peluche que se parecía a naga que había hecho para su hija, Asami no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena tan tierna de Korra y su bebe juntas, la sureña iba caminando por el pasillo hasta el final de este donde estaba la habitación de su suegra, toco la puerta y Kya abrió en instantes, sonrío viendo a Korra y a Yasuko

-por fin llegas, pensé que Asami se había arrepentido- dijo Kya tomando a Yasuko entre sus brazos, Korra se rasco su cabello suelto y sonrío

-no sé por qué quiere dormir sin nuestra princesa, pero bueno espero no les de mucha lata no es de dormirse luego, luego deberán jugar con ella un rato- decía Korra

-no te preocupes mocosa, mi nieta y yo estaremos jugando con su abuela Kya-Korra sonreía y sin más se iba de ahí, su bebe no chisto ni nada amaba estar con sus abuelas, cuando llego a la habitación había un olor extraño a manzana con canela, como si se hubiera utilizado o más bien encendido un

-¿incienso?, si mi amor eso es- Korra miraba a la puerta del baño de su enorme habitación y abría los ojos al ver a Asami con un hermoso camisón transparente dejando ver su cuerpo y sus senos que estaban sueltos sin ningún sostén ni bragas que cubriera ese cuerpo majestuoso, lo único que estaba cubriéndolo era ese camisón transparente de color rosa, los labios de Asami estaban fuertemente pintados de rojo y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola baja de caballo

-Asami…- fue lo único que pudo decir el Avatar ante esa imagen tan perfecta frente a ella


	29. Chapter 2 Amor, Familia, Miedo

Lamento no poder contestarles los mensajes y reviews pero sinceramente estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir al lado de mi novia que me está esperando en la cama en este momento jaja en fin ammm les prometo contestar sus dudas después y así, gracias y bueno espero enserio me perdone. Según lo subiría el cierne y me pase por 15 minutos jajaja pero en fin gracias y bueno

Primero que nada jajajaja los explicare cositas del otro cap. que creo que no entendieron

La primera fue la bebe…

Bueno cuando Korra ve a su bebe todo bebe tiene el cordón umbilical, Korra se encontraba detrás de Asami, con las manos fuertemente apretadas por Asami ¿ok?, entonces Katara traía consigo a la bebe para cortarlo, pero antes pues Korra no alcanzaba a ver eso también quita que ella es chaparrita chicos jajaja por lo tanto jajaja pues ella pensó que era un niño, porque le vio aquel tubito jajaja pero entonces intervino su madre y le dijo es una niña Korra entonces se quedó sonriendo equivocada pero sonriendo ¿ok?

La segunda seria la vestimenta del Avatar, se me olvido subir la foto de donde yo agarre la nueva vestimenta, a mí me encanto, de hecho me encanta ese artista como drakyx y 2dshepard, ella hace unos comics fabulosos donde el amor entre ellas es wow, les dejo las dos imágenes donde me base para el traje nuevo de Korra, la sureña utilizara tanto el clásico como este nuevo así que no se preocupen, solo que se me hizo genial que ambas puedan intercambiar guardarropa digo, creo que usar la misma ropa siempre jaja pues no se quiero que sea más realista, bueno aquí les dejo la vestimenta de Korra para que se den una idea cuando la vean en el fic

1 (en vez de rojo en azul) post/132458698447/what-if-korra-and-asami-would-have-twins-that-can

2 (ya no hay parka por el blusón) post/125924920652/following-on-korras-paw-print

3 (se abre de enfrente y tendrá el cinturón el símbolo del collar de Asami) post/137777297444/2dshepard-twin-auntie-and-uncle-bonding-with

La tercera aclaración: se las adelanto claro Asami y Korra demostraran ser una pareja estable, que siempre platicaran las cosas y aunque va a ver un poco de dolor y alejamiento, Asami será completamente comprensiva y tolerante con Korra y la sureña hará todo lo posible por que Asami se sienta orgullosa de ella, si hará su viaje es necesario pero principalmente, llevara consigo a la CEO, por medio de esas cartas que nunca pudieron llevarse, será emocionante y considero que es el libro más largo con capítulos bastantes jaja en fin, una advertencia del capítulo, espero les guste pero aquí voy a especificar lo que Korra siente espero y no les moleste y lo disfruten, porque aquí Asami como dije es muy comprensiva con ella y la ama sin importa lo que tenga o se ponga en fin gracias y disfruten.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra no sabía que decir, ni hacer ante la imagen tan sensual que tenia de su prometida, la Ingeniera al ver que Korra no reaccionaba camino con sensualidad y lentitud hacia ella, Korra le temblaban las piernas literalmente por ver a esa mujer tan hermosa ser tan seductora como siempre, cuando Asami llego poniendo delicadamente sus manos en el pecho de Korra, sonrió acercando sus labios y rozándolos con los de Korra quien ya respiraba con dificultad y podía jurar que sentía que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo

-sabes, no te lo eh dicho, pero este nuevo traje de ropa me encanta- Korra veía como los finos dedos de Asami pasaban por la raya blanca que cruzaba desde su cuello hasta el filo de su camisa tocando su abdomen y haciendo la formación de su blusón, Korra trago saliva y miro de nuevo a los ojos oscuros de Asami

-¿así?, si…sigue siendo…el…el mismo- decía tartamudeando ante las caricias de la CEO

-no…en realidad el tono es más fuerte las costuras están de otra forma, parece más un blusón que blusa, me encanta el corte de abajo como si fuera una pequeña parka, tus muñequeras ahora son de cuero y me encanta ver como se marca tus antebrazos con ellas y tus hombreras están anchas haciendo que tus brazos se vean más tonificados que antes, además esta división de tu cuello, me deja ver un poco tu pecho- decía Asami mordiéndose los labios y acariciando ahora sus brazos con suavidad, Korra suspiraba con fuerza sin dejar de ver a Asami, podía sentir su vientre vibrar

-hay….hay….hay algo que debo…decirte- decía Korra tragando saliva

-¿no podríamos dejar esa platica para después?, mis intenciones ahora…son arrancarte tu ropa y que me hagas…el…amor…- entonces Korra suspiraba tentándose por los labios seductores de su amada, pero sus piernas la delataron sintiendo que estaban a punto de caer de estar tanto tiempo parada, sin más se zafo y se dirigió a la cama levantando su blusón de sus asentaderas y se sentó poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, Asami suspiraba, pensó que la había cagado cuando vio a Korra ahí

-Korra, por favor perdóname sé que no quieres hacerlo por mi cicatriz y- pero Korra la miraba confundida

-claro que no es eso, si me siento mal al verla, te marque de por vida, pero al contrario amo más esa parte de tu cuerpo, no es eso lo que me impide hacerte mía Asami- decía Korra suspirando Asami sentía alivio al saber que no era eso, sin más tomo el rostro de Korra y la obligo a mirarla

-dime entonces que es lo que te impide tocarme- Korra tragaba saliva y pesadamente hablaba

-no siento nada Asami, puedo estar mojada así como ahora, y siento esas sensaciones deliciosas en el vientre, las únicas que tú me provocas, pero por alguna razón mi intimidad no…no reacciona aunque me toque, no siento nada es como si estuviera…invalido- decía Korra poniéndose triste, entonces Asami sentía alivio igual, aunque tristeza pero lo iba a solucionar, beso sus labios apasionadamente arrancando de la boca de Korra un gemido y desconcierto, Korra iba a hablar seguramente para reprenderla por no escucharla pero Asami se paraba corriendo al tocador que tenían y sacando otra caja parecida a la del pene que había hecho en Zaofu, Korra la miro y trato de fingir una sonrisa

-mi amor, quisiera decirte que sería buena idea, pero créeme que el otro día lo intente con el pene que me regalaste, tenía la esperanza de sentir algo al tratar de jalarlo con mi propia mano y una almohada en simulación de tu vagina pero no resulto- decía Korra sonrojada al tener que decirle a Asami que lo había hecho con una almohada, Asami se quedó en silencio se estaba imaginando a Korra con la almohada y después intento no reírse, sin más le entrego la caja

-solo ábrela por favor- Korra se quedaba sin entender nada, abría la caja y veía que era otro pene, pero esta vez del color del tono de piel de Korra, tenía 2 cabezas pero la cabeza que iba dentro de Korra era más pequeña supongamos como de 7.5 centímetros, pero esta vez en la altura de donde se pegaría el clítoris había como un agujero, Korra lo examino un par de veces sin hallar que tenía que ver ese agujero, miro a Asami y le pregunto con la mirada

-bueno este pene si lo tocas es más suave como si fuera la misma textura de tu piel, es un tejido micro organismo pluricelulares, compuestos de tejido humano fabricados en laboratorios que se utiliza en partes que han sido dañadas del cuerpo y que Industrias Futuro trabaja en las clínicas con el fin de que pueda remplazarse esos tejidos muertos por nuevos que trabajan con micro hilo de cobre en partículas y pequeños micro paneles de metal que envían impulsos eléctricos por medio de las sinapsis de tu cuerpo provocando sensaciones como si fueran parte de el mismo y se integra a él, en este caso el orificio que le vez aquí el hilo de cobre se conectara con el orificio de tu clítoris, de esta forma pareciera que dolerá al imaginarte que se clavara dentro de tu carne interna pero no es así cariño, solo tomara desde adentro la energía sináptica para que puedas sentir esas vibraciones sensoriales no solo en el clítoris y dentro de ti, sino que también en todo el pene, hará una retroalimentación sensorial en toda esa zona y dentro de tu punto G, que es a donde el pene pequeño se acomodara, además de que al ser parte sensorial y tejido pluricelular, por lo tanto si estas excitada esto se parara y si decides mantenerlo en los pantalones y no estés encendida tendrás la posibilidad de andar con el guardado entre tus bóxer y doblarse a un punto donde no te duela, eso sí un golpe bajo sobre él lo sentirás como lo sentiría Mako si te atrevieras a darle la patada, esto…solo es temporal Korra en lo que puedes volver a sentir esa sensación y estímulos sensoriales y excitadores de tu cuerpo, tendrás que usarlo un tiempo, para verificar que no has perdido completamente la sensibilidad en tus partes bajas y.. - Korra estaba sin habla y las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos, Asami se asustó al pensar que Korra se había ofendido

-Perdóname Korra no llores, no creí que lo vieras mal, solo quería- no termino la frase por que Korra la beso sutilmente y se separó para tomar sus manos y besarla aun llorando

-por qué siempre piensas que haces mal las cosas, estoy contenta por tener a la mejor novia, bueno estoy feliz de estar tan cerca de casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, tu eres la única que me comprende, la que me tolera, la que aguanta, la que me ayuda en todo, y yo…yo no merezco a alguien como tú, eres lo mejor de mi vida Asami y el que te preocupes porque este bien es algo que me llena de gozo y felicidad, contigo consigo el equilibrio espiritual y ruego a Raava que ya no está conmigo pero sé que ella puede ver todo lo que siento por ti y que no es mentira, le ruego que te cuide y que nunca te arranque de mi vida, tú y mi hija son lo mejor de mi existir sin ustedes no soy nada, todo este tiempo eh sido una estúpida al casi perder lo mejor de mi vida-decía todo esto llorando Korra sin soltar las manos de Asami, ella estaba sonriendo y sentía que aunque pasara el tiempo siempre seguiría enamorándose de Korra con más fuerza cada día, iba a decir algo cuando Korra volvió hablar limpiándose sus ojos

-¿podemos probarlo ya?- Asami sonrió emocionada ese era el objetivo, sin más se paró y paro a Korra de la cama, la beso apasionadamente mientras Korra la tomaba de la cadera la apegaba a ella con suavidad

-hice algunas pruebas con él, pero aún no está complementado y no lo eh probado con todo, eso incluye con la posibilidad de que cuando te corras, puedas hacerlo desde el orificio de su uretra- Korra abría los ojos más asombrada, la idea de imaginarse y venirse dentro de Asami la había puesto cachonda

-¿eso quiere decir que te podré llenar de mí?- decía Korra mordiendo su labio haciendo que Asami arqueara la espalda y se pegara más a ella

-si…- dijo en un jadeo, Korra tomo el pene, realmente era más suave y casi podría jurar que estaba tocando un pene de verdad, aunque ella nunca había tocado uno de hecho, sin más desabrocho su cinturón y subió su blusón como le llamaba Asami un poco para mostrar su pantalón rápido los bajo con sus bóxer, Asami sonrió en realidad ella también moría por probarlo, siguieron besándose de una manera apasionada y lujuriosa, la entrada de Korra estaba completamente húmeda, el problema aquí, era que Korra no lo sentía, cuando introdujo el pene, Korra sintió de inmediato como dentro de su clítoris algo frío se encajaba dentro de este, salto a la sorpresa pero no sintió dolor y se separó de Asami por un momento y abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que aquello se encontraba reposando en su pierna y de repente se paraba lentamente y podía sentir el cosquilleo en él, la misma sensación cuando sentía que sus pezones se ponían erectos ahora era parte de ella, en segundos sintió como se calentaba aquello, y como empezaba a endurecerse como si realmente se pusiera dura Korra y sentía una punzada constante dentro de su vientre y en todo el eje del miembro, Asami miraba con un rubor en el rostro por alguna razón el ver a Korra con eso era como si en verdad Korra tuviera pene en vez de vagina, la CEO se lamió los labios

-tócalo necesito ver que lo sientas- Korra siguió sin hacer nada estaba sintiendo las sensaciones dentro y por el exterior del miembro, podía sentir la brisa fría por la piel del miembro y las punzadas constantes del miembro como si fueran aquellas que sentía en su clítoris, miro a su prometida que estaba mordiéndose los labios se sentó en la cama y volvió a sorprenderse cuando sintió como se acomodó aquello de forma que se quedaría parada y chocara con la tela de su blusón, podía sentir la fibra de la tela del blusón sobre él, era sorprendente el trabajo que había realizado su prometida, la miro y mordiéndose sus labios abrió sus piernas para que aquel objeto tuviera más libertad y no se sintiera apretado y se recargo en sus manos, Asami jadeaba al ver esa imagen de Korra

-qué tal si mejor tu juegas con él y lo pruebas con tus propios dedos- decía Korra con la voz ronca y quitando la coleta de su cabeza dejándose el pelo suelto, Asami jadeo con más fuerza y se arrodillo enfrente de Korra, ambas gimieron al ver como por la uretra de Korra un líquido un poco transparente salía de él, brilloso

-eso es…- decía Korra con un hilo de voz, Asami asentía moviendo su mano y tomando con firmeza el pene de Korra, quien al sentir la mano de Asami rodear su eje gimió ahogada y exhalando todo su aire

-¡oh por Raava, que se siente tu mano Asami! y…ahh se siente tannn bien…- decía Korra frunciendo el ceño y viendo como Asami tenía apretado el pene en su mano

-prueba sensorial sicomotora senso perceptiva exitosa-decía sonriendo y exhalando con fuerza, empezó a bombear la mano en todo el eje de Korra, ella empezó a gemir y apretando las sabanas de la cama, Asami tenía la boca abierta y paseaba su lengua por sus dientes y sus labios deseaba con ansias llegar a la prueba oral, los sonidos de Korra la estaban matando, podía sentir como palpitaba en su mano aquel miembro y la dureza de este, sentía lo caliente que cada vez se ponía y la suavidad, el ver a Korra con los ojos apretados y con la boca abierta gimiendo descaradamente la tenía muy mal ya debajo de sus medias

-lo….¿lo sientes?- decía Asami jadeando mientras seguía moviendo su mano con un poco más de fuerza y firmeza, Korra no confiaba en su voz, los gemidos no la dejaban pronunciar ninguna palabra, solo asintió, su blusón le incomodaba así que con sus manos agarro el broche que tenía en su hombro y deslizo toda la franja blanca hasta el término de blusón y lo abrió dejando ver su abdomen tonificado y fuertemente pronunciados con algunos nuevos que tenia de lado, el Avatar se había puesto a trabajar ahora más con su cuerpo logrando sacar ahora dos cuadros más a los lados de sus costados, el sudor recorría por su abdomen y podía ver Asami como se contraía el vientre de Korra ante el movimiento errático de Asami, Korra seguía usando vendas y eso a Asami le molestaba no podía ver sus pezones erectos, pero ya habría tiempo para quitárselas.

-Ahh…Asami…me voy a correr en tu mano- la voz de Korra decir eso la hizo salir de su control provocando una sonrisa, apretando el cuello del miembro de Korra provocando que volviera a salir más fluido de él, lubricándolo haciendo que Korra gritara ante el apretón pero no de dolor si no de excitación

-prueba de sensibilidad y fricción exitosa, ahora vamos a una de las más importantes- decía Asami poniendo ambas manos en el final del miembro, Korra la miro jadeante y con desaprobación por el final del contacto

-que… ¿qué prueba?- Asami sonreía

-esta-y desde el inicio de la parte de abajo del miembro, miro a Korra y paso su lengua por todo el eje del miembro, Korra gimió como loca al sentir la mojada y caliente lengua de Asami ¡joder!,¿Cómo había logrado hacer que ella pudiera sentir eso?, no termino la cosa ahí, cuando Asami beso la punta de la cabeza y luego metió a su boca el miembro, hasta lo más adentro, Korra no aguanto y cayó en sus manos apretando con fuerza la sabana, Asami comenzó a bombear con su boca y una de sus manos apretando con un poco de fuerza el pene de Korra, las piernas de Korra estaban temblando, podía sentir pequeños calambres en sus muslos y en su vientre lo sentía tan lleno, sabía que no tardaría en correrse, la ponía más mal el saber que se pudiera correr en la cara de Asami, sintió tanto calor agradecía haber desabrochado ya su Blusón solo debía sacar los hombros y lo hizo dejándolo debajo de ella y empezó a disolver sus vendas, necesitaba sentir liberación la sensación de Asami moverse y sentir la boca de la CEO caliente en su miembro la estaba quemando en todo el cuerpo, sus pezones estaban tan erectos como su miembro, Korra para esta altura ya consideraba ese pequeño artefacto de carne sensorial parte de ella, no le importaba por cuanto tiempo lo quisiera Asami, ella ya lo iba a utilizar de por vida con ella cuantas veces quisiera, sus impulsos llevaron sus manos a la cabeza de Asami quien al sentirlas gimió y pudo sentir la sonrisa de la CEO aumentando sus movimientos tragándose todo el eje de Korra, la sureña miro hacia enfrente, sus gemidos eran sonoros y más cuando veía como Asami se tragaba gustosa su miembro, se veía tan sexy con su ceño fruncido y sus cejas apretadas con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la textura, de las punzadas del eje y sobre todo de los pequeños chorros de esencia de Korra que salía dentro de Asami, su sabor era igual al de Korra nada había cambiado seguía siendo ese sabor tan delicioso de la sureña, Asami gemía con aquello dentro de su boca, quería complacer a Korra, quería provocarla lo más que podía para merecer su recompensa de sentir a Korra en otra parte de su cuerpo que la aclamaba desde varios meses, días y horas, abrió sus ojos y miro hacia Korra para sonreír internamente al ver como Korra la miraba y movía sus manos en la cabeza de Asami obligándola a moverse más rápido, las caderas de Korra estaba erráticamente frenéticas y sin ritmo, solo quería metérsela toda a la boca, Asami sonrió y rápidamente volvió a mover su boca y sus manos rápido, ya estaba por venirse Korra podía sentir como se tensaba aquel miembro dentro de Asami, luego escucho los sonidos de Korra con sus suplicas

-oh….asa…as…..nhnn…Asami ya…ya me voy- no termino la frase y Asami apretó sus labios con presión y hundiéndose completamente con el pene dentro de sus labios, Korra grito su nombre y arqueo la espalda hundiendo el rostro de Asami, Asami gimió y pudo sentir como su intimidad goteaba con fuerza al sentir como chorros fuertes de líquido chocaban con su garganta y su lengua, estaba tan excitada y ya quería a Korra dentro de ella, el orgasmo de Korra había sido demasiado largo pues aun cuando por fin su boca cansada había soltado el miembro, este salpico un poco llenado el cuello y los pechos de Asami, Korra sentía un mareo constante y no podía pararse, Asami se paró y entonces Korra sintió vergüenza al ver que Asami tenía ese líquido semi blanco en su cuerpo

-Asami…- decía Korra con los ojos abiertos, Asami sonreía y rápidamente agarra unas toallas que tenía a la vista limpiándose el pecho y el cuello

-no pasa nada amor, es solo que no pude tragar todo- Korra aún estaba encendida podía sentirlo en el aparato, Asami miro de reojo y sonrió triunfante, se mordió los labios y se acercó a Korra sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, besando sus labios

-alguien aún sigue encendida- decía Asami con una voz llena de lujuria y pasión, Korra sonreía y besaba sus labios acostando a la Ingeniera a la cama, quitándole el camisón transparente sin sutileza, con necesidad y velocidad

-quiero venirme dentro de ti- Asami la besaba pero rápidamente Asami giraba de un modo que Korra quedara debajo de ella y se sentaba de nuevo a horcajadas en ella, Korra no quería estar así, quería probar aquello moviéndose sensual, rápido y salvaje sobre ella, iba a cambiar el lugar pero Asami amenazo tomando el eje con su mano firme, Korra gimió

-si quieres hacerme el amor, yo estaré arriba, hasta que tus piernas estén reforzadas del todo, mientras tanto no puedes agotarte y solo disfrutar ¿entendido?- Korra sentía su orgullo morir pero sin más acepto y así como acepto, así volvió a gemir cuando Asami se metió el miembro dentro y gimió al sentir la nueva textura del artefacto, que vibraba y tenía una temperatura tan ardiente, que le provoco tantas ganas de empezar a moverse, Korra igual estaba perdida tomando las caderas de Asami con firmeza

-Oh Korra…estas…tan…nhnn…caliente y…. ¡OH GRANDE!- empezó a moler sus caderas a un buen ritmo ni tan lento, pero tampoco rápido, Korra tenía la boca abierta y ayudaba con sus manos a que la Ingeniera se movieran en círculos, podía sentir como su miembro se jalaba y se movía dentro de Asami quien estaba tan estrecha y caliente, podía sentir sus paredes apegarse a la piel sensible de su miembro

-Asami…mas…estas tan estrecha…quiero mas- Asami comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, sus movimientos eran más fuertes y agresivos, tal y como Korra quería, agradecían que su recamara estuviera alejada completamente de todos, tal vez algunos guardias que pasaban las escuchaban pero nadie más, como su hija, sus suegros o Lin beifong, así que ninguna se midió al gemir y casi gritar con la cama que rechinaba una y otra vez con la pared golpeándose con fuerza por los movimientos de la Ingeniera, Asami tenía ambas manos en los senos de Korra los estimulaba y masajeaba aun moldeando las caderas, sin ritmo y sin sincronía, solo las movía con mucha fuerza y rapidez, de repente empezó a saltar en Korra sin dejar de moverse de adelante hacia atrás

-¡ahhh…Korra…uhhh…mi amor que rica estas…nhnn más quiero más!-Korra estaba a punto de venirse, sus ojos estaban quietos mirando los senos de Asami que rebotaban al ritmo de las sensaciones de su miembro, podía sentir su rostro enrojecido y caliente igual que el miembro que tenía entre las piernas, no solo sentía su miembro estallar, si no que los golpes constantes de su punto G y los pequeños calambres en su clítoris, la hacían sentir tanto placer que sentía su corazón salirse y que ya no tenía voz de gemir tanto al ver y sentir tanto placer que su amor le estaba dando

-Asa….- no podía pronunciar, sus ojos se cerraron si los mantenía un minuto más abiertos seguramente los pondría en blanco y no precisamente en estado avatar, su boca estaba suelta y su sonrisa se había cansado, ya no podía sostener la quijada y el sudor las cubría a ambas, sus piernas las había dejado de sentir en un buen sentido y su vientre ya estaba estallando ante su orgasmo, Asami estaba igual desde hace rato se mordía el hombre y la voz se estaba acabando el movimiento constante de saltar sobre Korra estaba terminando, sintió como el pene de su prometida empezó a endurecerse, podía sentir como se endurecía y como se calentaba expulsando chorros de nuevo de la esencia de Korra, se volvió a mover los más rápido en ella sin dejar de saltar abrió los ojos soltando el último aliento en un grito

-¡KORRA YA! Córrete…conmigo…Nnhaa- Korra abrió los ojos de la misma forma que Asami y tomo con esfuerzo las caderas de la pelinegra y con fuerza la ayudo a moverse lo más rápido que ambas pudieron hacer, las caderas de Korra empezaron a doler un poco cuando tuvo que moverlas frenéticamente hacia arriba cargando Asami y chocando con los movimientos de ella, al seguir saltando, unas cuantas embestidas y ambas gritando sus nombres, expulsando sus esencias, quedándose toda dentro de Asami, ambas su orgasmo fue más largo que de costumbre, ahora si podían sentir como las paredes de Asami se pegaba al pene de Korra y como este expulsaba su esencia caliente como si hubiera anudado en Asami, sentía como punzaba y se apretaba a las paredes, Asami sin fuerza cayó sobre Korra, su respiración estaba sin control alguno, sentía que se asfixiaba, y las fuerzas en ambas se habían acabado, tanto fue el agotamiento que no se dieron cuenta y ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas, ni Korra, ni Asami habían podido taparse, ni sacar su miembro dentro de Asami y ambas se habían desmayado una encima de la otra, Así que el experimento había sido exitoso y aquel aparato, había revolucionado no solo a industrias futuro, si no ayudaría a nuevos tejidos en partes del cuerpo humano, para volver a sentir la sensación sináptica de los estímulos del cuerpo, pero ante eso, había vuelto a unir a Asami a Korra, se habían vuelto hacer una sola y nuevamente volvían a tenerlo todo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, Korra fue la primera en abrir los ojos que los tenia cansados, sentía su cuerpo tan cansado, pero se sentía tan ligera y plena, tenía una agradable sensación placer, cuando sintió un peso sobre ella y el aroma de su prometida, sonrió abrazándola con fuerza, aunque segundos después un dolor agudo en un lugar desconocido hizo que saltara con todo y la Ingeniera, Asami cayó al suelo y se paró rápidamente al ver a Korra con las manos en su…

-¿Qué te paso?- Korra estaba roja y no podía hablar, Asami se acercó a ella y pudo ver el artefacto caído dormido, iba a tocarlo cuando Korra la detuvo

-¡No!, me duele- Asami no entendía por que debía dolerle, la miro y respiro hondo colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja que le caía en el rostro

-cariño debo revisarte, necesito saber si es un fallo ¿sí?- entonces Korra quito sus manos y dejo que Asami lo revisara, con un poco de incomodidad Korra apretó los labios y reprimió los gemidos de dolor, Asami sentía un rubor en su rostro al ver el motivo del dolor de Korra, la miro y se mordió los labios de una manera que le interpretaba a Korra que ella había sido la culpable

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le dijo Korra asustada

-amm, creo que al dormir encima tuyo y con tu pene doblado toda la noche dentro de mí, pues al dormirse se acalambro, en un pene normal no puede dormir dentro de la vagina de su compañera, y este no es completamente real, pero se supone que tiene tejidos y ondas sinápticas que lo hacen parte de ti, por lo tanto como vas a sentir placer, también sentirás dolor y ardor- Korra suspiraba, mirando su pene, se sentía no tan rara con el puesto, podría acostumbrarse sin ningún problema, bueno el único seria el dolor

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dolerá?- decía Korra mirando a Asami, quien ya le sonreía y besaba sus labios

-solo dolerá por unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, mientras recupera la normalidad del calambre, estuvo casi 8 o tal vez 10 horas doblado es lógico que duela- Asami rápidamente se pasaba por el otro lado de la cama y se acostaba tomando las cobijas y tapando a Korra y a ella juntas, se sentía llena de energía pero quería estar más tiempo con ella a solas, Korra beso su cabeza y se acomodó incomoda al dolor

-si quieres quítatelo y así no sentirás ese dolor- decía Asami, pero Korra negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-Asami, ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que me agradaría quedarme con el puesto indefinidamente?- Asami miro a Korra por alguna razón ya sabía eso, pues desde que eran pequeñas, cuando jugaban a los caballeros o a rescatar a la princesa y cosas así, Korra siempre se había puesto como el príncipe y a ella nunca le había molestado eso, pero si tenía una pregunta para ella

-¿solo querrás eso?- Korra la miraba sabía que estaba preguntando, sin más sonrió y beso sus labios despacio para después soltarlos y pegar su frente con ella

-sí, es todo lo que quiero y bueno que a veces no me vistan como princesa, todo el tiempo con vestidos no es algo que me agrade mucho, me gustaría tener opciones para ir de vestir en una fiesta de gala, como mi traje que me puse para pedirte que fueras mía para siempre- Asami sonreía y la besaba de nuevo para después poner su cabeza en el pecho de Korra abrazando acariciando sus pechos firmes y su abdomen

-yo no tengo problema en eso, de hecho te vez sexy de chaleco y corbata- decía sonriendo- también me gusta como se ve tu pene- Korra se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esas dos pequeñas palabras "tu pene", ya era su pene, sin más suspiro y abrazo con más fuerza a Asami

-gracias mi amor, gracias por amarme con todo y mis ideas raras- Asami sonrió cerrando los ojos a la espera de que el calambre parara y a relajarse por el suave motor de la respiración y el corazón del Avatar, ambas se habían vuelto a dormir un rato más, pero esta vez tapadas esperando que el calambre se fuera y pudieran ir a ver a su hija, que seguramente las extrañaba como locas o tal vez no.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Cómo se siente?- Korra se miraba en el espejo enorme que tenían en su habitación, donde se había puesto su nuevo uniforme como decía Asami, solo que limpio y nuevo, pero había algo nuevo en ella, algo nuevo que no se sentía tanto, Korra sonrió arreglándose su coleta del cabello tras una ducha fría con su amada que termino por convertirse en caliente cuando vio el trasero perfecto de su novia y no pudo evitar ponerla contra la pared del baño haciéndola suya ahora con su nuevo juguetito miembro parte de Korra

-te soy sincera, claro que la siento un poco doblada pero no al punto de que duela como has dicho y principalmente, creo que el único problema aquí es esto- Korra se ponía de perfil y Asami se acercaba a ella para mirar, ella se río al ver la diferencia y Korra sonrió

-hmmm, creo que 25 cm es muy largo, ¿Qué te parece si lo reducimos a 20?, así podrá encajar bien en tus pantalones y sobre todo no se notara tanto que tienes algo en tu monte- decía Asami bajando el pantalón de la sureña y tratando de quitárselo

-bueno, yo estoy conforme, no se tu si te llene- Asami sonreía y miraba a Korra con la ceja alzada

-el tamaño no importa, si no como lo utilices cariño- decía Asami de una manera seductora que hacía a Korra sonreír con picardía, la sureña se acercaba a ella con seducción haciendo que Asami se mordiera los labios al verla tan dominante sobre ella, la cargo y la puso en el tocador, tomo sus manos con una sola y con la otra le quito su miembro, Asami se empezó a reír sin reusarse ante el alfa que tenía enfrente, Korra con aun los pantalones abajo se colocó de nuevo aquello, gimiendo al sentir en segundos que era parte de ella y ella misma comenzó a bombear su pene, Asami gimió al ver como Korra a centímetros de ella estaba tocando lo que ella le pertenecía

-Oye…no hagas eso, eso me toca a mí- Asami trataba de zafarse pero Korra era fuerte y al parecer no la iba a dejar que la tocara, Korra la beso apasionadamente metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo haciendo que Asami gimiera cerrando sus ojos y abriendo sus piernas por instinto, traía una falda larga de color negra, Korra soltó su miembro que ya goteaba su esencia, tomo su cinturón y lo llevo a las manos de Asami quien al sentir el cuero apretarse a su delicada piel gimió y mordió los labios de Korra, la sureña sonrió y cuando termino el amarre con el cinturón por la hebilla la puso en un clavo grueso haciendo que las manos de Asami se quedaran amarradas arriba, apretando aquella camisa de vestir blanca que le quedaba entallada y resaltaba sus senos exquisitamente, Korra paso sus manos por sus senos y fue bajando con sensualidad, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera, Asami suspiraba sin dejar de ver a Korra, al fin había llegado a su falda y la levanto colocándose dentro de ella, haciendo que el miembro que estaba erecto, mojado y duro chocara con la punta en el clítoris de la CEO

-Korra…no tardara alguien en venir- decía sonriendo y retorciéndose al sentir como sus bragas eran deslizadas por sus piernas, quería zafarse del cinturón pero hacia solo esfuerzos mínimos deseaba con tanta ansias volver a sentir a Korra

-tenemos 5 minutos para un polvo rápido- decía Korra mordiendo los labios de Asami y pasando un dedo por toda la feminidad de Asami quien al sentir los dedos ásperos de Korra gimió abriendo la boca y respirando sobre la nariz de Korra

-entonces dame mi polvo ya- decía en un hilo de voz, Korra sin pensarlo metió su miembro en Asami y ambas gimieron al sentir la apretada y caliente situación

-amo….amo como vibras a mi alrededor Asami- decía Korra metiéndolo todo y abriendo la boca cerca de la CEO

-y a mi…me encanta sentir lo duro y grande que estas- sin más el mueble empezó a moverse y el ruido constante y sonoro de que la madera chocaba con la pared, el Avatar que estaba moviéndose desenfrenadamente contra la CEO, ambas gemían en sus labios trataban de ser lo más silenciosas posibles y cambiaban sus gemidos por jadeos fuertes contra sus labios, la ropa quemaba sin embargo no podían sucumbir completamente al deseo de arrancarse la ropa, era medio día y seguramente alguien en cualquier momento iría a verlas con la intención de saber dónde estaban

-Korra…se siente tan bien que estés adentro- decía Asami gimiendo en los labios y mirando a Korra quien tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, mientras su boca estaba abierta y hacía gestos a cada embestida que daba con tanta fuerza sobre Asami

-voy….ahh…voy a …llegar- decía Korra al hacer pausadas las embestidas pero con fuerza sobre Asami, algunas cosas como el maquillaje, los pañuelos y otras cosas estaban cayendo al suelo, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que el mueble al estarse golpeando a la pared hacia demasiado ruido en la parte de abajo, donde se encontraban los demás cuartos de sus familiares, no importaba que supieran que estaba haciendo el amor en el mueble y que Asami tenía las piernas rodeando las caderas de Korra y esta estaba dándole con fuerza, de repente algo se escuchó que se quebró, ambas voltearon pero sin dejar de moverse y se dieron cuenta que era una mamila de Yasuko de vidrio, no les importo y siguieron con fuerza y frenesí

-Korra…córrete dentro de mí, quiero que me llenes ahora, estoy cerca- Asami decía en un hilo de voz, quería zafarse, incluso el sentir un poco de ardor en sus manos con el cinturón la excitaba más, quería zafarse, sus pezones de ambas estaban erectos y el roce de las telas de su ropa las ayudaba con la fricción, Korra comenzó a moverse más rápido besando los labios de Asami quien ya había empezado a gemir con más fuerza ante las embestidas salvajes del Avatar, ya faltaba poco solo un poco más y ambas volverían a correrse

-estas…tan rica…te amo- decía Korra en los labios de Asami y cuando la CEO iba a decir lo mismo, Korra dio su ultimo empujón con fuerza y ambas no pudieron aguantarse al sentir como chorros fuertes calientes de Korra se golpeaban con las paredes estrechas de la CEO, ambas gritaron tan fuerte, apegándose mas al mueble, Korra estaba en cuclillas al tener que apegarse completamente al cuerpo levantando un poco el mueble y quedándose así al sentir como se vaciaba dentro de Asami, ambas habían echado la cabeza hacia atrás, estaban contentas sus orgasmos duraban ahora más y eran más intensos, amaban el nuevo invento, cuando por fin se vacío Korra y Asami se llenó de su esencia con la de Korra, la sureña cayó encima de Asami escuchando por última vez el mueble caer igual al suelo, su respiración de ambas eran irreconocible, sentía su corazón palpitar como lo haría el corazón de un ratón, ninguna podía hablar y la ropa no ayudaba a quitar el calor que en ese momento estaba siendo demasiado sofocante.

-te….te…amo- decía Asami haciendo su rostro a un lado, estaba cansada hasta de sus brazos y la posición en la que estaba, sus piernas habían caído a un lado de las piernas de Korra, se sentía débil

-yo….yo también te amo…- decía Korra pegando la frente a la suya y dándole un pequeño beso con jadeos intensos

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y ambas se sobre saltaron

-Avatar Korra, ¿se encuentran bien?- un guardia preguntaba, al parecer escucho los gritos

-s…si, no pasa nada, ¿deseas algo?- trataba de calmar su voz y la respiración, Asami aun con el pecho acelerado se había quedado en silencio y seria escuchando con atención al guardia

-amm no, es que la jefa Beifong vino hace un momento y me pidió que viniera a abrir la puerta, pero escuche que bueno…amm- Korra y Asami tenían el rostro enrojecido y sus ojos se había hecho tan pequeños como canicas al imaginar que Beifong las había escuchado

-en un…en…un…-Korra no podía hablar, Asami rápidamente beso sus labios con dulzura

-en un momento salimos, gracias- decía Asami mirando y acariciando la mejilla de Korra

-está bien Lady Avatar, con permiso- y sin más escuchaban que se iban ambas suspiraban pegando su frente

-¿Lady Avatar?- decía Asami frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa, Korra se reía acariciando la cintura de su prometida

-se supone que aquí adoptas el apellido o el sobre nombre de tu pareja cuando estas comprometida, y como bueno soy el Avatar supongo que así es por eso que te dicen Lady Avatar- decía Korra besando muy despacio el cuello de Asami, quien sentía esas caricias más que lujuriosa las sentía tiernas

-hmmm me gusta, oye mi amor, puedes soltar mis manos el cuero comienza a lastimarme- Korra sonreía y con una mano le quitaba el cinturón de sus bellas manos, Asami se acariciaba ambas muñecas y suspiraba al sentir alivio, después pasaba sus manos en el cuello de la sureña y besaba sus labios en un beso tierno y febril

-Te amo Korra, soy tan feliz, ¿tú también lo eres?- Korra la miraba con ternura y tocaba sus mejillas inhalando el aroma de la CEO

-claro que soy feliz contigo y mi hija, son lo mejor de mi vida y aun me reprimo el hecho de haber sido tan estúpida y haber dudado de ti- Korra ponía su mirada triste y Asami le acariciaba con las yemas las cicatrices que Vatuu le dejo hace mucho tiempo

-lo estas compensando con todo esto Korra, así que no te sientas así, nos amamos y estamos juntas y es lo que debe importar, ahora salte de mí y arreglémonos para bajar, no creo que todos estén despreocupados por que no salimos de la habitación- decía Asami sonriendo y besando por última vez a Korra, ella obedeció y saco su miembro dentro de Asami, se lo quito puesto que debía Asami hacerlo más pequeño, se subió su pantalón de bajo su blusón y coloco su cinturón para atrapar el blusón y sus pantalones, se puso sus muñequeras y se arregló el cabello, Asami hizo lo mismo se bajó su falda y arreglo su blusa blanca, se puso su cinturón y se amarro el cabello con una cola baja dejando su cabello suelto de enfrente en un fleco largo y sedoso, recogió sus pinturas del suelo por culpa de su escena carnal y se pintó los labios y tomo del brazo fuerte de Korra

-en verdad amo tu nueva vestimenta te hace ver más, seria y elegante- Korra sonreía y levantaba el pecho orgullosa

-¿esta lista…Lady Avatar?, madre de todos- Asami sonreía y pasaba sus manos por su cuello y Korra la atrapaba de la cadera quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Korra, ambas sonreían y rozaban su nariz

-siempre estaré lista para ti- y sin más se besaban saliendo de ahí, Asami estaba recargada en el brazo de Korra dirigiéndose a la sala común, seguramente ahí estarían todos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

7 meses

-no sabía que teníamos piscina aquí…- decía Asami mirando aquella habitación enorme con una enorme piscina que de ella salía vapor -¿en el sur?- Korra sonreía con ambas manos en su cadera, la pequeña Yasuko estaba riéndose y moviendo sus manos ya era una hermosa niña de 6 meses y su cabello comenzaba a sobre salir, definitivamente negro, pero esos ojos celestes estaban ahí

-vamos cariño, mama va a enseñarnos- decía Korra tomando a su hija y aventándola hacia arriba, Yasuko gritaba y reía mientras Korra y ella caminaban cerca de la orilla de esa alberca, Asami sentía su pecho oprimirse

-¡KORRA, pueden caer, mira al suelo!- Korra volteaba a ver a su prometida con una ceja alzada y sonriendo, Asami se acercaba a ella

-Sami tranquila, no le pasara nada a mi hija- la CEO suspiraba

-perdón es que, ¿no crees que esto podría enfermar a Yasuko?- Korra la miraba sin entender su punto, bueno si lo entendía ya que la CEO era muy friolenta y odiaba estar en lugares abiertos y donde hubiera agua congelada, la diferencia es que aquí estaba cerrado y el agua estaba al punto exacto como a ella le gustaba bañarse

-mi amor, ¿vez eso que sale de la alberca?, bueno eso es vapor el agua tiene la temperatura exacta para la gente, aquí se viene a nadar y divertirse además de hacer que los bebes comiencen a identificarse con su elemento y la tribu- decía Korra señalando a la alberca y a la demás personas que se encontraban hasta el otro lado de la gran alberca

-sí, pero recuerda que Yasuko es una maestra tierra- Korra sonreía moviendo la cabeza en negación

-Katara dijo que podría ser una maestra tierra, por eso debemos estimular su senso motriz, de igual forma esto le ayudara a Yasuko a aprender a nadar de muy joven y a tener pulmones resistentes, sea tierra, agua, aire o incluso fuego- decía Korra levantando la ceja, eso hizo enojar a Asami el tono de Korra al finalizar con la palabra fuego se refería a Mako no a ella

-eres una idiota- Korra se reía descaradamente

-si te queda la parka, es muy tu problema- sin más en eso llegaba Senna y Tonraq, Asami abría los ojos al ver a sus dos suegros padres en traje de baño

-ustedes….ustedes- no terminaba la frase

-si…el frío no nos molesta Asami, tu eres igual a tu madre jaja muy friolenta- decía Senna acercándose a su nuera

-en fin Korra te meterás con nosotros supongo- decía su padre

-claro, pero pensé que tu trabajarías- Tonraq tomo a su nieta y lo mismo que hizo Korra hizo el, Asami no podía decir nada sin duda alguna Korra era igual a su padre

-cómo iba a perderme las sesiones de agua control con mi nieta- Korra se ponía detrás de Asami abrazándola con fuerza, mientras Senna y Tonraq iban a vestir a la pequeña Yasuko para meterla

-¿no te meterás conmigo?-Asami tragaba saliva, tenía frío, ella lo único que quería era estar en cama con Korra y su bebe o incluso haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente con Korra

-es que tengo miedo de enfermarme, recuerda lo que paso con mi mama- entonces Korra sonreía y besaba su mejilla

-eso no pasara contigo, porque yo no voy a dejar que algo malo te suceda, vamos esto es especial para nuestra pequeña familia- Asami sin más sonreía, amaba que Korra dijera su familia sin más asintió y fue con Korra al vestidor por su traje, los recuerdos de Korra venían al ver como Asami se había puesto aquel traje negro cuando fue a su casa con Mako y Bolín la diferencia ahora, es que ese traje nunca más lo tocaría Mako, solo ella y nada más, Korra se había puesto su traje era uno completo que no dejaba a la vista nada y se marcaba sus músculos y abdominales sobre la tela de color azul, Asami se puso colorada al ver a su padre y Korra juntas, ambos tenían una figura tan espectacular, Senna se río al ver el rostro de Asami atónita

-así es la familia cariño- decía Senna y Asami sonreía apenada

-es idéntico a Tonraq- decía Asami y Senna asentía

-hablando de eso, todo el mes anterior se pasaron encerradas en el cuarto después de esos 3 días que no habías estado con Korra, ¿puedo saber por qué?-Asami abrió sus ojos y se puso nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos sin mirar a Senna contesto

-bueno amm…Korra y yo por fin pudimos, tener…tener relaciones íntimas-decía Asami nerviosa y Senna sonreía tomando sus manos haciendo que la mirara

-eso es maravilloso, jaja fue bastante tiempo pero supongo que lo compenso ese mes después de casi 1 año sin tocarse- Asami suspiraba sonriendo

-si…-Senna tenia curiosidad, la semana pasada había visto a su hija con su traje nuevo, pero algo no encajaba con él, o en sus pantalones podía ver que tenía un bulto muy leve sobre su monte, tenía que estar segura de lo que era

-entonces… ¿Korra ya tiene sensibilidad en las piernas?- Asami sentía como corría una gota por si sien y asentía sin decir nada

-ya veo… ¿Cómo lo lograste?-¿Dónde estaba Korra?, cuando más necesitaba de su absurdas interrupciones ella no parecía, Asami no se sentía cómoda platicando este tema con Senna, no por lo íntimo, sino, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su hija prefería tener un pene entre sus piernas que una vagina?, Korra no era un hombre y no se sentía hombre, solo la hacía sentir más segura teniendo eso entre sus piernas y Asami no le había molestado en lo más mínimo que Korra quisiera usarlo, ella solo quería que la sureña se sintiera cómoda y bien, además a pesar de traerlo siempre utilizaban sus otras herramientas aun, para ellas el sexo estaba muy lleno de emociones y jugueteos tanto con sus manos, cuerpos sus sexos y ahora ese aparato.

-quiero que sepas, que estoy contenta con lo que es Korra y si a mí no me molesta, espero que tú también puedas entenderlo- decía Asami mirando a Senna quien la miraba seria y esperaba a que continuara su hija, mientras Korra y Tonraq sumergían a la pequeña Yasuko en el agua, ellas platicaban de los últimos acontecimientos del nuevo juguete de Korra, explicaba que el que Korra pudiera usarlo a diario le ayudaba a sensibilizar sus piernas, su cadera y aquella parte donde había perdido la sensación, que el juguete había logrado recuperar en Korra, Senna sonrió y le hizo ver a la CEO que ella ya sabía que su hija se sentía así, desde que la conoció, para ella no era algo nuevo, tal vez un poco diferente ver que Korra se sentía a gusto sintiendo eso entre las piernas, pero si eso la hacía feliz a ella y a su futura esposa, para Senna seguiría siendo Korra y nada más.

-le queda ahora que cuando pueda hablar Yasuko le diga papa- ambas empezaron a reírse en ese momento Tonraq se acercó mojado con Yasuko quien se la entregó a su madre y se puso a un lado de Senna

-estoy cansado esa niña es un remolino, por Raava se parece a Korra cuando era pequeña o ¿será que me estoy haciendo viejo?- Senna se reía y tocaba su barba acariciándola

-usted es el jefe, es obvio que debe estar viejo- Sonreía Tonraq y besaba a su esposa, Asami suspiraba y miraba hacia la alberca donde Korra estaba nadando por lo largo de la enorme piscina, sin más tomo a su hija y por unos escalones de la piscina ella se bajó sintiendo la calidez del agua, no estaba fría y su cuerpo reacciono bien, la pequeña Yasuko estaba inquieta quería zafarse pero Asami tenía miedo de que se fuera hundir

-suéltala- salto en su lugar al escuchar detrás de su nuca la voz de Korra, se giró para verla y encontrarse con esa sonrisa torcida y sus ojos ocultos tras el cabello mojado que se pegaba a su rostro

-como que la suelte, estás loca quieres que se ahogue- Korra tomaba de la cadera Asami y besaba sus labios con delicadeza

-suéltala, no le pasara nada- entonces Asami con temor obedeció, la bebe comenzó a flotar y nadar con sus piernitas sin ninguna dificultad, Asami no pudo evitar sonreír con la boca abierta y muy asombrada, tomo a Korra del cuello mientras ambas nadaban detrás de su Yasuko

-wow, ¿Cómo sabrías que ella nadaría?- Asami miraba a Korra quien la miraba con mucho amor

-ella lleva el agua control en su sangre, aunque no sea una maestra y aparte los bebes a esta edad aún recuerdan como nadan dentro de su mama, para ella esta alberca es una gran barriga- Asami miraba a Korra con la ceja alzada y riéndose

-¿una gran barriga? Huh- Korra se reía nerviosa

-no quise decir que estuvieras gorda cariño- Asami se subía con la ayuda de Korra sobre sus hombre mirando a Korra ahora debajo de ella, sus miradas se mezclaban entre el deseo y amor, amaba sentir el cuerpo de la sureña tan cerca y tan caliente, despertaba en ella sus deseos más pasionales y carnales

-Te amo Avatar Korra- Korra trago saliva, "AVATAR", si, eso era ella, el ultimo Avatar, un Avatar que había fracaso al destruir el ciclo y que con una facilidad había permitido que un enfermo, le quitara ese poder destruyendo a Raava de su cuerpo, no quería demostrar su tristeza, ni tampoco hacerle ver a la CEO que le dolía ese apodo, sin más sacudió su mente y beso los labios de la CEO lo más apasionado que su cuerpo, espíritu y corazón le permitió, ese beso iba cargado de amor y de una devoción por la CEO, sintieron ambas las manitas de su bebe que había ido a abrazar a sus padres, se separaron para ponerla en medio y ambas darle un beso y trompetitas en los oídos, haciendo que riera, ni Korra ni Asami se esperaban que la bebe dijera su primera palabra completa

-Ava…tar- Korra abrió los ojos con miedo y petrificada, Asami al contrario sonreía a más no poder

-Amor, dijo Avatar- Korra no reaccionaba y se encontraba seria

-Avatar- volvía a decir la niña tocando el rostro de Korra, la sureña abrazando a su bebe y pego su nariz a su frente

-si mi niña, yo soy el Avatar- la mirada de Korra no era de felicidad, había tristeza en ella, pero quería disimularla con la sonrisa que le daba a su hija y a su mujer, al parecer la CEO no se dio cuenta, siguieron nadando y disfrutando de la compañía de la bebe y su familia, pero algo en Korra quebró, la felicidad que había tenido durante un año se había roto otra vez, recordando una y otra vez que el Avatar no solo sería el último, si no que ni siquiera podía entrar en estado Avatar y aun seguía atada a los recuerdos de Zaheer, Korra aun…no estaba curada del todo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-creí que se casarían alrededor de un año de la pequeña Yasuko- Tenzin quien se encontraba con sus hijos y familia en el sur, con Korra y Asami en una sala del palacio, la niña se encontraba en las manos de Jinora quien desde que la vio no dejo de besarla y cuidarla, Asami sonreía al ver como la jovencita le hacía mimos a la pequeña Yasuko, mientras Korra platicaba con Tenzin y su padre

-lo recuerdo muy bien Tenzin, el problema es que hemos estado muy apuradas con muchas cosas, eso incluye ciudad república, bueno por lo menos para Asami, yo estoy entrenando todos los días y trato de entrenar mi mente para dejar de tener esos recuerdos que me siguen atormentando, la boda se nos ha quedado muy lejos pero pronto lo haremos- decía Korra sonriéndole a Tenzin

-Sabes Korra te veo muy contenta y sobre todo madura, eres toda una amm madre de familia- Asami giraba su rostro tomando la mano de su prometida

-padre Tenzin- el maestro volteaba a verla sonriendo

-oh gracias Asami es un halago que me consideren como su padre- Korra y Asami se le quedaban viendo intentando no reírse

-no, Asami se refiere que yo- Korra tragaba saliva pesadamente hasta que sintió la mano de su prometida en su pierna, esta volteo a verla y le sonrió deletreando en sus labios las palabra "está bien", sin más Korra suspiro y volteo a ver a Tenzin

-soy un ejemplo a seguir para mi familia, aunque aún no me eh casado con Asami ya es mi esposa y la madre de mi hija, si Tenzin yo misma me siento más centrada y me considero el alfa de esta pequeña familia el padre y esposo de mis dos grandes amores, así que puedo decirte que soy todo un padre de familia, como mi padre mismo y como tú- Korra sonreía y Asami besaba su mejilla, Tenzin sonreía no había porque espantarse ante eso, Korra seguía siendo ella y aunque ese solo fuera un sobrenombre la Sureña era más que un solo padre, ella había adaptado la forma del verdadero amor en familia y su ente era un ejemplo a seguir.

-estoy orgulloso de ti Korra- decía Tenzin en ese momento llegaba Meelo con la pequeña Yasuko

-Oigan miren lo que puede hacer- en ese momento la sentó en el suelo y el a lado de ella, Meelo se concentró y con toda su fuerza soltó el más fuerte y oloroso gas de su trasero haciéndolo volar por unos segundos, tanto Korra y Asami se quedaron petrificados al ver que Meelo le estaba enseñando eso a su hija, se miraron con sudor en la frente y cuando iban a impedir eso, Yasuko sonrió aplaudiendo y después ella lo hizo

-¡YASUKO!- ambas gritaron al ver a su hija salir hacia arriba como un pequeño cohete pero más potente que Meelo, Tenzin moría de vergüenza y su cara había caído al suelo al ver que su hijo era una mala influenza para cualquier niño, Korra se paró intentando ubicarse debajo de su hija para cuando su poderoso y oliente poder acabara, Asami se paró aun lado de ella con la esperanza que en alguna de las dos cayera la pequeña Yasuko, de repente sus mundos se vinieron abajo cuando vieron que su bebe caía rápidamente

-¡KORRA ATRAPALA!- Korra corrió lo más que pudo y a centímetros de un estanque logro capturar a su hija extendiendo las manos al mismo tiempo, el pañal cayo en sus manos con todo y bebe que seguía aplaudiendo y repitiendo la palabra

-Ota…Ota- Asami corrió y tomo a su hija abrazándola con fuerza

-oh…cariño estas bien- la bebe tocaba el rostro de su mama y volvía hablar señalando a Korra

-papa…pa…pa-Asami sonreía

-Korra ha dicho tu…- la cara de Asami se quedó vacía y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver la nariz del Avatar en la esquina de ese estanque, Korra no se había movido de su lugar y el estanque tenía un hilo de sangre de la nariz del Avatar, todos corrieron a verla y haciendo gestos de dolor se atrevieron a preguntarle si estaba bien

-hndjfhsjdhsnhmm- eso era lo que Korra decía, sin más Asami le daba a Yasuko a Tonraq y ponía sus manos en los hombros de Korra

-mi amor, tendré que voltearte para ver que tanto te hiciste daño- Korra no decía nada solo dejo que Asami la volteara rápidamente, todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que la cara de Korra estaba completamente raspada y su nariz quebrada, las lágrimas del Avatar corrieron un poco, estaba roja

-¿amor te duele?- Korra logro abrir los ojos y miro fulminante a su prometida

-definitivamente Yasuko es hija del Avatar Korra, mira que tener la capacidad de echarse unas flatulencias y salir volando jaja- de repente Meelo fue arrojado lejos por un gran chorro de agua, Korra lo miraba fulminante y junto a Asami iban a la enfermería a curar su nariz, Tonraq miro a Tenzin y ambos suspiraron aliviados el Avatar seguramente al regresar estaría molesto por la conducta de los maestros aire

-¿estas enojada con Melo?- decía Asami aun lado de Korra, quien Katara limpiaba su rostro y prepara algo, Korra giraba su rostro, pero no decía nada las lágrimas salían muy poco del rostro de Korra, Asami suspiro

-te prometo que cuando volvamos le diré a Melo que no vuelva a enseñarle algo así a la niña, no te enojes es solo un niño- en ese momento Katara llegaba y se sentaba enfrente de Korra quien tenía un algodón en su nariz tapando la hemorragia

-muy bien Asami necesito que distraigas a Korra- Korra abría los ojos y apretaba la mano de la CEO quien solo mordió sus labios y respiro hondo al sentir el agarre tan fuerte

-amor….mi amor….auch, debes resistir- Korra no se movía Katara metía agua dentro de la nariz de Korra y estaba comenzó a toser

-Korra debes resistir, acomodare tu nariz para que puedas hablar sin sangrar, necesito que le hagas caso a Asami- entonces Korra miraba a Asami

-te amo Korra y- y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Katara con el agua control levantaba la nariz de Korra, el grito de Korra se escuchó en todo el sur, tanto que Tenzin, Tonraq y Melo rezaban porque Korra no llegara enojada por ese grito tan feroz que había sacado el Avatar, tanto que hasta naga había saltado despertando y corriendo hacia el grito de su dueña

-muy bien Korra eso fue valiente- sin más salía de ahí la anciana Korra tenía el rostro en el suelo, no había dicho nada Asami pensó que se había desmayado, ella se acercó acariciando el cabello de Korra esperando que cuando la viera no estuviera molesta, pero de repente

-jajajaja, ¡eso fue asombroso!- Korra tenía los ojos brillosos y tomaba a Asami del cuerpo cargándola

-¿KORRA?- estaba asustada, la reacción de Korra había cambiado

-¿viste lo que hizo nuestra hija?, sé que es algo inapropiado pero por favor, Melo no tiene nada apropiado, pero le gano jajaja mi hija voló por un p- iba a decirlo y Asami la miraba seria y con la ceja alzada, entonces Korra se le quedaba viendo sin entender nada carraspeo la garganta

-que pasa- decía mirando a la CEO

-eres muy extraña, primero estabas enojada por el dolor y ahora solo gritas y alabas que nuestra hija se tire pedos sin mas- Korra sonreía y acercaba el cuerpo de su prometida a ella atrapándola en un beso, aun le dolía la cara pero no tanto

-no me enoje, solo me dolía mucho mi nariz y Melo quería que me riera con dolor, ven vamos con ellos necesito besar a mi hija, después hablaremos con Melo para decirle que eso no se hace- sin más Asami y Korra se iban dónde estaban todos, ambas riéndose al final había sido gracioso, aunque algo asqueroso Korra tomo a su hija aventándola en el aire y besando su rostro, le hacía cosquillas y trompetillas en los cachetes haciéndola reir, era la Avatar Jr., Melo sonrió apenado al ver que Asami lo miraba graciosamente, ese día la familia del maestro se la había pasado muy bien a lado de sus amigos sureños y la nueva familia del Avatar, pero ¿Cuánto duraría su felicidad?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 años y 4 meses

\- madre de pingao, venga venga comihita, venga venga a comel con agua pala dáselo la la la a su casha y ashi y ashi ujiriji….uhhjirijiiii- Korra estaba sonriendo al ver a su pequeña de 2 años y 2 meses de edad coloreando con su pequeño amigo pingüino-nutria que Korra había encontrado hace 2 meses de haber ido a dejar a Asami al puerto en el barco donde iría a Ciudad Republica, la pequeña Yasuko ya hablaba y se encontraba cantando o eso creía Korra, el Avatar sonreía observando detenidamente como su pequeña hacia trazos en esas hojas sin hacer caso al bebe pingüino- nutria, la niña estaba cada día más hermosa, se parecía tanto a Korra como Asami, su piel, su cabello, la forma de su nariz y labios definitivamente eran las de Asami, en cuanto a los ojos, las cejas, sus mejillas y muchos gestos tanto en su rostro como en postura o agarrar cosas, eran de Korra, eso sí, la pequeña hacia dibujos tan lindos y era demasiado inteligente como su madre, pero había salido igual de impulsiva y fuerte como su padre, como dije era una combinación de ambas muy perfectamente alineadas, había mucha tranquilidad en este momento, tenía que molestar a su pequeña Yasuko, sin más sin que se diera cuenta la concentrada niña, empujo al pequeño pingüino sobre el dibujo de la niña, haciendo que la comida que tenía en otra hojita calera sobre el dibujo de esta y las patas del pingüino-nutria igual, manchándoselo, fue entonces que esos ojos celestes miraron al animalito y con la boquita en forma de pato y las cejas fruncidas comenzó a hablar

-que noo que toy tudiando, vete a otro sitio a comel tu comidita…ahh...ohu me acabas de llenar todo de comidita- Korra quería estallar en risas amaba ver a su hija con ese enojo, el mismo que el de su prometida a pocos días su esposa

-papa…el piningo nutria me ensucio mi tareíta- la pequeña Yasuko miraba a su papa con el ceño fruncido y esos hermosos cachetitos enojada, dándole a Korra su hoja, la sureña comenzó a reir y tomo la hoja de su pequeña

-jajaja, ahhh ese pingüino-nutria Yasuko y que mal portado, vuelve a dibujar con otra tu tarea-la sureña sonreía con amor al ver a su hija, pero la pequeña Yasuko la miro de lado con confusión

-po que me dices Yasuko, solo así me dices cuando tas enojada- decia la bebe sin quitar su ceño apretado, Korra en verdad moría por dentro con cada gesto de su hija, la tomo en brazos y la pego a su rostro parándose del suelo ambas para juntar sus narices en un beso esquimal, Yasuko no estaba riéndose estaba despegándose la pequeña hoja que tenia de comida de su animalito de sus manitas gorditas y blancas con un puchero en la boca, haciendo que sus mejillas se resaltaran –es verdad eso, pero no estoy enojada solo estoy contenta y amo tu nombre- la pequeña miraba a su papa y ponía sus manos después de haberse quitado el papel en el rostro del Avatar, curioso la niña paso sus deditos por las marcas que Vatuu dejo hace tantos años, pero igual que su madre las miraba con tanto anhelo, Korra amaba tanto a su hija era su todo

-cuéntame, po que tienes esto papito- le decia la bebe mirándola a los ojos, Korra sonreía embelesada a esos ojos tan bellos, ella misma se decia que los ojos de su hija eran más claros que los de ella, pero Asami le decia que eran idénticos, Korra no se creía que eso fuera cierto

-amo tus ojos- le decia Korra sonriéndole y la pequeña se le quedaba viendo seria esperando que su padre le contara la historia.

-bueno, tu abuelo tenía un hermano y este hermano- sin más sonrió y tomando al pingüino-nutria en otra mano salieron de la habitación mientras iba contándole la razón de su cicatriz.

Se suponía que Asami llegaría ese día a eso de las 6 de la tarde, tras estar 2 meses fuera de la tribu y trabajando en ciudad república en la construcción, pero a veces debía ir a ciudad república por uno o dos meses a revisar todo con detalles de que no hubiera un error, Korra no decia nada al quedarse con su hija, pero a veces sentía ese coraje de que por más que quería avanzar, no la dejaba aquel recuerdo que ahora se había transformado en ella misma, pero en estado Avatar y con las cadenas de Zaheer, la atormentaba todas las noches, en su entrenamiento, había re fortalecido su cuerpo, incluyendo sus piernas y las sensaciones aún seguían usando el TipCell Sato, si, ya tenía nombre y había sido un éxito en hospitales de las naciones al cambiar extremidades celulares por nuevas como este, eso era su nombre y Korra no le pesaba traerlo consigo a excepción de esas veces que la pequeña Yasuko andaba en el suelo de repente se lanzaba sobre Korra apretando esa parte haciendo que su padre se doblara en el suelo, Asami le había advertido que debía acostumbrarse o quitárselo cuando estuviera con su hija, pero ella misma se decia que debía ser tolerante y cuidadosa, estaban en la cocina y Yasuko había pedido su postre, era nata de leche de ballena que recientemente su abuela Senna le había hecho, ambas iban a la cocina tras cansarse de haber estado jugando todo el día en la calle, Korra sentó a su niña en el comedor y se dirigió al congelador en busca de ese pequeño frasco, al principio solo pensaba dárselo, pero debía ser otra broma a su pequeña Yasuko, sin más saco el frasquito y se lo dio a su pequeña quien emocionada lo coloco de cabeza en el plato y miro a su papa quien se había puesto a su lado

-mida, como se cae en el plato papi- le decia la pequeña Yasuko y Korra se asombraba al ver la nata ahí paradita, la bebe ponía el frasco en la mesa pero rápidamente Korra con aire la arrojaba sin que se diera cuenta la niña en el suelo, la niña miraba a su papa

-recógela- le decia muy seria Korra y Yasuko se bajaba de la silla y tomaba el pequeño frasco, Korra aprovecho rápido y malvadamente se inclinó en el plato y succiono la nata de golpe a su boca, trataba de tragar lo mejor que pudiera su bebe ya estaba subiendo a la mesa y había puesto el frasco en la mesa, giro su cara sonriente al plato y desapareció la sonrisa cuando ya no estaba la nata y el jugo del dulce solo estaba ahí, Korra trataba de no reírse

-donde esta papi-le decia Yasuko mirando, Korra levantaba los hombros sin saber, rápido trago el dulce y pudo hablar

-no tengo idea mi amor, te lo comiste – la niña se le quedaba viendo sin entender donde había quedado el dulce, ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que en la puerta de la cocina estaba Asami riéndose por la malvada broma de Korra, más tarde se vengaría de ella

-tú te lo comiste- decia Yasuko un poco triste y Korra abría los ojos a la sorpresa

-estúpida Korra- murmuraba apenas Asami al ver la cara de su próxima esposa

-no Yasuko, yo soy tu padre como me comería tu nata de ballena- sin más la niña la miro fulminante y Korra fue de nuevo a la nevera a sacar otro, volvería hacerle la broma, se lo dio a la pequeña y ella lo abrió sin quitarle la vista a Korra, la sureña estaba riéndose con los gestos de su hija, volvió hacer lo mismo la niña y puso el frasco en la mesa, pero sus manos le fallaron y solito cayó al suelo Korra casi se atraganta al ver eso, la bebe se le quedo viendo y tomo el cuello del blusón de su padre y se acercó a ella

-ven baja conmigo- y ambas bajaron Korra estaba riéndose cuando Yasuko se despegó de ella con la intención de tomar el frasco, rápidamente Korra subió para comérselo rápido, hubiera resultado pero pego demasiado la boca al plato moviendo la mesa, cuando volvió al suelo Yasuko ya estaba viéndola y con la boca abierta al ver que su padre se había comido de un bocado el pequeño dulce, Korra la miro riéndose, no podía reir a carcajadas o se saldría el dulce, la pequeña subió a la mesa y miro la boca de su papa

-abre la boca- Korra le dijo que no con la cabeza y Yasuko puso sus manos en su boca tratando de abrirla- ¡abre papa!- entonces ella trago rápidamente y abrió la boca, Yasuko abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo

-no tengo nada- y entonces Yasuko puso la cara con tristeza y con enojo

-¡te lo comiste!- le decia cruzándose de brazos, Korra se empezó a reir tenía la intención de ir por otro y ya dárselo, pero en eso

-claro que tu padre se lo comió mi amor- ambas voltearon al ver que Asami se acercaba a ella, la pequeña Yasuko se bajó de la mesa sonriendo y trepo por sus piernas, Korra sonreía igual, la pequeña Yasuko se metió el dedo a la boca y se agacho en el pecho de su mama triste

-mama, papa se comió mi natilla-la voz de la bebe sonaba chisposa pero no había llanto, ella era muy fuerte como su papa, solo estaba triste

-aww, mi vida tranquila aquí tenemos otra, ¿Qué te parece si mientras te la comes yo distraigo a papa?- Asami aún no había saludado a Korra y la sureña sintió celo por unos segundos, la CEO fue a la nevera con su hija y saco otro frasco rápido la sentó donde la había puesto Korra y ella se encargó de sacarle el dulce, una vez hecho esto tomo los frascos y rápidamente los tiro al bote se sentó a un lado de Korra y ambas observaron a su bebe

-no ibas a distraer a papa- decia la niña con puchero en su boca, Asami sonreía y tomaba el rostro de Korra con sus manos

-claro mi amor comienza a comer tu dulce- y sin más besaba a Korra tan apasionadamente que la sureña sonrió tomando la cadera de su prometida y sentándola en sus piernas, Asami sonreía suspirando el aroma de Korra, dos meses y la había extrañado tanto, a ella y a su cuerpo, podía sentir entre sus piernas el TipCell, sonrió Asami mordiendo su labio y jalándolo arrancando de Korra un jadeo

-sabes a maldad- Korra se empezaba a reir, sabia a que se refería cuando le decia su sabor

-no puedo evitar hacerle maldades, amo sus reacciones son iguales a ti y –

-a ti- decia Asami sonriendo, Korra igual sonrió y volvió a besar a su prometida en un efusivo beso lleno de añoranza y deseo

-te extrañe tanto Asami- decia Korra entre besos y Asami pasaba sus manos por la espalda y el cabello largo de Korra suspirando en su boca para luego pegar su frente y soltar el suspiro

-y yo a ti también te extrañe tanto, no tienes idea lo mucho que te necesito dentro de mi- Korra sonreía y se asomaba de lado para ver a su hija que comía feliz su dulce, abrazaba a la CEO y le daba un tierno beso en su frente y nariz

\- debemos decirle a mis padres que Yasuko dormirá con ellos- ambas se reían y miraban a la pequeña que seguía comiendo y sonriendo al ver a sus padres tan contentos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era noche y la pequeña Yasuko se encontraba con sus abuelos, no se le había dicho nada pero supuso tanto Korra como Asami que la niña dormiría con ellos ya que era noche y la niña no había llegado, Korra aprovecho cuando Asami se encontraba en su tocador cepillando su larga cabellera, Korra estaba sonriendo y moviendo su pierna de un lado a lado, tenía su pijama y el TipCell siempre lo traía puesto, cuando Asami termino se dirigió a la cama miro a Korra con la ceja alzada y se sentó a su lado

-Avatar Korra, yo voy ahí- Korra mordía sus labios y aun con los brazos en la cabeza sonreía

-hmmm, quítame- Asami se quitaba la bata quedando en su camisón corto rosa, se ponía sobre Korra sintiendo entre sus piernas su miembro, se mordía los labios

-hmmm, enserio quieres que te quite- la CEO comenzaba a moverse sobre ella, Korra al principio no se inmuto hasta que sintió como su miembro comenzaba a pararse al sentir sus roces de la intimidad de su prometida y su trasero golpeando con el

-mejor quítame la ropa- decia Korra en un jadeo, rápidamente pasaba sus manos a la cadera de Asami apretándola y juntando sus cuerpos mientras Asami se meneaba tan sensual en círculos y hundiéndose sobre el eje de Korra, ambas comenzaban a quitarse su ropa, Korra le quitaba su camisón y Asami le quitaba la playera de Korra, ambas juntaban sus senos y sentían la fricción ahí, el dolor en su pierna comenzaba a notarse en los gestos de Korra, Asami se dio cuenta y sin más se quitaba de encima de la sureña y Korra se quitaba el pantalón y sus bóxer dejando revelar el miembro duro y palpitante que ya estaba completamente parado y listo para Asami

-Acuéstate- le decia Korra jadeante y llena de deseo, Asami obedecía y Korra se ponía detrás de ella, ambas ya estaban desnudas y listas, no podía esperar más necesitaban sentirse ya, Korra se acuchara detrás de Asami y tomo su pierna para elevarla dejando a la vista su feminidad de Asami, que ya estaba empapada a mas no decir, Korra paso su miembro por toda su intimidad y comenzó a rozarse antes de penetrarla, tocaba los senos firmes de Asami quien ya estaba jadeando y empujando sus caderas al ritmo de Korra

-te extrañe tanto- le decia Korra en el oído a la CEO mientras lo chupaba y seguía apretando con sutileza sus senos, Asami pasaba una de sus manos por detrás del rostro de Korra para tocar la cabellera chocolatada de Korra

-hazme tuya ya Korra- la CEO ya no podía más, podía sentir Korra como escurría por sus muslos los fluidos de Asami, ella sonrió y paso una de sus manos por su vientre acariciándola con sutileza y fervor, con una de sus piernas la emparejo por debajo de la que tenía Asami levantada para que así la CEO pudiera descansar cuando empezara a embestirla, Asami se ponía tensa

-amor, tus muslos, no van a poder – sin previo aviso Korra ya la estaba penetrando metiéndose un poco y volviendo a salir, Asami gemía sintiendo su vientre llenarse y vaciarse fruncía el ceño, era maravilloso volver a sentir a Korra dentro y su calor

-yo…puedo…hacerlo- a cada palabra Korra la metía y sacaba su miembro, Asami se arqueo empujando su cabeza hacia el hombro de Korra y apretando el cabello de esta

-hazlo…nhnn…te necesito- sin más Korra comenzó a moverse metiéndose y saliéndose de Asami, los movimientos habían empezado lentos pero entre más se lubricaba y Asami se mojaba más el movimiento se hacía errático y frenético, Korra tenía aquella mano en el vientre de Asami que poco a poco se había ido hacia el clítoris de la CEO acariciándolo y pellizcándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas, Asami ya estaba gimiendo a cada embestida y sentía sus senos rebotar en la mano que Korra tenía ahí masajeando, que deliciosa sensación sentir a Korra de esta forma de lado y sintiendo como se adentraba y salía una y otra vez, lento y rápido, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de los senos que estaba pegados a su espalda y como el vientre bien tonificado de Korra se golpeaba con su pelvis sobre su trasero y el sudor se juntaba con el del Avatar

-oh…Korra…mas…más duro- la CEO apretaba cada vez más el cabello de Korra, la sureña se movía con más fuerza y frenesí, Korra gemía en su oído, la CEO no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo con el sonido de Korra, que moría de placer por ella, le encantaba escuchar a Korra tan entregada a ella, le encantaba saber que su cuerpo, que sus gemidos complacían al Avatar tanto que la hacía estremecerse y gemir

-Asami…me voy….me voy a correr- Asami sonreía y apretaba sus piernas haciendo que el miembro de Korra sintiera la presión y sacaba un gemido ahogado de Korra y las embestidas se hacían más fuertes

-no…noo hagas…eso- decia Korra en un hilo de voz y moviéndose con más fuerza, Asami amaba sentir como el miembro de Korra la llenaba de golpe y golpeaba ese punto correcto que la hacía temblar a ella

-que… ¿esto?- y volvía apretar sus piernas capturando su miembro y como este palpitaba calientemente en su vientre, ambas gimieron y se movieron al mismo ritmo, rápido salvaje y duro, Korra no había parado de estimular el clítoris de Asami estaban a pocas embestidas de venirse

-córrete…necesito llenarme de ti…córrete nhnn- decia Asami recargándose en el hombro de Korra, unas cuantas embestidas más, sentía el pene de Korra apretarse y palpitar tan rápido, sus paredes lo había atrapado haciendo la movilidad más apretada y placentera, faltaba tan poco

-¿mama…papa?- Ambas se congelaron al escuchar la voz de Yasuko, tanto Korra y Asami tenía los ojos tan abiertos y giraron a la puerta, la niña estaba tallándose los ojos y en brazos tenía su peluche de naga, quedaron petrificadas en esa posición, sus dos piernas en el aire sin que nada las cubriera el sudor y sus cuerpos desnudos y en medio de sus piernas el pene un poco visible de Korra

-papa ¿Qué le haces a mama?- Korra tragaba con dificultad saliva que debía decir, como se movía fuera de Asami para que la CEO tomara a la pequeña alejándola de ahí, ambas no sabían que hacer, que Raava, la tierra o quien fuera hasta Vatuu hiciera algo, pero ya.

-¡OH POR RAAVA, YASUKO!-la voz de Senna sonaba detrás de la niña, la sureña adulta miraba la escena de las chicas desnudas y en esa posición que seguramente debería ser muy cómoda y que tal vez…

-¡MAMA!- Senna reaccionaba al ver el rostro de Korra rojo y tratando de tapar sus cuerpos con la cobija, Asami tenía los ojos tapados con sus manos y su cuerpo estaba tan rojo como el de Korra

-¡LLEVATELA YA!- Senna reaccionaba y cargaba a su nieta

-mi vida vámonos, ahorita mama y papa no pueden estar contigo- y Senna salía tratando de cerrar la puerta

-pero yo quiero dormir con ellas- se escuchaba la voz de la bebe por el pasillo hasta que no se escuchó nada, ambas estaban rojas y se caían de la vergüenza, Korra aún estaba dentro de Asami abrazaba con fuerza a Asami y ambas se reían ante lo sucedido

-¿Qué haremos con ella ahora?- decia Korra a Asami quien aun seguía respirando agitada, la CEO sentía tanta vergüenza

-supongo que tendremos que pensar en ponerle su recamara aparte- Korra sonreía y besaba su oreja y volvía a moverse despacio, Asami estaba riéndose y abria su boca al sentir de nuevo la sensación en su vientre

-Ko…Korra- decia Asami sintiendo como se volvía a mojar con tanta facilidad y Korra se empezaba a mover con frenesí levantando de nuevo ambas su pierna y volviendo al ritmo de antes

-concuerdo contigo…pero ahorita….quiero venirme dentro de ti- la embestía con fuerza y Asami volvía a gemir con fuerza

-vente….córrete…por favor…Korra… ¡KORRA CORRETE…ahhhhh!-

Ahhhh Córrete Korra…hnn Korra

-Tenía la intención de hablar con Korra, pero creo que no les importo mucho que mi niña las viera- decia Tonraq a fuera de la puerta de la habitación de su hija

Ohh Asami yaa…estas tan apretada ahhh

-la niña nos está esperando al cuarto si no vendrá y ellas no han acabado, por favor Tonraq como si no recordaras cuando Korra hacia lo mismo-

¡AHHHH KORRA ME VENG!

-¡Vámonos ya Tonraq!- y ambos se iban de ahí riéndose y escabulléndose como dos adolescentes pillines que habían hecho algo malo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿po que se abrazan entonces así?- la niña tenía abrazada su peluche y miraba a sus dos padres enfrente de ella, Korra sentía tanto calor en el pecho, no sabía que decir, ya la había cagado al decirle que había extrañado tanto a su mama que por eso la estaba abrazando de esa forma haciéndole cosquillas

-mi amor, hmm tu padre y yo- la pequeña las miraba, que difícil era tener esta conversación con una niña de 2 años y 2 meses

-mira Yasuko este abrazo como le dice tu padre, es solo entre papis y mamis ¿ok?, tu padre me extraño y yo a ella, necesitaba sentir a tu papa muy cerquita de mí, mi error como mami fue no decirle a tu abuelita que necesitábamos la recamara solas, por que necesitábamos abrazarnos así y dormir juntas, recuerda que tú siempre duermes con nosotras cariño- la niña se quedaba pensando y miraba a su mama con esos ojos celestes

-¿entonces no me extrañaste a mí?- Asami se paraba y tomaba a su hija y se volvía donde Korra estaba sentada en el suelo se habían ido con su hija hablar en aquel lugar donde Korra había tenido contacto con sus vidas pasadas y donde la CEO y ella habían aceptado sus sentimientos y prometido no alejarse de nuevo, la vista tiraba a un sol que estaba radiante sobre el mar inmenso y metros y más metros de hielo cubrir a todos lados, Asami se sentó en las piernas de Korra y la sureña sonrió abrazando a su mujer y mirando a su hija

-claro que te extrañe, por eso te estoy abrazando aquí, tu padre y yo estamos abrazándote ahora, porque te extrañamos tanto también ayer- la niña empezaba a reir tocando a ambas sus mejillas

-¿ustedes necesitan abrazarse seguido?- Asami buscaba la forma de decirle que era fundamental pero entonces Korra hablo

-Yasuko, si- Asami la miraba con asombro- si Asami, debemos decirle las cosas, mira mi amor mama y yo nos amamos tanto que a veces es necesario estar juntas como nos viste ayer, todo el tiempo estamos contigo y lo amamos, pero a veces nos gustaría también estar juntas, ya que se está dando el tema, me gustaría que me apoyaras con algo pequeña Avatar- la niña sonreía y levantaba los brazos como luego solía hacerlo Korra, la sureña sonrió

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- decia la bebe mirando a su mama quien le sonreía y a su padre

-¿te gustaría tener tu propia recamara con naga?- la niña la miraba sin decir nada

-sí, ¿pero entonces ya no dormiré con ustedes?- la niña miraba a ambos un poco triste, entonces Asami tomaba sus mejillas

-papa lo que está diciendo es que, siempre estaremos contigo y cuando quieras dormir con nosotras lo harás, pero el favor que papa quiere es que cuides a naga, porque a veces se siente sola quedándose a fuera y necesita quien la cuide y la abrase, asi como tu padre lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas- la niña sonreía con ilusión parándose en las piernas de ambas y tocando sus mejillas

-¿ustedes dormían juntas con naga?- Asami sonreía y Korra igual, agarraba la mano de Asami y besaba su mejilla

-sí, tu papa y yo, desde pequeñas hemos estado juntas- la bebe comenzaba a saltar encima de ellas riéndose

-está bien, quiero mi recamara ¡ya!- entonces las chicas tomaban a su bebe y le hacían cosquillas ambas, la tomaban y le hacían trompetillas en sus cachetitos ambas haciendo que la bebe volviera a reírse, la bebe las abrazaba quedándose quieta y disfrutando del calor de sus padres, Korra besaba los labios de Asami y sonreía tras sentir como Asami se recargaba sobre su pecho y ella posaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Asami

-gracias por la vida que me estás dando- decia Korra en susurro, Asami sonreía

-gracias a ti, por luchar por nosotras- en ese momento la sonrisa de Korra se desaparecía al ver que en el horizonte cerca de una montaña de hielo estaba su figura, su sombra que la atormentaba hace más de 2 años, ella misma en estado avatar, la misma forma en la que se encontró con Zaheer aquellas cadenas que volaban con el viento, la miraba fijamente

-¿Quién eres?- decia Korra en susurro, sentía el agarre de su prometida y su bebe abrazándola de su cuerpo, pero aquella sombra no desaparecía de repente se escuchó hueco y todo se oscureció, cuando bajo la mirada, ni Asami ni Yasuko estaban, Korra separo asustada y comenzó a gritar sus nombres, prendió fuego en su mano y miro a su alrededor un fuerte viento estaba ahí y nieve caía con intensidad, su blusón se azotaba con el viento tan fuerte, volvió a girar para mirar si estaba aquella sombra, para su sorpresa se llevó un susto al ver a ese recuerdo a pocos centímetros de ella y como está la tomaba del cuello levantándola

-Arrgh….donde….ughh ¡DONDE ESTA MI FAMILIA!- esa sombra miraba a Korra sin expresión alguna, sin sentimiento en su gesto había odio y rencor, igual como en aquella ocasión que Korra entro en estado Avatar, Korra temblaba y sentía cada vez menos el aire, debía hacer algo iba a hacer fuego, levanto la mano pero ese ser tomo su mano y se la doblo arranco un gemido de dolor de Korra, miro su mano se doblada y como las lágrimas comenzaba a caer en su rostro

-muy pronto- escucho la voz de ese ser, abrió sus ojos ella en estado Avatar nunca habría podido hablar, se supone que era algo primitivo, algo fuera de este mundo no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo

-quien…. ¿quién eres?- decia Korra sintiendo que estaba a punto de morir aquello la acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir el aliento de aquel ser malvado, por un minuto pensó que sería Raava, pero era imposible que fuera, abrió sus ojos al ver que hablo

-muy pronto…todo…lo perderás- Korra la miraba asustada, por su sien corría las gotas de sudor de miedo, pues de repente al ver los ojos blancos de ese ser, pudo visualizar a su familia, sus amigos, sus cercanos y todo hundiéndose en las tinieblas y en la oscuridad, pudo ver destrucción de ciudad república y algo que altero a Korra fue ver a Asami en el suelo, con la ropa que usualmente usaba cuando peleaba junto a ella, pero Asami estaba llena de sangre del pecho, sus labios tenían un hilo de sangre y estaba llena de moretones y sus ojos cerrados, pudo verse con ella a un lado llorando pidiéndole que siga con vida, pero en eso la sonrisa de la mujer de su vida apareció y sus ojos se abrieron, la mano ensangrentada de Asami se fue al rostro de Korra

-debes…cuidar a Yasuko…te…amo…Korra- la mano de Asami no había alcanzado a tocar la mejilla de Korra y la CEO cayo sin vida

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡ASAMIIIIIIIIII!

La CEO despertó de golpe mirando hacia Korra quien estaba aún lado de ella, con los ojos abiertos, sudando y en shock, escucho el llanto de su hija, que estaba en su nueva habitación, pero el grito de Korra había sido muy fuerte que incluso pudo despertar a sus padres y guardias, pues todos ya estaba ahí con armas y dispuestos a luchar con lo que fuera, Senna apareció

-¡¿Qué paso?!- decia Senna mirando a Korra que seguía gritando, Asami estaba tratando de calmarla

-¡MI HIJA SENNA VE POR YASUKO!- Senna salía y se iba Tonraq entro mirando a su hija y Asami que trataba de calmar a Korra

-¡Korra, por favor Korra!- la CEO tomo sus mejillas que estaban calientes y el sudor corría por todo su rostro, Korra por fin reacciono tras parar de gritar y ver los ojos verdes de Asami

-mi amor tranquila, aquí estoy- Korra comenzó a llorar y se colocó en el vientre de la CEO, Tonraq miro a las chicas aun a la espera de saber que paso

-Asami…no quiero perderte-sollozaba la sureña aun con la respiración agitada

-tuviste una pesadilla amor, no te preocupes estamos bien- Korra miro a su padre y él se acercó tocando su frente

-tiene fiebre- Asami asentía sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

-sigo teniendo esas visiones de mí, en estado Avatar, pero- Korra se paraba y miraba ambos que esperaban preocupados saber que paso

-pero que paso Korra-decia Asami, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que la vio muerta?, ¿Cómo iba a decirles que vio la destrucción de Ciudad Republica?, en ese momento llegaba Senna con su hija quien se zafo rápido y cayó en medio de su mama y papa, abrazándolas, la bebe seguía llorando

-ya, ya mi amor, porque lloras- le decia Asami

-e que….yo… vi a mi papa…sufrir…y…mi papa…me va a dejar- seguía llorando Korra tomaba a su hija en sus brazos y le limpiaba las lagrimas

-no mi amor, nunca te voy a dejar, a ti ni a tu mama- Korra abrazaba a Asami con la niña en medio, pero Yasuko seguía llorando

-nooo, mi mama…y tu…me van a dejar…ambas se irán y yo…me quedare sola, Kuvira- todos se quedaban sin saber que decir, ¿Por qué menciono a Kuvira?, ¿Por qué decia que se quedaría sola sin ellas?, sin más Korra abrazo con fuerza a su bebe y a su mujer

-no voy a permitir que les pase algo Yasuko, ya no llores, estaremos juntas- decia Korra tratando de calmarse

-siempre, tu papa y yo siempre estaremos contigo- Asami decia y Korra sonreía, la niña comenzaba a calmarse y a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su padre, Tonraq saca a los guardias poniéndolos en la puerta del Avatar y regresaba con su mujer a su dormitorio, Korra tomo a su hija y la puso en medio de Asami y ella, paso su brazo hasta la espalda de Asami y la acerco lo más que pudo, Asami toco la cara de Korra y la hizo que la mirara

-pensé que había pasado tus visiones, pero me equivoque, solo quiero que entiendas Korra que te amo y que pase lo que pase te voy ayudar no sé cómo, pero no dejare que nadie te haga daño- Korra lloraba en silencio y abrazaba con fuerza a su prometida, pego su frente a la de ella y ambas se quedaron en medio del silencio de la noche escuchando los pequeños ronquidos de su bebe, Korra tenía miedo, lo más importante de su vida estaba siendo amenazado, su familia, sus amigos, su misión, ¿Cómo iba a luchar con algo que no tenía idea de su existencia?.


	30. Chapter 3 Nuestra Boda

Por dios me tarde demasiado tenía pensado subir el capítulo el miércoles, pero jajaja es que ahora si esta largo, muy muy romántico, muy muy cansado, pero hermoso en el transcurso pongo fotos de los atuendos, de la música y espero lo vean para que disfruten de la emoción chicos, realmente espero y les guste este, jaja no eh recibido muchos review pero supongo que deben estar enojados por los abandone, pero bueno se acerca el final del romanticismo de Korra y Asamiiiiiii, jajaja ya viene lo malo, pero Korra y Sami estarán más unidas que nunca, en fin disfrútenlo y lamento en verdad esta vez lamentó las falta de ortografía, y faltas de coma, pero si en verdad no logran entenderlo, avísenme y lo elimino lo corrijo y lo subo de nuevo pero por favor avísenme, los amo gracias por seguirme y bueno espero ya no tarda tanto en subirla.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

EXTENSO DRAMA Y MIEL, MUCHA MIEL.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Korra se encontraba entrenando en el complejo de hielo, solo faltaban 3 días para su boda con Asami y estaba contenta y feliz por ello, pero por desgracia sus visiones eran cada vez más frecuentes y perturbadoras, por alguna razón eso también le afectaba a la pequeña Yasuko, no dejaba de repetir a Kuvira, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Flash back

1 año y 6 meses

-Korra no estoy de acuerdo con ello- Asami salía a toda velocidad del palacio deteniéndose en la entrada de esas grandes escaleras y cruzándose de brazos, mientras Korra llegaba rascándose la nuca y sonriendo a su prometida

-por favor Asami, considero que sería bueno que regresemos a Ciudad Republica, a la bebe le hará bien tener cerca a las demás personas- Asami estaba furiosa y aun con sus brazos cruzados se encontraba a centímetros de su prometida, Korra se quedaba viéndola tratando de convencerla

-no Korra, tú debes quedarte, yo te dije que volveré en solo un mes o tal vez 2, no disfruto estar tan lejos de ti pero Raiko me presiona hiendo, sino, no estaría aquí contigo si no cumplo esto-nuevamente discutían por el regreso a la Ciudad, en ese momento Korra sintió un cuerpecito que se agarraba con delicadeza de sus botas, bajo la mirada y se encontró con su pequeña Yasuko, quien estaba abrazada a las piernas de su papa, o a sus botas, cepillándose la frente y la nariz con ellas sonriendo, esa imagen la hizo cambiar de opinión, sonrió y con todo y su hija en sus piernas se acercó a su prometida y la rodeo por la cintura pegando su frente en la suya.

-Te amo, es solo que me siento tan inútil sin hacer nada, pero tú y mi bebe son lo mejor de mi vida- Asami se tranquilizaba y pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Korra, mientras escuchaba los pequeños gritos de Yasuko, que estaba feliz por abrazar ambas sus botas

-¿puedes oír como le gusta nuestro aroma y nuestra textura?- Asami miraba a Korra y ella sonreía bajando la mirada para ver a su hija seguir cepillando su cabeza y aferrada a las botas de ambas.

-sí, perdóname, aquí te estaré esperando con Yasuko, solo…no tardes- y besaba sus labios en un apasionado beso

Fin flashback

2 años 4 meses 3 días para la boda

-no puedo seguir aquí- Korra se encontraba en pose de meditación en el templo del complejo, mirando al horizonte y como el sol daba en lo más profundo de su ser, sobre el hielo infinito

-¿no puedes seguir qué?- Korra miraba de reojo quien se acercaba y se encontraba con

-Hola Katara- sonreía la sureña, la anciana se acercaba a ella, sentándose en un banco público, que habia en ese templo

-¿estás pensando con la cabeza fría Korra?, no vayas a cometer un error del que luego puedas arrepentirte- la sonrisa de Korra desapareció, volvió su mirada al horizonte esa mirada azul estaba apagada desde hace varios días, sus sueños, los sueños de su hija y su situación de no poder entrar en estado avatar, ni siquiera poder entrar al mundo espiritual, el veneno la habia hecho un humano ordinario

-no quiero que lastimen a mi familia- decia Korra con la voz seca y tajante

-nadie lo hará puesto que tú eres- no termino.

-¡EL AVATAR!, se supone que lo soy- entonces Korra furiosa se paraba para mirar a Katara-¡MIRAME!, ¡NO SOY NI LA SOMBRA DE ELLO!, de que me sirve tener aun los 4 elementos, si no puedo entrar en estado Avatar, a Raava no la siento dentro de mí y peor aún no puedo comunicarme con los espíritus, no solo he perdido la conexión con Aang y los demás hace casi 3 años, si no que ahora demonios ya no soy ni una burla para ellos- se caía de rodillas llorando y tapando su rostro

-Katara, estoy cansada desde que vine a Ciudad Republica solo han querido hacerme daño y saben que lo han logrado- la voz de Korra era de desesperación y apenas en un hilo de voz

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Korra?, ¿Qué vuelvan a tratar de matarte?, ¿Qué no puedes ser el avatar porque te falta esos dos elementos?- Korra aun miraba el horizonte y en su mente solo vino, su peor miedo y que estuvo muy cerca de cumplirse, venia los sueños y esa figura terrorífica de ella misma, enseñando lo que sucedería si ella seguía con esto

-Asami- decia Korra suspirando

-¿ella que tiene Korra?- Korra se limpiaba el rostro y giraba para mirar con una triste mirada con miedo y decepción a Katara

-mi peor miedo, no es que me quitaran mis poderes o Raava, sino, que me quiten a mi unión, ella es mi impulso a seguir aquí, ella y ahora la hija que me ha dado, no solamente amo a una mujer Katara, amo a dos y ellas son mi prioridad, por eso me duele, me hiere saber que no puedo ser más el Avatar para protegerlas, quiero entrar al mundo espiritual, hablar con el señor creador, pedirle que me ayude a recuperar a Raava, necesito salvar su creación, esas dos mujeres, son suyas antes que mías y solo quiero que me ayude a mantenerlas en este mundo lleno de dolor y destrucción, con ellas solo puedo hacer mi labor, y tengo miedo que me quiten mi poder…ellas- Katara se acercaba a Korra apretando su hombro

-el tiempo del Avatar ya vendrá Korra, no has dejado de serlo, sé que en alguna parte Raava y el señor creador lo saben, solo te están dando tiempo para que te recuperes y sobre todo… puedas entender a tu poder interno, tu motivación como lo dices- Korra suspiraba

-pero cada vez es más tarde, necesito volver, necesito mantenerlas a salvo, Nece- Katara la interrumpió

-necesitas concentrarte en lo que está pasando ahora Korra, no podrás avanzar si sigues con esos pensamientos, aun no estas completamente curada, yo sé lo que tienes que hacer, pero antes de hacerlo Korra, disfruta a tus dos amores y enséñales que el Avatar sigue aquí y que antes de ello, estará un padre y una esposa para ellas- Katara sonreía y Korra suspiro abrazando a la anciana

-gracias Katara-

-cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que hablarlo con ella antes…que alguien más- Korra se habia grabado durante ese día las palabras de gran gran, realmente, esa mujer sabia con exactitud lo que Korra tenía o quería hacer, eso significaba que aun en alguna parte de su ser, habia algo de Aang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-nhhh, Korra…- Asami se encontraba aferrada en la mesa de la gran cocina del palacio, mientras Korra estaba debajo de esa enorme falda que Asami tenía, la CEO se veía tan sexy pero también habia sido un elemento muy bueno para ocultar al Avatar de su travesura entre las piernas de su prometida

-nhhh ahhh, Korra…alguien…oh…Korra, alguien…podría…nhhh vernos- no podía hablar del todo bien, menos si la lengua de Korra se encontraba en su nudo palpitante dando giros y lengüetazos rápidos, tormentosamente deliciosos.

-ohh Korra…por favor- en ese momento Korra se paraba triunfante al escuchar su nombre en tan bella y ardiente voz, las cejas de la CEO estaban fruncidas y expresaba su rostro preocupación y vergüenza al verse en esa situación, ¿Cómo era tan fácil que Korra la convenciera?

-hmmm tu sabor es…tan delicioso, ¿quieres probar?- Korra rozaba sus labios con los de Asami quien tenía la boca abierta y estaba atónita jadeando

-Korra…no- y antes de que pudiera decir más, Korra ya habia entrado en ella con dos dedos y levantando con la otra mano sus piernas, Asami dio un grito agudo muy sonoro, si alguien no entraba en los próximos dos minutos, eso significaba que Korra ya lo habia planeado tiempo atrás

-hmmm, me encanta cuando gritas asi- sin más Korra pasaba las manos de su prometida en su cuello y la cargaba ahora curveando sus dedos dentro de Asami dando en ese punto exacto que hacía a la Ingeniera morir de placer, empezó a bombear su mano haciendo que Asami brincara y moviera su cadera al ritmo de los dedos de Korra

-Ohhhh…por dios- fue lo último que pudo decir Asami, después de estar gimiendo, jadeando y gritando desesperadamente por las embestidas tan rápidas, duras y salvajes que Korra le estaba dando en la cocina, sin importarles que alguien entrara ambas estaban disfrutando de esos momentos que podían tener a solas, últimamente Korra no habia podido disfrutar esas noches placenteras con Asami, porque su mente pensaba una y otra vez en aquella figura fantasmal, de ella misma en estado Avatar, asi que aprovechaba donde fuera, solo faltaban 2 días para su boda y claro que tendrían luna de miel, pero quería seguir disfrutando a su mujer en donde fuera y a la hora que fuera, después Asami Seguia gimiendo y esos ruidos no eran cortitos ni silenciosos, Asami tenía la boca muy abierta y los ojos apretados, mientras se sostenía de los hombros con un fuerte agarre de Korra, y ayudaba a los dedos de Korra a entrar más profundo en ella, dando esos golpes placenteros en ese punto exacto que hacía que Asami temblara y salivara de tan exquisita y magnifica sensación, no duro mucho y la palma de Korra se llenaba de esos flujos calientes que Asami habia arrojado después de tremendo orgasmo, no podía controlarse su respiración y el largo clímax la seguían sofocando, Korra quito rápidamente sus dedos, provocando que Asami gritara un poco más al sentir el vacío pero placentero momento, el piso se habia ensuciado y Korra sonreía triunfante lamiendo sus dedos y su palma de esa esencia de su prometida, Asami miraba aturdida las acciones de Korra, intentando no avergonzarse porque su prometida disfrutara su esencia tanto, como ella lo hacía cuando se venía en su rostro

-eres…insaciable- le decia en apenas un hilo de voz, Korra se acercaba riéndose y besaba sus labios, Asami gemía al saborear su propia esencia caliente, con el sabor mismo de Korra juntos, era magnifico

-te amo- decia Korra apoyando su frente con la de Asami, ella sonreía y cerraba sus ojos, tratando de mojar su garganta seca

-yo también te amo-

-ambas son insaciables- Korra y Asami se ponían rígidas, al escuchar aquella voz recia y ronca, no podía ser esa persona las habia encontrado teniendo sexo de nuevo

-¿Mako?- ambas volteaban, confirmando que era el joven Mako, aunque ya no tan joven y más maduro con ropa distinta se encontraba con la mirada roja y observando lo sucedido

-dos veces, dos veces me topo con que ustedes, no pueden dejar de… eso- decia el joven entrando a la cocina sin mirarlas, Korra no pudo evitar sentirse roja, pero deseaba abrazarlo con fuerza

-jajaja, ¡MAKO!- y corria abrazándolo con fuerza y cargándolo

-¡AHHH KORRA BAJAME!- decia el joven sonriendo pero sintiendo dolor por su cuerpo

-dios, que alegría verte- decia Korra soltándolo, el joven se arreglaba su uniforme y su cabello relamido, Asami se acercaba sonriendo y cruzada de brazos, esperando a que Mako le diera el beso a la mejilla.

-Hola Asami- le daba el beso y le sonreía, después giraba el rostro con Korra sonriéndole y admirándose del Avatar.

-definitivamente tenía razón Asami, has cambiado mucho- Korra sonreía apenada.

-no es verdad, sigo siendo yo, bueno, en el exterior- su mirada sonriente cambiaba por unos momentos a una sombría

-pues, yo veo que ahora tienes más músculos, tu cuerpo se ve muy fuerte con ese traje tan wow, es como si tuvieras una capa cubriendo tus piernas y esas muñequeras de piel te hacen ver poderosa, sin mencionar tu cabello suelto, me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello suelto y solo con tus dos colitas, eso es lo que veo en el exterior y por dentro- Mako se acercaba a ella sonriendo y tomando su rostro con sus manos, Korra se sentía acalorada por la vergüenza

-por dentro se ve que has madurado y que la pequeña Korra que me fascina, se ha vuelto mujer- Korra lo miraba sin gesticular, solo avergonzada por las palabras del maduro Mako, Asami no se hizo de esperar apartando las manos de Mako y colocándose atrás de Korra para abrazarla por la cadera, Mako carraspeo su garganta haciéndose hacia atrás

-eres muy amable Mako, por decirle todo eso a Korra- decia Asami un poco molesta por el comportamiento de Mako, Korra se reia, sin duda alguna Mako Seguia detrás de ella y Asami Seguia siendo esa celosa sexy que tanto amaba

-es que ha pasado dos años y cuatro meses que me es difícil creer que ambas se…bueno…están a punto de casarse- Korra pasaba su mano detrás acarciando la suave mejilla de su prometida y acariciando con la otra mano, las manos de Asami

-si, solo faltan dos dias para poder llamar a esta mujer hermosa, mi esposa- Korra se giraba para ahora ser ella quien la abrazara de la cintura e intentara besarla, aunque Asami se resistia juguetonamente

-por fin, podre decir que soy la esposa de Korra, la mujer mas hermosa, fuerte e inteligente y…- se mordia los labios rozándolos con los de Korra provocando en Korra un suspiro- sensualmente buena en la cama del mundo- terminaba el martirio de Korra con un beso caluroso, lleno de amor y ternura igual.

-te amo- decían ambas al mismo tiempo, Mako sonreía suspirando, el hubiera querido decir eso, el aun amaba a Korra con locura pero aunque la siguiera amando ya habia aceptado que ambas, se pertenecían.

-¡Papa!- los tres voltearon a la puerta, Korra sonreía agachándose y estirando las manos para atrapar a su niña pequeña, quien venia a toda velocidad contra su padre

-¡hey!- Korra caia al suelo payasamente haciendo que la pequeña Yasuko gritara de la emoción

-soy muy fuelte veldad- decia la pequeña estirando los brazos como muchas veces habia visto a Korra presumiendole sus bíceps a Asami

-wow, Yasuko eres demasiado fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que yo- Mako observaba todo pretrificado pero ilusionado al ver esa pequeña hermosa convinacion de ambas chicas, que fueron importantes para el, esa niña era el rumor en la jefatura de Ciudad Republica por Lin Beifong, definitivamente tenia tanto de Korra, como de Asami

-mis dos mujersitas fuertes, dejen los juegos debemos irnos, pero antes Yasuko quiero presentarte a tu tio- decía Asami sonriéndoles, Korra sonreía parándose con su niña en brazo y girando con Mako, quien tenía una sonrisa calida y respetuosa al ver a Korra con su hija en brazos

-di Hola a tu tio Mako cariño- decia Korra mirando el rostro de su hija, serio

-Hola- decia Mako, pero la pequeña Asami no contesto incluso lo ignoro al girar su rostro tocando los labios y mejillas de su padre, estirándolas, Korra se quedo impresionada y Asami intervino poniéndose del otro lado de Yasuko

-Yasuko, te esta hablando tu tio- Yasuko tenia un puchero en el rostro y giro la mirada con su madre alzando la ceja, Korra queria reírse a mas no poder, al reconocer los gestos de disgusto de Asami en su pequeña hija, lo mas gracioso es que Asami estaba haciendo el mismo gesto de molestia que Yasuko en ese mismo instante hacía, definitivamente Yasuko tenia el mismo carácter de Asami, eran tolerantes a cierto limite, pero cuando pasaban ese limite ambas eran asesinas con esa mirada y la voz firme, a Korra le daba miedo eso, tenia miedo de imaginarse a su hija cuando cumpliera 16 años y le hiciera esos gestos, fracasaría como alfa en esa familia por culpa de su hija y su esposa

-Yasuko- la voz firme y tajante de su madre habia hablado, la mirada de Asami ahora si que era de molestia, con el ceño fruncido y la ceja derecha alzada y la voz recia, sus ojos como Pistolas sobre la niña, tanto Mako y Korra se estremecieron al verla, pero no se quedaba ahí, el rostro de Yasuko era igual estaba furiosa

-¡No!- habia contestado la niña con el mismo tono de su madre, Korra sintió escalofrio cuando Asami la miro cruzándose de brazos, esa era la señal de que Korra debía intervenir

-ammm, Yasuko, ¿Por qué no quieres?- la niña giro con ella y nuevamente Korra sintió escalofríos

-no me cae bien- no paraba de parpadear el ojo de Mako al darse cuenta que era una pequeña Asami furiosa y celosa, recordaba la furia de su ex novia cuando andaban y Mako la hacia enojar al principio creía que era tierno, pero cuando supo que era mala idea trataba de no hacerlo

-Mako no es malo hija, es tu tio, es parte de la familia de la abuela Lin, es…su hijo- Asami suspiraba por dentro sonreía, pues habia convencido a Lin de que adoptara a Mako como su hijo, ya que Bolin se habia hecho novio de Opal y Mako se habia quedado solo

-la bela Lin- decia Yasuko suavisando su rostro, Korra sonreía

-Yasuko- la niña giraba con su madre quien le habia hablado, también la pelinegra habia suavizado su rostro

-el es muy importante para nosotras, no seas grosera con el por favor- la pequeña miraba a su mama, quien le sonreía con ternura, despues giro su rostro y suspiro

-Hola tio- ambas sonreían y Mako suspiraba igual acercándose a la pequeña y tomando su mejilla con su mano

-hola Yasu- la niña sonreía, los cuatro salían de la cocina y se dirigían al palacio, toda esa tarde Korra disfruto de la compañía de su amigo, Bolin no iba a asistir a la boda puesto que estaba con Kuvira en el reino tierra, supuestamente llegarían todos los demás entre esos dos dias, Mako se habia asegurado de que nadie en Ciudad Republica supiera de la fiesta y la boda, hasta despues de haberse concluido, mientras tanto estaban preparando todo para dicho evento, la vestimenta de ambas, la de Yasuko, las mesas, la comida, la bebida, el lugar, todo estaba siendo dirigido por Korra y Asami, el lugar de la fiesta seria en el palacio eso sin duda, pero su boda, tenia que ser en un lugar especial donde significara algo para ambas, y que mejor lugar que en aquella colina donde se la pasaban jugando por horas y Korra y Asami habian aceptado sus sentimientos después de haber recuperado sus poderes Korra y donde ahora llevaba a su familia a disfrutar el paisaje de ese enorme mar azul y que ahora lo usaba como sitio de tranquilidad y entrenamiento, pensando una y otra vez que su familia era lo mas importante como el Avatar y Korra, al aire Libre y cuando el sol estuviera ocultándose, se demostrarían ahí y frente a todos que se amaban, las sillas y el arco nupcial estaba siendo colocado, todo debía ser perfecto, ese dia habia llegado Tenzin con toda su familia a excepción de Jinora y Kai, quienes llegarían mañana según dijo Pema y Tenzin, también habia llegado Lin con Kya emocionadas por la boda de Korra y su hija, aunque Sami no lo sabía, también llego Suyin con su familia pero Opal igual llegaría mañana, cuando Suyin vio a la pequeña Yasuko, murió de ternura al imaginarse que esa niña tenía su sangre, le dolía en el alma no poder correr a decirle que ella era su tía abuela, estaba de por medio la decisión de Lin y Yasuko que en paz descanse, pero asi era y debía respetarlo sin embargo ella no se separó de su nieta sobrina, Lin era envidiosa y ambas se encontraban a cada rato peleando por quien cargara a la pequeña Yasuko quien se reia al ser aventaba en el cielo, mientras estas dos mujeres peleaban por tomarla, Korra reia al ver a su hija tan divertida, pero Asami sudaba fuertemente al ver en que momento su hija caía desnucada al suelo, sobreprotectora la CEO, Korra y Asami habían ido a caminar por esa colina observando las sillas, el arco y toda la decoración que habian escogido ambas para su boda, Korra camino moviendo la mano de Asami como cuando eran pequeñas, columpiándola de adelante hacia atrás, pero era la única que estaba sonriendo en ese momento, cuando giro su rostro ella se puso rigida y preocupada al ver a Asami con la mirada mas triste y tocando su collar de compromiso dándole pequeños roces con su pulgar, mientras miraba el suelo y sus ojos brillaban por las ganas inmensas que tenia de llorar y que estaba reteniendo, ella se paro en seco y tomo a Asami de ambos brazos buscando su mirada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- decia Korra en un susurro alentador para su prometida, quien reacciono y suspiro sonriendo secando sus ojos por que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir

-perdóname mi amor, es que creo que me entro un copo de nieve al ojo-Korra sonreía y la acercaba a ella quedando muy cerca de su rostro

-querrás decir muchos copos en ambos ojos, por que aun están las lagrimas por salir-Asami suspiraba y se recargaba en el pecho de Korra, la sureña le acariciaba el cabello sonriendo y sintiendo como esas lagrimas comenzaban a mojar su blusón

-perdóname, no quiero que pienses que estoy triste por nuestra boda, es solo que…- Korra no tenia que adivinar lo que estaba pasando, todos sus amigos estaban llegando y seria hermoso y significativo para ambas, pero eso era lo que tenía la CEO, que iba a ser significativo y su padre (o el que ella creía que era su padre), no iba a estar…

\- deberías ir a Ciudad Republica por el y pedir un permiso a Raiko para que el sea quien te entregue- Asami se quitaba de golpe de Korra hiendo hacia el arco nupcial viendo como el sol se ocultaba debajo del mar, oscureciendo en ese lugar, Korra rápidamente prendió las antorchas que habían sido colocadas ahí, puesto que cuando se estuvieran casando seria de la misma forma, que el sol estuviera despidiéndose de ellas y su amor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a proponer que el venga a nuestra boda?- la voz de Asami sonaba con dolor e hiriente, Korra se acercaba muy despacio a ella.

-es tu padre Asami- decia Korra seria y firme

-el…el ¡INTENTO MATARME!- Asami giraba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, el eco en ese lugar repetía la frase una y otras vez de la CEO, su voz sonaba con furia y dolor, Korra se le quedaba viendo un poco con tristeza

-escucha tu propia voz, estas…ensuciando con ese odio y dolor este lugar que se ha bendecido con el fin de que tu y yo mañana, nos terminemos de unir en el mundo físico- Asami la miraba petrificada pero aun furiosa

-Asami, no puedo casarme contigo, si en tu corazón hay odio y dolor, hice un voto aquí, con mi espíritu y me refiero a mi espíritu que es tuyo y mío, puedo sentir dentro de mi, como tu mitad tiembla y esta desesperado, frustrado por qué su otra mitad… aun esta en un duelo- Asami se limpiaba sus lagrimas cruzándose de brazos y mirando el oscuro océano, no brillaba con amor, estaba oscuro como si ese lugar sintiera esa tristeza que invadía a la CEO

-el es tu padré y cometió un error estoy de acuerdo con ello y aun me encuentro molesta con el, por que para mi tu padré significaba mucho y debería ser yo quien lo odie, por que el me alejo de ti, créeme que si el no hubiera provocado tanto dolor, tu y yo hubiéramos estado juntas desde hace mucho, Amon no hubiera tenido poder de lastimar a tanta gente y tal vez solo tal vez, los espíritus no se hubieran descontrolado por que en el mundo caminaba el mal con personas con sentimientos sombríos como tu padre, Amón, Únalaq y Zaheer, piensa en eso, ¿quieres ser como ellos también?, ¿quieres que pasado mañana en nuestra boda, suceda algo por tu odio y dolor que estas sintiendo ahora?, ¡MIRA TU ALREDEDOR ASAMI!, ¿Qué ves?, yo veo oscuridad y no sirve las antorchas, ¡MIRA EL MAR!- Asami se había calmado y ahora se encontraba sorprendida a pesar de que la voz de Korra había subido de tono, no había eco en ella y sobre todo en su rostro no expresaba dolor, odio, rencor o enojo, estaba siendo una persona reflexiva, intentando calmar sus impulsos de ella, miro el lugar y efectivamente el lugar estaba oscuro, era raro que en el polo no hubiera estrellas y ese día el cielo estaba oscuro sombrío y el mar, no se escuchaba nada parecía un enorme hueco, daba miedo ese ambiente, sin mencionar el fuerte aire que provocaba que su cabello volara, junto con el blusón y cabello de la sureña, quien aun la miraba comprensiva pero con un gesto estricto, reflexivo rígido.

\- me duele lo que intento hacerme- Korra se acercaba a ella y levantaba su rostro, ahora en la mirada de la sureña había una sonrisa y nuevamente esos ojos estaban brillando como siempre demostrando cuanto la amaba

-se que es duro y complicado que lo perdones, pero ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablar o irlo a buscar, tal vez tu padre igual esta cometiendo un error al no mandarte ninguna carta o mandato de alguien para poder verte y eso me provocaba lastima, por que no tiene idea de lo fabulosa e impresionante que es su hija- Asami comenzaba a llorar, sacando de su chalina un montón de cartas, Korra las miro entendiendo la situación

-¿no las has leído cierto?- Asami solo movía su cabeza sin mirarla, Korra suspiro y beso su frente, la abrazo de lado colocando sus manos en su cadera

-mira al mar- Asami no quería ver el lugar sombrío, ella había sido la causante de que el mundo sintiera su pesar, Korra insistió y ella suspiro volteando, pero su rostro se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que aquel hueco negro, ahora era un enorme mar con movimiento y brillo, las olas brillaban y el sonido del mar se escuchaba tan claro, miro hacia arriba sonriendo al ver que las estrellas eran las culpables de que el mar pudiera verse con tanta claridad y hermosamente majestuoso, el viento había cesado el frío seguía siendo imponente pero no insoportable como hace unos momentos, se giro con Korra sorprendida, ¿acaso Korra había hecho algo?

-en el mundo físico o espiritual, puede cambiar el ambiente por mi alma, yo no estoy triste ni lastimada- tomo su mano y la coloco en medio de su pecho, Asami no dejaba de mirarla pero sintió como su pecho vibraba- pero tu mitad si, todo esto lo ocasiono tu mitad y como la otra esta a muy pocos metros de la mía, fue demasiado fuerte que oscureció el recinto que se utilizara para unirnos completamente, algo tan significativo fue afectado por que sabes que algo te falta para que sea perfecto, por eso insisto en que debes ir por el, sin embargo si consideras que no debe, entonces disfrutadlo y después de la boda, deberías reconsiderar perdonar Asami- la sureña secaba sus mejillas y acariciaba su piel suspirando al ver el dolor de su prometida, Asami pensaba una y otra vez lo que su prometida el Avatar le decia, sin duda alguna la sureña había madurado lo suficiente, el ser padre y sentir todo esto que había pasado en estos dos años, cuatro meses, habían sido significativos para ella, sin mas suspiro y tomo las manos de Korra

-quiero que este aquí, pero aun siento que si lo veo me enojare tanto que arruine todo, ya tengo quien me entregue solo considero que tanto para el, como para mi… debemos castigarnos por permitir que pasara todo esto estando alejados en un momento tan importante para nuestras vidas, se que es egoísta y no te agrada Korra, pero no considero que deba ser un premio para el o para mi tener a mi padre en mi boda- Korra suspiro y beso sus labios con mucha ternura y protección, la abrazo y dejo que la CEO agachara su cabeza debajo de su barbilla

\- yo te apoyare, decidas…lo que decidas- ambas se quedaban viendo aquel lugar bellísimo regido por la luna y las estrellas, el frío cada vez era mas fuerte y Korra sabia que no debían permanecer tanto tiempo ahí y menos Asami quien aunque no tuviera el elemento del fuego, por su sangre corría la herencia de la nación de fuego y por lo tanto esas personas no soportaban con facilidad el frío, tal vez pasaron 30 minutos y ambas se encontraban sobre naga regresando al palacio, Asami había recuperado su sonrisa cuando Korra le decia a naga que fuera lo mas rápido a casa, mientras le daba besos en sus heladas mejillas, el tema de su padre había quedado a un lado y aunque hubiera querido Korra que Asami lo recapacitara no iba a insistir, aunque la CEO no le había dicho quién será quien entregara a Asami con Korra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Segundo día para la boda

-yo digo que deberías casarte con ese vestido Korra- la sureña miraba dicho vestido de la tribu agua, pero no se sentía llena con él

-prefiero casarme con mi ropa ordinaria de diario- decia haciendo berrinche y cruzándose de brazos.

-Korra, pero ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- decia Lin alzando la ceja, en la habitación se encontraba Lin, Mako, Tonraq, Tenzin y Bumi quienes miraban el rostro de Korra insatisfecho por el hermoso vestido blanco de la tribu, era largo y no pomposo de era pegado a su silueta, en la cintura lo dividía un cinturón de la tribu agua, con los símbolos y de piel, en la parte de arriba no tenia mangas y estaba cerrado hasta el cuello, la cola era enorme y terminaba como su parka con piel y pelos representativo de la tribu agua, Korra se veía muy bien en el, pero no era lo que ella deseaba.

-se supone que las madres deberían estar con la novia ¿me equivoco?- decia Tenzin un poco confundido, todos lo miraban con la ceja alzada

-el Asunto aquí es que, Korra es el…uhm- decia Mako mirando a Korra confundido igual, la sureña se sentaba en el vestidor y suspiraba cansada y un poco triste

-miren, agradezco que hagan esto, mi madre se encuentra con Asami puesto que ella esta viendo su vestido igual, yo…al principio ninguna de las dos sabíamos quien era el mm por así decirlo el hombre de la relación y sinceramente yo no veo a Asami como un hombre, no tiene madera para ello- Mako la miraba con la ceja alzada sin aprobación a lo dicho, entonces Tonraq se acercaba a su hija colocando una mano en su hombro

-cariño, ninguna de las dos son el hombre, ambas son ustedes y tal vez pueda ser que una sea pasiva y activa en la relación, me parece que a ti te ha tocado ser la activa- decia Tonraq sonriéndole pícaramente a su hija

-tiene razón tu padre, Asami es la pasiva de la relación y no por eso debes catalogarte como un hombre, puedes escoger vestido…o traje para casarte siempre y cuando tu te sientas a gusto y consideres que es lo apropiado para tus recuerdos, este momento es especial para ti como para mí jazmín Korra, estamos aquí por que tu eres la parte activa y las personas que consideramos consejeros para el novio activo pero solo por tradición y por qué queremos ayudarte- decia Lin seria pero guiñándole el ojo, esas palabras eran las que necesitaba Korra, ella no se consideraba un hombre, ella amaba su cuerpo y Asami lo amaba, a pesar de que a veces cargaba con el miembro que Asami le había dado, esta vez se sentía con deseos de portar un traje apropiado para Asami, que le diera protección, seguridad y sobre todo un recuerdo de lo mucho que amaba sentirse segura con ella, tal y como era.

-de acuerdo entonces, me gustaría algo parecido a mi blusón pero en forma de capa y un pantalón no como los que uso como siempre, algo como licra que vaya sea entallado y siluete mis piernas, unas botas y – Korra miro a todos quienes la miraron sonriendo sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta que había soltado de golpe lo que deseaba, Lin salió del lugar y trajo con ella al costurero de ahí

-ahora si Korra dile lo que deseas hacer con el vestido- Korra sonreía y sin mas volvía a repetir lo que quería, el traje de Korra sería una chaqueta gabardina con sobrecapa de color azul representativo de la tribu del sur, la chaqueta seria de doble pecho, que se abriría de lado derecho con una franja blanca que seria parte del contorno de la chaqueta hasta el cuello que este estaría cubierto de pelo de animal blanco, los hombros igual tendría su respectiva raya de pelo de animal, esta vez esta chaqueta tendría mangas que terminarían en la palma de Korra ambas, sostenidas igual por dos muñequeras de metal con símbolos de la tribu agua del sur y el símbolo de Raava en cada una de ellas, quería llevar a su vieja amiga aunque sea en esta ropa, en la parte de la cadera y cintura de Korra iría un cinturón ancho y grande, de color azul mas fuerte que el de su chaqueta y en medio iría una rueda de platino con el símbolo del collar de compromiso de Asami en representación de su unión , y se divide la chaqueta de la sobrecapa con mas pelo de animal y después la capa larga que se extendía sobre las piernas de Korra hasta el suelo del mismo color de la chaqueta con una franja blanca en todo su contorno, la camisa que llevaría por debajo Korra, seria de color azul marino y con cuello mandarín como su vestimenta cotidiana solo que oscura, sus pantalones serian igual oscuros y entallados pegando a su cuerpo y con unas botas de color blancas largas llegándole por debajo de las rodillas, Korra se imaginaba en esa vestimenta y sonreía, sabia que Asami le encantaría su nuevo conjunto y si todo salía bien, mandaría hacer una para cotidiano pero sin mangas, odiaba usar mangas, pero el conjunto le había gustado y claro la sobrecapa mas corta.

Vestimenta de Korra . X

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-oh por dios Asami ¡Te vez bellísima!- decía Pema, Asami miraba aquel espejo su vestido de novia, no podía dejar de dar vueltas con el, ya deseaba estar en aquel arco nupcial con su amada, por solo un día su esposa.

-definitivamente es el indicado para ti- decia Kya mirando aquel hermoso vestido y la sonrisa de la CEO

-ahora como te vamos a peinar con el- decia Senna acariciando el sedoso ondulado cabello de la CEO

-tenia pensado que suelto se vería bien- decia Asami emocionada

-no cariño, tienes toda la espalda descubierta, debe estar amarrado, ni suelto, ni en cola de caballo puede ir tu cabello- Asami miraba el espejo, como iba a verse con el cabello amarrado

-no Senna, yo estoy de acuerdo que lo lleve suelto, tal vez no completamente pero si suelto mira por qué no le ponemos una diadema con la flor representativa de Jazmín, que levante su cabello de forma que le quede suelto pero le permita exhibir su hermosa espalda, le colocamos sus dos mechones enfrente y el Velo que caiga en el cabello y vaya conectado con la diadema, en la flor le pondremos unas extensiones pequeñas de platino para que su cabello se vea reluciente, ¿Qué les parece mi idea?- Decia Suyin haciendo los gestos de la diadema de Asami, quien sonreía ante la idea fantástica de pensar que en vez de las manos de Suyin era esa diadema, Senna se quedo pensando un tiempo y después sonrío, Kya sonrío igual, esas tres mujeres habían estado de acuerdo

-¡OH POR DIOS ASAMI!- todas volteaban y miraban a Opal y a Jinora entrar, ambas corrían con la CEO a abrazarla

-¡Te vez hermosa!- decia Opal sonriendo y tomando de ambas manos a la CEO quien se ponía roja ante el halago efusivo de ambas niñas

-me alegra que estén aquí- decia Asami sonriendo, le había agarrado mucho cariño a ambas chicas después de ser tan tonta con Opal, Suyin sonreía tomando a su hija de los hombros y dándole un beso y abrazo

-tus zapatillas serán medio altas ¿no?- Jinora comentaba, Asami se reía negando

-de por si Korra me queda un poco baja, si uso zapatillas largas, seguramente me llegara a los senos- todas empezaban a reírse, era cierto, a su mente vino su amor, ¿Qué sería lo que usaría Korra?, ¿se vería hermosa y sexy?, ¿su cuerpo se acoplaría a la vestimenta que ella deseara?, ya quería que fuera mañana, ya deseaba casarse y ser la mujer de Korra por siempre.

-bueno chicas, supongo que ese vestido se queda, vamos por dicha diadema y velo sino, el tiempo nos comería recuerden que mañana es el gran día y aun nos faltan los anillos- Asami asentía a lo que decia Pema

-pero eso lo comprare con Korra, de hecho Lin me hizo el favor de traer varios de las joyerías de Ciudad Republica y Kya de traer de aquí de la tribu agua, ambas los escogeremos en una hora- Senna sonreía

-entonces que estamos esperando aun falta tu velo y tu diadema, tus zapatillas, tus sexys ligas y sobre todo el maquillaje y ramo , falta mucho dios mío apúrense y Asami ve a quitarte el vestido para pagar y no, tu no lo pagaras, eso es del novio, en este caso la novia activa, vamos- Asami sonreía

-¡Oigan! Y nuestros vestidos digo acaso ella no tendrá ¿damas de honor?- era cierto y sus dos representativas damas, era lógico que fueran ellas y a Asami no le molestaba la idea sin más dejaron a Jinora y Opal con suyin escogiendo a sus damas el vestido por lógica de ellas sería en rojo o tal vez azul mientras que las demás salían de ahí, Asami se había ido a cambiar, cuando ella salió ya le habían envuelto el vestido en una enorme bolsa, habían ido a varias tiendas de ahí buscando los artefactos hasta que los hallaron y ya iban de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, donde se habían quedado de ver todos, para que Asami y Korra escogieran lo que les hacia falta, después de un rato de caminar se encontraron los 2 grupos.

69a5/th/pre/f/2015/109/3/0/meteorites_long_by_ (posición en la que se abrazaron)X

-oh por dios Korra..- Asami miro con sorpresa a Korra quien venia con el cabello corto, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, se corto el cabello y venia sonriendo la distancia era muy exageradamente frustrante, amaba su cabello pero en esos momentos ella no aguanto y se fue corriendo, saltando sobre Korra quien con aire control se dio prisa empujando a los demás con el aire para alcanzar a atrapar a su prometida, el aire fue desapareciendo y ambas estaban abrazando de una forma tan romántica, las manos de Korra estaban por el cuerpo de Asami la mano derecha estaba pegada a su cintura y la otra se encontraba en la pierna izquierda de Asami, a ambas no les importo que ella llevara una falda entallada con sus medias y sus botines, ella no la estaba tocando solo había colocado así su mano y se había acercado a la CEO deseando besar sus labios, Asami estaba sonriendo respirando a pocos centímetros de los labios de Korra arqueando su espalda, solo separando su pecho un poco de ella, pero aun así podía sentir ese pecho tan fuerte y sus hombros tonificados, ella la estaba abrazando con su mano derecha y con la izquierda estaba reposada en la mejilla y rozando las yemas de sus dedos en los labios carnosos de Korra, los ojos de Korra miraban de reojo sus dedos y los labios rojos de Asami, estaban siendo tortuosa con ella, pero Asami tenia una sonrisa de amor y llena de desesperación como la de Korra, aunque ella estuviera seria y con los deseos intensos de unir sus labios

-te extrañe tanto mi amor- decia Korra suspirando en sus labios, Asami sonreía mirando el nuevo look de Korra, no le quedaba nada mal

-te ves hermosa- decia Asami, podía sentir las manos desesperadas de Korra, al sentir como presionaba la de su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y sus labios poder saborearlos

-¿Por qué no me dejas besarte?, ¿sabes el martirio que eh pasado sin tus dulces labios esta mañana?- Asami se reía un poco, respirando muy cerca de esos labios, amaba sentir a Korra así, esa pose había sido especial

-por que quiero memorizar cada detalle, de este encuentro tan hermoso y tu nuevo rostro, ya quiero ser tuya- Korra sin mas acerco con fuerza a Asami haciendo que esta quitara la mano y la colocara en su cuello besando por fin sus labios, un beso lleno de amor y necesitado, su respiración de ambas se unía en un ruido abrazador y sutil, lleno de tanta euforia.

\- ya quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero unirme completamente a ti Asami, ya no aguanto un minuto más sin poder decirte que eres mi esposa, que seas solo mía- ambas se abrazaban así con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento

-es tan bello la forma en cómo se aman, pero chicas el tiempo es oro- decia Pema, ambas miraban atrás de ella y todos estaban observándolas con ternura, ambas sonreían y Korra cepillaba su rostro con el cabello de Asami inhalando ese aroma que la hipnotizaba todos los días, Asami solo la abrazaba disfrutando de su piel, de su fuerza y su aroma a Vainilla.

-Vamos- decia Korra tras mirarla, Asami sonreía asintiendo y ambas se iban agarradas de las manos detrás de todos sus amigos.

Habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntando todo lo que se necesitaba juntas, pasaron por Suyin y las chicas quienes al ver el nuevo look de Korra se quedaron sin palabras, Korra había dicho que ya era momento de un cambio, ella se consideraba más madura y responsable y ella misma creía que el ser responsable era cambiar su esencia de chica rebelde a una de una mujer madura, padre y esposa de familia y como el Avatar, iba a unir su vida con alguien y ya era tiempo de que su familia la viera no infantil si no , la fuerza y alfa de su núcleo paterno, eso fue lo que dijo ella, Asami lo veía chistoso pero lo tomaba muy enserio, con cabello corto o largo alaba de igual forma a Korra, tal vez extrañaría su cabello largo pero de esa forma corta, la hacía ver tan sexy y más atractivamente sexy, no había palabras solo gestos de sus labios siendo mordidos y su lengua saboreando el momento de que su boca o cuerpo recorriera ese cuerpo y se sostuviera de ahora ese cabello tan corto.

\- bueno si ya tenemos todo es momento de irnos, en casa estará el joyero que tiene todos los anillos tanto de la tribu, Ciudad Republica y también de la nación de fuego- Asami al escuchar eso giro rápidamente con Senna, la señora sonrío y se acercó a ella dándole un beso a su frente.

-Si cariño, tú madre me hizo prometerlo que cuando tu te casarás, con Korra o con quién tú quisieras, escogieras el anillo que más te agrade para unirte a esa persona, claro que jaja tu madre esperaba que fuera Korra y sobre todo que Korra entendiera que si tú deseabas anillos de la nación fuego, ella lo usara con el mismo amor que tú usas ese hermoso collar rojo amor- Korra sonreía sin soltar la suave mano de su prometida, ella asintió mirando a Asami quien aún miraba a Senna con emoción, ella quería ver todos los anillos, pero claro que sí había unos de la nación de fuego que ella deseara llevar como representación de su madre, imploraría a Raava y al señor creador por qué Korra no pusiera objeción alguna por ello, no se dijo más y mientras Mako, escogía su traje como padrino con Kai, puesto que Bolín no había llegado, todos se fueron al palacio para ver la infinidad de anillos que el joyero le llevaría a Korra y Asami.

\- Felicitaciones al Avatar y a la Directora de Industrias Futuro por su unión de mañana- El señor Suko se encontraba en el palacio esperando por su regreso, Korra no pudo evitar correr efusiva con él y abrazarlo, al principio el señor Suko se sorprendió pero después la abrazo, le recordaba a su amigo Aang.

\- Señor Suko no tiene idea de lo feliz que me hace que venga con nosotros a acompañarnos en este momento tan especial para ambas- Korra lo soltaba y lo miraba sonriendo, Asami llegaba tomando su mano para igual saludar, Korra la tomaba de inmediato de la mano.

\- no podía perderme este acontecimiento importante para el Avatar, todavía recuerdo la felicidad que me dio mi amigo Aang, cuando se casó con- las palabras de Suko se quedaron ahí cuando vio a Katara acercándose despacio y con una sonrisa, ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio

-Katara...- La sureña anciana se le aguardaron sus ojos y se acercó a su amigo, abrazando con fuerza, el señor Suko igual lo hizo

\- oh Suko, hace tanto tiempo que ha pasado- decía Katara sin evitar sollozar

\- Lo sé Katara, no hay día que yo... no piense en ti- Korra y Asami se quedaron sin decir nada, ellos eran amigos, eran como el equipo Avatar solo que ellos nunca se habían separado como Mako, Bolín y Asami con ella, en ese momento detrás de Suko aparecían otras dos sombras, Korra y Asami miraron y ambas sintieron su estómago doler Junto con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

\- ¿padré?- el señor Suko volteaba y sonreí a su hija, tomándola de la mano y acercándola

\- déjenme presentarles al señor del fuego y mi hija Izumi, cariño ella es el Avatar y su prometida y Katara la esposa del Avatar Aang- el señor del fuego daba una reverencia a todos los mencionados- y seguramente ustedes ya lo conocen, en especial la señorita Sato, el príncipe de la nación de fuego Iroh, mi nieto - se acercaba Iroh mirando a ambas serio y dando una reverencia, Asami se aentia nerviosa, no por qué tuviera miedo o sintiera pena por casarse con Korra, sino por qué Iroh había sido tan lindo y se había convertido en su mejor amigo, que después del viaje ella simplemente no había vuelto a escribirle y podía sentir el incómodo momento de Korra y Iroh -

\- es un placer y honor conocer al Avatar Korra, ¿se encuentra mejor ahora?- decía el señor del fuego, Korra daba una reverencia y con una sonrisa contestaba

\- aún estoy en entrenamiento y recuperación, pero estamos más para bien que para mal, el Avatar no tardara estar en acción dentro de poco- decía Korra a Izumi

\- no se precipite, requerimos al Avatar completamente, no sólo pesados y y medio trabajo de su rehabilitación h espero no le moleste que se lo diga, al igual que para mí es igual un honor conocer a la Directora de Industrias Futuro, la armadura de fuego es increíblemente útil, contra enemigos y peligros, sin mencionar que es flexible con el fuego, es felicidad que el Avatar y la mujer más brillante y talentosa del mundo se unan, la nación de fuego está al servicio de ambas- decía Izumi dando otra reverencia a ambas

\- igual que las tropas unidas si el Avatar las requieren ahí estarán a su lado- decía Iroh mirando a Korra, la sureña lo veía retadora, tenía un buen concepto, sabía que era buen chico y buen soldado, pero el haberse metido con su prometida, no importa que la haya dejado libre o que la tratara bien, simplemente por haber estado con ella, nunca lo iba a perdonar.

-si gracias General Iroh, ¿cómo se encuentra usted? -

\- muy bien, me siento feliz por ambas, es una celebración tan hermosa y deseada por muchos en Ciudad Republica, verlas unidas es como una esperanza de que todo puede ser en esta vida -

\- supongo que lo dice de experiencia - Iroh miro a Korra sonriendo

\- Así es, soy una persona que cuando deseo ese dulce , hago todo por que ese dulce sea para mí -

\- hmmm caprichoso el príncipe- Tanto Suko como su hija sintieron esa rivalidad de ambos, aunque más por Korra, Asami rápidamente evadió el tema haciendo que tanto el señor Suko, como el señor del fuego fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, Korra había sido separada sutilmente por Asami de Iroh, ambas se fueron a la sala de estar del palacio donde verían al joyero, seguramente ellos trajeron al joyero por orden de Senna, Kya o alguien quien supiera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

. los anillos que Korra y Asami usaranX

\- oh muy buenas tardes o noches mi Avatar Korra y mi Lady Avatar- el joyero de la tribu estaba ahí y todas esas argollas en la mesa, claro que podía distinguirse de quién era cada joya, por la caja tercio pelada de color rojo, azul y gris representativos de cada nación y Ciudad Republica, ambas habían saludado y se habían sentado junto a todas esas cajas sin soltarse la mano, Asami no había dejado de ver el nuevo look de Korra definitivamente le había fascinado ese cabello corto chocolatero, el joyero les había dicho de todas las joyas de dónde venían, de cuánto pesaban, su valor y las combinaciones para sus argollas nupciales, algo que a ambas les fascino, fueron los colores, habían anillos azules, grises, blancos y rojos.

-wow, hay tanta variedad ¿Por qué este es de color azul?- decia Korra señalando dos argollas nupciales de color azul y con diamantes alrededor, el joyero sonrió y los tomo ambos para que tocara Korra

-es oro azul Avatar- Korra fruncía el ceño ¿oro azul?, ¿eso existía?- deje le explico, el oro azul hace 1500 años se utilizaba en las tribus aguas como representación de nuestra tribu Avatar, el oro azul se produce por Oro azul: 16% oro y 54% indio, se hacen estas combinaciones para crear este efecto tan llamativo de color azul, aquí tenemos este de color azul completamente brillante y con rubís, en este caso representaría a tribu agua y la nación del fuego, de la mi Lady Avatar- Korra sonreía y miraba a Asami quien también estaba impresionada por las argollas que brillaban, pero Asami ya habia puesto sus ojos en unas argollas de la nación del fuego, no por ser de la nación, pero es que era maravilloso el color y le daba curiosidad el material.

-disculpe, ¿este es oro?, o es ¿obsidiana?- Asami tomaba las argollas, Korra sonreía con más emoción, definitivamente esas eran las indicadas para Asami y Korra, aunque no hubiera nada simbólico de su tribu, esas argollas parecían que fueran fuego y más con el color del anillo completamente negro brillante, como si fuera obsidiana como habia dicho la Ingeniera.

-no mi lady Avatar, este es oro negro- ambas se quedaron impresionadas- El oro negro es obtenido mediante tratamientos sobre la superficie de la pieza de oro amarillo. Por ejemplo mediante el bañado de la pieza con una combinación de carbón o rodio, es casi el 75% de oro y el 25% de estos dos elementos incluso para que se vea brillante se utiliza ambos dando del 25% la mitad de cada uno, también está el oro rojo, estas dos piezas son representativas de la nación de fuego, incluso el señor del fuego su anillo de boda es oro rojo, el Oro rojo es un 75% oro y 25% de cobre y son muy populares y modernos en la nación de fuego, el oro negro solo lo utilizan la gente de monarquía, como los descendientes del señor Zuko, el señor de fuego, la gente de la realeza y la gente que tiene el suficiente dinero para pagarlos, son muy caros- Korra ya no tenia que escuchar más, podía ver en la mirada de Asami que deseaba con ganas esos anillos, sin más sonrió y los tomo, ambos pesaban

-¿porque son 3 anillos? – el joyero contestaba- son los anillos nupciales, el del hombre es el que esta redondo y tiene los rubí alrededor, el de la mujer es el que tiene el rubí más grande y alrededor del anillo y el de compromiso más pequeño y un pequeño robo por debajo del anillo- Korra miraba a Asami, se suponía que ya le habia dado su collar de compromiso, Asami sonrió y beso su mejilla

-podría dártelo yo- Korra la miraba sonriendo, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Cuánto valen los tres?- tanto para Korra como para Asami el precio no era un problema, pero de igual forma debían saber cuánto costarían

-bueno por los 3 son 50,000 yuanes- Korra abria los ojos poniéndose colorada, no le pesaba comprarlos en definitivamente pero por que debían ser tan caros, demasiado caros, con eso ella podría comprar una casa o incluso un Satomovil moderno básico y bueno, miro a su prometida quien ya iba a hablar y seguramente para decir que no se preocupara, ¡No!, ella no iba a pagar eso, eso le correspondía a Korra ella era el hombre por asi decirlo y ella debía comprar el anillo.

-chicas- ambas voltearon detrás de ellas, encontrándose con Senna y el señor del fuego y el señor Zuko, quienes sonreían acercándose, los tres se levantaron y dieron una reverencia, a ambas personas.

-el señor Zuko y su hija desean hablar con ustedes… a solas- el joyero entendia y daba una reverencia dejando los anillos y saliendo con Senna, despues de quedarse solas les pedia Korra que se sentaran en el sillón de frente, lo cual pasaron y se sentaron para despues Korra y Asami igual, el señor Zuko observo la mesa y vio todos las cajas con las joyas, habian llegado en el momento correcto, el señor del fuego también observo

-¿estan eligiendo sus anillos?- decia Izumi y Asami asentían con una sonrisa, ella miro a su padre y ambos movieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo mirando a ambas adultas

-¿han elegido ya los anillos?- decia el señor Zuko, Korra miro a Asami y le dio a entender con la mirada que se los enseñara, Asami coloco los anillos en su respectiva caja y la coloco enfrente de la mesa del lado de los señores de fuego, Izumi tomo la caja y la abrió sonriendo con maravilla al reconocer el material de su nación, le paso los anillos a su padre y el señor Zuko también sonrío, el señor del fuego con una expresión severa las miro

-¿ya tienen a sus guías de union?- ambas movían la cabeza en negación

-permítanos ser sus guías de su unión, dándoles el símbolo nupcial… los anillos- decia Izumi y Zuko asintiendo, Korra y Asami se quedaban sorprendidas, ¿Por qué?

-es muy amable su oferta, pero bueno no tenía idea que necesitaríamos guías- decia Asami sonriendo apenada

-es muy simple señorita Sato, su madre se caso asi, ¿nunca llevo un anillo representativo de la nacion de fuego?- Asami hacia memoria y efectivamente, recordaba el anillo, rojo con un diamante, sonrío y asintió, el señor de fuego sonrío igual secamente y procedió - como usted pertenece a la nación de fuego debe tener guías de unión, es decir aquellas personas que guiarán su unión espiritual con el fuego que emerge de su interior con el de ellos- Asami se ponía un poco triste

\- por desgracia yo soy una no maestra - Izumi asentía

\- es cierto, pero aunque sea una no maestra usted nació de una madre cuya identidad es de la nación de fuego, aunque no tenga el poder de sacarlo a flote, lleva en sus venas esa llama representativa, que si el señor creador permite y los genes del Avatar no intervienen, su hija al cumplir los 3 años podrá llevar consigo dando orgullo a la nación de fuego al saber que el siguiente Avatar es de la nación de fuego- Asami sonreía con ilusión le encantaría que su hija pudiera ser una maestra fuego, Korra hacia muecas desaprobatorias.

\- no tengo nada en contra en que mi hija sea una maestra fuego, pero si no lo es, debe sentirse orgullosa que su Avatar será el siguiente sea del el elemento que sea - Izumi miraba a Korra

\- no lo mal interpertre Avatar, claro que estaremos felices con que el Avatar siga su ciclo, pero sería un honor que el siguiente fuera parte de nosotros, lamentó si le molesto o lo dije mal, solo quiero que nos tomen en cuenta, es importante las tradiciones y aunque su boda será a la tradición de la tribu agua, queremos también ser parte en hacer la tradición con los anillos de unión, bendiciéndolas con el fuego del Señor del fuego - Korra sonreía

\- para mí no habría problema con que fueran los guías, ¿pero es necesario que compren ustedes los anillos?- decía Korra mirando a Zuko

\- la tradición es que cualquier persona de la nación de fuego le compre a los prometidos los anillos para bañarlos en fuego, dándoles la bendición, no puede comprarlos ustedes- Korra suspiraba y miraba a Asami

-¿cariño tú quieres aceptar?- Asami miraba a Korra suspirando igual y sonriendo ñ, ambas se quedaban viendo tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba una de la otra.

\- no están obligadas hacerlo, estamos en una época donde las tradiciones bueno se rompen así que, si no quieren solo-

\- ¡SI QUEREMOS!- ambas gritaban con emoción espantando a Zuko y al señor del fuego

\- lo sentimos, pero claro que queremos sería un honor que fueran nuestros guías- sin más todos sonreían y llamaban al joyero, esos anillos serían los representativos para ambas, Asami tomó el de compromiso rojo y tomó la mano de Korra, ella se asombró pero sonrío y la estiro, Asami colocó el anillo y luego la beso.

\- ambas estamos comprometidas con esto- decía Asami suspirando en sus labios

\- y mañana nos perteneceremos por toda una vida- decía Korra

-no, Korra... por siempre - Korra sonreía y besaba sus labios, la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado y estaban todos emocionados por la boda, que nadie olvidaría, ambas prometidas dormirían separadas no podrían verse hasta mañana en la boda, se acostumbraba que una noche antes de la boda hubiera una fiesta por partes individuales pero ninguna quiso, se dio una pequeña cena y un brindis por ellas y cada quien se fue a dormir esperando con ansias que las horas pasaran, pero antes Asami antes de dormir en otra habitación se dirigió a la habitación de Lin, debía decirle algo, ella toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran se mordió los labios nerviosa y de repente la puerta se alejaba dándole luz

-¡Jamin!,¿sucede algo cariño?- Asami sonrío y abrazo a Lin, la ojiverde mayor sonrío y abrazo con fuerza a su hija.

\- quiero perdirte algo- decía Asami temblorosa, Lin se preocupaba pero sonreía alejándola

-Sabes, que siempre haré todo lo posible por hacer todo lo que me pidas, dime ¿qué necesitas Jazmín?- sin más Asami sonrío.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Día 3 La boda 9:30 de la mañana

-entonces... ¿Canto la canción que le dedicaste ese día y aparte otra?- decía Opal, mirando a Korra quien estaba aún con pijama en su puerta.

-si, necesito que te la prendas- Opal estaba furiosa

-¡SABES QUE HOY TE CASAS Y SE TE OCURRE DARME LA CANCIÓN A SOLO UNAS HORAS, KORRA QUIEN LA VA A TOCAR NO SE SI SABEN EL TONO- Korra se había tapado los oídos por los fuertes gritos de la morena menor.

\- perdón pero es que ayer se me ocurrió, por favor además, sé que lo harás por qué amas esto y eres fabulosa, por favor ¿si?- Korra hacía gestos de perrito, como cuando naga le hacía para que le diera golosinas, Opal suspiro y cerró la puerta, la sureña se espantó

-está bien pero ya vete de aquí- decía Opal detrás de la puerta cerrada Korra sonrío y brinco en victoria hiendo a su habitación ella quería ir con Asami quería besarla y hacerle el amor, pero seguramente alguien la vería y la mataría sin más prefirió irse a su habitación a verificar que su traje y lo demás estuviera impecable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2:30 de la tarde

-¿se puede?- Asami se asomaba y sonreía al ver a Mako tocando la puerta.

-Adelante - Asami se secaba el cabello, se había metido a bañar por orden de Senna, en unos minutos irían por ella para llevarla con alguien a quien la peinaran y le pusieran el vestido, ambos se sentaron en la cama, Asami no podía pintarse, Mako sonreía al ver a Asami sin maquillaje era igual de hermosa con el, que sin el.

-¿estás lista?- Asami suspiraba apretando el cepillo

\- estoy... nerviosa- decía Asami mirándolo con ternura

\- ¿ por qué?- decía sonriendo él ojiambar.

\- quiero que sea perfecto, son nervios buenos, estoy desesperada por ya estar con Korra y poder ya ser legítima y espiritualmente su esposa- Mako sonreía tiernamente

\- me siento feliz por ambas, después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que pasó entre los 3, al final puedo decir que soy feliz Asami, aunque mi felicidad no sea para mí, pero el que ustedes lo sean, Raava me llena de armonía y paz- Asami se recargaba en su hombro

\- eres muy importante para mí Mako, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos debajo de la Ciudad a unos minutos de separarnos como pareja y para la misión?- Mako no tenía que hacer tanta memoria, aunque no sabía por qué Asami le había hecho recordar eso, cuando era doloroso el joven se tensó y asintió sin decir nada.

\- yo también me preocupo por ti y ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún me lamento por no haber sido la mejor novia para ti, hoy... te pido perdón y espero que así como hoy soy feliz, tú también encuentres la felicidad Mako- Mako sonreía y besaba la cabeza de su amiga recargando su mejilla en ella

\- gracias Asami te amo- Asami suspiraba cerrando los ojos

\- yo también te amo- y se quedaban en silencio hasta que Senna, Kya, Pema, Opal, Jinora y Suyin fueron por ella.

4:30 pm

\- Korra, ¿porque veo que tu traje te queda ajustado de la entrepierna?- Korra se puso rígida y colorada, no habia explicado al costurero que debía hacer el pantalón más holgado de esa parte, solo un poco pero por suerte tenía a su madre y ella arreglaría el problema, el asunto aquí es que Mako estaba de metiche viendo el traje de Korra y vistiéndose.

-es que… hmm creo que se encogió- decia Korra un poco nerviosa, Mako levanto la ceja y siguió colocándose su corbata y su traje, sería el único padrino de Korra, junto con Kai, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-pasen- decia Korra poniéndose ahora su chaqueta gabardina, era su madre.

-me ha dicho tu padre que me requieres- Korra sonreía y se volteaba para que su madre viera la situación, de la cual se puso roja y se empezó a reir

-supongo que esto lo haces, ¿después de la boda?- Korra guiñaba el ojo sin más, Senna mandaba por un guardia y le pidió unas cosas de su cuarto, ella se pasó y puso un banco enfrente de Korra, la sureña mientras terminaba de arreglarse su chaqueta, cerrándola y acomodándose las mangas en sus dedos, se iba a estirar por sus muñequeras de platino, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y paso el guardia entregando a su madre una caja, agradeció y se fue, Mako observaba con lujo de detalle lo que hacían, en ese momento Korra se percató, no podía decirle lo que tenía debajo de los pantalones

-Mako, ¿has terminado de vestirte?- Mako miraba a Korra apenado, el traje de Mako era en forma de pingüino de color Rojo y una franja azul en la cintura, la representación de la nación de fuego e Industrias Futuro.

-uhmm si, amm ¿necesitas que me vaya?- Korra asedia y Senna sonreía, sin más el joven tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación, ¿Por qué?

-¿él no sabe de tu nuevo miembro?- Korra se ponía roja

-¡Ma!, no le digas asi- Senna alzaba la ceja confundida

-bueno ¿tu pene?- Korra quería morir

-¡MADRE, NO LO MENCIONES!- Senna se reia y rompía de la parte de la entrepierna de Korra la tela, cociendo nuevamente.

-no tiene nada de malo que le diga por su nombre, yo te acepto y tú debes aceptarte tal cual eres, te ves muy guapa con este traje, realmente te vez hermosa- Korra miraba a su madre sorprendida

-creí que te enfadarías al verme con él, yo pensé que querías que fuera vestido- Senna sonrió

-solo quiero que te sientas como tú quieras ser, no importa si llevas vestido, miembro, vagina o seas la pasiva o la activa de la relación de tu futuro matrimonio o si mi nieta te dice mama o papa, yo solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de lo que eres, eres mi Korra, ¿entendido?- Korra sentía una opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, Senna termino y beso su frente de su hija acariciando sus mejillas y limpiándolas

-Te amo Korra y me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho hasta hoy- Korra la abrazaba

-Te amo mamá- Senna sonreía y luego le decia que mirara su entrepierna, ahora si no se notaba y aun seguía el pantalón siendo apretado, Korra se miraba una vez más y el traje quedaba a la medida, se puso sus botas y se alboroto su cabello delicadamente, amarrándolo en una pequeña cola de caballo y dejando mechones enfrente, asi sería como se casaría Korra con su amor, solo faltaban 3 horas y media y pronto la vería, en ese momento alguien tocaba de nuevo seguramente Mako

-adelante- decia Korra con su madre, pero se llevó la sorpresa al ver a Bolin ahí

-¿no eh llegado tarde oh si?- Korra iba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, Bolin la cargaba dando giros fuertes

-¡Gracias por llegar!, pensé que no vendrías- decia Korra sonriendo

-no podía faltar a la boda de mis mejores amigas Korra, ¡wow! Te ves muy ¡genial!, supongo que Asami se ha de ver tan hermosa como tú- decia el ojiverde sonriente

-no la eh visto, pero seguramente que si- Bolin miraba a su cabello

-¡wow tu cabello!, definitivamente has cambiado mucho Korra, oye ¿Dónde está tu hija?, quiero conocerla- Korra sonreía

-será después de la ceremonia, la están alistando para que ella sea quien entregue los anillos- se reia

-dios quiero ver la combinación de ustedes dos, otra mujer hermosa y la futura Avatar- Korra suspiraba amaba el hecho de saber que el ciclo seguiría en su hija, pero también le daba pesar saber que su hija le esperaban muchas cosas malas, como el Avatar, la experiencia le habia enseñado a madurar y sobre todo a tomar su importante trabajo ya no con egocentrismo y farándula, si no con mucha responsabilidad y pesar, pues su trabajo no le permitiría estar con su familia en primer lugar.

-Ten Bo, ponte tu traje padrino- Korra le daba el otro traje rojo, Bolin sonreía y lo tomaba metiéndose al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, Kai seguramente no se sentiría mal porque fuera remplazado en primer instancia él nunca quiso ser el padrino.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6:00 pm

-dios mío ya solo faltan 2 horas para la boda- decia Jinora mordiéndose las uñas y terminándose de colocar el vestido de color azul

-dímelo a mí, que sigo practicando lo que me pidió Korra- Opal tenía en la mano la hoja mientras era peinada y pintada

-no se quejen, esto es por ellas, tiene que vale la pena señoritas- decia Suyin, todas se encontraban ocupadas a excepción de Asami quien estaba en otra habitación con Senna, Lin y Katara, ellas estaban arreglándola juntos con la persona profesional que la dejaría bellísima para Korra.

-se ve tan hermosa Asami, ¿alguien ha visto el vestido de Korra?- decia Kya

-no, pero seguramente a todos nos va a impresionar- decia Pema riéndose

-¿no te dijo nada Tenzin?- decia Suyin

-jaja, paciencia señoritas solo faltan 2 horas y pronto veremos a Asami y a Korra ser mujer y…- Pema abria los ojos confusa, ¿Qué seria Korra?

-mujer- decia Kya sonriendo

-serán declaradas mujer y mujer- decia Kya sonriendo y todas las demás asentían

-señoritas y señoras, la novia esta lista- Salía Lin en un traje completamente cerrado en forma de chaqueta nebú y una larga falda con botas de metal, todo su traje tenia partes metálicas y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, Kya sonreía y Lin se ponía roja al ver el vestido azul de Kya, se veía igual bella, todas dejaron de vestirse y fueron dentro de la habitación querían ver a Asami vestida ya.

-Asami…- dijo Opal sorprendida como todas las demás, Asami sonreía con los ojos brillosos y con nervios y emoción en todo su cuerpo, por ayuda de Lin la bajaba de los escalones donde habia subido y caminaban junto a todas las damas, que ya faltaban poco para terminar de arreglarse, entre ellas Senna se acercó a ella destacando su collar de compromiso, ella sonrió y Senna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza

-como me gustaría que tu madre pudiera verte- Asami se mordía sus labios no querían llorar, el rímel y su maquillaje habia quedado hermoso y no quería que se arruinara por recordar cosas tristes

-te tengo a ti, sé que ella me está viendo y tengo a Lin- la maestra metal sonreía y ponía su brazo de forma que ella metiera el suyo para recargarse sobre ella

Asami mientras esperaba a las demás que terminaran platicaba con Senna quien ya estaba lista y con Lin, habia pasado alrededor de 40 minutos y solo faltaba una hora para llegar, estaban en el tiempo exacto para ir, sin más después de que las damas terminaran se subían al Satomovil a fuera esperando para ir hacia ese lugar donde Korra y los demás llegarían

-Es hora hija- Lin sonreía a su pequeña nena y ambas caminaban hacia afuera a meterse con las demás, los demás se iban en otro Satomovil y pronto se acercaba la boda la unión por completo del Avatar Korra y Asami Sato.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

7:45 de la noche

Korra caminaba por un lado y otro de aquel rincón de hielo, donde la temperatura ya habia bajado suficiente pero gracias a varios guardias de fuego control se mantenía templado para los invitados y sus vestimentas extrovertidas, Korra miraba las sillas casi se habían llenado y habían solicitado más al ver que habían llegado más gente, no habia podido saludar a todos puesto que ella desde que llego se habia colocado a un lado de dicho arco, se tronaba los nudillos una y otra vez observando a la gente y a lo lejos de la alfombra que se habia puesto en el suelo para cuando entrara su prometida, Mako y Bolin ya se habían dado cuenta desde hace rato, pero ninguno se habia atrevido a calmar a Korra.

-Korra…- la sureña volteo encontrándose con su padre, él fue el único valiente

-dime- decia Korra sin dejar de moverse, entonces Tonraq la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo

-mírame, todo está bien, ella vendrá aún son las 7:50 de la tarde, aun el sol sigue vivo y ella aún no ha llegado tarde, dime ¿Qué te preocupa?- Korra suspiraba, solo estaba impaciente ya quería iniciar y ni siquiera Opal habia llegado, se suponía que ella cantaría, termino diciéndole a los músicos que hicieran la canción solo instrumental, cuando Asami apareciera, la canción la cantaría cuando bailaran, pero Asami no parecía ¿Qué habia sucedido?

-Korra, ¿me estas poniendo atención?- Korra reaccionaba y miraba a su padre

-perdona, es que ya quiero que este aquí, ya no quiero estar otro minuto sin ella-Tonraq suspiraba

-Hija, no seas impaciente ya llegara, entiende solo han pasado 6 minutos, son las 7:51 de la noche por Raava Korra- en ese momento

. /da62fc88e4ac14aef47f76b22002eb00/tumblr_nhovb4V9I71u69ns8o3_ (Vestido con el que se casa Asami)X

. /49d2623bc05c02100ce3984a0566c3e5/tumblr_nhovb4V9I71u69ns8o6_ (solo el peinado que se le coloco)X

-¡HAY VIENE!- gritaba Bolin y Korra giraba rápidamente sonriendo con euforia al ver el Sato de color Rojo llegar, ella habia llegado en naga, quien vestía un listo azul, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, sus manos y su cuerpo le sudaba, podía sentir como por su sien corria las gotas de desesperación al ver como la puerta no se abria, vio como bajo Lin y le sonrió, sintió un escalofrió al pensar lo que pasaría, cuando abrió la puerta del otro lado y estiro su mano, su corazón se ralentizo y todo ruido se quedó en un silencio completamente ensordecedor, solo podía escuchar su corazón palpitar una y otra vez, sintiendo como sofocaba el traje y todo a su alrededor, de repente vio una figura blanca, borrosa, no podía visualizar, se limpió los ojos pero aun Seguia viendo borroso, de repente sintió la mano de alguien y miro de quien era, viendo la sonrisa de Mako.

-tranquila, ya está aquí, mírala- y sin más respiro volteando a ver a la mujer más bella de todo el mundo tanto espiritual como físico.

-Asami…- susurro el Avatar al mirar a la hermosa mujer quien venía hacia ella, agarrada de su verdadero padre, Lin.

-ahí te está esperando…- decia Lin al oído de Asami quien habia sentido lo mismo al sentir como el carro se detuvo y Lin habia permitido 2 minutos para hablar con ella y tranquilizarla

-se ve hermosa- decia Mako sonriendo, Korra no paraba de sonreír y sentir su corazón morir, su boca seca solo miraba aquel vestido tan hermoso, que estaba suelto, parecía cómodo y ligero, de color blanco, definitivamente habia valido la pena no verla, Asami estaba tan hermosa, ese vestido que se arrastraba por detrás, pero que era entallado en su cadera, revelando esa figura tan sensual y hermosa que ella tenía, no tenia mangas y se podía ver esa piel nívea tan hermosa y suave, podía sentirla a kilómetros, el gran velo que se arrastraba junto con la cauda del vestido de Asami, era de un escote en V, en sus hombros caían unos pliegues como de plumas se tratasen y aunque no habia visto su espalda podía jurar que podía verse toda su hermosa y sensual espalda por el corte V que tenia tanto adelante como atrás, el ramo que tenia de flores de Jazmín combinaban con aquella diadema que levantaba ligeramente su largo y sedoso cabello y una flor igual de jazmín de lado sosteniendo una gran parte de su cabello, algo brillaba en su cabello eran unas pequeñas extensiones de vidrio en forma de gota, estaba tan hermosa, sin mencionar que su maquillaje habia era más vivo, sus labios de un rojo rubí, habia pasado a un rojo cereza intenso, su maquillaje moderado pero la hacía lucir menos pálida, sus ojos estaban delineados y sus parpados en vez de morado, ahora era un polvo rojo que hacían resaltar sus bellos orbes verdes, Raava Korra era afortunada por tener a Asami en este momento tan especial y a punto de convertirla en su esposa.

-Espíritus Lin, ¿aún falta mucho?- Lin se reia caminando despacio

-tranquila Asami, por que mejor ¿no me dices que tal se ve Korra?- Asami se fijó en ella, por Raava se veía tremendamente hermosa y sexy, Asami habia pensado ver a Korra en algunos de esos vestidos de la tribu, pero su impresión y felicidad se agrando al ver que ese traje le quedaba perfectamente hermoso, era el indicado para ambas, le habia atraído tanto esa capa larga, que se arrastraba en la nieve un poco, sin mencionar aquellas muñequeras que brillaban y que a kilómetros se podía ver que tenia símbolos, incluyendo el hermoso cinturón de Korra con el mismo símbolo de su collar, lo que más la hizo desfallecer, es que traía consigo su anillo, el mismo que ayer le habia dado Asami a Korra, ambas se miraron y por fin se permitieron sonreír, escuchando la canción que ya habia empezado a sonar desde que Asami salió del auto, sus recuerdos de ambas venían una y otra vez, entre más se acercaban, eran únicos y bellos, desde que se conocieron a la edad de su bebe, hasta ahora, que juntas unirían por completo sus vidas y que nadie las pudiera separar.

Habían llegado y Lin se habia puesto a un lado de Korra, la sureña la miro y sonrió, esa mirada que compartieron ambas, sabían de qué se trataba, sin más Lin hablo, haciendo que por un momento la música parara.

-Tu madre…fue lo más importante de mi vida, fue… mi descubrimiento, mi mejor amiga y claro que también mi mejor amor, después paso a ser mi mejor momento, mi mejor recuerdo y si mejor elección, de ella me dio lo más hermoso, que fuiste tú, para mi Asami eres como una hija y yo me considero como un padre o madre para ti, asi que me atrevo a seguir mi discurso antes de entregarte- Korra la miro y Asami no pudo sentir un nudo a la garganta al escuchar a Lin, en realidad todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la Jefa de Ciudad Republica.

Ha llegado tu momento, y tus experiencias te enseñarán el rigor de la vida y aprenderás de todos sobre todo de tu hija y de los que piensen tener, pues como yo aprendí de ti tu aprenderás de ellos- miraba a Asami, después se giró con Korra tomando su mano- La felicidad se forma de todos aquellos pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes momentos, deberán aprender a reconocerlos y no confundirlos con bullicio y exageración – miraba a ambas el silencio era agradable en ese momento – pues sabrán que es la espuma de la vida, de Korra quien está a punto de ser tu esposa, sé que puedo confiar, en especial por lo que he conocido de ella, sabiendo que es una persona que supo elegir y sabe valorar las cosas- miro a Korra- reconozco que eres muy trabajadora y diligente, valiente e única, se… que no habría mejor persona para mi jazmín que tu- miro a Asami por última vez y beso su frente, junto sus manos entrelazándolas y quitando la suya- fue la única…que pudo apartarme de ti y con gusto…le sedo mi lugar, ámense de ahora en adelante y enseñe lo mismo a sus hijos, que hoy…les enseñe a ustedes, felicidades hijas mías- sin más se apartó y todos se detuvieron a aplaudir un momento, Asami ya habia empezado a intentar no llorar pero nunca habia conocido esta etapa de Lin, sin duda alguna no se arrepentía de haberla elegido, sin más Korra tomo de ambas manos a Asami y sonrió.

-¿Estas lista?- decia Korra, Asami suspiro y sonrió

-sí, estoy lista-

(Canción, imagínense que todo pasa en tan solo 3:04 minutos, repítanla si es necesario, pero para disfrutar el momento deben escucharla)

watch?v=1pcxrdP3ums X

En ese momento otra canción sonaba en la orquesta que estaba ahí, Asami miro a Korra sonriendo, no reconocía esa canción pero para ella en ese momento era perfecta, giro para ver quien las casaría y se llevó su sorpresa al ver a Tenzin con un traje especial de color blanco con una granja naranja, el maestro sonreía y empezaba a decir su discurso.

Esta noche, prometemos dedicarnos por completo el uno al otro con cuerpo, palabra y mente, en esta vida, en cualquier situación, en la abundancia o en la pobreza, en la salud o en la enfermedad, en los momentos felices o difíciles, trabajaremos para ayudarnos uno a otro de manera perfecta, esas deben ser sus palabras de cada una, olvidemos que son el Avatar y la directora famosa e importante del mundo, hoy…solo somos dos espíritus que requieren unirse en el mundo físico para encontrar la armonía y la paz en el mundo espiritual, el señor creador presente ante esta unión, nos dará la iluminación para encontrar su mandamiento y llevarlo por el restos de sus vidas incluyendo en sus vidas espiritual y por el resto de la eternidad del universo, el propósito de nuestra relación será alcanzar la iluminación, perfeccionando nuestra bondad y compasión hacia todos los seres incluyendo a ustedes, las cuales juraran ante los votos que les diré a continuación- Asami y Korra se no se habían soltado en ningún momento y mientras hablaba Tenzin ellas se imaginaban desde su infancia escuchado el eco de sus palabras

\- Korra y Asami, están felices hoy porque pueden compartir la alegría de su amor con sus amigos y familiares y también expresar sus aspiraciones para el futuro en el mundo físico como en el mundo espiritual Korra y Asami, ante todos díganme…¿prometen ayudarse una a la otra a desarrollar la mente y el corazón, cultivando la compasión, la generosidad, la ética, la paciencia, el entusiasmo, la concentración y la sabiduría con los años y los altibajos de la vida, con el fin de transformarlos en el sendero del amor, la compasión, el gozo y la ecuanimidad?- sus recuerdos todo lo que habían pasado, estaba a solo rápidos movimientos en su mente, cada sonrisa de cada una, cada suspiro y palabra…

-si lo prometemos- ambas decían al mismo tiempo

\- Reconociendo que las condiciones externas de la vida no siempre estarán libres de problemas, y que internamente sus propias mentes y emociones se verán obstruidas por la negatividad. ¿Prometen ver todas estas circunstancias como retos que les ayudarán a crecer, a abrir sus corazones, a aceptarse a sí mismos al igual que al otro; y a generar compasión por los que sufren? ¿Prometen evitar volverse intolerantes, cerradas o testarudas y ayudarse una a la otra a ver las situaciones desde los distintos puntos de vista?

-Si prometemos- nuevamente contestaron

\- Entendiendo que así como somos un misterio para nosotros mismos, cada persona también es un misterio para nosotros. ¿Prometen intentar entenderse ustedes mismas, a la otra, y a todos los seres vivos, examinar constantemente sus propias mentes, y observar todos los misterios de la vida con curiosidad y gozo?, ¿Prometen preservar y enriquecer el afecto que se tienen la una a la otra y compartirlo con todos los seres? ¿Aceptan tomar los sentimientos de amor mutuo y la visión del potencial del otro y su belleza interna como ejemplo, y no quedarse cerrados y ensimismados sino irradiar este amor a todos los seres?- en sus mentes venia la primera que después de casi 12 años se habían vuelto a ver, sus celos, su amor, su encuentro en aquel balcón, una risa juguetona apareció en ambas, es como si sus espíritus sintieran y vieran lo mismo

-si lo prometemos- volvían a repetir

\- Y Cuando llegue el momento de separarse, ¿prometen recordar el tiempo que compartieron con alegría, por haberse conocido y por lo que han vivido juntas y aceptar que no podemos agarrarnos a nada para siempre?- eso habia dolido, pero debían aceptarlo, no siempre podrían prometer estar juntas, tal vez no separarse por falta de amor, pero su Raava decidía que Korra o Asami habia acabado su momento, ambas debían aceptarlo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-si lo prometemos-

Por ultimo… ¿Prometen recordar las desventajas de la ignorancia, el enojo y el apego, y aplicar los antídotos cuando surjan en la mente y recordar la bondad de todos los seres y su conexión con ellos?, ¿Prometen trabajar por el bienestar de los demás con toda su compasión, sabiduría y habilidades?, ¿Prometen esforzarse continuamente para recordar su propia naturaleza búdica, así como la de los demás seres vivos, ser conscientes de que todas las cosas son transitorias y mantener el optimismo de que pueden alcanzar su mayor potencial y la felicidad duradera.-

-si prometemos- decían ambas

-prometo que si Tenzin no se calla yo terminare casándolas- decia Lin un poco malhumorada por su sermón, Kya golpeaba a Lin agarrando su mano y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle

-prometo que el será quien nos case- Lin se ponía roja pero volteaba enseguida a decirle que no, él no debía casarlas.

-lo aceptamos y lo prometemos- decían ambas suspirando

. (vestido de la pequeña Yasuko)X

\- procederemos al Intercambio de anillos- en ese momento entraba desde la alfombra la pequeña Yasuko con una almohada y los anillos en medio, Korra y Asami miraban felices al ver a su hermosa hija con un vestido blanco y franjas rojas, se veía tan hermosa y bella cargando aquella almohada, la niña sonreía acercándose con cuidado, hasta su destino, donde Korra tomo el primero anillo y luego Asami, ambas guiñaron el ojo a su bebe y la niña se fue directamente corriendo con su abuela Lin, el vestido le quedaba hermoso y ella estaba hermosa, el señor Zuko y el señor del fuego se acercaban a ambas con una reverencia y rápidamente hacían fuego control, envolviendo los anillos en un fuego brillante, ambas observaban dichos anillos que el fuego se consumía dentro de ellos, las piedras preciosa ahora estaban iluminadas y podía verse que dentro de ella, se movía aquella flama que se habia fusionado a los rubís, ambas miraban a los maestros y sonreían.

-el señor creador las bendiga y la nación del fuego las proteja- decia el señor del fuego y se iban a sentar, Tenzin volvía a tomar la palabra

-"El anillo de bodas es el signo externo y visible de un lazo interno y espiritual que une a dos corazones leales en la relación de pareja", Korra deberás colocar el anillo en Asami y le darás tu declaración de amor eterno.

Korra puso el anillo en el inicio de su dedo y miro a Asami sonriendo- Hoy uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu esposa, sino, como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente. Soy el Avatar y todos los días me asombro de ver a la persona más poderosa del mundo dormir junto a mi cama, esa persona eres tu Asami, déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida, eh camino junto a ti mucho antes de que tú supieras que me habia enamorado de ti, hoy deja unirme físicamente a ti, porque las palabras parecer no ser suficiente para expresar mi alegría y el amor que siento por ti, no importa cuánto diga o que tan simple lo ponga, cuando muera seré un espíritu y lograre fundirme contigo por el resto de la eternidad, pero hoy déjame ser tu para siempre juntas hasta el final- el anillo encajaba bien y las lágrimas de Asami ya habían estropeado su maquillaje pero eso era algo que no importaba en estos momentos, quería besarla, pero debía esperar, deletreo con sus labios un te amo y Korra sonrió.

-ahora vas tu Asami- La CEO suspiro sonriendo y tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Korra lentamente sin mirarla aun a los ojos-

-te conozco desde que tenía 6 años y aún me pregunto y confirmo que no termino de entenderte y sobre todo en conocerte- Korra estaba confundida Asami no la miraba –Ambas habíamos escogido caminos separados, tu aquí en la tribu y yo en Ciudad Republica- la sonrisa de la CEO no estaba, pero el anillo se habia detenido a mitad del dedo de Korra.

-Asami…- murmuraba con miedo Korra, Asami la miro y sonrió suspirando

-pero siempre supe que mi corazón se habia quedado en tu vida desde que me fui de la tribu hace 15 años, lo que el señor creador nos puso como misión, es que caminaríamos juntas por la magia de este amor que va más allá del mundo espiritual y el físico, nuestro caminos en uno solo al final de todo y nos guiaron a la salvación del mundo y a la nuestra misma, Korra tu y yo somos una sola alma... mi alma te amare más allá del universo y mi cuerpo vivirá para complacer cada uno de tus perjuicios y momentos armoniosos, hoy me entrego físicamente, porque espiritual, lo hice desde que teníamo años, solo teníamos que sentirnos, te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado- no aguanto Korra y se lanzó sobre ella, provocando que la multitud de invitados hicieran un largo Ohhhh, pero Tenzin golpeo a Korra en la cabeza

-¡AUN NO!- Korra se sobo haciendo puchero y Asami sonrió sin aguantarse la risa, del impulso de aun no su esposa, Tenzin se veía mal con la cabeza roja del coraje, sin más continuo

"Por el poder espiritual que me ha sido conferido por los deseos Korra y Asami así como por la bendición del señor creador y el Antiguo Avatar Aang, mi padre y los espíritus, que están con nosotros yo los declaro mujer y mujer"- todo el mundo se paraba, en el cielo debajo del arco se encontraban algunos espíritus dando vueltas, definitivamente el mundo espiritual estaba con ellas y el sol habia iluminado ese amor.

"Señores y señoras, les presento a las señoras Sato de la tribu y la nación de Fuego", pueden besarse ya- y Korra y Asami se abrazaban en un hambriento beso lleno de amor, pasión, y futuro, todo el mundo aplaudían mirando a ambas chicas que por fin se habían unido como la profecía habia dicho.

-Te amare por siempre- decia Asami pegando su frente a su esposa

-Te amare por toda la eternidad Asami siempre será asi- volvían a unir sus labios.


	31. Chapter 4 Luna de miel en familia

Hola, siiiii lo siento en verdad tengo mucho pesar con ustedes por que escribo un capitulo corto y asi, pero es que dios eh estado muy aterrada en la universidad tanto que ni siquiera eh terminado varios proyectos que debi entregar la semana pasada, quien sabe si me reciban mis trabajos pero aqui les dejo el capitulo :c lo siento en verdad espero y puedan perdonarme y en cuanto a mi novia, jaja ella subio mejor su capitulo que yo, no sean tan duros con ella, esta ilusionada con su historia, en cuanto a los de la sorpresita de Korra con su cuerpo, bueno fue mi idea jaja ella se opuso pero no la hagan sentir mal y vean su historia por fis, les aviso que tal vez la semana que viene no subo capitulo, pero a partir del 5 de septiembre me tendran para ustedes, por que son vacaciones y podre subir mas seguido, gracias por estar conmigo y pues aqui les dejo la conti, contesto reviews y gracias.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews

Capitulo 29

HanelBlumaTamu: me parece que se te haya hecho interesante aunque no eh sabido de ti en el siguiente, ¿fue mucha miel para ti? o fue muy fuerte ¿que Korra le gustara su regalo?, gracias por seguir y espero verte pronto.

Cryp: en este contestare mucho tu comentario del capitulo 29, Korra quiere en definitiva recompensar con esto, que pueda irse sin problemas pero al final lo hablara con Asami y te sorprendera lo que el amor puede hacer, saludos y espero verte pronto.

: GRACIAS por amarlo sigueme.

christt: oh lo siento se que me tardo mucho, pero siempre que subo mis capitulos los lleno de suculentos momentos de amor, pasion y diversion, espero te agrade la forma de ser de la pequeña Yasuko en este capitulo y pues tambien en este resolvere tus dudas de los rumores y asi poco a poco se iran desarrollando eso de los sueños premonitorios de la pequeña y espero que me sigas dejando tus reviews va, me encanta leer tus comentarios jaja, cuidate y un saludo.

La Shinigami Supersayajin: amo cuando me hablas de tu corazon jajaja, ufff espero que llene tus espectativas sobre los momentos zuculentos jajaja tu tranqui la pequeña yasuko sera una niña feliz muy importante para la humanidad por ser la sucesora algo raro claro pero bueno, veras que te sorprendera poco a poco como ella salvara a su padre y a su mama, se que me escribiste en el siguiente cap y jaja perdoname que no hayas visto los trajes de Korra, siendo tan bellos enserio me da pesar y agradeceria si tu supieras como puedo hacer que se vean para que demas gente y tu los puedan ver vale, cuidate y espero verte en el siguiente review.

Isabel0394: jajaja zukitrukis gracias por eso, que bueno que te diera risa lo que le pasa a Korra y ahora con la pequeña Yasuko y jaja vendra mas de esos momentos hard especiales para ti, gracias por el saludo de mi novia, de hecho ella a subido una historia en mi cuenta, deberias verla ella actualiza mas rapido que yo jajaja y me regaña por que no subo capitulo jajaja pero en fin, espero verte mas aqui y creo que subiste un review de la boda y me encanta que te haya gustado enserio bastante, yo se que es la boda que cualquiera hubiera querido tener o no se jajaja pero yo si con mi novia, Mako siempre recibira Bullying y mas por la pequeña Yasuko cuando ella y Asami se vayan a ciudad republica ya veras lo disfrutaras y disfrutaras este capitulo a las ocurrencias de la pequeña Yasuko, saludos y cuidate.

Zhyo Jarjayez :1.(¿donde cojones has sacado la idea?) hmmm supongo ¿que te refieres con lo del pene biogenico? bueno te explico que es algo que se trabaja en varios lugares donde se remplaza aquellas protesis que se perdieron por un accidente o algo por medio de la biotecnologia y otras metodos como que el que explique en la historia, en si eso no es choro, te lo digo por que mi carrera lleva un poco de eso y es como un medio de darle a entender a un paciente que no debe tirar sus ilusiones por la perdida de un organo, que existe estos metodos, tambien me apoye por medio de amigos medicos que igual estudian esto y de Ingenieras igual jajaj te juro que estuve buscando los metodos y sobre todos los terminos que puedan decirles eso, si es que es eso jaja peliculas ciencia ficcion jajajaja solo un poquito pero es real, no con penes aun no se inventa eso claro pero con ciertas partes.

alegra saber que realmente eh llegado a sorprenderte es genial ver que en verdad eh cautivado tu mente.

3.(¿por que son tan golosas?) jajaja por que es inevitable poder resistirse a semejantes chicas, una morena con cuerpo de diosa y una piel nivea ojiverde con voz sensual y seduccion al tope, (dios a ambas me las comeria en la misma cama), perdon si mi novia ve esto seguro me mata jajaja.

4 conocer a 2dshepard wow es que me encanta sus dibujos, de hecho varios de los trajes de Korra son de ellas es que son sublimes.

5 jajajaja ¿yo sabes por que lo puse? mi novia tiene una sobrina y esta niña todo el tiempo esta quitandome mi comida cada que me ve me la quita y yo se la doy gustosa, entonces se dio un dia que ella traia una crepa de peperoni con queso y dios todavia puedo saborear el momento en el que la niña de 12 años me miro con puchero y con la boca abierta cuando con la boca me estire y se la arranque del plastico que le ponen a las crepas jajaja te juro que fue lo mejor ver como me la trague de una, entonces llego mi novia y termino comiendose el pedaso que me quedo colgando y luego me beso y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dijo al oido "sabes a maldad, me encanta", eso fue lo mas sensual que me hayan dicho y aunque me estaba riendo yo me habia encendido en ese momento, no pude poner eso en el capitulo por que se supone que habia sido a yasuko pero jajaj te juro que asi fue cuando lo pense y cuando lo vio mi novia se empezo a reir y fui recompensada con que se sentara a horcajadas sobre mi y un "utiliza tu maldad sobre mi ahora", ejem eso ya no te dire pero jaja eso fue lo que paso en fin NEEEXT.

6\. no te preocupes la niña no sufrio daño alguno, por el momento jajaja.

7\. no se que comic sea ese lo buscare y vere que onda, no me despido de ti ahorita te veo jaja.

capitulo 30

Lizn47: gracias por seguirme y escribir que bueno que te gusto y lamento la demora te juro que ya no me tardare tanto, solo esperame la semana que viene, gracias un saludo.

Tc99: tomare el vomito de arcoiris como un halago, jajaja gracias en verdad me encanta a mi leerlo, necesitaba derramar miel enserio lo necesitaba y por que celos, no entiendo eso ojala me explicaras en el sig review y gracias por que te encante, lanzate a ver la de mi novia igual te gustara por que le ayudo a escribirla jajaja, ella no es buena jajaja (no le digan que dije eso), saludos y gracias por ser querido friend.

Jaz98: Awwwwwww ese era mi cometido (lo siento) queria hacerte llorar( en buen sentido) y perdoname si demore mucho es que la uni me tiene muy atrapada en serio, prometo ya echarle ganas enserio y espero seguir leyendote va adios y te mando un fuerte abrazo.

triblyn: si por fin ya se han unido, son espiritu y mujer jajaja que bueno que te gusto mucho y tambien creeme que me sorprendio lo de Lin pero es que tenia que ser su labor de padre, aunque Asami no sepa nada lo debia hacer, me siento mal por hiroshi pero este era su momento, ese Mako es un fastidio amaras otros capitulos ya veras volveras a ver su bullying excesivo de Yasuko contra Mako jajaja y bueno espero verte en el siguiente tenme paciencia ya veras deja termino la uni y me tendras aqui, por lo mientras lee el fic de mi novia ella escribe en mi perfil igual, esta buena y ella actualiza mejor, es que ella si pone sus tiempos buenos jajaja no es como yo, gracias y te mando un abrazo espero verte en el sig.

Agnesami: gracias me alegra saber que estas conmigo, que bueno que te gustara y no agradezca esto lo hago por que amo que ustedes me escriban y que esten conmigo se que me eh demorado un poco pero ya la semana que viene estare libre y subire muchas historias incluyendo ayudare a mi novia con la suya te invito que leas su historia ella la sube aqui en mi perfil asi que leetela te gustara, y aqui te traego otro capitulo gracias por seguirme.

Zhyo Jarjayez : tuve que dejarte dos reviews para poder contestarte este

1 no entendi en que parte hizo enojar a quien, quiero suponer cuando Korra ¿le propuso irse a ciudad republica? espero me contestes eso.

2y yo tambien amo que Asami sea tan pasiva, es que dios estan suculenta asi, por ejemplo este capitulo no pude aguantarme y tuve que acorralar a mi Sami jajaja contra la cama por que mientras escribia este capitulo me imagine esos sonidos y palabras en ella, que en general son los que hace y dioooooos bueno ya sabes como termino que tuve que subir el capitulo a esta hora jajajajaja (perdon)

3\. jajaja solo fue un encuentro pasivo nada amoroso pobre Zuko y Katara, disculpa por la falta de ortografia ene l nombre de Zuko.

4\. creo que ahi especifican por que no hubo fiesta, ambas son bien celosas y no quisieron jajajaja.

no como crees no me gusta eso Mako, no como mi novia que si lo puso en la de BodyGuard jajajaja no manches cuando lo lei me comence a reir y gane su ira contra mi pero jajaja pobre Mako si le gusta el popote jajajaja aqui no tranqui con el tiempo el tendra a su novia ya veras, de hecho tengo algo en mente bien loca no se tal vez muchos me maten jajaja.

6\. Empeze a leer tu reviews y cuando llegue a la parte donde dices (Asami repreocupada por que van a paso de pato-tortuga y Korra esta al borde de un paro cardiaco.) no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por ello, por que cuando lo estaba haciendo igual jajaja me empece a reir, no puedo evitar hacer cosas que logren hacer que ustedes se fijen y se rian conmigo.

7\. jajaja te digo que eso me gusta y es que si se paso Tenzin (mas bien la escritora, pero hay que echarle la culpa a Tenzin).

8\. ¿si te gusto?, pense que serias la primera en decirme que te daria diabetes jajaj que bueno que te gusto.

9\. te digo, te digo, te digo y resuelvo tu curiosidad, pero igual tengo una duda ¿estar como?, te refieres posicion, amm emocion, sentimientos¿?, ralmente no entendi ahi pero te contare todas jajja, estaba sentada en mi cama, me encontraba comiendome mis lentes de hecho jajaja en ves de usarlos estaba mordiendo las patitas, tambien estaba seria, no tenia expresion alguna, pero te podria decir que me estaba imaginando todo, pero yo con mi novia, amo a mi novia como no tienes idea, es lo mejor de mi vida y me ha cambiado en muchos aspectos el tiempo que llevamos juntas, te diria que una boda asi es lo que me gustaria con ella y es lo que algun dia quiero hacer con ella, los anillos los tenia desde hace mucho por que ese tipo de anillos pienso o quiero darle cuando le pida que sea mi esposa, aun es muy pronto solo llevamos 4 años y jaja dios es muy pronto para comprometernos y yo se que leera esto y seguramente sonreira y me dira lo mucho que me ama tanto como yo lo hago, para mi Korra y Asami somos ella y yo, tal vez mucha gente se ve reflajdas en ellas, pero yo si siento que esas descripciones somos nosotras, en algun momento de mi vida subire una historia basandome en como nos conocimos ella y yo y espero en verdad para mi seria un placer y un honor que la vieras, seria algo tan significativo para mi que tu siguieras aqui conmigo, de todos mis seguidores tu eres uno con los que mas me eh encariñado y que me ha apoyado tanto que realmente cada que subo capitulo, lo hago pensando en que te guste realmente, te juro que el que me digas que estas sorprendida me hace motivarme mas y mas, como cada uno de las personas que como tu vienen y me felicitan realmente son mi inspiracion mis ganas de escribir y proyectarme en mis personajes, se que no son mios pero son lo mejor que eh hecho en este año y espero seguir con ustedes sin que me olviden o los aburra, gracias por seguir aqui enserio Zhyo y espero que el dia que suba esa historia donde me conoceras y conoceras a mi novia en representacion de ellas, tambien la disfrutes tanto como esta, espero haber contestado a tus dudas y a tu curiosidad y espero verte el proximo capitulo contigo cierro Reviews y me llevo una sonrisa por cada uno de los comentarios que siempre me dejas, hasta el siguiente un abrazo por parte mio y de mi hermosa novia sami.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

en fin gracias por todo, me disculpo en verdad por la tardanza realmente les pido una disculpa a cada uno de ustedes, para mi ustedes son importantes y no quiero que dejen de seguirme por que dejo de cumplirles les prometo qe ahora en mi vacaciones subire muchas historias y capitulos para compensar la ida y pues los invito a que vean The Bodyguard esa historia la esta realizando mi novia y su servidora la ayuda un poco jajaja, esta algo confusa con lo que escribimos en el ultimo capitulo pero espero les guste en fin, cuidence y gracias ustedes son lo importante ahora en mi vida y prometo ya no dejarlos tanto tiempo, gracias y sigan conmigo Amigos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta había iniciado hace 2 horas y las novias se encontraban pasando en cada una de esas mesas saludando y dando las gracias por los regalos y las felicitaciones que les daban, Asami y Korra seguían con su ropa ambas se veían tan bellas y agarradas de la mano, mostrando sus anillos de boda, la pequeña Yasuko iba columpiándose en medio de sus padres mientras ellas caminaban con ella sonriendo, se acercaron a una mesa donde su sonrisa desapareció al ver a esa persona ahí colándose a la fiesta.

-felicitaciones a ambas, por fin están juntas después de todo- Korra miraba con desprecio a ese tipo.

-¿Qué hace aquí usted Raiko?- el presidente sonreía un poco confundido.

-bueno, invito a casi toda la gente importante de ciudad república, supuse que también la invitación seria para mí y mi esposa- decia Raiko aun con su sonrisa.

-si la invitación era para su esposa, pero no para usted presidente- decia Asami sonriendo, Raiko entonces dejo de sonreír, su esposa lo miro un poco incomoda.

-comprendo que estén molestas, sé que por muchos años no las ayude y exigí demasiado a ambas, me porte mal con el Avatar y no le di el apoyo cuando ella me lo pidió con la tribu agua del sur y puso en riesgo a ciudad república-

-¿puso? O pusiste tu claro sin mencionar toda la gente que murió de la tripulación del general Iroh- decia Korra sonriendo.

-si…lo sé que cometí ese error grande, pero por favor Avatar, debes perdonarme, eh venido en son de paz y hacer una tregua además de que casi ciudad republica termina para estar en pleno estado para tu regreso, gracias a Asami ahora tu esposa- Korra miraba a su esposa y sonreía dándole un beso en la frente.

-no hay de otra puedes quedarte aquí, pero solo puedo decirte que no eres bienvenido a mi tribu, gracias por tu inesperada asistencia, por lo menos si con la tuya- sin más Korra y Asami caminaban a otro lado con su hija aun columpiándose, volvieron a detenerlas.

-Avatar Korra y Asami Sato para mi es una felicidad que estén juntas- ambas volteaban y sonreían y más gente se acercaba a ellas, Korra tomo a su hija en sus brazos mientras Asami y ella agradecían a toda esa gente, Yasuko era presentada por mucha gente de ciudad republica seguramente en la mañana en el periódico de ciudad republica saldría su boda y la presentación de Yasuko, habían pasado varios fotógrafos tomándoles fotos y claro la prensa llego, algo que hizo enfurecer a Korra se suponía que no sabrían de su boda y la prensa estaba ahí, pero lo averiguarían.

-Avatar Korra, por favor permítanos unas preguntas-

-Avatar Korra-

-Señorita Sato- Asami tomaba la mano de Korra y le sonreía, Korra se acercaba a los peldaños del salón de fiesta con Asami y la niña en brazos, esperando las preguntas que joderia la noche.

-bien, no tengo idea como la prensa se enteró de mi boda con mi ahora esposa Asami, pero espero que puedan entender que necesito este momento con mi familia y seres queridos, contestaremos sus preguntas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas y sobre todo no dañen este momento, ¿están de acuerdo?- nadie contesto solo el sonido de las fotos sonaba y un pequeño murmullo de toda esa gente ahí.

-está bien, prosigan- en cuanto la sureña dijo eso, todos los reporteros hablaban al mismo tiempo, Asami frunció el ceño en forma de desagrado y Korra comenzaba a enfurecerse mucho y Yasuko se tapó los oídos al ruido.

-¡UNO A LA VEZ!- grito Korra y todos volvieron a callarse, entonces uno levanto la mano.

-diga- dijo Asami

-Hubo rumores en ciudad república, donde decían de su embarazo y que era del Avatar, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo asegura que en verdad esa pequeña que tiene?- antes de que terminara Korra lo había arrojado lejos con aire control, furiosa, los reporteros se quedaron petrificados por la acción tan agresiva del Avatar.

-Korra…- decia Asami espantada, pero Korra no iba a tolerar esto, hizo para atrás a su esposa dándole a su hija y se puso enfrente del micrófono mirando a toda esa gente mala que solo querían dañarlas.

-les voy a decir esto solo una vez, no me importa que todas las naciones lo escuchen, no me importa que mañana en el periódico salga yo con esta actitud y que digan tantas cosas de mí, pero por lo menos hoy voy aclarar todo porque estoy harta de que juzguen mi relación con mi esposa y ahora quieran darle a entender a mi hija, que yo no soy su padre- Korra miro hacia atrás donde Yasuko la miraba sin entender nada.

-Cuando me encontraba en Zaofu con el equipo avatar, antes de que Zaheer capturara a los maestros aire, yo había entrado al mundo espiritual buscando orientación del señor creador para la captura de Zaheer, el señor creador no solo me dio el consejo que necesitaba sino, me dio la oportunidad de que mi hija fuera la salvación, del ciclo Avatar, yo no tenía idea que mi hija seria esa salvación, no tenía idea que yo tendría una hija con Asami Sato, solo paso y soy muy feliz con esa decisión y no porque sea mi hija la elegida después de mí, no… si no que me dio la oportunidad de unirme a alguien y dar fruto de ese amor y unión que es mi hija, yo sé que es algo que no es creíble pero siendo el Avatar no puedo mentirles, pero como les dije no me interesa que me crean esta es mi familia y quiero que la respeten, este es un día feliz para mí y para mi familia, para todos mis seres queridos que me acompañan y la gente que me tiene fe y aun cree en el Avatar, les digo que Yasuko es mi hija, olviden que sea la elegida, es mi hija y por todo lo que he hecho por ustedes, respeten el crecimiento de mi hija y no se atrevan a decirle, que yo no soy su padre, en este momento pediré a los guardias de la tribu que escolten a la prensa, quienes quieran acompañarlos, son libres de irse, quienes quieren quedarse con nosotros a esta celebración, son bienvenidos y les damos la bendición la familia Sato, gracias- Korra estiro su mano para que varios guardias fueran por la jauría de lobos de la prensa, los cuales se quedaron impresionados pero no dijeron nada, mientras los aplausos de las demás personas sonaban en la sala, Asami abrazo a su esposa y acerco a su hija con su papa, Korra beso a Yasuko y a Asami.

-me siento orgullosa de ti- decia Asami besando su frente.

-papa, somos la familia Sato- Korra sonreía y miraba a Asami quien igual sonreía.

-si mi amor, eres una Sato e hija del Avatar- ambas mujeres abrazaban a su hija.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-hola buenas noches- Korra tomaba la mano de Asami sonriendo, viendo a Opal con la orquesta.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora del baile de las novias ¿no creen?- todos aplaudían y Korra sonreía a Asami, ambas miraban a Opal quien las miro y estiro su mano invitándolas a pasar a la pista.

-¿nos harían el honor de abrir la pista de baile, señoras Sato?- Korra sonreía y tomaba de la mano a su esposa y subían a la pista, Asami tomaba su vestido mientras seguía a Korra, los aplausos sonaban en la sala todo el mundo esperaba más de esa singular pareja.

-denle un aplauso a las novias, la orquesta me hará el favor de tocar la canción que Korra hizo para Asami el día que le pidió que fuera su prometida y llegaran hasta este día, solo que- Korra y Asami miraban a Opal

-solo que no la cantare sola- en ese momento Mako se acercaba a Opal poniendo una mano en su hombro y acercando su rostro al micrófono.

-Hola amigas, tengo algo que decir antes de empezar y espero me dediquen solo 2 minutos- Asami y Korra asentían- bueno, las llevo conociendo casi 4 años y nuestra relación al principio empezó muy confusa y alocada, pero al final estamos aquí y mejor que nunca, desde hace mucho comprendí que ustedes eran la una para la otra y mucho tiempo viví con ese sentimiento de envidia a ustedes, pero ahora solo puedo decirles que las amo y que me siento feliz por estar aquí compartiendo este momento con ustedes, ahora les prometo a ambas que dedicare para toda mi vida que ustedes y su hija estén bien y que todos los días recuerden lo más importante para ustedes…ese amor eterno y que se amen- miro a Opal y ambos decían al mismo tiempo.

-que se amen por mil años y después otros mil años más- y la música comenzaba a sonar, ambos miraban a la pareja y ellas sonreían Asami rozaba su nariz en la mejilla de Korra haciendo que esta volteara.

watch?v=nUKkews19n0 (Thousand Years)

-¿estas lista Korra?- la sureña la miro y tomo sus manos poniéndolas en su cuello y ella poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

-siempre lo estaré para ti- y comenzaban a bailar, mientras Opal comenzaba a cantar, Korra y Asami estaban bailando despacio y girando en la pista con suavidad, tanto la sobrecapa de Korra y la cauda de Asami giraban al ritmo de ambas y la música sonaba con suavidad, Asami sonreía sin dejar de ver esos ojos azules que ahora ya le pertenecían.

-ese día que me pediste ser tuya, no pude decirte que me había gustado la canción- Korra se reía un poco haciendo su torcida sonrisa.

-jaja, tal vez por que describe la canción lo hermosa y lo bello de nuestra relación y tu- Asami sonreía pegando su frente a la de ella, mientras Korra daba vueltas un poco rápido haciendo que el cabello de la pelinegra volara y provocara una risa divertida de Asami.

-jaja Korra, me vas a tirar recuerda que traigo zapatillas- decia Asami mientras Mako y Opal cantaban sonriendo al ver a ambas chicas bailar riéndose.

-yo siempre te sostendré, nunca dejare que caigas, siempre nos levantaremos juntas Asami- la pelinegra besaba sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras seguían bailando.

-se ven hermosas ¿no crees Lin?- decia Kya mirando a Lin quien estaba sonriendo mirando a su hija y a su nuera ahora.

-si… ambas- decia Lin, en ese momento Suyin se acercaba sentándose a un lado de su hermana.

-Lin, ya eres abuela, y ahora tienes nuera, pero mi pregunta es, que vas a hacer ¿no vas a decirle nada a Asami?- Lin entonces miraba con miedo a su hermana y tomaba su mano un poco brusca mirándola.

-te voy a decir esto solo una vez, no puedes decir nada, sé que esto es ocultar que Yasuko es algo de nosotros, pero aún está vivo Hiroshi y él no sabe nada de lo que paso, Yasuko lo engaño, haciéndolo creer eso, el señor no puede tener hijos y si tú dices algo- Suyin le quitaba la mano, que ya le dolía.

-Lose, tranquila no tienes que enojarte, solo que no siento que sea justo para ella y para ti, saber que tiene una madre o padre, sé que él es su padre por que la cuido, pero tú la trajiste al mundo con su- no la dejo terminar.

-no importa, esta promesa se la hice a Yasuko y así se va a quedar Suyin, no quiero saber que lo hiciste porque entonces nunca te lo perdonare- sin más Lin se paraba y salía de ahí, Suyin miraba a Kya quien se ponía triste.

-sé que esto te duele Kya, pero- pero la sureña se reía.

-no, me duele que ella no pueda decirle a Asami que es su hija, sé que ella es su ilusión, yo también le he dicho que le diga, pero sé que Hiroshi trataría de matar a Lin- decia Kya mirando a Suyin, vieron como Lin bajaba por las escaleras, ambas se entristecían por ella.

-abelo, yo quiero ir con mis papas- decia Yasuko quien quería zafarse de Tonraq y este se reía agarrándola de todas partes, porque parecía gelatina.

-Oh jajaja mi pequeña Yasuko, tus papis están bailando mira- y volteaban a ver como Korra giraba a su esposa con una sonrisa en la pista, Yasuko quería bailar con ellas, de repente sintió enojo y giro con su abuelo viéndolo con berrinche.

-quiero ir con ellas- Tonraq la miro triste

-no puedes entiende- pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Yasuko de sus manos al tocar la tela del traje de su abuelo se encendieron haciendo que este se incendiara y Tonraq se parara sorprendido soltando a Yasuko y sacudiéndose el fuego que había salido.

-¡OH SENNA!- y Senna abría los ojos, rápidamente ambos salían de ahí nadie se había dado cuenta o por lo menos no Korra y Asami, Senna iba a agarrar a Yasuko pero su esposo estaba quemándose, la niña corrió a toda velocidad y veía que no alcanzaba la pista, miro sus manos y sonrió las puso a los lados y con toda su fuerza arrojo de nuevo fuego de ellas y salió volando, entonces ahí todos habían visto fuego.

-¡FUEGO!- todos voltearon Opal y Mako habían parado de cantar, Korra y Asami miraba el fuego como una ráfaga se abrazaron pues iba hacia ellas, pero de inmediato vieron que era su hija que iba a caer encima de ellas.

-¡KORRA, ES YASUKO!- rápidamente Korra giro en su lugar aventando una ráfaga de agua quien envolvió a su hija apagando ese fuego y cayendo su hija delicadamente en los brazos de su madre.

-¡pero que!- decia Korra espantada, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y Asami miraba a su hija sin entender nada.

-¡PAPA, HICE FEGO CONTOL!- Korra se quedaba sin entender nada, se suponía que Katara había dicho que haría tierra, que era lo que había pasado, Asami miro a Korra y luego sonrió.

-Korra, pero Yasuko apenas tiene 2 años- Korra miro a su esposa y luego a su hija, sin más sonrió, podía ver en su hija la fuerza de ella misma, cuando era pequeña, sin más la beso y levanto a su hija por arriba de su cabeza.

-¡MI HIJA ES UNA MAESTRA FUEGO SEÑORES!- y aplaudieron en el salón de nuevo, Korra abrazo a su esposa y a su hija al mismo tiempo, la niña miro a su papa.

-papa, yo quiero…bailar con ustedes- Korra sonreía y miraba a Opal.

-Terminen la canción, mi princesa y mi reina quieren bailar con su –

-reina, con su otra reina Korra- decia Asami, Opal sonrió y asintió y la música volvió a sonar, ahora Korra y Asami bailaban con su hija quien reía y movía su cuerpo en los brazos de su papa mientras sostenía las mano de su mama con las suyas, la música ya iba a terminar y entonces Korra decidió juntar a su esposa y a su hija en medio, las miro y escucho la tierna voz de Opal.

-son mi vida, ¿lo saben?- Asami tomaba las mejillas de su esposa y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios.

-y tú eres la nuestra Korra- Yasuko besaba a su papa y a su mama y ambas le hacían trompetillas en sus mejillas haciendo que la risa de Yasuko se escuchara en la sala tras terminar la canción.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Es que no puedo creer que no vayan a querer luna de miel- decia Tonraq mirando a Korra y Asami empacando cosas en dos mochilas grandes de excursión.

-jaja, si tendremos la luna de miel solo que será en familia- decia Korra poniendo la ropa abrigada de su hija en la mochila y otras cosas.

-pero, no tendrán intimidad, ahí nadie más podrá cuidar a Yasuko-decia Senna, un poco preocupada.

-jaja, ya verán que cuando Korra y yo queramos tener nuestra privacidad hallaremos la forma de que mi niña no vea y se traume, como aquella vez- decia la Ingeniera quien metía herramientas para el viaje a la otra mochila.

-considero que con que se vayan ustedes dos es suficiente- decia Lin cruzada de brazos, sin mucha expresión.

-enserio Lin cuidare bien de tus dos…mujercitas, en especial de la que tú ya me cediste- Korra ponía la mano en su hombro y Lin sonreía un poco asintiendo.

-déjenlas, creo que necesitan tener su espacio, deben estar juntas ahora como familia- decia Lin a todo el mundo que estaba dentro de la habitación, después del baile y de haber terminado de saludar a la gente, ellas habían huido de la celebración tras la idea de tener su luna de miel viajando al polo norte, para que Yasuko conociera el mundo espiritual y a su abuela Yasuko, ambas habían tenido esa idea y les había fascinado, pero no iban a decir nada.

-teníamos pensando quedarnos más tiempo, pero bueno si ustedes se van hoy mismo, supongo que mañana regresare con Kuvira, ya que Opal bueno no anda muy bien conmigo- decia Bolín con una tristeza en su rostro, Korra lo abrazaba y acariciaba su mejilla.

-así son las mujeres deja que se le pase- Bolín sonreía, las chicas terminaban de poner sus mochilas llenas de cobijas, herramientas, ropa y otras cosas, como suministros, primeros auxilios, unas dagas, etc.

-necesitamos que nos den chance de cambiarnos, debemos ponerle su traje a Yasuko, ya que esta noche será muy fría- todos sonreían y salían Senna le dio a su hija a ambas y las beso, todos salieron y Yasuko miro confundida a sus padres.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Korra sonrió y le dio un beso de esquimal a su hija.

-Vamos a que conozcas a alguien- Yasuko la miraba aun confusa.

-es alguien muy importante para tu papa y más para mi- decia Asami, Yasuko suspiro y estiro las manos, Asami desabrocho poco a poco su vestido, Korra la puso en la cama y se fue a su closet, iba a sacar su chaqueta con sobrecapa sin mangas y su abrigo de la tribu, saco su pantalón y sus botas cafés largas, comenzó a quitarse su traje de boda mientras Asami vestía a la pequeña Yasuko con la misma vestimenta de Korra, ambas irían con la misma ropa, cuando termino Korra miro a su hija que traía la misma chaqueta, con la sobrecapa que llegaba a sus pies y el símbolo de la tribu agua, le faltaban sus muñequeras, pero aún era pequeña para usar muñequeras de cuero o de metal, del closet Korra saco unas pequeñas muñequeras de tela y se las puso en sus antebrazos, Yasuko las miro y sonrió.

-soy como tu papa- Korra sonreía y besaba su cabeza.

-así es hija, aunque tienes el elemento de mama- Yasuko miraba a su madre quien se había ido a cambiar, Korra aprovecho, gracias a Asami había hecho un nuevo invento para Korra como regalo de bodas, unas muñequeras como las del traje de la boda, de metal, donde ahora las utilizaría para poder sacar navajas de metal, como si fueran las cuerdas de Lin o los maestros metal, solo que con pequeñas cuchillas, se sentían un poco pesadas y apretadas pero eso le ayudaría a sus brazos, Asami salió y Korra sonrió al ver que la Ingeniera traía su típica vestimenta cuando iba a la batalla o a la aventura, solo que ahora su cabello estaba amarrado en aquella cola de caballo caída hacia su nuca y ese fleco tan bello que ahora acompañaba su traje, Asami sonreía un poco ruborizada.

-¿me veo bien?- decia Asami sonriendo.

-siempre sabes que combinar con la aventura mi amor-Asami sonreía y veía la entrepierna de Korra, se veía un poco el bulto, Asami levantaba la ceja pícaramente y se mordía los labios.

-creo que sería bueno que no pensaras en esas cosas, te recuerdo que tienes algo muy visible a la vista- Korra se ponía roja y sonreía.

-es inevitable teniendo a una esposa tan hermosa y sexy como tú- ambas se reían y tomaban sus mochilas con sus abrigos, Asami se ponía su abrigo y colocaba su gorra, con sus guantes, Korra tenía su abrigo pero este no tenía igual mangas, realmente era algo inservible pero bueno de igual lo usaba, Yasuko usaba uno igual al de su madre y salía sobre los hombros de su padre, todo el mundo incluyendo los invitados de la fiesta miraban como la CEO y el Avatar con su hija subían a naga, quien estaba también cargada de provisiones, serian alrededor de 3 días para llegar al portal, pero tenían pensado quedarse una semana en el mundo espiritual antes de volver a su realidad, se despidieron de todos y Korra subió primero a Asami y luego le paso a su hija, su padre se acercó a ella y sonrió Korra, abrazando a su padre.

-estoy orgulloso de ti, cuídalas – Korra sonreía y asentía, su madre se acercaba y besaba su frente, Tonraq se acercó a Asami y le daba un beso.

-por favor cuídense y me saludas a tu madre- Asami se sorprendía pero al final sonreía.

-¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR!, gracias por ayudarnos a terminar este día así, que Raava los proteja y los espíritus iluminen su camino a casa- Korra subía en Naga detrás de su hija, iría apretada para que no cayera en el vaivén de naga, Asami sostenía la silla y se despedía de todos con Korra- ¿están listas familia?- decia Korra.

-si mi amor, estamos listas- Korra sonreía y movía la cuerda de naga.

-¡NAGA!- y el oso polar salía corriendo hacia el horizonte donde las luces se fundían al final del cielo y aun no salía el sol, el frío era intenso pero el cuerpo de ambas cubriría perfectamente a su bebe y ellas igual, comenzaba su primera aventura solas con su hija, solo para que la pequeña Yasuko conociera a su abuela, la que había iniciado todo desde hace tiempo atrás.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Asami- Korra mientras cabalgaba despacio en naga miraba a su esposa quien al parecer estaba cabeceando.

-¿hmm?- el quejoso adormido ruido de Asami se mezcló con el viento congelador.

\- Asami despierta, debes ver si Yasuko está bien, busquemos un refugio- decía Korra pero la ingeniera pareciera que caería, optó por meterse a una cueva cercana, se bajó rápidamente de naga y en un hueco hizo una pequeño comal con tierra control y enseguida la flameo con fuego control para hacer una fogata.

\- naga ven- el oso polar iba y Korra bajaba a su hija primero colocando a su bebe cerca de una pila de tierra control en forma de cueva personal, rápido fue por Asami y la cargo para depositarla igual en el suelo pero cargándola junto al fuego.

-naga ven, colócate detrás de nosotras- la perra oso polar se echaba detrás de ella, envolviendo su gran cola en las piernas de las dos chicas, Korra encendía más su fuego, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa.

-hmmm- el gemido de la CEO, hizo que sonriera Korra, al parecer estaba cómoda y disfrutaba del sueño que tuviera, beso su cabeza y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-descansa mi amor- se quedó dormida, al calor de su fogata y sus dos mujeres.

A la mañana siguiente, había cesado la tormenta de nieve, Korra se encontraba deslizándose en el hielo por una tabla de hielo con su hija, Naga iba detrás de ellas con Asami montada encima.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiii!- los gritos de Yasuko sonaban con fuerza, la nieve le daba en la cara pero no le importaba, Korra iba a toda velocidad con una sonrisa.

-¡Korra!- Asami gritaba detrás de ellas, iba a toda velocidad en Naga tratando de alcanzarla, pero el poder de Korra era más rápido que la perra oso polar.

-Vamos Naga…tu puedes, alcánzalas- la perra aulló y corrió más deprisa, alcanzando a Korra, quien sonrió al ver a Asami a un lado suyo, Asami sonrió y le mando un beso.

-¡MAMA MIRAME!- y Asami hacia muecas de asombro saludando a su hija.

-¡PREPARATE YASUKO!- y en un movimiento rápido Korra hizo tierra control, haciéndolas volar al cielo, Asami paro a Naga un poco asustada mirando al cielo.

-¡Yuhhuuu papa!- la niña abría sus brazos, Korra extendió sus brazos atrapando el cuerpo de su bebe, ambas sonrieron.

-enséñame lo que puedes hacer con tu fuego control- Yasuko sonrió, bajo sus manos y saco fuego control de ellas, haciendo que su padre y ella se impulsaran más hacia arriba.

-oh por dios Korra… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-decia Asami al ver que cada vez se alejaban de su vista, de repente vio como Korra bajaba con aire control con su hija en brazos Yasuko tenía sus manos en el rostro de su papa, amaba ver a su hija y a su esposa sonriendo de la misma forma, Yasuko había sacado la sonrisa torcida de Korra.

-ustedes dos me meterán un tic nervioso un día, provocaran que me dé un paro cardiaco- Korra y Yasuko sonreían al ver el rostro de Asami.

-papa, me enseñó a impulsar- decia Yasuko estirando los brazos a su mama que había bajado de Naga y se acercaba a Korra y a su hija.

-hmmm vaya que sorprendente mi amor, pero trata de no hacerlo cuando tu papa y yo no estemos ¿trato hecho?- la niña asentía y Asami besaba los labios de Korra.

-te amo- decia Asami, Korra abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa y sonreía para darle otro beso.

-yo también te amo- lo decia mientras seguía besándola, iban a separarse, pero Yasuko las pego y ambas empezaron a reir y entre sus besos Asami quiso hablar.

-Hey- beso-niña-beso-voy a ahogar-a tu padre- con tanto- beso- jaja- beso amor- dile- algo- y Asami se empezaba a reir casi escupiendo a Korra y la morena igual, rápidamente aparto sus labios con un último beso y quitando las manitas de su hija.

-Yasuko, casi quieres que me coma a mama- Yasuko sonrió.

-me gusta cuando se besan, se aman- Asami sonrió y volvía a darle otro beso a su esposa.

-y nosotras te amamos a ti-decia Korra dándole un beso esquimal a Yasuko.

La tarde había sido tranquila, mientras Naga cabalgaba acercándose más al portal, habían parado, ya faltaba unas horas, pero Yasuko quería descansar, del tan largo viaje, se había puesto necia en todo el camino, como no habían encontrado un lugar donde descansar, Korra hizo tierra control de nuevo e hizo una pequeña cueva en forma de cuadrado y entraron ahí con Naga, aunque no había tormenta decidieron quedarse por que Yasuko se la había pasado llorando, diciendo que le dolía sus pompis, de andar encima de Naga, cuando llegaron y se instalaron Yasuko se encontraba dormida en el pelaje de Naga, Asami sonreía a Korra.

-no debimos venir- decia Korra y Asami fruncía el ceño.

-es lógico que se pusiera berrinchuda Korra, estar casi por 2 días en Naga, no es algo placentero- Korra la miraba seria, mientras amarraba una cuerda.

-lo sé, pero entonces debimos venir con un satomovil- Asami se acercaba a Korra y besaba su frente.

-no, también tenemos que abrirle su espíritu de aventura- Korra sonreía.

-¿ya te has cansado?- Korra miraba a Asami incrédula.

-jaja no mi amor, es solo que no me gusta que se ponga a llorar, no quiero oírla sufrir- Asami sonreía y le daba un beso en los labios, Korra correspondía suspirando.

-está bien, solo hay que dejarla dormir, mañana es menos solo son 4 horas- decia Asami.

-sí, pero primero debemos ir a la tribu del norte, para dejar a Naga con mis primos, Naga no puede pasar al portal- Asami estaba confundida.

-¿Por qué no?- Korra suspiraba sentándose y jalando a Asami a sentarse sobre ella.

-no podremos cuidarla, quiero disfrutar esto contigo y con tu madre, debe estar con su nieta antes de volver y…- Korra se quedaba callada mirando a Asami.

-¿y qué Korra?- la morena sabía que si le decia algo ahorita a la Ingeniera seguramente le diría de cosas y se enojaría demasiado con ella, solo sonrió y se recargo en la ropa echando una cobija encima de ambas.

-y llevar nuestra vida como mujer y mujer mi amor- Asami sonreía y se acurrucaba en la morena cerrando los ojos, Korra suspiro pesadamente, sentía pesar al engañar así a su esposa, puesto que este viaje serviría para hablar con Yasuko y decirle que la ayudara a convencer a Asami que necesitaba irse, sin ella a encontrar lo que hacía falta para regresar a Raava, necesitaba funcionar aunque ya no fuera completamente el Avatar pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba saber si Raava en verdad murió en ella, a la mañana siguiente como lo prometió, llegaron 2 horas a la tribu del norte, fueron anunciadas y sus primos desna y eska, estaba en los tronos viéndolas a ambas llegar con su sobrina.

-supe que se habían casado- dijo Eska, mirando a ambas mujeres agarradas de la mano y con la bebe en sus brazos.

-y que su hija es la sucesor para salvar el ciclo avatar- decia Desna.

-y que son tíos al final de todo- decia Korra un poco molesta, ambos se paraban y se acercaban a ellas, estaban listas ambas a cualquier tipo de amenaza de ellos, pero se quedaron atónitas cuando vieron que estos hacían una sonrisa malévola y ambos abrazaban al mismo tiempo a Korra y Asami.

-uhmm, ¿Eska?- dijo Korra muy asustada, Asami miro a Korra y deletreo con sus labios "esto no puede estar pasando", Korra alzo sus hombros y luego ambos se separaron.

-nos da dicha y felicidad que ambas estén juntas- decia Eska.

-y que trajeran a nuestra sobrina a conocerla- decia Desna, Korra sonrió al final y le hablo a Yasuko quien estaba mirando a ambos chicos con las mismas vestimentas y peinado.

-mira hija, ellos son tus tíos Eska y Desna, los señores jefes de la tribu del norte- Yasuko miraba a su papa.

-como el abelo Tonraq, Korra sonreía.

-hola- decia Yasuko y ambos la miraban sonriendo.

-es adorable tu hija, se parece a ti- decia Eska.

-y a ti- decir Desna.

-siempre hablan uno después del oto- decia Yasuko y ambas chicas sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda al ver los rostros de sus primos.

-Uhmm, bueno ahora debo decirte que queremos ir al portal, necesito dejar a Naga aquí y que nos presten unas satomotos- Eska miraba a Korra y pedían que las siguieran.

-te casaste con la dueña de esas cosas y no trajeron motos-decia Eska, Korra sonreía con pesadez y Asami igual.

-sí, bueno es que salimos de imprevisto, y no fueron a mi boda- decia Korra.

-como jefes no podemos dejar el recinto tan fácilmente- decia Desna.

-pero enviamos un regalo, no les llegaron- decia Eska.

-en realidad no hemos revisado ningún regalo, ni siquiera termino la fiesta cuando decidimos irnos- decia Asami, ambas llegaban a una pequeña fábrica, donde había cosas tecnológicas entre ellas satos y motos, mega tanques y otras cosas.

-supongo que necesitaran dos y no querrán quedarse a comer- Korra sonreía y miraba a Asami, podía interpretar la sonrisa de Asami y sabía que le estaba diciendo que deberían quedarse a comer.

-claro que aceptamos quedarnos a comer, pero nos gustaría entonces que nos den chance de arreglar las cosas para irnos después- decia Korra, ambos primos sonreían y pedían a uno de los guardias que les dieran lo que ellas quisieran y así les dijeron que las esperarían en la tarde para comer, mientras tanto que disfrutaran de la tribu agua del norte y que ordenarían darles una habitación en el palacio, por si decidían quedarse una noche o descansar hasta en la tarde.

-me caen bien mis tíos- Korra miro a su hija y Asami igual, bueno al menos ella las había aceptado- aunque debo admitir que dan miedo- entonces Korra y Asami comenzaban a reírse por lo dicho por su niña, rápidamente comenzaba arreglar las cosas y ponerlas en las motos, para cuando decidieran partir, fueron a la habitación que sus primos les habían puesto, necesitaban un baño y un cambio de ropa, después de casi 3 días con la misma ropa se sentían un poco asqueadas o por lo menos Asami y un poco Yasuko, ya que ella prefería estar como su papa con la ropa misma siempre, pero igual Korra se ponía la misma ropa pero una moda nueva.

-mama quiero estar como mi papa- decia Yasuko después de su baño, Asami estaba poniéndole un pañal de tela y sus calzoncitos.

-creo que te pondré un vestido Yasuko para que te veas presentable para tus tíos- la niña sonreía, ella amaba los vestidos y aunque quería andar como su papa lo acepto.

-si ponle un vestido, pero de la nación de fuego- decia Korra, ambas volteaban y Asami sonreía sorprendida al ver el hermoso vestido que Korra tenía en las manos.

-Korra…- decia Asami sonriendo.

-vi esto en una de las tiendas de aquí de la tribu, es hermoso y representa a la nación de fuego por los colores y los grabados color ocre, se parece a uno que tu tenías de pequeña Asami, ¿recuerdas?- cuando Asami estaba en la tribu, ella Seguía vistiendo con la misma ropa de su madre, pero variaba ropa que su mama hacía, era en representación de la nación de fuego, Asami con las nuevas Boutique hacia lo mismo, pero ella no solo de la nación de fuego, hacía de todas las naciones, Asami besaba a Korra y procedía a ponérselo a la pequeña Yasuko.

-listo debemos ir ya, deben estarnos esperando- sin más bajaban y se encontraban con sus primos que estaban ya en el comedor esperándolas, Yasuko se había puesto en medio de Asami quien bajo con un vestido rojo largo, descubierto de la parte de su espalda y Korra había bajado con la misma ropa que ahora usaba.

-lindas muñequeras de metal- decia Eska, al ver los antebrazos de Korra.

-gracias un regalo de bodas de Asami- decia Korra mirando a su esposa.

-lindo corte, ¿acaso alguien te ha quitado el honor?- Korra casi se atraganta.

-no Desna, quise córtamelo, quería un nuevo look- Desna sonreía.

-poqe ambos visten igual, son mujeres o hombles- Ambas chicas se habían atragantado, al escuchar a su hija mirar a ambos y decir eso, tanto eska y desna no dijeron nada, pero Asami tuvo que tomar un sorbo bastante profundo para pasar el pedazo de carne que les habían servido, en cuanto Korra estaba roja y sudaba demasiado.

-vestimos igual porque somos mellizos y nos gusta, yo soy mujer tu tía Eska-

-y yo soy hombre tu tío Desna- la niña los miraba incrédula.

-y poque no sonríen- decia Yasuko.

-si lo hacemos- decia Eska.

-solo cuando nos da algo risa- Desna termino la frase.

-como aquella vez, que estábamos en la tribu del sur y nos reíamos de lo que le hacia nuestro padre, ¿no es así Desna?- y empezaba a reírse Eska y Desna le seguía, las dos mujeres y la niña se quedaron petrificadas al ver como se reían, las 3 tenía los ojos pequeños y la boca en forma de o una pequeña o al verlos reírse por algo que no tenía risa en nada.

-Asami- decia Korra aun viendo, la CEO asintió con su voz- ya no dejes que Yasuko pregunte- Asami movió la cabeza asintiendo, la cena había sido un poco incomoda, pero al final la sobre pasaron sin ningún problema, para cuando ellas ya estaban en las motos y Asami se llevaba encima a Yasuko amarrada a su pecho, Desna y Eska habían ido a despedirse de ellas y Naga.

-prometemos volver en más tardar 10 días Eska y Desna- decia Korra poniéndose unas gafas.

-estaremos esperando su regreso, tu hija es encantadora- decia Eska.

-con cuidado, hace tiempo que no se vigila el portal, por lo tanto puede haber asaltantes- decia Desna.

-estaremos vigilando gracias- y así Korra arrancaba la moto con Asami, los primos miraban irse las motos, faltarían 2 horas para llegar al portal sin ningún problema, las motos eran bastante rápidas para llegar a la anochecer.

Tras las 2 horas habían llegado y se detuvieron a una distancia antes de entrar, Asami miro a Korra un poco asustada.

-Korra- decia Asami deteniendo la moto y siendo alumbrada por el portal.

-si ya llegamos- decia Korra suspirando, pero con sigilo, era de noche y no sabía si en verdad estarían solas.

-espérenme aquí- y Korra bajaba de la moto y se dirigía dentro del bosque, entro a determinaba distancia y no vio nada que pudiera darle peligro a ella o a su familia, salió del bosque y miro a Asami, ambas pusieron las motos escondidas en el bosque y caminaron cargando las mochilas y a Yasuko, caminaron un rato hasta ver el portal más de cerca, Korra sonrió y Asami se sorprendió, lo habían visto hace tiempo pero estaba nerviosa pues no conocía del todo el mundo espiritual.

-donde iremos será donde fue la batalla con Vatuu, no es muy bonito, después de ahí tendremos que caminar alrededor de 2 horas que serían com días en el mundo físico, hasta llegar donde tu madre suele ir- decia Korra mirando a Asami quien miraba respirando hondo el portal.

-crees… ¿crees que me reciba bien?- Korra sonreía y besaba su mejilla tomando su mano.

-ella amara que estemos aquí con su nieta, vamos- y ambas entraban al portal con Yasuko sonriendo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían caminado esas dos horas dentro, al principio habían visto un enorme lugar lleno de rocas y un cielo entre violeta, rojo, rosa, azul y negro, Korra les había explicado que como Vatuu había permanecido mucho tiempo encerrado ese lugar se había secado y se había quedado sombrío por la energía que tardaría siglos en desaparecer, habían caminado esas dos horas, Asami y Korra sentían sus piernas un poco doloridas, pero habían llegado a una pradera donde Asami se asombró al ver tanta belleza y el río tan luminoso que corría por ahí, podía escuchar un canto mágico, no podía interpretar que era, el aire ni era frió, ni era caliente, era cálido fresco y el olor, olía todo el mundo espiritual, Korra bajo a Yasuko del canguro de Asami y la niña corrió por todo ese césped verde que brillaba como todo ahí, por un momento Asami se quedó paralizada al ver como Korra se arrastraba con su hija en aquel césped y sonreía, por alguna razón ella había visto esto, hace mucho tiempo.

-jajaja…Asami...- Asami abría sus ojos aun observando-Asamiiii….veen- sus ojos esmeralda miraban a esa pacifica niña y a Korra, tan dulce y tan dura a la vez.

-ven con nosotras Asami- ahora esa imagen de Korra y su bebe la miraba sonriendo una sonrisa que estaba en cámara lenta y esos ojos celestes, que la hipnotizaban con tanta gracia, al ver a tal belleza corriendo como una niña pequeña con su hija por ese enorme lugar, los recuerdos veían a ella, esto lo había visto cuando estaba con Varrick haciendo negocios, el cielo anaranjado y azul, las flores y el césped verde, solo que en él, había visto solo a Korra no a su hija, ella sonrió.

-esto era nuestro momento- ahora lo había comprendido todo, desde hace mucho tiempo su destino era estar aquí con ese fruto de su amor, este era su pasado, su presente y seguiría siendo su futuro, sin mas no aguanto y corrió con ambas quitándose la mochila y aventándose al pasto verde cayendo encima de Korra en un beso apasionado, la morena sonrió y ambas fueron tras su hija, quien gritaba con una sonrisa, Asami era la princesa y Korra el gran monstruo y Yasuko el Avatar que rescataría a la princesa Asami.

-Ayuda Avatar Yasuko, ayuda- decia Asami haciendo puchero mientras Korra la tenía secuestrada y cargándola con una mano en el aire.

-tu Avatar Yasuko, nunca alcanzaras a la princesa muajaja- decia Korra haciendo muecas de según miedo pero solo hacían reir a Asami y a Yasuko.

-yo soy el Avatar como mi papa y yo te venceré monstruo- Yasuko rápidamente se acercaba al río que estaba ahí y logro hacer agua control, Korra y Asami se sorprendieron bastante, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso?, tanta fue la sorpresa que Asami cayó encima de Korra, cuando la niña vino con el agua, mojándolas, se empezó a reir.

-jaja ya está a salvo princesa Asami- ambas chicas seguían asombradas.

-Korra…ella- decia Asami un poco asustada, Korra igual no entendía nada.

-si lose, pero es que…no sé qué paso, ella…- y la pequeña Yasuko entonces dejaba de reírse y se acercaba a ambas.

-¿poque me miran así?, ¿hice algo malo?- decia la bebe haciendo puchero y sintiendo tristeza, ninguna supo contestarle, estaban empapadas.

-yo podría explicarles eso- ambas voltearon al escuchar esa voz y su sorpresa creció al ver a Yasuko sonriéndoles.

-¿quen es ella?- decia Yasuko y la señora volteo al ver a la pequeña Yasuko y sonrió, Asami tenía la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estaba sorprendida, había visto a su madre como un espíritu pero ya verla ahí en cuerpo o bueno más visible, era distinto ahí estaba su madre y quería abrazarla.

-Hola mi amor- se acercó Yasuko a Asami, las lágrimas de Asami ya caían en sus mejillas níveas y entonces Yasuko se puso en guardia tomando otro chorro de agua.

-¡deje a mi mama!, ¿Po qué la hace llorar?- Korra miro a su hija, aunque seguía Asami encima de ella.

-¡YASUKO NO!- la niña miro a su papa pero ella seguía con agua control en sus manos, tenía la posición de su padre.

-¡Ella está haciendo llorar a mi mama!, papa ¿Po qué lo permites?- Korra entonces trataba de que Asami se quitara de ella, pero estaba cansada.

-¡ASAMI QUITATE!, si no atacara a tu madre-entonces Asami ya no pudo más y se aventó a las piernas de su mama.

-¡MAMA, ERES TU!- la niña se espantó y arrojo en forma de hielo el chorro de agua Korra rápidamente lo detuvo y lo deshizo, fue con su hija y el tomo en brazos, no estaba enojada y miro hacia donde estaba su esposa.

-Hija no te espantes, mama está bien- Yasuko veía como su mama, lloraba desconsolada en las piernas de esa mujer, quien ya estaba acariciando su cabello.

-pero lastima a mama, está haciendo que llore- decia Yasuko mirando a su padre con esos ojos celestes, Korra sonreía y pegaba su frente a la de su hija.

-hija, ella es tu abuela, la mama de Asami- la niña miraba a ambas mujeres y entonces intento comprender, aquella mujer acariciaba sonriendo la cabeza de su mama, acariciando su cabello sedoso, pudo ver que también la señora tenia lágrimas en los ojos pero no expresaba llanto como su mama que estaba llorando con un poco de fuerza.

-mama…yo, no tienes….mama, te extraño…Arg- decia Asami mirando a su mama y tomando su mano con ambas manos, Yasuko fruncía el ceño con amor y sonreía.

-ya mi vida, yo también te extraño, no llores Asami, aquí estoy ya Shhh- Asami volvía a abrazar a su madre pero ahora pegaba su cabeza al pecho de su madre, volvía a oler ese aroma de su mama a vainilla y a flores, siempre olía a flores.

-¿mama?- Asami alzaba su rostro y tenía aquel maquillaje recorrido su nariz estaba roja y envuelta en su llanto junto con sus ojos que ya estaban hinchados y mojados, sonrió sin despegarse de su mama y estiro los brazos, pidiéndole a Korra su hija, la morena sonrió y se acercó a ellas dándoles a la niña, quien se puso en medio de su abuela y su madre, Yasuko miro a su abuela y se dio cuenta el gran parecido que tenía ella y su madre, miro a su mama que aun seguía llorando.

-poque lloras- decia Yasuko con su mirada triste.

-ay…mi vida porque…ahh…porque- Asami no podía contestar sus gemidos no la dejaban y su respiración tampoco, tenía las manos temblorosas y se secaba con ellas su nariz mirando a su hija sin parar de llorar, Korra miro ese cuadro amoroso y sonrió, la señora Yasuko sonrió y extendió su mano con Korra quien la tomo y la obligo a sentarse con ellas, Asami no paraba de llorar.

-tu mama llora por que como te dije, ella es tu abuela, es su mama y tu abuela-

-yo vivo aquí en el mundo espiritual desde que tu mami tiene 6 años Yasuko y desde ese entonces no nos habíamos visto hasta ahora, gracias a tu padre- entonces Asami abrazaba a Korra y empezaba a besarla, Korra sonreía aunque sus besos fueran salados no le importaba, Asami se separó aun llorando.

-gracias…gracias- decia Asami y Korra pego su frente a la de ella.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, este es mi regalo de bodas y quiero disfrutarlo contigo, toda una semana para ti y tu madre- Asami se reía aun en llanto.

-tu eres mi bela, como mi bela Lin- entonces Asami miro a Korra y Asami, Korra hacia las cosas de modo que entendería la señora que aún no sabía nada Asami, Yasuko sonrió y miro a su nieta.

-si, como tu abuela Lin- entonces la niña sonrió y la abrazo, Yasuko cerro sus ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas y Asami limpio con sus manos las lágrimas de su madre y le sonrió, ambas mujeres se daban un beso de esquimal como Korra o Asami le daban a Yasuko, la niña sonrió al ver eso y se abrazó a su abuela y a su madre.

-gracias Korra, por traerme a mi bebe y enseñarme a tu bebe- Korra sonreía.

-de nada Yasuko-

Después de que se presentaran y Asami pudiera calmarse caminaron hacia la cabaña de Iroh, quien ya estaba afuera esperándolas, Korra traía ambas mochilas en los hombros feliz de que la señora Yasuko, Asami y la pequeña Yasuko caminaran juntas agarradas de la mano y su hija en brazos de su abuela, Korra rápidamente metió las maletas en un cuarto donde Iroh le permitió y salió, viendo que estaban en el jardín celebrando tal vez otra fiesta de té, Yasuko se encontraba en las piernas de su abuela comiendo pastel y Asami platicando con su mama, Korra sonreía y Iroh se acercaba a ella.

-al fin eres la Señora Sato Korra- Korra sonreía.

-si, por fin llevo el nombre Sato conmigo- miraba Iroh quien le sonreía.

-tu hija se parece tanto a ambas, tiene un gran parecido con Asami y contigo, es la combinación exacta de ambas, ¿estas contenta por eso Korra?- decia Iroh.

-no tienes idea cuanto, lo estoy, soy feliz- decia Korra sonriendo.

-entonces si eres feliz, ¿Por qué vienes y tienes la idea que quiere ayudar de Yasuko para decirle a Asami que tienes que irte?- entonces ahí todo se transformó mal, debía controlar sus emociones o se darían cuenta todos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Iroh suspiraba.

-aunque sepas ocultar tus sentimientos, tu mirada me dice el pesar que debes hacer, no considero que sea malo, pero deberías platicarlo tú con ella y no meter a su madre de por medio, puesto que solo entonces harás que Asami creía que no le tienes la suficiente confianza como para fiarle algo y ella querrá que no la amabas y que te has cansado de ella- Korra suspiro, ese anciano siempre tenía razón, lo miro un poco triste.

-no quiero que piense eso, pero es que si no hago esto, no podré salvarla de todo, además hoy descubrimos que Yasuko puede hacer agua control y fuego control, eso nunca se había visto en la historia Iroh, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, estoy asustada por mi hija- Iroh la miraba.

-no te enojes por lo que voy a decir, ¿pero no será que estas un poco enojada porque tu hija puede ser el nuevo Avatar?- Korra miraba a Iroh sin aprobación.

-no, eso es lo que menos me importa ya, no me interesa ser el Avatar, no me enoja que mi hija lo sea, tengo miedo de que ella sufra lo que yo eh sufrido Iroh, ese es mi miedo, al principio no aceptaba que ella fuera el siguiente Avatar, pero no porque me iba a remplazar no, es porque tengo miedo de que un loco como Zaheer quiera lastimarla e herirla, como lo ha hecho conmigo, no quiero que le pase eso a mi hija- decia Korra más sincera y abierta con Iroh quien sonrió poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar, pero no por tu voz, sino tu corazón- Korra sonreía.

-Yasuko puede hacer fuego, agua y tal vez los demás elementos, porque si, es futuro del Avatar, pero Korra tú sigues siendo el Avatar, Raava no se ha ido de ti, no hay poder en la tierra que pueda hacer que Raava deje de existir en ti, solo tienes que buscarla y considero que sea bueno que hagas ese viaje como lo has previsto sola, pero no arruines las vacaciones ahorita, mejor pide ayuda a tu suegra, para que convenza a su hija volver a ciudad republica a esperarte- Korra suspiro y miro de nuevo a su familia, Asami estaba feliz radiante y su hija igual, sin mencionar la sonrisa enorme que tenía la señora Yasuko, tenía razón Iroh, no sería bueno interrumpir su encuentro de una semana.

-está bien, Iroh, Sabes siempre que vengo tú, tu siempre me haces pensar mis locuras y resulta ser, que termino haciendo mejor sin lastimar a nadie, gracias- Iroh y Korra sonreía.

-por cierto lindo corte Avatar- Korra sonreía apenada y se quedaba en la puerta con Iroh viendo a su esposa y su hija con su abuela y los demás espíritus sonreírle a la familia del Avatar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya dentro de la cabaña de Iroh, la familia se encontraba cenando, la pequeña Yasuko se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su abuela, todo el día había estado con ella y la señora Yasuko estaba feliz.

-creo que deberíamos ir a dormir- decia Asami, queriendo tomar a su hija, pero su madre se lo impidió.

-déjamela, estaré aquí con Iroh, tenemos un regalo para ustedes- Asami miraba a su madre confusa, Korra igual.

-¿regalo?- decia Korra, Iroh se paraba y pedía que ambas chicas caminaran con el hacia afuera, tomo su lámpara y salieron, Yasuko acariciaba el rostro de su nieta sonriendo.

-ven la luz de haya- Asami y Korra miraban a lo lejos una luz y una fogata, donde a lado había una tienda enorme de campar, perfecta para ambas, Asami sonreía y tomaba la mano de Korra.

-gracias Iroh- el señor sonreía y le daba la antorcha.

-cuídense y disfruten su noche- Korra tragaba saliva y se ponía roja, tanto Iroh y Yasuko habían regalado ese lugar para su noche de bodas, mientras Asami y Korra iban caminando hacia haya miraban el cielo oscuro y las estrellas, miles de estrellas que alumbraban el mundo espiritual.

-tu madre y Yasuko se llevaron bien-decia Korra mientras escuchaba sus pasos en la tierra resonar con los de Asami.

-gracias a ti, te amo no tienes idea lo feliz que me siento de todo esto Korra- decia Asami mientras nuevamente volvía a llorar Korra se detenía jalando a Asami y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-quiero suponer que son de felicidad, pero quiero que lo disfruten tienes una semana completa para estar con ambas y disfrutar de esto, por favor mi amor- Asami la miraba y besaba sus labios.

-tienes razón, tenemos una semana para estar con nuestra familia- Korra sonreía y se permitía cargar a su esposa quien se reía al sentir como era llevaba hasta haya, las risas de ambas se escuchaban en todo el lugar, cuando llegaron Korra entro a la tienda y se dieron cuenta que había un pequeño tapete acolchonado, con muchos pétalos de rosas regados en el en forma del símbolo del collar de Asami, ambas se sorprendieron.

-mi madre todo el tiempo nos está viendo por lo visto- Korra sonreía y depositaba a su esposa en el colchón, cayendo ella encima de ella.

-tu madre es nuestro ángel guardián Asami, te amo- Asami sonreía y besaba los labios de Korra en un beso apasionado y romántico, hoy harían el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez, seria tierno y despacio, tratarían de no sucumbir completo a su deseo carnal, esto debían disfrutarlo lento y demostrar lo mucho que se amaban.

Korra miro a Asami, le sonrió y mientras se besaban lento, Korra pasaba sus manos lentamente por la pechera de la CEO, mientras Asami pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Korra, Korra ya había empezado a desabrochar la pechera de Asami abriéndola con delicadeza mientras seguían besándose y riéndose en el proceso, la luz había bajado de la antorcha y al parecer luciérnagas se encontraban fuera de la tienda, ambas sonreían, Asami pasaba sus manos al cuerpo de Korra y repitió el mismo proceso quitando su blusón, cuando Korra ya termino con su pechero y lentamente paso sus manos hasta sus hombros donde bajo la pechera lentamente arrojándola lejos de ellas, dejando a la vista un sostén de encaje de color rojo, Korra espera que Asami le quitara igual el blusón, Korra levanto los brazos y dejo que Asami se lo alzara, dejando ver las vendas de la morena.

-tendré que tener paciencia al quitarlas- decia Asami sonriendo.

-tenemos una noche hermosa para eso- volvían a besarse lento, los suspiros de ambas inundaban ahí, se abrazaban fuertemente sintiendo sus cuerpos calientes y sus corazones vibrar a cada paso que daba la noche, la luz de las luciérnagas era perfecta, cuando ambas se habían quitado la parte de arriba comenzaron a quitarse al mismo tiempo sus pantalones, quedándose solo en bragas, Korra había vuelto a acostar a Asami en la cama de rosas, Asami tomaba unas cuantas y con risas esparcía en la cabeza de Korra cayendo sobre ellas, la morena tenía su sonrisa blanca a la vista de la ojiverde.

-te amo- decia Korra y Asami volvía a besarla.

-yo también- el beso comenzaba a subir más, aunque todo era lento, ambas estaban al cien en ese momento, este momento sería más amoroso que lujurioso, había deseo, claro que había pasión pero iban a sentir placer igual al sentirse, al unirse.

-Korra…- el suspiro de Asami salió tras sentir los besos suaves de Korra por su cuello y hombros, la morena solo hizo un ruido en forma de duda.

-me gustaría que me dijeras de nuevo tus votos matrimoniales- decia Asami tratando de ocultar el rubor y la sensación de la piel de Korra rozarse con ella.

-me encantaría, pero prefiero mostrarte la canción que Opal que grabo y no canto-Asami sonreía y separa un poco a Korra.

-¿Opal debía cantar de nuevo?- Korra sonreía y besaba la frente de Asami.

-me dejas mostrarte mi canción, sé que sería mejor que yo la cantara pero, bueno siento que mi voz no es melodiosa, pero de igual la traje y ese tocadiscos que me gustaría mostrarte mientras… te hago el amor-Asami sonreía y mientras Korra volvía a besarla, la morena comenzó a bajar las bragas de su novia, junto con las suyas, rápidamente se ponía de rodillas hasta tomar el tocadiscos y poner la grabación de Opal y la música comenzaba a tocar una tierna música.

-nhhh... ¿trajiste tu pene?- decia Asami entre jadeos y leves gemidos, Korra negó con la cabeza mientras daba pequeños besos en sus clavículas de Asami.

-hoy quiero unirme contigo, aunque sé que con él, nos unimos igual, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo, como aquella vez que trajimos al mundo a Yasuko- Asami sonrió acariciando el cabello de Korra y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, lento mientras rozaban sus cuerpos, Korra ponía sus manos en el tapete iba a recargarse en ellas, mientras abría las piernas de Asami y se colocaba en ellas, Asami colocaba sus piernas a los lados lo más que pudiera tenerlas abiertas, ambas ya estaban muy húmedas, aunque no se habían estimulado tanto, estaban listas para hacerse una sola, ambas se estremecieron al sentir sus sexos juntos y calientes.

-ah… estas... agradable- decia Asami con una pequeña sonrisa tras ese gemido sutil que había salido de sus labios.

-y tu hermosa- entonces siguió besándola lento, mientras comenzaba a moverse lento juntando sus cuerpos.

-oh…Korra- decia Asami en sus labios al sentir la intimidad de su esposa con la suya, la música se mezclaba con sus movimientos mientras Asami pasaba las manos por la parte de la espalda de Korra donde las deposito sutilmente acariciándola desde sus hombros hasta su espalda baja.

-te amo Asami- decia Korra en un jadeo, Asami sonreía soltando los labios de Korra, ambas ahora se miraban, sus frentes las habían pegado y jadeaban lentamente, sus cuerpos temblaban aunque esto lo hubiera hecho antes, era diferente y nuevo, el que sintieran tanto placer con los movimientos tan lentos había sido una nueva sensación única y romántica, que repetirían de vez en cuando por el resto de sus vidas.

-eres lo mejor de mi vida- decia Asami entre gemidos lentos, que daba en los labios de Korra y acariciaba su cabello que empezaba a estar sudado.

-y tu…la mía- los movimientos de Korra comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidos, pero se hundía en Asami, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar y las luces alumbraban aquellos partes de sus cuerpos que hacían contacto y una conexión en ese momento.

\- hace 3 días…uní mi vida a la tuya- Korra comenzaba a moverse un poco rápido hundiéndose más en Asami quien gimió al sentir los movimientos de Korra, la miraba frunciendo las cejas y con los labios abiertos mientras jadeaba y escuchaba a Korra mirándola- ahora…soy tu esposa, tu amiga- Korra empujaba su pelvis hacia adelante- ahh…tu amante- Asami gemía al sentir como Korra se hundió en ella, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, Asami apretaba la espalda baja de Korra empujándola más contra ella.

-ahh…sigue- decia Asami en un hilo de voz que excito más a Korra y provoco que se mordiera los labios moviéndose a un ritmo enloquecedor sin brusquedad, la música sonaba de fondo y aunque ambas sabían que era la voz de Opal, ninguna le prestó atención más que a lo que decia.

Siempre…eh…sido tu confidente, ohh… todos los días…-Korra apretaba el tapete intentando no moverse más rápido, la sensación era muy placentera y no podía evitar no gemir mientras hablaba- me asombro de ver a la persona… más poderosa del mundo, ahh… dormir junto a mi cama- Korra paraba un momento, Asami volvía a gemir confundida y pegaba el rostro de Korra al de ella, jadeando y subiendo una de sus piernas a la cadera de Korra.

-nhhh, ¿por qué paras?- la voz de Asami era exquisita, suplicante con esos jadeos y pequeños gemidos que salían de sus labios, Korra la beso con la respiración al tope y sonreía al soltar sus labios.

-porque quiero ver tu rostro cuando te diga que esa persona eres tu Asami, hoy vuelvo a pedirte que me dejes ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida- Asami sonreía acariciando la nuca de Korra- eh caminado junto a ti mucho antes de que tú supieras que me había enamorado de ti, hace tres días me uní a ti físicamente y aunque estemos unidas espiritual en este momento siento que somos una sola, aún sigo creyendo que las palabras me parecen, no ser suficiente para expresar mi alegría y el amor que siento por que estas aquí conmigo, haciendo el amor- ambas sonreían y volvían a besarse- no importa cuánto diga o que tan simple lo ponga hoy quisiera ser un espíritu y fundirme contigo- Asami acariciaba sus mejillas y jalaba con su pierna a Korra provocando que ambas gimieran suavemente.

-si hicieras eso, no podrías abusar de mí, como lo haces ahorita ¿correcto?-Korra y su sonrisa torcida se acercaba a Asami.

-eso no sería agradable y menos ahora que soy buena en esto- Asami acercaba su rostro y le daba un beso de esquimal a Korra sonriéndole.

-dímelo a mi traviesa- ambas se empezaban a reir y se fundían en un beso de nuevo, Korra volvía a moverse sobre Asami, sus movimientos eran suaves y aunque había agarrado un ritmo no tan rápido pero moderado, Asami y Korra gemían suavemente mientras se miraban y se dedicaban sonrisas pequeñas, el sudor las invadió por completo, la atmósfera se llenó de sus jadeos y sus respiraciones irregulares con gemidos enternecedores de ambas.

-Te amo- decia Korra al sentir que estaba punto de fundirse con ella.

-Soy solo tuya Korra...- decia Asami gimiendo mientras apretaba la espalda de Korra un poco fuerte, la CEO frunció las cejas y abrió sus labios despacio mirando a Korra.

-por favor, muévete rápido- decia Asami agitada y suplicante, Korra ya no pudo aguantar y comenzó a moverse más rápido de lo normal, Asami tenía las manos aferradas a la espalda de Korra sin rasguñarla solo pegándola más a ella.

-ah…sigue, siii así…sigue- la voz de Asami era suave, esos gemidos eran perfectos y calmados a pesar de que el corazón y el cuerpo de la CEO estuviera vibrando tan fuerte como el de Korra, la morena se sentía desfallecer sentía tan pronto su orgasmo sobre su esposa.

-me voy a venir…-advirtió Korra tras apretar la hierba del césped arrancándolo del suelo.

-Hazlo…hazlo mientras…nhhh- Korra volvía a mirarla ambas juntaban sus frentes y jadeaban.

-mientras que…ohhh…mientras que Asami- la CEO soltaba un gemido agudo cerrando sus ojos.

-dime que me amas- la voz de Asami era aguda, pero suave, delicada para los oídos de Korra, empezó a embestirla un poco rápido pero sin alocarse.

-te amo- dijo Korra lento.

-otra vez- Asami la apretó más contra ella.

-te…ah…amo-Korra movía mas su cadera, ya estaba por llegar con Asami-

-ahh…dilo- Asami no termino la frase, porque Korra empezó a moverse sobre ella más fuerte, Korra había colocado su mano sobre la cabeza de su esposa y con la otra se sostenía de su cadera, Asami tenía las manos agarrando los hombros de Korra, abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo y comenzaron el vaivén de adelante hacia atrás, mientras Korra le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba.

-te amo, te amo, te…ah…amo, te amo, oh Asami te amo-Asami estaba gimiendo más fuerte, apegaba con fuerza a Korra a su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa aunque tuviera la boca abierta, el sudor de Korra era agradable, el olor de la sureña igual, todo estaba perfecto y sus embestidas la llenaban a mas no poder.

-soy tuya…ah…mas…te amo- la música se había terminado hace un rato, pero ellas no habían terminado del todo, para Korra y Asami bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más y al mismo tiempo se gritaron lo mucho que se amaban, tras sentir como sus muslos y sus intimidades se juntaban, entre el proceso sintieron su pecho vibrar y como si fuera poco, una luz en medio de sus pechos se había puesto a la vista, claro que la habían sentido pero no hicieron caso, porque ninguna de las dos tenía miedo, sabían que sus almas se habían unido una vez más e incluso en definitiva para siempre, las manos de Asami se suavizaron y acariciaron la espalda sudorosa de Korra, la morena besaba despacio el rostro de su esposa, mientras ambas intentaban controlar su respiración, había un desastre en medio de sus piernas, cuando por fin se normalizaron Korra quiso bajarse, pero Asami no la dejo.

-No…quédate conmigo así, solo vamos a taparnos, ¿sí?- Korra la miro y sonrió agarro una cobija que había y tapo su cadera cubriendo a la CEO, acostó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa y respiro profundamente inhalando el aroma de su esposa.

-gracias- decia Korra y Asami la miraba sonriendo.

-gracias a ti, por todo- Korra acariciaba sus labios con sus yemas y se fundían en otro beso profundo lento y despacio.

-ya ni escuche la canción- decia Asami.

-¿quieres que la ponga?- Korra sonreía y Asami asentía, Korra se reía y estiraba el brazo volviendo a poner la música, cuando empezaba a sonar ambas sonreían y se acurrucaban dormirían con la música.

-Te amo Korra- decia Asami tras besar la cabeza del Avatar, Korra besaba el brazo de Asami.

-Te amo Asami- y se quedaban profundamente dormidas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

gracias por todo, gracias por seguir conmigo familia c: el link es la cancion que Korra puso y compuso para Asami.

( watch?v=vAwu4G8EPtM)

Grace -Kate havnevik)


	32. Chapter 5 En Ciudad Republica sin ti

Hola familia, estoy estresada a miel sin embargo jajja les traigo su capitulo, para que digan que soy mala y los hago esperar tanto siiiii yo dije que en esta semana no me verian pero mi novia me hizo berrinche jajaja algo asi en fin aqui esta y contestare sus reviews de una vez disfrutenlo, aqui viene muchas revelaciones y un poquito de dolor para nuestros, como le dicen "Kokoros" algo jajajajaa corazon pero sip, espero lo disfrutn y no me cuelguen, aun no se cuanto falte para acabarla pero pfff aun no le veo fin a esto espero no los aburra y bueno cuidence dejo los reviews y ya sigo.

* * *

Reviews

Tc99: dios mio yo queria sacarte lagrimas, jajaja espero se compensen esas lagrimas con este, soy mala pero amo cuando lloras jajaja (en buen sentido), si tenia que hacer que Asami y su madre se vieran y Asami se volviera a sentir chiquita como su hija, dios lloraras cuando llegue esa parte tan cruda que con solo yo pensarla mi corazon se rompe en pedazos... hmmm jajaja si mi novia al principio como que no le agrado la idea, entonces ella me dijo que cuando hubiera momentos cachondos y asi yo me encargara de esa parte, ella no es de decir groserias o hablar en un lenguaje soez como ella dice, entonces cuando ves en la historia que habla asi, es mi contribucion jajajaja soy mala y gracias por seguirla esta contenta con los resultados y pues aqui estoy actualizando saludo y tambien un abrazo a la distancia.

Christt: estoy intentando que alguien me diga como mostrar las imagenes y si no, subirla a la imagen del fic por unos dias para que vean como es que se casaron y asi me molesta bastante que no pudieron verlas en serio :c no se como hacerle si no jajaja soy capaz de enviarselas por mensaje jajajaja y gracias por leer, jaja aveces pienso que no les mis respuestas jajaja pero veo que si, si lo de la protesis es verdad, solo que aun no se ha hecho con un pene, eso es con un brazo o pierna que puedan volver a tener percepcion y sensibilidad, creeme es algo bueno y seria fantastico que todas las chicas tuvieramos un pene ok no jajajajaja es broma bueno solo aquellas que les gustaria sentir una sensacion diferente, hmmm una Asami yo tambien mi Sami y puedo decirte que toda esta descripcion que hago de ella, es sin duda mi Samanta que tiene, derepente se me olvida y le digo Asami y me mira riendose, ya le da igual que le dia Asami, luego le canto te voy a cambiar el nombreee ahora te llamaras Asamiiii jajaja ok ya, lo de la historia de mi novia siiii lee, es algo que contribuimos las dos le estoy ayudando ella es muy timida en eso de las partes sexosas y asi e incluso en los lenguajes fuerte entonces le doy una manita a eso jajaja, Yasuko, awww la pequeña Yasuko yo quiero tener una hija asi sabes...que sea traviesa y yo poder hacerle travesura jajaja cuando me avisen en el hospital sea yo o mi esposa quien tenga el bebe gritare al aire levantandola para decir FUEEEEE NIÑAAAAAA ME DIERON UNA NIÑAAAA, amo a las niñas amaria igual a un niño pero mi deseo es tener una niña hermosa y bueno si aqui esta el capitulo donde veras una parte del viaje de Korra y la situacion en la que la pareja tuvo que lidiar con esto, no voy a negar que es sufrimiento pero bueno te dejo que lo leas con tus mismos ojos, espero y me comentes que te parecio ehhh cuidate y te mando un abrazo gracias a ti por seguir aqui connmigo.

HanelBlumaTamu: jajaja me hiciste reir cuando vi tu primer reviews jajaja era lo de las fotos , que espero hayas podido ver y gracias me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de mi chica, jaja lo se, lo se amaras los siguientes capitulos espero verte pronto aqui y un saludo.

Jaz98: dios el que ames como escribo, me hace amarte cada vez que veo que me dejas un review (ojala no me mate mi novia) jajajaa y bueno espero me sigas amando cuando veas la despedida de ambas, no me odie y espero un review tuyo ehhh especialmente tuyo no me falles quiero ver como me dices si me amas despues de que leas esto jajaja por favor no llores, bueno si llora amo que llores (en buen sentido), eso me da animos a seguir animando tu corazon con reeencuentros buenos jaja un saludo y un abrazo y por favor sigueme amando

Zhyo Jarjayez:

1\. sip eso es lo que se hace en los animales, pero ahora han encontrado una modalidad con respecto a las partes que se pierden en traumas graves y que ya no pueden remplazarse, aun se trabaja en ello pero es super genial eso.

2\. y sigo vivaaaaaaa jajajaja no te negare que me dio un (aqui en mexico se dice sope) golpe detras de mi cabeza que me movio toda mis neuronas y me dijo "siguele y no habra cuchito" (cuchito en nuestro idioma mio y de ellas es "Time Sex") amo hacerla enojar creeme es tan adorable.

3\. yo conozco a todos menos a pixelbender no eh tenido el placer de ver sus dibujos, haber si un dia y si no eres celosa me dejas ver unos.

4\. Siiiii no tienes idea como fueee jajajaja Pd: mi novia lo leyo se puso roja y me avento un cojin T.T me dijo que como me ponia a decirle a mis seguidores sus encuentros sexuales conmigo ¿cuando te perverti?, ¡explicame eso!

5\. Asi me sucede a mi, ¿recuerdas el capitulo donde Asami le avienta un cuchillo a Korra para evitar su huida?, en realidad es una daga pero bueno, recorde esa escena por que te juro se que morire y seguramente vendre a hacer el otro capitulo con un ojo morado pero, un dia estaba molestandola con sus diminutas y pequeñas blancas pecas que tiene en el rostro casi no se ven al menos de que te acerques mucho (cuidadito por que mueren), entonces jajaja se me ocurrio decirle pequeña Perdita (si hay visto la 101 dalmatas animada sabes que es la esposa de pongo) uhhh no debi decirle eso, osea yo estaba jugando claro que no la compare con "una perra", pero bueno a veces pienso que no soy tan mujer por que yo nunca eh actuado asi, el asunto es que me avento el control de la television haciendo que se estampara contra la pared y se rompiera en mil...pedazos. me quede paralizada, tiene los ojos verdes y dios te juro que... nunca habia visto unos ojos tan ROJOS como ese dia se los vi, mas aparte las majaderias que me dijo que en mi vida supe que salieran de su hermosa boca, jajaja lo mejor de todo fue cuando nos reconciliamos que yo parecia pongo y me lo dijo, "ya shhh tranquilo pongo si te dare de comer", no me importa sus arranques de ira la amooooo jajajaja y sufro mucho T.T

6\. creeme el siguiente cap estara con muchas flatas de ortografia por que no vere bien xD, y menos con lo que te dije en el punto 5.

7\. claro que es inevitable jajaja pero genial xD.

8 Tenzin e.e es el mas apestado jajaja pero nimodo

9\. ah caray jajaja mi novia mientras escribe se el cabello o.o jajaja cuando esta con sus bocetos de arquitectura

10\. gracias espero aun sigas conmigo y puedas leerla, si comparto eso contigo, es algo que amamos y asi debe ser, si no, no tiene sentido escribir.

11\. eh alli por que lo hice, en toda la pinche serie (lo siento) no vi que Korra se pudiera defender solo por que es el Avatar, de echo en este capitulo tambien expresa algo como prioridad por que cuando ella se va, se supone que lo hace pensando en salvar al mundo y nooo se supone que debe irse por que debe encontrarse ella misma y su objetivo principal debe ser Asami (en mi historia claro), por eso me atrevi a que la respetaran y que no se atrevieran a decirle a la pequeña Yasuko algo que no es, la prensa nunca se va a medir y siempre va a querer lastimar con tal de que ellos suban por algo que no es verdad.

y Desna, yo no siento que sean malos y jaja mas adelante los sacare jejeje.

sacara provecho de muchas situaciones ajajaja es la mejor de todas en mi fic y el recuentro con su abuela bueno solo unio cosas c;

14\. Asami siempre va a querer privacidad con Korra y creeme le hara falta por 6 meses :c ya lo veras te dejo este capitulo con un fuerte abrazo, un saludo y tambien una sonrisa de mi hermosa novia que me dice que le caes muy bien, dice que ama ver cuando me rio tanto y es que cada vez que leo un review tuyo no puedo evitar el ver tantas cosas que siento que te metes a mi mente y dios los proyectas jajajaja.

* * *

en fin gracias familia y espero verlos pronto jejeje, disfruten y los invito a los que no hayan visto el fic de esta misma cuenta The BodyGuard que lo lean por favor, ese lo escribe mi novia y yo le ayudo un poquito cuidence y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo por favor dejenme sus reviews recuerden que a todos contesto y me hacen feliz con ellos.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Al día siguiente la familia Sato, se encontraba en un día de picnic, junto el lago espiritual mientras Korra estaba detrás de ellas con Iroh sonriendo y platicando con él, mientras veía como su familia incluyendo a su suegra, jugaban con Yasuko en aquel lugar, Iroh miraba a Korra y sonreía.

-me gusta tu corte de pelo y también tu nuevo traje de la tribu agua, esa capa te hace ver mejor que la parca- decia Iroh mirándola con una sonrisa.

Korra lo miro de reojo un poco sería. - ¿se ne veía muy mal el otro? - giro su rostro con preocupación, Iroh se empezó a reír.

-no, siempre te has visto bien, lo que quise decir es que esta nueva vestimenta te hace ver más adulta y como familiar, los colores más oscuros de azul te sientan bien con el corte de cabello y esas hermosas muñequeras de metal- Korra sonrió tocando sus muñequeras y mirando hacia su esposa.

-el color azul marino, es la representación de que nos hemos convertido en padres de familia, que ya tenemos una responsabilidad y que ya somos hombres o mujeres en mi tribu, o te voy a negar que me gustaba mucho mi traje azul celeste como mis ojos, pero no puedo seguirlo usando, esto representa a mi familia y la responsabilidad que tengo con ella, las muñequeras me hacen ver lo mucho que Asami quiere que la traiga conmigo siempre , son lo mejor de mi vida y mi cinturón, jaja es mi unión con ella, en mi ropa llevo el símbolo de mi familia, en mi ropa se la responsabilidad que tengo para ser una gran mujer- miraba a Iroh sonriendo -y un padre de familia como mi padre-Iroh sonreía.

-definitivamente te veo mejor Korra, aunque aún tienes en tus hombros ese peso, de que debes irte, teniendo tanto amor con tu esposa, sinceramente no se cono te iras, espero de corazón que todo salga como lo estas planeando - Korra suspiro poniendo seria y mirando a su familia que estaban riendo y disfrutando de sus vacaciones, ella tendría que hablar con Asami cuando estuviera devuelta a la tribu, pero tenía miedo de que la CEO no aceptara nada y quisiera dejarla o negarle esta oportunidad.

Al día siguiente iban Korra y Asami con Yasuko columpiándose en las manos de sus padres, mientras caminaban por un enorme paisaje del mundo espiritual.

-¿se la están pasando bien? - dijo Korra mientras miraba a su esposa quien le sonrió delicadamente.

-si mi amor, estamos de maravilla- se acercó a ella y beso sus labios delicadamente.

-¿Asami sabes que día es hoy? - Asami estaba confusa con el ceño fruncido.

\- jaja deberíamos irnos a la cabaña, necesito mostrarte algo- rápidamente se fueron a la cabaña, Asami estaba confundida y quería acordase que día era ese, cuando llegaron la pequeña Yasuko se zafo de sus padres y corrió atrás del patio de la cabaña, Korra aprovecho y tomo a Asami de la cadera y la acerco a ella muy seductoramente para darle un beso apasionado mientras iba caminando con ella.

\- jaja nhhh Korra nos vamos a caer si nhhjaja si vamos asi- Korra tenía las piernas abiertas y Asami caminaba hacia atrás cayéndose, lo bueno es que la morena la tenía sujetada muy bien y caminaba sin ningún problema, llegaron a uno de los castillos de madera de la casa y Korra recargo a Asami en el, se separó unos segundo y miro la ropa de Asami y sonrío.

\- no importa lo qué traigas encima, siempre te ves hermosa- Asami paso sus brazos al cuello de Korra y la volvió a besar, Asami hoy portaba una blusa de manga larga blanca holgada de los antebrazos con muñequeras de tela que apretaban la blusa y descubierta de su pecho que dejaba ver su piel nívea en forma de V, su pantalón era de color rojo ajustado completamente a su cuerpo como si fuera licra y parecido al de montar, traía botas de color café ajustadas a sus piernas que llegaban a bajo de la rodilla en la parte de enfrente y por detrás eran un poco más cortas, hoy esa mujer se babia amarrado el cabello en su típica cola de caballo y esos labios rojos que resaltaban hacían al Avatar suspirar.

\- Korra jaja que tramas- amaba la risa y la sonrisa de esa mujer, no podía evitar no poder comerla a besos mientras esta se reia y no la dejaba hablar, de repente fueron interrumpidas.

-Korra, no te vayas a comer a mi hija- ambos volteaban apenadas y riéndose mientras pegaban sus frentes recargándose en el castillo de madera.

\- claro que no, eso es lento el proceso- Asami se empezaba a reir pegándole en el brazo, amaba ver a Korra fingir que le dolía.

-Ya trae a mi hija que ya es hora- Asami volteaba a ver a su madre sorprendida y luego Korra tomo su mano y beso su torso, sonrió y la jalo hacia atrás.

-porque no me dices que…- Asami se quedó sin palabas al ver a varios espíritus con su madre, su hija y el señor Iroh a lado de una mesa donde habia un pastel y arriba una carpa con las letras.

-feliz cumpleaños Asami- decia la Ingeniera con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo al ver a todos ahí.

-una, dos y ¡tres!- decia Korra abrazando a su esposa, Asami la miro.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ASAMI!- todos repetían las palabras de la carpa y aplaudían, haciendo que Asami llorara de alegría y se abrazara a Korra dándole un beso apasionado enfrente de todos.

-¿no creíste que se me olvidaría que hoy cumplías 23 cierto?- Asami acariciaba la nuca de su esposa mientras seguía llorando y sonriendo.

-gracias Korra, no tienes idea lo feliz que me estás haciendo, esto no lo voy a olvidar nunca, no cuando me estás dando la oportunidad de estar con mi hija y mi madre y sobre todo con el amor de mi vida, el día de mi cumpleaños, te amo- Korra la besaba de nuevo y le regalaba una sonrisa torcida.

-yo también te amo esposa mía- ambas reían y se iban junto a los demás, donde Asami abrazo con fuerza a su madre quedándose asi un rato, Korra cargo a su hija y la lleno de besos y risas, mientras los demás disfrutaban la tarde y el cumpleaños de la heredera.

Cuando llego la noche nuevamente Korra y Asami se habían ido a la pequeña campaña que Iroh y Yasuko les habían puesto, toda la noche hicieron el amor y cuando habían terminado su necesidad carnal, Korra se encontraba con una cobija enredada en solamente su cadera, dejando a la vista una de sus piernas y su torso descubierto, Asami estaba boca abajo encima de Korra cubriendo su cadera y perfecto trasero, dejando al descubierto su hermosa y suave espalda y una pierna que tenía enredada encima de Korra quien abrazaba a su esposa acariciando su espalda desnuda descubierta mientras se quedaba dormida por las caricias de Asami en sus senos y pecho, Asami estaba despierta escuchando los ruidos de la noche y el agua del enorme lago que corria cerca de ahí, podía escuchar también la respiración de Korra profunda y como su pecho se inflaba y luego se achicaba.

-Korra…- murmuro Asami sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de su esposa, pero no contesto, la habia agotado después de esas 5 veces que habían juntado sus cuerpos, ella igual estaba cansada pero no al punto de quedarse perdida ante la noche, hoy habia sido un día maravilloso, pero habia algo que a Asami le incomodaba y tenía que ver con su madre.

Flashback

Asami se encontraba con Yasuko en sus brazos mientras esta comía el pedazo de pastel y su madre estaba al lado de ella, dándoselo en la boca, Asami miraba a Korra quien estaba riéndose con unos espíritus, hoy la sureña, usaba el mismo traje pero de color blanco con figuras azules celestes, lo único que traía azul marino, eran los pantalones y sus botas cafés, la chaqueta con sobrecapa era la que era blanca con franjas y el cinturón de color azul celeste, Yasuko se dio cuenta.

-¿la amas demasiado verdad hija?- Asami miro a su madre sonriendo, en sus ojos se veía el brillo del amor que sentía por Korra.

-Me enamore desde el primer día que la conocí, hace dieciséis años ya- Yasuko sonreía a su hija.

-quien lo diría mi amor, ya tienes veintidós años, Korra no tarda en cumplir-

-veintiuno, lo sé- Yasuko suspiro sin dejar de ver a su hija pero su cara entristeció al tener el pesar que Korra le habia comentado, Asami se dio cuenta y miro a su madre con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede mama?- Yasuko miro a su hija y bajo de sus piernas a la pequeña Yasuko para ponerla en la mesa.

-mi amor, ya venimos mama y yo- Yasuko sonrió sin dejar de comer su pastel, definitivamente se parecía a su padre en no moverse si se trata de comida, Asami sonrió ante eso y tomo la mano de su madre saliendo de ese lugar y dirigiéndose al lago.

-Hija, ¿has pensado volver a ciudad republica a encontrarte con tu padre?- Asami se puso rígida y se paró en aquel lugar brilloso.

\- y de que serviría que fuera verlo- Yasuko miro a su hija un poco molesta, Asami no habia visto esa mirada de su madre que sabía que estaba enojada con ella, pero más que enojo era decepción.

-es tu padre Asami, sé que no puedo obligarte a que lo perdones, porque lo que hizo no fue correcto pero él te ama tanto y lo cegó el odio y rencor de que uno de mi propia nación me quitara la vida Asami, no lo culpo y considero que debas pensar esto, ¿no tiene derecho de conocer a su nieta?- Asami suspiraba triste, mientras se abrazaba asi misma.

-no estoy lista- Yasuko tomaba el rostro de su hija y la miraba con amor y ternura.

-no seas egoísta Asami, no me hagas sentirse decepcionada por tu orgullo, sabes que eso no trae nada bueno, recuerda lo que paso cuando tu orgullo pudo más y estuviste a punto de perder el amor de tu vida-Asami entonces suavizo su rostro y comenzó a llorar abrazando a su madre.

-tengo miedo mama, ¿Qué tal si no puedo perdonarlo?, ¿Qué tal si no quiere ver a Yasuko?, qué tal si…-Yasuko ya no dejo que su hija hablara.

-qué tal si dejas de suponer y cuando se vayan, le propones a Korra ir a Ciudad Republica cariño, esto es importante no sabes si el día de mañana tu padre deje de estar contigo-Asami abrió sus ojos con temor.

-tu sabes algo mama- Yasuko entonces suspiro.

-recuerda que cuando el señor creador dice que es hora, no hay poder, ni siquiera el Avatar puede desobedecer ante ese mandato del señor creador Asami, deja el orgullo a un lado y ve con él a enseñarle que ya es abuelo, no te pido que lo perdones porque eso debe ganárselo, pero ve y enséñale que eres feliz y que a pesar de todo…lo amas-Asami sonrió suspirando mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se alejó un poco de su madre.

-está bien mama, le diré a Korra que estoy lista para irnos a vivir a Ciudad Republica-Yasuko sonrió y beso su frente.

-hay otra cosa que Korra debe decirte –Asami la miro confundida- pero cuando te lo diga, debes escuchar antes de actuar Asami, recuerda que antes de ser tu esposa, es el Avatar y ella tiene una misión- Asami la miraba un poco dolida- su misión es proteger a los mundos y a su familia como el Avatar, sin ustedes ella, no sería nada, es lo único que te pido escucha y no te ciegues al dolor y la soledad- Asami se quedaba sin palabras sus labios se habían sellado secamente y ambas se habían puesto a caminar en lo que Asami recuperaba su rostro del llanto.

Fin Flashback

Asami seguía acariciando el pecho de Korra, escuchando el ronroneo de esta, podía sentir aun el cuerpo moreno sudoroso de su esposa, el calor que desprendía y llenaba el propio de la Ingeniera, ¿Qué era lo que Korra tenía que decirle?

-Korra- hablo un poco fuerte y la morena despertó suspirando y abriendo sus ojos.

-mhhm dime mi amor, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Korra estaba ronca y cansada, Asami sonreía un poco abrazando con más fuerza a Korra.

-quiero hablar contigo- ahí Korra abrió sus ojos con miedo, trago saliva y llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para tallarse y poder estar despierta para la plática que parecía ser seria de su esposa.

-sí, dime- entonces Asami se levantó colocándose a horcajadas sobre Korra, no le importaba que ambas estuvieran desnudas, sudorosas y cansadas, el cabello de la CEO cayó sobre sus senos y parte de su espalda, Korra puso sus manos en las caderas de su esposa, claro que se habia despertado ante la imagen tan sensual que tenia de su esposa.

-quieres que hablemos y te me pones asi encima mío- decia con una sonrisa pícara, Asami también sonrió pero puso ambas manos en el abdomen de su esposa mientras lo acariciaba hasta llegar a sus senos, arrancando de Korra suspiros y sonrisas.

-hoy hable con mama- ahí la sonrisa de Korra desapareció un poco y Asami se mordió sus labios y suspiro sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de Korra.

-hablamos sobre mi padre y sobre que debería conocer a Yasuko, su nieta- Korra solo la miraba respirando tranquilamente sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-yo no quería al principio porque, sabes que me ha hecho mucho daño el hecho de que intentara matarme e intentara arrebatarte tu poder- los ojos verdes de Asami se habían humedecido y la voz de la CEO se dobló al recordar todo.

-pero tiene razón- las lágrimas caía en el cuerpo de Korra, la morena odiaba ver a su esposa asi.-tiene razón al decirme que soy orgullosa y que no deba ser egoísta, el al final de todo es mi padre y antes de todo esto, me ame tanto y solo estaba cegado ante el dolor de ver como un hombre de la misma nación de mi madre y mía, simplemente se atrevió arrancarle la vida al amor de su vida, me puse a pensar en mí y en que yo también me atrevería a matar las naciones si se atrevieran a arrancarte de mi vida Korra, yo no…-la voz de Asami sonaba con dolor y el llanto no le permitía continuar, Korra rápidamente se incorporó abrazándola con fuerza y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Shhh, tranquila mi amor, nadie me arrebatara de ti, yo siempre estaré contigo y entiendo lo que dices de tu padre, tu madre solo quiere que dejes esos sentimientos como yo te lo dije un día antes de casarnos, debes olvidarlo ya y empezar una nueva vida junto a mí y la gente que te ama, Hiroshi te necesita tanto como tú a él, solo considero que deberíamos ir a Ciudad Republica y que le enseñes a su nieta, tal vez costara que lo perdones, pero empieza a dar el paso y ve, vamos- Asami suspiraba limpiando las ultimas lagrimas que corrieron por su rostro, tomo la cara de su esposa y unió sus labios en un beso tierno y profundo, cuando la soltó ambas sonrieron.

-estoy lista para que volvamos a Ciudad Republica mi amor- Korra suspiro aliviada, una cosa menos que debía preocuparse, tomo a Asami en un beso apasionado que fue aumentando el volumen de la pasión, Asami no se negó y tomo su cabello para colocarlo detrás de ella, Korra soltó sus labios y poso sus labios en los pezones de su esposa.

-Korra…- la CEO arqueo su espalda con su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la lengua de su esposa en sus sensibles pezones rosados, comenzó a menear su cadera encima de Korra, quien empezó a jadear y apretar el hermoso trasero firme de su esposa, cambio rápidamente una pierna encima de la de su esposa y unieron sus sexos estremeciéndose al sentir sus cuerpos calientes y mojados.

-eres insaciable Korra- dijo Asami empezando a moverse lentamente sobre ella, Korra la tomo de la cadera y la empezó a juntar presionándola más a su cuerpo provocando que Asami gimiera.

-solo quiero amarte toda la noche- y sin más volvieron a unir sus labios, uniéndose no solo una vez, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro veces no supieron cuántas veces lo hicieron, solo pudieron ver la luz del amanecer del mundo espiritual y como sus cuerpos aun brillaban con los rayos entrar sin ser invitados al campamento de ambas y aun…no habían terminado de amarse.

* * *

La tarde habia pasado tan rápido y Korra se encontraba entrenando en el agua de aquel lago, le enseñaba a su hija como hacer agua control, la pequeña Yasuko disfrutaba de estas lecciones que su padre tenía con ella, durante todo el camino las veces que se habían parado le habia enseñado usar su fuego control un poco y ahora era el agua control, al parecer seria la pequeña Yasuko que tendría los cuatro elementos desde ahora, nunca en la historia se habia visto algo asi, pero seguro debía haber una explicación, habia hablado con Yasuko quería pedirle ir a ver al señor creador, pero comento Yasuko que un humano en el mundo espiritual físicamente no podría verlo, porque entonces moriría de inmediato, asi que debía esperar hasta que pudiera volver a meditar o entrar en estado Avatar para poder ir a verlo y preguntarle, los días pasaban y ambas disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, tanto en las mañanas con su familia y en la noches entregándose sin ningún problema al amor que sentían, rápidamente habia pasado tan rápido la semana y habia llegado la última noche que pasarían junto a Yasuko y a Iroh, debían volver a la mañana a la tribu agua del norte por naga y tomar 3 días para llegar a la tribu agua del sur, estaban todos en la cabaña en el comedor platicando y tomando una taza de té espiritual.

-mañana se irán temprano entonces- decia Iroh mirando al matrimonio quien tenía una cara de felicidad pero con nostalgia.

-me pesa decir que sí, pero hemos estado hablando estas noches y volveremos a Ciudad Republica, 2 días al llegar a la tribu agua del sur- decia Asami mientras tomaba la mano de Korra.

-me alegra que hayan tomado esa decisión- decia Yasuko mirando a su hija.

-Asami quiere ir a ver a Hiroshi y decirle que ya es abuelo desde hace 2 años y 6 meses, solo espero que dos Hiroshi no se niegue- decia Korra mirando a Yasuko.

-ya verás que no Korra, Hiro no es tan malo como creen- ambas suspiraban.

-me gustaría que me dejaras dormir con mi hija y mi nieta Korra- la morena se sorprendía pero sonreía, Asami se le iluminaban sus ojos y miraba a su esposa como pidiéndole permiso, Korra se empezó a reir y beso su frente.

-por mí no hay problema, no me importaría dormir a fuera del campamento a la luz de las estrellas del mundo espiritual- Asami sonreía y besaba sus labios.

-Te amo Korra- la morena sonreía y volvía a besarla tiernamente.

-yo también te amo, debo irme a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano- Asami asentía y volvía a besar a su esposa, Korra se despidió de todos y salió de la cabaña, suspiro y se fue hacia el lago quitándose las botas sintiendo el césped espiritual darle frescura en sus pies, sonrió y se acostó a un lado del rio, coloco sus manos en su cabeza y suspiro mirando el cielo, su mente divaga en todo lo que habia vivido con Asami y que era muy feliz, pero desapareció su sonrisa al ver en sus pensamiento aquel fantasma que no se había atrevido a presentarse en esos días, su propio reflejo en estado Avatar, en su mente recordaba las palabras de ese horror, su cuerpo volvía a temer al imaginarse que Asami le sucediera algo, por eso debía irse, debía volver a fortalecer su cuerpo y sobre todo encontrar a Raava quien le ayudara a proteger a su familia, su prioridad era toda la gente pero principalmente su familia, el sueño le gano y durmió tranquilamente esperando a que la mañana se apareciera.

Ala mañana siguiente Asami estaba abrazando a su madre con fuerza, ya no quería llorar, solo la abrazo respirando su aroma, mientras Korra traía ambas mochilas y a su hija en brazos, Iroh ya se habia despedido de ambas y habia salido temprano.

-¿te volveré a ver mama?- Yasuko sonrió y beso su frente.

-claro que si mi amor, pero más adelante, recuerdo lo que hablamos, se paciente y no actúes por impulso- Asami sonrió y asintió, se acercó a su esposa y tomo su mochila y se la coloco, volteo y mientras caminaban se despedían de su madre.

-volveremos a ver a mi belita- decia Yasuko y Asami sonreía.

-si mi amor, algún día- y sin más se fueron.

* * *

Pasaron los tres días de regreso a la tribu agua del sur, la pequeña Yasuko habia estado muy necia en estos días, Korra se habia prometido nunca más viajar en naga con ella, Asami se habia divertido tanto, al ver como Korra intentaba callar a su hija sin desesperarse, cuando Naga las volvió a ver se echó encima de su dueña y luego sobre ella, sus primos habían sido hospitalarios de nuevo, pero para evitar que la pequeña Yasuko hiciera un comentario demás, enseguida se fueron, al llegar a la tribu del sur, se encontraron con que Lin y Kya aún estaban ahí, solamente ellas estaban Korra y Asami avisaron de su ida a Ciudad Republica algo que a Tonraq al principio no le pareció y tuvieron una discusión Korra con él, solo el enojo duro un día, al siguiente se abrazaban con tristeza al ver que el barco, iba a partir llevándose a sus hijas y su nieta con sus abuelas, Asami le comento a Lin que habia visto a su madre y que le mandaba muchos besos y abrazos, de lo que Lin sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron y más cuando supo que su nieta iría con ellas a Ciudad Republica, Asami estaba feliz pues ya estaba por terminar la Ciudad y tenía un regalo para Korra en el parque de la Ciudad para ella, tras despedirse de Tonraq y Senna, subieron al barco con Naga, Asami y Korra se encontraban en su camarote mientras Yasuko estaba con sus abuelas durmiendo, ambas estaban abrazadas con sus respectivas pijamas el viaje duraría 3 días, pero Korra tenía pensado otra cosa y debía hablarlo con su esposa, en todo ese día Korra habia estado seria, fría y casi no habia hablado de nada, Asami se dio cuenta, debía encarar a su esposa y este era el mejor momento.

-Korra- la morena la miro de reojo.

-¿sucede algo?- dijo con la mirada más seria y preocupada, Asami sonrió un poco besando los fríos labios de la morena.

-es lo que me gustaría saber contigo, ¿Qué te sucede?- entonces Korra suspiro y se paró delicadamente apartando a Asami de su regazo, una vez que estaba sentada en la cama se quedó ahí viendo la pequeña ventana que tenía su camarote, era de noche, Asami se arrastró por la cama y abrazo a Korra desde atrás acariciando sus hombros desnudos y su pecho sobre la tela de su blusa blanca de dormir.

-mama me dijo que en algún momento tenías algo que decirme, supongo que es difícil para ambas- Korra tenía pesar en sus ojos y hacia muecas de desagrado, pero no hacia Asami si no a lo que iba hacer.

-vamos por que no me contestas- decia Asami besando su hombro e intentando ver el rostro de Korra, la morena miro hacia la mano de su esposa que estaba acariciando su pecho y miro lo que le pesaba más al poder decir lo que iba hacer, "su anillo" el compromiso y el voto que habia hecho ante los espíritus y el señor creador, no es que iba a terminarlo, pero iba a abandonar a Asami por quien sabe cuánto tiempo para poder saber lo que le hacía falta en su vida.

-Korra que-

-¡voy a abandonarte!-Asami se quedó paralizada sin mover su mano y con los labios un poco abiertos al escuchar la voz de Korra fría y de golpe con esas palabras que soltó.

-que has dicho- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, Korra quito con delicadeza la mano de su esposa y se giró para verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-que voy a abandonarte Asami, no iré a Ciudad Republica- la CEO sintió su cuerpo temblar, su cabeza daba vueltas y las palabras de Korra rebotar en ella una y otra vez.

-por qué me haces esto- Asami ya habia bajado la mirada y las lágrimas manchaban la cama, Korra sintió su pecho doler y quiso acercarse a ella, pero en cuanto puso la mano en el hombro de su esposa esta la empujo con fuerza.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- los ojos de Asami estaba llenos de ira, se paró de la cama para ir contra Korra y empujarla con fuerza hasta hacer que la morena golpeara la pared y gimiera un poco de dolor, Asami quería hacerla sentir más dolor hacer que sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-¡POR ESO PLANEASTE TODO, EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL, MI MADRE, LA BODA, SOLO QUERIAS COMPENSAR Y AMARARME PARA PODER IRTE TRANQUILA Y DEJARME CON MI HIJA!-Korra no miraba a los ojos de Asami ella estaba igual de dolida que ella.

-¡CONTESTAME KORRA, POR QUE METISTE A MI MADRE EN ESTO, DIME QUE GANABAS CON ILUSIONARME E ILUSIONAR A YASUKO!- el llanto y los gritos de Asami eran el dolor más agudo en Korra, cuando ella la miro y quiso hablar, solo pudo sentir como su rostro giro de un lado y el ardor inmenso en su mejillas se hacía presente y en su corazón cuando Asami le dio una bofetada.

-¡POR QUE TE GUSTA HACERME DAÑO!- entonces Korra volvió a mirarla.

-no quiero hacerte daño, solo necesito tiempo para mi- Asami abría sus ojos y se empezaba a reir dolida.

-¡OH PERDONAME POR ARRANCARTE TU VIDA PRIVADA!- decia Asami alejándose de ella, Korra ya lloraba y miraba con tristeza a su esposa.

-¡SI TANTO QUERIAS SEGUIR CON TIEMPO PARA TI, NO HUBIERAS SIDO TAN HIPOCRITA EN PEDIRME QUE ME CASARA CONTIGO, NO HUBIERAS HECHO QUE MI HIJA TE CONOCIERA, DIME UNA COSA KORRA SI CREES QUE YASUKO ES TU HIJA O SIGUES CREYENDO QUE ES HIJA DE MAKO!-Korra se enfureció y tomo de ambos brazos a su esposa estrujándola contra ella.

-¡ESCUCHAME ASAMI, NO PERMITIRE QUE MANCHES MI AMOR HACIA A TI, TE AMO ERES MI VIDA ERES LO MEJOR DE MI EXISTENCIA Y TU HIJA, MI HIJA ES LA SEGUNDA COSA QUE MAS AMO EN ESTA VIDA, NO ME DIGAS ESO POR QUE TE JURO QUE MATARE A MAKO Y LUEGO A USTEDES PARA MATARME YO!, sé que es mi hija, no necesito que me muestre katara o cualquier persona de la tribu, sé que es mi hija porque lo siento cuando su cuerpo descansa en mi pecho, cuando su piel se une a la mía y sus ojos azules me dicen que son los míos y tú lo repites en mis oídos con el amor que me das con tu simple presencia, Asami no te estoy dejando por que quiera tener tiempo conmigo o porque extrañe algo que nunca tuve, te dejo porque necesito re fortalecer mi cuerpo, necesito encontrar a Raava, esa maldita sombra que me atormenta cada vez la veo más cercana, estos tres días que regresamos del mundo espiritual pude verlo, cada vez más cerca de nosotras, no quiero que se atreva a tocarlas Asami, por favor entiéndeme, tengo miedo a perderte a mi hija y tengo más miedo a perderte a ti- Korra tomo el rostro de Asami juntando sus labios sin besarlos y respirando en ellos.

-no soy tan fuerte si sé que tú no estás conmigo en este mundo oscuro y lleno de dolor- Asami habia dejado de llorar y petrificada por las palabras del Avatar.

-no quiero que mi hija sea el nuevo Avatar, no quiero que sufra lo que yo estoy sufriendo, si tengo que dar mi vida porque ella no sufra nada de esto, lo hare Asami, pero no puedo hacerlo si no tengo a Raava conmigo, por fin eh madurado, por fin entiendo lo que significa ser el Avatar, por fin puedo decirte que sé que es el amor a mí misma y hacia los demás, por fin entiendo al mundo espiritual y ahora que lo eh entendido todo, no quiero perderlo, por una sombra de la persona que ya no soy-Asami acariciaba las manos de Korra.

-necesito que me apoyes, necesito que entiendas que debo irme antes de llegar a Ciudad Republica, nadie puede saber que el Avatar aún no está listo para ayudarlos, necesito estar fortalecida para poder cuidar de mis dos misiones más importantes del mundo- Asami trago saliva y la miro con miedo.

-si lose, antes eres Avatar que padre y esposo de familia- Korra negó con la cabeza y beso sus labios en un rápido y corto beso.

-no Asami, desde que tu llegaste a mi vida, primero fui Korra a quien le pusieron el sobre nombre de Avatar Korra, cuando tú te fuiste me convertí en una niña enamorada de su destino que diario escribía ilusionada sin ser el Avatar, cuando llegue a Ciudad Republica me fui siendo el Avatar con el objetivo de encontrar a mi destino y me complementara para ser el Avatar, cuando enfrente a Amón lo primero que tenía en mi mente, fue luchar y dar mi vida a cambio de que tu pudieras vivir feliz con Mako y los demás me recordaran como el Avatar que les dio la oportunidad de cambiar, cuando enfrente a Únalaq con Vatu mi pensamiento y mi peor miedo siempre fue, que tú, tu mi destino, el amor de mi vida no tuviera diez mil años de oscuridad junto al mundo que todos tenían fe en el Avatar, pero tu tenías fe en Korra y cuando fuimos a buscar a los maestros aire, fuiste la única que no me dio la espalda y el mundo olvido al Avatar por echarle la culpa por que se abrió los portales, mi destino estuvo para mi ayudándome y guiándome a buscarlos a pesar de sus insultos y seguía siendo el Avatar por ti y cuando Zaheer te amenazo, dios cuando se atrevió a arrancarte de mi vida y te dejo esa marca que beso a diario de tu costado y que para mí sigues siendo hermosa y sexy, yo enloquecí me di cuenta entonces que eh sacrificado tanto por tan poco que el mundo me ha querido enseñar, el mundo está lleno de maldad y la gente es egoísta y mala y nunca entenderán, solo porque saben que existe el Avatar y que se muera y sufra por ellos con tal de mantenerlos a salvo, ellos no son mi prioridad, ¡tú lo eres!, porque por ti, obtengo mi fuerza y el equilibrio que necesito para poder enfrentar estas perezas en el mundo y enseñarle el verdadero significado del amor, la paz y la armonía, gracias a ti Asami, no puedo permitir que venga un nuevo mal y quiera arrancarte de mi vida, sin ti, no tendría el valor, la fuerza de cómo enfrentarlo, de cómo hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo que esta corrompido por el perjuicio, la deshonestidad, la tiranía y el control por el poder, debo cambiar eso y mi única fuerza y debilidad eres tú, por eso debo fortalecerme, debo ir a buscar al Avatar y poder venir con fuerza para entonces enfrentarlo con mi mayor arma…tu mi amor- Asami estaba llorando desconsolada por lo que decia Korra.

-necesito que hagas esto conmigo y que me esperes el tiempo que tarde, yo vendré por ti con un nuevo Avatar, vendré con la fuerza de diez mil años de luz y solo con el único objetivo del Avatar- Asami sonreía.

-¿salvar lo mejor del avatar para enseñar al mundo, lo que el amor puede lograr?- decia Asami con la voz quebrada, Korra sonreía y besaba sus labios tras sus lágrimas rodar.

-salvar a mi unión para seguir siendo Korra y enseñar el amor al mundo, asi es Asami, tu mi amor mi unión, mi fuerza, solo tu- volvían a besarse y se abrazaban con fuerza, necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban volver a unirse antes de que no volvieran a verse hasta quien sabe cuándo, Asami separo un poco los labios de Korra y la miro llorando.

-prométeme, prométeme que escribirás todos los días y me dirás donde estas, no importa como lo hagas solo prométeme que no dejaras de escribirme y que todos los días me dirás que me amas y que algún día volverás- Asami jalaba con fuerza la blusa de Korra, la morena besaba sus labios y la cargaba entre sus brazos para depositarla en la cama y a continuación quitarle su camisón corto de color rosa, dejando el cuerpo de su mujer descubierto, rápido se posiciono sobre ella y se quitó su blusa dejando caer sus firmes senos y con una sonrisa mirándola.

-lo prometo mi amor, siempre estarás en mi mente y siempre sabrás donde estaré- y sin más hacían el amor durante toda la noche, pues en la mañana antes de que el sol empezara a salir, Korra se iría del barco, sin rumbo, en busca de Raava y el Avatar.

Al despertar…

-¡POR QUE NO ME LEVANTASTE ASAMI!- la mesa de la cocina del barco sonaba con fuerza ante la ira y los gritos de Lin Beifong, quien estaba furiosa por haber despertado y enterarse que Korra se habia ido sin Asami y sin su hija, Asami estaba llorando mientras Yasuko se encontraba jugando con Naga en la cubierta superior, Kya la abrazaba y miraba en desaprobación a Lin quien no habia dejado de gritar desde que Asami le habia dicho la situación.

-no me mires asi ¡NO ME MIRES ASI, ESA MALDITA CHAMACA SE LO ADVERTI KYA, VOY A MATARLA LE DIJE QUE LE METERIA MIS CUERDAS DE METAL POR!- antes de que terminara Asami se paraba golpeando ahora la mesa.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE NADA LIN, TE AMO, ERES IMPORTANTE PARA MI, PERO KORRA NECESITABA IRSE, DEBIA SABER QUE PASABA CON RAAVA Y YO LA ENTIENDO!, si te dije es porque ustedes serán las únicas que sepan de ella, cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Republica no diremos nada, hemos venido como siempre a los 2 meses que se convertirán en no sé cuánto tiempo, para ver las ultimas reparaciones de la Ciudad, el Avatar cuando este recuperado vendrá del polo sur y entonces estará aquí con nosotros, te estoy pidiendo este favor como mi madre, más bien como mi padre, tu eres como un padre para mi Lin, quiero a mi padre conmigo, quiero que me apoye, porque en la noche el amor de mi vida la vi tan sincera, fue sincera conmigo y mi madre me advirtió de esto y me dijo que debía entenderla, lo cual estoy haciendo, me hizo el amor y después me despertó para que arreglara sus cosas y le diera la bendición a su destino, enviara diario cartas y le creo, pero necesito a alguien que sepa de esto y me de consuelo, ¡Korra no me abandono papa!, solo me pidió su apoyo para poder volver bien, sin esas malditas pesadillas que no la dejan ser el Avatar, por favor, te necesito-Lin se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de su hija, pudo ver el rostro de Yasuko en ella, su corazón se destrozaba al ver a su hija tan desconsolada, sin más se acercó del otro lado y miro a Kya quien le sonrió, beso la cabeza de su hija y Asami se balanceo encima de Lin abrazándola, Lin puso su barbilla debajo de su cabello negro y suspiro triste.

-aquí estoy cariño, aquí estoy-Asami se balanceo a llorar encima de ella, mientras Kya acariciaba su espalda y lloraba en silencio, claro que habia entendido la partida de Korra, pero igual claro que le dolía horriblemente saber que Korra se habia ido y quien sabe cuándo volvería a sentir sus besos, su cuerpo o su voz diciendo su nombre, esa sonrisa torcida que amaba de Korra, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su hija que su padre tenía que irse?, ¿Cómo iba a evitar que su bebe no sintiera la soledad sin su padre?, en este momento debía ser padre y madre a la vez y ser fuerte y ayudar a Korra ante esta situación a esperar que el Avatar y su Korra volvieran sanas y salvas.

* * *

2 semanas después de la ida de Korra.

-¡Mama!- Asami salía debajo del Satomovil que estaba arreglando, estaba con un Overol Industrial, solo que tenía la parte de arriba suelta amarrada a su cintura dejando ver una camiseta sin manga blanca sucia de aceite, como la que usaba Korra para dormir, traía en su cabeza unas gafas especial y amarrado su cabello, salió de la patineta sentándose en ella para ver como Yasuko corria en todo el taller y se lanzaba sobre su mama, que estaba llena de aceite de la ropa hasta la cara.

-oh ¡cariño!, voy a ensuciarte tu vestido- decia Asami sonriendo y abrazando a su hija sin importarle.

-no me importa, quiero estar aquí contigo- Asami se empezaba a reir abrazando a su hija y llenándola de beso haciendo que la niña se riera más.

-¿Qué haces mami?- Asami tomaba una llave inglesa pequeña y se la daba a su hija.

-te gustaría que te enseñara lo que yo hago- la niña sonrió y tomo la llave.

-yo quiero ser como tu mami, cuando sea grande-Asami la miro sonriendo, podía ver en ella a ella misma y su padre en ella, suspiro eso le recordaba que debía ir a ver a su padre, suspiro y beso la cabeza de su bebe.

-si quieres ser entonces ingeniera, cuando tengas la edad suficiente entraras a la universidad de Ciudad Republica o Incluso la de la Nación de Fuego como yo y serás igual o mejor que yo o tu abuelo- entonces la pequeña se le quedo viendo extraña.

-como el abelo Tonraq- Asami negaba con la cabeza.

-mi padre Yasuko- y la niña volvía a verla confusa.

-mi abela Lin- Asami se quedaba confusa igual sonreía.

-si tu abuela Lin, pero…-entonces se quedaba pensando, de esto le hablaba su madre y ella se daba cuenta del error que cometió, sin más se paró con su hija en brazos y la puso en el mueble que tenía cerca sentándola.

-creo que algún día conocerás a mi padre, el esposo de tu abuela Yasuko, pero no será hoy, tu y yo arreglaremos ese auto y después comeremos helado y –

-y podres ir a ver a papa- Asami sentía su corazón romperse, ella le habia dicho que su padre se habia ido al sur de nuevo por que debía cuidar a sus abuelos y entrenar como siempre lo hacía, era lógico que seguía mintiendo y que le hacía daño cada vez que le decia que no podían ir por el trabajo de su madre.

-no mi amor, recuerda lo que te dije, papa vendrá y debemos esperar mi amor- Yasuko ponía su rostro triste y jugaba con sus manitas.

-es que extraño a mi papa- Asami sentía su garganta doler y su pecho quedarse sin aire.

-yo también mi amor, yo también la extraño-se quedaban en silencio en el enorme taller de la mansión Sato, abrazando a su pequeña y alimentando su dolor desde hace dos semanas con pensamientos de que Korra iba a volver algún día de estos.

Y en algún lugar del mundo…

Korra se encontraba con una enorme mochila viajando sin rumbo fijo, solo es guiada por aquel fantasma que la ha estado atosigando desde que dejo el barco donde viajaba su esposa y su hija a Ciudad Republica, sus anillos lo habia llevado consigo en su cuello, se lo habia quitado por el hecho de que no quería dañarlos con el trabajo y los golpes que en dos semanas habia estado sufriendo al enfrentarse a su fantasma, su pasado y su miedo, Korra todo el tiempo no habia dejado de pensar en su familia, todos los días veía el rostro de su hija y su esposa, las noches apasionadas que habían tenido y los momentos felices que paso con su esposa y su hija.

La motivaban a seguir adelante en su misión, encontrar la esencia del Avatar, su primer objetivo era no dejar que su hija sufriera todo lo que ella habia estado sufrimiento, no iba a descansar hasta topar con aquel fantasma y le diera respuestas sin importar todo el tiempo que debía pasar para encontrar las respuestas.

1 de Enero 175 DG

 _Querida Asami, mi amor, mi esposa_

 _Me encuentro parada en no sé dónde, pero seguramente pensaras y estarás molesta por que no te escribí como prometí, tuve problemas y sobre todo queme muchas cartas por intentar enviarlas por un ave de fuego que intente muchas veces enviar, jaja pero halle la solución, en mi viaje me encontré con un lindo espíritu, que se ha ofrecido a llevarte mis cartas todos los días y recoger las tuyas todos los días, si yo llegara de ciudad a ciudad tardaría en llegarte mi carta del lunes hasta el siguiente lunes, por eso eh aceptado enviarte asi las cartas, no tienes idea cuanto te extraño y cuanto quisiera besar tus labios y cada parte de tu cuerpo, tomar a mi hija y abrazarla y besar toda su carita, decirles a ambas que las amo, lo que puedo decirte es que en estas semanas eh estado viendo mi visión más frecuente y no te voy a negar que me ha enfrentado en muchas ocasiones y eh salido lastimada, tanto en orgullo como físicamente, estoy bien no te preocupes, no se a donde vaya parar y no sé cuándo vuelva verte, solo puedo decirte que te amo y que esto…solo lo hago por ti, siempre están en mi mente con amor…Korra tu esposa._

Asami estaba en su oficina de Industrias Futuro llorando en silencio mientras leía la carta que tenía en su mano, mientras la otra tocaba su frente y lloraba mordiendo sus labios, quería de vuelta a Korra, habían pasado 2 semanas y 2 días y apenas habia sabido que su esposa se encontraba en una lucha constante contra un ente que solo ella podía verlo, sin más comenzó a responder la carta, habia un pequeño espíritu azul que esperaba mientras la CEO escribía con llanto en sus ojos lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposa y que le deseaba que pronto encontrara la paz para que volviera con ella, las cartas tardarían en llegar 1 día, el Avatar estaría leyendo esta carta al día siguiente, era menos pero todos los días respondería cada una con tal de saber qué es lo que hacía su esposa y como se encontraba sola.

Los meses pasaban para ambas mujeres, Korra habia cumplido 21 años lejos de Asami pero habia recibido una carta de parte de su esposa y un dibujo que la hizo sonreír y llorar de su hija, donde dibujaba a toda su familia incluyendo aquellos no estaba presentes con ella, en esa carta su hija le habia puesto, "vuelve pronto papa te amo feliz cumpleaños", no pudo llorar toda la noche al ver como estaba lastimando a su familia por que estuviera lejos de ella, pero cada vez sentía que se acercaba a aquella cosa que la atormentaba todas las noches, donde no la dejaba dormir y la atacaba constantemente provocándole más golpes y cicatrices en su cuerpo y en sus brazos, de por si cuando se encontraba en la tribu agua del sur, se suponía que usaba las muñequeras para cubrir sus brazos, donde la cicatriz de las cadenas se marcaban en su piel, su esposa le habia hecho muñequeras especiales para que las luciera y las usara como una arma, pero su ropa la habia guardado en su maleta, se habia puesto una ropa distinta no quería que nadie descubriera que era el Avatar, cuando estuviera lista usaría de nuevo su vestimenta nueva y las muñequeras que su esposa le habia hecho.

En su cuello todos los días cargaba su anillo de compromiso y su anillo nupcial, el recuerdo constante de Asami lo llevaba presente en su pecho, dándole fuerza de continuar y las cartas que todos los días le llegaban de Asami donde explicaba lo que hacía su hija, lo que ella hacia y lo mucho que la extrañaban ese era su motivo de Korra para seguir adelante y aguantar los golpes que el ente y las circunstancia la hacían ser más fría y seca.

Asami en Ciudad Republica habia empezado a hacer la modernización de la Estación Central de Ciudad República, tras haber casi terminado con la Ciudad, estaba solo unos meses de que toda Ciudad Republica fuera mostrada como antes y mejor, donde los espíritus y la gente convivían en armonía y paz, Asami hubiera querido que viera la estatua que habia hecho de Korra en el parque de la Ciudad, pero mientras iba pasando el tiempo, veía que eso no sería posible.

15 de Marzo de 175 DG

 _Hola cariño_

 _Buenos días…_

 _Hoy me han avisado que están a punto de terminar tu estatua en el parque, ¿recuerdas que te habia comentado de ella?, bueno…solo falta poner tu rostro y unas cuantas cosas que representar tu imagen, eh pedido que tu rostro sea lo último, ¿sabes por qué?, porque quiero ser yo quien lo talle, soy la única que lo ha tenido de muchas formas y aun eh estado haciendo bocetos de él, que sin duda te enviare para que me digas cual es el que más te gusta para que tu estatua se vea radiante y hermosa como tú lo eres, aunque haya pasado ya tres meses y me has contado cada día lo que has hecho y has ido, yo sigo esperando a que tu vuelvas y estés a mi lado de nuevo, te necesito tanto, sé que eh prometido ya no llorar, ya no extrañarte, pero no puedo, te necesito tanto, sé que soy egoísta, sé que lo haces por mí, pero esto me está matando cada día, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás lejos de mí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré sin tus besos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo mentirle a Yasuko diciéndole que tu estas en el sur entrenando?, ¿Cuánto tiempo debo soportar el hecho de que nunca volverás?, Korra necesito saber si volverás o no, ya no puedo seguir asi, no puedo cumplir con esto, no sola, sé que debo ayudarte, pero mi vida se ha ido contigo, no puedo seguir siendo padre y madre para mi hija, quiero a mi Korra, quiero a mi mejor amiga, quiero a mi amante, quiero a mi esposa…!quiero a mi unión!, ¿Dónde estás unión?, ¿Dónde está tu mitad?, hace tiempo que ya no la siento… y no sé cuánto tiempo más podre fingir…que todo está bien, perdóname, pero necesitaba soltar todo hoy, Te amo y me gustaría oír tu voz, solo una vez que me digas te amo y que pronto volverás… de Asami…tu unión._

-Asami…- y Korra comenzaba a llorar, desconsolada aun lado de su fogata que habia hecho, de repente escucho unos pasos y cuando giro su rostro, sus ojos se llenaron de odio y un gran dolor al ver al ente que otra vez la estaba molestando.

" _ella…te va abandonar"_

Escucho Korra la voz de aquel ente le hablaba provocando su ira, pero iba a controlarse no podía ceder a sus provocaciones, quería volver atacarla y volver a lastimarla.

" _te quedaras siempre sola y ella…volverá a los brazos de ese hombre"_

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-Tomaba el fuego de su fogata y se lo arrojaba este ente lo esquivaba y seguía en su lugar mientras Korra se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

" _tú sabes de quien hablo, aquel maestro fuego"_

-¡ES MENTIRAAA, ELLA NO ESTARA CON MAKO!- el fuego iba de sus manos hacia su imagen, pero esta lo esquivaba sin moverse de ese lugar, Korra cada vez tenía más coraje.

" _no hablaba de el"_

Korra miro con los ojos abiertos y los labios temblando al ver que su ente se habia transformado en Iroh, el príncipe de la nación de fuego le sonreía.

-Iroh…- decia Korra con temor en sus ojos, de repente veía que Asami se acercaba a él acariciando la pechera del joven con un vestido largo de la nación de fuego y su hija entre ambos, ellos se daban un beso frente a Korra y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver que la pequeña Yasuko le decia papa a Iroh.

-Si hija mía, yo soy tu padre- los ojos ámbar de aquel joven se posaban en los azules oscuros de Korra.

-¡ELLAAAAS SON MIAAAAAS!- una fuerte llamarada daba el Avatar acercándose a ellos, donde solo le dio a la nada, aquel ente estaba enfrente de ella, su propia imagen, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Dónde habían ido?, de repente miro hacia el suelo y cerro sus ojos, esperando los golpes de aquel acantilado, solo habían sido imágenes que aquel ente le quiso mostrar, solo para que Korra se acercara lo suficiente para caer sobre ese acantilado, con aire, con agua, incluso con fuego intento detener su caída, pero en ese momento sus poderes no reaccionaban como debían, cada golpe de las rocas le provocaban más araños, golpes e incluso cortadas profundas en su cuerpo, hasta que cayó sobre el mar, provocando ahora un ardor insoportable en todas sus heridas que sangraban bastante, nado lo más rápido que pudo hacia la playa más cercana, cayo rendida y dolida, todas sus heridas se habia cocido por la sal y aunque la sangre habia cesado, todavía estaba abierta de varias heridas fuertes y profundas, miro al cielo y pudo visualizar el rostro de su esposa.

-Asami…- y cerró los ojos desmayándose por el dolor.

En Ciudad Republica…

-buenas tardes, se encontrara la Señorita Sato- el joven general Iroh se encontraba en la mansión Sato, Ryu el mayordomo habia abierta la puerta mirando aquel joven, suspiro y dejo que pasara.

-La Señora Asami Sato, no se encuentra todavía, pero no ha de tardar en llegar a casa, puede esperarla en la sala común mientras, tardara aproximadamente 30 minutos General Iroh- el joven lo seguía y Iroh miraba la mansión Sato, en realidad nunca habia ido ni cuando era novio de Asami, lo que también podía notar es que era muy ruidosa y que habia mucha gente con ropa de la nación de tierra ahí, seguramente familiares de Asami, eso quería creer, llego y se sentó observando en todo el lugar la sala común donde en la chimenea estaba la imagen de Korra, Asami y la pequeña Yasuko de su boda, y a lado de esta de Asami con sus padres, sin duda durante estos tres meses Asami habia hecho arreglos en su casa, porque no era la única imagen que tenia de Korra en toda la sala y parte de lo que vio al entrar a la mansión.

-Yo te conozco- Iroh volteo al escuchar una voz aguda, sonrió al ver a la pequeña Yasuko, que sin duda se parecía tanto a Asami y para qué negarlo a Korra, la niña se acercó a él un poco curiosa pero con precaución, podía sentir la niña el aura del joven y la intención que tenía con su madre.

-Hola Yasuko, solo soy un viejo amigo de tus padres, ¿dime cómo están?- la niña se sentó en su sala sacudiendo su vestido y sentándose educadamente como una señorita y en especial una Sato, el joven Iroh se quedó encantado con esa niña.

-mi padre, sigue en el polo sur y mi mama, se encuentra en la oficina no debe tardar, a esta hora ella sale- pudo notar que la niña ya hablaba un poco mejor, de cuando apenas pronunciaba bien las palabras.

-tengo entendido que en tres meses cumplirás años, ¿no es asi Yasuko?- la niña miraba al suelo y Iroh pudo notar nostalgia en sus ojos.

-sí y tal vez mi padre no esté aquí-el general se atrevo acercarse a ella y recogerle un mechón del cabello azabache de su rostro, ese cabello sedoso era igual al de su madre.

-yo sé que tu padre volverá antes, estoy seguro de eso- la niña lo miro con ilusión.

-¿tú eres su amigo de ambas?- el joven sonrió tiernamente.

-claro que sí, quiero demasiado a tu madre y a tu padre, bueno le debo la vida- Yasuko se le quedo viendo pensativa, luego sonrió y lo tomo de las manos.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo y Naga?- el General Iroh sonrió y se paró junto a la niña, siguiéndola por los pasillos de la mansión Sato.

Después de 40 minutos, Asami se encontraba abriendo la puerta, la abuela de Mako estaba en la cocina sonriéndole se acercó para abrazar a la heredera.

-mi niña has llegado- Asami sonrió.

-gracias abuela, ¿Dónde está mi hija?- la abuela sonrió y señalo al patio de atrás.

-la pequeña Yasuko, está en el patio con Naga un joven muy guapo- Asami inmediatamente se sorprendió, ¿Quién sería?, rápidamente se fue acercando por los pasillos sin antes sacar de su portafolio su guante eléctrico, cuando se acercó a la puerta rápido miro donde esta Yasuko y vio a Iroh que estaba jugando con ella y Naga.

-Iroh- el joven volteo sonriendo y Yasuko salió gritando y saltando sobre su hija.

-¡MAMA HAS LLEGADO!-decia la niña, Asami se quitó su guante y suspiro, todo esto de que Korra se fue la tenía paranoica.

-mi amor, pensé que- y la niña la miro sonriendo.

-mira, Iroh ha estado jugando conmigo a la hora del té y Naga ha aprendido nuevos trucos- Asami miro a su amigo quien la miraba con ternura, se paró y se dirigió a él quitándose el guante.

-pensaba atacarme cierto- Asami sonreía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?, ¿desde a qué hora llegaste?- el joven sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-llegue hace como 40 minutos aproximadamente, tu mayordomo me dejo en la sala donde impone la fotografía de tu boda con el Avatar y tu hija me cautivo trayéndome aquí al jardín, es…maravillosa-Asami miro a su hija sonriendo quien estaba llevándole a Naga una taza para que la lamiera.

-sí, mi hija es fabulosa, tu padre jugaba con ella todo el tiempo- Iroh sonreía y se atrevía a decirle.

-bueno si le sirvo como figura paterna no me molesta- Asami en ese momento se volteaba a verlo con enfado.

-¡No!-el General la miro serio-no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo Iroh, mi hija tiene a su padre y su nombre es Korra, ¡no vuelva a decir eso! Y menos a Yasuko- los ojos de Asami tenían rencor y dolor.

-El avatar te abandono y no has querido decirlo, pero yo sé que lo hizo, ¿Por qué mientes por ella?-Asami empezó a temblar, no sabía si de coraje o dolor o miedo, simplemente agarro y se metió el joven entendió y fue detrás de ella, mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala común.

-no tienes el derecho de venir a mi casa a decirme eso, Korra está en el polo sur aun entrenando eh venido cada 6 meses a quedarme –

-¡por más tardar 2 meses!, llevas aquí 3 meses y la niña me ha dicho que tal vez llegue su cumpleaños y su padre no esté aquí-Asami suspiraba cada vez se estaba enojando más.

-¿a qué has venido?- decia Asami.

-vine a verte, a decirte que no estás sola, que puedo apoyarte, que puedo darle a Yasuko-

-¡NO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!, ¡TU NUNCA PODRAS SER SU PADRE Y NO LO NECESITA TIENE A KORRA, IROH!- el joven la miraba sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo los gritos de la CEO sonaban en ese lugar.

-asi que, seguirás creyendo que volverá, ella no es más el Avatar tu hija será el nuevo Avatar como no puedes ver el egoísmo de Korra, que se ha ido por esta celosa de que su hija sea la nueva Avatar, ¡POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS!- en eso terminaba de hablar Iroh por que Asami le daba una bofetada, Asami tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sus orbes verdes mostraban dolor, coraje y rabia contra el chico.

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA, NO VUELVAS A VEIR A PROPONER ALGO QUE SABES QUE NO HARE! KORRA ES MI ESPOSA, SIGO CASADA CON ELLA Y LA AMO ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJA, no quiero verte cerca de Yasuko entendiste, no te atrevas a venir Iroh, creí que eras mi amigo y solo te interesa- no termino

-te amo, si, lo eh dicho te amo con locura Asami, fueron mis 8 meses más hermosos que viví contigo y no pude olvidarte, cometí un error gran al haber escuchado a Iroh al tío de mi abuelo, no debí dejarte ir, debí hacerte mi esposa, esa niña seria mi hija ¡YO SERIA QUIEN TE HUBIERA PUESTO ESA ARGOLLA!, no me interesa la nación, tampoco la flota, solo quería recuperarte, nunca eh sido egoísta, te deje libre para que decidieras tu camino, Korra se fue y tú solo seguirás esperándola, ¡DIME ASAMI! ¿Cuántas veces te lastimo?, ¿No se metió con Mako?, según te amaba y te cambio por él, se fueron a buscar a la nación del aire, ¿no te lastimaron por culpa de ella?, ¡¿NO SE ATREVIO A NEGAR A TU HIJA?! Y AHORA SE HA IDO DEJANDOTE CON ELLA, TRAS HABERSE CASADO Y SOLO POR QUE TENIA QUE VOLVER A HACER EL AVATAR, SE SUPONE QUE SU PRIORIDAD ERES TU NO ESO, YO DEJARIA TODO POR TI, NO ME IMPORTARIA EL TRONO, NO ME IMPORTARIA LA FLOTA, SOLO TU AMOR Y UNA HIJA, ELLA SE LARGO- Iroh estaba desconsolado y Asami solo lo miro.

-no entiendo por qué quieres destruirle la vida a tu hija- Asami lo miro con desprecio.

-al contrario Iroh, quiero darle a su padre su lugar, el que yo este contigo o permita que te diga papa, es lastimarla, ella sabe quién es su padre y ella esperara a su padre el tiempo que sea necesario, mi esposa Iroh, ¡MI ESPOSA VOLVERA CONMIGO!, no quiero que te mate asi que te pido que te largues en este momento de mi mansión y no vuelvas a pisar aquí- Iroh suspiraba derrotado, caminaba unos pasos por los pasillos y se detenía en la entrada.

-Estaré esperándote, cuando decidas recapacitar- y salía de la mansión dejando a Asami perdida en sus pensamientos y llanto, no importara que Korra no volviera, no importaba que Korra incluso muriera, ella nunca volviera con Iroh por que el amor hacia Korra es tan grande que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer que ella dejara de amarla y sobre todo NUNCA PERMITIRA QUE SU HIJA, OLVIDARA LA IMAGEN DE SU PADRE, asi como su padre nunca lo hizo con ella, ella tampoco haría lo mismo.

1 semana después…

-Gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo, realmente si no me hubiera ayudado yo…estaría muerta ahorita- Korra se encontraba despidiéndose de unos ancianos que amablemente la habían encontrado en las orillas de aquel mar, llena de sangre y pálida, la habían llevado consigo a su casa y la habían curado, una semana llevo todo y aunque aún este herida, se encontraba lista para seguir su camino, ya sabía dónde debía ir, quería intentarlo en el portal del norte en el árbol del tiempo, quería ver si ahí podía entrar al mundo espiritual a encontrar a Raava.

-Gracias a ti, nos recordaste a nuestra hija- Korra los miraba sorprendida.

-¿tenían una hija?- el anciano asintió.

-nuestra hija falleció hace un año por culpa de unos delincuentes, desde que el Avatar se fue la inseguridad en todo el mundo ha surgido mucho, aún estamos en la espera de que Kuvira la Gran Unificadora venga a este lugar a ayudarnos, de hecho tu nos recuerdas al Avatar, te pareces a ella- Korra sintió pesar y se dio la vuelta.

-eso me han dicho, lamento lo de su hija, por culpa del maldito Avatar no se salvó- entonces la voz de la anciana hablo.

-no es asi niña, el Avatar ha sufrido mucho y hay muchos que saben lo que le paso, nosotros no le tenemos rencor y tampoco le deseamos mal, al contrario todos los días le rezamos al señor creador y a Raava que la cuide y le dé la fortaleza que necesita, para que pueda volver a nosotros y nos enseñe el amor que ahora ella tiene con aquella señorita hermosa de Industrias Futuro-

-y su hija- decia el anciano, Korra lo miro sonriendo, eso era cierto sin más sonrió y se despidió de ambos ancianos, empezaría a partir rumbo al portal iba a conseguir todo por llegar dentro de tres meses a Ciudad Republica su bebe iba a cumplir años y ella iba a estar lista como Korra el Avatar.

-"Esperen por mi familia, pronto estaré con ustedes mis amores"-

* * *

cuidence nos vemos en le siguiente c:


	33. Chapter 6 ¿Donde esta Korra?

Tengo un coraje muy fuerte, mi pagina se me cerro con todos su reviews me habia tardado como una hora en modificarlos y llevo desde las 3:15 a.m. haciendolo perdonenme si ya no los subo, es que enserio me duele mi cabeza al coraje que hice ahorita, maldito Opera me cerro la pagina les prometo subir en el otro la contestacion de sus reviews y los de esta actualizacion, enserio disculpenme agradezco a Tcc99, zoe0890 a Jaz48, christt principalmente por tus revies de los links y el capitulo y a Zhyo, enserio principalmente me disculpo contigo habia escrito un largo y super review para ti y se me cago esto, perdon por mis palabras pero es que aaaarg me fastidio esto, les prometo contestar en el siguiente subire ya el capiulo son las 4:22 a.m enserio y bueno gracias por seguirme y seguir viendo por fas denme review habia puesto que gracias a sus reviews super lindos, donde me xpresaban su amor hacia el fic son los que me dan animo de subir con ganas solo por ver mensajes como los de Zhyo, Christt, Tcc99 o Jaz48 o Shinigami Supersajayin algo asi osea son geniales cuando expresan lo que sienten y bueno espero seguir viendolos por aqui gracias y una vez mas pido una disculpa, no me odien por el capitulo jajaja odien a Kuvira y a Iroh jajaja adios.

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

4 Meses

-Aarg… no puedo ver con esta tormenta- murmuraba el Avatar, mientras se acercaba al polo norte y a lo lejos observaba el bosque habia ido a visitar aproximadamente hace 4 meses, 4 meses habían pasado desde que vio a su familia y habia enviado cartas a Asami, pero ya no todos los días, el viaje era largo y apenas alcanzaba Korra a dormir, el espíritu que constantemente la persiguió atacándola, no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar, trataba de ocultarle la verdad a la Ingeniera para no lastimarla, pues si le decia que estaba herida y que estaba cansada, sabía que Asami sufriría por su culpa, se encontraba frente al portal y entro por el, habia cambiado algo, los espiritus ahora volaban sobre el árbol del tiempo y el cielo, se veía con ahora lucs rojizas, un nuevo cambio, al parecer el mundo espiritual también habia cambiado, se acercó rápidamente a el y se metio dentro del árbol, tal vez si estaba ahí podría encontrar a Raava, no supo cuanto tiempo llevo ahí, solo empezó a escuchar voces de pequeños espiritus, criticarla, por que Raava no estaba, por que no vestia como el Avatar y sobre todo no tenia colitas en el cabello.

-disculpen- abria un ojo para mirarla fastidiaba- intento concentrarme y si soy el Avatar, solo que me cambie de ropa y me corte el cabello, vine hace 4 meses con este corte- decia Korra mientras los espíritus la observaban.

-ven, les dije que era ella- Korra suspiro sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué no habías venido?- Korra abrió los ojos triste.

\- claro que vine, hace cuatro meses con mi familia, solo que fue físicamente, pues me hirieron mucho hace un tiempo y perdí contacto con mi espíritu Avatar, pensé que todo el mundo sabría que vine o me sentiría- decia Korra triste.

-por eso no sentí la energía de Raava- le dijo un pequeño espíritu a otro, Korra se sintió peor, entonces nadie se dio cuenta que vino con su familia.

-vine al arbol del tiempo a reconectarme con Raava, para poder recuperar el estado Avatar, pero no funciona, la ultima vez que vine vi muchas visiones, pero ahora no veo nada- un espíritu se subia a sus piernas.

-tal vez podamos ayudarte- decia el pequeño espíritu.

-Lo siento pero por año me han dicho que puedan ayudarme y no han podido, esto debo hacerlo sola, es por el bien de mi familia- decia Korra saliendo del lugar y dejando a los espíritus ahí, tenia dolor habia pensado que estando en el arbol, podría volver con Raava, pero ni siquiera los espiritus notaron su presencia cuando ella vino, solo algunos supieron y eso por que estuvo con Yasuko y Iroh, cada vez sentía que perdia el tiempo y que el estar con su familia y protegerla, se veía cada vez lejano.

 _5 de Abril de 175 DG_

 _Mi amor…_

 _Voy navegando sin rumbo como siempre, crei que al estar en el mundo espiritual en el arbol del tiempo por fin encontraría a Raava y volveria contigo, para cumplir con lo que te prometi, pero me eh equivocado, ¿sabes de que me entere?, hace cuatro meses cuando estuvimos con tu madre y los espiritus, nadie supo que el Avatar estuvo aquí… me dolio tanto saber que los espiritus, no me reconocieran ni ahora que fui, quisieron ayudarme, pero no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme, si ni yo se como hacerlo, no sabes como te extraño, no sabes como quisiera besar tus labios, tomar tus manos, acariciar tu sedoso y hermoso cabello, oler tanto ese perfume que usar de Jazmin que se mezcla con tu aroma de vainilla, deseo tanto tener tu cuerpo junto al mio, unirnos en una sola, tus sonidos, tu voz, tu sudor, tu cuerpo, tu mirada, Asami te extraño tanto, no puedo volver, no siento una cobarde como lo soy ahora y me pesa y me duele decirte, que esta…será la ultima carta que recibas de mi, necesito enbocarme en esto, no te voy a olvidar y no voy a dejar de luchar todos los dias por volver a tu lado, pero necesito hacer esto, perdóname y si decides continuar sin mi, no me enojare, se que estoy rompiendo mi promesa, pero ya no quiero seguir lastimándote, dándote una ilusión que a lo mejor ya no llege nunca jamas, te amo, dile a mi hija que me perdone, las amo… de Korra._

-¡KORRAAAA!- la CEO grito con fuerza mientras aventaba las cosas de su escritorio al suelo, ella se paró estrujando su pecho iba a prisa a su habitación, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas sin cesar y sus gritos de agonía se escuchaban en la mansión sin importarle que la familia de Mako o incluso su hija escuchara su lamento, cuando llego abrió las puertas de golpe y se dirigio al closet, donde lo abrió sacando y aventando cosas, de repente se detuvo, incluso el grito de agonía, se quedo paralizada al ver una almohada con una camisa de Korra, esta camisa era la antigua que la sureña usaba antes, la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo tirándose al suelo con ella, llorando, sintiendo su pesar, el Avatar se habia alejado de ella, habian pasado 4 meses y hoy le enviaba una carta diciéndole que ya no enviaría mas, ni siquiera le dio animos de escribir, el pequeño espíritu se habia quedado con miedo al ver la reacción de la heredera, la siguió y llego colocándose a un lado de ella, tratando de consolar el dolor de la unión del Avatar.

-gran madre, no llore el Avatar pronto volverá- Asami solo escuchaba la voz del pequeño espíritu, pero nada iba a calmar su dolor, el aroma de Korra estaba en esa camiseta, sobre esa almohada, ella la quería devuelta y nada la iba a hacer volver.

-me ha abandonado esta vez, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hija?- Asami se desvaneció llorando a lado de ese pequeño espíritu, mientras que por la puerta, se encontraba la pequeña Yasuko llorando en silencio, abrazaba sus piernitas, a pesar de tener casi 3 años, sabía lo que su madre estaba hablando, su padre se habia ido y aunque quisiera entenderlo, le dolía ver a su mama asi, le dolía pensar que su papa, no volvería, ella habia soñado esto y ahora, se estaba cumpliendo, no tardaría su madre en irse también.

* * *

15 días después

Asami se encontraba hiendo hacia el reclusorio de Ciudad Republica en estos días habia vuelto a recibir una carta de su padre, no sabía nada de Korra y a estas alturas se encontraba muy dolida, desde que el Avatar le mando una carta diciéndole que ya no iba a escribir y que no sabía si volvería, en pocas palabras el Avatar la habia abandonado, se encontraba ante esas enormes puertas, que le iba a decir a su padre, estaba muy enojada y verlo le recordaría más su enojo pasado y ahora el actual, sin mas la dejaron pasar pidió ver a Hiroshi Sato y la metieron a una habitación privada y fueron por el hombre, mientras recordaba la platicar que tuvo con Lin esa misma tarde.

Flashback

-¿Korra ya no escribirás más?- Asami se estaba arreglando mientras suspiraba cansada.

-ya te enseñe la carta, quieres que repita lo que me duele Lin- la maestra metal suspiro triste, se acerco a la joven pelinegra y tomo su hombro.

-ultimamente me habias dicho papa- Asami miro de reojo su mano y suspiro sonriendo un poco.

-es raro, antes eras como una madre, pero supongo que despues de saber que tu y mi mama tuvieron algo durante mucho tiempo y despues de papa, bueno eres como un padre y madre al mismo tiempo, algo que tengo que hacer por Yasuko- Lin se arrodillo haciendo que Asami la mirara.

-no Asami, no debes ser eso, Korra volverá ya veras- Asami la miro llorando un poco.

-no sigas, ya me quedo claro, solo me mintió todo esto lo planeo para- Lin la estrujo en sus brazos.

-¡no digas eso Asami!, Korra volverá, yo se que la enana lo hara, por que ama tanto a su hija y ama tanto a la madre de su hija que daría la vida por ti, como lo esta haciendo ahora, se que no justifica lo que dice, pero Asami ella volverá no seas tonta- Asami se safo parándose.

-¡no Lin!, ella lo dijo, me ama si, pero pide perdón y que no sabe cuando lo hara, ¿Cuánto tiene que pasar?, dos meses, un año, ¿Cuándo Yasuko cumpla quince años?, o ¿cuando ella tenga que ir a la universidad?, ella no me asegura nada, mientras tanto que, ¿le daré dolor a mi hija?, todo seria mas fácil si estuviera muerta, mi madre murió pero aun asi, tuve quien estuviera conmigo, mi padre y tu, siempre tu a pesar de que no sabia nada de lo que ustedes tuvieron, pero siempre estuviste ahí, junto con mi padre, que es a donde voy ahorita a buscarlo, voy a hablar con el, tengo coraje, tengo dolor, por que no puedo perdonarlo, pero ahora lo necesito tanto como a ti, vino hace un mes el general Iroh y… no se tal vez acepte- Lin abrió sus ojos y se acerco a ella furiosa.

-¿dime que no cometeras una estupides?, dime… ¿Qué no haras lo mismo que tu madre y yo?- Asami la miro y las lagrimas salían sin cesar, se limpio su rostro y beso la mejilla de su padre, sin saber que en realidad lo era.

-no es lo mismo, por que ustedes podian haber luchado y sin embargo se amaron por siempre y nunca se alejaron, Korra me dejo, yo solo quiero darle a mi hija un padre, no quiero que sienta la lejanía del suyo, no lo merece, te dejo con Yasuko ire a ver a mi padre, quiero ver si aun puede estar conmigo- sin mas se fue Asami dejando a la maestra metal muerta en rabia por lo que su hija queria hacer.

Fin Flashback

Las puertas se abrieron y entro un guardia con su padre, la miro de reojo y pudo ver como Hiroshi tenia el cabello completamente blanco, estaba muy flaco y mas viejo, la prisión y la soledad lo habian puesto muy mal, pero aun seguia enojada con el y no iba a cambiar de opinión solo iba a decirle de su nieta y traía sus cartas para devolvérselas, no las habia leído.

-Asami viniste, despues de tant- no lo dejo terminar

-vine a devolverte tus cartas- Asami tenia dolor pero igual estaba fría y dura frente a su padre, queria desahogarse con el todo lo que le sucedia.

-nunca las abriste- dijo Hiroshi triste.

-deja de escribirme, no quiero saber ni escuchar de ti otra vez, solo vine para decirte eso- en ese momento Asami se paró de su silla con toda la intención de irse, se habia arrepentido de decirle y tratar de perdonarlo.

-¡deja que te diga algo y te prometo que no volveré a contactarte de nuevo!- dijo Hiroshi con desesperación, Asami no lo miro solo se sentó con la foto en la mano.

-no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por las cosas horribles que hice y te hice principalmente, nunca espere que me perdonaras, separe a nuestra familia y destruí nuestro buen nombre, pero viendo hacia atrás, tu eres lo único bueno que hice y eso me alegra, solo quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti Asami, tu eres el mejor invento que haya creado y que seas igual a tu madre, sin duda alguna siempre llevaste esa llama de amor que ella siempre nos enseño- las lagrimas corrieron por Asami y se paro saliendo de ahí sin decir nada a su padre, le habia dolido y ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba con fuerza, pero al padre que era amoroso y que siempre apoyo la idea de que ella y Korra estuvieran juntas, al parecer habia aparecido en ese momento, no fue directamente a su casa, se fue a un parque donde pudo sentir la soledad un rato y observar el parque que habia remodelado con la estatua de Korra, hace un mes habia tallado la mejor cara en esa piedra por odenes de Korra, por el boceto que habia eligido, nunca lo veria, ¿Por qué eligio el rostro entonces?, de repente escucho a lo lejos risas de una niña, miro y observo a un padre y a su hija jugando Pai Sho, por un momento recordó a su padre y ella, pero también pudo observar en ellos a Lin, que siempre estuvo con ella y su madre, Lin se alejo de ella cuando su mama murió, debio ser duro ver como el amor de tu vida, simplemente se va, entonces ahí todo se puso claro, si Korra muriera Asami moriría con ella y se alejaría, no es que tuviera que esperar a Korra una eternidad pero se suponía que mientras el Avatar siguiera con vida, ella tendría esperanzas de volver a verla algún dia, suspiro y sonrio, que gran enseñanza habia aprendido hoy en ese lugar, si se apresuraba volveria a la prisión hoy mismo sin ningún problema y asi fue, nuevamente habia llamado por Hiroshi y el anciano hombre se sorprendio de ver a su hija ahí de nuevo.

-¡regresaste!- se sento sonriendo, Asami aparentaba tener una mirada seria.

-la primera vez que vine aquí fue para decirte cara a cara que no queria volver a saber de ti otra vez y que debias saber algo importante que ha sucedido durante estos 3 años, queria que mis palabras te dolieran para que supieras cuanto me lastimaste y lo que eh sufrido con este odio y rencor que surgio dentro de mi por tu culpa- Hiroshi bajo la mirada.

-lo lamento- fue lo único que dijo entonces Asami suspiro y recordó lo que le habia dicho su mama.

-hace tres años di a luz a una niña, cuyo nombre es Yasuko- la mirada de Hiroshi se ilumino y sus labios secos temblaron ante las palabras de Asami, la pelinegra saco una fotografía de su bolsillo y la miro sorprendida, ella habia puesto en su falda una foto donde salía solo la pequeña Yasuko, pero frente a ella estaba una foto, donde Korra y ella estaban abrazadas y Yasuko se encontraba en medio de ellas, se quedó mirando la foto y sintió su pecho oprimirse en la foto el Avatar tenía los ojos cerrados pero su sonrisa dulce y tierna estaba ligeramente recargada sobre la frente de Asami quien estaba mirando a su hija con un solo ojo abierto sonriendo igual, mientras sus manos se encontraban en el pecho de Korra acariciando su traje de boda, la pequeña Yasuko abrazaba con ambas manos a su mama y a su papa mientras sonreía con aquella sonrisa que era tanto de Asami como de Korra, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse al ver esa foto.

-lo lamento, me equivoque de foto, quería enseñarte a mi hija- la voz de Asami se quebró y Hiroshi tanteo la situación.

-¿no es una foto?- Asami asintió comenzando a llorar sin mirar a su padre.

-¿puedo verla?- Asami lo miro con miedo y Hiroshi sonrio, con temblor en la mano acerco la foto y Hiroshi la tomo, las lagrimas en el rostro de ese viejo tonto comenzaron a salir con gemidos de felicidad al ver a su hija, con su nuera y su bebe, que tanto se parecía…

-se parece a Korra y a ti, pero también tiene una ligera apariencia a tu madre, es…- no termino y Asami solo lo miro intentando de entenderlo.

-oh…Asami lamento mucho lo que eh hecho- y comenzó a llorar un poco el hombre.

-cuando te vi, no era odio o rencor lo que brotaba de mi corazón, mi madre tenia razón- Hiroshi la miro ahora mas sorprendido sin dejar de llorar.

-tu…tu…madre- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-gracias a la chica que intentaste matar, eh podido estar con mama hace 4 meses, estuvimos una semana en el mundo espiritual y mama, estaba ahí con su nieta, por ella vine y ella me dijo que cuando te viera, el odio y el rencor se iría, pero solo ha cambiado por una cosa… siento tristeza por esto, destruiste nuestro pasado y cambiaste nuestro futuro juntos- entonces Hiroshi tomo con fuerza la foto y la miro.

-quiero enmendarme, quiero conocer a mi nieta y quiero abrazar con fuerza Korra, quiero decirle lo mucho que lamento haberle quitado su poder-

-no sé si pueda perdonarte- Hiroshi la miro con aun lágrimas en los ojos- pero eso no significa que no lo intente- y de su bolsa saco un juego de Pai Sho y lo puso en la mesa.

-pensé que podríamos jugar Pai Sho, como lo hacíamos, solo que esta vez, si tu ganas, vendré la semana que viene a traerte a Yasuko a que la conozcas, si yo gano- Hiroshi la miro.

-si yo gano, contestaras a todas mis preguntas y dudas que tengo acerca de lo que sucedió, de la relación de mama y tu y Lin, porque si, quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste y que sucedió con Lin hace tanto tiempo, que mama y ella me confesaron, solo faltas tu y prometo que si me dices todo, traeré la semana que viene a Yasuko- Asami sonrió mirando a su padre, el viejo igual sonrió.

-¿puedo quedarme con la foto?- Asami miro su foto y sonrió asintiendo mientras ponía las fichas en el juego y se quedaba toda la tarde jugando con su padre.

-se ven hermosas Korra y tu, ¿supongo que se casaron?- Asami sonrió sin dejar de poner atención al juego.

-si, hay mucho que contar, por hoy solo disfrutemos de Pai Sho-

* * *

1 mes para el cumpleaños de Yasuko

Korra habia viajado nuevamente, pasando mares, tierra e incluso el desierto donde creyo haber visto a Raava, pero solo una ilusión del cruel desierto fue lo que vio, llego a una ciudad, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero llego con la poca mochila que habia dejado en el camino, sin mencionar que habia perdido muchas cosas cuando cayo por el risco, lo único que no perdió fue su traje de la tribu, sus anillos y sus muñequeras, para ella eran sagradas pues representaban a su familia, que aun deseaba con el alma ver pronto, mientras caminaba por esas calles, al final de esta, pudo ver de nuevo a su sombra.

-terminare con esto- dijo molesta, esta vez la siguió iba a acabar con todo de una vez y por todas, corrió tras ella y pudo ver que se metio a un edificio donde dentro, se daban peleas clandestinas, ella estaba en el ring, sin dudarlo fue con el encargado para meterse y pelear, pero todo fue inútil, le habian dado una buena paliza, ese ente le habia ganado de nuevo, dejándola con mas golpes y moretones entre ellos un moretón en el ojo, solo la provocaba, solo buscaba que la lastimaran, constantemente aquella maldad la provocaba diciéndole que Asami se iria con Iroh, que su hija la olvidaría y a pesar de que Korra habia mandado su carta, dejándola en libertad, ella no queria ver que Asami se fuera con el, no lo aceptaría por eso quería volver, faltaba tan solo 1 mes para el cumpleaños de su bebe y ella queria volver, darle la sorpresa a su esposa y su hija que ella ya estaba curada, pero este mal se lo hacía cada vez más difícil, le dieron dinero por su inútil participación y Korra se fue de ahí, esa misma noche, fue guiada por un ¿perro?, que le pedia que la siguiera y Korra corrió tras el, cada vez se alejaba mas del pueblo, cuando miro hacia atrás pudo ver que lejos habia llegado en tan solo una noche y aun seguia al pequeño animal, que la llevaba a un pantano, con toda y sus heridas.

-¿Por qué me has traido al pantano?- dijo Korra tras seguir por el cachorro, cuando entraron se llevo su sorpresa al ver que aquel animalito se habia transformado en aquel espíritu que habia estado mandando sus cartas con la heredera y era el mismo que habia visto en el arbol fingiendo ser otro.

-me mentiste, eso no es bueno por que lo has hecho- el espíritu la miro.

-¿me habrias seguido de no haberlo hecho?- Korra suspiro cansada.

-entiendo tu punto, pero te pedi que no volvieras a buscarme, ya no eh enviado cartas a Asami y- no termino

-no vine aquí por eso, aunque debo decirte que me dolio ver a la madre llorar asi, por tu carta de dolencia, ella tiene una energía tan fuerte que tu no has querido tomar evitándote tanto dolor, incluso el ciclo Avatar lo sintió- Korra lo miro extrañada.

-el ciclo Avatar, ¿de que estas hablando?- el espíritu volo.

-hablo de tu hija- el espíritu se alejaba de ella.

-¡eh espera, mi hija esta bien, ven por favor!- Korra salio corriendo tras de el

-¡No hay tiempo debemos encontrarla!- cuando aquel espíritu le dijo eso, lo primero que se le vino a su mente fue su hija, ¿acaso Yasuko se perdió?, corrió tras el por unas lianas y arboles pero al llegar a un pequeño rio de pantano se topo otra vez con su fantasma, Korra la miro con miedo claro que le daba temor.

-solo estas en mi mente- el ente la ataco aventándole una llamarada de fuego, empujando lejos al Avatar contra un arbol, Korra gimio del dolor observando aquella ilusión.

 _Ella ya se canso de ti y fue a buscarlo…_

-¡No es verdad!- con el agua del pantano comenzó a arrojarle agua control, pero este los esquivaba con facilidad, le arrojo fuego, luego agua de lo cual Korra esquivo bien pero al lanzarle una roca volvió a golpearla ganando otro gemido de dolor de Korra y arrojándola hacia un hueco en la tierra.

-urrg…ella me ama y me esperara, tu no eres real ¡NO ERES REAL!- el ente ya estaba de nuevo encima de ella.

 _Puedes verlo por ti misma…_

Aquella cosa saco una imagen como las que salían del árbol del tiempo, como cuando ella hablo con tenzin o Yasuko y le mostraron sus recuerdos, pero esta vez Asami estaba ahí, sola hiendo al barco de Iroh, donde fue recibida por el mismo, seguramente era otra ilusión.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!, quieres engañarme como la última vez- y arrojo de nuevo fuego contra ella, seguido por agua y tierra e incluso viento, pero ninguno le dio, solo provoco que volviera a golpearla con fuerza arrojándola contra el agua y lastimando al Avatar.

 _Su alma esta dentro de ti… siente como su mitad esta ahí._

Korra sintió un golpe fuerte en su pecho, se apretó con sus manos y de repente escucho voces en su cabeza, que al parecer iban acompañadas de las imágenes que aquella cosa le mostraba…

Asami estaba sentada en la oficina del barco de Iroh con las manos nerviosas y mirando a Iroh.

-¿entonces ya lo decidiste?- el joven se acercaba a ella tomando su mano que tenia reposaba en su mano, Asami lo miro.

-solo lo hare por Yasuko, pero debes entender algo Iroh y quiero que lo respetes- el joven sonrio.

-si Korra vuelve, si solo Korra vuelve con vida y bien y claro con una justificación, tu te apartaras de mi hija, esto no es por mi, no me voy a casar contigo, ni estoy aquí para que me seduzcas, quieres ser su padre esta bien, gánatelo, asi como Lin lo ha hecho conmigo, gánate el derecho de ser su padre, Yasuko necesita olvidar que Korra se fue y que no volverá, pero si vuelve, claro que seguiras siéndolo si mi hija quiere pero debes entender que no puede prohibirle que deje de ver a Korra como si legitimo padre, ¿trato hecho?- Asami lo miro con incertidumbre y el joven igual.

-no…Asami que…- Korra miraba a su ente mientras veía las manos de Asami y Iroh juntas, sus lagrimas comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento.

\- por el momento aceptare, pero despues ire por ti Asami por que te amo y no voy a dejarte sola, gracias- y Iroh la abrazaba parandola del asiento y besando sus labios.

-¡ASAMIIII!- y la imagen se iba, Korra miro al fantasma y chasqueando sus dientes volvió a atacarla.

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SE VAYA CON EL, ELLA ES MIA!- y la ataco con lo que podía pero solo estaba siendo inútil, el coraje, el dolor le nublaba la vista y la razón, solo atacaba por atacar, Korra se arrastraba por el fango y barro a cada momento, cada vez sentía su cuerpo debil y mas golpes brotar de su cuerpo.

 _Acabare con tu sufrimiento de una vez…_

Korra con miedo corrió por el bosque, con aire se elevo tratando de alcanzar los arboles mas altos para alejarse de ella, pero fue inútil cuando la cadena del ente enredo el pie de Korra, apenas y el Avatar habia alcanzado a agarrarse de una liana, pero cada vez se rompia esta, cuando miro hacia atrás sus miedos volvieron, al ver que su ente se hundia en el veneno.

-no suéltame…- dijo Korra con miedo intentando escalar.

 _Ya nadie te salvara Korra…lo has perdido todo…_

-Asami…-sus lagrimas brotaban y de repente la liana se rompió- ¡AHHHH!- cayo en el veneno y este la hundia jalándola.

-no…ayúdenme…- todo se vio oscuro y se perdió la noción del tiempo.

* * *

10 de Junio de 175 DG

En Ciudad Republica

-en tres, dos…uno-

-bienvenidos a Ciudad Republica, un lugar de esperanzas, sueños y espiritus, esta metrópolis tiene de todo y para todos, visiten la isla del templo del aire el refugio de los maestros aire mientras viajan por el mundo ayudando a otros, o de un paseo por el hermoso parque "Avatar Korra" nombrado en honor a ustedes saben quién, gracias a su hermosa esposa la Directo de Industrias Futuro quien hizo el honor de hacer esa estatua en representación de su amada esposa, a quien la hemos extrañado estos últimos tres años y que esperemos que su recuperación sea pronto y volvamos a tenerla de nuevo, "recupérate pronto Korra, seguramente tu familia te extraña", y por supuesto querra conocer nuestra singular atracción, "el bosque de los espíritu" aquí la gente y los espíritus conviven en armonía, si señor esta ciudad esta cada vez mejor, venga y sea parte de la acción en Ciudad Republica, soy su amigo Kano Gojin y esta escuchando su estación favorita, el reforma, los dejamos con la ceremonia de abertura de la estación que la hermosa directora de Industrias Futuro hizo realidad-

La Radio sonaba una y otra vez con las bienvenidas y los reporteros la daban mientras observaban el evento de Asami, ya habian pasado sies meses y hace dos meses que no sabia de ella, su hija estaría en cumplir en una semana tres años y aun no sabia como iba a decirle que estaría saliendo con Iroh, se sentía mal y sucia, tenia la idea de que manchaba el nombre de Korra y sus anillos, la relación con su padre habia sido mejor y Yasuko lo conocía y ambos habian convivido muy bien, iba a verlo una vez a la semana y llevaría a su hija el mismo dia de su cumpleaños en la mañana a verlo, hoy se encontraba media Ciudad Republica en la inaguracion de la central, Raiko estaba dando el discurso.

-y por supuesto mis mas sinceros agradecimientos la señora Asami Sato y a Industrias Futuro, ella envio nuestra vieja central a una nueva era, damas y caballeros el mundo ha entrado en una nueva era de paz y prosperidad, pronto el príncipe Wu, tomara su lugar en el trono del reino tierra- las cámaras daban a un chico moreno, nada agraciado y ostentoso que sonreía a las cámaras.

-y gracias a nuestro nuevo sistema de rieles, Ciudad Republica estará unido al reino tierra como nunca- todo el mundo aplaudia y Asami cortaba el moño de iniciación y las cámaras empezaban a tomar fotografías, Raiko tomaba la mano de Asami y la estrechaba, Raiko se acercaba a ella un poco mas.

-ha sido duro para ti lo del Avatar, pero quiero que sepas que ahora estoy contigo mas que nunca y que tengo fe en ti y en el Avatar aunque este por venir- Asami se quedaba petrificada.

-¿venir?- Raiko la miraba en incentidumbre.

-Tonraq dijo que vendría para la fiesta de tu hija y supuse que también el Avatar vendrá- Asami suspiraba.

-si seguramente- Raiko le daba de nuevo la mano y se iba con la prensa, en ese momento el príncipe Wu o asi se llamaba se acerco a Asami.

-Hola preciosa eres Asami verdad, que bonita estación, tal vez puedes darme algún recorrido privado alguna vez, ¿Qué dices?- Asami lo miro con desaprobación y con la ceja alzada, no solo tenia que lidiar con Iroh, si no ahora con este patan feo o eso pensaba ella.

-me gusta la idea de ponerte en un tren y llevarte muy muuuy lejos- aquel hombre tal vez no capto la idea de Asami por que empezó a reírse con galanura o según el, Asami se cruzo de brazos aburrida.

-que graciosa me gusta las chicas con humor- Asami aparto la mirada de el, triste por que tal vez solo tal vez esto no estaría pasando si Korra estuviera aquí.

-quiza deba presentarme, soy el príncipe Wu tu futuro rey- Asami se alejo de el cuando vio que insistia en acercarse

-si…- dijo un poco frustrada-estoy al tanto de quien eres- dijo la CEO mirándolo con lastima.

-no dejes que mi reputación te intimide, sigo siendo humano igual que todos los demás, pero mas humano, como extra humano o hmmm super humano- Asami ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-infra…humano- las cejas fruncidas de Asami y el pequeño enfado empezaba a brotar de ella.

-entonces que dices, ¿te gustaría salir con un super humano que pronto será rey?- Asami suspiro cansada, iba a estallar en cualquier momento pero en eso.

-príncipe Wu, el presidente Raiko quiere conversar con usted algunos…asuntos importantes- el tal principe miro a Mako y Asami le sonrio deletreando gracias.

-¿ahora?, ¿no vez que estoy tratando de salir con esta hermosa chica?- en ese momento Asami se cruzo de brazos enseñando su anillo de boda, Wu lo miro extraño.

-que lindo anillo de la nación de fuego, un adorno muy de ti- Asami alzo la ceja y Mako se acerco a su oído.

-en realidad es su anillo de boda- Wu abrió los ojos y miro a Mako.

-¿ella esta casada?- Mako suspiro.

-asi es, soy la esposa del Avatar…Korra- Wu trago saliva y en eso.

-¡Mami!- Asami sonrio y se agachi para recoger a su hija quien venia a velocidad sobre ella.

-¡OH! Mi amor, ¿Qué tal te fue?, ¿tu abuela lin te dio de comer?- Wu se asusto mas al oir a Lin.

-¡LIN!, esa niña es su mama, digo esa niña es su hija y Lin es su mama- Mako puso los ojos en blanco y Lin se acerco.

-claro que le di de comer y luego fuimos por un helado, ¿Qué me crees irresponsable?- Asami rio y beso la mejilla de la maestra metal.

-gracias-

-sera mejor que vaya con Raiko- Mako lo jalo y el principe se fue triste y temeroso.

-gracias Mako-

-el es encantador, no lo crees- dijo Mako riéndose.

-el es…algo- no dijo mas solo empezó a reírse, entonces Yasuko le saco la lengua a Mako.

-hey, ¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo Asami reprendiendo a su hija.

-no le digas nada, ella nunca me quiso jajaja- Asami se ponía roja.

-claro que te quiero, pero me gusta molestarte- Mako sonrio y Asami igual.

-me llevare a la pequeña, quiero enseñarle mas sobre el metal control, ya hace figuras con el- dijo Lin cargando a su nieta, Asami se la dio y sonrio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo soportas se su guardaespaldas?- decia Asami cambiando el tema.

-bueno, solo recuerdo que cuando el suba al trono, yo volveré a ser detective- dijo sonriendo

-¿y eso funciona?- dijo Asami divertida.

-tambien voy a casa y golpeo mi cabeza por una hora, solo para liviar el estrés- dijo este sonriendo y provocando que Asami riera con el.

-que bueno verte Mako, ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que nos vimos en…- y su mirada volvió a sombriarse, Mako se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-tranquila Asami, ella volverá- Asami lo miraba

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, ya me hice a la idea que ella aun le falta para volver, el problema es que, Iroh constantemente desde que deje que se acercara a Yasuko quiere o intenta meterse conmigo, tengo miedo que en verdad llegue un momento que me agarre en mi punto debil y acceda- Asami bajaba la mirada.

-Asami, escúchame- el joven la hacia que lo mirara- Korra, no se fue por que quisiera, se fue por que necesitaba esto para ser mas fuerte para ti y Yasuko, se que ha hecho mal durante estos 2 meses al no comunicarse como lo prometio pero, se que ella volverá y entonces le pondrá una golpiza a ese chico- Asami sonreía un poco.

-tampoco quiero eso, pero jaja seria bueno verlo, ¿oye has sabido algo de Bolin?- Mako suspiro.

-no eh hablado con el últimamente, pero viene a la ciudad para la coronación- Asami suspiro un poco molesta.

-eso siginifica que viene la Gran Unificadora, jaja seria bueno ver su rostro cuando vea a mi hija- Mako miraba junto con Asami a Lin y Yasuko.

-la hija del Avatar- dijo Mako y Asami sonreía suspirando.

-hablando de ella, ¿tu crees que quiera soltar los imperios después de todo lo que hizo?- Asami suspiro y miro a Mako con un poco de sospecha.

-no lo se, esa mujer aparenta ser buena, pero en realidad nunca me dio confianza- Mako sonreía pícaramente.

-bueno eso es, por que beso a Korra en Zaofu y tu la electrocutaste- Asami se empezó a reir de nuevo.

-enserio, esa mujer esta enferma, pero hablando enserio, siento que ella no cederá el trono tan fácilmente- Mako la miro con duda.

-¿cede el trono?, ella no es la reina, solo estabilizo los reino tierra, ella no puede negarse-

-como sea, solo espero que cuando sepa que Korra no llegara esta noche con mis suegros, no se atreva a ir a buscarla, por que entonces sabra quien es Sato-

* * *

En el puerto…

-ha llegado el barco de Korra- dijo Tenzin sonriendo y todos los demás que estaban ahí casi todos sus amigos a ecepcion de Bolin, Asami estaba ahí con su hija, la niña habia escuchado que su padre vendría y no pudo tratar de convencerla de lo contrario sabia que tendría problemas en el momento que solo sus suegros, Naga rápidamente entro al barco y salio Tonraq y Senna tras que la oso polar entrara, Yasuko bajo corriendo de su mama y se a vento a su abuela quien la abrazo, Tenzin se acerco a Tonraq.

-tranquila, si dicen algo, diremos la verdad- Asami miro a Lin quien se puso detrás de ella poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Tonraq me alegro verlos aquí, todos estamos felices de ver al Avatar otra vez aquí- Tonraq sorprendido no dijo nada, Senna se le quedo viendo y ambos miraron a Asami, quien evadio sus miradas triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir…acaso korra no esta con ustedes?- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Lin iba a intervenir, pero Asami no la dejo.

-abuela, ¿Dónde esta mi papa?- Senna miro a su nieta y luego a Asami.

-Asami, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- y todos miraron de inmediato a la heredera, Lin los miro junto con Mako y Kya, quienes eran los únicos que sabían de Korra.

-Korra… se fue hace seis meses Senna y hace dos meses, no se nada de ella- Todo el mundo se quedo paralizado y Tonraq y Senna miraron a su nuera – hija, sin entender por que habian hecho eso.

-ella me escribió cartas hace cuatro meses diciéndome que estaba aquí- Asami rio un poco triste.

-las mismas cartas que me envio hasta hace dos mese que me envio la ultima diciéndome que no volveria a escribir y que no sabia cuando volveria, Korra se fue por que queria encontrar a Raava, en el barco que nos trajo a Naga, a mi hija y a mi, ella se fue, Lin y Kya lo sabían por que al dia siguiente les dije pero les pedi que no dijeran nada a nadie por que crei en Korra y aun creo en que volverá algún dia- Lin la abrazaba y Tenzin suspiraba triste.

-enviare a maestros aire a encontrar a Korra, es indispensable saber donde esta y si esta bien- Asami lo miro.

-me mentiste- Asami escucho la voz de su hija quien estaba en los brazos de Senna.

-Yasuko- dijo Senna y la niña se zafo de ella con aire control y elevándose, en ese momento Asami se asusto acercando a su hija.

-¡por favor Yasuko, déjame explicarte papa!- no la dejo terminar

-¡FUE MENTIRA TODO LO QUE DIJO ELLA Y TU, ME MINTIERON, AL FINAL ME IBAN A ABANDONAR, PAPA SE FUE Y TU PRONTO LO HARAS CON ESE IROH!- Asami comenzaba a llorar

-¡Yasuko!, se que estas molesta mi amor, pero ven hablaremos esto en casa por favor, no hagas esto a mi- dijo Lin y la niña entonces se tranquilizo y cayo en los brazos de su abuela.

-shh… hablaremos de esto con mama, vámonos todos al templo, hay mucho que hablar- Lin tomaba de la mano a Asami pero ella se la quito, todos caminaban pero Lin se quedo ahí con la niña, cuando Asami iba a extender sus manos Yasuko se las avento.

-¡NO!, me mentiste, mi papa se fue y tu te vas a ir con Iroh, ya no te quiero, me mentiste- y se abrazaba a su abuela quien miraba a Asami destrozada.

-¡quiero una explicación de eso!, pero mientras vamos al templo, debemos encontrar a Korra y hablar con Yasuko.

-Soy la peor persona Lin y todo fue para proteger a Korra- Lin se acerco a ella y la abrazo con la niña en brazos.

-vamos- y asi se la jalo hasta el templo aire.

Donde Korra…

-Urgg- el Avatar estaba golpeada y cansada, despertaba por la luz de la luna de una cueva, además por un olor esquisito de sopa tal vez, cuando se paro de donde estaba a lo lejos pudo ver a una persona que estaba cocinando, Korra se sorprendio.

-¿estas mejor?- al parecer era una anciana por la voz.

-¿Dónde estoy?, Urgg…¿Qué paso?- dijo mirando a aquella mujer.

-esperaba que me lo dijeras, te encontré desmayada en el barro- dijo la anciana

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?-

-estoy bien informada de lo que pasa por estos lados, en fin ¿Qué te trae al pantano?- Korra se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir, hasta que recordó al espíritu y a su…

-¡por dios!, mi hija esta en peligro debo-

-tu hija esta bien, no creo que la hija del Avatar este en peligro- entonces Korra abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- la risa de la anciana sonó en le cueva

-fuimos muy buenos amigos en tu vida anterior, nunca podría olvidarte- Korra se paró con cuidado y encendió una llama en su mano para alumbrar el camino, cuando observo no pudo creer con quien estaba.

-es increíble, ¿thop?- sus ojos estaban asombrados.

-jaja, me da gusto verte de nuevo pies ligeros-

* * *

3 días después...

\- bien ¿quieres entrenar o no?- Korra estaba en alguna parte de aquel pantano, con la abuela de su esposa y bisabuela de su hija, desde hace tres días habían hablado de todo lo que había sucedido y Korra le pidió ayuda para volver a estar en forma y sobre todo olvidar todas esas pesadillas y alucinaciones, asintió y se puso en guardia.

-de acuerdo, ¡Ataca!- Korra estaba sonriendo y comenzó a aventar patadas con aire control sobre Thop, pero cada una de esas patadas y manotazos de agua control no le daba ni uno, en un rápido movimiento Thop con barro se subió sobre el girando sobre Korra haciendo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar la arrojara lejos con barro, cayendo a un estanque.

-Ughh…ahhh- dolió demasiado el trasero, Korra tenía cerrados sus ojos suspirando, se supone que ella ya estaba grande y sería más fácil.

-¡AHH!- recibió un golpe en el rostro, cuando Thop le lanzo musgo en la cara, miro a Thop incrédula, sus ojos azules resaltaban al ver la humillación que le estaba dando y para acabar una rana-ardilla estaba en su hombro, Korra la miro con puchero enojada.

-¿dime que hiciste mal?- dijo la anciana acercándose a ella, Korra suspiro y tomo la cola de la rana- ardilla para dejarla en el suelo.

-bueno estaba pensando- no la dejo terminar.

-¡EXACTO!, tú estabas pensando otra vez- y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella, Korra se quedó petrificada, le habia dado en su orgullo, rápidamente se paró y la ataco a espaldas de ella, lanzo una roca, lanzo agua, hielo, aire, dio patadas, golpes, incluso giro en su cuerpo para ventiscas pero ninguna le daba a la anciana.

-¡ahhh!- los gritos de Korra eran de desesperación por que nada de lo que hacía podía tocar a Thop Beifong, solo basto para que aquella anciana diera un fuerte pisotón al suelo y tierra saliera debajo de Korra dándole un fuerte golpe a la quijada y luego la aventara de nuevo al mismo charco, haciendo que la sureña cayera boca abajo, rápidamente se volteó para mirar los arboles triste, en su mente estaba su familia, lo imposible que sería estar con ella otra vez, les estaba fallando y solo quedaba 3 semanas para el cumpleaños de su hija.

-eres patética, sé que solo eh conocido un Avatar pero Aang nunca se dispuso a pararse por tonterías ni familia- Korra se paró del charco suspirando sintiendo el regaño de Thop, claro que si familia no era una tontería.

-Por eso no se casó hasta terminar su misión, tu eres débil e inepta sigues pensando en esa muchacha que es mi nieta por desgracia- le quito una sanguijuela del brazo haciendo gritar a Korra y enfurecerse

\- ¡HEY! A diferencia de ti yo no obligo a mi hija a dejar al amor de su vida, yo la escucho y sobre todo escucho a tu nieta que por tu culpa no sabe quién es su verdadero padre – Korra quiso lanzarle una burbuja de agua y rápidamente fue embestida con más barro.

-¡eres ciega comparada conmigo!, y tal vez si fui una maldita madre, pero yo no abandone a mi familia por egoísmo como tú- Korra suspiro sin pararse, tenía razón Thop, no era egoísmo solo quería ser útil como su esposa o sus amigos, quería tener la fuerza para defender su mujer y su hija, pero claro que era egoísmo por que las habia dejado en vez de quedarse con ellas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-ven, voy a enseñarte algo-

* * *

En Ciudad Republica…

Después de que Asami le explicara a sus suegros – padres y a los demás lo que Korra hizo con ella, se encontraba en la prisión con Yasuko esperando que Hiroshi saliera para hablar con él, Yasuko estaba molesta no quería hablar con su mama, en cuanto salió su abuelo se echó encima de él, el viejo Hiroshi se veía más contento aunque enfermo, Asami suspiro triste.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?- decia Hiroshi sentando con su nieta en las piernas, la niña sonrió y luego miro a su mama con tristeza y enojo, Asami le sonrió un poco pero entonces Yasuko miro a su abuelo llorando.

-mi mama me mintió, mi papa me dejo, ninguna de las dos me quiere abuelo Hiroshi, ambas me dejaran sola, mi mama quiere estar con el general ese y mi papa se fue y nunca volverá, no estará en mi cumpleaños- y se echaba encima del pecho de su abuelo, Hiroshi se quedaba sorprendido y miraba a su hija quien ya estaba llorando y con las manos en el rostro, Hiroshi analizo la situación y tomo el rostro de su nieta.

-mi niña, no creo que tu mama se vaya con ningún general, tu madre ama tanto a tu padre yo lo sé, porque a Korra la conozco desde que tenía jaja tu edad, un poco más grande pero en ti veo a tu padre y a tu mama también, llevan más de 16 años amándose, tu mama siempre estará con tu papa- la pequeña Yasuko se tallo sus ojos y miro a su abuelo enojada.

-pero me mintió, dijo que papa estaba en el polo sur, llego ayer mi abuela Tonraq y no venía ahí, mi papa dijo que estaría con nosotras y se ha ido, me dijo que no me dejaría nunca y se ha ido, claro que me mintió abuelito- volvía a llorar y Asami comenzaba a sollozar sin aguantarse.

-mira a mamá, en verdad te gusta que este llorando asi- la niña miraba a su madre quien aún tenía escondido su rostro en sus tiernas y suaves manos, pero las lágrimas se escapaban por ellas, Yasuko suspiro y miro a su abuela negando.

-a veces los padres, cometemos errores Yasuko creemos que es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, como yo cometí un error grave con tu mama- Asami no miraba a su padre pero escuchaba quitando sus manos sin dejar de llorar- ese error me tiene aquí, no puedo estar contigo, ni con tu mama, me cegó el dolor, la rabia, la ira de haber perdido a tu mama con personas que eran malas, me dolió ver que un maestro fuego me quitara lo mejor de mi vida- la pequeña Yasuko miro a su abuelo quien ya estaba triste y extendió su mano y saco fuego de ella, Asami se espantó y Hiroshi igual.

-el fuego no fue el culpable abuelo, fue la persona quien lo uso, mi abuelita Yasuko me conto porque está en el mundo espiritual y me dijo que no importaba donde estuviera siempre estaría conmigo en mi propio fuego, mira mi llama aquí está mi abuelita, no te pongas triste ella está bien- Hiroshi sonrió y una lagrima salió por sus mejillas pálidas, Asami sonrió igual sin dejar de sollozar.

-entonces también mama debe estar con nosotros- la niña miro a su madre quien la miraba con miedo y sonrió, diciéndole a su madre que se acercara, Asami se acercó a ella y a su padre y agacho su cabeza a sus piernas, deseaba tanto sentir el calor de Hiroshi esas palabras habían hecho que su tristeza se fuera, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su padre.

-yo soy el ciclo Avatar y voy a regresar al Avatar mama, asi no tendrás que ir con ese señor- Asami besaba a su hija y negaba con la cabeza.

-no mi amor, hablare con Iroh y le diré que no quieres que este cerca de nosotros- y abrazaba a su hija mientras seguía llorando diciéndole a su papa que lo quería y que le pedía perdón, Yasuko por otro lado sonreía, pero ella tenía otro plan en mente, ella iba a traer a su padre de vuelta.

* * *

En el pantano…

-eso estuvo horrible- decia Korra siguiendo a Beifong.

-ja, tal vez para ti, yo la pase muy bien- se sentaba en un tronco mientras Korra se acercaba a ella sobándose el cuerpo.

-no tenía idea, cuanto extrañaba atormentar al Avatar, hubiera deseado que pelearas más, pero estuvo bien- decia la anciana sentándose mientras se reia, Korra suspiro.

-me has sacudido como una muñeca de trapo todo el día, seguramente es una venganza por lo que dije hace rato- la anciana comenzó a reírse.

-¡LOSE! Y yo soy la anciana imagíname más joven jajaja, no tiene nada que ver esto con lo que dices, de hecho ni lo tome en cuenta, jajaja yo joven te hubiera destruido de un solo golpe jajaja- Korra suspiraba frustrándose, era la burla de esa mujer, pero le enojaba que se burlara igual de su familia o ella lo sentía asi.

-no logro entender por qué no puedo volver a como era antes, es como si fuera más lenta, indecisa y estoy fuera de forma- se quedaba pensando- bueno de forma mentalmente- aun tenia músculos por que habia entrenado durante estos tres años con ayuda de Asami, nuevamente a sus pensamientos venia su esposa y Thop se dio cuenta.

-ahí está de nuevo tu problema, estás pensando en esa bastarda- Korra se enfureció.

-¡ASAMI NO ES UNA BASTARDA!- Thop camino por un árbol alejándose de ella.

-si lo es, esa niña no es hija de Hiroshi y ella y todos creen que si- Korra quería atacarla pero sabía que si lo hacia volvería a perder y comería más barro.

-¡POR ASAMI ESTOY A SALVO!- y Thop se volteó.

-¡POR ESA TAL ASAMI, ESTAS DONDE ESTAS!, recuerda lo que sucedió, si no la hubiera capturado, si solo hubieran ido por ti a tiempo, no hubieras sido envenenada y no tendrías cargándose ese metal que te vuelve asi- Korra se quedó petrificada, ¿Cuál metal?.

-¿Qué metal?- a ella no le importaba eso que decia de Asami, eso era mentira.

-los pequeños trozos de veneno pegados en tu cuerpo- Thop la vio incrédula-¿me vas a decir que no puedes sentir el metal en tu propio cuerpo?, de verdad eres el peor Avatar de todos- Korra no estaba sorprendida.

-pensé que Su lo habia sacado- dijo incrédula y nerviosa.

-no, mis niñas nunca aprendieron muy bien a hacer metal control si me lo preguntas-Korra puso los ojos en blanco, "ahora si eran sus niñas"

-entonces... ¡esto ha sido mi problema todo este tiempo!- rápidamente escalo el árbol feliz tomo a Beifong con las manos y la giro.

-tu puedes sacármelo, por favor dime que tú lo harás ¡quiero volver con mi familia!, jaja Podre ver de nuevo a Asami y- Beifong la miro sin dejarla terminar

-con quien crees que estás hablando- y le puso la mano en la cara y trato de hacerla caer, Korra no quería soltarla, pero esa mujer era muy fuerte logrando que el Avatar cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Una vez cuando estuvieron en la cueva, Beifong le pidió a Korra que estuviera relajada y aguantara pues sería doloroso, tras una pequeña pelear Beifong lo intento apenas habia empezado y Korra gimió.

-¡NO TE DOLERIA SI ESTUVIERAS RELAJADA, NO TE RESISTAS CONMIGO!- Korra tenía su piernas sostenida, habia dolido demasiado, y los gritos de esa anciana cascarrabias no ayudaban.

-¡NO ME RESISTO!- se volvió a acostar e intento relajarse, sentía como dolía pero comenzó a pensar en Asami, en como su cuerpo y su sonrisa se movía con agilidad en aquellos pastos verdes de Ciudad Republica, antes de viajar por los maestros aire, cuando su relación habia comenzado, también la visualizo cuando estaban en el polo sur y ella complacía todos sus caprichos y la cargaba para que no tuviera ningún problema con Yasuko, cuando nació su hija y ambas estaban por días en cama disfrutando de su bebe o aquellas noches donde ambas sucumbían al amor y al placer y podía sentir la textura suave de su piel nívea y su voz diciendo su nombre y un te amo después de acabar, de repente vio a Asami en la cueva gritando con desesperación y siendo quemada por Zaheer y ahí paso al verse con aquella burbuja de aire que le estaba robando el alma y el dolor volvía que no pudo soportar más.

-¡AHHH ASAMI!-volvió a gritar, girando en la cama y agarrándose su vientre dolía horrible y podía sentir el dolor de Asami en ese momento.

-es todo me canse, tendrás que hacer esto tu misma- Korra suspiraba parándose de la cama sin ver a la anciana- claramente quieres seguir viendo el sufrimiento de esa muchacha, te gusta el metal dentro de ti-

-Qué cosas dices, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me gusta ver sufrir a Asami?, ¿Por qué querría veneno en mi cuerpo?, desde que llegue solo has dicho apestes de mi esposa, el que sientas que Lin cometió un error no te da el derecho de criticar mi relación, ella ha sido todo mi apoyo y quiero estar bien por ella y por mi- Beifong se alejaba de ella.

-solo lo usas como una excusa para no volver a hacer el Avatar, si no te mejoras no vuelves a trabajar y no te preocupes de que vuelvan a lastimarte otra vez y a esa niña- decia Beifong.

-¿Qué?, eso es ridículo- decia Korra molesta.

-como sea, cuando lo quieras fuera lo podrás sacar, no puedo solucionar todos tus problemas por ti- Korra sintió miedo.

-espera, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?-

-cómo voy a saberlo, pregúntale al espíritu que te trajo aquí, la buena noticia es que si buscas un lugar donde nadie te moleste, escogiste el mejor pantano del mundo, a mi tu no me vas a engañar con esas ideas de que quieres volver con tu familia, porque de ser asi, no te hubieras ido y las hubieras abandonado, yo tal vez no acepte lo que hizo mi hija y mucho menos que engañaran al joven Sato, pero segui ahí y cuando por fin lo acepte Lin se fue como cobarde, asi como tú lo has hecho ahora que todos aceptan que eres el Avatar y que escogiste a una buena mujer que te dio una hija y que es tu sucesor, y aun asi quieres que deje de hablar de ti y ella, ja- Korra se quedaba triste, cada palabra de esa mujer dolía fuertemente en su pecho, pues tenía razón, no sabía que hacia ahí, solo quería que nadie la molestara.

* * *

En Ciudad Republica…

Asami y Yasuko habían llegado al hotel de Ciudad Republica, se daría la coronación ese día de Wu y ella habia ido a ver a Bolin, habia pasado un rato desde que no lo vio igual, más que un su boda y solo unas horas, también quería ver a Kuvira, habia escuchado que en su viaje por todo el reino tierra, ella habia ayudado a la gente pero también la que se negaba a doblarse ante ella, les sucedía cosas graves, habia ayudado mucho pero sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, no es que quisiera que Wu reinara pero era mejor a que Kuvira siguiera conquistando a todo el reino tierra de manera cruel y mala.

-¡Mako!- gritaba Yasuko, Asami la soltó y dejo que corriera con él, Mako se arrodillo ante la niña pero antes de que reaccionara su pantalón se encendió.

-¡PERO QUE!- grito el joven tratando de apagar las llamas, la pequeña Yasuko se acercó a él con una sonrisa picarona y malévola.

-¡nunca te arrodilles ante nadie!- esas fueron las palabras de la niña, el joven se quedó paralizado y Asami solo se pudo poner roja de la vergüenza, se parecía a Lin, estaba pensando seriamente en ya no dejarla tanto tiempo con la maestra metal, en ese momento.

-¡HOLA CIUDAD REPUBLICA!- Asami volteo para ver a Bolin con un traje de maestro metal, ella sonrió- ¡BOLIN A REGRESADO!- dijo el joven y Asami corrió abrazarlo.

-¡BOLIN!- dijo tras cerrar sus ojos y sentir el cuerpo de su amigo, el joven sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza en ese momento sintió su cuerpo congelarse al ver a desna y Eska viéndolo.

-yyyy Asami aquí esta- Asami lo soltaba y miraba a enfrente, se reia.

-sí, están los primos de Korra- y se acercaban.

-veo que me has remplazado con una nueva novia, se ve amenazante bien hecho- Eska volteaba a ver a Kuvira y Asami se le borraba su sonrisa, ahí estaba esa mujer.

-no, no, ella es mi jefa- Eska lo miraba.

-novia, jefa es lo mismo- en ese uno de los del hotel llamaba la atención de los primos y se iban con él, Asami aun seguía viendo a Kuvira.

-Asami me da gusto verte, ¿Dónde está Korra?- Asami miraba a Bolin sonriendo y apenada, esperaba que Mako fuera quien…

-Hola Señora Asami Sato del Avatar- Asami se puso rígida y en un segundo su rabia creció en su pecho.

-Hola Gran Unificadora- decia con desprecio.

-vaya, creo que mi prestigio llego a tus oídos, es bueno eso, supongo que el Avatar ha de alabar que la esté ayudando igual, tal vez podría reconsiderarme- Asami alzaba la ceja.

-considerarte para que, tenía entendido que eres novia de Baatar, después de la escena que él y tu hicieron en la casa de Suyin- Kuvira se empezó a reir.

-si Suyin te conto su historia créele, me da igual, ella quiso que el reino tierra se hundiera en la desgracia después de la muerte de esa reina, yo solo ofrecí ayuda a todos mis súbditos, a mi pueblo, solo quería un bienestar como el Avatar Korra me enseño- Asami se acercó a ella retándola.

-Korra nunca ha visto a nadie como súbditos, como su pueblo, ella siempre vio por los demás sacrificándose, como aquella vez de los maestros aire, algo que tú no aprendiste- Kuvira se acercó a centímetros de ella sonriendo.

-estuve yo ese día ahí y por tu incompetencia Korra fue envenenada, si tan solo te hubieras limitado a seguir el plan, si no hubieras dejado que te raptaran Korra no hubiera sido capturada por Zaheer, tu solo le trajiste desgracias si ella hubiera aceptado estar conmigo- antes de que terminara Asami le habia soltado una cachetada, encendiendo el fuego de Kuvira en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Korra es mía! maldita zorra, es mi esposa tu nunca fuiste rival para mí, disfruta tus ultimas horas como la Gran Unificadora que dices que eres, porque después serás destronada bajeza de quinta- Kuvira la miraba con odio y tomaba su mano con fuerza.

-que sea la última vez, que me tocas, la próxima, usare todo mi poder contra ti, aun me debes aquella escena en Zaofu, soy poderosa y te hare pagar por todo si vuelves a tocarme- Asami se soltaba de ella y en ese momento.

-¿mama?- ambas volteaban y Asami se quedaba congelada, Kuvira igual, habia escuchado rumores de la hija del Avatar, pero ahora si sus dudas se habían ido, ya sabía dónde atacar para destrozar a esa mujer.

-mi amor ve con Mako, ya voy para haya- la pequeña Yasuko miro a esa mujer y Kuvira se arrodillo ante ella, Asami iba a quitarla pero Yasuko también se acercó.

-Hola, ¿tú quién eres?- Asami miro todo con preocupación en cualquier momento atacaría si ella intentara hacerle algo.

-mi nombre es Yasuko Sato hija del Avatar Korra y Asami Sato- Kuvira sonrió.

-sí, se nota que eres hija de Korra, tienes sus hermosos ojos celestes, sin mencionar parte de su rostro- la niña sonreía.

-¿tú quién eres?- Kuvira sonreía extendiendo su mano.

-mi nombre es Kuvira- la pequeña Yasuko al oír su nombre se puso detrás de su mama tomando su falda, Asami sabía que ya era hora de irse.

-vámonos Yasuko, esta mujer ya vio lo que tenía que ver- Kuvira se paró y se despidió de la niña con la mano, mientras veía como se alejaban.

-claro que ya vi mi objetivo de hacerte daño zorra Sato-

Después de que Suyin llego y se enfrentó con Kuvira y su hijo, fue a ver a su sobrina nieta y a Asami, platicaron sobre Kuvira y la situación que se presentó, Suyin no podía creer el descaro de ella y la maldad que corria por sus venas, la tarde paso y se dio el comienzo de la coronación del príncipe Wu, el señor de fuego, junto con su padre el señor Zuko y el príncipe Iroh fueron, Asami iba a aprovechar para hablar con él y decirle en definitiva que ya no siguiera intentando, de igual forma la pequeña Yasuko ya no quería seguir jugando con él, nunca lo habia visto como su padre, solo era un amigo, pero ella habia dicho que todos habían mentido, se dio la coronación del príncipe Wu, Asami se encontraba en las gradas que habían puesto, mientras que Kuvira y los demás del consejo se encontraban en el podio donde el príncipe habia sido coronado.

-Ahora levántate Wu de la dinastía Hou- Thing, soberano de todo el reino tierra y glorioso defensor de Ba Sing Sé que reine por muchos años- decia el hombre quien lo corono con un broche, los aplausos se escuchaban secos y sin chiste uno que otro gritaba por él, Wu hablo por el micrófono.

-gracias por esa increíblemente breve, pero emotiva ceremonia, estoy conmovido por el amor de mis queridos compatriotas que han trabajado tan duro para llevar a su amado líder al trono, uno de ellos merece una real atención, Kuvira, ven- y sonaban los aplausos más fuertes para ella- por tu servicio al reino, me gustaría entregarte la medalla Kyoshi a la libertad que es el honor más alto de nuestra nación, que de alguna manera no fue robada a diferencia de los anillos reales- Kuvira agradecía y pedía hablar, de lo cual Wu la dejo, se acercó al micrófono y miro a todos.

-al crecer en Zaofu con Suyin Beifong, aprendí que la idea de una familia real que pasa un título de generación a la siguiente, era arcaica y que la tecnología e innovación debe ser lo que impulsa a una nación, era esta patética regla de los reyes y reinas lo que causo un desorden terrible, me ha tomado tres años reconstruirlo y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que se deslice de nuevo en la oscuridad- Asami y los demás miraban a Kuvira, la pelinegra sintió su pecho oprimirse y miro la mano de su bebe.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- Yasuko la miro con miedo.

-esa mujer me da miedo, quiere hacer cosas terribles- Asami fruncía el ceño, al parecer su hija podía sentir eso o verlo.

-me gustaría hacer un anuncio al mundo, el reino tierra ya no existe y de aquí en adelante este hombre no tiene autoridad, yo eh creado un nuevo imperio tierra y yo misma seguiré liberándolo en el futuro, trayendo una nueva prosperidad para mi gente y les diré a mis colegas lideres una vez más, cualquiera que cruce nuestras fronteras o se interponga en nuestro camino, será aplastado- y hacia añicos la medalla que el príncipe Wu le habia dado, todo el mundo aplaudía y le daba ánimos por su discurso, Suyin y los demás estaban enojados, aterrados, esto era lo que se avecinaba, Asami miraba incrédula a su hija, ella habia advertido de esto y nadie le hizo caso, ella habia dicho todo hace tanto tiempo, al parecer su hija tenía un don especial y Korra ni ella se dieron cuenta.

-¿Dónde estás Korra?- decia Asami es susurro.


	34. Chapter 7 Zaofu a Caido

Hola gente, jaja me habia tardado un rato, pero fue por que la verdad, deseaba descansar con mi chica, de la uni, del trabajo, de la enfermedad y de escribir, ya tengo varios capitulos, solo que no los tengo corregidos aun, este apenas lo corregi hoy asi que perdonenme si me tarde mucho igual mi chica hizo lo mismo, no la pasamos sentadas en el sofa viendo tele y comiendo palomitas y jugo de naranja, enserio con decirles que nos dormimos en estos dias en el sofa abrazaditas y jajajjaa exquisitos dias la verdad, pero ya volvimos jajaja en fin, me encuentro sola en casa, mi novia se fue a una fiesta de baby shower de una de sus amigas y pues yo me quede en el sofa aun jajajaja asi que aproveche de subir capitulo, ahora si contestare los reviews del anterior capitulo, recuerdan que se me habia borrado, tratare de contestarlos de acuerdo a ese dia y claro que separare los reviews de los capitulos, hare sus reviews del capitulo 32 y del 33 gracias y bueno jajaja, gracias por todo y pues ya les comento nos vemos ahorita.

* * *

Reviews Capitulo 5 En ciudad republica sin ti.

Tcc99: jajaja, perdoname por no haber narrado esos momentos calurosos, pero en ese momento se me hizo mas importante los sentimientos y las platicas entre nuestras protagonistas, pero te prometo que en los siguientes hare unos encuentros calurosos especiales que te arraquen suspiros (y uno que otro gemido) *tos, tos* ufff este tu no has visto nada ¿ok?, jajaja Yasuko esa niña es hermosa claro que si y si se que Korra se paso con esa forma tan decirle a la pobre Asami que la iba a dejar pero es que es tan idiota... no sabe como reaccionar hace las cosas pensando en lo mejor para todo pero en realidad no tiene idea que solo esta haciendo las cosas mal y haciendo daño a los demas, pero bueno asi es Korra jajaja, en cuanto Iroh jajaja odialo con ganas y a Kuvira ni se diga, se que en este los odiaran con ganas, yo hasta los odio mas cuando estaba corrigiendo errores jajaja no pude evitar enojarme y seguir agregando cosas jajajaja gracias, se que ese capitulo fue dramatico, doloros, apasionado en todo sentido dios, a mi me encanto y aun me duele al leerlo xD y pues ya veras que Korra cuando se entere de algunas cosillas matara a Iroh y con muchas ganas jajaja, lamento no haberte contestado el review antes pero habia dicho que estaba a las 3 de la mañana creo, subiendolo y pff derepente me saco la computadora y aaarg en fin aqui esta y espero lo leas gracias y ya contesto tu reviews del capitulo siguiente cuidate y besos.

Zoe0890: hola gracias por tu reviews y lamento no habertelo contestado jeje gracias por que te gustara y espero verte en el siguiente, si estas te contestare gracias y bueno pido disculpas.

Jaz48: Hola oye perdon si no conteste tu reviews anteriormente, es que pfff se me habia salido del navegador y dios la verdad estaba muy cansada de seguir contestando por eso lo deje hasta ahorita, jejej si se que es traumatico el capitulo anterior jajaja realmente lo entiendo duele jaaja creeme yo lo estaba leyendo hace poco para seguir escribiendo capiutlo y me enoje conmigo misma por hacer que Korra sea tan tonta jajaja y bueno me alegra saber que te tengo para que me sigas leyendo y si claro, seguiremos subiendos historias despues de terminar esta, ya casi estamos a pocos capitulos y luego sigue otra, espero contar contigo cuidate y te veo en el siguiente reviews si es me dejaste.

Christt: Hola oye a ti es a la que le debo una disculpa enserio, perdoname habia hecho una respuesta bien inspiradora y pfff mi maldito navegador me fallar osea fue horrible, con decirte que grite tan alto que mi novia se desperto creyendo que me habia pasado algo jajajaja y si te juro que le canto a mi chica esa cancion y ella se rie, llevamos una relacion muy bonita y bueno si sigue siendo la de la serie aunque yo saco mas que nada esa personalidad de mi novia, por que asi es como es ella y Korra es como yo jajaja muy impulsiva y terca y necia y cree que alejandose de todos todo estara bien jajaja, es algo que agradezco de mi novia que es muy persistente y no se deja vencer por lo que sea, es algo que ella me da aliento, en fin agradezco tu comentario acerca de las imagenes seguramente en estos dias hare eso y las subire explicando vale, cuidate y espero verte en esta actualizacion.

Zhyo Jarjayez

-1 perdonameeeeeeeee no tienes idea cuanto sufri cuando vi que mi respuesta se habia borrado, hasta desperte a mi novia y se enojo conmigo por que casi le da un infarto segun ella jajajaja te contesto este review igual que ese dia y pues sorry.

-2 y si aqui sigo con vida jajaja a pesar de ese dia que casi me mata mi novia por despertarla con mis gritos jajajaja

-3 jajajaja si ella este punto y me dijo ajajaj que deberiamos subir un One - shot sexoso, con algunos capitulos solo banzandonos en nuestra experiencia sexual obviamente referido a Korra y Asami jajajaja cuando dijo eso me quede con cara de WTF donde esta mi samanta que es completamente inocente y pura jajajaja

-4 flatas, sii... lo se jajaja aunque no lo creas me estaba pegando ese dia T.T yo estaba siendo maltratada pero bueno corregi esas "flatas" jajajaja por faltas ok?

-5 Vi que te comento en su capitulo y que tu le comentaste igual, que padre pero tu eres mia jajajajaja, conmigo son las bromas y los pensamientos perversos ella debe ser quien venga y me golpee por que te pervierto jajajaja

-6 gracias por comentarme como lo haces realmente contigo me siento genial, eres una de los reviews que mas me gustan y que en serio disfruto al leer tus comentarios, por lo general siempre subo capitulo cuando tu comentas, y tambien leo los reviews y las partes de los capitulos que me dices para reirme contigo y poder comentarte, en verdad gracias por este apoyo.

-7 gracias por decirme que mientras lees comentas tus puntos con sentimiento

-8 jajaja tengo una anecdota sobre ese enserio quieres hablar, jajajaja algo que me paso con mi novia si gustas que te lo diga, dimelo y con gusto dedico un reviews especialmente para que lo leas suculentamente jajajaj aunque mi novia luego me mate xD jajaj disfruto siendo maltratada.

-9 no te preocupes Vatuu no sera quien traiga a Korra y ya lo veras en el capitulo este jaja

Gracias y te mando un saludo y espero verte en el sguiente cap de tu reviews y dejarte tu respuesta, saludos.

* * *

Reviews Capitulo 6 ¿Donde esta Korra?

zoe0890: jajajajja, acuerdate que solo son 6 meses los que se va Korra jajaja y tranquila seguramente este capitulo te encantara jajaja saludos y yo tmabien me cuestiono lo de Asami, pero bueno al final se dio cuenta que hizo mal, solo que sus consecuencias pfff provocaran cosas malas para Korra y ella, saludos y espero verte en el siguiente actualizacion.

Tc99: mi querida jajaja amo tus reviews ¿ya te lo habia dicho?, jajaja y jajaja debo meterlo sorry en mi historia pobre chico no es malo, solo tonto y bueno estos capitulos estaran llenos de drama, no puedo hacerlos sin drama y no tendran sexo jajajaja, hasta supongo que dos despues te dare lo que te gusta jajajaja ya te dije provocare tus suspiros y otra cosa... con todo respeto claro jajajaja y si Yasuko tenia razon y nadie le hizo caso, pero bueno haya ellos !ella es el ciclo avatar! jajaja amo a thop, aunque es una desgraciada, por dentro es una mujer que sufre y linda ya lo veras y Asami oh claro, ella tenia que defenderse y defender a su esposa, pero sus acciones haran enojar a Kuvira aaaaaah ya quiero ver como reaccionas ante este capitulo por favor un suculento y con adrenalida Review de parte tuyo por favor ehhhh cuidate y disfruta muahahahaha.

HanelBlumaTanu: jajajajja que barbaro jajaja no te preocupes espero verte en el siguiente review, saludos.

La Shinigami Supersaiyajin: amigaaaaaa hace rato que no sabia de ti, sigues con nosotros eso es bueno y si odialos con ganas, espero ver tu reviews de odio contra ellos de esta actualizacion y no te preocupes Asami solo esta dolida y lo entenderas por que este capitulo y su error lo va a pagar muy caro desgraciadamente, lo bueno que tal vez korra ya este con ella asi que jajaja espero verte en el siguiente cuidate y un saludo muy fuerte.

Cryp: Hola tambien hace rato que no sabia de ti jajaja me abandonas y bien feo jajaja no puedo vivir sin sus reviews y tu me dejas mala por eso hago sufrir a Korra y Asami, si sigues sin enviarme reviews te juro que las matare jajajaj no es cierto cuidate y espero verte pronto y que disfrutes este capitulo, jajaja soporta un poco mas el drama amiga, al final veras mucho amor y suculentos momentos jajaja.

Liz: hola un saludo y claro ya lo traego cuidate.

Jaz48: jajajajaja por dios lo sientoooooo no quiero romper tu corazon no me digas eso me dolera mucho saber que no puedes verme por tu roto corazon jajaja, awww enserio lo siento que te sintieras con tanto dolor, enverdad me duele decirte que igual este tal vez te duela :c realmente tu review me conmovió mucho enserio, te juro que solo este y el que sigue habra sentimientos frustrados y despues puro amor lo prometo enserio ehhh y gracias jajaja por que te gusta mi manera de escribir, espero seguirte teniendo para mis futuros fic y bueno, tu reviews fue uno de los que mas me encanto por que te soltaste tan sincera que dios, enserio me encantas y ahora eres una de mis favoritas, espero verte pronto y me cuentes que tal resentiste este capitulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Zhyo Jarjayez: - 1 jojojo, tu siempre me entiendes jajaja gracias y pues ya te habia dejado uno arriba y bueno ya sabes ya volvimos jajaja

-2 supongo que le hare asi, vere que hago y ya estare avisando que onda, gracias como siempre

-3 uffff, creo que te has encariñado mucho de la pequeña Yasuko, dios creo que matare a mi numero uno favoritas en este capitulo, no me odies jajaja es que es por el bien del Avatar y Asami, Yasuko va a salvarla a ambas ya veras, no sufras mucho y odia a Kuvira yo ya la odio.

-4 jajaja LIN, LIN es hermosa y dios sufrira mucho despues cuando Asami se entere de la verdad :c

-5 jajajjaja si, pero le falla la tierra control a la pequeña Yasuko :c de hecho habra un capitulo especial para la pequeña Yasuko aprenda bien sus elementos.

-6 yo tambien la amo y en este la amaras mas y odiaras mas a Kuvira cuando llegues a esa parte que se que querras asesinarla despues.

Termine jajajja espero verte en el siguiente comos siempre te espero.

Triblyn: cabezota dura, si... considero eso que Korra es muy necia y terca y que no ha entendido que la solucion no es alejarse pero espero y en este lo entienda, y bueno mira te explico en ninguno de mis capitulos se ha puesto a korra como hombre es decir Asami habla de ella " yo a mi a mi esposa" como mujer, los demas como tenzin "eres ya toda una padre de familia" como mujer, ok utilizan el termino de padre como un simbolo de lo que Tenzin, Tonraq y toda la gente que Korra admira como fuerza, como sobresaliente, pero ellas tienen una relacion prohibida, y ellas tratan de enseñarle al mundo que eso no es prohibido mucho menos sus pensamientos, para mi Korra no es hombre y ella no se considera hombre, ok ella quiso y se lo dijo a Asami que se sentia mas comoda teniendo el aparato que invento entre sus pantalones, no le da la idea de que sea hombre de hecho, ella dice, ¿hay otra cosa que te gustaria cambiar? y korra le dijo, solo no quiero usar demasiados vestidos, me gustaria usar trajes de ves en cuando y que mi hijos me digan papa, yo me considero como un padre para ellos y sigo siendo Korra, entonces tome tu comentario pero bueno osea, ella seguira siendo un padre y una esposa, nunca le han dicho esposo y pues pero no te ofendas por mis palabras y seguirte viendo, aunque creo que es como la tercera vez que me comentas, supongo que eres nueva y pues bienvenida siempre le doy la bienvenida a la gente que me sigue y pues me siento feliz, que me comentes tus sentir y espero haya contestado a tu comentario y no lo tomes a mal, digo la niña ve a su padre, como mujer pero sabe que es su padre y no necesita una figura hombre, masculina para poder decirle a su padre mujer, eso en fin cuidate y jajaja no te preocupes ya Korra volvera.

Agnesami: Ya llegara ya lo veras... y por favor tomare un poquito de tu paciencia y jajaja tu tranquila yo me preocupo tu solo disfruta este capitulo y te veo en el siguiente con tu review donde me odiaras por todo lo que saldra en esta actualizacion jajaja, saludos.

Yolo VI: creo que te equivocaste jajaja por que ese comentario debio ir en el fic de mi novia, pero igual jajaja espero y supongo que les ambos, jajaja y espero ver un review tuyo de este en esta actulizacion y bienvenida, me gusta dar la bienvenida a las personas que llegan a inspirarme, cuidate y espero verte pronto en este o en el otro bye.

* * *

Bien hemos terminado, jajaja pido una disculpa por los reviews anteriores, como bien explique no pude contestarlo por que se me cerro y me fui a dormir jajaja regañada por mi novia y aqui estamos y me tarde por que me fui de vacaciones al sofa con mi chica jajaja pero ya regresamos y subiremos capitulos muy rapido, obviamente siempre y cuando sus comentarios me llenen y me inspiren chicos, recuerden que el saber lo que piensan me gusta y me da inspiracion a otro capitulo cuidence les mando un beso y un abrazo y los veo pronto adios

* * *

2 semanas antes del cumpleaños de Yasuko

En Ciudad Republica…

Tenzin, pidió a Jinora, Ikki y Melo que fueran a buscar al Avatar, que era indispensable que volviera con ellos ahora que Kuvira se había proclamado dictadora y la propia líder del nuevo imperio tierra, los chicos partieron al alba para ir en la búsqueda del Avatar, Asami se encontraba en el templo aire a lo lejos viendo la partida de los jóvenes quienes iban por busca de su esposa, Asami sentía escalofríos por todo cuerpo, ¿Qué le diría a Korra cuando volviera?, ¿estaría molesta con ella?, ¿le daría gozo y dicha saber que volvió?, una cosa estaba segura, Iroh no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo que le dijo ayer, al parecer iba a enfrentarse al Avatar si era necesario.

Flashback

Asami tras la coronación y la revelación de Kuvira se acercó con los líderes que trataban de hallar una solución a las declaraciones de Kuvira, pero a lo lejos de ella estaba Iroh con una sonrisa, Asami suspiro y pidió a Mako que cuidara por un momento a su hija.

-Iroh me gustaría hablar con- no termino por que el joven la había tomado de la cintura y se atrevió a juntar sus labios, rápidamente Asami lo empujo y luego le dio una bofetada, dejando a la vista y humillando al general Iroh enfrente de su familia, el joven se quedó paralizado tras tocarse la mejilla.

-te dije, ¡te advertí! que no volvieras a hacer eso, no te dije nada en el barco, pero te lo advertí, no quiero nada contigo Iroh, Korra volverá y yo sigo siendo su esposa- Iroh comenzaba respirar con rapidez.

\- ¡ella se ha ido!, desde hace 6 meses, ella no volverá y tú sigues insistiendo en esperarla, ella es egoísta y mala y tu- no lo dejo terminar.

\- ¡YO LA AMO!, cometí un error, aunque no vuelva debo esperarla, hasta que me digan que el Avatar ha muerto, lamento haberte dado la oportunidad, lamento haberte ido a buscar, lamento darte ilusiones, pero ni mi hija ni yo te queremos cerca Iroh, lo siento, pero prometiste aceptar todo lo que te dijera y- Iroh la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y la estrujo contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡No me lo vas a volver hacer Asami!, yo soy mejor que ella, recuerda que su relación es prohibida y nadie las aceptara, ¡Ya nadie requiere al Avatar! - Asami trataba de zafarse.

\- ¡suéltame Iroh! - en ese momento las cuerdas de metal de Lin se ajustan en los brazos del joven.

\- ¡TE DIJO SUELTALA! - el general miraba a la maestra metal en segundos los cables comenzaban a derretirse, Iroh usaba la temperatura su fuego control en su cuerpo para poder zafarse de ellas, el joven se encontraba desesperado.

-Iroh, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ¡suéltala! - su madre miraba a su hijo y el joven la fulminaba con la mirada rojiza.

\- ¡Obedece a tu señor de fuego muchacho! - decia su abuelo y entonces Iroh reaccionaba soltando a la pelinegra, Lin corrió con ella a abrazarla.

\- ¡Perdónenme!, es que no se… Asami yo- la pelinegra solo lo miraba con decepción.

-no te quiero cerca de mi familia Iroh, es todo, vámonos Lin- la maestra metal se daba la vuelta con ella en brazos.

\- ¡Solo te advierto algo! - Asami volteó a verlo-no me voy a dar derrotado tan fácil… Korra se arrepentirá de haberse ido y tú vas a estar conmigo, ¡Por mi HONOR Asami! – la mirada de toda la gente estaba sobre el joven general, Zuko lo jalo y el joven volvió a mirar a la CEO con tristeza- por mi honor- y se fue de ahí, dejando a la heredera con culpabilidad, por culpa de ella Iroh se estaba comportando así, ahora que volviera Korra seguramente se enojaría con ella, pero esto no hubiera pasado, si Korra no la hubiera abandonado.

Fin Flashback

-buenos días Señora Asami Sato- Asami miro detrás de ella, era Pema quien se acercaba con una taza de té recién hecha, Asami sonrió y tomo la taza entre sus manos.

-buenos días Pema y gracias por el té- Asami se llevaba a sus labios el té, mientras lo disfrutaba y sentía el pavor en su rostro.

-¿en qué estás pensando?, tu rostro me dice que estas acongojada por algo-Asami suspiraba y miraba hacia el mar.

-pensaba en lo que sucedió ayer con Iroh, realmente lo desconocí-Pema se acercó a ella y suspiro.

\- hace 4 años cuando Korra estaba colgando unos adornos navideños junto a Ikki y Jinora, platicaban sobre un joven apuesto de fuego control- Asami hacia los ojos en blanco.

-Mako… jaja entonces Korra si le gustaba- Pema sonrió.

-Jinora e Ikki platicaban de él, pero Korra se refirió a ti, le había dicho la historia de amor entre Tenzin y yo- Pema la miro de reojo y sonrió- y como se lo quite a Lin- Asami se empezaba a reir.

-sabía que Tenzin no era para ella por el hecho de que Lin le pertenecía a su otra alma gemela a su verdadera unión - Asami la miro sorprendida.

-y yo era la alma gemela de Tenzin, el destino ya estaba imprevisto Asami, es lo mismo que le dije a Korra y sé que ella sabe que tú eres su alma gemela, su unión y aunque Iroh intente o quiera que tú seas suya, eso no será porque el destino ya está marcado y tú eres la unión de Korra- Asami sonreía tomando la mano de Pema.

-gracias Pema, ¿pero qué hare cuando vea a Korra?- Pema sonreía mirando al horizonte.

-¿dime que deseas?- Asami se empezaba a reir.

-matarla- Pema comenzaba a reírse con ella.

-bueno, dale un poco de dolor, una pizca no le hará mal, cuando vuelva que vea lo que hizo, pero por nada del mundo le vayas a decir lo que paso con Iroh- Asami asentía y se quedaba recargada con Pema.

-gracias Pema, siempre tus palabras me hacen ratificar mis acciones-Pema sonreía abrazándola.

-eres como una de mis hijas y Korra igual, solo quiero el bienestar para ambas y para la pequeña Yasuko-

En el pantano…

El avatar tenia constantes alucinaciones, iba por el bosque caminando sin rumbo, debía ir por la cena de Thop, se habia encontrado con un lugar lleno de lianas, cuando entro pudo ver a Amón arrebatándole sus poderes, se dio la vuelta y luego pudo ver a Únalaq quitándole a Raava, cayó al suelo y al darse la vuelta.

-¡KORRAAAA!- la sureña volteo y miro asustada, Asami en el suelo con todo su torso quemado en llanto y llena de sangre mientras Zaheer la golpeaba sin piedad y Korra gritaba con desesperación intentando no entrar en estado Avatar.

-no…- decia en susurro y en ese momento Zaheer y los demás la miraban, Korra cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse en salir de ahí, de repente se hallaba en un charco de aquel pantano, había caminado sin rumbo fijo y se había perdido entre sus ilusiones y el bosque, después de seguir caminando por más tiempo termino sentándose en un tronco viejo por aquel pantano, todo empeoraba y los días pasaban, una semana había pasado y sentía desesperación al darse cuenta que tal vez no volvería con su familia, estas alucinaciones ya la llevaban a atacar cosas sin ser reales, tenía miedo que un día se confundiera y terminara haciendo daño a Asami o a su hija.

-¡ahí estas!, ¿ya tienes mi cena?- la voz de Thop la distrajo y miro que la anciana se acercaba subiendo aquel tronco Korra giro su rostro triste.

-no, este pantano hizo cosas raras con mi mente- Thop se ponía a lado de ella.

-tuve visiones de cuando mis enemigos me han lastimado de muchas formas- dijo Korra.

-sí, supuse que te pasaría algo así- Korra volteaba enfurecida con aquella mujer.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿querías que tuviera alucinaciones?, ¿sabes lo mucho que me duele recordar todo lo que eh sacrificado?, ¿el dolor de ver como mis seres queridos sufren por mi culpa?, eres una anciana ¡macabra!, lo sabias- Korra se cruzaba de brazos sin verla.

-mira yo sé que quieres mejorarte y también el pantano puede sentir como estas desequilibrada y te mostrara lo que debes aprender, si estas dispuesta a escucharlo- Korra suspiro.

-bien pantano soy toda oídos- soltaba Korra.

-dices que viste a tus enemigos, ¿Por qué crees que paso eso? - Korra miraba al pantano frustrada.

-no lo sé por qué han hecho que yo y muchos otros sufran, como Asami- decia enojada.

-parece que aun te afecta tus antiguos enemigos, como ese metal venenoso que corre por tus venas, has considerado que tal vez podrías aprender algo de ellos- Korra la miraba.

-creo que tu mente también se empantano- decia Korra burlándose de ella, Thop le daba una palmada en la cabeza fuerte haciendo que Korra se sobara viéndola fulminante.

\- ¡mi mente está bien!, escucha ¿qué es lo que quería Amón?, igualdad para todos, Únalaq regreso a los espíritus y Zaheer creía en la libertad, el problema es que ellos estaban totalmente desequilibrados y llevaron sus ideologías muy lejos- decia Thop.

-sí, pero eso no explica por qué siguen atormentándome- decia Korra.

-porque aún no has enfrentado tus miedos no puedes luchar contra futuros enemigos, si sigues peleando con los antiguos- Korra suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-tal vez sea verdad, pero como lo haré- Thop sonreía un poco.

-ustedes los avatares sí que necesitan que los guíen, arriba, vamos al gran árbol del pantano, quiero mostrarte algo- Korra se le quedaba viendo y suspiraba para luego seguirla.

* * *

En Ciudad Republica…

-Señora Sato entonces ¿la fiesta será en grande o pequeña?- Asami suspiraba se encontraba en su oficina mientras veía preparativos para la fiesta de su hija en dos semanas.

-será pequeña y será en la mansión Sato, así que pongan globos y fideos de la tribu agua, ella quiere comer… los fideos favoritos de ella y de su padre - el sirviente asentía y se iba de ahí.

Asami comenzaba a trabajar, pero en ese momento por su comunicador sonaba su secretaria y anunciaba a alguien que no esperaba que algún día iría a su oficina a querer algo de ella, rápidamente le dijo que dejaran pasar a esa persona y Asami se paró de su asiento para ponerse detrás de él, no tenía miedo, tampoco nervios, de hecho, no entendía a que había ido, pero seguramente un coraje se llevaría ese día.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la persona más apestada del mundo.

-Buenas tardes… zorra Sato- Asami se empezaba a reir.

-buenas tardes Kuvira golfa- la mujer igual sonreía.

-nunca pensé que la oficina de Industrias Futuro, fuera tan amplia y bella, como siempre los burócratas son personas que no les importa gastar a lo estúpido y sentarse en sillones que cuestan millones de yuanes que podían usarlos en personas necesitadas- Asami suspiraba.

-en realidad, este esfuerzo lo gano mi padre con el tiempo y yo eh seguido su ejemplo, nada de aquí, los yuanes, el esfuerzo ha sido solo nuestro, no le hemos quitado ni al gobierno, ni a los reyes, ni a ninguna nación Kuvira a diferencia de ti, que has controlado todo, con miedo- Kuvira sonreía acercándose al escritorio y tomando con metal control una figura que le había hecho su hija, donde se encontraba un Satomovil.

-que linda figura, ¿acaso el avatar te la hizo? - Asami suspiraba.

-mi hija la hizo- Kuvira se sorprendía.

-¿quiere decir que la hija del Avatar, es una maestra tierra?- Asami la miraba con fastidio.

-fuego, aire, agua y metal, aún no ha podido controlar la tierra, es igual a su padre, es el –

-ciclo Avatar, si… lo sé- rápidamente lo ponía en la mesa.

-solo vine a decirte que regreso a Ba Sing Se y que con gusto me llevo algo apreciado para ti, seguramente me encontrare con el Avatar y tal vez le agrade que le dé algo de tu parte- Asami se quedaba confusa.

-¿tú porque verías al Avatar?- Kuvira sonreía.

-no lo sabes, el mundo es tan pequeño Asami, que tal vez solo tal vez ella sepa que estoy en Ba Sing Se, tomando la ciudad de Zaofu, no descansare hasta ver la nación tierra unida para siempre y a mi protección Asami y tal vez, después de recuperar la nación, pueda recuperar al Avatar, ella seria gloriosa al reinar a mi lado- Asami ya había colmado su paciencia de su escritorio rápidamente saco una daga, solo aparto su vista un poco y cuando levanto su mano con su mirada Kuvira tenía aquel Satomovil destruido y hecho una bola enorme, que la puso a centímetros del rostro de Asami, la Ingeniera abrió sus ojos y Kuvira sonrió.

-has perdido conmigo Asami y ahora perderás a tu familia- fue lo último que escucho cuando Kuvira arrojo aquel pedazo de metal contra la frente de la Ingeniera haciendo que Asami se impulsara hacia atrás chocando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

4 horas después…

-¡Asami!- a lo lejos escuchaba una voz la Ingeniera, quería abrir sus ojos.

\- ¡ASAMI REACCIONA! - de repente abría sus ojos y sentía un dolor fuertemente en su frente, estaba Lin y Tenzin viéndola junto con el doctor, rápidamente Lin la cargo llevándola al sillón de su oficina.

-¿estás bien hija?, ¿Qué sucedió?- Asami se tocaba su frente y de repente recordaba a Kuvira y su confesión tras sus palabras, sus ojos se alarmaron.

-¡MI HIJA!- rápidamente Lin se le quedo viendo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-tranquila la niña debe estar en la casa con Ryu, Asami tienes un enorme moretón en tu frente y ojo, que fue lo que te sucedió dime- rápidamente se paró, sentía un mareo y casi se cae.

-fue Kuvira… ella vino y luego me golpeo me dijo que perdería todo incluyendo a mi familia- Lin se le quedaba viendo sin entender nada.

-Asami, Kuvira se fue hace como 3 horas, tu secretaria entro y no te vio, sabemos que vino porque ella nos dijo que paso y que salió, ella se fue hacia Ba Sing Se, al parecer a declarado ir a Zaofu a convencerlos de unirse, Suyin se fue directamente debía impedirlo- Asami suspiro tal vez solo estaba paranoica y esa mujer se había vengado de ella.

-puedes pasarme mi bolsa, quiero ver mi rostro- Lin suspiraba y pedía la bolsa de Asami, se la llevaron y empezó a buscar su espejo, pero entre lo buscaba faltaba algo y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Lin mis llaves- Lin se quedaba sorprendida, Asami le decia así solo cuando estaban a solas o tenía miedo.

-¡mis llaves no están!, las llaves de la casa, ella fue por Yasuko, ¡POR FAVOR CREEME!- Lin rápidamente volteaba a ver a sus maestros metal.

-¡RAPIDO DEBEMOS IR A LA MANSION, MI NIETA PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO!- rápidamente Asami y Lin se iban en su Satomovil con Tenzin, había llegado a la casa, al parecer la puerta estaba cerrada, cuando la abrió vio a Ryu en el suelo, rápidamente corrió a verlo con los ojos humedecidos.

\- ¡RYU! - el mayordomo miro a su señora, el mayordomo solo estaba desmayado y tenía un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-una mujer… vino y se llevó- no término porque Asami lo dejo con Tenzin, Lin corrió detrás de ella y fueron a la habitación de Yasuko.

-¡YASUKO!- entro por ella y no vio a su hija, entro por las demás puertas de su habitación y siguió gritando su nombre sin encontrar a su hija, salió rápidamente de la habitación y se fue a las siguientes habitaciones y en ninguna encontró a su hija, grito por cada una y solo escucho llanto y personas heridas, de la familia de Mako, llego al patio donde siempre jugaba la niña con Naga, ¿Dónde está el oso polar?, cuando llego vio a Naga amarrado de la boca y sus pies, se tiró al suelo derrotada, Lin en todo el tiempo la siguió, su nieta había desaparecido y la mansión Sato se había llenado de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Yasuko…- fue lo que dijo Asami entre llantos, esa mujer se había llevado a su hija, esa mujer iba a vengarse de ella, ¿Dónde estaba Korra?, ¿Dónde carajo estaba su esposa?, ¿Dónde está su bebe?

-Asami…- se arrodillo frente a ella Lin y Asami solo tenía odio en sus ojos.

-¡quiero a mi hija!, ¡QUIERO QUE ME REGRESE A MI HIJA!- y comenzó a llorar encima de Lin, la abrazo con fuerza soportando los gritos de Asami, se había vuelto loca sin su niña, Lin solo lloraba en silencio y con rabia, ahora más que nunca odiaba a esa mujer.

-la traeré de vuelta- solo dijo eso Lin, sin soltar a su hija.

* * *

En el pantano…

Korra y Thop subían un árbol enorme, que sobresalía del bosque, cuando Korra miro hacia atrás pudo ver todo el bosque y se asombró, el atardecer era hermoso y el aire daba en todo su cuerpo acariciándolo como los roces que alguna vez sintió con Asami, el árbol era enorme y espectacular.

-es hermoso- dijo Korra mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-las raíces del gran árbol se extiende por todo el bosque y por todas direcciones conectándose con todo el pantano, tu problema es que has estado desconectada por mucho tiempo, desconectada de todos tus seres queridos, incluyendo a mi nieta tu esposa- Korra la miro sorprendida por primera vez le había hablado bien de Asami- no odio a esa niña y aunque no la conozco, todos los días le rece a Raava por que le diera fortaleza y una familia quien la amara con locura, que mi hija siempre estuviera cerca y aunque nunca supiera que era su padre, siempre estuviera con ella protegiéndola y enseñándole a vivir, cosas que me siento orgullosa de ambas, porque han hecho un buen trabajo Lin con Asami y ahora ella con su hija, siento el espíritu de tu hija y sé que está cerca- Korra se quedó asustada- Korra, cuando quise arreglar las cosas mi hija simplemente se fue quitándome la oportunidad de aceptar lo que ella tuvo, no conocí a mi nieta y me hubiera encantado acercarme a ella y decirle a Lin que luchara por su familia, no huyas Korra, vuelve con la gente que amas, vuelve a conectarte con los espíritus y el mundo, tu unión te necesita, vuelve a conectarte contigo misma- Korra sonrió.

-no eres tan gruñona como creí- Thop sonrió.

-soy Beifong y siempre tendremos en algún momento de nuestras vidas ese amor que necesitan nuestros seres queridos que los ayude a conectarse con su momento- Korra sonreía y suspiraba acercándose al árbol y arrodillándose para tocar las raíces de este.

-siente tu espíritu Korra, siente el poder de tu unión- Korra cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba y de repente las raíces del árbol se iban alumbrando, en su mente ella era la raíz que iba a un punto fijo de repente pudo escuchar la discusión de unos niños y visualizo a Jinora, quien volteo con ilusión y repitió su nombre, Korra abrió los ojos asombrada.

\- ¡es increíble! vi a Jinora, Ikki y Melo, están aquí- miraba a Thop quien le sonreía.

-bien espero que vengan a llevarte a casa, ya me estorbas- Korra sonreía suspirando esa mujer era hermosa aunque aparentaba ser una persona ruda, era igual que Lin, Asami tenía razón las Beifong eran especial, de repente un bisonte volador salió por ese bosque donde tres niños llegaban y Korra lloraba al verlos, los tres niños llegaron y se lanzaron hacia Korra ella los abrazo fuertemente.

-aww te extrañamos tanto Korra- decia Ikki mientras lloraba igual la sureña la miro sonriendo.

\- también los extrañe mucho, ¿pero cómo me pudieron encontrar aquí?- decia Korra separando a los niños.

-Jinora sintió tu energía- dijo Ikki.

-pero nunca hubieras llegado sin Ikki- decia Jinora

-nunca hubiera huido y encontrado a esos soldados de no ser por Melo- decia Ikki

-estaba endureciendo a estas damas, pero creo que lo hicimos como equipo- dijo Melo, Korra sonreía.

-Miren chicos les presento a Thop Beifong, la mejor amiga de su abuelo, Thop ellos son Ikki, Jinora y Melo, los nietos de Aang y Katara- Thop sonreía y se acercaba a presentarse.

-tienes que volver Korra, Kuvira tomo el reino tierra, debes detenerla- le dijo Ikki y Jinora.

-no lo sé, ya no soy el Avatar que era antes, además solo quiero volver a ver a mi familia, ni siquiera puedo entrar en estado Avatar-

-ellas te necesitan, Asami ha sufrido mucho desde que todos saben que te fuiste, sin mencionar que Yasuko no quiere hablar con su mama porque dice que tú y ella le mintieron, además Iroh quiere regresar con Asami y aunque ella no quiere, este se empeña a hacer que este con ella, la está obligando- decia Jinora.

-si tu vieras visto como Iroh ayer estrujo a Asami con fuerza, tanto que cuando Lin Beifong intento detenerlo con sus cables de metal, el las deshizo – Korra sintió su pecho arder y su coraje crecer.

-el mundo te necesita y tu familia igual-Korra suspiro, eso no lo podía soportar.

Cuando se fueron a la cueva, Korra miraba el fuego, ella no iba a dejar así las cosas, ya basta que el Avatar se escondiera, no iba a dejar que Iroh atormentara a su esposa, no iba a dejar que Kuvira tomara el reino tierra y principalmente, no iba a dejarse vencer por todos sus miedos, era hora de que el Avatar volviera por todo lo que tenía de valor, el amor por toda esa gente y el equilibrio propio.

-de acuerdo estoy lista- se volteaba Korra mirando a Beifong.

-no lo sacare de tu cuerpo, esto lo tienes que hacer sola- Korra se quedaba paralizada, ¿era por todo lo que le dijo?, ¿en realidad lo hacía como motivación?, sin más Korra suspiro y asintió, la anciana tenía razón debía hacerlo sola.

-cierra los ojos y vacía tu mente y no ¡te asustes como la otra vez!- Korra la miraba y volvía asentir.

-ahora concentra tu energía, encuentra el metal- Korra estaba ahí parada, sintiendo su cuerpo y con metal control trataba de encontrar el metal dentro de ella- déjalo moverse por tu cuerpo- Korra comenzaba a hacer movimientos para extraerlo de su cuerpo, mientras respiraba delicadamente, las imágenes volvían a ella, donde Zaheer la torturo para poder hacerla entrar en estado Avatar, veía el sufrimiento y los gritos de Asami, su cuerpo arder con el fuego, ella despertó y sintió sus gotas de sudor con metal correr por su rostro, su respiración era desesperada y el miedo volvía a invadirla-la pelea ya acabo, libera el miedo Korra, ella te está esperando, te necesita- Korra suspiro determinada y comenzó de nuevo hacer metal control, moviendo sus manos y visualizando las imágenes, la voz de Asami diciendo su nombre, su voz diciéndole que no accediera al dolor, que la amaba, se miró contra Zaheer y el aire que le robaba.

-Urgg…- sus gemidos de dolor sonaban con fuerza, pero ella no iba a detenerse, sentía el líquido recorrer su cuerpo, Korra iba a lograrlo en su mente estaba perder esa ilusión, olvidar al monstruo que la alejo de su familia, su unión podría sentir su espíritu y la mitad del espíritu de Asami, su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar que mientras su mente visualizaba la sonrisa de su esposa saliera con el su nombre.

-Asami…- y una bola de líquido de metal salió y se extendió enfrente de Korra, ella con movimientos la alejo hasta dársela a la anciana quien en una roca lo guardo.

-bien hecho Korra- y cuando Korra escucho la voz de esa mujer abrió sus ojos, el estado avatar "había vuelto", el Avatar había vuelto, Jinora y los niños sonrieron y brincaron de felicidad al verla, Korra salió de su estado avatar y miro a los muchachos sonriendo.

-me siento más liviana, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, me gustaría poder darte un abrazo si no te molestara- Thop sonrió.

\- está bien, te lo ganaste- y rápidamente la abrazo, al principio cuando la ayudo Korra la había abrazado por impulso y aquella anciana gruñona la había aventado lejos con tierra control, esa mujer estaba sonriendo, su mente pensaba una y otra vez que su familia estaba bien, su hija Lin había recuperado a su hija y seguramente estaba con Kya y ahora su nieta, tenía como esposa al Avatar una chica bastante complicada pero valiente y buena.

-Korra quiero pedirte un favor- Korra asintió separándose de ella.

-cuando veas a Lin dile que siempre la ame y que lamento no haber sido una mejor madre como ella lo está haciendo- Korra sonrió y suspiro.

-nosotros los padres no nacemos sabiendo serlo, el admitir nuestros errores es un gran paso para encontrar el equilibrio y la paz y tu Beifong, lo has encontrado como tu hija, mi suegra- Thop sonreía.

-deben irse ya- tras despedirse de ella, los chicos y Korra subieron al bisonte y se dirigieron rumbo a Zaofu, pues sabían que Kuvira iría contra Suyin y Korra debía estar ahí.

* * *

En Zaofu…

Suyin miraba al frente de su tren, donde se dirigía a la su casa.

-Contacte al presidente Raiko, enviara las Fuerzas Unidas- decia Baatar padre, Suyin miro hacia la ventana y sus ojos se llenaban de temor y tristeza.

-llama a quien quieras pero no llegaran a tiempo, Kuvira está aquí y trajo todo su ejército- a lo lejos se veía un ejército completos de mega tanques, tanques, hombres y aeronaves con el símbolo de Kuvira, la mujer había enloquecido y se había proclamado la líder del reino tierra, en el tren de Kuvira, la mujer se encontraba con Baatar Jr., mirando por las montañas con destino a Zaofu, llegarían mañana.

-para mañana mi madre estará firmando el acuerdo y por fin el reino tierra estará completo- decia Baatar sonriendo.

-no te adelantes a los hechos, asegurar tu ciudad natal no será tan fácil como las otras- decia Kuvira alejándose de él.

-Zaofu dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho tiempo, estoy listo para tomarlo a la fuerza- Kuvira lo miraba.

-no, los ojos del mundo están puesto sobre nosotros, tenemos que hacer esto bien, ya bastante me arriesgue con secuestrar a la hija del Avatar y en sí no fue secuestro- la mujer sonreía.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que viniera voluntariamente?- Kuvira lo volvía a mirar.

-le dije que yo sabía dónde estaba su padre y si quería que su perdida madre se alejara del general Iroh, viniera conmigo para ir por su papa y llevarla contra su mama y el general ese, lo niños son tan inocentes y era claro que lo fuera la hija del Avatar- decia Kuvira sonriendo.

-aun así, como crees que haremos esto bien, si mi mama sabe que tomaremos Zaofu-

-por eso tenemos a Bolín-

-¿podemos confiar en él?- Kuvira sonreía

-Su confía en él y Opal igual- se quedaba pensando la mujer de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto Korra iba a Zaofu, aunque Tenzin había pedido que la llevaran a Ciudad Republica ella debía ir a enfrentar a Kuvira de una manera pasiva, decirle que por fin estaba curada y que debía parar esto.

-¿Cómo piensas convencerla?- decia Jinora

-es una forma horrible y cruel, pero si aún le gusto a Kuvira tengo fe en que me hará caso- Jinora la miraba fulminante.

-no sé por qué presiento que intentas vengarte de Asami- Korra la miraba.

-estas equivocada, yo le envié la carta a Asami donde le dije que podía iniciar su vida, lo que no voy a tolerar es que Iroh la ate a él, a la fuerza, si Asami no quiere verme yo no voy a obligarla a perdonarme, la deje por seis meses Jinora, era lógico que siguiera su vida, ahora menos charla y llévame a Zaofu- sin más al bisonte se dirigió hacia haya si tenían suerte llegarían antes que Kuvira.

En el tren de Kuvira, Yasuko se encontraba en una habitación con juguetes de metal, la niña no se había parado de su lugar, sabía que había hecho mal, pero una corazonada decia que esto estaba bien, aunque no le haya dicho nada a su madre, de repente la puerta se abrió.

-hola Yasuko- entro Kuvira, la niña se paró sacudiendo su vestido y miro a la mujer entrar.

-Hola- su voz sonaba nerviosa, Kuvira se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿no te gusta ninguno de estos juguetes? - la niña la miro y asintió sin hablar.

¿entonces por qué no estás jugando con ellos? - la pequeña la miro.

-bueno mi mama me ha dicho que a donde vayamos las niñas con educación en especial las Sato, debemos pedir permiso para jugar a un adulto y al dueño de los juguetes- Kuvira sonrió y tomo una muñeca de porcelana mostrándosela.

-bueno yo te doy el permiso de que puedas jugar con todos estos juguetes- Yasuko le sonrió y tomo la muñeca entre sus manitas.

-gracias, tal vez más al rato juegue- Kuvira suspiro

-sabes, mañana llegaremos a Zaofu donde encontraremos a tu padre, así podrás decirle todo acerca de tu madre- la niña sonreía un poco.

-¿estas contenta?-Asentía la niña y Kuvira sonrió.

-casi no hablas o es que me tienes miedo-

-tu aura es mala Kuvira- la maestra metal sonreía.

-¿acaso puedes ver mi aura?- la niña no contesto.

-tu debiste ser mi hija- la niña la miro sin entender nada.

-perdón no la escuche- Kuvira se paraba y cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió con un guardia.

-Gran Unificadora, tenemos un problema- la mujer se volteaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-el ultimo vagón donde Varrick estaba exploto- Kuvira se puso seria y miro a la pequeña niña.

-pronto llegaremos a Zaofu pequeña y veras a tu padre, juega, ya tienes mi permiso ya lo veras- y se iba de ahí.

-mi papa no va a dejar que destruyas al mundo- la niña lo decia en susurro, debía ser precavida a ella nadie la engañaba, una corazonada le decia que vería a su padre pronto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Bolín, Kuvira y Baatar se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la casa de Suyin, iban a la sala principal, Baatar abría las puertas y se encontraba con toda la familia Beifong, Opal y los hijos de Suyin estaban reunidos todos, Bolín se sentía mal porque sentía que lo que hacían estaba mal, además de que Kuvira le había pedido este favor de convencerlos, antes de usar fuerza bruta.

-Opal tú también estas aquí- decia Bolín sonriéndole y tratando de acercarse a la chica.

-déjame, escogiste tu bando- decia Opal enojada apartándose del joven

\- ¿bando?, no debe ver bandos, porque no todos hacemos un círculo y nos tomamos las manos- decia Bolín intentando romper el incómodo momento.

-No voy a entregar a Zaofu, no me importa que trajeras a todo tu ejército- decia Suyin a Kuvira.

-Su no traje el ejército para intimidarte, quiero enseñarte todo lo que hemos logrado-decia Kuvira.

-acaso no te das cuenta que todo lo que hace va encontrar de todo lo que tu padre y yo te hemos enseñado- decia Suyin mirando a su hijo con enojo.

-hijo, tu perteneces aquí- decia Baatar padre

-¿Por qué?, para seguir viviendo a la sombra de mi padre- Baatar miro a su hijo con asombro.

-no hables así, no vez que ella te lavo el cerebro- decia Suyin molesta.

-jaja, no le lave el cerebro, yo lo libere y ha logrado más conmigo que quedándose aquí con ustedes- decia Kuvira alzando el pecho.

-oh tranquilos obviamente hay una historia personal y dolorosa aquí, porque no mejor olvidamos todo esto, y lo dejamos en el pasado, ¿verdad Wei, verdad Wing?, ustedes me apoyan ¿cierto?, saben que debemos hacer enfocarnos en el futuro, si el futuro es brillante se los digo yo porque lo eh visto, se los puedo asegurar, el mes pasado fuimos a un pueblo que no tenía nada, muchas de esas personas no habían visto un Satomovil pero ahora tienes dos satomoviles, agua potable y un tren magnético que pasa justo por su pueblo ¿no les parece fabuloso?-

-pueden que sean felices cuando llegan, pero he visto cuando ustedes se van, los ciudadanos son obligados a trabajar como esclavos y los incidentes los envían a quien sabe dónde- Bolín se molestaba por las palabras de Opal

-te equivocas Opal, no sé qué sea lo que hayas visto, pero te doy la garantía ciento por ciento Bolín que hacemos del imperio tierra un lugar mejor para vivir- el joven la miraba determinadamente y Suyin se dio cuenta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Trajiste a Bolín aquí para persuadirnos, vete Zaofu nunca te aceptara como su líder- Suyin se acercaba a ella con odio y rencor, Kuvira la miraba igual con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-entonces no me dejas opción, tienes veinticuatro horas para unirte al imperio o tomaremos la Ciudad por la fuerza- fue lo último que dijo Kuvira y salió de ahí con Bolín y Baatar.

Después de una hora Korra había llegado a Zaofu observo el ejercito de Kuvira y sintió temor de nuevo, cuando llegaron abrieron las puertas de donde toda la familia Beifong se encontraba, Suyin la miro y sonrió.

-Korra-la sureña sonrió y abrazo a Suyin quien se acercó a ella- no puedo creerlo, ¿Dónde has estado?, desapareciste y todos estábamos preocupados, Asami nos dijo lo que hiciste y Raava ella te ha extrañado tanto-

-te contare todo después, ahora quiero ayudarte a detener a Kuvira, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-ven vamos a caminar- y Suyin y Korra salían de ahí hacia la parte de atrás.

-¿Por qué las cosas se han puesto mal contigo y Kuvira?, creí que era tu protegida-

-era más que eso, era como una hija, yo la cuide y la entrene desde que tenía 8 años, Kuvira era astuta, tenía un talento singular y rápidamente subió de rango, me vi reflejada en ella-

-¿y que paso?- dijo Korra

-hace tres años después de la caída de la reina tierra, Raiko y Tenzin vinieron a verme con el fin de que yo ayudara al reino y me hiciera cargo de él, pero Kuvira se negó a la idea de que yo me negara, que debía compartir mis ideas con los demás del imperio, lo que yo no quería, era esto llevar una guerra, ponerme como un líder seria como lo que está haciendo ella y no lo considero así, llevaría a mis hombres a controlarlos y hacer que se doblegaran ante mí, yo me negué, pero ella simplemente no lo acepto, no me di cuenta de inmediato, pero en ese momento comenzamos a distanciarnos, entonces supe que Kuvira y Baatar empezaron a salir, hasta que logro ponerlo en mi contra, juntos conspiraron a mis espaldas, se llevó a los mejores soldados de Zaofu y los convenció de unirse a ella, Kuvira se fue con Varrick, mi fuerza de seguridad y algunos Ciudadanos que quisieron unirse a ella, después de que Kuvira pudo probar que estabilizo Ba Sing Se, Raiko y los líderes, la hicieron jefa provisional del reino tierra, cuando supe que le dieron el poder, sabía que sería en poco tiempo, para que regresara hasta aquí- en ese momento recordó los sueños de su hija, donde la niña lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Kuvira.

-mi hija lo vio todo, no me explico como pero nunca le dimos importancia, por eso quiero arreglar esto- Suyin la miro

-no puedes, entra en estado Avatar y destruye el ejército de Kuvira, sácala de una vez por todas-

-pelear es algo que la antigua yo lo haría, y solo empeoro las cosas, la lucha me distancio de mi familia y de mi misión, déjame hablar con Kuvira, tal vez pueda razonar con ella- Suyin estaba furiosa.

-Kuvira no escucha razones Korra, inténtalo pero sé que no lo hará-

* * *

Esa misma tarde…

-Kuvira tenemos una invitada inesperada, el avatar está aquí para verte- decia Baatar, Kuvira volteaba y sonreía al ver al Avatar.

-Korra, es un honor tenerte aquí, la última vez que supe de ti es que andabas en el polo sur y que te habías casado con…la Señorita Asami- decia con pesar en sus palabras Korra lo sintió y suspiro, trato de sonreír.

-podemos hablar en un sitio privado- Kuvira sonrió y le pidió que la siguiera con su mirada, Korra se fue detrás de ella y entraron a una carpa, había unos guardias y Kuvira los saco.

-me pone un poco nerviosa saber que quieres estar a solas conmigo, pero ¿bueno quisiera saber cómo te encuentras?- Kuvira volteo lanzándole una sonrisa y un guiño sensual, Korra sonrió levantando sus hombros.

-bueno me siento mejor ahora- Kuvira se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Korra.

-que maravillosa noticia, de hecho se te nota, aun conservas esos brazos tan fuertes- las manos de Kuvira viajaban por el cuerpo de Korra, la sureña se ponía nerviosa y rígida, la miraba a los ojos.

-Kuvira estoy aquí para pedirte que retrocedas, por favor debes tomar a tu ejercito e irte pacíficamente- Kuvira la miraba sin expresión alguna sus caricias habían parado y Korra suspiro.

-creo que ambas sabemos que eso no puede ser Korra- Korra entonces la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- no puedo permitir que tomes Zaofu- decia Korra quitando las manos de Kuvira de su cuerpo.

-oh vaya, así son las cosas- y se alejó de ella- mira mi tarea era llevar estabilidad al reino tierra, Zaofu es el último bastión, ¿Por qué tratarlo diferente a los demás estados?- decia Kuvira mirando a Korra lejos.

-lo que estás haciendo no está bien y lo sabes, tomas los estados de una manera incorrecta y si no se doblegan las encierras o tal vez los mates, eso no es lo que quise enseñar cuando me fui-

-mira sé que solo tratas de hacerle un favor a Su, pero no puedes venir a mi cuando estoy a punto de reunir mi nación y pedirme que pare, así de simple- Korra suspiro

-dime que es lo que quieres, para que lo hagas entonces- Kuvira se empezó a reir.

-eso es tentador Korra, si lo ponemos así como me estas mostrando tu cuerpo, pero eso no me basta, pues el mundo cayo en el caos cuando tú te fuiste para casarte con la Señorita Sato y para arreglarlo tuve que tomar decisiones difíciles-

-se lo que sentiste, pero mucha gente se enojó conmigo por decisiones que tome no- no la dejo terminar.

-exacto si en verdad quieres ayudar regresa con Su y hazla entrar en razón, hagamos una tregua temporal no haré ningún movimiento hasta que hables con ella, hasta que regreses aquí-Korra la miro.

-tal vez sea lo mejor, pero dime como me aseguro de que no harás nada- Kuvira sonreía y se atrevía a besar sus labios, Korra cerro sus ojos y solo se dejó llevar, o la beso pero tampoco se quedó rígida, si quería que las cosas salieran bien debía acceder hasta saber qué hacer, cuando Kuvira se separó de ella sonrió.

-ese debió haber sido nuestro primer beso, pero podré esperar para cuando vuelvas y puedas ofrecerme algo mas-le guiño el ojo y le abrió la cortina.

-sugiero que vayas con Suyin y hables con ella de esto, no le comentes del beso, seguramente podría decirle a tu novia, perdón tu esposa, lo bueno es que no soy celosa jaja- rápidamente se iba Korra, cuando por fin se alejaba sin que pudiera verla Kuvira se limpiaba sus labios y se iba de ahí, tenía que hablar con Suyin.

Korra se había regresado a Zaofu para encontrar a Suyin, pero al parecer la matriarca estaba indispuesta, pero cuando se fue a su habitación Opal se encontraba ahí, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver quien acompañaba a Opal en su recamara.

-Lin…-la maestra metal miro a Korra seria, Opal suspiro, miro a su tía quien la miro y le sonrió, luego se acercó rápidamente Lin a Korra y antes de que pudiera hablar la sureña, esta le había soltado un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que Korra cayera sobre la puerta.

-¡TIAA!- grito Opal asustada y Korra cerro sus ojos sintiendo el dolor en su mejilla.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA KORRA!- la sureña suspiro sonriendo.

-también me da gusto verte- en ese momento Lin la tomo de la camisa y la paro aventándola contra la pared, Korra solo gimió de dolor y sigo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿Cómo te atreves a irte y dejar a mi hija por seis meses?-a estas alturas no le importaba que Opal escuchara, solo quería golpear a Korra.

-debía irme… debía regresar curada y bien para nuestra familia, para tu hija- decia Korra sonriendo, en ese momento Lin la soltaba dándole un cabezazo en la cara Korra gimió se habia mordido su labio y el golpe le habia hecho sangrar de la nariz.

-¡YA BASTA TIA!- Opal corrió con Korra y se arrodillo viendo el rostro de Korra.

-déjala Opal… comprendo su enojo…- decia en un hilo de voz, Lin ya se había alejado de ella, deseaba golpearla más, quería que sufriera lo que su flor de Jazmín había sentido todo este tiempo pero si lo hacía solo la lastimaría y aun debían encontrar a Yasuko.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?- Lin se volteó enojada.

-tu esposa tiene encima a un estúpido escuincle de la realeza de la nación de fuego y tu hija, ¡KORRA TU HIJA FUE SECUESTRADA!- desapareció la sonrisa de Korra al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Korra se paraba enfrentando a Lin con la nariz sangrando, Lin hacia una mueca de culpabilidad y agarra un trapo y se lo ponía en la nariz haciendo que Korra gimiera.

-por eso estoy aquí, le prometí a Asami encontrarla, Kuvira la tiene y no es todo al parecer Suyin cuando se entero fue de inmediato a atacarla el problema es que se fue, no pudo esperarte y ahorita no sé si este atacando las fuerzas de Kuvira- Korra tenía dolor y coraje esa mujer tenía a su hija y tal vez a Suyin en este momento.

-debemos detenerla- Lin negó con la cabeza.

-lo haremos pero mañana, no podemos ir y atacar a la fuerza, solo levantaríamos a Kuvira contra Zaofu y sin su líder, esto no va a resultar gratificante, Korra debemos actuar sin precipitarnos- Korra suspiro.

-tienes razón- Lin se quedó asombrada.

-eh cambiado Lin, para mí la guerra es lo que más quiero evitar, mañana hablare con Kuvira, me tiene que dar a mi hija y hablaremos de dejar Zaofu, tengo un plan- decia Korra a las Beifong.

-pero deberíamos ir a atacar- decia Opal enojada.

-no podemos hacer esto así Opal, créeme claro que quiero ayudar a Zaofu pero tu tía tiene razón es- y las bocinas de Zaofu sonaban.

-Atención Ciudadanos de Zaofu, esta noche su líder Su Beifong intento atacarme mientras dormía e ignoro las condiciones de nuestra tregua, por fortuna la tengo en custodia junto a su equipo de asalto, les aseguro que no me vengare con los ciudadanos pacíficos de Zaofu, siempre que sus otros líderes se reúnan conmigo a las fuerzas de Zaofu a la atardecer, para entregar de forma completa e incondicional el control de la ciudad, eso es todo.

-Korra no puedes permitir que Kuvira haga esto, debemos liberar a mi mama y mis hermanos- Korra miraba a Opal con tristeza, no podía hacer nada.

-hiciste un juramento de no agresión al convertirte en maestra aire- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, era Jinora quien entraba a la habitación del Avatar.

-no puedes ir y atacar a Kuvira Opal- Jinora entraba enojada y mirando a Opal con desaprobación.

-¡no me importa el juramento debo salvar a mi familia!- decia Opal desesperada.

-estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi hija también Opal, ella me engaño y voy a arreglar esto, tu mama la ataco, le pedí que no hiciera nada y se negó, tu madre siempre ha actuado por impulso y por eso cometió muchos errores en su pasado, se lo que es actuar así y veme aquí, Kuvira solo se defendió de su ataque- l Korra la habia tomado del hombro y Opal se quitaba, la miraba con enojo.

-¿solo se defendía?, iba a atacar nuestra ciudad no puedo creer que te niegues a atacar Korra-Korra se cansaba.

-¡NO ES LA SOLUCION!,¡TODA MI VIDA LUCHE SIN ESCUCHAR A TU TIA, A TENZIN O GENTE QUE ME DECIA QUE PELEAR NO ERA LA SOLUCION!, cuando Amón apareció en Ciudad Republica, solo quería lucirme como el Avatar y por poco estuve por perder mis poderes y dejar de ser el Avatar, cuando Únalaq se unió con Vatuu, por intentar pelear con una guerra solo provoque que los espíritus oscuros se fortalecieran y Únalaq me controlara, me ceje en no escuchar a Tenzin, no escuche a mi papa, ni tampoco escuche a Asami, perdí la conexión con los avatares y si no fuera por Jinora y la mitad del espíritu de Asami, yo no hubiera podido vencer a Únalaq, Zaheer me engaño, quise hacer las cosas solas y no escuche a nadie, no escuche a tu tía que solo quería alejarme de lo malo, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado tal vez yo seguiría bien y siendo una fanfarrona como lo fui antes, todo esto paso por algo, pero pudimos haber evitado tanto dolor, quiero evitar eso hoy, hacer las cosas como se deben y si tu no me ayudas Opal, no podré hacer nada, mi hija y tu familia se encuentra en peligro, no podemos usar la fuerza bruta y alejar la razón por favor- Opal se quedaba pensando y agachaba la cabeza sin decir nada, estaba molesta.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer Korra? - Baatar padre se aparecía pidiendo ayuda, Korra lo miro.

-Jinora y yo hablaremos con Kuvira mañana, tal vez logremos llegar a un acuerdo con ella, prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para mantener la paz y recuperar a nuestra gente- Opal se sentía mal, pero iba a estar decidida.

-iré contigo- Korra la miro y suspiro y asintió.

-igual iré yo, voy por mi nieta-decia Lin

\- ¿tu nieta? - decia Opal, la maestra metal suspiraba.

-no Lin, es mejor que te quedes aquí, prometo traerla, necesito que les des ánimos a tu familia, los de Zaofu, iré por nuestra familia por favor- Lin suspiraba y asentía.

* * *

1 semana para el cumpleaños de Yasuko…

En la tarde en las afueras de Zaofu…

Korra se encontraba en las afueras de Zaofu con Jinora y Opal, iba arreglar las cosas pero antes quería saber que su hija estaba bien, Kuvira se acercó a ella con su ejército detrás, en tres tanques contenedores se encontraba Suyin y los gemelos, Opal los vio y comenzó a desesperarse pero Korra le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-libéralos ahora- decia Opal, mientras Korra miraba a los tres Beifong, pero no veía a su hija en ningún lado.

-si Su, me entrega Zaofu, ella y el resto de tu familia estará a salvo- Suyin cerraba sus ojos gritando que nunca se rendiría ante ella, Korra suspiro esto iba a ser difícil.

-Kuvira el trato fue conmigo, vamos podemos resolver esto- decia Korra mirando a Kuvira.

-ya expliqué mis condiciones y creo que son muy razonables, después de todo Su intento atacarme durante nuestras pacificas condiciones, ahora la oferta te la hago a ti Avatar, únete a mí, lidera a mi lado el nuevo imperio tierra y prometo dejar Zaofu sin ningún prejuicio solo Suyin tiene que arrodillarse ante mí y cederme Zaofu, pero no le quitare nada, Zaofu seguirá siendo de ella, pero yo la gobernare a tu lado-Korra suspiro y se acercó más a ella.

-jamás dejaría a mi esposa, jamás me uniría a una causa donde solo traiga dolor y destrucción, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú- el coraje de Korra se hacía presente, pero Kuvira sonreía.

-tenía planeado algo para ti si te negabas, aunque nunca pensé que lo dirías con esas palabras, debo decirte que me dolieron, pero bueno entonces si no eres tú, será entonces tu hija- Korra abría sus ojos al ver como su hija salía con un guardia, mirando a todos lados y con su muñeco de oso polar, Korra sintió temor al verla, cuando la niña la visualizo sonrió.

-¡papa!- la niña intento correr zafándosele de aquel guardia, cuando iba ir por ella, pero Kuvira la metió en una pequeña cueva que hizo con la niña dentro.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE ALGO A MI HIJA!- Kuvira sonreía.

-no descuida no soy tan mala, solo te ofrezco otra tregua que no podrás rechazar, dame Zaofu y liberare a tu hija- Korra apretaba sus dientes y sus puños.

-jamás te entregare la ciudad- Kuvira negaba con la cabeza.

-Avatar Korra, estas interfiriendo con asuntos internos del imperio tierra, estas dejando que tus sentimientos nublen tu razón, Zaofu no puede seguir auto gobernándose, han amasado sus riquezas y su tecnología por mucho tiempo, vengo a repartir de forma justa esos recursos por la nación, este es un tema de igualdad, algo que ahora entiendo que quería implementar Zaheer- decia Kuvira viendo a Korra.

\- ¡a ti no te importa la igualdad, este es un tema de control!, derríbala sabes que es lo correcto, tiene a tu hija, tienes que detenerla- Opal incitaba a Korra a luchar, Korra no quería provocar una guerra sabía que una vez que ella la iniciara las naciones arderían por su culpa y tratarían a toda costa de luchar contra Kuvira.

-bueno si tanto quieren evitar que yo entre con mi ejercito a Zaofu, entonces pueden hacerlo físicamente, así que dime Korra ¿Qué decides?, ¿Zaofu?, o ¿tu hija y Suyin liberadas? O te enfrentaras a mi- Korra la miraba con determinación.

-parece que no me dejas otra opción, mi hija no está en discusión y en cuanto acabe con esto, me la llevare y tú te iras de Zaofu y entregaras tu poder- Kuvira sonrió.

-entonces hagámoslo justo, si tu ganas yo me iré, te entregare todo mi imperio y con gusto podrán encerrarme en prisión, pero si yo gano, si yo… gano, tomare Zaofu y después Ciudad Republica y al último lo que más amas- la sonrisa de Kuvira era malévola y Korra suspiraba asintiendo.

-es un trato, nadie tiene que meterse, solo somos tu y yo- Kuvira sonreía y asentía.

-¡nadie se meterá, el avatar y yo lucharemos y acataran todas las ordenes!- decia Kuvira y se acercaba lentamente, Korra suspiraba y sentía a Jinora que le decia que tuviera cuidado.

-usa lo que quieras, todos los elementos, el estado Avatar, sé que has estado fuera de forma- Korra estaba molesta pero le dedico una sonrisa.

-basta de charlas Kuvira, te demostrare que no es así- y rápidamente Korra comenzaba a atacarla con fuego, lanzaba puñetazos, patadas, giraba alrededor de Kuvira, pero ni un rasguño recibía la Gran Unificadora, de repente Kuvira esquivo un ataque y cuando Korra se sorprendió de su cercanía, Kuvira lanzo de su armadura dos tiras de metal, una en su mano y la otra en su tobillo arrojando a Korra al suelo, el ejercito de Kuvira comenzaba a celebra.

-jaja creo que el Avatar ha perdido la practica- decia Kuvira riéndose.

Korra se paraba y nuevamente le arrojaba tierra, Kuvira la esquivo, luego un ventisca donde Kuvira con rapidez se fue hacia atrás evitándola, Korra utilizo el monto de tierra para subirse en él y atacar a Kuvira con más aire control, pero Kuvira lo esquivaba sin ningún problema agachándose y dando vueltas a centímetros del poder de Korra, la sureña aventó una llamarada de fuego con su pie, pero Kuvira al momento de agacharse le movió la tierra haciendo que Korra cayera y con una patada le arrojo una roca al estómago sacándole el aire y provocando que Korra respirara con dificultad.

-ahhh-grito Korra de desesperación, lanzando un puñetazo con fuego control al rostro de Kuvira pero esta lo esquivo rápidamente colocándose a un lado del Avatar, Korra lanzaba fuego, aire, tierra pero ninguna acertaba un poco en esa mujer, que disfrutaba riéndose mientras bailaba hacia atrás tras los ataques de Korra, con un simple truco lanzo con su pie un camino de tierra molida provocando que Korra de desequilibrara y en su descuido le lanzo otro metal que tapo sus ojos cegándola y lanzando una roca que le dio en la quijada al avatar, aventándola lejos de Kuvira, provocando que cayera dolorosamente de espaldas, nuevamente los aplausos se daban y Kuvira sonreía triunfante.

-jajaja, ¡que cegada estaba al querer que te unieras conmigo!, eres débil, ya nadie necesita al avatar, no eres nada- Korra suspiraba cansada, Beifong se lo había dicho e incluso su ente que había desaparecido, tenía razón el Avatar ya no existía.

\- no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya- decia Korra lanzando otro golpe con fuego, golpes de fuego contra Kuvira y esta los esquivaba, Kuvira comenzaba a lanzarle metal de nuevo pero Korra ya le había captado y con aire los esparcía por todos lados, se impulsaba con aire y trataba con el mismo darle a Kuvira desde arriba pero fue inútil cuando Kuvira nuevamente la tiro con una enorme roca haciendo que el Avatar cayera al suelo gimiendo de dolor, pero no le dio ni tiempo de reacción Korra se había vuelto a parar y se fue contra Kuvira aunque fue inútil, por la tomo de nuevo de la muñeca con un metal y la levanto arrojándola por los aires y luego con el mismo metal la hundió con fuerza lastimando su espalda contra el suelo, los aplausos volvían a sonar y Kuvira sonreía.

-tenemos que ayudarla- decia Opal acercándose.

-¡NO! ATRÁS…yo puedo hacerlo- Kuvira sonreía volviéndose a poner en guardia, Korra rápido se acercó a ella, quería probar otra técnica cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando patadas y golpes, pero todas estas las había esquivado fácilmente, Korra mientras la acataba con patadas y golpes lanzaba rocas que con su mente atraía a la Unificadora pero inútilmente por que Kuvira se las arrojaba de nuevo alejándola y lastimándola con su propio poder, estaba cansada ya no podía continuar, no quería entrar en estado Avatar hasta que lo viera necesario, pero Kuvira nuevamente la tomo con ese metal y la arrojo lejos.

-debes entrar en estado Avatar ¡HAZLO!- gritaba Suyin, Korra miraba a Kuvira correr hacia ella.

-aquí se termina todo Korra, ¡TE MATARE Y LUEGO A TU ZORRA Y DESPRECIABLE ESPOSA!- decia Kuvira saltando sobre Korra a punto de matarla, en ese momento Korra reacciono y entro en estado Avatar lanzando con ambas manos a Kuvira en el aire, Kuvira rápidamente se retrocedió y cayo arrodillada en el suelo, apretó sus dientes y vio a Korra.

-¡AHHHH!- Korra se acercó a ella a velocidad y lanzando más oleadas de aire lanzándola con fuerza, ahora Kuvira era quien gemía de dolor y su cabello se había soltado, Korra con aire se elevó con una enorme roca, iba acabar con Kuvira, no la iba a dejar viva había tocado lo más sagrado para ella y no le iba a dar oportunidad de lastimar a nadie, cuando Kuvira comenzó a moverse y su rostro lo giro a Korra, la sureña se enfrentó de nuevo a ese ente, desconcentrándola y cayendo con la roca encima de ella, se salió del estado Avatar tras ver nuevamente a ese fantasma.

-no lo puedo entender, le sacamos el veneno, que le pasa a Korra- decia Jinora.

-sabía que eras débil- decia Kuvira y rápidamente atrapa a Korra con tierra hasta su cuello, el Avatar gimió derrotada y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-¡papa!- gritaba Yasuko intentando liberarse de esa prisión, pero la pequeña Yasuko no sabía hacer tierra control

-llévense a esa mocosa, ¡después me encargare de ella!- decia Kuvira.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a mi hija?- decia Korra con un hilo de voz.

-al principio quería que te unieras a mí, quería que vieras que te podía ofrecer algo mejor que aquella mujer, pero cuando vi esa niña con tus ojos pero con su mismo carácter de ella supe que ella sería un obstáculo para poder estar contigo, todo lo que hubiéramos hecho juntas Korra, pero preferiste luchar por gente que es injusta y por aquella zorra, que ahora está con el general Iroh- Korra la miraba con tristeza- así es Korra, jaja no supo esperarte y ahora se está revolcando con él, pero tu… sigues de bota a ella, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué?- Korra la miraba y luego veía como sacaban a su hija y la amarraban para que no intentara nada, su hija gritaba llorando por ella y luego miro a Suyin.

-porque en ellas hay amor, algo que tú nunca podrás sentir- Kuvira sonreía.

-ni tu tampoco Avatar, hasta aquí llego tu vida y luego matare a tu hija y al final, a tu linda esposa- los metales de su armadura salían y se hacía cuchillas, Korra solo cerro sus ojos a esperar lo peor.

\- ¡NO MI PAPA NO! - y Yasuko lanzaba fuego de su boquita quemando a los guardias que la tenían amarrada, quemo las cuerdas y comenzó a lanzar aire cerca de ellos y de Kuvira haciendo que esta cayera, en ese momento Opal y Jinora se metían, la pequeña Yasuko se subía a la roca donde estaba su padre, mientras Jinora y Opal alejaban a Kuvira.

-rompieron el acuerdo, ¡ATAQUEN! - y los soldados de Kuvira corrían por las maestras aire que hacían un tornado para que no se acercaran rápidamente Jinora medito para poder pedir ayuda en Zaofu, mientras Yasuko intentaba hacer tierra control y despertar a su padre.

-papa, despierta… tenemos que salir de aquí- la niña agitaba sus manos a la roca pero nada era posible, sus lágrimas comenzaba a inundar sus ojos y partes de sus mejillas al ver que no podía hacer tierra control.

-no seas tonta Yasuko, tienes que liberar a papa- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras Jinora y Opal trataban de que el ejército de Kuvira no las tocara.

-papa por favor, debemos ir a casa, debemos estar con mama despierta…- golpeaba en las mejillas a su padre, pero Korra no reaccionaba, los mega tanques de Kuvira cada vez se iban acercando, Yasuko lloraba sin poder hacer nada sus manitas por más que las estiraba no lograban liberar a su padre, de repente Korra abrió los ojos y miro a su hija.

-Yasuko- la niña la abrazo sonriendo.

-papa debemos irnos- Korra rompió la tierra y tomo a su hija en sus brazos observo lo que Jinora y Opal hacían y miro que los mega tanques se acercaban ¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba débil y sintió sus piernas flanquearle, su hija trato de pararla de la camisa.

-¡papa! Arriba por favor no duermas- Korra miraba a su hija.

-vete con Jinora y Opal, yo los detendré- Yasuko se pegaba a ella.

-no, no me volverás a dejarme- Korra abrazaba a su hija sentándose en el suelo, iban a capturarlos a todos de repente Melo apareció con su bisonte, rápidamente Yasuko intentaba subir a su padre, pero Jinora y Opal detenían el tornado y subía a Korra con Yasuko.

-¡no pueden contra Meelo!- gritaba el niño.

-rápido ya tenemos a Korra- y Meelo salía de ahí con ellos.

-¡tengo que ayudarlos!- decia Opal tratando de arrojarse.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ OPAL ESTAREMOS BIEN!- le gritaba Su, Opal comenzaba a llorar diciéndoles que volvería por ellos y salían de ahí, Kuvira se proclamó vencedora y tomarían Zaofu esa misma noche.

-debemos ir a Ciudad Republica no podemos volver a Zaofu, lo lamento Opal- decia Jinora, todos irían a Ciudad Republica, traían consigo a Yasuko y a Korra aunque el Avatar iba desmayado, hallarían la forma de rescatar a Suyin y a los demás, por lo mientras Zaofu había caído.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa ¿mucho dolor?, suspenso... dios mortificacion jajajaja espero lo hayan disfrutado y no me odien los veo en el siguiente sus reviews por faaaass


	35. Chapter 8 El mejor regalo para Yasuko

Hola gente, ¿como estan?, jajaja aqui un poco triste, veran mi chiquita esta enferma jajaja ese dia que llego a las 4 de la mañana ajaaaaaaa borracha y todo, la tonta se cayo de las escaleras :c y tiene la patita lastimada, asi que la tendran mas tiempoooo jajajajaja trato de no reirme de su situacion, pero bueno (a quien se le ocurre caminar con tacones en unas escaleras tip aguja caracol, a las 4 a.m. a oscuras) pero bueno las cosas suceden por algo y ahorita esta en su compu editando su nuevo capitulo de The BodyGuard y jajaja bueno, pobresita yo aqui les traigo el otro del de Siempre y bueno espero les guste, ha terminado la espera de dolor, sufrimiento y desamor sexo jajaja, no habra en este pero en el siguiente puede ser que dediquemos un completo de puras posiciones en muchas partes de ciudad republica, ¿que les parece?, ahora queria comentarles algo, ya que estamos a pocos capitulos de terminar, que a mi novia a mi se nos a ocurrido subir un fic xD de nuestra pelicula favorita, bueno en realidad son dos, pero pues no esta en proyecto todavia la otra, pero bueno ya depende todo lo que ustedes digan, igual estoy abierta a opciones, ¿que clase de fic, les gustaria que subiera y cosas asi, no solo puede ser de korrasami, diganme el nombre y yo buscare la posibilidad de subir uno, del tema que desean, pero bueno les comento el fic que queremos hacer...

¿Alguna vez han visto la sirenita?, supongo que si... jajajaja en fin ehmm, se nos ocurrio por que es nuestra pelicula favorita de ambas, y bueno se nos ocurrio que esta fuera T, para conservar la inocencia de la pelicula, pero basandonos en la historia y cambiando algunas cosillas, pondriamos a Korra como (derek) y obvio Ariel como (Asami), tengo pensado jajajaja que la bruja del mal seria (Kuvira) jajajaja ¿que les parece?, espero y puedan dedicarme en sus reviews sus criticas sobre este proyecto, de igual despues de este voy a empezar uno especial, que tengo muchas de compartir con ustedes y espero les guste pero me gustaria primero ver si se puede subir el de la Sirenita, y si es que les gusta, sinceramente ambas estamos emocionadas por si ustedes dicen que si, gracias y contesto review.

* * *

Reviews Capitulo 7 Zaofu ah caido.

zoe0890:ese era la idea, que no se perdiera toda la esencia de la serie, ya que para mi la serie fue lo mejor, me hubiera encantado ver cuando el romance de Asami y Korra daba riendas cuando fueron a buscar a los maestros, pero bueno recuerda que aun no estamos en una epoca donde eso aun no esta visto, como dicen en la epoca de Ciudad Republica, las relaciones prohibidas y bueno, gracias por tu review, me ha gustado ver que te agrada y que esta en tu perspectiva y bueno jajaja ya te traigo otro capitulo cuidate y espero tu review con la opinion del nuevo fic, gracias.

Yolo VI: jajajaja, cuidado los reviews cuidado, jajaja no te preocupes lo bueno es que lees ambos jajaja gracias y bienvenida a la familia como te dije la otra vez, contestare tus preguntas sin ningun problema jajaja bueno por lo general, no tengo un dia especifico para subir fic, de hecho subi fic dependiendo de los reviews que tenga y las visitas, entonces aqui te traego este, mi novia si tiene idea segun yo son los miercoles o viernes en el otro ok?, bueno si leiste todo el fic hasta aqui, te daras cuenta que Asami y ella se fueron los 3 años al sur a excepcion de esos seis meses, entonces ellas no pasaron tanto tiempo lejos como los demas, no lo se pero no quiero que dejes de preguntar jajaja y sipi aqui te traego el otro, ya tranquila (o) ya el sufrimiento dejo de existir vale y bueno disfruta y espero tu review con la opinion con el fic, bye.

Tc99: jajajaja nooooo hiciste que mi novia me pegara T.T que mala eres y yo que disfruto tus gemidos y sonrojos, ya no te quiero :c jajaj ok no jajaj pero si los quiero jajajaja si no, no subo capitulo suculento ehhh jajaja si supuestamente iba a hacer maestra tierra y resulto que se le complica la tierra a la pequeña Yasuko, en cuanto Iroh ufff disfrutaras los siguientes capitulos cuando Korra deba ir con el y Kuvira pufff otra peshdhs ya sabes jajaja hmmm una hermana, de hecho tengo algo pensado jajaja pero no sera Vatuu jtranquila jajajajaj, pero no puedo contarte mas hasta que lleguemos a ese momento chica, que sera en el siguiente capitulo de hecho y tranquila actualizara mi chica, hoy mismo lo hara tu tranqui, diosito la castigo jajaja y ahora tiene el pie inmovil jajajaja, cuidate y te veo en el siguiente y dime que tal un fic de la sirenita ehhhh aver si te gusta.

cryp: claro que lo eeeeees me abandonas y feeeeeeeeeeo pero bueno solo por que ya escribiste aqui para el sufrimiento solo un poquito jajaja y ya termino tu espera tranquila ya veras lo que sucede en ciudad republica ehhhhh saludos y te veo en el siguiente ehhhhh.

: gracias hermosa, me alegra verte aqui conmigo y claro esa niña es la misma imagen de ellas y ellas estan orgullosas de su hija jajaja por dejarme sola casi se mata :C ahora tengo que cocinar, hacer todo el labor de la casa y eso no es divertido ;c yo no se cocinaaaaaaar y me dijo que mi sopa estaba fea T.T y las intrigas ya terminaron de hecho jajaja ahora vene un poquito de felicidad, cuidate y oyeeee actualiza quiero ver que sucede con aquellas dos niñas, cuidate.

christt: hola amiga jajaja gracias y si unas vacaciones muy suculentas y divertidas, pero bueno esta niña metio la pata donde no debia y bueno ahora esta lastimada pero en fin ya me toca consolarla, sabes que es lo feo?... que estare en abstinencia por 15 dias o mas T.T no me deja tocar nada todo le lele, eso es feo... y no te preocupes a todos se nos pasa, pero siempre tu me pones cosas super me divierto mucho leyendote y contandote mis cosas jajajaja y bueno no te preocupes aqui tendra mi novia un mes para seguir subiendo su fic y yo 4 para esta ajaja aunque ya estamos por terminar, chin lo se, jajaja hasta yo la golpe, pero no puedo (de hecho dice mi novia que se parece a mi), jajaja una vez, le prometi algo a mi novia y dios lo rompi y casi la pierdo, cuando leyo eso de mi fic me lo dijo que por que eran asi la gente tan tonta en entender que el amor pasa sobre todo, ahora la valoro mucho y lo primero es ella, luego mi hambre jajajaja y tambien Asami tiene lo suyo por darle entrada al otro wey, en si no es malo solo esta dolido, jajaja Lose mas adelante se enfrentaran y pfff no tienes idea la pelea que se dara entre ellas, Korra es suya y nadie se la quita jajaja lo se, lo se asi son mi mejor amiga y mi novia, dios ambas se ponen celosas y se pelean por estar conmigo a mi me da un miedo cuando estan hablando por que O.o digo en que momento se agarraran a putjajaja pero bueno hasta ahorita no ha pasado nada, cuando lei lo de las llaves no manches me senti tan pendeja jajaja y a la fecha no se como explicarte esa parte lo unico que se me ocurre es que pues tenia que dar aviso a Asami que se la habia raptado, ademas debia entrar bien para que Yasuko aceptara ir, sino, no hubiera podido convencerla, jajajaj no se, es la deseosa de todos jajajajas Korra simplemente hace enojar a cualquiera jajaja gracias por tu resumen igual yo te deje uno jajaja como siempre y me encanta que me dejes tus misas jajajas cuidate y te veo en este y aver dime que te parece un fic con la sirenita ehhh jajaja aver tu dime ehhh cuidate y te veo en el siguiente.

Zhyo Jarjayez: Hola querida amiga, pues es que yo no me encuentro bien de salud por eso me tendran aqui 4 meses por que me saldre de la uni por un cuatrimestre, por problemas de salud pero nada grave por el momento.

1.-jajaja vale aceptare tu "no hay nada que perdonar".

2.- jajajaja es que me desespere pero ahora a ella jajaja el karma llego ok no pobresita se lastimo su piesito

3.- jajaja te gustaria One - shots suculentos y perversos jajaja bueno me parece bieen.

4.- jajaja mi cuñado es igual y mi hermana me regaña jajaja.

5.- jaja nuestras tonterias xD

6.- jajaja ok... bueno te explico de una vez, teniamos como dos años de ya estar juntas aun no habiamos decidido mudarnos y nadie sabia de nuestro romance, mas que su padre y el mio entonces pfff ese dia nos habiamos visto en un hotel que esta cerca de mi casa, ese dia yo habia pedido permiso de ir con mi mejor amiga a dormir (en realidad era para vernos) entonces habiamos tenido una noche muy muuuuy intensa jajaja y asi como estaba Korra y Asami, nos encontrabamos ambas, yo la tenia abrazada del hombro y ella me estaba acariciando el cuerpo, pero me habia perdido completamente en el sueño, por que tenia dos trabajos y aparte la universidad, entonces llegar para satisfacer su necesidad jaja bueno siempre ella y yo hemos sido muy intensas en eso de la pasion y la lujuria y en el amor despues, cuando me enseño a amar, bueno para no hacertela larga, a pesar de mi cansancio escuche tenuemente que ella comenzo a sozollar, de inmediato me talle los ojos y la mire de reojo y ella me sonrio entonces yo le dije

A: ¿esta todo bien?, ¿te hice daño? - ella me miro y agacho su mirada en mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza

S: ya no soporto estar asi- yo frunci mi ceño y acaricie su cabellera negra

A: cariño sabes que es la unica forma que podemos vernos, se que no es agradable que nos quedemos en un hotel un dia completo pero- no me dejo terminar

S: lo se, pero es que yo quiero estar contigo, ir a tu casa, comer con tu familia, que mi padre este contento conmigo y que mi madre no se atreva a decirme que soy la verguenza de la familia, quiero tenerte como una novia, decirle a todos que eres mia y que tus besos me pertenecen- la verdad es que senti mi pecho romperse y es que nuestra relacion siempre fue prohibida por sus padres y los mios, pero principalmente su mama algo que ya luego te entararas, bueno para no hacertela mas larga y triste, resulto que le sonrei y le di un beso y cuando me miro le dije

A: vamonos, larguemonos, vivamos juntas Samanta, hagamos nuestra vida juntas, tenemos la edad suficiente para iniciar de nuevo, tu y yo sin tus padres, sin los mios, sin dinero, sin problemas, solas tu y yo- entonces ella me sonrio y me beso de nuevo, sus ojos se habian iluminado tanto que me hizo suspirar y morir una vez mas en esos ojos verdes que se carga

S: debemos hablar entonces nuestros pasos, debemos hablar esto si queremos que las cosas salgan bien mi amor- y mientras me decia eso jajaja se me habia subido sentandose a horcajadas sobre mi, todo su cabello cayo completamente por sus firmes senos, redondos dios... no es por que sea mi novia pero jajaja es que tiene unos pechos completamente naturales, firmes y bien redonditos, las pequeñas pecas que tiene en todo su cuerpo aunque sea diminutas se pueden perder pero yo las veo con facilidad y dios aun tenia sudor en su cuerpo y como es blanco dios se veia su piel radiante como si brillara, la habitacion tenia espejos entonces podia ver con claridad la parte de atras de ella envuelta con la sabana que teniamos, se le veia su firme trasero y la separacion de estos y me encanta su cabello que siempre huele a ange ou demon de Givenchy todo su cuerpo a ese perfume y su propio aroma a fresa dios enserio que cuando la vi asi, senti como me prendi en un segundo pase delicadamente mis manos por sus gluteos y ella se mordio los labios.

A: ¿enserio quieres hablar?, por que yo no se si podre concentrarme en tus palabras teniendote asi- ella empezo a reir y como si le hubiera dicho muevete ¡hazmelo! se empezo a mover rozando nuestras intimidades y dios no pude evitar soltar suspiros sintiendo como mi excitacion se extendia en todo mi cuerpo

S: lo digo en serio pero... supongo que tenemos toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana para hablar de esto mientras tanto ¡Tomame!, ¡Tenme!, Andrea...- y se acerco a mi oido gimiendome, yo para ese momento ya habia pasado una de mis piernas arriba de una de las suyas para intensificar el contacto y habia cerrado los ojos al sentir como me jalo el labio inferior y me hizo mirarla mientras sus sonidos se escuchaban - Hazme tuya una y mil veces mas- y bueno... jajaja empezo a moverse y la temperatura subio y dios... ya sabras que paso cuando lo escriba en aquel fic que eh prometido subir y contar nuestra historia jajaja y que ella esta de acuerdo, aunque despues de leer esto jajaja no se si este muy contenta por contar esto jajajajaja pero bueno algun dia te enseñare su foto para que veas diooos... que cosita me como todas las noches y soporto sus enojos y sus iras tipo Vatuu.

7.- Si soy masoquista jajaja y espero que te agrade el pequeño punto de arriba, prometi decirte con detalles pero debias saber como fue que inicio ese tema jajaja gracias y bueno.

8.- Loseeee es que no se como insultar jajajaj aparte es Asami ella no dice groserias por eso no es imaginativa pero con la idea que me diste ya que como le dira la proxima jajajajaja.

9.- lo peor en que? aver cuentame el chisme...

10.- claro que veras sangre ya lo veras, Sangre con Kuvira y Iroh y aver si me das tu opinion con el fic de la sirenita me gustaria saber si crees que es muy infantil o da risa a mi me da risa en un principio tengo unas ideas xD jajajaja.

Gracias y ya te vere de nuevo querida amiga cuidate y gracias por escuchar.

Jillian: jajaja perdon, tenia que dejarlo asi jajaja pero mira ve lo bueno aqui tienes una escena mas conmovedora cuando lo leas y lose mi historia parece mas el rey leon jajaja gracias por tus animos y tu sentimiento ojala te vea en el siguiente review y me cuentes si te petece un fic con la sirenita cuidate y te veo en la siguiente actualizacion.

Agnesami: si asi es, como dije no saco toda la historia y le agrego algunas cositas que me hubiera gustado ver en la serie, gracias y espero verte en el siguiente.

Jaz98:awww tranqui ya termina el sufrimiento no me odies y tranqui ya veras que todo saldra bien jajaja y gracias me fascina saber que te gusta enserio jajaja a mi me encanta ver review asi lo juro y que bueno que seas adicta, aqui me tendras para seguirla subiendo y bueno dime que te parece que suba un fic con adaptacion de la sirenita jajajaja aver si te agrada si no no hay problema, alfin ustedes son los que lo leen y yo disfruto creando para ustedes gracias y te veo prontoooo.

* * *

Bueno eh terminado con los reviews y bueno seguramente todos leeran el review que le deje a mi querida Zhyo jajaja bueno espero y no les moleste y me vean como pervertida (que lo soy) jajaja pero bueno es algo que le habia prometido y no me molesta a mi ni a mi novia aunque se pone roja que ustedes me pregunten cosas y asi, bueno en especial a Zhyo jajaja es que esa mujer es especial todos son especiales pero esa mujer me hace delirar jajaja cuidence y bueno espero les guste el fic y ya mi novia subira la siguiente parte del otro cuidence y saludos preciosos y preciosas les mando un beso y por favor no olviden comentar su opinion con respecto el fic de la adaptacion de la sirenita gracias y tengan lindo miercoles

* * *

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

En Ciudad Republica… 21 de Junio de 175 DG cumpleaños de Yasuko

-Asi que tu madre ¿está saliendo con Iroh?- Korra le preguntaba a su hija, pero la niña solo estaba triste y negaba con la cabeza.

-no lo sé, solo sé que ese señor quería ser mi papa y mi mama hablo con él, incluso el, la trato de lastimar- Korra suspiraba enojada, lo primero que haría sería golpear a Iroh en cuanto llegaran, de repente vio la estatua de Aang y sonrió, tomo a su hija en los brazos.

-hemos llegado mi amor- la niña sonreía y gritaba al mirar al suelo.

-papa ahí esta Naga- Korra sonreía.

-¡NAGA!- gritaba Korra, cuando aterrizaron en el jardín del templo, Korra bajo con su hija en brazos, la deposito en el suelo y extendió sus brazos para que Naga la cargara, haciendo reir a la sureña y abrazando a su amiga.

-te extrañe tanto amiga- Naga lamia a Korra y la abrazaba, luego se fue con la niña y la subía a su lomo, Korra seguía acariciando a su perra oso polar.

-¡papa, mama hemos vuelto y trajimos a Korra y Yasuko!- Tenzin salía con Bumi a recibir a la sureña y a la pequeña niña.

-me alegra mucho verte Korra -dijo tenzin después de que Bumi la abrazara con fuerza, Korra se lanzó sobre tenzin.

-te extrañe mucho- el viejo maestro sonrió y separo a Korra.

-lamento ir al grano pero que sucedió en Ba Sing Se y por qué esta pequeña jovencita desapareció, ¿sabes que tu madre está en un lamento en la mansión Sato?- Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-no fue su culpa, Kuvira la secuestro, me lo ha contado todo mi hija, de hecho debería hablar con Asami y llevar a mi hija a casa, si no mal recuerdo hoy es su cumpleaños jaja- y tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos besando su frente.

-es buena idea, pero díganme donde esta Lin y los demás- Korra volvía a ponerse triste y Opal hablaba.

-Kuvira tomo la ciudad y a mi familia, no los pudimos salvar-

-por mi culpa no pude detenerla yo sola y les falle a todos- decia Korra con su hija en brazos.

-nadie esperaba que enfrentaras a Kuvira tu sola es tarea de todos lidiar con ella, pero nos alegra que estés de vuelta- decia Tenzin y Korra sonreía.

-¿Dónde está Bolin? No sigue de lado de Kuvira verdad- decia Bumi y Opal se ponía enojada.

-no puedo creer que siga de lado de Kuvira pero no sabemos dónde está- decia Opal.

-en fin sugiero que lleves a Yasuko a la mansión Sato, Asami amenazo hace unos días con matarse si Lin no iba con su hija- Korra se asustó y cuando iba a hablar.

-no será necesario, yo llevare a mi nieta a su casa- todos volteaba y Opal corria a abrazar a Lin.

\- ¡estás bien, como lograste! - no termino por que Lin la abrazo con fuerza.

-me fui tras de ustedes y vi todo lo que sucedió, rápidamente me vine a Ciudad Republica le dije a tu padre y hermano que vinieran conmigo, pero no quisieron, vi a mi hermana ahí y estoy dispuesta a ir por ella, pero ahorita es indispensable buscar un plan, no estás sola Opal lograremos vencer esto, ahora debo llevar a Yasuko con Asami- Korra no le quiso entregar a su hija.

\- ¡sigo siendo su padre!, yo llevare a Yasuko con Asami si las cosas van a explotar entre nosotras que sea asi, pero debo enfrentarla, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero es mi esposa Lin, permíteme llevar a mi hija con su madre- Lin sonreía.

-no estaba diciendo que no, solo que yo iría contigo a llevarla, claro que quiero ver cómo te parte más el labio mi hija y te deja el ojo morado para que convine la mejilla que te puse yo-Tenzin miraba a Korra que sonreía, pero era verdad traía la boca partida y la mejilla hinchada.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearla Lin?- la maestra metal le sonrió.

-sugiero que te cambies y te pongas presentable al menos cautívala con esa belleza que dice ver en ti- rápidamente Korra sonrió y miro a Yasuko.

-¿me acompañas a vestirme?- Yasuko abrazo a su padre y pidió a Meelo que le bajara su bolsa del bisonte, este se la lanzo y se fueron a su antigua habitación para bañarse juntas y cambiarse, al parecer la niña tenía ropa ahí y le pondría algo presentable para que su mama no las regañara tanto.

* * *

En la mansión Sato…

-Señora Sato, debe comer algo- Ryu entraba por la puerta de su habitación pero la heredera estaba en una esquina con las persianas cerradas y sin vestirse, por primera vez la Ingeniera de Industrias Futuro, estaba destruida y no habia dejado de llorar por más de 2 semanas, no comía, no dormía, no salió de su habitación le habia afectado tanto que su hija no estuviera con ella.

-déjame en paz-decia Asami en la oscuridad, Ryu suspiro tristemente.

-Señora Sato usted me dijo que hoy no debía dejarla, recuerde que es el cumpleaños de Yasuko, sé que la ama Lin Beifong la traerá de vuelta, debe alistarse para sus invitados, su hija llegara ya lo vera- Asami se paraba de su escondite e iba con su mayordomo.

-mi hija no está, porque esa mujer se la llevo se vengó de mi con lo más sagrado que tengo y Korra me abandono, me dejo sola, ¡por su culpa está pasando todo esto!- Ryu se acercó a la heredera y giro su rostro para que lo viera.

-no sé qué es lo que el Avatar este haciendo pero siento en mi corazón que hoy será un día dichoso, aunque no lo crea, insisto en que deba meterse a bañar y ponerse su mejor ropa para estar lista y preparada, sé que la niña Yasuko estará pronto aquí, no quiero verla mal, la conozco desde que usted nació y créame no descansare hasta que me haga caso o me despida- Asami miraba a ese hombre y sonreía.

-mi hija no está Ryu como me pides que me arregle- Ryu sonreía.

-ella estará y no creo que quiera recibirla asi, en estas fachas no señor, ahorita mismo abrir las cortinas preparare una relajante bañera y le sacare sus mejores garras para que reciba a su hija, ¿Qué dice?- Asami se empezó a reir pero ella no quería hacerlo, sin más el mayordomo se paró y abrió las cortinas Asami se quedó ciega, habia pasado casi 2 semanas desde que raptaron a su hija en su habitación, Ryu la tomo de la mano y la cargo como cuando estaba chiquita y se metió con ella al baño, la sentó en un banco y preparo su baño con pocas burbujas.

-ahora tiene dos opciones, una la desvisto y la meto a bañar- Asami se asustó y se puso roja- o usted se desviste y se baña y yo le preparo su ropa para que baje a comer algo- Asami sonrió.

-está bien Ryu te hare caso, solo esta vez, ¿puedo bañarme sola?- Ryu sonrió y beso su cabeza.

-siempre y cuando me prometa que no hará nada que me duela en el alma- Asami comenzaba a llorar y lo abrazaba.

-lo prometo Ryu- el mayordomo le daba otro beso y salía del baño, rumbo a su closet, mientras Asami se bañaba y lloraba en la tina, sabía que su hija no llegaría hoy pero iba a complacer a Ryu a esperar que ese milagro sucediera.

Dos horas habían pasado, Asami bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión Sato, en un hermoso conjunto de una falda larga holgada que le llegaba por en medio de sus rodillas de color negra, hoy usaba una blusa del mismo color pero transparente donde se podía notar el sostén negro de encaje que se habia colocado, usaba unas medias de color negro igual más claritas y unas zapatillas de color negro, su conjunto era reservado pero provocador, sus labios estaban como siempre pintados de carmín y traía su cabello amarrado en su cola de caballo, con su fleco delante, su anillo y su collar de compromiso eran lo único que resaltaba a la vista del traje, Ryu la miro sonriendo y Asami sonrió solo un poco.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- decia Asami aun parada en el descanso de las escaleras.

-siempre se ve hermosa y aunque amo verla de rojo, el color negro le sienta muy bien Señora Asami- Asami sonrió intentando no llorar en ese momento, tocaban la puerta y Asami suspiraba, ¿Quién venía a molestarla?, Ryu se disculpó con ella y fue a la puerta abrirla, Asami se quedaba en las escaleras no quería recibir a nadie y Ryu tenía indicaciones de no aceptar que nadie viniera almenos que fuera Lin.

-¡MAMA!- Asami abrió sus ojos al oír la voz de su bebe, del pasillo entro Yasuko buscando a su mama, Asami comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver a su hija en el centro del pasillo ahí viéndola con un vestido rojo, que debía estar en el templo aire.

-¡oh por dios Yasuko!- casi se cae, pero no le importo corrió bajando las escaleras y arrodillándose ante Yasuko para abrazarla mientras lloraba, la niña la abrazo igual, Asami no dejaba de llorar y besar el rostro de su hija, llenándolo de labial.

-mama tranquila estoy bien- decia la pequeña riéndose, pero Asami no hizo caso solo la besaba llorando.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- decia Asami separándose un poco.

-Kuvira vino mama, me dijo que me llevaría con mi papa y acepte, lo siento mucho, pero cumplió con lo prometido a pesar de todo- Asami no entendía a su hija, pero seguía llorando sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡no me vuelvas a hacer esto Yasuko!, casi me muero sin ti, perdí a tu padre y no quería- no termino porque sus ojos se posaron en una figura que entraba por el pasillo con un traje azul con sobrecapa y con unas muñequeras de metal que conocía.

\- ¡jamás me has perdido! - decia Korra asomándose y respirando con dificultad al ver al amor de su vida bien, Asami aun seguía en el suelo incrédula al ver al Avatar ahí, habia algo nuevo, parecía que después de tanto tiempo casi tres años y por fin podía sentir la mitad de su alma de Korra vibrar, el aura de Korra era ligera y se sentía el poder del Avatar, su presencia, la mirada de Korra era determinada y habia una ligera tristeza en ella, pero se veía madura.

-Korra…- fue lo que dijo Asami tras pararse del suelo, Korra sonrió un poco intentando acercarse a su esposa.

-Hola mi amor…- los ojos de la CEO se humedecieron se mordió los labios al ver al amor de su vida ahí en su casa, pero le tenía coraje, le tenía rencor por haberse ido y por haber provocado todo esto, no pudo controlarse y sin importarle que Yasuko estuviera ahí, se escuchó en aquel pasillo la tremenda bofetada que le dio Asami a Korra.

-¡MAMA!- Yasuko grito con fuerza al ver como su madre habia golpeado a su padre, Ryu cargo a la pequeña y se la llevo de ahí.

-no cariño, esto no puedes verlo ven vamos- la niña iba gritando con desesperación pero al final se fue, Korra no se inmuto y no estaba sorprendida, si Asami quería descargar toda su ira podía hacerlo, volteo para mirarla y sentir un dolor intenso al ver a Asami con la mirada quebrada y con dolor en ella.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer, después de todo esto? - la voz de Asami estaba quebrada

-…- Korra no decia nada.

-¿Por qué tenías a Yasuko?, ¿acaso tú le ordenaste a Kuvira llevártela?- Korra iba a contestar pero otra bofetada recibió de la heredera haciendo que su mejilla girara para el otro lado, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-no te atrevas… a decirme nada, 3 años Korra… tres malditos años soporte tus humillaciones, tus alejamientos, tus noches amargas donde me corrías a tu antojo y cuatro meses te apoye, cuatro meses viví con el miedo de que te sucediera algo y un día, solo un día me envías una carta diciéndome que ya no escribirías más, que me buscara un padre para Yasuko, ¿con que derecho decides mi vida?- en ese momento entro Lin mirando a Korra con el cabello revuelto y a su hija llorando, suspiro, esta escena la habia visto hace mucho tiempo, no se acercó solo miro siendo sigilosa para que Asami no se diera cuenta de su presencia aun.

-Solo quería que dejaras de suf- no término por que otra bofetada hizo que el Avatar apretara sus dientes y cerrara sus ojos con fuerza, no era que dolía los golpes, era el dolor de Asami con el que los enviaba.

\- ¿sufrir?, querías que dejara de sufrir cuando te he sufrido durante dieciséis años, vaya eres considerada, si no querías estar conmigo no me hubieras dicho que nos casáramos- la voz de Asami sonaba con rencor, mucho rencor.

-Yo te amo Asami, sé que cometí un error, pero- Korra cerro sus ojos al ver como Asami levantaba la mano iba a dejar que nuevamente la golpeara, pero Lin intervino sosteniendo la mano de su hija, Asami miro a Lin que estaba enojada, Korra abrió los ojos y vio que Beifong se encontraba en medio de ellas sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su hija.

-no sé cuántas bofetadas le has dado a Korra, se el dolor que sientes al verla, pero yo eh visto su mejora, eh visto su dolor estos días y yo no fui quien trajo a Yasuko a casa, fue Korra, no voy a dejar que le pegues más, escucha y si después de eso decides que lo mejor es que se separen, entonces Asami yo seré la primera en enviar a Korra al polo sur, no cometas el error de tu madre y mío, no cometas el error de tu padre, por que se avecina una guerra, donde no te aseguro que el Avatar, pueda lograr vencer- Asami la miro y Lin la soltó, suspiro y camino dentro de la mansión mirando a Korra, quien le señalo con sus dedos, diciéndole que la iba a vigilar Korra sonrió, recordaba eso cuando conoció a Lin, Asami se quedó con la respiración agitada y abrazando su propio cuerpo, miro a Korra quien tenía las mejillas rojas, el labio partido y la mejilla muy morada, Asami abrió sus ojos.

-¿esos golpes te los hizo Kuvira?- Korra sonrió.

-en realidad fue Lin, cuando me vio-Asami suspiraba cerrando los ojos, la miro una vez más y se fue directo por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

-vamos al despacho- Korra la siguió y ambas entraron al sitio, Asami se acercó hasta su escritorio y se quedó de espaldas mirando hacia la pared, Korra se quedó en la puerta recargada mirando la espalda de su esposa, estaba feliz y habia extraño tanto su aroma.

-hueles tan delicioso Asami- la pelinegra, cerro sus ojos aun llorando.

-¿a qué volviste?- Korra suspiraba.

-dije que volvería cuando estuviera lista, no estas obligada a estar conmigo, sé que te deje y – no la dejo continuar

-no me interesa saber nada- pero Korra volvió a interrumpirla

-déjame hablar por favor, solo déjame decirte las cosas-Korra espero que Asami no la dejara pero solo se quedó quieta la CEO- durante estos seis meses mi único objetivo era volver a hacer el Avatar, como te dije en el barco necesitaba re fortalecerme para protegerte a ti y a Yasuko… me equivoque, aun no estoy del todo curada, en mi camino conocí a Thop Beifong, me enseño que lo único que quería vencer eran mis miedos a que no volvieran a hacerte daño, gracias a ti pude sacar el veneno que aún vivía en mi cuerpo, pero principalmente me di cuenta que mi verdadero poder, estaba aquí contigo, con mi hija, cuando vi a Yasuko en manos de Kuvira mi sangre hirvió y aunque me gano Kuvira, mi hija me salvo, logro despertarme para que pudiera salir de la tierra donde yo estaba sumida, mi hija me llamo en sueños y pensamientos hasta Zaofu y tu alma, por Raava tu alma siempre estuvo presente conmigo me enseñaba todo lo que tú y mi hija estaban sufriendo y el cómo te acercaste a Iroh- Asami se quedaba rígida- sé que te beso en dos ocasiones y sé que intento forzarte a estar con él, no quiero verlo porque si lo hago lo matare, pero si tú me dices ahora mismo que quieres estar con él, yo me hare aun lado siempre y cuando no me quites el derecho de estar con mi hija todos los días un rato, Te amo y sé que mis palabras no solucionaran las cosas, pero eh vuelto y estoy aquí para quedarme por siempre, tal vez no pueda convertirme en espíritu y unirme a ti, pero mi corazón y mi alma sigue siendo tuya y sigo teniendo la mitad de ti, eso nadie lo va a cambiar, solamente tú y me da esperanza el saber que aún sigo estando dentro de ti, por eso voy a luchar por ti todos los días y ahora que estoy aquí más, hasta conseguir que vuelvas a mis brazos, a sentir tus besos, tus caricias y tu voz en mi pecho, solo entonces dejare de luchar y mientras destruiré a Kuvira que se atrevió a lastimar a mi hija y al amor de mi vida, te hice votos frente a los espíritus y un altar, y pienso cumplir cada uno de ellos por mi anillo, por lo que llevas en tu cuello aun y en tus manos, por eso y por nuestra hija- Asami no habia dejado de llorar en silencio.

-solo era eso lo que quería decirte, te dejo a mi hija, vendré a verla mañana, espero y que mañana estés lista para hablar y si no, yo te esperare no importa cuánto vayas a tardar, siempre estaré a tu lado Asami- sin más el Avatar salía por la puerta y se iba de la mansión dejando a Asami con muchas emociones, con llanto y dolor, esas palabras la habían hecho doblarse, quería confiar en ella, pero dolía y tenía miedo que un día despertara y volviera a ver la mirada de Korra diciéndole que se iba o que no podría con las cosas, prefería que las cosas pasaran con el tiempo y que no se forzara nada, si Korra la amaba, sabría esperar hasta que Asami se sintiera con confianza y valiente para enfrentar las indecisiones del Avatar, debía demostrar que habia cambiado y que nunca la iba a volver a abandonar.

-Bonito cumpleaños me han dado- Asami miraba a su hija enojada, se secaba las lágrimas y se acercaba a ella.

-por favor cariño no te enojes conmigo, tu padre me ha lastimado mucho- Yasuko estaba molesta y abrazaba sus codos.

¡pero te está pidiendo perdón!, hoy es mi cumpleaños y no tendré a mi papa ni mi mama juntas, recuerda hace seis meses estuvimos en el tuyo y no pudimos estar en el de papa, por favor mama, si quieres que no me enoje hoy entonces o dile que vuelva o sal con ella a cenar hoy y escúchala, adiós- se iba de ahí la niña suspiro Asami y se fue a sentar a su escritorio, pensó en que haría no quería aun perdonar a Korra, sentía mucho dolor pero su hija seguiría enojada con ella si no hacía algo, termino optando por una cena donde Mako las acompañara asi ninguna de las dos estaría sola y podrían tal vez hablar, rápidamente llamo a Mako y le confirmo si podía ir al restaurante de Kwong para ver a Korra ahí y comer juntas, el joven asintió y colgó, rápidamente llamo al templo aire, cuando llegara Korra Tenzin o Pema le darían el mensaje que esperaban a la atardecer al Avatar, Asami y Mako y que si no asistía se olvidara de ella, la CEO colgó y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo mas cómodo para ver a Korra y a Mako en solo 4 horas los vería y aunque seguía enojada con ella, aun sentía en su estómago mariposas pues después de tanto tiempo la habia vuelto a ver, su sonrisa y su cuerpo ahí estaban y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber corrido abrazarla y besarla, pero el orgullo de Sato ahí estaba y el dolor igual, si Korra quería recuperarla ojala y fuera cierto que lucharía por ella, se la iba a hacer difícil y como habia dicho Pema le haría sentir un poquito de dolor al Avatar por todo lo que Asami habia pasado en su ausencia.

* * *

En el Restaurante de la Cocina de Kwong

-¿Por qué me haces esto Mako?- decia Asami cruzada de brazos y con la mirada enojada sin ver al maestro fuego.

-¿Quién era la que hace 3 semanas lloraba porque quería de vuelta a Korra?, ¿acaso yo?, no, bueno si un poco pero tú eres su esposa y estas actuando como una niña tonta, ve a esperarla en el corredor y abrázala dile que la extrañas, acepte porque quería verla, pero no quiero estar en medio de una discusión cuando empiecen aquí, recuerda que no estamos solos- Asami suspiro y aun cruzada de brazos frunció el ceño triste y camino por el pasillo de las mesas que llevaban a la recepción

-te odio Mako en verdad lo hago, más te vale que no te vayas y sobre todo no te pongas de su lado, secuestraron a mi hija y eso no hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado aquí, no la voy a perdonar tan fácilmente me tiene que demostrar que no volverá a irse, adiós ahora vengo- Asami se iba hacia el recibidor del restaurante cuando apenas iba saliendo vio que Korra se encontraba charlando con la Hostes, quien le sonreía coquetamente y Korra igual Asami se enfureció y se sentó en el recibidor agarrando una revista de Ingeniera al revés, cuando llego Korra sonrió y alzo la ceja al ver la revista al revés, hizo una cara de diversión y se atrevió hablarle.

-ojala no hayas esperado mucho- Asami bajo la revista y miro a Korra, se veía hermosa con su traje, hacia tanto que no veía a Korra y su hermoso traje de la tribu agua aunque ahora llevaba unas mangas de color del traje y sus muñequeras que ella le habia regalado, no se veía mal pero no dejaba a la vista sus hermosos tonificados brazos, Asami volvió a mirar la revista ignorando el comentario de Korra, la sureña sintió dolor en su pecho.

-más de lo que te eh esperado no podría ser menos Korra- Korra se acercaba a ella arrodillándose y atreviendo a poner una mano en su pierna, Asami se puso roja e intento esconder su rubor en la revista.

-Asami, sé que te lastime y acepte venir porque tú lo pediste, pero por favor déjame demostrarte que no volveré a irme, quiero estar contigo y mi hija- entonces Asami quito la revista y la miro con enojo.

-eso debiste haberlo pensado hace dos meses, si hubieras seguido enviando cartas, si no te hubieras desaparecido, ¿nunca pensaste lo bien que me hacían tus cartas?, ¿nunca pensaste que te seguía esperando con ilusión?, ¿acaso no era obvio?, ¿acaso no me conoces?, al parecer no, no sabes lo mucho que sería capaz por ti de hacer, eso fue lo que más me dolió, teníamos un acuerdo y lo rompiste, ven entremos Mako nos está esperando- Korra suspiro iba a decir de la revista para calmar a Asami pero no funciono, cuando entraron al restaurante ella sonrió lanzándose sobre Mako lo abrazo con fuerza.

-me da mucho gusto verte Korra- dijo Mako

-y a mí también me da gusto verte- dijo la sureña en ese momento otro chico miro a Korra alejándola del joven Mako.

-Hola soy el príncipe Wu heredero al trono y el jefe de este chiquillo, jeje apuesto que te conto todo sobre mi- el príncipe Wu cada vez se acercaba más a Korra, la sureña lo miraba fulminante

-no, para nada- y Wu se atrevió a abrazarla y jalarla a sentarla en la mesa, donde él se sentó a su lado, Korra abrió los ojos observando todo.

-te encantara la comida de aquí, conozco al chef en persona- un mesero se acercó- tráiganos una orden de pulpos picantes y no deje de traer agua de pepino aloe, debo mantener mi piel de príncipe hidratada- decia el príncipe tomando de su bebida.

-Mako te juro que te voy a matar, este tipo no deja de molestar a Korra- Mako suspiro.

-lo siento tuve que traerlo, pero me prometió que se iba a comportar, además a ti que te da, no te interesa Korra- y el joven sintió un ardor muy fuerte en su pierna al sentir un pellizco de Asami, sus ojos se humedecieron y Asami suspiro acercándose a Korra.

-oye entra en estado Avatar para mí, quiero ver como brillan tus ojos- Korra lo miraba con desprecio.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡no! - decia Korra desesperándose, Asami se acercaba a ellos.

-Wu si no mal recuerdas te dije que Korra era mi esposa- Korra volteo sonriendo y sus ojos se iluminaron, Asami se dio cuenta y miro hacia otro lado ruborizada.

-oh es cierto… es que no puedo evitar imaginar a ustedes dos en una relación proh- no termino cuando Korra lo tomo de la chaqueta con enojo, en ese momento Mako se paraba de la mesa.

-¡KORRA NO!, por favor-el príncipe Wu se asustaba riéndose.

-jeje era broma Avatar-

-te lo voy a decir solo una vez más, si Asami te dijo que estoy casada con ella, debes respetarme y a ella también, no me interesa que la Ciudad critique mi matrimonio, Asami es lo mejor de mi vida, no me interesa que me hables déjame tranquila- y entraba por unos segundos en estado Avatar y luego volvía a la normalidad y lo soltaba suspirando

-ok, ok, si me lo pides asi lo hare, tienes unos ojos brillantes en estado Avatar jeje- y tomaba de su bebida.

-entonces ¿ya puedes entrar en estado Avatar?- dijo Asami mirando a Korra quien la miro sonriendo.

-sí, hace poco lo logre gracias a una persona- y Asami suspiraba un poco suavizándose.

-es bueno que ya puedes entrar en estado Avatar, aunque no sabía si no podías, como nunca contestaste ninguna de mis cartas y aunque Asami sea tu esposa, a nadie le dijiste que te irías, fuiste egoísta Korra, de hecho debería estar enojado contigo- y rápidamente Mako se cruzaba de brazos furioso, Asami se le quedaba viendo con la ceja alzada.

-lamento no haberte escrito, pero como puedes ver hasta descuide a mi esposa, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí y me gustaría saber qué fue lo que han hecho en estos seis meses, claro si Asami quiere contarme- Korra sonreía y Asami suspiraba un poco.

-bueno, hay algo que debo decirte, hace tiempo que visito a mi padre, ya sabe de la existencia de Yasuko incluso lo hemos ido a ver juntas y estamos con él, supongo que estoy lista para perdonarlo- Korra sonreía un poco.

\- ¿y podrás confiar en él?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en las cartas?, sé que yo fui quien te dijo que fueras a verlo, pero que tal si podría estarte manipulando otra vez- Asami miro a Korra con enojo.

-te hubiera contado si tu hubieras escrito ¡fue cuando decidiste dejarme! - Korra abría sus ojos sin saber que decir- ¿crees que no sé lo que mi propio padre es capaz de hacer? - Korra levanto sus manos tratando de calmarla.

\- no, no, ¡no!, mi amor no quise decir eso, es que…- no la dejo terminar.

\- ¡no me digas mi amor! Me reclamas como si tienes derecho te recuerdo que ¡DESAPARECISTE POR SEIS MESES! Y actúas como si supieras que es lo mejor para mí, estuve luchando con una hija sin ti y el hasta incluso me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía- Asami estaba furiosa y Korra trato de arreglar las cosas.

-¡no era mi intención irme y dejarte sola por este tiempo!, no estaba lista estaba recuperándome para poder luchar y defenderte a ti y a mi hija por favor Asami, paremos esto ya- el golpe de la mesa hizo que Asami y Korra voltearan hacia Wu habia dejado su vaso en la mesa, ambas lo miraron.

-Por más que disfrute de esta agradable conversación, mi vejiga real está por explotar, Mako vamos, necesito que me cuides- decia el príncipe.

-NO VOY A SOSTENER TU MANO CADA VEZ QUE NECESITES VACIAR TU VEJIGA REAL POR QUE NO VAS TU SOLO AL BAÑO- todos miraban al incompetente hombre el cual se quedó paralizado.

-bueno- y se iba cabizbajo, Korra no pudo aguantar preguntarle.

-¿siempre tienes que ir al baño con él?- dijo Korra y Mako la miro.

-no es que yo le ayude hacer, yo solo lo acompaño y espero hasta que termine de… no quiero hablar de eso- decia el joven maestro mientras se hundía en el sillón.

-me alegra de igual que se haya ido, creo que ustedes dos necesitan platicar esto, sin alterarse, Asami escúchala porque estoy cansado de que todos los días estés angustiada y diciendo que extrañas a Korra y si lo estoy diciendo pero creo que esto es el colmo, que estén peleando, miren a su hija, fue secuestrada y por Raava se encontró en el camino de su padre, si tu Korra, que hubiera pasado si no la encuentran, agradece Asami que Korra estuvo ahí para salvarla y tu Korra, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, si habías prometido no dejar de escribir porque lo hiciste, volviste a pensar en ti y solamente en ti, piensa por los demás y ese es tu problema, véanse donde están separadas, hoy era el cumpleaños de su hija y ninguna le importo, están aquí discutiendo y diciéndose de cosas en vez de estar con su hija besándola, amándola y diciéndole que todo volverá como antes y estarán juntas, viene una guerra y ustedes estarán peleadas, ¿Qué pasara si alguna de las dos muere?, entonces prefirieron decirse las cosas hasta verse muertas, yo quise luchar por ambas, las ame tanto, fueron mis dos grandes amores y me da coraje ver que todo lo que sufrí por ustedes, simplemente se desperdicie por que ahora están separadas peleando y reclamándose cosas que no tiene ni al caso, ambas desean besarse, amarse en este instante y que yo vuelva a descubrirlas haciendo sus cochinadas, pero ¡no! prefieren estar discutiendo por nada, por tonterías y ya me voy a ver dónde está ese payaso, se está tardando en el baño, pero en serio ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!, ahora regreso chicas- y Mako se iba de ahí, dejando a Korra y Asami petrificadas, ambas se miraron y luego cada una miro para el otro lado apenadas.

\- estoy asombrada que por fin de la boca de Mako salga pura razón y nada más que la razón- decia Korra sonriendo, Asami sonreía igual sin aun mirarla.

-cuando pone cara de detective siempre tiene razón, sabe lo que hace- Korra sonrió y suspiro, miro la mano de Asami y con temblor en ella la tomo apretándola con fuerza, Asami suspiro y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Sé que mis palabras no son suficientes para pedirte perdón por lo que he hecho, pero Asami no tienes idea lo mucho que eh sufrido sin tenerte, no pido que me perdones porque sé que tu dolor es… algo insoportable asi como aquella vez que vi como Zaheer te quería arrancar de mi vida- Asami la miro, el Avatar estaba llorando viendo su mano.

-mientras me fui a buscar al Avatar, no hubo un día que yo no te viera en esas alucinaciones sufriendo por mi maldita culpa, si yo no te hubiera hecho mi novia, si yo hubiera hecho caso a Lin Beifong, tu no tendrías lo que ahora tienes en tu costado y no hubieras sufrido tanto por mi culpa, yo soy tus males, yo soy lo peor de tu vida, por eso si tú quieres que me aleje, lo aceptare con dolor en mi corazón porque yo solo te eh traído dolor y sufrimiento y- ya no la dejo continuar cuando sintió los labios de Asami sobre los suyos, Korra tenía sus ojos abiertos y estaba temblando, ese sabor dulce volvía a sentirlo y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar cerro sus ojos y profundizo su beso, tomándola de la cadera para acercarla a ella, el aire requirió paso y se separaron solo a centímetros, Asami suspiro sonriendo habia extrañado tanto los besos de Korra, el Avatar aun seguía llorando y Asami la miro.

-no llores Korra- el Avatar la miro seria y se limpió su rostro.

-perdóname, no quiero que me veas como una dramática o la víctima, porque no lo soy, de hecho, soy la villana- decia Korra apartando un poco la mirada y secando sus lágrimas.

-no Korra, soy una estúpida, Mako tiene razón, no tienes idea de la desesperación que sentí al no ver que tu volvías, al ver que me habías abandonado tanto que casi estuve por acceder volver con –

-Iroh, si lo sé y no porque mi hija me lo conto, la mitad de tu alma, me dejo ver lo que hiciste- Asami suspiro triste y avergonzada.

-perdóname, eh sido una mala esposa- Korra tomo sus mejillas y la volvió a unir en un suave beso, que arranco un suspiro de la Ingeniera.

-ambas nos hemos equivocado, pero seguimos amándonos, creo que debemos perdonar, recordar lo bueno y también lo malo, aprender y empezar desde cero, ¿Qué dices? - Asami tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Korra, la otra mano de Korra estaba en su cintura pegándola más, Asami ponía su otra mano a la mejilla de Korra mientras ambas pegaban su frente y sonreían cerrando los ojos.

-nada me haría más feliz que empezar contigo y tenerte cerca de nuevo, perdóname- Korra suspiraba.

-nos perdonamos, Te amo Asami- Asami sonreía.

-Te amo también Korra- en ese momento Mako llegaba rompiendo el momento.

-Chicas Wu no estaba en el baño- ambas se soltaban y regresaban al baño, Mako nuevamente se metía al baño a verificar si estaba ahí, Asami miraba por todos lados esperando encontrarlo, Korra vio pasar a un hombre sospechosamente transportando trastes con una sábana.

-un momento…espera aquí- y Korra se dirigió a él, Asami la miro irse.

Vio a unos hombres en un autobús donde subían al parecer ropa, ella se acercó y puso sus manos en su cadera y les sonrió.

-disculpen, no vieron pasar al príncipe Wu- el joven la miro.

-no señorita- en ese momento Wu apareciera rodando en la ropa dentro de ese camión.

-estoy en la ropa sucia- estaba drogado, Korra apretó sus dientes y cuando iba atacarlos, este la arrojo al techo con tierra control, haciendo que Korra gimiera de dolor, aun le dolía su cara de la golpiza de Lin y las bofetadas de Asami, rápidamente cayó al suelo enfrente de la entrada donde Asami y Mako la vieron y enseguida corrieron, el camión arranco en seguida, Korra se paró enojada.

-¡tiene a Wu, vayan por el auto, yo iré tras ellos!- rápidamente Korra corria tras el camión, mientras Asami y Mako salían por el auto, Korra iba corriendo rápidamente salto sobre el suelo y con un golpe al piso una fila de tierra control se estampo con el camión, pero solo la hizo rebotar y salió ileso alejándose de ella en ese momento Asami llego con el auto, Korra subió y los tres iban tras ellos, rápidamente Asami acelero y a punto de alcanzarlos por un callejón uno de los hombres alzo una pared de roca.

-¡AHHH!- los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo pero Asami logro esquivarlo, Korra fulmino a los hombres que cada vez se iban alejando.

-¡los estamos perdiendo!- dijo Korra.

-dobla en la siguiente calle, los alcanzaremos en la séptima- dijo Mako y Asami siguió su curso sin escuchar a Mako.

-¡TENIAS QUE DOBLAR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- decia Mako jalándose el cabello.

-Conozco estas calles mejor que tú, ¡yo las diseñe!- Mako se agarra el puente de la nariz, y Korra sonreía ante lo dicho por Asami.

-deberíamos hacerle caso- decia Korra a Mako, el joven la miraba fulminante.

-mira quien lo dice, la que no puede entablar una relación con su esposa ¡por tu culpa ella esta histérica!- decia Mako desesperado y Asami casi le escupía en la cara furiosa.

\- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS HISTERICA MAKO! - Asami arranco con más velocidad el auto, Korra se sujetó bien de los asientos con miedo y miro a Mako enojada.

\- ¡YA DEJALA MAKO O NOS MATARA! - seguía conduciendo a pesar de ir peleando con Mako, habían subido por un puente y Korra pudo visualizar el camión, rápido se paró en el auto y se arrojó con aire control sobre él, con metal control lo abrió y se dio cuenta que no habia nada en el camión, solo el chofer Korra entro y lo saco de ahí, parando el camión, Asami llego con Mako.

-Wu no estaba, él era el único en el camión- Mako lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrujo contra el camión.

\- ¿Dónde está el? - decia Mako enojado.

-se dirige camino hacia Kuvira, alaben a la Gran Unificadora- decia el hombre sonriendo.

-debieron cambiar a Wu de camión cuando los perdimos de vista- dijo Asami, en eso llego una patrulla, Mako subió al fugitivo, pidió que le avisaran a Beifong de que Wu fue secuestrado y que ellos seguirían buscando.

-¿por dónde empezamos?, hay miles de autos y podría estar en cualquiera de ellos- Korra se acercó a unos espíritus mientras Asami y Mako peleaban, Korra toco la raíz del árbol y volvió a conectarse con la energía de los espíritus, donde rápidamente pudo visualizar al príncipe Wu en un auto, Korra abrió los ojos y miro a ambos chicos.

-llevan al príncipe Wu a la estación de trenes- decia Korra.

-¿estas segura?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- decia Asami y Korra sonreía, se dirigía al auto.

-te explico en el camino solo conduce, no perdamos tiempo- Asami arrancaba el auto y se iban hacia la estación del tren.

En el camino Mako tenía curiosidad…

-¿oye como supiste donde esta Wu al tocar una liana espiritual?-decia Mako

-aprendí a conectarme con la energía de la gente- decia Korra.

-¿Quién te enseño eso?- Korra suspiraba.

-la mama de Lin- Mako se quedaba petrificado.

-la encontré en el pantano, ese lugar es un enorme bosque espiritual- decia Korra.

-¿conociste a Thop?, ¿Cómo era ella?- decia Asami un poco incrédula.

-amm, una versión más gruñona de Lin- Asami se enojada de nuevo con ella.

\- ¡cuidado con lo que dices de Lin! - Korra sonreía al oír la voz de Asami.

-tranquila mi amor, creo que ahora entiendo más que nunca a Lin- Asami suavizaba su mirada y seguía conduciendo.

\- ¿y eso es posible? - decia Mako, Korra sonreía.

-te sorprenderías Mako- Korra sonreía.

-rápidamente llegaron a la estación del tren, bajaban los tres y Korra iba delante de ellos cuando llego, vio a mucha gente por un minuto sintió perderlo al ver tanto tren, se separaron para buscar, pero era inútil en ningún de los trenes lo habían visto, Korra estaba observando y Asami se acercó a ella.

-si no encontramos a Wu, lo perderemos para siempre- Korra la miro y se agacho para tocar el piso nuevamente iba a tratar de conectarse con la energía de Wu, cuando la sintió pudo ver que en el tren que ya estaba por avanzar ahí se encontraba el, rápido corrió diciéndole a Asami que debían subir a él, ella subió y luego ayudo a Asami subir y Mako detrás de ellas, Asami abrió la puerta pasando y luego Korra, Mako iba tras ellas.

-claro déjenme al último, yo hago mal tercio- Korra sonreía a Mako y seguían caminando por los vagones-¿Cómo sabes que Wu está aquí?- volvió a preguntar Mako, estaba irritante.

-no lo sé, es un presentimiento ¿de acuerdo?- Korra comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-¿debo confiar en tus presentimientos de Avatar?- Korra se habia enojado ya.

-no tendrías que hacerlo si cuidaras al príncipe como se suponía Mako, Arg- y se iba caminando, llegaron al último vagón donde estaban las maletas y Mako seguía molestando.

-Huh, entonces es mi culpa de que desapareciera- Korra ya se habia fastidiado.

-¡pues culpa mía no es!- decia Korra encarándolo de nuevo.

-¡BASTA CHICOS! Miren- y los tres miraban a un baúl que estaba saltando, Mako se acercó a él y lo abrió, ahí estaba en príncipe aun sedado, en ese momento los soldados de Kuvira entraron lanzando los pequeños trozos de metal de su armadura como Kuvira, Korra los esquiva alejándolos de su esposa y de los demás, rápido hizo aire control alzando a ambos oponentes dejándolos inconscientes, Korra volteaba y mira a Asami por unos segundo, la Ingeniera voltea y mira que vienen más, Korra prepara sus muñequeras igual ella tiene metales filosos para arrojarlos contra ellos, no permitirá que se lleven a Wu o que lastime a cualquier de ellos, no esta vez, Korra cierra las puertas y abre el techo con metal control, rápidamente Korra les grita que deben escalar pero Wu se pone sus moños y el Avatar hace muecas con un puchero, lo que ocasiona que Asami se ría y ame ver el rostro de Korra, todo el tiempo habia estado tan seca y seria y ahorita estaba demostrando la niña que tenía dentro, rápido lo saco con aire control y luego saco a Mako y luego a Asami, rápido los cuatro fueron por los vagones corriendo, se pasaba a Wu de un lado a otro, los soldados de Kuvira subieron con sus cables metal y tiraron a Mako, al parecer el joven estaba muy torpe en ese momento, le lanzaron los cables a Korra y esta los sujeto con su mano, detrás de ellas estaban otros tipos y Asami con su nuevo guante se giró para electrocutarlo sacándolo de ahí, otra chica estaba ahí, levantando el metal del tren haciendo que Asami se hiciera para atrás, del otro lado igual hacían los mismo, querían meterlos en una bola de metal, Korra entendió y pidió que se acercaran todos, Asami se sujetó de Korra y Korra tomo de la cadera a Asami y a Wu, Mako se sostuvo del príncipe y con una bola de aire se aventaron al vacío.

-¡AHHHHH!- los cuatro gritaron al sentir el vacío en sus estómago, pero el Avatar no iba a dejar que murieran asi, cuando llegaron al suelo todos salieron rodando en la tierra, pero a salvos, Korra se paró para observarlos, tal vez estaban sucios y lastimados un poco pero estaban a salvo suspiro aliviada y vio como todos se paraban.

-¿estás bien?- le decia Mako al príncipe.

-sí, gracias, gracias, gracias, te mereces un aumento de sueldo amigo- Mako suspiraba.

-deberías agradecerle a Korra, sin su ayuda no te hubiéramos encontrado-

-le debo mi vida Avatar- el príncipe daba una reverencia- si solo hubiera una forma de compensarla, uh ¡ya se!, qué tal si salimos una noche en la ciudad- Korra alzaba la ceja fastidiada, nada de ese hombre podría salir sincero.

-¿enserio me estas invitando a salir?- decia Korra mirándola con puchero y los ojos en cansancio y fastidio.

-bueno, debo tomar eso con un tal vez- decia Wu

-eso nunca- decia Korra con la voz ronca en fastidio y sacando su labio sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, lo soltaba y se dirigía a Asami quien tomaba de la cadera y la jalaba a sus brazos, Asami daba un pequeño grito sobresaltada y rápidamente era callada por los labios de Korra, al principio Asami se sorprendió pero después paso sus manos por el cuello de Korra profundizando el beso y sonriendo.

-¿Señorita Sato, le gustaría salir conmigo hoy esta noche?- Korra lo decia en los labios de Asami pegando su frente a la de ella, suspirando tras ese beso, Asami tenía los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

-hmmm, no puedo tengo una cita con una linda niña de nombre Yasuko, es su cumpleaños pero sería grandioso que usted pudiera acompañarnos en esa velada fabulosa en la mansión Sato, ¿Qué dice Avatar Korra?- decia Asami sonriendo, Korra sonrió y cuando iba a besarla, miro a Mako quien las miraba sonrientes.

-nuestro reencuentro no fue exactamente como lo esperaba- decia Korra sin soltar a Asami de la cadera.

-pero fue como los viejos tiempos- decia Asami pegando la frente a la mejilla de Korra- excepto en sacarnos de quicio entre nosotros- Korra sonreía besando los labios de Asami de nuevo Mako sonreía igual.

-de hecho, fue, como los viejos tiempos para mi chicas- Korra se ponía triste y tomaba la mano de Mako y apegaba más a Asami a su cuerpo.

-lamento lo que paso antes en el restaurante- Asami giraba su rostro para verla.

\- está bien, creo que el estar separados no por solo seis meses tu y yo si no que tres años entre nosotros, requiere un periodo de ajuste entre nosotros amor, estuvimos lejos tanto tiempo, no fuiste la única- decia Asami soltando a Korra y tomando su mano y la de Mako.

-sí, pero me alegra de que hayas vuelto y que estemos los tres juntos- decia Mako, Korra apretaba sus manos.

-no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar- y los abrazaba a ambos fuertemente, iba a meterse Wu y Korra rápidamente le puso la mano para que no se acercara, después de separarse Korra tomo a Asami de la mano y miro a Mako.

-bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?, es muy peligroso regresarlo al hotel- decia Korra.

-uh me lo dices a mí, esas almohadas me estaban matando- decia Wu

-yo conozco el lugar perfecto- decia Mako sonriendo, ambos se dirigían a la mansión Sato, Korra suspiro cansada, la idea de Mako era estúpida ahora tendrían que soportar el tipo ahí, cuando llegaron Wu le fascino la idea.

-linda mansión, Mako no me dijiste que tenías dinero- Mako lo miro.

-no lo tengo, esta mansión es de Asami, ella dejo que mi familia vive aquí después de lo que paso en Ba Sing Se- en ese momento abrieron la puerta y salió la abuela de Mako.

-Mako, que bueno que estés aquí- La abuela vio al príncipe y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-abuela él es el príncipe Wu, necesita quedarse con ustedes un tiempo-decia Mako.

-es un honor abuela Mako- y el príncipe besaba su mano de la anciana haciendo que la señora se desmayara.

-ella ama a la realeza- dijo Mako sosteniendo a su abuela, Korra se quedó sorprendida

-creo que aquí encajare ala perfección ahora donde hay un baño, me eh estado aguantando todo el día- y se metió corriendo a la mansión, Korra empezó a reírse sin contenerse, Asami se acercó a ella y la abrazo poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, Korra la abrazo y beso su frente, Mako metió a su abuela y escucharon sus nombres o sobre nombres.

-¡papa, mama han vuelto!- y la niña corrió con ellas, Korra abrió un hueco para ella entre el abrazo y la niña subió sobre ellas, Korra abrazo a su esposa y a su hija.

-Yasuko feliz cumpleaños mi amor- decia Korra y Yasuko la miro sonriendo.

-van a volver- Asami acaricio la mejilla de Korra.

-si cariño- decia Asami sin dejar de ver a Korra y la sureña igual.

-ya no se van a separar nunca mas- Korra no la habia dejado de ver, aquella mirada era de amor entre ambas.

-asi es Yasuko no volveremos a separarnos nunca- Asami se acercaba a ella seductoramente.

-¿nunca lo harás?- apegaba su rostro al Avatar con una sonrisa a centímetros de sus labios, Korra hacia su sonrisa torcida y reia un poco en sus labios.

-siempre- decia Korra, Asami sonreía.

-siempre estaré a tu lado- y unían sus labios en un romántico y dulce beso, su hija suspiraba mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su padre, mirando cómo se besaban con tanto amor.

-gracias por mi cumpleaños, es el mejor de todos- el beso termino y Asami recargo su cabeza al otro hombro de Korra, mientras Yasuko estaba recargada en el otro, Korra abrazaba con fuerza a sus dos amores, los habia recuperado y ahora lucharía por volver a hacer el Avatar, en su casa, con su familia y sin tener miedo a separarse de ellas nunca más, habia sido el mejor reencuentro y el mejor cumpleaños para su hija.

* * *

se que es muy corto pero el siguiente estara muuuuuuy bueno gracias y los veo en el siguiente


	36. Chapter 9 La Familia Sato

Hola chicos lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tuve problemas para escrbir el capitulo, pero ya estoy trabajando con los otros dos jejeje, ya saben mis faltas de ortografia no me ayudan y bueno ahora que vi el capitulo de mi novia, me enoja un poco que les haya contado la situacion, ella es la mala yo la comprendo y todo y bueno jajaja no soy mala en fin aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste y jajaja lo disfruten, si me dejan review con gusto subo el otro rapido, debo corregirlo y asi pero lo hare chicos y chicas gracias por todito y bueno ocntestos sus review.

* * *

Review

zoe0890: jajaja gracias por ello, si las bofetadas fueron buenas y bueno creo que este capitulo te dejare con un o.o wow y gracias por lo de mi novia jajaja, ella anda hmmm bien un mes incapacitada y sin sexo u.u pero pues ya nimodo, cuidate y te veo pronto.

Tc99: jajaja si que me de mas duro ahorita estoy enojada con ella pero bueno y si yo ya quiero que se recupere que no creo aguantar e.e y bueno con lo de la historia jajaja quiero terminar esta y ya veremos si la subimos gracias c: y jajaja no creeme que le dio risa que contara ese momento y si yo soy Andrea, y aqui andamos perdon por la tardanza pero aqui te traigo el capitulo, cuidate y te veo pronto.

Yolo VI: jajaja gracias eres muy linda y pues jajaja ojala te gusten mucho estas escenas o las del otro fic, jaja yo soy muy pervetida y pues si ese es un proyecto que queremos hacer al terminar estos y el otro que habiamos comentado, ya despues de eso queremos ambas pariticipar en ese para hacerlo Korrasami y comentarles lo dificil que fue unirnos, por que nosotras bueno fue muy dificil y bueno jajaja si mi novia es tonta por haber hecho eso y ahorita estoy furiosa por que no puedo tocarla, ni siquiera abrazarla joder, todo le duele y segun solo es el pie, pero bueno aqui andamos y si ha estado trabajando en la historia, hizo quien sabe cuantos capitulos y yo tuve complicaciones para subir este pero ya tengo dos que subire si veo review y vistas mas, cuidate y espero verte pronto.

cryp: si es muy corto jajaja pero me comentaste por lo menos y bueno espero que te guste la actualizacion y me digas que onda vale, un poco mas largo amiga que me costo sacar todo de mi cabeza por fas.

Jaz98: jajaja espero que esa semana si te haya hecho feliz por que te deje bien solita un rato, perdoname es que las ideas no venian a mi mente, tuve muchas complicaciones y la falta de sensualidad pfff no ayudaba mucho ajajaja culpo a mi chica jajaja y si yo creo que 5 capitulos mas y pfff terminamos esta fantastica historia que siendo yo misma la que la escribio la leo te lo juro, me pongo haber el gran escenario que se hizo poco a poco y digo wow, si esta genial, en cuanto a lo que pides, estuve leyendo un poco fleumione y bueno te dire que a mi no me gusto mucho, por que son muy sumisas, son como Elsanna y jajaja creo que no se como hacerla de sumisa, le comente a mi novia y lo estuvo leyendo me miro con cara de wow no sabia que habia esto y me dijo que le gusto, ella fue la que me dijo que mencionaremos al termino de esta esas chicas y veremos cuantas personas les gustaria que subieras un fic de ellas, ella es experta en amor y sumision y ser delicada, yo soy mas ruda sinceramente, a mi me gustan mas las parejas donde una es ruda, sexy y fuerte y la otra es sumisa, dominante sexy pero muy delicada, tipo Korrasami o Miranda y Shepard female, o LiaraShepard no se como se escribe eso pero asi me gustan ese tipo de parejas, asi que no te preocupes tu peticion no se hara al olvido, cuando llegue el momento veremos cuantos querran leerlo y pues asi, gracias por seguir conmigo y espero verte pronto.

christt: jajaja si lo se mi novia ay que cosas pero bueno ya esta mejor y bueno pffff soy muy mal pagada joder, yo todavia crei osea no manches le dije ayer "hagamolo de ladito", y me dijo como y le dije que yo levantaria su pierna y que no seria ruda, que lo hariamos lento y no tan rapido, te juro que todavia no empezabamos apenas iba a bajarme el pantalon y ¡PTM! me grito diciendome que le dolia, hasta me espante y yo asi de AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, me baje encabronada hiendome al sofa a dormir y ahora no le hablo, le hago de comer y todo pero no le hablo juuum, oye gracias jajaja me da mucha alegria saber que nos quieres a ambas y si se que somos muy graciosas al contarles nuestras cosas pero es que para nosotras este mundo es especial donde podemos conocerlos y saber que piensan y asi, para mi es agradable verte siempre que te veo en mis review y tambien nos caes muy bien, bueno mira eso de suicidarse no, creo que ahi muchos se confundieron osea si Lin le dijo eso a Korra, pero Asami se encerro en su habitacion, habia perdido a su madre, su padre fue un igualitario y la intento matar, despues casi pierde su patrimonio y se las vio duras penas, vino el alivio cuando Korra y ella se juntaron pero el saber que casi la pierde y estuvo a punto de morir, nunca lo solto, luego Korra la insulta, la cataloga de puta oye, ya son muchas cosas que ella guardo, volvio a ver a su madre pero sabe que no volvera y luego Korra se va, le rompe de nuevo las ilusiones sabiendo que es su fuerza y luego simplemente alguien se lleva a su hija, era logico que esta mujer tan fuerte, tan entregada, tan positivo por que ella siempre dijo, no pasa nada soy una sato y saldre adelante, explotara, para mi eso fue lo que se necesito en la serie, donde pierde todo, no solo llorar con Korra y luego ir al mundo espiritual, osea no la persona no puede guardar tantas cosas malas sin ayuda y para mi el que Asami se encerrara en su cuarto, fue una reaccion a todo, se iba a matar, si, pero quedandose en la oscuridad, no iba a tomar pastillas, no iba a colgarse, no iba a cortar, no, ella solo queria estar sola, las bofetadas ayudaron a descargar todo lo que traia y volvera a descargar todo de una manera que nadie se lo espera, pero es como yo veo que es necesario para que entiendan, lo que es vivir sin padres, sola y con muchas cargas, para mi eso fue necesario y lo vi bueno, lamento si no te gusto o consideras que eso no es ella, pero es por lo mismo no lo quiso mostrar, pero detras de la persona mas perfecta o excepcional del mundo, tambien suele haber un poco de oscuridad y dolor y bueno cuidate y ya te estare viendo en el siguiente.

masspao: Hola, oye que bello mensaje me dejaste, cuando lo vi me quede super emocionada ¿tanto mi fic te da?, wow sinceramente no pense que asi fuera, senti cada una de tus palabras que wow, te juro que mensajes por inbox o review como el tuyo, me dejan sin aliento, con ganas de seguir escribiendo, wow muchas gracias por dedicarme tan lindas palabras, se lo enseñe a mi novia y dijo wow osea esa chica se ve que le gusta y bueno a mi tambien me gusta mi fic y el de mi novia, que escribe por aqui ojala y puedas verlo y darnos tu opinion igual y wow, sinceramente no tengo mas que decirte que muchas gracias y espero que aun te siga gustando el curso que toma esta historia, como dije me pego mucho a la serie pero no completamente hay cosas que me hubieran gustado que sucediera y bueno abarco mas la situacion de las protagonistas que de otros temas como en la serie, ya lo demas sabemos que sucedio y asi y bueno yo espero y te siga viendo y bueno espero y me comentes que tal este capitulo y espero verte pronto gracias por tu inbox y review me alegra el dia y por ti y varias personas seguiremos aqui, cuidate te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero verte pronto.

Zhyo jarjayez

1\. gracias por tus animos Zhyo

2\. jajaja si lo se, puedo correr y decirle que ella no jajajaja.

es que Asami no es grosera te digo jajajaja pero bueno la proxima vez ella sabra mejor usar el dialogo te lo prometo jajajaj

4\. jaja tranquila ya veremos que sucede con el fic.

5\. seria la bruja no por mala, si no que cuando la bruja se convierte en una mujer muy sexy, se parece mucho a Kuvira por esa razon queria a Kuvira como la bruja.

de hecho tambien le comente a Christt si puedes ver lo que le dije, para mi no es que iba a suicidarse, lo interprete un poco tal vez, pero hay un punto en donde simplemente dices basta, ya no puedo mas, ya no quiero ser fuerte y cosas asi y bueno para mi Asami es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente que sola ha triunfado sin la necesidad de un hombre o mujer, pero en la serie nunca dijeron o nunca mencionaron como reacciono realmente, yo soy psicologa y no osea la gente puede decir ok ya paso llorar un rato y ya seguir, no, si no te ayudan o minimo utilizas un mecanismo de defensa para poder salir de ese duelo, osea no estas mal y Asami ha callado mucho, para ella morir era estar en su cuarto sin salir, sin comer, sin nada de nada le quitaron lo mas preciado de su vida y claro que no es que ella no haya querido ir por Yasuko, ese era la situacion, "si ella iba por la niña", mataria a quien sea y ella no es su padre, se vio reflejada en su padre, por eso no quiso, habra un momento en el fic que platique Korra con Asami y entonces explicare estos motivos y la decision que al final tomara Asami, solo para su bien, ella necesita liberarse y esta situacion no fue una liberacion tan abierta o profunda no, en algun momento lo volvera hacer y esta vez lo hara bien y para siempre, espero y no te moleste, pude notar tu escrito, y esta vez te senti resentida por esto lamento si toque algun punto que tal vez dolio o dijiste no es posible, y bueno te considero una de mis mejores fans y amiga, sinceramente aunque sea a distancia y sobre todo por palabras pero puedo decir que te conozco por como escribes y bueno espero me perdones y pueda seguir resolviendo tus dudas, para mi se me hizo indispensable que sintieran lo que ella siente realmente, detras de una persona perfecta o profesional como quieras llamarle, tambien se esconde una oscuridad que atosiga a la persona a decir "todo esta bien" cuando no lo esta.

7\. y jajaja tiene tres, pero que quieres tu los has dicho es HIJA DE ASAMI Y DEL AVATAR osea dos mentes poderosas una niña FUERA DE SERIE jajajaja.

8\. Mako es buen chico ahora jajaa tu quierelo.

Cuidate y gracias, te repito espero verte y me digas que piensas vale, cuidate te mando un abrazo fuerte y espero verte pronto.

HanelBlumaTanu: gracias cuidate...

La Shinigami Supersaiyajin: hola hace rato que no sabia de ti y bueno gracias por seguir coonmigo y ajaja no exagero necesitaba sacar todo, Oye que te dejen con un hijo, sabiendo que perdiste todo y luego despues de que te casaron sin decirte nada, wow eso duele y luego que te rapten a tu bebe no jodas eso no es lindo jajaja y bueno espero y te siga viendo, osea jaja me alegra saber que me siges pero si es indispensable ver que me quieres u.u me abandonas jajaja y asi jajaj abueno cuidate y espero verte pronto bye

* * *

Buenos chicos aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo y bueno una peticion, yo subo las cosas pero se me complica un poco al tratar de sacarlas ok, pero no pues a mi me gustaria que mas me comentaran por que wow osea si me cuesta trabajo subir las cosas y ver solo cinco o seis review auch, si duele entonces aunque sea que me digan ok aqui sigo o actualiza pronto, me basta enserio a todos yo contesto, a todos yo bromeo, con todos para mi son importantes y el que ustedes me dejen review me da animos de seguir la historia, por fas espero me entiendan y no me vean como de ay solo por review la subes, no pero me alientan a escribir con ganas para ustedes, gracias y bueno espeor no se molesten y terminen no comentandome para castigarme, por que si yo me deprimo yo no subo asi que, bueno espero y pueda ser equitativo, no me siento bien de por si, estoy triste por que mi novia esta enojada conmigo y nisiquiera me deja tocarla para abrazarla y bueno en fin, cuidence y pues espero y me valoren un poquito bye.

* * *

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

En el templo aire...

Habían pasado 3 días desde lo sucedido con Wu, Korra y Asami se habían ido a vivir al departamento lujoso que Asami había comprado hace poco al darse cuenta que no se sentía tan cómoda con tanta gente y ahora que Wu estaba ahí menos, Korra estaba feliz, estaba con su familia y las cosas comenzaban a estar en la normalidad, por lo menos con lo demás y con su esposa aunque no del todo por que Asami le había dicho que tenia que volver a ganarse su confianza y perderle el miedo, Korra le dolía que Asami le dijera eso, pero ella había ocasionado todo, se encontraba en una atardecer en el lugar de meditación del templo aire, habían ido por que Tenzin había preparado una pequeña reunión para la fiesta de su hija, Korra se había ido a aquel risco para poder disfrutar del atardecer arriba de aquel barandal, no podía meditar del todo pero esos momentos la hacían reflexionar de su situación y de todo lo bueno y malo que había hecho.

-te traje algo de té- Korra giraba su rostro a la entrada de ese pequeño lugar y observaba a Asami con una taza de té en las manos- pensé que podrías tener frió aquí- la sonrisa de la CEO la amaba, la había extrañado tanto, se bajo del barandal.

-que dulce eres- se puso frente a ella y tomo la taza- gracias- sonreía, pero cerro sus ojos y suspiro triste, Asami se dio cuenta.

-¿te encuentras bien?, te vez desanimada- Korra miraba la taza.

-lo siento eh estado pensando en algo que Thop dijo, me dijo que el mundo no me necesita que no tiene sentido de detener a Kuvira- Korra la miraba seria.

-eso es ridículo- decia Asami un poco molesta.

-al principio pensé lo mismo, supuse que estaba siendo gruñona como siempre, pero comienzo a pensar que tenia razón- Asami suspiraba.

-no, no es verdad claro que el mundo te necesita, tu eres el Avatar- Korra la miraba de reojo.

-pero no importa lo que haga, parece que el mundo siempre esta desequilibrado, además- ponía la taza en el barandal y tomaba su mano- eh descuidado tanto a mi familia, por pensar en este mundo egoísta, yo fui egoísta al principio, tu mas que nadie lo sabe, yo quería ser el Avatar, pero sabes por que fue… por que quería impresionarte y no lo estoy inventando pero cuando llegaste y yo ya sabia que era el Avatar así fue, con mas ganas quería ser mejor, quería ser irresistible y que jaja estuvieras ahí detrás de mi- Korra miro a Asami y ella la miro sonriendo y con la ceja alzada- pero cuando vi a Amon quitándole los poderes a alguien quede aterrorizada, entonces se cumplió uno de mis peores pesadillas, me quito el poder y me dejo indefensa para protegerte, por que a pesar de que tu estuvieras con Mako, yo seguía empeñada a desaparecer a Amon por que tu no sufrieras, me dolió tanto cuando tu padre te traiciono, solo para quitarme mi poder para estar contigo, a veces pienso que tal vez todo seria mejor para nosotras, si hubiéramos dejado que me quitara mi poder- Asami golpeo el barandal.

-eso es estúpido Korra, eso no iba a mejorar las cosas, solo te destruiría y entonces te perdería para siempre, además ayudaste a los no maestros cuando expusiste a Amon por el fraude que era, el movimiento igualitario perdió a su líder y su poder, hubo elecciones libres para gubernamentales en la republica unida y los no maestros tuvieron voz, la gente recupero la esperanza Korra, yo me di cuenta que te amaba y que estaba siendo estúpida al usar a Mako cuando a la que quería que me abrazara cuando mi padre, eras tu- Korra sonrío, pero de nuevo suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-si, hasta que Unalaq intento apoderarse del mundo, quería traer oscuridad, quería darte 10 mil años de oscuridad donde la felicidad moriría con el, por culpa de el hundí a espíritus y a mortales en un lugar lleno de caos, muchos murieron en la batalla de Ciudad Republica por mi culpa, rompió mi conexión con mis vidas pasadas, por no escucharte, ni escuchar a Tenzin o mi padre, me cegué , estaba tan furiosa conmigo que no me di cuenta del error tan grave que cometí, en el peligro que te expuse de nuevo- Korra apretaba la taza.

-jaja, para mi fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida- Korra la miro sorprendida- quiero decir, fue cuando en el barco te me declaraste y me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo, luche a tu lado por un momento y luego gracias a Jinora y a nuestra unión, pudiste transformarte en un espíritu muy gigante y fuerte Korra, y lo venciste, dejaste los portales espirituales abiertos y fue bueno, trajiste de vuelta a los maestros aire y cambiaste al mundo para mejor- Korra la miro.

-si, pero Zaheer también se convirtió en un maestro aire y estuve casi a punto de perderte Asami- la sureña se acercaba a la pelinegra quien la miraba con tristeza- casi nos mata, te expuse de nuevo y a punto estuviste de morir frente a mis ojos, yo aun tengo pesadillas al ver tus ojos y tus gritos, al sentir como quemaba tu piel, dude de tu palabra con lo de Yasuko, te insulte, te aleje de mi y te abandone hace poco tras casarme contigo, te engañe, creyendo que era lo mejor para todos y para el mundo e incluso para ti, claro que hay cosas buenas, pero ellos no lo valoran y solo te eh sacrificado una tras otra, en todas esas veces te expuse, la primera vez con tu padre, casi te mata, la segunda vez con Unalaq, iba a darte un mundo de dolor y Zaheer, se atrevió a lastimarte y te marco de por vida, por mi culpa y ahora, ahora me fui como una cobarde dejándote sola y casi mi hija, casi pierdo a mi hija por Kuvira, de no haber sido por él, la reina tierra seguiría viva y Kuvira no hubiera caído en el poder ¡LAS COSAS ESTAN MAS DESEQUILIBRADAS QUE NUNCA, NO HA CAMBIADO NADA!, solo eh sido una maldita inepta, el peor Avatar como dijo Thop- las manos de Korra temblaban.

-tienes razón Korra- ambas volteaban a ver a Tenzin- es cierto, siempre habrá nuevos conflictos y enemigos que enfrentar, pero lo importante es aprender de tus enemigos y progresar con el tiempo y lo has hecho, has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste por primera vez al templo aire, cuando llegaste eras temperamental y algo egoísta, pero te has convertido en una joven considerada, que pone las necesidades del otro por delante, la nueva nación del aire es la prueba de eso y no lo voy a negar, tu familia también, no digo que esta bien que la hayas abandonado, pero viste por su bienestar desde el primer día que tu y Asami se conocieron, no por impresionar a Asami, sino, por que el Avatar en todo este tiempo siempre vio el amor ante todo, amor de amiga, amor de hermana, amor de mujer, amor de pareja y al final amor verdadero, el amor verdadero sacrifica Korra y tu lo has hecho por ella y el mundo, sacrificaste todo para salvar a la nación del aire, eres una inspiración para el mundo- Korra sonreía.

-se los agradezco- fruncía el ceño seriamente mirando el mar de nuevo- se que este problema con Kuvira se pondrá peor, pero no importa lo que pase o que tan loca se pongan las cosas, siempre intentare traer el equilibrio al mundo- Tenzin tomaba el hombro de Korra.

-creo que eso ya lo haces, ahora lo que debes traer, es el amor a tu hija- y tomaba la mano de Asami y la de Korra- y la de tu esposa- Tenzin las juntaba Korra sonreía a Asami y la pelinegra igual- ambas ya han sacrificado bastante y merecen volver a unirse, su boda solo duro 3 meses, deben disfrutar su matrimonio, cuando llegue el momento con Kuvira entonces en vez de estar separadas, juntas deben estar- Korra miraba al suelo con miedo.

-Korra es lo que eh intentado decirte todo este tiempo, si tu me alejas las cosas malas siempre saldrán, por que el equilibrio del Avatar no esta completo- decia Asami tomando las mejillas de Korra.

-eso es cierto Asami, ella es tu unión Korra es parte de tu poder- Korra miraba a Tenzin.

-Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, todos me han atacado y todos te han traído desgracias, pero cuando hemos hecho las cosas juntas, siempre resulta mejor de lo esperado, como buscar a los maestros aire, luchar contra Unalaq al final, tu espíritu con el mío, vencer a la reina tierra juntas y sobre todo al final cuando casi mueres por Zaheer, terminamos de unir nuestras almas, te apoyaste de nuevo conmigo y te dije que serias padre, volviste a la vida Korra, siempre juntas, por favor ya no me alejes, entiende, separadas somos vulnerables, juntas- Korra acercaba a Asami abrazándola por la cadera.

-indestructibles- Asami sonreía, en ese momento Tenzin se iba alejándose poco a poco dejando a ambas chicas ahí, Asami entrelazaba sus manos y tocaba sus anillos.

-esto es un símbolo de amor entre ambas y la unión completa de nuestros espíritus y cuerpos, ¿lo recuerdas? - Korra acaricio sus dedos largos, rozando sus yemas con el anillo de boda de Asami.

-fue el tercer día mas feliz de mi vida- Asami frunció el ceño.

-¿el tercer día?- Korra sonrío.

-el primero fue cuando te conocí, el segundo cuando nació mi hija y el tercero, cuando te uniste a mi para siempre y te prometí amarte por mil años Asami- la pelinegra besaba sus labios y susurraba en ellos.

-y yo te dije que te amaría por mil años mas- Korra sonreía pegando su frente a la suya y ambas miraban como el sol iba metiéndose dentro el agua, Asami se daba la vuelta recargándose en Korra.

-es hermoso- decia Asami, Korra suspiraba y besaba su mejilla.

-tan hermoso como tú- Asami sonreía acariciando los brazos de Korra, entonces recordaba que debía preguntar por esas mangas.

-me gusta que uses tus muñequeras, pero por que las mangas-entonces Korra suspiraba, apartando un poco a la Ingeniera para quitarse sus muñequeras y quitarse sus mangas.

-en mi viaje, el ente que me siguió y que aún me atormenta me lastimo tanto de muchas maneras, que dejo mis brazos marcados…de por vida- y Asami se sorprendía al ver sus brazos todos cortados y cicatrizados.

-Korra…- la sureña se levantó un poco la chaqueta.

-eso no es todo, en mi abdomen tengo más profundas, lamento que haya destruido mi cuerpo, se lo mucho que te gustaba- y le enseñaba su tonificado cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices profundas, Asami levantaba el rostro de Korra y lo besaba sonriendo.

-yo siempre te voy a amar con o sin cicatrices, pero no quiero que ocultes esto, hallaremos la solución para desaparecerlas si te da pena, pero no las uses por mi- Korra sonreía y abrazaba de nuevo a Asami apegándola a ella, pero de una manera seductora.

-si entonces no te molestan, me quitare las mangas, como quiero quitarte esta falda entallada que ahora usas- Asami se empezó a reir y comenzó a besar a Korra despacio colgándose sobre ella.

-debería castigarte- Korra hacia puchero y Asami sonreía.

-pero la verdad no puedo engañarte, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de sentirte contra mi piel- Asami jalaba el labio de Korra, la sureña suspiraba jadeando y apretaba el trasero de su esposa con sus manos jalándola contra ella, haciendo que se restregara su cuerpo con el suyo, provocando que de su voz saliera un gemido agudo y delicioso.

\- Raava…estoy muy sensible a tus sonidos y a tu cuerpo…tu olor, no tienes idea como te extrañe Asami- la abrazo fuertemente pegando su frente a la de ella.

-y yo a ti- dijo Asami sonriendo tristemente, Korra en ese momento se volvió a recargar sobre el muro y se llevó consigo a su esposa, acaricio sus mejillas delicadamente, mirando la sutil mirada de su esposa, Korra sonrió, se le había cruzado una idea por su cabeza, desde hace días quería decirle a Asami, pero no sabía si ella se negaría.

-algo tienes, que pasa- dijo Asami y Korra se empezó a reir, nada podía escapársele a la pelinegra.

-tengo una idea loca- Asami la miraba con picardía, Korra se empezó a reir.

-si tiene que ver con ello, pero mi corazón lo desea con tanta fuerza- Asami sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

-dime- Korra suspiro.

-no, no quiero que te enojes- Asami tomo sus mejillas y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-no más secretos Korra- la morena la miro y sonrió, era cierto, la apretó fuerte de su abrazo y pego su frente a la de ella mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos verdes, respiro y lo exhalo contra sus labios agarrando valor.

-quiero tener otro bebe contigo y participar desde el inicio mi amor- Asami abrió sus ojos, estaba incrédula al oír esas palabras de Korra, pero la mirada de la morena se tornó triste y decepcionada, realmente Korra quería otro hijo.

\- ¿enserio quieres otro bebe? – Korra no dijo mas solo asintió con su mirada, Asami suspiro, pensando en la situación.

\- sé que tu no quieres, me lo dijiste en el parto de Yasuko, pero amaría tener otro hijo contigo, darle a Yasuko una hermanita y poder cargarla y jugar y amarla tanto como amo a mi Yasuko- Asami sonrió y beso los labios de la morena.

\- pero ¿me prometes que soportaras mis seis primeros meses?, según Mako soy muy difícil- Korra sonrió, era cierto Asami se fue con Korra después de un tiempo.

-nada me haría más feliz, que complacerte durante nueve meses- Asami sonrió abrazando a Korra, le emocionaba querer tener otro bebe.

\- ¿dime como haremos esto? - Korra sonrió.

\- creo que te tocara pedírselo al señor creador tu, yo no puedo meditar, ¿durante este tiempo practicaste? - Asami se ponía roja.

-sí, tenía la esperanza de alguna vez encontrarte en el mundo espiritual, pero nunca llegaste, estuve platicando con mi madre y Iroh- Korra sonreía.

-entonces diles que te lleven con él, para que hables con el señor creador, dile que necesito una fruta más, para poder darle un hermanito a Yasuko, sé que si, nos dejara tener otro bebe- Asami suspiro sonriendo, estaba emocionada, pero ahorita quería sentir a la morena, después de seis meses.

-basta de charla, vamos al departamento, no puedo esperar a tenerte entre mis brazos- Korra sonreía.

-¿meditaras?- Asami la mira confundida y sonreía.

-no tonta, solo quiero que me hagas el amor, podemos intentar embarazarme mañana- Korra la abrazaba y se iban con su esposa caminando por el templo, donde llego al primero edificio donde estaban todos, Asami miro a Pema y la señora supo lo que quería, ella solo le guiño el ojo y Asami jalo a Korra sin decir nada, ambas se fueron al Satomovil, la pelinegra arranco, pero sinceramente era demasiado sus ganas para llegar al departamento estaciono su Satomovil en una calle desolada, Korra la miro extraña.

-¿Asami, que hacemos aquí?- la Ingeniera se mordió su labio y se lanzo sobre Korra, la morena se quedo sorprendida pero al final se dejo entregar al momento, Asami ya estaba ahorcajadas de Korra, besándola apasionadamente y desenfrenada.

-Ya no puedo, por favor hazme el amor- dijo Asami suspirando, Korra sonrío.

-pásate atrás- Asami rápidamente se paso a los asiento de atrás, pero Korra se acostó en ellos y la llamo con las manos, Asami se sentó sobre ella, mordiéndose los labios, Korra la miro seductora mente.

-Pew Sato- puso su mano en forma de pistola e hizo el sonido como si hubiera disparado Korra, la Ingeniera sonrió, estaba la situación caliente, lo harían en el Satomovil, Asami empezó a moverse sobre la ropa de Korra, la morena se mordía los labios acariciando sus caderas, deseaba a la Ingeniera más que nada en el mundo.

-Vamos quítate la ropa- dijo Korra suspirando, Asami sonreía poniendo ambas manos en en el pecho de Korra.

-deberías quitármela tu- Korra sonrío y rápidamente no tardo en pararse para quitar la chalina negra de Asami, luego subir la blusa de cuello largo roja de Asami, mientras tocaba su cuerpo delicadamente y besaba cada parte de la piel de la heredera, Asami no había dejado de moverse sobre Korra y suspirar al sentir los labios cálidos de su esposa, la había extrañado tanto, seis meses donde creyó que nunca mas volvería a sentirla, que nunca volvería a ver sus ojos, que su hija y ella no volverían a estar con su padre y esposa riendo, siendo felices y amándose con intensidad, por fin tenia a Korra con ella y esta noche la disfrutaría como mujer.

Korra había logrado quitar su ropa y la de Asami, había subido la capota del auto y subieron las ventanas, en segundos los vidrios ya se habían empañado y Asami disfrutaba el cuerpo y el sudor de Korra contra su piel, Asami tenia sus piernas enredadas en la caderas de Korra y la sureña igual, ambas estaban abrazadas y acariciaban sus espaldas, Korra besaba sus hombros, su cuello, sus mejillas mientras juntaba el sexo de Asami con el suyo y se movían muy despacio sintiendo sus cuerpos y sus contracciones.

-Korra…te amo- dijo Asami jadeando mientras mordía sus labios y besaba los hombros de Korra sin abrir sus ojos.

-yo también te amo Asami- Korra puso sus manos en los glúteos de la heredera y los apretó jalándola contra ella, comenzó a menear su cadera provocando los roces de sus intimidades mas rápido, Asami mordió el hombro de Korra reprimiendo sus gemidos.

-más…rápido- dijo Asami con la respiración mas irregular y apretando sus piernas, cada vez subía mas el placer a toda su espina dorsal y el roce de sus pezones con los de Korra, la hacían delirar.

-¿así?- dijo Korra aumentando la velocidad, ayudándose con sus manos cargando a Asami y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que había encontrado en sus manos, Asami recargo su frente en su hombro y comenzó a gemir mas sonoramente.

-oh…Korra…más quiero más- sus manos apretaban con fuerzas sus brazos, casi se clavaban sus uñas en la piel de Korra, volver a sentir a la morena así, era maravilloso, su cuerpo, su sudor, su olor, todo era suyo y se mezclaba con los propios.

-Te amo Asami…ahhh…te amo- las embestidas eran mas fuerte, el carro se movía delicadamente a las embestidas desenfrenadas de Korra, si alguien pasaba por ahí, vería el Satomovil empañado y en movimiento, solo esperaban que no fuera un curioso o un policía, ¿Qué diría la jefa Beifong al ver a su hija y a su nuera en esa situación?.

-ahhh…Korra… ¿cuanto me amas?- Asami como pudo levanto su rostro para poner su frente a la de Korra, mientras seguía siendo embestida por la sureña, la morena abrió los ojos y mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su nariz y sus sienes, le sonreía a la pelinegra.

\- dema…siado, eres lo mas…importante…ahhh de mi vida- decia Korra moviéndose mas, ahora Asami se movía en contra de las caderas de Korra, la fricción era delirante.

-dímelo de nuevo- dijo Asami poniendo ambas manos en la cara de Korra, la morena cerro sus ojos reprimiendo un gemido, pronto llegaría su extasis, abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con la boca abierta de su esposa gimiendo y su ceño fruncido mirándola con tanto amor y pasión.

-ah…eres mi vida- Asami gimió y jadeo sobre sus labios.

-de nuevo- la morena profundizo sus embestidas, apretando mas el trasero firme de su esposa.

-ahhh…Asami…te amo…eres mi vida- la heredera mordía sus labios gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte, sus movimientos de ambas ya no terminan ritmo y eran desesperados, sus clítoris palpitaban sentían que en cualquier momento explotarían llenando su cuerpo de amor y su unión.

-Korra…oh…Korra ya no puedo- Korra beso sus labios ardientemente, Asami gemía dentro de la boca de Korra, la morena apretaba su cuerpo, quería fusionarse con ella, quería siempre estar así, la amaba, era lo mejor para ella, nunca dejaría de amarla, nunca dejaría de disfrutar su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su risa, su voz, sus ojos verdes, todo amaba y no podía vivir sin ello.

-juntas…Asami…juntas unámonos…jun- no termino de decirlo, cuando comenzó una danza desenfrenada con Asami, rápida, con un poco de rudeza, sin separarse, unas cuantas embestidas más y al unísono, se gritaron que se amaban, alzando sus cabezas y arqueando sus espaldas, sin soltarse ni separarse ni un poco, los brazos de Asami rodeaban los brazos de Korra y las manos de Korra rodeaban toda la espalda de Asami, había sido el mejor orgasmo que hayan tenido, un orgasmo donde las unió después de tanto tiempo, volvieron a sentirse y una vez más decirse lo mucho con palabras, cuerpo y alma que se pertenecían y que nadie, cambiaría eso.

-te amo…-dijo Asami cayendo rendida en el cuerpo de Korra, la morena beso su hombre, luego su barbilla, su mejilla, se desvió a la oreja donde la mordió despacio y luego con una sonrisa se dirigió a los labios medio pintados de Asami que el labial rojo estaba completamente corrido en su boca y en la misma de la morena, Asami la miro sonriendo cansada y Korra beso su nariz.

-yo también te amo- ambas sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso tierno, apasionado y necesitado de su esencia, de sus ganas, de su amor, hoy volvían hacer la pareja del poder y juntas, vencerían todo por el bien de la humanidad.

* * *

En el departamento…

-Asami…- la pelinegra abrió sus ojos ante el susurro, miro la habitación y todo estaba oscuro, en la mesa de noche estaba su reloj despertador, al fondo un sillón y una fotografía enorme de su boda con Korra y su hija.

-Asami…- nuevamente aquella voz, rápidamente Asami giro el rostro para mirar el techo y enfrente de sus pies, donde su puerta estaba abierta y todo oscuro, tomo su sabana y la enredo en su cuerpo, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Korra? - dijo la pelinegra, pero nadie contesto, puso su mano a lado de la cama asustándose por no encontrar a Korra.

-Asami…- nuevamente, ese susurro era tenebroso y su respiración se acelero, al encontrarse sola y desnuda en la habitación, sin mas suspiro y se paro con la sabana, tenia que saber de donde venia ese tenebroso susurro, salió de la habitación y se encontró en medio del pequeño crucero, enfrente estaba el baño, a la derecha de ella dos habitaciones, una era la recamara de su bebe y la otra su estudio y de lado izquierdo era el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y la sala de televisión, todo estaba oscuro.

-Asami…-nuevamente estaba ahí ese susurro y ella camino por el pasillo lentamente, con miedo en el corazón.

\- ¿Korra? dijo una vez más, esperando que fuera su esposa quien le llamaba, llego a la primera puerta, era la sala de televisión y no había nadie, siguió caminando y se encontró con la cocina de lado derecho, donde solo la luz de la luna entraba por la enorme ventana, así que camino para llegar a la sala del comedor, pero tampoco visualizo nada, solo quedaba la de estar y la puerta principal, a pocos metros de llegar a la sala, esa voz volvió a llamarla.

-Asami…- la pelinegra detuvo su andar, al ver como una luz blanca salía de la habitación con fuerza, dentro de la sala había algo muy brillante, su corazón latía con fuerza, con valor se fue acercando, su cuerpo temblaba, tenia miedo de ver algo que no pudiera vencer, se asomo delicadamente, donde visualizo a una mujer con un Kimono blanco, aquella mujer tenia vestía completamente de blanco y su cabello largo igual del mismo, color sus ojos eran entre violetas y morado, una mujer hermosa, que al ver a Asami, le sonrió delicadamente.

-Asami…- la pelinegra trago saliva, al ver que esa mujer la había llamado pero en ningún momento movió sus labios.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Asami, un poco deslumbrada por aquella luz tan radiante.

\- tu madre me ha enviado- su cuerpo tembló.

-¿conoces a mi madre?- aquel espíritu sonrío.

\- no tengas miedo Asami, yo solo eh venido a conocerte y a cumplir tu deseo- Asami suspiro confundida.

-no entiendo- en ese momento el espíritu se acerco a ella rápidamente, en un segundo ella estaba su lado, Asami salto del susto y el espíritu sonrío, para llevar su mano a su vientre.

-el mismo que el Avatar, me pidió hace mucho tiempo- Asami abrió sus ojos.

-tu eres…eres- el espíritu puso la mano sobre la sabana y la abrió revelando el vientre de Asami, la pelinegra suspiro al sentir un frío recorrer su cuerpo, miro y observo que la mano del espíritu brillaba en su vientre, alzo la mirada y la miro.

-si Asami…soy el árbol de la fertilidad o el árbol del tiempo, mis frutos le dan la oportunidad a quien lo desea con el corazón sincero y blanco como mi cuerpo, poder concebir y ustedes, son claras como mi luz, quería conocer a la unión del Avatar y aunque el señor creador este molesto conmigo, cuando despiertes de tu sueño, hazle el amor al Avatar y sentirás de nuevo aquella temperatura, como en Zaofu, sabrás…que el Avatar volvió a depositar una cuarta parte de su alma en ti- Asami jadeo al sentir como retiraba su mano, el espíritu tomo su mejilla y le deposito un tierno beso en ella, Asami se ruborizo.

-gracias- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y el espíritu le sonrió .

-cuando llegue la oportunidad Asami, nos volveremos a ver, mientras tanto dile al Avatar que debe ir a donde todo comenzó, es la única manera de destruir ese ente- Asami frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera preguntar la luz blanca del espíritu se extendió con mas fuerza cegándola.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Korra se paro de golpe al escuchar el grito de Asami.

-¡QUE PASA!- dijo Korra mirando a su esposa que estaba sudando y respirando aceleradamente- ¡MI AMOR QUE PASA!- volvió a gritar Korra.

-Korra…- dijo Asami desesperada y tomando las mejillas de la morena, sentía su cuerpo temblar y su vientre lo tenia helado.

-¡Oh por dios Asami, estas helada!- dijo Korra colocándose atrás de ella y utilizando su fuego control en su temperatura para que la heredera entrara en calor inmediato, Asami negó con la cabeza girándose y depositando a Korra en la cama acostándola.

-no, no, el árbol del tiempo, me dijo que tendría frió, que debíamos hacer el amor- Korra se quedaba sin entender nada, quería pararse para tomarla entre sus brazos y calmarla, pero rápidamente Asami había pasado su pierna debajo de la suya y unió sus sexos provocando que Korra gimiera, sorprendentemente la intimidad de la pelinegra estaba ardiendo.

-Ah…pero que, Asami estas tan…- las ganas se apoderaron de Korra, como aquella vez en Zaofu, rápidamente tomo la cadera de Asami y la presiono, hundiéndola sobre ella, la pelinegra puso ambas manos en los muslos de Korra y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, la pelinegra se mordía con fuerza y las embestidas cada vez tomaban ritmo, no lento, era desenfrenado, sus caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás, su vientre cada vez se sentía caliente.

-ah…Korra…oh…mi amor…mas- tenía su rostro hacia arriba, mientras gemía muy despacio y apretaba los muslos de Korra, mientras seguía moviéndose enloquecida de la sensación, Korra ayudaba con sus manos siguiendo el ritmo de Asami, hundiéndola y apretando su vientre, sentía su vientre muy caliente, sabia ella que era lo que significaba, aunque las cosas pasaran tan deprisa.

-te amo…te amo…ahhh…Asami…te amo- la pelinegra se movía con fuerza, la habitación se llenó de sus gemidos y los gritos fuertes de Korra, la cama rebotaba una, dos, tres, cuatro contra la pared, los golpes secos y el movimiento de ella ayudaban a la fricción de sus sexos, donde ya estaban completamente escurriendo tanto que se escuchaba la combinación de sus fluidos, sus clítoris estaban a punto de explotar.

-esto…me gusta- dijo Korra gimiendo con fuerza, Asami apretaba sus muslos, provocando gritos de placer de Korra, unas cuantas embestidas mas y Asami miro a Korra para gritarle alzando su rostro que la amaba, Korra sintió aquel calor emerger por su clítoris y como se adentraba en la pelinegra, lo que la hizo gritar y toda su liberación entrar en la heredera, Korra tomo sus caderas con fuerza abrazándola mientras ambas se liberaban y sentían el cambio brusco de temperatura, Asami cayo sobre Korra.

-rápido…voltéame- Korra reacciono y la acostó, Asami puso sus manos en su vientre, sintiendo las palpitaciones y lo caliente que se encontraba, una temperatura que ardía con locura, pero a ella no le dolía, ni le hacía daño, Korra trago saliva sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿así fue como concebimos a Yasuko? - Asami tenía una sonrisa emocionada y miro a Korra.

-si mi amor, la primera vez me dio miedo, pero hoy- tomo su mejilla y la acaricio- hoy estoy llena de gozo y me siento emocionada, porque te daré otro bebe- Korra la miro suspirando no entendía como sabia eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ni siquiera has ido al mundo espiritual para ver eso mi amor- Asami sonrío y acerco a la morena para que la besara.

-vino el árbol del tiempo bebe, vino a nuestra casa, quería conocerme y- sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas, Korra estaba maravillada con la mirada de su esposa, pero seguía sin entender- es tan hermoso Korra, te haré papa de nuevo, te amo- Korra suspiro sonriendo y beso de nuevo sus labios delicadamente.

-yo también te amo, gracias por este regalo mi amor- Asami se mordió sus labios mientras acariciaba la nuca de su esposa.

-por favor acuéstate sobre mí, quiero sentir tu cuerpo hasta que pase el calor de la concepción- Korra asintió y se acostó sobre ella, tapándolas, Asami acariciaba su cabello corto, pasando sus dedos por el detrás de su nuca, Korra no se sentía cansada, solo sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, había sido despertada con un susto y de repente se hallaba siendo montada por su esposa dándole un salvaje orgasmo, solo sentí a su cuerpo activo, pero disfrutaba las caricias de su mujer y la sonrisa y la mirada de esta, era diferente, era como si realmente amara darle un hijo.

\- me dijo el árbol del tiempo, que para desaparecer el ente que te atormenta, debes ir al inicio de todo- Korra frunció el ceño, acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿inicio de todo?- repitió Korra sin entender, Asami alzo sus hombros.

-tampoco le entendí, pero eso fue lo que dijo, ella dijo "debe ir a donde todo comenzó, es la única manera de destruir ese ente"- Korra suspiro, amaba a su esposa y su conexión con los espíritus.

\- ¿podrías intentar hablar con Aang mañana?, ¿podrías localizarlo? - Asami la miro, el semblante de Korra era de preocupación y un poco de enojo.

\- ¿estás enojada conmigo? - Korra le sonrió.

-no mi amor, solo que no entiendo por qué los espíritus se empeñan en darme acertijos, en vez de decirme las cosas como son, agradezco contar con tu conexión y tu alma, y ahora estoy más feliz que nunca al saber que tendremos otro bebe- dijo Korra sonriendo y besando sus labios.

-mañana meditare, tratare de localizar a Aang – Korra sonrió, mientras seguía acariciando las mejillas de su esposa y la pelinegra acariciaba el cabello y nunca de su morena, mientras la noche pasaba, y su felicidad crecía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Korra tenia abrazada a Asami de la cintura, ambas estaban enredadas en la sabana y Yasuko había llegado hace una hora con su abuela, la niña estaba sonriendo viendo a sus padres dormir plácidamente, no hizo ruido y contuvo su risa, de repente Korra se movió, subiendo la pierna sobre su esposa y poco a poco abrió los ojos, la pequeña Yasuko puso sus manos en su boca sonriendo y abriendo los ojos asustada de lo que su padre diría, cuando Korra pudo visualizar a su hija riéndose de ella, la morena sonrío y puso su dedo índice en sus labios, diciéndole que guardara silencio.

\- ¿a que horas llegaste? - dijo la morena susurrando.

\- una hora- dijo Yasuko igual en susurro.

\- tenemos que hablar – la pequeña la miro sorprendida y le puso sus pantuflas en el borde la cama para ayudar a su padre a pararse, la morena no se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y brinco sobre Asami sin despertarla, la sabana se resbalo de su cuerpo y Yasuko abrió la boca con sus ojos riéndose, Korra la miro extraña y bajo su mirada y se puso roja tapándose.

\- deja te traigo tu pijama- dijo susurrando la pequeña y se acercó al closet para sacar la ropa de su padre, se la dio y siguió riéndose

Cuando por fin salieron, Yasuko tenia agarrada la mano de su padre, ambas se reían e iban a la cocina, olía café y cuando llegaron Lin con Kya estaban ahí.

-son unas irresponsables- dijo Lin molesta revisando su periódico, Kya se movía de un lado a otro sirviendo el desayuno.

\- le dejamos a la niña a Pema- dijo Korra sonriendo.

-ya sabes como exagera Lin, es muy sobre protectora- Korra se empezaba a reir y Lin la fulminaba con la mirada, hizo toser a Korra y ponerse seria, la pequeña Yasuko fue a sentarse en las piernas de su abuela.

\- dijiste que querías hablar papá- la morena sonrió y se sentó para tomar una taza de café.

-sí, pero supongo que sería bueno esperar a mamá, esto es un tema delicado- Lin la miro intentando entender el tema, quito su periódico y movió su pierna donde estaba su nieta para hacerla brincar.

\- ¿Qué es privado?, ¿me estas sugiriendo que debo irme? - Korra abrió los ojos.

-no, no, no, jamás insinué eso, solo que es necesario que Asami despierte para decirle a nuestro que- la pequeña Yasuko se reía por el movimiento de la pierna de su abuela, Kya la miraba un poco preocupada.

-dilo papa- Korra se quedó petrificada, su hija, Kya con su mirada y ahora Lin con sus palabras y su cuerpo listo para irse, la puso nerviosa, suspiro y sonrió.

\- iré a despertar a Asami, hablaremos de esto en la sala como familia, ¿de acuerdo? - Lin la miro suspirando, Kya se acercó a ella y beso su cabeza dándole una taza de té, por el olor era de jazmín, suspiro y se paro con la taza y se fue a la habitación, cuando llego y abrió la puerta se encontró con la espalda de su esposa, completamente desnuda y como el sol la tocaba indecentemente, ese debería ser su trabajo, ella debería alumbrar su espalda con sus manos, sin contenerse se acerco a ella y poso sus labios en su hombro desnudo, la taza la puso delicadamente en la mesa de noche y escucho la risa traviesa de su esposa.

-buenos días mi amor- dijo Asami acariciando sus brazos, Korra la apretó mas contra ella.

-buenos días cariño, vaya forma de recibir al sol- Asami se rió volteándose para enseñarle ahora su cuerpo, Korra se mordió los labios, Asami puso sus manos en su cuello.

-en realidad yo quería recibirte a ti- Korra sonrió y beso sus labios apasionadamente y lento.

-tendrá que esperar eso, por que tu, amm padre esta haya abajo- Asami abrió sus ojos.

-¿mi que?- Korra trago saliva y corrigió riéndose.

-bueno como así le dices a Lin- Asami se empezó a reir.

-si lo se, perdón es que no estoy acostumbrada, ya que no es y de hecho siempre ha sido mas como mi madre, pero bueno perdóname ¿y que hacen?- dijo Asami besando su cuello.

-ammm, bueno Lin trajo a Yasuko- Asami miro a Korra.

-se la dejamos a pema- Korra sonrío.

\- si pero ya sabes como es- Asami suspiro.

\- cariño debemos hablar con ellas de ayer- Asami suspiro acariciando su nuca, pensando en como les dirá que iba a hacer mama de nuevo, Lin seguramente se molestaría.

\- tengo miedo de que Lin no acepte esto- Korra frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría?, Lin te ama y jaja ella está feliz con su nieta, otro nieto lo amara igual o incluso mas- Asami suspiro sonriendo, tenía razón Korra, pero debían hablarlo delicadamente.

-nos están esperando en la sala, vamos vístete y vayamos a decirle a Yasuko que tendrá un hermanito- Korra beso su frente y se alejó desapareciendo por la puerta, Asami suspiro y se metió al baño.

* * *

La sala...

\- ¿qué se quedó dormida de nuevo? - dijo Lin desesperada en el sofá, Kya se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lin ni tu hija se te escapa- Korra se reía.

\- es que es igual que su madre, llegaba por ella treinta minutos después por qué si llegaba antes sabía que me dejaría una hora esperándola- en ese momento.

\- te estoy oyendo papá y no es gracioso- Asami llego y se sentó sobre Korra depositando un beso rápido, Yasuko corrió con su mama y se subió sobre ella.

\- oigan me van a aplastar- Asami y Yasuko se reían, en ese momento Lin se desesperó.

\- bueno ya al grano, ¿qué sucede? - Asami miraba a Lin y suspiró.

\- bueno hay algo que Korra y yo debemos decirles- Yasuko la miro y Korra sonreía a su hija.

\- Yasuko, ayer mama y yo volvimos a estar juntas después de seis meses y el señor creador nos dio la oportunidad de algo- dijo Korra, la pelinegra miraba su hija.

\- ayer pasó algo muy bonito nena- la pequeña fruncía su ceño.

\- ¿qué pasó? - Korra tomó la mano de su esposa y la heredera suspiró asintiendo con ella.

\- Yasuko estoy embarazada- la pequeña abrió sus ojos.

\- mama te dará un hermanito o hermanita - dijo Korra.

\- ¿no te gustaría? - dijo Asami al ver el rostro de su hija, no podía explicar su rostro.

\- otra vez- dijo Lin mirándolas asombrada.

\- si Lin, ayer lo platiqué con Asami y al parecer ayer mismo el árbol del tiempo vino a visitarla y bueno volvimos a sentir lo mismo como cuando concebimos a Yasuko, solo que esta vez- Asami sonrío.

\- esta vez sabemos que ayer Korra implantó su semilla en mi- Lin estaba sería y no decía nada, no era la reacción que esperaba Korra.

\- felicidades muchachas, es bueno esto- dijo alta tratando de calmar las cosas.

\- ya no seré hija única y tendré que prestarle mis cosas- decía triste Yasuko, Korra tomó su mejilla.

\- mi amor, eso no va a pasar yo le voy a comprar sus cosas y tú tendrás las tuyas cariño, será una hermanita o hermanito para que jueguen y esto no debe ser desagradable -

\- un hermano Yasuko será tu compañero para cuando tus padres no estén, ella o él estará contigo siempre- dijo Lin, Korra la miro sin entender eso, pero no le dijo nada en ese momento.

\- estoy feliz, por ustedes y tratare de quererlo con el tiempo papá- dijo la pequeña abrazando a su mamá, Asami y Korra suspiraron no esperaban esta reacción tan seca de su hija y Lin, pero seguramente después estarían contentas.

Cuando Asami estaba desayunando con Yasuko, Korra tomó la oportunidad para ir al despacho con Lin, dentro Korra estaba nerviosa, quería hablar con Lin con su reacción.

\- Lin me gustaría saber por qué dijiste eso- la maestra metal la miraba.

\- por qué eres una estupida Korra- la morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿perdón que?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- sabes que no vivirás para cuidar de ellas, nuevamente embarazaste a mi hija y te irás dejándola sola con dos hijos, ¿por qué no pensaste eso? - Korra estaba furiosa.

\- Lin aprecio tu cariño y que quieras a mi hija y mi esposa, pero lo que yo haga con mi familia es mi asunto, te repito que tú solo eres la ex novia de su madre-

-SOY SU PADRE- gritó Lin golpeando el escritorio.

-ELLA SABE QUE NO- dijo Korra molesta.

\- que es lo que pretendes Korra, joderla, lastimarla más- Korra la miraba fulminante.

\- pretendo hacerla feliz, tengo fe, sé que saldremos de esto vivas y mis hijos estarán bien, tendrán a sus padres, yo no pienso dejar a mis hijos como tú lo hiciste, por miedo, yo sí quiero luchar por ellos contra todo y no por ser el Avatar, es por qué soy humano y tengo derecho a vivir- Lin la miraba furiosa, se alejó de ella para irse por la puerta.

\- estaré muy cerca para cuidar de ellas y ahora el nuevo integrante, te juro Korra, no mueras o iré por ti desde el mundo espiritual y te mataré para volver a revivirte y que cumplas tus responsabilidades, mientras tanto no la cagues- y se iba de ahí, Korra suspiró agarrando se su cara, no podía creer que Lin se pusiera así, Korra no volvería a irse, nunca más dejaría sola a su esposa.

El día empezó bien después de eso, Lin se fue a trabajar, Asami se fue a la empresa y Korra con Kya se habían ido al templo su hija estaba sobre Naga mientras Korra hacía tierra control jugando con Naga y su hija que se reía a carcajadas por los movimientos de la niña, a lo lejos venía Opal con una tristeza en su rostro, Korra se paró y fue con ella.

\- ¿qué tienes? - Opal la miro con un poco de enfado.

\- ¿qué parece que tengo?, Kuvira tiene a mi familia y parece que a nadie le importa- Korra suspiró poniendo su mano en su hombro.

\- si nos importa, pero debemos ser cautelosos te seguro que pronto los salvaremos -

\- ¡Chicas! - gritó Jinora quien se acercaba a ellas.

\- hace un momento detecte una energía muy fuerte en el bosque de los espíritus, pasa algo malo- Korra suspiraba preocupada, ¿por no podía haber solo un día donde no hubiera problemas?.

* * *

Bosque de los espíritus...

Las tres y la niña fueron al bosque a saber que era lo que sucedía, pero nada encontraban.

\- ¿Segura que sentiste una perturbación?, tal vez solo comiste algo raro en el desayuno- dijo Opal mirando a lo lejos a Jinora.

\- se los digo lo sentí, tal vez algo le pasó al grupo de ryu, ya los deberíamos haber encontrado- dijo Jinora caminando hacia Opal.

\- sí pero es ryu, podrían estar de compras según sabemos- dijo Korra con Yasuko en brazos.

\- Korra no sientes lo extraña que es la energía- decía Jinora.

\- no, pero tal vez pueda percibirla - bajo a Yasuko en el suelo y toco una liana cerrando sus ojos, en segundo se fue por las lianas para encontrarse con merca tanques cortando lianas del gran árbol, rápido se soltó.

\- ¿KORRA QUE PASÓ?- dijo Opal sosteniendo a Korra.

\- era Kuvira, la vi cortando lianas del pantano debe estar afectando al bosque, a puesto que es eso lo que sentías Jinora-

\- pero ¿por qué corta las lianas? - iba a contestar Korra cuando.

\- por qué está siendo una arma papá- Korra volteo a ver a su hija.

\- ¿un arma? - Yasuko tomaba una liana pequeña y la besaba, esta se hizo grande y Korra gritó quitando a su hija de ahí, sorprendentemente la liana se hizo grande y se junto a las demás, como entrando en calma, Korra se quedó impresionada y la pequeña Yasuko reia aplaudiendo, Korra la sentó en una liana y le acaricio el cabello.

\- ¿dime que es eso del arma cariño? - la pequeña sonrió.

* * *

Palacio Municipal…

-yo digo que tratemos el tema de Kuvira inmediatamente- dijo Raiko a la mesa de gobernantes.

\- ¡sí!, de acuerdo y ya sé cómo nos desharemos de ella, le diremos que se ha ganado unas vacaciones privadas todo pagado, cuando llegue revelamos que era una trampa y es una prisión ¡Bum! Y ya estará atrapada- todo el mundo miro a Wu y sus tonterías.

\- miren creo que todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Raiko – hay que atacarla de enfrente-

-no creo que Atacar sea lo mejor, ella no ha hecho nada agresivo en contra de la Republica Unida- dijo Tenzin.

-aun no, pero Kuvira no es confiable, nos dijo que renunciara al poder y no lo hizo, apoyo a Raiko- dijo Lin contradiciendo a Tenzin.

\- yo digo que recuperemos la ofensiva y recuperemos Zaofu- dijo Lin.

-presidente Raiko lamento interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Korra sorprendida de ver a todos menos a ella.

-ohhh Avatar Korra nos divertíamos como líderes mundiales e intentando decidir qué hacer con Kuvira que conste que le dije a Raiko que debería haberte invitado- decia Wu, Korra miro al presidente de mierda.

\- ¿lo invitaron a él y no a mí? - dijo Korra furiosa.

\- por favor Korra no es nada personal, solo pensamos que te pedimos muy pronto que volvieras a la acción- eso había dolido mucho y más porque fue Tenzin quien lo dijo.

\- repito, ¿a él y no a mí? - dijo Korra intentando entender la situación.

-por favor estamos en medio de una reunión y no podemos dejar que la gente entre cuando quiera- Korra ya estaba enojada y sin importarle que estuvieran ahí todos, con aire control hizo una ventisca en contra de Raiko, moviéndole solo los lentes y rompiéndoselos.

\- ¡tú!, ¡tú y tu maldita forma de gobernar!, ¡debí dejar que Varrick te matara! - todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción de Korra, pero en ese momento.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡PERFECTO ESTAN AQUÍ! - Bolin y Varrick entraban a la sala, Korra los miro sorprendida, volteo a ver a Raiko sonriéndole.

-me alegra que aun puedo pedir deseos a Raava- Raiko apretó sus dientes.

\- ¡GUARDIAS LLEVENSE A ESTOS TRAIDORES! – Korra quería hacer algo, pero, traían el uniforme de Kuvira.

\- ¡no!, dejamos el ejercito de Kuvira, ¡TRAEMOS INFORMACION SECRETA PARA USTEDES! - dijo gritando Bolin, entonces Raiko ordeno que los dejaran.

\- ¡escuchen Kuvira está haciendo un arma que hace boom! - dijo Bolin.

-es una super arma que yo invente, pero super- dijo Varrick, Korra sonrió.

-déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con lianas espirituales- Varrick miro a Korra.

-sí, así es como- dijo Varrick, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Yasuko fue secuestrada por Kuvira y ella escuchaba todo sobre esa arma, incluso los vio a ti y a Bolin trabajar en ello, por eso los creíamos traidores, mi hija me acaba de decir de esa arma, que por medio de las lianas puede lanzar energía que destruye cualquier cosa incluso destruyo una vagoneta del tren de Kuvira, ella estuvo presente cuando sucedió.

\- ¡sí!, yo le dije a Kuvira que era un peligro, eso explota con fuerza, pero no me hizo caso y Zhu li me traiciono hiendo se con ella y ahora Bolin es mi asistente, aunque es torpe, por cierto- dijo Varrick mirando a Bolin.

\- si descubre como canalizar su poder, estaremos condenados –

\- esa arma podría utilizarla en contra de Republica Unida, la única forma de defendernos es con un Ataque preventivo- dijo Raiko.

\- mis maestros aire no formaran parte de un ataque no provocado-

-tampoco la nación de fuego- dijo Izumi.

-pero señor del fuego Izumi, Kuvira es una amenaza para el mundo, tenemos que detenerla-

-la Nación de fuego paso luchando en guerras sin sentido, me niego a arrastrar a mi nación a otra guerra al menos de que no haya ninguna otra opción, si atacas a Kuvira tendrás que hacerlo, sin mi ejercito- dijo Izumi.

\- está bien, cancelare mi ataque, tomaremos la defensiva y aseguraremos las fronteras- dijo Raiko molesto.

\- en eso cuentas con mi ayuda, siempre y cuando el Avatar también esté involucrado en esto, recuerda los errores que has cometido por no escucharla, se ha acabado la sesión- Izumi miro a Korra y la morena le sonrió, por otro lado, Raiko la miraba con enojo, Korra le sonrió y se fue de ahí.

-me alegra que estés de vuelta Bolin- Korra lo abrazo después de que Mako igual lo hizo.

-la verdad es que me siento mal que nadie confié en mi- Korra se puso triste.

-no eres el único, desde que Kuvira me pateo el trasero nadie confía en mí, las cosas están peores o al menos gracias a Izumi ojalá y Raiko deje de ser un idiota, ese hombre lo odio con fuerza.

-oye fue muy bueno lo que hiciste con sus lentes- dijo Mako riéndose.

\- en realidad falle, yo quería darle en la cara- los tres empezaron a reir, entonces Korra vio a Lin y Opal hablando.

\- chicos, esperen- Korra fue donde estaban y Opal la vio acercarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa Korra? - Lin la miro de reojo.

\- lamento lo que Raiko no quiso ayudarles con Zaofu, me gustaría saber qué haremos- Lin negó con la cabeza.

\- esto no es asunto tuyo, tu solo dedícate a cuidar a mi hija y a mis nietos, te necesito aquí, yo planeare esto con Opal, iremos por mi hermana, necesito que no le digas nada a Asami, no quiero preocuparla y menos en su estado- Opal se quedó sorprendida.

\- ¿estado?, ¿hija?, ¿nietos?, pero que carajo hablan- Korra la miro y le sonrió.

\- Asami está embarazada de nuevo- Opal abrió los ojos.

\- ¿otra vez una luz la ilumino? - Korra se empezó a reir.

\- el árbol del tiempo le dijo ayer que quedaría embarazada, tenemos que esperar una semana para poder ir al doctor y que la revisen, pero si, es un hecho de que este esperando un hijo mío de nuevo- Lin suspiro.

\- hoy en la mañana nos dijo- Opal estaba enojada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dices que Asami es tu hija?, ¿Por qué son tus nietos?, ellos no tienen sangre Beifong- Lin la miro molesta.

\- para ser un Beifong no es necesario tener la sangre Opal, no estoy pidiendo que la aceptes como tu prima o algo, para mi Asami es mi hija y punto- Opal bufo molesta, Korra no entendía el por qué se enojaba Opal, y Lin estaba asombrada por la actitud de su sobrina, tal vez por lo de su madre, en ese momento el espíritu de Jinora apareció, Korra se asombró.

\- Korra, las lianas me atraparon por favor ¡AYUDA! - y desapareció.

-carajo más problemas- dijo Lin, rápidamente corrieron al bosque en busca de Jinora.

\- Bolin te encargo a Yasuko, por favor llévasela a Pema, necesito ir- Bolin la miro.

\- ¡oye!, yo también quiero ir- Korra lo miro.

\- por favor tu cuida a Wu, solo lleva a Wu contigo y llévenla al templo aire o dásela a Tenzin debo irme- y corrió detrás de Lin.

\- pero Mako debe cuidarlo a el- Bolin suspiro y entro al palacio por la pequeña Yasuko.

* * *

El bosque de los espíritus…

Cuando Korra llego miro a Lin con guardias que habían prohibido el paso.

-déjame entrar debo ir por Jinora- Lin la miro.

-no nadie puede entrar, las lianas han estado atacando sin cesar- en ese momento una liana salió deprisa golpeando los sato patrullas y las cosas, Korra se cubrió y Lin.

\- por favor, sé que no soy el mismo Avatar anterior, pero déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerlo, Lin por favor tu no…dudes de mi- Lin suspiro y tomo su hombro.

-ten mucho cuidado hija- Korra sonrió y se adentró al bosque con Mako, todo estaba oscuro y no había ruido, hasta que las lianas empezaron a atacarlos, Korra fue más rápido que Mako y corto algunas para que soltaran al chico, entraron por un edificio y sellaron la puerta, donde llegaron como a unos huevos verdes brillantes.

\- Korra… ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Mako, la morena toco uno y pudo sentir la energía de Jinora y los demás.

\- soy Jinora y todos los que estuvieron en el bosque al parecer están en el mundo espiritual- Mako hizo fuego.

-entonces hay que sacarlos de ahí- Korra lo tomo de los hombros.

\- ¡no! Mako, solo provocaras un ataque, déjame lo intento- Korra intento canalizar a las lianas con su técnica cubriéndolos con su luz, intentaba desaparecerlos, pero no pudo.

-carajo no se abren, tal vez si entro meditando al mundo espiritual puedo sacarlos- se sentó ahí y comenzó a meditar, de un momento había logrado entrar, pero se hallaba en aquellas murallas donde Zaheer la atacaba, sabía que no estaba ahí, pero cuando volteo vio a Zaheer detrás de ella.

-Zaheer… ¡no! - el hombre le arrojo aire y Korra salió al suelo casi cayendo al vacío, rápidamente se paró y quiso lanzar fuego con sus brazos izquierdos, pero el dolor de la cadena estaba de nuevo presente, su brazo dolió como aquella ocasión inmovilizándolo.

\- ¡nunca podrás contra mí y el veneno! - Korra se paró tomando su brazo.

\- no es posible, lo sacamos- dijo Korra con miedo en sus ojos.

\- nunca podrás sacarlo- de repente nuevamente estaba ella en esa ventisca donde le robaba el aire.

\- ¡NO! - despertó respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡Korra! Que paso- dijo Mako tocando a la morena.

\- es Zaheer- dijo la morena sudando.

\- ¡de que estas hablando! - Korra pudo incorporarse.

\- me atormenta de nuevo, no me deja en paz, es como si me prohibiera entrar al mundo espiritual- Mako la miro.

\- estoy contigo, dime que necesitas- Korra suspiro.

\- debo ir con mi esposa, debo hacer que vea al árbol del tiempo, él le dijo algo, necesito respuestas- Mako sintió feo el saber que casi lo mandara lejos, pero al final de todo Asami podía meditar y tenía el contacto con aquellos muertos, sin más salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a Industrias Futuro.

* * *

Industrias Futuro…

Asami se encontraba trabajando en unos planos tranquilamente, estaba feliz, iba a tener otro hijo del Avatar, de repente el comunicador sonó.

-Directora su esposa se encuentra en el Lobby dice que desea verla- Asami frunció el ceño.

\- déjala pasar- en ese momento Korra abrió las puertas de golpe- Asami se sorprendió seguramente estaría enojada por que no la dejaron pasar su secretaria la miro sin entender la actitud de la morena.

-Korra ella es nueva, y tú, ella no tiene por qué ser anunciada, creí haberte dado una lista de la gente que tiene permiso de entrar, no lo vuelvas a hacer- la secretaria se sintió apenada y cerró la puerta.

\- Korra que pasa- la morena la miro sin decir nada, de repente tomo de la nuca a la pelinegra y la beso profundamente, Asami sonrió y paso sus brazos por su espalda.

\- wow, solo era- no la dejo terminar por que la volvió a besar, pero este beso era más apasionado y profundo, cada vez iba aumentando el ritmo y la desesperación, en segundos Asami se estaba encendiendo, Korra había estado tocando sus piernas apretando sus medias y subiendo la falda pegada de su cuerpo.

-Korra… no puedo aquí- la morena la cargo en su cadera y la sentó sobre el escritorio.

\- te necesito, necesito sentirte- Asami se estremeció al sentir los dientes blancos de Korra sobre su cuello, delicadamente la mordía pasando su lengua, Asami la aprisionaba contra ella, entonces ahí sintió el bulto entre sus pantalones.

\- wo, wo, wo, ¿Qué traes en los pantalones? - Korra sonrió quitándose su parka y los pantalones, de golpe cayeron al suelo, dejando ver su bóxer y en ellos la TipCell, Asami se encendió, pero tenía vergüenza por su secretaria.

\- no, no, no, Korra no podemos hacer nada, afuera esta- Korra abría sus piernas con sensualidad provocando que Asami gimiera y comenzara a sudar.

\- también está afuera Mako, y yo venía con otro propósito, pero al verte dios, no puedo contenerme, por favor, solo un polvo rápido- Korra bajo su bóxer y tomo la mano de su esposa y la puso en su carne vibrante y caliente, Asami gimió al sentir el miembro de Korra.

-dios…Korra, no me hagas esto- Korra la beso chupando su labio.

-por favor Asami, solo un polvo rápido, en tu oficina, siempre eh querido hacerlo en tu oficina- Asami se mordió los labios y sin más empezó a bombear su mano, en segundos Korra comenzó a lubricar su miembro, mientras Asami lo masturbaba cada vez más poniéndose roja del rostro, Korra hacía gestos y gemidos en su rostro, mientras movía su cadera de una manera hipnotizaste para la Ingeniera, amaba sentir así a su esposa, de un momento a otro, Korra ya había bajado sus medias y sus bragas, la falda la tenía arriba dejando ver toda su cadera, sus glúteos y sus piernas, Korra desabrocho solo un poco la camisa blanca, dejando ver el sostén negro de encaje de Asami, paso su lengua por ambos senos, provocando suspiro de Asami y bombeadas más fuertes en su mano.

\- quiero hacerte el amor ya- en un movimiento rápido, Korra la bajo del escritorio, la giro y obligo a Asami que se acostara sobre el escritorio, abrió sus piernas y masajeo sus glúteos, Asami seguía pensando que esto era malo.

\- por favor Korra… solo hazlo- en un movimiento rápido, Korra puso la cabeza de su TipCell en la entrada húmeda y caliente de su esposa, muy despacio la ingreso, haciendo que Asami arqueara a espalda.

-Oh…Korra…Ravaa- Asami apretó los planos y las cosas que había en ese lugar, la sensación de tener a Korra dentro de ella, la hacía sentirse deseada, tan sensual y con ganas de pedirle más a Korra.

La morena comenzó a darle movimientos circulares de adelante hacia atrás, saliendo y volviendo entrar dando en ese punto especial de Asami, donde su cabeza se sentía caliente y apretada, Asami ayudaba a Korra moviendo su cadera hacia atrás, golpeando sus glúteos contra el vientre de la morena.

-oh…Asami…- dijo Korra alzando la cabeza disfrutando del cuerpo de su esposa, sus manos acariciaban toda su espalda hasta agarrarse de sus hombros para entonces presionarlos e impulsarse con ellos, para darle más fuerte las embestidas.

-Nhhmm, Korra…- Asami fruncía el ceño y se mordía los labios, no quería gritar, disfrutaba como sus senos se restregaban sobre la madera fría y como las embestidas de su esposa, cada vez eran más- fuertes y profundas…

-Shhh…oh nos oirán- Korra le daba con más fuerzas y rápido, burlándose de Asami y su contención, Asami tuvo que morderse el torso de su mano para contener sus gemidos con fuerza, Raava, había sido seis meses y había extrañado tanto a Korra y su fuerza con la que la embestía sin miedo a contenerse, siendo tan buena en lo que hacía.

\- hay algo que quiero mostrarte- dijo Korra sonriendo y levantando un poco su camisa, dejando ver sus abdominales marcados y sudorosos, Asami como pudo se giró un poco para verla, calmando su corazón e intentando hablar un poco ahora que Korra había parado.

\- que…que es…lo que- no termino cuando sintió dentro de su interior algo que vibraba con fuerza, un agudo gemido sonó en su pecho apretando con sus manos su boca, sus ojos se presionaron con fuerza, dentro de su vientre vibraba con fuerza el miembro de Korra.

\- ¿te gusta? – Korra sonreía mientras movía su miembro dentro despacio, sacándolo y metiéndolo todo, ella comenzaba a sentir igual las vibraciones y en segundos ya estaba moviéndose con la misma fiereza y perdiéndose en las vibraciones y la estrecha cavidad de Asami.

\- ah…es fantástico ¿no? - dijo Korra, con la voz quebrada, perdida, sus movimientos no habían parado, cada vez eran más desenfrenados y Asami no dejaba de morderse ahora su camisa, conteniendo el gemido, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento entrara su secretaria y las viera en esta posición, donde se veía Asami tan sumisa siendo penetrada por atrás, pero no le importaba las vibraciones del pene de Korra y las embestidas sentía su liberación pronto.

-Korra…más fuerte- Korra sonrió y no supo a qué le pedía más fuerza, si a sus embestidas o las vibraciones, así que a ambas las subió, Asami arqueo su espalda y Korra aprovecho para hundirse más a ella, pasando una de sus manos por el cuello hasta posicionarla a la boca de Asami, y la otra en su cadera apretándosela y hundiéndola más en su miembro, quería sentirla tan pegada a ella, mientras movía sus caderas y sus glúteos con fuerza embistiéndola profundamente, entrando completa y un poco más dentro de ella, Asami ya no podía contener sus gemidos, pero Korra paso sus dedos por su boca, obligándola a chuparlos, Asami no lo dudo y los lamió y comenzó a chuparlo, provocando que Korra gimiera en su oído, ¡POR RAAVA! Korra quería que Asami gritara sin piedad, Asami tenía las manos bien amarradas a la mesa, tirando todo a su paso, ya quería llegar.

-sigue…sigue…- dijo Korra con la voz desecha, las embestidas seguían el ritmo de esos gemidos tan deliciosos, cada vez su vientre se sentía oprimirse dentro de ella, el Avatar, cualquiera que tuviera una noche con ella, se volvería loca y moriría por pasar otra con ella.

\- me voy…ya…casi- las palabras salían sin sentido de sus labios, pero Korra entendía a la perfección, sonreía por la satisfacción de saber que su esposa estaba perdida, que ella era la causante de su placer, que Korra solo le pertenecía sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su sudor, sus ganas y su amor, Korra se mordía los labios, ya quería venirse dentro de su esposa, sin más comenzó a moverse rápidamente sobre ella, apretó sus ojos y abrió su boca exhalando un fuerte grito, Asami no pudo más y la siguió tras las salvajes embestidas que le dio, ambas gritaron con fuerza y Korra se vino dentro de Asami, empujando con fuerza su miembro dentro de Asami, una y otra vez, hasta que bajo sus embestidas poco a poco y se acostaba sobre Asami besando sus hombros.

-oh…Raava, Korra… ¿Qué acabamos de hacer? - decia Asami agitada sintiendo su sudor en el mismo escritorio y el peso de Korra encima de ella, amaba estar rodeaba del aroma de su esposa, Korra se empezó a reir y beso su hombro de nuevo.

\- acabamos de hacer el amor mi amor- volvió a besar su hombro y lo mordió- acabo de hacerte mía de nuevo, extrañaba mi juguetito- Asami se levantó sin quitarse del escritorio y giro su rostro para tomar su cabello y acariciarlo sonriéndole.

\- yo también extrañaba que lo usaras mi amor, extrañaba sentirte dentro de mí- y beso sus labios en un apasionado beso, hasta que el cuello empezó a dolerle y se alejó de ella para acostarse en el escritorio, había sido solo una vez, pero había tomado tanto de ella, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Korra hizo fuego control.

\- ¡mierda!, ¡KORRA A ESTO VENIMOS! - era Mako rojo al verla de nuevo.

\- bueno tu Mako tienes una maldita facilidad para atraparnos cuando estamos haciendo el amor- dijo Asami enojada, Korra se empezaba a reir y volvía a besar su hombro.

\- ¡POR FAVOR VISTANSE! - Korra se empezó a reir y sin importarle que Mako estuviera ahí, se alejó de Asami, provocando un gemido de decepción al sentirse vacía, lo más exquisito fue ver como el hilo de esencia se estiraba dejándose caer sobre sus piernas níveas.

\- ¡AHHH DEMONIOS! - dijo Mako tapándose los ojos y poniéndose rojo, ¿Por qué querían que se sintiera mal?, Korra lo miro y se quitó el pene y subió sus pantalones, tomo un trapo que tenía ahí Asami y lo limpio para luego guardarlo en el portafolio de su esposa, Asami subió sus bragas y bajo su falda, llamo por su comunicador a su secretaria y pidió que los de mantenimiento vinieran a limpiar.

-Korra, ensucie mis planos- la morena se acercó a ella beso su frente haciendo puchero.

\- perdóname mi amor, no quería dañar tu trabajo- Asami se empezó a reir.

-no mi amor, puedo arreglarlos después, pero dime a que has venido, no me creo ese cuento de que solo viniste a hacerle el amor- Korra suspiro y la llevo a sentarse con ella al sillón y Mako, le contó toda la situación, lo que paso con Raiko, lo que paso en el bosque y lo que Yasuko le dijo, Asami estaba enojada por lo de Yasuko, su hija había sufrido mucho, aunque Korra no creía que fuera eso, después de platicar la situación, Korra le pidió a Asami que se comunicara con el árbol del tiempo, necesitaba respuesta y preguntarle algo sobre sus planes, Asami no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a Korra de la mano y la llevo detrás de su oficina, en una habitación silenciosa y se encerraron ahí, Asami se sentó en la alfombra en su posición de meditar y miro a Korra.

\- ¿dime a quien quieras que busque? - Korra había pensando en Aang, pero seguramente sería más tardado y Jinora y los demás la necesitaban, así que debía hablar con el árbol del tiempo.

\- busca al árbol del tiempo o a tu madre, pregúntale sobre lo que te dijo el árbol y diles lo que pienso hacer, si es buena idea- sin más Asami suspiro y cerro sus ojos, repitiendo las palabras que la trasladaban al mundo de los muertos para encontrarse con esas personas, sabía que su madre estaba en el mundo espiritual pero ella quería hablar con el árbol, ella podría ayudarle más, de repente Asami abrió los ojos y se vio en un lugar vacío, parecido a la niebla de las almas perdidas, pero solo que aquí, el suelo era agua y todo estaba oscuro, a diferencia de esa luz propia que la rodeaba, ¿Dónde estaba?.

-Hola Asami- ella se giró para ver con asombro a su madre ahí-

-mamá, que haces aquí- dijo asustada, su madre se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

\- eh venido a ayudarte- Asami frunció su ceño

\- es que, yo necesito encontrar al árbol del tiempo madre, perdóname, pero ahorita yo no- no la dejo terminar.

\- sé que la buscas cariño, pero yo tengo que darte mi último presente, para mi nuevo nieto, el árbol del tiempo no tardará en llegar, pero antes- y Yasuko se acercó a ella y puso la mano en el vientre de Asami sonriendo.

\- será un varón- Asami abrió sus ojos sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes- Yasuko suspiro?

\- puedo sentir su energía y su ser, y será un maestro fuego como yo- Asami sonrió- y tu mi amor- Asami se le quedo viendo a su madre sin entender.

\- mama, no, yo no soy una maestra- no la dejo terminar cuando sintió en su cuerpo un calor, miro a su madre asustada y Yasuko sonrió, Asami levanto sus manos y vio fuego en ella, Asami iba a gritar, pero Yasuko coloco delicadamente su dedo en sus labios.

-has demostrado ser digna del fuego del señor, eres parte de la nación de fuego mi amor y yo no soy el que te brindo este poder, fue tu bebe y el árbol del tiempo- Yasuko miro detrás de ella y Asami giro para ver a la misma mujer que vio en su sala, se acercó a ella tomando sus manos y el fuego ceso.

\- sé a qué has venido y agradezco que tu madre, estuviera aquí, Asami tu eres una pieza importante para el camino del encuentro con Raava del Avatar, habrá muchas cosas que dolerán, pero descuida, siente el fuego en tu interior y deja que te envuelva, para que puedas soportar la tempestad que se aproxima madre, no dejes de hacerle creer al Avatar, que debe luchar por su unión, la respuesta para terminar con su mal, está en aquella celda que está afuera de Ciudad Republica, deberá pedirle al presidente ir, la fuerza bruta no es vital en este momento, debemos ser inteligentes para que esto funcione- Asami sonrió y se giró para ver a su madre, la abrazo con fuerza.

\- gracias madre, solo quiero que estés orgullosa de mi- Yasuko rió delicadamente.

\- siempre lo eh estado- Yasuko tomo sus mejillas y la beso- ahora utiliza tu poder con sabiduría y no dejes de creer en ti- Asami suspiro y cerro sus ojos, rápidamente sintió su ida del mundo espiritual y su presencia ahora en el físico.

\- Mako, ha despertado- escucho la voz de su esposa- Asami, ¿estás bien? - La peligra abrió sus ojos y miro a su esposa.

\- debes ir donde esta Zaheer y hablar con él, así será la única forma de que logres vencerlo- Korra suspiro y asintió.

\- hay otra cosa que…- dijo Asami mordiéndose el labio, Korra la miro intentando entenderla, pero entonces Asami levanto su mano suspiro y con su mente encendió fuego en su mano, Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida y Mako grito.

\- ¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! - Asami sonrió temblando.

\- Asami…pero- Korra la miro y vio las lágrimas de su esposa.

\- soy una maestra fuego- dijo Asami sin dejar de llorar y sonreír.

\- pero como- dijo Korra.

\- mamá- Korra suspiro, esa mujer tenía muchos secretos, sin más sonrió y abrazo a Asami parándola de la alfombra para besarla.

\- eres una maestra fuego, mi amor y la más sexy de todas- Asami sonrió y beso sus labios apasionadamente, ya era hora de cambiar, era hora de nuevos integrantes, era hora de luchar contra lo malo y era hora de estar unidas como la Familia Sato, "juntas hasta el final".

* * *

Linda noche y bonito termino de semana.


	37. Chapter 10 Nuevo Poder, Union y Amor

Bueno debo decir que estoy resentida y un poco triste, fanfiction no deja ver review pero da igual e.e no eh recibido ninguno, mejor mi novia y su historia XD, yo bien emocionada porque pensé que esos 30 mensajes que teníamos ahí, serían para mí y me lleve la sorpresa que solo uno y corto fue para mí jaja, ósea que bajón tan feo enserio XD, TODOS IBAN PARA MI QUERIDISIMA NOVIA, bueno ya que de igual forma aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo c: aunque hayan roto mi corazón y la neta no sé cuánto me tarde en subir el siguiente, lo que sí puedo decirles es que ya se acerca el fin y bueno si veo que el fic va bien y sigue leyéndose cuando lleguemos a la parte final, tengo pensado hacer un libro 5 solo para resolver dudas y aclaraciones que en toda la obra se dijeron, me gustaría cerrar bien el fic sin que se quede alguna duda o ganas de ver al hijo de Korra y asi e incluso la relación amorosa de Mako, en fin cuídense y gracias si es que "aún ven mi fic".

* * *

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Oficina de Tenzin...

-Quiero enfrentar a Zaheer- decia Korra a Tenzin en su oficina, el maestro aire se tocaba su puente de la nariz suspirando tranquilamente por la petición de Korra.

\- Korra es muy peligroso, aunque este encerrado no es nada confiable- dijo Tenzin mirando a la sureña.

-debo hacerlo si quiero salvar a Jinora y al resto no hay otra manera- dijo Korra mirándolo con firmeza.

\- si hay otra manera, llamare a tu padre él llevara otra expedición desde el portal del sur- Korra suspiro, triste.

\- ¿también perdiste la fe en mi cierto? - Korra giro su cabeza a un lado suspirando, le dolía saber que Tenzin le hiciera esto, primero en el consejo y luego aquí – todos creen que ya no soy capaz de hacer nada-

\- no es cierto Korra- decia Tenzin.

\- ¡yo sé lo que puedo hacer! - decia mirando a tenzin con desesperación

\- estoy muy preocupado por Jinora, no puedo imaginar que también te pase algo, eres como una hija Korra- Korra tomaba su hombro.

-Tenzin, por favor voy a estar bien, confía en mí, sé que debo ir con él porque- sonreía la morena- porque Yasuko y el árbol del tiempo le dijeron eso a Asami- Tenzin la miraba confundido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - Korra sonreía.

\- sí, Asami entro al mundo espiritual y hablo con el árbol del tiempo y ahí estaba Yasuko, ellas le dijeron que para que yo pudiera estar en paz, tenía que ir a verlo, por favor Tenzin, necesito que vuelvas a recuperar la fe en mi- Tenzin agacho la mirada suspirando y sin más accedía.

\- está en- no lo dejo terminar Korra.

\- no es necesario, se dónde está solo necesito que le digas a Raiko- y sin más se iba corriendo con Mako a la montaña.

* * *

En la prisión de Ciudad Republica…

-hola cariño- decia Hiroshi, la pelinegra sonreía y con uno de sus dedos le guiñaba el ojo y le pedía silencio, Hiroshi alzo la ceja sin entender y de repente Asami volvía a hacer su flama en su mano, pero esta se hacía más grande, espantando a Hiroshi y a su hija.

\- ¡HEY QUE SUCEDE, USTED ES UNA MAESTRA FUEGO! - y dos guardias le apuntaban con sus armas, había sido una mala idea.

\- wo, wo, wo, tranquilos, tranquilos solo le enseñaba a mi padre mi elemento, tranquilos, tengo permiso de Raiko- los guardias miraban a la Ingeniera y suspiraban.

\- no lo vuelva a hacer señorita Sato, recuerde que está en una prisión y su padre es un delincuente- Asami se enojó.

\- con todo respeto oficial, mida sus palabras con mi padre, el cometió un error y lo está pagando, escucho- el policía suspiraba y se iba de ahí, Hiroshi aun seguía sin entender nada.

\- pero como- dijo el hombre.

\- mamá- Hiroshi se tallo sus ojos quitándose sus lentes, le temblaba las manos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? - la Ingeniera sonreía.

\- dijo que me había ganado el derecho, que, aunque no naciera con él, lo traía guardado y que el señor creador me daba el permiso de poseerlo ahora, gracias a mi hijo- y se tocaba el vientre, Hiroshi sonreía emocionado.

\- ¿estas embarazada de nuevo? - Asami se ruborizaba y sonreía.

\- sí, Korra ya volvió y me prometió venir hoy para hablar contigo, traerá a Yasuko y bueno jaja, mientras – de su bolsa sacaba…

\- Juguemos Pai Sho- decia Hiroshi y Asami asentía poniendo el tablero en la mesa.

\- mientras jugamos, cuéntame cómo es que volviste a embarazarte y lo de tu elemento- Asami suspiraba sonriéndole a su padre.

* * *

Las Afueras de Ciudad Republica…

Korra y Mako, habían llegado a la prisión que está hecha de una de las montañas de Ciudad Republica, las puertas se abrían y Korra sentía en su piel recorrer el miedo y el aire escaparse de cada poro suyo.

\- ¿segura que quieres hacer esto? - dijo Mako mirando a la sureña.

\- sí, creo que si, veo a Zaheer encadenado, ya no será una amenaza, si no, ¿Por qué el árbol del tiempo me mandaría? - Mako asintió y juntos entraron en la montaña, bajaron por el primer elevador, donde el Loto Blanco los recibió e hicieron metal control para abrir el segundo, Mako iba a entrar, pero Korra no lo dejo.

\- no, necesito hacerlo sola- Mako la miraba sin entender.

\- Korra, pero no estás sola- la morena suspiraba.

\- agradezco que te ofrezcas en acompañarme, pero si no deje que Asami viniera, fue porque está embarazada y Zaheer sería capaz de darse cuenta, yo no quiero que te suceda algo, por eso debo bajar sola, por favor Mako- el chico se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su mejilla, Korra se alarmo.

\- eh…no se te ocurra- el joven sonrió, besando su frente.

\- eres mi amiga Korra, lo que sentí por ti una vez, ha desaparecido por amor de hermanos, cuídate, aquí te estaré esperando- Mako se alejaba y Korra lo veía sonriendo, sin más entraba y esperaba que el elevador la bajara, suspiro y las puertas poco a poco se abrieron, viendo que estaba en un lugar con pocas luces y lleno de piedra solida que no pudiera romperse, en medio de este lugar Zaheer estaba al parecer meditando mientras volaba, las cadenas eran largas que rodeaban sus pies y manos y ahora cubría al hombre cabello gris largo, Korra suspiro y se fue acercando a él sigilosamente.

\- sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano- dijo el hombre y Korra se sorprendió – entonces debes estar en serios problemas si viniste hasta acá solo para verme-

-vine solamente hasta aquí para mirarte a los lejos y decirte que no tienes poder sobre mí, ¡ya no te tengo miedo Zaheer! - su corazón latía con fuerza, quería creerse esas palabras, pero en un rápido movimiento el hombre se balanceo sobre ella, haciendo que la morena gritara asustada, dando pasos hacia atrás muy aterrada, las cadenas le recordaron su atadura del hombre y este empezó a reírse.

\- jaja, creo que no funciono, aun te vez asustada- dijo sonriéndole mientras la miraba, los ojos de Korra tenían miedo no podía cerrar su boca necesitaba todo el aire que era poco de ahí, estaba asustada, aterrada tal vez había sido un error ir ahí.

-esto fue un error- dijo Korra dándose la vuelta derrotada.

\- yo sé por qué estás aquí-dijo Zaheer.

\- ¡tú no sabes nada sobre mí! - dijo Korra sin dejar de caminar iba a subir al elevador cuando.

\- la mujer, de ojos violeta con verde y el árbol del tiempo me dijeron que no puedes ir al mundo espiritual- Korra se detuvo en seco, mirándolo de reojo, si le había asustado lo que había hecho, esto la había dejado congelada.

\- pasa mi espíritu todo el tiempo ahí y es bien sabido que el espíritu del Avatar no va hace varios años, me encontré con ellas y me reconoció muy bien la mujer, la madre de tu ahora esposa, si la chica que utilicé para doblegarte, me dijeron lo que te pasa, no a rasgos profundos, pero por eso has venido-

\- ¿puedes entrar al mundo espiritual desde aquí?, no se siente mucha energía espiritual- Zaheer se empezó a reir.

-ese es tu problema, Ciudad Republica rebosa de energía espiritual y tu ni siquiera puedes sentirla, mejor tu esposa entra a ver a su madre fácilmente, vaya- dijo Zaheer, Korra se enfureció.

\- ¡No, mi problema eres tú! Me envenenaste, ¡me arruinaste!, la gente antes creía que yo era imparable, pero ahora creen que no soy capaz de hacer nada, creen que mi hija es el Avatar ahora, ¡ella tiene 3 años! - Zaheer la miraba.

\- me utilizas de excusa para sentirte mejor, incluso utilizas a tu hija para ser la víctima, como si tu hubieras creado a tu hija, pero eso no va a ayudar a recuperarte-

\- pensé que cuando le dijeron eso a Asami y venir a verte a cara a cara, le pondría fin a esto, pero tal vez debo entender que mi hija es mi legado y que debo ayudarla a hacer mejor que yo, yo ya no soy la misma- dijo triste.

\- ninguno de los dos volveremos a hacer los mismo, yo puedo volar, pero estoy encadenado, tú tienes todo el poder, pero eliges reprimirte a ti misma-

\- yo no me reprimo, solo que mi poder tiene límites- Zaheer se volteaba.

\- te equivocas, el veneno debió matarte y mírate estas aquí y si, te hubiera matado de no haber sido por esa chica, si yo hubiera sabido que ella era la clave para acabar contigo, la hubiera matado ese día, tú no te hubieras fusionado con ella e incrementado el espíritu del Avatar más, hubiéramos salido victoriosos, pero el poder del Avatar y la unión, son ilimitados-

\- como sea, antes tu hablabas del caos y la libertad, pero mataste a la reina tierra y creaste a la peor dictadora que el reino haya visto, gracias por eso- dijo Korra enojada.

\- eh oído rumores de ella, pero no sabía que tenía tanto poder, es necesario detenerla- dijo Zaheer

\- pues yo no puedo al menos que supere este problema-

\- creo que te puedo ayudar, déjame guiarte al mundo espiritual-

-eso nunca, no eres confiable- dijo Korra viéndolo fulminante.

\- tal vez no, pero si tuvieras otras opciones ya las hubieras tomado, puede que antes fuéramos enemigos pero ahora tenemos el mismo interés, quieres salvar a tu hija, hazlo por el momento, aunque vuelvas a hacer el Avatar, ella es tu ciclo Korra, la que traerá a los antiguos Avatares y volverá a encontrar el equilibrio en el ciclo, pero tienes razón, debes volver a hacer el Avatar, para que ella pueda tomar todo de ti y sea mejor que tú y los antiguos- Zaheer cerro sus ojos y se elevó entrando en meditación, Korra lo miro y suspiro.

\- ya estoy acá, que podría perder- y se sentó, suspiro y se posicionó para meditar.

\- concéntrate en el sonido de mi voz y despeja tu mente- Korra se concentró queriendo entrar al mundo espiritual, pero nuevamente volvió a ver a Zaheer levantándola para ahogarla como la última vez, pero esta vez era aquel ente que la persiguió por más de tres años.

-Arg…uh…Arg- gimió de dolor.

-deja que fluya- dijo Zaheer.

-si puedes, acepta lo que te paso- en la imagen ahora veía de nuevo a Asami en aquel lugar gritando de dolor y viendo como su cuerpo se encendía en fuego.

\- ¡no!, la estas qu- dijo Korra sudando y apunto de despertar.

\- ¡no lo hagas!, tu sabes que eso no sucedió- dijo Zaheer.

\- no…no tengo control, ella va- sentía su cuerpo temblar, la ira dominarla.

\- ¡no…ese fuego ahora es lo que está dentro de ella, tú lo sabes, siente su alma! - Korra en su imagen veía a Asami como el fuego se consumía dentro de ella y recuperaba la imagen de su novia liberarse de las cadenas, lanzando de sus puños llamaradas de fuego y como ella se volteaba y liberaba a Korra de las cadenas y ahora se veía caer en aquel tornado de aire, que Zaheer la enredo con él.

-bien, ahora resiste tú, ¡no temas!- Korra apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y se vio cayendo por aquel remolino, su grito se unía al viento y vio el piso muy cerca de ella el aire le faltaba pero en un movimiento rompió el suelo y se destruyó la imagen de ese ente, entrando al mundo espiritual, su espíritu sentando en aquel césped largo, sus ojos aun cerrados podía escuchar al mundo y aquel sonido glorioso que no podía definir con palabras o sonidos, abrió sus ojos poco a poco y sonrió al verse ahí con aquel hombre.

\- logre entrar…y tú me trajiste, ¿sabes dónde está Jinora y lo demás? - Zaheer la miraba.

\- no, pero tu si- y desaparecía Zaheer, en ese momento Korra sentía a Raava entrar sobre ella, el estado Avatar se ilumino y sonrió al desaparecer.

\- Raava, te extrañe ¿Dónde estabas? –

 **"siempre eh estado adentro de ti"**

Korra sonrió al escuchar la voz del espíritu de la luz.

\- ¿me ayudaras a encontrar a Jinora y los demás? - y Raava la tele transporto a una enorme bola de energía donde los espíritus de Jinora y los demás estaban.

\- ¿Cómo libero sus espíritus? - decia Korra

 ** _"debes controlar la energía interior"_**

Korra se miraba las manos- pero aquí no tengo poder-

 _ **"aquí es a** **d** **onde** **más poder tienes, en este mundo es a donde tu estas conectada con toda la energía espiritual"**_

Korra se acercaba a la bola y recordaba las palabras de Thop, debía sentir la energía del árbol, sin más puso la mano en la bola de energía y cerro sus ojos conectándose no solo con el espíritu de Raava, si no con su propio espíritu y la mitad de su unión, abrió sus ojos y el estado Avatar estaba, brotando una energía dorada que deshacía la bola y los espíritus de sus amigos se liberaban de él, cada uno desaparecía, todos despertaban de esos huevos de energía, salían del bosque de los espíritus y Jinora abrazaba fuerte a su padre.

\- ¡papá! - Tenzin la abrazaba arrodillándose.

\- me alegra que estés bien- Lin se acercaba a ellos sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo es que se liberaron? - dijo la jefa, la niña la miro sonriendo.

\- Korra nos salvó, entro al mundo espiritual- Lin cruzo sus brazos riéndose.

\- yo nunca perdí la fe en ella Tenzin- y se iba de ahí, Tenzin solo sonreía agradeciendo a donde estuviera la morena en estos momentos.

-hay mucho que quiero preguntarte Raava- dijo Korra en el mundo espiritual, pero no contesto Raava, así que prosiguió.

\- mi hija yo-

 ** _"no te preocupes Korra, tu eres el Avatar más fuerte que nunca, ahora no solo cuentas con mi espíritu, si no que el tuyo se ha hecho tan fuerte por la mitad que llevas del señor creador, los hijos que nacen del árbol del tiempo por petición de él, son fuertes y al tener el Avatar una unión como la tuya, tu poder es Ilimitado"_**

-tenía razón entonces Zaheer, mi poder es único-

 _ **"yo permaneceré en ti, pero ya no en tu interior"**_

Y una luz brotaba del cuerpo de Korra, la morena sintió escalofrío al sentir como la energía de Raava se iba de su pecho.

\- ¡no!, Raava te necesito- y la luz cesaba.

" ** _siempre estaré contigo, y me sentirás siempre Korra, pero ahora estaré en tu piel"_**

Korra no entendía lo que le decia Raava, pero se sintió aliviada cuando pudo percibir su propio espíritu y el de Asami, con mucha fuerza, podía sentir la energía que emanaba esa unión, era muy fuerte, tanto tiempo y ahora se daba cuenta que tan fuerte era y más al sentir cerca ah Raava, de alguna forma podía sentir dos espíritus sin ningún problema, el Avatar era invencible sin duda, sonrió tocando su pecho.

-gracias Raava, ahora más que nunca te siento- y despertaba mirando en la prisión de Zaheer, el sujeto al verla que despertó se balanceo sobre ella como la última vez, pero esta vez Korra se levantó rápidamente dándole una patada de aire y entrando en estado Avatar, arrojando lejos a Zaheer provocando que gimiera de dolor a sentir las cadenas fuertemente en su cuerpo, se tocó el hombro al parecer se lo lastimo, al mirar a Korra está seguía en estado Avatar y la sobrecapa de su traje se elevaba con el aire control que estaba alrededor de ella.

\- bien hecho Korra- dijo Zaheer sonriendo.

\- no lo vuelvas a hacer- se dio cuenta Korra que podía hablar en estado Avatar- que es lo que- miro sus manos y sentía que estaba conectada con Raava- pero como- Zaheer se sentada y la miraba.

\- ahora sientes lo fuerte que te has vuelto- Korra lo miro.

\- ahora Raava está en tu piel y es una de tus tantas armas que has creado para ti, de todos los Avatares, tu eres el que más has hecho grandes cosas, una nueva era para el Avatar viene, un nuevo ciclo evoluciono, un nuevo poder surge en ti- Korra se desconectada del estado Avatar y el aire control desapareció, se sentía tan fuerte, tan llena de energía, podía sentir a Kilómetros la energía de cada una de las personas, animales o espíritus del mundo, esto era nuevo, sonrió dándose la vuelta.

\- tenías razón Zaheer- el hombre la miro.

\- si hemos cambiado- y se metía al elevador para subir, Zaheer sonreía.

\- larga vida Avatar, suerte- y volvía a meditar.

Al salir de la montaña Korra se sentía ligera y liberada, sonreía al sentir la energía no solo de la gente o espíritus, si no, también la energía de los elementos, el agua, el sol, el aire, la tierra que pisaba firmemente, esto era único y maravilloso y a pesar de sentirse así, en su mente estaba Asami, gracias a ella esto fue realidad.

-y ¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Mako.

\- me siento conectada- fue lo que dijo sonriendo sin dejar de caminar.

\- ¿crees que por fin podrás olvidar lo que te hizo Zaheer? -Korra dejaba de sonreír para ver al chico.

\- no, lo que él me hizo nunca lo podré olvidarlo, porque gracias a él, estoy más conectada que nunca con el mundo y el universo- dijo sonriéndole- por fin acepte mi destino y ahora se lo pasare a mi hija, porque un nuevo Ciclo Avatar viene y es mi legado un "Nuevo Poder" será visto en esta era- Mako le sonrió y ambos se fueron de ahí.

En el Templo Aire…

* * *

\- ¿ya está todo Opal? - dijo Lin pasándole más suministros, que subían al bisonte de Opal.

\- sí, es hora de irnos- dijo Opal, la ojiverde asintió.

\- deja le entrego a Kya una cosa y vuelvo- dijo Lin en ese momento llegaba Bolin, la maestra metal miro a su sobrina y le sonrió.

\- ¿A dónde van? - dijo Bolin a ambas.

-tenemos que encargarnos de unos asuntos familiares- decia Opal molesta, Lin miraba a su sobrina sin aprobación.

-bueno escucha, antes de irte solo quiero que sepas que entiendo lo que sientes, sé que no hay ningún gesto o ninguna palabra que pueda compensar mis errores, pero, no por eso dejare de intentar recuperarte- Opal miraba triste a Bolin, Lin sonreía divertida de lo que decia el joven maestro, en ese momento Kya se acercó abrazando a la maestra por la cadera, Lin volteaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, Bolin y Opal las miraban y sonreían tristemente ambos.

\- Opal- decia Bolin con la voz triste, la niña volteaba a verlo.

\- Opal te amo- la ojiverde sentía su corazón oprimirse y se giró para dejar de verlo, Kya y Lin la miraron y entonces supo que la mirada de Lin le decia que debía darle otra oportunidad, pero Opal no se la iba a dejar fácil.

\- gracias por decir todo eso- fue lo único que dijo Opal, esperando la reacción de Bolin, pero este casi se estaba hiendo y Lin se puso en alerta, dando la señal a Opal- sabes hay algo que puedes hacer para recuperarme.

\- ¡qué cosa dime haré lo que sea! - decia Bolin emocionado, Opal se giraba para verlo.

-ven con nosotras a una misión secreta- Bolin la miraba sin entender.

\- ¿A dónde? -

\- a Zaofu, vamos a rescatar a nuestra familia- Lin miraba al joven serio y Bolin suspiraba viendo a la jefa, luego miro a Opal y se acercó.

\- cuenten conmigo- Lin sonrió y beso nuevamente a Kya profundamente, Bolin miro a Opal, pero esta se subió rápidamente al bisonte con aire control, Bolin suspiro y vio como Lin le entregaba una carta a Kya.

\- por favor dásela, te amo- Kya volvía a besarla, Lin se separaba subiéndose con sus cables metal al bisonte.

\- también te amo- y se iban los tres a Zaofu.

\- ¿esa carta es para Asami cierto? – decia Opal mirando a su tía, Lin la miro con la ceja alzada, pero no contesto.

\- ¿no piensas decirme lo que paso en el palacio municipal? - Lin la miro y alzo sus hombros.

\- te lo hubiera dicho si no, hubieras traído a tu novio fisgón- Bolin se sintió mal.

\- yo solo voy a ayudar, me pondré unos algodones y no escuchare nada- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿es lo que pienso verdad tía? - decia Opal preocupada, Lin la miro por un largo tiempo, suspiro.

\- ella es tu prima, es una Beifong, mi hija- Bolin y Opal abrían la boca con los ojos sorprendidos.

* * *

En la prisión de Ciudad Republica…

\- ¡Mamá! - Asami se levantó del asiento donde estaba a fuera esperando a su esposa y su hija, la niña se lanzó sobre su madre y Asami la atrapo parándose con ella en brazos para correr con Korra, quien la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco para unir sus labios en un dulce y profundo beso.

-lamento la tardanza- Asami suspiro sonriendo.

\- descuida, apenas acabo de salir, le dije que iría por algo de comer para todos y acabo de llegar- giro para enseñarle la maleta enorme que traía, Korra la miro y luego miro a su esposa con una sonrisa tenue.

\- estoy algo nerviosa- decia Korra, sin soltar a su esposa.

\- ¿tu?, pero si siempre te llevaste bien con mi padre- Korra fruncía el ceño, nerviosa.

\- sí, pero eso fue antes de que intentara matarme- Korra abrió sus ojos y la miro sacudiendo su cabeza- perdóname, no quise decir eso, es que bueno no es que le tenga miedo o algo, pero no sé si me acepte- Asami unió sus labios de nuevo profundizando más el beso, arrancando un suspiro de Korra, provocando que Yasuko quien aun seguía en sus brazos se riera fuertemente tapándose su boca.

\- oigan, yo estoy aquí- dijo Yasuko sonriéndoles, Asami agacho la cabeza en el pecho de Korra riéndose.

\- entonces niña grande ven aquí- dijo Korra levantando con ambas manos y alzándola al aire, haciendo reir a la niña, Asami veía el rostro de Korra y curiosamente su cuerpo se había tonificado más, claro que ya lo tenía, pero por alguna extraña razón se veía como cuando se conocieron, muy musculoso, lleno de energía.

\- ¿Korra que le hiciste a tu cuerpo? - Korra tomo a su hija con una mano y ambas voltearon a ver a Asami.

\- no entiendo- dijo Korra, Yasuko puso sus manitas en el pecho de su padre.

\- tu cuerpo, se ve más fuerte, diría demasiado- decia sonriendo mordiendo sus labios.

\- es que papá tiene a Raava consigo y se puede sentir que te tiene a ti también- Asami ahora entendía lo que sintió hace unas horas atrás.

\- yo también sentí como la mitad de tu espíritu se unió conmigo de nuevo- Korra sonreía sin decir nada.

\- señorita Sato, ¿entraran? - decia un guardia, Asami asentía y miraba a Korra.

\- vamos con tu padre- Asami suspiraba, Korra bajaba a su hija y tomaba la cintura de su esposa colocándola a un lado de ella, ambas se acercaron a la enorme maleta y Korra la tomo con la mano izquierda que tenía mal, Asami se alarmo, pero cuando vio que la levanto sin ningún problema, se pudo dar cuenta que ella ya no sentía dolor y que algo había cambiado, reacciono al ver que sus mangas ya no estaban tampoco.

\- ¡Korra!, tus mangas- volvió a mirar sus brazos y ahora las cicatrices igual- ¡oh por Raava las cicatrices! - Korra se reía apretando más la cintura de su esposa y caminando con ella, Yasuko corría por la prisión, Korra se veía diferente, el traje le quedaba ajustado, pero se veía ahora imponente, mientras caminaban por el pasillo Korra apretó la cintura de su esposa.

\- tu madre hablo con Zaheer y el árbol del tiempo- Asami la miraba de lado mientras ambas caminaban, se agarraba sus manos sintiendo nervios por ello-

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? - Korra suspiro.

\- en la prisión donde esta Zaheer, tiene mucha energía, que tonta fui, al principio le dije que no se sentía ni una pizca, jaja cuando me ayudo y entre con Raava conectándome de nuevo con tu espíritu y ella, la energía la sentí más allá de esa montaña, puedo percibir todo ahora, no solo la energía de la gente o los espíritus, Asami esto es impresionante, un nuevo poder crece en mí, puedo sentir la energía del metal, del aire, del agua, incluso la electricidad, puedo sentir la energía de tu sangre correr por tus venas, de tu propio cuerpo y los latidos de tu corazón, es tan sorprendente, Zaheer tenía razón, mi poder es ilimitado y ahora una nueva era del Ciclo Avatar empieza- dijo deteniéndose mirando a su hija, mientras abrían la puerta que daba a donde estaba Hiroshi, Asami la veía y sentía felicidad al ver el rostro de Korra iluminado de nuevo.

\- te vez…otra vez tu- Korra sonreía y miraba a su esposa apretándola contra ella.

-no, esta que vez, es una nueva Korra, más unida a ti que nunca mi amor- Asami sonreía y besaba sus labios despacio acariciando su cabeza, en eso las puertas se abrían y ambas caminaban, Korra no soltaba a su esposa de su cintura y Asami caminaba al ritmo de Korra, Hiroshi al verlas entrar sonreía, cargando a su nieta quien lo recibió con un salto y besos.

\- mira abuelo, llego mi papá- Hiroshi miro a su nieta dándole un beso y mirando a Korra quien soltó a Asami y dejo la maleta en la mesa y se dirigió a Hiroshi parándose enfrente de él.

-Hola don Hiroshi- el hombre se paró, dejando a su nieta a un lado y miro a Korra seriamente.

-Hola Avatar Korra, es un honor volver a verte- extendió su mano y Korra la miro, suspiro y la apretó fuertemente.

\- igualmente don- Hiroshi agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

\- quiero que me perdones, sé que cometí un error, pero nunca quise estar en contra de ti, yo siempre creí que tú eras la indicada para mi hija, pero tenía miedo a que tu poder le hiciera daño o que alguien la lastimara como Zaheer, pero ahora sé que me equivoque, porque gracias a ella, has recuperado tu vida y hasta ahora mi hija es una maestra fuego- Korra suspiro mirando a Asami quien ya se había sentado con su hija en las piernas, Korra sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Hiroshi, acercándose para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ahora será doblemente abuelo don y no olvide que siempre lo querré- el hombre abrazo con fuerza a la morena, Asami sonreía, amaba a Korra más qué a su propia vida, ambos se separaban y se sentaban, Korra a lado de Asami y Yasuko se fue a sus piernas sentándose en medio, poniendo su cabeza en la barbilla de su papá, quien sonrió pegándose a la mesa para que la pequeña Yasuko pudiera disfrutar la comida así, Hiroshi y Korra comenzaron a platicar de lo que sucedió todo este tiempo, en qué momento se casaron, como nació Yasuko, que paso con su poder y ahora como había recuperado no solo su poder del Avatar, si no, que ahora la unión qué estaba predestinada entre Asami y ella se había unido más que nunca, conectándose con el universo, ahora Korra era poseedora de un poder ilimitado, indestructible y fuerte, cualquier cosa que Kuvira hiciera, conocería al nuevo Avatar y el ciclo evolucionado que traía consigo y el "Nuevo Poder" de ambas.

* * *

Dirigiéndose al Templo Aire…

-así que ¿Raiko te ha pedido que trabajes con Varrick? - Asami mientras manejaba al templo, asentía a su esposa.

\- sí, el descarado me hizo enojar, siempre con su supuesto, Urgg…es que ¡todo lo que hace es supuestamente!, maldito Varrick- Korra abría los ojos asustada, cuando Asami se enfurecía debían tener cuidado.

\- ¡Mamá!, dijiste una mala palabra- decia Yasuko cantando su frase, Asami manejaba más rápido evadiendo carros, Korra abría los ojos desesperada viendo como su hija tranquilamente se deslizaba por el asiento de atrás de un lado al otro asiento por el movimiento agresivo de su madre, Korra apenas y se podía sostener.

-eheh…no es cierto cariño, mami solo dijo la verdad del ¡sucio Varrick! – eso ultimo lo dijo gruñendo Asami dando un giro muy fuerte, Korra vio cómo su hija salió casi volando sin expresión alguna, ella seguía jugando con su muñeca.

\- ¡AEEEHHH YASUKOOO! - grito tomando apenas el calzoncito de su hija estirándose, sintiendo el feroz movimiento del auto, hasta que se enderezo bien y pudo regresar con fuerza a su hija al asiento y sentarla bien, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, la pequeña seguía jugando con su muñeca muy tranquila.

-papá, no me gusta el cinturón- Korra suspiro fulminando a su hija.

\- si te quitas el cinturón, papi no va a contarte cuento hoy en la noche- Yasuko suspiro y siguió jugando sonriendo, Korra se sentó bien estirando ambos brazos en el borde del asiento de adelante y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, agotada, la furia de Asami era peor que mil Vaatus y mil Kuviras.

\- bueno, pero ¿para que los quería? – Korra hizo muecas de susto poniendo ambas manos en su rostro, cubriéndose de que Asami volviera hacer algo que ahora repercutiera contra ella.

\- Raiko quiere que nos unamos, si Kuvira está creando una super arma quiere que inventemos algo que pueda detenerla- Korra pensó la situación y asintió sonriendo.

\- bueno es la mejor idea que ha dado- Asami asintió.

\- lo que más disfrute es que pude doblarle la mano a Varrick y le dije "que ni siquiera pensara en traicionarme"- Asami apretó el volante mordiendo su labio con fuerza, ahí estaba otra vez.

\- Raava…ayúdame a llegar a salvo al templo- musito Korra con miedo en los ojos.

 ** _"sinceramente hasta yo le tengo miedo"_**

Eso fue peor, que Raava contestara en el interior de Korra…

* * *

En Templo Aire…

-Korra- dijo Jinora corriendo a abrazar a la sureña, la morena la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - Jinora asintió, se acercó Pema y Tenzin con Kya.

\- gracias por rescatar a mi hija Korra- Pema abrazo a la morena y Korra miraba a Tenzin.

-perdóname por haber dudado de ti- Korra lo tomaba del hombro sonriéndole.

\- créeme, ahora soy diferente- Tenzin sonreía.

\- se te nota de hecho- dijo Kya sonriendo y entregándole la carta a Asami- cariño es de Lin- Asami miro a Korra y la morena levanto los hombros sin saber que pasaba, rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

-oh…no- dijo Asami tapándose la boca, Korra la tomó de los hombros alarmada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le quito la carta y comenzó a leer, su semblante cambio a uno serio y enojo.

\- ¡demonios!, ¿Cuándo se fue? – le dijo la morena a Kya.

\- esta tarde, debían ir por su familia, después de todo, Raiko no la quiso ayudar- Korra asintió.

\- le dije que me esperara, le dije que iría con ella- Kya la miro.

\- sabes que no puedes, tu responsabilidad es estar aquí con Asami, es peligroso que la dejes ahorita y más en su estado- Tenzin y los demás abrían sus ojos.

\- ¿en su estado? – dijo Tenzin mirando a Korra, Asami suspiro y tomo la mano de Korra.

\- bueno am…es que, Asami esta- no podía decir las palabras le era difícil.

\- mi mamá tiene a mi hermanito dentro- Korra se puso roja y Tenzin abrió los ojos.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ LA EMBARAZASTE! - el rostro del maestro se puso rojo, furioso, Korra solo cerro los ojos apretándolos.

\- Tenzin, es que jaja, bueno así son las cosas yo- dijo Korra con los ojos apretados.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga otro hijo? –dijo Pema un poco molesta.

\- ¿Cómo que tiene de malo?, se avecina una guerra y podría salir herida- dijo Tenzin señalando a Asami.

\- mi estómago no va a crecer en dos semanas, que es lo que estamos resolviendo ahorita Tenzin, además con mi fuego control voy a- volvió a girarse con ella más rojo.

\- ¡CUAL FUEGO CONTROL! - todos estaban sorprendidos.

\- creo que deberíamos ir a la cocina a platicar esta situación, hay mucho que contar y necesito al señor del fuego que entrene a Asami, para que esté lista para luchar- Tenzin tenía un tic en el ojo, mientras Korra y Asami caminaban lejos de él.

* * *

En las afueras de Zaofu…

Bolin, Lin y Opal aterrizaban por las montañas de Zaofu, los tres se encontraban mirando con un telescopio especial que Asami le había dado, donde el aumento para ver las cosas era muy largo.

-Kuvira ya derribo todos los domos- dijo Opal a lado de su tía.

\- tiene todo un batallón de soldados ajustados ahí, no hay maneras de que podamos detectar algo desde aquí, tenemos que acercarnos para investigar- dijo Lin, mirando a su sobrina.

\- no se molesten, se llevaron a todos los prisioneros- Lin abría los ojos asombrada, con miedo y nervios, era la voz de su madre, era su madre quien se acercaba viéndola, Lin la miro sintiendo sus piernas doblarse.

-uhm…hola jefa- dijo sorprendida ¿Dónde había estado todos estos años?, la creía muerta.

\- hola jefa- dijo Thop mirándola seriamente.

\- ¡abuela Thop! - Opal se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza, la jefa antigua sonrió abrazándola, por muy extraño que viera la situación, sentía dolor saber que Thop nunca podría abrazar así a Asami.

\- tu solo me llegabas a la cintura la última vez que estuvimos juntas- dijo sonriendo.

¡OHHH no puede ser!, jajaja miren no puedo creerlo- Bolin saltaba y movía las manos como idiota avergonzando a Lin que se agarraba el puente de su nariz, fue mala idea traerlo.

\- ¡Que!, tienes que orinar o algo así- Opal se empezaba a reir.

\- no, bueno si, pero usted es mi ídolo y me llamo Bolin y salgo con su nieta, bueno más o menos, es que lo arruine, pero bueno aquí estoy y ¡usted es mi ídolo!, bueno eso ya lo dije, ¿me daría un abrazo? - Bolin le sonreía Lin se divertía fascinada al ver lo que su madre haría.

\- ¿Qué tiene este chico, mierda en la cabeza? - Lin se reía un poco.

\- Es actor, bueno ya búscate a Su en Zaofu, ¿Cómo supiste que la capturaron? –

-eh vivido en el pantano vigilando la Ciudad a través de las lianas- Lin se sorprendía.

\- se lo enseñaste a Korra- Bolin se quedaba sorprendido, ¿Korra conoció a Thop?

\- para cuando llegue aquí, ya se habían ido, me escabullí entre los guardias, escuche que los llevaron a un campo de prisioneros cercano- Opal miro a Bolin molesta.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra ese campo? - le dijo a Bolin y este se puso triste.

\- hay una fábrica y un campo de red no muy lejos de aquí- Thop lo veía sorprendida y furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Dijo Thop.

\- Bolin, solía trabajar para Kuvira- dijo eso Opal con desprecio en el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con esta ¡CLASE DE BRUTO! Que trabaja para Kuvira? - dijo Thop molesta.

-solía hacerlo- dijo Bolin defendiéndose, Lin caminaba al bisonte.

-no tiene el don de la palabra eso te lo aseguro- decia Lin caminando y su madre la seguía, seguido de Opal dejando solo al pobre Bolin ahí.

Se acercaron al bisonte con mocos y Thop lo miro con asco.

-abuela él es jugoso- el bisonte lamia a Opal y pegaba su mocosa nariz contra ella, la anciana la miraba con repulsión.

-iiaag y yo que pensé que APA era apestoso, ¿Por qué elegiste esta cosa fea, llena de mocos? - Opal se reía.

\- uno no elige su bisonte, él te elige a ti y cuando él te elige ya no puedes cambiarlo, créeme lo intente- dijo un poco honesta sonriéndole a su abuela.

\- basta de charlas, debemos ir a buscarlos- decia Lin subiéndose al bisonte con sus cables metal, Opal se subió detrás de ella y Bolin iba a decir de Thop, cuando ella levanto un enorme piedra con ella encima y caminando arriba del bisonte para sentarse a lado de Lin, quien se incomodó y suspiro resignada, Bolin se sintió estúpido.

Iban dirección a la fábrica, que a lo lejos la vieron llena de soldados de Kuvira, Lin estaba cruzada de brazos observando, hasta que Bolin tuvo que cagar su silencio.

\- ¿oigan y hacen cuanto que no se veían ustedes dos? -Lin fulmino al chico, quería callarle la boca.

\- parece que no hace mucho, un par de años- Lin miro a su madre enojada, ¿un par de años?, siempre que se tratara de ella siempre nunca iba a acordarse.

\- fueron 22- dijo cerrando sus ojos Thop frunció el ceño molesto.

\- ¡ehhhh el tiempo vuela cuando llegas a mi edad! - lo dijo divertida para hacerla enojar-me sorprende que vinieras a rescatar a Su, pensé que no se llevaban bien- Lin bufo volteando su rostro para no verla.

-Su y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias- dijo más tranquila Lin, ahora tenía una buena relación con su hermana.

-bien- se acostó sobre el material la anciana- me alegra que las tres dejemos todo esto atrás- Lin la miro apretando los dientes, es que ese era el descaro más grande- claro las tres- fue todo lo que dijo, dejando de ver a su hipócrita madre.

\- puedo sentir que – Lin apretó la boca de Bolin haciendo gemir al joven un poco de dolor.

\- si dices más, te juro que meteré cable por tu boca que saldrá por tus ojos y tus feos orificios de tu nariz- y lo soltó, Opal la miro de reojo, tenía que acallar lo que antes había dicho, llegaron a la fábrica, bajaron del bisonte, escabulléndose por las cajas y los materiales que estaban a fuera, Thop fue la primera en llegar rápidamente hasta una bodega donde la abrió fácilmente, entraron y la volvió a cerrar limpiamente.

Cuando entraron vieron algo enorme, que parecía un arma, la jefa Thop con su sensor, identifico a su hija.

-creo que sé dónde están- Lin la miro- sientes la caverna unos pisos más abajo, pareciera que está vacía, pero está vigilada por muchos de esos mecas - rápidamente Lin igual con su sensor dio fuerte en el piso identificando igual la energía y la vibración.

\- así es, ¿Por qué vigilarían una caverna vacía?, deben tenerlos a todos en una prisión suspendida, para que no hagan tierra control- en ese momento se abría las puertas y Kuvira entraba, escuchaban la conversación que tenía Kuvira con Zhu li y Thop se dio cuenta que la chica le mentía a Kuvira, sabían que mañana probarían el arma, así que no había más que hacer ahí, regresar al bosque y planear lo que harían mañana, para liberar a todos y destruir esa máquina si se podía, algo que había pensando Bolin, pero Thop no estaba de acuerdo.

\- no estoy aquí para destruir cañones o detener a Kuvira, estoy aquí para salvar a mi familia, usaremos ¡toda nuestra fuerza para salir con vida! - decia Thop apretando sus puños.

-hmm, Kuvira quiere que todos estén en la práctica de mañana, entonces la fábrica estará completamente vacía, será nuestra oportunidad de entrar y rescatar a Su, sin ser vistos- dijo Bolin a las Beifong.

\- bien pensado Bolin- dijo Opal sonriéndole.

\- gracias, pero me dolió la cabeza- Opal se reía de nuevo de él.

\- es tarde, busquen un lugar para acampar, comer y descansar para mañana- Opal y Bolin asentían, Lin suspiro y se dirigió al bisonte para subirse y tomar la Satoradio, que le había dado Asami en aquella ocasión que fue a rescatar a su nieta, esta radio tenia integrada una enorme caja electrónica que podía recargarse con vibraciones de metal, para comunicarse a un teléfono, rápidamente lo tomo y se lo colgó en la cintura y comenzó a bajar las cosas para poder instalar el campamento.

\- eh encontrado una maleza, ahí podríamos escondernos bien- dijo Opal, Lin tomo al bisonte y lo llevo hasta haya con las cosas, rápidamente pusieron las cosas y la noche les cayo, prendieron la fogata y sacaron unas sopas ramel, para comer, mientras hacía eso Bolin, Lin tomo la Satoradio y se alejó un poco de ellos para poder comunicarse al Templo Aire.

\- Habla Meelo- Lin suspiro agobiada.

\- oye niño pásame a tu tía- no pudo terminar cuando escucho a Meelo gritar desesperado se había alarmado, pero de repente escucho la voz de alguien.

\- ¿abuela Lin? - Lin suspiro aliviada y sus ojos se le iluminaron al escuchar la voz de Yasuko.

\- hola cariño, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? - la peligris sonreía con emoción.

\- puedo oler tu metal control a kilómetros abuela Lin- la maestra control se empezó a reir un poco alto, esa niña era su mundo, la había cambiado demasiado.

\- yo también puedo oler tu aroma a Jazmín y a-

-arándanos, como tú- Lin sonreía.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? - Lin suspiraba

\- mi niña yo no- y antes de terminar escucho la voz de Asami, que de inmediato le pregunto con quien hablaba en ese momento Asami le quitaba el teléfono a su hija y ella contestaba.

\- ¿Lin? - la peligris suspiraba nerviosa.

\- que paso Jazmín- no termino.

\- ¡por qué hiciste esto!, ¡cual es el problema!, ¡por qué quieres alejarme!, ¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO! - Lin estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Asami.

-Jazmín, por favor escúchame, tenía que salvar a-

\- ¡NO, NO PUDISTE ESPERARME PARA AYUDARTE!, ¡yo no quiero que te suceda nada!, ¡no quiero perderte! - Lin sentía su pecho oprimirse de repente escuchaba a Korra cerca que consolaba a su esposa, Lin iba a decir algo cuando escucho romperse algo y ella giro, sus ojos expresaron miedo al ver a su madre ahí parada viéndola como si estuviera recriminándole algo.

\- ¿Lin? - era la voz de Korra.

\- dime- contesto sin dejar de ver a Thop.

\- ¿todo está bien?, ¿ya fueron por Suyin?, dime donde estas e iré ayudarte, estoy curada por fin- Thop se reía al escuchar eso.

-no, debo arreglar unas cosas aquí por mi cuenta, por favor Korra, no…- miro a su madre y vio que Thop le hacía con la cabeza que siguiera.

\- ¿Lin? - volvió a repetir Korra, Lin giro su rostro para ver la fábrica y suspiro.

\- pásame a mi hija- Thop escucho fuerte y claro lo que dijo, no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué paso? - dijo Asami con la voz quebrada.

\- te amo Jazmín y te prometo que volveré sana y a salvo, espérame solo unos días por favor, no dejes de tener fe en mi Jazmín- le dijo mirando a Thop sin expresión alguna, ambas estaban así, escucho el sollozo de Asami y un suspiro de resignación.

\- yo también te amo papá- en ese momento Thop se fue de ahí, hiendo a la fogata, Lin suspiro y sonrió mirando las estrellas.

\- y yo a ti hija- y colgó la transmisión, por lo menos ya sabían que estaban bien, suspiro y se dirigió a la fogata, donde Opal y Thop la veían sin expresión alguna, Bolin era el único que comia sonriendo, cuando se sentó Lin dejo a un lado el Satoradio y miro a ambas, la pequeña Opal tomo el cuenco de fideos y se lo dio a Lin con sus palillos chinos.

\- aquí tienes tía- dijo Opal un poco resentida, Lin suspiro y comenzó a comer.

\- gracias niña- Opal sentía enojo, a Asami que no era nada suyo le hablaba bonito y ella que era su sobrina, siempre niña u Opal, comieron en silencio hasta que Bolin volvió a hablar, Lin suspiro y tomo su roca para alejarse un poco de ellos, dándoles la espalda.

\- déjeme preguntar un poco de metal control, Su trato de enseñarme, pero no pude aprenderlo- Lin movía la sopa, no había probado ni un bocado.

\- yo tenía una academia donde enseñaban metal control, incluso los más brutos como tu aprendían con la enseñanza perfecta, la madre de Asami aprendió metal control, aunque no lo crean- Bolin y Opal abrían los ojos esa no se la sabía nadie.

-sí, eras una maestra muy sensible, muchas veces a Yasuko y a mí nos "fascinaba tus palabras"- sentía arder su cuerpo, ¿Qué tenía que estar hablando de Yasuko?

-yo aprendí lava control – dijo Bolin.

\- ¿enserio?, es una técnica muy poco común, tal vez si tengas algo de talento- dijo Thop sonriendo.

\- no lo puedo creer… ¿cree que tengo talento?, significa mucho para mi viniendo de usted- Bolin parecía que iba a ventilar.

\- vaya recibiste un halago de ella, ya que Yasuko nunca la impresiono a mi madre que hiciera metal control al ser una maestra fuego- dijo Lin un poco cabizbaja.

\- oye, soy ciega, no sorda Lin- la ojiverde suspiro tratando de contenerse, esa frase era una indirecta de lo de hace rato.

-pero hay algo que siempre me eh preguntado, ¿Quién es el padre de Lin? - Lin abrió los ojos como omoplatos y se giró mirándolo sacando el labio y con la mirada asesina, Bolin sintió que moriría ahí mismo.

-era un tipo llamado Kanto, era un buen hombre, pero en realidad lo nuestro no funciono- dijo Thop sacudiendo sus fideos, Lin sentía su cuerpo caliente y un hormigueo incomodo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

\- ¿y eso es todo? - dijo Bolin, la Beifong mayor miro a su hija y con el ceño fruncido la reto.

-Lin, escucho tu rabiosa respiración desde aquí, solo di lo que tengas que decir para superarlo de una vez-

\- ¿superarlo de una vez?, si, es que debo de olvidar con el hecho de que crecí sin un padre, no hay que ponerse sensible al respecto, esas cosas pasan ¿verdad? - lo dijo mientras miraba a su madre.

\- ehh si en efecto, así como tu abandonaste a tu hija, creyendo que era lo mejor del mundo- Opal ahora si sentía que sabría todo, Bolin comenzó a comer deprisa, por su culpa había ocasionado que las Beifong explotaran.

\- no puedo creer que sigas igual, yo te perdone por toda tu basura hace mucho tiempo, Su y yo arreglamos las cosas, tú eres la única que insiste en aferrarse a esas tonterías familiares, por el resto de tu vida- Lin se giró para mirarla con enojo.

\- ¿perdonarme por qué?, ¡y no conocer a mi padre es una tontería para ti!, es muy importante para mi ¡y hasta ahora ni siquiera lo abrías discutido y sabes por qué me interesa, porque yo no abandone a mi hija, tal vez no sabe quién soy, pero siempre estuve ahí para ella y aún sigo estando! -

\- ¿entonces por qué dices que no conociste a tu padre?, tal vez lo hiciste y no te diste cuenta que él siempre estuvo detrás de ti como lo estás tú con Asami- Opal confirmó lo dicho.

\- ¿detrás de mí?, jaja no me hagas reir, ni modo de que estuvieras diciendo que Aang era mi padre- Thop miraba a Lin con la ceja alzada, el silencio fue incómodo.

\- no puedo creerlo- dijo Lin suspirando.

\- ¡no es así!, no pienses estupideces- dijo Thop.

\- no las estoy pensando, sé que él no es mi padre, pero actuaba como si lo fuera y Katara como mi madre, ¡ALGO QUE TU NUNCA QUISISTE SER! -

\- ¡YO TE DI LA LIBERTAD PARA QUE ELIGIERAS TU CAMINO, TU PADRE SIMPLEMENTE SE FUE, ¡NO QUISO SABER DE MI CUANDO ME EMBARACE DE TI, ME PIDIO ABORTARTE Y YO SIMPLEMENTE LE DI UNA PATADA EN LA TIERRA Y SALIO VOLANDO DE MI VIDA!, Literalmente- Lin se quedó petrificada.

\- sabes…cuando arreglé las cosas con Suyin pensé, "debería buscar a mamá, quería que aceptaras a mi hija, que aceptaras a Kya, que supieras lo que me dijo Yasuko, pero el ver que simplemente tu no quieres ser parte de mi familia que aunque este rota sigo detrás de ellos, nunca huí, nunca deje a mi hija de lado, apoye al amor de mi vida hasta el día que murió, que pude- la voz de Lin se quebró al recordar el momento en que llegó- cuando pude escuchar su último aliento y me dedico el ultimo brillo en sus ojos, aun así no deje sólo al hombre que ella eligió, no deje sola al fruto de nuestro amor, ¿dices que yo la abandone?, ¿pero qué motivos me diste tu para hacerlo?, ¿acaso me apoyaste?, ¿acaso me defendiste?, siempre era Suyin, dejaste que ella me acusara de algo que hasta hoy comprendí que no era malo, que no tenía nada de prohibido a ver luchado por ella y mi hija, ¡dejaste que me hundiera y me siguiera creyendo!, que había sido mi culpa que tu renunciaras a lo que más te gustaba por qué había avergonzado el apellido, por aquel fruto que nunca quisiste reconocer como tu nieta y que hace 22 años simplemente te fuiste Ciudad Republica diciéndome a mí y a Yasuko, que lo que hicimos fue una abominación, tan fácil debo olvidar eso y que todo se convirtió en nada, para que tu simplemente hoy vengas a decirme, "me alegra que se haya arreglado nuestras diferencias", cuando ni siquiera dijiste nada, cuando me oíste hablar con mi nieta, tu bisnieta y mi hija- eso ultimo lo dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- ahora recuerdo porque tú y yo dejamos de hablarnos, ¡me pones furiosa! Y ni siquiera sabes por qué ¿y lo que te diga?, no te importa, nunca te importo y nunca te importara aceptar que ¡ASAMI ES TU NIETA!, cuando salvemos a Suyin esta vez madre tu y yo terminamos, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, acabo de comprender que nunca significo mi existencia para ti- se quedó en silencio en su lugar, Lin esperaba que le dijera algo Thop, solo escucho que respiraba hondo y suspiraba después.

\- si esa es tu decisión y te hace feliz, está bien- fue lo único que dijo, Lin se paró dejo sus fideos, tomo la Satoradio y se fue de ahí, Opal quería alcanzar a su tía, pero debía cubrir sus dudas, Bolin…Bolin seguía comiendo.

\- ¿Quiénes sabían que Asami es hija de mi tía? - Thop tenía su mirada triste.

\- no tengo idea, solo sé que Aang, Katara y yo- dijo Thop, Opal suspiro.

\- bueno ahora lo sabe Korra y Bolin y supongo que mi madre y Kya- dijo Opal.

\- no lo dudo de ellos, Korra ahora que vino, también me discutió sobre Asami- Opal miro a su abuela.

\- ¿Por qué no la quieres?, Asami es una niña muy linda- Thop sonrió.

\- tan linda que la primera vez que te vio creyó que querías montarte a Korra, ¿no es así? - Bolin miro a Opal con la ceja alzada, la chica carraspeo la garganta poniéndose roja.

\- bueno es que yo soy muy impulsiva, pero bueno luego arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ahora es como mi mejor amiga, ahora entiendo por qué la tía Lin es tan dulce y tierna con ella, es su hija y yo sentía celos, bueno no celos por que no conozco a mi tía más que 3 años y Asami la conoce 22 pero, es que no entendía por qué a una chica que no es nada suyo, ok la hija del amor de su vida, pero no entendía por que hablaba así con ella- Thop sonrió.

\- ¿Qué le dice? -Opal suspiro.

\- siempre le dice hija cuando puede, si no, le dice mi Jazmín y por lo general cuando está en público, deja que Asami la abrace o incluso luego le dice papá, ella no la abraza pero recarga su barbilla en la cabeza de Asami y cuando están solas, yo las eh visto, Lin la besa de su frente, cabeza o le aprieta las mejillas, Asami tiene una sonrisa encantadora, pero me sentía enojada porque yo muchas veces intente acercarme a ella y solo recibo de ella una pequeña sonrisa o un Opal o niña, es todo, pero ahora comprendo más las cosas y ahora entiendo por qué Asami tiene nuestros mismos ojos, solo que los de ella-

-tiene los ojos de Lin- decia Thop y Opal asentía sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no le ha dicho nada a Asami? - decia Bolin a Thop.

\- ¡tú escúchame!, si tú dices algo a mi nieta te juro que te cortare esa sonrisa estúpida ¡entendiste! - Bolin asentía y comía más rápido.

\- aun no es el momento, de decirle a Asami, debe pasar todo esto, ella sufrirá mucho cuando se dé cuenta de algo- decia Thop tristemente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se dará cuenta? - decia Opal.

\- no puedo decirte cariño, pero en esos momentos cuando todo se vea mas oscuros, tendrás que estar con tu tía lo más cerca posible, Asami pronto sabrá el poder de las Beifong, puedo sentir su nuevo poder y como poco a poco se acerca su destino.

Lin escuchaba todo detrás del bisonte, suspiro y se fue caminando en el bosque, quería hablar con Kya, necesitaba soltar todo, su madre por primera vez le dijo a su hija nieta, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar, lo que más le incomodaba es que Opal sintiera celos de Asami, le debía una disculpa, pero después lo haría, por el momento, debía hablar con Kya y desahogar el "Desenfrenado Amor" que sentía por su madre, por su hija, por la situación.

* * *

Templo Aire…

Asami y Korra se encontraban en la habitación del templo, ya era tarde para ir al departamento y Yasuko se había quedado con Kya en su habitación dormida, ellas aprovecharon para acostarse en la antigua recamara del Avatar, tanto Korra como Asami se encontraban desnudas y sus cuerpos juntos, Korra tenía las manos en la nuca, formándosele sus bíceps fuertes y grandes, mientras Asami descansaba su cabeza sobre uno y acariciaba sus senos y su abdomen, el cuerpo de Korra se veía fabuloso, había vuelto a hacer como cuando llego, toda fuerte y sexy, Asami disfrutaba pasar sus dedos por el sudoroso torso marcado, limpio de cicatrices, Korra tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba ante las caricias de su esposa, no habían hecho nada, solo se estaban sintiendo, era agradable sentir la temperatura de su mujer ahora como maestra fuego, le había enseñado rápidamente como contener el calor de su elemento y esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo, Asami era una persona muy inteligente y había sido fácil que en segundos ella ya sabía contener su elemento, sabía que en menos de una semana sabría todo lo básico del fuego control y tal vez alguno que otro truco avanzado, para que pudiera defenderse.

-Korra- la morena asintió con un sonido.

\- ¿mhhm? - Asami suspiro jugando sus uñas en todo su abdomen.

\- es maravilloso poder sentirme dentro de ti- la morena abrió los ojos.

\- ¿puedes sentir tu mitad? - dijo un poco asombrada, Asami movió la cabeza.

\- es maravilloso, como mi mitad se mueve y siento dentro de ti- la morena sonreía, ella también se sentía dentro del cuerpo de Asami.

-oye- dijo Korra y Asami giro su rostro para mirarla.

\- dime- dijo acostando su cabeza en su abdomen sin dejar de acariciarlo y verla con una sonrisa risueña.

\- ¿crees que Raava le dolerá si me rasguñas la espalda? - Asami se empezó a reir mordiéndose los labios.

\- porque no lo averiguamos- dijo acercando sus labios a la morena, el beso fue despacio al principio poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad y la profundización, Korra gimió al sentir como la lengua de la pelinegra estaba caliente y como salía de sus bocas vapor, confundida la miro y en un movimiento rápido, Asami la atrajo a ella acostándose y haciendo que Korra se acostara arriba de ella, revelando al techo la imagen de Raava en toda su espalda, Asami sonrió algo que tenía el techo de Korra, era un enorme espejo, que habían puesto, hace mucho tiempo, Korra sonrió y Asami paso delicadamente sus uñas por espalda de Korra, sin sentir nada extraño.

\- Raava, es como si fuera tu propia piel- dijo Asami maravillada al ver la imagen de esta en la espalda de su esposa, en un tono blanco, Korra la beso profundamente, ahora provocando ella que le dieran pequeño picores y ardor por el aire frió que pasaba de su boca a la de la pelinegra.

-también puedo jugar con mi hielo control en tu boca- dijo Korra congelando un poco el labio inferior de Asami, provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran, rápidamente Asami mordió sus labios y paso sus piernas a la cadera de Korra hundiéndola sobre ella, en un movimiento rápido Korra sintió un pequeño ardor en sus caderas, cuando miro, se quedó asombrada como lenguas pequeñas de fuego quemaban sus bóxer y las bragas de Asami, si, se habían quedado solo en sus prendas inferiores, pero estas estaban siendo comidas, Korra gimió y se hundió con Asami, haciendo fricción, el ardor y la fricción las hacia jadear y humedecerse rápidamente.

-me encanta que seas una maestra fuego- Asami paso sus manos por el cabello de Korra y besando sus labios metiendo su lengua jadeo en ellos.

-fuego y agua, siempre estaremos en guerra- dijo un poco cabizbaja, Korra sonrió y beso ferozmente sus labios.

\- no si sabemos moldear la situación, como los fideos- Asami la miro con la ceja alzada- sí, el agua los remoja y les da el sabor- Asami sonrió.

\- el fuego pone el punto exacto del agua para suavizarlo y los mantiene calientes ¿y cocidos? - Korra se empezó a reir, juntando sus sexos haciendo gemir a Asami.

\- así es, o como un baño de vapor, el fuego calienta la temperatura- se empezó a mover despacio arrancando pequeños gemidos de Asami- el fuego provoca el vapor de los cuerpos y el agua…ahh- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Asami para morderlo despacio.

\- el agua alienta al fuego a soltar vapor y sentirse bien nhhh- Asami apretó con sus piernas la cadera de Korra, sintiendo con más presión sus intimidades, la morena besaba su cuello y la oreja de la pelinegra.

\- tu piel tiene una temperatura tan agradable Asami- dijo haciendo metal control en su mente y sacando de su mochila la TipCell, Asami pasaba sus manos por su nuca mientras gemía en su oído.

\- a mí me encanta que utilices el hielo control sobre tu cuerpo y esa sensación de calor y frió, es maravillosa- Asami soltó un gemido de decepción al sentir que Korra paraba, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la TipCell flotando en medio de ellas, Korra sonreía.

\- eh practicado mi metal control- Asami sonreía.

\- lo sé, lo que hiciste hoy en la oficina fue, sorprendente- vio como la TipCell se acoplaba a Korra perfectamente bien.

-Hoy te enseñare otra cosa, cuando estemos bien calientes- entraba por segundos en estado Avatar, Asami se asombró al ver como la imagen de Raava se alumbraba de un color azul en su espalda.

\- wow, Korra viste eso- la morena la miro confusa.

\- ¿Qué? - Asami le pidió que volviera a entrar en estado Avatar y lo hizo, se quedó asombrada.

\- Raava está brillando- Korra miro al techo y pudo ver el brillo en su espalda, giro su rostro un poco y pudo ver un poco el contorno de la imagen, se volteó sonriendo a Asami aun en estado Avatar.

\- wow, es sorprendente- Asami se asustó al escuchar la voz de Korra.

\- Korra, puedes hablar en estado Avatar- Korra se acercó a ella y la beso, el beso la hizo gemir, era diferente, era como si sintiera la plenitud de la luz en su interior con ese beso, Korra la fue acostando sobre la cama, la TipCell se acomodó en su intimidad dando la cabeza de esta dio en su clítoris.

\- Nhhmm, Korra- dijo Asami frunciendo el ceño y pasando delicadamente sus manos a su espalda, cuando toco la luz que emanaba Korra no pasó nada, no sintió nada, era como tocar a Korra normal, solo sentía su sudor.

-será un poco molesto, hacerlo con tanta luz- dijo Asami riéndose, pero Korra soltó su boca y de alguna forma bajo la luz que emanaba de su espalda Asami se empezó a reir.

\- te juro pareces linterna, ¿qué fue lo que te paso con Zaheer? - dijo acariciando sus mejillas, Korra sonreía con los ojos blancos.

\- es lo que tú misma has creado- la voz de Korra sonaba imponente, encendió a Asami rápidamente.

\- hazme el amor, Avatar Korra- sin más Korra comenzó a moverse sobre ella, sin aun meter su miembro, sus ojos aunque estuvieran cerrados brillaban intensamente, Asami disfrutaba hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pero ella quería sentir esa luz, que la miraba, que alumbraba sus párpados, podía sentir el cuerpo de Korra lleno de luz literalmente, de paz, de armonía y deseo, abrió sus piernas dejándolas a un lado, miro a Korra, pasando sus pulgares por sus mejillas y beso delicadamente sus labios mientras le jadeaba.

-hazlo- dijo en susurro, Korra la miro seria y delicadamente metió la TipCell dentro de Asami, ambas gimieron al sentir sus cuerpos unirse, la excitación era mayor, incluso la cabeza del miembro de Korra podía sentirse que goteaba su esencia, Asami puso las manos de Korra su cadera y la hundió mas gimiendo sin dejar de verla.

\- no…no cierres tus ojos, mírame- dijo Asami suspirando y jadeando.

\- Asami…-dijo Korra gimiendo y comenzó a moverse sobre la heredera despacio, ambas hacían fricción, esto era nuevo y vaya que era maravilloso, sentían constantemente un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, el sudor de ambas era cálido, combinaba la brisa fresca y el calor que emanaba Asami cada vez que Korra se movía entrando profundamente en ella, tocando ese punto que hacía a la pelinegra gemir y debilitarse ante el Avatar, sus manos acariciaban la imagen de Raava, quería evitar rasguñarla, no sabía si en verdad Raava estaba ahí presente, pero cada vez era insoportable aguantar no sucumbir a sus deseos, tanto como Korra, temía que con el estado Avatar, su fuerza fuera tanta que podría lastimar a Asami, pero sus caderas de repente la desobedecían, haciendo una fricción muy fuerte, haciendo que la heredera gritara de repente aferrándose a su cuerpo, Korra mordía sus labios no quería morderla, de un momento a otro tenía pensado salirse del estado Avatar, pero Asami mordió su cuello y luego su oreja.

\- házmelo, no importa Korra…solo hazlo fuerte y rápido…solo hazlo- sus piernas se aprisionaron a su cadera y sus manos arañaron desde sus hombros hasta las nalgas de la morena, sin importar rasgar la imagen que brillaba, Korra gimió fuertemente, esto era diferente, era demasiado perfecto, era muy sensible a las caricias ardientes de Asami, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y empezó a dar embestidas pausadas, saliendo y entrando profundamente hasta topar con la pared de Asami donde ella gritaba fuerte, arañando con fuerza su espalda, una, dos, gemidos y jadeos, tres, cuatro, el sudor corría por sus cuerpos, cinco, seis, las uñas de Asami arañaban con fuerza cada embestida pausada que daba la morena, siete, ocho ambas se miraban haciendo rechinar la cama de madera, nueve y diez, el cuerpo de la heredera se encendió en llamas, ¡sí!, fuego brotaba de su cuerpo, Korra se apoyó en sus rodillas, agarro sus nalgas y elevo las piernas de Asami hasta colocarlas hasta los laterales de sus codos, dejando a Asami con poca movilidad, comenzó a embestirla más rápido y fuerte, las embestidas de Korra ahora eran completamente profundas dando una y otra vez en el punto exacto que hacia gritar a la mujer, Korra lleva el ritmo con sus movimientos pélvicos y con las manos, empujándose contra la cama, moviendo las piernas de Asami y hundiéndose completamente en ella.

-ahh… ¡síii! ¡no pares! ahh Korra vamos… ¡más! - el constante movimiento hacia rechinar una tras otra la cama, sin mencionar el ardor en todo su cuerpo de ambas por el fuego que era controlado por ambas, no quemaba nada más, solo provocaba fuertes hormigueos en sus partes y cuerpo, sin mencionar el ardor placentero de sus cuerpos, Asami apretaba los antebrazos de Korra con fuerza, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

-Asami…ya casi- sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad...

-Asami- los gemidos del Avatar se escuchaban desesperados, sus penetraciones eran tan fuertes, que Asami podría sentir que mañana terminaría adolorida completamente ante la fuerza que ejercía en estado Avatar, pero el dolor constante en su cuerpo solo sería satisfacción al darse cuenta del nuevo poder que ejercía en ella y en su esposa, sonreiría como tonta y cada vez que gemiría de dolor, acompañaría sus gemidos con uno de placer, diciéndose una y otra vez, "espero que llegue la noche".

\- córrete ahhh…¡Korra! únete conmigo…- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a los ojos blancos de Korra, la morena la embistió un poco más presionando sus piernas y moviendo más su pelvis, Korra repitió consecutivamente el movimiento con el nombre de la pelinegra y en un movimiento profundamente fuerte se adentró en Asami explotando su liberación junto con la pelinegra, quienes gritaron ambas al unísono, que seguramente escucharon en todo el templo y si no, la luz que emanaba de los ojos y su espalda, seguramente los despertaría, el fuego se consumió junto al orgasmo de ambas, fue intenso y largo, tras vaciarse completamente en Asami, Korra se dejó caer sobre ella soltando sus piernas y cayendo en los senos de su esposa, ninguna se movió, era como si a Korra le hayan dado un golpe a la cabeza y poof, cayo cerrando los ojos y quedando desmayada, Asami sentía su vista nublada, incluso se sentía mareada y un terrible sueño, pudo observar el espejo una vez más, donde veía que la imagen de Raava brillaba y encendía, poco a poco iba bajando la intensidad así, hasta que solo escucho una última vez su suspiro en eco y se quedó dormida.

-Korra…- el eco se llevó el nombre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

-Por Raava, pero… ¿Qué paso aquí? –Asami, poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de…

\- ¿Kya? - dijo abriendo los ojos y resintiendo la luz del sol que entraba lastimando sus orbes verdes.

-buenos días Asami, veo que tú te unes a los vivos, pero Korra ja- visualizo a Kya quien movía la cabeza de lado a lado, con las manos en las caderas y con Pema asustada a lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? - cuando intento pararse, sintió una incomodidad en su vientre, gimió ante el dolor tocando su vientre y haciendo muecas.

\- ¿te duele el vientre? - dijo Pema asustada.

\- oh por los espíritus, ¡MI BEBE! - dijo asustada, acordándose de lo de anoche y su desenfrenado deseo carnal con Korra en estado- Avatar…- dijo Asami mirando a su lado a Korra aun dormida y la imagen grabada en su piel.

-Pema, háblale al doctor, quiero saber si mi bebe no se lastimo- Pema abrió los ojos asombrada.

\- pero aún es muy pronto Asami- la pelinegra sentía pavor, ¿y si perdió a su bebe por su desenfreno?

-Korra, KORRA DESPIERTA- la morena hizo mueca y poco a poco miro a Asami con un ojo y una mueca de disgusto.

\- oooh…Asami, me duele todo el cuerpo, amor que pasa- dijo volviendo acostar su cabeza a la almohada, Asami en un movimiento le quito la almohada y la golpeo con ella.

\- ¡KORRA MI HIJO!, ¡ayer lo hicimos en estado Avatar y mi hijo! - Korra en segundos se paró de la cama, enseñando la TipCell entre sus piernas, completamente dormida, Kya y Pema se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡KORRA TIENE PENE! - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Korra las miro y vio su entrepierna, no se había quitado el TipCell con razón sentía cosquillas con el aire rozar en él, en un movimiento se lo quito despacio, Pema se desmayó y Kya se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¡RAAVA KORRA QUE ERES! - Asami suspiro y miro a Korra.

\- ¡KORRA!, ayer lo hiciste fuerte, ¿y si perdí al bebe? - Korra suspiro y sonrió.

\- ven Asami, vamos a la tina curativa- Korra cargo a su novia en forma nupcial y le dijo a Kya que fuera con ella, las tres se fueron a la tina y metió a Asami con ella, Korra se sentó en el agua y le dijo a la pelinegra que se sentara en sus piernas, cuando lo hizo miro a Kya y le dijo que estuviera en alerta, nuevamente entro en estado Avatar y abrazo con fuerza a Asami, Kya se quedó petrificada al ver la imagen de Raava brillar en tonos azules en la espalda de Korra, el agua comenzó a moverse sobre el vientre de Korra y Asami.

-puedo sentir tu energía- dijo Korra, Asami la miraba seria, de repente Korra sonrió y beso la nariz de su esposa.

\- nuestro bebe está bien y es un niño- el estado Avatar acabo y aparecieron los ojos azules de Asami.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? - Korra sonrió, besando su frente.

\- no pasó nada por hacerlo en estado Avatar, pero por seguridad cuando cumplas 3 meses, dejaremos de hacerlo así ¿de acuerdo señora Sato? - Asami paso sus brazos por su cuello sonriendo.

\- de acuerdo Señora Sato- le dijo uniendo sus labios.

\- ¡oigan!, no entiendo nada y otra cosa, ¡Pema sigue en el suelo de su habitación! y la cama, ok, ¡LA CAMA ESTA QUEMADA! ¡Y KORRA TIENE ALGO QUE SE QUITA Y ES HORRIBLE! - Asami y Korra se empezaban a reir sin parar los gritos y el rostro de Kya era historia, su desenfrenado momento había causado un gran lío ahí, no quería imaginarse la regañona que recibirían de Tenzin cuando llegara, pero de lo que si estaban seguras es que estos nuevos poderes, iban a cambiar todo, las unían más que nunca y ambas estaban listas ante el "Nuevo Poder y su Desenfrenado Amor."

* * *

gracias cuidence y nos vemos...


	38. MENSAJE DE URGENCIA

hola mis queridos seguidores, amigos, conocidos, y amores jajaja somos Andy y Sami, aquí dejándoles este mensaje de urgencia con respecto a los Reviews, al parecer hemos podido ver ya sus comentarios, jaja estamos alegres (oh por lo menos yo Sami) jajaja me encanta hacer enfurecer a Andy, pero bueno en el siguiente capítulo que actualicemos, contestaremos Review, tanto inbox igual, graciassss no tienen idea lo feliz que estamos de ver el apoyo que recibimos con sus reportes a Fanfiction y claro gracias a Fanfitcion por ser rápido y veloz en sus intervenciones profesionales, sin más por el momento y mandándoles besos los dejo con los capítulos que recién subimos el martes y nós estemos viendo el viernes, si sube masas reviews hijo, gracias a todos y un beso, dejare mi foto hasta el viernes, es para que conozcan a Samantha (osea la que escribe) y el viernes que viene subiré la de Andy hasta el martes, cuídense y nós vemos prontito besos y abrazos atte: AndySami


	39. Chapter 11 Alaben a la Gran Unificadora

aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

-Entonces… ¿ellos no van a intervenir en esta guerra? - dijo Asami preocupada y triste al ver a Korra sentada en el templo de meditación del templo Aire.

\- no… uno de ellos me dijo que Kuvira los uso a la fuerza y Únalaq por la convergencia armónica, los obligo igual, me dijo que si eso era lo que yo quería, pero en realidad solo quería que si van a hacer parte de este mundo, ayudaran a salvarlo, pero en cierta forma tienen razón Asami, es preferible que se queden sin hacer nada, quien sabe que sucedería si esa arma de Kuvira los absorbiera a ellos y solo conseguiríamos la destrucción de la Ciudad, estamos solos y debemos ser fuertes- dijo Korra sin dejar de mirar el inmenso mar y el sol que alumbraba su cuerpo y el de la Ingeniera que estaba detrás de ella.

-pero es que ni el señor del fuego quiere ayudarnos, solo tenemos a la flota de la nación unida, tu padre, ¿ya hablaste con él?, ¿ayudara a esta guerra? - Korra suspiraba.

\- no lo sé- dijo Korra suspirando, se paró del suelo y se giró para tomar la cadera de su esposa y pegar su frente a la de ella – pero te prometo que no permitiré que nuestro hogar sea destruido, te prometo que luchare con toda mi energía y fuerza, juntas venceremos a Kuvira y la haremos pagar por querer destruir nuestro hogar y por secuestrar a nuestra hija- Asami suspiro sonriendo y tomando las mejillas de Korra la miro a esos ojos celestes.

\- ¡mamá, papá! – Ambas voltearon sonriendo al ver a su hija correr ante ellas, haciendo aire control se lanzó en medio de ellas, ambas mujeres se empezaron a reir y besaron su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estas gritando? - decia Korra molestando a su hija.

\- es que vino- y antes de que pudiera terminar.

\- Korra – la morena volteó con una sonrisa que desapareció en segundos al ver a Iroh parado junto a Pema.

\- Korra, antes de que actúes mal Iroh- no alcanzo Pema, cuando Korra se había lanzado sobre el joven general con aire control sobre él, el general rápidamente se cubrió el rostro, haciéndose hacia atrás tratando de no caerse, Korra dio una patada a su rostro con fuego, pero este la evito, regresándole un puñetazo con fuego, que Korra evito con hielo entre sus puños, ambos puños ahora estaban cubiertos de hielo y los ojos Celestes de Korra ardían de odio y rencor, ambos estaban peleando y Pema comenzó a gritar a Tenzin y Kya, debían parar la pelea.

\- ¡KORRA! – grito Tenzin al salir y ver que la morena, tenía una enorme roca lanzándosela a Iroh, quien la esquivo y luego lanzo un trozo de roca envuelta en fuego y simultáneamente lanzo más contra Korra, la morena se elevó con aire control poniendo una barrera de hielo donde las piedras se clavaban apagándose, entonces Korra como Tarrlok creo una pequeña cascada donde lanzo pequeños hielos contra el joven, este sin pensarlo igual creo la misma cascada pero de fuego, haciendo que el hielo se derritiera al hundirse sobre él, ambos eran el ejemplo perfecto de que el fuego y el agua siempre iban a querer destruirse, ya sea que el Agua apagara al fuego o simplemente el fuego consumiera el Agua convirtiéndola en vapor, al darse cuenta que sus cuerpos sudaban y que por más que hicieran control no se herían, Korra recurrió al último método y con sus muñequeras saco unas dagas enormes donde las cubrió con hielo sólido, Tenzin sintió temor, la morena iba con la intención de asesinarlo, cayó al suelo y con una roca enorme la arrojo contra el general y este cayó al suelo en un grito de dolor al darse cuenta que cuando trato de detener la enorme piedra, esta exploto, sacudió su cabeza y vio a la morena en estado avatar, avanzando a una gran velocidad sobre él, sus dientes se escuchaban tronar de la furia que tenía, el joven creo sobre su ropa fuego y de sus manos dos dagas de fuego igual, esperando a que llegara la morena y clavárselas en el abdomen sin importar lo que pasara.

\- ¡KORRA NO! - grito Tenzin acercándose lo más rápido posible, pero no alcanzo a llegar, Korra grito furiosa y se lanzó sobre Iroh, el joven estaba preparado para la situación, tal vez moriría, pero se llevaría consigo a su contrincante.

\- ¡BASTA! - y una ventisca con fuerza hizo retroceder al Avatar siendo arrojado al suelo, donde giro un par de veces y de un movimiento rápido se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas y mirando con rencor hacia la persona que evito su ira, su sorpresa fue ver a su hija en medio, a un lado de Iroh, empapado por que la pequeña Yasuko le había arrojado agua en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE LES PASA! - grito de nuevo la pequeña, Korra respiraba feroz y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba agitada y la ira aun corría por su cuerpo, Iroh sentía palpitar todo su cuerpo y un leve dolor de cabeza al suavizar su mirada y sorprenderse de ver a la pequeña Yasuko en medio de ellos, evitando la catastrófica situación.

\- Yasuko…- dijo Korra aun agitada y su hija la miraba con rencor, la morena en otro momento tal vez reprendería a su hija, pero esa mirada que le había lanzado la pequeña pelinegra le dio temor, recordándole a su esposa.

\- ven hija- dijo delicadamente Asami tomándola en sus brazos, la niña alzo sus brazos y subió por la ayuda de su madre a su regazo, ambas se miraron y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa, después miraron a Iroh con una mirada de decepción, donde hicieron que el joven sintiera una opresión en su pecho y agachara la mirada acostándose en el suelo, agotado por sus acciones, después ambas al mismo tiempo miraron al Avatar, que aún estaba de rodillas y con la respiración al tope, en estado Avatar, tenía la intención de pararse pero ambas chicas miraron feo a Korra y la morena, se irguió sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sintiendo como un balde de agua helada, caía sobre ella dándose cuenta de su enorme error.

\- yo…- el estado Avatar se apago y fue lo único que dijo cuándo se suavizo su rostro triste y sintiendo su mundo caer cuando vio que Asami suspiro con tristeza y la pequeña Yasuko soltó una lágrima que recorría su mejilla, eso destrozo su corazón, ambas se fueron de ahí dejándola sola con el general, Pema respiro aliviada y Tenzin se acercó a Korra con el semblante serio y con decepción, la morena lo miro de reojo.

\- estoy decepcionado de ti Korra- eso le dolió tanto, agacho la cabeza tragando pesadamente saliva y sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas, lentamente metió aquellas dagas de nuevo a sus muñequeras y puso ambas manos en el suelo para poder pararse con la mirada baja, volvió a soltar un suspiro y miro a Iroh aun en el suelo, miro de reojo aun a Tenzin quien la miraba con molestia y una enorme tristeza, se dirigió a Iroh y lo miro, este quito su mano de sus ojos y miro al Avatar.

\- ¿vas a terminar de matarme?, porque prefiero la muerte, antes que esas dos mujeres que me han enamorado perdidamente me odien por como actué, no me importa que te enoje que lo diga tan directamente, pero la realidad es que yo amo a tu familia y daría mi vida por ellas Korra, daría toda mi flota por que fueran mi familia- la morena, quería matarlo el que le dijera eso, hacía que su cuerpo hirviera de rabia y dolor, pero la mirada del joven se veía sincera y sus ojos brillosos le decían que el general quería llorar y que estaba herido por la actitud de aquéllas dos, que les lanzaron a ambos, estiro su brazo y le dio su mano, el joven frunció el ceño y Korra le dedico una pequeña y fingida sonrisa.

\- así como para ti son importantes ellas, para mí son mucho más que mi vida, daría todo lo que soy, volvería a traer a Vatuu al mundo, volvería ir al fin del mundo a buscar al señor creador, solo para que me concediera ser parte de ellas de nuevo, no solo daría mi vida Iroh, daría mi esencia y mi alma, como lo di hace tiempo a Asami y la convertí en mi unión, sé que eres importante para ella y aunque me duela aceptar que de alguna forma ella te ama, también acepto mi culpa en esto y te pido una disculpa…por actuar como lo hice- el joven se quedó sin aliento, el Avatar estaba aceptando su culpa, ¿en qué momento se hicieron enemigos?, lo poco que recuerda de ella, fue que se llevaban muy bien e incluso se decían llamar amigos, ¿Por qué no podía seguir el ejemplo de su abuelo?, era tan simple y tonta la respuesta, "una mujer", había hecho esta enorme rivalidad entre ellos, pero Iroh sabía que había perdido la batalla, hace mucho tiempo, tomo la mano de la morena y se levantó gracias a su fuerza, se miraron cuando estuvieron de frente y apretaron su agarre en forma de saludo acompañado de solicitud y aceptación de un perdón, Tenzin suspiro y los dejo, entrando al edificio en busca de la esposa del Avatar, sabía que podía dejarlos solos sin preocuparse por que pelearan de nuevo, debía hablar con la pelinegra para poder felicitar a la pequeña Avatar y decirle que hizo bien en hacer recapacitar a su padre.

* * *

30 minutos después…

\- ¿Por qué mi papá, hizo eso? - dijo la pequeña Yasuko tomando su peluche de Naga acariciándolo, Asami estaba sentada en una mecedora mirando su anillo de boda que tenía en las manos, se lo había quitado.

\- no lo sé cariño- dijo con tristeza en su voz, la pequeña Yasuko se giró para ver a su madre.

\- ¿mamá, tu sientes algo por el general Iroh? - Asami la miro un poco sorprendida y nerviosa, a decir verdad, después de Korra, claro que se había encariñado del joven Iroh, fueron casi un año, de momentos románticos, besos ardientes y caricias que ardían en su cuerpo, sensaciones de escalofríos y claro que también de deseo y lujuria, amo aquella ocasión que Iroh la miro al rostro beso por última vez sus labios y le dijo "se feliz Asami y ve por tu felicidad", ¿en qué momento Iroh cambio de parecer?, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, ahora entendía por qué cada vez que ella le mandaba una carta o trataba de marcarle al teléfono, el joven nunca lo localizo, se había arrepentido de haberla dejado libre y cuando vio su oportunidad y ella volvió a ilusionarlo, ¡demonios!, todo esto estaba pasando por su culpa, sintió tanto terror ver a Korra casi matarlo, no podía entender como Raava dejaba a Korra entrar en estado Avatar y permitir que casi matara a Iroh, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si ambos se clavaban esas dagas?, no solo perdería a Korra, sino que también a Iroh, porque si ya no había que ocultar más, ella quería a Iroh, no como amaba a Korra, pero le dolería tanto saber que su primer novio que fue enserio, porque Mako nunca lo fue, Iroh si cumplió sus expectativas como su primer novio y uno de sus amores, como soportaría saber que Iroh dejara de existir como su amada Korra, no, por eso se enojó con ambos, no quería verlos a ninguno de los dos, la habían lastimado tanto con esa batalla tonta, ¿Qué era lo que querían demostrar?, ¿valor?, ¿odio?, ¿Quién era mejor para ella?, ¡puras estupideces!, ella no era un objeto al que hay que ganar o impresionar, su ira la volvió a cubrir, sentía el fuego que ahora surgía de ella, brotar, hervir con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, tomo el anillo que apretó con fuerza y lo lanzo con fuerza, soltando lágrimas, escucho el primer golpe del pequeño metal y tras unos segundos, de nuevo el mismo golpe, pero el siguiente, nunca llego, cuando giro para ver que había pasado con el anillo, observo como este estaba flotando, girando delicadamente en la mano de Korra.

\- no hagas esto- musitó Korra con la voz rota y la mirada perdida, Asami estaba molesta con ella, giro su rostro y cruzo sus brazos aun sentada en la mecedora, la pequeña Yasuko suspiro jugando con su peluche, Korra suspiro y camino con aun el anillo de su esposa flotando en su mano.

\- Asami- dijo delicadamente, pero no recibió respuesta de su esposa.

\- ¿Yasuko? - la niña la miro de reojo, pero tampoco contesto seguía acariciando las orejas del peluche como si fuera la misma Naga, Korra suspiro y miro el cuello de su esposa, al menos aun traía su collar rojo.

\- perdónenme, sé que actué mal, pero, la ira y el miedo me invadió, el que-

\- él quiere lo que nunca podrá tener Korra, ¡creí que sabias eso!, eso que tienes en tu mano y esto- toco su collar Asami- son objetos, de mi fidelidad hacia a ti- entonces Korra frunció el ceño un poco molesta tomando el anillo con fuerza.

\- tan fiel, que estuviste a punto de dejarme- Asami se empezaba a reir y se paraba de la mecedora.

\- tu mandaste una carta, abandonándome, si hablamos de falta de palabra, tú fuiste la primera siempre en faltar a ella, tú me abandonaste y lo peor es que rompiste la disque palabra fiel del Avatar- se cruzó de brazos mirando al Avatar con rencor.

\- yo sacrifique el verlas porque era necesario tú fuiste muy obediente ¡Asami! - subió el tono de voz Korra y Asami abrió los ojos molesta.

\- ¡Tu muy sacrificada por tu deber!, "quiero ser fuerte para ti", "tú eres mi fuerza"- decía Asami acercándose a ella e imitando la voz del Avatar de una manera irritable, haciendo enojar a la morena - ¡SOLO FUERON PALABRAS VACIAS! - Asami bajo la mano bruscamente mirando a Korra y apuntándole en reproche.

\- ¡EH VUELTO!, ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!, ¡TE EH HECHO CASO, FUI CON ZAHEER!, ¡SI NO PENSARA EN TI NO HARIA TODO LO QUE ME DICES! - Asami abría la boca sorprendida.

\- ¡AHH NO TIENES QUE HACERME CASO!, ¡NUNCA TE PEDI QUE FUERAS A BUSCARME!, ¡ECHAME LA CULPA ENTONCES DE QUE VOLVI A EMBARAZARME TAMBIEN! - Korra bajaba la mirada apretando los dientes.

\- ¡ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER EN ESTO!, ¡YO QUERIA OTRO HIJO CONTIGO!, ¡POR QUE QUIERES PELEAR! - dijo Korra gritando.

\- ¡¿YO PELEAR?, JAJA VAYA KORRA, ¡SI LA QUE GOLPEO A IROH FUISTE TU, ¡COMO SIEMPRE ACTUAS COMO TONTA, NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA! - dijo Asami furiosa, Korra bufo y se daba la vuelta.

\- ¡NO ME IGNORES KORRA! ¡AFRONTA TU MALDITA CULPA Y TU MALDITA ACTITUD! –Dijo Asami siguiendo al Avatar.

\- ¡NO QUIERO PELEAR! - se giró furiosa, Asami quedo muy cerca de ella.

\- ¡PERO YA LO ESTAS HACIENDO! - Asami bajaba ambas manos apretando sus puños y casi escupiendo sobre Korra, el Avatar estaba agitado y miraba con enfado a su esposa.

\- ¡YA BASTA ASAMI! - dijo Korra entrando en estado Avatar a centímetros de la boca de Asami, quería imponerse, pero Asami estaba roja y sus puños se encendieron en fuego.

\- ¡BASTA CON TU ACTITUD TONTA KORRA, NO ME DA MIEDO QUE ESTES EN ESTADO AVATAR! – Korra gruño, iba a volver a gritar cuando.

\- oigan…- ambas voltearon a ver a su hija, que estaba abrazada de su peluche y con la voz quebrada, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas gorditas y su nariz roja, señal de que no había dejado de llorar, ambas se quedaron paralizadas observando a su hija, Korra salió del estado Avatar y Asami apago sus puños, se quebró sus corazones al ver a su hija tan mal por la culpa de ambas.

\- nunca habían peleado así, no es justo que quieran lastimarse, yo…yo quiero a mi abuela Lin, ustedes no me quieren y solo quieren separarse por otras personas, no me caí bien el niño ese, porque cada vez que el viene ustedes se pelean feo, yo no quiero que mi papá se vuelva a ir y no quiero ver a mi mamá con él, mi abuela Lin no está aquí para cuidarme y – la voz de la pequeña se volvió a quebrar y empezó a llorar delicadamente apretando su peluche- y yo quiero que vuelva, porque ustedes no me quieren- y se soltó a llorar lastimando en el alma a sus padres, ambas se arrodillaron ante su hija y Asami la abrazo fuertemente, mientras Korra limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija buscando sus ojos celestes.

\- perdonamos cariño, mamá y yo… solo… bueno – no sabía que decir, nunca fue buena consolando, miro a la pelinegra y Asami suspiro y beso la frente de su pequeña.

\- tu padre y yo te amamos con tanta intensidad Yasuko, jamás vuelvas a decir que no lo hacemos, lamento que presenciaras esta discusión tan fuerte entre tu padre y yo mi flor de loto, pero te prometo que hablare con papá para que nunca más vuelvas a ver o pienses que yo no amo a tu padre, Iroh es alguien importante para mí, si Yasuko, lo es, pero tu padre es mi unión, es mi alma, es mi mundo- Asami miro a Korra y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que la morena recibió dándole otra igual, ambas volvieron a mirar a su hija que habia parado de llorar- yo no dejare a tu padre nunca, tu padre y yo no vamos a separarnos, porque- tomo la mano de Korra donde estaba su anillo y estiro su mano dándole entender a Korra que debía ponerle su argolla, la morena tomo su mano, la beso y le coloco despacio su argolla.

\- porque nos amamos y por qué las uniones, no pueden separarse jamás Yasuko, tu madre y yo tendremos otro hijo, tendrás un hermano y ahora menos que nunca, voy a abandonarlos, son mi mundo también y te pido perdón por mi impulsiva acción, el Avatar no puede hacer esto, pero yo no soy el Avatar cuando estoy con ustedes, soy Korra, tu padre y debes enseñarme a calmar mis errores- dijo Korra acariciando la mejilla de su hija y entrelazando la mano de su esposa con la suya.

\- no lo vuelvan hacer, nunca habían peleado así- Korra sonrió y suspiro tras besar la frente de su hija y pararse con su esposa y la niña en sus brazos, Korra paso sus manos a la cadera de Asami y la apego a ella, la pequeña Yasuko coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ambas y se acostó en medio, Asami acaricio la mejilla de Korra, su mirada expresaba pena, tristeza y culpabilidad.

\- perdóname Korra- dijo la pelinegra y Korra sonrió besando la palma de su mano.

\- perdóname también mi amor, no quiero cometer el mismo error, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, por eso quiero enmendarme y decirte que soy feliz por estar contigo y mi hija, por favor no me dejes, moriría sin ti- dijo Korra poniendo su frente en la de Asami, la pelinegra suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

\- no vuelvas a reprocharme las cosas y tampoco a hacer lo que hiciste, por favor- Korra suspiro.

\- lo prometo- ambas sonrieron y alguien se aclaró la garganta, las tres voltearon y Asami se puso rígida al ver de nuevo a Iroh ahí.

\- por favor Iroh yo- Korra no dejo que terminara de hablar Asami, ella sonrió.

\- Iroh y yo hablamos hace un momento y ambos prometimos no volver a hacer esto- Asami miraba a Korra.

\- es cierto, perdone señora del Avatar por actuar como una bestia, lo que menos quiero es perderla como amiga de nuevo, eh comprendido que usted nunca me perteneció y que mi lugar con usted es simplemente de amistad y soy feliz con eso, por favor déjeme empezar desde cero, déjeme recompensar mi actitud y mi tontería, déjeme ofrecerle mi ayuda en esta semana, con clases de fuego control, para eso era mi visita, mi madre, el señor del fuego, me hablo para pedirme que debía darle unas clases básicas y avanzadas por una semana, para su control del fuego, estamos orgullosos de saber que ahora puede hacer fuego control y estoy ansioso por enseñarle a defender al Avatar y su familia, por favor- decía Iroh siendo sincero, Asami suspiraba y luego miraba a Korra, la morena asentía en forma de que todo estaría bien, le dio a su hija quien también sonrió y se acercó a Iroh agarrando sus manos.

-acepto sus disculpas General, pero no vuelva a intentar lo que hizo, Korra es mi esposa y estoy creando una familia con ella- Iroh abrió su boca un poco triste- estoy esperando otro hijo del Avatar- Asami se tocó su vientre sonriendo- así que aceptare las clases, pero en el primer intento que tengas yo- no la dejo hablar.

\- te prometo, que no será así, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra Asami- la pelinegra lo miro con prepotencia.

\- no cumpliste con la de hace 4 años Iroh, dijiste que me dejabas en libertad y no fue así, creo que será un largo camino para que yo vuelva a confiar en ti- Iroh sintió su corazón oprimirse, sin embargo, sonrió y soltó las manos de la pelinegra, saludo como militar y se giró con el Avatar.

\- me gustaría que vinieran ambas hoy a las 4 de la tarde en mi barco, así tendremos la primera clase, con permiso Avatar, eh cumplido con mi misión, las veo al rato- Korra asintió, Iroh se giró con Asami y le dio una pequeña inclinación – Señora del Avatar- la pelinegra lo miro con la ceja alzada y el general se sintió tonto y dando pasos hacia atrás se fue de ahí, marchando, cuando se alejó Asami se giró con Korra.

\- ¿Señora del Avatar? - la morena se empezó a reir y se acercó a su esposa para besarla.

\- mía, solo mía- y Asami acaricio sus mejillas y la pequeña Yasuko sonrió sin quitar la cabeza del hombro de su padre.

* * *

En la fábrica de prisioneros…

Lin había despertado mal, al recordar todo lo que le dijo a su madre, la Beifong mayor, tenía la mirada triste y perdida en sus pensamientos, ningún se había dirigido la palabra, hasta que entraron en la fortaleza, donde Opal se encontraba arriba de un auto observando como sacaban el arma, apuntando a una aldea vacía, al parecer la demostración era que destruirían ese lugar, Opal daba aviso a Lin y la maestra metal con su madre y Bolin entraban al hueco que hicieron dentro de una recamara donde atraparon a dos soldados y los amarraron.

Cavaron hasta haya la caverna, donde había una caja colgada de cuerdas normales y ahí estaba Suyin y su familia, Lin y Toph veían la situación, en el otro extremo del lugar, había una puerta de metal, Toph le dijo a su hija que seguramente ahí estaban los guardias.

-Láncenme hasta la jaula y yo los iré bajando con mi cable, Bolin tendrás que atraparlos, ya que mamá no puede verlos- dijo Lin mirando al maestro tierra quien asintió, Lin se puso de rodillas al suelo, en posición, Toph se hizo a un lado y cuando estuvieron listos, tanto Bolin y Toph, alzaron la tierra lanzando a Lin hasta la caja, donde se sostuvo con fuerza pero esta se columpio y la familia de Suyin dio pequeños gritos al sentir el movimiento, un guardia abrió la puerta, pero Toph ya había cerrado el agujero, Lin se había sostenido bien sobre la caja, de modo que no pudiera verse y cuando observo que el guardia volvía entrar, con una daga de metal abrió el domo de la caja, mirando a su hermana.

-los sacaremos uno a la vez- decia Lin desde arriba, Suyin le sonrió, rápidamente uno de los gemelos fue agarrado de la cintura por el cable de su tía y mientras Lin se sostenía de la caja, esta lo columpio un par de veces hasta arrojarlo a los brazos de Bolin, donde lo tomo con fuerza y sin daños, luego pasaron sus otros hijos igual, todos en silencio, hasta que llegaron con Baatar padre y este estaba fuertemente agarrado en la caja, Lin entro en la caja con Suyin.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? - dijo Lin.

\- es que le teme a las alturas – Lin movió la cabeza tocando su puente de la nariz.

\- no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Lin tranquilamente.

* * *

Con Kuvira…

-Felicidades a todos su ardo trabajo, esta arma demuestra que el Imperio Tierra es la nación más poderosa del mundo y créanme, esto es solo el comienzo- dijo Kuvira con una sonrisa y todo alababan a la Gran Unificadora.

-dispara el arma- le decia Kuvira a Baatar, este accionaba la palanca, pero el arma al casi arrojar el rayo de luz, sonaba la alarma, rápido Baatar apago el disparo y corrió donde había colocado la otra pieza, salía humo de ahí, estuvieron a punto de explotar, pero Baatar se llevó su sorpresa al ver que la bujía no estaba.

-la bujía de distribución no está, juro que la puse ayer, no creo que se cayera así como así- dijo Baatar limpiándose sus manos.

\- eso provoco que el arma dejara de funcionar- dijo Kuvira.

\- eso provoco que el arma estallara- dijo Baatar, entonces Kuvira se giró con Zhu li, y la acorralo contra el tablero.

\- ¿tú tienes que ver con esto? - Zhu li comenzó a sudar, aterrorizada.

\- no- fue lo único que dijo, pero Kuvira suspiro y con metal control, saco de la ropa de Zhu li la bujía subiéndola hasta su rostro, mirando la pieza girar en su mano, Zhu li suspiro había sido descubierta, nunca había traicionado a Varrick ni a Bolin, solo quería impedir destruir a Kuvira de alguna forma, Opal miro todo desde arriba.

\- ¡me juraste tu lealtad incondicional y te di la oportunidad de ser grande, ¿así es como me pagas?!- dijo furiosa Kuvira tomando la pieza fuertemente en su mano, Zhu li la miro con enojo y firmeza.

\- eres un monstruo ¡no me arrepiento de nada! - dijo furiosa la mujer y Kuvira la arrojo con Baatar.

\- déjala en el pueblo abandonado, así vera cómo funciona el arma, de una forma mucho más cercana- dijo Kuvira riéndose, Opal miro la situación, eso no estaba bien, pero lo importante era salir ilesos de ahí.

* * *

En la prisión…

-cariño, estarás bien, Lin te lanzara y Bolin te atrapara por favor- el hombre aun seguía aterrado.

\- no, déjenme aquí, sálvense ustedes- Lin suspiro.

\- enserio lamento esto, pero no hay tiempo- y de un movimiento rápido lo tomo con sus cuerdas y lo saco de ahí, el hombre comenzó a gritar mientras era lanzado contra Bolin.

Un guardia abrió la puerta y observo al hombre y a los demás, activó la alarma y esta comenzó a sonar dando aviso a Kuvira, Suyin miro desde dentro de la caja, por culpa de Baatar padre, se habían dado cuenta de su huida, rápido Lin saco a su hermana y la única forma era, romper las cuerdas de la caja, un meca tanque se acercó a ella lanzándoles llamas, Suyin estaba cerca de ellas, la señora abrió los ojos esperando ser quemada, pero Lin rápidamente rompió las cuerdas y se arrojó sobre su hermana a centímetros de que ambas se quemaran del rostro, la caja se soltó contra la puerta donde estaba todos y saltaron antes de que la caja cayera al vacío, Suyin corrió a abrazar a su madre y ambas sonrieron, Lin sintió alivio su hermana y la familia estaba bien, rápidamente salieron por el agujero a esconderse cuando salieron a la superficie, ya todos sabían que estaban ahí, aunque no sabían dónde estaban, así que sería más fácil salir cuando Opal llegara con su bisonte, a los segundo así fue ella llego y llamo a su bisonte, para después lanzarse sobre sus padres.

\- ¡mamá, papá! - dijo Opal abrazándolos con fuerza, miro a Bolin y le sonrió.

\- gracias- el joven igual lo hizo.

\- debemos irnos- dijo Lin.

\- Kuvira tiene a Zhu li, encadenada en el pueblo- Bolin se alteró.

\- ¿Qué?, no debo salvarla- dijo

\- no puedes ir haya niño, es suicido, Kuvira nos persigue- Bolin miro a Lin

\- pasamos muchos momentos, no puedo dejarla- Toph, tu dijiste que Zhu li mentía para reparar el cañón, seguro debía tratar de detenerlos- dijo Bolin.

\- pero también, podría ser que mintió para salvar su trasero por cometer un error- dijo Toph.

\- no Zhu li no comete errores, váyanse ustedes, yo iré a salvarla, de alguna forma u otra regresaremos a la ciudad- y se iba Bolin.

\- ¡Bolin espera! - decia Opal, en eso llegaba jugoso y Opal se subía, diciéndoles que se fueran y que ella iría por Bolin y Zhu li.

-puede ser nuestra oportunidad de detener a Kuvira- dijo Suyin a su hermana.

\- y también para destruir esa arma- dijo Lin, Toph se paró sonriendo en el fondo al ver a sus hijas trabajando juntas, pero no iba a participar.

-si ustedes quieren volver a hacer capturados o algo peor, yo me quedo- Suyin y Lin se paraban.

\- ¡no puedo creer que digas eso!, dijo Lin enojada, Suyin la miro intentando calmarla - ¿Quién eres tu madre?, la Toph que conocí, nunca dejaría que esto pasara- y sin más le daba la espalda hiendo para ver qué pasaba, Suyin respiro y tomo el hombro de su madre.

\- por favor cuida a mi esposo y mi hijo- y los gemelos, Lin y ella se iban a detener a Kuvira.

Kuvira había accionado la palanca, el cañón ya estaba listo, Baatar Jr., miro hacia el pueblo y observo a su hermana.

-¡espera Opal está ahí!- pero Kuvira no hizo caso y el arma se disparó, pero antes de que pudiera dar al pueblo, Lin hizo tierra control en el suelo lagueando el cañón para estallar contra una montaña cerca de ahí, Kuvira observo a la familia Beifong que peleaba contra sus soldados, Kuvira mando más soldados a detenernos y los gemelos con su tía comenzaron a hacer un campo de piedra para protegerse, mientras golpeaban y arrojaban rocas enormes sobre ellos, Suyin aprovecho y se acercó al arma para pelear contra Kuvira, Suyin le lanzaba el metal del cañón a Kuvira, pero esta los esquivaba regresándoselos sin ninguna dificultad, Suyin arranco un trozo de metal y se la puso como armadura, mientras peleaba contra Kuvira, dándole golpes certeros en el cuerpo y arrojándola contra el barandal, pero Kuvira no se iba a dejar y con su daga comenzó a tratar de darle a Suyin, no temía por si debía asesinarla, la matriarca era muy lenta a comparación de Kuvira y en un descuido con un golpe fue arrojada al suelo, donde soldados la rodearon pero antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, Lin los arrojo lejos con tierra control, su hijo con su cables tomo a su madre de la cintura y la arrastro con él, hacia el campo, donde al entrar su gemelo y su tía cerraron, pero rápidamente fueron rodeados por meca tanques y acorralados por ellos y soldados que bajaron el campo, Lin estaba furiosa de alguna forma, aunque tuviera que dar su vida, sacaría a su familia de ahí, pero en ese momento la tierra cimbro, tirando a los soldados y los tanques, dando contra el cañón, donde Kuvira se sacudió furiosa y observo quien había sido con esa fuerza la que destruyo sus meca tanques.

Beifong mayor estaba ahí, con su nieta Opal y los demás, todos subieron al bisonte y Toph señalo a Kuvira furiosa.

\- ¡tú le diste mala reputación a los maestros metal, no eres digna de este poder! - Kuvira la miro con odio, aunque quisiera no podía con esa mujer, ella era la madre de todos ellos, la única que creo esto posible, aunque odiaría en el fondo querer destruirla, había respeto, dejo que se fueran de ahí, solo soltando un suspiro y preparando su venganza después.

* * *

En el bosque…

-gracias por venir a salvarnos mamá- dijo Suyin mirando a su madre, Lin estaba sonriendo.

\- si gracias jefa- después miro avergonzada y triste a su madre- lamento lo que te dije anoche y hace un rato, es que estaba- la miro un poco confundida- tu sabes- Toph se empezó a reir.

-mira, sé que no fui una buena madre, pero de alguna forma u otra…termine con dos hijas maravillosas, lo suficiente para arriesgar mi huesudo trasero por ellas- las tres se reían- se…que me odias por todo lo que eh hecho en contra por la relación que tuviste con Yasuko Sato y cometí un error el día que me fui de Ciudad Republica, cuando mi nieta nació, y aunque no me creas, te amo y cuando vi a Yasuko con tu hija en Zaofu lo comprendí todo hace mucho tiempo- Lin se quedó petrificada y miro a Suyin quien sonreía.

\- Yasuko, llevo a Asami cuando nació a Zaofu, mamá y yo la conocimos, a pesar de que te alejaste de nosotras, Yasuko nos buscó porque quería que conociéramos a la pequeña Asami- dijo Suyin tomando la mano de su hermana.

\- Por qué- no termino.

\- ¿no se te dijo nada?, porque estabas tan enojada y bueno, mamá no fue muy amable ese día que digamos, pero algo se quebró en mamá y después de 4 años, ella simplemente se fue al pantano y nunca regreso a Zaofu, hasta que me case con Baatar, pero tú nunca volviste-

\- el pantano, es la forma en como me comunique con ustedes, como te dije es como vigilo la Ciudad, pero también observo todos los días como esta Asami, aunque nunca la eh visto, puedo verla a través de las lianas, lo hermosa que es y la combinación perfecta que tiene esa niña de ti y de la hermosa Yasuko, nunca quise hacer que te separaras de ella, solo quería que fueras mejor que tu padre y mejor que yo, todo el tiempo observe como cuidabas de ella y como la niña creció con tu enseñanza, con la de Yasuko y también con la de su padre Hiroshi, porque aunque no sea su padre biológico el señor la ama tanto como tú, a pesar de estar sufriendo tanto y de cargar un destino tan pesado, ella es feliz y me siento orgullosa de saber que fuiste mejor madre o padre como quieras llamarte, la situación es que eres mejor de lo que yo fui y lo que fue tu padre, fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir y aunque este vieja, solo puedo pedirte que me gustaría que pudieras encontrar una manera de no odiarme, sería suficiente- sonrió cerrando sus ojos la anciana- al menos para mí- Lin la miro sonriendo igual se acercó a su madre y la abrazo de lado.

-para mí también- y se abrazaron por unos segundos- gracias por reconocer a Asami- Beifong mayor sonrió.

* * *

En ese momento Bolin…

-saben…hace unos pocos años no tenía más familia que mi hermano- se acercó y las abrazo fuertemente, Toph y Lin estaba furiosas y hacían los mismos gestos de desagrado para ese chico- y reunirme con ustedes me hizo entender lo importante- Toph exploto.

\- ¡ahhh suficiente! - se soltó dejando a Lin y Bolin pegados en ese abrazo, Suyin se reía, esas dos eran idénticas- disfruten el vuelo a la Ciudad con este payaso hablador, me jode su tontería- Lin arrojo a Bolin con fuerza, Bolin se sintió mal haciendo puchero, Opal miro a su abuela.

\- ¿no vendrás a Ciudad Republica con nosotros abuela? - la anciana sonrió suspirando.

-no…mis días de pelear han terminado…no le digan a Korra, pero mi espalda me está matando, es por eso que no vieron a Katara involucrarse con esa estúpida guerra civil- la anciana sonrió, al recordar sus viejos momentos con sus amigos-en algún momento hay que dejárselos a los jóvenes y yo sé que Korra y mi nieta, traen el nuevo equilibrio, una nueva era se acerca chicos y ellas dos, son los que nos llevaran con triunfo al futuro- Lin sonrió.

\- por favor cuídense y cuando llegue el momento, nos volveremos a ver con Asami Lin- la peligris se quedó confundida y vio cómo su madre se perdía en la maleza.

\- ¿sabes algo tú de eso? - le pregunto Lin a su hermana.

\- esta vez no, de hecho, no sé a qué se refiere, debemos irnos ya- Lin asentían y todos subían tranquilamente al bisonte, debían alertar a Korra lo que estaba por pasar.

* * *

Al día Siguiente…

\- ¿Cómo vas trabajando con Varrick sobre tu proyecto de los colibrí mecánicos? - comento Korra, Asami manejaba rumbo al palacio municipal debía ir a la reunión que Raiko quería dar, donde al príncipe Wu se le había ocurrido evacuar a la ciudad, verían si funcionaba su plan, ese mismo día Asami y Varrick llevaron planos de unos colibrí mecánicos que servirían para destruir el arma de Kuvira.

\- bien, en eso andamos por eso iré a dejarte al palacio, de ahí me pasare a Industrias Futuro para seguir trabajando con Varrick en ellos, te veo en un rato a fuera del palacio para después ir con Iroh y seguir entrenando- Korra suspiro al recordar el entrenamiento de ayer.

\- ayer, le pateaste el trasero a Iroh- dijo coquetamente mientras miraba a su esposa, la pelinegra se giró rápidamente a verla y sonriendo mientras miraba de nuevo al frente.

\- no es difícil aprender fuego control, teniendo la mente brillante de una Sato, era de esperarse que en menos de una semana supiera cosas básicas del fuego- Korra se empezaba a reir al escuchar el ego de su esposa.

\- si como en la forma que encendiste la cama cuando…- Asami se empezó a reir ruborizándose, se mordió los labios y detuvo el auto enfrente del palacio, Asami se giró y beso en un ardiente beso los labios de Korra, la morena intensifico su beso.

\- hmmm, la misma forma que lo haremos cuando lleguemos al departamento hoy…en la noche- dijo Asami sonriéndole pícaramente mientras mordía los labios de la morena.

\- creo que tendrás que inventar un colchón que no se queme- Asami se empezó a reir, volvió a besarla, pero alguien toco la cabeza de Korra dándole pequeños golpes con su dedo, la morena alzo la ceja, iba a insultar a quién le hizo eso.

\- ¡oye pero que! - y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver a Lin, con la ceja alzada y detrás de ella a su familia, con Opal y Bolin.

\- aaehmm, Suyin ¡cuando volvieron! - Asami sonrió al ver a Lin ahí y en un rápido movimiento sin importarle que Korra estuviera sentada se alzó de su asiento y piso al avatar de su entrepierna para saltar sobre Lin, Korra grito en un hilo de voz y cuando sintió el peso de su esposa alejarse, sus manos se depositaron en su entrepierna, soltando pequeñas lágrimas y estremeciéndose.

\- Auch- dijo Suyin al ver la situación, Lin cerró los ojos abrazando con fuerza a su hija.

-estoy…bien- dijo Korra sonriendo con dolor y bajándose del Satomovil para poder abrazar a Suyin- me alegra que estés…bien- decía respirando con dificultad.

\- jaja, veo que rápido te cambian-Korra le sonrió sintiendo palpitar su entrepierna, alegraba no tener la TipCell, puesta o seguramente, hubiera muerto ahí.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste? - dijo Asami llorando mirando a Lin, quien le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

\- hace un momento cariño, te dije que volvería- y volvieron a abrazarse.

\- ¡tenemos noticias del plan de Kuvira! - dijo Bolin cortando el momento familiar, Korra miro al joven y asintió.

\- Asami te veremos en un rato, yo le diré a Raiko de los colibrí y de lo que traiga Suyin, te avisare, por favor con cuidado- Asami se acercó a Korra y beso sus labios acariciando su mejilla.

\- te veo en un rato amor, a ti también Lin- y se subía al auto arrancando.

\- no deberías dejar que conduzca así, podría lastimar al niño- Suyin habría los ojos.

\- ¿un niño?, ¿Asami está embarazada?, jajaja ¡oh por dios!, Korra pareces un conejo- Korra sonreía apenada y todos entraban con Raiko.

Tras la plática con el presidente y de que Zhu li diera su explicación de lo que hizo Raiko ordeno que a todo el mundo se evacuara obligatoriamente, ya que el príncipe Wu solo había evacuado a 18 familias por que las demás personas no querían irse, así que todos tomaron sus puestos, tras saber los planes de Kuvira por Zhu li, esa arma era enorme y en dos semanas estaría Kuvira en Ciudad Republica para tomarla por la fuerza, Lin se fue con Mako a dar un comunicado por la radio a toda la Ciudad explicando la situación de él arma de Kuvira y la conquista eminente que se aproximaba, la gente entro en pánico y por la ayuda de Wu impresionantemente, lograron convencer a la Ciudad para sacarlos de ahí, donde Pema y el ayudarían a todos los Ciudadanos alejarse del peligro, Korra dio aviso al general tras ir con Asami a la segunda práctica, era urgente que Asami se enseñara la mitad del fuego control rápidamente para que pudiera defenderse de la guerra, Raiko sería instalado en el Templo Aire, su esposa sería evacuada junto a la hija del Avatar, el esposo e hijo de Suyin y Rohan el hijo de Tenzin, pasaron rápidamente una semana donde la Ciudad se iba evacuando con rapidez, las calles de Ciudad Republica estaban vacías impresionantemente, aunque todavía faltaba gente, Asami en esa semana había avanzado sorprendentemente y se podría decir que estaba lista para luchar sin ningún problema, aunque aún usara su guante eléctrico, así que Asami sin problema alguno sabría defenderse, el problema se presentó un lunes por la noche, cuando el Avatar y la CEO, dormían plácidamente abrazadas en forma de cuchara en su departamento, donde Asami se despertó de golpe aventando las manos del Avatar y saliendo dirigiéndose al baño, Korra se despertó impulsada por el agresivo movimiento y miro alrededor de su habitación, escuchando el vómito de su esposa, suspiró y se acostó tocando su frente preocupada, había olvidado que su esposa esperaba a su hijo, ¿y si se lastimaba?, a esta altura ya debería tener dos semanas de embarazo, en la siguiente serian tres, aunque ella no sabía bien con exactitud ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara Kuvira en menos de dos semanas?, Asami tendría 4 semanas entonces, sabía que un mal golpe en su vientre y podría perder el embrión que estaba formándose dentro del cuerpo caliente de su esposa.

\- ¿¡Asami!? - grito despacio y siguió escuchando el vómito de la CEO, suspiró y se paró para abrir la puerta y ver como está sostenía su cabello con dificultad porque seguía vomitando, en un movimiento rápido Korra se arrodillo detrás de ella y tomó su cabello con su mano, dejando libre la suya cansada que la posicionó en la taza y se hundió más en ella, Korra acariciaba el cabello de su esposa y lo recogía bien para sostenerlo con fuerza, para que pudiera terminar de expulsar todo.

\- Shhh, tranquila sácalo todo- dijo Korra, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo como su boca del estómago se contraía ante el esfuerzo.

\- mañana se ira nuestra hija- dijo Asami escupiendo los residuos de su vomito de su boca, recargándose en el cuerpo de Korra, sin soltar su cabello abrazo del vientre a su esposa con la otra y beso su cabeza.

\- es por su bien, ella es muy pequeña para estar aquí, de hecho, tenía pensado que terminaras los colibrí-libélula y te fueras con ella po- no termino cuando Asami se paró empujándola, para ir al lavabo y limpiarse la barbilla y lavarse los dientes, Korra suspiró parándose y jalándole a la palanca del baño, cerro la tapa y se sentó en la taza tapándose sus ojos.

\- perdóname, es que estas embarazada y- Asami escupió la pasta y se enjuago con fuerza, Korra la miro sintiendo culpa, hizo puchero y jugo con sus manos intentando terminar de hablar.

\- sé que eres capaz de salir de esto cariño y no dudo de tu poder, pero tengo miedo que pueda pasarte algo, cuando llegue Kuvira tendrás 4 semanas cariño- Asami se limpió su rostro y se sentó ahorcajadas sobre Korra, pasando sus manos a su cuello y mirándola con un suspiro.

\- sé que estoy esperando a nuestro hijo, pero por favor recuerda que siempre que estamos separadas, es cuando más estamos en peligro, somos un equipo tu y yo, somos la pareja del poder y si dejamos que esto nos controle, Korra todo saldrá mal, por favor, confía en mí, la siguiente semana se cumplirán tres semanas de mi embarazo y cesaran mis noches de náuseas y vómitos, estaré bien y estaré bien entrenada para cuando llegue esa mujer, por favor tú también debes estar conmigo, no hagas lo que los espíritus hicieron, solo estamos aquí las tres- Korra frunció el ceño sin entender y Asami paso las uñas por su espalda, provocando que Korra jadeara cerca de sus labios y su piel se erizara.

\- Raava, tu y yo- dijo Asami sonriéndole, Korra paso las manos por su fina cadera.

\- Raava tu y yo- dijo y beso sus labios apasionadamente en un hambriento beso, se paró de la taza y se llevó a su esposa con sus piernas enredadas en su cadera a la habitación tras escuchar el delicioso gemido que lanzo la pelinegra al sentir la cama en su espalda y el tonificado cuerpo de la morena sobre ella moverse lentamente erizando su blanca piel, esa noche harían el amor una vez más, para estar listas mañana al tener que despedirse de su hija por unos días.

En la estación del tren en la mañana…

-Yo quiero quedarme- dijo Yasuko triste, acariciando el pecho de su padre.

\- no iremos a jugar Yasuko, tu madre y yo vamos a encontrarnos con Kuvira, la Ciudad sufrirá de destrucción, tenemos que protegerla, esto es nuestro trabajo- la niña suspiró triste y se aferró a la camisa de su padre, la pelinegra le sonrió y se quitó su collar retiro los anillos de la mano de Korra y el propio, los metió en el collar y lo enredo en su muñeca en forma de pulsera, los tres anillos y la piedra sobresalían en su pequeña mano, Yasuko miro a su madre intrigada.

\- debes cuidarlos, cuando volvamos a vernos, me regresaras mis cosas, así tendremos un seguro de que debemos volver a estar juntas- Yasuko sonreía y abrazaba a su mama con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- no me abandonen- Asami la abrazaba con fuerza sin evitar llorar.

\- nunca mi amor te amamos- la niña soltó a su mamá y abrazo con fuerza a su padre, Korra beso su cabeza y la entrego con la señora de Raiko, quien la recibió con una sonrisa, Korra le sonrió.

\- descuiden estará bien conmigo- dijo la señora.

\- gracias señora Raiko- Asami abrazo el cuerpo de su esposa y Korra paso sus manos a la cadera de Asami, Raiko puso la mano en el hombro de Korra y le sonrió delicadamente.

\- mi esposa siempre quiso tener una niña y aunque nunca pudimos tenerla espero no se molesten si ella la trata como una, Avatar- Korra le sonrió a Raiko, ese hombre solo era tonto.

\- tranquilo Raiko, sé que tu esposa es una buena mujer igual que tu- Raiko le sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad y juntos vieron como su hija y la señora se iban asomándose en aquellas ventanas con los demás que faltaban, Asami tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Korra triste al sentir que separarse de su hija era tan doloroso, Raiko con los demás se fueron al templo, Asami, Korra, Bolin y Mako platicaron la situación y decidieron hablar con los demás para poder adelantarse y tratar de destruir el arma de Kuvira, antes de juntarse para subir con Beifong, Tenzin y Raiko, se tomaron un leve descanso para poder buscar lo que se llevarían y comerían antes, Asami y Korra pidieron esos 5 minutos para poder caminar agarradas de las manos e irse a alguno de los jardines del Templo y acostarse sobre ellos y tomar una ligera siesta en lo que Bolin y Mako terminaban de comer que seguramente sería en una hora, cuando llegaron lejos del templo fueron a acostarse bajo un enorme árbol y una cascada que había cerca, Asami se sentó y estiro sus pies, hoy se había dejado su uniforme de trabajo rojo, con la pechera de su madre, tenía su cabello amarrado en su típica cola de caballo, Korra se quedó parada viéndola y sonriéndole con ternura, Asami miraba la vista que tenía a un lado de la cascada y el mar junto, cuando giro su rostro se sintió ruborizada al ver a Korra viéndola con tanto amor y parada aun ahí.

\- ¿Qué pasa, porque no vienes? - dijo Asami tocando el piso para que Korra se sentara a su lado, pero Korra tuvo una mejor idea, se acercó a ella y se puso detrás de esta, se sentó estirando sus piernas a los lados de ella y se recargo en el árbol, Asami frunció el ceño sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - decía sonriendo, Korra sonrió tiernamente e hizo que Asami se recargara sobre ella, pero antes de que lo hiciera Korra tomo su cola de caballo y le quito su liga metiéndola en su muñequera y sacudiendo su cabello, soltando su perfume, Korra lo inhalo y sonrió.

\- Jazmín- susurro en su oído, Asami sonrió y se recostó en el pecho de Korra cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, Korra puso su mano izquierda en el suelo y la otra acaricio su cabeza desde la sien de Asami y delicadamente la acariciaba metiendo sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello negro de la piel nívea, Asami comenzó a relajarse y girando su rostro comenzaba a sentirse adormilada por las caricias de su amante.

\- te amo- dijo Korra en apenas un susurro enterneciendo sus ojos y mirando la relajada mirada de Asami, la pelinegra tenia ambas manos en medio de sus piernas sueltas, podía ver la pechera de su esposa subir y bajar despacio, la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Korra era tan suave, durante tanto tiempo no había sentido una calidez y paz en todos estos años, ni Asami tampoco se había sentido así como en ese momento, la brisa, el ruido de los pájaros y el agua moverse, la cascada y las delicadas caricias que su esposa le brindaba, este era un momento pleno para ambas, Korra se recostó sobre el tronco sin dejar de mover su mano en la cabellera negra, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el movimiento y la vibración de los elementos que la rodeaban, que placentero e único era sentir la energía de todo este mundo, Raava y Asami le habían dado un regalado maravilloso y daría su vida porque la misma CEO pudiera sentirlo.

\- te amo también- dijo Asami sonriendo sin abrir sus ojos, si la había oído y sonrió.

* * *

2 horas después…

Asami estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el pecho de Korra y la morena había pasado sus brazos por sus costados abrazándola delicadamente mientras ambas dormían, Mako y Bolin buscaban a las muchachas gritando por todo el templo, Mako las encontró y él dijo a Bolin, ambos se enternecieron al verlas ahí tan tranquilas y más unidas que nunca.

-deberíamos dejarlas dormir Mako- el chico negó sonriendo.

-no debemos irnos, si queremos impedir esto, habrá tiempo para que ellas tengan unas vacaciones para descansar así- pero Bolin negó con la cabeza.

-pero ¿que quieres hacer ahorita?, ya le dijimos nosotros a Raiko, solo míralas- Mako volteaba a ver a sus amigas- están disfrutando su compañía, el calor del amor, la necesidad de su unión, la vibración de sus cuerpos calientes inertes ante la sensación de confort, Mako no podemos ser tan secos, en dos semanas esa paz se ira, no sabemos que vaya a pasar, por favor solo dejémoslas descansar hasta que tengan que ir con Iroh, aunque no tengo idea a qué vayan- Mako miro a su hermano y suspiró, sonrió el joven maestro tenía razón, debían sentirse plenas y estar a gusto, seguramente se sentían desbastadas por que su hija no estaba ahí y Mako extrañaba a la pequeña Yasuko

* * *

2 horas más tarde...

El Atardecer se hacía presente, era la hora exacta de que Mako fuera a despertar a ambas chicas, que por Raava encontró durmiendo ahora ambas abrazadas y recostadas en el pasto, Mako sonrió se acercó moviendo delicadamente a Korra, quien despertó poco a poco mirando al joven quien le sonreía.

\- Mako. - bostezo estirando sus brazos- ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Qué paso? - dijo mirando al chico que se incorporaba.

\- hace 4 horas que las buscábamos, pero supieron quedarse en un lugar muy tranquilo y pacifico- dijo Mako sonriendo, Korra sonrió asustada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

-tranquila, nosotros dejamos que durmieran, se veían tan bien las dos en su sueño, que no quisimos despertarlas- Korra sonrió, pero no entendía.

-pero ya es tarde y dijimos que iríamos con Raiko a decirle- Mako asintió.

-Raiko dijo que era buena idea, pero que fuera la semana que viene, ahorita necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, que Asami termine los meca trajes, creo que tiene razón, además es indispensable que Asami aprenda su fuego control lo mejor posible y por eso vine a despertarlas, ya es hora para que vayan con Iroh- en ese momento Bolin llegó y Korra sonrió agradeciendo al joven y acaricio de nuevo el cabello de su esposa y está se movió un poco acomodándose.

despacio despertó con delicadeza a su esposa, quien al escuchar los susurros del Avatar abrió sus ojos verdes y sonrió besando sus labios.

\- yo también quiero- dijo Bolin tiernamente, Asami giro confundida y un poco asustada.

-Bolin eso no puedes obtenerlo ¡nunca! de Korra- el joven la miro confundido.

-yo quería un abrazo- dijo en puchero los tres se rieron del joven y se pararon para ir con Iroh, ya tenían permiso de Raiko solo debían esperar que pasara estos cuatro días rápidamente.

* * *

Sábado en la noche…

Había pasado esa semana tan rápido, Asami y Korra estaba en su cama abrazadas pensando lo que sucedería cuando llegara el lunes en la mañana, rápidamente Asami con su esposa habían ido al doctor para verificar que su hijo, estuviera bien tras 3 semanas de embarazo, aunque no era necesario ya que Korra podía saberlo, pero Asami insistió en ir, los entrenamientos de Asami habían avanzados muy rápido y Izumi con el general Iroh, estaban impresionados del poder y el potencial que la Ingeniera tenía guardado dentro de su cuerpo ahora, su chií era sorprendente, podría jurar el señor del fuego que era una de las mejores maestras fuego que existían en el mundo, Asami no podía dormir, recordaba la tarde de ese día, cuando Izumi le dijo eso, pero había algo que o cuadraba de todo esto.

\- ¿Korra? - la morena miro debajo de su barbilla, observando como Asami estiraba su cabeza para mirarla desde abajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - dijo Korra acariciando su espalda, amaban ambas dormir así, Korra se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir con Asami encima suyo.

\- Izumi me dijo que eh dominado todo lo básico del fuego control y que tengo la mitad del entrenamiento del fuego control avanzado, decidió dejarlo para enseñarme el relámpago, pero al parecer- Korra fruncía el ceño tratando de entender las palabras de su esposa.

\- Korra, no puedo hacer relámpagos- Korra suspiró.

\- hmmm, bueno eh oído que algunos maestros fuegos, lo desarrollan con el tiempo- dijo Korra sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

\- sí, eso también me dijo Izumi, pero cuando, bueno me contó algo de mi madre- Korra la volvió a mirar.

\- me dijo que ella la conoció, conoció a mis abuelos y a mi madre, ella dijo que uno de mis abuelos era maestro tierra y bueno que mi madre, era la única maestra fuego que existía en ese momento que pudiera hacer metal control- Korra la miro sorprendida.

\- eso no lo sabía- dijo Korra, Asami sonrió acostándose su rostro al pecho de Korra acariciándolo delicadamente.

\- ¿Qué tal si yo también pudiera hacer, metal control?, sería como Lin- Korra sintió su pecho oprimirse, cada vez le costaba más, ocultarle este gran secreto a su esposa, sabía que estaba traicionando de nuevo su palabra, pero ella no podía decir nada, si Lin o Yasuko no lo autorizaban.

\- sabes…a veces siento que tengo una conexión muy fuerte con Lin, no sé cómo explicarlo y sé que puede sonar tonto pero- Korra sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, el miedo corría por su cuerpo si Asami se daba cuenta de su acelerado corazón- a veces en mi corazón, mi alma siente que Lin es algo de mí, no solo una conocida de años, si no, algo que une la sangre- el silencio era ensordecedor y peligroso- jajaja, perdón mi amor, creo que me deje llevar por el momento, jajaja- la risa delicada de su esposa sonaba en la habitación, mirando como Asami escondía su rostro en el pecho de Korra moviéndose como una niña pequeña al sentir apenada por lo que dijo, pero Korra tenía el rostro triste, ¿Qué haría Asami, cuando supiera que su verdadero apellido era Beifong y no Sato?, Asami miro a Korra sonriendo y beso sus labios muy despacio.

\- ¿estás bien? - dijo Asami, al ver el rostro de Korra triste y preocupado, Korra sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

\- sí, contigo siempre estoy bien- Asami sonrió y volvió a acostarse sobre Korra cerrando sus ojos y respirando el olor de césped de Korra, el olor a naturaleza a el mundo espiritual, Korra siguió acariciando su cabello, sintiendo su corazón pequeño, debía hablar con Lin, platicarle lo sucedido, creo que era el momento de decir todo, antes de que ya no pudiera decirse nada y pasara una desgracia, con esta guerra no se sabía que pasaría.

* * *

Domingo por la mañana...

Korra iba al taller de Asami, al que había hecho después de que la mansión, se encontrara ocupada por la familia de Mako, habían puesto uno cerca de Industrias Futuro, pero este era el personal de la Ingeniera, cuando entro escucho la radio a todo volumen, haciendo eco en la enorme sala y escuchando el taladro del carro, que seguramente Asami estaba usando, cuando se asomó por una puerta más pequeña, observo varios Satomoviles pero había uno en específico que había cautivado su atención, con una sonrisa traviesa, al ver a su esposa con la camilla mecánico debajo de ella, su sonrisa se amplió, al darse cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenia de hacerle el amor, en este taller en esa camilla, sin hacer ruido, se fue acercando rápidamente, se elevó con aire control a centímetros del suelo, solo dejando la altura considerable para que cuando jalara la camilla con metal control, pudiera caer sobre ella, rápidamente la jalo, escuchando el grito de Asami y observando el rostro asustado de su esposa, en un movimiento paro el aire control y cayó sobre ella, colocando ambas manos en la camilla a los lados, por suerte Asami tenía las piernas abiertas y no sufrió daños, Asami tenía el rostro pálido y estaba sorprendida, Korra comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-¡eres una tonta!- dijo Asami suspirando al ver que era Korra que se reía fuertemente, cuando por fin pudo parar y mirar a Asami, se quedó maravillada observando el rostro de su amada, Asami también se había empezado a reir delicadamente cerrando sus ojos y regalándole una sonrisa torcida la pelinegra a la sureña, Korra estaba fascinada al ver las manchas de aceite de auto sobre la piel nívea de su esposa, había una muy grande en su mejilla derecha y había una más pequeña en su nariz y otra en la parte derecha de su frente y ceja, ahora no traía su uniforme rojo, ahora estaba con un Overol gris, que tenía remangado hasta la altura de sus guantes cafés, Korra sonrió al darse cuenta que el Overol estaba abierto, hasta la boca de su estómago, dejando ver su cuello y el hombro derecho con manchas de aceite, la primera se encontraba en la parte de su arteria pulsante del cuello, mostrando su perfecto cuello blanquecido exquisito listo para ser devorado por Korra, la otra mancha en el hombro níveo, exactamente juntándose con otra que estaba en la clavícula de la pelinegra, traía consigo una camiseta negra de tirantes, Asami con lo que se pusiera siempre se vería hermosa, todo el overol estaba manchado de aceite, pero estas partes a Korra le fascinaban.

\- cariño, ya quítate o te ensuciare de aceite, estoy sudorosa y huelo a – Korra beso sus labios acallándola, suspirando en ellos y dejando caer por completo su peso sobre ella, Asami suspiro estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto de la intimida de Korra directamente con la suya.

\- aceite, losé, pero ese olor- paso su nariz por aquélla mancha que la llamaba del cuello expuesto de la pelinegra, inhalando su esencia y dándole un tierno beso, que hizo estremecer más a Asami- me encanta como hueles Asami- la morena se apoyaba sobre sus brazos solo quedando ligeramente alzada de su pecho contra la pelinegra, Asami no sabía dónde poner sus manos, aun traía los guantes y estos estaban sucios, mancharía la ropa de Korra.

\- jaja, ¿te gusta que huela sucio? - Korra sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios.

\- para mi hueles excitante- y Korra hundió su cadera, moviendo su pelvis con cuidado rozando su ropa con la de la pelinegra, haciendo fricción con sus intimidades provocando calambres exquisitos sobre la pelinegra, quien jadeo en su boca y puso ambas manos en la cadera de la morena.

-jaja… ¡ahh! …ya entendí tu indirecta- Korra hizo su torcida sonrisa mirando a los esmeralda ojos de su esposa, Asami se mordió sus labios incitando a Korra a seguir con su plan, amaba ver el rostro de su esposa lujurioso y con esa sonrisa, que demostraba las ganas intensas de que quería poseerla ahí mismo.

\- ¿alguien vendrá al taller? - Asami negó con la cabeza y levanto la blusa de Korra para poder tocar delicadamente las caderas y cintura de la morena manchándolas de aceite, acomodo sus piernas a los lados de la camilla para que Korra pudiera acostarse sobre ella completamente, podía ver como los músculos de sus hombros se contraían, ante sus brazos y su agarre de la camilla, amaba ver la fuerza de Korra, la excitada completamente.

\- tenemos 2 horas para que me hagas tuya, antes de ir con Iroh- Korra pegaba su rostro al de la pelinegra y observaba una vez más esa imagen tan bella y seductora.

\- amo cuando traes tu cabello amarrado en tu típica cola de caballo y amo más cuando estas manchada de aceite- Asami sonrió apegando el cuerpo de Korra a ella, jadeando en sus labios.

-ya no hables y hazme el amor- y sin más, Korra se sostuvo de la camilla fuertemente para comenzar a besarla, cerrando sus ojos y comiéndose la sonrisa de su esposa y los suspiros tan candentes que está lanzaba, con metal control, arranco el cinturón de su esposa y el propio, bajando las telas con la ayuda de los pequeños trozos de metal que podía sentir en la ropa, sorprendentemente Korra era muy fuerte ahora, como pudo quito el Overol, solo sacando las piernas de Asami, que volvieron a posicionarse en el suelo para que Korra pudiera poner las puntas de sus botas en el mismo y poder impulsarse, la ropa interior se hizo de lado y en un rápido movimiento junto los sexos, estremeciendo a la pelinegra, arqueando un poco la espalda, la morena alzo la camiseta de su esposa y arranco rápidamente su sostén.

-no es justo…- dijo en un hilo de voz Asami- tu traes tus vendas- Korra sonrió poniendo ahora sus manos en el borde del final de la camilla para impulsarle, pero antes hizo de nuevo metal control aprisionando las ruedas de la camilla al suelo, para evitar que se deslizara cuando empezara a moverse sobre su esposa, abrió sus piernas bajando lo que más pudo el overol y su pantalón, dejando a la vista su firme y moreno trasero, sintiendo la brisa en él.

-solo es un polvo rápido, pero necesito motivación- Asami se empezó a reir y alzo la camisa de Korra hasta sus pechos, la venda se hizo visible y su dedo índice se ilumino en fuego y paso aquéllas lenguas de fuego por todas las vendas, solo comiendo esa prenda blanca, dejando la camisa del Avatar intacta, Korra sonrió sorprendida.

\- Izumi, me enseñó a no quemar más allá de lo que quiero liberar- Asami se quitó sus guantes y posicionó sus manos a la espalda baja de Korra, abrió sus piernas sintiendo su humedad deslizarse por sus muslos y nalgas, estaba tan mojada, que no sabía cuánto duraría si Korra no seguía, rápidamente Korra puso todo su peso sobre Asami, sintiendo los pezones de la pelinegra con los suyos, agarro fuertemente la camilla y beso una vez más sus labios poniendo su frente con la suya, sus sexos ya estaban unidos, solo era cuestión de que comenzaran el baile erótico.

\- te amo- dijo Korra mirándola con una sonrisa, Asami sonrió tiernamente.

\- yo también te amo- y sin más Korra comenzó a moverse, provocando que Asami arqueara la espalda y sintiendo como los pezones de esta se endurecían con los roces de los propios y se ponía erectos, la intimidad de Asami, era tan cálida, tan mojada y palpitante, con sus manos se impulsaba hacia adelante, sus caderas se movían al ritmo del rechinado de las pequeñas llantas que aunque estuvieran pegadas al piso, era inevitable que no se movieran solo un poco, las puntas de las botas del Avatar, estaban fuertemente presionadas sobre el suelo, moviéndose solamente hacia adelante en pequeños pero rápidos movimientos simultáneos, rozando cada vez más sus clítoris y sus esencias.

-Korra…- dijo Asami apretando la cadera y acariciándola con sutileza, su ceño fuertemente apretando con los ojos entrecerrados, observaba con excitación y lujuria los gestos de Korra, que la hacían desfallecer más.

\- Asami, esto es tan perfecto, no me canso de estar así contigo- la voz quebrada de Korra sonaba jadeosa con los movimientos que iban en aumento, las palabras tan sinceras del Avatar, la hacían gemir más en su boca, amaba la forma en que Korra le hacia el amor, amaba la forma en que Korra demostraba lo mucho que la deseaba, amaba como la morena se unía con ella, no solo en sexo, cuerpo y lujuria, no, era el alma de ambas que danzaban ante los movimientos frenéticos y placenteros, el deseo carnal que se hacía dentro de sus entrañas, era encontrar la liberación de ese amor, para unirlo entre sus fluidos, sus respiraciones y sus anhelos que salían al brote, cuando ambas culminaban sobre ellas mismas, uniendo todo lo que en ese momento podían entregar.

-Korra…más- dijo Asami en un gemido lastimero, se mordía delicadamente el labio al escuchar los jadeos y los movimientos de su esposa, cada vez más intensos y sentía su clítoris estallar ante los roces con el clítoris de la morena, que estaba fuertemente hinchado y se pellizcaban mutuamente, ambas sentían sus cuerpos arder, sus calambres y esa electricidad recorrer sus espinas dorsales hasta terminar en sus bocas, donde salían fuertes gemidos y jadeos, la morena era su vida, era su todo, todo lo que Korra le podría brindar, dar o complacer, era lo que más daba gracias al señor creador que le pudo prestar, desde esa mañana fría que llego al polo sur, para encontrarse con una niña con barriguita y con tres colitas en su cabello con los celestes ojos como la aurora boreal de ahí, desde ese día, se dedicaba una hora todas las mañanas a agradecerle por que llegara esa niña, que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y espléndida y que ahora era su esposa y que en estos instantes le estaba haciendo el amor en su taller, sus gemidos rebotaban en dicho establecimiento, la música era opacado por ellos.

\- Asami…oh Asami…te amo- dijo Korra moviéndose con más fuerza, tanta era, que las ruedas comenzaban a rechinar lastimeramente, en cualquier momento se zafaría el metal de las ruedas y seguramente ambas se irían a estampar contra el Sato que tenían a poca distancia de ellas, pero Asami no le importaba, ambas piernas las apretó contra las pantorrillas de Korra dificultosamente, al tener el overol en sus piernas y con sus movimientos de caderas se apegó más a ella, haciendo fricción con más fuerza, en un vaivén de caderas, donde ninguna se coordinaba y salían de sus bocas, lastimeros gemidos.

-yo…yo también…oh Korra más duro- habían encontrado el ritmo un tortuoso y delicioso ritmo sus caderas y sus ruidosas pelvis al chocar una contra la otra, era exquisita la sensación, sus clítoris hinchados a pocas embestidas de explotar, el ritmo fue acelerando con fuerza, sus jadeos constantes y rápidos de ambas, sus miradas penetrantes con los ceños fruncidos, mirándose y excitándose con sus propios gestos, Korra amaba ver como la boca de Asami se abría lo que más podía para exhalar fuertes gemidos con su nombre o solo para musitar alguna vocal, como un fuerte "ahh" cuándo se arqueaba apretando sus piernas o sus caderas o incluso un leve pero sensual "uhh" y que cerraba seductoramemte sus ojos mordiéndose o cuando de repente la embestía de una forma que daba a un punto clave y Asami soltaba un "ohhh" arqueando y juntando más sus senos, amaba a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo, tantos años enamorada de ella y feliz al darse cuenta, que pasaría toda la vida física y luego espiritual amándola como la primera vez que la vio intervenir en su vista y que nunca se iría de ella.

-Korra…ya falta poco- acelero sus movimientos, su cadera rápidamente se movió fuerte y salvaje contra la cadera blanquecida, podía sentir como los músculos de sus glúteos se apretaban y movían su carne firme de lo fuerte que estaba llevando su deseo por oírla gritar su nombre, la carretilla se rompió, cuando las ruedas explotaron zafándose del pequeño metal que había Korra alzado para sostenerlas, Asami y ella se juntaron más sintiendo el movimiento de la carretilla con sus cuerpos, era más difícil la liberación ahora con la camilla moverse con ellas, Korra bajo una mano en el suelo enterrándola con fuerza y mientras sostenía la camilla la embistió con tanto salvajismo, el león que tenia dentro había despertado su alfa queria poseer a su omega, que Asami tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir las fuertes y duras embestidas del Avatar, solo faltaba poco, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta, ¿en qué momento había aumentado su fuerza?, no era de esperarse cuando vio los ojos de Korra en blanco, "el estado Avatar, claro", nuevamente Raava estaba con ellas y para nada le molestaba su presencia, puso ambas manos en los glúteos firmes de Korra y la ayuda impulsarse sobre ella con más fuerza, sus gritos eran tan fuertes, que no dudaba que en la calle se podría oír y peor al darse cuenta que las ventanillas estaban abiertas, seguramente, soldados o incluso la poca gente que se había quedado estaría comentando lo que sucedió ahí a la gente que llegaría después de la guerra que se avecinaba.

-Asami…- dijo el Avatar con la boca lo más abierta que pudo y hundiéndose muy fuerte sobre ella, sus ojos, aunque estaban en blanco estaban fuertemente iluminados, le excitaba tanto verla así, sentir que la fuerte y poderosa Avatar, se debilitaba con sus gemidos y su cuerpo, que orgullo era saber que ella era la causante de los orgasmos, de los gemidos y del estremecimiento del AVATAR, LA GRAN AVATAR KORRA, era tan débil cuando su orgasmo se avecinaba, era débil cuándo el Avatar rogaba por qué Asami se dejara hacer el amor, era débil cuándo sus gemidos chocaban con los suyos aumentando su excitación al oírlos decir sú nombre, que fuerte y a la vez débil, su pecho se inflaba de orgullo al darse cuenta que ella sería la única que podría ver su debilidad y su fuerza al mismo tiempo, sus músculos trabajados de la mejor manera, cuando hacían el amor con tanta euforia y fogosidad.

-¡Ahhhh Korra!- grito al sentir como su liberación corría por todo su vientre para salir fuertemente sobre el clítoris y la intimidad de su amante que también grito con ella su nombre, en segundos ambas sintieron su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar, al sentir la caliente liberación de ambas unirse, escuchar los chorros salir de ellas y como esta se desparramaba por la camilla y parte del suelo, manchando sus ropas, la capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos solo aumentaba más el orgasmo de ambas, las gotas correr por los hombros y cuello de la pelinegra, los hombros y espalda de la morena, se unían en un fuerte abrazo de amor y liberación absoluta, se habían unido una vez más, antes de la mañana.

-no puedo…- los brazos de Korra temblaban tratando de sostenerse, Asami no podía hablar aun, estaba como Korra, pero ella le temblaba los labios y sus piernas, con fatiga puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Korra y la jalo contra ella, la morena se rindió cayéndose sobre ella, Asami gimió al sentir el ligero roce de sus intimidades y su cuerpo aún caliente, con sus senos y vientres sudorosos juntarse, sus pieles ardían y la respiración era difícil de poder controlar.

-se rompió…tu- dijo Korra tratando de lubricar su garganta que estaba seca, su pecho aún estaba agitado y el aire aun no entraba en sus pulmones.

-no…importa- dijo Asami soltando el poco aire que había podido recuperar, su garganta ardía, podía sentir sus jadeos lastimar su seca garganta, el hacer el amor con Korra era tan intenso de dejarla tan seca en todo sentido.

-Raava…fue- dijo Korra con la frente en el hombro de su esposa, no podía completar la frase, aún era muy difícil.

-intenso…-dijo Asami con la voz quebrada- aun…me pregunto si Raava- Korra se empezaba a reir sintiendo un poco de dolor en su pecho.

" _Siempre estoy con ustedes"_

Ambas abrieron los ojos a más no poder, Korra levanto su rostro para mirar el enrojecido rostro de su esposa, incrédula a lo que escucho.

\- "oh joder"- dijo Korra riéndose ruborizada, Asami se mordió el labio apenada al darse cuenta que Raava, si era consciente de estos momentos.

\- y…también- Korra fulmino a su esposa besando sus labios y acallándola.

\- "ni se te ocurra preguntar si nos siente"- Asami se empezó a reir abrazando a Korra y amando el puchero de vergüenza de su esposa, nadie viviría lo que ella vive a diario, "Una aventura nueva de amor e intensidad cada día, a lado de la persona más poderosa del mundo".

* * *

En el Templo Aire por la tarde…

Korra y Asami regresaban del entrenamiento con Iroh, la pelinegra estaba agotada, se sentía tan poderosa con tan dos semanas de practica completamente satisfecha por sus resultados, " y por sus desenfrenados momentos de ambas", ambas iban caminando por las escaleras para subir al templo del aire, para encontrarse con todos, quienes las estaban esperando para comer, la pelinegra en toda la semana, se había decido a ponerse a diario su uniforme de Industrias Futuro, con la chaqueta de su madre, era la mejor ropa que tenía para poder entrenar y poder estar en la batalla que se aproximaba, Korra la veía tan sexy, no podía agotarse de poseer a Asami a cada momento, aun con el vergonzoso momento de Raava, iban con las manos entrelazadas y a pocos centímetros de llegar al templo, Bolin con Opal llegaron abrazados a saludarlas.

-en toda la mañana no las vimos, ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Bolin, Korra dedico una sonrisa torcida a ambos y miro a su esposa en complicidad, pegando su frente a la de Asami.

\- estábamos en el taller, practicábamos un poco de- Korra se empezaba a reir al no poder terminar la frase, Asami sonrió mirando a Bo.

\- ¿Polvo Control? - dijo Asami y Korra se empezó a reir fuertemente, sin mirar a los dos jóvenes, ni a su esposa, que también se reía, Korra se puso detrás de ella besando su mejilla y dedicándole un susurro con un te amo.

\- ¿Polvo Control? - dijo Bolin sin entender, ambas volvieron a reírse al ver la cara de Opal roja, ella si había entendido.

\- ése arte control, es el que quiero practicar con él, pero como pueden darse cuenta, es muy inocente para entender lo que quisieron decir- dijo Opal cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Bolin con desaprobación el joven siguió sin entender nada.

-mejor, déjenos llegar, tenemos hambre y queremos descansar, nos vamos en la madrugada para detener a Kuvira Bo, cuídense y apresúrense con ese Polvo Control jajaja- dijo Korra riéndose y fingiendo dolor ante el golpe que Asami daba riéndose igual, Opal y Bolin se quedaban viéndolas irse, la morena miro a su novia y suspiró anhelando que Bolin entendiera con urgencia lo que ella también quería.

Cuando llegaron, todos los presentes las saludaron, por suerte Lin estaba ahí con Kya, así que Korra aprovecharía para hablar con ella, Asami paso su maleta que traía a la habitación antigua de Korra y la morena se llevó a Lin fuera del edificio para poder hablar en privado la situación.

\- ¿dime que es tan urgente? - dijo Lin mirando a Korra un poco fastidiada, Korra se giró para verla y suspirar seria.

-Asami no puede hacer el relámpago e Izumi comento que su madre, podría hacer metal control, afortunadamente le dijo que su abuelo era maestro tierra, pero tú sabes que, si Asami puede hacer metal control, es-

\- ¡no lo digas! - dijo Lin intentando no entrar en pánico, Korra se quedó callada suspirando, ¿entonces no iba a decirle nada?

\- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que dijo Korra mirando a Lin con molestia.

\- Hiroshi, no sabe nada, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que crea que usurpa un lugar en Industrias Futuro, no quiero que me odie Korra- dijo Lin con la voz quebrada, la morena se acercó a ella, tomando los hombros de la peligris.

\- es Asami, no creo que lo haga – dijo sonriendo, pero Lin negó con la cabeza.

\- ella es una Beifong, es mi hija, sabes bien como es su carácter, porque lo lleva en la sangre, sé que me odiara, sé que no querrá verme, ella es como yo, como mi madre- los ojos de Lin se humedecieron y su voz estaba desecha, Korra suspiró derrotada, era cierto, la morena no por nada evitaba hacer enojar a Asami, sabía que cuando la Ingeniera se enojaba, una Beifong salía a flor de piel, aunque Asami dijera que había invocado a una " Satobitch", así le decía cuando estaba furiosa, incontrolable, seguramente Vatuu no resistiría a la ira de la Ingeniera, pero la verdad es que era combinación de un Sato y una Beifong, no había palabras para consolar a Lin, pero aun así debía decirle que estuviera preparada para lo que fuera.

-por desgracia, la verdad no se puede ocultar Lin, lo sabes y tarde o temprano, se sabrá, yo preferiría que fuera temprano, así no dolerá tanto, recuerda que estoy implicada en esto y si tú la pierdes, yo también…- Lin la miro, ¿acaso Korra diría algo?, la morena sintió su mirada y sonrió palmeando sus hombros.

\- no Lin, no pienso decir nada, no quiero verte sufrir y tampoco verla a ella, además como te digo…entre ustedes me llevan a mí, solo te sugiero hacerlo pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- sin más Korra se separaba de ella mirándola, Lin se secó sus lágrimas y suspiró fuertemente, Korra le dirigió la mano hacia el edificio y juntas caminaron hacía la entrada en segundos Asami estaba frente a frente de ellas, ambas suspiraron habían terminado a tiempo de hablar, Asami miro a Lin con los ojos enrojecidos, pero no dijo nada solo la abrazo fuertemente y beso su frente diciéndole un dulce y tierno "te amo papá" Lin sintió su corazón romperse, que pesadas eran esas palabras, pero las acepto igual regresándole las mismas palabras con amor, Korra tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y se fue a sentar con ella al comedor para comer algo y disfrutar de la gente que estaba ahí, mañana sería un largo día y empezaría la verdadera batalla para todos.

* * *

En la madrugada…

Cuando llego la hora, los jóvenes se alistaron y se fueron en un bisonte rumbo hacia la ruta que la mujer esta llegaría a Ciudad Republica, en toda la noche Mako y Bolin se turnaron para conducir, mientras que las chicas dormirían un rato más para estar listas, amaneció cuando ellos revisaban los alrededores y Korra estaba sentada en la cabeza del bisonte conduciendo, Bolin traía un telescopio y pudo observar al ejercito de Kuvira.

-huuu…chicos ahí esta- dijo Bolin, Mako y Asami miraron al ejercito de Kuvira venir.

-ese es el ejercito de Kuvira ya entro al territorio de Republica Unidad se adelantó una semana, joder si nos hubiéramos confiado estaríamos indefensos- dijo Korra furiosa.

-no tiene sentido, no hay ningún ferrocarril por aquí, ¿Cómo transportan esa super arma suya? - y un estruendo sonó, todos voltearon a ver, el ejército y los cuatro se quedaron congelados mirando terroríficamente su perdición.

-al parecer es un meca traje…gigante- la voz de Asami sonaba quebrada, jamás en su vida había pensado crear algo tan terrorífico, en uno de los brazos tenía el cañón que habían visto antes Bolin.

\- ¡¿sabías que Kuvira estaba construyendo esta cosa?! - dijo Mako regañando a su hermano con temor.

\- ¿yo imaginarlo?, ¡no por supuesto que no! - de repente aquella cosa enorme se posicionó en forma de ataque y su cañón giro a donde ellos estaban, una luz rosa empezó a desprender del caño, Bolin abrió los ojos en desesperación.

-¡YA SE QUE VIENE AHORA, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ RAPIDOOOOO!- dijo desesperado y Korra movió las riendas del bisonte, con velocidad, todos tuvieron que agarrarse fuertemente para evitar caer, el rayo dio muy cerca de ellos estabilizando al bisonte, Korra se sostuvo con fuerza y los demás igual evitando caer, Kuvira nuevamente volvió a arrojarles otro rayo, donde dio cerca de una piedra gigante, el bisonte dio una vuelta inesperadamente y todos se sostuvieron menos Asami que cayó del bisonte, el grito de la pelinegra sonó con fuerza, tratando de alcanzar la silla pero no lo logro, Korra sintió terror al ver los ojos de Asami abiertos alejarse de la silla, cayendo al precipicio con miedo en su rostro.

\- ¡BOLIN TOMA LAS RIENDAS! - y se soltó para ir tras Asami, se impulsó con aire control para tomar a Asami del cuerpo, pero antes de que reaccionara Korra, Asami con su fuego control pudo sacar fuego impulsándose para sostenerse en el aire, tomando la mano de Korra para sostenerla y elevarse de nuevo al bisonte.

\- ¡QUE ES ESTO! - dijo Bolin viendo como el fuego en Asami desaparecía y Korra la abrazaba.

-Bolin solo conduce ya se te explicara en casa- dijo Mako.

\- pensé que te perdería- dijo Korra tomando su cuello y acercándola a sus labios.

\- yo igual, pero Raava, recordé que Iroh me enseño eso, sentí miedo cuando te vi venir conmigo- Korra suspiro y se paró con ella abrazadas sin soltarse, miraban al meco gigante hiendo hacia ellos con todo su ejército.

\- Kuvira no tardará en llegar a Ciudad Republica, debemos ir con Raiko y decirle que la guerra ya está aquí- dijo Korra mirando a Bolin, el joven le daba fuerte a las riendas y el bisonte siguió su curso rápido.

Habían llegado a medio día y bajaron rápido, vieron a Raiko y los demás ahí.

\- ¿Korra están todos bien?, ¿Por qué vuelven tan pronto? – pregunto Tenzin.

-es Kuvira, nos equivocamos debe haber imaginado que Zhu li nos diría su plan- comento Korra con desesperación.

-que quieres decir- dijo Raiko.

-su ejército está a solo unas horas de aquí- comento Korra con miedo en la voz.

-no puede ser, no estamos listos- dijo Tenzin sintiendo temor.

\- y su arma espiritual está unida a un meco traje gigante, mide más de veinte pisos de alto- dijo Korra.

-llama a Iroh y avísale que el ataque será hoy, tenemos que cerrar la Ciudad- dijo Raiko y Lin salió enseguida.

\- Pema, encuentra a Wu y termina de evacuar lo que queda de la Ciudad, no debemos arriesgar a inocentes- dijo Tenzin y Pema se fue.

\- vamos a mi fabrica, tal vez podamos hacer que unos meca trajes funcionen- dijo Asami.

\- los acompañaremos- dijo Suyin.

\- iré al frente a ayudar al general Iroh- todos comenzaron a moverse, Asami se quedó con Korra ahí, ambas se miraban con miedo en los ojos, Korra acorto la distancia y se acercó a su esposa envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, juntando sus frentes.

\- ¿tienes miedo? - dijo Korra y Asami sonrió un poco acariciando su pecho.

\- no puedo mentirte- Korra sonrió y tomo su mano besando sus yemas delicadamente.

\- tu mitad me lo dice- Asami sonrió.

\- yo también puedo sentir como tu mitad teme igual- Korra beso sus labios delicadamente en un beso tierno, profundo y lleno de sentimientos, como el miedo, la valentía, la fidelidad y por supuesto el amor, se separaron por falta de aire y se abrazaron, aunque Korra fuera más baja que Asami, sus cuerpos encajaban bien para un abrazo donde ambas recargaran sus frentes en sus hombros.

\- no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare por mil años Asami- la pelinegra sintió un nudo en su garganta y beso delicadamente el hombro de la morena dejando su labial en él.

\- y yo te amare por mil años más Korra, siempre- y Korra la besaba una vez más y se iban separando estirando sus manos, hasta que el contacto termino y Asami corrió junto a Suyin en un Satomovil, Korra tomo su planeador y se fue en dirección con Iroh.

Todo había comenzado, la guerra llego a Ciudad Republica, y el ejército de Kuvira gritando con fulgor y entusiasmo "Alaben a la Gran Unificadora", si había llegado.

* * *

no tengo pensado contestar sus reviews, de hecho me siento deprimida y si subi capitulo solo es por algunas cuantas personas gracias.


	40. Chapter 12 La cruda y dolorosa Verdad

Hola, bueno antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace días y por la forma en como los trate, pero últimamente no me eh sentido bien, porque tengo problemas familiares y en mi trabajo y si, también con fanfiction, mi historia era de tener diario de 100 a 200 visitas y los gráficos se veían tan bien y me alentaban a seguir escribiendo, sus reviews y todo era fascinante ver como lo que yo les transmitían con amor y entusiasmo a ustedes igual les provocaba lo mismo que a mí, fue un golpe bajo al darme cuenta que este mes solo a 20 visitas y hasta ahora solo a 40 visitas llega, duele chicos, algunos dicen es que yo leo pero no comento, pero si duele, uno como escritor se supone que queremos que nuestros sentimientos, emociones o pensamientos que plasmas en estas historias, tengan voz para aquellas personas que buscan la magia de la lectura que es hermosa e inspiradora, eh visto muchos fic, a los cuales los dejan inconclusos y son los que más visitas y reviews tiene y uno que sigue el pie de la letra y que está al tanto de ustedes, es doloroso chicos y no lo digo por aquellos que desde el inicio comentan y a la fecha siguen conmigo, los digo por los que leen y lo peor es que se molestan porque uno les dice esto y simplemente se van y nos dejan haciéndonos sentir peor, eso no es correcto, se supone que amamos hacer esto, pero también queremos un resultado que nos motive a decir, funcionar, soy de aquí y seguiré para ustedes, gracias a mi novia (Samantha) su Asami Sato de carne y hueso como le dicen jaja, ella me mostro la página de Facebook de Korrasami Nation, donde tanto su historia como la mía, son recomendadas para leer, me hizo que se me subiera el ánimo, por eso les pido una disculpa, tal vez no mucho pero gracias a esa página varios lee el fic y en los comentarios del link, dicen tan buenas cosas de Siempre y de Bodyguard, hasta cambiamos el G'P que habíamos puesto del otro por que la dueña de la página y otra persona dijo que estaba mal que se pusiera eso, que mejor se pusiera Futanari y asi fue, lo cambiamos asi, amo ver a mi chica contenta y emocionada con algo, ella es muy reservada y no expresiva, como yo, por favor no nos dejen, queremos seguir subiendo fics para ustedes y aunque yo no haga lo mismo que mi novia, como preguntas o juegos, bueno estoy al pendiente de cada uno de ustedes siempre, cada que contesto sus reviews para mí son suspiro y sonrisa con cada cosa que me muestran, para mí son mi familia y mi mundo ahora, por favor no me dejen y sigan conmigo en esta historia que ya casi estamos al final de ella, hoy no contestare review porque quiero que lo lean que lo disfruten y que no se atosiguen, yo contestare review en un mensaje de urgencia que subiré, pero mientras por favor, disfruten este capítulo y sigan conmigo, amo verlos emocionados, tristes, enojados, frustrados con mi historia, que sientas lo que yo siento al hacer los capítulos y bueno les pido una disculpa y ya nos estaremos viendo pronto para subir los otros, casi termina el libro 4, ya falta poco y si aún quieren hare el libo 5 para aclarar muchas cosas de Asami y Korra, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y por favor no se desilusionen yo contestare Review, gracias y espero verlos pronto

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

* * *

"ALABEN A LA GRAN UNIFICADORA"

Los maestros aire se posicionaba en varios lugares de los edificios de Republica Unida, maestros metal comandados por Lin Beifong corrían entre las calles para tomar un lugar donde pudiera atacar a las fuerza de la Gran Unificadora que a distancia podía verse llegar con su ejército completo, Wu y Pema evacuaban a las personas que hacían falta, difícilmente quedamos muy pocas, pero debían hacer su esfuerzo, Asami se encontraba en su fábrica tratando de terminar algunos de las mecas trajes que habia hecho con Varrick y Korra habia llegado con el general Iroh a esperar en el frente a que Kuvira llegara con esa super arma que quería destruirlos, Korra respiraba dificultosamente, en ese momento el aire era pesado y la tierra no ayudaba a liberar esa sensación, el calor la consumía y la quemaba desde arriba, su chaqueta con sobre capa en este momento le estorbaba de sobre manera, sus muñequeras de metal aunque fueran un regalo de su mujer, pesaba más que nada en este momento, y aunque tuviera el cabello corto sentía un fuerte calor en la nuca y el rostro.

-Avatar Korra- la morena miro al general que miraba al frente serio y con imponencia, no contesto.

\- es un honor y privilegio poder pelear a su lado- la sonrisa del joven apareció sin mirarla aun, Korra giro de nuevo sus ojos al frente escuchando con fuerza las enormes pisadas de aquella arma.

\- si llego a morir, no me odie por haber intentado robarle a lo mejor de su vida, es solo que me cautive de la luz que desprende la hija de la Luna- Korra lo miro y el joven igual.

\- mi madre dice que la señorita Sato es hija de la Luna, porque fue creada bajo sus rayos y el árbol del tiempo, usted entiende lo que digo- ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, en ese momento vieron asomarse por las montañas el meca gigante de Kuvira, ambos suspiraron.

\- si llego a morir Iroh- el joven la volvió a mirar y pudo ver la mirada del Avatar preocupada mirando al ejército que se acercaba.

\- cuida de ellas por favor- Iroh suspiro y observo aquella cosa que por un momento lo hizo estremecerse, Korra apretó fuerte sus puños y observo como el enorme pedazo de metal se acercaba quedándose quieto a unos pasos de ellos.

-Kuvira, habla el presidente Raiko- el presidente se encontraba en el templo Tenzin con Lin, hablando por radio con Kuvira, intentando racionalizar con ella- te ordena que desistas en atacar, toma a tus tropas y vete- dijo Raiko observando al enorme traje.

\- no estás en posición de darme ordenes- dijo Kuvira por la radio, Lin suspiro viendo al presidente.

-renuncia o atacaremos- dijo Raiko.

-creo que no comprenden el poder que poseo- dijo Kuvira, Korra estaba desesperada, cuando hablo con Raiko habían quedado en hablar con Kuvira, no con violencia y estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo hablado, ella escuchaba con Iroh desde la radio de ahí, observaba los movimientos que Kuvira hiciera, ya sea que debía atacar o simplemente salvar a Iroh.

\- permítanme aclararlo- fue lo último que dijo Kuvira cuando el brazo mecánico del meca gigante arrojo otra luz de energía espiritual contra un barco de la flota de Iroh y asi con otras tres que, hacia estallar con fuerza, las ventanas del taller de Asami sonaban con fuerza y las vibraciones eran tan fuertes que todos se cubrían del estruendo, Asami estaba preocupada, Korra estaba enfrente donde Kuvira habia llegado, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

\- ¡es exactamente por eso que no quería construir esa arma! - dijo Varrick enojadísimo al ver a Kuvira.

\- ¿crees que Korra esté bien? - dijo Mako mirando a Asami que no dejaba de ver a la ventana.

\- siento el miedo que la posee- fue lo único que pudo decir tocando su pecho, sintiendo la mitad de Korra temblar.

Al frente…

-esto no va a ayudar en nada Iroh- dijo Korra observando lo que habia hecho Kuvira y volviendo a ver el meca gigante, de repente la arma de Kuvira giro a donde estaba el ejercito de Iroh apuntándoles, Korra apretó los dientes y miro a Iroh.

\- ¡DILE A RAIKO QUE VAMOS A ATACAR O NOSOTROS MORIREMOS! - Iroh rápidamente se metió en la tienda y tomo el radio.

-señor presidente requiero el permiso para atacar- Raiko estaba sintiendo el dolor de la gente de los barcos sufrir, muchos seguramente murieron antes las explosiones.

\- tienen tres segundos antes de que arrase contra su ejército- dijo Kuvira por la radio, Raiko tomó la radio.

-no tengo elección – dijo Raiko mirando a Lin.

\- se acabó el tiempo- dijo Kuvira.

\- ¡alto!, nos rendimos, Ciudad Republica es tuya- dijo Raiko.

\- bien envíame a tu ejército y al Avatar y envíale las indicaciones a Baatar, él te expondrá nuestro termino- Iroh arrojo la radio con fuerza.

\- ¡no voy a rendirme! - dijo Korra

\- regresa a la Ciudad antes de que te vea- Korra asintió y salió en su planeador a toda velocidad, se iría a la fábrica de Asami, debía hablar con su equipo y planear un plan, no iba a entregar la Ciudad tan fácilmente.

* * *

Taller de Industrias Futuro…

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran los heridos? - dijo Asami a Tenzin.

\- por desgracia murieron muchos, pero varios están heridos, muy gravemente heridos- Asami apretó los dientes mirando al maestro aire.

\- ¿fueron todos?, ¿rescataron a la tripulación? - Opal se acercaba negando con la cabeza.

\- entonces enviare gente de Industrias Futuro a ayudarles- Opal asintió y cuando Asami iba a salir, Korra apareció por la puerta, todos voltearon a verla y Asami sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, se olvidó de todo y corrió a abrazarla con fuerza, Korra soltó su planeador y atrapo a Asami en un abrazo y juntaron sus labios en un beso desesperado y hambriento de protección.

\- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimo? - la voz de la Ingeniera sonaba quebrada y desesperada, Korra solo se separó a centímetros de ella sonriéndole cabizbaja.

-estoy, aquí estoy contigo, ¿tu estas bien? - Asami asintió apegándola de nuevo.

-ahora estoy bien- ambas sonrieron y sin despegarse Korra miro a todos seriamente y con enfado.

-Raiko se rindió, solo estamos nosotros- todos miraban a Korra sin entender las acciones de ese presidente idiota.

\- ¡como pelearemos con todo ese ejército, un meca gigante y esa arma de locos- dijo Bolin desesperado, Asami estaba furiosa.

\- no podemos enfrentarla, pero si deshabilitarla- dijo mirando a todos y luego a Korra, soltando de ella un poco.

-Zhu li, mientras espiabas a Kuvira, ¿descubriste algo de ese meca gigante de metal? - pregunto Asami y todos miraron a la chica.

\- ni siquiera sabía que lo estaban haciendo- dijo triste.

\- creo que Baatar Jr., es mejor inventor de lo que pensé- dijo Varrick.

Korra abrazaba de la cintura a su esposa y pensaba en un plan tratando de lidiar con esto, pero a su mente y la voz de Varrick la hizo recapacitar, sonrió y apretó más la cintura de su esposa para después decir.

\- ¡eso!, Baatar fue quien lo construyo y lógica que sabrá como destruirlo, capturémoslo y hagámoslo hablar- el carraspeo de Tenzin sonaba, en este momento no estaba ayudando, Asami y ella suspiraron viendo al maestro.

\- ya sé que es arriesgado, pero es nuest-

-Korra- la morena suspiro y Asami miro a Tenzin a poco estaba para decirle que esta vez no era momento de pensar asi.

-te apoyo, no soy tan aguafiestas después de todo Asami- la pelinegra solo se sonrojo acariciando su mejilla, Korra sonrió y entonces miro a los maestros aire.

\- necesitaremos un equipo de maestros aire que salga de su nave sin ser vistos, Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora y Kai vámonos- todos asintieron y Melo miro a Korra con ojos de perrito.

\- ¿y que ahí de mí? - Korra se agacho soltando a Asami.

\- lo siento amiguito, pero esta misión requiere ser silenciosa y tus gases no son impredecibles- dijo Korra mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

\- ¡soy silencioso! - y en ese momento el pequeño Melo hacia su estruendo, el jovencito se ruborizo y Korra se empezó a reir.

\- bueno de acuerdo- Korra se paró y tomo de la cadera a Asami.

\- además, necesito que cuides a mi esposa, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? - Asami la miraba con la ceja alzada- cariño, aunque seas una maestra fuego ahora, estas embarazada por lo tanto no quiero arriesgar a mi hijo y al amor de mi vida- Asami tomaba su rostro y volvía a darle un beso apasionado y lento, haciendo al Avatar cerrar sus ojos y suspirar en sus labios.

\- aquí te estaré esperando, por favor con cuidado- Korra sonreía y salía con Tenzin y los demás por Baatar.

* * *

30 minutos después…

\- ¿Asami? - la pelinegra se giró para ver a Suyin quien se acercaba a ella, la pelinegra se quitó sus gafas de protección y sus guantes y bajo de las pequeñas escaleras donde estaba montada y estaba arreglando un meca traje.

\- dime Suyin- dijo sonriendo.

\- solo quería hacer esto- y Suyin puso la mano en el vientre de la pelinegra, la chica ojiverde abrió sus ojos sorprendida y saltando de la impresión, fue extraño sentir como Suyin hacia esto, la matriarca le sonreía y Asami suavizaba su rostro sonriéndole, en ese momento Opal se acercaba y ponía su mano igual.

\- ¿ya sabes qué será? - dijo Opal sonriendo, Asami sonrió y agacho su mirada a su vientre.

\- es niño, dice Korra que es un maestro fuego- Suyin fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿y cómo lo sabe? - Asami sonreía suspirando.

\- bueno el nuevo poder que le dieron al parecer le dieron el control de poder sentir más hayas de los elementos y el alma de todo ser vivo- dijo Asami acariciando ahora su vientre, después de que ambas mujeres la soltaron.

\- ¿Asami podría hacerte una pregunta? - la pelinegra miro a Suyin y asintió.

\- si te dijeran que tienes sangre de otra persona que no sea de Yasuko o tu padre- Asami fruncía el ceño abriendo un poco la boca tratando de entender lo que le decia.

\- y que esa persona está siempre contigo- sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- ¿odiarías a esa persona por no decírtelo? - el silencio reino un largo rato, cuando iba a preguntar, en ese momento Korra entro con un costal enorme que emitía gemidos y que era Baatar, rápidamente Asami se alejó para llevar a Korra a otra sala de la fábrica, Suyin suspiro y Opal la miro enojada.

\- tú no tienes el derecho de decirle esto a Asami- Suyin miraba a su hija.

\- es mi sobrina y él bebe que lleva en el vientre es mi sobrino nieto, es tu sobrino y ella merece una familia Opal, deja tus celos a un lado- la niña miraba a su madre desconcertada y dolida.

\- lo que no quiero es que le hagas daño, Asami es como ustedes, rencorosa y no perdonara la traición, créeme- y se iba donde los demás se fueron.

Cuando lo habían dejado en la silla, Korra se acercó a donde estaban los demás, Asami estaba ida, no sabía que pensar de lo que Suyin le habia dicho, Korra se acercó a ella y le llamo la atención tomando su mano, la pelinegra miro a su esposa y le sonrió.

-vamos- dijo Korra y juntas se acercaron, rápidamente le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza y este miraba a todos con odio, le quitaron la venda que le habían puesto en la boca para que empezara a hablar.

-cometieron un terrible error- dijo Baatar mirándolos feamente – cuando Kuvira descubra que no estoy, acabara con ustedes- Korra suspiro.

\- por eso antes de que lo sepa, nos dirás como detener a ese meca gigante oh si no- dijo Korra

\- oh si no que- dijo Baatar retándola.

Korra entro en estado Avatar y se acercó a él tomándola de las cuerdas y alzándolo, por un momento le dio temor, pero después solo sonrió.

-no vas a herirme, reconozco una falsa amenaza cuando la veo- Korra se empezó a reir y acerco su rostro al suyo.

\- no tienes idea, de quien soy yo Baatar, las cosas han cambiado y no tengo miedo de llenar mi cuerpo con tu sangre- el joven la miro fulminante, pero vio el rostro de su madre que estaba preocupado.

\- sabes que, si intentas algo, mi madre, aunque este molesta no te lo permitirá, en verdad ¿quieres que mi madre vea como asesinas a su hijo? - Korra suspiro y pudo visualizar el rostro de Suyin y lo que su espíritu sentía, temor, angustia y que en cualquier momento podría atacarla por Baatar, entonces ahí se acabó su intimidación gruñendo y soltándolo en el suelo.

\- ¿eso fue lo que planearon?, jajaja perdieron solo que aún no lo reconocen- dijo Baatar mirando a Korra, la morena suspiro y Suyin la tomo del hombro.

\- perdón Korra, déjame hablar con el- la morena estaba molesta, en este momento Suyin no podía pensar como su madre, pero tiene lógica, era al final su hijo, sin más se apartó hiendose a donde estaba Asami y la abrazo por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, la pelinegra miraba a Baatar con odio y recargo su rostro en el hombro de la morena.

\- Baatar- dijo Suyin.

\- no importa lo que digas madre, no te diré ningún de mis secretos-

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?, entiendo que quieres contribuir a un mundo mejor, pero esto es una locura- dijo Suyin arrodillándose sobre su hijo.

-la locura es dejar que otros tomen lo que es tuyo y aceptarlo ciegamente, la Republica Unida nos pertenece y la vamos a reclamar- dijo Baatar.

\- pero a que costo, ¿Cuánta gente debe perder la vida para que Kuvira este satisfecha? - dijo Suyin mirando a su hijo.

\- la gente no perdería la vida si ustedes se rindieran, lo único que Kuvira y yo queremos es un Imperio Tierra unido- Suyin lo miraba y acariciaba su mejilla.

\- no sé qué hice que te lastimo, pero lo que haya sido lo siento, cuando dejaste Zaofu se me partió el alma y nuestra familia no fue la misma, por favor Baatar termina con esto y vuelve a casa, te queremos de regreso- Baatar no miraba a su madre y bruscamente le quito la mano de su rostro.

\- Kuvira es mi familia- y Suyin solo lloro en silencio y se paró.

\- no lo estamos haciendo bien- dijo Korra y Asami acaricio su abdomen, Korra suspiro y beso sus labios muy despacio y susurro en su boca- perdón por lo que voy a decir- y Asami la miro con la ceja alzada y Korra se acercó a Baatar.

\- tienes razón, no te hare daño físicamente si no hablas, pero hay algo que puedo hacer que será muy doloroso para ti- dijo sonriendo y tomando su hombro mirándolo triunfante.

-te quitare la única cosa que te importa ahora- se empezó a reir y con una sonrisa torcida deletreo despacio- a Kuvira- Baatar abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Baatar intrigado.

\- ¿nunca te preguntaste porque Asami y Kuvira se pelearon en aquella ocasión en Zaofu?, ¿nunca te preguntaste por que los guardias se reían de ella porque Asami la electrocuto?, Kuvira me beso y dijo que le gustaba- Baatar apretaba los dientes.

\- y no solo eso, hace poco ¿recuerdas mi visita en Zaofu cuando llegaron a tomarla? - Korra se reia seductoramente y mordió sus labios cerrando los ojos, Baatar estaba con odio y quería matarla y Asami solo suspiraba pesadamente.

\- hmmm, todavía puedo saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios, sus gemidos que hizo para mí en la tienda, donde platicábamos el acuerdo que habíamos hecho y que por desgracia tu madre rompió, pero valió la pena, ¿sabes por qué? - Korra se acercaba a su oído, el joven intentaba zafarse- por que pude sentir el culo que se carga sobre mí y sus firmes pálidos redondos senos en mis manos, mientras gemía mi nombre pidiéndome que me uniera a ella- en ese momento.

\- ¡ES MENTIRAAAAAA! - dijo Baatar levantando la silla y volviéndose a sentar por una patada de Korra, la morena se empezó a reir.

\- ¡claro que no!, ¿Por qué crees que te dijo vete?, jajaja contigo viendo no hubiéramos podido tener ese polvo tan rápido, Kuvira me pidió en la rendición de Raiko, lo sabes dijo entrégame al ejército y al Avatar, jaja yo estoy en sus planes y estoy pensando seriamente, en unirme a ella solo para poder hundirla, irla a ver a la prisión y volver a sentirla no estaría mal, ¿tú que dices ah?- Baatar tenía los ojos rojos y todos se habían quedado callados, pero Asami en cuanto terminara Korra la mataría.

\- asi que tú decides, ella solo te utiliza, pero si eres feliz con ella, está bien quédatela, pero entrégame la forma de destruir ese meca traje, si no, te prometo que te quitare a Kuvira sin importarme nada, dime ¿vale la pena perder Kuvira para siempre? - dijo Korra

\- tu ¡mientes!, no puede ser cierto esto- dijo Baatar cegado por la ira y los celos.

\- no me creas, es más ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?, hagamos esto quédense con el imperio tierra, pero dejaran en paz a la Republica Unida y te prometo que te dejare en libertad para que le preguntes directamente, hablemos con ella, le preguntas y simplemente nos dices como acabar con esto ¿te parece? - Baatar abría los ojos en sorpresa, temía por que fuera cierto, sin más asintió, entonces todos salieron por la otra puerta dejando solo a Suyin y a su familia con él.

\- me gustaría saber si es verdad todo- dijo Tenzin, pero antes de que terminara, Asami le habia arrojado una patada al rostro a Korra haciendo caer con dolor.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA, ¡ME ENGAÑASTE, SI TE COGISTE A KUVIRA! - la pelinegra le lanzaba fuego al rostro y al cuerpo, Korra lo esquivaba tratando correr lo más rápido posible, su mujer estaba furiosa y lloraba, ¿Cómo iba a acercarse, sin que la chamuscara?

\- escúchame ¡ASAMI!, no es verdad lo que dije amor, por favor solo lo dije ¡AHHHHH! - agacho la cabeza rápidamente al ver de una forma que no podía creer la patada de fuego en forma de daga que le lanzo la pelinegra y que perforo la pared fácilmente, Korra temía en este momento por su vida.

\- ¡TE ODIO! - grito llorando Asami, en un movimiento rápido envolvió en agua a su esposa mojándola, Asami se sacudió y en su distracción Korra la tomó de los brazos y la jalo a ella, la pelinegra intentaba zafarse

\- ¡suelta te echare fuego por la boca! - Iba a hacerlo cuando Korra la beso.

\- si Asami mata a Korra, nosotros estaremos acabados- dijo Tenzin preocupado.

\- por favor mi amor, es mentira, nunca hice nada de eso, debía hacerlo enojar, por favor créeme, tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu voz, tu olor, toda tu, eres lo único que deseo, que anhelo todos los días, por lo que estoy luchando hoy, por favor Asami, debes créeme- la pelinegra estaba roja de ira y comenzó a llorar cayendo al suelo.

\- me mentiste…- dijo Asami en un hilo de voz y Korra la tomo del rostro haciendo que la mirara.

\- ¿enserio me crees capaz de hacer eso?, ¿de qué toque a otra mujer que no seas tú? - Asami la miro enojada sin dejar de llorar.

\- me amabas y estuviste con Mako- el joven las miraba con la ceja alzada.

\- sé que cometí ese error y lo siento Mako, pero si fuiste un error- el joven las miraba fulminantemente a ambas.

\- y no tengo como justificar eso, pero no hubo momento en que deje de amarte, para mí siempre fuiste tú mi existencia, yo luche por ti todo este tiempo, por darte un mundo mejor- Asami tomaba sus manos mirándola.

\- a ti te gustaba Kuvira- Korra tragaba saliva.

\- tal vez- Asami la miraba a punto de matarla- pero, pero, eso no fue gustare, habia algo de ella que me atraía y la verdad ahorita puedo decirte que es igualdad, lo que Kuvira quiere es extremadamente igual a lo que yo quiero, pero de una forma distinta y cuando lo descubra te lo diré, pero por favor no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que en verdad todo lo que dije haya dentro, fue real, jamás mis manos o mi cuerpo ha probado el cuerpo de ella, yo soy tuya Asami y jamás dejare de serlo- Asami suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza llorando un poco, en ese momento Tenzin se acercó y Korra con aun Asami en sus brazos le dijo que fuera con Baatar y que consiguieran una radio, ambas se quedaron ahí, esperando a que las llamaran.

\- Te amo Korra- dijo Asami llorando, Korra suspiro sonriendo.

\- Te amo Asami- musitó Korra.

* * *

En el templo Aire…

Raiko y Lin esperaban pacientemente que Baatar apareciera, pues habia llegado la nave y él no estaba ahí, ninguno de la tripulación sabía dónde estaba, hasta que una chica llego diciendo que Kuvira quería hablar con Baatar, los cuatro soldados miraron a Raiko.

-por favor dame eso- dijo fastidiado y tomando el radio.

\- Kuvira, habla Raiko, ¿a qué estás jugando?, dijiste que enviarías a Baatar y él no está aquí-

\- como que no está ahí- dijo Kuvira.

\- según su tripulación él no está en la nave- dijo Raiko mirando a los demás.

\- si no está en la nave, ¿Dónde está? - en ese momento de la radio.

\- Kuvira, soy Baatar- la ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendida- me capturaron emboscaron mi nave y me llevaron por la fuerza, Korra se niega a liberarme al menos de que retrocedamos y dejemos la Ciudad- dijo Baatar por la radio.

\- ¿estas herido? - dijo Kuvira.

\- estoy bien- dijo Baatar.

\- ¿está el Avatar contigo? -

\- sí, están todos aquí- rápidamente bajo un botón donde silencio su bocina y miro a uno de su tripulación pidiéndole que averiguara donde estaba la señal de radio.

-escúchame, si intentas tomar Ciudad Republica el Avatar jamás me dejara verte y me niego a vivir asi, dijo algo que me dolió y que no quiero creer porque sé que tu Kuvira, tú no eres asi- dijo Baatar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - dijo Kuvira con la voz cabizbaja.

\- dijo que tú le pediste que se uniera a ti, que estarían juntas y que ella aceptaría, si asi te detenía, que no me amabas prácticamente me dijo eso, que solo me utilizaste y yo sé que no es asi- dijo Baatar con la voz quebrada – dijo que la besaste aquella vez que fue al campamento- Korra suspiro.

\- no te voy a negar que asi fue, pero ella misma me rechazo Baatar y tampoco te voy a negar que eso paso, lamento si te lastimo por esto que digo, pero tal vez hace tiempo lo pensé, pero solo fue para pedirle apoyo para reunir el Imperio perdóname- la voz de Kuvira sonaba triste, Baatar sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, pero sonrió al final.

\- no importa, te amo tanto que te perdono por ello, olvida la Republica Unida, tenemos nuestro Imperio, nos tenemos el uno al otro, regresemos y casémonos, lo único que importa es que estaremos juntos por toda la vida Kuvira, que tú eres mía y no del Avatar- Kuvira se puso sombría.

\- ya tenemos su posición- dijo un soldado, rápidamente volvió a subir el botón.

\- tienes razón, no vale la pena sacrificar nuestra vida juntos por esta Ciudad Te amo Baatar- el joven sonrió y miro al Avatar.

\- y yo a ti- y colgaron, rápidamente Korra desamarro a Baatar.

\- en cuanto tengamos un acuerdo con Kuvira, podrás irte – le dijo.

\- te juro que si vuelves a poner una mano encima de Kuvira- Korra supero.

\- nunca hice lo que te dije, si tal vez me beso, pero yo la rechace como ella dijo, hasta ahí, yo amo a mi esposa y ahora es lo único que quiero, como tú a Kuvira- Baatar no dijo nada y en ese momento, Mako se daba cuenta de que el meca gigante daba a donde ellos estaban.

\- Oigan debe saber en dónde estamos, está apuntándonos – dijo Mako asustado.

\- ¡no! No lo haría…- dijo Baatar incrédulo.

-todos salgan ¡YA, YA! - y rápidamente trataban de correr hacia la puerta, Korra tomo de la cintura a Asami y ambas iban a correr cuando toda la fábrica se alumbro de la energía rosa espiritual, explotando el hangar completo, Korra abrazo a su esposa con fuerza cerrando ambas los ojos.

Raiko miro hacia donde exploto.

-no…-dijo Raiko, Lin entro en pánico.

\- protege al presidente, mi familia está ahí- y salió rápidamente rumbo a la industria de su hija.

* * *

En el muelle…

Cuando Lin llego vio todo destruido su corazón sintió morir al darse cuenta que toda su familia estaba ahí, de repente un enorme muro se empezó a mover y Bolin lo hacía subir, rápidamente Tenzin, los maestros aire y de más personas salían de ahí ilesas, Korra salía con aire control y con Asami en sus brazos, Suyin y Bumi salían con Baatar y todos los demás, Korra se colocó en el suelo con Asami en brazos, rápidamente entro en estado Avatar y toco el vientre de su esposa, Asami abrió los ojos y miro a Korra sonriendo.

-Korra estoy bien- el Avatar la miraba aun en estado Avatar.

\- él bebe está bien, Raava por un minuto pensé que te perdería o a el- Asami beso sus labios y Korra salió del estado Avatar sonriéndole.

-separadas estamos indefensas- dijo Asami y Korra sonrió.

\- juntas somos invencibles- Asami sonrió.

-Kuvira se dirige acá con un pelotón de meca trajes- dijo Tenzin al bajar de un edificio, Asami se paraba y se acercaba a ellos.

\- debemos hacer algo- dijo Asami mirando a los demás.

\- nací aquí y detesto decirlo, pero es inútil arriesgar nuestras vidas con ese super traje, que tome la Ciudad por ahora, pensaremos en un plan para vencerla- dijo Bolin.

\- ¿Qué hay de toda la gente? Si Kuvira se entera de que Wu está con ellos, podría atacarlos con ese rayo espiritual y matarlos a todos- dijo Mako

\- no pude evitar que Kuvira tomará Zaofu, no voy a dejar que tome Ciudad Republica el mundo no estará a salvo si Kuvira lleva esa arma-

\- estoy de acuerdo, derribaremos ese gigante hoy- dijo Lin observándolos desde los escombros, Asami sonrió y Korra igual.

-Lin- dijo Korra sonriendo.

\- me alegra verte con vida, estaba preocupada por todos ustedes- y bajo para verlos de cerca, no se hizo de esperar que Asami corriera abrazarla.

\- ¿está bien él bebe? - Asami asintió, Suyin se acercó a su hermana sonriéndole.

-bueno tendrán que pelear solos, porque Kuvira destruyo nuestra fabrica con todos nuestros meca trajes- Asami se separó de Lin y miro a Varrick.

\- no todos ellos, los prototipos están en mi oficina, si los tenemos listos para al menos volar podremos ofrecer apoyo aéreo- dijo Asami mirando a Korra.

\- Su, lleva a Baatar Jr. y el resto de los heridos a la oficina de Asami y preparen esos trajes lo antes posible, el resto de nosotros tenemos que enfrentar a Kuvira- dijo Korra todos asintieron, Korra se acercó a Asami y la beso, la pelinegra tenia temor.

\- ¿te veré pronto? - dijo Asami mirándola.

\- no lo sé, pero por favor debes tener cuidado si todo sale bien, te espero al frente para que juntas le pateemos el trasero a Kuvira- Asami sonreía y volvían a besarse, cada quien tomaba su ruta e iban a desarrollar sus planes.

* * *

Donde el coloso…

Korra observaba como la idea de Melo que hace pocos minutos habia dado resultaba, el niño habia pasado por una tienda de pintura y con globos los llenaron con eso para poder reventarlos en las ventanas del meca gigante, Korra sentía su cuerpo vibrar, su espíritu estaba más que unido con cada célula viviente de la Ciudad, mientras los maestros aire arrojaban eso, quitando la visibilidad a Kuvira Korra tenía solos unos minutos para hablar con Raava.

\- ¿esto es lo correcto? - dijo Korra preocupada

" _es más que correcto Korra"_

\- ¿la volveré a ver? - dijo Korra sintiendo su corazón en la mano, el viento soplaba en su cabello y en su sobrecapa que volaba con el mismo.

" _sabes la respuesta"_

La morena suspiro pesadamente y termino para preguntar una última cosa.

\- ¿está lista para comunicarse? - el Avatar al recibir la señal de Bolin, quien habia hecho lava control hundiendo un pie del meca traje y que los gemelos enredaran los pies con cables, ella debía usar toda la fuerza de aire control para derribarla, entrando en estado Avatar comenzaba la danza para crear una enorme ventisca en contra del coloso.

" _es ahora Korra"_

Todos los maestros esperaron el aire control poderoso del Avatar y comenzaron a hacerlo con ella, Kuvira sintió el jalón y posiciono fuertemente sus pies contra el suelo.

-jaja no cariño no lo vas a lograr- dijo tras arroja la energía espiritual contra los edificios, Korra rápidamente rodo por el suelo cubriéndose a centímetros de que la tocara, observando como Ciudad Republica explotaba.

-no voy a perdonarte Kuvira- dijo Korra girando para volver con el coloso, giro rápidamente lanzando más viento contra el meca traje, estaba logrando hacerlo caer, solo un poco más y lo lograrían.

\- ahhh…no Korra, no lo vas a lograr ya dije- y se sostuvo de un edificio poniéndose recto, Korra suspiro y de repente Kuvira posiciono su cañón contra el edificio donde estaba los maestros y ella.

\- adiós Korra- y tiro de él, todos saltaron de inmediato, Korra abrió los ojos y solo salto, pero la hizo volar el fuerte golpe del rayo espiritual, cayendo rápidamente al suelo, se sostuvo del edificio, sintiendo como en las uñas se enterraba piedras, vidrios que se encarnaban en sus uñas, no le importaba el dolor en ese momento, cayó al suelo en un grito y con aire control no fue fuerte, tras poder recuperarse se paró en seguida y miro detrás de ella a los maestros, Opal estaba desmayada al parecer y otra chica igual, fue y la tomo.

\- ¡todos retírense ahora!, lleven a los heridos a la oficina de Asami- dijo Korra

\- ¡TE VEO HAYA! Veré si consigo ayuda- dijo Lin y Korra asintió, rápidamente tomo a la chica y salió de ahí, antes de que Kuvira los aplastara.

Oficina de Industrias Futuro…

Asami, Varrick y Zhu li, trabajaban en los dos únicos prototipos que tenían, Varrick estaba terminando de arreglarlo.

-Ya está listo, vamos enciéndelo- Asami suspiro y encendió el traje, rápidamente el traje colibrí comenzó a aletear, pero este se movía alocadamente.

\- ¡no puedo estabilizarlo!, pensé que habías arreglado la hidráulica- dijo tratando de no romper el traje.

\- ¡lo hice!, gira con más fuerza- grito Varrick furioso, pero Asami se movía de un lado a otro con dificultad.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - y el traje cayo en unas cajas, Varrick corrió asustado no solo por el traje, si no, por su compañera embarazada, si el Avatar se enterara el moriría.

Rápidamente se acercó dónde estaba Zhu Li y ella, cuando Asami abrió la pecera, esta le lanzo fuego al rostro quemando algunos pelos de su cabeza, Varrick sonrió.

-sé que me merecía eso- Asami suspiro.

\- espero que tengan algo aquí para los meca trajes que se acercan, las tropas de Kuvira se aproxima hacia acá- decia un maestro aire desesperado.

\- se cómo derribar algunos meca trajes y también a ese gigante, Asami desconecta cualquier cosa eléctrica que tengas aquí, hasta que volvamos, Zhu Li, andando- y salían corriendo, Suyin desde la oficina de Asami miraba a la pelinegra, ella no se sentía a gusto sin que Asami supiera la verdad.

* * *

30 minutos después…

\- ¡Asami! - la pelinegra volteó y sonrió al ver a su esposa llegar, corrió nuevamente y Korra le sonrió.

\- no sé cuánto tiempo logre soportar que vengas y vayas- dijo Asami pegando su frente a la suya.

\- tranquila, estaremos juntas, no resulto lo que hicimos y solo trajimos a mas heridos- Asami suspiro.

\- hace rato sentí algo en mi interior, pero- Korra sonrió.

\- Raava tienes una parte de Raava en ti Asami- la pelinegra la miro sin entender, Korra tomo su mano y zafo su chaqueta para enseñarle su el respaldo de su muñeca, la pelinegra observo asombrada el nombre de Raava con letras antigua coreano de color negra.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Asami asustada, Korra la beso y suspiro.

-nuestros caminos estaban predestinados porque tú eres la que iba a traer el ciclo Avatar de nuevo, por alguna razón el que yo fuera el ultimo ya estaba escrito y Raava, el señor creador no podían dejar que esto pasara, entonces debía existir las uniones, pero ningún Avatar habia tenido una unión, como tú y yo, tan fuerte capaz de hacer que esa unión regrese el poder del Avatar, ¿recuerdas la vez del sur donde recupere mi poder?- Asami asintió- pudiste ver a Aang ¿no es asi?- la pelinegra entonces pensó que habia sido su imaginación pero asintió- es porque tú tienes la luz de la Luna, la señora y esposa de la luz, Raava Asami, todas las leyendas que nos cuentan de pequeñas, todas iban predestinadas para nosotras, somos el poder único del señor creador y estamos aquí para salvar al mundo espiritual y el físico de la tiranía y el poder, si yo pierdo mi poder, basta con que te unas a mí, para que vuelva, si yo pierdo a mis pasados, basta con que tu tengas a mis hijos para que ellos sigan el ciclo, pero esto jamás se volverá a repetir puesto que Yasuko y ahora lo entiendo y me siento orgullosa de ti y ella, es el nuevo ciclo y el futuro de los nuevos Avatar, por eso eres la madre de todos, el nuevo ciclo Asami, ahora más que nunca sabes lo que tenemos que hacer-

\- ¿vamos a morir? - Korra trago saliva y pego su frente a la de ella.

\- no lo sé, pero debemos dejar este lugar libre de todo lo malo, para nuestra hija, aun no sé qué es lo nuevo que traeremos, pero cuando llegue lo sabremos y podrás sentir cuando mi espíritu te hable y te diga que se ha cumplido- Asami la abrazo con fuerza.

\- prometiste nunca dejarme- dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- y siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo Korra suspirando en sus labios en ese momento Suyin entraba y las miraba.

\- no puedo soportarlo más, todos sabíamos lo que debían hacer al final, pero antes de ello debes saberlo Asami- Korra abrió los ojos y miro a Suyin.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Asami miro a Korra quien estaba petrificada, no supo que decir.

\- ambas deben saberlo- entonces Asami miro a Suyin, Korra quería hallar la forma de que no era el momento.

\- ¿tiene que ver con lo que preguntaste en el taller? - dijo Asami y Korra la miro.

\- de que hablas- dijo Korra, Asami la miro.

\- me pregunto sobre qué haría si supiera que mis padres no son Yasuko y Hiroshi sato- Korra miro a Suyin.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Suyin? - la matriarca

\- ella me entendió mal, pero de igual lo deben saber, ya que tú tampoco lo sabes y no me importa que Lin se enoje, es necesario ahora que no sabemos si sobreviremos.

\- Asami tu pa- y un estruendo vibro en todo el edificio, Korra tomo fuertemente a Asami.

\- ¡pero que! - dijo Asami agarrándose del Avatar, pudo observar y sentir la energía de todo el edificio, que se quedaba sin energía, Korra la miro y ambas observaron a Suyin en ese momento Varrick entraba desesperado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - dijo Asami al ver entrar a Varrick y a todos los demás junto con Baatar.

-quise desactivar a los meca trajes con el electro, pero solo fueron a los pequeños, el meca gigante no lo hizo, no sé qué paso- dijo Varrick.

-por qué se alimenta de energía de lianas espirituales, lo siento, pero desearía poder ayudar, pero es algo imparable- decia Baatar mirando a todos Korra supero.

\- no lo es- otra voz sonó en la sala, todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Hiroshi Sato y Lin Beifong.

\- ¿padre? - Korra estaba petrificada con todo esto.

\- lo saque de la cárcel, para que ayude, pensé que necesitamos a todos los genios posibles ahora, si la prisión está en pie cuando acabe esto, podrá regresar- dijo Lin, mirando a Asami, quen la miraba incrédula.

\- se lo que todos deben pensar de mí, pero amo a Ciudad Republica y haría cualquier cosa por salvarla- dijo Hiroshi.

\- ¿crees que sabes cómo vencer a esta cosa? - dijo Korra mirándolo.

-deben actuar como una infección, romper la piel y atacar los órganos vitales, desconecten el corazón y el cerebro y esta vez morirá- dijo Hiroshi.

\- pero ¿Cómo se supone que debemos entrar? - dijo Korra.

\- Industrias Futuro tiene cierras de plasma para cortar platino, las mismas que tienes en esas muñequeras y que puedo identificar desde aquí, si usáramos una con un meca traje- Korra se quedó impresionada, Asami miro a su padre y entonces su mente brillo.

-pero las sierras son demasiado grandes, jamás elevaríamos los trajes del suelo- dijo Asami mirando a su padre.

-creo que podría agregar un elemento eléctrico al soplete de su traje y convertirlo en una cierra de plasma, luego tendríamos que aterrizar en el traje y cortar un agujero para que pudiera caber alguien- dijo Hiroshi, Asami suspiro viéndolo.

\- como un mosquito metálico- dijo Asami.

\- sabes lo que les pasa a los mosquitos que me pasan encima, los aplasto- dijo Varrick

\- habrá que atacar como enjambre para tratar de mantenerlos a salvo en los trajes ave-colibrí, creo que es la única esperanza, Hiroshi gracias por venir- dijo Korra estirando la mano para saludarlo.

\- gracias Korra, salvemos Ciudad Republica- y rápidamente comenzaban a trabajar, Korra jalaba a Lin a otra habitación, mientras Asami comenzaba a trabajar con su padre y no se daba cuenta, por el momento.

\- tu hermana casi le dice a Asami que tú eres su padre y tu ¡traes a Hiroshi! - Lin se quedaba petrificada.

\- ¡que hizo que! - Korra la miraba suspirando.

\- ya hablé con ella, de lo de Raava y bueno lo tomo un poco mal, pero ya sabe nuestro destino como fue marcado, lo siento Lin, pero debes decirle a Suyin o Asami las cosas, necesito a Asami concentrada en esto, dos golpes no le ayudaran en lo más mínimo- Lin la miraba suspirando y observaba desde lejos como Asami trabajaba con su padre.

\- él es su padre, no yo, yo solo le eh mentido y sé que no me perdonara, no voy a permitir que crea otra cosa, hablare con Suyin, mientras planea algo- Korra asentía y salía de ahí, dirigiéndose con los demás para planear el ataque a Kuvira, para que los trajes pudieran conseguir sus objetivos y ellos distraerla.

Después de cinco minutos un maestro aire avisaba que Kuvira se dirigía a donde estaban debían distraer a Kuvira, Korra giro donde Asami.

-Asami ¿Cuánto tomara tener listas las sierras de plasma? - Asami paraba.

\- solo unos minutos más- Korra asintió.

\- vayan a fuera en cuanto puedan-

-si logras entrar, encuentra la sala de máquinas, hay dos palancas de emergencia si las desactivas al mismo tiempo, la energía se acabará- dijo Baatar.

\- gracias- dijo Korra y se giró con todos- puede que no podamos destruir esa cosa, pero podemos entorpecer su paso, adelante, vamos a distraerla- y todos asentían, Suyin y Lin se iban a la oficina de Asami necesitaba Lin hablar con Suyin, Lin miro a Korra y la morena asintió, se acercó a Asami rápidamente y la pelinegra dejó de trabajar y se quitó su casco protector.

\- por favor cuídate, lo lograremos, cuando esto acabe por fin no habrá mas peleas Asami, solo nosotras y nuestros hijos- Asami sonrió y Hiroshi se quitó el casco.

\- gracias Korra por cuidar a mi hija, sé que siempre estará protegida contigo- Korra le sonrió y beso rápidamente a Asami.

\- que Raava te proteja y cuando sientas que debes transportar tu alma, por favor no dudes en hacerle caso, no importa lo que hagas, solo entra- Asami la miro preocupada y asintió al final, Korra salió de la habitación corriendo con los demás, pero Asami miro su oficina y vio a Lin haciendo ademanes con las manos y el rostro furioso, vio a Suyin y entonces abrió los ojos.

\- ahora vengo- dijo y Hiroshi asintió, rápidamente subió por las escaleras y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta sin que se dieran cuenta solo un poco para poder oír a las beifong.

\- ¡ESTO NO TE CORRESPONDE A TI SUYIN! - dijo Lin gritando con fuerza y golpeando la mesa.

\- ¡ELLA TIENE QUE SABER LA VERDAD! - dijo Suyin gritando.

\- ¡CUANTAS VECES TIENES QUE ENTENDER! TU NO ERES NADIE, ARRUINASTE MI VIDA CON YASUKO NO ARRUINES MI VIDA DE NUEVO CON KYA Y ASAMI- la pelinegra abría los ojos, ¿Qué pasaba?

\- ¡KYA ESTA DE ACUERDO CONMIGO!, ¡ELLA IGUAL QUE YO CREE QUE ES NECESARIO DECIRLE LA VERDAD, 23 AÑOS Y NO SABE QUE SU VERDADERO PADRE! - Lin empujaba a Suyin.

\- ¡NO LO HARE, ¡YA BASTA, NO ARRUINARE LA VIDA DE ASAMI! - Asami se quedaba sorprendida.

\- ¡HIROSHI NO ES SU PADRE, ¡SABES BIEN QUE NI EL, SABE LA VERDAD! ELLA MERECE SABER QUE-

\- ¡YA BASTA NECIA TONTA, ¿COMO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA? HUH, ASAMI TU ERES MI HIJA Y TU MADRE Y YO TE TUVIMOS POR EL AVATAR AANG, UN DIA ASI COMO TU TE EMBARAZASTE DE KORRA, ¿ASI QUIERES QUE LE DIGA? SU- la puerta se azoto con fuerza.

\- ¡QUE HAS DICHO! - Asami abría la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a Lin con muchas emociones, ambas se quedaban viendo a la joven pelinegra, Lin sentía su cuerpo caer y Suyin se le humedecieron las lágrimas.

\- Asami- dijo Suyin, la pelinegra comenzó a llorar y apretar sus nudillos que salía pavor de ellos.

\- ¡REPITELO! - dijo gritando con la voz quebrada y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Lin estaba petrificada.

\- ¡REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO! - volvió a gritar con fuerza sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y sus manos cada vez arder.

Pero Lin solo temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían, sentía un mareo espantoso y las náuseas fuertes en su cuerpo, Suyin se acercaba a Asami, pero esta la empujaba con fuerza y se iba contra Lin donde le metía una bofetada.

\- ¡ASAMI! - dijo Suyin, sorprendida, la jefa de policía no miraba a su hija, solo sentía su mundo caer.

\- ¡TU NO PUEDES SER MI PADRE!, ¡MI PADRE ESTA HAYA ABAJO!, ¡ERES MENTIROSA Y EMBUSTERA!, ¡ERES UNA BASURA! - se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a irse.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - dijo Lin con la voz quebrada, Asami se quedó recargada en la puerta agitada y respirando fuertemente.

\- ¡YO SOY TU PADRE, HIROSHI NO PUEDE TENER HIJOS!, tu madre lo sabía y nunca estuvo previsto esto, solo Aang nos dijo que eras el futuro del Avatar y el fruto de nuestro amor, Asami no te pido que me perdones, pero por favor, yo no quería que sucediera esto…- dijo rompiéndose Lin y llorando sin mirar a su hija.

\- " _yo te amo"_ ...- dijo Lin.

 _ **¡mi padre!... mi padre…**_

Su voz sonaba quebrada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas níveas.

 _ **es… Hiroshi… "Hiroshi Sato" …**_

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias pronto subire el otro c: cuidence y nos vemos pronto familia


	41. Mensaje

Hola amigos, hace tiempo que no escribo y sinceramente no tienen por qué perdonarme pero les explicare mi motivo a cortos rasgos el por qué...

Bueno, aun no sé si "THE BODYGUARD" continuara pero de que es seguro que "SIEMPRE" si, la escritora de el guardaespaldas y yo tuvimos diferencias muy fuertes, graves y complicadas, al punto que decidimos separarnos, desde hace más de 6 meses, si bien recuerdan ella y yo nos habíamos casado, entonces la separación no había sido definitiva, pero al final se completó y cada quien se fue por su camino cerrando el ciclo, era por eso que últimamente yo estaba deprimida en los últimos capítulos que logre hacer para ustedes, después de tanto tiempo llego a su fin, efectivamente no todo es para "siempre" y cualquier cosa puede afectar el destino, no sé qué es de ella, por que al principio de la separación ella se alejó sin previo aviso y cuando pude localizarla, intento regresar como si no pasó nada, pero en realidad bueno, no se puede tapar ciertos daños así, al final yo decidí que fue lo mejor y bueno a muchos de aquí sé que hablaban con ella, entonces ella dio su versión donde según yo la había engañado (con una persona fan de otro país), cosa que jajaja pues no sé por qué haría eso, si la tenía a ella, pero bueno al final ella volvió con su ex y su familia y yo conocí a una chica, donde también invento que la había engañado con ella, cosa que no fue así por que yo la conocí como una amiga, su madre de ella trabajaba en la casa de mi madre, la señora solo quería que me distrajera de mi separación, lo cual esta niña bueno de una amistad y de rogarme bastante, se logró algo, y bueno estoy con alguien y tengo entendido que Samantha Castillo igual solo que ella se regresó a san francisco, eh intentado que me pase los capítulos que ella me dijo que tiene pero por más que la busco y le ruego, pues no sé, no los tiene, no quiere, no sé, ella dijo que cuando estuviera lista volvería para terminar la historia y bueno ella tiene la contraseña de la cuenta así que no pierdan esperanzas de que la otra siga en curso, yo les pido una disculpa y espero puedan seguirme de nuevo, entenderé si perdieron interés y no creen en mi palabra, pero me han pasado tantas cosas y aun no puedo olvidar otras, no es de amor, si no decepción, amor no sé si tengo pero estoy bien en ese tema, "pero es difícil comenzar de nuevo", si terminamos Siempre bien, empezare una nueva historia que a mucha gente, quería y moría por saber, solo que esta historia termino mal, pero solo pondremos lo bonito que fue, muchos me pidieron escribir nuestra historia de amor y a la fecha lo sostengo y lo hare, solo quiero terminar esto y seguir en pie, por favor no me tengan rencor y discúlpenme por no haber escrito antes, pero las ideas se habían ido y no sabía que ponerles, en esta semana subiré el capítulo de siempre, aun no lo termino me ha costado mucho trabajo desarrollarlo, pero les prometo, que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hago aun, gracias y sí, yo por lo menos jamás había puesto mi número de teléfono, pero si desean preguntar sobre sami o la historia, se los dejare, el de ella lo cambio cuando se fue, pero gracias y espero aun piensen en mi jejeje.

atentamente Andrea Leto


	42. Chapter 13 Asi es como debe terminar

Hola chicos, bueno dios se que eh tardado demasiado en subir este capitulo, eh incluso que debo muchas contestaciones de review y correos, pero bueno no me voy a justificar con lo que sucedio anteriormente, por que debo decirles que me encuentro muy bien, estoy feliz, tengo una novia muy linda y mi vida no ha sido igual a lo que fue antes claro, pero eh tenido muchos conflictos para poder subir este capitulo y el libro 5 que yo prometi y que aun lo hare, no encontraba la inspiracion para terminar el capitulo, realmente me seque, no se si fue por lo sucedido o por que me deprimi, no lo se, pero aqui esto y espero aun me acepten y aun tenerlo, aunque bueno creo aun siguen esperando a que suba, ahora no se cuanto me tardare en subir el primer capitulo del libro 5, pero no sera tanto como este, jaja lo prometo, solo que tengo que ver como empezare a escribirlo y para ello me eh puesto a leer mi historia y me di cuenta, que tengo muchas faltas de ortografia jajaja, pero bueno aqui no hay ninguna, por que me dedique a corregirlo y bueno espero lo disfruten, espero me perdonen y espero volver a verlos, por que yo regreo a completar esta historia y terminar BODYGUARD, se que esa es de Samantha, pero ella no va a volver por mucho que yo le rogue en que la terminara, simplemente dijo que no, pero si no mal recuerdan, yo inicie esa historia con ella, yo hare modificaciones en la historia, el final que ella tenia, yo lo cambiare y cambiare otras cosas, pero terminare estas dos historias y empezare con nuevas si aun me siguen claro y tambien promocionare otras historias de otro tema, pero bueno eso ya es en otro momento en donde yo platicare el asunto y les prometo que no los volvere a abandonar, no tanto, gracias y espero tenerlos aqui leyendo, no importa cuanto me queden, yo no me volvere ir, "lo prometo"

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de los autores de la serie The Legend of Korra (Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

(Korrasami Lemon)

* * *

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿por qué la gente creé que el mentir es lo mejor para sus seres queridos?, ¿aun sabiendo que esa mentira puede cambiar drásticamente su mundo al punto de mirarse al espejo y pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido y llegar a la conclusión de que al final todo ha sido una mentira, que su identidad es falsa?

Mi madre siempre me decía…

 _"No hay peor energía espiritual usada que sostener una mentira o que insistas en un error cuando sabes que te equivocaste, puesto que se supone que esas personas son las más débiles por querer aparentar algo que no son y ser fuertes"_

Vaya madre…

 _ **¿no dolía morderte la lengua al decírmelo?**_

Me encuentro aquí terminando él meca traje, "mi padre" o el que hace unos 10 minutos creí que era mi padre esta atrás de mi terminando una parte de esté meca traje, en 2 minutos saldremos dentro de estos trajes para ayudar a Korra y a los demás, entre ellos "Lin Beifong" …

 _ **"Jamás pensé que podría odiar tanto a una persona"**_

Veintitrés años viviendo una mentira a mí y a mi…

 _ **"Hiroshi Sato", ni siquiera ese apellido me pertenece, a este punto no sé quién diablos soy.**_

 _ **¿Qué supone que deba decirle a Hiroshi?**_

 _ **¿Cómo se lo explicare a Yasuko?**_

 _ **¿Qué se supone que dirá Korra?**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?**_

Me siento tan vacía, mi limite ha llegado hoy, quería ser fuerte, han pasado tantas cosas por las cuales no eh llorado, pero hoy, creo que llego mi limite, siento mi cuerpo temblar, todo me da vueltas, me siento extraña, sin mencionar que mis lágrimas no me dejan ver y se ocultan dentro del casco porque sigo soldando el traje, pero me gustaría irme lejos de todo esto, tengo miedo de algo, todo el mundo creé que soy estúpida por lo visto y eso incluye a mi esposa, tengo miedo de confirmar ahora mis sospechas y saber que hasta mejor ella lo sabía y me engaño.

\- ¿Hija? –

Esa es la voz de Hiroshi, ¡demonios!...

 _ **¿cómo debo responderle ahora?, ¿papá o señor Sato?**_

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

Opte por girarme sin quitarme el casco, puedo ver su rostro preocupado se ha quitado el suyo, oh por dios, ahora se acerca, ¡por favor no me quites el casco!

\- ¿Está todo bien? –

 _ **¿Cómo puedo responder a eso?**_

 _ **¿Por qué me miras con esa tristeza?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme tú también?**_

\- Si…-

Vaya, ni tú te lo crees, me duele como estás sonriendo, esa sonrisa y ese meneo de cabeza en negación me hace recordar cuando era pequeña que cuando mentía tú eras tan fabuloso en hacer que mi mentira fuera nula.

\- Sabes que no puedes mentirme, ven-

¡No puedo más!, me estas quitando el casco y yo solo agacho la mirada, estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo puesto que estoy mordiendo mi labio inferior, siento tus tibias manos, el olor de tu tabaco aún está presente en ellas, pero siento tus manos más débiles que nunca, no me hagas que te mire por favor, no sé qué podría hacer en este punto que estoy rota.

\- No sé si deba decírtelo -

No puedo más me caigo ante ti, tu vienes conmigo y me abrazas, limpias mis mejillas, el dolor que siento en este momento es insoportable, peor que todo lo que eh vivido.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que eh vivido?**_

¡ENGAÑO!

Eso es todo lo que eh tenido y me han enseñado, lo peor de todo papá, es que tú y yo somos víctimas de esta mentira por aquellas dos personas que creímos amar con tanta intensidad, si supieras que la persona que más amas y que por ella estas en prisión, te traiciono con la persona que yo eh amado y eh visto como mi…

 _ **¡DEMONIOS!**_

Ahora más que nunca la odio, porque sabía que esa palabra que usaba en ella era cierta, ya puedo imaginar cómo disfrutaba mi inocencia al decirla, como bebía, mi estupidez y mi amor sincero que lo destruyo en segundos.

 _ **¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda ser tan vil y cruel como ella?**_

Todo el mundo tenía razón.

 _ **"Lin Beifong no tiene corazón"**_

Debí hacerle caso a Korra cuando debí alejarme de ella, nunca debí permitir que entrara en mi casa y que permitiera que nuestro mayordomo la tratara como señora de la casa, como si viera a mi madre o a ti, fui una estúpida.

-He llegado al punto en que me da lo mismo morir que seguir viviendo-

lo eh dicho ya, pero no veo reacción en ti, aun cuando veo tu pecho y mi llanto no cesa, ¡espera! tus manos se posicionan en mis mejillas y ahora levantas mi rostro.

-La vida es simple, no la compliques Asami, la vida no se mide por el número de respiraciones hija, se mide por cuantas veces, los sucesos o consecuencias te han quitado el aliento y sigues de pie, nuestras vidas se definen de las oportunidades incluso de aquellas que perdemos, yo eh comprendido mi punto aquí y esta oportunidad me dio el privilegio de trabajar a tu lado una vez más Asami, el saber que eres feliz y que estas apunto de darme otro nieto y que tienes una hija que es igual al amor de mi vida, ¿Por qué llegar a ese punto en que te da lo mismo morir que vivir?, cuando tienes dentro a tu hijo y tienes todo lo que yo, ya no pude ofrecerte por que no me correspondía, Asami deja de llorar y vive, vive ahora que tienes la vida dentro de ti, tienes amigos y familia, tienes el amor de la jefa Beifong-

Te miro asustada, ¿entonces sabe?, sonríes, que quieres decir.

\- sé que tu madre y Lin fueron algo y eso lo sé porque Yasuko me lo dijo, nunca le tuve celos, porque al final Yasuko se quedó conmigo y cuando tu naciste, siempre supe que si yo llegaba a morir o tu madre, ella jamás se apartaría de ti y más cuando se lo pedí y a la fecha te ama como una hija, hicimos un gran trabajo juntos al criarte, después de que tu madre se fuera, por favor no, no digas que te da igual Asami Sato, porque tienes mucho por que vivir, estoy orgulloso de ti cariño-

Me abrazas y ahora lloro más, pero sonrió y te estrujo más contra mí.

\- Te amo… papá-

Agachar mi cabeza a tu hombro es un alivio al calvario que tengo ahora me permite dejar el dolor que me envuelva, aunque tus palabras me han ayudado, ahora me pesa que me digas Asami Sato, si tú supieras…

 _ **"Hemos sido engañados"**_

* * *

 **En las calles de Ciudad Republica…**

El viento soplaba muy cerca de su rostro, su cabello castaño corto danzaba con él, los ojos azul celeste del Avatar, estaban fijos en su enemigo feroz, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás del fuerte agarre de sus puños contra sus pantalones charol, el piso tiembla con cada pisada que aquella maquina blanca enorme, se acercaba a ella, sabe que podrá ganar esta batalla, pero también sabe, que será la última qué logre.

-Debes prometerme que no morirás- Su visión se ve interrumpida por la voz de la jefa quien está a su lado con los ojos rojos y el rostro del mismo, Korra sabe que ha sucedido algo, solo puede mirarla un poco de reojo y vuelve la vista hacia el coloso.

\- ¿Ya lo sabe? - Es todo lo que puede decir Korra, suspirando pesadamente y sabiendo que la muerte es la única solución para no tener que enfrentarse con la mirada de odio de su esposa, seguramente ella sabrá que Korra le oculto todo.

\- Me escucho discutiendo con Suyin, volvió arruinar mi vida- La voz de la jefa suena con enojo y dolor, Korra siente la energía que desprende Suyin y siente la tristeza y la culpa que la llena, puede sentir igual su mirada sobre su hermana, no siente gusto, pero tampoco siente tristeza por la matriarca, al parecer no entendió su lección.

\- Necesito que no mueras Lin, sabes que yo no podré librarla- Lin la mira un poco preocupada, las pisadas de Kuvira son cada vez más cerca, ambas se ponen en posición de ataque y todos los demás las siguen, ambas miran al frente y suspiran.

-Ella no sabe nada- dice Lin y Korra sonríe tristemente.

\- De igual, ya lo sabe…-

Y en un movimiento todos salen a atacar al traje, Korra con aire control rápidamente hace una pequeña ventisca que la eleva un poco acercándose al meca, es la única frente al coloso, tras estar lo bastante cerca, mueve sus manos elevándolas para después dejarlas al suelo y entrar en estado Avatar, Kuvira levanta el brazo mecánico y arroja contra el Avatar energía espiritual, quemando y destruyendo los edificios a su paso, Korra tras elevar su poder sigue el plan y huye de ahí, haciendo que Kuvira la siga, cuando el rayo termina, Korra cae al suelo elevando dos enormes piedras que lanza desde lejos contra él meca traje, se eleva hacia un edificio y lanza con todas sus fuerzas en estado Avatar las rocas, una tras otra, exitosamente le da a su objetivo, pero apenas y le hace cosquillas, el traje eleva el brazo y cuando está apunto de disparar maestros aire dirigidos por Opal atacan a la unificadora, Kuvira mueve los brazos como si fueran mosquitos pero no les da a ninguno, Korra no ha dejado de arrojar piedras, vuelve a captar su atención, mantiene cuatro piedras al aire esperando la señal, Kuvira está a punto de lanzar de nuevo su ataque y Tenzin llega con un remolino a tirar el disparo cerca del suelo, haciendo que el meca traje esté a punto de caer pero se agarra fuertemente de un edificio.

\- Maldita sea- dice Kuvira recuperando la postura y mirando por las ventanas a los maestros volar, entre las ventanas Melo, quien se está burlando de ella, su ira crece y con su mano quiere aplastarlo, pero fracasa Melo sale ileso, pero el rayo logra alcanzar a Jinora y Tenzin, Melo e Ikki corren por sus familiares, tratando de caer al suelo sin lastimarse, el traje pasa por encima de ellos sin percatarse de su presencia, Bolin y la familia Beifong arrancan un edificio para poder tirárselo a Kuvira que va pasando por ahí, las hermanas sudan y no se hablan, pero con todas sus fuerzas intentan destruir a su enemigo.

\- ¡Con más fuerza! - Dice Suyin, pero Lin no contesta está muy concentrada en su objetivo, asi que lo vuelve a intentar- ¡Lamento lo que provoque solo quería! -

\- ¡CALLATE Y TIRALO! – La jefa la interrumpe, provocando que Lin con fuerza logre que el edificio termine por colapsar, sobre él meca traje, Lin sonrió y toma a Bolin para bajar a lado del Avatar y sus sobrinos, observando que el traje ha caído y solo el brazo se ve inmovilizado.

\- ¿Lo logramos? – Eufórico comenta Bolin, Korra mira con determinación, no siente el triunfo no es posible que tan pronto acabara esto y menos con un edificio.

\- Algo anda mal- Sospechosamente alega Lin acercándose donde Korra, quienes ambas miran que el traje aún no se mueve.

\- ¡¿Ustedes creen que van a poder derrotarme?! - El grito de Kuvira se escucha en eco tras ver que el traje se ha parado sin ningún rasguño, todos están asustados, incluso Korra, no sabe cómo lidiar con esto, Kuvira sonríe al ver que está logrando hacer que Korra tiemble.

\- ¡Tenemos que seguir intentándolo! – Les grita Korra a los demás, podía ver el miedo en ellos, pero debían intentar todo, no importara lo que costara inclusive si así debían morir.

* * *

 **Oficina de Asami...**

-Si detenemos a esté meca gigante, te lo deberemos todo a ti- Murmuraba con entusiasmo Asami sonriendo a su padre, al ver que el rayo que instalo partía en dos una enorme pieza de platino, el anciano le sonreía.

\- Tu eres quien diseño estos increíbles trajes, como te dije es magnífico estar trabajando juntos otra vez mi amor- Asami sonreía y besaba la mano de su padre aun con el guante puesto.

\- No importa lo que digan, o lo que sea como has dicho, te quiero tanto papá y siempre serás mi padre- Hiroshi sonreía un poco sin entender las palabras de su hija, pero aun asi la miraba con amor.

\- Y yo a ti hija- ambos se miraban sonriendo y Asami se alejaba de él, para ajustar los últimos detalles y subir a el ave – colibrí.

-Zhu Li – Murmuraba Varrick con las manos detrás de su espalda, la asistente del genio giraba mirando a Varrick con incertidumbre.

\- ¿Sí? - El cabello de Zhu Li, volaba con tanta delicadeza que hizo temblar sus piernas, esa mujer siempre la habia cautivado, desde que la contrato, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle nada y este tiempo que estuvieron lejos, le hizo entender que no quería a otra mujer en su vida que no fuera la misma Zhu Li.

\- amm… eh, bueno hay algo que necesito adherir antes de despegar- Trataba de disimular de nuevo, la pequeña asistente miraba a su jefe exhausta y sin entender.

\- ¿Adherir a qué? – Dijo mientras lo miraba.

\- Necesito adherir este anillo, a tu hermoso dedo -Varrick se ha arrodillado y Zhu Li se ha quedado asombrada tapándose la boca, Asami observa todo desde lejos y sonríe, ha servido la plática que tuvieron Varrick y ella antes de que Korra llegara diciendo que Kuvira venia acá.

Flashback

2 semanas y tres días antes del Coloso

Asami estaba con sus ingenieros construyendo los meca trajes en su taller del muelle, habia sido unas semanas completamente difíciles en la construcción del arma que utilizarían para vencer a Kuvira, observo que todo fuera en perfecto estado y decidió ir a descansar a su oficina a tomar té, pero antes de eso.

\- ¿Asami? La hermosa joven de ojos verdes miro a Varrick quien tenía la mirada apagada y entre las manos tenía una cajita de terciopelo azul, la Ingeniera suspiro estaba molesta con él, ¿ahora que traía en manos?

\- ¿Qué pasa Varrick? - Decia Asami caminando por el taller y con Varrick detrás de ella.

\- Es que quiero preguntarte algo, sé que no soy el mejor y mucho menos el indicado para preguntarte esto, pero- Varrick la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar, Asami abrió sus ojos y miro a Varrick quien ya estaba arrodillado enfrente de ella, la Ingeniera entro en pánico cuando vio que Varrick estiro la caja hacia ella y la abrió revelando un hermoso anillo de color verde, por los colores pudo descifrar que era del reino tierra, sintió pánico y una enorme ola de enojo.

\- ¡VARRICK SOY CAS- No la dejo terminar cuando el genio se paró y le tapó la boca.

\- ¡No es para ti!, es para- Pero no pudo articular palabra cuando sintió su cara enrojecer, Asami aparto la mano y lo miro con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Para quién es y por qué rayos te arrodillas? - Varrick suspiro.

\- Para mí es difícil, decir esto, pero ahora que sé que ha vuelto Zhu Li, bueno no sé, es que yo soy un poco tonto- Asami cayó en cuenta en todo, era verdad, todo el tiempo habia estado hablando de Zhu Li y lo infeliz que era sin ella, a pesar de que su amor fuera algo extraño y confuso, pero de igual forma se podía observar que ambos se necesitaban, Asami sonrió, tomo del brazo a su colega y Varrick la miro.

\- Vamos a mi oficina, tienes que decirme que vas a decirle voy a corregir lo que no debes para que cuando lo veas necesario, lo hagas Varrick- El genio le sonrió y fueron juntos a su oficina hablar de la proposición.

Fin Flashback

\- ¡SI! - El grito de Varrick despertó a Asami y miro como este alzaba los brazos y luego le ponía el anillo, para abrazar y besar a Zhu Li.

\- Ahora vamos a adherir esta chatarra oxidada que apenas funciona a esa máquina asesina gigante- Decia Varrick apuntando a la nada con Zhu Li en sus brazos.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - Decia Asami sonriendo, su padre la miraba correspondiendo de igual forma.

\- Zhu Li dijo que si- Ambos reían y se metían al traje.

* * *

 **En Ciudad Republica…**

\- ¡Wei, Wing! - Grito Lin al ver como sus sobrinos caían tras el rayo que habia lanzado Kuvira y que rompió sus cuerdas metálicas, rápidamente se lanzo por ellos atrapándolos cayendo al suelo con ellos, rápidamente Suyin cubrió a su familia con metal al ver que caían rocas sobre ellos.

\- ¿Nos salvaste? - Decia Wei, mirando a su tía, la jefa sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

\- Siguen siendo mi familia, ¡CORRAN! - Rápidamente fueron a esconderse por el momento, Korra miraba desde lejos como maestros aire atacaban a Kuvira en las alturas, pero no era suficiente, Korra apretaba sus dientes, tenía que pensar en un plan, de repente escucho el sonido de los meca trajes ave colibrí y giro para ver que a lo lejos venían, sonrió, sabía que su esposa venia en ellos.

Observo como los trajes se posicionaba en el traje, pero por más que se pararan los brazos podían doblarse y alcanzar cualquier parte del cuerpo del coloso.

\- ¡Demonios! - Gritaba desesperada Korra, respiraba con dificultad y cerraba sus ojos, rápidamente miro hacia el puente, agua, hielo, era lo que necesitaba y corrió para sacar lo suficiente y cubrir gran parte del traje, cuando llego antes de poder sacar el agua, entro en estado Avatar y concento su energía en un punto fijo, el que deseaba conectar, su esposa.

* * *

 **En él meca traje…**

Asami maniobraba de forma que pudiera evitar ser aplastada por los brazos metálicos de Kuvira, pero algo dentro de ella empezó a vibrar y se sentía no mal, pero extraña.

" _Asami"_

\- ¿Qué, Korra? – Dijo Asami desconcertada al escuchar dentro de ella al Avatar, o la voz de su esposa.

\- ¿Está todo bien arriba Asami? - Dijo su padre, pero la pelinegra no entendía que sucedía en su mente.

" _Asami no te resistas"_

\- ¡ES KORRA! - Grito la pelinegra asustando a su padre pues en ningún momento habia escuchado a Korra o visto.

\- Asami, tranquila Korra está bien no- No lo dejo terminar.

-Espera papá esto te será extraño, pero espera- La pelinegra, cerro sus ojos y sintió una calidez dentro de su pecho, como si su fuego control le hablara y de repente al abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Korra? – No podía verla, pero podía sentir su energía, su espíritu, era su mitad quien le hablaba, como cuando Jinora se transportaba en forma espiritual con las personas, pero desde el interior de Asami.

" _lo lograste"_

Asami sonreía mientras seguía tratando de aterrizar en el traje.

\- ¿Qué sucede, estas bien? - Decia Asami hablando literalmente sola.

" _estoy a punto de lanzarle agua y congelarla, debes aprovechar para poder atacarla de alguna parte, díselo a Varrick"_

-Entendido- Decia Asami determinada y alejándose un poco para poder dejar que Korra hiciera su plan.

" _Asami"_

La pelinegra se quedaba mirando a la nada escuchando la voz en su interior de su esposa.

" _Te Amo"_

Asami sonrió – Yo también te amo- y en ese momento el agua de Korra se estampaba contra el traje y en segundos se congelaba, pero para mala suerte el rayo de energía le daba al traje de Varrick y estos salían en paracaídas por que el traje se destruía en un edificio, Asami suspiro, la única esperanza para hacer ese hoyo eran ellos.

-Papá, Korra congelara a Kuvira, debemos atacar un punto- El señor observo el traje y vio su oportunidad en la pierna del traje.

\- Justo en la pierna, ¡vamos! - Se acercaron y se colocaban en esa parte y comenzaban a abrir la entrada.

\- Bien hecho cariño- Decia Korra observando el traje, rápidamente se acercó lo más que pudo al lugar, Lin y los demás llegaron junto a ella.

\- Funciono- Dijo Lin, Korra la miro y le sonrió.

\- Sí, ahora hay que esperar- Suspiro Korra.

\- ¡NECESITO MÁS ENERGIA, ESTAN ENTRANDO, MÁS ENERGIA AHORA! - Gritaba una Kuvira furiosa, llena de ira y miedo, no podía permitir ser vencida, el traje comenzó a moverse, el hielo se rompía a cada paso.

\- Hay que salir de aquí – Aterrada contestaba Asami al ver que el brazo metálico comenzaba a romper el hielo.

\- Ya casi - Decia Hiroshi haciendo la abertura.

Asami observaba como el hielo iba cayendo sobre la ventana del traje, sus ojos verdes perdían vida, al verse aplastados ambos ahí, sabia el riesgo que debían correr, pero no podía morir asi y mucho menos perder a su padre.

\- ¡Debemos irnos AHORA! - Dijo desesperada.

\- Ya casi acabo, ya casi, ya casi- Estaba a punto de terminar el circulo, cuando el brazo se zafo impresionantemente del hielo y Asami observo, sus ojos dilatados y con miedo gritaron con desesperación.

\- ¡POR QUE NO SALEN! - Grito Korra al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de ser aplastada, no le importo el plan corrió elevándose con fuego control para ir por ellos.

\- ¡KORRA NO! - Dijo Lin tratando de tomarla, pero no alcanzo cuando Korra ya iba hacia donde ellos.

\- ¡PAPÁ AHORA! – Grito con desesperación Asami con mucho miedo y Hiroshi cerro sus ojos y una lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

-Adiós Asami, te quiero- Presiono el botón rojo que estaba en su tablero Hiroshi arrojando a la señorita Asami con la silla fuera del traje, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, solo pudo gritar el dolor que sentía que su padre jamás volvería a verla y que solo quedaría un tremendo y profundo dolor.

\- ¡PAPAAAAA! - Korra observo como su esposa era arrojada con un paracaídas y se fue donde ella, donde la tomo entre sus brazos y la libero de dicho artefacto y con agua control se elevaron cerca del suelo, juntas observaron como el traje era aplastado por la mano metálica del traje.

\- Hiroshi- Susurro Korra, mientras su esposa lloraba en estado de shock, caían al suelo y Korra la abrazaba.

\- El plan de Hiroshi funciono, ahí está la entrada- Gritaba Korra y los demás iban a atacar a Kuvira para que Korra pudiera entrar.

\- No hay tiempo debemos irnos- Le decia Lin a Korra y la sureña tomo a Asami en los brazos su plan era ponerla a salvo, pero la Ingeniera tuvo un cambio drástico en su actitud y su rostro, de ser una mujer linda, sensible y risueña, se habia transformado en uno lleno de ira, dolor, sin vida.

\- ¡Iré contigo! - No podía discutir contra eso, solo asintió Korra y ambas se elevaron con fuego control, junto a los demás, todos corrían por la pierna del traje de Kuvira, la Gran Unificadora sudaba sin cesar, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y el sudor corría por su frente, su plan estaba siendo derrocado poco a poco, ¡debía detenerlos!

\- ¡No entraran! - Grito con furia moviendo con tanta fuerza sus manos para que el brazo platinado con el que segundos atrás había matado a Hiroshi, pudiera de una vez matar a todos los que corrían como pequeñas hormigas por su pierna, pero no tuvo éxito, nadie fue herido y Korra junto a los demás la distraían logrando entrar sanos y a salvo, la tranquilidad y paciencia de la Gran Unificadora, llegaba a su límite.

* * *

 **En el Coloso…**

-Eh llegado a mi limite, ahora sabrán de lo que soy capaz- Moviendo delicadamente sus brazos platinados, rompió el hielo que aun cubría el meca gigante, ella estaba lista, para cuando el Avatar y Asami Sato, reclamaran su cabeza, pero algo si estaba segura Kuvira, no les sería fácil.

-Cierren las puertas, encuentren al Avatar y a quien sea que este con ella, seguramente su hermosa y millonaria esposa- murmuro levantando la ceja con ira en el rostro, mostrando crueldad, indiferencia y prepotencia a sus súbditos para no mostrar el miedo que la recorría dentro.

* * *

 **Donde Korra…**

-Ok, hay que ser rápidos, Su y Lin vayan al brazo e intenten deshabilitar el arma- Lin suspiro pesadamente asintiendo con la cabeza, Suyin por otro lado no habia dicho ni una sola palabra, sabía que cometió un error muy grave y tomaría las consecuencias como fuera, Korra giro con su otro equipo.

-Mako y Bolin, vayan al motor y apaguen esta cosa, Asami ve con ellos necesitaran tu ayuda para lograrlo, yo- el avatar fue interrumpida de golpe.

\- ¡NO KORRA!, yo iré contigo a detener a Kuvira, tiene que pagar por todo el daño que me ha hecho- Korra temía que dijera eso.

\- Amor, no hay tiempo para estas cosas, tengo que detenerla- y nuevamente la interrumpió.

\- ¡TENEMOS QUE DETENERLA!, además ¿estás segura de que podrás sola?, déjame recordarte lo que paso cuando luchaste con Kuvira- Eso habia dolido demasiado y más por que vino de la persona que más amaba, bajo la mirada y se permitió un minuto del tiempo que tenía contado.

\- Lo sé, ella casi me destruye, pero se ha metido con mi familia, con mis amigos y con Ciudad Republica, no esta vez, hoy se acaba Asami- Korra la miro decidida, pero habia algo en la mirada de esa tierna y dulce mujer, ya no habia bondad en su mirar, habia odio y desprecio y una sed de venganza contra la Gran Unificadora, Korra no podía retrasar más el tiempo, lo inevitable, ya no se podía evitar.

Cada quien tomo su camino, Korra advirtió por última vez a la ingeniera, que por más odio que le tuviera a la militar, no podía acabar con su vida, pues la justicia lo haría, pero al parecer Asami no le prestaba atención, rogándole a los espíritus que hiciera entrar en razón a su mujer, subieron por las escaleras, junto a los demás tomando diferentes rutas para su objetivo, Lin miro a su hija y sentía una pena grande al ver que Asami, se habia muerto en vida, su cuerpo, su mirada, incluso su respiración era agresiva, la mujer de rojo buscaba exhalar todo ese odio y dolor contra alguien, las cosas no terminarían bien por lo tanto estaría pendiente, muy cerca de ella, aunque Asami no quisiera.

* * *

 **Con las Beifong…**

-Lin sé que no es un buen momento, pero tengo que- Repentinamente Suyin se habia quedado callada tras ver metal pasar sobre sus mejillas, navajas de un soldado de Kuvira, que las habia visto y trataba de detenerlas.

\- ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTE TIPO!, tu deshabilita la máquina- Lin bajaba a pelear, Suyin la miraba preocupada, al parecer su hermana no quería hablar del tema y tal vez jamás, la perdonaría.

Decidida a terminar el trabajo, encontró el centro de cartuchos del arma espiritual y con metal control los arranco haciendo que cayeran, pero explotaron en el fondo del traje, apenas la monarca logro quitarse evitando una trágica muerte, de repente la mirada de Lin la distrajo, hizo una mueca y luego le sonrió a su hermana.

-buen trabajo- Suyin se quedó callada unos segundos después se concentró.

\- tal vez por fuera es de platino, pero por dentro podemos hacer mucho daño- Ambas hermanas sonrieron y comenzaron a arrancar las piezas del meca traje.

\- juntas lo haremos Su- La monarca sonrió sin mirar a su hermana, aun asi no podía sentirse completamente segura de que no le diría algo después, mientras tanto a destruir aquel monstruo.

* * *

 **Donde Kuvira…**

-El mecanismo del arma presenta fallas, no podemos disparar- Un guardia le comentaba a Kuvira.

-no son fallas técnicas, puedo sentir el metal control dentro del brazo- Kuvira intento mover los brazos del meca, pero no funciono.

-Perdí la conexión del brazo, ahora el arma es inútil- Con furia comando el otro brazo y con toda su fuerza comenzó a despegar el brazo del arma, las Beifong sintieron lo que pasaría en un movimiento rápido Suyin empujo a su hermana a la orilla del hombro del meca traje y se amarro al metal del brazo Lin iba a saltar cuando Suyin la levanto un pequeño muro de metal.

\- ¡QUE HACES! - Suyin sonrió para calmar a su hermana en sus últimos minutos.

\- ¡PROTEGE A MI SOBRINA NO DEJES QUE HAGA NADA MALO! - Y el brazo fue arrojado lejos con Suyin dentro.

\- ¡SUYIIIN! - Lin tenía pánico, vio que el brazo fue arrojado hasta el bosque de los espíritus, esperando que su hermana no haya muerto, pero tenía razón Su, debía detener a Asami de una tontería.

La Unificadora observaba a donde se habia quedado el traje, pero en ese momento de la escotilla se escuchaba fuertes golpes, salía volando junto a una llamarada de fuego, que cubría la habitación y con ella a la Ingeniera llena de furia golpeando a todos los soldados con intenciones de no solo lastimar, si no de matar, Kuvira iba a atacarla cuando una ola de aire la arrojo hacia los controles de mando, pero ella resistió, observando que el Avatar estaba en posición de ataque mirándola con desprecio.

-vaya el dúo dinámico- se bufaba Kuvira sonriendo y arrojando metal control contra el Avatar, pero esta vez Korra supo cómo detener el metal y con movimientos circulares se lo arrojo haciendo una bola de metal contra Kuvira tirándola a otra plataforma, Kuvira ya no estaba sonriendo.

-veo que te subestime, veamos ¡que tanto duras esta vez!- Se lanzó sobre Korra y comenzaron a pelearse entre patadas y metal control, fuego y aire, Asami habia terminado de noquear a los guardias y corrió donde Kuvira, donde distraída ella, le lanzo una bola de fuego que le dio en la espalda, donde Kuvira en un grito de dolor cayó al suelo, mirando hacia atrás al ver a su contrincante, Korra se asustó, pero por su torpe descuido, Kuvira le lanzo una enorme placa de metal, que la arrojo al otro extremo de la cabina y Kuvira se lanzó sobre Asami sin dejar de arrojarle navajas, patadas y placas de metal arrancando la cabina con tal de destruir a la ingeniera, pero Asami no se quedaba atrás pues ninguno de los ataques de Kuvira lograba darle a la enfurecida Asami, que arroja bolas de metal envueltas en fuego, gracias a los espíritus jamás le dio a la Unificadora, esas bolas hubieran podido atravesarla, Korra debía intervenir, se supone que la detendrían, no podían matarla, por mucho daño que hizo.

\- ¡BASTA ASAMI! - Korra salto desde la plataforma para lanzarle un pequeño golpe de aire a su esposa para poder hacerla a un lado de la batalla, pero en un movimiento rápido de la ingeniera, lanzo a Kuvira lejos lastimándola del rostro y con otra llamarada lanzo lejos a Korra, Kuvira aprovecho esto, donde la estampo contra el techo y la amarro con el metal para luego lanzarla al monitor, provocando que la cabeza de Korra colisionara estrepitosamente contra este, quedando un poco mareada y sin fuerzas por unos segundos.

-Korra- en susurro Asami observando lo que habia hecho, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, no termino de razonar puesto que la gran Unificadora, la tomo del brazo se lo doblo hacia atrás colocándose ella y con el otro le apunto una aguja metálica muy filosa al cuello, inmovilizando a la Ingeniera que ambas observaban al Avatar que iba recuperando el equilibrio, Korra abrió sus ojos con miedo, al ver asi a la mujer que amaba, no entendía por qué estaba actuando asi y ahora podía perder la vida, Kuvira estaba furiosa.

-que tenemos aquí- Dijo Kuvira jadeante, estaba exhausta de la lucha tan fuerte que tuvo con estas fuertes damas, su cabello le estorbaba del rostro, en un movimiento se lo hizo de lado y lamio sus labios para recuperar el aliento- Creo que no están en coordinación ¿cierto? – se empezó a reir aun jadeante, mirando a Korra retadoramente, el Avatar apretó los dientes e iba a pararse cuando- ah, ah no, ¡ni si quiera lo pienses!- dijo Kuvira clavando un poco la aguja de metal en el cuello de la ingeniera provocando que Asami mordiera su labio de ira al sentir un poco de dolor, Korra estaba al tope, al ver el blanquecino cuello de su esposa con una pequeña gota de sangre- no solo será esa, será más entre tu ropa, si mueves un maldito dedo o metal de esta habitación, soy más rápida que tu Korra y las ganas que tengo de matarla, son muchas- dijo Kuvira sonriendo y pasando ligeramente su lengua en la mejilla de Asami, la ingeniera quería matarla, el asco que tenia de que ella estuviera tan cerca era muy fuerte, deseaba arrancarle la cabeza de una vez.

-Daté por vencida Kuvira, ya fallaste, tu meca traje está destruido, ya no tienes a donde ir, si la liberas y te entregas, prometo que convenceré a la corte de que te encierren toda tu vida en vez de aniquilarte-

\- ¿Y permitir que me quites mis poderes?, ¿entregar el poder a un imbécil como Wu?, ¿dejar a mi gente desamparada y en la cárcel por dictadores como tú y los reyes o jefes de las naciones? O peor aún, ¿permitir que el Avatar sea feliz con esta zorra que ni te hace caso, por su sed de venganza, porque, mate a su papito? – Kuvira abrazaba fuerte a Asami y hacia puchero riéndose del dolor de la empresaria- Aww, pero no debes llorar princesita- se acercaba al oído de Asami zurrándole

 _\- ese no era tu padre-_ sonreía la Unificadora.

\- ¡AHHHH! – El rugido de la Ingeniera junto a un movimiento rápido lleno de furia, la motivo a quitarse a Kuvira arrojándola con fuego control hasta el estante, volviendo a quemarla un poco del pecho, Korra arrojo a Asami hacia atrás con aire control, pero la ingeniera era necia y en un movimiento veloz empujo a Korra, activando una daga de fuego en su mano, con la intención de clavársela a Kuvira, era su oportunidad ahora que Kuvira estaba recargada en uno de los monitores de la cabina, pero Korra la tomo del brazo, jalándola contra ella.

\- ¡BASTA, ESTO NO ERA LO QUE TENIAMOS PLANEADO! - Asami tenía furia en los ojos, estaba irreconocible.

\- ¡HABLO DE MI PADRE, EL ERA MI PADRE! - Korra la estrujo con fuerza.

\- ¡Y LO SIGUE SIENDO, ¡TUVISTE UN PADRE MARAVILLOSO QUE TE APOYO HASTA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO, ¡PADRE NO ES EL QUE ENGENDRA ASAMI, ¡SI NO QUIEN DA AMOR Y CUIDA Y DISCULPAME, ¡PERO AMBOS LO HICIERON BASTA DE QUE ACTUES POR RENCOR, ¡SOLO OCASIONARAS MÁS DOLOR Y UNA CATASTROFE, REACCIONA ASAMI SATO! - decia Korra mirándola con enojo, Asami estaba paralizada, Korra habia dicho que sabía de Lin.

\- Tu… ¿lo sabias? - Dijo musitando apenas, todo le daba vueltas a la ingeniera, Korra la miro con miedo, pero con resignación, aunque no dijo nada, Asami estaba a punto de llorar cuando.

\- A UN LA- No termino Korra cuando una enorme placa de metal fue arrojada contra ella habia alcanzado a quitar a Asami, pero Korra no corrió con la misma suerte, Korra habia caído al suelo inconsciente, no se veía que fuera a levantarse con tremendo golpe, Asami miro a Kuvira decidida a acabar con su vida, la ingeniera en segundos reacciono mirándola con decisión y con justicia.

\- ¡DEBES ENTREGARTE KUVIRA, NO TIENES OPCION! - Dijo Asami corriendo a atacarla, esta vez sus ataques eran tranquilos, queriendo solo noquearla, para entregarla a las autoridades correspondientes, por fin habia entendido, su padre seria vengado correctamente.

-ya me cansaste acabare contigo princesa- y Kuvira se lanzó sobre ella.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de máquinas…**

Bolin y Mako estaban peleando aun con aquellos guardias, que les daban batalla con fuerza, aquella raíz enorme estaba arrojando demasiada energía morada, si detenían esa parte el meca traje seria por fin vencido, Mako logro acabar con el guardia y se dirigió a la palanca a esperar a que Bolin hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¡Estoy listo! - Dijo Mako agarrando la palanca.

-Estaré contigo en un segundo- Bolin trataba de darle con una rueda de lava que hizo, logrando acabar con su contrincante, ambos corrieron a las palancas y juntos las bajaron, pero nada funcionaba.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Mako acercándose a su hermano.

-Kuvira debió modificar algo y tomo el control- Bolin trataba de hallar la solución en la caja de control.

-Debe haber otra forma de desactivar la energía desde aquí- Bolin pensaba y trataba de ver que botón le serviría – vamos pasaste mucho tiempo trabajando con Varrick y Batarjr algo de su inteligencia debió pegársete – Bolin lo miro fulminante.

\- Mira lo único que se de esta cosa es que si juegas por mucho tiempo con las lianas, ellas explotaran- Mako lo miro tratando de hallar una solución, miro la gran liana y en su mente vino los recuerdos de su infancia, de sus amigos, del noviazgo que tuvo con la ingeniera y el gran amor que aún le tiene a Korra, ambas mujeres fueron tan importantes en sus vidas, que valía la pena morir por ellas, resignado miro a su hermano decido como siempre.

-Lleva a esos ingenieros fuera de aquí tengo una idea- Decia Mako.

\- ¿Quieres contármela? - Decia Bolin un poco preocupado.

\- Voy a atacar estas lianas con electricidad- Bolin respiro.

-Recapitulemos ¿sí?, dije que eso haría que las lianas exploten- Dijo Bolin, Mako lo miro triste.

-Exacto, es la única forma de desactivar esta cosa y puedo hacerlo- Bolin lo miro ahora entendiendo todo, su hermano se sacrificaría, no lo podría permitir.

\- ¡No!, no puedes, no es el momento de probar lo genial que eres, yo ya se lo genial que eres… eres genial-

\- No tengo tiempo para discutir, ¡lo voy a hacer!, vamos sal de aquí- Decia Mako mirando a su hermano, Bolin lo miro con miedo, pero era lo único que podía ser.

\- De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que no lo apruebo, solo sal en cuanto puedas, ¿lo prometes? - Mako lo miro sabiendo que tal vez no lo lograría, le sonrió y le dio su mano.

\- Lo prometo- Dijo Mako abrazando su hermano y diciéndose que se querían, espero que saliera Bolin con los guardias, en la mente del joven estaba Korra y Asami y la pequeña Yasuko, esa niña que habia robado su atención completa, que habia hecho que aquel amor que él tuvo solo quedara en un bonito recuerdo, aquella niña y sus madres, era el motivo del por qué él estaba arriesgando su vida, porque las dejaran en paz y les permitieran vivir tranquilas, merecían ser felices después de tanto años de soledad y maldad.

-Chicas es tiempo de saldar mi deuda con ustedes Gracias chicas- susurro el joven sonriendo lanzando su relámpago a la liana donde mientras con más fuerza atacaba, la liana iba explotando y saliendo energía dándole al joven, Mako intentaba aguantar, mientras en su cabeza seguía pasando las sonrisas de toda la gente que él quería, su hermano, su familia, la jefa Beifong, Opal, Tenzin, los hijos de Tenzin, pero en especialmente sus amigas, Korra y Asami y la pequeña Yasuko.

\- Perdónenme por todo lo que les hice ¡Arg! - Con toda su fuerza logro hacer que las lianas explotaran, pero un rayo le dio en el pecho y tiro a Mako a centímetros de la salida.

\- Yasuko… - se desmayó en ese lugar.

* * *

 **En la cabina…**

\- ¡Korra reacciona! – La morena poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos tratando de pararse, a lo lejos vio a Asami peleando con Kuvira, ¿Quién le estaba hablando entonces?, cuando miro de lado, era Beifong, quien la estaba ayudando a pararse, ¿Dónde estaba Su?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le dijo Korra y Lin la miro ayudándola.

\- Después te explico, ayúdame a separarlas- Korra asintió y trato de intervenir, regresando a la batalla, lanzado aire control sobre ambas, haciendo que cada una se fuera a una esquina de la cabina.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo Asami, Korra la miro un poco molesta, pero lo dejo pasar por que empezó a atacar a Kuvira.

\- Detente Kuvira- Dijo Korra mirándola.

\- Jamás- Kuvira lanzo una placa enorme, pero Lin la desvió, Asami la miro, la jefa le sonrió con miedo, pero la ingeniera se puso a lado de Korra.

\- La vamos a detener juntas, ambas lucharemos- Korra la miro y asintió, al parecer Asami lo habia entendido y juntas comenzaron lanzar sus poderes contra Kuvira, la Unificadora se encontraba acorralada, Lin iba a ayudar pero se mantenía al margen a la espera de detener algo indebido, Asami acorralaba a Kuvira con fuego, llamaradas y puñetazos de fuego salían de la ingeniera mientras ella baila girando mientras se iba acercando a la Unificadora, Kuvira intentaba poner placas enfrente para quitar el fuego peligroso de la pelinegra, pero era inútil si Korra le lanzaba por atrás aire control, dándole golpes consecutivos, estaba perdiendo el ritmo, no podía con ambas, por fin estaban trabajando unidas, Asami salto dando un puñetazo en el suelo, sacando una cortina de fuego por los pies de Kuvira, quien grito del susto y salto, pero ya tenían su estrategia porque Korra con los mismos cables de la Unificadora, la jalo de la cintura haciéndola girar en el aire y con otro golpe de fuego de Asami la arrojaron en el control del mando del meca, Kuvira las miraba cansada, con miedo y una enorme rabia, estaban agotándola y estaba perdiendo, ambas chicas se iban a balancear sobre ella con aire y fuego control, Kuvira exploto.

\- ¡LAS VOY A MATAAAR! - y salto lanzando otra placa de metal contra ellas, logro aventarlas hacia el techo a ambas con eso, pero ellas lograron darle a Kuvira y volverla a azotar contra el suelo.

Lin solo observaba sin poder hacer nada de repente la cabina se ilumino de color morado y el meca traje comenzó a tambalearse, haciendo que las chicas se estamparan con los monitores que quedaron, Korra agarro de la cintura a Asami y la ingeniera se abrazó a ella agarrándose de unos de los monitores, Kuvira se sostuvo de otro y Lin trato de acercarse a ellas, de repente una explosión se escuchó, el meca traje se habia partido en dos volando ellas a kilómetros de las piezas de abajo del meca, Korra sostuvo con fuerza a su esposa esperando que cuando cayeran nadie saliera herido.

* * *

 **En Ciudad Republica…**

Mucho escombro y demasiado humo salía, de lejos se podía ver la destrucción del meca traje, entre el pedazo del torso salía Korra con Asami y volvía dentro para sacar a Kuvira y a Lin, todos estaban a salvo, Kuvira se quedó en el suelo respirando y Asami trataba de recuperar el aliento y la cordura, pues tanta vuelta y el estruendo la habían mareado, Korra se sentó a lado de Kuvira, al parecer habia acabado.

-Se acabó te rendirás y retiraras a tu ejército y te entregaras ante el presidente Raiko y luego ¡ARRG! - Korra fue lanzada por una roca que Kuvira habia lanzado, Asami observo y corrió tras Korra para pararla, pero Kuvira la envolvió en una enorme placa de metal, Lin le lanzo sus cables, pero fue inútil porque Kuvira los tomo y la jalo lanzándola lejos haciendo que cayera de espaldas sin poder pararse.

-Jamás, voy a matarlas muy pronto- y salía corriendo Kuvira al bosque, Korra reacciono y se paró, Asami le grito que la liberara, pero Korra sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir aquí, suspiro y corrió tras ella.

\- ¡Detente! - Grito Korra corriendo tras la Unificadora.

\- ¡KORRA NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! – Grito desesperada Asami, golpeando una tras otra el tanque donde estaba, de repente se abría, era Lin lastimada, Asami la miro la jefa le sonreía.

\- Debemos darnos prisa o se escapara- Asami la miraba sin decir nada, solo salía de ahí y corria junto a Lin, el problema es que no habia visto a donde habían corrido asi que caminaron sin saber que se habían ido al bosque de los espíritus.

* * *

 **En el Bosque…**

-Arg…- Kuvira se encontraba descansando en un árbol, tenía una cortada en el costado y estaba muy cansada para seguir peleando, sabía que habia perdido, pero no se daría por vencida

\- ¡KUVIRA RINDETE! - Desde lejos el Avatar le gritaba, Kuvira miro hacia atrás aun no habia perdido al Avatar.

\- ¡Eso nunca! - Siguió caminando intentando encontrar una forma de salir, al pasar por unas lianas se habia encontrado con algo, donde ella sonrió, ya sabía cómo acabaría con el Avatar.

* * *

 **Por las calles de Ciudad Republica…**

\- ¡KORRA!- Gritaba Asami desesperada corrieron tratando de encontrar a su esposa, no podía permitir que Kuvira quisiera hacerle daño, Lin iba tras de ella, tratando de encontrar al Avatar, pero por ninguna de esas calles podía verla- Lin ¿por dónde se fue?- le decia Asami con el rostro con miedo, desesperado, Lin la miro por segundos era como ver a Yasuko, el cabello amarrado en su cola de caballo al cuello, ese fleco de lado, los labios pintados de rojo carmín, la mirada tierna e inocente, Asami era el producto del amor que durante años callo y el cual no lucho, no podía permitir que su hija le pasara lo mismo.

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez al bosque, ya no perdamos tiempo vamos- Y ambas corrieron en línea recta hacia el bosque, aunque quedara lejos por buscarla en la ciudad.

* * *

 **En el bosque…**

Korra iba caminando metiéndose más entre el bosque, no sabía dónde estaba Kuvira y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla.

" _Korra"_

\- ¿Raava? - Dijo Korra deteniéndose.

" _ha llegado la hora Korra"_

Suspiro Korra cerrando los ojos y asintiendo- ¿No la volveré a ver cierto? - Dijo mientras seguía caminando con la mirada triste.

" _El destino Korra, debes completar el destino"_

Sin más Korra corrió con más desesperación gritando el nombre de Kuvira pasando por lianas – Por favor detén esta locura, debe terminar ahora Kuvira, podemos ufff, podemos resolver esto- Decia Korra caminando por el bosque con la mirada triste y en un musito dijo – No quiero perder a Asami- y siguió caminando.

\- ¡Si realmente quieres terminarla entonces ven por mí! - Escucho el grito de Kuvira y corrió donde estaba ella, pero cuando miro sus ojos se encontraron con lo que ella temía, ahora solo le quedaba despedirse de Asami.

-Ahora si acabo- Dijo Kuvira mientras estaba ella sobre el arma del brazo del meca, Korra intento pararla.

\- ¡NO! - Pero Kuvira habia accionado la palanca, el arma comenzó a iluminarse de energía espiritual, Korra se hizo un lado volando hasta rodar en el suelo, donde pudo pararse, el arma no dejaba de disparar y de iluminar el bosque, estaba recargando la energía espiritual, eso era lo que le habia advertido Raava, si quería salvar su vida debía detener a Kuvira, si no, ella tendría que hacer lo que fuera para que nadie más pereciera.

* * *

 **Entre las calles de Ciudad Republica…**

-Corre- Dijo Asami corriendo por una calle doblando a la izquierda para llegar casi a la entrada del bosque, pero sintió una opresión en su pecho que la tiro al suelo de rodillas.

\- ¡ASAMI! - Grito Lin poniéndose enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Él bebe le paso algo? - Dijo Lin alarmada, pero Asami no podía respirar ni escucharla.

\- No se…- Dijo apenas audible, Lin le siguió hablando, pero ella no podía escuchar bien, a lo lejos se dio cuenta que se veía una iluminación entre los edificios a la siguiente calle estaba el bosque, de ahí prevenía esa energía morada, ¿Qué habia hecho Korra?

-Korra- Dijo Asami tratando de pararse, pero…

" _Asami"_

La ingeniera abrió los ojos otra vez Korra le estaba hablando - ¿KORRA DONDE ESTAS? - Dijo desesperada Lin solo la vio, observando que a la Ingeniera se habían iluminado sus ojos no como el Avatar, pero habían agarrado un color más brillante sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Korra estaba tele transportando sus pensamientos al cuerpo de su esposa, mientras veía como Kuvira trataba de desactivar el arma, pero no lo conseguía por nada del mundo, Korra miro hacia atrás observando los edificios de Ciudad república y lianas que se iban iluminando.

-Quiero pedirte perdón mi amor- Dijo Korra sonriendo

" _¿Perdón?, ¿De qué?, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡KORRA!"_

Escuchaba la desesperación de su esposa, vio cuando callo Kuvira al suelo y entonces vio su destino, el arma lentamente giro sobre el punto de Kuvira, de algún modo u otro debía detener la muerte de esta mujer y salvar Ciudad Republica, aunque implicara que ella debía morir.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando éramos pequeñas? – Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del Avatar mientras en su mente plasmaba sus recuerdos mostrándoselos a la ingeniera, desde pequeña hasta ahora, regalándole esa vista a la ingeniera por última vez.

La ingeniera sentía que el aire se le iba, presentía que el alma de Korra iba desprendiéndose de ella, sentía un vacío dentro de su ser, quito las manos de Lin y corrió lo más que pudo hacia la otra calle para entrar al bosque, pero las imágenes de Korra en su mente, desde que estaba pequeñas, cuando se conocieron, cuando jugaban con la tabla de hielo, naga, su familia, los fideos que tanto les gustaban, las cartas, el volverse encontrar, el pro control, la primera vez que se vieron, el olor de Korra, la pulsera, la desesperación de Amón, cuando vio a Aang regresándole sus poderes, el viaje, la unión de sus cuerpos, su primer beso, el viaje, las noches desenfrenadas de ellas, sus aventuras, cuando Zaheer intento lastimarlas la separación el nacimiento de Yasuko su boda y ahora su nuevo bebe y este momento, no le permitían ver con claridad hacia donde iba pero Asami sintió que Korra se estaba despidiendo, hundida en lágrimas y parada en la calle, se quedó observando a la nube iluminada de energía espiritual a esperar que Korra dijera algo.

\- ¿Korra? – susurro con la voz quebrada Asami y el corazón al tope, quebrándose poco a poco, la morena sonrió llorando y al ver el rostro de Kuvira de terror al ver su fin, Korra se acercó y con ambas manos se dispuso a entrar en estado Avatar, para poder enfrentarse a la energía control para despedirse de su amor y salvar Ciudad Republica.

 _\- Siempre…- la voz de Korra se escuchaba en eco y todo en silencio, mientras veía a Korra con su sonrisa en aquellas imágenes._

" _Siempre estaré a tu lado Asami"_

Asami miro el rostro de Korra en su mente y la sonrisa de la morena y poco a poco desapareció la conexión en su cuerpo

" _Te Amo"_

ya no la escucho más.

¡KORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El avatar habia detenido la energía espiritual con aire control, Kuvira observaba asombrada por la fuerza del Avatar pero cada vez la luz las fue cubriendo, hasta que hizo una explosión donde el aire control se expandió con humo donde hizo una enorme bola de energía espiritual arrasando con los edificios y sus alrededores, Tenzin con sus hijos veía aquella bola de energía venir sobre ellos, corrieron a ocultarse en un edificio, donde los cubrió el humo por completo, Asami quien se habia parado con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta doblar la esquina pero era demasiado tarde, pues aquella energía estaba a centímetros de ella, pero no se inmuto sin Korra a su lado que más le esperaba, pero Lin la tomo de la cadera y la jalo dentro de un edificio con ella, la ingeniera empezó a gritar odiando porque su verdadero padre no la dejo cumplir el destino con su esposa cubriéndolas el humo igual, Suyin observo desde lejos, todo el mundo miraba aquello, pero de repente aquel humo se absorbió junto con la energía, dejando todo el bosque y sus alrededores en un enorme hoyo, pero en medio de este una energía dorada salió hacia el cielo, dando vida a otro portal al mundo espiritual.

Bolin y Mako salían del meca destruido observando el portal y Tenzin con sus hijos se acercaban.

-Un nuevo portal espiritual, Korra- Dijo Tenzin.

\- ¡Sepárense hay que buscar a Kuvira! - Decia los soldados de Kuvira.

Tenzin y los demás buscaban al Avatar y a la ingeniera, pero se llevaron la sorpresa cuando vieron a Lin y Asami venir a prisa al portal.

\- ¡Lin! - Dijo Tenzin, Asami corrió llorando buscando al Avatar.

\- ¡Korra hizo esto! - Dijo Lin tratando de calmarse- ellas corrieron al bosque, Asami y yo intentamos correr, pero creo que volvió a comunicarse con ella espiritualmente y se despidió y después salió la explosión, debemos encontrarla.

\- ¡DONDE ESTA KORRA!, ¡POR FAVOR ENCUENTRENLA! - Mako se acercaba a Asami tomándola de los brazos, pero la Ingeniera no quería que la agarrara, ella solo quería estar con Korra.

\- ¡ASAMI CALMATE! - Le decia Mako sosteniéndola, pero Asami lo golpeaba y lo arrojaba con fuego control, Tenzin se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡ASAMI BASTA!, debemos buscar por favor tranquilízate- Asami entonces le lanza una mirada llena de coraje para posteriormente entrecerrar sus parpados en ademan de sospecha, su cerebro estaba juntando los cabos sueltos e hilando las piezas restantes de aquel cuadro ante la parsimonia con la que el mayor se tomaba la noticia, algo no encajaba.

\- ¿usted sabía que pasaría esto? – Tenzin aparta la mirada y suspira con tristeza, Afirmando con su silencio lo antes cuestionado, Asami entonces aprieta la mandíbula cierra los puños, y observa al resto viendo poco a poco como ninguno era capaz de mantenerle la mirada - ¿Todos? – exclama finalmente con voz rota y explota.

\- ¡TODO EL MUNDO SABIA MUCHAS COSAS MENOS YO! – grita entonces entre lágrimas, pero esta vez de rabia y frustración, su cuerpo en tensión.

\- ¡TODOS SABIAN QUE ELLA MORIRIA Y FUERON INCAPACES DE DECIRMELO ¿QUE LES SUCEDE?!- Exclama con rabia y dolor para posteriormente tapar su rostro con manos temblorosas y caer de rodillas frente al portal, sin dejar de llorar ante aquellos que lo único que podían hacer era mirar avergonzados, sin saber que hacer o decir, en eso Lin coge fuerzas y se acerca a su hija inclinándose y rodeándola poco a poco con sus brazos para intentar levantarla y a la vez calmarla.

-Asami, si te decíamos algo tu no iba- no la deja terminar cuando Asami se empezó a retorcer entre sus brazos de manera brusca, respirando agitadamente y volteándose.

\- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! - manifiesta y empuja a la oficial con tal fuerza que la mayor perdió el equilibrio y de no ser por su hermana habría caído al piso sin remedio, Opal ante el acto presenciado salta en defensa de su familia.

\- ¡OYE QUE TE PASA! - exclama acercándose por detrás de la Ingeniera con claras intensiones de reclamarle, pero Asami cegada por el rencor se gira rápidamente y le lanza una patada de fuego, que debido a la sorpresa Opal no logra esquivar a tiempo, alcanzando nada más a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y cayendo varios metros más allá de su posición original.

\- ¡CON MI HIJA NO TE METAS! - grita Suyin perdiendo el control y poniéndose delante de su hija en posición defensiva y preparada para atacar ante el menor movimiento de la ingeniera, Bolin rápidamente va donde Opal para evaluar sus daños y Mako agarra a Asami por detrás, esta entre gritos y cabezazos logra zafarse del amarre, no sin antes romperle la nariz al pelinegro y se aleja de todos volviendo su mirada oscurecida hacia su padre, sin importarle verla derramando lágrimas.

\- ¡No solo manchaste a mi familia, si no que te atreviste a no decirme que ella haría esto, jamás fui importante para nadie, al final todo el mundo me traiciono y me jugo sucio, no tengo nada! - dijo Asami mirándola con odio, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Tenzin todo el mundo miraba a esta nueva Asami sin saber que decir, escuchando lo que decia con dolor en su corazón.

\- Las cosas no tenían que terminar asi flor de jazmín- Dijo Lin con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de alcanzarla nuevamente, siendo detenida por las últimas palabras de Asami.

 **\- Asi es como debe terminar Lin Beifong –**

Decia Asami dándole la espalda a todos y a la jefa, secando sus lágrimas y mirándolos de reojo y con la voz sin color.

 **\- Completamente sola y sin vida -**

La Ingeniera se marchó.

Durante días todo el mundo espero y espero a que Korra saliera por el portal, incluso Tenzin mando a gente a buscarla dentro del portal, pero no habia rastro de ella ni de Kuvira.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba por Asami, ¿Qué paso con ella?, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, ¿Buscaría a Korra?, pero no habia rastro de la CEO de industrias Futuro.

Después de casi una semana, se supo que comenzó a hacer tratos con Raiko para restaurar Ciudad Republica, pero no se sabe dónde está, ni su hija, la fábrica no ha abierto, la mansión Sato no hay nadie, ni en el departamento habia tenido rastros de vida, ni siquiera Raiko tuvo la oportunidad de verla, puesto que su mayordomo fue quien hablo con él y fue en representación de la ingeniera, Mako no dejo de insistir, buscaba la forma de encontrarla y Bolin junto a los demás, buscaban a diario el cuerpo de Korra, las cosas no funcionaban bien, pero no debían perder la esperanza, _**"Asi no es como debían terminar"**_ , ¿Qué paso con el siempre a tu lado?, ¿Era el fin de ambas chicas?, ¿Korra estaba muerta?, ¿Dónde estaba Asami?, nadie sabe, pero aún se espera, que den señal alguna de las dos.

Continuara…


End file.
